Coming to Terms
by JadeRose1
Summary: Sequel to Saving Super Cena. The drama continues with John, Sheamus and Randy as Sheamus begins his therapy to deal with his dark past. Can the loving threesome remain close and together despite grueling work schedules and other obstacles in their way or will the stress rip them all apart? Co Written with Waldron82 Repost with edit & new content. (New content started Ch. 89)
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.**

**This is a repost of the story I was writing with Waldron82 along with new content. This is the third in our series, the second that was being co-written. The other Stories are 'Fighting Demons of the past & Saving Super Cena. please enjoy. )**

Late June

Sheamus got back to his hotel after his string of personal appearances for the day. He looked at the time and saw he actually still had time before he made his phone call. He decided to take a quick shower before he tried to get comfortable. How comfortable can someone really get spilling his heart out over a phone? He sat on the bed as he got ready to make his call. Dialing the number, he punched in a case code and then a pass code. He waited until the line picked up. "...Good afternoon, Dr...I guess I am doing about the same...aye...aye I am still having them, but not as often...I guess they are about the same as well...well I don't get to see them as much as I would like. ye know the hazard of travel...I want to, Doc, I am sure they do as well...how though?...I guess I can try...Of course I want to get better. Why else would I been talking to ye at least once a week? Sometimes more if I can get it in me schedule...Nay, Doc, I already told ye I am not doing the group thing. How can I if I can barely get in to see ye face to face...I will try Doc and let ye know how it goes...when I can once again our travel doesn't make it easy..." They talked more to fill in his appointed time before he hung up the phone.

Sheamus sighed, falling back on the bed with a sigh. He needed John &/or Randy's help to heal...to deal with the past. To do that though he had to come clean of what he had done the last couple months. Even if it was their suggestion he never told them he had talked to a therapist. He grabbed his phone, looking at the time. He opened a text. _#You almost here Angel?#_ It was the first time he would get to see John in about two weeks. Even on the same show, the media schedule just made it hard. John was on his way to the hotel to meet up with Sheamus when he heard his phone go off. Glad that he was in a taxi and not driving a rental, John opened the text and smiled as he read it. He had missed his boyfriend and Master so damn much. It was hard to believe that two weeks had passed since he had last seen him. John had cursed his busy schedule every night as he slept alone without either of his two lovers. He hit reply and sent a message.

_#Yes, will be there soon. Maybe 15 minutes or so? I missed you, Sweets.#_ John looked out the taxi window anxiously wishing that he could hurry up the driver. Sheamus felt nervous when he read John's reply. He was trying to calm himself; the closer John got the more his arms seemed to ache. Butterflies were in his stomach. He had a couple of days with John even with house shows before they would be heading up to John's parents. John's taxi pulled up in front of the hotel a short time later. He paid the driver and grabbed his bags out, heading for the front entrance. John sent Sheamus a text as he stood just outside the hotel's front door. _#I'm here, Sweets. What is your room number?#_

Sheamus picked up his phone feeling like a dunce. _#Suite 1243...Champ has an image to keep.#_ He chuckled as he sent the message. John read the text and gathered his bags back up. In no time he found himself standing at Sheamus' room door. Suddenly feeling almost shy, John knocked on the door, balancing all his bags to keep from dropping them. Sheamus got up. He was in a white terry robe he threw on after the shower. He made sure it was secure before moving to open the door. "Hey, Fella...Come on in." He smiled, moving to let John past him before he lost control of the bags he was holding.  
"Hey, Shea." John entered the room and sat all his bags on the floor as well as his black case that contained his WWE title belt. "Does it matter where I sit my bags?"  
"Nay...make yerself comfortable." Sheamus shut the door and moved behind John. "I missed ye so much, Angel." He lightly placed his hands on John's hips. "Videos don't do the real thing justice."

John leaned back against Sheamus, closing his eyes a moment. "No they don't...You don't know how much I've missed you, Sweets...dreamed of you." Sheamus allowed his arms to drift around John's waist & rest his head on John's shoulder taking in feeling of being near him again. "Ye feel so good in me arms, Angel. They have felt so empty." He buried his face in John's neck and shoulder. He breathed in deep his scent. He moved to stand in front of John. Still holding him in his arms he leaned down to softly kiss John. "I hope our Viper hasn't been too rough on ye the last week."  
John smiled fondly at the memory of his sexy times with Randy. "No, Sweets. Randy was very good to me. We had a good time but we both missed you."

"Aye..." Sheamus gave John a few more light kisses before letting go. He moved to sit on the couch as he started to get lost in thought. John stood, surprised by Sheamus' actions. "Is something the matter, Babe?" He gave his boyfriend a searching look.  
"I been doing something the last few months...I am slightly...well, embarrassed." Sheamus sighed, folding his hands, almost wringing them together. John walked over to sit beside of Sheamus on the couch.  
"Tell me." He said softly. "You know that you can tell me anything, Sweets. Anything."  
"I have been talking to a therapist...ye know about me nightmares and things connected to it. I have had a few face to face sessions...but they also have done phone sessions with me." John let out the breath he didn't realize at first he was holding, almost sighing in relief that it was such welcome news instead of something terrible.

"That's wonderful, Shea. I was hoping that you would whenever you were ready."  
"Thanks, Angel...She thinks I may need to tackle some of my fears head on...I would need your help...maybe Randy's"  
"Head on?" John looked a little confused. "Sure, Babe. Anything I can do to help you. You name it and I'll do it if it's possible."  
"Well ye know how I always need to see ye or Randy when we do stuff? She suggested things like being blindfolded. It can start as not even anything sexual...just being touched, maybe even moved somewhere. Trying to deal with sounds. I need to learn to trust my own mind...need to know I am safe from harm even if I don't see it all the time. If I saw ye in front of me...even if ye move away I should still know it is still ye when ye move out of my sight. Ye don't think I'm crazy do ye, Angel?"

"No." John answered firmly. "I do not think that you are crazy. Shea, you've been through hell. If I had been put in your shoes I honestly have no idea how I would react. It's only natural that you would need things to help you cope. You just tell me when you want to try something and what you want me to do and I'll do it. No shame. Ok?"  
"Aye, Angel. Thanks...part of me would want to now...but ye just got in...plus I am already stressed over meeting yer family in a couple of days. I know ye keep trying to tell me it will be fine. I just can't help it."  
John felt a twinge of guilt at Shea's words. "Am I adding more stress on you, Babe? I don't want that. I could go alone and you could come after they get more used to the idea." Sheamus reached to take his hand, giving it a light squeeze. He then kissed the back of it.  
"I promised ye I would go."  
"I know you did, Shea. It means a lot. I just have no idea how they are all going to handle the news." John answered, squeezing Sheamus' hand back slightly.

"Well, we will deal together..." Sheamus pulled John into his arms. "That is still a few days away."  
"Yeah, maybe it's better not to dwell on it." John laid his head on Sheamus' chest. "Damn...I've missed this so much."  
"Ye wish to catch a shower after yer flight...or just kick yer shoes off to relax?"  
"I think I'll go grab a quick shower. That sounds good right about now." John eyed Sheamus in his robe. "Then I can go get dressed in something more casual too." Sheamus' cheeks gained a faint pink tint at the way John was eyeing him.  
"Angel...ma-maybe we can try a little something after ye get out...ju-just ne-need to find something to use as a blindfold. Um...or should we wait to tell Randy what I have been doing?" He looked unsure.

John grew thoughtful at the question. "It's your call, Babe. But I'm willing if you want to. I know that Randy can sometimes have a hard time dealing with emotional things...Although he has gotten much better. I have some suit ties in my bag that would probably work if you want to use one of those."  
"Ok, Angel...if I don't I'll just keep putting it off...go get cleaned up."  
John got up and went through his bags, pulling out one of his dark blue ties and laying it on the bed. He pulled out a clean pair of boxers and his body wash and headed for the hotel bathroom. "Be back in a few minutes, Baby."  
"Ok, Angel, go enjoy...I ain't going anywhere."

After John left the room Sheamus looked over the tie. He picked it up, looking it over. His hands lightly shook as he thought over the use the tie was going to be used for. His fingers felt over the smooth fabric. He briefly raised it to his eyes to see how much light it blocked. He then lowered it back to the bed, letting go of it. He started walking around the room, trying to calm down. John took a quick shower, wondering what Sheamus was going to ask him to do. He cleaned himself and then dried off, putting nothing back on but his clean boxers. Walking back into the main room, John saw Sheamus pacing. "Sweets...We don't have to..."  
Sheamus stopped, looking at him. "Nay, Angel...I trust ye...I'm just nervous. If I don't try I will just keep making excuses. I don't want ye or Randy to feel ye need to keep walking on egg shells and worry ye may make a wrong move. Just knowing a first attempt...I don't know how well I will do...will ye be ok if I need to stop what we are doing?"

"I sure will. You stop anytime you feel like it, Sweets. You just say the word." John tried to give his lover his best reassuring smile. "This is all about you, Love."  
"Thank ye, Angel." Sheamus walked over to John. He leaned down to give him a light kiss. "Just blindfold me...then...go from there...I trust ye. If I seem the start to get nervous...talk to me...Try to keep me centered on ye.."  
John picked up the tie, feeling a bit nervous himself. "You may have to bend over or sit down, Sweets. You're tall." John laughed, trying to lighten the mood. Sheamus moved to sit on the bed. He looked at John, taking a few deep breaths before he lightly closed his eyes. John walked over to the bed and climbed behind Sheamus, tying the tie securely around his Irish lover's head. He rested his hands on Sheamus' shoulders to comfort him. "What do you want me to do now, Sweets?" He asked, trying to keep his voice soothing.

"Whatever ye want, Angel...I am yours to control...just start with small things..." John gulped, not used to the feeling of being the one in complete control. He was not sure that he enjoyed the feeling. "O-Ok." He leaned over and began planting soft kisses all over the back of Sheamus' neck. "I-If you are talking about sex...I don't know how comfortable I am with topping again. Since I took you as my Master...Just feels strange somehow."  
Sheamus voice shook a little. "Nay...no-not se-sex...I-I th-think I-I'll ne-need to build up to that..." He sighed. "Re-remember I freaked wh-when ye were ju-just playing around...the massage...I...I need to learn to tr-trust wh-what I ca-can't see."


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John held back a sigh of relief. Touching he could do. "Please stand up, Shea." John ordered softly, climbing from the bed. Sheamus moved to stand and took a few steps away from the bed to allow John to move around him.  
John walked over to Sheamus and untied the belt that held his robe closed. He slid his boyfriends robe off his body and let it fall to the floor, seeing his man's bare pale skin in person for the first time in two weeks. "You're beautiful, Master." He whispered almost reverently. Sheamus tried to stop his body from shivering when he felt the robe being moved from his body. John's whispered praise helped him calm back down.  
"Th-thank ye, Angel." John led Sheamus to the bed and sat him down. Climbing to sit on his lap, he began to place soft kisses all over his lover's neck and chest, talking softly between kisses. "Missed you so much...I love you, Baby.."

"I missed ye too, Angel..." He gave a relaxing sigh at how soft and warm John's lips felt on his skin. "Feels nice."  
"Good." John moved off so that Sheamus could lay down. "Why don't you lay down and we'll try our hand at a massage again? I'll go slow this time and no teasing I promise."  
"Whatever ye wish, Angel...me back or front first? Ye will also need to see if I have lotion packed...unless ye have something? ye know the small bottles the hotels give us won't do much." John walked over to dig through his bag.  
"I have some." He blushed. "Randy gave me some massages last week so I bought some scented lotion. I guess on your front first. We can start out slow." Sheamus nodded.  
"Guide me, Angel?"  
John walked over with the lotion and helped Sheamus to lay down on the bed on his belly. "Would you feel more comfortable with me wearing my boxers, Sweets, or can I take them off?"

"Whichever ye want, Angel. If I tell ye what to do...then that is not exactly placing trust now is it?" He rolled over in the bed, using his hands to feel where he was on the bed.  
"I'm sorry, Sweets. I'm terrible at being in charge unlike Randy." John dropped his boxers and squirted some lotion in his hands, rubbing them together to warm it. "I'm much better at following directions than giving them."  
"I know Angel...Just take yer time..."  
John climbed on top of Sheamus, straddling his waist. He almost groaned as his naked cock rubbed against his lover's skin as he bent to rub the lotion into Sheamus' chest. Maybe giving a massage naked after two weeks apart was not such a good idea. John fought to stay focused as he rubbed the lavender-scented lotion in gently. Sheamus gave a faintly shaky breath, feeling no sign of fabric. Sheamus tucked his hands under his head as he breathed in the calming scent of the lavender. "Good pick of scent, Angel."

"Thank you. I like it. It's relaxing." John ran his hands all over Sheamus' hard chest, feeling the strength contained in the muscles. "Damn...I missed you, Master. I thought of you every night. When I was alone in my bed."  
"Aye, that it is...and I have thought of ye both..." A light smile came to his lips. "Told to try to think of good things before I go to bed...help to focus where me dreams may try to go."  
"Did it work?" John added more lotion and moved down Sheamus' body to his stomach and thighs. "Did you dream of me and Randy?"  
"I...I did re-remember a few." Sheamus worked to control his breathing as John's hands moved to his legs. Even though not told he moved them a little to allow John better access. While maybe not the intended result it was still a positive one that he was more turned on by the experience then scared. As John's hands brushed the tops of his leg he couldn't help his cock twitching slightly.

John wanted to keep talking, keep their connection as he touched his boyfriend's body. "Tell me about one you remember." John added lotion and began to rub a little into Sheamus' cock and balls, moving his hand softly as he kept his tone calm. Sheamus gave a faint moan as John touch his cock.  
"Mmmm feels nice, Angel. Ma-many of me dreams are si-simple th-things..." He licked his lips as he tried not to shift too much on the bed as he continued to get aroused from John's touch. "Ye-ye know...nice quiet time to-together...ju-just enjoying a me-meal...on-once was a picnic...no one to bo-bother us...no fans...no media...mmmm Ju-just the three of us..."  
"That sounds wonderful." John answered with almost a sad tone to his voice. "As much as I love being a wrestler the idea of being able to do things like picnics for us openly sounds just perfect." He moved his hands down Sheamus' legs, a lump suddenly forming in his throat.

"I...I didn't mean to ma-make ye sad, Angel."  
"You didn't, Sweets." John worked at collecting his feelings as he added lotion to Sheamus' legs. "I love being a WWE Superstar. It's like I'm living my childhood dream. It's only at times I wonder how different life would be if we didn't have all the heavy work load and fame holding us back. We could just be us...And do things openly like picnics without worrying what others would say."  
"Ok, Angel...I am unsure how open I could be to others...yer family is a big step for me." Sheamus gave a brief chuckle but tried to hide it when John's hands brushed the sensitive backs of his knees. John smirked as he heard Sheamus' small chuckle.  
"You ticklish, Sweets?" He teased, lightly brushing his fingers over the spot again, his eyes filled with fun. He tried not to jerk, giving another chuckle. "Ack...just a lil...Angel..."  
John snickered and moved down to finish his boyfriend's legs and feet. "So is Randy." He confided. "Especially right under his arms. I held him down and tickled him senseless once. Made him mad as hell." Now Sheamus chuckled for a different reason.  
"I can just imagine. He isn't exactly one for jokes...well, unless he the one playing them. I can just picture the sound he makes when he gives an honest laugh."

"Yeah, I love his real laugh. It's so different from his evil maniac taking over the world laugh." John finished Sheamus' feet. "Ready to roll over for me, Babe?" Sheamus rolled over without any hesitation.  
"This is quite an interesting experience." He folded his arms and rested his head on them and turned it to the side.  
"You seem at ease, Babe. I'm glad things are going so well." John once again straddled his man, working to massage Sheamus' shoulders. "Have you seen Randy recently?" He asked, trying to keep the conversation going.  
"Just on our video chats, Angel...I still remember when he called me and ye teases that first time we used the cameras. Then the things ye two pull."  
John laughed as he moved down Sheamus' back. "So, you enjoyed our video chat a few days back? Randy calling you with me all tied up again. Damn, that was some fun shit."

"Glad ye enjoy it...Maybe someday I will get back to that point...I know ye wouldn't thin much of it...but I am sure Mo Ghrá would like the thought of me tied and at his mercy...Even if he does now seem to enjoy the bottom roll more with me. I am sure he still misses being in control with me at times. And maybe a small part of me does miss it as well."  
"Yeah, there is something so freeing about being at the mercy of someone you trust. I love the feeling." John reached Sheamus' ass and hesitated. "Stop me if I make you nervous, Sweets." He took both hands and began to rub the round globes, enjoying the feel in his hands.

Sheamus did give a faint shutter, but didn't stop John. If he called stop the moment there was any nerves he would never get past it, he would never heal. His breath was ragged for a few moments before he calmed himself down again. "Yer good, Angel...tis fine."  
"Just remember it's only me, Shea. It's John. Picture it in your mind. Me rubbing your body down, loving you." John encouraged as he continued to touch the muscular ass.  
"Aye..." Sheamus shifted lightly under John's touch. He gave a faint relaxing sigh. John moved on to Sheamus' legs once again, knowing his massage was almost complete. "I'm almost done, Sweets. Do you think that's enough for one day or do you want to try more things?"  
"It is an interesting experience...having a sense taken from ye...do not take this the wrong way...I just don't think ye can push me boundaries like I need them to be. Ye worry too much ye may trigger an episode...the thing is I need to be pushed with triggers so I can fight them. Ye are worried I will be hurt by yer actions...but that is what I need done. For me to heal I will need to be hurt at times...ye will need to see that, Angel...cause I will need yer support. Do ye understand...can ye handle that for me?"

John knew that Sheamus spoke the truth. He let out a small sigh. "Yes, I can do that for you, Shea. I guess we are both learning. What are some things that I can do to trigger you? Help me out, Babe." John's voice was almost pleading.  
"Nothing today, Angel...just knowing I can deal with being touched while not seeing is a start. Tis maybe more ye just supporting me...keeping me focused while we let Randy try a few things. I just hope he will be ok that I didn't tell ye both sooner of me seeing someone about this. Also that he will be ok helping me work through these things." He knew John was working around him still 'with kid gloves' and knew Randy even though they loved each other could trigger that fear reaction he needed to face. John was relieved by Sheamus' words though he tried not to show it. He knew that Randy could give his Irish lover all that he needed to face his demons.  
"Whatever you want, Shea. I'm here for you. But you should tell Randy as soon as you get the chance. You don't want him pissed thinking you are hiding things from him." John reached up to loosen and pull the blindfold from Sheamus' eyes. He missed Randy being with them so badly. When his Viper was there all John had to do was sit back and let Randy take charge.

"Well, we are seeing him next week I believe right? Well as long as we don't get slammed with media blitzes." Sheamus blinked his eyes adjusting to the light again. He shifted his weight to carefully knock John off his back. He then climbed on top of him, pinning him to the bed. An impish smile crossed his face that gave him an almost boyish look. "This is what ye prefer don't ye Angel...ye under me...at me mercy." A twinkle shone in his paled blue eyes.

John's body immediately began to heat at the feeling of his Master on top of him. "You know me so well." John grinned back, loving the mischievous smile on Sheamus' face.  
"I do try, Angel...I do try." Sheamus lowered his shields just slightly as he leaned down to start to lightly kiss John's neck. He moved his legs so he straddled John's, allowing him to lightly grind his hips down toward John's, a low moan at the skin to skin contact of their cocks. He started to nibble on the sensitive skin of John's neck. John gave a slight shudder from Sheamus' attention on his neck. Their hardening cocks felt so good rubbing together, creating blissful friction.  
"Feels good, Sweets." He closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation. Sheamus moaned in agreement. He moved his lips to lick the outside of John's ear.  
"Ye feel so good against me, Angel. Nice, soft, warm...heavenly." He took a hold of the earlobe with his teeth, lightly tugging on it, his arm feeling along John's with a low growl like moan. He could feel how charged John was from their time away. Randy could have worn him out every night they were apart, yet John somehow was always charged and ready for their playing.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"Mmmm." John let out small moans of delight as Sheamus played with his ear. "I thought about this all the way over here...You setting me on fire for you...Taking my body for your pleasure and mine." John began to feel a familiar feeling from Sheamus that he had not in quite some time. "M-Master...Are you going to let me fly?"  
"Would ye like that...have ye fly for me my sweet Angel...have us share as one..." He began kissing along John's neck again. "I believe I can without the problems of the past..." He ran his tongue along the curve of John's neck slowly from the shoulder towards his ear.  
"Yes, you know I would...Mmmm...It's what I long for." John tilted his head to give Sheamus better access. "I want my Master to claim me again. Make me yours." Sheamus allowed his teeth to lightly scrap the side of John's neck. He then worked to trail his lips over John's tones chest and abs, his own body sliding farther down John's body, still pinning his legs. "Ye just love being at me mercy, Angel." He placed a hand around each of John's wrists, pinning them to the bed with a little bit of force. He then kissed and nibbled along his stomach. "Placing such trust that I could do what I pleased to ye...body...mind...soul...I could push ye to the edge only to pull ye back just in time before falling into oblivion...and ye would cry for more."

"Y-Yes, I would." John's body gave another shudder, on fire from Sheamus' attentions. "I've always craved your control, Master. From the first time you pinned me at your house...My body has always been yours to command."  
Sheamus gave a low growl like moan. "Hmmm ye remember me having yer hands locked above yer head...and me stroking ye..because how heated ye were...then me pinning yer legs much the same way..." His words were thick with his accent, just held a silky smoothness. John moaned at the words and mental images assaulting his senses.  
"Please, Master." He begged, his blue eyes dark with lust. "Get the tie I used to blindfold you with...Use it to tie my hands over my head."  
Sheamus slowly licked his lips. "Ye trust me to try something? I will tell ye now if it works it may make us both more tired when we are done."  
John's answer was immediate, without any hint of hesitation. "I always trust you. You try anything you want."

Sheamus moved so he actually moved John's hands from his sides to over his head. He looked right in John's eyes. His tone took on a faint smoothness "I want ye to close yer eyes...then think back to that night, Angel...picture feeling the weight of the cuffs around yer wrists, the smell of the leather in the air from them." John closed his eyes and remembered back. In ways it was much the same as when he immersed himself in his fantasies. He let out a faint gasp as he could have sworn he felt the heavy restraints wrapped around his wrists. "I can...almost feel them." He mumbled in amazement.

"Keep that feeling..." Sheamus lightly ran his fingers over his wrists. "The weight, the smell..." He slowly moved his hands down John's arms. "Go ahead, Angel...try to move yer arms...do ye feel the ends of the tether keeping ye in place?" He took a deep breath as he closed his own eyes a moment to focus on John's energy. "As ye move can ye hear the faint movement of the metal lock?" John allowed his mind to drift deep into a fantasy. He was a prisoner of his dark Master, a new slave to be trained and used. He went to move his arms only to feel them restrained. It was as real to him as if he had actually been locked inside actual cuffs. "I feel them, Master." John let out a small, shaky breath. "Damn.."  
"Good...Now slowly open yer eyes...Then feel if the cuffs remain. I want ye to test them." Sheamus' eyes focused on John's face when his eyes opened. He knew he was pushing the boundaries of his powers, he was stepping into new territory. What some may think was dangerous territory, boarding dark.

John's eyes opened in pure wonder as he pulled to move his arms only to feel the resistance and actually hear the sound of metal clanking. "Oh, shit!" He looked at his Master in amazement. "Do you hear that?"  
"I don't, Angel...tis what is in yer mind..." He leaned over kissing John lightly. "But once the suggestion was placed...I can help make it feel real." He started to place kisses along John's neck. "Power of the mind...stronger then any steel..." John let out a small moan as Sheamus kissed his neck.  
"I'm aching for you, Master." He gave a slight shudder. "I want you...so bad."  
"In time, Angel..." Sheamus gave an almost sinister type smirk to his lips before he leaned near John's ear. "We are not needed anywhere tonight...ye can struggle all ye want with yer bonds and ye are not going anywhere...Ye are completely at me mercy..." He then slid back down John's body until he was on his legs. He took a hold of John's cock, slowly stroking him.

"Almost like our first time...but now there is no clothing in our way...no fear of harming Randy's feelings..." He cupped and squeezed his own hardened cock, giving a deep moan. It all came rushing back to John; the sexual tension thick in the air, the feeling of being helpless and vulnerable to the dominant Sheamus, his deep wanting need. It was just like he had gone back in time. "Mmmm." John's body was on fire as his cock sprang to life. "Thanks for helping me out, Shea. It's been so long..." John spoke not even thinking as the words came from his mouth much like they did that night months ago.

Sheamus knew part of John was regressing farther than planned. For now he would see where it would go, "I am going to make ye feel real good, Angel." As he stroke John's cock slowly he moved to free John's legs using his own leg to part his thick thighs. He moaned almost growled his icy eyes growing darker. He stopped touching himself to place John's legs by his hips. He slicked two fingers and quickly began massaging between John's cheeks to brush the puckered flesh. "I am going to fill ye so full. Fill ye up and take ye so hard...give ye a nice deep burn of my cock spreading ye wide open. ye want that...don't ye..." He tapped his fingers against the sensitive flesh. John almost came undone as Sheamus tapped his exposed hole. In his mind he felt as horny and desperate as he had that first night he had begged for release from his captor. "Yes, I want it! Please, Shea, you have no idea how much I need this! Please...fuck my brains out."

Sheamus pushed the two fingers into John's ass; he stretched him slightly. "Yer so hot, Angel..." He stopped stroking John's cock so he could stroke his own aching member as he was stretching John's ass. He growled low in his chest as he couldn't wait anymore. He moved his fingers and just pushed hard and deep into John's ass. He closed his eyes as he seated himself balls deep. He was panting through his nose in short heated bursts. He moved John's legs over his shoulder, allowing him to begin pounding into John's tightened ass. Primal grunts of pleasure rumbled his chest and passed his lips.  
"OH FUCK YEAH!" John's body was filled with pained pleasure as the aggressive Irishman pounded into him. Sheamus' animalistic show of power and dominance was the ultimate turn on. "Uhhhh...Fuck me good, Man! I want to feel this tomorrow!" Sheamus' head went back as he allowed himself to be swept in the moment of the feeling, feeding off John's own feeling. His chest heaving with his breath with more primal power as he allowed himself to nearly ravage John's body. His hands gripping John's legs as he practically grunted with near body rattling thrusts.

John felt the room spin as his body felt like it was being consumed by raw, primal energy. This went way beyond fucking. It was almost mating, two bodies working and sweating to become as one. He shouted out his orgasm as everything seemed to dim followed by the blissful sensation of peace, even though his body was still being driven into by his lover. Sheamus shuttered a deep moan, feeling the surge of energy that came along with John's orgasm. The vise like grip was squeezing him like hell. The intense wave of energy sent him over the edge. As he was already coming off his high he pulled out and moved to lay next to John. He lightly rubbed John's chest. "Ok, Angel...Time to relax...Close yer eyes and drift...feel the cuffs opening and falling away. ye are free and back with me." He closed his eyes, relaxing his mind. Any focus he had on John's mind fading away. He shuttered as he worked to balance the energy attempting to flood him. He felt his body feeling heavy from the drain he placed on it; part of him was pleased it worked. He knew he had to be responsible with it though.

John relaxed and felt his body drifting. When he attempted to open his eyes the feeling of the cuffs was gone. Lowering his arms back down, his body felt beyond drained. "Damn...Sweets, that was...amazing."  
"Gl-glad ye..ap-approve." Sheamus' voice sounded drained. He lightly took one of John's arms, draping it around his shoulders as he cuddled against John's side, hooking his one leg over John's leg.  
"You've never taken me so hard." John mumbled, his eyes drifting closed. "You wore me out good, Baby."  
"Ye...ma-may fe-feel la-later..." His hand lightly brushed John's chest. "I'll ma-make sure yer ok for th-the show to-tomorrow night..."  
John gave no answer to his Master. He was sound asleep, his body exhausted from the long flight and their intense time together. Sheamus just took a slow breath, letting his own body drift into a needed rest he had been fighting.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Randy returned to his hotel room feeling exhausted after yet another failed meeting with Creative. He had forgotten at this point how long he had pushed to be made a heel again. It wasn't that he didn't like the fans but he was more suited to play the bad guy. He just seemed to put out a vibe that suited the bad guy more. He moved over to the sitting area loading up his laptop. He felt it was taking longer than normal to load. Once the screen came up he loaded up Skype and started to look. He tried not to be discouraged when neither man he was looking for was on-line. He only said goodbye to John the night before.

He wanted to curse himself for not having the guts Sheamus was trying to show by traveling with John to meet his family. Yeah, Randy had met John's family plenty of times, but this trip was going to be different. He was thinking of calling it an early night when there was a knock on his door. He got up to check who it was and saw Miz on the other side. "Hey, Man, what's up?" Miz asked dressed in a blue t-shirt and jeans.  
"Not much. How you been?"  
"Good...um...was wondering if you would like to go grab a drink?"  
"Me and you...go grab a drink?"  
"Whoa, Man, nothing like that!" He chuckled. "Just to check out a local waterhole. I'm bored and don't feel like going alone."  
"Yeah, Man, sure. Just give me a few to freshen up. Might as well come in." Randy moved.  
"Thanks, Man." Miz walked in and grabbed a seat in the office chair.  
"I'll be right out." Randy walked into the bathroom just to freshen up. It wasn't long until he was ready to go out. Making sure he had everything they headed out and actually walked to the place Miz had in mind.

For the most part they were left alone until a few ladies walked over and began flirting with the two wrestlers. Both men tried to be respectful, but kindly refused the advances. The girls seemed disheartened but finally left them alone. Both men got back to talking and joking, finishing their beers they had. Miz went to motion for another round. Before he could get the waitress' attention he lowered his hand back down to his head. "Whoa...um...I think I hit my limit sooner than planned."  
"That's fine. We can head back." Randy told him. Miz started to nod his head then stopped, feeling more light moved to start to stand up when he began to feel light-headed.  
"Something isn't right..."  
"Not to sound like a puss...but...think we should call one of the guys to come grab us?" Randy wondered as he was also feeling light-headed.

"We can make sure you get back ok..." It was the same group of girls.  
Miz turned his head to look but he was already losing focus. "Th-that's ok, Baby."  
"We insist." A hand was placed on each guy's shoulder. Randy already felt the world spinning around him as his mind began to shut down.

* * *

Hours after his experiment with John, Sheamus began to stir, a dull ache over his body. He gave a small smile, feeling him still wrapped with John. His hand lightly ran over John's chest; he was pleased being able to easily feel the raise and fall of John's chest as he slept. It had worked. He brought his Angel pleasure and joy without taking too much from John in the end. John yawned and stretched as he woke from his nap. It had been a wonderful time with his lover and he felt relaxed and happy. Feeling Sheamus' body against his own made John a happy man. "This sure beats waking up alone in bed." He said, snuggling in closer to the Irishman.

"How ye feeling, Angel? I know I was quite rough with ye.." Sheamus moved to kiss John's cheek. "Then again yer strange ass would ask for more wouldn't ye...even if I did take ye nearly raw and dry."  
"I'm actually feeling pretty good, Baby. I don't notice any soreness...at least not yet. Maybe my ass is immune to you and Randy by now." John gave a loud laugh as he stretched again. Sheamus wondered if he minimized any damage while the act was taking place.  
"Who knows, Angel...who knows." He pushed himself up so he could lean over to kiss John on the lips. "God ye are like an addictive drug." He exhaled a shaky breath as he trailed his hands lower to trace over John's abs. "I have missed these moments these last two weeks." He moved to lightly kiss the top of John's chest. "The worse was when we were in the same town...but be it different hotels or media schedule and I couldn't be with ye two...even see ye...my only comfort was the texts ye would send me."

He gave a small shutter of heated excitement as he than ran his tongue along John's firm chest then nipple. "Knowing ye two were so close, yet unable to be there...Damn." He rolled away and onto his back. "I think I should stop." John was surprised by his boyfriend's show of desire. "We are both corrupting you, Baby." John teased as he went to rest his head on Sheamus' pale chest. "But I'm glad you missed us. I sure as hell missed you and so did Randy. He's not the type to say much but I could just tell it. His eyes always lit up when it was time to Skype you."  
"I am glad, Angel. I missed ye both as well and aye yer both corrupting my poor innocent mind." Sheamus tried not to laugh. He lightly rubbed John's side. "Ye both light a fire deep inside me, Angel."

"Isn't that the way love is supposed to be?" John laid still just enjoying his lover's touch. He gave a small chuckle. "Damn, I can almost hear Randy calling us two chicks from wherever he is right now."  
"Well that tis his loss, Angel...if he thinks we're chicks...oh well." Sheamus took a hold of John's hand, kissing it. He then smirked to himself as he turned John's wrist and began nibbling lightly on the sensitive underside.  
"Sweets." John's voice hitched a little as he looked over at Sheamus nibbling his wrist. "Why do you light a fire in me when I'm trying so hard to be good?" He felt his cock begin to harden. "Damn, and you say that I'm corrupting you..." Sheamus slowly released John's wrist.  
"I-I'm sorry I do-don't know what came over me." He lowered his eyes if John could see his face clearly he would look almost like a scolded puppy even his lower lip sticking out without him realizing it.

"I never said I was complaining about it." John said softly. "Anyway, you are my damn Master. You are not supposed to be apologizing. You are supposed to say 'It's my body, Boy. I'll use it however I want and when I want and you'll like it' or something like that."  
"Ye have read too many books...or watched too many video's, Angel...While I may be yer Master and try to look out for ye..I do not see ye as property which is why I asked before trying my experiment before." John let out a small sigh at Sheamus' words. He appreciated being treated like a person instead of a possession. He really did. But how could he get Sheamus to see that he longed for his love to be a bit more controlling? The day that his Master had punished and used him with Randy after the PPV had been one of the best of his life. John longed to be collared, trained and used to where all of his actions were completely out of his control, at least in the bedroom. Sadly, John wondered if his boyfriend could truly be the demanding Master he longed for. "I know that, Sweets...I appreciate it."

"What is on yer mind, Angel?" He shifted so he was laying next to John again wanting to see his face. His icy blues were searching John's brighter ones. "Is there something else?"  
"No." John shook his head. "You've had enough stress on you. I don't want to add to your load."  
"That tells me there is something then, Angel. What is..." He sighed "Ye wish I was more like Randy..." He closed his eyes as he laid back next John. "Ye wish I would be more like ye described...that I was a tougher Master..." He moved to sit up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed to sit.  
"No, Shea, not like Randy. If that was the case then I would have asked him to be my Master. This is so hard for me to explain." John took a minute to ponder his words. "I have this longing...this desire to be owned by someone who loves me. Truly owned. To the point where behind closed doors they make all the decisions for me. They would collar me, train me, punish me and care for me. I wouldn't have to be John Cena then. I could just be their slave. It would be so liberating for me." John's voice grew desperate, almost begging. "I'm offering myself to you, Shea. To be yours. In every way. I would do anything if you would take me. Please..."

"I'll try to, Angel...I..." Sheamus paused unsure the words. "I want to give ye what, what ye need...I fe-feel...I don't know..."  
"You don't know what, Shea?" John tried to hide the fear in his voice that his love might refuse him. "Talk to me. Tell me what you're feeling."  
"It seems ye wish a harder more involved part of the lifestyle then I have lived. I know I show moments of what ya seems to want...bu-but th-that is not me all the time. Can...can I really give ye what ye are wishing, Angel...without ch-changing meself?" He lowered his head, his shoulders slumping. John felt a stab of guilt at Sheamus' lowered head. He swallowed hard and went to sit beside his boyfriend, throwing his arm across the Irishman's shoulders.  
"It's ok, Sweets." John rubbed his lover's back soothingly. "Let's just forget about it. I love you. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or sad. I was being damn selfish. I'm sorry." John fought the deep longing that threatened to crush him. "You are so good to me. You make me a happy man."

"Do I really, Angel?" Sheamus gave a faint sigh. "Ye are not selfish. ye deserve to have what ye want...everyone does. I just don't know if I can give ye what it is ye truly seem to wish. While I have those thoughts I think to a point, for some reason I just can't act fully on them...even thought it is what ye think ye wish...I just..." He rubbed his forehead before running the hand through his hair.  
"Yes, you do really make me happy, Sweets." John answered firmly. "I love you and Randy more than anything in this world. I don't love you because of what you can do for me...I love you for you." He rested his head on Sheamus' shoulder. "You are an amazing guy, Sweets. I'm...I'm sorry that I tried to change you. It wasn't fair of me to ask."  
"Do...um...I at least give ye occasional moments of the release ye seek...Like ear-earlier?"

"Earlier was wonderful, Shea. Beyond wonderful. I just wish...you would ask things of me. So I can serve you. Like when I cleaned you that time in the shower. Just tell me to do things to serve you." John's voice neared a whisper. "That's when I feel the most happy and fulfilled."  
"I had always learned to fend for meself...Then when I was in the life I served...tis odd to ask that of another. Aye I have tools and toys that I have used on a few people...but there is a difference between playing and what ye are wishing." He took a slow deep breath. "This suite has a large soaking tub...go prepare it for us both to share...not only could we use a cleaning I think the warm water will do both our bodies well to recover from earlier."  
John nodded "Yes, Sir." He got up and walked into the suite's bathroom, taking in the large tub. He began to fill it with warm water, gathering towels and thinking how nice it would be to relax in the soothing water.

Sheamus waited a few minutes before he got up. Before heading to the bathroom he walked over to his laptop that was already open and tapped the screen on. He was surprised when there was no messages on Skype. Randy was currently off line. Sheamus was not overly surprised because of the late hour. He opened Randy's screen to send him a message._ #Both been thinking of you. See you in a few days.#_ He hit send then headed for the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Sheamus slipped behind John, wrapping his arms around John's waist. "My god, Angel...just seeing you in your glory makes me want to do such bad things." John smiled, leaning back against Sheamus' body.  
"What's stopping you, Baby?"  
Sheamus rested his head lightly on John's shoulder, his voice dropping slightly. "Sometimes I wonder that meself, Angel. Maybe I just wish to show ye that there is more to me attraction to ye then just yer body and just sex. Wish to show I think of ye more than just an object of pleasure." He then slowly and lightly kissed John's shoulder and neck. "Then there is that more primal part that would love to take ye...push ye up against the sink..." He pulled John closer to him allowing John to feel his hard cock against his ass and lower back. "and just fuck ye like there be no tomorrow." He lightly bit John's shoulder. "As I said, Angel, ye stir such sinful thoughts in me head." He grunted faintly as he still slowly grinded against John.

John let out a small moan as he felt Sheamus' cock rubbing against him. "Your accent is so fucking hot, Sweets. You're driving me damn crazy for you."  
"How do ye think I feel just being near ye..." Sheamus let go, taking a couple of steps back. "Shut the water off before ye overflow the tub." He slowly licked his lips. "Then I want ye to stay bent over near the tub...hands braced on the side." John felt the familiar rush of adrenaline at Sheamus' words. He walked over to turn off the running water, noticing how full the tub had gotten. Bracing his hands on the tub's side, John fought a smile as he attempted to give his Master some eye candy. He spread his legs a little, sticking his round ass out as he leaned against the tub. "Is this satisfactory, Sir?"  
"Near perfect, Angel..." Sheamus voiced a harsh thick whisper as he moved behind John. He lowered to one knee, kissing each cheek. He then took his hands parting the firm cheeks swiping his tongue over the puckered hole. He moaned at the slightly tangy taste of John and their earlier playing.  
"Oh...Mmmm." John could feel Sheamus' enthusiasm as his tongue tasted him. "Feels good, Sir." Sheamus slowly began to work his tongue passed the tight ring so he could taste John even deeper. A hungry groan past his lips. Burying his mouth deep, he moved his hands to grip John's hips to hold him tightly in place. He allowed light jolts of energy flow from his fingers into John's hips and slowly through him. John was moaning louder now, his cock standing up hard as his lover buried his tongue deeply inside of him. He was gripping the tub in a hold of iron. Sheamus was acting as if he wanted to consume him.

Sheamus moved one hand to brush the fingers lightly over the length of John's hard cock. He stood up, moving his hand to stroke his own cock. He ran the head between John's cheeks, shuttering as it brushed over the sensitive flesh. His voice low, almost heavy sounding. "Beg for it Angel...beg to feel yer Master's cock to fill ye up...beg for me to make ye feel whole...tell me how much ye want...how much ye need it."  
"P-Please, Master." John begged immediately. He held no stubbornness, no pride when it came to his Irish lover. "I need your cock inside me. I need to feel you fill me. I need it so bad! Please, take me!" Sheamus removed the hand from John's hip, lightly running it along John's spine with the same light jolts.

"What if I don't think ye really mean it?...ye can do better..." A smirk played on his lips as he teased John. John bit his lip, feeling a little frustrated. If his Master wanted begging he would give him begging. "Please I'm begging you, Master! I need to feel your cock! I'm at your mercy. Please stop teasing me and just fuck me! PLEASE!" John's voice grew husky. "Must I beg at your feet? Because I will."  
"Nay..." Sheamus grabbed John's hips, pushing in with one fluid movement. He moaned at the feeling. "If ye had done that...it would have pulled ye from the perfect position." He pulled back and snapped back in fast with another deep moan.  
"Ummmm! Thank you, Master!" John felt whole as he felt the man he loved take him and fill him full. He could think of no other words except thank you as the lust clouded his mind. Sheamus' own eye clouded faintly as he built up more of the brutal pace he knew John seemed to crave. "Ye love driving me crazy with lust don't ye?" He moved his hands up to John's shoulder, gripping it to jerk John back to meet his thrusts. "Yer just so hot...so desirable...ye would lo-love to tu-turn me into a crazed beast th-that wou-would love nothing more to ra-ravage yer very essence."

"No, Master." John moaned as he felt Sheamus push into him harder and deeper. "You've got it all backwards...It's you that consumes me. You make me burn for you, hurt and ache for your touch. You make me feel like there is nothing else in the world but begging to be claimed by you. Sometimes I don't know if I can bear it."  
Sheamus stilled his thrusts as he was buried balls deep. "Let go of the tub and place yer hands behind yer back."  
John let go of his grip on the tub and placed his hands behind him, breathing hard at the feeling of his love buried all the way inside his ass. Sheamus took a hold of John's hands. He moved them almost stacked, then took a finger, tracing over them. "Hmmm picture if these were tied...unable to move them." He kept tracing over the wrist. "Picture a very strong cord wrapping around them tight." He groaned. "Ye like the thought of that don't ye?" He pulled back slowly then forward holding his wrists still. "Ye can practically feel yer arms straining against it...can't ye?"

John focused, trying to imagine if his hands were tied. It took a few minutes but he began to feel the tight cord binding his hands the more he pictured it in his mind. "Yes, Sir. I do now." John gave a tug to move his hands but they wouldn't budge. "D-Damn...I'm at your mercy, Sir."  
"That ye are...my sinful Angel." He tugged on John's arm, lifting him up more. He then wrapped an arm around John's body holding him as he started to pick up the speed and strength of the now shortened thrusts. He started planting kisses on John's shoulder. "Ye just drive me wild...tis like...I can't…get enough...of feeling ye...filling ye."

"I'm glad." John panted as he felt his prostate being stimulated. "I was afraid that when we were apart you would decide I wasn't what you wanted anymore. I'm glad that you still find me addictive, Master."  
"Yer like a drug I don't think I can ever be free of...nor ever wish to..." Sheamus didn't want to tell John he shared the same fear when they were apart. He kept one hand wrapped around John's body, the other wrapped around John's cock, stroking him. "Mmmm. ye feel so close...yer gonna cum for me, Angel...yer just dying to come undone for yer Master...show me how good I make ye feel?...then the feeling of ye cumming, squeezing my cock so tight until I can't hold it anymore and flood ye deep..."  
John felt his cock throbbing as his climax began to build. "I am so close, Master." He groaned as he felt the pleasure building. "Do you want me to cum now, Sir?"  
"Aye...cum for me, Angel..." Sheamus moaned. "Ye make yer Master feel so good." John allowed himself to let go and his orgasm wash over him as he heard Sheamus' encouragement.  
"F-Fuckkkk! Mmmm. Master!" John threw back his head a little as he felt his cock empty itself with spasms of pleasure rocking his body.

"Mmm so hot, Angel...So tight..." Sheamus moaned as he continued to pound into John's ass. He stopped stroking John's now spent cock. "Ye feel so good clenching around me...Mmmmm fuck, Angel...so good I wish I could just keep going..." John suddenly had a deep desire to be filled by his Master.  
"Please claim me! Fill me up, Master!" Sheamus moved his hands back to John's hips to allowing him to take long deep strokes. Sheamus moaned deeply as he thrust deep one last time as he came. "God...so good..." He pulled out of John and wrapped John in his arms, lowering them to the bathroom floor a moment. He kissed John lightly. "It's ok, Angel...I have ye...I have ye...ye can free yer arms now..." He lightly rubbed John's shoulders. "The cord is gone..." John moved his hands and held Sheamus close, his heart racing as his body returned back to normal.  
"I love you." He took a deep, panting breath. "I wish you could stay buried inside of me all day long everyday. Then we would never have to be apart."  
"Remember, Angel...there will always be a part of me with ye..we can never fully be apart." He kissed John lightly. "Shall we see how well the tub has held the heat in...or if we need to change some of the water? I think both our bodies could use it." He lightly ran his hands up and down John's arm. "As I said ye drive me wild, Angel."


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John smiled and went to stand on wobbly legs. " I'm glad because you drive me wild too. I can't get enough of you." He reached his hand down inside the tub. "Water still feels pretty warm. Tub is damn full though. I almost overflowed it."  
"Well then, empty a little out so we don't overflow it when we get in." Sheamus slowly stood up. Part of him wanted to reach for John again but held himself back. He moved and leaned against the sink, watching him as he moved. He chuckled lightly. "I am sorry I distracted ye from yer task."  
"I'm not." John laughed as he bent over to let out some of the water. "It was a damn good distraction."  
"I need to learn restraint around ye, Angel...Just because we want something does not always mean it's best to act on such impulses. As yer Master tis me job to remember that." He licked his lips. "I am glad ye enjoyed all the same..."

John looked up at Sheamus' words. "But why, Master? What harm could acting on impulses to love each other do? We get such little time together."  
"Even without the added strain of my talent the body can only handle so much physical activity before it would begin to break down. Yer training from school should tell ye that one. Plus the mental wearing...to be stimulated so much when in contact...but then to have it removed for long periods of time." He looked down faintly with a blush. "I hope ye were ok with me mentally restraining ye again. Once again I don't know what made me think of it."  
"I'm more than ok with it. You know how much I thrive on being restrained. Randy pretty much kept me tied up and helpless the entire week we were together." John smirked at the memory as he watched the water. "One night he refused to free me after our first round. Then he teased me for hours until I was so exhausted I pleaded for release. I thought I was so drained I would never be able to cum again."

"How he manage that with yer media schedule?"  
"Oh, not all day long." John stopped draining the water. "Our days were pretty busy. I meant during our private times at night." John chuckled. "Although one day he did make me go to an interview wearing a plug...He warned me if I took it out Daddy would spank me that evening."  
Sheamus moved, walking over to run a hand over John's ass. "And I bet ye loved every agonizing moment. ye sitting in that chair...trying to keep a calm face while every little movement gave ye a reminder of that hard intrusion on yer body. I bet ye fought not to be sporting a very noticeable erection. Weren't ye, Angel? ye trying so hard to remain business like while your body screamed for it to be over. So ye could return to our Viper's side." His voice low, almost hypnotic as he continued to rub and grope John's ass.

"Like I said, you know me so well, Sir." John gulped as he remembered the full feeling in his ass. "It was the hardest yet most arousing work day of my life. I wanted to text Randy and beg him to come meet me somewhere and fuck me silly but I knew it wasn't possible." He let out a shudder. "Which led to all kinds of fun fantasies between work meetings."  
Sheamus leaned near John's ear, his warm breath ticking the fine hairs. "I bet it would be exhilarating if I made ye do that for a house show match..." A hand moved around the front of John's body rubbing his chest feeling John's nipples were already hard as he brushed them. "Just imagine every run...every bump causing it to jab over yer sweet spot...that ye would need to control yer cock from growing nice and hard...or worse the thought of ye cumming right there in the ring..."

"G-God, Master." John felt his mind go into overdrive. "You're giving me some good fantasy material for when we are apart."  
"What if I was tempted to make it reality?" Sheamus lightly nibbled the back of John's ear before he swatted his ass, backing away. "Now finish setting the tub before it becomes like an ice cube and ye need to start over." The whisper like tone fading to more his normal tone, even if slightly commanding.  
"Yes, Sir." John felt his cock jump at the commanding tone. He added just a little warm water before standing up. "It's ready, Sir. I hope you find it to your liking. Do you want me to go in our bags for some body wash?"  
"I'll grab the chamomile. I think we could stand the calming factor of it." Sheamus went to his toiletry bag by the sink and pulled out the bottle. He moved toward the tub He bent over to test it. "It will work." He stepped in and sat down. He stretched his long legs out. "Ya have two choices...clean yer mess on the outside now...or when ye get out. I don't think it wise to leave such a thing for housekeeping to find."  
"I'll do it now, Master." John wet a wash cloth in the sink and scrubbed the side of the tub He then rinsed the cloth again before stepping into the tub himself, sinking down in it.

Sheamus moved his legs a little to spread them. "Over here, Angel...I just want to relax and hold ye a while..." A soft smile brushed his lips. "I'll try to be good."  
John moved over to sit in between his Master's legs. "This is nice." He grew thoughtful. "Sir, may I ask some questions about your gift?" Sheamus lightly wrapped his arms around John, letting him rest against his chest.  
"I will answer the best I can, Angel. I am still learning parts of it myself. I know I guess basics and I am just exploring still from there."  
John thought carefully before he spoke. "This new thing you have been doing with the restraints...Can you do other feelings beside being bound? Like maybe the feeling of a toy...or other things." John could not believe that he was asking those things to his boyfriend. "Like if Randy was gone could I feel myself filled on both ends if you were fucking me? So it would feel like he was actually here?" John blushed, looking down, feeling like a slut for wanting to be so filled.

"With yer wild imagination...I don't see why not...I am not fully sure how real it would feel to yer body or mind." Sheamus moved his hands to begin to massage John's shoulders. "When ye are alone...just laying in bed do ye ever dream of us and what we can do to ye..do parts of ye almost feel tis real?"  
"Yeah" John hesitated, almost embarrassed. "Sometimes when I was alone after a long, hard day. I would come back to an empty hotel room. I would lay in bed and fantasize about you both being with me and close my eyes. Sometimes it did feel real." John blushed again. "I did finally invest in a few toys for myself. I bought them online."  
Sheamus gave a silent chuckle. "Well remember last month ye and Randy saw...my lil buddy I travel with." Even if not seen Sheamus blushed at the memory of putting on a show for both Randy and John when all three was apart. "So ye have a small collection, hmmm?"

"I don't think you would really call it a collection. I just bought two big dildos and a vibrator." John smiled at the memory of his last private time.  
Sheamus chuckled again vibrating his chest. "May be small...but still a collection...ye got more guts than I do, Angel...I even worry about my one begin found on random checks."  
John laughed. "Well, when you get horny and desperate enough..."  
"Angel, remember I dealt for years with only me lil buddy..." He rested his head on John's shoulder. "Can ye imagine being around all those nice hot bodies in a shared locker room? Some in towels...some nothing at all...yer trying not to look but sometimes ye can't help it...then the same time trying to be careful not to be caught looking in fear of the other person's reaction?"

"Yes." John answered honestly. "I've been there. I had female ring rats at times sure, but when I first found out I was into guys it was damn hard on me. I was afraid to ask a guy fan out for fear of it leaking to the press." He thought a minute. "Shea, did you ever check me out in the locker room...or in the ring?"  
"Well...ye know the view is limited in the ring...well except yer wonderful chest." He licked his lips as his hands traced John's chest. "Now times ye were not in a private locker room..." He covered a faint cough as he tried not to shift too much behind John. "Damn, Angel when ye were just in those briefs and bending over..." He gave a faint growl near John's ear. "Fuck, Angel...stirring such images in me head." He paused a moment. "Ye actually debated approaching male fans? How would ye have even tried to guess who would have been approachable...at least ye had female companionship..."

"Well, thinking and acting are two different things." John laughed. "I see now why you ended up dating Randy. That guy is torture to wrestle wearing those tiny trunks all oiled up."  
Sheamus gave a hardy laugh. "Well he actually approached me first. I did turn him down at first." He gave a faint sigh. "Just because of me history...then when we did start out...I just felt it was...ye know a way to relieve tension." He shifted again a little. "It had been years since I have sexual contact with someone before then."  
"YEARS?" John's eyes were wide as saucers. He had never gone longer than a few days at most. "Damn...I bet your first time was explosive."  
Sheamus blushed deeply, glad John couldn't see it. "Twas like a nervous teenager even if I tried not to show Randy. Twas glad the first time I let 'im control...if I had been the one to take 'im I don't think I would have lasted more than a few moments." He lightly snuggled into John's neck and shoulder. "Ye just feel so good."

John closed his eyes, loving Sheamus' touch. "I remember the first time that you took me. Randy was fucking my mouth like crazy and you just treated me so gentle. It pissed Randy off...but to me it was kind of nice. I had never been taken like that before. Like I was someone special."  
"Ye never have someone treat ye lovingly?" He wrapped his arms around John, the action just had a feeling of warmth and comfort to it.  
"Oh yeah, fake love from ring rats all convinced they were in love with my ring character. But that was me taking them. I'd only ever had Randy's cock in my ass and what we shared wasn't exactly soft or loving." John thought back to his early times with Randy. "Most people watching us fuck would assume that we were trying to kill each other."  
"I guess I can understand that view...you like...an need both don't ye, Angel?" Sheamus lightly trailed his hands again over John's flesh. "Ye need the soft and sweet." He then dipped his hands under the water, gripping John's strong thighs hard, the short nails lightly digging in. "But ye also crave the dark, harsh and rough."

"I'm learning more about myself all the time, Sweets." John dropped the formal title of Master as he shared his heart. "All that time with Randy...just fucking hard and rough…I never even realized that I craved anything else. That was until you took the time to admire my ass and didn't just thrust inside like I'm a living blow up doll." His voice lowered. "But then other times I thirst to be treated in just that way. Brutally taken without any thought for my comfort...used and dominated."  
"Partly our time today...keeping ye restrained...keeping ye at me mercy..." Sheamus couldn't help the moan that passed his lips as he kept growing more heated. "Damn ye corrupt me, Angel..." His hands moved from gripping John's thighs to rub and squeeze a little higher and closer to John's cock. "I am like a starving man and ye a delectable feast."  
"Y-You do seem to be growing more like R-Randy." John was very turned on by Sheamus' desire for him. "Maybe we are both rubbing off on you."  
"Ye would love to be devoured by my sexual hunger for ye Angel...wouldn't ye?...But we do too much more I don't think either of us would make the show tomorrow. I am sure ye have yer normal media run tomorrow morning to promote the show. Aye?"


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"Sadly, yes." John sighed. "Damn, you are a cruel man. Get my body heated and aching again only to remind me of work." John said the last part teasingly, with a small smile.  
"I am sure ye can feel, Angel yer not the only one in that situation. How about we get up and turn this into a shower?"  
"Sure, whatever you want." John stood up, surprised that Sheamus had cut their soak short. "You want a hand up, Sir?" Though not needed he knew John liked to feel helpful. "Sure, Angel." Sheamus raised his hand up. Of course nothing could hide his aroused state; he saw John wasn't much better. His icy blues were faintly darker from his heated desire. He could not help eyeing John's cock before his eyes drifted up John's body. John took Sheamus' hand and pulled him to his feet. He stood still as a statue, the only sound his chest heaving as he stared up into his Master's eyes with deep longing.

"Damn, Angel." Sheamus took John in his arms, kissing him deeply he moaned against John's lips. He slipped his hands down to John's ass. He stopped and just held John, resting his head on John's shoulder as he panted for breath. "Is Randy ever this ba-bad, Angel...I do-don't even think I been ro-round ye 12 hours."  
"You guys are getting pretty close." John answered, panting a little himself. "Although at least we talked first. Randy pounced on me the moment I walked through the hotel room door, started ripping my clothes off and was buried balls deep inside me before I got a chance to even say hello."  
"I am doubtful he was that bad, Angel...I am sure ye both learned the hazard of dry entry...or was he already slicked with lube waiting?" He chuckled.

"I honestly don't remember but he must have been because I wasn't too sore after. All I know is he was stripped naked and waiting on me." John almost licked his lips at the memory. "That thick tan cock standing up hard and those sexy bedroom eyes was a hell of a sight to see."  
"Well in a few days, Angel." Sheamus reached with one hand to take a hold of John's cock. "But until then...when ye don't need to be WWE Champion Cena...ye are my willing plaything..." He leaned down, kissing his lips then neck. "Aren't ye?"  
"Y-Yes, Sir." John let out a soft moan as Sheamus touched his cock. "I'm always yours to use. Even when we are apart...I never forget who my Master is."  
"Good...Question..." Sheamus stroked John a little harder. "When Randy had ye wearing that plug...did he slip it in after he filled ye full of his cum or was yer ass actually empty?" He took a hold of John's hand, bringing it to his own hard cock.

"A-After he had filled me." John began to stroke Sheamus' cock. "He wanted me to think of him all day long." John's voice actually grew hesitant. "That doesn't anger you does it, Sir?"  
"Nay..." Sheamus moaned at John's touch. "Al-almost wish I th-thought of it first." He took a deep breath. "Ah, screw it..." He kissed John's neck. "Remember on our first?"  
"You mean in the shower, Master?" John asked, biting back a moan. "The first time you made me fly and then almost carried me out because I was so spent?"

Sheamus slowly took John's hand that was stroking him and pulled it away. He stopped touching John at the same time. He turned John around, pushing him up against the empty wall of the tub. "Actually I did make ye fly, Angel..." He gripped both of John's hands, placing them on the wall. He moved to hold both hands with one of his own. His free hand moved to grope John's ass. It then snaked between John's legs to fondle his balls. "I carried ye to bed...ye were like putty in me hands."  
"I was, Master." John groaned as he felt his sensitive balls touched. "And I have been ever since. Just putty in your hands..."  
Sheamus leaned near John's ear. "Ye know what I want to hear, Angel..." His voice was a harsh whisper as he spoke then he lightly nibbled along John's neck, feeling as the skin trembled under his touch.

"Me b-begging for your cock, Sir?" John asked as he arched his back in pleasure. "D-Damn...Please don't stop biting my neck, Master. S-So good.."  
Sheamus dragged his tongue over the spot his teeth lightly marked. "Aye...beg...beg so sweetly for me...I love the way it sounds..." He started to nibble again, maybe even a little harder.  
"Please...mmmm...I want, no I need you, Master. I am aching for you to fill me, complete me. Please claim me again as your sub...your willing slave. Please." John's breaths came in short bursts as he fought to stay in control of his lust. Sheamus let go of groping John. He seemed almost reluctant to stop teasing John's neck.  
"Keep yer hands on the wall...But ye can slide them down a little...I want that ass stuck out nice and far for me." He stepped back and moved to remove the tub plug.

John let his hands slide a little down the wall so that his palms rested flat against the wall, very similar to a criminal being arrested. He spread his legs a little and stuck his ass out just as his Master had ordered him to do, always eager to please. Sheamus rested one hand on John's back as he slicked two fingers and slowly wiggled them between John's cheeks before pushing them into John's ass, it was still coated with his cum. His voice soft as he slowly pumped his fingers. "I already have yer ass so full of me essence, Angel...wonder if I tried to fill ye more if it would just seep out of ye."  
"I don't care if it does. I n-need it. Please don't deny me, Sir." John begged as his cock dripped pre-cum it was so hard and needy. Sheamus removed his fingers and took his cock, lining it up before he slowly started to push into John's willing body. He took his time to fully join with John.  
"Ye feel so good, Angel." He wrapped one hand around John's waist to lightly stoke John. He would occasionally run the pad of his thumb over the leaking tip. He moaned, feeling John twitching around his cock. He slowly pulled back before gliding back in. "I am going to take me time this time, Angel...Nice and slow...drag this as long as I wish."

"W-Whatever you want, Master. It all feels perfect to me." John closed his eyes, letting the sensations wash over him. "As long as I feel you that's all that matters to me."  
"Good...ye are so good, Angel...ye do feel perfect..." Sheamus moaned as he continued with the nice, slow, more gentle pace, taking his time to feel every inch of John's ass as he slid all the way in then back out. "So good, Angel..."  
"Thank you, Sir. I love you." John spoke with feeling as he felt the Irishman worship his body slowly. Sheamus leaned over, placing kisses over John's toned shoulders.  
"I love ye too, Angel...even if the words may not pass me lips often know I do so much." He placed more kisses. "That tis why I wish to be as ye wish me to be...fulfill yer wishes."  
"I know you do, Master. It means so much to me." John let out a shudder, feeling goose bumps from the kisses. "You don't have to say it. I can always feel your love. It's in every touch and every kiss you give me."  
"Good...now just relax." Sheamus wrapped his other arm around John's torso. "Relax and allow yer body, yer mind...yer soul to feel the connection between us..." More light kisses. "Feel us as one...a connection that goes deeper than the physical."

John followed his lover's instructions, closing his eyes to relax and feel their love. For once no dirty talk or even pleading crossed John's lips; all he could hear in the room was their breathing and the beating of his own heart. Warm tears began to trickle from his closed eyes as he felt the deepest connection that he had ever felt with anyone over the thirty plus years of his life. "M-Master."  
"I have ye, Angel...I am never any farther then a thought away." Sheamus gave a shaky breath, allowing a natural ebb and flow to take place between their bodies. Even though a sexual act was taking place that was no longer the core of the moment. Sliding in deep he made no more movement as he just leaned over John, holding him, his lips resting lightly on the spot between John's shoulder blades. His eyes drifting closed to take in the moment.

John was at total peace. He forgot he was even in the middle of sex with Sheamus, it was like he was surrounded by feelings of love and belonging. "I never knew it was possible." He choked out, his heart breaking from the beauty of the feeling. "To feel so close to another person. To feel so cared for..."  
Slowly Sheamus pulled out. "Relax yer arms, Angel...I still have ye."  
John let his hands drop, his heart full with the powerful emotions. He just wanted time to stand still and the moment to last forever. Sheamus moved John in his grasp at this point the sexual gratification forgotten for something much more. He gazed into John's eyes. He leaned down, kissing him softly. "Lets get washed from earlier today, Angel...I know it's late...but I could really do with a small meal before we try to get more sleep. How bout ye Angel? Ye hungry?"

"I could eat something I guess. Whatever you want to do, Sweets." At this point John could care less what went on in the world around him. He was basking in the feelings he had experienced. "I want you to know something, Sheamus." All pet names were gone as John addressed his lover. "My entire life up until I met you I had felt desired and loved by people for a lot of different reasons. Because I was famous...because I had money...because some thought I was sexy or attractive. Never, until that night in the pool with you had I ever felt loved just for being me. Being John. I feel that from Randy now at times too but you were the first person to ever make me feel that way." John looked into Sheamus' eyes. "And I'm forever grateful."  
"Yer welcome, John..." Sheamus slowly let John go to move around him to set the water so they could take a quick shower. He then moved to grab where he had left the body wash.

"Funny Randy never came on Skype tonight did he?" John asked as he wiped his eyes. Sheamus began washing before handing John the relaxing scented wash. "Nay...I did check before I followed ye in here. If he was he didn't leave us a message."  
"Strange. When I talked to Randy on my way over here in the taxi he promised to come on tonight." John took the body wash and began cleaning himself.  
"Ye think we have reason to worry?" Sheamus tried to rack his brain for an explanation. "Maybe he got wrapped with a last-minute meeting and then was tired?"  
John frowned as he thought over that possibility. "Maybe...That's all I can think of. You don't have any bad feelings do you?"

"Nay...but I never have with him before..." Sheamus closed his eyes, trying to focus. "Well it is a bit late to try to call him...we will try before breakfast, ok?"  
"Yeah. Ok." A little of John's blissful mood faded as worry began to creep in. He hurried to get himself clean, eager for some rest. Sheamus finished and rinsed. He then moved out of John's way. He dried off before moving to the main room. He grabbed his robe where it was dropped earlier in the day and threw it on before moving to look at the room service menu. John finished up in the bathroom and came into the main room to look through his bags for a pair of sleep shorts. "Find anything that looks good?" He asked.  
"Seems the grill is shut down this late..." Sheamus sighed, looking the choices over. "So it is basically salad, sandwich type things or...dessert." He bit his lower lip in thought.  
"It doesn't matter to me. I don't need much anyway." John pulled out the shorts and slid them on. "Just order me the same of whatever you order for yourself."

Sadly dessert was still a hard subject for him, so Sheamus called down ordering two roast beef sandwiches on dark rye. It included side orders of house made slaw and dill pickle spears. He moved to sit in front of the laptop, turning the screen on. He gave a faint sigh, still not seeing activity from Randy's account. He was trying not to stress over it...He hoped he was letting his mind play games after John told him Randy said he would meet them on-line. John watched as Sheamus checked his computer, his own worry growing with the concern he saw on his boyfriend's face. "Still nothing from Randy I take it?"  
"Nay...but I don't want to call to check in case he is asleep." Sheamus got up, walking over to John pulling him into his arms just to hold him. He rested his head on John's shoulder. "Tell me I am worrying over nothing, Angel...tell me it just slipped his mind..."


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"I really hope it did, Sweets." John never brought up the fact that it never slipped Randy's mind. He had never forgotten about them before.  
Sheamus let go and shook his head as he moved to the couch to sit. "Please get the food once it arrives...get something in our stomachs then try to get more rest...we will call in the morning." He tried to keep his tone normal and not let the worry be heard that wanted to creep into it.  
"Ok." John stood close to the door, his mind deep in thought. Maybe Sheamus was right. Maybe Randy had just been too tired to come online. "I'm sorry for making you worry. It's probably nothing."  
"Tis alright, John...ye know him better than I do..."

There was a knock on the door and John went to retrieve the food. Bringing it inside, he did not feel much like eating anymore but wisely kept quiet. "You want to eat on the bed, Babe?"  
Sheamus looked at John, his eyes possibly mirroring John's own. before looking at the tray. "Would ye be offended if I said I think I need to save mine for when we wake...I know ye didn't mean to made me worry...but now I can't help it. I will eat something when we get up I promise...ok?" He knew even though he was doing better when it came to eating John would continue to worry about him.

"Sure, Babe. That's fine. I'll just eat then too. I really just want to go to sleep." John took the food and stuck it in the room's mini fridge before climbing into bed.  
Sheamus got up from the couch &followed John. He climbed next to him and then gently wrapped an arm around him to guide him to rest on his chest. He then lightly stroked the top of his head. "Rest, Angel...things shall be better in the light of day." He gave a soft sigh as he closed his eyes, trying to believe his own words.  
"Goodnight, Sweets." John closed his eyes, trying to let sleep claim him. Morning could not come fast enough.

* * *

Randy started to come to after having some vivid dreams. None made any sense to him though. He then realized there was a weight across his body. The weight of someone's arm and head. "What the hell?" He also knew his body felt stiff, his legs burned of exhaustion. Slowly he opened his eyes to look. "What the fuck?!" He mouthed as he saw Miz's now messy fauxhawk was the source of the weight on his chest. The smaller man's leg draped over his already sore limb. Randy was also more disturbed by their lack of clothing. 'Nothing happened...nothing could of happened...there has to be an explanation...' Randy kept telling himself even if he couldn't think of any in that moment. His head pounded like a drum. He began to move his head, looking around. He could tell by the drapes they were not in the same hotel as before. His heart pounded before he took an arm to shake the other man.

"Mike...Mike..." He called him but not too loudly.  
Miz mumbled and actually moved closer. "I can explain, Mom."  
"I'm not your mom, dumb ass." Randy almost growled.  
"Wh-what?" Miz's face scrunched a bit before opening his eyes seeing he was staring across a smooth expanse of chest and not the full womanly chest he was dreaming of. He quickly pushed himself away from Randy like he was fire. Of course the distance caused him to almost fall off the bed and onto the floor. "WHAT THE FUCK, MAN?!" Both men cringed, holding their heads.  
"Ke-keep it down...sheesh." Randy moved to sit up, his head felt like it was swimming in a fog.

"Dude, why we naked?" Miz wondered in a mix of shock & fear.  
"Why do you think I know?"  
"Well I don't...I hoped one of us did..." Mike moved to sit on the other side of the bed, the two men back to back. "Well, what do you know?"  
"That I am never going drinking with you again."  
"Ha ha...very funny." Miz groaned again before he held his head. "Any clue where we are?"  
"Just that it isn't our hotel..."  
"Yeah..."  
"I remember the bar last night...di-didn't we try to call it an early night?"  
"Yeah..." Something else felt odd to Miz and he went to move his hand looking down at it. "Oh fuck, I am so dead..."  
"What?"  
"You see any of our clothing around...items on a table or something?"

Randy slowly stood up looking. "Fuck...no...so we are in some strange hotel with no clothing, no belongings" He went to look in the bathroom. He froze in his tracks in the doorway of the bathroom. "Oh fuck...we need to get out of here some how."  
"What is it?"  
"Dude, it looks like we were part of one hell of a bender."  
"WHAT!?" Miz got up to move where Randy was and it was clear there were items left that showed there was drug use in the room. "God, we are so dead in so many ways, Man. How do we explain this..."  
"The best we can...we were at a bar...some how blacked out and this is what we woke to...we must of been drugged and robbed." How was it that Randy made it sound so rational?

"Dude, Reese is going to skin me alive."  
"Why, it wasn't our fault?"  
"You don't get it...who ever did this also stole my ring."  
"So you were robbed...surly she can understand that...what we need to do is first call the police...then call someone at the hotel that we know their number and have them find someone to bring us clothing."  
"Ok, Sherlock...so do you have someone in mind?"  
"Yeah the same one that can hopefully help with damage control." Randy walked to the phone in the room that at least gave them the hotel name. He dialed 0 for the front desk. "Hello?...Yes, my name is Randy Orton. I don't even know what room I am in...Dude, I am not playing games...I need the police called to my room...a friend and myself were brought here last night after being drugged...we were robbed and left with, questionable items...thank you..."

He hung up the phone before he started to dial again. "Hunt?...sorry if I disturbed your beauty sleep but I have what could be a huge problem...well actually me and Miz. We need you to get access to our rooms and we need, um we need clothing...Hunt, we went out for a couple of drinks and I don't know what happened after that. We are in some cheep rundown hell hole stripped and robbed blind..." Randy cringed. "I swear we only had one or two drinks. We don't remember what the hell happened...police are on their way & we can't even go in the bathroom or grab towels to wrap around us...um because I spotted what looked like coke lines in the bathroom and neither one of us wants to get near the shit...um the Sunset Lodge...thanks, Man."

Randy hung up and sat down. "Now we just need to wait."  
"Hold on...Hunt? As in Hunter?!"  
"Yep...Dude, he is our immediate boss he would have found out in time anyway. I can almost bet the same time he is trying to get the access to our rooms he is having Stephanie contact people in the office to keep an ear out for damage control."  
"True...fuck I still see Reese killing me."  
"Dude, you can get the ring replaced. We were robbed."  
"Why our fucking clothing though...who could have done this?"  
"I don't know."

* * *

The alarm went off sooner then Sheamus would have wished. He lightly nudged John. "Johnny...ye need to get ready for yer first interview."  
John all but jumped out of bed as his mind filled with all of his work load for the day. "Damn, thanks, Shea! I almost overslept!"  
"Tis ok, Johnny Boy. I have a few myself but they are afternoon jobs." He slipped from the bed. "After ye get dressed don't forget ye have yer sandwich ye can eat while ye wait for yer driver to call ye." He moved to the mini-fridge to grab both meals out.  
"Yeah, ok. Thanks, Shea." John was already digging his clothes out as he prepared to head for the bathroom to shave and dress.

Sheamus set both meals on the table as he took another look at the laptop. His worry returned as he got up to grab his phone, placing the call he had held off. He worried when it slipped to voice mail. He tried to justify it that like him and John it would not be surprising if Randy also had media rounds. "Hey, it's me. I thought we were gonna chat last night but never saw ye. Just wanted to make sure ye were ok. Give me a call when ye get a break." He hung up the phone before moving to sit down and begin to eat. John walked out of the bathroom dressed and ready to go.  
"I need to try to text Randy before I head out." He sat down to eat his cold meal from the night before.  
"Maybe ye will have better luck...I just left him a voice mail. Did he mention any appearances to ye?"

"None that I can think of." John began eating as he pulled out his phone and typed a text. _#Ran, where are you? Hope all is ok. We are both worried. Call or text me. Yours.#_ "I sent a text, Shea. Hope he replies soon. This is making me an old man before my time."  
"If I hear anything before I need to leave I'll let ye know." He ate more of his sandwich. "I just hope he doesn't think we are hounding him that we both left a message..." Sheamus closed his eyes a moment, shaking his head.  
"I don't fucking care if he does. I'm worried sick. He'll get over it." John all by swallowed his food whole, watching the time on his phone nervously. He hated being late with a passion.  
"Whoa, slow down, Angel...don't need ye choking...when should yer driver be calling ye? Sometime I wish we could drive ourselves to these things...but I guess this way the office knows we keep schedule."  
"Soon. I have to run, Sweets." John finished his food and kissed his lover goodbye, heading out for a busy days work.

* * *

A knock on the door caused both men to jump. Randy walked over, asking who it was. "Hunter. Open up." Randy opened the door to let Hunter walk in, carrying a gym bag. "I have stuff for you both in here." He looked them over before setting the bag down. "I thought you said you already contacted the police."  
"Well, we contacted the front desk and asked them to call."  
"Yeah, I just bet...let's just say you calling this place a hell hole is pretty accurate. I wouldn't be surprised if the call was never placed in fear of the bad press." He pulled out his phone. "Get dressed while I see if a car is on its way." He dialed 911 and waited. He talked to the operator as he watched both men. He noticed them both wince as they dressed their lower halves. He got off the phone with a sigh. "Yep as I suspected. A car is on its way now to take both your statements. I am sure the police will already suggest if not insist it...but I am also suggesting you both go to the hospital to get fully checked out."

"Ch-checked out?" Miz asked.  
"Mike, I am seeing how gingerly you two are moving...plus being knocked out who knows what the hell could have happened to either of you. Plus Randy told me there was drugs he believes in the bathroom. Now if anything comes back positive I will see what we can do to not have it added to your files." Randy visibly paled at that thought. "Yes, Ran, I know what that can mean if I can't get the board to believe the story that you both were abducted someway and unknowingly used drugs...that is if the results are positive."  
"Hunter...please you need to believe us...look around yourself...you can see there had to be someone else involved that all our things were taken. Damn it, they even stole my wedding ring...how the hell am I going to explain this to my wife?"

"Just relax, Mike. One step...hold on everything was taken?" Hunter asked.  
"Yeah..."  
"Damn...please tell me you guys have locks on your phones?"  
Both guys gave a look that gave Hunter his answer. "Fuck." Hunter was instantly on his phone again this time to the office. "Hey, this is Hunter...I need a message sent out immediately that until farther notice to ignore text or calls from Orton's and Miz's phones. Also if we feel it is needed we will help change any needed phone numbers...both men were robbed last night." He hung up the phone shortly before a second knock came from the door. Randy went to answer it seeing it was the police.


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John finished his first interview and tried to call Randy again after checking and seeing no messages. He received no answer from his boyfriend. Feeling sick with worry, he dialed Hunter's number, not knowing who else to call.  
When Sheamus got the mass text from the head office he just prayed Randy was ok. A phone can be replaced, yes changing numbers can be an inconvenience, but his and Miz's health was more important.

* * *

Hunter was in the waiting area of the hospital while police and doctors were checking both men out. Hearing his phone ring he looked at the ID before answering. "Hey, John, I take it you just got the message?" He stood up, moving to a quiet area to talk after motioning to a nurse.  
"What message?" John asked in confusion. "Did you send me something? I just called to see if you have heard anything from Randy recently. He's not answering any of my calls or texts."

"A mass message was sent out about an hour ago. Don't answer any messages or calls from his phone." Hunter gave a sigh over the phone. "He was out with Miz last night and something happened. Before you get worried they both seem fine, but they were robbed blind and dumped in some dump of a motel. They are still being checked out at the hospital and trying to answer the police's questions."  
"Damn! I'm glad they're ok." John's heart began to race as he considered all the possibilities. "If it's only things missing they can be replaced."  
"Yeah, they looked a little sore, other than that I don't really know much, John. Even if I did it's not my place to share their business you understand. Once they are let go I will let Randy know to give you or Sheamus a call...you are traveling with him for a few days right or should I suggest he calls you both?"

"I understand, Hunter. Yeah, he can call either one of us or both, it's up to Randy. We are traveling together right now. I'm...wait...did you say sore?" John voice shook a little. "Were they beaten before they were robbed?"  
"If I had a guess I think someone spiked their drinks at the bar they were at. When I talked to them they didn't remember much past leaving the hotel last night. I didn't look that closely at them to see if there was outward marks."  
John was feeling sick. He wanted to be with Randy, talk to him and see that his Viper was ok. "Thanks, Hunter. Shea and I were so worried...I'm still worried but at least now I know where he's at." John fought to keep his voice calm. "I don't like him being sore...but I guess it could be much worse."

"Yeah, it could have been worse I am sure. As for being sore...John, that is normally the name of the game in our line of work...but I know what you mean, any undue pain." He heard a tapping in the window near by. He turned to see the nurse from the nurses station. "Ok, John. I need to get going."  
"Ok, thanks, Hunter. Have Randy call me or Shea. Please. I'll talk to you later." John hung up the phone and closed his eyes, feeling a stress headache coming on.

* * *

Hunter put his phone away before following the nurse. Both Randy and Mike were in a room waiting for him. "So what is the verdict?"  
"We are cleared to go." Miz told him, but was having a hard time looking him in the face.  
"But we may have work restrictions." Randy added.  
"Work restrictions?" Hunter looked confused. "What muscle injuries or something?"  
"It could be worse than that." Randy grumbled.  
"Come on, what?! We are working on build ups for both of you in the next pay per view."  
Randy and Miz exchanged looks as if debating who would tell Hunter the possible bad news. Randy drew a deep breath before talking. "There were signs that...well...somehow even drugged we took part in sexual activity..." He looked down. "Quite a bit...and since we know nothing of the people involved...um...there is a chance of us contracting something."

"Fuck..." Hunter lowered his head, rubbing his temples. "You know we can't keep this risk from your opponents...Mike we know Joe is a green skin...but he grew up in this world. We will see how comfortable he is working with you still. Your match should be easy to cover. Randy, you we may need to debate. We all know how much risk there is in the briefcase matches."  
"I understand, Hunter."  
"Let's get you two back to the hotel and try to focus on what we need to do for you two." Both men agreed and headed for the parking lot with Hunter. "I know you both have people you should contact once you're back." Once again both men agreed but didn't know where to begin.

* * *

Sheamus was finishing up getting ready before he had to head for his first appearance. He had his gear bag packed to take with him, knowing after his few spots it would be time to head for the arena. John knew that he had a busy rest of the day but he had to make sure that Sheamus knew what was going on with Randy. He dialed his boyfriend's cell number, hoping to reach the Irishman. Sheamus heard his phone going off and answered it on his way to the first stop. "Hey, Johnny Boy, how are ye doing?" He answered in a chipper tone as he looked out the passenger window.  
"Not so good, Shea." John's voice was filled with concern. "I just got finished talking to Hunter. Randy and Mike went to a bar last night and Hunter thinks they were drugged. They called him from a cheap hotel. He said they were both robbed and seemed sore. I'm really fucking worried, Man."

"Damn...I knew they were robbed...well at least their phones. There was a mass text sent shortly after ye left the hotel for yer first gig. As for being worried just relax...we can't do anything from here. Ye said ye spoke to Hunter so it is being handled." John gulped, fighting the angry words that threatened to spill passed his lips. How could Sheamus sound so calm, so at ease? He felt like he was going to throw up. Someone had drugged the man he would die for, took him somewhere probably against his will and had their hands all over him to rob him while he was vulnerable. It made John want to lose his head and kick some ass. "Yeah…Well, I'll talk to you later."

"It will be OK." Sheamus could hear the near disappointment in John's voice. What John didn't realize was that yes it bothered Sheamus, but what exactly could they do? It was his job to keep the level head. "Aye, I will see ye in a few hours at the arena. After the show we will find some way to check on 'im."  
"Ok." John was so tired and worried but he knew he had to control himself. "I'll talk to you at the arena then." He hung up his phone and decided to head somewhere quiet for a small snack to calm his stomach and his nerves.  
A few hours later and Sheamus was on his way to the arena to get changed for the night. Once he was settled, he looked around before pulling out his phone calling Hunter.  
"Hello, Hunter sir...Aye...aye...I was unsure how else to try to reach Randy right now...nay he hadn't called me yet...I don't know. He is out on his media run...thank ye, Sir."

* * *

Randy was back in his room stretched on the bed, his mind going so many directions he wasn't even sure how to begin telling the other two what had happened. He kept delaying making the dreaded call. He picked up the hotel phone and dialed John's number. It was one of the few he knew from memory...he hated the fact that John would need a new number because of his oversight. He held the phone, waiting for John to answer...he then wondered would John answer not recognizing the number.

* * *

John was just leaving his last appointment before heading to the arena when he heard his phone go off. Knowing that if it was Randy his boyfriend would be using a different number, John answered it immediately. "Hello?"  
Hearing John's voice Randy was silent a moment unsure what to say...but knew if he didn't speak soon John would hang up. "Hey, John." His voice lacked it's normal cocky bravado.  
"Randy." John felt relieved to hear the Viper's voice yet worried by how subdued that it sounded. "Where are you? Are you alright?"  
"I'm back at the host hotel...I-I guess I am alright...Um...I may have...I may be getting a few extra days off...um Shea around?"

"No, he's supposed to be meeting me at the arena. I'm heading there now." John hesitated, afraid to ask what he wanted to. "Why a few days off, Ran? Were you hurt?"  
"So-someth-something like that." His voice was like a harsh whisper. He was beginning to feel choked up. Even if he had no memory of it, the signs were still there. He didn't know which was worse...not knowing and letting the imagination run...or knowing and remembering the details. "I know you guys have your show...ma-maybe I sh-should let you go..."  
"No, talk to me, Ran. I need to know what happened. I'm worried sick." John could hear the pain in Randy's voice and it was ripping him apart. The not knowing was driving him crazy.

"I don't fully know, John...I lost probably close to twelve hours of time...I-I only kn-know what I been to-told that could be pieced together..." Randy was now sitting up in the bed, wishing he had his phone so he could walk around a little.  
"Well, just tell me what you do know, Ran. And...tell me that you're ok. That's all that matters."  
"I guess saying ok...is...well...debatable. Please, John...wa-wait till I can tell you both...I-I well I just do-don't know if I can try to re-repeat myself...I am just glad you two have each other." The last few words Randy spoke hit John like a punch to the gut.  
"W-Why did you just say that, Ran?" John forgot all about his house show for a moment, thinking only of his love and best friend. "Yes, we have each other. We also have you...Right?"

"I...I may be sick, John..." Tears wet Randy's eyes even as he closed them. He gulped as he took a breath, feeling his throat tighten, "More was taken fr-from me and Mi-Mike th-then ph-physical po-possessions."  
"Sick? Randy, what happened to you?" John felt nauseated as he heard the sadness in Randy's tone. "Please...I'm begging you. Talk to me." Randy breath wanted to get caught in his throat as he tried to stop more tears from falling even if they couldn't be seen by anyone.  
"So-somehow...we...we...we were se-sexually used..." His shaky breath was heard clearly over the phone as his body gave shuddering sobs.

John's face paled as Randy's words broke his heart. "Randy, fuck the house show...Where are you at? I'm coming...You sound like you're crying."  
"You are seeing your fa-family to-tomorrow, John...ju-just do the show...I'll be fine..." He took a deep breath to try to calm his voice. "I won't do anything stupid I promise...besides you need to fill Shea in...I-I never memorized his number...please."  
"Ok, I'll go to the arena and tell Shea. But I am not heading off to see my family until I know you're ok, Ran. I just can't." John's heart ached to wrap his arms around his Viper. "I just wish I could be there right now with you."

"Th-thanks Johnny it means a lot...really...I'll talk to you soon...oh, I guess giving you the number here would help...the Radisson room 745."  
"Ok, you hang in there, Ran. It's all going to be ok. I'll be calling you soon." John finished his trip to the arena, wishing the day was all some sort of horrible nightmare. Once John reached the arena, he pulled out his phone and sent Sheamus a text._ #Are you in your locker room? We need to talk.#_ He fought to keep a fake smile on his face as he made his way inside.


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Sheamus heard the text tone and pulled the phone out.  
_#House show so general populous...I think you still have a priv. meet?#_  
John read Sheamus' message and replied. _#Sounds good. Heading to find it now.#_ It did not take him to long to find his room. John sat down on a chair in the corner, his shoulders slumped and his hands covering his face as he battled his emotions. Sheamus got up, grabbing his bag. He headed out the room and looked for John's room. Finding it, he headed in and locked the door behind him. He instantly read John's body language. "What's wrong?"  
"Randy's crying." John looked up slowly, the pain evident in his blue eyes. "My best friend that I have very rarely heard cry unless something is majorly wrong in over ten years is crying and all alone. He wasn't just robbed. He was used...sexually. Randy said he is afraid that he might be sick..." John's voice broke. "That he is glad that we have each other."

Sheamus walked over, lowering to one knee. He took John's hands in his. "Look at me..." He worked to keep his voice calm. "Look at me, Johnny Boy...I need ye to focus..." John shuddered slightly as he fought to obey his lover, meeting Sheamus' eyes with a trembling jaw, tears threatening to surface.  
"Ye think yer parents will understand if we show up later...even a day later? If so...after our matches we will catch a ride in a company car back to the hotel. We will then take my rental and drive to meet up with Randy. Ye hear me...focus through yer match and by morning we will see him...even if I need to drive all night I will get us there..."

He leaned up to kiss John on his trembling lips. He heard what John said...but at least right now he could not voice it...he knew if he was to voice it he would crumble...he had to stay strong for the show and more so for John. John nodded his head in response, trying his best to calm himself. "Ok, I hear you. I'll call Mom after the show and let her know." He sighed deeply. "I wish the damn house show was over now."  
"I know..." Sheamus stood back up. "It is a house show...ye know which agent is running it tonight?"  
"I think so." John looked at Sheamus. "Why?"

"See about shuffling the line up so we are done earlier. I don't think either of us are set for main, I know I'm not."  
"Good idea." John nodded. "Main? I feel barely fit to step inside the ring. I'll see what I can do."  
"Ok, Johnny I'll be waiting." Sheamus pulled John up into a hug. "It will be fine...You'll see."  
John stood up and headed for the door. "I hope so, Shea." He walked out, feeling like he was in another world. Wrestling was the last thing on his mind. Once he was alone in the room Sheamus could feel himself wanting to being to shake. He moved toward the center of the room and lowered to kneel. He rested his hands on his legs as he closed his eyes trying to calm himself back down before John returned.

John talked with one of the agents and then hurried back to the locker room, opening the door. "Shea, we have to hurry! They moved you to second and me to third match..." John stopped in his tracks as he saw the Irishman kneeling. "Are you ok?"  
"Aye..." Sheamus took a deep breath as he slowly stood up. He rolled his neck. He slowly exhaled the breath he was holding. He tried to put a smile on even if it may not of quite reached his eyes.

John came undone at the forced look on Sheamus' face. "I can't do this!" He clenched his fist in frustration. "I can't go out there tonight. I'm so damn tired of putting on a fake smile just because the fans want a happy John Cena. I can't go out there and put on a show like there is nothing wrong while my boyfriend cries all alone feeling violated. Fuck them all. I'm. Not. Going." Sheamus face grew more stern. He walked over to John, grabbing him by his arms.  
"Snap the fuck out of it...we all fucking know the pains of this job. Ye have any clue how thick of a mask I have to wear at times to prevent me from breaking down out there...I have been almost killed, but the next fucking night my ass was back in that fucking ring doing me job. Now once both our jobs are done, we can worry about Randy...but until then get yer fucking act in order." His jaw was clenched as he tried not to squeeze John's arms too hard. His breath came in hard pants through his nose as he pushed himself to slowly release John's arms.

John's eyes were wide in disbelief at the harsh words and touch of his boyfriend. Any stubbornness or anger he had was all but forgotten. He just nodded silently and turned to get ready for his match. As John walked away Sheamus slowly looked down at his hands almost in shock; tears fell from his eyes. If anyone was looking at him he was sure he could be seen shaking. "I..." His voice low as he took a deep breath. "I am sorry, Johnny...um...I guess I should go find Sandow..." He couldn't even bring himself to look at John right now. He knew John wished a firm hand...or so he claimed...but did he really? It was just what gave John the right to break down when he had no clue the feeling?

John said not a word as he put on his CeNation wristbands. He just felt numb from the entire horrible day. He wanted to go hide somewhere and tell the rest of the world to go to hell but he knew that was not possible. Pulling his hat down over his eyes, John headed for the door. "I've got to go. See you after our matches." He said quietly. Sheamus suddenly felt cold, but he knew now was not the time. He went to track Sandow down for a last-minute talk. He saw him in craft, talking to Cody.  
"Ah, just the man I was looking for." Sandow exclaimed seeing Sheamus. He excused himself from Cody and approached him. "I wanted to make sure you knew of the line-up changes."

"Actually, I wanted to do the same. I was the one that asked for it."  
Sandow looked puzzled. "Any set reason?"  
"Aye...I know ye heard of Randy being robbed last night?"  
"Yes, fool needs to keep an eye on his belongings."  
Sheamus bared his teeth some, clenching his hands. "He was drugged and was injured...I want to call it an early night to go make the drive to see him."  
"Oh.." He looked a bit sheepish. "My apologizes."  
"So I don't know how well I will be with the quips tonight."  
"Understandable...very well still have a good match in you I am sure."  
"Aye."  
"Then shall we?" Sheamus nodded and they headed for the gorilla spot just as the first match wrapped. Sandow had first entry and Sheamus was next.

The second his music hit it was time for Sheamus to wear his mask. He headed out and the two put on a good match even if they had to skip the ribbing that would of normally taken place. The bell rang with Sheamus getting the victory. After his normal celebration he headed back for John's locker room to get changed. John went out right after Sheamus' match. He made his usual entrance first and got his usual mixed fan reaction. He had a short match Ryback, their feud all but over after Extreme Rules but his new one with Henry not yet started. It ended quickly with John getting the win and John headed back to his locker room to change and head out.

Sheamus was just zipping up as John walked in. "I am ready as soon as ye are. I reached one of the company drivers when I headed back this way."  
"Ok. I'll be ready in five." John left his shorts and shoes on, only taking off his knee pads and arm bands, and replacing his Champ t-shirt with a plain grey shirt. "I'm ready."  
"Ok..."Sheamus walked over, placing a hand lightly on his shoulder. "Are we ok?"  
"Yeah. It was my fault. I was being ridiculous, Shea."  
"OK.." He pecked John's cheek before they headed out of the room and for the back lot. John followed Sheamus out of the building. He was so eager to get started on the trip to see his Viper.

John and Sheamus were dropped back off at the hotel by the company car. "Ok, Johnny Boy...let us head up, quickly pack and we will just check out." He headed inside and for the elevator waiting for John to follow. John followed right behind his boyfriend, eager to be on their way. They got off the elevator and headed down the hall. Sheamus swiped his key and started to open the door. His hand froze as the door just cracked open. "Did ye leave the TV on?"  
"No." John answered with a frown. "I wasn't even watching TV. Why? Is it on?" Sheamus nodded and motioned him to be quiet with his other hand. He then slowly pushed the door open, giving a sigh of relief seeing Randy asleep on the couch. He looked back at John, keeping his voice down. "It's Randy...he's sleeping...so don't startle him."

"Ok." John was just so happy to see Randy, even sleeping. "I just want to lay in bed with him and hold him and forget this day ever happened." John spoke softly as he took off his hat and kicked off his shoes. Sheamus followed John, kicking his own shoes off as he shut the door.  
"Let's see if I can get him awake enough to move with us...I don't want to startle him by picking him up." He walked over by the couch. "Randy..." No response. "Randy, Fella...come on." A faint mumble. "Poor guy must be exhausted." Sheamus went to removed his shirt trying to think of what to do next.

John stripped himself down to his boxers for bed as he bit his lip, watching Randy sleep. He bent over, shaking Randy gently on his shoulder. "Baby, it's John. You hear me?" Randy jumped when touched. His eyes snapped open with an unusual look of fear to shifted across the couch away from John. He gulped looking. "Hey..." He tried to calm down, his steely colored eyes were still faintly red from earlier crying. Sheamus looked over hearing him.  
"Hey yerself."  
"Ho-hope you two didn't mind me making myself at home."  
"Nay at all...but we thought we would have had to make the hike to see ye."  
"No...I been removed from the house circuit...need to have a talk with Daniel, Glen then also Joe and Heyman."  
"What's going on?"  
"What did John tell you?" Randy looked down.

"Enough...ye and Mike were assaulted in addition to robbed."  
"Yeah...well we don't remember what happened."  
"Then how do ye know?"  
"Um...because...well...we are more sore than when John and I did his little role play a few months back."  
"Oh...damn."  
"So...who knows if our...well attackers were...clean." Randy sighed. "I hate this I am scared to be around you guys...yet also scared to be alone."  
John tried to hide his sadness over seeing Randy looking so lost. "Well, if there's anything I can do, Babe, anything to help you tell me."  
Randy nodded slowly. "Come join us...get some sleep." Sheamus suggested.  
"I'm fine here." Randy tried to insist.  
"Randy, ye won't get us sick just by begin near us."  
"How do you know that?"  
"If they thought there was anything that contagious yer arse wouldn't have been released from the hospital."

"But..." Randy didn't look or sound to sure of Sheamus' logic.  
"Think of it...if ye didn't want to be around us...then why did ye come?"  
"Because..." Randy gulped, thinking. "I needed the security...maybe I thought if I saw you two...I could pre-pretend it didn't happen. I can't though...can I?" John went to sit down on the edge of the bed. He wanted to beg Randy to sleep beside of him but he also wanted to respect his lover's feelings and not push him to do anything. "It's up to you, Baby. You do whatever makes you feel comfortable."  
"If it will make ye feel better, Randy...John and I can change into bottoms at least...He...or I could take a middle so ye do-don't feel boxed in. Let us give ye the security ye are seeking, let us try to be yer shelter in this storm."

"But what about..."  
"Randy, ye won't make us sick by us just holding ye. We were...we are worried about ye. Ye know John was about ready to walk out on the show tonight just so we could try to get to ye a few hours sooner?"  
Randy slowly stood up so he could turn to look at the bed. "Really, John? Even after I promised I wouldn't do anything stupid."  
"Yeah." John gave Randy a small smile. "I wasn't worried about you doing anything stupid. I just wanted to see that you were not alone."  
"And I knew if he had really done it ye would have kicked both our arses...him for doing it and me for letting 'im." Randy gave a weak chuckle at that, maybe even a hint of his rarely seen smile. "So what do ye say...even if we may not want to...we promise to behave if ye join us...Right, Johnny Boy?"  
"Of course, don't I always behave?" John attempted to lighten the mood, giving another smile to both men.

"I think ye lost the meaning of that word, Angel." Sheamus headed for his suitcase and pulled out a pair of plaid flannel pajama bottoms. He then stripped out of his jeans, slipping them on. "So what ye say, Fella...ye didn't wish to be alone...so join us..."  
"Fine...um...I want to try the middle...John in front of me?"  
"If yer sure that fine by me."  
"That sounds perfect to me." John was so wiped but felt more relaxed now that they had Randy with them. He crawled up in the bed, stretching out in his place on the end. Randy moved to his one suitcase and started to search through it. He finally pulled out a pair of shorts and changed into them from what he was wearing before. He slowly moved to the bed climbing in. Sheamus then joined them. He moved in behind Randy. "Relax...we aren't going anywhere on ye, Fella...yer stuck with us."  
"Wh...bu..."

"Even if...there is more to love then physical..."  
"Um...yeah.." Randy gave a faint sigh. "Johnny?"  
"Yeah, Baby?" John was feeling more at ease than he had all day now that he was laying beside his best friend and lover.  
"I know you two were set to go drive up to Mass in the morning...to see your family…well and come out...wo-would it be ok if I went to your place while you guys are there? I know you will be gone most of the day, but it would be better then a hotel room." Randy sighed, closing his eyes, feeling a real heel for not offering to go with them.

"Sure, that's fine, Ran. But I don't even have to go now. I can call Mom and cancel. They would all understand. I could just tell them something came up."  
"John, you been planning it for over a month...you don't need to change it because of me." John thought silently a minute. It really was important that he have this talk with his family.  
"If you're sure you'll be ok, Randy. I promise not to take too long. I just need to do this, Baby." John suddenly had a terrifying thought. "Randy...how do you have Shea and my numbers saved on your phone? Is it under our actual names or just a pet name?"  
"Actual names..." Randy gulped, almost paling even with his rich skin. "Oh no...texts..." He closed his eyes. "Oh fuck..." He jumped when Sheamus rubbed his arm. "Relax...for all we know they just wanted them for quick money..."

"Yeah...ma-maybe your right." Randy answered hoping Sheamus was right. John was feeling more nervous than before now. He thought back to all the naughty texts he had sent Randy over the past few weeks.  
"Fuck. I just send one today looking for you. Yeah...maybe I need to go have that talk tomorrow."  
"Th-that's fine, John...I am so sorry if either of you get heat because of my mistake." Randy couldn't help but sigh.  
"It wasn't yer mistake, Randy. It wasn't like ye or Mike asked for it to happen. Whatever comes, comes and don't ye be blaming yerself for it. Twas a random thing ye had no control over."  
"I'll try."

John snuggled close to Randy, trying to relax and keep his mind calm so that he could rest. "I love you, Big Daddy."  
"Thanks." Randy slowly draped an arm around John's waist. "I love you both..." He still felt sorry that he let them down. He then closed his eyes, trying to rest. Sheamus rolled over to shut the light off before rolling back toward Randy to rest. During the night Randy started to get agitated. Sheamus felt the movement and woke up.  
"It's ok, Randy..." Sheamus whispered as he lightly rubbed Randy's arm. "Yer ok now...relax...they can't hurt ye anymore...Yer fine..."  
Randy woke some to turn in the bed to face Sheamus. "But they still might. We don't know what my test will say...plus they could hurt you and John...if they snoop in my phone, or whoever they sell the stuff to if they snoop."

"Then we will deal with all of it. I meant it when I said I ain't leaving ye."  
"Bu-but what if I am sick...I don't want to risk you two."  
"There are ways of protecting ourselves..."  
"But nothing is 100% besides not doing it..."  
"Randy, take a deep breath and relax...there are ways we can cope. Without leaving ye unsatisfied."  
"How?"  
"Worry of it later...just sleep for now. We have good drive ahead of us in a few hours."  
"Ok...so-sorry." Randy tried to close his eyes again, this time facing Sheamus with John behind him. John wrapped his strong arms around Randy from behind. He had woke up and heard most of the conversation between his two men. It was heartbreaking to hear the worry in Randy's voice.

"I'm not going anywhere either, Babe." John whispered into Randy's ear. "No matter what. We're forever, Ran."  
Randy lightly rested his hand over John's "Th-thanks, Babe." Part of Randy was scared to touch either man...or them him...but he knew they were irrational fears. It took a little time but he soon drifted back to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John woke up a few hours later, feeling butterflies in his stomach as he pondered over what the day could bring. Telling your family that you are secretly a bisexual man and now have a boyfriend was a huge deal. John was very close to his family and didn't want anything to put a rift between them but he owed it to himself to be honest about who he was. Pulling away from Randy, John climbed from the bed and headed for the bathroom. He thought maybe a nice shower would wake him up and help him to focus and calm down.

Feeling the movement of the bed the other two woke up, none of them sleeping overly well. Randy rolled from the bed and began to look at what to wear for the drive. "Ye mind if I try to join John? I am surprised ye didn't complain we smelled."  
"Go knock yourself out and honestly I didn't care at this point if you two did or not."  
"Ok..." Sheamus left the bed, heading for the bathroom. "Ye mind some company?"  
"No, not at all, Sweets." John was trying to decide what to wear for the day. He decided on jeans in place of his normal shorts and a casual jersey with a white t-shirt underneath. "Let's go hop in."

Sheamus walked into the bathroom, shutting the door most of the way. He walked over to John, wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug before kissing him. There was a slight sense of need felt behind the kiss as he slowly stopped and pulled back. "Mornin Angel..." He then dropped to a whisper. "I don't know how many of those we will get today...so I am stealing them while I can." He smiled before he turned to start the water.  
"Sweets?" John asked in a whisper. "Is...it not even safe...to kiss Randy?"  
"I don't know...I want him to make the first moves on all aspects. Him even feeling comfortable sleeping between us...us holding him...those alone are big steps...illness or not." Sheamus rested his head against John's "I know part of you will be screaming in time for more than just his touch, his presence. Let him decide for the most part how far." He lifted his head to kiss John's forehead before he moved to step into the shower.

John stepped in behind Sheamus, his heart sinking at how different and vulnerable his Viper seemed. It killed John that his cocky, dominant boyfriend had been changed so much. He just wanted Randy to ravage him with the evil smirk on his face John had grown to love so much but John knew it was not possible. He had to put his own wants aside to be strong for Randy. "Will you pass me some soap, Sweets?" John wanted to wash off the sweat and filth from last nights match.  
"Aye." Sheamus applied some to his own cloth before passing it to John. "I know tis hard, Angel...will be for all of us...He will keep second guessing himself."  
John chuckled as he took the soap. "How do you always know what's going through my mind, Sweets? Damn, I swear you are inside my head at times." John began to soap his chest and arms. Sheamus couldn't help as he sighed.  
"Re-remember, Angel...to a po-point I have been in his shoes..." Sheamus licked his parched feeling lips as he tried to focus more on the washing then the memories. "At least for now he knows it happened...but not the actual memories."

John looked down in shame as he bent to wash his legs. "I feel so selfish. Please forgive me. Here I am thinking of my needs when you guys have been through hell I can only imagine."  
"Nothing to forgive...ye will need patience with him...I know it will be hard. Everyone reacts in different ways. I will not be surprised if we see anger, guilt, sadness, but also a neediness, reassurance. I can't say for sure on any of it. Mine is older...but also different." Sheamus took his own cloth and began to wash down John's shoulder and back.  
John sighed at Sheamus' words. "I went through that with Randy before. He was so broken after Cody...and others. When he started dating you I watched you, waiting for you to hurt Randy so I could kick your ass."

Sheamus couldn't help but give a faint chuckle. "Well glad for the most part I showed ye that was not needed. Aye, I hurt him...but it was never intentional." He worked down John's back. He then took the cloth and reached around John for the soap, he could have asked for it...but he wanted to steal a few brief moments of closeness.  
John smiled and handed Sheamus the soap. "Thanks for doing my back, Sweets. Want me to return the favor?"

"Sure, Angel." Sheamus handed the items back to John before he turned to face the back wall. He smirked. "Ye honestly thought ye were gonna try to beat me arse if I hurt 'im? Well, we discovered that could have been an interesting contest."  
"Well, I damn well would have tried." John began washing Sheamus' shoulders. "You gotta understand, Shea. Randy and I were best friends. We did everything together. I sat back for years and watched him be let down, cheated on and hurt by all the pricks he dated. By the time he found you I was suspicious of every man who showed him interest." John laughed as he soaped his lover's shoulders. "Instead of kicking your ass you become my Master. Never saw that one coming."

Sheamus chuckled, his shoulders shaking. "Well actually remember he showed me interest first...I was content with the celibacy thing." John smirked, reaching his hand around Sheamus' waist to brush over his cock teasingly. "Hmmm. For someone fine with celibacy you seem to really be enjoying your...privileges of being a Master." Sheamus emitted a growl deep in his throat.  
"Just because I was content...doesn't mean I was pleased by it..." He parted his legs to provide a sturdier base. "Ye have me attention, Angel...what ye wish?"

"Hmmm. You did ruin my plans by showering with me. I had a nice fantasy in my head and I was going to...enjoy some private time." John stopped flirting and grew serious. "But...what if Randy hears and it bothers him?"  
"I don't know, Angel..." Sheamus grabbed John's hand, keeping it on his cock. "But ye won't be teasing me either...tell me of this fantasy I interrupted..." John stroked Sheamus' cock, blushing slightly.  
"I...I don't think you would like it, Sweets. It might make you upset."  
Sheamus turned to face John. "Why do I have a feeling it somehow involved me restraining you?" He pulled John away from his cock and grabbed him, turning him around so he was pressed against the side wall. His hand reached down, groping John's full ass. "I faintly remember an instance a few months back when ye and Randy were not supposed to play...but ye still did." He actually pressed his forearm into the back of John's neck, his voice dropping lower."Ye remember that...ye remembering being bad? Answer...but not too loud..."  
"Yes." John tried to keep his voice low, masked by the running water. "I remember it well, Sir." John did too. The experience had felt taboo and hot as hell.

"As yer Master ye are mine... ye disrespected me advice..." Sheamus slapped John's ass. "What was it ye said before...ye are mine...I can just take ye how ever and where ever I wish..." He groped a full handful under the bottom of his ass. He leaned in closer to John's ear. "So if I wanted to fuck you hard and raw right here...right now...I would be full in my right.." He heard a small sound and turned his head, seeing where Randy had opened the door. Sheamus read his face and both men nodded. While Randy may have been slightly hurt by not being able to take part in the fun...he didn't want to be responsible for interfering in their enjoyment either. Sheamus looked back at John as he waited his reply.

"Y-Yes, Master. I did say that. My body belongs to you. You can claim it any time you want. I'm sorry I went against your advice. I…couldn't help myself." John was so wrapped up in Sheamus' stern treatment he had not even heard Randy open the door.  
"Stay." Sheamus released the pressure on John's neck. He moved to reach for the conditioner until Randy tapped his shoulder. He turned to look to see the small tube of lube. He gave a silent chuckle as he took it. He put some on his fingers and began rubbing them between John's cheeks. "Remember be quiet. It be a shame if we were to get caught." Randy fought to contain a laugh as he stepped back again.

"Y-Yes, Sir. I can be quiet." John kept his voice low as he waited in anticipation for his Master's cock. It was eerily similar to his naughty time with Randy a few months prior. Sheamus pushed his fingers into John's ass to begin stretching him.  
"Yer gonna feel so good wrapped around me."  
"Thank you, Sir. Please, I need your cock, Master." John spoke in a soft voice. Sheamus was more than willing to fulfill John's wish be moving his fingers to replace it with his cock, pushing slow into John. Something in him told him to pin John again and did so as he had before bracing his forearm right across the back of the neck which would also prevent John from turning to see their 'audience'. He started rocking on his feet to roll his hips to piston in and out of John's tight ass. "I was right...ye feel so nice..."  
"Mmmm." John let out a low moan before he caught himself. "You are so big, Master."

Sheamus kept the slow pace for a few moments before he slowly picked up the pace almost dipping down to thrust back upward. His added height pushed him deeper. A low growl came from his chest. "Hmm ye think yer mom would be upset if ye showed at her house marked?"  
John gave an involuntary shudder at Sheamus' question, his body on fire with passion.  
"I-I don't care. Please mark me, Master. Show the world I'm yours." Sheamus moved to lean over John, pressing his chest to John's back. He moved his forearm from John's neck, his hand holding John's head, tilting it to the side to expose his neck more. "Ye just crave being at our mercy don't ye…" He run his tongue lightly over the curve of John's neck, snapping his hips as sharply forward as he could. "Driving us crazy for ye." He began kissing the sensitive flesh. "I was such a man in control before ye.." He then began nibbling along the curve until he found the spot that he felt would make John come unglued for him. His thrust so minute, but effective as it stimulated John just enough to drive his wild.

He was so wrapped in John that Sheamus knew Randy was in the room but not his actions. Randy had removed his shorts and was touching himself, jerking off to his own live action porno. He had to admit something John joked about quite often. Sheamus' accent was alluring...a captivating sound. He knew some may say the same of his rich baritone, but it was true. Sheamus since he started opening again just had a captivating presence to him. Randy was getting even hotter as he fought to remain silent so John would remain unaware of his presence. Fighting to remain silent was causing him to want to be louder. He had to bite his lip at times to stifle a sound wishing to fall from them.

The combination of his Master's actions and seductive words was driving John mad with want. His breath came in hard gasps, his cock hard and leaking. "Yes...mmmm...You know I crave you both, Master. I live to be used and filled with your cocks." Unable to help himself, John let out small groans of pleasure. Sheamus allowed himself to bite just a little harder and suck on the abused flesh. His free hand moving between John and the wall to take hold of his cock. He moaned almost growled around the bite mark as he started to jerk John off. He whole body shuttered against John's back as he was trying to stem his own impending climax.

"Ohhh...Fuck, yeah! Mark me, Master!" John forgot all about being quiet as he screamed out his intense pleasure. "Fill me. My body is yours!"  
Sheamus stopped biting but licked the reddened skin. He then licked up towards John's ear. He tugged on the lobe. "I thought ye were told to be quiet...Perhaps a fitting punishment would be to leave ye unfulfilled..." He drove deep and stilled himself, buried deep inside. John gave an almost whimper at the threat. His entire body was screaming for release. "I'm sorry, Master. I forgot myself. Please don't do that to me." John begged quietly.


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Randy slipped a faint moan, his own eyes growing large for a moment. Sheamus huffed a breath through his nose. He moved the hand from near John's head to around his upper chest. "I am going to change positions for ye, Angel...Close yer eyes a moment." John closed his eyes obediently and waited on his Master's next move. Sheamus shifted their bodies so John was actually now facing outward. He looked over John's shoulder at Randy, now seeing his own show. He stroked John harder as he just barely rolled his hips allowing him to stimulate John deeply. He then whispered quietly in John's ear.  
"Ye worried about hurting someone by doing this...go ahead, Angel, open yer eyes...lay yer fears to rest."

Sheamus started to lick over the mark he had created before. He moaned as he felt John's body twitching and shuttering against his own. John opened his eyes and gasped, seeing Randy stroking his large cock looking at him with lust burning deep in his blue-grey eyes. "R-Randy..." John moaned as he felt his orgasm approaching. "Fuck...you look so good, Daddy. So sinful..." Randy gasped with a moan when Sheamus 'exposed him.' He licked his lips, watching the two. He closed his eyes, panting as he was growing closer to his climax, being such a bad boy getting caught, but there was no point stopping now.  
"Ye see, Angel...he is so turned on by the sight of us...he can barely help himself..." Sheamus shifted his eyes toward Randy. "Isn't that right, Babe...you just love the sight of me tending to your boy don't ye?"  
"Oh fu...fuck yeah..." Randy moaned out just before he came, cumming hard, his creamy release spraying his hand & abs as well as in the air to show his lovers how hot they indeed made him.

Sheamus moaned seeing Randy lose it for them. "Oh god, Angel...mmmm" He buried his face against John's neck as he started to roll his hips faster. He was panting heavy against John's flesh as he gave a few final quick thrusts as he climaxed, filling John up with his seed; he kept himself buried deep as he still stoked John. "Come on, Angel..." Sheamus panted near his ear. "Show yer daddy how good yer Master treats ye." John moaned, unable to form words as he came hard, looking at Randy with love and passion in his blue eyes. Sheamus still held John as he rolled his hips to pull his now spend cock from John's body. "Can ye stand, Angel?"

Randy made his way towards the sink to begin his own cleaning up. The expression on his face may have been slightly hard to read exactly as he moved. "Yeah, I think so." John gave a weak chuckle as he found his feet. "Talk about a good morning wake up."  
Sheamus let John go. "Ok. Now we need to really get cleaned up." He looked at the dropped cloth. "And it was...including our spectator."  
"Ha, ha...very funny, Shea." Randy responded. John laughed a booming laugh as he grabbed the soap and started washing himself. He was in a fantastic mood now. He started rapping one of his favorite Eminem songs as he cleaned himself.

Randy turned from where he was and Sheamus had to stop as both men looked at John. They didn't say anything as they shook their heads going back to what they were doing. John was rapping and bobbing his head, enjoying his now lukewarm shower. "The way you shake it, I can't believe it! I ain't never seen an ass like that! The way you move it, you make my pee pee go DOING DOING DOING!" Sheamus couldn't help but give John a somewhat firm...but playful slap on his ass as he was singing. Randy just rolled his eyes as John's song selection.  
"I think he is thinking of our reaction to his." Randy exclaimed as he went to grab his shorts where he dropped them before.  
"Damn straight." John laughed as he finished washing. "I need to work on my own rhymes a bit. I want to put out another CD."

"That's cool." Randy started. "Marc helping you out again this time? Little freeloader needs to earn his keep somehow." He chuckled. Sheamus finished his washing before stepping out to dry off.  
"Yeah, that's the plan and don't pick on my cousin. He's got mad skills." John finished and turned off the water, stepping out to dry also. "Think I'll wear a jersey today. I feel like the Dr. today."  
"Yeah, the skills of a mooch." Randy laughed, moving back to the main room after Sheamus already left. "Come on when he isn't trying to work on tracks...what he does he do besides quote take care of your place." Sheamus shook his head, listening to the two of them go back and forth as he dressed in faded jeans, a polo and his flat cap. He heard John mention one of his jerseys...but he was more or less going to meet his love's family and wished to try to make a nice impression. Randy moved to his bag, slipping on jeans and a black t-shirt with sneakers.

"Shut the fuck up, Randy." John answered with a good-natured grin. He dressed in a pair of jeans, his jersey and sneakers, grabbing his ball cap to put it on backwards. He glanced at Sheamus. "You look nice, Sweets. Just the type of guy you want to bring home to meet your mom." John teased, winking. Sheamus blushed faintly, rubbing his hand over his lower face, smoothing his mustache and beard. "Well isn't that the point, Johnny Boy?"  
"Ok, can we get this show on the road before checkout time...so maybe you two can get there before dinner?" Randy asked trying not to feel awkward again by not offering to go himself.

"Yeah let's go." John slipped on his dog tags and pocketed his phone and wallet. "Let's get our stuff together." Sheamus called the front desk for a bellhop and that the suite was checking out. While thy waited they double checked all last-minute items. Once the cart arrived, they loaded their things up to head out. Sheamus finished the paperwork at the front desk while John and Randy packed up the rental. "Guess you'll be swapping out for one of your rides once we get there?" Randy asked.  
"Yeah. Sure missed my babies. Can't wait to get behind the wheel of one again." John answered. "You and Marc behave and try not to kill each other, ok?"  
"I have to deal with Marc...I thought he would be at this family gathering?" Randy tried not to groan at Sheamus joined them.

"What I miss, Fellas?"  
"Oh, just Randy bitching about having to share my house with my cousin." John rolled his eyes. "No, Randy. I want to see how well my parents take it first. Show some maturity and get along. Marc's cool."  
Randy rolled his eyes. "I'll just hide in one of the guest rooms until you two get back. That or your gym room...sorry, John but you know we don't share taste in music and he will blast it just to get on my nerves." He slipped in the back seat so Sheamus could take passenger to let John drive since he should know the quickest way there.

John got in the driver's side and put on his seatbelt. "Well, we never shared the same taste in music either and I blasted it just to annoy you. It never stopped us from being buddies." John replied as he put the key in to start the car.  
"I get you back at times...you deal with my rock at times."  
"True." John laughed as he pulled out to get started on the road. "Admit it. You were only my friend because you love my ass." He reached his free hand over to take Sheamus', giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Well you tried to be everyone's buddy in OVW...you were just that sort of guy. Even the stuck up prick who felt he was better than everyone else. I treated you like shit...yet you were always there when I needed someone." Randy replied as he relaxed, having the back seat to himself. Sheamus gave a faint smile when John took his hand. He knew he still had a few hours, but nerves were already growing in his body. "Your ass was only a bonus once I found out you swung for both teams." John was touched by Randy's words. He had expected a sarcastic remark about his ass.  
"Thanks, Man." John focused on the road, butterflies in his stomach. "I hope Dad doesn't take the news too hard. And Mom keeps asking me when I'm going to settle down and give her some grand kids. I should have come clean years ago."

Sheamus looked down at John's words, his own worries growing. He tried to turn his focus to the scenery as it whizzed by them. He didn't even realize he was shaking a little. "Don't you already have a few nieces and nephews? How many grand kids do they want?" Randy asked.  
"You know how moms are. There are never enough." John felt a brief stab of sadness as he suddenly realized that he would never know what it would feel like to be a father. He had honestly never thought of it before. Sheamus slowly slid his hand from John's, rubbing his forehead. "Shea, you ok, Man?"  
"Um...aye...ju-just tired." He tried to swallow a lump in his throat. John glanced over in concern as he drove. "Why don't you rest your head and close your eyes awhile, Sweetheart? I can wake you when we get to my house. You look beat."

"Ok...Angel..." Sheamus rested his hand between his head and the window. He wasn't tired as much as worried and maybe now a touch sad hearing and unintentionally feeling John's own sadness on the subject of kids. John kept silent and watched the road so that Sheamus could rest. As he drew closer to his family's home he thought again on the subject of children. He loved kids with a passion and had always assumed that one day in the future he would have at least one of his own. Now he knew that was never to be. John loved Randy and Sheamus more than life itself it just hurt to think that he would never have that blessed privilege. The ride grew quiet for the three. Randy tried not to worry seeing Sheamus shifting in his seat.  
"Shea." He asked low in case the man had dozed off.  
"Hmm, what?"  
"You want John to pull over at the next rest stop we can shift seats, then you can have the whole back seat to rest?"

"I...I guess." Randy thought Sheamus sounded more sad than tired but was unsure how to call him on it...but he thought he knew the why.  
"Hey it will give us all time to stretch our legs and hit a rest room. Sound good , John?"  
"Sure. There should be one right up ahead soon." John watched the road signs for the next rest stop. "Yeah, there's one right up at the next exit."  
"No problem." They waited until they pulled into the rest stop. Sheamus headed right for the restroom the movement he got out. Randy sighed, rubbing his forehead once he got out to stretch. He tried not to shoot John any looks while he debated following Sheamus or not. John got out to stretch himself.  
"I don't have to go to the bathroom." John told Randy as he moved around a little.  
"I'm going to check on Shea." Randy headed for the small building that held the restrooms.


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Luckily that time of day there didn't seem to be many people around. When he walked in he spotted Sheamus splashing his face with water. "You know if he said something to upset you...you should tell him."  
Sheamus jumped, hearing Randy. "He didn't upset me."  
"Bullshit and we both know it."  
"I told ye I'm tired."  
"And you're just splashing water on your face to wake up even though you will have the whole back seat of the car to take a nap. Once again bullshit."  
"Why would he have upset me?"  
"Take your pick...either the thought of kids...or shall I say not having them...or you are worried his dad will be like yours." He saw Sheamus look away. "Hey listen...Fabo is nothing like your dad...Ok, yes I don't know how he will react...but I don't see him being cruel regardless." Sheamus nodded.

"Now come on." He headed out and Sheamus followed him back to the car with him climbing in the back. Water still clung to his facial hair. Randy sighed as he slid into the passenger seat. John knew something was wrong by the looks on both his lovers' faces.  
"Ok, someone tell me what's wrong." John slid back into the driver's side to head back on the road. "Did I miss something here?"  
"It's not my place." Randy stated.  
"Tis nothing...just nerves, Johnny." Randy tried not to roll his eyes. John could hear annoyance in Randy's reply. He looked back at Sheamus in his rear view mirror. "Sweets, if it's nothing than why does Randy's tone sound like I'm about a minute away from getting a RKO?" His voice softened. "What did I do?"

"Just yer worried how yer father will react...just fears of me own father...Randy can tell ye that me mother tis the sweetest of souls...why me father tis the sourest of lemons and the sharpest of thorns...I can't help but worry yer coming out may...well may put ye on the outs with yer family." He looked down trying not to get teary over his declaration. He took a deep breath, feeling he might as well go for broke. "Pl-plus I am sorry...I...well ye were holding me hand and I felt yer sadness over the idea of never being a dad yerself...I am sorry..." The last three words sounding choked up.  
John swallowed hard, sometimes wishing his boyfriend couldn't feel every one of his emotions.

"S-Sorry, Shea. I should have never mentioned dad. Yeah, he may not jump for joy over it but he won't shun me or make me feel guilty. Please don't worry. I'm just grateful you are going with me for support." John chose to ignore Sheamus saying he had felt his sadness over fatherhood. There just was no way to answer that without making them both feel worse. Some things there was no quick fixes for. "Get some rest, Baby."  
"I'll try, Angel...last I wished was to push me anxiety on ye." Sheamus leaned his head back, resting his eyes. Sheamus knew it was more than just his parents he needed to worry of he wanted to ask how many of his other family would be there...was it just the parents, was it any brothers, what of brother wives or girlfriends? Would he feel like he was in an inquisition? John glanced over at Randy as he drove, trying to read his boyfriend's expression. "You pissed at me, Ran?"

"You were just speaking your mind...sometimes I like that about you...just other times it kicks one of us in the ass." John reached a free hand over to take Randy's this time. He held the hand of his Viper while driving.  
"Yeah, I know. I have to start thinking before I speak, Ran."  
"Yep." Randy may have cracked a small smile, feeling John's touch he squeezed John's hand back. Farther into the drive John's and Sheamus' phones went off. Sheamus lifted his head as he pulled his from his pocket. His brows furrowed. He was unsure of answering it or let it go to his voice mail. John let go of Randy's hand and sighed, pulling out his phone and hitting answer then pressing speaker phone as he laid the phone on the dash.  
"Hello?"

The sound of giggling girls could be distinctively heard. "Um..." One girl's voice spoke into the phone. "Is this John Cena?" More annoying giggling.  
"Yes, who is this?" John was getting more annoyed by the second.  
"Oh my god, it is John's number!" The young girl's shriek could rival Vicki's. "We are your biggest fans! You are like the hottest guy on TV! You're the only reason we watch the WWE."  
John sighed. "I'm flattered but how did you get this number?"  
"Online." The girl was almost giggling too hard to talk. "So...will you go out with me sometime?"

"Young lady that is highly inappropriate. I am probably old enough to be your father. Goodbye." He hit end on the phone. "Ugh! Kill me now."  
While John was on the phone Sheamus' went off again, with the same reaction he shut it off. "Might I suggest we get to a dealer and get our numbers changed...for now only each other get it and also headquarters. We can replace Randy's at the same time. Mine is Sprint."  
Randy tried not to sigh, seeing the backlash already beginning. "Good idea, Sweets. Mine is AT&T. I don't feel like talking to a bunch of horny fan girls every five minutes." John sighed as he text alert went off, glancing down. "Because I just got a text from someone saying and I quote 'I'll show you my ass if you'll show me yours.'"

Randy reached over, taking John's phone from him. "Talking is one thing...reading texts is another...eyes on the road."  
"Yeah. Sorry, these fans got me all crazy." John watched the road ahead as he drove. Since the number was going to get changed anyway Randy decided to have a little fun and mess with the texts back. At the same time he went into John's apps to find the closest dealer knowing the sooner the numbers got changed the better.  
"Mine is the same as John...why don't you see where you have a store we can stop at Shea?"

"Aye...wasn't thinking either I guess." Sheamus pulled out his phone and turned it back on to begin looking, that is when he wasn't hanging up on incoming calls.  
"Damn. I'm popular." John teased as he heard his text alert go off again. "It's a curse being so desirable."  
"I am not far behind ye, Angel...I lost count the number of end calls I hit...and texts I am not even opening."  
"Well of course they want to call instead of text you...they want to hear that sexy voice of yours."  
"Ha ha...Just so ye know if ye get off two exits ahead there should be signs leading to a small mall that might actually have centers for all three of us."  
"Your voice is damn sexy, Sweets." John laughed. "Ok, I'll get off then up ahead then. Hopefully we can get it taken care of. Don't want any late night booty calls."  
"Well you have enough of one to handle them." Randy chuckled.

"I thought my big booty only belonged to you two." John wanted to curse himself when the words passed his lips, remembering Randy's current restrictions.  
"It does." Quickly answered Sheamus.  
"Damn right and it isn't going near any of these crazed fans..." Randy added in. "Hmmm god I can imagine the sight of me holding John's hands down on his large bed while you fuck the shit out of him...I see you getting more comfortable like that, Shea."  
"I have me moments."  
"Damn, don't say those things, Ran. You're getting me all hot and bothered." John reached the exit for the small mall. "Just about there."  
"Good be nice to not worry about it." Sheamus voiced.  
"Well we just need to send the bill for the changes to headquarters. I have to remember to thank Hunter later for that. If not I would have paid at least for the two of you."

"And I wouldn't have let ye, Fella. It wasn't yer fault...I am sure it's not even that bad to bother the hassle of waiting for the office to pay me back for it."  
"Ran, if I hear you sounding guilty one more time I'm gonna kick your ass." John warned as he took the exit . "You had no control over what happened to you. It's not like any of us are hurting for money anyway."  
"I'll try, John...but it's hard."  
John pulled into the mall. "Well, Guys, I see an AT&T store. Do you see Sprint?"  
Sheamus tried to scan the smaller outside mall. "Not off the bat, but tis on the board...let's handle yer two first then we will find mine...hmmm or maybe I'll change carriers...I wonder how their international plans are."  
"I don't know but we can go see. Let's go guys." John flipped his hat so it was no longer on backwards. "I don't want to go in looking like a punk."

"Too late." Randy joked as he got out of the car. Sheamus got out as he chuckled. They waited for John before heading for the store.  
"Oh yeah, we don't stick out at all." Sheamus chuckled.  
John laughed at Sheamus' comment. "Yeah. We are kind of unique. Maybe we should walk in holding hands."  
Sheamus raised a brow while Randy shook his head. "I think that is a bit much, John Boy...next you will want to dress in rainbows." Randy told him.  
"It was a joke. Get over it, Guys." John led the way inside the AT&T store.

About an hour later, all three men left the store with new numbers and Randy and Sheamus a new phone after he had decided to switch carriers. They called company headquarters to give their new numbers before programming each others' numbers into their phones. Heading back on the road, it was a short drive before they reached John's house. "Home sweet home." John teased, pulling into the driveway. Remembering what Sheamus had said about kissing Randy, he gave his Viper's hand a squeeze instead. "This is where you get out, Baby. I'm just going to grab one of my cars and go. If I stay and talk to Marc, Shea and I will never get out of here."  
"Yet you want me to." Randy grumbled, getting out.

"Ok, Ran. Go hide in one of my guest rooms. If you see Marc tell him I'll say hi when I come back later." John pulled out his house key and took it off his key ring, handing it to Randy. "There, now you don't even have to knock. Just go let yourself in." Randy took the key and headed for the door with an annoyed look on his face.  
"Want to leave our luggage in the rental since we'll probably stay the night at my place?" John asked as Sheamus followed him to his garage.  
"Sure, Angel. Whatever ye wish." John went into his large garage and unlocked his favorite recent purchase, a '69 Camaro.  
"Let me show you what this bad boy can do." The two men were back on the road again in a few minutes, heading for the home of John's parents.


	14. Chapter 14

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Sheamus took his flat cap off as they drove with the windows down, enjoying the warm weather. He couldn't help but still have butterflies in his stomach. He switched from watching out the window to watching John's face as he seemed to be blissful in driving his baby, hearing as the engine was shifting different gears. John leaned back in his seat, loving the sound and feel of his car. "So, do you like my car, Sweets? Way different from a Rover isn't it?" Hearing John's voice Sheamus shook his head, snapping from his daze as he was watching him.  
"What...oh...aye...don't know why I always pictured smaller sport jobs...ye know like I would be hitting me head to squeeze in them?"

"No, I'm not into that small shit. I like my cars big and manly...like my men." John flirted, taking Sheamus' hand again. Sheamus gave a faint chuckle.  
"Thanks, Angel...I just hope it goes well...Once we tell them the news I hope they like me."  
"Relax, Babe. What's not to like? You're respectful, kind, loving and sweet. You treat their son like gold. How could they not fall in love with you?" John rubbed Sheamus' hand with his thumb. "Now, Randy on the other hand is a different story. He's the guy your Mom warned you about. I guess it's part of his charm."  
"Thanks, Johnny." Sheamus blushed lightly. "I try to clean nice...but I still think they see the street hardened hooligan."  
"Hey, that hooligan is my Master. Stop talking bad about him." John gave the hand a squeeze. "You know one of my biggest fantasies, Babe? To be fucked hard in the backseat of one of my cars."

"I thought these were yer babies...ye would actually want to try that?" He turned his head, looking in the back as if contemplating the idea.  
"They are my babies but hell yes I would. It combines two of my greatest loves...sex and hot cars." John got a far away look as he tried to focus on driving. "Just the idea of me being taken in my own car...damn."  
"What if I said...lets see how we feel after the gathering...also if ye know a secluded spot...last thing we need is to getting snagged by the cops for hot nookie in yer car."

"Really?" John looked at the normally so responsible Sheamus in shock. "You would consider doing that for me?" He gave John's hand a faint squeeze.  
"Heck, why the hell not?" John raised the hand to his lips, kissing it.  
"You are the best boyfriend ever. I don't deserve you." He began to notice familiar landmarks. "We're almost there, Sweets. A few minutes and we'll be there."  
"Don't ye ever say ye don't deserve us again...tis us that are lucky to have ye..yer big heart...and even if ye feel ye will break at times from all the mental weight we place on ye...ye will never abandon us." He squeezed John's hand lightly, trying to keep his nerves in check.

"Thank you, Baby." John drove a short distance before they pulled up in front of a nice looking home. There were several cars parked in the driveway. "And we're here." John pulled in and killed the engine. "Ready to go, Sweets?" Sheamus slowly pulled his hand from John's after one last squeeze.  
"As ready as I will be I guess." He took a deep breath before he slipped his cap back on before he went to open his door and step out. John got out and walked beside of Sheamus to the house, trying to stay calm. Before he even got a chance to knock, the front door was thrown open and a sweet looking older woman walked out, pulling John down for a hug and kiss.  
"Hi, Mom." John gave Carol a kiss on the cheek. "I hope you don't mind I brought a friend along. This is Sheamus."

John's mom let him go to look at Sheamus. "Well, it's always a pleasure to meet another one of John's friends."  
"The pleasure tis mine, Mrs. Cena." He took off his hat with a light bow.  
She gave a warm smile looking back at John giving him another hug and kiss.  
"He always this much of a charmer?" She tried to whisper. She recognized him from TV, but other than that didn't really know the guy.  
John gave a laugh in reply, kissing the top of his mom's head.  
"Mom, we need to have a talk in private. You, me and Sheamus. There are some things we need to talk about." Carol looked at her son wondering what he was up to now.

"Sure thing...your dad and brothers are out back. You know how Sean is about running the grill in good weather. We can go to the sitting room." She turned, heading inside. Sheamus tried to hide his worried look, waiting for John before heading inside. Once inside the sitting room, John and Carol sat on the couch while Sheamus took a nearby chair. John looked at his mother nervously, trying to muster up his courage. Carol looked at John and then Sheamus. She turned her focus on John. She reached over, patting his hand. "What is it, John?" John knew the moment of truth had come. There would be no going back.  
"Mom, you know how close we are and how much I love you. I'm so sorry but I have been hiding something from you for years." He took a deep breath. "Years ago I discovered that I am bisexual. I am attracted to men as well as women. Well, a few months ago Sheamus and I...fell in love. He is my boyfriend and I love him with all my heart. He treats me with love and respect, Mom. I just hope that you can accept him as a big part of my life from now on."

Carol sat there as if trying to process what her son just told her. She lightly patted John's hand. "You had me worried there, John...I thought you were going to tell me you were hurt or something. I'm sorry you felt you needed to hide this from me, son." She removed her hand from John's, folding them on her lap. She slowly looked at Sheamus. "Do you feel the same about my son?"  
"Aye Ma'am, yer son means a great deal to me. I would do anything for 'im."  
She smiled warmly at that statement. "That is all I want for any of my kids, to be happy and well cared for when I can't. Now you say only a few months. I am not quite ready to tell you welcome to the family."

"Quite understood, Ma'am." John was relieved that his mom had taken the news so well.  
"He makes very happy, Mom. I never knew I could feel such love as I do with him. I'm going to tell Dad and the guys in a bit but I wanted to tell you first."  
"Ok, Johnny." She looked at him with her warm smile. "I have a few things to take care of in the kitchen. I am glad you told me, son...As I said I just wished you felt you could have sooner."  
"I'm sorry, Mom." John rose to give her another hug. "I guess I was just too scared. Do you need help in the kitchen or can we head outside?"  
"I'll be fine, go on out you two and socialize." She stood up, returning John's hug before heading for the kitchen.

After she walked away Sheamus stood up and walked over, giving John a hug. "Well part one down."  
"Yeah." John gave a smile. "Felt good to get it out in the open. Follow me out back, Shea." John led the way into the back yard, seeing it crowded with his family. "Hey, Players!" John called cheerfully to his brothers. "The fun has arrived!" Sheamus followed John and stayed sort of to the side as John's playful nature came out as he addressed his brothers. They all greeted him back. Sean looked over from the grill just giving a faint nod but then focused back on the food. John Sr. walked over, giving John a big hug. "What's up, Kid?"

"It's good to see you, Dad." John gave his dad a big grin. "You know, the same old grind. Working my butt off as always." He nodded at Sheamus. "I'm sure you remember Sheamus from work?"  
"Ah yes...a few times I have made the shows." He walked over to the younger man, extending his hand. "How are you doing?"  
Sheamus gave a warm smile as he shook the older man's hand. "I'm doing well, Sir. I want to thank ye for inviting me into yer home."  
"Not a problem, my boy's friends are always welcome as long as they don't wreck the place." He laughed. "They have their own homes for that."  
"Dad, there's something I'd like to discuss with you and the guys but I'd like everyone to be paying attention. Would it be ok to wait until we eat?" John looked at his father, his nerves growing.

"Ok, John...everything, ok?" His father sounded a little worried as he worried about all his boys. John tried to give his dad a reassuring smile.  
"Don't worry, Dad. I promise everything is ok. There's just something I want to share with you all at once."  
"Ok, Boy." Stephen made his way over from where he was relaxing before.  
"Hey, Johnny." He gave John a playful hit in the arm. "Can we go somewhere to bend your ear a moment?"  
"Sure, Bro." John turned to look at his boyfriend. "Be right back, Shea." He smiled at his brother. "Lead the way."

"Take yer time, John I don't think I'm going anywhere." Sheamus tried to reassure John as he vanished into the house with his brother. Stephen led John up to his old room and shut the door after John was inside. He rubbed his mouth and jaw, trying to think. He was looking down then at John trying to think of the words. "Bro...god this is crazy... " He huffed out a breath, trying to think.  
"What? Spit it out, Steve. You're making me nervous." John went to sit down on the bed, wondering what had his brother so agitated.  
"Bro, I been having friends burning my phone up today with some wild rumors about you. You know I don't normally put much weight in that shit. Thing is the site that was publishing the rumors...well, they also had your phone number...just wondering if there was any truth behind it. Um..." He ran a hand through his hair. "Claiming proof that you're gay. I didn't read any of the stuff yet myself...but there is suppose to be chat logs or something." He looked down chuckling. "Crazy I know..." He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Bro, I am sure there is shit like that all that time. You know what...I don't even know what the hell I was doing even asking you that sort of shit."

John looked up from his spot on the bed, his face paling. So Randy's logs had gotten out after all. "What if I told you it was true?" John asked quietly. "What if I told you that I've been bisexual for years and the guy I brought with me outside is my boyfriend and I'm in love with him?"  
"Wow...um..." He looked at John. "Really? Y-you not pulling my leg here?"  
"No, Steve. I'm not. I've already told Mom about it. The rest of the family I'm telling when we eat. I-I'm tired of hiding who I am, bro. It's exhausting."  
"Well..." He scratches his head. "I don't know what else to say besides it's your life, Bro."  
John felt such as sense of relief as yet another member of his family accepted him. "Thanks for understanding, Steve. It means the world to me."  
"Now don't get me wrong I'm not exactly over the moon about this...ok...so...What do you want me to say if asked? So far I've blown it off."

John rubbed the back of his neck, thinking. "Well, bro if this is all over the Internet every fan will know by tomorrow. Shit travels fast. I need to go on that site and see what exactly they have on there so I know what I'm dealing with."  
"Hold on." Stephen pulled out his phone, bringing up one of the messages that seemed to read of the same disbelief he showed John over the situation. He handed John the phone to look at. "Here, bro, I have about ten different messages about this...I know at least two different sites are mentioned."

"Oh, fuck." John sighed deeply, knowing his secret was a secret no longer. "I'm screwed. It looks like I'm officially out of the closet. This will travel like wildfire."  
"Well yeah, because isn't that one suppose to be one of the more reputable sites?"  
John nodded miserably. "I'm going to have to tell Sheamus. I have a feeling the both of us are going to have a lot of explaining to do at work."  
"Ok, Bro..." Stephen reached over, patting John's shoulder as he took his phone back. "Oh...not sure how Sean may react to the news, he seemed a little upset, seems a string of his old college buddies were ripping on him before I showed up."

John's shoulders slumped at the news. He knew backlash could be a bitch. "I'm sorry that all you guys get dragged into my drama. It's only going to get worse now." He sighed deeply. "It's very possible that I could lose my position as the face of the WWE. Being considered a family show now they could feel that my lifestyle is not very marketable. Not to mention if any of the other wrestlers refuse to work with me now. But...I can't help who I love, Stephen."  
"I know, Man...I doubt you got sick of being top dog and posted that shit...but if you didn't who?"  
John was silent for a few moments. "Steve, if I tell you something this can not be told around. Even to Mom and Dad right now. I...actually have two boyfriends. We are in a threesome relationship. My other boyfriend was drugged at a bar and robbed blind. I guess whoever stole his phone must have sold the info on it to the dirt sheets after they snooped. Shea and I had to go get new numbers."


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Stephen actually blinked a couple of times shaking his head. "What the hell, bro..." He took one hand, rubbing his eyes. "Ok...Ok..." He motioned to give him a moment while he tried to take it all in. "I won't tell anyone else...but just so you know...that part I am not really cool about...dating...being with a guy is one thing...but two!? Fuck, John that is as screwed up as dating two chicks...I guess it is at least ok that they know of each other so it's not like you hiding it from them..."  
"No, we have no secrets, Steve. They were actually a couple before I joined them. We were all buddies and it just turned into more. We all three love each other, Bro. I know that you probably don't believe me but I'm as committed to the both of them as if I had taken wedding vows. For me there is no one else."

"Well I'm glad that's the case...just be careful, Bro...you already know the possible repercussions to your job...what about theirs? Also if the whole truth comes out you not only have the hate groups to worry about, but to a point people who are against polyandrous relationships. Even if you didn't plan on it or wanted this...you have one hell of a shit storm to deal with."  
John nodded. "I know. Guess I'll deal with it as it comes." He stood up. "So, you want to go back outside and meet Shea? He is a great guy with a good sense of humor. I think you'll like him."

"Sure...but just one question...Which one's the vampire?" He chuckled.  
John blushed. He had forgotten about the marks on his neck. "That would be Shea. Can't you tell by the pale skin?" He joked back. Stephen shook his head as he gave his brother a playful shove.  
"Come on and let me meet him properly." John nodded and the two men made their way back outside. John saw Sheamus standing alone, looking a little uncomfortable and he felt bad for him.  
"Shea, this is my brother Stephen." John said with a big smile.  
"Hey, Man." Stephen said, extending his hand.  
"Hey." Sheamus tried to smile as he shook his hand.  
"Welcome to the mad house...relax, Man, we don't bite." He chuckle at his own bad joke. "I can't believe none of these jokers offered you a drink while we were away."  
"It's fine really."  
"Nonsense. Beer for you both?"  
"Um...sure sounds good." Sheamus told him  
John lowered his voice as Stephen walked away. "Sorry to leave you stranded. Stephen had a talk with me. As it turns out it's all over the Net that I'm gay. The chat logs from Ran's phone are on at least two reputable sites. Safe to say I'm out of the closet."

Sheamus took off his cap, rubbing almost scrubbing the top of his head and hair. "So he knows before ye even said anythin to 'im...any idea about others? So much bout trying to get to them before it hit." He took his hand pinching the bridge of his nose. "Just need to wonder how bad this will get for us."  
"I don't know about Dad. Stephen did mention my brother Sean knows so probably all of them do." John sighed. "But if it's all over the net my family is the least of our worries." Sheamus nodded with a sigh just as Stephen returned with their beer.  
"Here you go." He handed two cans over. Sheamus took one with his thanks. He rolled his cap to slip to in his jeans pocket before cracking the can open and downing a healthy amount. "Thanks, Man, that sure hit the spot."

"Not a problem. Hey, come over and meet my girls." He smiled. "Their Uncle Johnny loves to spoil them...isn't that right, bro?"  
"Yeah. Come on, Shea. They are gonna love you." John noticed that Sean and Matt were watching him closely. He blushed and looked away from their questioning eyes.  
"Sure thing, fella, lead the way." Sheamus followed John and his brother over to the one table that had a woman and two young girls sitting. They looked to be younger than eight. One of the girls looked from Stephen to John and back.  
"Now we can say hi, Daddy?"  
"Yes, Baby, go ahead." Both girls gave a squeal of joy jumping from their seats to run the short distance left between them and John as they each latched onto a leg.

"Hey, Hey! You girls are getting so strong! You're going to knock your old Uncle Johnny down!" John bent down to gather the two girls in his arms. "I sure missed you two!" He walked over to Sheamus holding his two nieces. "Jessica, Abby, this is my special friend Sheamus. He's a lot of fun. I think you'll like him."  
"You're not old, Uncle." Jessica tried to tell him with a beaming smile.  
"Yeah, heroes don't get old." Abby the younger one added.  
"Ah two wee firecrackers I see...they take after their pa I take it...well unless his lass of a wive tis a spit fire too."

Both girls look at Sheamus. "You sound funny." Abby proclaimed. Sheamus gave them a smile. "Ye know what wee one?" She pointed to herself. "Aye...wee tis another name of saying small or little."  
"Then why don't you just say that?" He chuckled as he lowered to a knee so he was closer to her height after John set them down.  
"Cause that is just how I talk. I am not from round 'ere."  
"But you sound funny even from other areas."  
"That's because I come from far way, a place called Ireland, and when I first came 'ere ye all sounded quite funny to me."  
"Oh..."  
"Ireland?" Jessica spoke up. "That's where we get St, Patrick from right."  
"Aye that's correct."  
"Well you're a mighty big leprechaun."

He gave a throaty laugh. "I may be from there...but that tis one thin I am not."  
"Awe so we can't catch you and get gold."  
"Nay wee lass.." Both girls gave pouts. Sheamus sighed and looked to John for maybe a bit of help. John laughed, bending down to the girls as well.  
"Sheamus is a wrestler like your Uncle Johnny. He came here from his country to work and make money. That's why he talks so different. He is a funny guy. I think you girls will love him."  
"Are you strong like my Uncle?" Jessica asked him.  
"Aye."  
"So you could lift us like he did?"  
"Well, I guess that depend on if yer pa says it is ok?"

"I warn you, you get them started they will try to climb all over you." Stephen told him.  
"It's fine, fella. I promise."  
"Ok, girls...It's ok...over on the grass though."  
"That's fine." Sheamus looked at both girls as he took his phone and cap out of his pockets, resting them on the table. "Come on now ye runts." He moved with the two girls to a grassier part of the yard. He soon found despite being girls they seemed to have the Cena male mentality of playing and rough housing. He didn't mind too much letting the two young girls crawl over him like a human jungle gym. He even got down at times to pretend like they were teaming up on him to take him down. One point he had both girls on their back screaming with laughter as he tickled their stomachs.

"He seems really sweet with them, John." Stephen told him as he watched over his daughters from a distance.  
"How was the talk?" His wife asked.  
"It's true."  
"Oh..." She gave a faint nervous chuckle but smiled. "Well then..." She grabbed the tea she was drinking and took a big sip from it.  
"Does that bother you, Sarah?" John looked at his sister-in-law carefully. "Shea is a great guy with a big heart. He makes me really happy."  
"Hold on...you and him?" She took another sip. "It's a lot to take in...come on, John, you have always been a lady's man...and...well damn even your 'buddy' seems quite the charmer. I guess it's that European charm they talk about...so that is what you meant when you told the girls that he was your special friend?"

"Yeah." John blushed for probably the tenth time that day. "He treats me like gold, Sarah. I never felt love like that from a woman before. I'm so, so happy." John gave a laugh. "Although I do turn into a total chick around him. You're right...He is a charmer."  
"Well it's good he treats you well, John...but...um...never mind. As long as he doesn't hurt you...good." Even though the words passed her lips the lack of joy of the subject could be seen in her eyes. John read the emotions behind his sister in law's words but he knew it was all a big shock right now to them.  
"Thanks for trying to understand, sis. You'll see how good we are together in time. Just give us a chance. That's all I ask."

John ran over to the giggling girls and grabbed Jessica from on top of Sheamus, throwing her up in the air and catching her. "What are you doing to my friend?" John teased as he tickled her belly. "You two teaming up against him? Not fair two on one. Maybe I'll even up the odds." He began to tickle the laughing girl silly. The older girl squealed as John tickled her.  
"Bu-but you're both the size of two of us..." While John and Sheamus played with the girls Stephen and Sarah were talking back and forth holding similar yet differences of opinion. Dan's few kids joined in. Matt was standing by Sean and the two were going back and forth. It got to a point that John Sr. walked over to find out what his youngest boys' problem seemed to be.

John Sr. walked over to his two sons lost in a heated conversation. "May I ask what the hell you two are talking about?" He nodded over at the kids screaming and playing with John and Sheamus. "You are going to ruin the day for the kids and our nice guest."  
"Dad, do you have any clue what John's been up to?" Matt tried not to sneer. "I'm sorry that Stephan and Dan seem to be carrying on with smiles on their faces but I don't know if I can."  
"I agree...I know this is still yours and Mom's home, Dad, so I will try to be respectful...but I agree with Matt on this case. Just the connection I'm getting shit already...um sorry, Dad." Sean told his father. John Sr. was very confused as he listened to his boys.  
"What do you mean...What John is up to? One of you speak up and tell me what is going on here." He glanced over at John playing with the kids. "He looks happy and fine to me."  
"Dad.." Sean started as he plated some of the finished food. "Words going around that...well..."  
"Ah, screw it, Sean." Matt looked at his dad. "Dad, I'm sorry but a few good sources are stating that John was in the closet."  
"Closet?"  
"Yeah, Dad, gay, homo...queer...so yeah makes you wonder if our 'special' guest is...well special."

John Sr. could not have been more shocked. He looked over at his son, who was standing with a proud smile on his face as he watched their Irish guest roll on the ground with the children. John had an unmistakable look in his blue eyes. "Of course. How could I have been so blind? John's in love." He spoke almost to himself. "Any fool can see it. It's clear as day."  
Both boys gave an unmistakable ewe type sound.  
"You are actually ok with that...John...be-being in love with...well a guy?" Matt asked. "That isn't right...just on so many levels."John Sr. kept watching his son.  
"I never said I was thrilled by it but it is what it is. Look at your brother and tell me his mind is not already made up." John suddenly tackled Sheamus and began to fake a beat down as the kids yelled their approval. Both John and Sheamus were laughing hearty laughs. "Shunning your brother won't change what obviously is already decided in his mind."


	16. Chapter 16

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"For yours and Mom's sake I'll behave...not happy about this." Matt told him and Sean agreed. "John's our brother...but I will not be accepting his..." His face scrunched up "boyfriend with open arms."  
"I'll try to keep my head, Dad…but the thought makes my skin crawl." Sean voiced quite strongly. John Sr. nodded before walking away.  
"Just see that you aren't rude to our guest. We are hospitable here at the Cena household." John was hot and thirsty as he climbed off Sheamus.  
"I need a rest and a cold drink, Shea. How about you?" John's jersey stuck to his skin, damp with his sweat. Sheamus got up, brushing grass off him.  
"I think I best get out the sun 'for I turn into a lobster. As for a drink I think I'll take some of that ice tea."

"Ok, Cutie." John spoke softly as he headed into the house for some cold ice tea. He passed his brothers all standing together. "Hey, Sean, Matt, how's it going guys?" Sheamus followed John, not really wanting to be left alone again. The two youngest brothers just gave a pretty basic answer of OK as they passed. Matt mumbled as Sheamus passed by with John into the house. Something along the line of calling him a lap-dog. "Hey, Mom!" John called as he entered the kitchen with Sheamus behind him. "We come thirsty and hot, looking for tea!"  
"I just took a pitcher out while you guys were being swamped by the kids. You both looks so comfortable around them. There is a partial pitcher in the fridge."  
"Thank ye, Ma'am." Sheamus told her.  
"Carol please."  
"Of course, Carol. As for kids ye know much our work at times deals with kids."  
"Maybe but that is a different glow. You have younger siblings or...ummm."  
"Nay I am an only child...and nay I have no wee ones from another relationship."

"Oh...Well you seem a natural." She saw Sheamus blush. "Not much of one for compliments are you?"  
"Nay...not really though yer son tries to give me plenty of them."  
"And they're all true." John pulled out the pitcher and poured two tall glasses. "Shea is much too modest."  
Sheamus chuckled to hide his nerves, leaning on the counter with his forearms. "And I am sure yer mother knows how much of a flatterer ye can be."  
"Sheamus, Hun...let me give you a tiny piece of advice." Carol started to speak to him whole heartedly. "Enjoy the compliments while you can...it may get to a point that they don't come as often or may not sound as sincere. It is still young budding love, enjoy it."  
"I'll try ma...I mean Carol."  
John handed the glass of cold tea to Sheamus. "Here you go, Shea." John downed almost his entire glass with one gulp. "You still make the best tea I've ever had, Mom. I miss it on the road."  
"Thanks, Johnny Boy." Sheamus took the tea sipping it. He chuckled as John chugged his. "Ye lucky ye don't choke downing a drink like that."  
"Well thanks, Dear." Carol told him. "That is the sun brewed...the kettle tea is outside."

"Ye use a fresh leaf don't ye?" Sheamus commented as he took a few sips.  
"Well, a place in Rhode Island..."  
"Ye can tell it hasn't been on a shelf a long time."  
"Hmm good sense of taste on you."  
"I spent a good mount of time in me ma's kitchen when she wasn't chasing me out."  
"Yeah, he's a good cook, mom. Unlike me." John grinned as he set his glass in the sink.  
"Have you leaned more than grilled cheese, Dear?"  
"Well he makes a good prep chef if you give him basic direction. The way he is with grilled chicken salads it comes in handy." Sheamus tried to give John some credit for his culinary skills no matter how limited.

Sean made his way in and stopped seeing John and Sheamus in the kitchen talking to his mom seeing they were smiling and joking. He wondered if his mom was in the dark like his dad was. "Hey. I wanted to let you know the sausages and burgers are done." He seemed to focus on Sheamus. "Let me guess...you're a sausage kind of guy. You just seem the type."  
Sheamus looked at him, cocking his head. "Actually, fella, I'll take a burger...I like me meat, but I prefer buns more." Sean almost coughed a bit as the faintest of smirks brushed Sheamus' lips before taking a sip of the tea focusing back on Carol. "Well, Carol ma'am if ye don't mind sharing it...I would love to have yer recipe so I can try to replicate it on John's bus or down Florida..." Sean coughed more behind his hand, feeling this 'visitor' was being quite bold and every word turned his stomach more and more.

John gave a faint smirk at Sheamus and Sean. "I'll take a sausage, Bro. You know how much I love them." He figured if his kid brother wanted to be a smartass, he could be one as well. Sean tried not to bug his eyes out.  
"I'll take a burger too, dear. You need us to come get them?" Their mom added seemingly unaware of the undertone between the three guys.  
"No...th-that's fine...I'll let your hen fest continue." He quickly left.  
"I think the cat is indeed out of the bag with that one, Johnny Boy...if I had my guess the same way Stephen did...oh yeah ye did say Stephen mentioned 'im didn't ye?"

"Know? So you think your brothers already know of you two?" Carol asked.  
"I know he does, possibly all of them. I'm making it official at dinner." John winked at Sheamus, loving the Irishman's witty comeback to his brother.  
"Ok, Johnny...I am guessing you want me out there too?" His mother asked as she went to refill her own drink. John Sr. walked in with a plate with the two burgers and the sausage. "If you boys want any of the sides you will need to come get them." He set the plate down. "You need anything, Dear?" He walked over kissing Carol's cheek.  
"No I'm good. I'll be out in a little bit anyways."  
"Ok, Hun." John Sr. looked at John and Sheamus. "John?"  
"Yeah, Dad. We're coming. I have something I need to say to everyone while we eat." John looked his father in the eye as he spoke.

"Actually about that, John..." He paused a moment, not even fully sure how to ask what he is thinking. "Sean and Matt told me...um what you wanted to tell everyone...does it have to do with something that was leaked on-line?"  
"Yes, Dad. It does." John fought to keep a calm face. "I take it then you know what my talk will be about?"  
"You are...personally involved with a guy. And just from what I saw I am guessing the man in question is your friend here?"  
"Aye Sir, yer son and I are together. We know tis not something everyone will approve of...but he wanted ye all to know. Before ye wonder if this leak is the reason...nay, Sir. We had talked of it actually back when we first started dating. I am sure ye understand yer son's schedule twas hard to find a time to come tell ye all."

"My son has his own mouth."  
"Aye, Sir...sorry."  
"Dad, I'll explain it all but can't we all go outside now? I hate to keep repeating myself, Sir." John was eager to get everything out in the open.  
"Sure, Kid." John Sr. told him, heading back outside. Sheamus grabbed his burger, taking a few bites before they could head out, not sure how long his appetite would last.  
"I guess I'm ready. After ye, Carol ma'am."  
"Thank you." She left her food, figuring she could eat afterward but wanted to support her son. John walked outside to face his family.  
"Will you stand beside me while I talk, Shea?" John asked his boyfriend softly. "I know it's asking a lot."  
"Of course..." Sheamus walked out with John, praying he didn't faint from the nerves.

John walked out into the middle of the backyard. "Excuse me." He spoke in his loud, promo voice. "I have something that I need to say to you all. Can I have your attention for a few minutes please?" All the adult quieted down looking. A few displeased faces were spotted, a few puzzled. While Sheamus stood by John he tried to keep the worried look from his own face as he began to feel like a bug under a microscope. It took maybe a little longer for the kids to quiet. Sheamus didn't know why the kids present made him a little more unsure about this announcement. What if John's brothers didn't want them exposed?

John noticed all the kids watching and felt a bit uneasy. "What I am going to say may not be for young ears. If any of you want to take the kids inside for a moment I completely understand." Stephen and his wife talked as did Dan and his. Sarah offered to take all the kids inside with their food to keep them occupied as they had a feeling what it was about. Once they were inside, Dan spoke up. "What are you gonna squash those rumors, bro?" John took a deep breath.  
"This is hard, Guys. I love each and every one of you so much...So I'm just going to come right out and say it. About eleven years ago I discovered something about myself but I was too scared to share it with anyone I loved. I see now how wrong that was to hide a part of myself away from you all. I came to the realization that I am a bisexual man and am attracted to men as well as women. Well, after hiding that for so long a wonderful, sweet, giving man came into my life. We fell in love and are now together. He makes me very happy, happier than I have ever been." John took Sheamus' hand boldly in his and held it. "Some of you have already met him. This is my boyfriend, Sheamus and he will be a big part of my life from now on. Anyone have anything to ask or say or are we all cool?"

Time felt like it stood still for Sheamus when John spoke out loud then took his hand. He tried not to look down, to do so would be to look like he was ashamed of it. Things were quiet for a moment. "Well you already heard me before, bro…it's your life, but you know it's a rough one to walk." Stephen spoke up.  
"Hold on...so all that stuff is true?" Dan spoke up.  
"Well, Dan. I don't know exactly everything that you heard." John tried to appear at ease. "But if it was that I'm attracted to men and have a boyfriend then yes the rumors are true."  
"Well it was some...cutesy messages."

"Get off his back." Dan's wife told him. "Johnny, if you're happy and comfortable more power to you."  
"Ok, this stuff is all over the internet, what do you two think will happen?" Matt asked.  
"Honestly, we have no idea what will happen. We didn't leak that stuff on purpose. One of our phones was stolen and we just found out it had been leaked online." John looked at his family with conviction. "Sheamus is a good, honorable man. He could have stayed away, tried to keep me his secret but instead he offered to come meet you all. He made a real effort to show you how much he cares for me and I'm proud of him." Sheamus lightly squeezed John's hand.

"Ok, So how come from everything that has been leaked only your name was used...if it was just random wouldn't both of your names be out there?" Matt continued.  
"I don't know, Matt." John sighed. "I haven't even seen the reports yet to see what they are."  
"Damn, Bro...no offence to him...but if we tried to peg you with a guy...um...Well I just didn't think it would have been him." Dan stated.  
John looked at Dan with a glare. "What did you mean by that, Dan? Why wouldn't you have pictured me with Shea? Who would you have pictured me with? Shea's perfect for me in every way."

Mary gave a faint snicker from next to her husband. "Um...actually that is partly my fault, John. Just the chemistry you have in the ring with some of the other guys...you can't help but wonder. Now admitting you've been attracted to men for most of your career...well." She blushed before sipping more tea.  
"I've got chemistry with guys in the ring?" John actually looked a little shocked. "That's news to me. Just because you're gay or bi doesn't mean you want every guy you work with."

"Well yeah I know that...but there have been a few that seemed...I don't know...maybe it was just working chemistry...Two off hand was Punk and Randy."  
"Mary?!" Dan exclaimed.  
"Well he asked..." John was sure that he blushed all the way to his toes at the mention of Randy's name. "Oh...Uh...Um.." All rational words left his mind as he felt Stephen watching him with an unreadable expression on his face. Sheamus gave John a firm squeeze of his hand to focus.  
"Well, both those men are great ring workers." Sheamus spoke up.  
"Ok, so our bro's been hiding in the closet for 11 years...mind ask your story?" Dan asked.  
"I...I have always been into men."  
"Is that why we don't see you in story lines with any Divas?" Mary asked.  
"I have never been asked."  
"Would you if asked?"  
"Why not tis just an act."  
"How would you feel if John was asked to be in one again?"  
"Same thing...tis just an act, I know John Cena on camera is not the same John I get to see when the cameras are off."

"What would you do if you are told your relationship being made public can place your jobs at risk because of the fan interaction and family image?" Matt asked  
"It is already being made public even without our consent. We can't change that, I won't leave John if it became a matter of him or my job if that is what ye are asking."  
"Well it seems he is the one made public, none of us hear your name come up." Matt continued to almost grill Sheamus.  
"Have any of ye gone to these pages to see if I am listed? Maybe the sources ye are getting them from only mention John's name because he is the one connected to ye all?" Sheamus was beginning to sounds defensive. "I have nothing to gain by exposing him."

"None of us are saying that." Stephen tried to assure the larger man.  
"Ok, if you all are done with giving my boyfriend the cross-examination I say we eat and have some fun." John could feel Sheamus' defensiveness and some of his brothers' hostility. "I never get to see you guys anymore it seems."  
"Whoa what do you mean you never see us anymore?" Sean quickly spoke up.  
"Yeah, Bro, you got to be joking about that." Matt added.  
"What did we do?" Dan asked.  
John's parents both wanted to say something, but if need be they would wait. Sheamus wanted to go inside and try to finish his burger but he stayed, not leaving John alone to handle any possible fall out.

"No, guys you misunderstood me. I'm not blaming any of you." John replied quickly. "I only meant with my crazy schedule I don't get as much free time to see you all as I would like. So I wanted to enjoy our short time together." He felt the situation getting out of hand fast.  
"Seriously, Man, saying anymore...made it sound like you were braking ties with your blood." Dan pointed out.  
"Of course I'm not." John snapped, a rare thing for the normally laid back man. "You guys are blowing what I said way out of proportion! If I was cutting off ties why would I have opened up to you and brought my boyfriend to meet you all? Which, thank you, some of you made him feel welcome."  
"John, if ye don't mind I think I should be getting out of the sun for a bit...our food is inside still anyways." Sheamus told him as he lightly ran his thumb over John's hand to try to calm him down. John's eyes softened as he looked at Sheamus. He released his hand.  
"Sure, Shea, you go on in and eat. I'll be in shortly." He took a deep breath, trying to regain his focus. Sheamus let go of John's hand slowly looking around. "Th-thank ye all for allowing me to come today...I...well I hope it isn't the last and in time ye all will warm more to the idea of me being in John's life." He gave a light smile, trying to hide any nerves floating still before he headed inside.


	17. Chapter 17

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"We did try, John. I am sorry if you feel we weren't as open as you would like...but, Dude, come on you have to admit this is a lot to take in." Dan tried to explain.  
"I apologize for snapping, Bro. I know it's a lot to take in. I guess my nerves are a little on edge today."  
"I guess that is understandable, Johnny." Dan told him. "You been planning this for a while and fate screwed you over."

Sheamus got back to the kitchen and took a few sips of his tea to cool down. He stared at his partly eaten burger not sure how much of his appetite really remained. He felt dislike, almost disdain from at least a few. At least none walked out on John...for the most part they put on a good face. When they thought John was leaving them a few grew defensive. John stood alone looking at his family all watching him. He suddenly felt so tired. "Well, if it's ok with everyone I think I'm going to head inside to finish my food." What he wanted more than anything was to just be alone somewhere with Sheamus but he knew that would come later.

"Of course it's ok." His mom told him. "Come on, son" She could see some of the spark leave her eldest sons eyes. John looked at his mom gratefully as they walked inside.  
"I love you, Mom." He threw his arm across her shoulders. "You always have my back."  
"I need to look out for all my boys, John." She wrapped her arm around his waist giving a light hug. When they got to the kitchen area Sheamus was leaning on the island his head lowered. "You ok?"  
"Aye Carol...just been long day...Johnny Boy and I had a show last eve, got a lil sleep, but then drove straight through to here...well cept when we stopped to get our phones taken care of." He lifted his head, looking at John. "Speaking of which. Have ye even thought of given yer ma yer new number?"

"Oh, no. I forgot. Thanks, Sweets..." John's face flushed at the familiar pet name slip. "He pulled out his phone and brought up his new number. "You got a pen and paper, Mom?"  
His mother smiled sweetly at the term of endearment from her son's lips. "Sure John, dear, one moment." She walked over to one of the drawers in the kitchen to retrieve a small note pad and pen. She brought it over resting it on the island. "Here you go, boys. And I think it's cute, Johnny, relax. if your brothers don't like it, they can deal." She laughed. John smiled as he wrote down his new number for his mom.  
"Please don't lose your phone or let it get stolen, Mom." John teased as he handed her the pad. "You should have heard the crazy fan calls I've got. Randy messed with them back just for fun." As soon as Randy's name passed his lips, John wanted to curse himself but he hoped his mom would think nothing of him mentioning his best friend.

She took the pad and looked the number over. "I'll be careful, John." She went to grab her phone to change the contact log. She may of looked faintly puzzled when she walked back in. "Randy was messing with the prank calls you got? You guys said this all happened on your way here. Where is he? You know he is always more than welcome here." John thought fast to cover up, hoping his mom would not notice his discomfort.  
"Randy knows that, Mom. He was so exhausted that he decided to crash at my house while we were here. He said he would come by next time."  
"Ok, John, Dear ...How is he doing with all this stuff? I am guessing he knows since you said he was messing with your phone."

John was torn. He did not want to lie to his mom but he could not go against Randy's wishes and reveal too much either. "Randy is cool with it, mom. He has no problem with us loving each other."  
"Good...I'm glad to hear it. I know how much you two value your friendship and well I have heard of course how hard your work can be to keep them."  
John nodded. "Randy is an amazing friend. He'll always be a part of my life, Mom." He noticed how exhausted his lover looked. "Shea, you look so tired. Are you wanting to leave soon?"  
"When ever ye are ready...I know ye get to see yer family so rarely." Sheamus leaned forward, rubbing his temples. "I think I need to brew some of me tea when we get to yer place." He tried to offer a warm smile. "Not that yer tea isn't delightful, Carol. I just get headaches at times and the herbal tea in my suitcase seems to be one of the few things to ease it."

"That is quite alright Sheamus...no need to explain."  
"Yeah, I'm ready to go too, Shea." John looked at his mom with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry to eat and run, Mom. I'm just so tired too. I might get ready to head out."  
"No problem , Baby…You know the doors are open whenever for the two of you...well and Randy when you can drag him away from where ever. You told me you guys have run non-stop all day with all this mess."  
John kissed and hugged his mom again. "Shea, you can go on out if you want. I'm going to say a fast goodbye to the rest of my family and I'll be out in a minute." He tossed his lover the keys to his car.

"Ok, Johnny." He grabbed the keys were they landed. "A pleasure again Ma'am." He smiled as he headed out. He got in the car but waited; he wasn't going to start it knowing some cars can be touchy. John walked back into the backyard one last time.  
"I'm leaving. Bye everyone!" John called to them all with a wave of his hand. The good byes from everyone came in waves as his dad came over, giving him a hug. When John made his way to the car, Sheamus had his head leaning against the back of the seat. John slid into the driver's seat with a sigh. "So glad that's over." He glanced over at Sheamus in concern. "You ok, Baby? What's wrong?"  
"I don't even think I felt that over whelmed even at the arenas...I was nay kidding when I mentioned me tea. Even though..." He reached over, resting a hand on John's thigh. "I am sure I will feel better after our little side trip..." He gave a light, yet firm squeeze. "Ye ready to go, Angel?"  
"So ready, Baby. Lets get the hell out of here." John pulled out and drove away, trying to leave all the stress behind him.


	18. Chapter 18

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John drove his car in silence, giving Sheamus a few minutes of peace after their long day. He finally pulled into a secluded parking lot of an old abandoned store. "I used to park my car here as a teen for some fun time." John looked over at his lover. "Baby, if you are too tired or not in the mood we can always plan this another time. It's really ok." Sheamus slowly opened his eyes. "Nay, Angel..." He moved his hands back to John's leg, lightly rubbing it. "With just ye I am fine..." He squeezed a little tighter. "Since a teen?...this just one of those places that never seems to stay rented out?"  
"Yeah. It seems that it's been abandoned forever." John gave a faintly shaky breath from Sheamus touch on his leg, the larger man's fingers rubbing almost circles high up his thigh. "Shea...Baby, how would you feel about doing a little role playing? Nothing too kinky I promise."  
"Well I know what I would like..." Sheamus smirked as he took his other hand to rub over his covered groin. "Yer ass out of the car and over here...ye kneeling on the ground giving me a hell of a blow job." He blushed. "Damn I think I have been around ye and Randy too much."

John's eyes widened at Shea's comment. "Damn, Sweets...that even tops Randy for daring. I love it." He got out of the car and walked around to the passenger's side, opening the door. John knelt on the ground, glad that he was wearing jeans and not shorts. "Come on, Babe. Stuff my mouth full." John encouraged, his pale lover with his enthusiasm & dimpled smile. Sheamus removed the seat belt and turned to swing his legs outside the car. He lovingly stroke John's cheek with one hand as he opened his jeans with the other. He shifted a little as he reached in and pulled his cock free from the denim. He looked down at John as he slowly started to stroke himself.  
"Damn, Angel...ye are so hot willing to service yer Master at my slightest wish."

John looked at the pale cock, a part of him longing for the taste of his Master. Sheamus and Randy were both so different and he desired them both equally but in different ways. "Yes, Master." John kept his voice soft and submissive. "I'm willing to serve you anytime and anywhere. All you ever have to do is ask."  
"Go ahead, Angel...taste me...worship yer Master's cock. Make it grow hard and leaking for ye." He smiled, almost smirked. "As ye said ye love yer sausages...I know ye feel mine is one of the best ye tasted." John fought a smile as he began to lick up and down the length of the pale shaft, tasting a mixture of sweat and Sheamus' natural taste. He took the head into his mouth, sucking with enthusiasm before taking down as much of the cock as possible.

Sheamus gave a low satisfied moan. He ran his hand lightly over John's short hair as he worked over his length. "Aye, Angel...just like that.."  
The taboo aspect of the act made John so damn horny. Here he was, on his knees in a parking lot servicing his Master like a cheap whore. It was dirty and daring and hot as hell. John bobbed his head up and down, relaxing his throat to take down as much of the hard cock as possible. Sheamus moaned a little deeper, his short nails lightly scratching John's scalp. "Shit, Angel...so good...yer me hungry sinful Angel aren't ye?." He licked his lips, tilting his head back. "God...so wrong yet so good..." The same sense of risk and taboo caused Sheamus blood to pump harder as he could hear the faint roar of the nearby highway. "St-Stop, Angel or...or ye won't get yer wish..."  
John stopped and removed his mouth from off Sheamus' cock, looking sinful with his lips swollen from his efforts and saliva dripping from the corners of his mouth before he wiped it away. "Back up so I can move, Angel."

John stood up from the ground and waited, not wanting to make a move until his Master said so. Sheamus moved to stand. His pants were hanging low on his hips as he turned and bent over to moved the seat forward. His eyes scanned over the space provided. "Ye got yer sausage now I want me buns..." He moved to the side some. "I want yer pants down and ye on yer hands and knees in the back, yer ass sticking toward me...I am going to eat ye so good ye will be howling like a wolf at the moon." He gave a low groan at the thought as he took a hold of and lightly squeezed his own cock. "Then I'm gonna like filling ye so good..."

John climbed into the back seat and lowered his pants and boxers to his ankles. He got on his hands and knees as ordered, his round ass facing his lover. "Please...take me, Master." John begged, shaking his ass a little. Sheamus moved to fit himself the best he could behind John in the small space. Taking both hands, he deeply kneaded and squeezed John's ass. "I can never grow bored of this, Angel." He braced one knee on the seat the other leg still sticking out of the car as he quickly buried his face between John's cheeks licking and sucking on the sensitive flesh. He moaned deeply, loving John's feel and taste. He didn't take his sometime slow leisurely pace since who could say some horny teens may not think of the same idea. He was soon plunging his tongue inside past the tightened ring. "Oh, d-damn...mmmm..." John gave deep moans of pleasure as he felt his Irish lover push his eager tongue inside of him. Sheamus' enthusiasm to taste his ass always left John hot and needy.

Sheamus allowed his nails to lightly scratch at John's skin as he feasted more on his taste, his tongue darted in and out, stretching his Angel more. Deep hungry growls passed his lips as it rumbled in his chest. The pleasure didn't last long enough in his opinion as he took a hand to push his pants down over his hips more. He raised up and slid forward into the car more. He lined his cock with John's slightly prepped hole and slid in. "Mmmmm" He moaned deep in his chest. He leaned over John's back to work in the limited space as he began to fully claim his sinful angel.

"Yes, Master, take me...ummm..." John began to stroke his own cock as he felt Sheamus push in and out of his tight hole, delving in deeper with every thrust. He pulled off his jersey and placed it over his aching shaft as he jerked off to avoid shooting his cum on his perfect seats. John exposing his back gave Sheamus a chance to claw into his sides and bite into John's shoulder lightly. He grunted with every deep thrust. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to open to the raw lust coursing within John. Their rapid hearts falling within sync. He could already feel his cock wanting to pulse deep inside, being only moments away from his own release. He stopped his playful bites to whisper near John's ear. "Damn, Angel...cum for yer Master...cum so nicely for me...I won't last much more..." John fisted his aching cock furiously and cried out his release at Sheamus' husky voice ordering him to cum. He groaned as he felt the pleasurable spasms hit, his cock emptying itself inside his jersey shirt.

"Oh yeah, Angel...ju-just like that..." Feeling John tighten around his cock was all it took as a few more thrusts pushed him to mark John deeply with his own cum. He lightly collapsed on John's back. "Damn, Angel...I...I never do-done any-anything like that..." He panted as he slowly worked on putting his shield back up as he pulled out. He stepped from the car, quickly fixing his clothing. John stepped out to wipe up with his soiled jersey before pulling his jeans back up.  
"Me neither." He panted as he went around to climb into the driver's side. "Guess I'll go shirtless to my house. Good thing it's warm out."  
"Aye." Sheamus pulled the seat back into position before climbing back in. "Not that I don't mind thee view." He shut the door buckling back up.  
John grinned and buckled up himself, starting the engine. He pulled out and back on the road. "Let's see how our poor Viper is doing with my crazy cousin shall we?"

"More than likely hiding in the den he created for himself." Sheamus chuckled. "So what was yer fantasy anyway...ye know just in case we can ever do a repeat."  
"It's ok, Baby forget it. I liked your idea better." John watched the road as he drove, his heart once again longing for his sexy Viper. He wanted to kiss Randy so badly it hurt.  
"Ah...ok...it...it just popped in me head..."  
"Shea, do you have any idea how long it will take for Randy's test results?" John spoke quietly as he watched the road.  
"I think they already ran some, Angel...but they wan to run another set in a couple of months. Not everything shows right away..." Sheamus sighed. "Even the next set may not be conclusive...I think the one Randy is most worried of...well can take like six months...it could end his career...be honest even a worried threat Hunter is placing the company at risk by letting Randy still wrestle if there is a chance." Sheamus didn't know why he couldn't bring himself to even say the name.

John fought tears as the reality of Randy's situation hit him full force. "I can't believe all this shit happened to Randy. It's like a damn nightmare." His voice broke to almost a whisper. " I just want my cocky best friend back."  
"I know, Angel..." Sheamus closed his eyes thinking. He felt a cold chill as a thought entered his mind. "I..." He sighed before biting his bottom lip.  
"What was you going to say?" John asked as he watched the familiar landmarks of his home town pass him by.  
"I...I might ha-have a way to erase any doubt in the matter..." Sheamus opened his eyes, looking out the window as the scenery went by them.  
"Really?" Hope filled John's voice as he heard those words. He prayed that his Master had a way to make everything right again. "You mean...using your gift?"  
"Aye..." Sheamus' voice was low. "If...if he wa-wants me to try. Tis like any other illness...or at least it should be..." He tried to keep the sound of worry from his voice and the look in his eyes as he closed his eyes again.

John paled as he heard the worry that Sheamus tried to hide from him. "No, Baby." He said firmly. "You can't do that...who knows what toll it would take on you. Remember I told you that I'd never let you try to heal anything serious because of what it does to you? Randy would never go for that. Trust me, I know him."  
"But, Angel...if there is som-something...if I ca-catch is early...For all we know there may be nothing..."  
"Sweets, if you tried that and something bad happened to you Randy would never forgive himself. Trust me on that one." John sighed, battling dueling emotions. "But that's something that you'll have to take up with Randy."  
Sheamus lightly nodded. "Won't know until we try...right?" He opened his eyes and looked over at John before he looked down towards John's hand. He moved his hand to just lightly rested it on top of John's that was resting on the gear shift. He needed to feel the closeness, but didn't want to interfere with John's operation of the car. John smiled as his boyfriend's hand touched his.

"You were great today, Shea." He gave a light chuckle. "That buns comment almost made me lose it in front of mom, damn classic."  
"Thanks, Angel...I was pretty sure yer brother meant the innuendo in there...and I am guessing ye picked up on it as well with yer own comment about how ye love sausages."  
"Yeah, my bro was being a real smartass. He can be at times." John gave another laugh. "My brother Stephen called you a vampire."  
"I am surprised he was the only one to make a comment about that...then again I am sure Sean wished to ignore it and yer ma was just being nice." He blushed. "As for being a smartass...I just thought that was a Cena trait." He chuckled.  
"Well, there may be some truth to that." John laughed as they once again neared his home. "We're almost back to my place, babe. Would it bother you if I told Marc about us?"  
"Why would it if ye told the others...just wondering what ye think his reaction may be?"

"Honestly no clue, Baby, but Marc's a pretty cool guy and we're pretty close." John gave another laugh. "Besides, he can't be too rude to me or I'll toss him out of my house."  
Sheamus had to laugh at that. "Ok, Angel be my guest." A short time later they pulled back into John's driveway.


	19. Chapter 19

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"Do you think Randy grabbed our bags yet out of the rental?" John asked as he pulled his car back into the garage.  
"No clue...he may have just to distract himself." John pulled his car to a stop before reaching over to give Sheamus a kiss. "Ready, Sweets? Let's go check on our Viper."  
"Aye, let's make sure he and yer cuz are not at each other's throats." He slipped from the passenger side and started to head inside with John.

Marc was in the family room playing one of the WWE video games. He didn't even look when he heard footsteps, figuring it was just Randy heading for the kitchen again. "That better be me your playing as unless you're losing." John teased as he walked behind his cousin. Marc jumped in his seat as he turned to look. "Oh, decided to spring me from babysitting duty?" He then spotted Sheamus. "Oh hey."  
"Hey yerself, fella."  
"Wow so you really sound like that...cool." He gave a goofy smile then looked at John. A bell going off drew his focus back to the screen. "Awe fuck..."  
"So, where is Randy?" John sat down beside his cousin.  
"If not the kitchen I am guessing upstairs somewhere...I lost track. Why did you ditch him with me anyway? You know the dude can't stand me."  
"Because Ran was with us and didn't feel like going to Dad and Mom's with us. I made an announcement today. It was kind of a big deal."

"Oh?" Marc turned to look at John more. He lightly crossed his arms over his chest. "And I'm the last to hear it I take it?"  
"Pretty much. Sorry, cuz. I was a nervous wreck. I'm...bi and Shea here is my boyfriend." John braced himself for Marc's reaction. Marc's first reaction was to chuckle.  
"Right...nice one..." He then looked at John, seeing no hint of laughing.  
"Come on really?"  
"Aye really..."  
"Well damn...that's cool, Man..." Marc smiled "I mean that really..."  
"Thanks, Marc. I'm happy." John stood up, glad the drama was over for the day. "I'm going to go track Randy down. Have fun with your game. Coming, Shea?"  
"Aye...coming." Sheamus smiled at Marc. "Pleasure meeting ye, fella. I'm sure this ain't the last."  
"As long at you treat my cuz well…nope." He smiled back as Sheamus followed John from the room to head upstairs.

John checked two rooms before opening the second guest room door and spotting Randy sprawled across the bed watching TV. "Hey, Sexy." John grinned as he walked inside. Randy had changed into a pair of shorts to lounge in at some point. He turned his head, looking at the door.  
"Hey yourself...both of you. So how did it go?" A empty plate and a couple of beer cans rested on the nightstand.  
"Well, I got a mixed reaction but for the most part they at least tried to put on a good face." John sat down on the bed, kicking off his shoes before standing back up. "Mom was fine, Dad was quiet. Stephen seemed the most accepting of my brothers but they all seemed to at least try to respect my decision in the end." John left out the part about him being outed online to spare Randy the guilt right now.  
"Aye...Stephen's girls are so cute." Sheamus chuckled.  
"Oh Jess and Abby...yeah...they still handfuls?" Randy asked as he sat up in the bed.  
"Aye that they are, but I didn't mind." Sheamus told him a faint smile brushed his face he didn't even realize as he thought of the fun he had with the kids.

Randy chuckled as Sheamus almost beamed a smile as he talked about the kids. "Good glad it went well...so, Johnny..." He focused more on John with a smirk. "Why are you shirtless already?"  
"Uh...I got hot on the way home." John put on his best innocent expression. "It's damn hot outside, Randy, and we played outside with the kids."  
"No need to get defensive..." Randy smirked as he got off the bed, walking toward them. He cocked his head to the side as if debating. something.  
"What is it, Randy?"  
"Well, it felt odd only getting hand shakes before you guys left."  
"Well what would ye of wanted?"  
"This." He hugged Sheamus first. Then John. He continued to hold John, resting almost burying his face into John's neck and shoulder, breathing in deeply of John's scent. He jumped then calmed when Sheamus touched his back.

"That t'was partly me fault, Randy...I instructed John to let ye control the pace of things...even the simplest of some of them. Not knowing what ye were ok with or not." Randy nodded. "My rule applies to ye as well now...we ever make ye uneasy or yer scared tell us...I know it isn't easy...ye wish to be strong...but we are here for ye...ye need not hide behind yer mask for us."  
"Thank you...both of you." Randy almost mumbled. Sheamus slowly moved so he was hugging Randy from behind, placing him almost in a sandwich between him and John. Randy tried not to sigh. "This royally sucks."  
"What does?"  
"Um..." He almost smirked, moving his head. "Yeah I believe John was hot...hot and bothered...I can smell the sex on you both." Sheamus blushed as he back away.

"Sorry, Randy." John smiled at Randy sheepishly. "I just…didn't want you to feel left out."  
Randy sighed, stepping away. "Damn it, John...I don't need to be involved with every action you and Shea make...I didn't before this...there will be a lot more of them now I am sure. It is just part of the fucked up hand I was dealt OK!? I fucking need to deal with it so do you." He moved so his back was facing them both, his head lowered as his hands clenched in anger as a low deep growl sounded from the back of his throat.  
"Randy...what if..." Sheamus walked over, touching Randy's shoulder. "What if there was a way...a way that ye could still feel good...feel part of things...but almost maybe a way to erase that black cloud over yer that ye didn't ask for?"

Randy turned his head looking at him a puzzled look to his face. "What do you mean?"  
"Well the first...I...I can help yer body feel things that are not really happening...it wouldn't be forced because at least partly you need to be thinking of what you want to feel."  
"I don't know about that..."  
"The other is I can work with ye...heal any injury...and ill-illness that may be there."  
"You can do that?"  
"It is just changing the type of energy in the body...ye know like when ye seen me heal John before."  
"So...if...if I am sick?"  
"Aye..."

Randy licked his lips looking down as he thought over Sheamus offer. He had no reason to believe Sheamus would hurt him. John stood in silence with his hands clenched fighting to force himself to keep his mouth shut. Shea was offering Randy a possible healing at maybe great cost to himself. John's heart was torn between speaking up to warn Randy of the risks to Sheamus and staying silent leaving the choice up to the two men he loved.  
Randy lifted his eyes back up toward Sheamus. "Ok, I admit I didn't look that closely last time...but didn't healing John of just a few marks make you weak?"

"Aye...I can rest after it...that is if there is even anything to be healed besides just aches of our job."  
"I don't know if I can place that much strain on you, Shea...just feels so selfish."  
"Don't ye think I thought of the risks? Maybe I have me own selfish reasons for doing this."  
"Oh and what are those?"  
"I had been seeing a therapist for me own...issues...well she suggested I try to fight me fears by actually facing them. To fully do that I need our Viper in full functioning cold blood form."  
"What do you mean?"  
"More or less I need ye to act with me like ye do Johnny as times...the rough, cold, dark, degrading form that makes John come undone at the seams. Of course that would also take control if I say stop it still means it..." He looked down a faint blush. "Even without that...I know John and I would both go nuts if we need to wait months for yer piece of mind."

"You been seeing a therapist?"  
"Aye...I was planning on tell ye under better terms than this. Please...please let me do this for ye Babe...let me help ye. Let's say yer clean...then no real harm...but say something does show up later down the road...once it is made official...while aye I may be able to heal ye...ye will still be marked as being sick."  
"And my time in the ring would be over." Randy sighed as he lowered his head scrubbing his hand over it. Hoping desperately that he was making the right choice, John walked over to Randy, looking him in the eyes.  
"Please, Ran. Trust Shea to help you. We need our Viper healthy for us."  
"Ok, Guys...if you both are so sure about this..."

"We are..." Sheamus told him.  
"What do I need to do?"  
"Just relax...if ye tense it will just be harder to work. ye may feel a little warm, calm...or ye may feel nothing at all."  
"Um...ok..."  
"Go back to the bed and either sit down or lay down...it may make ye a little weak after it as well." Randy slowly nodded as he moved to the bed. He debated how he wanted to be, he finally decided to go lay down. Sheamus removed his shirt before walking over. "It will be fine, Randy...nerves are to be expected...but try to relax." He sat next to him on the bed kicking his shoes off. He took a hold of Randy's hand, his other hand lightly smoothing over his head and face. He closed his eyes trying to focus on Randy's energy. His hand moved over his shoulder and chest, Randy gave a faint shiver as Sheamus' touch felt like tiny revitalizing jolts of energy over his skin. Almost like the charged energy one feels after a lightning storm.

Randy fought to remain still and just let Sheamus work, one moment he felt like he could drift off to sleep, the next he felt like a wound rubber band ready to snap. His heart calm one moment and racing the next. It only lasted a few moments, few brief minutes, but felt much longer. Slowly Sheamus let go, he fought to open his eyes feeling drained. Even with his eyes still closed his body could be seen swaying. "Shea?" Randy asked feeling worried. He moved to sit up. "Shea, lay down..." He was already reaching for the larger man. John had watched the entire thing with bated breath. When he saw Sheamus swaying he walked over and helped Randy ease the Irishman to a resting position.

"You ok, Sweets?" He asked in concern. Both men's voices sounded almost like his head was under water. He could feel as they both positioned him to lay down. He tried to open his eyes to look at them but it was clear they were glassy and unfocused. "Damn it, Shea."  
"Fi-fine...ti-tired." He closed his eyes lightly again to try to stop his head from spinning. "Be fine...swear..." A sleepy smile. "It's all fine..."  
"You sure you will be ok?" Randy sounded worried, he has not had as much exposure to Sheamus, his powers or the after effects like John has.  
"Aye...wa-was active today...wa-wasn't thi-thinking...just rest...pl-please..."

"Active today?" Randy looked at John. "He do stuff with you today ev-evolving these...gifts?"  
"Well, there was the shower this morning when you watched...possibly a few other times. It's sometimes hard to tell." John answered honestly. "He just makes me feel good sometimes...I guess it could be his gift."  
Randy shook his head at times, trying to take it all in. "So he does things at times without you knowing?" Randy tried not to slip into a defensive or protective mode. Sheamus had already slipped into a light slumber, not hearing their conversation. John saw the look come into Randy's eyes.  
"No, Ran. It's not like you're thinking. I trust Shea with my life. I told him he is free to use his gift on me anytime to make me feel good. If he wants to try anything new on me he always asks every time without fail. He can do some...amazing things, Ran. He can make you feel so good."


	20. Chapter 20

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"Maybe we should let him rest and go to your room to talk?"  
"Sure, Babe. Whatever you want." John led the way to his room, closing the door behind them as they left so that Sheamus would not be disturbed. They entered John's room and he sat down on the bed. "What's on your mind, Ran?"  
"You give him free rein to do whatever he wants when it comes to his...gifts." He looked down shaking his head. "How am I suppose to compete with that?" Randy sighed. "He is getting more bold with his treatment of you...Wi-will I always have a place?"

John went to Randy, cupping the Viper's face with his hands. "Randy Orton." He said in a stern voice. "When are you ever going to get it through your head that we fucking love you? We talked about you all the way home, how we could help you and how much we missed being with you. Please don't keep doubting me...or him. I love you so much that I was almost in tears thinking of months being unable to feel you. My body, my heart ached for you. Yes, of course I love Shea and how his gift makes me feel...but that doesn't take away from what we share and how I feel about you. I. Love. You. Now, I never want to hear you doubt that again."  
"I'll try, Johnny...I know I should know that from both of you...the risk I am sure Shea took just doing what he did, but..." He lifted his eyes to look at John. "You can understand can't you...you are just...well normal...can't you help but wonder how you can compete with something...well beyond normal?"

"Never." John answered simply. "Shea never flaunts his gift in either of our faces. If you think he does...he doesn't mean to. He loves us both...more than anything. I simply enjoy what he can do and encourage him to be himself." John gave a small smile at a memory. "If you'll stop worrying and questioning so much, Ran, you just might have a lot of fun."  
"Fun how?" Randy moved to sit on John's bed. "Come on, talk to me...tell me about it from your point of view...also...did you know about this whole therapy thing? Did you know he wanted to use me as part of his...treatment?" John sat down beside of Randy on the bed.  
"Yes, to the therapy question. He asked me to blindfold and control him one day...but I guess I wasn't able to give Shea the firm hand he needed to heal. That's why we work so well as a threesome, Ran. We each bring different things to the table. We complete each other. As for the fun part...well, we found out with Shea's powers that pretty much anything you can picture in your mind he can make feel a reality." John looked at Randy for his reaction. "For example...Shea has restrained me with only his mind. I was unable to move my hands, I could feel the cuffs, even hear the metal lock...but there was nothing there. It was amazing."

"And that doesn't scare you, John? Doesn't it scare you that someone can have that much control over your body?" Randy sighed, closing his eyes. "Yes we love him...yes that includes trusting him...but you can't tell me that losing control over your own body doesn't scare you. The idea of making you feel, even hear things that weren't real. How does it not get to a point that you don't know what to believe between reality and fantasy?" John sighed, rubbing the back of his head.  
"No, it didn't, Ran. I was perfectly happy with it. Blissfully in fact. I thought we were past this stage of questioning Sheamus' abilities. I've had a hard, stressful day. Please, can we just drop it? I have no issues with Shea's gift and as you know I love giving up control of my body to someone I love."

"Ok, BB...I'm sorry...I know you do...I just don't know if I could let myself go to that point. Yeah I like feeling of letting Shea top and take me...I just don't know if I could that far. If I could suspend my beliefs that far. I trust you both more than I have anyone in years." He reached over grabbing John by the back of the neck. He pulled him in kissing him deeply. He then moved his lips to let his tongue brush John's ear. He then whispered in deep husky tone. "While I did enjoy watching you two this morning. The way he worked your body like a fine sculptor works his clay. I ached so much to be able to feel you again without fear." He lightly bit on John's earlobe, his hand lowering to John's covered cock. "To be able to taste you again without fear."

John closed his eyes, his cock jumping at Randy's touch inside of his jeans. "God, I missed you so much, Daddy." He moaned out, his voice low.  
"I missed you too, BB...the thought of not touching you for months...maybe forever..."He slowly kissed down John's neck. He let his lips linger and lightly suck over the same spots Sheamus had created earlier in the day. He moved to straddle John's lap. He let his teeth scrap over the marks, making them a joint effort of them both. He was sure if Sheamus was that in tune with John he would have known the perfect spots to mark him and who was he to argue with that. John gasped and arched his back in ecstasy as Randy's teeth scrapped over Sheamus' marks. He had no idea what was happening to him, pure pleasure shot through him with so much power that John thought he would cum then and there. He opened his mouth to voice his approval but only a deep, needy moan passed his lips. John felt helpless to his passion, his body on fire. It was unreal.

Randy moaned at John's reaction. He pulled away, looking at John's face. "You like that, Baby...you like me teasing you with your Master's own mark...you like the feeling of me using the land marks he left behind?" He moved to lick over them, a fine line of tiny little bite marks Sheamus placed earlier. John's eyes rolled as tiny jolts of warmth ran through his body.  
"R-Ran! Oh, Damn...Don't know what's going on but feels so fucking good!" His body began to shudder; John felt his cock straining rock hard inside of his jeans. "Ummm...almost f-flying!" He panted, his chest heaving.  
"Hmmm maybe I can learn a few tricks from your Master, Baby Boy...How about this one?" Randy moved his lips over the bite mark on John's shoulder from when they played in the car. He sucked on the tinted flesh, he flicked his tongue over it. He wrapped one arm around John's body to stop him from collapsing back onto the bed.

Randy moaned as he was rolling his hips, rubbing over John's strained cock. He was loving the power he seemed to be gaining from this trick of his Baby Boy coming unglued for him...giving him that feeling of flying that he knew Sheamus seemed to instill in John at times. Even if Sheamus laid the ground work for him, to know he somehow could use it himself was quite a satisfying feeling. His own cock was hard and throbbing within his shorts. He loved every moan passing John's lips, every blissful shutter of his body. John was now moaning so loudly his entire street could probably hear him. The sensation racing through his body was as if he was having lots of tiny orgasms one after the other, but he still had yet to actually cum. His body was trembling and sweating from the huge rush of adrenaline it was receiving. "PLEASE…FUCK…ME!" John's words came in short, gasping pants for breath.

Slowly Randy moved off from John's lap. "Lube...where is it?" He was already sliding off his shorts. Of course John's loud moans drew the attention of his cousin downstairs who tried to ignore it. He opted to turn the volume of the TV up to try to compensate for it.  
"Top drawer of my dresser." John pointed. He pulled off his jeans and boxers while Randy was getting it, sighing as his hard cock was freed.  
Randy made his way to the dresser.  
"On your belly baby boy...Daddy is gonna give you such a sweet pounding...and I also want another shot at that mark on your shoulder." He gave almost a sinister laugh. "God I can just picture how good you will feel as you give those tiny tremors around my cock with it buried so deep in you."

John rolled on his belly, his body crying out for release. "Damn, Daddy...I don't know how much more I can take."  
"You will take it and love every second of it." Randy walked over to the bed opening the lube. He applied it to his hand to coat his cock in it. He then took a hold of John's hip with one hand as he lined with the other before pushing in. He went straight balls deep giving John that slight delightful burn of not fully giving him time to adjust. He then leaned over, running his tongue over the shoulder mark. He moaned as John's body shuttered with blissful delight under him. "Hmm you like that Baby Boy...you love your Daddy filling that big ass of your's with his cock...making you come undone for him?" He just quickly thrust his hips, jabbing deep inside John as he continued to tease the mark with his tongue.

John was in another world. The sensation that had been wonderful before was now amplified ten times over by Randy's thick cock filling him full. With each thrust and lick to the mark on his shoulder, John felt the sensation of a hard orgasm hitting his body without actually climaxing. He faintly heard a loud shriek in the room and realized it had come from his own lips. John could hear the beating of his heart and the labored breathing from his chest.

* * *

Marc was thinking he needed to have a talk with John later...for now he was heading down to the basement to chill in his 'room' hoping it would create enough distance to not hear John's 'playing.'

* * *

The shriek jarred Sheamus from his attempted slumber. He looked around, seeing he was alone in the room. He just shook his head, realizing it was John and Randy reconnecting. Part of him wanted to join them...but he still felt so tired. He just laid back down, closing his eyes. Before he could drift back off a heated moan passed his lips. "Ah fuck..." Being weakened also mean his own defenses were low and it was causing him to feel one of not both lover's heated states within his own body.

* * *

"Damn, BB...you feel so good around me...amazing..." Randy moaned. He slowly pulled out until just the head remained. He then pushed back in, he moaned as John's body was still twitching around his cock as John felt wave after wave of pleasure.  
"Randy!" John gasped, barely able to breathe. "Let off the mark a minute! I-I'm going to p-pass out! Every thrust feels like I'm cumming!" His body was sweating so hard that his short hair was drenched, his muscles aching from exhaustion. Randy tried not to let the cocky smirk remain plastered on his lips. He pulled from John's body. "Flip over, Baby…help remove the temptation...but also let me see your face contort in bliss." He gave John's ass a firm slap.

John flipped over on his back, taking in deep breaths, trying to regain some control over his own body. Randy allowed John to get a few deep breaths as he saw how flushed John's face was. He slid back between John's legs. He lifted them up and wrapped them around his waist. He then pushed back into John's body filling him again. "God you felt so good, Baby...but I don't want you to end up in the hospital over it..." He pushed his hips forward until he was fully sheathed again. "Then again you always feel good."  
"You do too, Ran." John moaned as he was filled again. "I really missed you filling me, Daddy. Your cock should be a registered weapon." He was starting to feel more normal as Randy left his marks alone for now.

As Randy saw John get his breath back better he started to work to pound into John's body. He then took one hand wrapping it around John's cock to stroke him off. "You gonna lose it for your daddy...you going to cum nice and hard...come nice and hard...squeeze the hell out of my cock until I paint you so deep. You want that don't you Baby...Daddy make you feel so good and you feel so good to Daddy...such a bad boy." John lasted a few more minutes before he felt his orgasm hit. He looked at Randy as his face contorted, shooting his essence all over Randy's hand. "Ohhhh Rannnnnnndy!"

"Mmmm" Randy brought his hand to his lips to lick some of John's essence off. He then leaned down, kissing John deeply, pushing his tongue onto John's mouth to have him taste himself. He moaned almost grunted against John's lips as his own climax hit. "Oh fuck, Baby..." He broke the kiss to cry out as his essence pumped deep inside John. He moved to collapse next to John instead of falling on top of him. The two were oblivious to the heated display transpiring down the hall.


	21. Chapter 21

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Sheamus' jean were open and pushed down over his hips, his cock resting now limp as his shirt held the evidence of what had transpired. His body laid sprawled across the bed passed out again.

* * *

"Randy." John panted as he looked at the ceiling feeling limp. "That was fucking unreal. Then you worry about me not wanting you. I literally can't move right now. I feel like I've orgasmed about twenty times back to back. We just had sex that would make a porn star jealous."  
Randy chuckled. "Well I think I had a little help...but I guess I can still take that..." He smirked. "I wonder what would happen if I just touched those spots."

"No, please." John protested weakly. "My body shudders just imagining it."  
Randy gave a weak laugh. "Ok, Baby boy...I'll behave...for now...Though I am surprised we didn't have someone pounding on the door for you to quiet it down." He blushed slightly. "Oops...oh well."  
"Oh, damn...Marc!" John slapped his hand over his face. "Now you see why I am such a big believer in using gags. Hope he didn't hear me calling out your name."  
"Well if he did...I guess we will figure something out, Baby. As for gags...I like when your mouth is full of something else..." He chuckled. "Of course since I was fucking you...it would of been Shea stuffing your mouth full." He gave a faint moan, "Hmmm the image of you getting filled from both ends."

"Fucking hot." John agreed. "Hey, I hope Shea is ok. He seemed pretty wiped. We both owe him a big debt of gratitude."  
"That is true...well you think you can move to go check on him?" Randy smirked. "Or did we wear you out between us today?"  
"No, I can go." John pulled himself up and slipped on his discarded boxers. "Damn. I need a shower. I've been filled by you both today."  
Randy chuckled. "Well I think Shea got you twice didn't he...well you washed before your parents." Randy got off the bed to pull his shorts back on. "Guess we both can see how he is. I do want to thank him...plus maybe see what exactly he wants from me with this whole treatment thing."

John nodded and the two headed back to the guest room. John pushed the door open and walked up to the bed where Sheamus slept. "What the hell?"  
Randy followed John to the room and paused next to John. "Hmm so what do we have here?" Randy bit his bottom lip, fighting a chuckle as he saw Sheamus sprawled on the bed, the sheets tangled down by his feet, jeans pushed down enough to expose himself, his cock still out & dark wet spots along his abs & on his shirt.

"Why was Shea jacking off by himself when he could have had one of us? John looked down in confusion. "He looks wiped."  
"He does...um should we leave him to rest...or try to wake him to get clean? Damn that was a nice shirt too."  
Randy got his answer when John walked towards the bed to bent over and gently shake Sheamus' shoulder. "Shea, Sweets, you hear me?"  
Sheamus gave a light groan almost moan.  
"Hey Shea, Man." Randy moved around to the other side of the bed. "It looks like you could use a shower...what to join us?"  
"Hmmm?" He tried to slowly blink his eyes. When he realized they were really in the room with him a blush began to sweep over his face. "Oh fuck...um..." His eyes looked between the two guys.

"What's wrong Shea? Are you a little embarrassed that you got caught with your hand..." Randy reached down to pet Shemaus' soft cock, making it jump. "in the cookie jar?" Sheamus gave a shaky breath unsure where to focus. Randy's hand slipped lower to cup Sheamus' balls, cuasing the larger man to draw a deep breath at the touch.  
"Sweets, where you being a bad boy?" John teased, winking at his flustered lover. "Jacking off here all alone thinking of us."

Sheamus gave a faint moan as Randy cradled his balls. "Ay-aye, An-angel...I do-don't know wh-what came over me...or..." He gave another moan as Randy kept almost rolling his balls in his hand. "Ye...ye two we-were playing weren't ye?"  
"What's that got to do with what you were doing, Babe? Hmmm?" Randy gave a light squeeze.  
"Ti-ties to Jo-John...ma-maybe ev-evne ye to-tonight...fe-felt it..."  
Randy looked a little in shock. He didn't let go, but stopped the teasing. "You could feel what we were doing?"  
"The emotion of it...wa-was like a st-strong wave of pleasure..."  
"Ah...we both may of been guilty of that...it seems that if I kiss or bite John in places you already have him marked...well it stirred up very strong erotic feeling in him."

"Damn, Sweets, Randy had me flying." John looked down at his Irish lover. "He was licking and biting on the marks you made earlier and I thought I might pass out from pleasure. I felt like I was cumming over and over again every time he touched me."  
"Mmmm sounds like it would of been interesting to watch..." Sheamus almost shamelessly admitted.  
"So you want to get up...or you want me to continue?" Randy asked with a faintly impish smirk.  
"To..." Sheamus moaned as Randy gave another light squeeze. "Th-that's playing dirty."  
"Your point?" Randy smirked.  
"Th-three times today..."

"So what is wrong with four?" Randy moved down so he could lick along Sheamus cock then drawing it into his mouth.  
"Oh damn..." Sheamus couldn't help as he moaned, arching his back. John stood back and watched Randy bring pleasure to his Master. It was a beautiful sight. "Feels good doesn't it, Master?" John whispered, his voice husky. " I know how wonderful Randy mouth feels."  
"Aye..." Sheamus moaned as Randy drew more of his cock into his mouth. Randy moaned as it hardened for him. He tightened his lips as he pulled up to stretch out the still pliable flesh. Sheamus' head pressed against the bed his chest heaving for heat breath. "God...Mo Ghrá pure sin...yer both...such sinful things..."

As Randy worked his lips up and down Sheamus' now firm shaft as he helped work Sheamus jeans even lower. He cupped the larger man's balls again but this time allowing a few fingers to brush over the sensitive flesh that rested right behind them. Sheamus moaned his eyes darkened and hooded from lust as he moved his legs to open himself more to Randy's actions. John had his boxers lowered as he was pumping his once again hardening shaft to the erotic sight. "Damn...Fuck, yeah…spread your legs open for Daddy, Sweets." Randy moved his fingers to brush between Sheamus' cheeks. Sheamus moaned as his hips moved to pump himself deeper into Randy's mouth. Randy pulled his lips away to look at Sheamus' face as it was coated with a sheen of sweat.  
"You want me to continue to taste you...or would you prefer I fuck you?"  
"Fu-fuck me pl-please. Been so long..."  
"Johnny, we have any lube in here?" Randy sucked on his fingers before he used then to begin to prep Sheamus. The larger man bit his lip as he tried to relax at the intrusion.

"No, I'll be right back." John left his boxers off as he sprinted back to his bedroom. He reappeared less than a minute later, holding the lube. "Here you go, Baby." John handed the lube to Randy.  
"Thanks, Babe, you are just anxious to see me splitting your Master wide with my cock aren't you?" Sheamus gave a shaky breath from those words unsure if excitement or nerves. Randy squeezed some on the fingers that were already stretching Sheamus as they pulled out some. They now moved a little more freely and Randy crooked them to brush Sheamus' sweet spot that caused the large Irishman to crow loudly as jolts of pure pleasure shot through his body.

John stroked his cock again as he watched his Viper make his Master moan. It was erotic as hell. "You used to be the reserved one of us...it is so nice to see this side of you." Randy told Sheamus as he brushed over that spot again. "You want more?"  
"Aye...Mo Ghrá pl-please le-let me feel ev-every inch of ye..." Randy moved so he was firmly between the larger man's parted legs.  
"I am so going to enjoy this..." He slowly stroked his own cock bringing it back to full hardness. He ran his cock between Sheamus' cheeks feeling the larger man shutter as the head teased the puckered flesh. He then started to push in slowly, he saw Sheamus' breath hitching in his throat. "Relax Shea...if you can't even deal with this...how will you deal with more later?"

"I know...Ju-just been a while..."  
"I know, Babe...I know..." Randy stilled to allow Sheamus to adjust to him before adding even more. John kept silent as he watched the two men together. Randy and Sheamus looked perfect together, two gorgeous men finding pleasure in each other, Randy's bronze skin mingling with Sheamus' pale flesh. He cupped his balls, rolling them in his fingers as he took in the sexy sounds and sights. Randy felt as Sheamus relaxed, he then pushed deeper. He leaned down whispering to Sheamus. "The way you make John feel...can you...do that even if you are the one be-being taken?"  
"I do-don't know..."  
"To tired to try?" Sheamus nodded "Ok, Babe...another time then."  
"Ye mean it?"  
"Yeah...to love you, means to love all of you."

"Th-thank you, Randy...Mo Ghrá...now..." Sheamus smirked. "Fuck me before me Angel grows bored over there."  
Randy turned to look at John, smirking. "Didn't you ask why Shea did things alone...what is your excuse, Baby?"  
"It was just so hot watching you two…didn't want to interfere." John answered as he stroked his hard cock.  
"Well that is a hot sight too...now come closer so your Master can see how hot you get watching him being taken by your Daddy." John blushed and walked up close to the two men, playing with his cock and balls as he watched Randy claim his Irish lover.

Sheamus moved his eyes toward John. Randy slowly pulled back then back in, taking his time. Sheamus gave a deep moan as Randy brushed over his sweet spot. "So good..." Sheamus moaned out biting his bottom lip. "Harder Mo Ghrá...please..." Randy started to move faster, harder, the thrust more like sharp jabs then long strokes that cause both men to begin to moan. Randy reached over, grabbing John to pull him closer. He pressed his lips to John's, kissing him in a lust filled hungry manner. "Damn...hot...mmmm" Sheamus panted between his moans. He loved watching as Randy's mouth devoured John's.

John opened his mouth, allowing Randy to taste him fully. He moaned as he began to jerk his throbbing cock hard and dirty. Sheamus' head began to swim again as he was consumed by the lust, passion and love in the room. He took a hold of his own cock stroking it. "So close...so...mu-much...oooooo" Sheamus' eyes screwed tightly shut as he was sweep away in his own wave of bliss, tiny convulsions running through his body. Randy gripped tightly on to John as his climax hit for the second time that night in such a short period of time. He moaned deeply as he continued to taste John's hot mouth. Sheamus' body milked him much the way John's had a short time ago. His body was shuttering as he gripped on to John. John moaned against Randy's lips as he came again, his cum filling his own hand this time, his body milked of every drop of his cum.

Randy slowly released John's mouth, all three men fighting for breath. Randy slowly pulled out earning a moan from Sheamus. Randy looked between Sheamus under him and John next to him. "Do we really have energy to shower...or sleep first?"  
"I vote...sl-sleep..." Sheamus panted out feeling the waves of energy draining from his spent body.  
"M-Me, too. I'm about to pass out. I came four times today." John sat down on the bed, his eyes heavy. "Although my ass is stuffed to overflowing with both of your cum."

"Ok. Fine we all catch some sleep...then shower when we get up."  
"Well I don think I'll be moving...so I have middle...ye two pick yer sides."  
"Well John's already over there...so I guess I'll take over here." Randy climbed next to Sheamus rested his head on Sheamus' chest still dampened with a mix of sweat and seed. To some it would be gross to Randy it was incredibly sexy. John snuggled in against Sheamus, wrapping his arms around his Irish lover, laying his head on Sheamus' back. "Goodnight, Master. Goodnight, Daddy. I love you both."  
"Night, Johnny." Both men mirrored their words as they all drifted off they bodies all sharing a wonderful ache of sexual satisfaction.


	22. Chapter 22

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Sheamus woke up sometime late in the night or was it very early morning. He wasn't even fully sure, he just knew he had an odd feeling of being surrounded. Sometime while asleep he had rolled onto his back and felt the soothing comfort of the radiant body heat of both men on each side of him. Also the fact that his chest had become a pillow for them both, his arms draping over their shoulders. He moved slowly to not disturb them yet, but to lightly stroke the tops of their heads, just taking in the soft feel of their short-cropped heads. The rest did him wonders; he was not sure if it was the rest alone, or the rest of all three, the way he knew energy at times easily flowered between him and John, now that Randy offered to try to experience even a part of that he wondered if the same would hold as well.  
John woke from a deep sleep to feel his head resting on a hard, muscled chest. He felt gentle fingers stroking his short hair and gave a soft sigh of contentment. "Sweets?" He mumbled, still groggy from sleep. "You awake?"

"Aye...sorry if I woke ye, Angel." Sheamus chuckled a little as Randy nuzzled against his chest, the short scruffy hairs of Randy's beard scratching along his chest. He turned his head to look. "Hmm seems he is having a nice dream." He stopped playing with Randy's hair and just placed his arm back around Randy's shoulders. John looked over at Randy and smiled.  
"He usually isn't such a cuddler. He looks almost...cute that way. But never tell him I said so."  
Sheamus tried not to laugh as he fought not to disturb Randy. "Maybe all the stress just caught up with him." He bit his lip as Randy moved again, his scruffy features rubbing over one of his nipples. "Damn, even asleep he is a bad boy."

John gave a soft chuckle. "But isn't that why we love him? No one can resist the charm of a bad boy."  
"Maybe, Angel...I guess that why I love yer impish ways yerself."  
"Really?" John sound genuinely happy by Sheamus' comment. "You think I'm bad? That's kind of fun for me. I'm always viewed as the goody two shoes perfect little Boy Scout type."  
"Well how ye are in public...and how ye are in private don't always match. So, aye yer a bit of an imp...trying to..."He drew a sharp breath and looked toward Randy again, as once again he began running his scruff over Sheamus' skin. A faint hint of a smirk was on Randy's face. "I am beginning to think he may not be as asleep as he tries to appear."

John got a smirk of his own and began to run his tongue over Sheamus' nipple that was next to his own head since he had no facial hair to tease the Irishman with. Sheamus gave a faint moan, unsure why he hadn't expected that one. He barely felt a faint chuckle when Randy sneaked one eye open to see John was the cause of Shea's deeper moan. Randy moved on the bed so he could straddle Sheamus' one leg. He then followed John's action of flicking and swirling his tongue round the nipple his beard was already teasing. He placed one hand on Sheamus shoulder. "Damn ye two will be the death of me..." Sheamus groaned out as both of his lovers teased him. Randy moaned low, the sound vibrating his chest against Sheamus' body.  
"But what a nice way to go isn't it?" John gave Sheamus his best shy smile as he teased the hardening nub with his fingertips.  
"You don't enjoy our attentions, Master?"

Sheamus was slightly bucking even with Randy's weight. His cock hardening brushing against Randy's side. "I am en-enjoying quite well...Ju-just so-sometime wonder how ye two seem to never stop..." He gave a deep groan as Randy captured the hardened nipple between his teeth and pulled gently.  
"Now you see how we destroyed every hotel room we shared back in '09. Nothing seemed to satisfy our lust." John followed Randy's example, sucking and teasing the hard nipple available to him. Randy took his other hand and took a hold of Sheamus cock. He gave a few firm strokes, earning a deep lustful sound from Sheamus. He released the nipple, flicking his tongue over it. He looked up at Sheamus face.  
"How about we really blow his mind BB?" Sheamus' eyes grew large, wondering what could be running through the devious Viper's mind.  
John took his mouth off Sheamus' nipple to answer. "Sure, Babe. What do you have in mind?"

"You giving him a good ride while I ride his ass."  
"Come on, fellas...ye can't be serous..." Sheamus tried not to shift and moan when Randy stopped touching his cock and went to massage his balls and the skin under them.  
"Oh quite serious...And by your reaction...I think you are going to enjoy it..." The sinister smirk brushed Randy's face with a wiggle of his eyebrows. He shifted his weight so he was now between Sheamus' legs. One hand was rubbing Sheamus' cock the other was teasing under his balls. Sheamus was fighting not to turn into a withering mess at Randy's lustful ministrations. "I am sure I dropped the lube somewhere nearby, babe...you like that ideal? That big ass of yours riding up and down this nice cock of your Master while he get a good stuffing from mine?"

John climbed from the bed, looking for the lube. "I love it, Daddy you come up with the best ideas." He smirked as he bent over, his huge bubble butt in the air. "I just hope there's still room in my ass. I was filled by you both yesterday." John knew that statement would drive his Master crazy with desire to taste his filled ass. Sheamus bared his teeth some, while rested he was still at least still picking up on John's energy. His chest heaving as he felt himself growing hotter still. "I swear ye both will be the death of me someday..." He moaned bucking a little at Randy's touches. "Damn, Angel the idea of yer ass being so full...feeling both our essence slipping from yer ass..."

"Hmmm good point." Randy chuckled. "I wonder how slick your ass already is BB?"  
John stood up and walked around to where Randy was on the bed. He bent over, resting his hands on his knees. "Would you stick a finger inside and check, Daddy? I may not even need lube."  
"He may be as well..." Randy stopped teasing Sheamus so he could lick two fingers on each hand. He then ran one hand between each man's asses. Sheamus gave a shaky breath as Randy worked the two fingers inside, the same time pushing his fingers into John's all but willing ass. "Mmm now this is a sight." He smirked as he began to finger both men. He scissored his fingers to stretch both of them slightly. Sheamus' hands gripped at the bed as the breath from his nose came out in short heated pants. John gave a soft moan as he felt Randy's fingers stretch his ass.  
"That feels good, Daddy. I think I'm loose enough."

"You just want to feel something bigger, Baby Boy." He pulled his finger from John but gave his ass a good slap.  
John climbed up on the bed, facing Sheamus as he went to straddle him. "I'm going to ride you so good, Master." He raised his ass, spreading his ample cheeks apart with his two hands. "Push him inside of me, Daddy." Randy pulled his fingers from Sheamus to allow him to still some. He took the large Irishman's cock, giving a faint squeeze as he stroked it a couple of time. "Come on, big guy...lift those hips...you know you want to feel our boy wrapped so nicely around you." Sheamus felt too good to care of trying to fight them anymore and placed his feet flat on the bed to lift his hips up. Randy guided Sheamus' cock between John's parted cheeks until it teased the exposed hole. Tiny jolts wanted to course through the larger man. Randy then took his other hand placing it on John's shoulder giving a steady downward motion to signal him to lower more.

John lowered himself on his lover's hard cock, groaning as he felt himself fill up and stretch to accommodate Sheamus' size. "So big, Master." He moaned.  
"Ye always feel so tight..." Sheamus moaned, his eyes moved to watch John. It was almost amazing how a man with such boyish looks and charm at the same time held the lust of a sinful vixen. He moved his hands to rest them on John's thighs.  
"Don't try to forget about me now..." Randy joked as he lifted Sheamus' legs and hips, causing the large man to move inside John. Randy pushed inside Sheamus ass getting a faint gasp as Randy didn't exactly go slow this time. Sheamus' short nails clawed faintly as John's legs as Randy filled him. "You like being our plaything don't you, Shea..." He pulled back before moving back in deep. "Just laying here at our mercy..." Sheamus felt a lump in his throat licking his lips.

John was torn as he rode his lover's cock. He wanted to join Randy in talking dirty to Sheamus but did not want to offend the sensitive man he loved. "Yeah, I think he does, Daddy. Having his ass stuffed and his cock milked, unable to control his body's reactions to us, only helpless and at our mercy." John purposely left out any degrading names as he spoke.  
"Ye two say such di-dirty things..." Sheamus moan as his body moved from getting drilled by Randy then his cock being pushed into John's ass from the force. "So dirty but so good..."

"I can imagine a better sight..." Randy smirked as he wrapped one arm lightly around John's body. "He is behaving for now...but can you imagine him in that little playroom of his...tied to the bed really at our mercy?" Sheamus tried to control his racing heart. He saw as Randy licked his lips. "Can't you picture it, Baby Boy...have this fine piece ready to be felt by you at a moments notice?" Randy rolled his hips as he took the hand around John's body and began to tease the smaller man's nipples rolling them between his fingers.  
"Fuck, that would be so damn hot." John moaned from Randy's touch and Sheamus' cock buried deep inside him. "He would look so sexy all tied up and spread out for us to play with. F-Fuck..."

Sheamus could not fully discern if their words were heating him or scaring him. "Fellas...fellas...pl-please...ye...yer ne-near gonna ki-kill me as is..."  
"No no...I am sure we can push you to the edge and keep bringing you back. Come on now you are tough, strong, hardy stock of a man...surly you can handle it." Randy changed the angle of the thrust that earned a howl of pleasure from Sheamus, his cock twitching from the stimulation to his ass and John wrapped around it. "I wonder..." Randy took his tongue, dragging it over the mark still visible of John's shoulder.  
"DADDY, no...ummmm...not that!" John arched his back and gasped as jolts of pleasure ran through his body as the mark was touched. John's cock immediately jumped, his heart racing.

"Holy hell." Sheamus cried when physically and energy wise he could feel John going near that peak again. Randy moaned before licking the spot again, it was a lustful cycle...Sheamus did something to John's body that made him more open to Randy...which drove the older man crazy with need...Sheamus somehow feeding off that fueled his own lust filled needs. Plus Randy knew how good John's body felt when he went into those almost other worldly tremors. Randy held John as he then lightly sucked on the mark. Sheamus' hands moved back to the bed in fear he would claw John's legs to the point of bleeding if he kept touching him. Randy moaned around the mark as he felt Sheamus walls beginning to squeeze him.

Waves of pleasure and primal lust wanted to sweep Sheamus body as he began to move his hips freely to drill into his Angel's heavenly body one moment and then impale himself on his loves sinful cock the next. His eyes were screwed shut as the sensations tried to consume him. Randy sucked on the mark the exact second that Sheamus' cock struck John's prostate dead on and it was like an explosion hit John's body. He gave a loud scream and shot his load all over himself and Sheamus, the room spinning as the pleasure became so intense John all but blacked out, his blue eyes rolling inside his head as he slumped limp on top of his Master's body. Feeling John collapse on him and the drop of the energy Sheamus eyes reopened; He was torn between the pleasure he was feeling but also concern for his Angel. "Jo-Johnny...Angel?"

Randy of course felt and saw when John fell limp but didn't think much of it at first until he heard Sheamus' worried tone. He stilled, but didn't stop. Randy stayed deep inside but took his hand to try to get a response from John. John could hear their voices but his body felt so drained and exhausted. "I'm fine, Sweets." He mumbled. "Just so fucking intense...you guys finish. I'm fine."  
"Well you heard the man." Randy smirked as he started again hardly missing a beat.  
"Oh fuck...and ye call me a primal beast." Sheamus moaned. He moved to hold John kissing him lightly. As he did he closed his eyes, placing just tiny traces of energy back. If he was going to cum within his Angel...he wanted his Angel awake enough to feel it. He moaned deep as Randy pounded hard and deep. John began to feel a little more alert as he got his breath back. He rested his head on Sheamus.  
"Are you going to fill me, Master?" John whispered. "Claim me again as yours as Daddy claims you?"

"Aye...aye..." His breath came in ragged puffs. Randy gave a deep moan as he came. He was actually shocked he finished before Sheamus did...then again maybe the larger man's concern over John had taken some of the wind from his sails. He pulled out but soon his fingers took over the space that was now wet and slick from his own cum. Sheamus moaned and kept peppering John's lips with kisses as Randy fingered his ass. Randy twisted his finger to brush up against Sheamus' sweet spot. "Oh god...oh god ri-right there..." Randy then moved his fingers just enough to brush mercilessly over the textured pad that set Sheamus off as he came hard in John, his arms holding John as his body shuttered from the release.

John kissed Sheamus as he felt his body flooded yet again with cum. After he broke the kiss, he panted, his chest heaving. "I'm sorry that I almost ruined your fun, Master. I just never felt anything so strong before. Those marks you left on me...Damn."  
After Sheamus finished Randy did stop teasing him "Just glad yer ok, Angel." Sheamus rolled with John to lay him next to him. "Guess I will need to remember to heal them up before tomorrow...I don't think we wish to need to explain them to others."  
"Awe go ahead and ruin my fun." Randy laughed.  
"And what if John had a reaction to someone else touching it?"  
"Good point...those reactions are for us only."  
"I think you've had enough fun with those marks, Mister." John told Randy with a weary smile. "Sweets, will your marks always cause such an intense reaction if not healed? Just imagine the best orgasm of your life multiplied by a hundred and that's what it feels like."


	23. Chapter 23

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"I honestly don't know, Johnny...that was a new one for me to find out...that is why I don't know if ye will react like that at any stimulation to them...or if oddly tis something about Randy reacting to them. I don't even think ye react that strongly when I create them."  
"What so somehow me and you make up a perfect sexual experience for him?" Randy wondered, if he had not experienced it himself he would think it was a wild made up story.  
"Who knows. Don't ye two always joke of how we three make up parts of a whole?"  
"Yeah. See, Randy, you have your own gift." John was losing the battle to keep his eyes open. "You guys go shower and help yourself to anything in my fridge for breakfast. Marc keeps it well stocked. I just need...a few minutes." His eyes fluttered closed.  
"Ok, Angel." Sheamus gave him another light kiss before moving from the bed. "So Randy yer gonna be a good boy in the shower?"  
"I am promising nothing."  
"God damn it, man...I swear ye both need to be tested. Ye both must have some sort of sex fiend blood in ye somehow."

Randy just laughed as he grabbed his shorts from the night before. "Let's go use the Master Bath. John has a large freestanding shower."  
"Ok, Hun." Sheamus looked around until he found his jeans. "Where are our suitcases?"  
"John's room."  
"OK..." They headed down the hall toward the master suite.  
Once inside the bathroom Randy 'pushed' Sheamus against the wall and began kissing him deeply. He was soon nipping at his neck. "What the hell, Randy?"

"Just enjoy it." He held Sheamus by his shoulders as he started working over his large pale chest. Sheamus drew a sharp breath when Randy nipped at his nipples. "For Pete sake ye already made Johnny more or less pass out."  
"Maybe I want a collection..." Randy laughed before running his tongue from the top of Sheamus' sternum up over his Adam's apple.  
The action cause Sheamus to shake a little. "Watch the neck please."  
"What like this?" A dark twinkle to Randy's eyes as he took one hand from Sheamus' shoulder and placed it around his neck.  
Sheamus' eyes widened at the gesture, "pl-pl-please..." He tried to stutter out.

"Please what?" Randy's tone was cold, he very lightly pulsed his fingertips over the sides of Sheamus neck.  
"Do-don't...pl-pl-please...st..."  
"Sheamus!" Randy felt the larger man shake as panic began to set in. Yet he didn't actually try to stop him besides words. He could see the fear in his eyes, feel it as his heart raced the pulse felt against his fingers. "Sheamus!" Randy's tone was cold and direct. "Look at me!" Sheamus fought to look at Randy's face as he gave a shaky breath. "You need this don't you! This is what you mean by pushing you...you want me cold...you need me rough...controlling...If you didn't need this...want this...we both know pretty well you could push me off from you. Toss me against the wall if you really thought I was a threat...you need this to see not everyone or everything is out to hurt you."

"Aye..." Sheamus gave a shaky breath. "Aye...this the so-sort of thin I ne-need from ye." Randy released Sheamus' neck.  
"Good...as long as we are at least sort of on the same page." He then kissed Sheamus again. "I felt I did just push you a little, but you handled it...yes you were scared, but you knew deep down I would never really hurt you. Every time I push you remember that. You did very good though, Babe. I know you almost said stop...I know I cut you off...if you had said it again I would have ok?" Sheamus nodded. "We will go with a two-time rule...the first time you say no...or stop I may continue...it is my choice because you want to be pushed...need to be pushed. Ok, Shea, Babe?"  
"Aye...ca-can we please get showered now?" Sheamus was still slightly shaken from the experience.  
"Yeah." Randy smirked as he backed away to go set the water.

John sat up in bed with a gasp, his heart pounding. He had been resting when suddenly a sense of utter panic had seized his heart. He climbed from the bed and slid on his boxers, searching frantically for any signs of his Master. Finally coming to his Master bathroom, John heard water running. He pushed open the door, his eyes wide in fear. "What's wrong, Sweets? What's wrong?" John gasped out, his heart racing.

Sheamus blushed where he was standing by the wall. Randy turned to look at John. "Hmm exactly how deep does this connection go between you two?"  
"I don't fully know Randy, Hun...I have been pushing meself more than before when it comes to things I do...then the stress...me normal shields seem to have weakened some."  
"Oh...don't be thinking I understood even a portion of that." Both men laughed slightly. Randy then looked at John. "Sorry, Baby Boy...your Daddy was just giving Shea here a small taste of the tough love he is going to be needing from me."  
"Oh..." John calmed a little as he saw that his boyfriend was alright. "Ok, then." He rubbed his head. "Well, since I'm up I think I'll go shower in the guest bathroom. I could sure use one."

"Ok, Angel." Sheamus walked over kissing him lightly. "I am sorry I scared ye like that...I have a feeling it may not be the last unless my shields get strengthened again. ye want me to heal though don't ya?" He lightly stroked John's cheek.  
"Of course I do, Babe. I know that Randy won't ever really hurt you. It was just the fear I felt...it startled me being so sound asleep. Next time I'll look before I panic."  
"I didn't realize ye even did, that ye could feel that."  
"Ok. Enough of the mushy moment, Lets get washed and get some breakfast...I'm famished." Randy told them  
"Ok...see ye in a bit, Angel." Sheamus headed for the shower, stepping in first.  
"See you in a bit, BB. Sorry we interrupted your nap."

"It's cool. Don't miss me too much." John left the bathroom and headed back to the guest bathroom. He took a quick, warm shower, wishing he had either Sheamus or Randy with him to help him clean his ass. Finishing up, John climbed from the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, heading to his Master bedroom for clean clothes. By the time John got back Sheamus and Randy were already looking through their suitcases for clothing for the day. "So we have today off then fly out for Raw tomorrow, aye?" Sheamus asked just double checking.  
"I believe that is the schedule." Randy stood up and looked hearing the door open. "Hey, BB."

"Hey, Guys. I just came to get clothes." John started digging for casual clothes for the day. "So, you guys know what you want to do today or are we playing it by ear?"  
"Play by ear is fine with me." Randy stated.  
"Besides getting a fresh batch of me tea made...not really."  
"So, Buddy, when do you want to work on testing these boundaries thing?"  
"There is no set time...but I would like a little time to try to get focused again...I still don't wish to set John off in a panicked frenzy if I can help it."  
"Maybe if I know when Randy is going to do it, it won't bother me so much." John offered as he slid on clean boxers and shorts. "It was just the shock and not knowing what was wrong that made it so scary for me."  
"Maybe, Angel...I still think we did enough playing and testing for a while."  
"Kill joy." Randy joked as he slid clean shorts on.

"Nay just trying to keep us out of the hospital." Sheamus grabbed red basketball shorts, slipping them on.  
"I wonder what items I could hide in my suitcase without problems." Randy laughed as he moved to sit on the bed. A smirk came to his lips. "Just the thought of the things I can try to do to you, Shea...things to get your heart racing...the blood pumping...yeah at first the energy in your veins may be fear, but in time it would be cries of bliss. Hmmmm I know something we must push your comfort level with..."

"Nay...not gonna happen..."  
"Shea, if you want to get better that means pushing everything."  
"NAY...not that..."  
John looked back and forth between the two men. "What's Randy wanting to try, Shea? Now you both have my curiosity aroused." He laughed. "And why am I the only one around here that doesn't go commando?"  
"If I am right he is thinking of gagging me."  
"Why not?" Randy asked.  
"Ye damn well know why!"  
"And you know I wouldn't do anything to really hurt you."  
"Still no..."  
"How about in time?"  
Sheamus sighed lowering his head "Maybe..."  
"It's a start," Randy then looked at John. "Well you know I always go commando unless it's a rental." He chuckled.  
"As for me...well around ye two what's the point?"

"No fair." John gave the boys his best pouting look although he knew it had never fazed Randy in the past. "I love gags. I begged Shea to use one on me and he refused."  
"Maybe in time I can get comfortable using them and having them used...Ok? Do I get anything for even considering the option?"  
"That can be quite fun...I am still wondering the looks we three will get from Marc when we go down to eat."

John sighed at Randy's words as he grabbed a shirt and slipped it on. "I honestly don't want to face him. I'm sure that he thinks his cousin is the world's biggest slut. Thus one of the reasons I love using gags, especially on myself."  
Randy gave an unusual but hardy laugh. "I have no problem with using them on you, Baby, you know that."  
"Oh fine, make me feel like the wet blanket here."  
John gave them both one of his dimpled smiles. "You are not a wet blanket, Sweets, we'll get there. I guess we might as well go down and face the music. It's my house anyway, right?"

"Exactly, Babe...so if he don't like the fact we make you scream like a bitch in heat...well and you act one too he can go pound sand."  
"Randy..." Sheamus sighed. "Never mind...just so you know we didn't tell anyone about ye yesterday...including him."  
"Ok, well if he asks...he asks." Randy headed for the door. "Hey, at least we aren't parading you with a leather collar and leash on BB." Randy laughed.  
John gulped, Randy's joke revealing a hidden longing. "Too bad." He mumbled, heading for the stairs.

The other two followed John downstairs. There was no sign of Marc on the main floor. "Ye think he went out?"  
"Maybe he did get sick of John's mouth." Randy smirked, heading for the kitchen. His first stop was to make coffee. John glared at Randy in silence, feeling ashamed that he had embarrassed his cousin so badly. He went to his fridge and poured himself a glass of orange juice. Sheamus walked behind, John resting a hand on his back.  
"Relax, Angel. Ye know he is just ruffling feathers."  
"You both need to chill." Randy told them. Sheamus looked over, pursing his lips, but other than that keeping quiet. "God , I'll go see if he is here." Randy left the room to head for the basement door.  
"Damn, I'm so embarrassed, Shea." John sighed. "Marc is almost like another brother to me. I may never be able to look him in the eyes again."  
"Yer saying he has never done anything embarrassing? It is yer house, Angel..."

Randy reached the basement and headed down. The large basement was remodeled to be like a one bedroom apartment. Randy stopped near the base of the steps, hearing the club music playing to try to mask the sounds coming from Marc and some black guy making hot and heavy on the couch. He debated making his presence known but instead decided to make his way back up the steps. He shut the door and headed back for the kitchen. The door shut louder than expected and it made Marc jump off the other guy's lap. "Oh, shit..." He looked toward the steps. He was waiting to hear John calling down for him, but he heard nothing. "I'll be back, Man."


	24. Chapter 24

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"Take your time." The other man told him as Marc quickly fixed his jeans and grabbed his shirt, tossing it back on before he headed for the steps.  
Randy got back to the kitchen. "We may want to cook for fifth person." He smirked as he moved past John and Sheamus to begin grabbing the eggs.  
"Fifth person? Who?" John looked in confusion at the smirking Randy.  
"I didn't ask. I didn't want to interrupt."  
Just then Marc came walking in. "Hey, Cuz, were you just at my door?"  
"No." John took a drink of his juice. "That was Randy."  
"Ra-Randy?" Marc looked over. "What's up, Man?"  
"Not much...I was grabbing you for these two...wanted to make sure we didn't disturb you last night."

"No, it's cool...I admit I heard a little...but I headed to my pad. What Johnny does in his pad is his business and I have no need to say other wise."  
"Damn, thanks for being so cool about it, Cuz. I am so embarrassed." John blushed, looking down. "I'm sure it probably made you feel uncomfortable."  
"I just wasn't expecting it so soon after you and Sheamus got back from seeing the fam. As I said I just headed downstairs and got lost in music most of the night."  
"Among other things I am sure." Randy mumbled under his breath. "So you eat yet?"  
"Um...actually no?"  
"OK I'll make extra."

"Whoa...you being nice to me?" He looked at John. "Make sure he doesn't slip anything into my food..."  
John laughed, feeling relieved. "Oh come on, Cuz. Randy can be nice when he wants to be."  
"That a change..." Marc moved to the fridge, pouring a glass of milk. "So what's on the menu?"  
"Eggs, toast...sausage." Randy grabbed a bowl to crack the eggs in knowing most of the lay out of the kitchen. "So just you...or your guest?"  
"My...guest...oh yeah...Mal and I were spitting some verses. I'm not sure if he ate or not yet...I can check if you want to make some up for him. If not I know how John's appetite can be." Marc set his glass down and headed back for the basement.  
"Well, that went better than expected. Marc is one cool guy." John leaned against the counter, watching Randy cook. "You are a man of many talents, Baby."

"Thanks, Johnny..."  
"So where do ye keep yer bread so I can grab it for the toast?"  
"I can do the toast." John laughed, going to get the bread. "It will make me feel useful."  
"Ok, than...ye get the sausage out yet?"  
"No there was a couple rolls of country sausage in the fridge. Might as well grab both and cook it as either slices or a crumble."  
"I think I like the idea of slices." Sheamus walked over to the fridge as Marc walked back in followed by Jamal. He was a dark skinned male with his hair down in cornrows with rubber bands on the ends. He was dressed in the baggy jeans and white beater shirt.

"Wow, full crib here. Hey, John how you hanging?"  
"Doing good, man. It's cool to meet you." John smiled at Jamal. "So, you a buddy of my cuz? I heard you two were spitting some rhymes. I need to work on some new ones myself."  
"Wow, Man, I know it's been a few years...don't you recognize me dawg?" He played with his braids a little. "Well yeah I think last you saw me I was doing the Mr. Clean thing...maybe that's it?"

"Yeah, Cuz...Mal helped lay some of the tracks on the road."  
"Oh, of course. I'm sorry, Mal. I meet a lot of people in my line of work. It's good to see you again." John nodded to Randy and Sheamus, who were both busy working on breakfast. "This is Randy and Sheamus. My men are amazing in the kitchen." John's face paled as soon as the words left his mouth.  
"Your men, John? So this your ring pose?" Jamal laughed as he went to grab a cup of coffee.  
"I guess ye can say something like that, fella...he watches our back and we do his."  
"It don't look that way with whatever groupie got a hold of his skin."  
Sheamus pursed his lips, debating saying something or not. Telling Marc is one thing...telling a guy John barely remembered was another.

John wisely kept his mouth shut, not wanting to say anything stupid or reveal too much. He went to fix the toast while his lovers worked on everything else. "Hope you're hungry, Mal." John said, smiling.  
"Home cookin meal...of course I won't say no. Anything I can do for you?"  
As they all talked Marc stayed near the doorway watching. His eyes watched the stove as the two guys cooked. "So, Randy you watch John's back like he does Sheamus?"  
"Yep..." Randy smirked. "About the same way you watch Jamal's back." Marc began coughing on his drink. John looked at his cousin with curious eyes. He had seen the look of satisfaction on Randy's face. He walked over to Marcus and spoke in a low voice. "Cuz, is Mal a 'special friend'?"  
"Um...yeah..." Marcus sucked on his teeth lightly, looking down. He than shifted his eyes back up toward John. "Um am I getting this translation right...all of you?"

"Yeah." John answered a little sheepishly. "Randy wasn't ready to tell the family yet so please keep this between us, Cuz."  
"Hey I'll keep quite if you will...only Mom knows..." He chuckled "So who was to blame last night?" Randy was finishing the eggs and playing them in a serving bowl while Sheamus flipped the sausage patties.  
"Randy first...then Shea." John blushed at the look on his cousin's face. "Hey, do you blame me? My guys are damn gorgeous."

"Now don't you dare even thinking of answering that one, Sugar. if you know what's good for you." Jamal gave Marc a somewhat stern warning.  
"Well, we knows who hold the reins in that relationship." Randy laughed, carrying the plate to the table.  
"Hey, I didn't say a single word Mal."  
"You were thinking it though weren't you?"  
"Who said?"  
"Yeah just keep telling yourself that Sug..."  
"Wow you're whipped, Man." Randy smirked as he went make a fresh cup of coffee.  
John could not resist having a little fun at the cocky Randy's expense. "Oh, don't listen to Randy, Cuz. He just likes to joke because he knows I wear the pants in our relationship…Poor guy has to make himself feel better somehow."

"Yeah you only wear them when one of us aren't trying to rip them off you." Sheamus remained quiet as he was turning beet read and started to plate the sausage. "I'm sure he could tell by your howls who really has control between us, Johnny." Now it was John's turn for his face to match Sheamus' for color.  
"Well, since we got all that out of the way at least there won't be any secrets when I come to visit from now on. I plan on keeping these two if they'll have me, Cuz." Marc smiled with a faint laugh when he went to sit down.  
"Well that's sweet. How long has it been...if you don't mind my asking?"  
"For all three of us it's been going on two months." Sheamus finally spoke up a little since the chips seemed to be on the table. "I think Randy and I are a wee bit over six...aye?"  
"Yeah I believe it was shortly after New Years." Randy mentioned as he grabbed some plates.

"Damn, Cuz, between those two if I had known sooner you went that way I would of thought you would of hooked up with Randy. No offence, Sheamus...just a matter of history."  
"None taken...I know these two have a long history as friends...I just glad I get to be part of both their futures tis all."  
"So Marc..." Randy started. "How long you and Jamal here been a thing?"  
"Um..." He makes a slight face. "A while..."  
Jamal just shot Marc a look. "What you embarrassed by me or something, Bitch?"  
"Whoa whoa...it's nothing like that Dude...chill..." He finished his glass of milk and moved to now get some juice.  
"Uh uh...no trying to dodge the matter, Sug." He looked at the guys gathering near the table. "It been years...than again I guess maybe Marc just scared of how you were gonna react John that he was hiding it from you all this time. You know, him taking care of your crib for you and all."

"No way, man, I would be a hypocrite to be pissed." John looked at his cousin. "I found out I was bi like eleven years ago and have been hiding it from everyone. What right do I have to judge you?" Marc's eyes bugged hearing John and so glad he didn't take a drink yet.  
"Eleven years...damn, Cuz..I thought I was bad..."  
"No bad is the fact that we bump and grind tween the sheets and your ass was still in denial for the longest time." Jamal keenly pointed out.  
"OK So, Cuz...I guess it wasn't a wild groupie that attacked you…who is the guilty party?" Marc asked, trying to deflect the attention from himself.  
John glanced at Sheamus, knowing his Irish lover was sensitive at times and not wanting to offend him. "Well, honestly a little of both." John answered, laughing lightly.

"Damn , Dude." Marc walked over to grab a plate and began taking some of the food. "Will they fade before your next show?"  
"We have some very good make up people...good at covering marks they don't want seen or sometimes creating others." Randy tried to explain.  
"Yeah. Although they have gotten a little put out with me from time to time." John replied as he grabbed some food himself.  
"At least they don't need a special pallet to cover yer blemishes." Sheamus replied when he went to get his food. "Ok, so we get a lil carried away at times...more so when not worried with the confines of a hotel. "We are still sorry we didn't take how ye felt into consideration, Fella."

"It's cool, Man, as I said this is my cuz' digs...I'm just a tenant. Can we just make an agreement I keep mine to my section of the house and you three can keep it upstairs? I don't think any of us want to walk in on the other ones."  
"From the way they sound could be interesting." Jamal gave a playful smirk.  
"Jamal?!"  
He laughed. "I'm just messing, Sug...you know I only have eyes for my white chocolate baby."  
"I think I am going to be sick." Randy groaned before eating a piece of sausage.  
"Good idea, Marc. Oh and just ignore Randy. Any display of affection sickens him. I thought it was cute." John ate as he shot his cousin a smile. "I'm glad you found someone that makes you happy."

"Thanks, Man...you too...even if it is...someones."  
"Aye, we know tis unconventional even among other gay or bi people...it works for us though...just sucks we have a bit of a bumpy road ahead."  
"Bumpy road?" Marc wondered.  
"Hmm I take it you haven't gotten messages from friends or been on an wrestling website recently?" Randy asked.  
"Um no..."  
"It seems, fella, that yer cousin was actually outed to the public yesterday. It all happened before we could fully tell his family, most already knew. As far as we know mine and Randy's name has stayed out of it...but we won't be having John weather this alone. We don't know yet how the company may or may not try to spin this leak."

"Whoa...how you get outed?" John wished that Sheamus had not been so free with his words as he knew they hadn't told Randy yet. "Well, Randy's phone was stolen and there were some texts I had sent him on it that were leaked online. Sean was pissed because he was getting teased by some of his buddies."  
"Damn, Cuz..." Marc looked at Randy, seeing he was looking down. "Hey, man, people are jerks...it not your fault."  
"Thanks." Randy mumbled.  
"Damn dude, it's bad enough to get your shit jacked…but then the invasion of y'all privacy...you can't help how others act." Jamal tried to explain even if he never met the guy before. He knew the guy was important to John so that made him matter to him.


	25. Chapter 25

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John finished his breakfast, touched by how supportive his cousin and Jamal were being. "I'm actually pretty surprised that I haven't gotten a call yet from the company. I know the fallout has to be a bitch right now. The face of their company outed has got to be big news."  
"Maybe they are more supportive than you think, Cuz...times have changed."  
"Maybe. I hope so." John answered as he went to rinse his plate. "I'm thinking maybe I should call Hunter before Raw and see how things are going."  
"What every ye think tis best, Johnny."  
"Yeah, Cuz…I am sure they heard, Did they know?"

"Yeah, they know." Randy told him. "Most are cool with 'alternate' lifestyles as long as it isn't thrown in their face. God, I hate the fucking term."  
"Well, no use putting it off." John pulled out his phone and headed to his upstairs bedroom for privacy. There was no use at trying to hide from the truth. Randy and Sheamus exchanged looks debating if they should follow after him or not. They both shook their heads and returned to eating.  
"Well!?" Marc yelled almost asked.  
"We will be here when he is done..."  
"Aye if he felt he needed our support while he made his call he would of asked."

* * *

John sat on his bed and dialed Hunter's number. He waited for an answer, feeling very nervous. "Hunter, this is John. I'm sure you've heard by now that info from Randy's phone was leaked...Yes, Sir, I understand. Yes, Sir, I know that it's out of your hands what Mr. McMahon decides...Yes, I can do that. Thank you, Sir. Goodbye." John's shoulders slumped as he covered his face in his hands, despair taking over his body. He had known that Hunter would be upset at the leak but he had never expected Vince to react so strongly. The older chairman had seen the publicity as bad for a family oriented program especially with John being the face of the company. He had been told that some of the texts had been rather racy. It looked bad on the company as John was a role model for children.

Opening the web browser on his phone, John went to one of the sites to look at the texts on the chat log. He felt sick as he read some of his most personal texts open for the world to see. One read _#Hey, Daddy. Waiting patiently for you. You know you could never resist my sexy ass. Yours.#_ John wanted to vomit. No wonder Vince thought he was bad for business. He sat in the silent room for awhile, reflecting on how he had dreamed of being a wrestler since childhood. Had he thrown it all away? John knew he had to go back downstairs, but he didn't want to face the four men's questioning eyes. Angry tears ran down his face at the thought of maybe losing the job he loved all just because he was in love with two men. It was unfair but a fact of life.

The guys had finished breakfast when Sheamus started to seem distracted, his focus no longer on the conversation around him. "Shea?" Randy called him one time he seemed slightly glassy eyed.  
"Excuse me a moment." He got up, heading from the family room they had all moved to.  
"Should I come?" Randy had a feeling John was the source of Sheamus' zoning out.  
"Nay hopefully I'll just be a moment." He headed for the steps and up to the master suite, knocking lightly on the door. John heard the knock and wiped his eyes, trying to put on a calm demeanor.  
"Come in." He answered from his spot on the bed. Sheamus walked in, shutting the door behind him.  
"No need for the false bravado with me, Angel. What did they say?" He walked over, sitting on the bed next to John. He wrapped an arm around John's shoulders. "Remember ye need not weather this storm alone."  
John nodded laying his head on Sheamus' shoulder. "I only talked to Hunter. He said that Vince wants a personal meeting with me as soon as possible. He said that Vince was very upset that the face of his company was exposed with such sexual texts. That he's sorry but whatever Vince decides to do to me is out of his hands now." John closed his eyes, the pain flooding his body. "I went on one of the sites, Shea. Some of the texts they got were so personal and intimate. I felt so violated that everyone could freely read them."

"Well as soon as possible...so call and see how soon he wants ye there, than we schedule us a flight out. Or if it is Stamford we can drive it...it's only a few hours..." Sheamus lightly rubbed John's arm. "We will get through this."  
"Ok, I'll call now. It's just...what was I thinking? Those texts made me sound like the world's biggest slut. I should have known better than to send stuff like that over a phone with our job situation."  
"Johnny...Angel...ye sent them thinking they would remain private...no one pictures something like this happening to them. Those sites had no right to publish those things...Now WWE as a company may have more power to order the reports to be taken down...maybe even use the courts to find out who gave it to them..." Sheamus was trying not to get himself enraged.

John nodded. "Maybe you're right." He looked in his contacts and placed the call. He held a short conversation with Vince and hung up the phone. "It's Stamford. I told him we could be there in a few hours being in my home town right now. I guess we'll have to get around. He sounded pretty distant with me." John sighed. "So much for our fun day off, huh?"  
"It may not be proper for us to be in the meeting with ye...but ye still want us to ride with ye?" Sheamus moved to take John's hand, giving it a light squeeze. "Aye I know the information tis already out there...but if they can be removed it may help it become forgotten quicker. We all know how shocking news can be a flash in the pan and die out."

John kissed Sheamus' hand. "I'd like that, Baby. Although if you don't want to be outed too you both better be careful of how close you hang with me in public for awhile."  
"We are still yer friends even if we are not outed as yer loves. We can ask Randy if he wishes to come or not. I am going though." He leaned in to kiss John's cheek. "Ye wish me to call him up?"  
"If you don't mind, Sweets. You are the best." He gave his boyfriend a small smile.  
Sheamus stood up, heading back to the family room, seeing Randy sitting alone watching TV. "Let me guess basement again?"  
"Yep...what's up?"  
"Can you come upstairs?"

"Ok." Randy shut off the TV heading upstairs. Sheamus went up with him, heading into the bedroom. "What's up BB?"  
"Vince wants me to drive to Stamford for a meeting about the phone leak. Shea is going to ride along with me for company on the trip. If you want to you can ride along too. If not, it's cool." John attempted to keep his voice light and unconcerned. He had no idea why but he always felt the need to hide his emotions from his Viper. It was partly why they had been only friends with benefits for so long.  
"I'll go, Baby." Randy sighed. "If there should be any repercussions...it shouldn't be against you. You shouldn't be reprimanded by your personal choices."  
"Stop blaming yerself too, Fella...ye didn't ask for this to happen to yerself or Johnny..." Sheamus moved to his suitcase. "So I don't know of ye two...but I am getting changed and also packing shorts to go hit their gyms...I have no right to be in that meeting...I don't wish my presence there to cause any unneeded tension."

"Well I will dress right for it just in case...if Vince knows I am there he may wish to talk to me about it." Randy moved to his own suit case. John went to his clothes and picked out a nice pair of dress slacks and a button down shirt for the meeting. "I may hit the gyms too for a bit after the meeting, Shea. It will be good stress relief." He began to pull off his casual clothes he had on to replace them with the more dressy ones.  
"Hmm guess we all can take a change..." Randy said.  
"Well I am sure we can fit sparring clothing in one gym bag and I'll just take the bag with me." Sheamus suggested as he put on jeans and pulled on a fitted gray t-shirt.

John dressed carefully, feeling nervous about what was to come. He put on a pair of black dress socks and nice black leather shoes to go with his outfit. "Well, guess I'll run in the bathroom to shave and brush my teeth." John took off for the bathroom to make himself look presentable.  
Sheamus walked to stand by the door. "Ye have a preference of car to take Angel or did ye want one of us to drive the rental?" With John's nerves on edge he didn't know if he really wanted John to drive.

John debated a minute. "You know, I can't believe I'm saying this but why don't one of you two drive the rental? I'm not feeling much like driving right now." He bent over to look into the mirror as he shaved carefully.  
"That's fine, Angel."  
"Hey BB...if we get back tonight...how about blowing some steam at the lake?" Randy called out.  
"Sure, Ran! Sounds great. I love going to the lake!" John called back as he finished up. He splashed some after shave on his face and began to brush his teeth.

"Lake?" Sheamus wondered.  
"Yeah, just a little spot John knows...most people are gone after sunset. If John still has a raft hiding somewhere we can paddle to a small place out in the water...I guess it would be called an island."  
John finished brushing and walked back into the bedroom. "Yeah, I still have the raft. Wait until you see it, Sweets. It's so peaceful."  
"Sounds nice and a good way to decompress after the storm we seem to be heading for." Sheamus tossed the gyms bag over his shoulder. "Ready when ye two are...did Vince give ye a time...or was it whenever yer arse arrives?"  
"He said when I get there but I want this over with. I'm ready when you guys are. Uh...do you mind if I take back seat?" John wanted a little private time to gather his thoughts.

"I don't mind, Angel...whatever ye need to calm down."  
"Which of us is driving?"  
"Ye are." Sheamus left no room to debate the issue.  
"Ok...well lets roll...do we need to leave Marc a note?"  
"Yeah. I'll do it." John grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled a quick note. "Let's go. I'll leave this for him on the fridge."  
"Ok Then." Randy headed for the door, Sheamus waited to follow after John. Randy headed for rental and slipped into the drivers seat so he could program the GPS for the long drive.  
John put the note on the fridge and looked at Sheamus. "Ready to go, Baby?"

"Aye, Angel." Sheamus gave John a quick kiss then headed out.  
John walked to the rental and climbed into the back seat, getting comfortable for the long drive.

Randy waited for Sheamus to get buckled in after he threw the bag in the trunk. The ride was quiet to let John think. He knew none of them exactly agreed on music choices. John sat in silence until he could take it no longer. "Ran, would you turn the radio on? You can even put it on one of your rock stations. I don't care." He leaned his head against the glass window, trying to relax.  
"Shea, how about you pick..."  
"What so he can get pissed at me?" Sheamus tried to joke as he reached for the radio controls. He thought he found a compromise with a station; it was a lighter classic rock.

"Thanks, Babe." John closed his eyes, trying to let the music relax him. He let his mind drift to imagine a peaceful dream that Sheamus had shared with him once of the three of them on a nice picnic, no media or stress, just his two loves and the fresh air and sunshine. Sheamus took a slow cleansing breath as he felt John calm down.  
"You ok, Shea?" Randy asked him.  
"Aye..." Shea closed his own eyes, relaxing focusing on trying to keep John calm. It was about half way there when Randy said he had to pull off the expressway to fuel up. John opened his eyes at Randy's announcement.  
"Ok, Ran. I may run inside and grab something cold to drink."  
"Ok BB...next exit."  
"I'm feeling better now, Shea." John told his boyfriend quietly. "I was thinking about your dream...the three of us on a nice picnic."  
"What dream is this?" Randy asked.  
"Relax it's nay any of the kinky things ye two come up with...just the three of us on a nice picnic...just able to enjoy and relax."

"Well, Johnny, can't we pack a small cooler with sandwiches and stuff to take out with us tonight...it may not be as romantic as Mr. Sap was thinking."  
John smiled at Randy's idea. "I like that, Ran. Sounds like a great idea. As for Shea being Mr. Sap, I happen to love his romantic side."  
"Thanks, Johnny." Sheamus told him opening his eyes as Randy was pulling into the station. Randy cut the engine, stepping out to begin fueling.  
"You want something cold to drink, Sweets?" John asked as he prepared to go inside the station.

"Nay, I should be good..." Sheamus shook his head as he suddenly had an odd feeling. "Ye know what Angel…let me come in with ye." He got out of the passenger seat. "Ye want anything, Randy?"  
"Yeah, a fresh coffee."  
"Gotcha."  
"I guess Ran needs the caffeine boost." John teased as they walked inside the station. "I just want a cold bottle of water."  
"Sometimes I wonder if ye stuck him if it would be coffee in his veins instead of blood." Sheamus joked with John as they headed inside. He kept his eyes focused on people inside the place. He wasn't sure why he felt an uneasiness when John mentioned going in. He went to the coffee area to get Randy his drink while John headed for the coolers.


	26. Chapter 26

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John was looking over drink choices when he noticed two tall guys were acting strangely. They weren't really buying anything just kind of standing around looking nervous. All of the other customers had cleared out but Sheamus and himself. He walked past one of the two men and he stopped John. "Hey, aren't you that wrestler guy? Cena?"  
"Yeah, excuse me, Man, but I'm kind of in a hurry." He went to walk past the guy to pay for his water. The next thing he knew, he was in a headlock, his head leaning against the taller man's chest with a gun pressed to his head.  
"If I were you, I wouldn't move." John's heart raced as he gasped out in shock. The second man had pulled a gun on the cashier, a frightened looking young woman.  
"EMPTY THE REGISTER OR I START SHOOTING!" The man screamed in the woman's face. He cast a stern look in Sheamus' direction. "Don't try anything stupid or your buddy gets a bullet through his head." He warned coldly.

The first sign Sheamus knew something was up was the feeling of fear as it hit him like a strong wave. As he turned to look for John was when he heard the one robber ordering the cashier to open the register. "Don't worry, fella...none of our lives tis worth the cash..." He took a deep breath looking at cashier. "Relax, lass, tis alright...ju-just do as they say..." He looked at the guy holding John. "Pl-please let 'im go...we won't cause a problem. We just don't want any accidents." The young girl fought not to cry as she emptied the contents of the register inside of a bag for the man.  
"Oh no." The man holding John answered Sheamus. "We're taking him down the road with us a piece. If we are followed, we'll shoot him. If we're not, we'll leave him his phone and drop him off the side of the road once we're in the clear. He can call you to come get him then." The two men exited the station, the one man dragging John along with him.

They moved quickly for an old car parked by the entrance, one guy taking the driver's seat and the other climbing into the backseat with John. Sheamus knew he had to at least try something as he saw John being dragged, the gun pressed to his head, fear in his bright blue eyes. Sheamus closed his eyes trying to focus, he used the fear from John to try to grab a trace of his captor's energy. He tried to tap into it so he could draw it...maybe weaken his hold on John so he could break free. He feared if that car got away John was as good as dead. John fought not to tremble as the man sat beside him in the back seat. "Listen, man. No one is gonna make any problems for you. Why don't you just let me go?"

"Than you have nothing to worry about do you?" The driver replied coldly. He put the key in the ignition. "Get the guy's hands tied. We don't want any trouble." The robber beside John rummaged through a bag and pulled out a roll of duct tape. He pulled John's hands together in front of him and taped them together firmly as the driver prepared to pull out. Randy was sitting in the driver's seat, wondering what was taking so long. That was until he saw two guys rushing from the store with a third that looked a lot like John. "What the fuck!?" He looked for a sign of Sheamus the same time he pulled out his phone to call the police. Sheamus felt a panic, unsure if it was his own or John's as he opened his eyes. He moved to the cashier. "Please tell me this place has a silent alarm and ye triggered it?" The young woman was crying, in obvious distress.  
"No, I don't know. I-I'm new here and I was so scared. I can call 911 for you now if you want."

* * *

John was sitting quietly as the car drove away from his two lovers. He fought to keep a level head, not knowing how mentally stable the guys were. "Hey, you know who this is? His name's Cena. He's that famous WWE wrestler." The man sitting beside him told the driver.  
"Is that so? Well, you do as you're told, boy, and you'll be back wrestling in no time at all."  
"He doesn't seem so tough to me." The guy in the back studied John carefully.  
"No shit, Dude. You know wrestling is all fake."  
John wisely kept quiet and waited for the whole ordeal to end.

* * *

"Aye, call them..." Sheamus tried not to get too worked up. He felt a failure as he headed for the front of the shop. He looked around. His body shook wanting to collapse. Randy was still on the phone with the police when he saw Sheamus appear in doorway. That took some weight off his mind. Hanging up, he got out of the car heading towards him.  
"Shea..." The larger man gulped looking at Randy. His eyes already growing wet.

"I...I ju-just h-had a feeling...an-and I failed...I..I just stood there..."  
"What happened...I saw John, but it was all so fast.."  
"Ro-robbers...One gr-grabbed him...gu-" Sheamus lowered his head, starting to panic.  
"Shea, calm down...it will be fine..."  
"Nay...nay...Jo-Johnny...god..."  
"Shea, you need to focus...the police will need a statement...you can't loose it now."

* * *

The men drove a ways down the road. To John it felt like an eternity. "Well, it looks like we're not being followed. Your buddy must have some sense to him after all." The driver neared a secluded area and pulled the car over. "Check him for money or valuables. Being a big shot he has to have something." The guy in the back reached inside of John's pockets, pulling out his wallet and phone. "Let him keep his phone. We promised he could to call." The robber nodded at the driver's words and noticed the chain around John's neck, pulling out his dog tags and taking them off John.

"P-Please let me keep those. They aren't worth much money." John spoke up for the first time. "No way, dude. We could sell these for a bundle you being a celebrity." The robber glanced down at the inscription. "Your first love RKO? Isn't that another wrestler?" He read the rest of the lettering. "That's fucking sick! Dude is a flaming homo!" John felt dread as he looked at the disgust on his captor's face.

* * *

Randy moved Sheamus back inside the building and got him to sit on the floor while they waited for the police. It was a few more minutes before the lights were seen flashing outside. Two officers came in looking around. "I'll be right back...just calm yourself." Sheamus nodded as Randy stood up moving to the officers to give them what little information he had.

* * *

Both men were now looking at John in disgust and hatred. John sat quietly, his heart pounding. "I hate fucking fags more than I hate spoiled rich brats." The driver spat, his eyes dark with anger. The man in the back grabbed John by his short hair, jerking his head backward hard. "What should we do with him, man? We can't keep him or kill him, he's too famous. The cops will be all over our ass."  
"I think I know a way to cure the SOB for good. He won't be forgetting us anytime soon."

* * *

Once the cops had the information from Randy including the description he could give of the car the officers moved to the sales clerk, but the terrified woman didn't have much to give them details wise as she just panicked. She admitted she only reacted because the other victim tried to keep them all calm. The officers then moved to question Sheamus.

* * *

John was on his knees in the backseat as the robber beside him held his head down with a gun against his neck, causing his ass to stick up in the air. "W-What are you gonna do?" John's voice was a little muffled by being pressed against the car seat. The driver had gotten out of the front seat and went to the trunk. He then opened the back door and grabbed John's dress pants and underwear, pulling them to his knees. "Please don't rape me!" John pleaded, his voice breaking.

"Rape you? You wish, you faggot. I wouldn't get my cock anywhere near that ass. You want to be a homo? You like to feel something hard fill up that ass? I'll fix you for good!" John screamed in agony as he felt something hard being jammed inside his ass, tearing him. The driver fucked John with the large handle of a screwdriver, driving the tool in and out of him until he was bleeding. 'Master!' John's heart cried as he was brutally violated, wanting his Irish lover to comfort him.

* * *

Randy was on the phone with Hunter, explaining about John being abducted after a robbery. Hunter said of course they would do what they could to help find John safely. Randy explained about Sheamus being inside when it happened...physically he was fine, mentally he wasn't so sure. One moment he was focused, trying to give whatever details he could, the next he spaced out from fear and guilt. Sheamus kept asking if they were trying to find the car. He kept fearing that look of fear in John's eyes was the last he would see of him. They had to find John...he had to find him. He went to get up to leave and the officers tried to stop him.

"I gave ye me statement...if ye won't find John than I am gonna bloody go meself!"  
"Whoa, calm down...we were already told by your other friend the direction they took off, we already have APB out on the car and the description of your friend and the two gunmen."  
"Ye have no grounds to keep us!"  
"You already said you were going to look yourself...that can hinder the investigation to find him. For that reason at least for now we must keep you here."  
"Ye got to be bloody joking..." Sheamus went to move again and was stopped again. "GET OUT OF ME WAY!"  
"We will hold you on obstruction of justice if we must."

"Hunt, I'll need to let you go." Randy got off the phone walking over to Sheamus. "Officer can you please let us go?"  
"Not while we feel your friend can cause a problem with the investigation to find your friend."  
"I promise he won't...can't you see he is stressed enough as it is?"  
The two officers were debating it. "Fine take him...but you best not try to follow that car."  
"Ok officer." He looked at Sheamus. "Come on, man."  
The two headed back to the car. "Randy, fella..pl-please don't tell me you are honestly gonna listen to them.."

"And what do you want me to do...getting your ass thrown in jail won't help any of us."  
"Bu-but Johnny..."  
"We just have to hope he will be ok..."  
"You don't fuckin get it! I should of done something...something sooner to stop them..."  
"Shea, they both had guns...one pressed to John's head...you did the only thing you could have done."  
"NO! I DIDN'T! I just fucking reacted too slow..."  
"Shut up! I don't want to hear it."  
"You know it's true!"  
"NO...I don't I neither do you...you said it is limited."  
"If...if I had sooner..."  
"Stop it...stop blaming yourself...let's get you out of here."  
"And go where? Two hours back to John's? Hours more to the meeting!? They promised to let him go...let him call...WHERE THE FUCK IS IT!?"

"Shea, you need to calm down...getting worked up won't help any of us." Sheamus broke down, slumping in the seat crying. He just could not fight Randy...he had lost...He lost his precious Angel...he could feel it.

* * *

John felt numb as he was raped with the hard handle. The driver pulled the screwdriver out of his ass and handed it to his partner in crime, who raised John's head and jammed the bloodied handle in his mouth. When John protested and gagged, his face was slapped hard and punched until he took the dirty handle obediently, his stomach churning his throat ravaged until it was raw.

"We gotta get out of here before the cops show up." The driver pulled John from the car and cut his hands free with a pocket knife, pushing him to the ground with his pants still to his ankles. His phone was tossed out beside him. Before John could register what had happened, the car pulled away, leaving him all alone on the side of the road. John began to shake as shock set in. He fought to stand up. Pulling the tape free from his one wrist, he reached down to pull up his underwear and pants, a red blood stain tainting the back of the material. Picking up the phone, John dialed Randy's number, his hands shaking.


	27. Chapter 27

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

While Randy tried to get Sheamus to focus his phone went off in his pocket. He pulled it out, looking at it. He pushed down the lump in his throat as he answered. "Johnny?" Sheamus lifted his head hearing the name, he had not even heard the phone. "Johnny? Talk to me..."

John opened his mouth to talk but his throat was so raw that it only came out as a hoarse cry. "Randy." He choked out. "I'm on the side of the road somewhere. Those guys left me here. Throat hurts...They jammed a screwdriver down it."  
Randy tried not to turn green at the words. "Ok, Johnny stay focused for me...stay focused for Daddy...can you see any sign markers or street signs?" He looked at Sheamus. "Babe...go inside let them know I have John on the phone...give them our numbers...they should be able to track his phone.."  
Sheamus nodded, opening the car.

"Tell him to hold on..." Randy nodded as Sheamus rushed inside praying the cops would not give him a hard time again. John walked a few steps, looking around for any signs. "I see what looks like a Stop sign up ahead but no street markers." John spoke slowly, trying to be heard. It's pretty secluded here." His body trembled as he began to feel cold. "I feel cold, Daddy." He added. "I'm just glad it's all over." John felt his stomach churn. "I feel sick."

"You will be just fine, Baby Boy...You are being very brave for your daddy..." Just then Sheamus got back to the car. "Let me talk to 'im a moment."  
"Shea, needs to talk to you a moment Baby."  
John's heart jumped at the mention of Sheamus' name. "Ok." He waited a minute for Sheamus to come on. "Sweets, are you there?" John choked out.  
"Aye, Angel...I am here..." Shea could hear the fear and pain in John's voice. "Angel, we need ye to be brave...I know ye want us and we hope to see ye real soon...but I need ye to hang up and call 911...they can find ye faster if ye call them yerself..."

"NO!" John was shocked by how panicked his own voice sounded. "I-I can't let them find me...I'm bleeding...dirty. I don't want them to see me like this." Tears began to roll down John's face as he fought the urge to vomit.  
"Angel...listen..." Sheamus tried to keep his voice calm. "If...if your bleeding it means you are hurt...please, Angel...it is their job to help you...we have no way to find you with out them...Please, Angel...we can't lose ye...hang up and call the police, let them track you." His chest pounded at the thought that John was hurt, bleeding, he failed his Angel...did he still deserve him?

"Ok, Sweets. G-Goodbye." John felt defeated as he called 911. "Hello. My name is John Cena. I was abducted by two robbers at a gas station. They dumped me off on the side of the road. Will someone please come and get me?" After answering a few more questions, John remained on the phone as he waited for help to arrive. He felt empty and dead inside. All he wanted was to be held and comforted but John knew that couldn't happen right now.

* * *

Sheamus barely handed Randy back the phone before almost falling into the passenger seat of the car. "I know it was hard you getting him to do that...but you were right to do it..."  
"He sounded so small...ex-except when he yelled at me...an-and I let him go..."  
"You had to...they can find him faster and get him help."  
"Th-they hurt him...I-I le-let them hurt him..."  
"Stop it."  
"That's just it I DIDN'T STOP THEM!" Sheamus turned his head toward Randy, tears falling from his eyes as he was near hyperventilating. "I FAILED! I FAILED MY ANGEL! I DON'T FUCKING DESERVE HIM! I FAILED HIM! HE NEEDED ME AND I FAILED HIM!" He turned his head away from Randy, tears falling to his lap as he was fighting for his own breath.

"You didn't fail him...stop that...he wouldn't want you talking like that."  
"It's true...how is it not true...he is hurt...bleeding...ditched somewhere alone...I could have stopped them...ho-how is that not failing?"  
"Cause yes he is hurt...but he is alive..." Randy took a deep breath. "You need some water and I need to find out from our buddies inside how we can find out when John is found so we can get to him...we all will feel better once we see him again."

* * *

John soon saw lights and a police car pulled up along with an ambulance. The officer got out and took in the sight of the shaken John. He took John's statement before recommending that he go to the local hospital to be checked out.  
"No, just take me home. I'll be ok."  
"Mr. Cena, you have been through a lot. Your face appears to be bruising from the hits you took and you need to be checked out." John agreed just to end the exchange and was loaded up for a drive to the hospital.

* * *

Time seemed to drag forever as they were given every excuse as to why they could not be given the information as to where John was taken; finally they at least got a hospital name and took off. Randy just drove, there was little point of talking to Sheamus; he was either lost in his head or yelling at him...he just wanted them to get to John.

* * *

John had never felt more degraded in his life. He had his ass examined after the blood had been found on the back of his pants. Since he had only been torn and his throat raw, he was given a prescription for pain killers and told that he could go home and rest. His face was bruising from the hard punches he had received and felt tender to the touch. John pulled out his phone and called Sheamus to ask for a ride home.

* * *

"Shea...SHEA!" Randy raised his voice to get the larger man's attention.  
"Wh-What are we there?"  
"Not yet...phone."  
Sheamus quickly grabbed it and looked at the number. "Johnny..." His voice sounded scared. "What is it...we are actually on our way there...should be just a few minutes...aye...of course...See ye soon..." He hung up the phone. "Bloody fucking US Hospitals..."  
"What is it?"  
"They releasing him...checked him over, patched him up and tossin 'im out the bloody door. He is around the ER side when we get there."

"Ok, should be soon...I think that's the sign there." Randy followed the signs to the hospital and pulled around the side for the ER. "You wait here I'll go get him." He stopped in the loading area and ran inside looking for John.  
John was waiting inside the ER entrance, holding his medicine prescription when he saw Randy heading toward him. He suddenly felt so dirty and ashamed and lowered his eyes, although there was no logical explanation why.  
"Come on, buddy…Let's get you home..." He wished it was only a few minutes away instead of closer to two hours. John nodded and followed Randy silently to the car. Once they reached it, he opened the back door and climbed into the back seat, wincing as he went to sit down.  
Sheamus gave a shutter hearing John wince. "Logh dom ... aingeal. I am sorry..." (Forgive me Angel) His own head lowered. Luckily Randy didn't hear him or he more than likely would of been chewed out again. Randy got in and started the car up and took off setting the GPS back for John's home. He knew he would need to call Hunter or Vince later on John behalf and fill them in that John might need to miss Raw that week...at least.

John was feeling even dirtier by Sheamus' actions. Instead of talking to him as John had expected him to, the Irishman had mumbled something in another language and now both men were totally silent. "Randy...Can I lay down on the seat?" John's voice sounded hollow even to his own ears. What if his two men found him disgusting after what happened? John was determined never to tell either of them.  
"Of course, BB. Try to be comfortable...it is a long drive..." It was maybe ten minutes when an idea passed his mind. "Johnny? Would you feel better if we stop at a motel...you can shower and get changed into the work out clothing Shea packed."  
"Yeah. That sounds good, Ran." John answered gratefully. It would feel so good to get cleaned up and change his clothes. Maybe it would wash some of the terrible day away.

"Ok, Babe...We will find a place." Randy stayed to the streets to look for a small motel, a place where the rooms were entered from the outside so that John wouldn't need to enter through a lobby. He pulled in to the lot and parked. "I'll get us a room...I'll be right back, Guys." He got out and headed inside to the front desk. John sat back up, feeling awkward around Sheamus for the first time since they became a couple. He did not know why his lover was being so silent with him. Sheamus' eyes were down the whole time Randy was driving...besides those few words to John...he remained silent. A few random times his body gave an involuntary shiver. Randy returned a few moments later. "Hard to believe a place like this actually has a few suites. We are around back." He started the car up and drove around the other side of the building. He parked and got out of the car. He went to grab the bag from the trunk.

John watched Shea silently for a minute, fighting back tears of heartbreak and disappointment. He had expected his sweet lover to say words of comfort to him, maybe want to hold him. Instead, John was getting the silent treatment. He climbed from the car and stood beside Randy with a sinking heart. Randy started to walk with John toward the room. He stopped part way there, looking back at the car. Sheamus made no attempt to move. Randy silently cursed to himself. He then finished leading John to the room. He swiped the key through the lock, opening the door for John. It was a large suite that comprised of a large king size bed in one section of the room and the a full size fold out bed in the other. There was a large garden tub in the room itself where the fold out bed was. There was also a standard shower and tub in the bathroom arena. He set the gym bag on the desk by the TV.

John sat down slowly on the King size bed, his head lowered as he fought the tears that wanted to fall. "I'm so sorry, Daddy." John felt his body began to tremble. "I'm so fucking sorry." Randy was torn in his actions, but he walked over to John sitting next to him. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Baby...you didn't know those guys would be there...you didn't know they would grab you. You kept your head and called for help."  
"Yes, I did...I let them take my pants down and put things...inside of me. I didn't fight hard enough and now I feel so dirty." John was sobbing quietly now. "Shea knows somehow...I never told him...But he won't even speak to me. Not a single word. I don't think he wants me anymore." The shaking grew harder as he remembered how he had longed for Sheamus while he was hurt and violated. "Oh, god...I've lost my Master."

"Oh god...Baby..." Randy oddly whispered. He slowly wrapped an arm around John. "John, I don't know if you told him how or why...but you did tell him you were bleeding. He..." Randy paused a moment not sure what would or wouldn't be beneficial to share with John.  
"He what?" John asked, looking at him. "He won't even come inside will he? He can't stand the sight of me. I know it."  
"Baby...he...he feels he failed you...he thinks he failed and doesn't deserve you...I...Babe, I think he is in shock and also guilt. I...I should go check on him..." The odd sound of worry was evident in Randy's voice. John was shocked by the words from Randy.


	28. Chapter 28

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"Of course, go check on him. Make sure that he's ok. Tell him it's not his fault. There was nothing he could have done."  
"I have tried to tell him, BB..." Randy gave John a light hug. "I'll be right back..." He left the room, heading back for the car. As he feared Sheamus hadn't moved at all. He opened the passenger door, looking at him. "Shea...Shea, Man, snap out of it." He shook his head as he rested a hand on his shoulder shaking him. Sheamus jumped than looked around.  
"Jo-Johnny?" The larger man slowly blinked his pale blue eyes looking at Randy almost like a lost confused child would.  
"Inside the room."  
"Room?"  
"Shit, Dude, your mind checked out on us...come on I got us a hotel room so John could get cleaned and maybe we can rest...I didn't want to drive those roads with him feeling that way."

"My god..." Sheamus whispered lowering his head.  
"Don't start again...come on." Randy almost pulled Sheamus from the car, leading him to the room. He reopened the door letting Sheamus enter. "OK you BOTH need to talk to the other and see what happened was not either of your faults."  
"But I..." Sheamus tried to start to protest.  
"NO Buts about it..." Randy told him firmly. Sheamus lowered his head than slowly moved toward the bed. He lifted his head a little to look at John.  
"I...I am sorry ye were hurt, Angel...fo-forgive me fo-for not do-doing som-something to st-stop them."

"Shea, there was nothing you could have done. The bastard was holding a gun to my head. Had you made any sudden moves I could be dead right now. Please don't feel guilty, I need you. Those pricks took my dog tags and wallet...they read the tag and found out I was in love with men. They said they would cure me for good. They...had my hands tied and held a gun on me. One of them fucked me with the handle of a screwdriver and than they forced me to suck on the handle...I tried to resist but they kept hitting my face and pushed it down my throat. I'm so sorry, Master. I wasn't going to tell you but you should know the truth. Am I..." John's voice broke, sounding almost childlike. "Still your Angel?"

Sheamus couldn't help but shutter at the faint similarity. "Always...Yer always me Angel as long as ye will have me." He bent down to take John's hand. "Ye know I won't push anything...but will ye permit me to help ye clean, Angel...if yer not comfortable I will understand."  
John clung to his Master's hand like a lifeline. "Yes, I would like that, Sweets. Thank you for offering." Randy just watched them but remained quite for now; he may not be one for sappy signs of PDA...but he knew both men needed this.  
"How about we to check out the shower Angel?" John nodded and stood up, heading for the bathroom.  
"Can we rest for a bit after we clean up?" He asked Sheamus hopefully.  
"We have the room for the night...so what ever ye need to feel better."

Sheamus followed John, but stopped to look back at Randy. Randy nodded than gave Sheamus a shooing type motion. He than motioned to his phone. Sheamus nodded in faint understanding before he entered the standard bathroom. He moved past John to turn the water on. "Ye wish help out of yer clothing?"  
"No, Sweets...I can do it." John tried to hurry as he kicked off his shoes and removed the rest of his clothes, letting them fall in a pile on the floor.  
Sheamus removed his own clothing. He then grabbed the hotel provided soap before stepping inside. He then offered John his hand. "Come, Angel...let yer Master tend to ye." John stepped into the shower, touched that Sheamus wanted to help him wash. The warm water felt good as it hit his skin.

Sheamus slowly started by washing John's shoulder and back. "If ye are not ok with me working lower...let me know, Angel...ye are doing very well."  
John found Sheamus' touch oddly soothing. "No, it's nice, Master...feels comforting, thank you." It felt wonderful to be touched and loved after the hatred he had experienced earlier. Sheamus crouched down to wash John's legs before trying to get 'more personal' He shuttered, seeing the dried blood across the top of John's thighs. He couldn't help his hands shaking some and prayed John didn't notice as he moved them. He stomach turned as he fought what felt like the start of a panic attack. His Angel needed him and that was much more important then dealing with his own demons.

The calm John had been feeling was suddenly met with feelings of panic. He looked down at Sheamus in concern. "Are you ok, Sweets? You don't have to finish if it's too awkward for you." Sheamus cursed himself when he caught himself spacing out again. He looked up at John with tears in his blue eyes. "I...I am sorry, Angel...I..." He fought for his breath. "I want to do right by ye..I...I wish I had me Master...wh-when I wa-was de-dealing with this ty-type of thing...bu-but I had to fa-face it alone..." He slowly stood up. "The wound is so fresh, Angel...ye should be careful washing it..." His hands still shook as he started to wash John's chest. "We...we ca-can rinse the area...bu-but maybe wa-wash it before we leave? I Do-don't wish to aggravate it." He cringed himself as his stomach turned more.

John couldn't stand the pain he saw in his lover's eyes. "That's fine, Sweets. I'm sorry to put you through this. I'd rather just rest right now anyway. I'm so damn tired."  
"Oh...ok An-Angel..." He closed his eyes a moment. He huffed out a breath. "Ya have no reason to be so-sorry." He braced his hand on the wall. He mumbled under his breath as he shook his head trying to clear the cobwebs he felt. "I...fe-feel si-sick."  
"Shea!" John called to the man in alarm. "You look terrible. What's wrong?"  
He opened his eyes trying to focus. "Shi..." He cringed, stepping from the shower rushing to the toilet, sadly not able to help the fact of John hearing him growing ill. Randy came to the bathroom hearing the noise.  
"Everything ok?" He stopped seeing Sheamus. "Oh damn."

John turned off the water and stepped from the shower. "I don't know what's wrong. He was helping me get cleaned up and he just got sick."  
Randy looked at John. "I have a feeling I know...look in the mirror, Babe."  
John walked over and looked in the mirror, seeing the bruising that had been forming on his face all but fading away. "Shea, stop trying to heal me." He told his lover in concern. "I can put up with a little pain. You are making yourself sick, Sweets." Sheamus tried to stand up but was wavering. Randy quickly caught him.  
"Shit, you're burning up, Shea. Come on." He tried to guide the large Irishman back into the main part of the room.  
"Di-didn't me-mean to." Sheamus feebly tried to explain.

"Ok, Man...whatever you say...we need to get you cooled down." He rested Sheamus on the bed, he then headed for the other section and began to fill the large garden tub, making the water on the cool side. He knew he couldn't make it too cold or it could send him into shock. John felt guilty as he sat beside Sheamus on the bed, stroking his ginger locks. "Baby, please stop doing this. I'm a tough SOB. I can take some pain. It hurts me to see you sick like this and know that I am the cause of it." Sheamus groaned at John's touch as his fever seemed to grow.  
"So-sorry, An-Angel..." He started to shiver. "Wa-wasn't tr-trying I sw-swear..."  
"Randy, please hurry!" John fought panic as he looked at how sick Sheamus appeared. "Shea is absolutely burning up with fever! It's getting worse it seems!" Randy came over looking.  
"Ok, Johnny...help me move him." He could see where Sheamus eyes were already fighting to stay open. "Come on, Shea...you need to work with us, Buddy..." He moved to the side of Sheamus opposite of where John sat. "Come on, Shea we need you to get up."  
"I can get him. I've picked him up for the AA many times." John stood up, gathering his boyfriend in his arms and carrying him to the tub, sitting him down gently inside. "I never should have let him tend to me, Ran. My pain is almost gone...I think he almost healed it all."

Sheamus tried not to scream as his searing body touched the cool water. The fever was so bad steam could almost be seen coming from him. Randy sat on the edge of the large tub. "Shea?" The larger man's eyes were closed as his head laid back. A faint groan was heard. Randy spoke slow and a little louder to make sure he was hopefully getting through Sheamus' frayed mind. "Is this like before? When you got sick from healing John by accident before?" Sheamus very slowly nodded. "Ok, Buddy...Ok...we have you just relax..." Randy took John's hand, leading him to the couch. "Don't blame yourself, Johnny...neither one of you were exactly thinking clearly. Remember he kept saying he was weakened...and with everything last night and today I don't think he ever got around to making his tea. We will just need to be careful until we get him back to your place."

He took a deep breath to try to steady himself. "Vince said he would arrange a phone or video meeting once you felt you were up to handling it. I didn't go into details with him, just that you were assaulted by the robbers that took you, but you should be ok with rest."  
John nodded. "Thanks, Ran. It kills me to say this but I don't think I should touch him too much right now. I was stroking his hair to calm him and I felt him get worse."  
"That could have also been because it was still trying to set in...or him fighting it...or whatever...remember last time it happened, he got worse then too...but then what…it burned it off after a few hours? We might need to find out from him what he needs to make his tea...I know he said fresh isn't as strong as one he lets brew for a while, but it would be better then nothing. Plus if he makes enough of the mix we all can carry some in one of our bags just in case."

Sheamus moaned from the tub his head turning side to side. Mostly unfamiliar words passed his lips as he mumbled in Gaelic. The strain of the day and fever was pushing him near delusional. Randy stood back up to check on him. He was unsure of touching him too much either, but just wanted to make sure his moving around didn't cause his to slip too much into the water. Once he felt secure that Shea was 'ok' he moved to sit back down. "Remember, Johnny I am still trying to learn and deal with this whole powers thing myself."  
"Well, I usually enjoy his powers but this honestly scares me. I...I hate seeing him like this." John took a deep breath. "Ran, my throat was so raw that I could barely speak. My ass hurt so badly that I almost cried out just trying to sit down. Now...all the pain is almost completely gone. No wonder he's feeling so sick right now."

Randy moved a little closer to John wrapping on arm around John' shoulders, "He was fine before he will be again." He turned his head and lightly pressed a kiss to John's temple. "Since we dealt with it before, we know how to try to help him. Remember before we wanted to call the doc...shit we even did call the doc. It is up to his own body now to snap out of this. Damn, Johnny...he was so scared...I will admit I was too...I…I saw them with you...but I knew I couldn't do anything. I saw the gun...I di-didn't want to risk it."  
"You guys did the right thing, Ran. They threatened to shoot me if anyone tried anything and I'm still alive. In fact, they wouldn't even have hurt me at all if they had not found my tags & read them." John felt naked without his tags. "I hate it that they took them. I wanted to keep those forever." Randy reached over with his other hand, allowing his fingers to lightly brush over John's chest where the tags would of normally rested.  
"They were just material possessions...the ones for us...the one for your family...they both can be remade...replaced...you..." He voice shook a little "You on the other hand can't." His own mind lost in thought a moment as his fingers absentmindedly touched over the spot between John's pecs where the tags would of laid. They were such a piece of John that most of the time they were together he would hardly even make note of them being there.

John took Randy's hand and kissed it, touched by the gesture. "I guess I have some calls to make later. Those guys took my wallet. I had my driver's license and several credit cards in there. At the time they took it I didn't give a shit. I just wanted them to let me go and drive away so I could call you."  
Feeling John's lips on his hand snapped Randy from the daze he seemed to be slipping into himself. He lifted his steel colored eyes up from John's chest up to his face. "Yeah, I know that feeling...be honest I really shouldn't have been driving...now Shea's the only one with a license right now." He thought a moment. "Did you remember to give the police a description of your tags? Who knows, while it may be a painful thought...maybe they will turn up in a shop somewhere. Then they can be tracked down."  
"Yeah, I told the police everything they took. I was actually shocked when they left me my phone as promised." John closed his eyes and tried to erase the vivid memories. "I have never been more afraid in my life, Ran. When they held me down and pulled my pants down I thought for sure that they were going to rape me. You guys kept flashing across my mind and how I didn't want those bastards' cum inside of me...Rape doesn't feel sexy at all. It's scary and demeaning and makes you feel weak and powerless. Even though the pain was terrible I was so thankful they only used a screwdriver."

Randy tried not to shutter, normally a mentally strong man, the one who tried to be the pillar of the three. "I'm just glad you're ok now, Baby...if you have moments still I understand...we know Shea will understand." He gave a faintly shaky breath. "While it bugs me not knowing what happened to me and Mike...on the other hand part of me is almost glad...seeing the pain Shea has endured with his flashbacks and things...and I hate to say it I will not be surprised at all if you have some problems yourself." He lightly kissed John's temple again, just holding him lightly.  
"Yeah, I guess we've all had a hard time, haven't we, Baby? Although I doubt our little incidents come anywhere close to what Shea has suffered." John shuddered. "Can you imagine watching your boyfriend being tortured while you are powerless to help?" John kept his voice low. "We'll get through this...we have each other for support."


	29. Chapter 29

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"Yeah, BB...he has had it worse than the two of us...I am almost surprised he held it like he did in there with you...yeah it wasn't the same...but still similarities...He swears he didn't do anything...but I thought I heard the clerk say he actually tried to defuse the situation. Seeing you at gunpoint scared the hell out of me...I just reacted and called the cops. I don't know what was going through his head. "  
"He's being too hard on himself, Ran. It all happened so fast. Shea begged the gunman to let me go but he refused. They recognized me and wanted to keep me so that they wouldn't be followed. What else could he have done? I had a gun pressed to my head. I know that you guys would have tried something if it would have done any good."

Randy looked down a moment. "I am not sure...I am only going on speculation...partly because I told him I didn't want to hear it." He sighed. "I think he was going to try to use part of his power on one of them."  
John's eyes widened in shock. "You mean Shea can use his powers against people? What is he a wizard?"  
"John, you know more about his powers then I do..."  
"Ye two know I can hear ye? Ye didn't even le-leave the room." Sheamus spoke still sounding weak. John jumped up hearing Shea's voice and rushed over to his side with worry in his blue eyes. "I'm sorry, Sweets. I was just filling Randy in on what happened. Are you feeling any better?"  
"Aye...Angel..." Sheamus opened his eyes to try to look; they were still faintly glassy fighting to focus on him. "To-told ye before wa-water tis a good cleanser..." He gave a weak sigh, closing his eyes again because having them open made his head spin slightly. "So-sorry I wo-worried ye both..."

"It's ok, but we want to do what we can to help you feel better and not have it happen again. Do you know the recipe for that tea you need?"  
"Nay exact...co-could tell ye most items...but not amounts..."  
"Damn...but you have some in your suitcase back at John's?"  
"Aye..."  
"OK...you sure you will be ok until then?"  
"Aye...ju-just tired...as...as long as...as long as there is no...more unforeseen events it should be fine...I will just try to stay focused on meself..."  
"Good. You need to, Sweets. You worry so much about us and never about yourself." John answered firmly.  
"I didn't think...my shields would of been weakened again after only a couple months...ma-maybe my version of the tea is not as st-strong as my aunts."

"Well you make the stuff we will make sure you drink it every day if you need to. We can't have you hurting yourself because you can't control it." Randy told him.  
"Ye also worried I may loose control and hurt one of ye."  
"That is not the main reason...but I will be honest...yes. Even if you don't want to if you have no control how can you stop it?"  
"Fair enough question. My mind wandered wh-when I was washing John...that is all. I am sorry."  
John hung his head, not being able to help feeling guilty. "I'm so sorry, Master. I knew that you washing me could bring back flashbacks for you...but I was being selfish. I just craved your comfort even at your own expense. I'm sorry."  
"Remember, Angel...I offered...Um...thi-think one of ye can drain some of the water and make it warmer?"

"Yeah sure thing." Randy moved over to reach in the tub to begin to let some of the water out. "You sure you won't become a prune?"  
"Trust me the water will help. I can deal with the pruning."  
"Just as long as you don't start looking like an old man."  
"Ha ha, Fella..." Randy locked the stopper in place before turning the water on a very warm flow to mix with the cooled water still in the tub itself.  
"I just hate ye both are scared...wither it be scared of me...or scared of hurting me..."  
"Stop that!" Randy snapped as he stepped back from the tub as it filled.  
"So-sorry me senses so frayed...so raw...Damn, Angel...wh-when I saw th-them ta-taking ye..I...I feared I wo-wouldn't see you again..." Tears pushed past closed eyes.

"In all honesty that thought crossed my mind too, Shea. When they were dragging me out, I looked at your face and wondered if it would be the last time. If I would never get the chance to tell you or Randy goodbye." John swallowed hard. "Sweets...Randy said that you tried to use your powers to save me...Can you do that? Instead of healing use your gift to hurt other people? Or weaken them?"  
"Aye...at le-least we-weaken...bu-but I guess by the time I re-reacted ye were to far away...I ne-never pu-pushed ho-how far I can alter energy. I could feel yer fear...the panic...I was hoping since I could still feel ye I co-could maybe effect one of them...As for hurt...maybe...re-remember I cu-caused injury to meself the one time from a dream...so possible I could so-someone else I guess. I know I promised never to use me gifts on someone without consent...bu-but surly that was an...acceptable exception."

"I don't blame you, Sweets. I would do anything in my power to stop anyone that threatened to hurt either one of you. I'd rip them apart with my bare hands if I had to." John choked up a little. "I lost my collar, Master. My dog tags. I told Randy...those SOBs stole them from me." Sheamus slowly moved, opening his eyes to reach and shut the water off. He hated that Randy once again was scared of him. Worried he would harm them even by accident. He then slowly moved to lean back in the tub again closing his eyes lightly. He tried to block the sadness he was feeling, but he knew some how John was in tune to him at times.  
"Angel...we will get the set replaced...remember what I have told ye before...a physical collar tis just that...physical...the collar of ownership...tis something that wraps and guards the heart...tis a hold on the souls of Master and sub...Do ye understand?"

"Yes, Sir, I understand. It just hurt to have something so precious just ripped away from me by force. I know I will always be your sub at heart." John tried to smile, wanting his Master to not feel any sadness from him.  
"I understand, Angel. Trust me, I do...we will figure something out...somewhere we will get them replaced. I know it will never be exactly the same."  
"Think you can eat?" Randy asked Sheamus.  
"Aye...wh-whatever ye wish to get for me tis fine Randy?"  
"What about you, John...these places sometimes don't have room service...but maybe there are menus in one of the drawers?" He started to look, checking the desk that was in that section of the room.

John felt his stomach growl at the thought of food. "I'm feeling pretty hungry, Babe. Anything you want to order is fine by me. I would like something cold to drink. I never did get that water I wanted."  
"Ok, I'll see what I can find...that or call the front desk to see if they have any down there." He went to check the main room. "Damn, I'll be back." Before he could get confirmation he was already out the door.  
"I hate that he feels so guarded around me, Angel." Sheamus slowly opened his eyes again, this time they stayed open.

"I know you do, Baby, but that's Ran for you. Hell, we were best friends for years and he was still guarded around me at times and I didn't even have amazing Superman powers." John teased, trying to lighten the heavy mood in the room.  
"Tis just one reason I hate them..." Sheamus shifted a little in the water, bringing his knees to his chest; he rested his hands on top of his knees then his jaw on his hands. John knelt down beside the tub to look his love straight in the face.  
"Look at me, Sweets. Do you feel even one ounce of fear from me? Do you?"  
He lifted his head turning to look at John. "Nay...nay Angel...but what if to a point I share his worry...worry I may lose control...I hate that I may need to drink the tea like a medication, just so I know ye two will stay safe. I would think practicing would of made it stronger not weaker."  
"I guess I'm just confused, Shea. What do you mean by stay safe? What could happen to us?" John asked, his voice questioning.

"Like before...before I knew I was loosing control...aye it was when we were intimate...but I knocked ye out a few times. Ye ever think what could happen if too much energy was drawn from one source? When it is turned on...if I don't have a handle on it...who knows. Re-remember ye started to feel suddenly tired in the shower...Trust me I hope I never loose so much control to really hurt anyone. That doesn't mean the threat may not exists. I don't know the full extent." John thought it over a minute but no real concern filled his heart.  
"Shea, the day I took you as my Master I trusted you and gave you complete control of me, my body, my mind and my soul. It takes a lot of trust to give that much power to another. I'm not worried about my well being for one second with you. You are my protector, my lover, not my destroyer. Let Ran think what he wants."

"Thank ye, Angel...and I shall try not to give ye cause to think otherwise. Grab me a towel if ye please..." Sheamus looked at John with a faint smirk. "Yer concern is so touching, Angel...have ye even noticed ye never even wrapped a towel around yerself?"  
"Oh." John blushed a little, looking down. "I was going to put on the gym shorts you brought me. I guess being naked around you and Ran has become second nature to me by now." He smiled. "One of you is always ripping off my clothes anyway."  
"Ye look so cute when yer boyish side peeks out. As for ripping yer clothing off...ye know ye enjoy it."

John smiled and went to retrieve his gym shorts. "You know me so well, Sweets." Sheamus pursed his lips as John came back in, throwing the shorts on. "Ye have a short memory it seems, Angel…"  
Randy walked back in. "We have the normal choices of pizza place or Chinese."  
"Chinese...see if they have green tea." Sheamus suggested.  
"Short memory, Master?" John noticed an almost annoyed expression on Sheamus' face.  
"I requested a towel so I could get out." Randy wasn't sure if he should be amused or annoyed that John seemed to not even notice he had returned.  
"Of course, Master. Forgive me." John almost stumbled in his hurry to get a towel for his Irish Master. He returned seconds later from the bathroom and handed Sheamus the white hotel towel. Sheamus stood up, taking the towel before stepping out and wrapping it around his waist.  
"So how many lashes does he get for not listening?" Randy asked with a sinister smirk.

Hearing Randy for the first time, John shot him a glare but stayed quiet, his heart pounding in excitement at the thought of being punished. "Hmmm" Sheamus was debating. He knew to John the idea of getting lashed or spanked was far from a punishment...and maybe it would help lighten the mood of everyone. "Hmm Hun...ye think he should get a bare butt spanking...or lashed with a belt? I remember him wearing one in his dress pants." He cocked his head, trying to see if he could feel which idea excited John more. John felt his cock twitch at the idea of being spanked with his own belt. It just seemed so kinky and sexy to him. He tried to keep his body language submissive and regretful, but his hint of dimples gave his true feelings away.

"Well I personally love feeling flesh on flesh...but you are the one that will be giving the punishment. Both are fitting...so what do you think?" Randy told Sheamus.  
"Angel...I know ye just put them on...but strip yer shorts off. Walk to the couch, I want yer hands on the back, kneel on the cushion and stick yer ass out nice and far."  
"Yes, Sir." John stripped off his shorts, letting them fall to the ground. He walked over to the couch and got into the ordered position, kneeling on the cushions with his hands resting on the back and his ass out. Sheamus made his way back to the bathroom and pulled the leather belt from the dress pants. He tried to calm the racing of his heart seeing the dried blood that coated the inside of them.

Once the belt was removed, he quickly pushed them aside in a pile and walked back toward John. "We will start with four...it may go up." He folded the belt in half and snapped the leather together. "I want ye to count...and ask for another like a good sub...if it becomes too much I want ye to say so."  
"Y-Yes, Master. I understand." There was just something so intimidating about Sheamus when the big man grew dominant and sure of himself. It made John melt inside. Sheamus lifted the belt and gave the first strike not too heavy to judge the reaction. Yes, he knew John was healed, but none of them knew to the extent.  
John jumped and felt heat rush to his cock at the first blow dealt him. Being punished by his Master was one of the things John had so longed for and was finally receiving. "ONE!" John called out. "May I have another, Master?" Sheamus hit the other cheek with a little more force; he then had to pause. He took a shaky breath, walking over toward Randy, They exchanged a few words between them out of John's earshot. Randy lightly rested a understanding hand on his shoulder. John heard nothing of their exchange. The second blow had hurt worse than the first but there was still some pleasure behind it. "TWO!" He said obediently. "Can I have another, Master?"

"One moment, Angel." Sheamus answered him.  
Randy walked over to John. "Follow me a moment, Baby." He put an arm on John's arm. "Don't worry you will get the rest of your punishment in a few moments." John looked at Randy in confusion as he followed him, wondering what was going on. Randy lead John back to the bathroom. "I am just going to clean you better for your Master. You ok with that, Baby?"  
John's face turned beet red in embarrassment. "Is that why he stopped, Daddy? Am I...dirty?"


	30. Chapter 30

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"Because he thought you were still injured...he told me you two did not clean everywhere..." Randy bit his lip slightly. "You still have dried blood...back there...it's not your fault."

John lowered his head, the terrible memories of the day rushing back. "Please clean me, Ran." His jaw trembled slightly. "I..I don't want to be punished anymore."  
"Ok, Johnny relax. I'll be right back...I promise." Randy turned the water on in the sink to let it start to get warm. He then headed to the main room calling to Sheamus. "Did we pack body wash?"  
"Aye..."  
"Thanks, Man." Randy grabbed it, he went to see Sheamus first filling him in about the change with John. Sheamus nodded with understanding. He walked back into the bathroom and set the wash down before pulling the stopper on the sink to let it begin to fill. He rested a hand on John's upper back. "It's ok, Baby Boy…we have you ok? Shea won't continue the punishment once we are done in here."

John nodded, feeling ashamed for letting his Master down. "Ok. Thank you, Ran. I just feel strange having my ass so exposed now. It didn't hurt." John felt such a range of emotions at once. He just wanted to be alone in a private place where he could vent and cry without making Sheamus upset.  
"I'll try to be on my best behavior, Baby...let Daddy take care of you." Randy shut the water off and put one of the wash cloths in it. He pulled it out squeezing more of the water from it before putting some of the body wash on it. "You want to balance against something?"  
"S-Sure." John bent over with his hands on the wall much as he had for spankings in times past. Usually being in this position felt sexy with Randy, but this time it made John feel vulnerable and uneasy. "I hate this so fucking much." John almost whispered. "I hate it that those pricks took away my pleasure of being exposed for you."

"I am sorry, Baby...maybe in time..." Randy moved behind John and carefully began washing his lower back and then ass, the cheeks then carefully between them; the whole time he kept talking to John to try to keep him calm. John kept up the appearance of being calm as Randy talked and washed him. He really appreciated how hard his boyfriend was trying to help. Sadly, John never heard a word that was spoken. It was only background noise as his mind kept replaying the days events over in his mind. The piercing pain he had felt as the hard tool had been stuffed inside him and the taste of his own blood and dirt from the filthy screwdriver head as it had been mercilessly jammed down his throat. The worst had been when his bare ass had been fully exposed to a stranger that had not been one of his two loves and John had been powerless to resist. He could still feel the cold metal of the gun as it was pressed against his tender neck.

Randy finished and noticed John didn't seem to respond. He shook his head. Taking a towel, he wrapped it around John. "Baby...come on Baby...come back to us, Johnny." John blinked and looked at Randy, his carefree bright eyes replaced with older, empty ones.  
"I will...Can I please have a few minutes alone? I just need it, Ran. Go ahead and order our food. I'll take chicken and broccoli."  
"Ok Baby." Randy walked back to main room, seeing Sheamus sitting on the bed in the sweatpants he packed.  
"How bad?" Sheamus asked, worried for John.  
"Bad enough...but he is still talking for now...told me what to order him for food. What about you?"  
"Shrimp chow mein and check about the tea...even if they only have bags we can brew it ourselves...I think John could use a cup of it to calm down."  
"Ok, Shea." Randy moved to place the call while Sheamus kept an eye on the bathroom hoping John would emerge on his own.

John closed the bathroom door behind Randy and sat down on the floor in the corner beside the shower, his knees drawn to his stomach. Finally not having to put on a brave face for the police, Randy and Shea anymore John's face crumpled as hot tears rolled down his cheeks. In the past few days John had his privacy intruded, maybe lost his position in the WWE and now had been violated all just for the crime of being in love with two men. He buried his face in his towel to muffle himself as he sobbed his heart out in pain and heartache of all that had been stolen from him. Sheamus felt the wave of pain, sadness & fear. He closed his eyes to try to focus and calm himself down. He understood John's need to let his guard down and just let it go. He just wished John realized he could do that with them without being judged.

"Shea?" Randy asked seeing him sitting still his eyes lightly closed.  
"Just focusing...be fine...please."  
"Ok...Man...ok." Randy walked away, moving to the other section of the room to finish draining the tub after Sheamus was soaking. He then picked up where Sheamus left the belt, placing it away in the bag. Randy was just doing what ever he could do to busy himself while they waited for the food. John cried until his eyes burned and his body was exhausted. He stood up and walked to the mirror, splashing some cool water on his tear stained face. Making sure he was covered with the towel, John walked back into the main room.  
"Master, may I put my shorts back on now?" John asked Sheamus softly.

Sheamus slowly opened his eyes hearing John. "Aye, Angel...what ever ye are comfortable with." He looked down, giving a faint sigh. "Ye need not decide now...If we sleep before heading back to yer house...Where would ye be comfortable sleeping?"  
"I just want you both to hold me...so middle if Ran doesn't care to hold me too. I want to feel you on both sides of me." John went to pick up his shorts, dropping the towel to slip them on. Sheamus gave a faint smile.  
"I am always willing to hold me Angel..."  
"Of course, Johnny...of course after the food gets here." Randy joked from the other room.

"Thanks, Guys." John looked at Sheamus with a serious expression on his handsome face. "I'm sorry I asked for the punishment to stop, Master. I realize that it's not my place to protest what you feel is right. I was only upset. We...can finish after we eat if you want." Sheamus stood up and walked over to John. A slightly somber look to his face. He wrapped his arms tightly around John, pulling him against him. One hand cradled the back of John's head against his bare chest. "Me dear Angel... ye aren't in trouble..." He lightly soothed the back of John's head in a comforting manner. "I only did such because I felt ye wanted it...I wanted to play to make ye feel better. If ye were truly being punished then I wouldn't have stopped..." So much love, caring, concern and passion nearly poured from the larger man as he spoke and held John in a loving and almost protective manner.

"I was enjoying it, Master. Couldn't you feel how much I was loving it? Just when you stopped and Randy reminded me of the blood…it brought back memories of the day. I love you, Master. You always make me feel so safe." John closed his eyes, enjoying being to close to his love. "And I love your dominating, stern side too. I love every side of you."  
"I am sorry I had ye reminded of it, Angel." He lightly kissed the top of John's head. "I knew ye were enjoying...I...I just could not get into and enjoy it fully with ye as I saw the reminders of it...forgive me for ruining yer fun."  
"It's ok, I understand. I guess it's just been a hard day for us all." John raised his head to look at his love. "Kiss me?"

"Gladly." Sheamus leaned back down, his heart melting more as he caught sight of John's eyes, so much love but also pain...need to be comforted. He started by lightly brushing his lips to John's in a very chaste like manner, they felt so soft and welcoming he then placed his lips to John's a second time, this time was slighter firmer and longer, slowly almost reluctantly he broke the kiss looking down at John, stroking his cheek. "Better Angel?" He nearly whispered.  
"Much better." Some of the lost light came back into John's eyes. "I never knew I could love two people so much, Sweets."

"Well, glad I was remembered." Randy dryly joked. There was a knock on the door and Randy went to check it before opening it for a delivery guy. Of course even if he didn't want to Sheamus let John go before Randy opened the door. The delivery guy had a box he brought in and Randy motioned to the desk before paying the guy. Once he left, Randy locked the door and started to sort the orders out.  
"I'm starved." John smiled, feeling better at the moment. "Food smells good."  
"Well you had chicken and broccoli right? Shea the shrimp chow and I have the pepper steak...oh also egg rolls." He then pulled out a small white bag, looking inside. "Oh, fortune cookies, sauces...the tea bags you requested."  
"Ah good...here I'll take those first." Randy handed Sheamus the bag. " I'll start brewing this for us." He headed for the coffee pot to set it up for hot water, moving to the bathroom sink to get the needed water.

"Yeah, Ran. I had the chicken and broccoli. I love that stuff." John smiled as he walked over to the food. Once the tea was started, Sheamus returned grabbing his food and sat on the end on the bed to begin to eat.  
John brought his food over and sat beside of Sheamus on the bed, digging into his food with appetite. Part way through eating Sheamus closed his tray and placed it in the minibar. "They always seem to stuff those things." He then moved to pour some of the finished tea for him and John. "Randy?"  
"No thanks." He replied as he was chowing down, sitting in the desk chair. Sheamus added an included packet of honey to each cup of teas carrying them over.

He set one on the nightstand near John. "For when ye ready, Angel."  
John looked at the tea. "Thanks...uh did anyone remember to order me something cold to drink like I asked?" He didn't want to sound pushy but his throat had been dry all day and the food was only making him more thirsty.  
"Yeah here." Randy reached in the box, pulling out a bottled water. Once he had John's attention, he tossed it toward him. John caught the bottle and unscrewed the cap, downing almost the entire bottle in one gulp. "Thanks, Man."  
"No problem" Randy mumbled as he continued to stuff his mouth. John looked at Sheamus in concern that he was finished eating already way before him and Randy. He had not been paying attention to how much Sheamus had eaten. "You want to try some of my chicken, Sweets?" John held out his carton. "It's delicious."

Sheamus offered a light smile. "Just one bite, Angel..." He chuckled "Ye pick the piece for me?" Once again Randy had to fight not to groan at their mushy displays of affection. John picked a nice piece of chicken and speared it with a fork, holding it up to Sheamus' lips with a smile. "Eat up, Baby." Sheamus parted his lips to take the piece of chicken from the fork & slowly chew it.  
"Mmmm" He licked a few traced of the sauce from his lips.  
"I told you it was good." John smiled almost shyly as he ate. He suddenly felt such a longing to serve his two loves and bring them pleasure. "Sweets, this is going to sound crazy to you probably but I…" He hesitated. "I want to suck both you and Randy's cocks. I want to show you how much I love you both and serve you to give you pleasure."  
Sheamus gave a shaky breath, hearing John's words. "Are ye sure, Angel?"

"Very sure. I just need to give pleasure to the guys I love." John shot Randy a look to see how he felt about the idea. "How about it, Ran? You want your big dick sucked?" Randy held his normal cocky smirk.  
"When don't I want to feel you wrapped around my cock, Baby?" John smiled as he finished his food. "Ok, then after we are all done eating."  
"If that is what's promised...shit I'm done now." Randy joked, pushing his tray aside. Sheamus sipped his tea, shaking his head. Randy could be such a pig at times...yet oddly that was part of his charm. John took a few sips of his tea before putting the remainder of his chicken in the mini fridge. He knelt down by the bed, trying to get into his sub mindset.  
"Take your time. When you guys are ready, come on over here." The cocky smirk never left Randy's face as he closed his food, putting it away. Sheamus watched John and just hoped John's wish for the night would go smoothly.


	31. Chapter 31

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Sheamus stood up from the bed, closing his eyes, taking a few deep breaths; the smile was still slightly on his lips but not as deeply. "Angel...stand up and strip." His voice was firm without question. "Yer body should be on display for me and yer Daddy." He slowly shook his head as if showing displeasure, even if no malice could be felt coming from him. As in many other times, his dominance and more so the coldness was just a show. John immediately stood to his feet and stripped off his gym shorts, letting them fall to reveal his hardening cock to his two lovers.  
"Do you want me back on my knees, Master?" John asked in a submissive voice.  
"Nay...Stay standing a moment." He walked over to Randy. "Well, are ye just gonna sit like a lump on a log?"  
"You're his Master."  
"Ye want me to give ye orders to?" Randy wasn't fully sure how he felt to that.  
"What is it you want?" Randy was still sitting but shifted his eyes up toward Sheamus' face.  
"Ye stripped...on the bed...face up."  
Randy kicked off his shoes then slowly stood up, removing his shirt first and then his jeans. He walked over toward the bed. He climbed on the bed, laying toward the one side as directed. Sheamus slowly strode toward John, knowing the anticipation was growing for him.

He pulled off his sweats and rested his hands firmly on John's shoulders. "I promise to let ye taste me, Angel...but...' He trailed one hand over John's back to his ass, taking a firm handful of one cheek. "Yer master craves a taste of ye first...go to yer Daddy and taste him first...make him feel real good." He leaned to run his tongue over John's ear. "Go..." John shivered, going to climb on the bed, licking his lips at the sight of his Viper's large cock.  
"I'm going to make you feel so good, Daddy." John took his tongue and began to lick up and down the tan member, feeling it jump. "You taste so good." John took Randy's heavy balls into his mouth, sucking lightly, enjoying the way they filled up his mouth.

Randy gave a relaxing sigh, ending in a faint groan as John's attention focused on his balls. Sheamus took the whole scene in before he walked toward the bed. He loved how John's round butt moved when he was focusing on Randy. He slowly ran his hand over the one cheek. He leaned forward, placing his lips to the base of John's spine, kissing it. John felt Sheamus' whiskers brush against his bare back as the soft lips kissed him. He released Randy's sack to lick his way back up his boyfriend's length before wrapping his lips around the mushroom head to suck. "Mmmm always one of your favorite pacifiers, Baby Boy..." Randy said with moans forming around his words. Sheamus pulled his lips back, swiping his tongue over the spot at the top of his ass...then started to swipe it down between his cheeks. He slowly wiggled his tongue between the firm cheeks. His hands were massaging John's butt. John tensed a moment, feeling his Master's tongue in his ass. He removed his mouth from Randy's cock to whisper to him. "Ran, did you clean my ass really good?" John did not want Sheamus to taste any dried blood or dirt left from his violation earlier and taint his Sweet's enjoyment.

Sheamus moved to swat John's ass hard. "Were ye told to stop?" He then swatted the other side. "Ye taste fine, Angel...now don't make me reprimand ye again." John jumped at the hard swats. He loved how much Sheamus was taking to his role as his Master. He went back to sucking Randy obediently, taking down as much of the impressive length as he was able. "Good boy..." Sheamus soothed his hands over John's cheeks before pulling them apart. He ran his tongue from near John's balls all the way up to the base of his spine. John released a quiet moan from Sheamus' attentions as he dutifully worked on Randy's thick shaft, giving it his all to hear his Viper come undone with pleasure for him. Randy groaned, feeling the vibrations of John's moans.

"Fuck, Baby...such a hungry cock slut...bet you're just dying to feel your Daddy fill your mouth with his cream..." Sheamus moved his tongue back to John's offered hole, flicking it over it before pushing against it slowly. John brought his hands to hold Randy's balls in his hands, gently squeezing as he hallowed his cheeks to suck harder on Randy's cock, savoring the unique flavor that was Randal Keith Orton. He moaned louder at a combination of Randy's dirty talk and Sheamus' attentions. "Oh fuck , Baby...keep that up and this won't last." Randy moaned, actually pulling his legs back, opening them even more. Sheamus then delved his tongue into John's body. He firmly squeezed and kneaded John's ass as he moaned deeply, getting a full deep taste of him. His moans were deep and lust filled as his cock began to grow hard with need and desire. His moans held hints of the primal hungry grunts.

John looked at Randy opened up so wide for him and wanted to give him more pleasure but his submissive side hesitated and he had been warned by Sheamus not to remove his mouth from off Randy's cock again to ask. Finally deciding to go for it, John slid one of his fingers alongside Randy's cock to lube it in his saliva before gently pushing it inside of his Viper's exposed hole, never stopping the expert blow job he was giving his lover. "Damn, Baby..." Randy groaned, feeling the intrusion on his body. He quickly panted, trying to stop himself from cumming right then and there. He knew instinctively he opened himself to it, but rarely did John jump at the offer. "Fuck, you just love hearing your Daddy moaning for you don't you?"

Sheamus moved one hand to reach between John's legs to begin fondling his balls. John was experiencing so many sensations at once. He moaned around Randy's cock as he felt his balls being touched and began to move his finger in and out of Randy's hole, pushing it in deeply to search for the spot that would make Randy see stars. Randy couldn't help but buck his hips as John hit his spot, the same time he couldn't help but cry out as he came without warning into John's mouth. "Oh fuck." He panted as he was still flying high from the feeling. John drank down all that Randy had to offer him before finally removing his mouth to breathe freely.  
"I'm glad I could make you feel so good, Daddy." John panted, his voice husky. "You taste good."  
Randy moaned with a bite of his lips. "I am gu-guessing I feel good too, Baby."

Sheamus pulled back his mouth. "Well, ready for yer second course, Angel?" John blushed, removing his finger from Randy's ass.  
"I'm sorry if I overstepped by boundaries, Daddy. I wasn't permitted to ask first." He looked back at Sheamus. "I'm always ready for you, Master."  
"I di-didn't mind, Baby...if I did I would of told you to stop." Randy told him with the unusual smile. Sheamus let go of John's balls and moved around the bed to climb into the bed next to Randy. His cock was already so hard and leaking it looked almost like a small pillar of marble. "Come here, Angel...and taste how much you heat your Master. How hard and hot you make me, how you look, feel...taste...fuck..." He moaned as he thought the words may of been heating him more then they were heating John.

John obediently crawled over to where his Master laid waiting for him. He looked down in awe of how hard and needy Sheamus' shaft appeared. "Oh, Master, so hard for me.." John leaned over to once again fill his mouth with hard cock, loving the taste of his Irish lover's pre-cum on his tongue.  
"Mmmm such a sinfully hot mouth..." Sheamus moaned as he propped himself on his elbows to watch John as he worked more of his thick cock between his lips. "Damn, Angel..." Randy moved to roll on his side to watch the show.  
"Such a dirty baby...but he is all ours." Randy lightly ran a hand down John's back. John hummed his agreement around Sheamus' cock as he worked his mouth hard to please his boyfriend. He was suddenly overwhelmed with a need to serve his Master after being forced to do as his abductors had wanted.

"Aye...he is...ours...all ours..." Sheamus moaned the feeling plus sinful sight. Randy moved his hand over John's back so he was almost draped on him, the hand moving under him to grab John's cock and begin stroking him. "Damn that looks good, Mo Ghrá. Help yer Baby feel as good as he makes us feel." Sheamus head leaned back even as he was still propped on his arms as he gave deep gruntal moans of pleasure. John moaned out as Randy began touching his aching cock. He wanted to beg for more, to scream out curses of his pleasure but his Master's cock demanded his attention. Unable to control himself, John's hips began to thrust slightly as he felt his cock slide up and down in Randy's grasp.

"I think our dirty boy likes feeling my weight on him...Also this." Randy wrapped his fingers tighter around John's cock, jerking him faster. "Damn he feels so good..."  
"Ummhmm." John answered his approval as he was now able to deep throat Sheamus' length all the way to the base, his nose touching the ginger hairs crowning it.  
"Ohhh, Angel...oh god...so close..." Sheamus moaned as he moved to balance on one arm, the other he moved so he could rest his hand on the back of John's head feeling the movements. "Right there...Ooooo" His short nails scratched at John's scalp as he started to hit his climax, pumping his essence into John's hot mouth. He then collapsed back on the bed, his chest heaving. John fought to swallow all of his Master's load as it hit so hard and unexpectedly. He was able to take it all down before Sheamus removed his spent member, small traces of it running down the corners of his mouth.  
Randy let go of John and moved near his head. A odd smile played on his lips as he grabbed John's head, turning him towards him & started kissing him deep and hard, tasting himself and Sheamus on his lips. "Lay back, Baby Boy...Daddy wants his taste now."

John laid back obediently, his blue eyes glazed over with lust. "I'm not going to last long, Daddy. I'm almost there now."  
"That's fine, BB." Randy slid down the bed. He braced one hand on each side of John's hips; he lowered his lips toward John's cock. He flicked his tongue out licking over the head before lowering his lips to it, parting his lips he slid more of the offered meat between his lips, sucking along it. John scrunched his eyes closed, gripping the bed sheets in his fists as he fought to stay in control of his desperate body. "I love your mouth, Ran. It's unbelievable." Randy moaned around John's cock as he lowered all the way down, then sucked as he dragged his mouth back up.  
"Oh, fuck! C-Can't...DADDY!" John arched his back as he came hard, filling Randy's mouth with his cum, his body glistening with sweat. Randy lowered his mouth back down to swallow ever drop John pumped into his mouth, then sucked as he came back up, milking every drop. He pulled his lips away with a cocky smile. "Delish Baby."

"That was so fucking good, Babe." John felt spent and satisfied. "Thank you, Sweetheart."  
"Any time, Baby, you know that. Now scoot closer to your Master while I shut the light...if we sleep now we can head back to the house earlier."  
"Sounds good to me..." Sheamus rolled to face the middle of the bed, raising his one arm. "Come to me my sweet Angel..." Randy tried not to groan as he got up from the bed to shut the light. John moved close to Sheamus, snuggling close to his love. His body was finally relaxed after being worn out pleasuring his two men. Sheamus wrapped his arm around John as Randy shut the light, moving back to the bed. Sheamus wanted to say something, but worried if he did it may stir up something hopefully already laid to rest. He just moved to kiss John's shoulder. "Night me Angel...rest thee well."  
"Night, Guys." Randy told them as he climbed under the covers.  
"Night Randy Hun."  
"Ran, I know that you're not much of a cuddler...But would you make an exception and hold me? Please?" John wanted to feel loved and protected by both of his boyfriends.

"Well, if Shea will loosen his strangle hold on you."  
"Oh...um...sorry, Fella." He almost reluctantly loosened his hold around John to allow the smaller man to move closer to Randy.  
John turned to rest his head on Randy's chest, feeling Sheamus spooning him from behind. "This is nice. Night, Guys."  
"Night, Angel..." Sheamus tried not to feel worried. It was all over now.  
"Night Baby Boy." Randy patted John's head were it rested on his chest a moment before resting the hand on John's shoulder. John was asleep in a matter of minutes, his breathing steady as he felt protected and loved between his Master and Daddy.


	32. Chapter 32

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John was in a deep sleep when a nightmare pulled him into its dark clutches. One that felt so real that the resting man could almost feel and taste it...

* * *

_John came to consciousness sitting on the cold floor in an old abandoned building. He looked around and realized that his hands were bound behind him and he had been stripped naked. Looking at the wall in front of him he saw Sheamus and Randy both completely naked and chained by chains that hung from the ceiling. Pieces of grey duct tape sealed their mouths as they looked at John with a mixture of worry, sadness and anger. "What h-happened?" John fought to stand to his feet. Suddenly two naked men walked into the room with guns. They looked so familiar. John tried to back up, whimpering in fear as his tormentors from the gas station returned. The one closest to him then pushed John down so hard that his face smashed on the concrete floor. "You like being a bitch?" The man growled in John's ear. "You'll take both our cocks at the same time or I will personally shoot both of your lovers right now."_

* * *

John began to thrash in the bed, his face contorted in pain. "No! Please don't hurt them! I'll do it...No! I'll do it!" Sheamus was jarred from his rest, sensing the phantom pain and fear from John.  
"Angel?" He called to him. He called a few more times, but didn't seem to rouse him. Randy woke once John started thrashing in his sleep crying out no. Randy moved to try to give John space, hoping it would ride out soon. "I feared he would have a nightmare of today."  
"But he is saying don't hurt them."  
"He said they saw and took his tags...who knows if they tried to threaten us or not while they had him." As John thrashed, his dream grew more intense by the second...

* * *

_John had been raped facing his lovers just to spite them. He had been torn and double penetrated and made to feel like a worthless cum dumpster. Randy and Sheamus had struggled and yelled muffled protests but there was nothing they could do. The haunted look on Sheamus' face especially broke John's heart. "There. You-You had me. Now please just let me go. Let us all go. Haven't you made us suffer enough? Haven't I bled enough for you?" John asked, broken._  
_"I don't think so." The man with the gun smiled evilly. "Why don't they bleed for us now? Then we can keep you forever. Our own personal blow up doll." The man emptied his gun into the bound bodies of Randy and Sheamus. Blood ran from their heads and chests as they hung limp from their chains. John knew then that his loves had been ripped away from him forever. He wanted to die._

* * *

"NO, YOU BASTARDS! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? THEY WERE MY EVERYTHING! NOOO! NOOOO!" John was going crazy in his sleep, his body shaking like a leaf as tears streamed from his closed eyes.  
"We need to wake him!" Randy started to freak.  
"Ye know as much as I do...startling him awake could sent him into shock." When John stopped thrashing but was screaming Sheamus attempted to take hold of him again. "My Angel...Johnny...come on, Angel...come back to us...Come back...ye are safe...No one here is trying to hurt you...Please Me Angel open yer eyes...see we are fine." Sheamus tried to hide the pain in his voice he was feeling. A deep feeling of loss and despair.

Randy didn't want to 'smother' John if he snapped out of it so he just let Sheamus try what he could. Slowly John's screaming began to fade, replaced by heartbreaking sobs. The distressed man wept like a man void of any hope, his body trembling from his grief. "M-Master! Ran, my best friend." John choked out like the words of a dying man. Sheamus slowly moved to sit up, pulling John into his lap. He cradled him much like a parent would a saddened child. He stroked John's tear streaked face and head. "I am here, Angel...yer Master is here...Randy is here too...ple-please open yer eyes for us...open yer eyes...see we are here..." Sheamus knew if John didn't snap out of it soon he may need to do something he was not looking forward...but John's mental pain, grief and despair was slowly ripping him apart as well and it was growing to a point he was not sure which would be better, let John finish riding it out...or intervene.

Slowly, John opened his eyes as Sheamus stroked his head. His blue eyes were bloodshot from his crying as they looked at his boyfriend in confusion. "M-Master? You're ok?"  
"Aye..." He answered but sounded winded as if out of breath. "Ye...ye we-were just ha-" He closed his eyes to focus. "Just a bad dream An-Angel. We...are fine..."  
"Yeah Baby Boy...you had us both scared." Randy couldn't believe he just admitted that. "We are fine though...Look." Sheamus loosened his hold on John to allow the smaller man to move. John studied the concerned faces of both his loves.  
"I'm so glad you're ok. So g-glad." His voice broke. "I never want to feel that scared again. I'm sorry I disturbed your sleep."  
"Why wouldn't we be?" Asked Randy. He moved to sit back on the bed. "You want to tell us about it, Baby?" Slight worry still to his voice. His eyes shifted from John to Sheamus. "Shea...lay back down, Man."  
"I...I don't want to le-let 'im go..."  
"Then let him hold you while he talks...you look like you are ready to pass out again."

John looked at Sheamus in alarm. "Did I do that to you, Sweets? I'm so sorry. It seems I'm always wearing you down or making you sick."  
"Ti-tis just cause my de-defenses are do-down Angel…" Sheamus slowly moved to try to lay back down, pulling John next to him. "Pain...despair...dr-draining fe-feelings to ex-experience..." He lightly rubbed John's chest as he held him near him almost like a security blanket or stuffed toy. "As long as yer ok...I...I sh-should be..."  
"I'm ok, now. I just never felt that much sorrow before. I felt I was losing my mind. The men from the gas station had all three of us...You and Randy were chained up. They both fucked me in front of you. At the same time. They said they wanted to keep me forever then they s-shot you both. I felt so alone, Master." John turned his head and jumped, backing away from Sheamus as if he were on fire. "N-No! It can't be!" Fresh fear shone in John's eyes.

Sheamus felt fresh fear pouring from John. "Wh-what is it, Angel?" He tried not to sigh when John practically jumped from his arms. He fought to open his eyes. "Pl-Please Angel...ye...ne-need to ca-calm down." He went to move but fell back down, feeling winded and weak.  
"What is it Johnny?" Randy asked as John was now closer to him. John was shaking so hard he could barely speak. "M-Marks on my Master, his forehead right where the bullet hit." He crept back over to where Sheamus lay studying his chest and gasping in surprise. "C-Chest too. God, I'm losing my mind! Get out of my head! They're coming back again! I know it! NOOO!" He drew his body into an almost fetal position, fantasy and reality all mixed up in his weary mind.  
"Johnny...calm down...Baby He's fine just tired...No one is coming for you, Baby.." Randy tried to assure John.  
"Ran...Li-light?" Sheamus weakly questioned.

"Yeah of course.." Randy was almost thinking duh that he didn't turn the light on sooner. He made his way to the switch, turning it on. He turned to head back to them and froze, his mouth dropping open. "Oh my god..."  
"Wh-what?"  
"Shea...he isn't making it up...you do have a bruise on your head...move the blanket..." Sheamus did slowly as instructed. "Damn...how?" Sheamus just weakly shook his head.  
"Pl-please com-comfo-comfort him fo-for me..." He opened his eyes then tried to move from the bed. He stood up and nearly fell.  
"Shea!" Randy rushed over ot him. "Trying another soak?"  
"Sh-shower...ev-even if ye ne-need to sit me on the fl-floor."  
"Ok, Buddy..." Randy glanced at the bed to see how John was or wasn't reacting to everything around him at that moment. He didn't want to leave John alone fearing if John snapped out of it he may fear they were really gone.

John was rocking back and forth, his eyes glazed in despair and panic, his arms crossed over his chest as he muttered to himself. "Go...him..." Sheamus tried to convey his own feelings.  
"You first then him." Randy urged, helping Sheamus to the bathroom. Getting in the shower, Randy helped turn the shower to a warm spray and as Shea said he was sitting on the floor of the shower allowing the water to just wash over him. "I'll check on you in a bit."  
"Ge-get 'im to sn-snap out of it." Sheamus just hung his head as the water washed over him. The faint patter of the falling water offered a soothing sound to focus on. Randy sighed as he left the bathroom. He moved over to John, climbing on the bed to sit by him. He slowly tried to move John to rest against him. Being nearly dead weight made it far from an easy task.

"Johnny...Baby...Can you hear me...please hear me...come on, Baby..."  
John clung to Randy, burying his face against Randy's chest. "You're all I have left now...they got my Master...took him away from me."  
"No...No Johnny...Baby..." Randy's heart that normally seemed hard and cold like stone to most felt like it wanted to crack and break hearing John's pained voice. He wrapped his arms around John as he clung to Randy like a scared child. "Listen to me, Baby...ok? Listen to me...no one got your Master...he is just sadly sick..."  
"S-Sick?" John seemed to return to his right mind at Randy's words. "Please tell me it's not because of me again that he's sick. I can't bare it."  
"John, you can't help you had a nightmare...he is weakened you know that..." Randy took a deep breath. "Would you feel better if we head back to your house now...instead of waiting for the morning? I am awake enough to drive I swear."

John nodded quickly. "Yes. He needs his tea fast. I'm so worried, Ran."  
"Ok, Baby...I will let him know we will be heading out soon." Randy lightly kissed the top of John's head before slipping back from the bed. He walked back into the bathroom.  
"Shea?"  
"Aye?"  
"John has snapped back out of it...but we both agree we should head back for John's as soon as you feel you can stand to get dressed. We know you need that tea. I didn't think or I would of suggested you made a cup before we even headed out."  
"None of us tho-thought about it, Hun...nor did any of us expect the added stress to all of us." Randy heard him begin to move.  
"Do you need help?"

"Nay...just a few minutes."  
"Ok, please yell if you do." Randy headed back to the main room to start getting dressed for the drive back to John's. John was slowly redressing, putting on his gym attire that Sheamus had brought. He looked down at his own hands as they fought to tie his shoe laces, realizing that they were shaking like crazy. John kept his back to Randy so that his boyfriend would not notice. He felt numb and scattered. Was he slowly losing his mind, his sanity? How much more could John take without breaking? Sheamus managed to get out of the tub and work his way back to the main part of the room. He leaned in the door way looking at John. He could feel the mind still slowly trying to unravel. 'Forgive me' was all he thought before he closed his eyes and focused on the older man's energy. He tried to wrap the turbulent storm of fear and chaos within a cocoon of calm, peace, and love.

He knew as long as he was weak he would be open to attack of John's troubled mind. Sadly trying to alter John's perception so much and the fact it was at a range took energy Sheamus couldn't really afford to use. He went to move and his footing faltered sending him to his hands and knees. Luckily, the short time in the shower had allowed him to purge the bruises that had formed.


	33. Chapter 33

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John felt his hands stop shaking as his frayed mind seemed to calm a bit. He heard a noise and turned to see Sheamus had hit the floor and gasped, running over to him. "Sweets, are you ok?" John bent down to study Sheamus in concern. Sheamus was already trying to get back up when John reached him.

"I will be..." His voice was shaking as was most of his large frame. "Ju-just ne-need pl-place to calm...fo-focus..."  
Randy gulped before he spoke. "Ca-can't you take energy from one of us?"  
"Aye..."  
"Th-then why don't you."  
"Didn't want to hu-hurt one of you...plus it felt wrong to ask."  
Randy looked down, debating his words. "It wouldn't hurt though...just make us tired right?"  
"No-normally."  
Randy moved to sit on the bed. "Come over here." Sheamus shook his head. "Damn it...before I change my mind."  
"And that is exactly why I won't...ye already have doubts and I am not gonna force ye."

"You're not forcing I am offering."  
"But ye already admitted yer mind is unsure."  
"No, Shea. Take energy from me." John walked toward his Master. "I know that Randy feels uneasy and he has to drive us. If I get tired I can rest on the way back home."  
"John legally Shea is the only one with a license right now...you've been under enough strain already." Randy tried to protest. "I can rest as well as you." John thought over what Randy had said for a moment and nodded reluctantly. He was not a fool. He knew how close he had come earlier to retreating inside his head and not returning. "If you are sure, Ran."

"Yeah I'm sure." Randy tried to sound more sure then he really was. "Come on, Shea...let's do this and get back to John's...get you your tea and try to get these last hours behind us."  
"Ok..." Shea knew there was no point to fight about it more. He made his way over to the bed and sat next to Randy. "I just need ye to relax."  
Randy nodded, slowly closing his eyes. Sheamus rested a hand in his shoulder before leaning closer. "Thank ye, Hun...Mo Ghrá." His voice was soft before he brushed his lips lightly against Randy's his own. His eyes drifted closed as he focused on where their bodies touched. Randy shivered lightly as his whole body began to tingle. John watched the scene in curious fascination. He found it both sweet and strangely sensual the way the two men were connecting, their lips just barely touching. Sheamus slowly ran his other hand slowly over the back of Randy's head, cradling it as he deepened the kiss as he felt Randy's relaxing more into what was happening.

A relaxing moan like sound passed from Randy's lips as he body felt like it was growing heavy yet floating at the same time. Sheamus helped Randy lay back on the bed as he broke the kiss and then the touch. "Thank ye." He whispered again as he opened his eyes. "Just rest there a moment..."  
"You feeling ok, Ran?" John walked over to sit beside the Viper. "Flying feels pretty amazing doesn't it?" Randy slowly tried to blink his eyes to look at John. His steely eyes faintly glassy as he tried to focus. His breath was shaky as he tried to focus.  
"Just relax, Randy...ye can try to explain it to Johnny Boy later." Sheamus stood up and moved to get dressed himself. "Ye want to take the food or just ditch it?"

John leaned over Randy to gently brush their lips together before standing from the bed. "Ditch it I guess, Sweets. Lets just get the hell out of here and back to my place."  
"Sounds good." Sheamus emptied the fridge, tossing it all in the trash and tied it off. Finding the room keys he sees the directions. "Ok we can just leave them. Ye want to carry sleeping beauty or the bag?" The sleeping beauty comment got a weak growl from Randy. John laughed at Randy's attempt at being macho.  
"Are you kidding? Of course I choose Randy. What other time would I get to carry my big bad Viper bridal style?" John walked over to the bed and used his muscles to scoop Randy up in his arms. "Here we go, big guy."  
Randy tried to protest again, but ended up resting his head on John's shoulder as he carried him. Sheamus had the gym bag, got the keys and grabbed the door. "Lets blow this joint."

"Hell yeah." John followed behind Sheamus, enjoying the feeling of holding Randy in his arms. Sheamus unlocked the car, opening the back door for John before he tossed the bag in the trunk. "Ye sitting in the back with 'im or shotgun?"  
"I'll take shotgun. That way Ran can have the whole backseat to rest in." John bent down, laying Randy gently on the seat before closing the door and sliding into the front passenger's side.  
Sheamus got into the drivers side and started the car. He then pulled out of the lot to hit the road looking for the on ramp for the highway.  
"Angel, set the GPS for yer place...shortest route...because I am sure ye agree we can to try to make it on the tank we have."  
"Sure." John set the GPS, feeling a shiver run through his body at the thought of a gas station. Maybe about half way through the drive more sound come from the back seat. "Enjoy yer nap, Fella?"  
"Ha ha...Ohhh" Randy moves to sit up cradling his head in his hands. "Damn..."  
"Side a pounding noggin how ye feeling?"  
"Not bad actually...like I slept a week...but a killer hang over."  
"Damn." John cursed as he glanced back at Randy in sympathy. "Does giving energy always take so much out of a person?"  
"Nay always...just how low I was...I do apologize if it was too much."  
"No...it fine...I offered...I sort of knew what I was getting in to...and you sound better."  
"Aye."

"Good...then it was worth it." Randy leaned his head against the back of the seat, closing his eyes. "I felt...odd when it was happening...I'm not fully sure how to explain it."  
"Was it a good or a bad feeling, Ran?" John asked curiously. "Can you describe it?"  
"Not fully sure...tingles...like small electrical jolts...but not painful...you know like the hairs on your body standing on end after a good thunder storm. Charged up...yet so drained at the same time."  
"Oh...ok." John thought that over. "Kind of reminds me of flying. So drained yet fully satisfied."  
"I guess...floating...but also so heavy...how can it be both?"  
"I don't know, Ran. Some things are hard to explain." John checked his phone for messages. "I need to contact Vince sometime today about that meeting. The suspense is killing me."

"Well tis hardly even sunrise yet, Angel...we get back yer place...brew me the tea...then just relax a few hours. Get all our heads straight." Sheamus commented.  
"Well felt like I slept a week...feels I could sleep another." Randy commented.  
"Go ahead, Fella, we still have about an hour to go."  
"I can't wait to get back to my place. Maybe we can finally relax and put all the stress behind us." John leaned his head back, closing his eyes.  
"Aye." Sheamus replied softly before falling quiet to let the others rest. Close to an hour later they were pulling into John's drive. "We made it, Darlings." He cut the engine, stepping out. John heard Sheamus and rubbed his eyes, trying to wake up. "Good. Thanks, Sweets." He opened the door and climbed out, opening the backseat door to bend in. "We're at my place, Ran. You awake?"

Randy groaned, shifting in the seat some. "Wh-yeah I'm wake." He opened his eyes and lifted his head. He slipped out of the car and rolled his head to stretch his neck and shoulders. "Our northern Home Sweet Home." He spoke with a faint chuckle. "Ok, lets head inside."  
John followed Randy. "I wonder if Marc and his boyfriend are here. Maybe I could go over one of my new rhymes with them. I have missed doing my music."  
Randy gave a faint sigh. "Scared to sleep again, Baby Boy?" Once the door was opened Sheamus walked in, heading upstairs to his suitcases. Going into his carry on he pulled out a metal box and opened it, pulling out the small cloth bags of the home made tea blend. Just the aroma gave him a sense of calm.

John gulped, not wanting to admit to Randy that he was in fact afraid to go back to sleep. He was afraid of the horrors that may be lurking in his mind waiting to catch him off guard. Randy reached over, rubbing John's arm. "I understand, BB...it may not seem like I do...how could I right? Even if I don't have the actual memories of it...that doesn't mean my mind doesn't play tricks on me. Trying not to jump...being out and looking wondering could it be them...could they be following me?" He looked down with a sigh. "Th-that is partly why when I knew I was placed on limited duty...I asked...no I nearly begged Hunter to get me a ride to meet up with you and Shea." He lifted his head, his defenses dropping some and showing fear deep within his eyes. "I hate jumping because I...I was scared of the unknown...I knew with you two...I-I would be safe." He heaved a sigh as he lowered his head again, feeling foolish.

John was touched by Randy's rare openness with him. He reached up his hand to fondly stroke Randy's short beard. "I love it when you open up to me, Babe. I only wish you felt free to do it more often. I guess we all have unwanted fears to deal with. What bothered me the most about what happened to me wasn't being sexually assaulted. Although that was humiliating...It was the fear of being shot or kept by those crazies and never being able to see either of you ever again. You guys are my world."  
"And ye are ours, Angel." Sheamus told him as he entered the room. "Angel, when I saw ye being taken...the same fears entered me heart...I felt I had lost ye for good...Now if ye two excuse me." He continued to head for the kitchen and started to look for a small pot to boil water. It was no the easiest task because it looked like Marc's cooking knowledge was almost as limited as John's. He found a few frying pans, a larger stock pot, but smaller sauce pans seemed harder to acquire.

John cupped Randy's face in his hands, for once nothing suggestive in his gaze, besides the intense love like he often showed Sheamus. "Love you." He spoke softly, trying to convey his feelings as his eyes met Randy's own. "I have for years."  
"I know...I love you too..." Randy's voice and breath felt like it wanted to get caught in his throat. "I know I am not one to easily say or show it..."  
John reached up to place a gentle kiss on Randy's lips. "That's ok. It makes it that much sweeter when you do."  
Randy gave a faintly shaky breath. "Even if you can't fall asleep, Baby...once Shea gets his tea...we all go up to relax...then you can make your call."

John opened his mouth to protest before he saw the stern look of love in Randy's eyes. "Ok, Daddy."  
"Thank you...I really need my Baby Boy." He moved to hug John, his arms wrapped tight. Now in the safety of John's home Randy somehow could let go of some of his own fears. Randy's shaky breath fell as he tried to draw his breath into his chest. "Damn, Baby." He almost whispered, scared. John heard the fear in Randy's voice as he held him.  
"What's wrong, Ran? Tell me?" John whispered to keep the moment private.  
"Just like you and Shea...I was so scared when I saw those men dragging you into their car. I was in the car waiting for you two to come back out...then just seeing them...then you..." Instinctively he clung to John a little tighter, like he feared to let him go that he would fade away.

"Oh. I didn't even know if you had seen me with them or not. It all happened so fast." John's heart picked up speed just thinking of that moment. "I never realized how paralyzing fear can be until you feel a gun pressed against your head." Randy just lightly nodded. He knew the fear even if he didn't share it. Sheamus had finally returned to them, but seeing the tight embrace between them, the hushed tones that kept him from hearing them...he felt he was intruding on a personal moment and felt it best he leave them alone. He turned to return to the kitchen for a while and see if they would come looking for him.


	34. Chapter 34

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John smiled up at Randy. "I think I'm ready to go relax with you guys when Shea is ready."  
Randy slowly loosened his grip around John. "God, I must of sounded like such a sappy fool...lets go check on the big guy." Randy turned, heading for the kitchen to see Sheamus leaning against the counter still sipping his tea. "Feel better now?"  
"Aye, Fella, a whole world of it...I think I can deal with a small rest."  
"Yeah John and I were thinking the same thing."  
"I'm glad you're feeling better, Shea."  
John smiled playfully for the first time since his abduction. "Last one upstairs is a loser!" He took off running for his bedroom, giving a loud, boyish laugh.  
"That boy never learns." Randy groaned.  
"Go on I'll be up in a moment." Randy took off upstairs. Sheamus finished his mug and rinsed it out before heading upstairs. He stood by the bedroom door with a boyish pout at Randy and John in the bed. "Hmmm guess I lost...now what?

John thought for a moment. "That means I get to watch you and Ran wrestle naked and oiled up for my viewing pleasure in the near future. That's some hot shit I want to see." John gave Sheamus a dimpled grin. "And that pout looks adorable by the way. I would do anything you asked after seeing that but don't count on it working on Ran."  
"Ok, Angel...rest first I know Randy can still use it...then work...then maybe some fun." He walked over, stripping his shirt off before slipping to the bed next to John placing him in the middle. "Ye ok in the middle again Angel?"  
"My favorite place to be." John answered, yawning. "I may just rest my eyes for a bit. I don't think I'll sleep right now."  
"That's fine, Angel."  
"I already told you I was fine with it." Randy and Sheamus both turned toward John, draping an arm across his body. "Night."  
"Rest well ye both."  
"Night, my loves." John closed his eyes to rest them, hoping that the coming day would be better than the last.

* * *

Stephanie was in her office looking over some new creative plans when her secretary told here there was someone from the social outreach department there to see her and it was important. Stephanie tried not to roll her eyes because every little blip on their screen they felt was important. "Send him in." The door opened and this thin rail of a guy came in, wearing a t-shirt and jeans with glasses. "What is it?"  
"Ms. McMahon we have a bigger issue in the Cena matter."  
She heaved a sigh, leaning back in her chair folding her hands. "What can be worse then alleged chat messages between him and an alleged lover?" Stephanie refused to admit the logs were true or that John was even gay or bi. She wouldn't either until an official statement was decided on by John and the board. of directors.

"Um...video proof Ms. McMahon."  
"WHAT!?" She sat up straight, her hand slamming on the desk.  
"We got wind of a video. It is suppose to be Mr. Cena and another star."  
"Where is it!?"  
"Here, I have it keyed on my pad." He pulled the tablet he had with him and moved closer to her desk, setting it down. Hitting a few buttons, the first clip began to play. It was clear who the people in the video was or at least was suppose to be. She hit stop on the playback before it even finished.  
"Get on getting that video pulled ASAP! The longer that stays out there the more damage we need to fix later."  
"Yes Ma'am, right on it...you know it may take a while."  
"THE SOONER WE START THE SOONER THEY NEED TO PULL IT!"

"Um...yes Ma'am..." The tech quickly grabbed his tablet and scrambled out of the office. Once the door closed, Stephanie lowered her head rubbing her temples.  
She then hit the intercom. "Betty?"  
"Yes, Ms. McMahon?"  
"Call my husband please and have him come to my office...top priority."  
"Of course, Ma'am."  
About 5 minutes later the door opened and Hunter walked in. "What is it, Steph?"  
"Has John called in yet about that meeting?"  
"No..."  
"We need to call him then.."  
"I know we need to figure were he and we stand on this mess before Monday."

"It has gone past a few racy messages."  
"What now? Someone leaked about the robbery yesterday?"  
"No..." Stephanie took a deep breath. "Someone has a video of him and Sheamus naked in a pool...looking quite...cozy. I couldn't even bring myself to watch the whole thing."  
"Oh shit..." Hunter grumbled.  
"The tech guys are already trying to get a gag order on the site hosting it...and looking for any other place hosting it."  
"But we know ever 10 minutes it's out there who knows how many hundreds if not thousands of people are seeing and sharing it."  
"Exactly."  
"I'll call and give them both a heads up."  
"Thanks."

Hunter left the office, hating his wife leaving him with the dirty work since he was their 'friend'. He got to his office telling his secretary to call John and put the call through. Then he was not to be disturbed. He walked into his inner office and sat down at the desk to wait.

* * *

John was resting between Sheamus and Randy when he heard his phone go off. Knowing that only his family and work had his new number, John jumped from the bed and grabbed his phone quickly. "Hello?"  
"John?" Hunter heard a groggy greeting. "Sorry if I woke you, I know you have had a rough few days."  
"It's ok. I was going to call after my nap anyway about the meeting with Mr. McMahon. I realize that we have important matters to discuss." John replied, his mind becoming more alert. He kept his voice low so not to wake his sleeping lovers.  
"I wish I was calling with good news, John...but I'm not..." He took a deep breath. "John, is Sheamus with you?"

"Yeah." John was confused by Hunter's question. "He is in bed sleeping with Ran. They are crashing at my place. Why do you ask?"  
"There is a new development and it involves you both." A faint sigh passed his lips. "If you can please get him and place the call on speaker...it will save me needing to repeat this later."  
"Sure...ok." John felt dread and confusion as he went to shake Sheamus awake. "Shea, can you get up please? Hunter is on the phone. He says there is something he needs to tell us about."  
Sheamus opened his eyes, looking confused at John. "Hunter is on the phone?" He slowly sat up, swinging his legs around. "Should we wake Randy or let him sleep? He could still use it I think."

"I got Shea up, Sir. We can just let Randy sleep, right? He seems pretty wiped." John explained into his phone as he hit the button to put the call on speaker. "You're on speaker, Sir. We're listening."  
"That's fine, as far as I know this only affects the two of you."  
"What thee matter Hunter, Sir?" Sheamus questioned still feeling a little groggy.  
"Well the meeting we wanted to have with John was going to deal partly with if he wanted us to try to deny the claims of his sexuality. Since they were just chat logs we could try to claim them as faked." Another sigh passed his lips. "I am sorry to deal such a strong blow to you both but I know there is no point to sugarcoat the issue. I was informed of a video online that shows the two of you naked together."

"Hold on a sec there, Fella...ye sure of that?" Sheamus sounded shocked, maybe slightly outraged.  
John's face paled as shock set in. "T-That can't be, Sir! It must be two guys that resemble us both. Someone trying to make a quick buck. We have only been together behind closed doors! There is no way in hell anyone could have gotten a video of us."  
"I have not seen the video myself yet, John...but Stephanie has. She believed it herself it was the two of you. She didn't finish watching it herself, we are already trying to send a removal order to the hosting site that has the video. Sadly it is not a reputably site like Youtube that we have a standing order with. It could take hours if not longer...if they really want hardball it could become a legal issue." Hunter told them.

"I-I am sure we both appreciate everything ye fellas can do in the matter. I agree with John though, Sir. It must be some sort of body doubles or something. We don even hold hands in public. Even the idea we were naked in a place the public could see us...then together...tis ludicrous!"  
"Hunter, can you or Steph let me know what site the video is on so that we can go watch it? I know there's no way in hell it's us but to actually see it would be good confirmation." John told his boss.  
"Let me put you two on hold a moment."  
"Aye, Sir, what ever ye need to do to straighten this mess out."

* * *

Hunter placed them on hold and called their tech department to speak to the guy that found the video to begin with. He then got back on the phone a few minute later. "Ok. We are emailing you the link, John. I am sure you two can watch it together. So this can be scheduled now...will you or maybe both of you be free for a video conference around 1? If so I will set it and we can tackle all these issues at the same time. I hope by the time you get the link it is already dead." Sheamus nodded his head, looking at John.  
"Yes, Sir. 1 will be fine for both of us. Thank you for calling to keep us informed." John was hoping in a twisted way that the link would still be active long enough for him to view it.

"Ok, we will contact you on the video line shortly before then. Once again I am sorry, Guys." Hunter hung up the phone. He just rested his head back a moment before he called his secretary to schedule the meeting for a few hours time.

* * *

Sheamus heaved a big sigh looking at John. "Well shall we get this mess over with? Maybe we can spot something they did not to prove it is not us. He did say she didn't watch the whole thing."  
"Let's head into the guest room and let Ran sleep. My laptop is in there anyway." John and Sheamus headed into the guest room down the hall, leaving Randy in peace. "Let me grab my laptop." John went to retrieve his computer from its case and power it on. As soon as it loaded up, John sat on the edge of the bed with it on his lap as he motioned Sheamus over to join him. He brought up his E-mail and clicked on the link that had already been sent to him. "Let's see if this thing is still active."

"Is it silly I am actually scared?" Sheamus asked, even gulping before he moved to sit next to John.  
"Sweets, it can't be us. There's no way. Looks like the link is still working. It's loading." John leaned forward as the video started. It was clearly taken at night. "S-Sweets, that does look like you." John felt sick as he studied the video. "Isn't that in your pool?" Sheamus felt his throat tighten as tears instantly wanted to spring to his eyes.  
"An-Angel...sh-shut it please..." John sat frozen as he watched the intimate scene unfold. He was unable to speak or react, just sitting in silence as he watched the most beautiful night of his life on display for the world's entertainment. Hearing Sheamus' hushed tones and his own deep moans of pleasure broke John's heart.

Sheamus looked away from the screen and at John, seeing the shocked and frozen look he reached over himself, hitting the button to stop the playback. He pulled the laptop from John's grasp and set it off to the side before wrapping his arms around John. Tears fell almost like waves from his eyes on to John's shoulder. "God, Angel...Pl-please talk to me..." His voice mixed with broken sobs. "Pl-please An-Angel...yer Ma-Mast-Master ne-need yer comforting wings..." John was startled back to reality by Sheamus' broken tears.  
"How, Master? How did they get a video of us in the pool? I don't understand." Warm tears of his own began to match Sheamus' as John buried his head against the pale chest he loved. Sheamus could only cling to John like a lifeline for a few minute as the pained tears kept falling. Slowly shock, sadness, the feeling of violation turned to anger, disgust, outrage and betrayal. His tears stopped flowing as his blood began to boil, growing eerily quiet in John's hold.

John wiped his eyes, hearing his lover's sobs quieting. "I-I just don't understand, Baby. It was only us. What could of happened?" John's stomach churned as he felt nauseated. "I got to go to the bathroom. G-gonna be s-sick." John stumbled into the guest bathroom and landed on his knees over the toilet as he vomited, emptying the contents of his stomach. Sheamus felt as John pulled from him. He slowly stood up, following John.  
"Angel..." His normal jovial voice felt cold and empty. His eyes held a unusual coldenss to them. His jaw was set firm as his nostrils flared with the growing anger. The look he held out weighed easily the rage he would sometimes show in the ring. "Don't...let ...me...leave...this...room..." He slowly closed his eyes, his breath still in heavy pants as his blood continued to boil. "Or...someone...will...get...hurt..." His hands clenched into tight fists that made his knuckles even whiter. His arms shook from his straining muscles.

John looked up from the bathroom floor, seeing the dark rage in Sheamus' eyes for the first time. The look on his Master's face was frightening. "What are you talking about, Master? Who would get hurt? It's not Hunter's fault some sicko posted a video of us. He was only trying to help."  
Sheamus lowered his head, trying to get his rage in check. "Not...Hunter..." He opened his eyes slowly again looking at John. His voice thick, but dangerously low. "Randy!" He was so filled with rage and the pain caused to his Angel...that he was unaware of the drops of crimson blood falling from his hands where his nails had pierced the flesh and oozed from the sides to the tiled floor of the bathroom. John saw the drops hitting the floor and stood to his feet, grabbing Sheamus' clenched hands. "Baby, you are hurting yourself!" He looked up at his enraged lover. "It c-can't be Randy. He loves us. He would never hurt us like this. Plus, he wasn't even around that evening. He went inside to do work on..." John paused, blue eyes widening in disbelief. "His computer."


	35. Chapter 35

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Sheamus eyes soften ever so slightly at John's touch. His eyes drifted down to his hands. He still could not feel the pain in them, but he tried to loosen them. He then looked back at John's face, some of the rage leaving his voice. "Fo-forgive me, Angel…I...I knew he saw us...watched us part of the time...He was by the window...but I...I had no clue he recorded it...I swear..." How a voice could sound cold yet sincere was a mystery that Sheamus' oddly conveyed. John felt like his world was falling around him at Sheamus' words. Even during his rape by the robbers John had not felt so violated. The worst part was the violation came at the hands of his best friend and lover, not strangers.

"H-How could he?" John almost whispered, his swirling emotions too deep to convey. "How could he violate our privacy that way? That was the most special night of my life." John wrapped his arms over his chest, feeling cold. "N-Now it will be all over the Internet. That was the first time I said I love you to another person."  
"I-I am..." He closed his eyes. "Glad twas me who got to hear it, Angel..." His mind was at war with himself between comforting John or storming from the room and skinning himself a slippery snake. "I am sure he didn't mean to leak it...but it doesn't change the fact he still recorded us without our knowledge! It must of been on that damned phone." He slowly flexed his hands, not quite clenching them. "John, tell me you have a punching bag somewhere before I go punch something else."

John nodded a yes, feeling numb. His heart couldn't face any more hurt or disappointment. "I have one set up in my workout room downstairs."  
Sheamus reached out, touching John's shoulder. "Come down with me...neither of us are in the right mind to deal with him right now," He sighed when he pulled his hands away to see the traces of his blood marring John's shoulder. He then looked down, opening his hands, looking at them. "My god...wh-what..." Disbelief washed over his face and eyes as he saw the red blood dotting his palms. "I-I do-don't feel it...I see it...bu-but so numbed I don't feel it..." He turned almost pleading eyes toward John. "My god, Angel...wh-what are we to do?" The rage once again vanishing to be replaced with disbelief and sadness.  
"I-I don't know. I just can't take anymore." John hung his head as he led the way to his exercise room. Sheamus watched as John walked past him, his mind almost forgot he even asked about working out. He was almost in a trance himself as he followed John through the house.

John knew that he was throwing himself an epic pity party, but he couldn't help it. How much heartache was one person expected to endure? First, his love Ran being molested and feared sick, the stress with his family, the leaked text drama, being abducted and now this. The most beautiful love making memory of John's life had been robbed from him. He finally entered the exercise room. "Here we are." He said quietly. "Make yourself at home."  
"Th-thanks, Angel..." Sheamus looked around the space, suddenly feeling lost. Instead of his first intention of going to a punching bag to work off his anger...anger that for now had left his body. He slowly made his way to a exercise mat and dropped to his knees with a loud thud. Once again any pain or discomfort one would of thought he should of felt from the impact seemed non-existent. He rested his hands on his legs, closing his eyes as he lowered his head. He wasn't sure if he could but he needed to ground himself and focus. At that point he felt like a large empty void.

John stood in the doorway, feeling empty himself. He couldn't remember a time in his thirty plus years that he had felt such a load pressing down on him. "I can't lie about us. Hunter wants me to. I just can't." John instinctively reached to touch his dog tags only to remember they too had been stolen from him. "I can't make a statement that our love is a lie. Don't ask me to. Please." His jaw trembled slightly. Sheamus very lightly shook his head.  
"I won't ask that...what is out...is out...why...why did he not tell us he did that...bad enough he did...bu-but to hide it...if-if we knew...ma-maybe we co-could have br-braced ourselves." Part of him wanted to shut down...shut out the whole word and vanish away to nothing. "Angel..." The rest of his thought seemed to become lost.

John walked over to where Sheamus was, kneeling down. "I don't feel like working out, Sweets. I'm going up to the guest room to lay down awhile before our video chat. I just feel so tired." Faster then even Sheamus realized he did it he reached out, grabbing John's wrist before he could stand. His eyes shot open full of fear. "Pl-please do-don't leave me, Angel..." He emitted a sound that was almost a pitiful whimper as he looked down at his hand holding John. He slowly let go, pulling the hand away. "I-I am so-sorry...go...if ye wish..." John sat on the ground, not wanting to leave his Master in such pain. "I'll stay...but neither of us feels like working out. Why don't we both go rest and try to clear our heads?" John asked quietly.  
"I don't want...I can't be ne-near him..." Sheamus looked down at his wounded hands, the bleeding stopped but red marks still dotted his palms. "He hurt us...even if he didn't mean to...I fear being near him...seeing him...th-that rage ye saw may return...and I will hurt him much worse..."

John feared Sheamus' powers for the first time as he remembered the cold rage he had witnessed. "You mean…You might use your powers to hurt him?" John began to feel genuinely worried.  
"Even without them I am sure I could still hurt him quite badly. I hope to be in enough control for my powers not to come into play...I don't want to hurt him at all, Angel...What would beating him up accomplish besides him out injured and me suspended. The damage is already done to us."  
"That's true." John looked down, fighting tears. "And no matter how much what he did hurts me inside I would give my life to spare Randy pain. I love him...I guess that's why it stings so badly."  
"And it hurts me to see ye in such pain...but we have no way to track those that leaked it...nor can I get revenge on Randy for recording it to begin with." Sheamus reached over to grab John, moving close to him. "I don't care right now if we rest on the mat, Angel...just as long as ye are with me...We will weather this storm somehow...if WWE needs to let us go to save their image...we will figure something. We will weather the hate that may come from our fans...but we can also hope those that are true fan will stand by us. I...I just don' t know when or if I can trust the last part of our heart again."

Tears flowed from John's eyes as he curled up on the mat. "Me neither. And it hurts so damn much. I feel...my heart breaking." John knew that pain and separation loomed ahead from his beloved Viper. And that knowledge hurt more than anything else. Sheamus curled next to John. He hooked one arm over John's waist, pulling himself closer to John's back. "Just me and ye, Angel...aye?" He nuzzled his face lightly against John's shoulder and neck. "We always have each other...aye?" John just sobbed harder from Sheamus' words, his sweet time of openness with Randy earlier haunting him now.  
"Don't want just u-us..." John answered between his broken cries.  
"I know me, Angel...I know...I do-don't want to loose 'im either...bu-but how can we not if we don't even know we can trust 'im?"

John could give no answer to Sheamus' question. He tried to quiet his crying, closing his eyes as he tried to block out the world and just take comfort in his Master's arms. Sheamus just lightly rubbed John's chest in a soothing manner as he tried to close his eyes to try to rest a little longer before they would need to head upstairs for the meeting...or to face Randy. The rubbing slowed until it stopped as the stress of the morning took a hold of him, pulling him into a restless sleep.

Randy woke up a few hours later, feeling he slept most of the day away. Light was washing into the master bedroom . He realized he didn't feel John in the bed next to him anymore. He rolled over to see he was all alone in the bed. "Damn, what time is it?" He got up and looked for his phone. It was about eleven. "Oh shit...come on, Guys." He didn't see any sign of them in the bathroom so he left the room to look for them. Stepping into the hallway he saw one of the doors down the hall open. He made his way down wondering if maybe John was already on his call to Vince. Reaching the room it was empty except for John's laptop sitting open on the bed.

"JOHN!? SHEA!?" He saw the light in the bathroom, but the door was open. He went to check it out. He stopped when he saw the toilet still filled with the remains of someone begin sick. His first instinct was that it was Sheamus. "Damn, he is still not feeling well." Randy sighed, shaking his head. He flushed it before turning to leave. "God , I hope it wasn't bad enough he needed a doctor...no...he wouldn't go for that." He left the room, not noticing the small drops of dried blood on the tiled floor. Randy headed downstairs to look for any sign of life. Everything was dead quiet and he didn't know why it made him uneasy. He called out for them both, he even called for Marc with no reply. "Where the fuck is everyone?" He checked the kitchen and it looked like it hadn't been touched. He went to John's garage and at least as far as he could tell it looked as if all his cars were still there. The rental was still in the driveway.

A thought hit him and he almost wanted to hit himself for not thinking of it sooner. He started to head for John's gym room. He opened the door, he expected to hear talking, the sounds of working out be it clanking of mental plates, the grunts of straining muscles, words of encouragement. There was nothing but a deadly silence, the only thing breaking the silence was a faint occasional sniffle like sound. Randy looked around when he spotted John and Sheamus laying huddled on one of the workout mats in the room. Even with his eyes closed and apparently asleep Randy realized dried tears on John's cheeks and he was the source of the sniffle sound. Sheamus was laying behind John, both arm holding the smaller man. One of John's hand's was holding Sheamus' hand that rested near the floor. Sheamus' face laid resting on John's shoulder, preventing him from seeing it. Randy lowered to one knee nearby. "Johnny? Shea? Baby Boy? Babe? Why are you down here?" He sounded faintly worried.


	36. Chapter 36

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John opened up his bloodshot eyes to see Randy studying him. He desperately wanted to close his eyes again and block out the piercing stormy eyes he had grown to love so much. "How could you?" John's voice came out soft and raspy, sounding empty even to his own ears. "You were my best friend." Randy's worry turned more into confusion.  
"How could I have what?" A low rumbled growl came from behind John as Sheamus now heard Randy's voice. His arms moved to hold John even more protectively now he was awake. "Ye wounded us...Randy." His face was still buried near John's neck. His voice low to John's ear. "If I look at 'im...I will loose it..." He lightly squeeze the hand John was holding not caring John's weight on it made it numb while they slept. "I am trying to keep grip for ye, Angel..."  
"What you two going on about? How could I what? How did I hurt you two?"

John looked at Randy with a mixture of hurt, anger and betrayal as he felt Sheamus holding him. "Hunter called." John cleared his throat to speak, husky from sleep and his crying. "A video h-has been leaked online…a sex video of me and Shea. It was the night in the pool at Shea's house." John gulped, fighting a lump forming in his throat. "How could you, Ran? That was a special night for me and now the memory has been reduced to entertainment for some sick perverts to watch. How could you tape us without our knowing like some pervert stalker? HOW?"  
"HOLD ON! WHAT!?" Randy closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "I don't know what you're talking about...I..." With eyes still closed his brows knitted together. "No..." Randy whispered with a hint of disbelief. He eyes opened the guilt and regret deep in them. "My god...Jo-Johnny...I.." Randy hung his head in shame. "I had forgotten I even did that."  
"Twas bad enough I caught ye spying on us...I let it slide because we had invited ye to join us that night..." Tears wanted to form again brushing John's shoulder as Sheamus took a deep breath to control himself. "But to record it behind our backs..." He gave a shuttered breath the violation he felt was feeling almost as bad as those degrading photos he had taken of him by his tormentors. Maybe even worse as it was by someone he loved. He could not help the tears that were now indeed falling.

John felt some of his sorrow turn into rage as he felt his Master's tears wet his shoulder and he felt the larger man trembling against him. His normally soft blue eyes turned dark with anger. "You have hurt us enough! Haven't we been through enough pain, enough violation? My God, how much is a person supposed to take? Now Shea has to go to Raw and face all the stares, the comments just so you could be a peeping Tom? What you did, Randy, hurt me worse than those homophobic freaks shoving a tool up my ass! This is the second time you have opened up my heart only to shatter it into pieces! When will you be satisfied? When you have broken us down to nothing? Powder for the Viper to stomp on?" John's chest heaved as his voice grew cold. "Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of. My. House."

Randy's eyes grew wide as John's voice grew more and more irate. The anger almost like waves caused Randy to actually take a few steps backward from the two men where they laid. Sheamus couldn't help shuttering when John pointed out the fact he would need to go on Raw tomorrow night...more then likely alone to face the sea of faces...while some may be supportive, he knew others would not. Could he be strong enough to face it?  
"Johnny...please...it was a mistake...I forgot I even had it...and of course it was never meant to get out."  
"But it did..." Sheamus voice was cold. "It did get out...and we all know people won't care how it got out just that it did..." He took a deep breath, lifting his head some but still not looking at Randy. "How many celebrities have their lives ruined by 'leaked' sex tapes?! ye know how many remained successful because of them?! Now...me Angel gave ye a chance to leave under yer own power. I strongly suggest ye take the rental and get yer arse out of his house...because if not it will not be a pretty sight."  
"Whoa...come on I know sorry won't cut it but what can I do?"  
"GET OUT! THAT'S WHAT!" Sheamus snapped at Randy as his rage began to boil inside him again.

Randy hung his head. "Do...you really fe-feel that way Baby Boy?"  
"Don't." John's voice held no hint of his usual submissive, easy going nature. "I never want to hear you call me that again. Never. A true loving Daddy would never hurt his baby as you have. He would love and protect them instead. Randy, we are through. Never speak to me again outside of work. That is, if I even still have a job after all this shit. I'm giving you a few minutes to go start packing or I'm getting up and kicking your ass all over this house." John closed his eyes, battling the urge to jump to his feet and start hitting Randy. He feared he would never stop.

Randy felt a tightness in his heart at the words. "Ok, Guys." He hung his head. "You're right...you're both right." He turned, leaving the room. As the door closed Sheamus took the hand that was over John's body and moved it to lightly stroke his head. "I know twas hard, Angel...th-thank ye for trying to shield me...but now I am truly scared..." The rage he felt a moment ago once more fading without the source of the rage present.  
"Of what, Baby? Going to work? I'll go with you tomorrow night if you want. I don't want you to be alone." Now that Randy was leaving, John clung to his Irish lover, knowing he was all he had now.  
"Th-thank ye, Angel...I-I'll ne-need ye...ev-even if ye ca-can't wrestle because ye are su-suppose to be hurt..." He slowly sat up, pulling John with him. It allowed him to finally work feeling back into his numb arm. He moved to look into John's face. "I am so sorry, Angel." Fresh tears threatened to fall from his eyes again.

"Stop it." John gave his boyfriend a sweet kiss on the cheek. "I don't want to hear you say you're sorry again. You have been through enough. You did nothing wrong." He met Sheamus' worried eyes with understanding. "We'll get through this together somehow. It will be hard...But we'll get through it." John refused to let his mind linger on the fact that he had just pushed away his best friend of over 11 years. If he thought of it he would lose his mind and his Master needed him too badly for support.

Randy had gone to grab his bags from the master bedroom. He slowly looked around the room before leaving. He grabbed the keys from the entry way and headed out for the rental. He tossed his bags into the back and got into the driver's seat. He looked back at the house...he wondered if this was how they had felt when he had thrown them from his home a few months prior. It was one of the worst feelings in the world to him. He started the car and pulled out; he would figure out where he was going once he got to the airport. He didn't know if he should head to St. Louis...or to the host city for Raw the next night.

Sheamus lightly nuzzled his nose against John's cheek before kissing it. "Ye think it is enough time?" He looked around for a clock. "I think we may need to get ready for the meeting." His stomach rumbled. "And maybe a quick bite."  
"Yeah. Let's go." John stood to his feet, stretching. "I'll just be glad when the damn meeting is all over with."  
Sheamus stood up, dusting himself off. "Ok...quick bite...wash our faces...throw on nice shirts...then get this mess dealt with."  
"What do you want to eat, Shea?" John led the way into the kitchen. "I think Marc keeps my fridge pretty stocked up. What's quick and sounds good?"  
"I don't feel like cooking." Sheamus chuckled dryly. "I know ye can throw grilled cheese together...can ye do that for us Angel?"  
"Sure, Sweets. I'm on it." John was thankful to have a task to keep his mind occupied. He grabbed the bread, cheese and butter from the fridge, setting them on the counter as he retrieved a skillet.

Sheamus grabbed the pot from earlier to heat more water up. "I am gonna brew some black tea...should I grab a bag for ye, Angel?"  
"Sure, thanks, Babe." John had already put together both sandwiches. He turned the burner on his stove on and went to grab a spatula for turning them with. Once Sheamus put the water on to heat he made his way upstairs to retrieve the plain tea bags he had in his carry bag. He was sad, but also pleased that Randy was the only one of the three to drink coffee. He didn't want that reminder right now. He headed back down. He grabbed two mugs, setting them on the counter. "What do ye take in yers? I just like honey."  
"Honey is fine by me too, Sweets." John was watching the sandwiches carefully, not wanting to burn them. After all, it was the one dish he could make well.

"Ok...well that is easy to fin..." He looked down, shaking his head trying to push the thought away. He placed the bags in the mugs before grabbing the water to fill them. He then shut the stove and dumped the extra water. He sat at the island, lightly dunking the bag, staring into the slowly changing water. John grabbed two plates from the cabinet. He flipped both sandwiches over, seeing they were a nice golden brown.  
"Did you say something, Shea?"  
"Tis nothing, Angel." Sheamus got up to grab a spoon and a small plate, his eyes downcast. Sitting back at the island he began adding some of the honey. He swirled the tea before removing the bag.  
"Oh. Ok." John opened the fridge and pulled out a jar of cold dill pickle spears. He speared a few for each plate before removing the hot sandwiches from the pan, putting one on each plate as well. "Our sandwiches are done, Baby." John turned the burner off on the stove.

"Thanks, Angel." Sheamus tried to give a smile that could not quite push away the worry in his eyes. He slid the plate with the spoon and John's tea over to the other place setting at the island. "I figured I would let ye sweeten yer own...I was not sure how ye liked it."  
"Ok, thanks, Sweets." John saw the worry in his lover's eyes as he carried both plates to the island but he couldn't dwell on it. If he allowed himself to start worrying about losing his job now on top of losing Randy, John feared for his sanity. He sat both plates down and sat down to sweeten his tea.  
Sheamus pushed himself to take a few bites, after all he was the one that asked John to make the food even if his mood had dwindled his appetite. "This is good...thank ye.." He took a few sips of the hot tea before trying to eat more.

"You're welcome." John looked down at the plate, suddenly hit full force with what he had done. He had put pickles on the plate on instinct. He had always served dill pickles with his grilled cheese sandwiches because Randy loved them so much together. Once he had run out and forgot to buy some and had been forced to listen to Randy bitch about it the entire meal. The sound of their laughter and banter taunted him as tears began to trickle from his blue eyes. Sheamus set his tea down and reached over to touch John's hand, giving it a light squeeze. He turned his head, looking at him. "We are both strong...We may falter at times...but we will be each others pillar..." He took John's hand, giving it another light squeeze.

"It's just so damn hard." John wiped his eyes with his free hand. "He was more than just my boyfriend. He was my best friend, closer to me than my own brothers at times, the first to ever fill me...All those years, all those memories." John fought not to break down. "Just so damn hard." He repeated, his heart breaking. Sheamus own heart tried not to break at John's words; while a part of his life...he knew he could never fill all his Angel needed.  
"I know, Angel...tis hard...I can not say scars will not form and remain." He looked down, thinking a moment. He thought of asking something but then stopped. He grabbed his tea with his free hand taking a sip of it. He was not ready to let go of John's hand unless he wished it. John took his free hand and picked up his sandwich, forcing himself to eat a few bites. He tried to focus on Sheamus' comforting touch and not the bittersweet memories that threatened to swallow him into a dark void. Sheamus lifted John's hand, kissing the back of it. "Ye need anything, Angel?" He worked to take a few more bites, looking at the clock above the stove.

* * *

Randy reached the airport, turned the car in and booked the next flight out for Baltimore.


	37. Chapter 37

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John shook his head, sitting the remainder of his sandwich down. "Do you know what time it is?"  
"We have about 30 minutes...we should head up..." Sheamus tried not to sound too somber. He pushed the plate aside. "Sorry I didn't finish it, Angel..."  
"Don't worry about it. I didn't finish mine either." Almost hesitantly John let go of Sheamus' hand to begin gathering up the plates, and scraping the food into the garbage disposal. He then began to walk quietly up the stairs, dreading the coming meeting. Sheamus followed after John up to the bedroom. He went to his suitcase, pulling out one of his polo shirts. Slipping it on he went for his toiletry bag to remove his brush. Part of him felt it was less a meeting and more a firing squad.

John went to his closet and pulled out a nice looking blue shirt that he changed into quickly. Having his hair really too short to comb, John walked to the bathroom to wash his face from the tear stains. He was sure that his eyes must look dull and red rimmed from all his crying. After John washed his face, Sheamus stopped him from leaving the bath room. "Angel?" His voice faintly cracked "Ma-may I have a kiss please...it feels like it has been so long."  
"Of course, Master. Anytime." John walked over to wrap his arms around Sheamus' neck, pulling him down for a sweet kiss. Sheamus relaxed slightly at the feel of his Angel's lips against his. He gave a relaxing sigh as they parted.  
"Thank ye, Angel I think we both needed that." He took a hold of John's hand with a light squeeze and a faint smile. "Here we go...the laptop is still in the guest room..."

The two men walked down the hall into the guest room as they prepared for their video chat. John picked up his laptop and set up the video chat by logging in with his password. About 5 minutes before the meeting anther name joined the chat room. _#Mr. Cena, Mr. Shaunessy?#_  
John quickly typed out a reply._ #Yes, this is Mr. Cena. We are both here.#_  
_#Very good, I am Ms. Green and will be controlling the feed for your meeting with the board. I will be connecting you both in just one moment. Do either of you gentlemen have any questions before we begin that I may be able to answer for you?#_

John glanced at Sheamus. "Any questions, Babe?"  
"Nay...I am sure it's like any other meeting I hope...well just these are more of the higher ups. I would be lying if I said me heart is not pounding."  
"You and me both, Shea. Something tells me this is big." John typed. _#No questions. Thank you, Ma'am.#_  
_#Very good gentlemen. OK. Connecting you now.#_ There was a small countdown on the screen, when it reached zero a video came on the screen showing the board room. A total of seven people sat at the large table, facing the screen their own images appeared on.

"Good Afternoon gentlemen." Vincent addressed them personally. The only person Sheamus recognized besides Vince was Stephanie. "We hope to keep this brief. We are of course doing all we can to minimize the damage that is being caused by these leaks into both of you men's personal lives. We wish to hear the view you men have on this situation. Neither one of you are green anymore and hold strong bases, you both do much for us outside of the ring."  
"Well Mr. McMahon Sir, and rest of thee board." Sheamus started. "What is out is out...I see no point in trying to hide how we are. Our fans are not dumb. If they are fans for what we do in the ring we can only hope they shall remain our fans."

Vince waited to hear John's view before he continued. "I agree with Sheamus, Sir." John fought to keep his voice both calm and professional. "By now I'm sure the leak has traveled all over the Internet. It would do no good to try to cover it up or lie to the fans. It would only make the leak appear to be more of a conspiracy and make the WWE look dishonest."  
"Nice to hear you men wishing to stand by your convictions. Mr. Perkins, how are those removal orders going?"  
"Well the sites with the text logs have already removed them. We are still working on the video itself, it being a Sunday we do not know if we will hear of an progress before Monday." One of the men at the table tried to explain.

"How would you men feel about any portrayal of the relationship on camera?" Vince asked.  
"Just as long as ye don't try to make a mockery of it, Sir. Sorry just being honest 'ere. We all know the WWE in the past has made fun of the homosexual community. We know times even recently the company has pushed the envelope when it comes to sexual innuendos...gay and straight."  
"Again I must agree with Sheamus." John spoke sincerely. "I personally have no issues with being honest about our relationship. However, I will not stand by while demeaning jokes are made or our relationship is made to appear cheap. Surely you can all understand that."  
"Of course, gentleman." Stephanie spoke up. "Surely you both must understand we are treading new ground here and may also be thin ice. While we don't want it to seem we are punishing either of you, we need time to figure out how we are going to proceed with this."

"Time to figure something out...why does that sound like house shows or an injury?" Sheamus asked.  
"We have already debated the injury angle for John...using Mark Henry's whole hall of pain thing and John's documented neck issues. One was handed to me shortly before this meeting that we may be able to be used with you. You know the new faction coming in soon?"  
"Aye, that Wyatt group...bunch of backwater crazies."  
"Yes...well we need a strong face for them to make their mark with."  
"And ye be thinking I can be that strong face?"  
"Yes."  
Sheamus heaved a heavy sigh. "And how long ye thinkin me be out for?"  
"That has not been determined yet...we need to weigh the fans reaction to the Wyatt's. We also need to weigh their reaction to you and John on camera together."  
"If that is the best course of action...then I guess I am on board. When will this be set for?"

"Tomorrow night."  
"OK Ms. McMahon. I will arrive early so I can go over the set up with the new talent."  
"Thank you, Sheamus."  
"Now, John, do you have a problem loosing next Sunday and taking time off while we weigh the fan's view on this situation?" John agreeing to take time off was hard but at least he had not been fired. "No, Ma'am. It's ok by me. Whatever you all feel is best." In all honesty he hated being stripped of his title but knew that it was useless to argue. "Are you wanting me for Raw tomorrow? I planned on going anyway to show Sheamus my support."  
"We know we can't place you in a match, John because you are already recovering from injuries. Which we should discuss, giving your honest opinion are you sure you will be up to a hard match next Sunday?"  
"Yes, I should be fine. My injuries are healing nicely. I am honestly in very little pain now if any." John answered.

"Ok, we are sure we can work a final confrontation between you and Henry in some way to keep the heat going. Maybe even something dealing with the both of you...you know so we can give the fans some sort of hint of the connection between you both so we have something to gauge. We can go over ideas when you both arrive at the arena tomorrow."  
John nodded. "That sounds fine, Ms. McMahon. Thank you for trying to work with us to the best of your ability."  
An older woman with straight blond hair started to speak. "Hello again, John, greetings Sheamus. I am Ms. Wilson. I head the marketing department. Just know we are going to be open to any ideas you men may have in this matter. We are also trying to touch base with our different charity groups to find out their views on this matter. I am sure we are aware some may not wish the association on the matter."  
"Pleasure to meet ye Ma'am and I fully understand us needing to walk on thin ice with the groups we work with."

John swallowed hard at the idea of possibly losing some of his beloved charity work. "Thank you, Ms. Wilson. I completely understand. Just keep us informed."  
"Of course, Gentlemen."  
"Well, men." Vince spoke up again. "Is there any matter you wish to address that we have not done so?"  
"It may seem a small concern, Sir. Is there any consideration into compensation pay since the injuries are being set for a story?" Sheamus wondered.  
"I am sure we can make sure you both are compensated enough for the time off."  
"That tis all I can think of right now, Sir. So much is happening so fast."  
"I think everything has been said, Sir. We will both cooperate to the best of our ability." John's voice faltered for a moment. "I believe you know well my love for the WWE."  
"Yes we do...the both of you hold great dedication to us and we don't wish to see that fall apart because of such callous acts to try to tarnish both of your images. We will let you gentleman go to enjoy rest of your day off." Vince motioned to the side and the video feed cut off.

"Enjoy rest of our day...that's an easy thin for him to say." Sheamus almost scoffed at the statement.  
"Yeah." John stared at the screen a moment before moving to shut down his laptop. "How do you think it went?"  
"Well at least we didn't get the future endeavors speech. We both still have a job...they just want to see how the fans will deal with two of the top...guys being in a relationship with each other." Sheamus turned toward John and ran his hand down John's cheek. "Our fate may really be in the fan's hands. We just need to pray they are more open minded then they sometimes appear."  
"Maybe all those chicks that make those slash videos will start a petition for us." John tried to joke, but his smile not quite reaching his eyes.

Sheamus gave a weak chuckle as he removed the laptop from John's lap. Setting it aside, he turned back toward John, leaning in kissing him softly. "Angel...I know we may not like to see...but I think we need to. Ye have not checked yer tweeter feed for a few days..." He laughed realized he took the computer away. He grabbed it handing it back. "Why don't ye see what they are saying prior to you weighing in?"  
"Ok." John powered his computer back on. After it had loaded, he logged in to his Twitter account. He sighed as his eyes scanned the pages of messages, every one to do with his sexuality. "Well, I think it's safe to say the secret is out." The messages differed greatly, from some squealing fan girls excited about his slashy affair, to fans leaving hateful messages about him being a 'weak ass homo.' "Well, the reaction seems pretty split." John told his boyfriend. "Everything from that sounds so hot to you both are nothing but sissy homos." He saw a few posts from woman that made his eyes water. They said they thought it was cool that he was gay but they had always thought John had a thing for Randy. If only they knew the truth.

"I am sure mine isn't much better...shall I take a gander?"  
"Sure." John passed his laptop. "Should post a reply or wait you think?"  
"Give ye time to think of what ye wish to say while I look." Sheamus logged into his own Twitter feed. His stomach turned as quite a few talked of the vulgarity of the display put out there. Some were mothers upset that they had children that would look up to him that now had to explain unfavorable images of their heroes. There was some by girls stating they would of loved to join them. Wondering if he was gay or bi. There were some supporters including a standing invitation to a few bars in Philadelphia the next weekend. There also was comments that some thought the Celtic Vipers might have been an item, but to see him with the Champ was still a nice sight. Among the supporters were words of encouragement praying they would not be swept under the corporate rug.


	38. Chapter 38

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Sheamus hit the button to type a tweet. He switched it over to a program that hosted longer tweets. _#I need not yer approval in my path of life, but to all of ye that support & stand by us both thank ye. To those that wish to turn backs I feel sorry for thee.#_ "How does this sound, Angel?" He showed John the post prior to hitting send. John smiled as he read the post.  
"It's perfect, Shea. Very sincere and heartfelt." Sheamus hit the send button, logged out and handed the laptop back. "Thank ye, Angel." He chuckled. "Well, we have invites for drinks next weekend..." He sighed "Damn, how can I go for drinks if I am suppose to be hurt? Will they even want me in Philadelphia?"  
"I don't know, Babe." John was logging back into his Twitter to write a tweet. "One good thing about all this mess is we don't have to hide who we are anymore. It's kind of freeing." John typed. _#So much drama but glad you can all see the real me. Hope all our fans will stand by us during this time. Thank you for respecting my life choice. R Time Is Now.#_ "Is that ok by you, Sweets?"

"That sounds good Angel." He gave John a warmer smile. "Maybe I can ask about traveling with ye to Philly. Yer bus is picking ye up tonight to drive down to Baltimore...or do we need to fly?"  
"Yeah, my bus is picking me up." John hit send on his tweet. He sighed deeply. "We'll get through this, Sweets."  
"Aye, we will...at least we knows we have some supporters...yers seem stronger...maybe they were tempered some by the texts..." He sighed looking down. "The first exposure thee fans had of me...was...well...me being exposed fully..." He stood up and wrapped his arms around himself, rubbing his arms through the shirt, suddenly feeling cold. John stood and wrapped his arms around Sheamus' body.  
"I know and I'm so sorry, Babe." Sheamus moved to rest his arms over John's strong arm; he rested his weight lightly against John.  
"Not yer fault, Angel...but still thank ye for being my rock." He then turned in John's hold, taking his hands to cup John's face. "God I love ye, Angel...for everything." He leaned down to kiss John lightly. He allowed the kiss to linger between them a few minutes. He pulled back with a faint smile. "Something so small helps me focus, Angel...gives me the strength for this fight...Now...we have a few hours before yer bus arrives...what would ya wish to do for thee day?"

John thought hard. "I really just want to get out of this house, Sweets. Maybe I could show you that lake? It's close to here."  
"Ye plan on us being long...ye know still pack sandwiches? Do we have time to take the raft out to one of those islands ye spoke of?" Sheamus actually sounded excited by the idea. John smiled. He knew this was exactly what they needed.  
"Why not? It's only a short drive up the road. I have stuff in the fridge to put together a nice picnic. Let's do it."  
"OK Angel." Sheamus pecked John's lips again stepping out of John's hold. "I'll throw some sandwiches together...see what we may have for a snack. While ye go dig out the raft."  
"Sounds like a plan, Shea." John changed into some light cargo shorts and a sleeveless tank top before heading outside to his garage where he stored his camping gear. He quickly located his favorite raft, loading it on to the top of one of his muscle cars. Another memory hit John like a slap in the face.

* * *

_He had just discovered that he was attracted to men. Randy had went to the lake with him late one evening after paying a visit to John's family. The two friends had went swimming together and ended up rafting to the island. Randy had pulled down their soaked swimming trunks and taken him on the grass and then the men had laid on their backs watching the stars._

* * *

As John saw the memory in his mind's eye, his sense of loss seemed unbearable. Glad that Sheamus was busy in the house, John climbed into the backseat of his car and cried his heart out. His Master would never understand how deep his loss went. John would cut out his own heart if he thought it would fill the void and restore his trust in his Viper. "Why, Randy? Why?" He whispered over and over as he let out his pain and tears.

Sheamus changed into board shorts and a grey muscle shirt before going to the kitchen to make 2 sandwiches each. Pulling four bottles of water and some fruit. He looked for a bag to pack everything and then waited for John to come back in to get him. He decided to make a quick run upstairs and pack up their bags. He lined them up so they could be taken down and right out to the bus so maybe they could spend more time at the lake. He looked around, still not seeing John. He began to wonder what was taking John so long. John knew that he had to control himself and get back inside before Sheamus began to worry. He knew that Sheamus had cared for and loved Randy during their months together as a couple but he had no understanding how deep his bond had been with the Viper. They had fought, made up, worked, played, and watched each other's backs for almost all of John's adult life. Such a relationship was not easily forgotten. Forcing himself to stop crying, John wiped his face and eyes before putting on a smile and heading back inside his house. "Ready to go, Babe?" John called cheerfully. "I got that fucker loaded."

"Aye, Angel..." Sheamus came from the kitchen area with the sacked lunch. "Just so ye know I got our bags ready so we can maybe squeeze a few extra minutes in." He could see the tear tracks on John's face, but decided not to ask. He hoped his Angel would open to him when he was ready to.  
"Alright, thanks, Babe. Let's get the hell out of here!" John grabbed his phone and keys, trying desperately to get into his playful, carefree mood where he could forget about the hole in his heart Randal Keith Orton had left behind. Sheamus followed John into the garage and into the passenger side of the car. He sat the sack lunch by his feet before he buckled in. "OK. let's roll, fella." He smiled trying to relax.

"Hell, yeah!" John buckled up and started the car. He opened the garage and they were on the road in minutes. "This is going to be so much fun!" John wondered if his cheerful voice fooled his Master because it sounded hollow to his own ears. He had wanted to bring both of his men to his special spot together. Without Randy, it seemed wrong somehow. John wondered what Randy he was doing wherever he was. Separation was hell. Sheamus reached over, touching John's hand as it rested on the stick shift.  
"Angel...if ye wish to go somewhere else...that is fine by me." He turned his head, watching John as he drove. He could see the conflict in his eyes, despite the smile he fought to keep on his lips.  
"No, it's fine, Sweets. I want to show you my lake. I've went here every summer since I was a kid." John tried to focus and just enjoy the beautiful day.

"Ok, Angel...I'll let ye focus on thee road." He pulled his hand away and just looked out the window as the scenery changed around them. John kept driving until they neared a more secluded area. They came to a beautiful lake, surrounded by lush trees. John pulled into the small dirt road that led right up to the lake and parked, killing the motor. "Here we are, Babe. Hope you brought along your sun block."  
He looked out at the open water. "Now ye remind me..." Sheamus said it half joking. "Just pulling yer leg, Johnny Boy. I do have a small bottle in the bag with thee food. Looks so peaceful I am honestly surprised I don't see more people about."  
"Yeah, that's why I love it. My brothers and me used to spend all our time out here as kids. You should see it after dusk. It's practically deserted." John climbed from the car and took a deep breath, smiling. It felt like home. Sheamus climbed from the car and walked around to John's side.  
"Thank ye for bringing me, Angel..." He leaned on the car next to John looking out. "Just a nice calm...pure...relaxing."  
"Yes, it is." John took in the serene landscape. "So, what would you like to do, Sweets?"  
"This is yer little slice of thee world Angel. ye are me guide through it."  
"Well, do you want to walk around the lake, go for a swim, or raft over to the island?" John asked with a smile. "Because all are fun."  
"Raft to the island...it's even more private, aye ?"  
"Yeah. It's very private." John began working to get the raft from off his car. "You want to take our sandwiches along and eat them there?"

"Aye..." Sheamus moved back around to grab the bag. He reached in pulling out an empty zip lock bag. "This for yer phone and wallet so it doesn't get wet."  
"Damn!" John's face paled at the mention of his wallet. "I was just driving without a license. Good thing I didn't get pulled over by cops for any reason." Sheamus shook his head.  
"Sorry, Angel...I wasn't thinking...forgive me."  
"I forgot too. There's nothing to forgive." John got the raft down and smiled. "Let's get to my island. I can't wait to show you."  
"Ok, Johnny." Sheamus slung the bag over his shoulder and helped John balance the raft to the waters edge. John held the raft still. "Get in first, Shea. I'm used to jumping inside these things."  
Sheamus stepped in carefully as it moved under him. He moved to make room for John to get in next.

John climbed in and used a paddle he had brought along to push off for the small island he knew so well. As soon as they reached the island John climbed from the raft and then helped Sheamus out. Sheamus got out and helped John pull the raft onto the small shore line. He looked at the water in front of them and the trees behind them. "How I wish we could become lost on here.." He looked at John with hopeful eyes. "I know tis just for a few hours...but can we...at least pretend to be lost from the world? Just me and you...no worries...not work...no stress...just us?" John walked over to Sheamus, giving him a soft hug.  
"That's the best idea I've heard in a long time, Babe. Sounds like a dream come true." Sheamus cupped John's face in his hands gazing into his rich blue eyes. He then leaned down, kissing him.  
"So where is best to set up base? Any hidden hide a ways ye can show me?"  
"Follow me." John led the way to the far corner of the island. There was a spot almost completely shrouded by trees. In the midst of all the trees was a cleared space to sit but still be almost hidden from any passer's by. "This is my favorite spot to rest and picnic. Total isolation."

"So serene, Angel." Sheamus sat down, setting the bag down next to him. He closed his eyes, taking a deep relaxing breath. John reclined back, resting his head on his folded arms, looking up at the sky.  
"You should come here at night. So peaceful you would swear you are the only people on earth."  
"Well we will have time to kill soon...I was gonna ask where ye would wish to spend it...back 'ere or one of our homes in Florida." Sheamus removed his shirt, balling it up to slip under his head as he laid down near John.  
"It doesn't matter. Both sound delightful." John closed his eyes, taking in the calm.  
"Well I have not seen yer Florida home, Angel. Start there, then play by ear?"  
"That's right. You've never been in the Clubhouse have you?" John felt a stab of sadness over the nickname himself and Randy had given his home.  
"Nay..."  
"Cool. Then you can visit my Hard Knocks Gym. I haven't been there in awhile."  
"Maybe we set time aside for ye to work on me training program? We always seems to get side tracked."  
"Yeah, I'm truly sorry about that, Baby. I'll get you started on that program." John took his own shirt off like Sheamus to use it as a pillow, stretching out his legs. "Just tell me when you want to eat, Sweetheart." Sheamus couldn't help but give a faint chuckle, but then a sigh at a fleeting thought. "What are you laughing about, Sweets?" John smiled, loving the sound of his lover's chuckle. "Share with me."

Sheamus turned on his side, propping himself up on one arm, looking at John. "Just me mind trying to wander to a...bad neighborhood."  
"Oh.. " John gave an almost shy smile. "My mind does that often."  
"Trust me, Angel I know." Sheamus took his other hand and reached over to trail it over John's finely sculpted chest. "My sweet yet sinful Angel."  
John's breathed hitched slightly from the soft touch . "No matter how many times you touch me, it feels new and exciting every time." John spoke to his love softly.  
"And I pray that never changes." Sheamus moved up on to his knees and covered the short distance until he could straddle John's waist. Deep love and admiration shone in his eyes as a smile played his lips. He leaned down, placing a hand on the ground just above John's shoulder. He then finished closing the space between them to kiss John nice and soft at first. Slowly the kiss grew harder and hotter. Sheamus lightened the kiss enough so he could run his tongue lightly over John's lips silently asking permission to taste his mouth even more.

John parted his lips allowing Sheamus to delve inside his mouth to taste him. He gave a small, almost inaudible moan as he felt his lover ravish his willing mouth with love and passion. Sheamus took his time tracing almost ever minute part of John's mouth. Deep gruntal moans that were more felt then heard rumbled from his chest. His body shuttered with delight when he would brush his tongue along John's own, or John returned the action. He lowered the weight from his knees down onto John's body; a faint moan past his lips as he felt his cock pressing between their bodies. He finally broke the kiss looking down at John's face, his eyes and the fullness of his freshly kissed lips. "I could just get lost in ye forever." He leaned back down, kissing along John's collarbone.

John was growing more heated as he felt the soft lips and whiskers brush over him. "I wish it never had to end. I-I could stay here forever, Master."  
Sheamus pushed back up to look at John's face a smile painted deeply across it. "Wouldn't it be lovely, Angel...Me and ye alone on our own personal island...the only folk we need worry about would be thee ships that would bring us supplies...and who ever we ever cared to invite. Free to be with each other...however..." He ground his hips with a deep moan as his cock rubbed against John's body "Where ever we wanted."  
John bit back another moan as he felt Sheamus' cock rubbing against him.

"That sounds perfect. No stress, no worries, just us hidden away from the world."  
"Aye...it does." His accented tone grew ever so faintly breathless. He wanted to do so much more then tease the two of them...but he knew even supposedly secluded...if John had found it surly other over the years others had as well. "God, I want ya so bad, Angel..." He leaned down, nuzzling John's neck and ear. "My body, my heart...my soul aches to be near ye." He whispered the words deeply in John's ear, faint moans brushing into his voice. John parted his legs a little in a silent invitation. He gave heated moans as he tilted his head, giving Sheamus better access to his neck. Sheamus shuttered with a moan as John moved his legs. He started to plant kisses along John's neck before he started to nibble then suck on the offered flesh.

He trailed the tiny bites up toward John's ear. "Ye drive me wild, Angel..." He allowed his body to lay flush with John's, knowing he could easily support his weight. His hands now free, he reached to take ahold of both of John's hands. He moved them to pin them above John's head. He pressed down with his hands to lift his chest back up to looked down at John with heated desire. The smile on his lips was hard to tell between impish or devilish. His eyes searching deep within John's own. The soul searching look in Sheamus' eyes took John's breath away. He laid still other than his chest slightly heaving up and down. "Master." John tried to convey his deep desire with his eyes and body language. "Please...take me."


	39. Chapter 39

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Sheamus closed his eyes lightly. It looked almost as if he were debating John's words and desires. In reality he was trying to use his senses to feel if there was anyone else around. Feeling they were truly alone he opened his eyes again. He moved to shift his feet under him than stand up John still laid between his legs. He then stepped back a little. "On yer knees." He gave an almost dark smirk. "Then I want ye to strip me shorts from me and service me cock..." John fought his own need to be taken as his cock jumped at his Master's orders. He got up on his knees and reached up to pull Sheamus' board shorts down, freeing his Master's pale cock.  
"It's a pleasure to service your cock, Sir." John bent down to begin sucking, moving his lips up and down the hardening shaft he loved so much.

Sheamus gave a pleased moan, feeling John's lips encase his cock. "That's it, Angel..." He gave a husky pant. "Make yer Master even harder and hotter so I can ravage ye to thee full extent...ye want to hear what I would like to do on our island, Angel?" He meant it rhetorical so he began to tell him. "I would love to find a tree just the right thickness that I could tie ye to it...have ye tied at me mercy...facing the tree, naked and exposed. My hands running all over yer tightened shoulders and back..." He moaned, licking his lips at the wonderful feel and vivid image that wished to play in his head.  
John gave a shudder and his heart dropped at Sheamus' words. His mind was suddenly flooded with images of being cuffed and bound to the tree in the woods when Randy had played the 'escaped lunatic' for him on the getaway Randy had planned for them. Memories of their sweaty bodies rubbing together and their heated pants filled John's head.

* * *

_Randy licked his lips as he continued to stretch John's ass. He opened his jeans, working them low on his body so his cock worked free from their denim prison. He slowly stroked his cock before replacing it in the space his fingers currently occupied. He went hard and deep as he wrapped his hands over John's hips. "You're nothing but a fucking slut aren't you? Fucking begging to be taken. anywhere, anyplace..." He moaned but it held an undertone of that almost crazed laugh he did at times. "Just imagine, Johnny...you a helpless hiker...me..." There is that moaning chuckle " Some escaped nut job. Having you tied at my mercy..." Randy trailing one hand from the top of John's head all the way down to the base of his spine with his nails lightly. "Not knowing what...may...come...next."_

* * *

John fought the memories, trying hard to keep bringing pleasure to his Master, not wanting their sweet moment robbed from them. Sheamus tried not to sigh as he saw the look of love and admiration John normally had when looking up at him in submission seemed to falter. It may of been brief, but still seen, he didn't need his special gifts to see John's mind slipping elsewhere. He saw John fight to regain his focus on him. It wasn't the same. Sadness slipped into his eyes. "Stop." He barked the one word out maybe a little harsher then he had meant to. His throat felt tight as he wanted to stop the sadness from growing.

John jumped slightly at the barked order, looking up at Sheamus in confusion. He removed his mouth from off his lover's length, surprised by the sudden change in the Irishman's attitude. "Stop? Did I do something wrong, Master?" Sheamus' tone was still slightly angry, slightly raised  
"Be honest...Yer mind...yer soul...it isn't in this...not in me..." He shook his head, sadness washed deep in his eyes again turning away as tears filled them, the anger in his voice turned to sadness. "It is who knows how many miles away...instead of here with me..." He kept his head down as he grabbed his shorts where they landed before. His vision was blurred by tears as he tried to scout for his discarded shirt.

John lowered his head in shame, looking at the ground as his own tears fell. "I'm so sorry, Master. I was with you...you and only you. Then you told me about what you would like to do to me, tying me up naked to a tree to play with. It brought back memories." John's voice broke as he fought breaking into sobs. "That getaway Randy planned in the woods a few months ago...He did that very thing. I tried so hard not to think about it but I couldn't help it. I'm so damn sorry." Sheamus shook his head, hearing John as he found his shirt throwing it back on.  
"I can't compete with a memory, John! We can't have anything that is just US!" Pain and sadness ripped through his heart and into his voice. "I can NEVER COMPETE WITH THE PAST YE TWO SHARED..." Tears were falling freely from his eyes. "There is not one place that will ever be just ours...every place ye know...he knows...everyplace ye hold special...it is special WITH HIM!" Sheamus just started walking...where to he had no clue, it wasn't like he could get very far unless he abandoned John on the small island or tried to swim back to the shore. He just felt so broken and shattered. The feeling of betrayal from Randy recording the private moment of their lives...now John's memories of Randy weighing more in John's life then their current moments together.

John sat on his knees, watching as his lover walked away from him. Bowing his head over, strong hopeless sobs began to shake him. He had been trying so hard to keep strong for Sheamus, to not let his pain and loss over Randy show. Everything he loved and held precious in his life seemed to be slipping away. Randy, his charity work, wrestling and now Sheamus. John felt his frayed mind want to break as he wept like a child. Sheamus managed to find his way back to where they had left the raft. How with his blurred vision who knew, but he had. In his haste he left the bag with the food, his phone and wallet...also the sun block him and John joked about. A big part of him didn't care right now as he climbed into the raft curling up in the bottom of it as tears continued to fall.

Sheamus' heart, his mind fracturing more and more by the moment. He could not even get a few hours reprieve from the pain threatening to rip him apart. How could he ever form memories with his Angel...if every place brought his Angel memories of their betrayer? John cried until he ran out of strength, left only with a hollow empty feeling inside. Sure, Randy had betrayed him even hurt him deeply. But that didn't remove the love and longing in his heart for him. Now Sheamus had been hurt by his bittersweet memories that John had tried so desperately to hide. He curled into a ball on the ground, closing his eyes as his mind tried to escape to a place where he felt loved and had both of his men by his side.

* * *

Randy finally arrived in Baltimore after his share of problems because of lack of proper ID. He did request a replacement but it was going to take time to get it. Getting to the hotel he checked in with the same list of headaches, no ID and no credit cards. He had cash, but most hotels still request a card on file. He just wanted to get up to his room and hide until he had to go to the arena Monday. His agenda for the day was TV, sleep maybe sweet talk room service into bringing him up a bottle of Jack.

He got into his room and tossed his bags off to the side, not really caring at the moment. He didn't know what time it was when he was jarred back to reality by a knocking on his door. He was stuck between answering it, ignoring it, or just telling whoever it was to go away.  
"Come on, Randy I saw you come in." He heard Mike's voice. Randy pulled himself from the bed and went to the door, throwing it open.  
"What the fuck do you want, Mike?"  
"Whoa...Man! I just wanted to talk."  
"Well, I don't have much to say to you."  
"Come on...we are both in the same boat...we can relate to each other..."  
"I highly doubt that."  
"Man, can I come in or not?"  
"Fine, come on in…I'm not the most pleasant right now."  
"Thanks, Man...I did bring something with me." He lifted a six pack of beer.  
"No more bars right now for me."  
"Whatever."

Mike walked past him and into the room. He sat the beer down on the table before grabbing a chair. "So what's your headache besides the mess with replacing your cards and stuff?" He pulled one of the beers, passing it to Randy as he walked over.  
Randy took it sitting. "Man, where do I fucking begin? We are both screwed work wise for the next few months even though I personally feel it is a false alarm."  
"I sure as hell hope so, Reese won't even let me touch her...damn paranoid woman. Like she thinks I would do anything to jeopardize her." Mike opened a bottle himself, taking a big sip.  
"At least you have someone."  
"Oh yeah, I guess it would be irresponsible to mess with fans"  
"I wasn't anyways..." Randy sighed, looking down before taking a swig from his bottle. "I had someone and fucked up big time over this mess."  
"Wow, Man, I didn't know...well if they left you because they couldn't handle taking it careful until you knew for sure, then they weren't the right person."

"No...they left because...well...there was some stuff on my phone about them that I shouldn't have had. Who ever stole our stuff published it on-line."  
"Shit, Man...but that wasn't your fault."  
"Yes it was...I recorded a video of them when they weren't looking...I had even forgotten I had taken it."  
"Ok, how bad could it be?"  
"The video was...well it...ah fuck it I have been dating Sheamus for like the last six months...about two months ago...um...John joined in with us..." He downed more of his beer. "The video was of the two of them having sex."  
"What?! Shit, Man!"

"Yeah I know."  
"Ok, I am not sure which part is of more a shock...the video part or the fact you three are gay. Dude, you know how much shit we hear about how you are like a sex god to women."  
"Well actually John and I are bi not gay...not that it matters when you are in a relationship. That doesn't matter now though."  
"So, what they both threw you out over this video?"  
"Yep. Not saying I didn't deserve it. I had no right to record it. Now because of it they are now outed to the public. Who knows what will happen to their careers now."  
"Man, nothing should happen...that's what."

"And how you see that playing out? Two of the top faces of the company queers...the boy scout of the WWE a Homo...oh yeah, that will sit just peachy with the fans." Randy voice dripped with venom.  
"Randy you never know, remember society is more open to other sexualities. More and more states are making same sex marriage legal...it is not the taboo it used to be. Will everyone support them...well hell no...but I think there will be more supporters then you think."  
"Who knows."  
"Does anyone even know anything for sure?"  
"Well it doesn't mater...they both left me..."

"It could of been raw emotions and fears talking...give things a chance to calm down and see where things stand."  
"Yeah...maybe."  
"Relax, Man...trust me."  
"Yeah right...famous last words, Mike."  
Mike just gave a faint sigh with a smile as they continued on their small talk into the night.


	40. Chapter 40

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John felt like he had laid on the ground alone for hours. He wondered vaguely if Sheamus had left him stranded on the island. If he had John knew he deserved it. He had wounded his Master greatly. John got to his feet, putting his shirt back on before gathering up their belongings and heading slowly back to where they had left the raft. When he neared the spot, John noticed the form of Sheamus curled up inside the raft. It tore at his already broken heart to see that he had caused his Irish lover more pain. Walking all the way over to it, John looked down at his broken Master. "I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry. I don't deserve to be your sub." John said, his voice hollow.

Sheamus thought he heard John's voice...he had fallen in to a restless sleep at some point, and at first he thought he was still asleep. "An...Angel?" His voice was hoarse from his own crying. John bent down into the raft, his body shaking from fear of the unknown as he clung to Sheamus. "Please don't leave me, Master. I'm so sorry for what I've done. I know it was disrespectful to you. I'll never do it, again. I...need you."

Sheamus skin felt very warm to the touch where he had been exposed to the sun for the extended period of time. "Sorry I lost me temper, Angel..." He tried to curl his large frame into John's touch. "Just hurts...ho-how can I com-compete with yer past...even if not always sexual...He has been part of yer life so long...how can we ever have memories that are just ours? They forever seem shadowed by him."  
"It's funny." John gave a humorless laugh. "Randy had asked me that same question many times. How could he ever compete with the deep bond you and I share? Can't you see, Baby? We do share so much. You were the first person I ever said I love you to, the first person I ever tried toys with or made love that wasn't fucking but real honest lovemaking. Those are things that can never be taken from us. I'm sorry if it seems my heart is always set on Randy...It's just the pain of losing a loved one. If I had lost you and was with Randy right now my heart would be aching for you instead. Can't you see?"

Sheamus lightly nodded. "I hurt too, Angel...I need him too...bu-but how can we tr-trust him again?" He gave a weak groan. "Ho-how long have we been out here? Do we need to st-start heading back?"  
John looked at his phone. "Yeah, it's been a few hours. I guess we'd better." He loaded the stuff into the raft. "As far as Randy goes I don't know, Shea...But I don't know how long I can live without him in my life. It's just too damn hard." Sheamus went to move to get up to help move the raft back to the water and he looked to be swaying on his feet. "We...wi-will try to think of som-something, Angel. We do need 'im...we...we just need to hope he fe-feel the same and fo-forgives us for biting his head off...do-don't mean I will fully be trusting his arse anytime soon though."  
John grabbed on to the swaying Sheamus to steady him. "You ok, Sweets? You look dead on your feet."

"I thin ju-just too mu-much sun..." His skin was warm and clammy to the touch, the skin reddened on the side that was exposed. His eyes had a hard time staying focused. John looked at his partner in concern. We need to get you out of the sun, Baby." He helped the unsteady man into the raft and climbed in himself, pushing off for the shore of the lake. As soon as they reached where they had started from, John helped Sheamus climb from the raft. "Go get in the car, Sweets. I'll grab our stuff and load the raft up." John ordered, worried. He searched through their stuff and handed Sheamus his car keys. "Get moving, Babe."

Sheamus slowly nodded, heading back toward the car. He unlocked the car and got into the passenger side. His chest was heaving as sweat wanted to pool on his body, causing his clothing to cling like a second skin. He just closed his eyes trying to focus himself, his head rested against the seat, his hair matted in thick clumps clinging to his forehead. John wasted no time loading the raft and gathering their things. He loaded the car up and slid into the driver's seat. "Let's hope no cops stop me driving with no license." John joked as he buckled up. He ran his fingers through Sheamus' sweat drenched locks. "Are you gonna be alright?"  
"I'll just feel like crap most the night...so-sorry, Angel..di-didn't think...ne-need a lot fl-fluids on trip...I...I can pu-purge the burns be-before the arena...ne-need to sh-shake the other effects fi-first." Sheamus gave a faint sigh. "Does James know ye are bi? Ju-just wondering si-since I used to use one of thee bunks when we tr-traveled on it before."

"Don't know for sure. We never discussed it." John started up the car and pulled out. "Although even if he didn't it's safe to say he does now along with the rest of the world."  
"So...I can re-rest in the main bed with ye tonight..." He gave a weak chuckle. "Ye cater to yer Master and help get him well hydrated."  
John gave his love a smile as he drove. "It will be my pleasure. While I'm not going to rub my sexuality in other's faces I'm done hiding it. We deserve the same rights as every other couple in love."  
"Aye, Angel...and on the bus we shouldn't need to hide...I know James tis almost like a friend of yours...but in the end he is still an employee...Just like everyone else hope for thee best."

"Yes." John drove on and they arrived back at his home in little time, pulling into his garage after he opened it to park. "Well, here we are." John killed the engine and unbuckled his seat belt. "Let's get you inside, Baby."  
"Ok, Angel." He opened his door, stepping out, his balance still off some. "How long until the bus should be arriving? We st-still need to gr-grab the bags fr-from the bedroom."  
"Oh no you don't." John gathered their belongings from his car. "You're going to go inside and rest with some water until our bus arrives. I'll go get our bags." John unlocked the side door that led into his house from the garage. "Let your slave serve his Master's needs for once."

"Fine, Angel..." Sheamus let John lead him into the house. "Lead thee way me dear fai-faithful." John led Sheamus to a comfortable couch in his family room, sitting him down. "You just relax. I'm going to grab you a cold drink and then head upstairs after our bags." His voice lowered. "I really am sorry about today, Master. I love you." John initiated a kiss, something he rarely did with either man. He claimed his lover's lips as he tangled his fingers in the fiery hair he loved so much. Sheamus gave a relaxing sigh, feeling his lips claimed softly.  
"Ye are forgiven, Angel...And never fear wanting to kiss me...tis a nice feeling."  
"We interrupting anything?" Marc asked from the door way. He then looked closer. "What happened?"

"Too much sun." John told him.  
"Ah...Let me get to a cool towel..." Marc offered.  
"Thanks." Shea answered as Marc headed for the upstairs guest bath.  
"Be right back, Master." John whispered into Sheamus' ear. He headed into the kitchen where he fixed a large glass of filtered ice water and carried it back to his boyfriend, handing it to him. "Here you go, Shea. Drink up."  
"Thanks, Johnny." Sheamus smiled taking the water and a few sips of it as Marc returned with two towels.  
"Here, Man, if you can sit forward I want to put the dry one behind you...then drape the wet one over you...it's cool, but not too cold."

"Thanks Marc...yer a pretty cool fella the little we have talked." He moved to sit forward and between Marc and Jamal they got Sheamus covered with the cool towel. He then relaxed, sipping the water "Thank ye all for helping a stupid fool."  
"Hey, Man, we all lapses of memory at times. Think nothing of it." Jamal assured him. He then looked at John. "John, man, you need help with anything while your man gets some rest?"

John gave Marc's boyfriend a grateful smile. "Actually yes, my bus is coming soon to pick us up and I need to carry all our bags downstairs. If you want to lend a hand with them I'd be grateful."  
"Hey, if I can help lug show equipment I am sure I can haul a few bags. Lead the way." John smiled at the man and led the way upstairs to the bedroom. "Shea said he already gathered them all together. Thanks a lot, Man. You seem like a cool guy. I'm glad my cuz found you."  
Jamal gave a chuckle. "We so need to find away to hang more...I know that's hard with your schedule and all...I'm sorry Marc didn't tell you sooner...but then again you know how that shit goes." He grabbed the first couple and started heading for the foyer with them.

Back downstairs Marc was keeping Sheamus company in the family room. "Hey, aren't you guys missing someone?"  
"Um...aye..." Sheamus gave a sigh before drinking more water.  
"Ok...tell me if it none of my business, but why do I feel it isn't for a good reason."  
"Nay...we had a falling out..." He looked at him with a puzzled look. "Ye have not seen or heard anything about yer cuz the last day or two?"  
"No...like what?" Sheamus took a big breath sighing and slowly filled Marc in about the events of the last couple days. When Sheamus was done Marc sat there stunned a moment. "Holy shit, Man! That's just fucked up. You said you want to take him back?"

"Aye, some may call us stupid."  
"It's called being in love I guess...even if the prick seems to have ice water in his veins at times."  
"Aye, that about sums it up." John and Jamal finished bringing all the bags down and John headed back into the family room where Sheamus and Marc were chatting.  
"All done. You got a pretty cool guy there, Cuz. "  
"No kidding and hey anyone that can deal with my crazy ass for almost eight years must be a keeper." He gave a goofy smile, but it then faded looking back at John. "Hey, Cuz...Sheamus just gave me the screwed up run down going on...fuck, Man, if you need anything let me know."  
"Thanks, cuz I will. Nothing you can really do though other than be supportive and you've been great. I don't know how often you watch Raw but you might want to for the next couple weeks. Looks like the WWE wants to do some kind of angle on our relationship and see how the fans react."

"Well at least tomorrow night." Sheamus sighed. "From the sounds of it I am getting placed on the shelf tomorrow night..."  
"Well that isn't exactly fair." Jamal voiced.  
"Well that fella is sadly the dangers of being in thee public eye."  
"Well I know something that might make a sight dent."  
Marc looked at his boyfriend, raising a brow. "Ok, Babe, what are you thinking?"  
"Well I might not be able to start the waves before the show itself...you know that would just be leaking more information. After it though I know a few groups to cause waves that I know will be fully behind a legitimate gay couple. Come on we all know years ago that whole Billy and Chuck thing was a big joke, almost a slap in our faces." Jamal shut up as he rested his jaw in his hand using one finger to tap his chin. "Actually I can see what might have already been started. You know because stuff already leaked out."

John grew thoughtful. "I honestly never even thought about looking for support that way. I was so worried about losing our jobs. Anything you can find out is appreciated, Man."  
"I am sure Marc can fill you in on anything I come across...I have a few names I use in the groups so no one should make the connection between me and you. If you would excuse me I'll get on that."  
"Yeah, Babe go ahead...thanks a bunch." Marc encouraged him. Jamal smiled before heading for the basement. "My man is such a technical wizard."  
"He's a keeper." John agreed, smiling. He walked over to study his own boyfriend. "How are you feeling, Sweets? We never did get to eat anything. You want something before our bus gets here?"  
"I think food will just turn my stomach right now." Sheamus pulled the towel off that was draped over his body like a wet blanket, the coolness of it gone. He cringed as he did. The skin on the one side of his face and arm was beet red.

"Man, how are you gonna cover that on camera?" Marc asked, almost worried.  
"We have good make-up people" Sheamus tried to explain.  
"Cool...yeah, Cuz make sure he drinks plenty of fluids. If you have time to make the stop maybe juices to get some nutrients in him tonight."  
"Well aren't ye a bit of a smart whip yerself."  
"Good idea, Cuz. I'll stop and make sure we get him some." John ran a hand through the tussled hair of his lover. "Is there anything else I can get for you, Master?" As soon as the title left John's lips his cheeks turned red in embarrassment.  
"Nay I'm good, Angel." Sheamus felt if John did not hide his 'names' why should he hide John's.


	41. Chapter 41

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Marc pursed his lips in thought hearing John. His eyes then widened slightly. "Well I guess that answers one question." He chuckled.  
"What, surprised that I'm a submissive?" John asked his cousin almost defensively. "Bottom doesn't mean weak you know."  
"I know that...the bottom part...I just never would picture you as submissive. Yeah you're a nice guy and always lending a helping hand...but...well isn't this whole Master, submissive thing very involved?"  
"It doesn't need to be fella, each couple forms their own boundaries..."  
"And well you're both big guys so I wasn't sure which of you was the top..." Marc tries to explain.  
John gave a sigh. "Story of my life. A guy likes to work out and has muscles so everyone thinks he must be the top. I'd honestly bottom to Shea if he was short and little. It's not the size but a state of mind."

"I was not trying to place you in a stereotype, Cuz. Heck, Jamal could kick my as six ways to Sunday...but I'm the top. So I understand looks can be misleading. Not to be to personal...once you make amends ... are they both your Master?"  
"Well we both top Johnny Boy...but I am thee only one he calls Master." Sheamus calmly explained.  
"Oh."  
"I had a pet name for Randy but I don't think he'll want me to call him by it anymore. I was pretty damn cold to him." John told his cousin in a moment of honesty. "It took him years to open up to me and I think I really fucked up big time."

"Well yeah Sheamus told me some of the mess and that you both went off or wanted to go off on him, but then now realized it was from pain of actions he had no control over. You both want to make amends thought right?"  
John nodded, swallowing a lump wanting to form in his throat. "I can't speak for Shea…But I do. I can't forget him even if what he did hurt like hell."  
"I already told ye, Angel...I want 'im back if he will have us...Just can't say how soon I can trust 'im again."  
"That must be hard to have such a conflict of feelings."

"It is..." Sheamus blushed slightly "But even being John's Master...I have feelings of wanting to bottom at times...Randy is thee one I need to fill that need."  
"We'll get things worked out." John tried to stay optimistic. "It will just take some time."  
"Well if it is meant to be I wish you both good luck." Marc told them both.  
"Angel, ye think I have time for another glass of water before James arrives?"  
"Of course, Sweets. I'll get it for you. Whatever you want." John took Sheamus' empty glass and headed back to the kitchen. Sheamus saw Marc eyeing him after John left the room.  
"If ye ask 'im he will tell ye I don't let 'im do enough for me."  
"Whatever, Man...not my place to judge you two." John refilled Sheamus' glass with ice water and carried it back to where Sheamus was sitting.  
"Here you go, Babe. Need anything else just let me know."  
"Nay, Angel...this is good...just wondering how long until James gets 'ere...not that I don't enjoy thee company of yer cuz and Jamal...I am just anxious to be heading to Baltimore." Sheamus took the glass and took a large sip from it, the ice clinking against the glass.

John glanced at his phone. "Actually, he should be arriving any time. Maybe I'll walk over by the window and watch for him. You just relax, Sweets." John walked out of the room. Sheamus continued to sip the water, even if he didn't feel thirsty because he knew he needed the fluids until he could try to heal himself. He knew it had to be done slowly so not to make himself too sick. "Well if you don't need anything... It seems John has you covered."  
"I'm good thank ye..go spend time with Jamal and let him know we both give our thanks for anything he can do."  
"Yeah, sure thing." Marc got up and headed for downstairs.

John watched until he saw his bus pulling up. He ran back to the family room where Sheamus was resting. "Hey, the bus is here, Sweets!"  
"Ok, Angel...I hope I didn't make Marc uneasy." Sheamus slowly stood up. He huffed a breath, still feeling his head spin. "I will wash the glass while ye begin loading up." He headed for the kitchen.  
John followed Sheamus to the kitchen. "Is something the matter, Master? Why would you make Marc uneasy?"

"Just a feeling...maybe the fact I am a Dom. Many on thee outside do not understand." Sheamus washed the glass, setting it in the drain board. He turned, looking at John. "And before ye ask...I am not bothered by ye calling me Master just as long as ye are comfortable with how people may react to ye as my submissive."  
John nodded. "I think you read Marc wrong, Sweets. He is a pretty open minded guy. He only seemed curious to me." He smiled. "As far as calling you Master, it just slipped out. I'm proud to call you that."  
"Ye know 'im better then me." Sheamus walked over, lightly peeking John's lips. "Let's get loaded."

"Yes Sir!" John went to the foyer, grabbing as many bags as he could carry and headed outside to the parked bus. James saw John coming down the walk and came off the bus. He was an older man with graying hair and looked slightly out of shape. "Evening John, do you need anything stowed underneath?" The older driver learned very quickly that John was not one for formal titles.  
"Hey James, good to see you." John walked over to sit his bags down. "Yeah, I got a few here for you. I have some more in the house. I'll just run back inside and get them." John jogged back inside for more of their luggage. James looked the bags over, knowing some of the smaller ones went on board, but unlocked the bottom storage and began loading some of the bigger bags; he waited as John came out with Sheamus and the rest of the bags. "Oh now I see why the number of bags, which bags are going on board, if it makes a difference I do plan in driving straight through unless you need to make a stop."

"All mine can be stowed except my gym bag James fella, much obliged." He looked at John. "I am still woozy, Johnny Boy, I'm gonna hop on board while ye finish this up ok?"  
"Of course, Shea. Go ahead." John turned to James as his boyfriend disappeared inside the bus. "I just need my smallest carry on. Everything else can go underneath." Sheamus grabbed his one bag and headed inside. He checked the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water on the way back to the sleeping compartment. James gave a warm smile to John. "I can finish securing the gear John, go make yourself comfortable. I filled your normal travel rider before I got here."

John nodded, patting James on the back. "Thanks, James. Just so you know Sheamus will be traveling with me on a regular basis from now on as he is able. He may want some things added for his own liking."  
"Of course John, just let me know what he wants or what may need to be increased when he is with you. It's no problem at all."  
John gave James a look, clearing his throat. "I suppose you've heard the news about me these past few days?"  
"My oldest did ask me about it...I told her I didn't know. By your nervous demeanor I am guessing there is some truth to it?" James was finishing the last bag; he was checking to make sure everything was secured before closing up the storage.

John decided to go for broke. "Yes, James, there is truth to it. Sheamus is my boyfriend which is why he'll be traveling with me. I'm sure you'll be hearing a lot of things about me in the upcoming days."  
"Well I am sure she will be heartbroken if I told her...then again she was anyways when I tell her she is too young for you. As for what I may or may not hear...you know me, John . Unless you wish to talk about something I keep my mouth shut and my eyes on the road. I also keep my mouth shut about what I may see or hear on board. I know that is your sanctuary when traveling and I will not be the one to ruin that peace for you." He headed for the bus doors and waited for John before stepping on board.

"Thanks man, that means a lot." John climbed on the bus so that James could prepare to leave. James climbed on after John and slipped into the drivers seat. He hit the button to seal the doors. He could see Sheamus seated in the captains chair back in the sleep compartment with the door open , once John was seated he pulled off.

Once the bus was in motion, Sheamus got up to go sit on the bed. He set the bottle of water in a holder built on the side table. He removed his shirt and began looking over the two different shades his skin was. One side his normal milky appearance, the other the angry red of a sun burn. He sighed and silently cursed himself for his own stupidity. He kicked his shoes off and stretched back on the queen size bed. His one arm tried to protest the movement of his placing his hands behind his head to relax and focus. John wasted little time heading back to the sleeping compartment as soon as the bus was moving. He walked in, shutting the door behind him to sit down on the edge of the bed Sheamus rested on.

"Damn, Baby...That looks painful as hell." John winced in sympathy as he studied Sheamus' red burned ivory skin. John kicked off his sneakers to get more comfortable.  
"It is, Angel...I was too stupid to not even have me pity fest under a tree."  
John gave a laugh at that comment. He stood up, stripping off his shirt and shorts to leave only his red boxers on. "Anything you need before I lay down, Master?"  
"Nay, Angel..." Sheamus stretched out his good arm that was luckily facing towards the side John was on. "Just lay over here by me, Angel..." He lightly patted his chest that luckily was unharmed because of his shirt. Then stretched the arm back out.  
John climbed in the bed, resting his head on the unburned section of his Master's chest. Softly, he began to trace the hard chest with his fingertips.

"You know, it's always been one of my fantasies to be taken on my bus..." John kept his voice low and seductive. "To be fucked senseless while my driver sits right up front driving. That's something me and Randy never did." A low rumbled growl could be heard deep within Sheamus chest. He brought his good arm around John. Lightly rubbing his back, then he allowed his short nails to lightly scratch along John's back.  
"So tis something that would be ours?"  
John shivered at the touch. "Yes, Sweets, all ours. We make some memories all our own. What do you say?"


	42. Chapter 42

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"Sounds delightful to me ears...but instead of me fucking ye into the mattress...at least this time, I will be wanting to feel ye riding me nice and hard." Sheamus gave another low growl. "How does that image suit ye?"  
"Whatever you want, Master. I just want to feel your big cock filling me up." John reached inside his boxers and began to grope his hardening length. "Damn, thinking about it is making me so damn horny."  
"Hmmm" Sheamus shifted his hips slightly. "Help me remove my shorts, Angel. Then I want ye to finish striping down..." He licked his lips, a faint moan at the image in his own head. "In me bag is some lotion. I want ye to straddle me with yer back towards me...cause I want ye to use the lotion to slick yer fingers..." He moaned again closing his eyes shifting his hips more his mind not even registering any pain that might be caused from it. "I want to see ye pushing them into yer ass and stretching yerself to handle my cock..." By the time he finished his instruction his voice was so thick and husky with heated lust. His cock was already pushing hard against his shorts begging to be let free. He slowly opened his eyes. They were faintly darker with the heat building within his body.

John's own light blue eyes turned dark with arousal at the sexy instructions. "Y-Yes Sir." He reached down to Sheamus, pulling his boyfriend's shorts down and off, turning him on more to see how hard his Master was for him already. "So hard and ready for me, Master." John mumbled, faintly licking his lips. John stood to his feet and pulled his own boxers down, leaving them laying on the bus floor. He walked over to Sheamus' bag and bent over as he dug through it, pulling out the small bottle of lotion. Walking back to the bed, John straddled Sheamus as ordered. He poured a little of the cool lotion on his fingers to lube them up. Spreading his thighs and bending slightly to give Sheamus a real show, John slowly pushed one lubed finger past his tight ring of muscles and into his aching hole. "Mmmm..." John gave a low, husky moan as he used the first finger to begin opening his ass to receive his Master's cock inside him.

"Aye that's it my sinful Angel..." Sheamus husked out faintly. "Stretch yerself nice and good for me." He shifted his hips a little more. "Does my Angel what a taste of what shall soon be filling him nice and full?"  
"Yes, Master. May I?" Keeping his finger buried inside his ass, John added another finger to stretch himself further.  
"Mmm aye, Angel...I want ye to stay on top of me though...give yer Master a better view of yer fingers delving in and out of yer ass." Sheamus' cock twitched faintly at the heated images he was watching and envisioning, the tip nearly dripping with need for attention.  
"Y-Yes, Sir." John panted. He scooted up Sheamus' body a little and bent over, grasping the pale shaft with his free hand. John wrapped his lips around the leaking head, tasting the unique flavor that was his Master.

"Aye...that's it, Angel..." Sheamus groaned, feeling John's lips brushing then wrapping around the head. "Such a sinful thing...but feels oh so good..." He licked his lips watching John's ass as he fingers kept moving the same time John's lips were moving around his cock. "Yer just a horny creature me Angel. Yer just dying to feel my cock filling that perfect arse...Soon, Angel...soon...your Master wants his cock dripping with your saliva...servicing his cock with that wonderful mouth. Then ye shall get yer reward." He moaned as his senses picked up the smell of the lotion John was using and the heady scent that was John's own growing arousal.  
John felt his own cock become fully erect with his want as he bobbed his head up and down on his Master's thick length, trying to lubricate the member well. Muffled, needy whimpers came from John as the tips of his fingers located his prostate. John brushed over the spot again, moaning louder this time.

"Aye...aye..." The one word was rolling thick off his tongue. He moaned as John's own muffled moans vibrated through his cock. "Ok, Angel..." Sheamus reached one hand up, smoothing it over John's ass, but then reached to still John's hand as the fingers were deep inside. "We can't have ye too close to loosing it...or ye won't last the main event..." He moved his hand away. "Time for yer reward...I want that ass nice and deep on my cock. Ride it like the lustful creature ye are." John pulled his mouth from Sheamus' cock and his fingers from his own ass. Moving like a man possessed, John scooted back down and lined his lover's cock up with his needy hole, sinking all the way down hard and fast like he often did with Randy, not stopping until Sheamus' cock was buried balls deep inside of him.

"Ohhh...Fuck.." John cried out feeling so full so fast.  
"HOLY!" Sheamus gasped out. "Ye really did need to feel me didn't ye, Angel...oh, Damn..." Craving a hard, brutal fucking, John began to ride Sheamus' cock hard and dirty, raising himself up only to slam his ass back down almost immediately.  
"Fuck! I needed this, Master! Needed your big cock deep inside me!" John fought to keep his dirty talk at a normal volume so as not to reach the ears of his bus driver. Sheamus groaned, his eyes wanted to almost roll in his head from the wild actions of John on his body.  
"Oh, Angel...aye...aye...take me all...Oooo." He head pressed against the pillows. He instinctively helped drive his cock even deeper as he began to thrust his hips upward to meet John's downward motioned.

"Oh, yes! Fucking take me!" John lost all control as he felt Sheamus thrusting his hips upward to fill him even deeper. Sweat glistened on his body as John grabbed his own aching cock, jerking it in his fist, seeking relief. "You feel so good...so big, Master!" Sheamus' moans took on a faintly grunt like tone if John had been facing him he would of seen the teeth begin to bare. Sheamus took both hands, grabbing John's waist firmly to almost add more force pushing downward the same time he pushed his hips up. "So tight...So good...fucking take it...take it!" He grunted through almost clenched teeth.

John fought releasing loud screams of ecstasy as Sheamus' actions caused his Master's cock to strike his prostate. The feeling of his lover's large hands gripping his body in a show of strength and dominance was driving John into a lust filled haze. This was the kind of treatment John thrived on, being taken roughly and used by a powerful top. "Fuck! Use me, Master! Make your willing slave cum so hard for you!"  
"Aye...Aye...Cu-cum for yer Master." His thick accent was a near snarl. "Touch yerself for yer Master...I...want to...feel...ye sq-squeeze me cock...ti-tight with yer ass as ye...loose...yerself to me..." His fingers gripping tight it would be no surprise if John had bruises by morning from them.

If either man was not in a lust filled rage they would of seen that the redness was already fading from Sheamus' body, the only redness remaining was that of his flushed face from the exertion of the wild sex between them.  
John gave a low moan as he jerked his cock one final time and shot his release all over his hand and stomach, his body swept away with pleasure. "Yessss! Fuck me, Master!" Sheamus grunted deep as he felt John tightening around his cock.  
"Aye, Angel...Just like that...fuck..." He continued to drill his hips up into John's body the same time controlling John's force down onto him. John was almost used like a human toy at this point to be used and manipulated by his Master's movements. One time as John was moved back up Sheamus quickly moved John off and to his side. Before John had time to process that his Master stopped before finishing Sheamus had moved between John's spread legs. Pushing him onto his back, he took John's legs and quickly thrust his needy cock back into John's loosened body, his pale blue eyes were still dark with unquenched lust as he was quick to return to his brutal pace of fucking his lustful Angel. His hand pinned John shoulders to the bed as he was being drilled.

John felt he was living a dream or one of his fantasies as his Master was finally using his body the way that he had secretly longed for so long. He could not move, had no control as his Master took his body for his pleasure. "Oh! Y-Yes! P-Please don't stop!" John felt his body flow with adrenaline as he got off on being used like the sex slave of his hidden desires. Sheamus leaned down, his eyes seemed to almost bore into a deep part of John before he crashed their lips against each other in a deep almost bruising, consuming kiss. Sweat coated his flesh as he ravaged his sinful Angel's flesh. Something deep in him didn't want to stop and just continue. He craved and was feeding off John's beautiful cries of pleasure. He wanted to hear them more and pulled his lips from John so that he could. "Ye are mine to consume...to devour..." He slowly liked his lips as he moaned. He removed one hand from John's shoulder to take hold of his head and tilt it sideways slowly to build the anticipation in John. He then lunged his head forward biting into John's neck. A deep hungry growl rumbled through his body.

John's eyes rolled as he felt Sheamus bite roughly into his neck. His mind could not fathom this being his gentle Sweets, and he loved every second of it. "I'm just your toy to use, Master! Use my body as you wish! F-Fuck..."  
Low deep growls continued to rumble through Sheamus body as he craved and fed off the feel, smell and taste of John. He was like a wild creature consumed in a lust filled frenzy. He didn't even realize at first the faint copper like taste that brushed his tongue where his canines had lightly pierced John's neck. Something within the deep mind of such a tabooed thing drove him over the edge, drilling into John's ass a couple last times as he came, deep and hard. His body shook with the explosive sensation. His teeth finally loosened their hold. His eyes faintly glazed over as he pulled back. His eyes slowly drifted to the deep purplish bruise already forming.

His eyes narrowed seeing the few dots of red on John's tanned neck around the edge. "Holy..." He husked out. His eyes drifted to John's face to try to read how he was after this episode. "Angel?" He called maybe a tad worried he had gone too far. He slowly began to move to pull his now softening cock from his Angel's body. John looked up at his Master with his blue eyes glazed in passion from the encounter. He could not remember the last time he had been taken so completely. "Shit...So fucking hot..." He mumbled, his cock standing stiff from his second hard on of the evening.

Sheamus couldn't help but almost smirk as John's reaction. "Ye are a glutton for pain aren't ye, Angel?" He took a hand, running it up John's leg. Brushing his inner thigh, he let his nail scratch lightly at the delicate flesh. "Ye seem to have a bit of a...problem." He gave a slow lick of his lips. "Let yer Master tend to that for ye." He moved so he could lean over John's body and swiftly took John's length into his wet mouth.  
"Oh Damn!" John shuddered in delight as he felt his Irish lover's mouth wrap around his throbbing shaft. He was so turned on that John knew he would not last. "Ohhhh! Master, thank you!" Sheamus hummed in delight as he slid his lips up and down John's full length. Taking one hand he started to fondle John's balls. The move alternating between balancing them in his hand, to rolling them, to even a light squeeze and tug to stimulate his Angel into reaching his second high of the trip.

John's climax hit him hard and fast as he arched his back, shooting his seed down Sheamus' throat with moans and pants of delight. "Masterrrr!" John fell back, limp and satisfied. Sheamus gave a smile as he pulled back licking his lips. "Very good, Angel...good as always." He climbed up the bed to lay next to John. He took a hold of him, pulling him closer. He closed his eyes as he lightly brushed the side of John's face then moving towards the deep bruise he had caused. A tingling warmth followed in the wake of his touch against John's skin as he slowly pulled the injury away from John's flesh. Even without looking he could tell when it was done. He still held John as he laid his head down on the pillow.

"You know." John said, catching his breath. "Maybe I don't always want you to heal those marks. Maybe I like them."  
"That one needed to be dealt with at least some, Angel...I...well...I actually did draw blood." Sheamus sounded worried as he said the words.  
"That's so fucking sexy." John smiled, blissfully unaware of his lover's worry. "I've never been bitten so passionately before. It got me hard as hell." He chuckled. "Maybe I have a vampire fetish."  
"Well ye proved the hard part, Angel." He tried to chuckle. "I honestly do not know what possessed me like that..." He sat up so he could reach over to grab his nearly forgotten water. Taking the top off he took a big drink from it, surprised it was still faintly cold he then offered it to John.  
"Thank you." John took a drink of the cold water. "Well, whatever it was I hope it comes back again sometime. That was something right out of my fantasies. My dark, possessive Master using my body as he sees fit."  
"Just not too often, Angel...I love our sweet moments of our lovemaking...me just slowly feasting and claiming yer firm body. Imagine me with that energy...claiming ye slowly...over and over again all night long some time down thee road." Sheamus took the water back to set it down before laying back down next to John.


	43. Chapter 43

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"That sounds nice too. It's all good." John snuggled close to his Master, loving the gentle touch after the harsh claiming of his body. "See with you I get the best of both worlds." He teased lightly. "A hard, demanding Master with a sweet lover to hold me afterward." John blushed slightly with his confession. "I read some Master/Slave stories online where the Master made his sub sleep alone on the floor afterward like he was some kind of human pet. I-I don't know if I'd like that or not." He admitted softly.  
"Nay...I would not do that to ya...Now referring to ye as my pet...that may have some promise at times when Angel just may not fit." He gave a silent chuckle. But I would not send ye to thee floor." He lightly ran his hands over John's side as he held him. "I have had too many years alone...I cherish the closeness."

"As do I." John rested his head on the pale chest he loved. "Until you I never had anyone that wanted to just hold me afterward. I love the closeness too." John paused a moment. "Master...would you ever consider buying me a collar...A real collar...Only for our private times?" John had hinted at it many times before but decided to ask straight out. Sheamus smiled as he lightly stroked John's head. "Well I had tried to keep it a surprise...plus it may be a few months before I could make it official. I have been in contact with a few of me old contacts back home...the fellas that were in the same circle as myself...and Finn. Even if we would be based mainly in thee states I still wanted thee connection to them. Once I reach the level they feel is proper for a Master my collar will be determined. Then we would have corresponding items." He slowly moved his hand from John's head to the back of his neck rubbing lightly, but then slid it slowly over the front of his neck, the fingers lightly encircling the front of it. "Would me Angel...me pet like a temporary collar until then?"

John's heart was filled with love and a sense of belonging at Sheamus' words. He had honestly never felt more happy. "Thank you so much, Master. Yes, I think I would like a temporary one. Very much. I am a little confused though. Once you reach a level as a Master? Is there training for that?"  
"Because of my past training as a submissive...it is more knowledge then anything, because I have been out of touch with many of them for years they just wish to be sure of my dedication to their rules in addition to basic knowledge of the leather community. How strict one is with the rules is then at the discretion of each partnership. It is still my job to know all protocols even if we don't follow them personally." The whole time he talked his hand remained resting along John's neck. Almost testing how John truly felt with something placed so close to it, also the feeling of possessiveness.

"What if I was to ever decide I wanted to take ye into the community as me pet...I would need to know proper behavior for ye toward other pets and their owners." He lightly rubbed his thumb over the one pulse point. "Just as I would need to know what is expected of myself in those situations." He leaned his head down, kissing the top of John's head. "Of course I would instruct ye in the basics before we went." Another small kiss. "We may have some time before then...even though some clubs are secretive with their clientage and we would be safe if we wished to ever go. How would ye feel about that me Angel...me pet...once I have ye officially collared...would ye like to be taken out in the community of our peers?"

John felt his heart race with excitement at Sheamus' words. He had been secretly reading everything online he could find about the leather community. Every since he had first heard Sheamus mention his past, the longing to be a true submissive had been growing inside him. "I would love that, Master." John answered quickly, almost afraid his boyfriend would change his mind and take back his offer. "I do have just one more question. If I am collared in the community as your pet...Is it looked down upon that I am also in a relationship with another man?"  
"No...because he is also mine...even if it is not as a submissive...well not to the same extent you are anyway my sweet Angel...It would be just like a Master with two pets letting them play together." Sheamus moved and almost used his hand on John neck as a guide motioned John onto his back. He them climbed on top of John sitting up on his waist. He was leaned over just enough to keep his hand in place. "Besides no one has any reason to ask if ye have any other partners. If I am asked if I allow my pet to play with others...I will tell them bluntly we are in an exclusive relationship. They have no reason to know there are parts of the relationship outside of the community. Understood?"

John was confused about why Sheamus had guided him to lay on his back and was now sitting on him with his hand on his neck but he relished the feeling of his Master controlling him. "Yes, I understand now, Master. W-Will...will there be training for me as well?"  
"We will just need to see in time how much training ye will need...ye are normally so good already for me. I am sure ye already know some basic community protocols. Some we will not follow regardless...I know of a few clubs where the subs are on display...we either will avoid them, or I will be using my rights to not parade ye around like fresh meat." He lightly ran his fingers along the side of John's neck before he finally removed it away with a smile. "Ye did quite well Angel." He leaned down brushing John's lips lightly with his. He then moved to sit next to him on the bed. taking one hand he lightly petted John's smooth chest. The smile remained on his face that shined all the way up to his pale blues.

"Thank you." John felt a sense of pride at his Master's praise of him. "I love to see you smile. It's beautiful."  
"Thank ye, Johnny...now I guess we shall need to see how our Viper feels of these changes..." He couldn't help but sigh. "That is if he still is." A little of John's dimpled grin faded at the mention of Randy.  
"Maybe I should call him and see if he's ok and will meet with us?"  
"Ok, Angel...I am going to dress and send a message to the trainer I am working with." Sheamus leaned over John to give him another kiss before moving from the bed to find his discarded shorts. John felt nervous butterflies in his stomach as he went to grab his phone after slipping on his boxers and shorts. Knowing Randy's temper the man might very well hang up on him. He finally took a deep breath and dialed Randy's number.

Sheamus reached into his bag, pulling out his laptop before he opened the door that led to the bathroom and then the main compartment of the bus. He sat down in the kitchenette setting the computer up and loaded it up.

* * *

Randy's phone was ringing but he was passed out asleep in one of the chairs. He was watching a movie with Mike because he refused to leave Randy by himself. Randy's self-destructive past was far from a secret. Mike heard the phone and looked around before spotting it on the table nearby. He felt odd answering it at first, but didn't see the harm in it. "Hello?"

* * *

John was surprised to hear another man's voice answering Randy's phone. "I'm sorry. I may have reached a wrong number. Is this Randy Orton's phone?" John asked politely.  
"Yes..." Mike thought he recognized the voice but was not fully sure.  
"Oh..." John's voice trailed off, confused. "Well, my name is John. Can I please speak with Randy?"

* * *

Mike shifted his eyes over to the passed out Randy debating giving John a piece of his mind or not over the situation...or let John stew. "He's asleep right now. He's had a long night. I'll let him know you called." He then hung up before John could reply. He then silenced the phone before returning to the movie.

* * *

"What the fuck?" John stared at the phone, pissed that the man had cut him  
off so rudely. "Who the fuck does he think he is?" John typed Randy a text. _#Just so you know I tried to call you. Some prick said you were asleep and hung up on me. Call me._# John hit send and sat on his bed, silently fuming.

Sheamus finished his chat and shut the laptop before heading back to the bedroom compartment; he read the displeased look on John's face. He slid the door closed behind him. "Did the call not go well?" He slid onto the bed next to John.  
"I didn't even get to talk to him." John glared at the phone. "Some guy answered his phone. I asked nicely to talk to Randy. He said Randy had a hard night and was asleep. Then the jerk hung up on me."  
"I see...well I won't let our minds jump to conclusions, Angel...did the voice sound familiar at all? It is late...so maybe he is..."  
"No, I didn't really notice." John huffed. Jealousy with a hint of possessiveness filled John for the first time. "Whoever he is better keep his slutty ass away from my man. Fucking prick."

Sheamus turned toward John more, running a hand up his chest slowly resting on the collar-bone. His tone low, his eyes looked slightly intense. "Ye want to try that last line again, Angel." John felt a little chastised under his Master's intense gaze. "A-Away from our man?" Sheamus gaze softened as a smile brushed his lips. He moved his hand to brush John's face. "Better, Angel..." He then leaned forward, brushing his lips with his own. He cupped the back of John's head as he pulled back, staying close as he spoke. "Now I have some news for ye...my trainer said they knows of a few shops in or near Philly where I can find ye yer temporary mark." The anger and frustration from the call vanished from John's eyes as his face broke out in a huge, dimpled grin.  
"That's wonderful news, Master. It makes me very happy." Sheamus own smile grew more seeing his Angel's boyish smile.  
"I knew it would my Angel..." He gave John another small kiss. "We are free after tomorrow night until Sunday..." He closed his eyes a moment, a chill ran through his body, the smile vanishing from his face.

John saw the smile he loved vanish from his lover's face. He laid a hand on Sheamus' shoulder. "Is something the matter?"  
"I don't like this, Angel..." Sheamus slowly opened his eyes, looking at John, worry shined in them. "That feeling in me bones again...ye know the one..." John looked at Sheamus, concern in his eyes now matching his Master's.  
"Oh shit...please not again. Haven't we all suffered enough?"  
"We know the path we walk there will be pain...we just don't always know from where...we just must mentally prepare the best we can, Angel." He leaned to kiss John's lips, then rested his forehead against John's "Nothing we can do for now, Angel. Lay with me and rest." John tried to calm himself as he laid down in the bed with Sheamus next to him.  
"Yeah. I guess I could use a rest. You wore me out, Master." John teased, trying to lighten his mood. Sheamus gave a silent laugh as he wrapped an arm over John's chest.  
"Night me sweet Angel...my rock. I love ye."  
John closed his eyes smiling. "Goodnight, Master. I love you too. Always." He felt himself drift off almost immediately, the day catching up with him.


	44. Chapter 44

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Randy woke up with a groan as he lifted his head from the chair. Before he opened his eyes he heard a rumbled snore near by. "What the fuck?" He opened his eyes, looking around to see he was still sitting in the chair the night before and Mike was in his now asleep as well. He stood up to stretch, his shoulders protesting. He looked around to see the remnants of the night before, quite a few empty beers and a partly empty bottle of JD that Mike managed to get a hold of. He headed for the bathroom to tend to morning business. His head was swimming slightly, but at least it wasn't pounding.

Coming out, he saw his phone light up. "What the?" He walked over picking it up. He saw he had a text message and opened the screen. He was surprised to see John's name and was not sure he wanted to open it at first. He wondered if he was going to chew him out with texts now. It was dated about 4 hours ago. Maybe against better judgment he opened it. He read it with a chuckle, looking over at the snoring Mike. He hit reply._ # I know you may still be asleep...so you want to talk now? If it is to yell at me more, please don't. As for the prick, close enough, Miz.#_ He hit send and then sat back down, flipping through the early morning TV shows.

* * *

John was sleeping lightly, his head resting on Sheamus' chest when he heard the text tone alert for his phone go off. He pulled away from Sheamus and climbed from the bed to retrieve his phone. Reading Randy's message, John was glad to know the man on Randy's phone had been Mike. He walked into the small bathroom area to not disturb Sheamus and called Randy's number.

* * *

Randy felt his phone vibrate and looked down, shaking his head. He got up as he answered it, moving near the window. "Hey."  
"Hey, Ran." John suddenly felt almost shy. "How are you doing?"  
"OK." His tone sounded faintly numbed. "What is it?"  
"Randy...I...We are both really sorry for overreacting. We want and need you back. We spoke in haste." John's voice sounded nervous and unsure. "We aren't complete without you."  
Randy licked his lips thinking. "I don't know, John."  
John was unfazed by Randy's answer. He had expected as much. "That's ok, Ran. I understand. You just think about it and if you decide to come back to us let me know. Shea and I are on my bus heading for Baltimore. We should be there in an hour or two."

"Why? Why would you want that pain back? Does your Master really want me? Does he know you are talking to me?" John could hear the pain in his friend's voice hidden behind the cold facade.  
"Yes, I told him I was calling you, Ran. He feels the same way." John bit his tongue and stopped himself from saying they had been in pain as well.  
"I...I still..." Randy fell silent as he looked out the window at the morning sun. "Why though?"  
"Why?" John tried to convey the depth of his feelings. "Because you are a part of us, Ran. We both miss you. More than you know."  
"I hurt you both...again...how many strike will you both give me?" Randy hung his head, running his other hand over it. "John...you...you said what I did...it hurt you more than your attackers...How can you want that back?"

"Because I love you, Ran. So much. Yes, I'm not gonna lie to you. You taking that video did hurt. But if we decide to spend our lives together we are all going to make mistakes at one point or another. I should never have acted on raw emotions and kicked you out. I'm really sorry." John's voice was soft and pleading.  
"But I always seems to be the one making them...to you both...I threw you both out before over something dumb...because I was scared of something new. I did hurt you both by doing this...I don't deserve you...either of you...I just keep fucking shit up...will this become a cycle for us?"

John was at his wit's end. "I don't know, man. I don't know what the future holds. I only know how much I love you. My heart, Ran...I've cried and cried thinking about memories we've shared."  
"I am sorry Ba...Johnny...I can't promise it won't happen again though."  
"I don't expect you to make any promises, Ran. Just give us both another shot." John felt sad that Randy had stopped himself from using his pet name for him but knew it was understandable.  
"Maybe in time..." A sigh passed Randy's lips, the first sign of the cold stone cracking. "Maybe in time things can go back as they were..." He rested his hand on the window frame. "Th-thank you for calling me, John...really..."  
"You're welcome. I wanted to." John's voice took on a hint of uncertainty. "I guess we'll talk when you're ready?"

"I'm ready now, Ba..." Randy took a deep breath. "I just don't want to feel I am pushing either of you..."  
John smiled, hearing Randy was ready. "Maybe we could all three meet and talk it over? Then you could see how me and Master feel about having you back."  
"Ok, John...I'm at the Radison we normally use...Room 634, because it was just me I didn't bother with a suite." The brief louder snore in the background drew his attention for a moment. "Well, it was supposed to be just me."  
"I take it that's Mike?" John almost laughed. "We'll text you as soon as we get to Baltimore. I'll let Master know. He's asleep right now. Sound good?"  
"Yes...real good...And yes that was Mike...as I said he may be a prick, but a pretty cool prick."  
John laughed sheepishly. "Sorry, I guess I was jealous."

"Of what? It hasn't been one day...did you think I would have some random guy in my room?" Randy wasn't sure if he was hurt by that thought. "Did you, John?" John considered lying but knew Randy would see right through him.  
"I'm sorry, Ran. I know you're not like that. He was just so rude and hung up on me. It pissed me off is all."  
"Well...I guess you being even slightly jealous, does show you care. I'll let you go and try to get his fool ass out of here. Just so you know...he does know the whole story...well, about 95% of it anyways."  
John sighed. "That's ok, Man. You needed someone to talk to. I'll let you go and see you soon. Love ye." He hung up and walked back into the sleeping area, sliding back in bed beside of Sheamus again after putting his phone down.  
Sheamus wrapped his arms around John. "How's he doing?" He mumbled, half asleep still.

* * *

Randy sighed when John hung up. "Love you too, Babe." He shook his head, cursing himself, knowing he almost screwed up twice. He walked over to Mike, shaking his shoulder only to get a grunt. "Come on, Man, wake up."  
"What?"  
"You can head back to your room. I know those chairs are a bitch to sleep in."  
"You sure, Dude?"  
"Yep...it's fine."  
"I don't know."  
"If you must know I'll hopefully see them in a few hours"  
Mike got a shit eating grin. "And you want to be alone for the happy reunion...I get it..." He lips pursed and brows knit in confusion. "Wait...you guys can't do that...Sorry, Man."

"We want time alone though...come on get lost and let me catch a few hours rest in my bed."  
"Fine fine..." He got up, dusting himself off. "I see when I'm no longer wanted...Keep the drinks thought...see ye." He laughed heading for the door.  
Randy shook his head after Miz left. He didn't bother undressing and just laid down in the bed with his phone nearby to take a small nap. Joy yet worry filled in his heart as he dozed off.

* * *

"He wants us, Master." John couldn't keep the joy out of his voice. "He gave me his room number at the Radison. He's waiting on us."  
"Ok, Angel...are we set to hook up at the hotel lot...or the arena?"  
"Hotel." John couldn't keep the huge smile off his face. "He sounded so sad at first. I know he missed us too."  
"Ok, Angel...calm down though..." Sheamus nuzzled John's neck and shoulder lightly. "No being too eager to jump him the second ye see 'im." He kissed John's shoulder. "Shall we get dressed and grab at least a piece of fruit. We are due in soon aye?"

"Yeah, soon, Master. We should probably get dressed and grab something." John tried his best to calm down. He knew that he got carried away at times. "James keeps all my favorite snacks on the bus. I told him you will be traveling with me at times and he said he can keep some of your favorites in too for you."  
"Ok, Angel." Sheamus kissed John's shoulder again before he moved. "Oh um...I know we shouldn't use the shower while the bus is on the road...does yer bus have a water tank for sink use?"  
"Yeah." John almost blushed as he thought of his filled ass and the dried cum probably all over his cock and groin. "I need to wash off too."  
Sheamus chuckled "Ye were the main one I was thinking of...remember ye got yer hand and stomach with yer first hit..." He smirked like a Cheshire before he went to look in his bag. "We do have something we need to talk about before the arena."

"Sure, Master. What is it?" John looked at Sheamus in curiosity.  
He pulled out his clothing for the day, long shorts and a red t-shirt, setting them on the bed. "Ye know Stephanie and the rest of creative will want to know how 'open' we want to be with the fans. Ye know what I mean?"  
"You mean like how much of our relationship we are willing to talk about or portray on TV?" John answered.  
"Aye...like the extent of PDA..."  
John thought carefully. "What's your honest opinion on that, Master?"  
"Honest, Angel...if they think it fits the PG rules I don't think I have many restrictions just as long as they don't try to do anything cheesy with us...well ok we may be a bit cheesy at times." He laughed. "But I have no problem if they allowed me to call ye Angel on camera...or good luck kisses. I would not do any kind of wedding angle though."

"Yeah, I feel the same way. As for making us sound cheesy..." John laughed. "Don't they make every couple seem that way? All part of romance in the WWE."  
"Ok, maybe a little cheese..." Sheamus thought a moment. "Um...what if creative wants to try to place 'tags' on us...we gonna be open that ye are...well...the chick?"  
"The chick?" John raised an eyebrow. "Bottom..sure no problem as long as they never call me the chick. I refuse to be carried out in damsel in distress style by Kane." Sheamus roared with a hardy laugh at the idea. He finally had to catch his breath, holding his side.  
"Well we may need to help think of a different term. Bottom can be misleading." He chuckled. "But we know there are some unsavory terms we may get from some of the fans. Go clean up, Angel." John nodded and looked through his carry on for body wash and fresh clothes for the day. He chose a pair of jeans, blue boxer briefs and a dark blue t-shirt. Laying the clothes on the bed for afterward, John headed for the small bathroom to wash off best he could.

Sheamus striped off the shorts from last night, he stretched out on the bed to wait his turn, seeing he could use at least a small wash down of his cock. He rested his hands behind his head, closing his eyes while he waited.  
John cleaned himself the best he could but reaching inside his ass was not easy. He walked back into the sleeping area, holding a wash cloth. "Master, would you care to wash the inside of my ass for me?" John asked quietly.  
A low growl like tone came from the relaxing man. "Oh ye know how I would love to..." Sheamus slowly sat up. "But I will behave." He moved over to John. "Back in the bathroom...I know tis small...but I want ye to bend over and hold the sink."

"Thank you, Master. It's hard to reach." John walked back inside the small space and bent over, resting his arms on the sink. "Damn, it's tight in here. I think my ass takes up half the room." John teased.  
Sheamus chuckled as he moved into the small space. "Feels bigger when it is just one in 'ere." He took the cloth from John, wet it again and wringing it he then took his other hand pulling John's cheeks apart and started to wash between them and over the sensitive hole. "To get ye properly clean maybe we should invest in an enema kit."

John's face flushed red at Sheamus' words. "Yeah. Maybe, Master." He answered in a mumble. Sheamus soothed a hand up John's back.  
"Does that scare ye, Angel? With how often our Viper and I fill ye..be nice to make ye nice and sparkling for us again..."  
"No, it doesn't scare me, Master. It's probably a good idea. Sorry, it just caught me off guard is all." John tried to reassure Sheamus. "I could honestly probably use one."  
"We will see how we can get a hold of one discretely." He moved his hands away. "I think ye are clean enough, Angel...and if I don't move ye may not stay that way." He tossed the cloth back into the sink past John and started to move out of the confined space.

"Thank you." John finished up and left the bathroom. He picked up his clean clothes off the bed, dressing. "Damn, I'm starving."  
"Well I'll let ye go through first then, Angel...I'll clean meself while ye grab a bite."  
"Thanks, Master." John sat on the bed to tie his sneakers. Standing up, he put on his 10 Years Strong blue ball cap, sighing as he had no dog tags to wear, feeling naked without them. Sheamus saw the look in John's eyes even if it was only brief. "Angel...Look at me."  
John looked at Sheamus. "Yes, Master?"  
"Which is more important in yer mind, Angel...new tags or yer temporary collar?"


	45. Chapter 45

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John thought carefully. "I suppose...my collar, Master. I've dreamed about one for months."  
"OK...We should have time for both...I just wanted to know in case we didn't. I know they need not be fancy, but Old Philadelphia does have some nice jewelry shops. Let us make sure we have our Viper back first as well."  
John smiled broadly again, excitement lighting up his blue eyes. "I'd never forget our Viper. I miss him."  
"As do I, Angel...but we still need to make sure he does truly want us back." He moved to peck John's lips. "Now go so I can get cleaned up."  
"Yes, Sir." John headed into the eating area, shutting the bedroom door behind him. He fixed himself a healthy breakfast of fruit and yogurt and a piece of whole grain bread with peanut butter. He sat on the small bench enjoying his breakfast, so anxious to see Randy again.

James saw John come out of the back from the mirror. "Morning, we should be there in about 30 minutes, John."  
Sheamus moved to the bathroom area and quickly washed down the important bits and dried off. Draining the water he then went to get dressed and join John for a quick bite.  
"Morning Sheamus, Sir...did you sleep well?" James addressed him as well  
"Twasn't bad...would a been bit better, but we just had a few things weighing on our minds about thee show."  
"Well just so you know we should be pulling in shortly, what should I plan to be removed from storage?"  
"Well the smaller of my rolling suitcases is my gear bag. That should be all for now."

"Morning, James. Same for me. All my other luggage can wait. I don't know for sure if I need my ring attire since I won't be wrestling but better play it safe just in case." John turned to Sheamus. "Help yourself to any of the food, Ma..Shea."  
"OK, I will retrieve and bring them on board once I have our slot registered. John, are we staying at the hotel location or are we moving to the arena later on? I need to know if I am hooking up at the hotel or not."  
"A ride to the arena would be nice. Shea and Randy will need a ride too so we could all ride over on the bus. I am unable to drive a rental right now as my driver's license was stolen."

"Sorry about that, John. Are you ok though?" Even if he was John's employee the older man thought John more of a friend almost family, "I will let the hotel know it is just a small stay over. Whenever all three of you are ready I am sure we can head over and hook up there."  
"I'm fine, James. Thanks, you're the best. What would I do without you?" John took a drink of bottled water as he finished eating.  
"Be schlepping yourself around everywhere." The older man laughed. He made the final turn into the hotel lot. "OK let's see now..." He followed the signs around that led to bus parking. "Well if it's just a short stop I won't bother checking us in. I guess you're going to check on your buddy and see if he needs that ride?"

"Yeah. I gotta go talk to him." John replied. "He'll probably end up going with us though."  
"Ok, see you guys in a bit then."  
"We may kick it in his room for a wee bit." Sheamus informed him.  
"No problem, John, just call my phone when you guys are on your way out. I'll kick back a bit in the bunk if it will be few hours."  
John made his way to the front of the bus. "Go get some rest, James. I'll call you a bit later on."  
"Ok, John." James hit the button to pop the front door open. Sheamus followed behind John. John exited the bus, blinking into the bright sun.  
"Ready to go see our Viper?" John asked his boyfriend. "Should I text him first or be a surprise?"

"Might as well surprise 'im...ye think we will run into any 'campers' inside?" Sheamus tried not to sound nervous.  
"I doubt it. Probably too early right now." John reassured his love as they headed for the hotel.  
"Let's go then." Sheamus took a deep breath before following John toward the hotel lobby.

John and Sheamus entered the lobby of the hotel. "I know Randy's room number. It's 634." Before Sheamus could reply a group of fans headed toward them both. "Oh, shit." Two young women reached them first, seeming very excited.  
"So it's true?" She all but shrieked in John's ear. She turned to her friend, a shorter woman with dark hair and glasses. "I told you it was true, Jen! I freaking told you!" "How long have you guys been together? You are just adorable!" The woman asked Sheamus. Sheamus tried not to blush at the girls boldness.  
"Now just calm down a second, Lass." Sheamus tried to give a warming smile. He scratched the back of his head. "Did ye just call me...adorable?" His eyes brows raised in wonder.  
"You guys are both adorable. You make such a cute couple." Jen spoke up for her friend. "I mean, look at you!"  
More fans surrounded the men by this time. "I heard about you guys getting outed on the net. Good for you. Be real I always say." A guy spoke up with spiked hair and a lip ring, looking like a young CM Punk.

Sheamus may have blushed a bit more at the girl's comment. He then looked at the guy. "Well thanks for thee support, Fella." He then looks back at the girls. "We been together a few months now."  
While John was listening to Sheamus answer the fans he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Excuse me?" John turned to see two women in maybe their 40's looking at him with angry eyes. "Yes, Ma'am?"  
"We think that you should be ashamed of yourself, Mr. Cena. Our kids look up to you. You are a role model. How can you be caught posting perverted pornography videos of yourself? Doesn't the WWE have any standards?"

John fought to keep his voice calm. "Ma'am, I take being a role model very seriously. I did not post that video online..."  
"And now you parade around in the open like you are proud of your actions with your partner in crime?" The woman interrupted rudely.  
"Yeah, I used to think you guys were pretty cool before I found out you were both homos." A young man spoke up to John. "Are the other wrestlers too afraid to get in the ring with you now? Afraid you'll get a hard on and try to rape them? Or do you like it up the ass?"

"I...I..." John fought not to break down under the intense staring.  
Sheamus heard the last few comments aim at John.  
"Excuse me." He addressed the fans he was talking to. He turned toward where John's focus was drawn. "Yer wondering if our co-workers are scared to get in thee ring with us, Fella?" He gave a scoff. "No more than any other times. Tis called being professional, Fella." He placed a hand on John's shoulder in a comforting manner.  
"Wow, I guess you told me." The young fan mocked. "I guess we see who wears the pants in your relationship and who the little bitch is." A few other young guys behind him laughed and high-fived each other.

"Hey! Shut up, Jerk! Nobody wants to hear your crap!" The young Punk look-a-like retorted. John wanted to disappear at the men's smirking faces.  
"Nay, just shocking to see how close minded some people are that at one time called yerselves fans...ye should be fans of what we do in the ring, nay what we decide to do on our own time. We are not ashamed of who we are, we are ashamed of how people choose to react to it." He saw the two ladies still giving almost death glares. "I am sorry if ye do not approve of our relationship."

Sheamus tried to look back at the supporter. "Thank ye, fella…they are sadly a few of many."  
"No problem." The guy glared at the snickering male fans. "Close minded pricks."  
"Hey, John." One of the snickering guys spoke up in a taunting voice. "Does it feel good to be the Great White's bitch? So much for Alllllpha Dogggggg!" They dissolved into laughter at their own dumb jokes.  
"Hey!" One of the female fans spoke up. "Shut the hell up!"  
"Please, everyone. Show some respect." John asked, wanting to run away.  
"You tell 'em, John!" Another random fan piped up.  
"Ye need not lower to such levels." Sheamus tried to assure the guy, knowing he just wanted to help. He then looked at the man who refereed to John as a bitch.

"Do ye fella's kiss yer mothers with those mouths?" He looked around again. "To those that support our right to live how we wish...thank ye, to those that do not support that right I honestly feel sorry for ye. Now if ye will excuse us we are late for a meeting." He hoped the supporters would let them pass to the elevators. The fans reluctantly parted, giving John and Sheamus room to get through. Stepping inside the empty elevator, John stood silent, feeling his good mood slipping away. Sheamus reached over hitting the button for Randy's floor. "Angel? Are ye displeased I spoke up?" He tried to reach over for John's hand.

"No. I'm glad you did." John took the offered hand and gave it a squeeze. "I'm ashamed of myself. I was such a coward. I just stood there and let you do all the hard talking for me."  
"Ye are new needing to deal with these things...sadly this is not my first exposure to it. As for talking for ye...some would say it tis my duty to...but we are not exposing that part of our lives." The elevator arrived and Sheamus led John off the elevator, still holding his hand. "I just could not stand by while me Angel was being hit with verbal stones about our love. I am sure if the positions were reversed ye would have spoken up for me."

John gave Sheamus' hand a small squeeze in gratitude. "Thanks, Sweets." They made their way to Randy's room and John knocked, his heart pounding knowing that his Viper was on the other side.

Randy stirred in the bed at the sound. His eyes opened at first, unsure he heard it. Looking at the clock he knew it was possible. He got up walking to the door. "Who is it?"  
"It us...please open up." John called out.  
Randy took a deep breath before opening the door. "Hey...come on in."  
John immediately stepped forward to give Randy a hug after letting go of Sheamus' hand. "Hey, Ran."

Randy was thrown off by John's action and quickly looked at Sheamus who lightly nodded with a smile. Randy lightly returned the hug. "Hey, Johnny." He let go, letting the guys enter then he shut the door. "What's up?"  
"Which part...we over reacted and we want ye back."  
"Why? I hurt you guys...for the second time in almost as many months."  
"We overreacted. Please, we hate what we did." John told him.  
"I don't know. I don't want to be the one to keep hurting you both...I know you have enough problems right now...sadly because of me."  
"I thought we went over this already, Ran." John eyed Randy with longing and sadness. "We love you. We miss you. Screw everything else."  
"Aye ye shouldn't have recorded us without asking...but I can look past that...the wound was nay caused by ya, Hun."  
"Hun?"  
"Aye Hun, dear, Love, Mo Ghrá, aye love hurts at times...but that tis part of life."

John walked up to Randy with pleading eyes. "Now you see I told you the truth. Master wants you back same as I do. Please, Babe, say you'll give our love another chance." Randy looked between the two. Uncertainty showing in his eyes. He felt an ache in his chest when he was forced from them...did he want to open himself yet again. John held his breath, seeing the look of uncertainty in Randy's steely blue eyes. He stayed silent, his eyes conveying his love and longing for his Viper.

"What can we do to prove we want ye..need ye...please our hearts will all continue to break without all the parts together."  
"I am worried I will just do that anyway to you two...wh-what is going to happen to you two anyway?" Randy wondered.  
"Well, I am getting shelved after tonight. Getting jumped post match."  
"What, I thought I had a match against you for Smackdown?"  
"We did. I guess you are getting rescheduled."  
"Fuck, Shea I'm sorry, Babe...sorry." The pet name slipping his lips Randy nervously drew his bottom lip through his teeth.  
"You have no control over match changes."  
"I'm sorry I called you Babe..."  
"It's fine...I'm glad."

"I'm losing the title on Sunday at the Pay Per View. Then taking some time off until they see what the fan reaction will be to our relationship." John answered Randy, trying to act unfazed for his Viper's sake.  
"That is fucking bullshit...both of you! Weren't you set to keep the title at least another month?" Randy tried not to blow his stack. It wasn't their fault. If it was anything it was his.


	46. Chapter 46

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"Yeah, I was, Ran but they asked me if I minded taking off for a while while Creative decided what to do with us. I couldn't do that as the Champ. Honestly, by that point I was glad to have a job." John answered truthfully.  
"They are punishing you two because of other assholes, that's just wrong."  
"We will just need to see how things go, Fella…we already had a small taste in the lobby, tis a tough call if we have more supporters then haters."

"Yeah, it seemed about 50/50 to me." John added. "There was almost a fight among fans so we excused ourselves." John shook his head. "Some people are such jerks."  
"Aye...although there were some nice ones as well. I understand the need to see where we stand with the fans."  
"But how can they find a gauge of the fans reaction if you two are not on-screen for them to react to? And just to be honest, Johnny...how will they get a good read for you anyway...there were quite a few fans that loved to hate you already."  
"Good question, Ran. I have no idea. I guess I'll just do as I'm told and let the company decide my fate." John answered. "Although they want to meet with me and Master to see what kind of possible storyline they could put our relationship in to test the waters. We agreed as long as it's not demeaning."

"Once again...how can a storyline be tested if they put you both on the shelf...it makes no sense." Randy shook his head, he still felt this was bullshit & John & Sheamus were getting railroaded for something they had no control over.  
"Well we already agreed to it...we didn't even know if we still had jobs at all, who knows if we will after this test." Sheamus told him with a sigh.  
"Well I still call that straight up bullshit. What time is your meeting?"  
"We were told to just arrive early. We are taking John's bus to the arena. We would like for ye to travle with us."  
"And how would that be viewed?"  
"How would ye like it viewed...ye are John's long time friend..."  
"True."

"All we can do is go and see what happens. There's no use in worrying about it." John told Randy, mustering up a smile.  
"Well, how soon you two want to head over there?" Randy asked.  
John looked at Sheamus for his opinion. "What do you think, Master?"  
"Well the sooner we head over there the less likely we will run into a repeat of our entrance." Sheamus reasoned. "But then again we promised yer driver a nap and it is nay even noon yet."  
"It's still pretty early." John was feeling desperate. He looked at Randy again. "You never did answer the question...Are we forgiven? Do you want us in your life, Ran?"  
"You have nothing that needs to be forgiven for...yes I want you both...just scared."

John went on his instinct and walked over to Randy. He wrapped his arms around his Viper's waist and laid his head on the scared man's chest, breathing in his cologne. "Don't be scared, Baby."  
Randy almost timidly wrapping one arm around John. "How can I not be Ba..." He glanced over at Sheamus.  
"Go ahead Mo Ghrá...he wants to hear it."  
"Do you, Johnny? Do I have that right again?"  
"Yes, I do Ran. I was a fool for what I said to you. Please don't be scared. I..." John's voice broke. "I m-missed you so fucking much."  
"Let me hear it from you first." Randy took a hold of John's shoulder to cause a slight separation between them. He looked down at John's face. "Who am I to you, Johnny...let me hear it from your lips."  
"D-Daddy." John looked up into Randy's searching eyes. "My Daddy."  
The faintest of smiles brushed Randy's lips as he moved to cup John's face in his hands before he bent down to kiss him hard and possessively. Randy husked out a breath once he let John's lips free. "And you are my Baby Boy...my dear Baby Boy that I hated to bring tears to your eyes."  
"It's all forgotten now, Daddy." John smiled. "Do you want to kiss your Hun too? He missed you."

Randy looked over at Sheamus, both men for some reason felt slightly uncomfortable. Sheamus looked at John from where he stood in Randy's grasp. "Is that want ye want to see, Angel? ye wish to see yer Master and yer Daddy share a kiss? Would that make ye feel better?"  
"Yes, I'd like that, Master. But only if you guys want to...It's up to you." John could feel the slight tension in the air.  
"Well Mo Ghrá, ye wish to get over here and make yer Baby happy?"  
Randy looked down at John then at Sheamus. He let go of John to walk over toward Sheamus. "I would like to make both of you happy again." Randy brushed Sheamus face before both men leaned in together to kiss, the kiss started slowly almost timid, but once they touched it soon grew heavier, each man cupping the back of the other's head.

Randy's fingers gripping into Sheamus unruly red hair. Heads twisted to draw the other closer as lips parted to allow one to taste the other, tongues brushing one another causing jolts of pleasure to ripple through both men's bodies. John watched the sight with a mix of happiness, fascination, and growing arousal. There was something so alluring and sensuous about watching his two dominants kiss. Golden bronzed skin and pale tones mingled together as the two tall, strong men's bodies molded together. John stayed frozen as he took in the view. He could watch them kiss all day long.  
The kiss finally broke, leaving both men gasping for air. "What the fuck did you do to me?" Randy head tilted back faintly into Sheamus touch.  
"Nothing ye don't want Mo Ghrá." Sheamus responded in a thick husky tone. Leaning forward, he brushed his lips along Randy's neck, something in the feeling made Randy shutter with a moan.  
"My god..."  
Sheamus pulled back, looking into Randy's eyes. "Go sit on the bed Mo Ghrá, let us welcome you back to us."  
"Oh fuck..." Randy licked his lips before moving to the bed, already removing his shirt. Sheamus slowly turned his gaze toward John.  
"Angel...go join yer Daddy..." A impish smile was on his lips. "Help welcome him back properly."


	47. Chapter 47

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John smiled, taking off his ball cap and tossing it aside. He kicked off his shoes as he walked toward Randy, also stripping off his shirt to let it fall. When John reached Randy, he bent down towards the sitting man and began placing soft, worshipful kisses all over the tan chest, taking a dark nipple to suck on while teasing the other with his fingertips. "Damn, Baby...I am so fucking addicted to you both..." Randy moved one hand, rubbing John's back while the other moved to palm his cock through his jeans. "Yeah, Baby taste your Daddy...make me feel so good..." John kissed his way down to Randy's lower stomach before he dropped to his knees, looking in hunger at Randy's denim covered bulge. "I want to suck your cock, Daddy. May I?" John moved lower to begin kissing & wrapping his lips around the hard bulge through Randy's jeans, getting the material damp with his saliva.

"Yes Baby Boy, Yes...please free my cock and taste me...I'm so hard it almost hurts..." Randy moaned, feeling the pressure of John's mouth against it. John unfastened Randy's jeans and pulled them down as his Viper shifted to help him get them off. John looked in awe at the hard, thick member standing up in front of him.  
"So big, Daddy." John mumbled. "So hard already for us." He wrapped his lips around the cock he loved so much and began moving his head up and down, swallowing the length until it hit the back of his throat.  
"Damn, you are hungry Baby aren't you?" Randy looked as Sheamus, his eyes trailing over his pale now exposed chest. "You not been starving my Baby have you?"  
"Nay...but he loves his variety." Sheamus responded with a faint smirk.

John heard their comments but was busy putting all his energy into making the blow job the best that he ever gave. He sucked, licked and deep-throated Randy's cock, trying to convey to Randy how much he loved and missed him in his enthusiasm. "Hot damn, Baby Boy...just can't get enough of your Daddy can you?" Randy rested one hand on the bed, the other on John's head and started to lift his hips off the bed to thrust his cock even deeper in John's mouth. Randy licked his lips as he moaned. "This what you want Baby Boy...your Daddy's cock thrust so hard down your throat be lucky if you can talk straight?" He kept his hand firm on John's head to keep it in place as he was thrusting up into it. "Take it like the cock hungry slut we both know you are." Randy's head went back as he moaned, getting lost in the feeling of John's mouth around his cock. John moaned as Randy's cock almost gagged him as it pounded his throat raw. He fed off the Viper's dirty words as well as the way Randy's hand firmly held his head in place.

Sheamus removed his shoes and pushed down his shorts to step out of them. He made his way behind John. Kneeling down he reached around John to start opening John's jeans. John felt Sheamus working on opening his jeans and it only served to make him hotter. Sheamus got the jeans open and pulled them down. His hands trailed over the thin fabric of Johns briefs. Grabbing the waistband they were the next to go. He leaned over kissing along John's spine as he started to stroke himself. "Ye both look so hot."  
John moaned again at Sheamus' words. He shifted a little so that his body was leaning forward more, his now bare ass on full display for his Master as he tried to widen his legs the best he could with his jeans pooling to his knees.

Sheamus pulled his lips away, looking as John moved. "Yer trying to tell me ye want something, Angel?" He grazed a hand over John's exposed ass. He then brought it back, giving a firm whack. He then rubbed over the spot. Randy moaned and was panting as John's mouth and the vibrations from it drove him wild. He actually had to slow down his fucking John's mouth or he was going to blow. Sheamus shifted his eyes up toward Randy's face, seeing the sheen of sweat already coating his skin. "We are just getting started, Mo Ghrá." He stood up, moving back. "Angel...I want ye to stop. Finish stripping, no point dirtying your clothing." John immediately ceased his blow job and removed his mouth from Randy's cock after Randy's hold on his head loosened. Standing back to his feet, John stepped out of his jeans and briefs, tossing them aside in a pile out-of-the-way. He stood and looked at Sheamus to see what his Master would tell him next.

"What the hell?" Randy tried to protest.  
"Relax Mo Ghrá...move up on the bed for us." Randy did, wondering what was going through the Irishman's mind. "Now, Angel...we got you all nice and clean before we came over here. We both know how much your Daddy loves tasting you." Involuntarily Randy's cock twitched at those words and he gave a lick of his lips. "So I want ye to go up there and give him a good feeding." Randy began to turn over so he would be on his stomach. "Nay this time, Mo Ghrá...I want ye on yer back while he feeds ye." Randy husked a shaky breath, now not sure what was planned but returned to his back and waited. John climbed on the bed, straddling Randy until his hard cock was right in front of Randy's mouth. He rested his hands on the wall for leverage. "Go ahead and taste me, Daddy." John urged in a needy voice. "I know you want to."

Randy's steel colored eyes trailed up John's body as he licked his lips. He moved his hands to rest on John's ass. His nose already filling with the scent of the body wash John used and more so John himself. He lifted his head to flick his tongue over the swollen head of his Baby Boy's cock, letting the intoxicating taste dance over his tongue. Sheamus watched a moment before scanning the room. He saw Randy's one bag and walked over to it, opening the side pocket and retrieved Randy's oil, making his way back over. By this point Randy lifted his head more to slip the head between his lips, Sucking lightly, but more so swirling his tongue over it to try to draw even more of the lightly tangy dew out and onto it. "Feels good, Daddy." John encouraged as he enjoyed the slow, almost teasing sucks from Randy's lips. He sucked in a breath as he felt his lover's tongue brush over his sensitive head. "T-That tongue, Daddy...sets me on fire..."

The mischievous smirk could almost be seen in Randy's eyes as he looked up at John. He used his hands to coax John's cock closer and deeper into his mouth. Sheamus opened the bottle and poured a little oil on his hand before starting to rub it over Randy's cock. Randy moaned deep as the sudden touch. Sheamus lightly stroked Randy, but didn't want to rub the oil in, he had a use for that. He stopped so he could climb on the bed. He moved to straddle Randy's hips so he was facing John's back. He leaned forward and began kissing the side of John's neck. He reached behind him to take a hold of Randy's cock again. Sheamus breath hot on John's skin as he lowered his hips to brush his ass against Randy's cock. Randy moaned at the feeling, he couldn't believe Sheamus was getting ready to do what he thought he was. Randy could feel as his slicked cock was worked between Sheamus' cheeks both men moaned as it brushed the puckered sensitive flesh of Sheamus' hole.

John felt Sheamus climb up behind him. He was in bliss with Randy devouring his needy cock and his Master kissing his neck behind him. When Randy let out a moan from Sheamus' actions, the vibrations went straight to John's cock, causing him to moan as well. Sheamus kisses began, with tiny nibbles sucking along the sensitive flesh. He moaned deeply as he lowered himself onto Randy's cock. He panted heavy against John's neck as he tried to relax and let himself adjust. Randy's fingers gripped John's ass when he felt the sensation of Sheamus slowly impaling himself, his eyes practically rolling into his head. After a few moments Sheamus continued and finished filling himself full of the Viper's cock. He wrapped one arm around John's chest. He went back to giving breathless kisses along his shoulder and neck. "Damn, Angel...yer Daddy's cock feels...so go-good filling yer Master's ass.." He panted with a few more kisses. "Ye like thee so-sound of that, Angel?"  
"Y-Yes, sounds so hot, Master." John moaned out his reply. "Daddy's big cock filling you so full..."  
"Oh it is, Angel...it is..." Sheamus moaned against John's flesh as he started to lift up only to slam back down, the force and pleasure forced a moan from Sheamus and Randy both. "God so good..." He husked on John's flesh as he held him tight, repeating the motion, the result again of a joint moan. He brought his free hand up towards John's mouth.

"Open up, Angel...I plan on filling your ass with them..." He licked the shell of John's ear before nibbling it as he raised and lowered himself on Randy's cock in a more steady rhythm now. John opened his mouth, taking his Master's fingers inside to coat them well for his ass. Meanwhile, Randy's moaning around his cock of driving John to insanity with all the vibrations. The dominant Viper just looked so hot with John's cock filling his mouth, his deep baritone giving off muffled moans of pleasure. Once Sheamus felt John wet his fingers enough he pulled them free and then slid then between his cheeks that Randy pulled apart slightly. Sheamus went right in with two fingers, filling John's tight ass with them. "Damn, Angel...I already feel yer walls twitching..." He started to pump them in and out in almost the same pace he was fucking himself on Randy's cock. "Yer going to give yer Daddy a good breakfast aren't ye?" Randy moaned almost nodding his head, the motion lightly scraping the underside of John's cock.

John bit his lip, fighting for control as his body wanted to reach its climax. He could feel his cock throbbing with the need to release. "Not going to last long, Master!" John panted out. "Too good.." Sheamus wiggled his fingers, searching for the magic spot, feeling just right he began to stroke it. "Go ahead, Angel...fill yer Daddy's mouth with yer cream...let him drink all of ye down..." His voice was thick and breathless. John allowed his lust to consume him at Sheamus' words and his climax hit hard. He groaned out his enjoyment as he shot his built up load inside of Randy's mouth. "Oooo...Taste me, Daddy!" Randy sucked and slurped around John, working to swallow every drop as it formed almost a chain reaction he hit his own climax as Sheamus came down on him.  
"Oh hell, Love..." Sheamus moaned, feeling as Randy erupted in him. He freed his fingers from John's body. "Ye couldn't of given a fella a head's up?"

Randy pulled free of John's now soft cock. "Sorry, my mouth was a little full...Fella." Randy gave a smirk with his cocky reply as he licked his lips.  
"And what do ye expect me to do now?" Sheamus tried not to groan as he pulled off from Randy's cock and fell off to the side of him.  
"You can fuck my ass, Master." John offered in a submissive tone as he climbed from Randy's body. "Or I can suck you off. Whatever you want."  
"Come taste yer Master me pet...worried if I fuck ye...we may need to worry of a second round...Come worship yer Master's cock with yer wonderful lips."  
"It will be my pleasure, Master. Always my pleasure to serve you. To be allowed to taste your cock is a privilege." John was in full sub mode as he crawled on the bed over to Sheamus and immediately began sucking to help Sheamus reach his own climax.

"Very good my pet." Sheamus moaned deeply leaning his head back. Randy couldn't help but look on slightly shocked and confused. Yes he knew John refereed to Shea as Master and they lightly delved into that way of life. It felt different this time though. Just the energy of them both. That is the first time he had heard Shea call John his pet. Also John's voice and body was like in a deeper mindset then he had thought he ever seen it. He was unsure exactly how to process the scene as it played out before him. Sheamus reached down, soothing a hand over John's head. "Aye that's it me pet...help work thee ache from me hard cock...ye do yer Master so proud." Randy gave a faint shutter as the words seemed to roll so effortlessly from Sheamus mouth.

John doubled his efforts, greatly encouraged by his Master's praise. He began to almost reverently caress Sheamus' balls in one hand as he serviced Sheamus' pale member with his mouth, his blue eyes watching the Irishman with a look of pure submission. "Aye, Pet...aye..." Sheamus moaned out as he rolled his hips up more into John's mouth. "So close me pet...so close, Oooo aye me sweet pet..."His nails lightly scratched along John's scalp. "Ye do yer Master proud...mmm I'm cumming me pet...oh God..." He cried out as he came into John's mouth. As he panted for his breath his hand went back to lightly stroking and petting John's head much like one may an obedient pet. John waited until his Master's cock had fully drained before he let the softening member slide from his lips. He loved the gentle touches to his head. "I'm glad I could help you out, Master." John smiled at the panting Irishman.

"Ye did very well me pet...now go set yer phone to alert us in two hours. Then come back between yer Daddy and me..." Sheamus looked over at Randy, for the first time noticing the faintly confused look. "Ye ok with the three of us relaxing together a couple of hours before we head for the bus and the arena?"  
"Um..what...ah no...I don't mind."  
"Go ahead me pet."  
"Yes, Master." John climbed from the bed and retrieved his phone, setting the alarm as ordered. He laid the phone on a nightstand before jumping back into the bed between his two loves. "I love being between my Daddy and my Master." John smiled as he gave the mattress a bounce. Both men could not help but smile at John's almost youthful demeanor at times. It was funny considering he was the oldest of the group.  
"Glad, Angel...now rest even if not physically demanding I am sure once we leave this room it will be mentally draining on us." Randy's smile faded slightly at Sheamus words as he thought of the mental strength both of his loves would need to face the public as they are.  
"I am glad we made up." Randy honestly told them.  
"As am I Love...as am I." Sheamus laid his head down to rest.  
John snuggled between his two men, feeling all the pieces were put back together once again." Within a few minutes all three men were sound asleep.


	48. Chapter 48

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Randy woke shortly before John's phone was set to go off. He slipped from the bed carefully and began to pack his gear bag, including putting back the oil Sheamus had taken out. He jumped when he felt a pair of hands resting on his hips. He slowly stood up turning his head to look at the man behind him. His eyes read of the confusion he felt. "Where do I belong with you two?" He asked him.  
"Where ye always been Randy." Sheamus replied calmly.  
"No...that's not the case and we both know it." Randy turned to face the larger man. "I felt it the moment you both arrived at my door. Something has changed."  
"Like what, fella? John has always been our bottom."  
"But never YOUR Pet..."  
"So I called him me pet..."  
"Yes Yours..."  
"And ye have called him yer Baby Boy in thee past."  
"No I just call him Baby Boy...many times I have heard my Angel...now it's my pet..."  
"As his Master aye I used possessive terms...tis thee way things are." He cocked his head faintly at Randy. " Yer own past exposure I thought ye would have know that."

Randy's eye narrowed when Sheamus brought up his past exposure. He practically ripped himself from Sheamus' hold turning away. "YOU know NOTHING of my past and don't you fucking claim you do!" John had been sleeping soundly when he was jarred awake abruptly by the sound of Randy yelling. He realized that he was left all alone in the bed and felt dread at seeing Randy's tense body language. What had happened?  
"Is everything ok, Daddy?" John asked from his spot on the bed as he fought to wake up fully. Randy turned, hearing John.  
"It's ok, BB...It's about time for us to be getting ready. " He turned, looking at Sheamus." Go ahead and hop in the shower...if I remember how things played out you could need it the most...Sir." The word sir slipped from Randy lips like it dripped with venom. It was not lost on Sheamus, but he wished no problems.

"Of course. I should only be a few moments." He headed for the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. John stretched and sat up in bed. He was no fool; he had heard the venomous undertones of Randy's voice with Sheamus. He just did not understand why. They had all been so happy when they had drifted off to sleep. "I really, really missed you, Baby." John spoke to Randy, his voice sincere. Randy walked back to the bed moving back in next to John.  
"I missed you too, BB...I...I just feel things changed. I'm not blind, Baby Boy...We took each other back...but I feel that may not be the case by the time the smoke clears."

Near panic gripped John at those words. "But...why? I thought everything was ok again." John hesitated a moment. "Did you and Master get into a fight while I was asleep? You seemed upset when I woke up."  
"I don't know if fight may be the right word." Randy almost shivered. "I just don't want to interfere in what you two have Baby Boy, but I don't know if I can be part of it. You both are progressing to a level I don't know if I want or can be part of...I don't even know if you realize it." Realization suddenly hit John at what had Randy upset.  
"You're upset because of my relationship with my Master? But I thought you were ok with all that, Daddy. That you and I share something special too...just different."  
"I am ok with you being with Shea..." He looked at John, trying hard to search his eyes. "John...I honestly don't think you have called him by his name, or Sweets since you got here...it is always Master..." He licked his lips looking down. "It's like I am loosing you...you jump at his slightest command."

John grew quiet a moment, thinking over his next words carefully for once. "Ran, you and I share something very special. I can't tell you how many times I broke out into tears missing you only the short time we were broken up. It was like part of my soul had died...I won't bullshit you. There have been some developments. We were going to talk to you about them together." John took Randy's hand. "Babe, a deep longing was awakened in me months ago and only grows stronger all the time. A longing I never dreamed I could have but I do. To be a true submissive...and Master out of the knowledge of his past has helped me to fulfill that need. It makes me truly happy, Daddy. Just like you fulfill a need in me at times for role plays and rough, brutal sex that he can't. You both make me happy. I need you both."  
"I am glad you are happy, Baby...I am...I just don't know if I can sit by watching it. It is almost like a piece of your identity is vanishing before me...th-then he had the nerve to bring up my past in that life..." Randy stood up, shaking he head. "I didn't exactly pick to be in it...I thought it was the only choice I had if I wanted to survive in this business!"

John looked at Randy in sympathy. " I know that, Ran. But you had no choice. What they both did to you was wrong. I came into the life of my own free will. Master...Shea is nothing like Dave or even Hunter. Surely you can see that. He only treats me with kindness and love." John looked at Randy in curiosity. "So they were your Masters? They were involved in that life?" All John could recall was that Randy had been controlled and abused by Hunter and Dave but had never brought up painful questions.  
"I don't know if th-they were to the ex-extent Shea seems to be...I just kn..." Randy quickly fell quiet hearing the door open. Sheamus walked back in the room a towel wrapped around his waist.  
"Thanks for suggesting that, Fella...the water felt great just what thee doctor ordered me thinks...I guess it's yer turn now if we wish to get out of 'ere soon.

"Um...yeah." Randy quickly pecked John's cheek before moving from the bed and into the shower. The two dominate men didn't even look at each other as Randy rushed past and shut the door. Sheamus moved to gather his clothing. John sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Damn...I hate drama."  
Sheamus looked over at him. "What's wrong, Angel?" He walked toward him. Worry in his eyes. "Do ye think it will mean anything if I try to...well even if I am not fully sure what for...I would try to apologize to Randy?" He climbed on the bed so he could touch John's face. "I hate seeing me Angel distressed."  
"No." John shook his head. "I don't want you to apologize for something you did to make me happy. I'm not ashamed of what we share." He took a deep breath. "Ran had two Masters in the past...they hurt and controlled him. I think seeing me as your total submissive brings up painful memories for him. I think we need to have a talk with him so he knows everything we plan on doing up front so he's not caught off guard." John looked at Sheamus. "I was just so happy I didn't think."

"Ok, Angel..." Sheamus moved his hand slowly from John's face to ghost over his neck. "Ye know I only control because it is what ye wish of me...I would never harm ye if I can help it..." He looked longingly in John's eyes. "I knew he had tastes of the life...just not the extent...now I see why he is scared when we push him to let go and let his mind slip into being taken and used. He may feel weird if he sees a real collar gracing yer strong neck my dear Angel...my pet...we will talk before we reach Philly..." He leaned closer, sliding his hand to the back to John's neck, he then brushes his lips over John's. He pulled back looking. "How is yer neck, Angel? I left a few...marks."

"You did?" John was honestly shocked by that fact. "I feel no pain. I didn't even know it." He met Sheamus' look of longing with one of his own. "I can't wait to wear your collar, Master. To feel a symbol of your love and ownership around my neck."  
"I will like it better when it is my true mark...from the circle in the UK." Sheamus leaned to peck John's lips again. "But if you feel more secure to have one...then ye shall have one as a placeholder for thee real thing. Sadly I doubt we can find a custom one I feel is fitting of my pet." He stroked John's face again. "Are ye still ok with that?"

Randy stepped out from the bathroom, drying off. He was unsure what to think of what appeared to be a tender moment. "I'm fine with that, Master. I don't care if it's custom or not. If it's given from your heart it could be only a piece of leather and I wouldn't mind. I can hardly wait." John rubbed his cheek against the hand stroking his face. Randy coughed behind his hand. The sound drew Sheamus' attention. He then looked back at John.  
"Angel, go get washed...we have no clue how long our meetings may take." He kissed John again before moving back off the bed to grab his clothing to get dressed.  
"Yes, Sir." John got up from the bed and headed into the bathroom. "Looking good, Babe." John flirted with Randy as he passed him before he disappeared into the next room to shower.  
"Piece of leather?" Randy asked.  
"Aye and it is what ye think...we were gonna talk to ye about it."  
"What does it matter what I think about it?"

"Because ye are still are part of us, Randy...I do want to apologize for saying what I did of yer past...yer right...I don't know what ye have been through." Sheamus got dressed and sat down. "Why do ye have an issue with me being John's Master...tis what he wishes, has almost begged for me to be."  
"I don't want John hurt. I care too much about him."  
"I never would...I respect him too much, love him too much...I follow the code of the leather community."  
"The code...yeah right..."  
"Why do I feel that was not thee case with yer past?" Sheamus' eyes and tone softened as he said the words.  
"I was little more than a slave for their needs..." Randy sighed looking down.  
"Did ye ask to enter into that treatment?"  
"NO!" Randy snapped his head shot up & back straight a fire behind those steely eyes.  
"Then that right there is the big difference, Randy...the men ye had...the ones ye felt forced to serve...they were not Doms...they were not Masters...they were just abusers...I am not. John wants this...part of him needs this...I am filling that need."

Randy shook his head as he grabbed clothing to get dressed. John finished with his shower and stepped from the bathroom, drying with a towel. "Damn, I feel better now! I think I'll change into my tan shorts for the arena." John looked around, not seeing his carry on bag anywhere.  
"Angel, what are ye looking for?" Sheamus asked from the bed seeing John's confused state.  
"My carry on." John answered as he looked. "It's got a pair of my cargo shorts in it."  
"We didn't bring bags with us, Angel...they are still on the bus." He then looked at Randy "Speaking of did ye want us to give ye a ride to Virginia for Smackdown, then all three of us can ride to Philadelphia?"  
"I don't know...don't you two think it may raise questions?"

John sighed as he picked up his discarded clothes on the floor to redress. "Ran, it's a sad fact of life but I'm afraid that if you associate closely with us there are going to be questions asked of you. Probably lots of questions in fact. I know how you are about your privacy. Whatever you decide to do is up to you...But I do want you with us if you dare. I need time with my...our Viper."  
"I know to the public eye I can't be more than just the best friend and Ex-tag partner...but fine I'll ride on your bus...it will eliminate trying to rent cars with a temporary license. I will still rent rooms...I can claim I want to give you two privacy. Then of course you guys can still come to them later for us to hang and have fun...it just gives us more space then the bus."

"That works for me, Love...Honestly..." Sheamus smiled at Randy. "Are we settled now?"  
"Yeah I think so. Can I come to you with questions?"  
"Always."  
"Yeah we are cool then."  
"We ready to roll then? I have a feeling we may be delayed in the lobby again...ye know the normal autographs and photos...plus more questions."  
"I will help however I can with you guys...but I am sure you can understand if I have to play my own part."  
"Aye...yer not gay yerself...yer just our friend and support us." John wondered how Randy would be able to pull that off but figured that was his lover's decision to make. No reason to possibly ruin three careers if it was avoidable.  
"Yeah, I'm ready." John put his hat back on and grabbed his phone. "Wasn't I supposed to call James when we decided to leave, Master?"

"Aye...let 'im know we'll be out as soon as we can, might as well inform 'im we will be traveling to the Smackdown show and have him plan the route since it may be a few moments before we get out there."  
"Good idea." John dialed James' number. "James, this is John. I thought I'd let you know that we are leaving Randy's room and will be outside shortly. It may take a bit because we always seem to be bombarded by fans in the lobby...Sounds good, Man...Also, just so you know we will be heading to Hamton, Virginia next for the Smackdown taping...Sure, sounds good...Oh, and Randy will be traveling with us too. Ok, see you soon, James." John pocketed his phone and looked at Randy. "How many bags you got, Baby? Need a hand?"

"You know my normal three, I can balance them." Randy turned on the TV and brought up the electronic check-out screen. He followed the steps and then looked at them. He then walked over to John. He removed John's hat, grabbed the back of his head, kissed him hard, but briefly, then let go, placing John's hat back on him. "Ok. Now we can go."  
John smiled at the kiss. "Thanks, Daddy. I needed that." He took a big breath. "Ok, let's go face the wolves." Sheamus nodded, taking a deep breath before heading for the door. He held it for John and Randy while Randy balanced his bags, heading down the hall.


	49. Chapter 49

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

The three men entered the elevator and descended down to the lobby. John felt butterflies as the door opened and the lobby was filled with people. The moment that they stepped from the elevator, the three Superstars received almost immediate attention.

"There's Randy!" A group of giggling fan girls, some wearing Randy's Strike First T-shirts walked over to the Viper first. "Hi Randy. I'm your biggest fan." A large chested blonde wearing one of his shirts with a slit cut in the front to reveal too much cleavage gushed. John looked at Randy in mild amusement. Randy places one of his trademark smirks on his face. "Well isn't that charming, Sweetheart? I always enjoy meeting...big fans." His eyes slowly took the girl in before looking at her friends.  
If the girls had been giddy before, they were almost swooning now. "Oh we are big fans..." The blonde looked suggestively in the direction of Randy's clothed cock. "Do you like to party? We know how to show a guy a good time."

"You're not gay like your two buddies are you?" A redhead asked. "It's a shame all the cute guys are always gay."  
John winked at the redhead. "Why thank you, Hun."  
"Oh...I definitely know how to enjoy the fairer sex." Randy smirked again, giving a faint lick out of the corner of his top lip. "Now while I am sure you girls like to party I must decline, right after the show I need to hit the road." He gave a faint pout. "I really am sorry, Ladies." Sheamus for now was still quiet, just watching things.  
"Oh, ok maybe another time." The blonde seemed a little down by the news.  
"So...do you guys have time to party?" John looked over in surprise as an obvious gay couple holding hands walked over to Sheamus. They were both well dressed good-looking men, appearing to be in their '20s. "Hearing that you and John are gay was our biggest fantasy come true. Do you guys swing?" The taller, dark-haired man asked Sheamus. "Brad here would love some time with John. We could fool around and watch our men get off. Come on, today's his birthday." The other man, obviously Brad, looked at John with hopeful eyes.

"Sorry to burst yer bubble, fellas, but I don't have other foxes sniff around me man." He tipped his head toward the smaller man with a charming smile. "Happy birthday, fella. Sorry we can't give ye yer wish." He reached over, taking John's hand. "I am sure yer fella can understand me wanting to keep a hand on such a fine catch."  
"It's ok." The man that had asked looked heartbroken. John smiled at Brad and took off his hat, knowing he had several more in his luggage. "Happy birthday, Man." He handed the hat to Brad with a genuine smile. Brad took the ball cap and blushed.  
"That's real classy of you, John. Best of luck to you both." The two men left shortly after. Sheamus, John, and Randy had some encounters with semi normal fans after that, the usual autographs and hugs. Just as the crowd was thinning out, three tall, muscular guys walked in and John saw trouble the minute they walked over.

"Hey, Orton." A guy about Randy's height wearing an old school WWF t-shirt spoke up. "You still associate with these fags?" The remaining fans grew still as they watched the scene. Randy drew a deep breath. His brows knitted and eyes narrowed. He let go of his bag. "Excuse me, buddy...what was that?" He stepped closer to the guy. Sheamus debated saying something, but he needed to see how Randy would handle it if he was going to be continued to be seen with them. John feared the worst, knowing Randy's temper.  
"Ran, let it go. It's not worth it." Then the unthinkable happened. One of the other three guys stepped over to John and grabbed him by his short hair, jerking his head back slightly.  
"No one asked you, Homo." John felt time stand still as he had a sudden flashback of the robber jerking his head back in the car only a few minutes before he was raped. It didn't help that the hostile fans were tall and dark, eerily similar to his attackers. No matter how much fan hate he may have received over the years, John had never been manhandled by a fan. He began to shake involuntarily as his mind relived the violation of that terrible night, his eyes wide in fear.

"Look at Cena, probably pissing himself like a baby. Super Cena my ass." The man facing Randy laughed.  
"Get off 'im!" Sheamus yelled, heading for the man who grabbed John. The scream caused Randy to turn to look; luckily the disturbance also drew the attention of hotel security that was by the front doors. They approached the small group of people.  
"Brake it up, now!" The man holding John let go of him quickly, seeing security approaching. They backed off and left as fast as they arrived. The crowd began to leave but John stood still and quiet, his head lowered and breathing heavy as he fought the fear inside of him. Sheamus headed over closer to John, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
"It's ok, Johnny."

The hotel manager made her way over to the three wrestlers. "I am so sorry, gentleman. Such behavior is not acceptable. We normally try to keep the fans outside and even then have security keep an eye out. If there is anything we can do for you?"  
Randy looked over at the woman. "If a member of your security can escort us to Mr. Cena's bus in the lot we would appreciate it."  
"Of course." She looked at the guard that came over. "Please call Adam and ask him to report to the front desk."  
"Yes Ma'am." The guard got on the radio.  
"If you gentleman want to follow me I'll take you to a quiet room to calm down while we wait. "  
"Aye, Lass, lead thee way." Sheamus rubbed John's shoulder. "Come now. It's ok now." He tried to speak in a semi-firm tone without it being too obvious.

John nodded, stirring at his Master's voice. He followed Sheamus, Randy and the woman, his heart still racing. Once they were led to a small meeting room that wasn't being used Sheamus led John to a chair to sit. "Ye need some water, Johnny?"  
"I think I need to make a call." Randy told them as he pulled out his phone dialing. John gave Sheamus a shaky smile.  
"N-No, Sweets. I'll be fine. I just need a minute to refocus." Sheamus gave a warm smile, grabbing a second chair to pull it next to John to sit next to him, taking his hand giving it a firm squeeze. Randy heaved a sigh as he stood off to the side.

"Hunter?...It's Randy...Letting you know that added security may be needed at hotels or anywhere else the fans can get close to us...there was a small incident at the hotel...John and Shea showed up to pick me up to bring me with them...well I have a hard time driving with a temporary license...we ran into a couple of guys that are not pleased with the fact there are gays in wrestling. I was asked how I could still be associated with them. I admit my temper almost got me because of the slur they used. John tried to calm me down and one of the guys grabbed him...He is fine except shaken up a bit...well I know we are all heading for Hampton after the show. After that I don't know...I understand, thanks Hunter...we are heading there as soon as a member of hotel security shows up to escort us to John's bus...ok bye."  
Randy hung up and walked over to them. "How you feeling, Johnny?"  
John felt foolish acting so dramatic over the situation.

"I'm fine, Ran. Thanks." He gave Randy a reassuring smile. "Just had a short flashback when the guy grabbed me by the hair. It's fine now."  
"OK Johnny...understandable...it's fine." Randy tried to reassure John.  
"Ah, Angel, relax...no need to beat yerself over it...not yer fault."  
"I am sorry I almost lost my cool, Guys...if I hadn't tried to get in that punks face..."  
"Excuse me, Gentlemen, your escort is here." The manager informed then motioned to a guy that was close to Kane's size and built, maybe even slightly more muscular. He walked over nodding his head.  
"A pleasure, Sirs. Sorry you had a problem in our hotel." His face soften slightly looking at John and Sheamus. "I admire your guts...just sorry they need to be tested." He took a deep breath smoothing his uniform. "Well, shall we?"

John stood up smiling, liking the guy almost at once. "Thanks, man. Lead the way." Sheamus helped grab one of Randy's bags so the guys could get out of there. Once outside, the fans out there seems to steer clear of the big security member. "Which bus is yours?"  
"That one." John pointed, feeling secure with the muscular guard beside him.  
"OK...let's go then." The guard started to walk with them through the lot.  
"I notice you and the lobby guard have the same last name. Brothers?" Randy asked even though they didn't look anything alike in his opinion.  
"Actually...husband." Adam admitted without batting an eyelash. John smiled at Adam warmly.  
"I think it's great that you get to work with your husband. You guys were sure a welcome sight today."  
"Thanks, sadly there are always assholes around. I don't think that will ever change." They reached the bus. "Well here you guys go. Just so you know most hotels in the chain are friendly towards people's...freedom of choice. So you ever feel you need help you can always call the central switchboard and they will contact the hotel you are going to and make sure you are covered." He pursed his lips a moment in thought. "Um...I know it isn't normally accepted but you think Brian and me could get you guys' autographs?"

"Sure thin fella...ye got anything on ye or do we need to grab something from on board?"  
"I have a note pad I carry." He reached in his back pocket pulling it out with a pen from his shirt pocket.  
"One for ye both, or would ye care for two?"  
"Um...just one is fine...you guys can even do it all on the same sheet if you want to."  
Sheamus signed his and then held it out for the next guy to take. John took the pen and wrote To Brian and Adam Our Heroes and signed his name underneath before passing it on to Randy with a smile. Randy took it, adding his autograph to it handing the paper back. "Here you go, Man."  
Adam took a look at it. "Thanks a lot, Guys."  
Sheamus knocked on the bus door and waited while James opened the door. "Well thanks again, fella...ye be sure to let yer other know we say thanks for his help as well." Adam nodded before walking off. Randy stepped on board with one bag greeting James.  
"You need anything stowed, Randy?"  
"No, if it takes too much space I'll stow it before we head for Virginia."  
"Angel yer next." Sheamus motioned to the door; he was refusing to let John be the last one onboard. John smiled at Sheamus and climbed up in the bus.  
"Hey, Man." He greeted James before walking back further inside.

Sheamus hopped on last with the rest of Randy's stuff before he took a seat on one of the couches. "Everyone ready?" James asked as he shut the door.  
"Aye."  
"Sure thing."  
"Let's get this show on the road, James." John replied from where he was sitting. A few minutes later James had pulled the bus out and they were on their way.


	50. Chapter 50

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John sat in the bus, resting his head with his eyes shut as they traveled to the arena. The incident in the hotel had once again ruined his happy day with his two lovers. He was so tired of being insulted, manhandled and degraded all for the crime of loving a man. Randy was debating going into his one bag to grab the partly empty bottle of JD, but then decided against it. His nerves even if he didn't show it were already feeling frayed. He kept fidgeting with his hands as he watched out the window. Non-existent memories were playing tricks on his brain.

John opened his eyes to notice Randy beside him looking nervous, his hands fidgeting as his best friend always did when something was affecting him. "You ok, Ran?" He asked quietly but loud enough for Randy to hear him.  
Randy almost jumped when he heard John's voice. The same time he stopped the fidgets.  
"Um...it's nothing.." He tried to look back out the window.  
"Ok." John answered, not wanting to pry. "You know, if you ever need someone to talk to...I'm here for you. Everyone needs an ear to listen to them sometimes and you're my best friend." John patted Randy's shoulder, smiling.  
"I know, Johnny...I know but you have enough on your mind." Randy cringed, cursing himself realizing his words just admitted there was something wrong.  
"Tell me what it is, Ran." John watched Randy carefully. "We've all got things on our mind. It should never stop us from listening to each others' problems."

Randy licked his lips before starting, his head lowered. "Just thoughts...I-I don't even know if I want to call them memories. Just my mind playing tricks on me...trying not to panic over things that might not of even happened."  
"You mean certain things are triggering memories for you of when you were drugged?" John kept his voice low and discreet.  
"Think so...maybe...damn it...I don't know, Johnny...as I said my mind could just be playing tricks..." His face what John could see of it showed his frustration and confusion.  
"What did you remember, Ran? Do you feel like sharing it with me?" John kept his words soft as he gave Randy his full attention. Randy's breath seemed a little shaky as he bit his lip as he looked over toward Sheamus briefly. The other man seemed occupied with a book he had pulled from his one bag and was reading. He then looked back at John debating. He then closed his eyes trying to calm himself as he was already feeling himself wanting to shake.

John saw Randy shaking and his heart ached for him. "Hey, it's ok." He soothed his Viper softly. "I know all about damn flashbacks. They feel like hell. Sometimes it helps to talk about them."  
"But I don't even know if they are real..."  
"Angel..." Sheamus called his nose still in the book. "I think we still have about 30 minutes before we reach the arena...why don't ye take Randy to thee back. Maybe he will be more comfortable."  
John looked at Randy. "He has a good point. You want to go back? It's more private."  
"Um...yeah...sure..." Randy slowly stood up and headed for the sleep compartment. He took a seat in the captain's chair. John reclined on the bed after closing the door.  
"So, what are these things you are remembering...or feeling, Ran. Take your time. Tell me when you're ready."  
"The last semi-clear thing I remember of that night was a group of girls trying to pick Mike and me up at a bar we were at. We both tried to nicely turn them down." He looked down running his hands over his head almost in a scrubbing motion. "I hate to admit I am glad I can switch into my ring persona so easily at times, or I felt like I was gonna freak when that group of girls asked me about going to party with them. We have no clue if my assailants were male, female...maybe a mix of both." He lifted his head looking at John, the worry etched on his face. "Do I need to wonder every time a group talks to me...could it be them again? Could they be testing me? Are they following me?" He moved his hands to his face resting his face against them. "I have no faces to tie to my attack...they could be anyone I could see at anytime and I would have no clue...if they got away with it once...how do I know they won't again?" His voice was faintly muffled by his hands.

John stood from the bed and walked over to Randy. Gently, he pulled the hands from Randy's face and knelt to hold his boyfriend in a comforting hug. "I'm so sorry, Ran. That must be hell for you. I know what my abductors looked like and I still see their faces at times. I can't even imagine the fear you feel. I guarantee you that as long as you're with me it will never happen to you again."  
"Thanks, Baby...bu-but..." Randy shook a little in John's hold. "I...I started to fe-feel that panic in the room too..." He rested his head on John's shoulder his shaky breath coming in quick pants as he tried to calm himself. "I...I can now un-understand why Shea always needs one of us to look at..." John stroked Randy's head to calm him. "But you seemed like you were having such a good time, Babe. Why didn't you say something? You mean because I was blocking Master from your view?"

"You were the one I focused on, John...my pleasuring you...that kept me focused..." He looked down. "It was weird...wh-when Shea was on me...part of it felt good...yet part of me was scared...it was like my mind was fighting itself...also feeling both of you on me..." He breath grew shaky again as his eyes closed. "Just fe-feeling so...so ma-many ha-hands on me...god...no...no...I ju-just wa-want them off me..." His voice shaky almost distant sounding. "Stop...ca-can't get it to stop..." John was alarmed by Randy's mental state. He felt so unqualified to help his friend escape what he was feeling.  
"You're ok, Daddy. It's just me. Your Baby Boy. There are no other hands on you. I've got you." John cooed as he held his hurting lover close. Randy faintly heard John's voice in the swirl of jumbled sounds and feeling. His shaking was still there but seemed to calm some. He gulped.  
"BB...BB?" He sounded scared .  
"Yes, Daddy. I'm here. You're ok." John kissed Randy gently on the lips before he pulled him closer.

Instead of leaning into the kiss, Randy's face snapped away from the feel. His eyes then snapped open his eyes darting around when he finally registered John's touch. It took a moment for things to register... "I-I'm sorry, John..." He looked back at his face and went to lean back for a kiss hoping John would believe he never meant to turn from him and would accept he was sorry for doing so.  
"Nothing to forgive. I love you, Randy." John gave Randy another kiss as he held him close. Randy returned the embrace and the kiss, allowing it to deepen some. Tears threatened to spill from Randy's eyes when he broke the kiss.  
"I love you too, Baby...I...I was just scared to admit around Shea th-that I thought I was ha-having pa-panic issues while he was ri-riding me...I didn't want him to feel bad for doing that."

"Listen, Baby." John looked at Randy almost sternly. "That ever happens again you tell us. We all three have panic issues at times. Hell, I almost went into a full-blown panic attack right in the hotel lobby. So we both understand if you ever are having problems. Don't let us have our fun while you are suffering...ok?"  
"I'll try, Baby...as I said it was odd...the same time it was scaring me...it did feel good...god he felt soooo good, Baby..." He shuttered with a moan. "Sorry, Baby.." Randy tried not to shift in his chair. John laughed softly.  
"Don't be. I love watching you guys kiss and play together. Best eye candy ever. I could sit back and watch you both all day long." Randy chuckled faintly.  
"That's not what I am sorry about, Baby." He reached to take one of John's hands from around him and boldly placed it over his cock that was hard and straining his jeans. He gave a low moan. "This is what I am sorry about, thinking the good of it...how good he felt with his ass squeezing my cock...mmmm" As he talked his cock still tried to jump inside the tight confines of the tight denim.

John felt sick as he watched his boyfriend and heard his need. He did not know what to do. John kept his hand over Randy's cock as he tried to think of a way out. "Better keep it down, Ran. James might hear you. He can see It's not Master back here with me. Just wait until I get you somewhere private. I'm gonna suck the hell out of that cock." John tried to make his voice sound regretful.  
"So old rules still apply hmmm? " Randy shook his head as he let go of John's hand. Randy stood up, trying to ignore his painful situation. "Come on we should be there soon anyway." He opened the door and moved back to the main compartment. He slid into the bench of the kitchenette.

"Everything ok?" Sheamus as he lowered the book to look over.  
"Yeah...fine." The few words accidentally bit out harder than Randy planned. Sheamus tried not to roll his eyes as he lifted the book back up. John followed Randy out and sat down, feeling bad for his lover's unfulfilled need but he had promised Sheamus that sex on his bus would be the one memory that he never make with Randy. That was theirs and theirs alone. He could not face the anger and sadness in his Master's eyes if he had robbed him of their one precious memory. Some things meant more than hot sex. They pulled into the back lot of the arena and James was instructed where to park when he informed them he needed a utility hook up.

"Ok, Gentlemen. John, yours and Sheamus' requested bags are under the bench seat up front here."  
"This one, Fella?" Sheamus stood up.  
"Yep." Sheamus crouched down, siding a door over that was under the seat. "Ah handy." He pulled both rolling cases out. He slipped the book into the front pocket. "Here ye go, Johnny Boy." He set the one case down closer to John. "Well here we go." He tried to give a smile. "Let 'er rip James me good fella." James hit the button to pop the doors open and Sheamus made his way down the steps with his bag and only moved a few feet away to wait for John and Randy.  
"Thank you, James. I'll see you later after the show." John grabbed his own bag and exited the bus to stand beside Sheamus and wait for Randy. "I really don't want to face any more fans." John said to the Irishman quietly. "But I know I have to."  
"Then just wave from a distance, Angel...they know we are a busy bunch."

Randy grabbed his rolling gear bag as well as his toiletries and headed off the nodded to the two before he headed inside. John walked with Sheamus toward the inside of the arena. He plastered a smile on his face and waved at the fans yelling at them behind the barricade. John noticed their yells seemed louder than normal but he blocked it out and hurried inside. He needed his mind clear for the meeting and to show Sheamus support for the show. Sheamus smiled and waved as well. The sea of voices he couldn't really make out most of what anyone was saying. Just as at he hotel the signs he could see seemed to be a mixed bag of supporters and haters, some that just stated the simple question of why. He made his way inside and looked first for his locker room assignment. Not a shock when it seems he was placed in a private room with John. Even without a match he was still assigned a room.


	51. Chapter 51

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

He headed down the hall looking for the room so he could drop his bag off before looking for Stephanie and the creative team. He could feel the eyes of some staff watching him as he passed; luckily most new better than to open their mouths. John was a little ahead of Sheamus as he had hurried to get inside away from the fans. He too had noticed that they had a shared locker room and was headed that way. He smiled and greeted staff members as he passed by. Some looked at him strangely but nothing was said to him but a returned greeting. Reaching the room, John parked his bag and waited for Sheamus to catch up to him. Randy for now headed for one of the couple of general locker rooms. He knew some of the roster knew he was bi, but just hoped no one was dumb enough to make a comment about John to him. He found his normal spot and began to set up.

Sheamus got to the locker room and walked in. "I guess this isn't a big shock that they threw me in with ye, Angel...granted ye been inviting me before now anyways." The smile on his face faded some. "Is Randy ok, Angel? I thought he would have been following us...we three normally share anyway.." He looked faintly worried. "Ye nay think he be trying to separate 'imself from us even around thee other fellas do ye?"  
"I noticed that too, Sweets. I hope not. He seemed almost afraid to even be seen with us." John sighed. "I liked it when we shared locker room time before our shows but Randy has always been terrified of being outed and it affecting his job so I guess I can understand."  
"Aye...but...doesn't at least half the guys already know? Ok, I might be able to understand the public...but backstage?" Sheamus sighed. "Ye think the mess at the hotel bothered 'im? He said he still wanted to ride with us...it doesn't make any sense." He moved to set up his bag. "Well might as well find where the offices are and see how they plan on taking me out."

John gave a sigh of his own. "I don't know for sure, Sweets. I never could get inside of Randy's head. He was a little shaken up by the fan girls at the hotel but that was due to when he was drugged not us. I guess I'll mention it to him later." He chuckled lightly. "Although every time I attempt a private talk with Randy the temptation to be bad is overwhelming."  
"Oh..." Sheamus sighed. He headed for the door, not seeing the point in changing right now. John heard Sheamus' sigh as he walked away.  
"Did I say something wrong, Sweets? Nothing happened on the bus but a talk. I swear to you. Randy wanted it to...but that's only our memory. I promise." Sheamus stopped before he opened the door. He walked back over to John, cupping his face. His icy eyes gazing John's richer orbs.  
"I believe ye, Angel...I am sorry I even doubted ye. I know how persuasive our Viper can be. " He then leaned down to kiss John. A content sigh almost rumble passed through Sheamus before he released the kiss. "Well, since ye may have a hand in tonight's event...ye care to walk with me?"

"Not at all, Babe." John followed Sheamus out of the locker room. "Lead the way, Sweets." His heart wanted to use the term Master but John knew that using the term freely in a public place was probably not a good idea if they wanted to keep that part of their lives private from the world. The two made their way through the arena looking for the meetings rooms that were sometimes made into office space for the shows. Sheamus finally spotted the one for the creative road crew and knocked. They heard a voice telling them to enter. Sheamus opened the door and walked in. He held it waiting for John. Inside was Stephanie and three other writers. "Ah there you guys are." Stephanie tried to smile. "I hope everything is ok."  
"Well, as ok as can be expected considering the situation." John gave her a half-smile. "We are trying to keep positive about everything."

"Good...I heard there was a small incident at the hotel. Glad you both are ok."  
"Well ok except the fact a 'fan' put their hands on John in a violent manner. Luckily the hotel had a good security staff that responded quickly." Sheamus informed them.  
"John, I am so sorry...we all know most fans are actually quite reasonable in such manners. Well if you two will sit we can start going over a few things." Sheamus nodded, moving to the table sitting down. John walked over and sat down. He gave Sheamus a reassuring smile.  
"Let's start by wondering if you men see any direction of this."  
"Well we aren't...what's thee right word...flamboyant? We don't want to be seen that way." Sheamus told her.  
"Then what do you see happening?"  
"Well I persoanlly have no issue with what people may see common or not, ye know like touching of hands, full hugs...not the half hug scared to get close thing we see...heck I would even give Johnny a good smooch for luck for a match."  
"Um...ok..." One of the other writers seemed to be taking the notes. "John, your take?"

"I feel like Shea. This is of course a PG show. Things that I've done in the past with scripted lovers such as AJ like a kiss or hug I have no issue with. Even using an endearment from time to time...You know, normal couple stuff." John tried to explain to the writers.  
"Aye and we all know how much ye writers love to push the envelope with the sexual innuendos."  
"Well yes...but this is pushing new boundaries...we want to be respectful of you two. Is there something you won't do you think we may ask?"  
"No wedding story lines...be honest they never end well. Ye already know to try to avoid the whole Chuck and Billy route. I would like some heads up of ideas coming down thee pike since this is partly our actual lives we are talking of here."  
"Also," John added. "I'd rather we not be portrayed as feminine as so many homosexual guys are in the media. We're the same guys we always were and I'd like to be viewed as such."

"Of course not, John...that falls under the not flamboyant thing Sheamus brought up. You know people will wonder or may wonder...um..."  
"It is a mutual partnership...that's all that they need to be known." Sheamus assured Stephanie.  
"OK...would you two have an issue with maybe doing an interview for either the magazine or the website, you know questions from the fans?"  
"I have no problem."  
"I have no problem with it either." John echoed. He looked at Shea and spoke quietly so only he could clearly hear. "Babe, I have no issues with the fans knowing you are the top and kind of take care of me if you don't. Feels more honest that way."  
"Ye care for me too, Angel...top or bottom tis still mutual." Sheamus reached over under the table to take John's hand with a gentle squeeze. "So we aren't lying."

"Gentlemen is there a problem.?" Stephanie tried to get their attention again.  
"Nay, Ms. McMahon...please go on."  
"We wanted to go over the idea we have for the show tonight. It will involve both of you."  
"I have a question before we begin."  
"Sure Sheamus...what is it?"  
"Well I know we both agreed to get put on the shelf for a short period. How can ye get a read of the fans to us if we are not around them?"  
"Well we can still start getting a read tonight. See what signs fans bring in or try to bring in. We can then see how much time we may need to give you for heat to die down some."

John nodded. "Sounds good, Stephanie. So...tell us your plans for tonight."  
"Well earlier in the night you will have a face off with Henry...you know to keep the heat up for Sunday. Sheamus was set for a match earlier in the night...we will move it later. John, I know you have some training experience with one of the new boys coming in tonight. Bray Wyatt...well we want him and his crew to make a big impact."  
"And the impact will be at me expense." Sheamus brought up trying to not sound sad at that thought, just cause he agreed didn't mean he as happy abut it.

"Well that's the short end of it. We were thinking John coming out to try to minimize the damage...of course that could make it three on one since Sheamus is supposed to be down. Mark comes out fans won't know if it is to hurt or help John...oddly it's to help because of course he wants you in fighting form for Sunday."  
John thought the idea over. "I like it. It's unpredictable with Mark added in." Mark still gave John the creeps at times since their falling out over Sheamus but he was a professional and had a job to do. He turned to Sheamus. "What do you think of it, Sweets?"  
"Well if ye feel Bray and his boys are professional...sure...guess I will need to meet with them to see how they wish to play it."

"Well Sheamus, Bray is a multi-generation wrestler, he knows the ins and outs." Stephanie informed him.  
"Well are they around?"  
"Not last I heard, once we do I can direct them to your locker room."  
"That is fine then. Does Daniel know of the line-up change?"  
"He will when he shows up."  
"OK then."  
"OK, Guys. I think that is all we have for now. Of course we can email any ideas we come up with while you are off the road."  
"Ah that actually is another question. I know in the past it wasn't, but is there a problem with our being out and about while we are suppose to be injured?"  
"There shouldn't be."  
"Good...also any update on the...well the removing of the video and texts?"  
"The texts have been removed as far as we know. Last we heard I am sorry the video is still up."

John fought for control at the mention of the video. "It's been online so long now that it will travel the net forever. It's probably been shared on every wrestling site online by now."  
"That is the slight good news, people may be sharing the link to the one host site...there may be mention of it on others sites...but it seems most of the more...honest sites won't touch it. Trust me, John we have kept tabs on it. Anywhere else we see it pop up with has removed it when contacted. Yes, sadly it may travel for a long time after we stop it. We are doing what we can I wish we could do more." Sheamus squeezed John's hand again lightly when he started to grow agitated.  
"Is there anything we can do?"  
"Except the small messages you men sometimes post to the fans there isn't much."  
"OK then...we will let ye all go then..." He let go of John's hand, standing up.

John stood up too, preparing to leave. "Thank you, Stephanie. We both appreciate the help you have been trying to give us."  
"Of course, Guys." Sheamus moved to the door, opening it and waited.  
"Seems we may have messages to check, Hun." John smiled at Sheamus as he walked out the door.  
"Yeah, it appears that way." Sheamus followed John down the hall toward the locker room.


	52. Chapter 52

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"Well that wasn't too bad...what ye think, Hun?"  
"Not bad. Way better than expected." John was feeling better about the whole situation. Sheamus moved, resting his hand on John's lower back as they turned one of the corners. They were getting closer to their room.

"Well isn't that a sweet...why don't you two get a room?" Swagger called out from where he was talking to Zeb, you could get a hint og a joking tone to his voice.  
"That is so NOT what our forefathers had in mind..." the older man commented. Sheamus just took a deep breath and just tried to continue walking. John looked at Zeb in disdain.  
"Shut the hell up. I'm just as patriotic as you are. Maybe more so." He was sick and tired of the abuse and comments.  
"Yeah guess you queers think it's all cool now that Uncle Sam got rid of the don't ask don't tell policy...what's next he will be in a dress?"  
"Zeb just drop it, Man." Jack tried to tell him.  
"You supporting this?"  
"I am supporting their right to do what they want."  
"Sickening that is all I need to say."

Hearing the slur Sheamus closed his eyes to calm. "Come on, Hun...we know he is just one of many and we will just need thick skins." He opened his eyes and started to walk with John again. John, usually the calm and easy-going type walked with Sheamus, refusing to look at Zeb again. He was furious and did not want to do anything stupid.  
"I want to kick his ass so bad. Fans I get...but coworkers? We are supposed to be professionals."  
"Everyone is entitled to their opinion...just like we should have our right to live how we want...we sadly need to give them their right to be asses...just as long as it remains just words." They finally got back to the locker room. Sheamus reached for the door pushing it open. "Well home sweet home for a few hours at least."  
"Yeah, thanks, Sweets." John walked past Sheamus and sat down. "Since I'm coming to your aid tonight I'll have to change into my ring attire before then."

"Well, you also have your face to face earlier in the night too." Sheamus shut the door, walking over toward John. He placed his hand on John's shoulders, giving them a light squeeze, then rubbing them. "Ye are so strong, Angel...I know this is hard." He leaned down to kiss him lightly. John returned the kiss with a soft smile. "Thanks, Sweets. So are you. I'm trying to be positive about all this. At least now we are free to be ourselves. In a way I feel badly for Randy."  
"I know Angel...but at least to a point it was his choice. If he can't tell his family...how can he even try to tell others?" He moved over to his bag and began to remove his gear for the night.  
John sighed. "I guess you're right." He looked at Sheamus. "Should I change my clothes now too you think?"

"I don't see why not. Ye don't even need yer pads." Sheamus walked over to lock the door. He then headed for his gear bag, stripping off his shirt and then bending to remove his shoes and socks.  
"Nice ass, Baby." John flirted as he went to his own bag, removing a pair of cargo shorts, his wrist/arm bands and a The Champ Is Here t-shirt.  
"Not nearly as nice as yours, Angel." Sheamus laughed as he stood back up to begin removing his jeans.  
"That's your opinion." John laughed as he kicked his shoes off and began stripping out of his jeans. "I love watching you wrestle in your trunks."  
"As our Viper would tell ye...yer ass could make black girls envious." Sheamus laughed before he began to work into his tights. There was a knock on the door. "One moment!" Sheamus yelled out.

"Oh damn! I wonder who that is?" John tried to hurry, pulling up his shorts and fastening them. Once Sheamus felt he was properly covered and he looked John over to see he was fine he headed for the door. He opened it to look to see who it was. He recognized the three men from their promos. "Hello, fellas, I guess ye be lookin for me...well both of us?"  
"Yeah, we were told we get to put the hurt on you." Bray told him with a laugh.  
"Aye that's how it plays...so we talkin this out or in thee ring?"  
"The ring should work."  
Sheamus looked at John. "Sound good to ye, Hun?"  
"Sounds fine." John smiled at the three men. "It appears I get to try to take on all three of your asses." He laughed. "I'm excited for you guys. I hear the fan anticipation for you has been through the roof."

"Thanks, John...nice seeing you again. It's been a while." Bray told him with a smile. "As for taking on all our asses...I heard you get some unlikely back up." Luke seemed to have a nervous tic to him as they talked. "Come on, Boys." He gestured for Luke and Erik to follow him. "See you two out there in a minute." He then turned, heading down the hall.  
"He doesn't seem a bad fella...the others I don't know...Guess I'll throw my sneakers back on for now." Sheamus walked over to put his sneakers on.  
"Yeah, he's a cool guy. The other two do seem a bit strange but it's part of their gimmick." John changed his t-shirt and slid on his arm bands before moving to put his shoes back on. "Guess I'd better enjoy wearing this Champ shirt while I have the chance. Will you still want me when I'm no longer the conquering Champ?" John teased.  
"When I looks at ye Angel...I nay see thee Champion...I see me heart." He smiled brightly. "Although that whole belt sex thing may be interesting." He laughed as he headed for the door. "I just hope their weird vibe is just a really convincing gimmick."

"Yeah me too." John followed behind Sheamus. "Ready to show the world who we are, Sweets?"  
"Well we still have a few hours before that..." Sheamus took a deep breath..." Nothing like planning out yer own demise." They got to the curtain and saw Mark was out by the ring with the Wyatt family. "Oh fun...well should of planned that one."  
"I really hate that guy." John mumbled. He couldn't look at Mark without remembering the welts he had placed on Sheamus and the panic John had felt as the huge man choked him, holding him in the air by his neck.  
"Just be a professional and hope he does the same." He took John's hand, kissing the back of it before letting go and walking out. "SO FELLAS!" He called out clapping his hands together rubbing them together. "How ye see this dance playing out?"

John walked over to stand beside Mark. "How are you, Mark?" John fought to keep his tone friendly.  
"Doing ok." Mark answered, his tone cool. Sheamus smiled at John's attempt to bury the hatchet, at least for the sake of the show.  
"You want to hear...our idea?" Bray asked a little shocked. Sheamus walked over and hopped up to sit on the ring apron.  
"Sure Fella, why not?"  
"Well we are the rookies." Even if Bray was in the company before in many eyes he was still green.  
"Aye, but ye all know yer personas better then John or I do...so let me 'ear what ye have in mind and we can tell ye if we feel it could work. If one of us sees an issue we can let ye know and together work it out. If both sides work it out it will feel more real...organic."  
"Cool."  
"I know Mark only is running interference so ye three don't whip Johnny's ass. He is longest going veteran here I am sure he wouldn't mind instilling some pearls or wisdom...now would ye, Mark?"

"Hu? What...oh yeah sure."  
John smiled at Bray. "So lets hear your idea. I know you came up with a good one."  
"Well, I won't be doing much of the actual beat down. I am more or less the orchestrater...the puppet master of these two." He motions to Luke and Erik. "I don't know if either of you have had time to view anything of ours besides the videos that have played during Raw."  
"I am ashamed to admit I have not. I do like keeping me eye on the up and coming talent." Sheamus admitted. He hated the fact he had been too preoccupied to keep up with his study of talent.  
"I'm ashamed I haven't either." John gave the men a sincere look of apology. "Sheamus and myself have been dealing with some issues and my mind has regretfully been elsewhere lately."

"Hey it's ok...people think we live, sleep and eat the ring. I know we need time to deal with real life." Bray tried to explain his view of understanding. "Well we come out with a dim light, I motion the light to go out sending the arena into darkness. When the lights come on my boys will be in the ring and focused on you, Sheamus. Go with a good standard beat down. At some point we will get you outside the ring. Since we need an effect to make it seem like you are badly hurt I was thinking of a good step hit. You know throw to the steps to push them from the ring and separate them. You get stretched near the middle and they slam them down to look like a head hit 'knocking you out'. I figure that is about the time you come out, John to try to make the save of him getting hurt more. Of course it is still two or three against one...and as you see none of us are small dudes."

John nodded, listening closely. "So how long am I fighting your two boys before Mark comes out to help me?"  
"Figure not too long...figure let them try to get a few hits in...let you get one throw off and have him come down as we come back in...I'll give a sign and we back off...you know the classic live to fight another day bit."  
"That works for me." Mark commented with an amused smirk. "I guess me and you then have a stare down and I take off while the doc checks Sheamus out."  
"That sounds about right to me, Fellas."  
"Yeah, sounds good, Bray. Should be simple to pull off." John nodded his approval.  
"Ok so yer boys pulled all these before?" Sheamus asked.  
"Yeah, Man, it's not as problem."

"OK That is the next to the last segment of the show...I have a match with Daniel that will lead to the beat down." Sheamus informed them of the lead in.  
"OK then we will let you guys go and we will catch you later." Bray told them before he motioned to Luke and Erik, the two of them following him toward the back.  
"I be honest those men are down right creepy." Sheamus shuddered.  
"I know. Oh well, I've worked with strange characters before." John laughed.  
"We all have, Hun."  
"Hold on...all that shit floating around about you two?" Mark exclaimed.  
"Is true." Mark pursed his lips as if debating something. "Hey that cool, Man." He laughed before heading for the back.  
"Well shall we go and relax...ye and Mark have fourth segment I think."

"Sounds good...But I need to run an idea by you, Sweets. How about after my stare down with Mark and he leaves I run over to you while the Doc works on you acting all concerned. Similar to how I did with Zack when Kane pushed his wheelchair off the ramp. Except I could maybe give you a soft kiss and bend over you like I'm terribly concerned." John said.  
"I would expect nothing less, Angel...ye are me guardian Angel...always looking out for me." He walked over to John, hooking his arm around his waist. "Plus Stephanie said she needs to see things that will show we more than friends." He went to kiss John's cheek then chuckled. "Wow...no one said anything...I'm surprised...maybe they were being nice." He started 'pulling' John toward the back. John laughed playfully as he was pulled toward his locker room.


	53. Chapter 53

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"I think tonight's going to be great!" John told him with his boyish enthusiasm. John was always willing to help the new guy, more so when it seems they had something to them. Then again John would be willing to give anyone a chance because you can't always tell off the bat, who has 'it' or not.  
"Aye...just remember the haters of what we have isn't much different then anyone else who decides to boo us out there. Who knows if or when this story runs it course maybe we can change a few minds." He got to the locker room and pushed the door open, ushering John through.

"Yeah and everyone knows I'm used to the haters." John laughed, going inside. "I'm done letting others get to me and making me feel depressed. I love you, I'm happy so they can like it or look the other way."  
"Aye Angel." Sheamus followed him into the room. Once the door was closed he pulled John into his arms, kissing him so deeply he almost dipped him back. He stood John back up and let him go, slightly blushing. He then moved to his gear to finish getting ready. John smiled, loving his lover's cute blush. It made him appear boyish and adorable.  
"Wow, I've never been kissed like a damsel in distress before." John winked. "I liked it."  
"ye...li-liked it?" You could almost swear his blush was spreading.  
"Sure...It was sweet." John grinned at his loving boyfriend.  
"I know too much for camera though...I'll be careful to tone my enthusiasm down." John walked over and reached up to circle his arms around Sheamus' neck in a warm embrace. "You'll do great, Babe. Just for the record...What do you want me to call you out there?"  
"What are ya comfortable calling me in front of others? Do ye have a preference as well? I know I called ye Hun a lot today...I was worried ye would think Angel was too...cute."

"Honestly I like Angel better. I'm used to it." John chuckled. "Every time you said Hun I wanted to look for Ran. What about you? You like Shea, Sweets, Baby, Babe or something else?"  
"I will try to call ye Angel then...As for what to call me on camera...any will work I guess...Shea sounds...chummy more then loving...buddies call me Shea. We don't need to use the names all the time. It may become over kill."  
John nodded. "Ok...Master." His eyes studied Sheamus with love and devotion.

Sheamus' mouth fell agape slightly with a shaky breath. His eyes widened with worry. "I thought we were keeping that behind closed doors...my pet." He licked his lips to wet them, looking at John. "We had decided we have enough to handle with the public just being a celebrity gay couple. Ha-have ye changed yer mind on that?"  
"I...don't know." John answered softly. "Maybe...It's what the heart wants but I don't want to hurt you or cause you any trouble."  
"Angel..." His icy blues were shimmering. "Ye are so sweet, so caring...I am pleased ye feel so comfortable claiming me as yer Master...and do not think I am ashamed to claim ye as my sub...my pet...I am suggesting this for yer well-being, yer safety. We have enough problems out there with us being a couple...being in love with each other. Do we need to willing add another layer? We will have enough problem getting mothers to see ye are still a good upstanding person a good role model."

He took his hands brushing it over John's cheek. "How would we explain to them ye are still that good guy if they knew ye were my pet? Vince accepts us being openly gay...do ye thing he and the board would accept if we were also a leather couple?" John thought over Sheamus' words and felt like a fool.  
"Of course you're right...I wasn't thinking. It would be foolish." John laid his head on Sheamus' chest. Sheamus wrapped his arms around John, holding him close.  
"It is ok, Angel...ye just need to remember...while it is a lot us...it is not all us...it is still a character we play...a show." He lightly rubbed John's back. "Just a reminder...I don't know if ye wish to go have a showdown with Mark...when ye have my marks on yer neck." He chuckled lightly.  
"Oh...How noticeable are they? I can pay a trip to makeup." John answered, enjoying their closeness. Sheamus pulled back, looking them over. "Well I see them...know they were there...no one has said anything so far...but was that them just being nice? We know how some fans can scrutinize videos...better safe then sorry."  
"Ok. I'll head over there now before they get too crowded." John pulled back from Sheamus. "It won't take long, Ma...Sweets."

"OK, Angel..." Sheamus looked as if debating something. "I'll just relax and try to focus." He walked to his bag, pulling out a towel to place it on the couch in the room before sitting down.  
"Ok. Be back soon, Baby." John headed off to makeup. After enduring giggles from the makeup girls about how cute of a couple he and Sheamus made, John managed to get his bite marks covered. As he headed back to his shared locker room with Sheamus, John thought of Randy. His Viper hasn't texted him once since they parted ways at the arena. Pulling out his phone, John sent a text._ #Hey, Ran. What are you up to right now? Thinking of you.#_ Shortly after John sent the text a door opened just down the hall. A familiar hand popped out from the shadows of the room, motioning John over before closing.

John walked down the hall and opened the door the hand had motioned from. He stepped inside, looking around. "Ran?" The door closed behind John.  
"Hey, BB." Randy turned the lock on the door before turning the light on. It was one of the unused conference rooms. A small smirk tugged at Randy's lips. He was already in his ring gear.  
"What are you doing in here hiding out?" John asked, looking around in confusion.  
"Waiting..." Randy looked like he was almost stalking John, moving closer. "I knew you had some untended marks from our hotel fun." He licked his lips eyeing, John over. "So I knew you should have made your way to makeup eventually. Since I have the closing segment I knew I had time to lay in wait for you to come around." He reached out, taking a hold of John's arm.

* * *

Sheamus got up shortly after John left and retrieved his phone from his bag. He sat down and began looking over his twitter feed; he was pleased to read slowly more and more supporters then haters. He then opened the screen to compose his own tweet; he already opened to his long tweet app he liked to use so his thoughts didn't need to be censored. _#First night on #Raw since coming clean with myself. Butterflies are quite large Johncena & I could use all the support to remain strong, let us hear you all loud.#_

* * *

John cowered back from Randy's predatory stance. He knew exactly that Randy was stalking him and played the timid prey to perfection. "Ran, why are you looking at me like that?" John asked, all innocent blue eyes.  
Randy couldn't help but laugh slightly as John pulled his arm from his hold. He kept stalking John until John had hit the table behind him. Randy kept moving until he loomed over John. His movements caused John to lean back on the table. He placed a hand on each side of John. "Look at you like what? Like I am a starving man and you are the tasty morsel?" He leaned his head down, acting like he was almost smelling him. He placed his lips just a breaths length from John's own lips. Randy dragged his tongue slowly over them. His steel-blue eyes cold as they looked in John's rich colored ones.

"E-Exactly...that look." John's breath came in short bursts as his chest heaved slightly, looking into the Viper's predatory eyes.  
"Because to me you are." Randy closed the faint space between their lips, kissing John deep and hard. His tongue brushing John's lips until he skillfully worked it into John's mouth. He then took one hand from the table and worked it between them to cup John's cock through his shorts. He didn't stop the kiss as he began to massage John's cock. Low needy growls were heard deep within Randy's chest. John tried to keep his moans quiet, remembering the infamous episode with Hunter although the door was locked now. The last thing he needed was someone to catch him and spread a rumor he was cheating on Sheamus.  
"You're such a bad boy, Daddy." Randy traced that sinful tongue around the outside of John's ear.  
"You know I feel almost like the 'other man', a mistress...your dirty secret that needs to kept to the shadows." The whole time he was talking he was rubbing John through his shorts, feeling how his cock responded to his touch. "It is exhilarating in its own way isn't it Baby?"

"Y-Yes..."John threw back his head, moaning softly as he felt his cock harden fully. "I wonder what others would think if they knew the Viper was ravishing John Cena the Boy Scout? Right under their noses."  
"That is none of their concern, Baby...but you made me a promise...I am here to collect on it...This Viper is pumped full of venom I am just dying to release into that hot mouth of yours." He moved his hands, stepping back. The strain to his tights evident. "On your knees, Baby...and don't even tell me there is no time..."  
"There's always time to milk my Daddy." John dropped to his knees. He grabbed the top of Randy's trunks and pulled them down to reveal his lover's hard, leaking cock. "You are full of venom today, Viper. Been saving it just for me?" John pumped the cock with his hand a few minutes before wrapping his lips around it, sucking the salty pre-cum from the mushroom head.

Randy bit back a moan of his own. "You know I am always ready to feel you, Baby." He smoothed his hands over John's head until he placed his hands on the back of John's head. He then started to thrust into John's mouth. "Oh yeah, Baby Boy." John placed his hands behind his back, locking his fingers together as he allowed Randy to fuck his willing mouth. He loved the feeling of Randy's hands on the back of his head and his dominant lover's quiet moans. Randy face gained a dark smile at John's actions. A part of him loved feeling John bend to his will, even if he was not John's 'Master'. He freely took over starting to pump in and out of John's mouth. "I may be your dirty secret...but you are just my dirty cock slut aren't you? You crave my cock any way I want to give it. I could have ripped those corny shorts off your ass...bent that big ass of yours over the table and fucked the shit out of you and you would have been crying for more, wouldn't you? You horny slut...you would of been moaning and begging for me to fill you full of my cock..." Randy's words were dotted with thick rumbled but oddly quiet moans.

* * *

Sheamus was reading messages on his phone, but did keep an eye on the time. He tried not to get worried when times seemed to drag longer then he was expecting. He debated going to look for John, but then kept trying to tell himself he was over reacting.

* * *

John was moaning louder now as Randy was literally ravaging his mouth and throat. He kept his eyes trained on Randy in submission as he took the entire length of his lover's tan cock without choking.  
"Shhhh" Randy almost chuckled, mixed with his own moan. "Wouldn't want anyone getting nosy now would we?" His own moans were still low, subtle. He felt his climax growing closer as there was some odd taboo feeling to this. It made it that much hotter. "That's it, Baby Boy...mmm oh yeah right there...right there...oh god...here ...here Baby…oh fuck..." He drilled his cock so deep it was a surprise his didn't choke John as he came into John's mouth and down his throat. He held himself there for a few moments before pulling back. The dull roar of the fans could be heard as the dark match was taking place in the arena. "Damn, Baby..." He moved his hands. "Don't forget to clean Daddy nice and good...we can't afford spots now can we?"

John licked and sucked Randy's spent cock until he had cleaned it of every last drop. Removing his mouth finally, he looked up at his boyfriend, licking his lips. "Did you enjoy that, Daddy?"  
"Always, Baby Boy." Randy took John's arm, signaling him to stand. "You're always so good to Daddy. Anything you need?" He leaned down, kissing John deeply, allowing him to taste himself on John's lips.

* * *

Putting his phone down, Sheamus got up pacing the room. "It's nothing...nothing..." He tried to calm himself when he heard the dark match going on. His nerves were growing inside. "Maybe he went to grab a pop or water...yeah that's it...nay..." His teeth bared slightly remembering and seeing like at most arenas the champs room had its own mini-fridge stocked. He even went over to check seeing the bottles of water inside. He had enough and headed out to search for John. He tried to go with his gut and look in catering first.

* * *

John looked down at his own hard on, pressing against his tan shorts. "I don't think we have time now, Daddy."  
"Johnny...Baby..." Randy still spoke in hushed tones. "You are forth up...that is what a good 20 minutes at least..." He leaned in close, once again barely a breath away from John's mouth. "The question is can you be quiet enough?"  
"I think so, Daddy. Please take care of me. I'm so horny and hard it hurts." John begged, thinking of nothing but his own release. Randy's eyes stayed on John's as he ran his hands down John's arms. As his hands slid lower, Randy slowly lowered down to one knee. He then moved his hands over the front of John's shorts to begin to open them. "I always take care of my Baby when he's in need..." He gave a lick of his lips. "And you know I just love tasting my Baby too."

"Thank you, Daddy. I'll be quiet." John looked down at Randy in gratitude.  
Randy opened the shorts and then took a hold of them along with John's boxers, sliding them down John's legs. As he watched John's face and eyes he took two of his fingers and began sucking on them.


	54. Chapter 54

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Sheamus reached catering and didn't see any sign of John around. He tried to discretely begin to ask people if anyone had seen him. OK granted after tonight there should be little question about them...but at least for now there was still some who may not know. "Oh what, did someone lose their bitch?" Curtis told him when he had asked Heyman. Sheamus know the smarmy vet of the business seemed to have a knack for knowing what was going on at almost any time.  
"I suggest ye watch yer tongue, Fella."  
"Or what? You gonna try to have your way with me?"  
"Ye aren't worth the energy of even a second look."  
Curtis scoffed at him. "Not worth a second look...I'm better then any man here...including your bitch Cena."  
Sheamus took a deep breath trying to remember his own advice. "Johnny Boy is far from a bitch..."

"So that means YOU'RE the bitch then." He got a smug look on his face until Sheamus tried to get right in it.  
"Whoa, Whoa...Sheamus buddy..." Heyman started and even placed a hand on Sheamus' chest to try to get the red-hot Irishman to calm down. Sheamus' head snapped around to look at him. Heyman quickly pulled his hand away in defense. "Just calm down, Sheamus. Come on he is just a kid. It isn't worth getting in a fight over a few words is it?"  
"Fine...but have ye seen John or not?"  
"No...sorry, man...honestly."  
"Fine...I just suggest ye keep yer own nippy bitch on a short leash around here or he may get neutered." He smirked, seeing Curtis' face turning as red as his own hair. He turned, heading off to continue his search.

* * *

John's blue eyes were clouded with arousal as he watched Randy work. "Gonna push those fingers in my ass, Daddy? Fuck me so good with them?"  
Randy slipped the fingers from his lips. "Oh yeah, Baby. I'm going to fuck you nice and hard with them." He was already reaching around John with both hands. One hand helped to spread his cheeks while the other with the slicked fingers brushed over his hole. "Fuck you nice..." Began to push them in. "Hard." Even more. "And deep. I'm gonna find that magic spot of yours that will have you begging to come down your Daddy's throat." With those words, Randy leaned in to swipe his tongue over the head of John's cock before wrapping his lips to suck as he worked his way down. He hummed at the taste he learned to love, to crave. As he worked down John's cock he slowly pumped his fingers in John's ass before seeking the spot that would really set John off and just hoped he could really stay quiet.

John pressed his lips together tightly, small quiet moans sounding in his throat from all the stimulation. He wanted to scream out his enjoyment but knew this was not the time or the place for that. His hips began to thrust his cock forward as John began to lose control of his lust. Randy hummed more in delight, watching his Baby enjoy, yet also at the same time how he fought to keep control of his actions to prevent being caught. He sucked and slurped as his Baby fed him even more. Randy stopped pumping his finger and twisted them to locate and then brush over John's sweet spot. He could hear the faint roar of Kane's pyros and music. "Oh god, Ran!" The words were spoken as a harsh whisper as John hit his climax, filling Randy's mouth with his release. "Felt so good, Baby." Randy greedily drank down every drop John had to give him. Once he removed his fingers, he still gave John's slowly softening cock a few long deep sucks to milk every drop. Once he released John's cock he slowly stood back up. "Since my one hand I know smells...of an intimate part of you...I think it's best you redress yourself, Baby." He licked his lips with a smirk.

* * *

Sheamus heard the sounds of the second match starting. Worry began to grow when he had checked almost everywhere he could think of, including the gorilla spot even though it was way too early then. He decided to head back for the gorilla when he exhausted his search knowing John should hopefully be there soon to handle his face to face with Mark.

* * *

John redressed himself, smiling. "Well, Baby, guess I'd better go get ready. My part's coming up soon." With all of his exciting encounter with Randy John had forgotten he told Sheamus he would return to the locker room.  
"Ok, Baby...I'll see you two after the show. I have closer...so yeah no early check out for us tonight." John blew Randy a kiss before unlocking the door and running out. He hurried to retrieve his title belt before heading for the gorilla spot.

* * *

Sheamus was out of options and finally just hopped up on one of the storage boxes...John had to show up eventually...that or there would be panic. He tried distracting himself by watching the tag match on the monitors. His nerves started to grow again when he saw Mark approaching out of the corner of his eye. "Hey where's your other half...I thought he would have been here working himself up already to get booed." The larger man joked.  
"Ye and me both, Fella...seems Johnny boy is MIA and I'm trying not to worry."  
"What you worried for, Man? You know John can handle himself."  
"Mark, why luckily ye seem cool about John and I...sadly there be quite a few that are not...and not all of them sit out there." He pointed toward the curtain.

"Whoa you two getting heat from some of the guys back here?"  
"Aye."  
"That's just jacked up, Man. It's no one's business what you two do."  
"Aye it sucks...ye think for so long there is like an unspoken understanding...but then one pebble destroys that calm illusion."

* * *

John entered his locker room to find Sheamus gone. It finally hit him that he had promised his Master he would come right back. "Damn you, Randy!" He went through his bag and took out a small bottle of mouth wash, running to the sink to gargle it. As soon as he was finished, John grabbed his title out of its case and ran to the gorilla position. As he reached it, John saw Mark and Sheamus talking. "Hey, Guys! Sorry I'm running late. I got held up."  
Hearing John voice, Sheamus didn't even think and just reacted as he hopped off the crate he was on and rushed to John, pulling him onto a big hug. While he hugged John he whispered in his ear.  
"Ye had me worried, Angel..." He pulled back to cup John's face to kiss him. "Good luck out there...yer the first to face thee wolves..." He tried to joke. "I know ye though...ye will be just fine." He gave a warm smile as he patted John's cheek.

Guilt filled John as he realized how much he had made Sheamus worry. He would explain and apologize later. "Thanks, Sweets. Yeah I'm used to the boos. What's a few more?" John joked.  
Sheamus nodded. "Well I best head back and get focused...we know Daniel is a hell of a scrapper." He turned, heading back for the locker rooms. As he walked away The Shield's music played signaling the end of the match. John and Mark were up next after the small break.

The time for the promo to start came and Mark headed out to make his appearance. He gave a typical speech about how he was hungry for the WWE title. When John came out, he immediately realized that his crowd reaction was even stronger than ever. The ones that cheered him were on their feet showing their support and the ones that were booing were almost deafening. The crowd was so loud that John and Mark cut the promo short, barely able to be heard in the noise. After they made their exit, John wiped his face and looked at Henry. "Damn, that was intense. Oh well, I guess ratings will be up for awhile at least."  
"Yeah, Man, that was pretty crazy...they already informed me of the change Sunday...while I'm glad to finally get that thing it just sucks the way it is happening. Well guess I'll catch you near the end of the show when I get to save your sorry ass." He gave a deep chuckle before walking off.

John smiled at the retreating Mark. Maybe the guy wasn't so bad after all. Deciding to look for Sheamus, John headed back to their shared locker room. He pushed the door open when he reached it, seeing his Irish lover sitting on a couch. "Hey, Baby."  
He looked up from the couch, trying to give a relaxed smile. "Hey, Angel...sounds like ye two almost blew the roof off just from a promo."  
"Yeah, it was insane...Just to feel the energy out there from the crowd." John sat down beside his boyfriend. "Talk about an adrenaline rush."  
Sheamus took a deep breath as he took John's hand. "Why do I feel the wild ride will be even wilder later tonight. First my match...then the reaction when I get jumped."  
John gave the hand a squeeze. "Then when I come out to help you...Yeah, it's going to be crazy. I can't wait to hear the spin the commentators will put on all this."

"Well you know we can get a copy from production if we want it." Sheamus just closed his eyes resting his head back on the couch. "So...what delayed ye?" John gulped, hoping Sheamus had forgotten in all the madness. He looked down, feeling guilty.  
"I'm sorry. I was walking down the hall to come back to the locker room and Randy motioned me in an empty conference room. He said I owed him the blow job I denied him on the bus. Things got...heated. I'm so sorry."  
"Ok, Angel." Sheamus said almost somber like. "Ye just had me scared, we know we are getting some heat for this even from some co-workers." He started to try to pull John onto his lap. "I know I can't baby ye...doesn't mean I don't worry when ye were gone for a long time like that."

John sat on Sheamus' lap feeling terrible. "I know that, Babe. It was horribly inconsiderate of me. I should have at least texted you." John buried his head against Sheamus' neck. "I'm sorry, Master." He whispered.  
"You know I should punish you for your oversight. What if you had been hurt. I would have had no clue, Angel..." He hummed as if debating something.  
"I know that, Sir. I know what I did was wrong." John looked at Sheamus with submissive eyes.  
"Ye know yer soft eyes won't always save ye...ye are forgiven this time...just don't do it again." Sheamus took a hold of John's jaw before leaning in to kiss him, hard and deep, He moaned softly against John's lips. "Damn ye drive me crazy at times, love...I wish I could take ye..thrown ye down and ravage the hell out of ye..but I need ye in shape to save me arse later so I can ravage yours." He gave a laugh.

John made a sigh of relief at being forgiven. "It won't happen again, Master. I give you my word."  
"Good...ye better remember that." He started placing kisses along John's jaw. "Ye best get up before I loose meself." The impish smile was on his lips as he tried not to shift under John's lap.  
"Yes, Sir." John climbed from Sheamus' lap with a smile. "Sweets...What are we going to do on the bus tonight? Is Randy sleeping alone or sharing our bed and hoping James doesn't notice?"  
Sheamus looked down debating. "I have not thought of it...I know ye would like him to share with us..." He hung his head, resting it in his hands. John noticed Sheamus had hung his head and walked over close to him.  
"What's the matter, Baby? Tell me."

"I feel bad saying it...thinking it..." Sheamus got up, walking over to his bag to pull out his gel to get his hair done for the match. Who knew such wild hair took work to accomplish.  
"I wish you would tell me." John said with a sigh. "I can't read your mind, Sweets. You know I won't judge you."  
"I care about him...yes...he is attractive...but..." Sheamus turned to look at John. "Angel...pet...ye wanted me to open up...embrace more of me Dom mentality...ye wanted me to be more of a Master to ye...I have finally, but it is like that needs to be curbed around him. It is all fine for him to want to tear into ye and call ye every belittling name in the book, but when I treat ye that way...because ye call me Master he fears I will use ye, control ye, abuse ye...what is the difference?"

Sheamus heaved a sigh lowering his head. "And even my own feeling of being taken...I...I honestly don't know if I could trust him to fulfill that for me anymore." He turned back toward the mirror to finish getting ready. The next words were whispered to himself then John with a sad look to his eyes. "Who knows if those wounds will ever be healed."


	55. Chapter 55

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John's eyes were wide as he took in everything Sheamus had said. "Sweets...do you love him? Or only need him to fulfill a need I can't? I.." His voice faltered. "I could never give you the loss of control Randy can. I just don't have it in me." Sheamus sat down the gel he was working with to rest his hands on the counter.  
"I don't think I do...not like I do ye, Angel...and it is not always a feeling of loosing control. As ye before mentioned bottom does not always mean submitting...though aye...to face my demons it be suggested I do let someone take control of me...let them use me as they see fit, to trust them...I don't know if I can trust him that fully again." He hung his head. "I am sorry, Angel...I know ye do...I know ye always will in some way. What does he fill for ye that I do not? How can I be a better Master for ye?"

John hung his head in almost shame at his Master's question. "Sweets the stuff that Randy does for me...I could never ask you to do. Some of it is so rough, so depraved and dirty...and helps me, it fulfills a need inside of me. I don't need it all the time...but there are times that my body craves it." Sheamus shook his head, turning trying to place a smile on his lips. "Forget it for now." He moved into the private bath to clean his hands. "We have enough on our minds to deal with this for now." Sheamus thought he was becoming more the man...the Master John wanted...but was he really...or was he only deluding himself? He could bend perception...but yet it wasn't enough?" He fought the tears that wanted to sting his eyes.

"I'm sorry." John whispered almost, feeling Sheamus' hurt. "I mean nothing by it, Master. It's only out of respect for your past that I don't ask these things of you. You want an honest example? Randy pretended to be an intruder in my home. He bound, gagged and fucked me, using degrading names. Those are the types of things I could never ask you for. Only because I love you so damn much and don't want to bring up past memories you wish to forget."  
"I need to face me past, Angel...I have gotten better...some things I don't know if I ever can. I remember being told of that episode between ye two...ye both paid for it in pain if I remember." He walked back out after drying his hands. "I don't know if I could be comfortable with the degrading names...ye are my Angel...aye ye are also my pet and wish to serve me...but why would one wish to serve one who belittles instead of praises?"

"I can't explain it, Sweets. Why do so many others have so called rape fantasies? When someone I know loves me calls me those names at times it just gets me so hot. I guess partly because I know that it's only a game and not how they actually see me." John tried to explain to his beloved. "But m-maybe it's only an added bonus and not an actual need. Randy feels us pulling apart as well. He told me so. Babe, I want to share things with you in the leather community...Randy said he isn't comfortable seeing that. I just feel so damn confused." John rubbed the back of his head in frustration.  
"I wish I knew, Angel...I don't want to make ye chose...but if Randy and I are both feeling the same thing...shouldn't that tell ye something?" He walked over pulling John into a hug. "We can talk of this later...as for yer question that started this mess...if Randy and I both feel like this...ye think it makes sense to try to start something on the bus? Hampton tis less than four hours drive. He is getting a hotel room there. Surly ye can wait that long to have time with yer Daddy?"

John nodded, laying his head on Sheamus' chest. "Yes, I can. I can't wait until I'm your officially collared sub. It makes me so happy, Master."  
Sheamus stroked the back of John's head with one hand and traced the side of his neck with the other. "Can ye really my pet?" His voice held a faintly dark hint to it. "Ye like the thought of a physical sign of yer devotion to me...ye fully understand tis not to be taken lightly...tis not just a simple trinket...aye tis only a temporary one...but in time shall be replaced by me proper mark. Tis only a matter of time my pet...the fact me trainer is sending me addresses for us to check in or around Philadelphia means they already feel I have enough training to handle a pet in a respectable manner...tis only time until I am seen as a Master in thee circle. I was a sub before so I must prove I can hold thee mindset they see fit."

A knock on the door drew Sheamus' focus from John. "Aye?"  
"Sir you are up next, about five minutes." A voice came through the door.  
"Thank ye." He stepped back, looking at John. "Ye walking with me to Gorilla? Since ye will be needed shortly after the match."  
"Yes, I'm ready, Sweets. Let's go face the wolves again." John tried to clear his mind of their talk and focus. Sheamus gave John a light kiss before heading out the door and making his way to the gorilla spot. He met up with Daniel quickly. Sheamus was informed he would be first out. He took a deep breath.  
"Well, here goes nothing." He kisses John's cheek before heading through the curtain. Just like John earlier the roar of the crowd was near deafening levels. He kept his focus going through his normal entrance. The bright lights above the ring made it a little hard to really see what signs might or might not of been in the audience that night. Once he was in his spot in the corner Daniel Bryan's music hit next and he came out. Before the match started the two met in the center of the ring and actually shook hands. Oddly such a simple act seemed to draw mixed feelings from the crowd. The bell rang and they started with the normal lock up. John watched the monitors closely, seeing crowd reactions both good and bad. John saw people cheering harder for Sheamus in one area and noticed a sign held by two people reading 'CeNation and Great White: Right 2 Love' that warmed his heart. A few minutes into the match John was horrified to hear a chant of "You were outed!" Being started in one section followed by a worse one of "No Fags!" John prayed Sheamus wouldn't hear the chants and they would die down soon.

As the match progressed the chants were hard to miss at times. Sheamus did what he could to stay focused on the match. Even if slowly, faint under the "No Fags" chant was "Free to Love". Much like the Let's go Cena and Cena Sucks chants one seemed to be more females, while the others was more male sounding. They hit the wrap up of the match with Sheamus hitting the brogue kick on Daniel for the pin. He stood up to celebrate even if it felt partly tainted. On cue the Wyatt's video played on the screen marking the start of their entrance. The action of Sheamus celebration froze as the three men appeared on the stage. Sheamus saw Bray's rocking chair and was not even sure when it was placed there. As the fans focus was on the three new guys Daniel had already rolled out of the ring and slipped into the back. He nodded to John just lightly mouthing the word. 'Sorry.' He of course heard the chants himself during the match and didn't think it was a good sign for the two men.

John smiled at Daniel and focused on the action in the ring, preparing to rush out to Sheamus' rescue at the right moment, the adrenaline flooding through his body. As planned Bray sat down and 'blew out' the light plunging the arena in total darkness except the wild flashing of cameras from the crowd. It was only a few brief moments before the lights came up and Sheamus saw he was no longer in the ring alone but flanked on two sides by the silent Wyatt members. He looked both ways as if sizing each man up. That or maybe run. Once again the crowd reaction a mixed one and it was hard to tell if they were trying to support Sheamus or not. He turned to make a swing on Luke only to get clubbed in the back by Erik. He tried to show like he was putting up a valiant fight. He noticed Luke didn't seem to be pulling much if at all. Then again he had been criticized in the past before for working stiff so he had no room to complain.

Part of the problem was instead of the softer leather of the wrestle boot, they had more the sting of steel toe work boots when he tried to kick Sheamus to the outside. He just had to try to cover up and roll. Finally getting to the outside he hoped this could get wrapped up. Both men grabbed him tossing him for the steps as planned. He even gave the steps an added shove to make sure they would slide away from the ring and separate as planned. Sheamus was to act stunned, allowing the men to drag him onto the bottom portion of the steps. He remained still his eyes closed, seemingly passed out. Unknown to him his head was placed slightly off-center. He thought he felt it, but wasn't sure. Luke went to grab the top part of the steps making his way toward Sheamus raising them above his head.

On cue, John ran down the ramp to the aid of his boyfriend. The crowd went crazy with reactions, both good and bad. "And help coming in the form of the WWE Champion." Michael Cole droned. "Who only recently was reported to be in a romantic relationship with Sheamus The Celtic Warrior."  
Erik went to act as interference as John rushed right past Bray in the chair watching as the events unfolded. Luke slammed the steps down, but instead of the points landing on either side of the head like it was planned he came down more sideways, the step landing off-center catching Sheamus hard on the head. The impact was so hard and fast Sheamus' body and mind had no time to react before his world went in to blackness...no lights through his eyelids, no roar of the crowd.

When the steps dropped the front row audience strangely grew mixed reaction. Some eerily quiet while others cried for more as blood spilled from Sheamus' head and onto the steps. John saw the sickening impact and felt sick with dread. Seeing the blood and how still his lover was laying there, John lost all interest in the show, the crowd, or fighting the Wyatt's as scripted. All he knew was the man he loved more than life itself had been hurt. "SWEETS!" John ran to Sheamus' side, bending over his body. "Get a Doc here! Now!"

Mark was in the back waiting but saw what looked like something went wrong. Bray heard when John screamed and at first thought he was playing the whole injury and romance angle. He stood up as he boys went to head for John. As he circled the ring that is when he saw the dreadful sight. He moved to the guys just as they were grabbing John to pull him away from Sheamus. "Our works done here for the night boys!" He called to them. As the focus was drawn back to the Wyatt's the ring side doctor rushed to Sheamus' side with his bag. Erik and Luke let go of John and backed away before John could react. A sickening satisfied smile was on Bray's face as he ushered his boys to the back.


	56. Chapter 56

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Once he got behind the curtain he yelled at both men and told them to get back to their locker room and wait there for him. He then could only watch from the curtain the limited view of the flurry of activity ringside. John fought tears of rage and fear as he looked at his boyfriend. "Please tell me he's ok, Doc?" The doctor was working to stop the blood flow from the large gash that ran from the left side of Sheamus' forehead and over his scalp.  
"Signal them." He yelled at the ref. The dreaded X was thrown up above his head. Sheamus had not moved, but his chest could still be seen moving to show he was breathing on his own. The doctor didn't even want to move him off the steps until the EMT staff got out there with a brace and the stretcher.

The scene backstage was chaos in their own right when the Diva's up next heard they were on hold. After the commercial break the commentary staff had to try to play fill in to cover the time while there were working on Sheamus. The more time passed the crowds 'blood lust' started to die out to a creepy calm. John fought not to breakdown in front of the crowd as he watched Sheamus being worked on. His hands began to shake and he held them at his sides to calm them. All he wanted to do was cry and make his beloved Master better. The EMT's got to the front and worked as fast as they could to get Sheamus secured and loaded on the stretcher as they could but still in a safe way. As he was moved blood began to flow again as the large gash could not be secured with the ringside's bag of limited supplies, One of the techs held a gauze over his scalp, his hair matted with the darker red blood.

While the EMTs were moving toward the front word spread more and more through the back to those that were not watching the monitors. Color drained from Randy's face as he and Punk heard what happened up front. They were going over details for their upcoming match. He was torn between trying to find out about Shea and John or staying. As soon as Sheamus was secured they rushed for the back and the loading dock. Bray stood in disbelief and shock as the mass of medics and personnel rushed past him. He could only wonder were it all went wrong. John walked over to one of the EMTs. "Excuse me, Sir. This man is my boyfriend. Is it possible for me to ride with him to the hospital?"  
"Yeah hop on." Mark like many others saw the scene unfold. "Dude, your room open?" He quickly yelled to John while they were securing Sheamus in the ambulance. The one EMT was already opening a cabinet to grab stuff to work on the gash.  
"Yeah, it's open!" John answered Mark as he climbed inside the ambulance himself.

Mark left the bay without another word. He went to his locker room first and started changing quickly before he would head for John's locker room to grab his and Sheamus' things, more so Sheamus so he would have his information. The show was finally moving on both the Diva's tag match and Randy's match had to be reworked for time. That is when Randy heard confirmation of what happened. By this time Bray was getting a lecture by Hunter, the poor guy honestly said he had no clue what was going on. From his view-point he couldn't see what was happening on the other side of the ring. The two headed for the secluded locker room to talk to Luke and Erik.

The ambulance as it took off had one EMT taking notes and relaying it to the hospital while the other member in the back was taking vitals. They had finally had the bleeding from the head stopped using a medical adhesive of some kind. Of course Sheamus being unresponsive raised alarm and also caused them to get as much information as they could from John. There was also considerable bruising around his ribs. John answered anything he could, wishing that he had Sheamus' gift so that he could heal his beloved.

About ten minutes into the ride the world slowly started to become a reality again to Sheamus. Sadly it was a world wrapped in pain. His eyes didn't want to open, his muscles didn't want to respond. He no longer heard the roar of the crowd, he could hear some voices but he couldn't exactly make any of them out. A weak pained moan was heard from him. He heard a voice louder, but again couldn't make out what was being said. Light blinded him in what felt like searing pain when his eye was forced open with a light shining in it. He wanted to turn his head away from it but couldn't.

* * *

Back at the arena Mark was changed and grabbed his stuff. He then moved to John's locker room and looked to see if he could find out which bag was John's and which was Sheamus'. While he was still figuring it out Randy appeared on the door way.  
"What the fuck you doing in here?!"  
Mark turned around, looking at Randy. "I'm trying to help John out."  
"Where is he?"  
"On the way to the hospital with Sheamus."  
"I heard he got hurt...did you see how bad?"  
"His head was gashed...still bleeding when they were loading him up...he was knocked out cold, Man."  
"Fuck...you know the hospital?"  
"Yeah Mercy General."  
"Ok, let me take Shea's bag..."  
"I told John I would."  
"Mark I'm his best friend...he needs me. Now let me take the one bag...you know John's bus?"  
"Yeah Man."

"It's in the back lot...would you mind taking the other bags to the bus and fill John's driver in...shit...I forgot I rode on the bus..."  
"Randy we can take the stuff to the bus then I'll take you to the hospital with me."  
He didn't like the idea but nodded, it was the only option he had. "Can you deal with the bags while I throw something on?"  
"Yeah I'll met you in the lot."  
"Thanks, Man." Randy turned, rushing down the hall his heart felt like it wanted to beat out of his chest.

* * *

John heard Sheamus' weak moans and he had mixed feelings. On one hand he was so glad that his lover was regaining consciousness but the obvious pain he was feeling was ripping John apart. He reached down to rest his hand on Sheamus' shoulder. "It's going to be ok, Sweets. Your Angel's here." John knew Sheamus probably could not hear him in his agony but he just felt like saying it. Something about a touch on Sheamus felt more comforting then the others and he stopped wanting to try to fight. When the EMT wasn't checking his eyes they had remained closed. They reached the hospital. John was told to stay seated while they unloaded Sheamus. Once John had to stop touching him his vitals started to show distress, they then headed inside "I'm sorry you can't come back with him. We will let a nurse know you are out here."

John sighed and sat down in a chair. He knew it would do no good to fight and argue with them. How could things have gone so terribly wrong? Was it an accident or on purpose? Was hatred for him and Sheamus really that strong? John leaned his head back and closed his eyes as he tried to calm himself. Who could say for sure how long John was sitting there alone, even others in the waiting room left him alone, be it respect or worry for their own loved ones who could say for sure. The doors opened with Randy and Mark walking in looking around. Randy spotted John seeing he was still in his ring gear. John's body language just showed a drained man. He nudged Mark and headed over. He tried to stop his stomach from turning seeing splotches of blood on John's shorts and even marking his hands. They walked closer.

"Johnny?" He had Sheamus gym bag over his shoulder. John heard Randy's voice calling him and opened his eyes to see the Viper and Mark approaching.  
"Ran. I'm so glad you're here." John said with relief in his tired blue eyes.  
"We have Shea's bag, I know his Id is in it...You know who it can be turned over to?" Randy felt he needed John to focus more before asking what happened.  
John shook his head. "No not yet. Unless you ask someone at the desk. They took him back there...I'm not allowed to go back." John noticed Sheamus' blood on his hands for the first time and gave a shudder. Mark looked at Randy. "Why don't you give me Sheamus' cards while you keep John company...I think he would prefer yours to me." Randy nodded going into the bag to pull the wallet out knowing how Sheamus kept his bag, the same time his then reached into a side pocket pulling out a manila envelope. "Give this to them as well."  
"Sure thing." He took both items walking off. Randy then looked back at John.  
"Come on, Johnny...lets try to clean you some." John nodded numbly and followed Randy into the bathroom to try to wash his hands.  
"He's hurt bad, Ran. He wasn't even conscious for a long while. And b-bleeding badly..."  
Randy locked the door behind him. "I didn't see it, John...I was roughing my match with Punk when we were informed of the delay." He moved over toward the sink to even help John get his hands clean. He then took some of the paper towel wetting them with a little of the hand soap. "Let me help, Baby...you have some on your shorts...I know we can't get it all...but...well.." He tried to give him a faint reassuring smile. "He's a tough SOB, he will bounce back."

"Thank you." John was grateful for Randy's reassuring presence. "I hope so, Ran. One of the Wyatt boys, Luke, hit Shea on the head with the steps. I pray he wasn't so cruel to have done that on purpose." John closed his eyes to compose himself as rage swept over him. "Some of the fans were crying out 'One more time!' to Luke. Can you believe that? One more time and here my love was laying motionless in his own blood." Tears began to roll from John's eyes and his hands begin to tremble. Randy sat the towel down so he could take John's hands. "We all know how cold the fans can be at times, Baby...also who knows how many at first even thought it was real." He then took one hand wiping the tears from John's face. "You need to stay strong for him...we...we need to stay strong." He slowly let go of John's hands so he could crouch down to try to clean some of the blood from John's shorts, but it was little use because it had already soaked into the fibers. He gave a faint sigh as he stood up. "Sorry, Baby I can't do much with them."

"It's ok. T-Thank you." John cupped Randy's face in his hands, studying his eyes. "Ran...Are you in love with Shea? Do you really love him?"  
Randy lowered his eyes a moment. "Why you asking me this? Why now? Why here? We sh-should head back...the papers I gave Mark...have Shea's authorized people listed on it. Since he has no family in the states."  
John released Randy's face, feeling guilty. "You're right...Forgive me. Lets go." Randy unlocked the door and headed out. He waited and walked with John back to the waiting area, by this time more of the wrestlers had shown up to see if there was any news.


	57. Chapter 57

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Hunter was among them trying to keep order. Bray was also there leaning against one wall his head hung low and his arms crossed over his chest. John immediately walked over to Bray, ignoring everyone else at the moment. "I just want to know one thing, Bray." John almost hissed in a low voice. "Was this a real accident or did you sink so low as to want to hurt Shea just because of our relationship?"

The young man gave a faint gulp feeling the rage almost pouring off John. "John, I swear to you." He slowly lifted his head to look at him in the face, worry seen clear in them. "I had no clue anything even went wrong until I heard you scream and rush past my guys instead of fighting them. Luke said it was an accident...I have no way to prove it or not. If it was an AOP I had no hand in it...please believe that." John's rage subsided slowly as he saw the sincerity in Bray's eyes.  
"Ok. I believe you, Bray. I just wanted to make sure. There are some sick people in this world."  
"I know, Man...but despite my character...I am not one of them. I swear I am here out of concern not any sick pleasure." A nurse made her way toward the large group holding a clipboard.  
"Who here is a..." she looked at the board. "Representative of Mr. Shaunessy?"  
"I am." Hunter spoke up standing.  
"I believe I am as well." Randy responded. For some reason that news caused a few whispers that Randy ignored.

John patted Bray on the shoulder before moving away from him. He was surprised that Randy was a representative of Sheamus as they had only been dating six months. The nurse asked both men their names and checked it against the list she had. "Miss...is a Mr. Cena on the list?" Randy asked. She looked the paper over.  
"I don't see his name."  
"OK thanks."  
"Follow me please." The nurse led both men out of the waiting room and through a set of double doors.

John watched Hunter and Randy leave, wishing he could go with them. He sat back down with butterflies in his stomach just waiting. After John sat down Drew took a seat next to him. "He a tough one, John...just remember that." He lightly patted his shoulder. "Can I getcha anything?" If John had looked despite the reassuring words and smile his eyes held much the same worried look as surly his own were.  
John shook his head no. "Thank you for coming by. You and Shea good buddies?"  
"Aye we used to wrestle together over in thee UK...He was so happy for me when I got me break 'ere...then of course I was happy when I heard he was coming over to join me."

John smiled and patted Drew on the shoulder. "I'm glad Shea has such kind concerned friends...Kind of makes up for all the hate."  
Drew smiled, patting John's hand. "Ye both have ye share of friends and supporters John. Just look around ye figure there a good handful 'ere and I know there are others that would have come but either had flights or we just didn't wish to make too big a scene and are waiting word from one of us 'ere." Hunter had come back out and headed over to them.  
"John?" John stood to his feet, his heart racing.  
"Yes?"  
"He's awake and asking for you...warning you he looks a little bad...and in typical wrestler fashion being belligerent about getting out."  
"I don't care how he is acting. I only want to see him." John replied quickly.  
"OK...I'll take you back." Hunter started to lead John back. The nurse at the desk buzzed the door open. Hunter led John to one of the farther cubicles.  
"I don care...we get bumps all thee time." Sheamus protested through the curtain.

"It is just over night. What is the harm in that?" Randy tried to tell him.  
"Ye have yer show...ye already told me John has his bus...what are they gonna do for me that ye two can not?"  
"Hey, what's all this commotion? Someone is sounding as stubborn as me." John stepped through the curtain to take in his boyfriend's appearance, complete with head bandage. "Hi, Sweets." John walked over close to the bed.  
"Hey, Johnny..." Sheamus gave a weak smile. "These doctors seem to thin we don't know how to handle a little head bump."

"It's more than just a little head bump, Shea." Randy tried to tell him.  
"And what trouble would I get into on thee bus?"  
"They would like to keep you over night then try to send you home...but it is too risky for you to fly it."  
"So I just ride...why everyone make a big stink of it?" He groaned closing his eyes a moment.  
"Babe, you aren't going anywhere tonight." John rested a hand on Sheamus' shoulder gently. "Please...do this for me?" Sheamus opened his eyes looking at John, a faint questioned look to his eyes. "Even if they let you out in the early afternoon we can still make the taping." Sheamus looked over at Randy.

"I doubt it is too soon...but ye have any clue who they are placing ye against in my place?"  
"We were thinking of placing Kane in there." Hunter told him from the curtain. "So even if they want to keep you we will make sure you have a way to meet back up...that or we can hire a driver for Randy if he feels he needs to leave earlier then you are let go." Sheamus tried to focus on Hunter but cringed closing his eyes again.  
"Ok, Fella."  
"OK what?" Hunter asked.  
"Get thee bloody nurse for me to sign the admittance papers before I change me mind."  
"I'll be right back." Hunter ducked back out of the cubicle. John looked in confusion at the exchange. He looked at Randy with questioning eyes. Taking Sheamus' hand gently in his own, John gave it a gentle squeeze.  
"Thank you for staying, Sweets. It makes me feel better."

Sheamus opened his eyes again, the same questioning look. "Careful Johnny...I know yer concerned...but..." He cringed again unsure which hurt more between his head or his ribs. Randy got up, walking over to John touching his shoulder. "Shea, we are going to step out for a minute...we will be right back we promise."  
"OK, Fellas." John released Sheamus' hand and followed Randy, feeling more confused than ever. Once Randy felt they were out of earshot he looked at John.  
"Hunter didn't tell you shit that happened or what is happening did he?"  
"No, he only said that Shea wanted to leave the hospital. Why did Shea just tell me to be careful?" John asked.

"Damn it..." Randy tried not to groan as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "The blow to his head as you know...well you told me he was unresponsive for quite a few minutes...so grade three concussion. John, last thing he remember clearly was the three of us driving toward your house. Oh also in addition to the head stuff he has two fractured ribs. He is gonna be in quite a bit of pain...then the shit with the head...memory loss, headaches, dizzy spells, blurred vision." John's face paled as he took in Randy's words.  
"So, he doesn't remember meeting my family, us being outed, any of it?"  
Randy gave an apologetic look as he shook his head. "It doesn't seem like it...or if so very small fragments." Just then the nurse walked past them and into the room.

John nodded, fighting the swirling emotions inside him. "Ok." He said softly. "How much more do we have to take? Will we ever just be able to be happy?"  
"Who knows Johnny..." Randy looked down. "I don't know how long I will be able to lie to his face."  
"Lie? You mean about his supposed match?" John asked with questioning eyes.  
Randy looked down. "What you asked me earlier..." He looked back up at John, his steel colored eyes had an apologetic look to them. "I don't know how long I can act the caring boyfriend...like nothing happened..."  
"Oh." John grew quiet a minute. "But that's all in the past anyway, right? You took us back."  
Randy closed his eyes a moment trying to think. "Wh-wha if I told you...I took him back...because of you?"

John felt sick. "How am I supposed to deal with this, Ran? If you were pissed at someone it should have been me. I was the one that threw you out of my house."  
"I'm not mad at him Johnny...I just... don't know...He changed from when things started...I just don't feel that way towards him...the one good thing is he got the two of us to open to each other after so long..." An orderly moved past them in the room and the curtain was pulled back a moment later. They were getting ready to move Sheamus to a room.  
"Let them come please." Sheamus asked.  
"We can't it is against rules."  
"Please ye want me to stay awake...they can keep me company...it even be less work for yer nurses..."

"Please." John spoke up. "We can keep him company...Keep him awake."  
"Come on up and I'll talk to the floor nurse."  
"Thank ye."  
"Um his bag is still in the waiting area...I am guessing Hunter went back out since he didn't return here." Randy told them.  
"Can't ye wait just a moment while he gets it for me?" The orderly seemed to be debating it.  
"It's highly against orders."  
"Be just a moment." Randy tried to assure them. The orderly nodded and Randy rushed off. When he got to the waiting area most of the guys left except Hunter who had Sheamus' bag.  
"So?" Hunter asked  
"Well we are trying to convince the hospital to allow John and I to stay with him."  
"OK I'll let John's driver know he might as well make his way over and park in the far part of the lot."

"Thanks Hunter." Randy grabbed the bag heading back in to the ER. John was waiting in the cubicle with the orderly and Sheamus when Randy made his re-appearance.  
"OK...John, Hunter is going to fill James in."  
"OK here we go." The orderly started before pushing Sheamus towards the elevator and hit the button heading up."

They get off on the third floor and were taken into one of the rooms. Some sort of box was taken from the bed and slid into a monitor on the wall that began to show Sheamus' different vitals. "I'll let the night nurse know you two are in here with him."  
"Thank ye..for everything." Sheamus slowly opened his eyes again, the movement was making him incredibility dizzy so his eyes were closed most of the ride up. Randy moved to sit in one of the chairs of the room. It was a private room with two chairs and even a small love seat. John walked over to the bed and studied Sheamus with loving eyes.  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Like I was steamrolled...bu-but I was to-told wa-wasn't Mark this time." Sheamus closed his eyes lightly. "Not sleeping, just lights making me dizzy more...trying to focus...hurts."

"I'm so sorry, . Is there anything I can do for you?" John asked as he rubbed Sheamus' arm lightly.  
"Yer touching me makes me feel better..." Sheamus reached the other hand over slowly to rest it on John's hand. "I wish they would let ye guys fill in me blanks spots..."  
"I know the feeling, Shea...but the doctors told you already they may return on their own." Randy explained from the chair. Sheamus took his hand from John with a sigh as he felt the bandage wrapping his head. "I think they said they some how managed to piece me back together without loosing any hair...I swear I feel like Humpty Dumpty though."  
"Well yeah you got a bit scrambled." Randy tried to joke.  
"I'm glad...I love your hair." John gave Sheamus a smile. He walked across the room to grab the empty chair beside Randy and pull it over beside his Irish lover's bed before he sat down in it. "I'm staying right here beside you in case you need anything or just want me close by."

"Of course I want ye close by...I'm glad both me guys thought of staying." Randy slightly tensed at those words. Sheamus reached his hand over the side of the bed. "Johnny...pl-please..."  
John took the offered hand, holding it gently in his. "Is that what you wanted?" He asked, kissing the hand.  
"Aye..." He offered a weak smile before trying to open his eyes again. "Ye..excited bout this we-weekend? I bet Randy is...not needing to fight me arse...for thee case."


	58. Chapter 58

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"I just want you Ok, Buddy...Sunday is the last thing on my mind right now."  
"I feel the same as Ran. I'm only thinking about you." John answered quickly. "God, you scared me tonight, Shea. I don't know what I'd do without you."  
"W-was it re-really th-that bad? I...I was just told it was a sp-spot gone bad..."

"It just scared me. You were being attacked by the new group the Wyatt family after a match and I was supposed to rush out and help you. One of the guys hit you on the head with the steps...You were laying so still and bleeding. It was just damn unsettling to see my guy like that." John explained. Sheamus cringed lightly, squeezing John's hand.  
"Wh-why wou-would they have ye co-coming to me aid...we...do-don't have a line to-together."  
John shot Randy an apologetic look for saying too much. He would not lie to his Master. "Because, Baby...Everyone knows me and you are a couple. We were outed online and Creative was using us in a romantic angle to test fan reactions."

"Nay...co-couldn't..." Sheamus opened his eyes to try to look at John. "Th-that why ye fr-freely we-were calling me Ba-babe in the ER?"  
"Yes." John answered. "I c-called you Sweets on TV and you said you were going to call me Angel. Everyone knew anyway so we decided to allow Creative to portray our relationship as long as it wasn't too corny." John tried to lighten the mood with the last line.  
"Ho-how di-did we get outed?"  
"Shea, the Doctor doesn't want you pushing yourself." Randy tried to sidetrack the question.  
"Do-don't I de-deserve to know why our lives were placed in chaos?"  
"Yes but..."  
"But what? Were ye outed as well?"  
"No..." Randy oddly almost sighed. "I wasn't not yet."  
"Ye think ye still may be?"  
"Who knows..."  
"How...how is this happening?"

"Shea, calm down...please. If you get yourself worked up they may ask us to leave." Randy tried to keep a calm tone. John could feel both men's agitation and felt stupid for bringing it up.  
"Relax, Baby. You just get better. Randy and I will explain everything to you then."  
"Ok, Angel...I wa-want to...I ju-just need to wa-watch what I do here...one re-reason I hate st-staying here..."  
"It's just for a few hours...I am sure they will release you once the threat of any major damage had passed. You know how hospitals are about turning beds." Randy told him.  
"Aye...I hope so...hate ya to be late because of me."  
"I won't be...as Hunter said worse case he will get me a driver."  
"OK..." Sheamus' eyes started to drift close again.  
"Try to stay awake, Sweets." John spoke softly. "You can rest your eyes a few minutes if you want."  
"Th-that is all, Angel...my head po-pounds too much to sleep..."  
"Should we call a nurse for you, let them know what ever pain medication they gave you isn't working?"  
"Nay...he-helps keep me awake...but...just hard to see ye two..." Sheamus squeezed John's hand lightly.

John returned the squeeze. "It's only one night, Sweetheart. Then I can serve you and take care of you. We can share the big bed on my bus as we travel."  
"We...we were sh-sharing the bed? I gu-guess since we were out, plus it's private it di-didn't matter did it?"  
"Baby, everyone knows about us anyway. What's the point in hiding? We deserve the rights of every other couple in love. Plus my bus driver is a cool guy. I told him you'd be traveling with me at times and he said he would stock up on your favorite snacks when we travel." John answered.  
"Aye, Angel...we do...I am sure th-there are those that do-don't share that view though..." He heaved a sigh that caused him to cringe. "Ok...so he-head was a bo-botched spot...what the de-deal with me ri-ribs?"  
"A stiff working rookie." Randy stated. "Or sadly deliberate...we can't prove it either way.

"Yeah, Bray swears he knew nothing about it. I only hope the other two didn't as well." John answered with a sigh.  
"We can on-only hope tw-twas an accident..." Sheamus lightly ran his thumb over the back of John's hand. He slowly opened his eyes to try to look across he room. "Wh-why ye ov-over there Ran..." He gave a faint sigh. "Li-like yer av-avoiding me."  
Randy lowered his head at the words. "I don't want to crowd you."  
"Yer a damned liar."  
"What?"  
"There are two sides...yer here to keep me wake...bu-but yer keeping yer distance...what is it?"  
"It's nothing to worry about right now."  
"Pl-please..."

"Trust me, Shea you have enough to deal with..." Sheamus turned his head to look back up towards the ceiling, closing his eyes. He knew what he felt somewhere deep inside, but he feared saying it...what if he was wrong?  
John glared in Randy's direction, feeling strangely protective of his injured Master suddenly. He stroked Sheamus' hand soothingly. Randy looked at John with the glare he shot him. 'What?' He mouthed at him seeing Shea's eyes were closed again. John just shook his head at Randy and kept tending to his Master, gently stroking his arm.  
"Feels good, Angel." A faint groan came from his lips. "Wo-wonder ho-how long I'll be gone for? Di-didn't Dolph ju-just had a mo-month off fr-from being ki-kicked wrong?"

"Baby...we're both being shelved for awhile until the WWE sees the fan reaction. I'm losing my belt to Henry this Sunday and then we both get a nice vacation." John tried to make light of the situation.  
"I'm sorry Angel...do we know how this hap..." Sheamus moaned as his eyes squeeze shut. He took a few deep breaths to try to calm himself back down. "Ma-maybe ye sh-should call the nu-nurse."  
Concern filled John's eyes at his lover's pain. "Of course, Baby. I'll be back." He jumped from the chair and took off in the hallway to find a nurse on duty. An older woman looked up from the desk as John made his way down the hall. "Can I help you?"

* * *

Randy looked over at Sheamus. "I am sorry, Shea."  
"Ye...so-somehow ye di-did this?"  
"Not on purpose..."

* * *

"Yes, Ma'am. My boyfriend is admitted in room 307 and he is experiencing a lot of pain. Could someone please check on him?" John asked the woman politely.  
"I will need to check his chart and see what he was given recently. Someone should be there shortly." She started typing a few things in the computer.

* * *

"Randy pl-please come cl-closer ha-hard to see you th-that far."  
Randy slowly got up walking over taking the chair John was in a moment before. "What is it, Shea?"  
"Wh-what happened?"  
"I did something I shouldn't have...I have...suggestive ...well had suggestive content of you and John...you remember when I was robbed?"  
"Aye...I do...and who ever took it...sh-showed it?"  
"Yes."  
"I see...we...we be-became st-strained?"  
"Yes."

* * *

John nodded at the woman before returning to Sheamus' room. He saw Randy was sitting and talking to Sheamus so he came in silently.  
"How long?" Sheamus asked.  
"Maybe longer then we want to admit."  
"The tour?...well shortly after it?"  
"It started maybe..."  
"So where from here?"  
"I don't know, Shea...I still care about you."  
"But not love?" Randy lowered his head. "What of John?"  
"I always will...but he seems more yours than mine...he can also not need to hide now with you by his side."

John fought a lump in his throat as he fought a feeling of sadness. "I'm back." He announced. "They are checking on medicine for you, Sweets." He looked from one to the other. "I heard your talk. If you two don't love each other...What am I to do?"  
Randy looked toward the door. "What is it you wish to do? We would respect your wish."  
"Aye, Angel...we both love ye, Angel..."  
"That is why we tried..." John walked over toward the men. He knelt down to be almost eye level with Randy. "I love you, Ran. You know I do...How do you feel about my new lifestyle with Shea in the leather community? Can you accept seeing me as Shea's pet?"  
"I still don't know, Baby...I know he won't hurt you like I was before...that is not me though...not anymore...besides if you are to be his in the community you should be his...you can't follow his orders and mine, his would take precedence over any I give." Randy reached out, touching John's face. "I may be your Daddy...but he is your Master...we may wish them to seem the same...but all three of us know that is not the case."

John nodded, fighting tears. He knew Randy spoke the truth. "But...I'd miss you, Daddy." John spoke softly. "You've been in my life for so long. And what of you? You'd be all alone. I worry about you."  
"We can still all be friends...and if your Master would permit us to still play."  
"I would not stop it...well often." Sheamus tried to joke.  
"I understand..." Randy then looked back at John. "Get up a nurse can be in at any moment...As for me being alone...maybe in time I can find someone that is mine, like you two have...well not exactly like you two, but you understand. Until then we still will have our friendship and play times." He gave a faint sigh. "I guess almost back to our old dance, Johnny, but at least now we know."

"Yes." John stood to his feet. "You're my best friend, Ran. You ever need me you call me. I'll always be here for you."  
"Here, John...you belong here." Randy stood up from the seat. A nurse came in looking at a tag on the door.  
"Mr. Shaunessy?"  
"Aye lass that's me."  
She walked over. "I was told you needed some added pain meds."  
"Aye if ye would be so kind."  
"OK I need to see your bracelet." Sheamus lifted his left arm and she took a small item from her waist scanning a bar code on the bracelet itself. She looked at the screen on it. "OK I'll be right back in." She walked back out to a cart in the hallway, scanning a code in unlocked it to allow her to retrieve the injection. She came back into the room. "OK this goes into your IV and should react quickly." She made her way over and took the cap off twisting it onto the IV port pushing it in slowly.  
"Is it normal for it to burn some?"  
"It can some, if it spreads let us know." She finished and removed the syringe. She placed the syringe in the container in the room before she left the room to go on her rounds.

Sheamus closed his eyes again, feeling the sharp pain from his rib turning into more of a dull ache. John sat in the empty chair. "You feeling any better yet, Babe?"  
"Aye...thank ye both...al-also glad we three se-seem to have an understanding."  
"Yeah we do...we just need to learn to talk, a skill we all seem to lack at times. Just wondering Shea...will we ever play still?" Randy asked.  
"We will see...part of me would still like to."  
"I wouldn't mind, Shea..."  
"You both may wish to, especially Shea." John blushed. "I'm afraid that I'm not very good at providing the chance for him to bottom. Now that he is fully my Master it seems strange for me to top."


	59. Chapter 59

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"Also me pet...ye just want to see yer Daddy have his way with me don't ye?"  
Randy actually laughed. "Damn I think we are rubbing off on him...that or the drugs are making him really relaxed." John laughed too, feeling good that everything was out in the open now.  
"Uh oh, hard to tell what Sweets may tell the nurses later. Should we be scared?"  
"What ye mean, Angel...what ye think I could tell...though this is strange conversation."  
"It was a joke, Baby." John explained. "In other words the medicine might relax you so much you would start mumbling about our awesome sex life and the nurses would hear you."  
"I don't think they would give me an-anything to relax so much as numb...I am sure they still want me wake longer."

"Well once we can spring you we will both help however we can. Would you believe Mark was a big help with everything tonight?"  
"Mark? As in Henry?"  
"Yep the same."  
"I can't believe that one."  
"Believe it, Baby." John leaned over to place a gentle kiss on Sheamus' lips. "He was also supportive of our right to live how we choose. Maybe he's not all bad."  
Sheamus smiled lightly at the kiss. "Cool...I will need to thank 'im later."  
"So I guess I'll be sleeping on one of the bunks on the bus?" Randy commented. John looked at Randy. "That's up to you both. I wouldn't complain either way."

"I think we should keep our playing to hotels again...and a queen bed will not be comfortable for sleep for all three of us. You and Shea are...broad boys."  
"Thanks a lot." John faked indignation. "And I suppose your slender figure would rival a diva's?"  
"Hey, at least I didn't pin myself doing a roll up." Randy looked over and moved back for the bed. "Shea..." He walked to the other side of the bed. "Come on, bud, wake up." He lightly rubbed the arm near him until Sheamus started to mumbled. "Come on wakie wakie."  
"My poor baby. He's so tired." John yawned. "I'm getting there myself. We need coffee."

"Yeah but we haven't been told he can sleep yet...you try to wake him and I'll see if there is coffee even if it is crappy vending machine shit." Randy checked to make sure he had his wallet before heading into the hall.  
"Shea! Baby, wake up! I'm sorry you can't sleep yet." John shook Sheamus' shoulder. "You hear me, Sweets?"  
Sheamus mumbled slightly. "An-gel...so-rry..." He slowly opened his eyes. "Just long ni-night th-thank ye bo-both for staying wi-with me...su-sure ye would rather be cou-nting sheep."  
"Only if I was in bed with you, Baby." John smiled. "I'd hold you close and sleep like a baby just knowing you are there with me."  
Sheamus gave a weak chuckle. "Just watch how close...I'll be te-tender a while, Angel..."

Randy came back in with two paper cups. "Good you got him up...you don't drink coffee often, John...if I remember sugar and extra cream?"  
"Yeah, thanks a lot, Ran. I could use the caffeine rush." John took the cup, drinking it without much enthusiasm.  
"Sorry such burden." Sheamus gave a weak sigh.  
"Enough of that." Randy told him while sipping his coffee. "If the roles were reversed you would be exactly in our spots. Once we get you out of here we all can take a four-hour sleep while James drives."  
"Fair enough." John fought to keep his own eyes open. The sex with Randy, stress of the match and the day were catching up to him. He felt his own eyes close a brief moment before he caught himself and opened them.

Randy walked over, touching John's shoulder. "How about we take shifts...I am good for now. Go curl on the love seat or kick back for an hour or two."  
"Sounds like a good idea, Angel...go ahead..." Sheamus tried to encourage him.  
"Thanks, Ran." John was too tired to argue. He gave Sheamus a parting kiss as he stood up from the chair, throwing the empty cup in the trash. He walked over to the love seat, curling up on it., his back facing the two men.  
Randy slipped into the chair. "It's funny the oldest of us acts the most innocent."  
"Well I...I don't know if I would say innocent."  
"Childlike?"  
"Maybe." They both chuckled lightly, Sheamus was careful of his ribs. They talked about different things to pass the time when a nurse came in to check Sheamus over.  
"OK it should be safe for you to get some rest before we release you. Do you think you need something to rest?"  
"Nay ma'am...the pain shot I th-think is enough...I al-ready zoned once."  
"OK If you need something hit your call button." She headed for the door turning down the light.  
"OK Ba...Shea I'll just let John sleep then and kick back for a few."  
"OK..." His eyes were already drifting close. Randy tossed his cup away before stretching the best he could in the chair.

John woke up after sleeping for who knows how long. He sat up on the love seat, a little sore from his bulky frame being squeezed into the small space. The room was quiet and John saw Randy asleep in the chair and Sheamus quiet in the bed. John remained silent to let the two men rest and think about all the events that had happened over the past days. Sheamus began to mumble in his sleep then gave a pained sigh. His arm moved under the blanket over his ribs. John stood up and walked over to the side of the bed that didn't have Randy's chair so as not to disturb his friend. "You hurting, Sweets?" John asked quietly as he bent over the bed.

Sheamus' tired eyes slowly opened. "Nay too b-" He cringed again. "Bad...too soon I am sure. Sorry if I woke ye..they said I could try to rest now...so we didn't wake ye."

"You didn't wake me, Babe. I was already up." John reached down to kiss Sheamus lightly. "There, been craving a kiss." Sheamus smiled softly after John pulled away.  
"Nice way to wake up." He reached over, lightly rubbing John's arm. "Ju-just need to get on thee bus, th-then I can tr-try to wo-work on things." He winced closing his eyes again. "If I can..."  
"Baby...Can you heal yourself like you do others?" John asked softly.  
"Aye...bu-but some the in-injury being bone I don't know...bone it's harder...Remember the sunburn was gone by thee ti-time we reached...Baltimore."

A nurse knocked on the door frame while looking in. "Oh good you are up...I hate disturbing resting patients. Rest is the best thing most of the time." She came in wheeling a small cart and computer. "I just need to take second measurements and some basic tests for you before we decide if you can go home."  
"Decide...I was told I would be released."  
"The doctor wants to make sure there was no new developments during the night."  
"Fine...fine..."  
"Can your friends step outside?"  
"Nay...one is resting...and this on 'ere me boyfriend...anything ye need to expose I am sure he's seen." Sheamus tried to laugh, but then cringed with a cough.

John stood back a little to not be in the nurse's way but still be close enough to show Sheamus his support. The nurse took the standard temperature and blood pressure readings. "OK I do need to lower your gown to check your ribs."  
"That's fine lass."  
"Can you sit up at all if I was to lower your head down."  
"Maybe with a hand? Angel if ye please give the lass a hand?"  
"I am stronger than you may think, Sir." She started to lower his bed flat. She made note of pain in his face as his body moved.  
"I am sure ye are...but he will take any excuse to touch me." He tried to joke. "Plus maybe ye can offer tips for once I am let go of this place."  
"Here, Ma'am. Allow me to help." John walked over to the bed. He slid his arm under Sheamus' back, giving support as he gently helped raise his boyfriend into a sitting position.

Sheamus did allow his weight to lean on John as the nurse carefully pulled his arm from the other side of the grown to expose his chest. His normally milky skin held splotches that went from deep magenta to deep almost black purple. He cringed as she felt around the area. She then replaced the grown. "OK I want him to stay sitting a moment." She pulled open a drawer and removed a clear plastic device. "Sir this will be going with you when you leave. Until than and at home every hour you need to take as deep of a breath you can and blow into the tube. It will push this little ball and we want you to try to keep the ball hovering between the lines over here."

"OK Lass..." She handed him the device and he followed the directions given. He cringed and coughed the first time maybe pulling on John more than he planned. "Sorry, Angel."  
"Don't apologize. You can't help it, Babe." John reassured as he felt sad by his lover's bruised appearance. Sheamus tried a second time with the device. He got the breath in but not quite to the range they wanted him at, a slider was moved to show where he had reached. "The coughs can be good as long as not too violent. Also if he is on his side it is best he rest on his injured side. it will actually help him take bigger breaths. You can lower him back down." She set the device on his tray table.

Randy just stirring from his sleep opened his eyes seeing John bent over the bed and couldn't help but swat his ass. John jumped as he felt a hand touch his ass, then smirked, knowing it was Randy. He lowered Sheamus back down on the bed slowly, nodding at the nurse's instructions. "Yes Ma'am."  
Randy's cheeks grew almost cherry red under his tan cheeks when he realized they were not alone in the room.  
"Well good luck you both." The nurse told them before she left the room.  
"Oops." Randy mumbled.  
"Morning Randy...and what?" Sheamus wondered hearing him.  
"Um...I gave John a good morning pat." Sheamus started to laugh until he cringed lightly, holding a hand over the injured ribs.  
"Careful, Baby." John patted Sheamus before turning around to wink at Randy. "Maybe the next time you'll think before you swat."  
"How was I suppose to know?"  
"Maybe the fact yer in a hospital ye daft fool?" Sheamus told him. He groaned, closing his eyes. "I think I will need help getting on the bus...I know I had a concussion a time or two before...I never remember me vision being this bad."

"Yeah...but have you ever been unconscious for an extended time because of it?" Randy sadly reminded him.  
"I do-don't think so...good point..."  
"I'm glad to help you with anything you need, Sweets. If I can lift you for an AA I think I'm strong enough to help you." John tried to reassure his Master.  
"You know I'll do anything I can to help." Randy added in…yeah he may not be as strong as either of them, but he still could help out.  
"I know, Angel...Thank ye Randy…ye...ye boys talk among yerselves...I...Ne-need more rest."  
"You go ahead, Shea...you are going to feel like that for a while. That much I can tell you."  
"Get some rest, Sweets." John looked at Randy. "Want me to pull the other chair beside yours so we can chat?"  
"Sure Johnny."


	60. Chapter 60

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John retrieved the other chair and pulled it over beside Randy, sitting down in it. "Were you able to rest ok in that chair?"  
"Do we ever?" Randy tried to joke as he rolled his neck, faint popping sounds heard. "But we do what we must for people we care about...right?"  
"Exactly." John began to massage the back of Randy's neck and shoulders for him as he had done for years, using his thumbs to press into the nape of Randy's neck. Randy allowed his head to hang forward as John worked on his neck. "That feels good, BB..." A sigh almost an odd purr came from his throat at the firm yet relaxing touch.  
"Glad I can help you feel better." John continued his massage, feeling Randy's tensed muscles begin to relax.  
"Are you mad at us, Johnny? You know...that we didn't come clean sooner with how we seemed to be feeling."  
"No. Maybe a little sad but not angry." John continued his massage. "I do feel some guilt though that I can't seem to shake."  
"Why do you feel guilty? That you have two people who would do anything for you...to make you happy or the fact that they just don't feel as deeply about each other?"

"I just feel so selfish, Ran. Here you guys were, happily together and in love. You finally had a good guy that would treat you right after all the jerks in your past. Then here I come and you were so kind as to share your man with me and what did I do but beg him to become my Master and own me. I think...I drove that wedge between you both. You guys would still be together if I had just left you alone. I put my happiness before my best friend." John took one hand to wipe the moisture from his eyes.  
"Hey now...you don't know that for sure..." Randy reached back to take the hand John was rubbing his neck with. He held it and then kissed it quickly. "I don't know if I could handle the different aspects of him like you do, BB...come on when I first found out what he could do...well put it bluntly I freaked out. I didn't handle it well at all. And don't try to say you are why he was discovered...I am sure I would have figured it out in time...even if only a few months you may of been the glue to keep things going."

"I just want you to be happy, Ran. You deserve it after the hell you suffered in your past. I owe you so much. You are the first guy I was ever with that taught me the pleasure in giving up my control to another."  
"I guess just not up to the level you fully wanted though, I guess." Randy gave a faint sigh. "I am just happy I can be part of your life...but...I don't think I will ever find someone else, Johnny...You are more than my best friend...you help put my broken pieces back together so many times...you been there through my rage, my pain...you even saved my life when I almost killed myself...I can't just forget all that." He gave a humorless laugh. "Even to satisfy my lust...I don't know if I could even think of hooking with rats again after this scare...you have him now...while I will welcome the company I know it won't be right to take you from him too often. Then also cameras to watch...we can't have people think you are around me too much compared to your boyfriend." A saddened sigh fall from his lips as he let's go of John's hand just now realizing he was still holding it. "I guess in a sad twisted way I really am the other man...the twisted part is he knows of it..."

John's heart broke at Randy's words. He wanted to protest loudly, to say that there would always be time for them but deep in his heart John knew every word Randy had spoken was the cold, hard truth. The loneliness in Randy's voice made John sick with sadness. He rested his face on Randy's back, unable to stop the tears trickling from his eyes. "I'm sorry...So damn sorry."  
"It's not your fault, BB...you mean so much I want you happy..." He whispered a little more as activity grew in the hall. "That is all a Daddy can ask for their Baby...is to be happy..." He stood up so he could turn to face John. His eyes lowered seeing the tears in John's eyes and trailing his cheeks. "He makes you happy..." He moved closer around the chair so he could take a hold of John pulling him against his chest.  
"But when do you get to be happy, D-Daddy? I don't want you feeling lonely and sad just to make me feel happy." John whispered as he tried to compose himself, hearing the noises in the hall. "If you ever feel that way you call me. You hear? Shea will understand."

"I know, Johnny..." He took his hands to cup John's face to look into his eyes, yes there was sadness that couldn't be helped. "I promise you I won't slip into my old demons...ok? You trust me?"  
"Yes, Daddy. I trust you." John longed for a kiss but didn't feel right about it with Sheamus asleep and their new understanding. He just wanted to wipe away the sadness he saw in Randy's piercing eyes. Randy leaned his head against John's, a sigh came from deep in his chest.  
"After the show Sunday...I'll fly back home...get my license taken care of." He lightly rubbed John's back, enjoying the closeness even if it was not like either wished. He knew he had to be a man though and respect his friend's wishes.  
"Ok, Ran. Yeah, I lost my license too. It sucks." John tried to focus his mind on something to stop his worry and heartbreak for the Viper. A knock on the door made Randy jump and instinctively let John go. Looking, he saw a Dr. walking in. He saw the man in the bed sleeping. "Mr. Shaunessy?" It seems Sheamus had slipped into a comfortable slumber. The Dr. looked as his clipboard then the clock. "I will be back shortly to see if he is awake then."

"What is up, Doc? Is he being released?" Randy asked worried.  
"That will partly depend on the evaluation I need to run first. May I ask you gentlemen a few questions?"  
"Fire away." Randy moved back to the chair, sitting down.  
"Sure, Doc. Anything I can do to help." John added, sitting back down in his chair.  
"Good..." He touched something on the pad he was holding before pulling out a pen. "Um...which of you is Mr. Cena?"  
"That would be him." Randy motioned to John. He didn't know why he answered when John had a voice of his own.  
"I see...you informed staff last night that you had secured travel arrangements for Mr. Shaunessy. With his head injury it is not safe for him to fly."  
"Yes, Doc. I travel in a large bus complete with sleeping quarters. He will be riding on that as soon as he is released." John assured the doctor.  
"No problems helping him with what may seem like simple tasks, his focus and coordination may be off for a while."  
"What do you mean awhile."

"Head trauma it is hard to say for sure. Could be a few days...maybe weeks. You will need to be patient with him. He will be tired a lot. If you talk to him and he doesn't seem to be paying attention it's not because he doesn't want to, it could be because he can't."  
"That's no problem, Doc." John smiled. "I'll be off work after Sunday for awhile and I'll take good care of him and be patient."  
"And I am traveling with them...we all have a limited work load this week." Randy tried to assure the doctor that Sheamus had more than enough help.  
"What's thee racket?" Sheamus grumbled from the bed.  
"Ah guess my little question session was beneficial. Hello Mr. Shaunessy, I am Dr. Brax I am here to just run some basic neurological test on you."  
"OK Doc...shoot."

He walked closer to the bed. He set the pad down. "OK can you open your eyes for me?" Sheamus did even if he had to squint some. "OK now try to keep them open." He pulled a pen light out from his pocket and shined it over both eyes. Sheamus winced at the bright light. "OK good...there is some reaction...not great, but hopefully once again that will clear with time." He lifted his hand, wiggling his fingers. "Can you see my fingers?"  
"Some."  
"OK I want you to take both hands and touch your thumb to each finger like this." He slowly demonstrated the movement which Sheamus repeated even if a little slow. "Good, now..." He put his hands out, extending the first two fingers of each hand. "I want you to grip my fingers and squeeze tight."  
"How tight?"  
"As tight as you can."  
"OK." Sheamus did as asked.

"OK...ok you can let go," When Sheamus let go the doctor lightly shook his hands. He then picked the pad back up. "Basic motor skills and upper body strength seems fine. You are admitting to having some vision difficulty. I am going to raise the head of the bed to help you sit up. When you feel steady enough sitting I want to get you standing."  
"OK Doc." His head was raised up slowly and he tried to block the pain growing. "I can try."  
"John, would you mind standing on the other side of him...just in case he starts to fall. Last thing we need is to aggravate the other injuries." He sat the pad back down.  
"Of course not, Doc." John stood up and walked to the bed. "Anything I can do to help."  
"OK Mr. Shaunessy, whenever you're ready. Try to get up on your own first."  
"K, doc." Sheamus took a steadying breath before moving to try to stand. He got up, but you could easily tell he looked off-balance. The doctor took just one arm to steady him.

"I honestly don't know how well he will be able to climb the multiple steps it would take to get on and off a bus."  
"What if there is a person in front and behind him, Doc? We will also make sure he doesn't get up while it is moving...we can get him anything he needs." Randy tried to encourage them to release Sheamus, knowing the guy already felt bad and was going stir crazy already.  
"I don't know. Please take a hold of both my hands and try to take a few steps forward." He put his hands out and even if a little hard to see them Sheamus tried to do as instructed but it was hard. John watched Sheamus in concern. He hoped that his sweet lover would heal soon.  
"OK let's get you back in the bed. I want you to stay sitting on the edge while I will get a nurse to help change your bandage and see if the wound needs to be flushed." He carefully got Sheamus back to the bed and with John's help lowered back to sit. The Doctor left the room.

"Th-thank ye both so much..."  
"Like you wouldn't if it was one of us?" Randy told him.  
"True...but I can still thank ye for it."  
"You're welcome, Sweets. You know how much I love to serve you anyway. You are normally just too stubborn to let me." John placed a kiss on Sheamus' cheek.  
Sheamus give a light chuckle. "I guess I need to let ye treat me like a lord hmm?" He cracked a smile. The doctor returned with a nurse that had a cart with her that had a few items on top for changing the wrapping.  
"Would you men please wait outside?"  
"Must they?"  
"It is common procedure...I know some liberties have already been taken."  
"But won't they need to know how to care for it once I am released?"  
"For having his brain scrambled he does make a good point, Doc." Randy told him.  
"Well..."  
"We can even stay over here."  
"Fine..."  
"Thank you, Doctor. Sorry if we have seemed pushy." John gave the doctor a winning smile as he gave them room to work. "You have been very accommodating."

The doctor just nodded as he took the scissors to cut a few layers of the wrapping off before unwrapping the rest. As his forehead came more into view the row of small stitches could be seen running from the left side of his forehead up into the hair line. The doctor carefully worked the blood covered dressing from the wound without reopening anything. Sheamus remained mostly quiet with just a few winces and maybe a hiss or two. Even from the other side of the bed Randy could see where Sheamus hair was matted from the wound that traveled towards the middle of his head, he tried not to feel sick. His mind wandered wondering what if the steps were even a little more off, could Shea of lost an eye? He knew the steps are not heavy despite what they act like they are, could enough force be used to have broken Shea's skull. He gulped a shaky breath watching. The Doctor took some sterile water and a gauze to carefully clean the wound. "Now there shouldn't be much more blood at this point, there may be some liquid seeping as it heals. Light pink is fine, just keep an eye out for actual blood and any sign of infection."

"Aye, Doc. I am sure me nursemaids will try to do a good job," John fought feeling sick at the sight of Sheamus' condition. As bad as what had happened was, it could have been worse...Much, much worse. At the sight of the dried blood and stitches, John turned his head, feeling nauseated. Randy not even thinking, wrapped an arm around John's shoulders. He knew how bad it was effecting him he could just picture the toll it was having on John. Sheamus was worried when neither man had a comeback for his nursemaid comment. The doctor put on fresh gauze and started to wrap his head again.  
"OK Mr. Shaunessy. I will be sending someone with your release papers in a moment. You can get changed if you wish, unless you think you need help?"  
"Nay that quite alright, Doc. I think I have more than enough hands to help with that." The doctor nodded and left with the nurse. He drew the curtain around the bed and shut the door on the way out. "I am sorry, Fellas...I wasn't thinkin when I asked ye two to stay for that."

"No...you were right Shea, we needed to see how it should be wrapped and cleaned." Randy told him before slowly letting go and moving away from John to go grab Sheamus bag.  
"So you have anything comfortable in here?"  
"I should have a pair of sweats."  
"Let's see..." Randy began searching.  
John walked over close to Sheamus and studied him with sad eyes. "That bastard Luke is going to pay for what he did to you." Anger mixed with the sorrow in his blue eyes.  
"Ye don't know he meant to...co-could of been a rookie mi-mistake." He lowered his head. "Was partly my own..."  
"How can you even say that?" Randy wondered as he pulled the grey sweats and a t-shirt, bringing them over.  
"I...I thought I fe-felt that I was pl-placed wrong...but instead of tr-trying to move I stayed still...If I had shifted...maybe I could have avoided it."

"Here, John help him dress while I pack his gear."  
John took the clothes from Randy and laid them on the bed. "Let's get you dressed, Sweets." He began on working to remove Sheamus' hospital gown. "I never want to hear you say it was your fault again."  
"I will try Angel..." Sheamus stood up, balancing on John so that he could free the gown from under him. Sitting back down he let John pull the gown off. Of course giving John even a closer view of the bruises to his torso. They made the attack from Mark pale in comparison. Some red and angry, the ones near the lower ribs a deep dark purple. Some lighter ones were on the right side, the worse was on the left side of the body. A few marks on his back were also seen where he was stomped when down.  
"Oh, Baby." John said as he stared at the horrible bruising. His eyes narrowed in pure rage, an unusual emotion for John Cena. "I'll fucking kill him! No one hurts the man I love like this! No one."  
Sheamus tried not to wince at John's rage. "Angel...I just need ye by me right now..."

Randy had finished packing and looked. "Damn..." He walked around the bed towards them and couldn't help but suck a breath in. "Shea...how the hell are you not in more pain?"  
"Pain is part of our game."  
"This goes beyond the game though." Randy looked at John. "Come on, let's get him dressed so we can get out of here." John nodded, trying to calm the lust for blood coursing through his body. He picked up the t-shirt and pulled it over Sheamus' head, gently pulling his arms through the sleeves.  
"Ye just couldn't resist keeping me lower half exposed, could ye, Angel?" Sheamus gave a light chuckle. He kept his eyes closed and tried to focus as his muscles wanted to protest the movement to his chest.  
"Of course not, Baby. It's a work of art." John flirted, trying to keep Sheamus' mind off the pain. Picking up the sweats, John knelt to pull his lover's feet through the legs. "Can you raise up, Baby, just enough for me to pull your sweats up?"  
"Aye..." Sheamus braced one hand on the bed the other on John's shoulder. He pushed himself up, his hands shook on John's shoulder. Randy came over to steady him.  
"Don't forget there are two of us here."  
"Thanks, Fella."  
"Hey, we're still friends."  
John quickly pulled the sweats up to Sheamus' waist. "Thanks, Ran." He said as Sheamus lowered back down. "Did you grab his socks and shoes?"

"Um...damn...need to dig under his ring stuff." Randy walked back to the bag opening it again. "Sorry about that."  
"It ok, Randy...we are all distracted."  
"Just know you don't need to be strong for us, Shea...if you need something for pain tell us."  
"I am not going down that road, Fella."  
"And you are being pig-headed."  
"Just being honest."  
"You plan on trying something on the road?"  
"Not sure..."  
"Why?"  
"Un-unsure if I can."  
"Oh...well if you need it..."  
"Ye have yer show."  
"We will see."  
"I am not in shape to argue..."


	61. Chapter 61

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

There was a knock on the door. "Hello, transport." A male called in.  
"Ye can come in just need a minute."  
"Found them." Randy told them pulling out socks and sneakers.  
An orderly came in with a wheel chair. "I also have your discharge papers."  
"Ye can give the directions to John...anything I need to sign...ye...ye will need to point to where."  
"Shea, is your vision really that bad?" Randy couldn't help but sound worried. He looked at the orderly. "Do you have any dark glasses we can get for him?"  
"I'll check while you finish getting him ready." The orderly set the papers down on the tray table before leaving the room. John took the socks and sneakers Randy had offered, putting them on his Master and tying them. "There you go, Sweets. All ready to leave."  
"Ok, Angel...th-thank ye...Where are the papers I need to sign?" John grabbed the discharge papers and carried them over to Sheamus along with a pen they had left. "I'll show you where you need to sign." John said, pointing to the spot.

Sheamus could be seen squinting a little, trying to focus. He took the pen and signed. Randy watched and really hoped Sheamus' vision issue was a short term problem. He was starting to jump on the train of wanting to skin a Wyatt. John took the papers and pen, sitting him down. He tried not to show his concern for Sheamus' vision. "We'll be out of here soon, Sweets and in my comfortable bus. Then we'll have quiet and you can relax."  
"Aye, Angel..." The orderly made his way back in.  
"Here we go." He had a pair of dark tinted wrap sunglasses. "These are like what they use after vision surgery, they should fit your needs."  
"Thank ye fella...the forms are already signed."  
"Great." He took the papers looking them over removing the aftercare papers. He then went to grab a bag that was on the back of the chair. "In here is all his medications some gauze and wrapping for his head. They would like for him to get Ibuprofen normal 200mg dose, try not to take more than two at a time. If that is not working he does have a prescription for something stronger."  
"I'll take that since I'm carrying his bag." Randy told him.  
"OK." The orderly passed the bag over along with the papers. "Let's get you in the chair and then out to fresh air."  
"Sounds good fella." The orderly wheeled the chair closer and locked the wheels.

"OK, take it at your own speed." Sheamus started to slowly move. He cringed as he pivoted without thinking. "Well that was nay a smart move." He reached for the arms of the chair to lower himself back down.  
"You ok?"  
"I guess as good as expected."  
"OK here are the glasses." Sheamus took them, carefully slipped them on. "OK here we go." The orderly unlocked the wheels and started for the door, of course waiting for Sheamus' two escorts. John walked over to the door to follow the orderly out.  
Randy pulled up the rear. "John want to call James make sure he is awake, plus also bring the bus as close to the entrance as he can."  
John nodded, pulling out his phone and dialing. "James? This is John. They are releasing Shea and we are heading out now. Please pull the bus as close to the front entrance as possible, ok? Thanks, Man. See you soon." John pocketed his phone as they walked. "It's taken care of. He'll be there."  
"He's a real doll isn't he, Johnny?"

They reached the elevator and the orderly waited until everyone was on before heading to the ground floor. Reaching it they stepped off and headed for the front of the hospital. The orderly had to blink seeing the large bus just outside the overhead outside. "Um...that's it?"  
"Aye, Fella, that's the one."  
James saw them and opened the door, stepping off. "Hello Sheamus Sir...John...Randy...Can I be of any help?"  
"I don't think so, James." Randy told him. "John and I just need to help get him on-board. Just make sure the main walk is fully clear so we can get him into the bed?"

"Of course." James stepped back on board of course already knowing the walk was clear since the bags were stowed underneath.  
"Johnny...I think it may be best if Randy take front and ye just help steady me from behind."  
"Sounds good to me." Randy lightly chuckled. "Shit if I didn't think it would hurt you more and you both could fit I would suggest John carry your ass."  
"Do you want me to, Shea?" John offered. "I could easily carry you. Would it be easier?"  
"Do...ye really think we could bo-both fit through that door?" Sheamus tried not to blush. It was hard for him to admit weakness and needing help.  
"Yes, if I turn sideways, Babe. We'd fit." John walked to the front of Sheamus and bent over, getting ready to scoop the large man up in his arms. "Here we go, Shea."

"OK, Angel..." Sheamus hooked one arm over John's shoulder and mentally braced himself for the jarring feeling. "This is embarrassing...but ready." He rested his head carefully on John's shoulder. John straightened up as slowly as he could to spare Sheamus any undue pain. Turning sideways, he slowly mounted the steps of the bus. Randy shook his head at what was a joke, but it worked. He stepped on only a few steps behind John in case he needed help to balance.  
John reached the top of the steps and headed back toward the sleeping quarters with caution. Once reaching the small room and the Queen size bed, John spoke to Randy. "Should we stack some pillows or something before I lay him down?"  
"Nay, Angel...re-remember they said to try to have me lay on my bad side..."  
"Of course. I'm sorry, Baby." John gently lowered Sheamus to the bed, resting him on his bad side. "There you go, Sweets."

"It...ok I know it's a lot to remember..."  
"If John is not back here with you maybe we should brace pillows around you so you don't roll while we drive." Randy suggested from the door way.  
"Aye..." Sheamus was already closing his eyes after pulling the dark glasses off. "I guess that would work."  
"Well, I'm staying back here with you for now." John replied. "Want your shoes and socks off, Sweets?"  
"Sounds good, Angel..."  
"Well I'll head back front...let me know when you are ready to head out so James can hit the road." Randy turned, leaving the sleep compartment.

John sat on the bed, removing his Irish lover's socks and shoes to make him more comfortable. Once he was done, he stood up. "Be right back, Baby." John walked to the front where Randy was sitting. "Tell James he can head out now. I'm going to go back with Shea for now." John gave the sitting man's shoulder a loving squeeze. Randy lightly patted John's hand before he let go. "I hope he feels better by the time we pull into Hampton. "  
"Yeah...Me too, Ran. See you in a bit." As John headed back to the sleeping area he wondered how hard it would hit him to see Randy leave after the PPV on Sunday. Sure they had kind of broken up but Randy's comforting presence was always there to soften the blow. Reaching the room, John shut the door and kicked off his own socks and shoes. "Mind if I rest beside you, Babe? I promise to be careful."  
Sheamus heard the door close. "Take yer shirt off for me, pet...rest behind me...ye should be able to rest yer arm over my waist...will be below most bruises."

"Yes, Master." John pulled off his shirt, loving it that he could use the title again. He let his shirt fall and climbed behind Sheamus on the bed, carefully laying his arm across the Irishman's waist. Sheamus did cringe but soon relaxed at John's touch. It was a few more minutes before the hum of the engine was heard and the rumble of the wheels rolling.  
"My sweet pet...di-did ye w-wish me to ev-even try to heal?"

John was taken by surprise by the question. "Of course I do, Master. I hate seeing you in pain. Do you really think you can?"  
"I don't know...bu-but it may take some from us both...I-I don't want to ask Randy...he has his match to-tonight. Bones are hardest...then effects of the brain...I have both to de-deal with. I would be ha-happy to at least tru-trust my balance. Wo-would need to go slow...or get ill."  
"Ok, Master. How ever I can help you." John immediately offered, his voice filled with trust. "You take whatever you wish from me."  
"Thank ye pet...ye are truly me Angel. " He took John's hand that rested over him and brought it to his lips. He kissed the back of it. "Just close yer eyes and rest with me sweet one. Ye shouldn't feel any discomfort...ye just may still feel tired when we wake..." He gave a weak chuckle. "If I can heal some...maybe we can do a more...interesting method." He turned John's wrist to lightly nibble the inside.

"Yes, Master. I hope you're able to heal some." John closed his eyes and tried to rest, which was not a hard task considering he was still tired from their hospital stay. Sheamus sighed faintly when he realized John was so tired that his hint of being 'bad' fell dead on his sweet pet, the lack of reaction when he played with his pet's wrist. He felt he could not risk drawing from John. He slowly lowered John's hand back over his stomach. He allowed his own eyes to drift close. There was no tingle, no ebb and flow of energy as Sheamus tried to work everything purely within himself. A faint groan passed him lips when trying to draw the negative only made his head pound. He was hurting, his body wanted to curl up to shield itself, but how can you shield what has already happened?

John opened his eyes back up, feeling nothing. "Master...Did you do anything? I don't feel anything yet. D-Did it work?"  
"Pl-please...ju-just...re...rest..." Sheamus sounded winded and in pain.  
"No!" John said, now awakened fully by Sheamus' voice. "Did something go wrong? You sound worse not better." Sheamus winced at the yell.  
"Pl-please pe...Angel...ju-just hurts...he-head pounds...May-be yer...weak too..."  
John lowered the volume in his voice. "No, I'm not weak, Master. I was only resting like you told me to. Please, let me help you. I'll be fine."  
"Ye...don't even...rea-lize how out of it...ye are...Pl-please get me...one pi-pill." He sighed knowing he had been trying to avoid it. "Wa-water...wh-when ye get back he-help me sit up."

John sighed at his Master's words but knew that they had to be obeyed. "Yes Sir." He answered solemnly. He stood from the bed and left the sleeping area to grab a bottle of water from the fridge in the eating area. Randy looked up from the game he was playing when he heard movement. "Not going well?" He paused the game, standing up.  
"No." John sighed, holding the bottle of water. "He refuses to..." He lowered his voice. "Allow me to help him. He says that I'm too weak right now but I'm fine. Now he's asking for a pill and sounds worse than ever. Damn stubborn man."

"That is a fault of all of us Ba...BB. We all had a long night..." Randy reached out, brushing John's cheek hoping James was more focused on the road then them. He then leaned forward to whisper. "He is your Master...he may just be looking for your best interest. Something I sadly lacked back then." He lightly kissed John's forehead. "I'll get you that pill. His hospital bag is still up front." Randy turned, moving toward where he was sitting before. John knew once again Randy spoke the truth. What would he do without his Viper around to always bring him to his senses? Randy made his way back with the small bottle. "Find a good place to put these. They weren't kidding when they say strong stuff." He handed them to John.  
John took the pills, nodding. "Thanks, Ran. What you said earlier was probably right. I'm just impatient for him to get better."

"I am sure we all feel that way. I am sure not only does he not want that pain...he feels he will burden you if not both of us. I know I would in his position."  
"Me too. Well, I'd better get back there. Thanks, Ran." John took one of Randy's hands, giving it a squeeze.  
"I'm going to call Hunter...let him know we are on the road...then maybe I'll try to climb on a bunk for a cat nap." He squeezed John's hand before letting go and moving back to the front. John headed back to the sleeping quarters, trying not to think about Randy anymore at the present time.


	62. Chapter 62

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Once he reached the small room he closed the door behind him then walked over to the bed. "Do you want me to help you sit up to take your pill now, Master?"  
"Aye." Sheamus slowly opened his eyes, while unfocused the sadness could almost be seen in them. John wrapped his arm around Sheamus, gently easing him into a sitting position. Once he was sitting, John sat down beside him and took both Sheamus' hands in his own.  
"I wish you'd let me help you, Master. But I respect your judgment."

"I don't know if I...if I can even heal anything past the bru-bruises and may-be the cut…So I need ye strong...to he-help me..." He lightly squeezed John's hand. "Make ye a deal once we are in...room...I...can try...th-this way there room if I fe-feel ill...pl-plus Ra-Randy offered he-help...he can af-after the show."

* * *

Randy was upfront making his phone call. "Hello Hunter...I wanted to let you know we are on our way towards Hampton now...yes plenty of time...that would help...He's not well. His vision at least for now is effected so is his balance...well they will be with me at least at the hotel...I don't know if Shea can handle the strain right now and I can almost promise you John will not leave his side...oh a word of advise?...If the Wyatt's are around you better find some way to make sure John nor me cross paths with Luke. I am still debating Bray and Erik...Yes I know John believes Bray...Hunter I got to see the wounds myself this morning. Shea could of been in even worse shape over a 'mistake'. Tell me if you really believe Luke made a rookie mistake...I thought so...I will ask them...well maybe Shea will feel better after some rest and medication in him...ok Sir I'll let you know." Randy got up, heading for the bunks.

* * *

"Ok, Master." John handed Sheamus the water bottle. He then opened the pill bottle, removing one pill and putting it inside of his lover's free hand. "There you go." Sheamus popped the pill in his mouth before taking a big sip of the water. His closed his eyes with a sigh. "Am I weak, Angel?"  
"Hell no, Sir." John answered quickly. "You were injured badly...There is no shame in taking something to ease the pain. Now stop that kind of talk."  
"So-sorry Angel..." He drank more of the water before handing John the bottle. He went to try to sit up straighter before working to draw a deep breath. He cringed before coughing out the breath. He shook his head unsatisfied with the result. He tried a second one drawing it deep before pushing it out. He cringed again but he knew he had to do the breathing exercises.

John fought the cold rage wanting to consume him yet again as he saw his normally vibrant Master so frail. "If I knew Luke did this on purpose there would be no stopping me." John almost growled.  
"I know Angel...Me vengeful spirit..." Sheamus opened his eyes to look at John, taking his hand again. He gave it a light squeeze. "I need my Angel's caring aid, more than I need its need for vengeance. I know ou..." He looked down. "I know Randy wishes some payback for me as well." He turned his head toward John. "Kiss me, Angel...then help me out of this shirt...I wish to feel skin to skin while we rest."

John got a dark pleasure from hearing that Randy wanted payback as well. Maybe he could coax the cold Viper to help him out later. "Yes, Master. My pleasure." John gently pressed his lips to Sheamus', enjoying the soft feel of their connection. Sheamus lightly hooked an arm around John's shoulders, melting a little into the kiss. He didn't know if the medication was working faster than he thought, or the comforting presence of his Angel...at least for now in the moment of that kiss the pain felt like it was melting from his body. His eyes drifted shut enjoying the moment not ready for it to end just yet. If John tried to pull away he moved his hand from John's shoulder to his head silently telling him no.

John felt the hand on his head and gave a soft moan at his Master's enjoyment. He held the kiss, parting his lips to allow the Irishman to taste him fully. Sheamus couldn't help but moan lightly feeling his pet's surrender. He slipped his tongue almost teasing over John's lips, growing plump from the kiss. He then slid his tongue just a little more into John's mouth. He felt a faint shutter, as his body tingled slightly. He had a feeling what was happening, did it matter in that moment? He couldn't help but want to plunder John's mouth more, drawing that feeling more into him, he tried to still be mindful. He broke the kiss, trailing his lips to John's jaw and then neck. "Angel...me sweet pet...ye heat my blood...my body...my soul...ye make me feel so good..."

John moaned again as he felt his Master's lips on his neck. His body was tingling, feeling warmed by Sheamus' attentions. "So do you, Master. U-Use me to help you. Please."  
"I think ye already are some...that or the medication works real fast." Sheamus gave a weak chuckle. "Help me with me shirt, Angel..." He slowly let John go.  
"Yes, Sir." John gently pulled Sheamus' shirt over his head then laid it on the floor with his. Sheamus' body still wanted to protest some as he tried to move, but some of the lighter marks were already fading from his body, the darker one over the fractured ribs was still dark, but some signs of age could be seen near the edges. "So what is the verdict, Angel...is it ye or the pill?" John studied the bruises before smiling brightly.  
"It's me. There isn't any pill going to fade bruises like that. And I feel fine. That kiss was amazing."

"Then lay with me, Angel and let me feel more of those lips." Sheamus' speech was defiantly sounding better. John helped Sheamus to lay back down again on his bad side before laying down himself, resting beside his lover. "This is nice."  
"Aye..." Sheamus leaned over, brushing his lips over John's shoulder. "Ye feel so good to me, Angel..."  
"I was so scared." John confessed softly. "When I saw how still you were laying there that night...then the blood...I feared I had lost my Master."  
"I am sorry, Angel...I still don't remember much...I faintly re-remember the mi-misplace-ment of st-steps..." He cringed faintly as his mind tried to work on the buried memories.  
"It's ok, Master. Don't strain yourself." John tried to think of a more pleasant subject. "I know that you don't remember right now...But you told me of your plans to get me an official collar. It made me so happy, Sir." John snuggled closer.  
"I...I told ye of...the Iron Rose?"  
Now John looked confused. "You never said Iron Rose, Master. Only that you had corresponded with connections overseas and you soon would be qualified to officially collar me. You were going to buy me a temporary collar in Philly until you got the real thing." John replied.  
"Aye...Iron Rose tis the name of the group over seas...I...was go-going to find ye a temporary collar?"

"Yes Sir. You knew I was impatient." John chuckled. "So you offered to buy me one in Philly. You also spoke of taking me to clubs."  
"I am sorry I don't remember, Angel...I believe you though...guess see how I feel..."  
"I-It's ok, Master. It's not your fault." John closed his eyes as the pain of having their precious memories stolen from them hit him hard. He knew that Sheamus did not even remember their time on the bus or at his family's house. "I think I'll rest now."  
"OK, Angel...rest." John fought tears as he slipped into sleep. Not only had their precious pool memory been robbed from them but now their newly made memories had been as well. His heart ached as he thought of their passionate time on the bus and how proud Sheamus had sounded when telling John of his collaring. Sheamus rested his head against John's as the older man tried to rest, he wished he could take John's own pain away.

* * *

Randy laid on the bunk, his large frame turning in his sleep. His mind pulling him into a world he was afraid to face.

* * *

_Randy was standing in a large room. The room had a warmth to the air, the energy of the room. The walls were of a light gray stone reminding him almost of a castle. Iron rings were attached to the walls, some had chains attached._  
_"Mo Ghrá." A familiar deep voice ran from behind him. He turned to see Sheamus laying on a large bed. He was on his side facing him. John laid next to him. The smaller man was naked except of a black leather collar around his neck. While Sheamus' eyes watched Randy his hand lightly petted John's head. "Mo Ghrá...ya ready to join us?"_

_Randy bowed his head, feeling scared. He noticed he was dressed in just shorts, he also spotted a chain around his neck. There was a pendent on it. He took a hold of it, lifting it up to look it over. It was a dark grayish metal, like maybe steel or iron...maybe pewter. It was a Claddagh the heart was a colored enamel, the color a swirl of dark blue that as almost black, a deep green and purple. He slowly lifted his head, looking back at Sheamus. The larger man was silent awaiting Randy's answer. He saw how John seemed so at ease, so comfortable in Sheamus' touch. Sheamus leaned to whisper to John. John lifted his head to look up at Sheamus. He moved up to kiss the larger man before he moved from the bed. Randy could now see Sheamus was dressed in leather pants that looked molded to his body like a second skin. The sight for some reason made Randy hard. His eyes then moved to John, watching as the older man moved towards him. His eyes moved to John's collar. The center of it was a Claddagh colored like his, but the opening in the center had a ring attached to it. Also to each side was a wing._

_John stopped in front of Randy. "Come, Daddy..." He reached for Randy's hand. "You're shaking, Daddy...I thought Master took those fears away...he showed us how kind a Master can be...why are you scared, Daddy?"_  
_"I...I don't know, Baby Boy..." Randy's voice sounded oddly soft for his deep baritone of a voice as he did shake a little with fear & uncertainty._  
_"Don't be, Daddy...I will be with you...you helped Master heal his past...he healed you heal of yours...he is still helping you. Please Daddy, come join us...he won't force you to take it before you are ready."_

_"Force me to take it?"_  
_"Your actual collar, Daddy..." John brushed one hand over Randy's necklace the other over his own collar, his eyes shimmered with such love and contentment. "Please, Daddy join us..." John took Randy's hand again. He slowly pulled him toward the bed. "You make us both complete..." He stopped and stepped closer to Randy his head bowed. "I just love feeling you and our Master ravage me, Daddy. I also love watching when Master lets you play with his body." Randy moaned at those words, was he a submissive...yet was permitted to top his own Master? He expected him to top John for his pleasure and that of their Master...damn their Master...why did it give him more of warm feeling then one of dread? "Come, Daddy...come join us...you know you belong here..."_

_"OK, Baby Boy...lead me to...our Master's side." John smiled brightly, his boyish dimples bright and deep as he took Randy's hand, leading him to the large bed. Sheamus reached a hand out as they got closer. Randy felt nervous as he took his hand, moving onto the bed. Sheamus pulled Randy to him. He pulled him into a tight embrace, kissing him long and deep. While controlling it didn't feel forced. Randy craved the feeling of belonging._  
_"May I taste my Daddy...our Viper?" John sounded almost like an excited child asking for a special treat. Sheamus pulled his lips from Randy's looking back to John._  
_"Aye, Me pet."_

_Sheamus then returned to tasting Randy's lips, his tongue feeling & tracing every inch of it. Randy soon melted into the feeling of being consumed by the larger man. "Thank you, Master." John climbed back on the bed, taking a hold of Randy's shorts and lowered them down his toned legs. He moaned into their Master's mouth as his Baby Boy planted kisses along his thighs leading to his hardened cock..._


	63. Chapter 63

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Randy laid on his bunk moaning lightly in his sleep. His hips pumping into nothingness except for rubbing against his own pants. Luckily no one could see him behind the curtain. Hearing maybe a different story. John woke from his fitful sleep feeling thirsty. Seeing his Master still resting, he climbed from the bed and left the room to head to the fridge. As he passed Randy's bunk, John thought he heard a noise that sounded like quiet moaning. He couldn't help pausing to take in the sound.

The moans turned into shaky breaths as Randy's mind saw him being held tight from behind by their Master. Sheamus' arms were wrapped around his chest, John was on his knees still servicing his cock. John's hands were pressing hard on his legs to prevent them from moving. Randy kept feeling himself ready to cum time and time again...but Sheamus always seemed to stop him. Be it orders to John to stop, or him using his powers over life energy to stop him.

"God...Ma-master...please..." The words left Randy's lips in a harsh heated whisper. John's face paled at hearing the words leave Randy's lips. He feared that his friend was having nightmares of his time with Hunter or Dave. He peeked behind the curtain to watch Randy from the bottom bunk, preparing to wake the Viper from his torment. The look to Randy face was not of pain, but sexual torment yet also content bliss. His tanned fists gripped the bunk covers. His breath was still shaky, the faint light striking his face showed the fine sheen of sweat on his face. "Ma-Master ...pl-please let me...fe-feed your pet...so...good..." Even if faint his hips could be seen rolling on the bed and harboring quite the erection tenting his pants. His head moved as in his mind he could feel Sheamus kissing along his neck as he has seen him do to John many time before.

John could not have felt more shocked if he had tried. Randy was begging his Master to be allowed to 'feed' his pet. He knew in his heart that Sheamus was the Master and he himself the pet in Randy's erotic dream. The Viper's hip movements showed his obvious enjoyment. John suddenly felt like he was intruding on a private moment and he stepped back from the curtain, making sure it was closed again and headed for the sleeping area more confused than ever.

When John had left Sheamus had rolled onto his back. The lighter bruises had continued to fade on the ribs, the larger and darker one still looked pretty bad. John walked back into the room and closed the door then silently sat on the bed, his eyes wide. Sheamus extended his arm on the side John was on. Even resting, he felt the bed dip slightly. He moved to brush his hand against John's hip. John felt the touch and it took him from his thoughts. He crawled beside his Master on the bed, laying his head gently on Sheamus' chest.

"Everything Ok, Angel? ye feel tense." Sheamus lightly ran his hand over John's side.  
"I went to get a drink and caught Randy in the middle of an...erotic dream. Involving us." John answered, blushing.  
"I see..." Sheamus' hand was still rubbing John's side. "Yer embarrassed ye caught him? Worried James may? Did Randy catch ye?" The fact of the dream didn't seem to faze Sheamus, he just wondered what troubled his Angel.  
"No...He was dreaming about you being his Master. He was begging you to be allowed to feed your pet...I guess I was blowing him. We were both your subs I guess. He was moaning and rock hard...It just caught me off guard. I didn't wake him." John answered.

"Interesting...wonder if some part of his mind actually liked seeing how I treat ye...While he may not like the pain his old Masters gave him, maybe he liked and secretively wants that sense of belonging to another...beyond just that of normal love." Sheamus turned his head, looking down at John. He brought his hand up over John's chest than higher to brush his neck. His voice dipped lower ever so slightly. "How does that thought make ye feel me pet...would ye like the thought of a second pet joining us? Of course I would mean our dear viper..." The words 'our dear viper' felt and sounded natural rolling off his tongue. John shivered in delight at his Masters' touch.  
"I would love that, Master. Just as long as I can always serve you...It would be perfect."

"Well ye may need to talk to him...see if ye can get him to admit what is in his heart...I think his mind, his memories cause his heart to panic. Ye seem to have a gift to make us both open up...I will be honest...I at least right now do nay love him like I used to...that doesn't mean I don't care for him or about him...if he truly wishes me to take him as his Master then tell him I will..."

* * *

Back in Randy's buck, he woke up cursing as the inside of his jeans now showed the result of such a vivid dream. He cringed as he moved to get out of the bunk. He gingerly moved where his small gym bag was stowed.  
"We should be at the hotel in about 15 minutes." James called out hearing movement.  
"Ok, thanks." Randy found some sweatpants, not caring it was summer outside and made his way to the bathroom. He locked the door leading to the sleep arena and then closed the other door. He cursed to himself as he opened his jeans feeling as awkward as a teenager in the same situation. Not wearing underwear the release coated a good part of his groin and even the top of his thigh. He blushed not even sure the last time he had cum that hard and that much. He turned the water on to fill the sink. Sheamus cocked his head slightly when he thought he heard a noise.  
"I think someone may be awake."  
"Ran must be awake. I don't know how to approach him, Master. I fear he will think I'm a peeping Tom for watching him sleep." John confessed as he snuggled against Sheamus.

"I am not sure either, Angel...how about when we get to the hotel ye offer to help him take things up to his room...I am feeling a little better, but still wished to rest and assured ye I would be fine...more so since James can always keep an eye on me. Once up there play it by ear." Sheamus moved his hands slowly away from John's neck. "If ye need to mention the dream to get him to open...so be it...not like he has not done the same crime." He ran his hand in a relaxing manner over John's chest.

Randy finished cleaning, at least the best he could in the small space and while the bus was moving. He folded the jeans the best he could to hide his...embarrassment. He then knocked on the door to the sleep area unlocking the bathroom side of it.  
"Aye?" Sheamus called out.  
"We should be stopping soon." Randy called back.  
"K Randy...thanks." Randy turned, moving back to his bag trying to figure how to hide the jeans without messing anything else up.  
"Ok, Master. I'll try my best to talk to him. Should we put our shirts and shoes back on now?" John asked.  
"Ye can, Angel...remember I am going to rest a bit more...just leave me a bottle of water...and as much as I dread the thought...one of me pills in case ye are longer then planned. Well can't be too long...he needs to get to the arena soon doesn't he?"

"Yes he does, Master. Be right back." John climbed from the bed and exited the sleeping area, heading to the fridge to grab a bottle of water for Sheamus. Taking a second one for himself, John unscrewed the cap and tipped his head backward to down the cold water, dripping some down on his bare chest. Randy heard the movement and looked down the walk way seeing John stopping at the fridge. He felt his mouth go dry a moment, watching him. He seemingly lost his voice and had no clue why. John saw Randy and smiled. "Hey, Ran. Shea is feeling better some. I'm helping you take your bags up to your hotel room. No arguing allowed." John gave Randy a wink.  
"Um...ok." Randy blushed realizing John caught him staring. It gave his skin a cherry tint. "Um...I talked to Hunter...he...he wanted to know if you and Sheamus might be able to handle an interview or promo tonight...He wanted to get the Smackdown reaction to you two...also what happened to Sheamus. I warned him Shea was in pretty bad shape so I didn't know if he would be able to or not."

"Damn, I don't know. I'll ask Ma..Shea and see if he's up to it or not. I'd love to if only to try to get my say in the matter." Some of the playful fun left John's eyes at the words.  
"Ok, Johnny." A faint twitch may have been seen when John began to call Sheamus Master.  
"Pulling in, Guys." James called back to them.  
"Thanks, James." John called. He headed back to the sleeping area. He had not missed the look on Randy's face when John had almost said Master. Reaching the sleeping room, John grabbed his shirt off the floor and sat Sheamus' bottle of water down. "We're pulling in, Master."  
"OK, Angel...Give me kiss before ye vanish."

John smiled. "My fav kind of order, Master." He pulled the shirt over his head before climbing on the bed to give Sheamus a sweet kiss. Sheamus grabbed John by the collar of the shirt, holding him close after the kiss broke. "Good luck bringing our viper home my pet." He kissed John again before releasing his shirt.  
"Thank you." John sat on the bed to put on his socks and shoes. "Oh, I almost forgot. Hunter asked Randy if you and me were up for an interview or promo tonight to let the SD audience meet us and get our take on what happened on Raw. If you're not up to it, you just speak the word."  
"The problem, Angel...I am...but I shouldn't be. I could try to play the injury up...ju-just hope the trainers won't want to see me first. They would be able to see my concussion is not as bad as it should have been based on the hospital reports. I don't think we can try to explain to WWE how that can be. Ye will need to do thee most of thee talking...since we need to play the lack of focus. Do ye wish to do it?"

"I am happy to do the talking, Master. Believe me, I have plenty to say." John finished tying his shoes and stood to his feet.  
"Remember tis still on camera...ye will need to remain focused and censored. Maybe suggest we cut the promo from the stage. If I need to play as I was earlier it would be hard to walk the ring steps. Also find out if we are taking the bus over...or if Hunter is sending a car for us. Leave me my phone near by and let me know." John nodded, rebellion and stubbornness in his eyes.  
"Censored or not, Master. I will have my say." It was the first time he had ever contradicted his Master's words. "Where is your phone at, Sir?"  
"Should be in the gym bag...the one Randy brought on board from the hospital. As for having your say...our say...it can be done in a way to not alienate us even more from the fans and other guys."

John located the said gym bag and dug through it, pulling out the phone. He walked back to the bed and handed it to Sheamus. "I just want all the haters to know how fed up I am with their ways. It's enough to inspire a heel turn."  
"Be interesting and sad if we turned heel, just because we love each other." Sheamus took the phone, setting it on the side table. "See ye soon, Angel...now go before there is no time to talk...I am sure he is wondering what the delay is."  
"Yes, Sir. I love you." John pocketed his own phone before heading out to meet Randy. "Sorry I took so long. Shea is willing to do the promo tonight. He wants to do it on stage though so he doesn't climb the ring steps."  
"No problem...I am sure once I tell Hunter you and Shea said ok details of format can be decided on." He grabbed his gym bag. "Be honest, Johnny...if we are leaving after the show...I will only need my gear case and this bag...you can come up to relax if you want."


	64. Chapter 64

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"Actually, yeah. I wanted to talk to you in private." John admitted, hoping he wouldn't scare Randy off.  
"Ok, Ba-BB." He headed for the door, which James popped open for the guys.  
"See you, James. Take good care of Shea for me." John told his driver as he exited his bus.  
"No problem John...the door is open so I'll hear if he needs me."  
John and Randy left the bus and made their way to the hotel.

Randy got checked in and headed to his room with John. He swiped the key walking into the room, it was a standard two bed room. He tossed the one bag off to the side. "Let me call Hunter before I forget." He moved to sit on the one bed.  
"Sure, Ran." John kicked off his shoes before resting on the second bed as he waited for Randy to place his call. Randy pulled out his phone, hitting redial.  
"Hunter?...Yeah we just got into Hampton...They will do it, but it might need to be set up on stage...well I told you Shea's balance is off right now, so we don't see him being able to walk the steps safely...yes...yes that should work...yes that would work better I am sure...thank you Hunter." Randy hung up the phone. "He is sending a car for us in about 2 hours." He kicked his own shoes off.  
"Ok. Sounds good." John went silent a few minutes, collecting his thoughts. "Ran, there's something I want to talk about...I need to talk about...But I don't want you pissed at me." John started, looking down.  
"Is that why you sat away from me?"

"Maybe...Sorry." John got up and walked to sit on the other bed with Randy. "Ran, I went for a drink of water on the bus. As I passed by your bunk, I heard you moaning and saying 'Master' in your sleep. I didn't mean to pry, I swear, Ran. I feared you were having a nightmare about Hunter or Dave." John took a deep breath. "I peeked through the curtain and you were...enjoying yourself. Then you begged your Master to be allowed to feed his pet. Ran...Where you dreaming of Shea and me? Were you a sub of Shea's along with me?" John paused, hoping Randy wouldn't explode in anger at him. Randy huffed a breath unsure how to replay.  
"It was just a dream." He looked down his hands twitching a little from nerves.  
"I t-told, Shea." John sighed. "He noticed me acting strange. He said he would be your M-Master if you want." John decided to go for broke.  
"I don't know, Baby..." Randy licked his lips. "I-I don't know if it would be like I envisioned...it...it would be unconventional by their standards."

John took Randy's hands in his gently. "P-Please, Daddy. We could be so happy together. Shea is the kindest, most loving Master a man could ever ask for. You would have a place to belong. Please think about it, Daddy."  
"I'm scared...damn I actually said that. It...John, he already admitted he doesn't love me...I..I don't..." He fell silent, lost in thought.  
"True but he calls you Mo Ghrá his love. That must mean something. He told me he cares deeply for you. Please, Daddy." John kissed Randy's hand. "We can all help each other heal."  
"What if it isn't wh-what I pictured? I know not to enter into this lightly...how many subs have you ever heard of taking their Masters...well gay pairings...of course straight ones that have Mistresses...but this is different. I see him letting me take him...bu-but that isn't normal...a sub should not do that to their Master or want to."

"You took Shea in your dream?" John asked. "Were we happy?"  
"Not in the dream itself...but...you came to bring me over to him...I was unsure of taking the last step...I-I was wearing a necklace that had a pendent on it. It, well it reminded me of the one he showed us he wore, yet it was different. Well you told me you loved when we both ravaged you...but you also like to watch while he lets me play with his body."  
"That sounds perfect...I do love those things, Daddy. I do. Did I have a necklace too?" John looked Randy in the eyes as he continued holding the Viper's hand.

"You had an actual collar on, Baby...you told me he had mine waiting...but would not force it on me until I was ready. The center of the collar had the same emblem as my necklace. There was a ring attached...I guess for a leash or to chain you...on each side was a wing...I guess because he calls you Angel." John's eyes filled with longing at Randy's description.  
"That all sounds so perfect, Ran. I can't wait..." He cleared his throat, trying to focus. "So what if you taking your Master is unconventional? If we are happy isn't that all that matters?"  
"Wo-would he want that though? He seems different...god, he had you driving me crazy in my dream, Baby...plus somehow he was doing something to me I can't describe."

"He did?" John couldn't help but give a small smirk. "What was I doing to drive you crazy, Daddy?" Randy couldn't help the faint moan.  
"You wanted to taste me...but every time I felt ready to cum he either ordered you to stop...or...I swear he somehow forced my body to not release...over and over being brought right to the edge only to be denied the jump. He started by kissing me, then he had me sitting between his legs so he could wrap his arms around me from behind. You were on your knees going down on me, your hands squeezing..." He shuttered with a moan. "You were pushing on my thighs, preventing me from moving away. I was completely trapped by you two...a part of me didn't want to get away though...it was driving me crazy though I begged...well you heard."

John felt all the blood rush to his hardening cock as he tried to picture the scene Randy spoke of. "D-Damn.." He gave a shudder. "That is the hottest thing I have ever heard in my life. Me collared and servicing my Daddy while my Master holds him...Fuck." Randy pulled his hand from John's just now realizing he were still holding it. He then pushed John back on the bed. He climbed on him, straddled his waist. He leaned down and began to ravager John's mouth. Moaning against John's lips, he slid his legs down some so he could grind their clothed cocks against each other. John moaned out loudly against Randy's lips as Randy's clothed cock rubbed against John's aching hard on. He thrust his hips upward, seeking out more friction, his body heating up quickly. Randy broke the kiss, looking down at John, his eyes dark with lust. "Fuck...I wonder what we would be allowed..." He kept grinding hard against John. "Because trust me, Baby it was hot..." He leaned kissing John again. "It was so hot...so real...that when our...our Master allowed me to pump your mouth so full...holy fuck, Baby."

"Did the dream make you cum, Daddy?" John panted, his own eyes darkening with lust. "Did you cum so fucking hard dreaming of pumping my mouth full of your...venom?"  
"Yeah, Baby Boy...it did...you like the thought of that...that I got so hot and so worked up of just dreaming of your mouth and being at our Master's mercy that I busted in my sleep...I busted so hard and strong I quite possibly ruined a good pair of jeans." He slowly rolled his hips against John's "And we keep at this rate we both will have wrecked bottoms..."  
"P-Please, Daddy...Surely my…our Master would let you to fuck me. He told me to go bring our Viper back. Please...Strip me and fuck me silly, Daddy!" John was growing more desperate, rubbing their cocks together furiously. "I'm going to cum in my shorts soon if we don't do something!"  
Randy gave dark laugh. "If I find later he didn't approve...I will enjoy every second of him beating your ass Baby...being his first...you instructed me it would be fine." He slid down so he could open John's shorts.

He tried to focus more on John and not the dark patches that marked the shorts from the night before. He pulled them open then took a hold of them with John's briefs, sliding them down John's legs. He then slid off the bed, removing his own sweatpants, he ripped his shirt off before turning to move to his bag. While Randy went to his bag, John stripped off his own shirt then laid with his hands resting over his head and his legs spread, the perfect symbol of submission. "Thanks a lot, Daddy. You just enjoy seeing me get my ass beat."  
"By our Master...well hopefully our Master..." Randy crouched down to dig in his bag. "You know you just love his large hand as it come raining down over your large firm round ass." He found his oil pulling it out. "You going to try to say I am wrong?" He turned already opening the oil. As he walked closer he poured a little on his hand. "So Baby...you want to be a moaning whore who can take it hard and rough...or do you want me to take my time like a lover?"

"Whatever you want, Daddy! I just want to feel your cock inside me. It's up to you." John answered, the lust and longing evident in his voice. Randy smirked as he applied the oil directly to his own aching cock. "Slut it is then...Pull your legs back for me, Baby Boy...let your Daddy see that tight hole."  
"Yes, Daddy." John put his hands under his knees, pulling his legs back to reveal his most intimate parts to the Viper. "My hole is ready for you to ravage me, Daddy." Randy climbed on the bed with John. He licked his lips with a hungry gaze. He moved between John's legs, Grabbing his cock he stroke it before lowering to brush the offered hole with the head of his cock. He then pushed forward to squeeze his cock into the unprepared hole. "Fuck, Baby..."  
"D-Damn.." John's eyes scrunched closed in pained pleasure as he felt Randy push his large cock inside his ass. "So b-big, Daddy..." Randy stilled with barely the head inside. He smoothed a hand over John's tight abs. "Breathe, Baby...breathe and let me in..." John took a deep breath and tried to relax his muscles to allow his Viper full entrance inside of him.  
"C-Claim me, Daddy. I want you inside so deep I feel your balls with every thrust."

"That's it, Baby." Randy moaned as he pushed deeper as he felt John relax for him. "That's it...you're just so hungry to feel your Daddy fill you up so good." He pushed until he was pressed flush against John's ass. "Damn your ass feels so good clenched around me..." He moaned deeply his eyes drifting closed at a thought that made his body shutter.  
"I love it when you ravage me, Daddy. It feels so fucking amazing." John moaned, loving the feeling of being stuffed full. " I only wish Master was well and here to enjoy us too."  
"Oh fuck, BB..." Randy moaned as he opened his eyes and pulled back only to thrust back in balls deep. "It like you read my mind..." He repeated the quick thrust. "I want to feel our Master...fuck me..." He rolled his hips to glide in and out of that tight ass. "The same time I am fucking you...can you...pi-picture both of our weight...pushing in...to...you..."  
"Oh, fuck...Yeah. That would be so hot. Master pounding into my Daddy...claiming him as he claims me. Mmmm...Hell of a thought." John moaned, arching his back in pleasure.

Randy started to move faster taking longer strokes and pounding hard like John wanted. He grunted as his balls indeed smacked off John's ass. "Wonder if Master would be up to suggestions of his subs.." He moaned taking John's cock in his hand, stroking him. "We have that way...or if he does permit me to play with that marble like ass of his...can't you picture Master pounding you while I am stretching his ass? God, Baby all those lustful thoughts in my head...and how good you're feeling...god, I just want to lose it..."  
"Go ahead, Daddy...but please fist my cock! I want to cum with you. I'm almost there!" John panted, unable to touch himself as he was holding his legs up.  
Randy wrapped his fingers tight around John's cock as he stroked in time with his pounding. "Oh fuck yeah...That's it, Baby...god yeah...cum for Daddy...let me see you cum all over your stomach...oh god...Baby...Johnny...oh fuck..." He moaned as he leaned his head back, crying out John's name as he came hard.  
"Daddy! Cumming for you!" John cried out as he shot his load all over his stomach and Randy's hand. He let go of his legs, letting them drop, exhausted.

Randy groaned as he was milked fully as John's ass tightened around him. "Damn, Baby..." Randy slowly pulled out and let go of John's cock licking the seed from his hand. He then collapsed next to John on the bed. "Johnny?" Randy called him in a questioning tone.  
"Y-Yeah, Ran?" John answered, trying to catch his breath.  
"I know you want to jump up and down and run to your Master with the news...you...you think you can try to keep my decision a secret for now?"  
John thought hard, knowing it would not be easy for him.


	65. Chapter 65

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"Ok, Ran. If that's what you want. I will."'John chuckled. "May I suggest going toy shopping and buying me a large collection of effective gags?"  
Randy couldn't help but laugh lightly at that. "Well I can't exactly gag you from now until after the show." He rolled on his side to look at John. "Baby...I just want you and Shea to come up here after the show...We can hit the road in the morning if you two still wish to reach Philly early. I feel Shea should hear from my own lips my choice...but I want to...do it right. You can understand that can't you? Just tell him I need time and I will give an answer when we return here after the show."

John nodded, hearing the sincerity in Randy's voice. "Sure, Ran. Not a word. I promise."  
"Thank you, Johnny." Randy leaned over to kiss John's cheek. "Even though you need to change clothing before we go...you want to shower here first…since it has more room then the bus? Also you need let Shea know a car should be coming for us soon."  
"Yeah. Let me call him and I'll grab a shower." John went to retrieve his phone and dialed Sheamus' number. He smiled when his lover picked up. "Hey, Sweets. How are you feeling?" John asked.

* * *

Sheamus had been up thinking most of the time the boys had been away so he heard the phone the moment it rang. "Hey, Angel...I am doing OK. I am just hoping my acting skills are good enough to fool everyone. A time my gift has a drawback. How did it go?"  
"Well, Ran said he needs time to think. He said he will give you an answer after the show. He wants us both to come to his hotel room." John replied.  
"Good work, Angel...him thinking is better than a flat-out no. Any more news of the show tonight?"  
"Yes, Sir. Hunter is sending over a car shortly for us. I'm going to take a quick shower in the hotel room and then head for the bus to get changed for the show. Ok?"

"Of course...I should be well enough to get dressed myself so I can be waiting for you. Since I'm suppose to be hurt street clothing is fine, I am guessing you will want a fresh change of the tan shorts but which shirt?"  
"Thank you, Sir. I guess my white Champ t-shirt because it's sadly the last time I can wear it other than my Sunday match." John answered.  
"I am sorry, Angel...try not to dwell on the sad...I will see ye soon."  
"Ok. Bye, Master. I love you." John hung up his phone. "Time for a quick shower." He smiled at Randy.

"Go ahead Baby...don't want to tempt fate sharing." Randy laughed  
"Fine." John pouted. "But what will Master think if I can't clean all of your cum from my ass and he finds it tonight? It will be all your fault."  
"How have you done it before?" Randy gave him a questioning look  
John got annoyed at Randy's ignoring of his cute pouting. "Never mind. Forget I said it." He huffed into the bathroom to take his shower. Randy tried not to roll his eyes as he got up to pull clothing out to wear to the arena. John took a quick shower, washing off best he could. He walked into the main room, drying off and threw on his dirty clothes, glaring at Randy as he did so.

"What I do?" Randy asked as he moved past John. He had laid out jeans and a black strike first t-shirt..  
"You sure as hell enjoyed filling me but you don't care enough to help me clean up." John snapped, putting on his socks and sneakers.  
"God, what got you in such a tiff!?" Randy stopped in the doorway, looking at him. He then shook his head. "Forget it, John." He walked into the bathroom, shutting the door and started the shower. John's eyes widened in shock then narrowed in anger. He could not believe that Randy had just ignored him like that! He felt like a cheap whore. He angrily sat down on the bed and began checking his Twitter messages on his phone.

Randy started the water and stepped in to begin a quick wash. He felt John was acting a fool. John's Master coddled him. Did he want that? Yes he didn't want the brutality his former had placed on him, but did he want kid gloves? John never seems so wrapped in getting himself that clean. Randy knew they were under time restriction and if they two sheared a shower he knew they rarely behaved. If he had been 'made' to clean John's ass he would have been tempted to just fill it up again.

John tried to calm his temper as he looked at his feed. He knew that Randy was not like his Master. He had just been so used to being pampered and cared for after sex that Randy had angered him. John's Twitter feed was insane. He had fans telling him how sorry they were Sheamus had been injured, some saying he should kick the Wyatt Family's asses and others asking him if the injury was real or scripted. Thankfully, John saw none that seemed glad of what had happened or John really would have seen red. He prepared a message to post. _#From my heart thank you for all the support. Watch SD Friday for more info on WWESheamus.#_ John hit send and waited on Randy.

Randy finished up and stepped out. Grabbing a towel, he started to dry off as he headed into the room. He headed for the clothing to start getting dressed. John looked up, seeing Randy come in. "Hey, I'm sorry, Ran. I was being an ass. I know you and Master are different. Just have gotten spoiled I guess." Randy tried not to grumble as he dressed.  
"You were a bit of a brat...I remember a time you would love the idea of being coated if not filled by me."  
"I still do, Babe. I just wanted to be extra clean for the show and then later tonight." John explained, not wanting his Viper pissed at him.  
"Ok, Johnny...just you know how insatiable I can be...do you honestly think I could play with your ass that intently and not want to just fill it back up...or finger you until you came for me all over the shower wall?" Randy gave a faint cough and deep breath, trying to calm down to get dressed.  
"Ok...point taken." John's voice was lower as he fought becoming aroused again at the images the words created in his head. "Damn, we are like rabbits. Best stop that kind of talk before I want to go again."

"I know the feeling." The cherry tint brushed Randy's skin again. "I can't believe I am saying this...never mind...I would go nuts..."  
"What?" John asked, knowing he may regret asking. "Now you have to tell me."  
"What if..." Randy shivered but didn't know if it was fear or excitement. "He made both of us wear those cages we talked about before?" He almost blurted out the last part and quickly finished dressing. John was honestly surprised by Randy's words. He never dreamed Randy would allow himself to be so controlled. "Well...you know I was into the idea for me. Being such a sub at heart I love the idea of my Master holding the power over my arousal in his hands." John allowed his mind to wander. "Couldn't you just picture it...Both of us unable to get release until our Master says so. Fighting our lust, our deep urges as we try to control ourselves."

Randy looked a little antsy. "I already dreamed the no release...John, you realize...in a cage...you can't even get aroused. You need to learn how to control your arousal, you get hard it will squeeze and hurt." He took a deep breath. "Ok, please enough of the sex talk...lets get you back to the bus so you can get changed."  
"Yeah...ok." John let out a deep breath he was holding as he stood from the bed. "Let's go."  
"Oh one thing..." Randy grabbed a plastic bag from the closet and moved to his bag and pulled out a rolled pair of jeans, stuffing them inside before tossing them in the trash. "Now we can go." He grabbed the bag. John smirked, knowing the cause of the ruined jeans as he followed his Viper out of the hotel and to his bus.

* * *

Sheamus was sitting in the kitchenette sipping some water and munching a sandwich with his laptop open. He was reading over some messages. One was from his trainer in Ireland with the addresses he requested. He could only sigh as he had no memory of making the request. If he made a promise he would keep it, even if he could not remember doing so. He winced closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming on. John reached the bus with Randy and climbed on after James let them in. He greeted his driver before heading back to get changed. "Hi, Sweets. Feeling ok?" John asked as he spotted Sheamus on his laptop.

"Bit...of...headache...Do me a favor?"  
"What do you need Shea? If I can handle it for you John can get changed."  
"I don...um sure...I just need a few addresses written down."  
"Yeah, no problem." Randy moved to his bag to pull out a pad. Most guys learned to carry one in case a fan didn't have anything. It beat signing napkins.  
"Thanks, Ran." John smiled at Randy before heading back to the sleeping area, closing the door behind him. He smiled as he saw Sheamus had laid out his clothes for him neatly on the bed. His Master spoiled him so rotten.  
Randy sat down across from Sheamus.

"You think you want one of your pills before we go? The lights and the fans, could make it worse."  
"Sounds...good..."  
"What you need written down...is it currently on the screen?"  
"Aye thanks." Randy turned the laptop to face him. He looked over the e-mail and began copying over the few addresses of stores that were listed. He could see why he was hesitant for Randy to see it since he had been unclear with his intent. "OK all done."  
"Thanks...Just give me a few moments."  
"Take your time, we still have a few moments."

John pulled off his clothes to change. He felt sick as he saw the dried blood stains on his tan shorts from his Master's blood. He had been too preoccupied to notice before. John ripped them from his body, rolling them up to throw away as memories of that night haunted him. Quickly dressing, John wiped away a few stray tears that wanted to fall and headed back out to meet Randy and Sheamus. "Done, Guys."  
"John, where are Shea's pills?"  
"The glasses too please...they are still in the back..."  
"I'll grab them." John went back to the room and grabbed the pills and glasses. He brought them back to the sitting Sheamus, bending over to speak into his ear. "I have the best Master in the world. Thank you for laying my clothes out. You spoil me."

"Least I could do with ye both helping me..." Sheamus opened his eyes so he could see what he was doing to take the pill. "I guess even feeling a little better my eyes were not up to the strain of a computer screen. I will put the glasses on before we head for the car." Sheamus was dressed in long black almost board shorts and one of his WWE T-shirts. "I hope my choice of outfit is ok...I know we are gonna be in front of fans...bu-but I don't think I can handle the pressure of jeans or slacks...I thought the shorts looked better than sweats."  
"It's fine...if Punk can do that shit why can't you?" Randy joked.  
"Hey, you're talking to the guy that lives in shorts." John teased. "Uh..Ran. Where did you put my WWE title the night I rode with Shea to the hospital? Is the case on the bus or under it?"  
"It is secured below, John." James informed him. "Did you need me to retrieve it with any other items?"

"Just the title please, James. I need it for my promo tonight." John answered.  
"Oh, my small rolling case too please." Randy added.  
"Of course." James got up from his seat and hit what he needed to remove the safety locks before heading outside. Randy's phone went off with a text.  
He pulled it out to look. "Good timing." He started to text back. "Car is near the front I told him to pull around here. Now for appearance sake how are we going to work getting Shea off the bus and in the car?"  
"John can get off first and offer a hand while I work my way down. Then just lean on him a bit to the car while you bring up the rear...then sort of the same once we are at the arena."

"Sounds good to me." John nodded. "Are we heading out now?"  
"Yeah it should be pulling around any moment." Randy informed him getting up but then moved out of the way for John and Shea. Sheamus slipped on the sunglasses and waited for John to take point.  
John led the way toward the front of the bus and down the steps, looking up with his hand raised to help Sheamus down safely.  
Sheamus moved slower once he reached the steps. He held the rail with one hand and took John's hand with the other. He did wince a little, some was played up for anyone floating around, but some was still real with how his body twisted a little on the steps, his ribs still were painful. Randy waited until Sheamus was all the way off before he came down the steps himself. Sheamus lightly wrapped an arm around John's shoulders for support while Randy grabbed his needed bags. He handed John the belt case. "Here you go, Bud...if I am lucky I'll be carrying that thing soon enough."

"Thanks, I hope so, Ran. Been too long since you were Champ." John wrapped his free hand around Sheamus' waist, offering support.  
Sheamus winced faintly when John put his arm around him, but quickly placed his hand over John's before John could pull it away.  
"Thanks, Man…well there's our ride." Randy saw the black town car heading their way. It stopped and the driver got out. "Is it ok if I ride up front? I don't want to cramp my injured buddy."  
"Of course, Sir." He opened the trunk, taking Randy's bag from him. The company worked with WWE before and knew the title cases rarely left the owners possession. Closing the trunk he went and opened the back door. "If you please, Sirs." Sheamus walked to the car with John. He braced his hand on the car as he eased himself inside. Randy watching was having a hard time telling himself how much was still real pain. He knew Sheamus just took a pill maybe it didn't kick in yet.

John helped to ease his boyfriend inside before climbing in carefully himself after Sheamus had moved over. He sat his case on the floorboards and held his lover's hand after the door had been closed by the driver.  
Sheamus held John's hand as he leaned his head lightly on the back of the seat. Randy made his way to the passenger's seat and got in with the driver. Once the driver was sure everyone was secure he headed off for the arena.


	66. Chapter 66

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

The men arrived at the arena and the driver pulled close to the entrance so Sheamus could avoid walking very far. "I know you have to act worse than you are, Sweets." John whispered into Sheamus' ear. "I'll try not to worry."  
Sheamus lightly squeezed John's hand as if to tell him he heard him and understood. Randy got out the same time the driver did and waved to the fans. Sheamus lifted his head when he heard the doors opening. "Get out first, Angel...then offer yer arm to balance on. It can take more pressure than thee hand. If ye wish to acknowledge the fans of course feel free to wave that ye hear them. I will just be leaning on ye for support into the building."

"Ok." John grabbed the case holding his title and stepped from the car. Leaning over he offered his arm to Sheamus. "Whenever you're ready, Sweets." Sheamus could already hear some fans when John stepped from the car, but he could not hear what any were saying. He made his way over, and carefully and slowly stepped from the car, taking John's arm when he was close enough as well as holding the top of the car door as he slowly stood up, a grimace on his face, feeling the muscles near the ribs protesting. He took the best breath he could without coughing and then nodded to John. He worked the short distance to get his arm around John's shoulders. "Let's go, Sweets." John slowly walked toward the arena with Sheamus. He waved at the fans the best he could with holding the case and helping his boyfriend. John was touched beyond words when he a loud chant of "Sheamus!" From the crowd. "Sounds like your fan club is growing, Baby." John remarked.

"Aye...perhaps..." He slowly waved his free hand to offer a slow wave as they headed inside. Once they were inside Hunter was already there waiting for them.  
"Good you guys made it..." He drew a faintly sharp breath looking at Sheamus. "Are you sure you are up for this, man?"  
"Aye..." He gulped a little. "I do-don't know wh-what happened still...Jo-John does though...he wi-wishes to sp-speak his pe-peace to the ac-actions phy-physically and ve-verbally to-towards me...us.."  
"I see...and I can already tell even before you are checked more than likely the ring is out of the question. Maybe you can stay in the back while John goes out to talk?"  
"If the in-injury wa-was not a...acc-accident...can ye guar-guarantee I wo-would be sa-safer al-alone?"  
"Well at least from Luke there would be no more problems." Hunter gave a knowing sneaky smile.

"What did you do, Hunter?" Randy asked.  
"Well in addition to a fine from us..." He smirked. "Let's just say the Dead Man saw the bullshit pulled even if he only saw the broadcast side of it." Even when he wasn't on the road The Undertaker still seemed to be the long arm of the law in the business and even if no one seemed to know exactly who they were it was believe he had eyes and ears backstage even if he wasn't there himself. Randy shuttered but then gave a satisfied smirk of his own. "How bad has he gotten it yet?"  
"Don't fully know and don't care to...being a suit the less I know you guys pull the better." John smirked also, wishing that he could thank the Undertaker personally at the moment.

"About this promo, Hunter...Is there a certain thing you want said or can I pretty much just wing it out there?"  
"You guys can wing it if you want...was wondering if you wanted to just go out there, but we would need to think of a lead in. That or you can shoot off of Mike or Chris, both men said they are willing to run a segment with you two. Of course accident or not to the fans it's to be played like it was intentional."  
"Not a problem there...I think it was but no proof." John said with fury in his eyes. "Mike or Chris might be a good idea. Gives us a good starting point."  
"He has cha-changed for the be-better...bo-both guys get st-strong reac-reaction from the cro-crowds...I wo-would lean more toward Mike."

"OK I'll let him know...John please take Sheamus to the trainers room to get checked then I think he should get off his feet." Hunter informed them.  
"Well let me go get my stuff settled...I'll catch up with you guys later." Randy told them before heading off. First stop was dropping his gear, second stop was to find Mike. John nodded and slowly helped Sheamus move toward the trainer's room. "Damn, I hope they don't flip out over the bruises." John remarked quietly.  
"Just to warn you, Angel...I may of...they seem worse than ye remember..." He whispered as they walked. Reaching the trainers room, Sheamus was instantly helped up on one of the tables. Of course they watched every cringe, wince and grimace.  
"Can you take the glasses off for us?"

"Aye." Sheamus reached up to remove the glasses. The trainer grabbed a light and ran the basic test. Sheamus just let his mind drift which has his eyes act unfocused on the actions. He did wince as the bright light did start to bring on another headache.  
"Sorry about that."  
"Just doing ye job...Hu-Hunter wa-wants to be sure I wo-won't be passing out on st-stage I guess." He tried to joke.  
"We are going to check the head injury now...we can wrap it again if we need to." They cut and removed the wrapping. "Well it doesn't look too bad..." The stitches and staples helped mask the fact the wound was already mostly healed. The trainer carefully started to look around the staple marks in his hair. Sheamus gave faint winces when it was touched around but then the guy was pressing to check something.  
"Hey wa-watch it fe-fella ye ain't ch-checking for a ripe me-mellon now!"  
"Sorry. I think he should be able to keep the wrap off, the air will help keep the area dry. OK lift your shirt if you can. I heard you have a couple fractured ribs?"

"Aye two...lo-lower left." Sheamus moved his arms slowly he pull the lower part of the shirt that showed the deep angry and dark bruising over the ribs as well as some of the one that were gone earlier.  
"They didn't tape these at all?"  
"Nay...th-they say doing th-that wo-won't allow me to bre-breath as fu-fully...as long as I do-don't try to wrestle like th-this they can re-remain exposed."  
"OK. Well if you keep the glasses on to block the arena lights and they have you sitting I don't see why you can't go out to face the fans."  
"Thanks...so free...to go?"  
"Yep."  
"Thanks...let's go...Jo-Johnny Boy." He put an arm out for John to take to help him down from the table.

John tried to hide the look of shock on his face as he helped Sheamus down from the table and out the door. "I don't know how you did that. But I'm damn impressed." John murmured as he led Sheamus down the hallway.  
"Ju-just like the on-ones ye saw af-after my ni-nightmare, Angel...Wh-while in car…ju-just foc-focused..." He unknowingly did seem to be leaning on John a little more then before as they headed for the room set aside for them that night. It was a small meeting room that was set up with a few chairs, couch, table and a mini-fridge stocked with water and juices.

* * *

Randy managed to find Miz in catering and walked up to him. "Hey, Man, can we talk a moment?"  
"Yeah what's up?"  
"Private."  
"Sure." Miz got up from his seat and followed Randy to a quieter part of the arena. "What's up, Man?"  
"I heard you offered to do a Miz TV segment with John and Shea."  
"Yeah it was fucked what happened."  
"No fucking kidding...just wanted you to know things are being patched between us..."  
"Glad to hear it...it wouldn't of been a factor on what happens out there either way...but I'm glad for you as long as you are happy."  
"I think I am..."  
"Good." Miz patted Randy's shoulder with a smile before he headed off.

* * *

John sat Sheamus down gently on the couch in the room they were given. He walked over to the mini fridge, checking inside. "Want a cold water or juice, Baby?" He asked.  
"Guess...juice...Orange if it's in there." John looked through the drinks and pulled out an orange juice, bringing it over.  
"Here you go. Nervous about tonight?" John sighed. "I'll admit I am a little."  
Sheamus took the bottle, popping it open to take a sip. "Aye, Angel...but Miz is a professional...and we know he already knows the story."  
"True." John sat down on the couch beside Sheamus, resting his head on Sheamus' shoulder. He was admittedly tired after the crazy sex he had just shared with Randy. Shea went to place his arm around John when there was a knock on the door.  
"Ye getting it or just tell who ever to come in?"  
"Come in!" John called, annoyed they were disturbed when he wanted to rest a few minutes. Sheamus finished wrapping his arm around John's shoulders as the door opened. Miz walked in looking at them. "Oh, hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Nay...gu-guess ye wi-wish to work a few de-detais before we go out there."  
"Yeah...wanted to know if you guys wanted to stick to just last night...or can we dig deeper...you know how things got started...or the exposure..."  
"We...we know ye kn-know thee tr-truth...fo-for the fans we will ne-need to al-alter it."  
"How?"  
"Ins-instead of Ra-Randy's phone st-stolen twas mi-mine...as...as for the vi-video...un-unknown so-source..."  
"OK...you ok with running with that version, John?"  
"Sure. Sounds good, Mike." John nodded his agreement. "You'll do fine. You're great at what you do."  
"Thanks, John...Shea...you know they are going to show an edited clip of what happened last night...you sure you can handle it...well I guess you too, John."

"Ho-honest Miz...I do-don't ev-even re-remember it...I do-don't re-remember much after Fri-day."  
"Damn...then how do you know how it happened?"  
"Ran-Randy and Jo-John filled in the la-last few days...the web le-leaks."  
"OK well guys I'll see you out there. I think they are going to slip us in right after the mid-point so we can maybe touch on some heavier stuff."  
"So-sound ok...ju-just make su-sure if you can...le-let a st-stage hand gi-give us pl-plenty heads up...long day."  
"Sure, Man, no problem...you both relax..." Mike walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. John laid his head back on Sheamus after Miz had left. "Peace at last…You want me to move to a chair so you can lay down on the couch, Sweets?"  
"Nay, Angel...yer a calm to me..." He lightly rubbed John's arm and shoulder. He lightly squeezed John's arm. "I am sorry I have been...such...a strain on ye…" He did cringe as he tried to shift. "I know ye will say ye do-don't mind and ta-take what I need...I ju-just don't know how much...more I ca-can accom-accomplish." Sheamus was beginning to grow winded, it was harder to catch a good breath.

John felt a little guilty hearing Sheamus apologize for putting a strain on him when it was mostly the hard sex with Randy that had worn him out. John was alarmed to hear his Master's harder breathing. "Are you ok, Sweets? What's wrong?"  
"Ju-just a ti-tight...will pass...ne-need to ta-take it ea-easy..." He tried to draw a few deep breaths, coughing. John sat up in concern, removing his head from Sheamus' shoulder. "Babe, I'm worried. Anything I can do? You were fine before...Too much strain?"  
"Ju-just all the mo-moving, Angel..." Sheamus closed his eyes tilting his head back. "The ri-ribs I ca-can't seem to do an-anything wi-with..."

"Even if you took from me, again?" John asked his boyfriend. "You seemed much better after our kiss on the bus."  
"It he-helps with the mus-muscles, Angel...not bone...pl-please let...me...rest..." His chest heaved for breath from the talking.  
"Of course. I'm sorry." John grew silent, leaning his own head back to rest on the couch, closing his eyes. Even with his eyes closed Sheamus reached for John's hand taking it in his...he didn't want John to feel bad, but the more he had to talk to answer John's questions the harder it was becoming. He hated having such a hindrance, as John said he did seem to be better on the bus. He gave the only answer he had, did he twist wrong when getting off or maybe in and out of the car? He had a faint sigh or whine on his exhales.  
John tried to rest, although the sounds of Sheamus' breathing were scaring him silly. He wished that he had never agreed to the promo now. His Irish love had been much better on the bus. Time passed and Sheamus passed out into a restless sleep. His head seemed to have a hard time finding one steady position.


	67. Chapter 67

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John couldn't rest. Listening to Sheamus' breathing and seeing his restless body language kept him awake. He just laid quietly, trying to store up energy for later that night. He smiled as he thought over his sexy time with Randy in his hotel room, trying to picture ever hot sound they had made. A little later in the night, another knock came to the door; based on time it was still before the taping started. "Come in!" John called out. Why did everyone always have to bother them? Randy opened the door, peaking in. He then walked in seeing both guys on the couch. He shut the door behind him. "Didn't mean to bother you guys...just wanted to see how he was." He looked over. "Shea...you awake, Man?" He tried not to worry when there was no reply.

"I don't know what's wrong, Ran. He's been complaining of his ribs...having trouble even breathing. He asked me not to talk to him so he could rest. He was so winded." John told Randy with worried eyes.  
"Well we did have him moving a lot just the last hour...if he wants you near him, just bring a chair over..."  
Randy walked over, crouching down. "Shea...Shea don't need to talk, just move you hand let me know you hear me." A faint sound was heard and the head stopped moving. "You should have at least another hour, Man, before you go out. I want you to lay down like the Dr. told you." Sheamus wanted to protest. "Your Angel won't be far...you need to lay down or you won't be in any shape."

John got up from the couch. "I tried to get him to lay down earlier and he wouldn't. He said I calmed him."  
Randy looked up at John. "Which is why I suggest you bring one of the chairs closer." Randy turned his focus back to Sheamus. "Come on, Buddy...lay on your side...your Angel will still be right here."  
"Hard..." Sheamus weakly protested.  
"I know, Bud...come on." Randy removed the bottle of juice still sitting in Sheamus hand, he then gently took him by his shoulders and tried to guide the larger man onto his left side. He saw him cringe. "You ok?" Sheamus gave a light nod. "OK, Shea...if you don't feel better let John get one of the trainers...if you need to change things...I promise I will keep you company while John does the promo."  
"No...bo-both of us..."  
"We will see...please for now just rest." In an uncharacteristic manner Randy lightly smoothed Sheamus' hair careful of the staples. John walked over and grabbed a chair, pulling it closer to the couch and sitting down. He was so thankful that Randy had come. The Viper always had a way of getting his Master to listen to good reason. Sheamus opened his eyes to see where John was.  
"So-sorry I ju-just being a ba-baby."  
"No you're not...you're just being a stubborn ass like we all tend to be...now just rest." Randy got up. "Well I am going to get changed...do you guys want me to come back after I'm changed?"

"Wh-what ev-ever ye wish..." Sheamus had already closed his eyes again.  
"Yes, please come back." John almost pleaded with Randy. He felt more secure with the Viper around during this time of Sheamus being so injured.  
"OK I will." Randy flashed John a smile. "I guess I can just walk back in?"  
"Sure, just come on in...Thank you, D." John figured if Randy could call him BB in public John could call him D. Randy raised an eyebrow at the 'name' but then laughed as he left the room. John sat in the chair, trying to just pass the time as his Master rested.

Randy was changing when he heard someone behind him. "How are they holding up?" He looked over his shoulder at Kane.  
"John's holding...Sheamus is in rough shape. Just glad it wasn't worse."  
"I understand that...it's just all kinds of messed up."  
"Do you feel it was an accident?"  
"Doesn't matter what I think."  
"Kane, come on...we are going to be squaring in the ring tonight, just be clean with me."  
"I don't know if Luke acted alone or not...but...personally...no."  
Randy nodded. "Thanks, Man...I'm going to help John keep an eye on Sheamus...he is being a stubborn patient."  
"Ok, Randy see you out there." Kane walked away and Randy started to pack up deciding he could shower back at the hotel.

John was bored silly as Sheamus rested. Not wanting to bother his lover, he just waited silently on Randy, letting his mind drift to the dream Randy had described to him. Randy made his way to John's room with his bags. He set them by the door seeing both guys relaxed. He moved toward the other chair. John's mind was wrapped deep in fantasy as his boredom had conjured up a good one. He did not even hear Randy enter the room.

* * *

_John and Randy were standing naked and still side by side in a playroom, wearing nothing but the leather collars that Randy had described in his dream. In the spot where John's collar contained wings, Randy's had a serpent wrapping under the mark and around the sides. John's heart pounded in anticipation as the heavy door opened and their Master walked in slowly, naked and already hard._  
_"What a lovely sight if I ever saw one. Me two beautiful pets naked and waiting just for me pleasure." Their Master, Sheamus sat down leisurely in a large leather chair in the center of the playroom, stroking his large cock. "I want to watch me two pets play together. Angel, I want to see ye submit yer body to our Viper's advances."_

_"Y-Yes, Master." John answered the second before Randy began to ravage his mouth with demanding kisses._  
_"That's it, Mo Ghrá, plunder me Angel's mouth. Stroke his cock too...I want to hear his sweet moans.." Sheamus was touching his cock at the sight, his teeth almost barred in arousal. John moaned in helpless bliss as his cock was stroked and his lips claimed roughly for his Master's entertainment._

* * *

John gave a slight groan in his chair, his hand trailing down to rub his hardening cock on the outside of his shorts. Randy kicked back in the chair. He couldn't help the smirk tugging his lips wondering what was running through John's head. John was unknowingly rubbing the palm of his hand over his prominent bulge as his fantasy grew more heated.

* * *

_Master Shea had watched Randy reduce John to a begging, needy mess with his hands and mouth. "Take me Angel for me, Love. Claim him for us both." The Irishman was now fisting his aching shaft harder from his sitting position in the chair. John moaned as he found himself laying down on the playroom floor, his legs resting on Randy's shoulders as the Viper pushed into him._

* * *

"Mmmm...yeah...fuck me.." John moaned quietly as he slid a hand inside his shorts. Randy couldn't help but chuckle. He got up, moving over to John. He stood behind the chair whispering in his ear. "Who you dreaming of, Baby? Are you trying to wake your Master?" John jumped at hearing Randy's voice in his ear, pulling his hand from the inside of his shorts.  
"Oh...When did you get here, D?"  
Randy had a sneaky smirk, still whispering in his ear. "Oh not too long...but long enough to hear you moan to be fucked, Baby...I would love to oblige but your Master may protest being woken by your moans...in the arena. Also this room has no place to clean."  
"I know t-that...Was only bored and passing time." John whispered, his cock creating a tent in his tan shorts.  
"So who were you thinking of?"

"You, Daddy. My Master was watching you fuck me but first you drove me crazy by stroking my cock and kissing me senseless." John answered.  
"Nice...but you best get your hormones in check...you can't go on stage like you are...remember the reason for this." Randy hated to bring up bad thoughts, but knew he had to get John focused. He moved back to his chair to sit down.  
"Your right. I'll do that." John stood up and walked to the fridge for a cold drink of water. He felt his arousal fade away slowly as his mind focused on the upcoming show.  
"Kane and I have the closer tonight. So you have me to keep you company until your segment. He knows I'm here."  
"That's cool. You want something to drink help yourself." John sat back down with his bottle of water.

"Yeah around you water is always good." He laughed as he got up, moving to grab a bottle of water. "Damn he is resting with our big mouths...I know I sleep heavy at times..." Randy shook his head.  
"I never should have encouraged him to do the promo, Ran." John looked at Sheamus concern in his eyes. "He was doing so well on the bus that I thought he would be ok...Now it only seems to be moving him backward."  
"He made the choice...see how he feels with the rest. He didn't do much moving until we left the bus." Randy took a sip of his water. "Keeping still isn't great either unless the doctor told you he was on bed rest. Just need to limit lifting and make sure he doesn't take any impacts..." He looked down a moment in thought.  
"No, he's not on bed rest. I just hate seeing him that way...So frail looking." John looked away from Sheamus with fire in his eyes. "I fucking hate Luke for this."

"We both do...I was happy yet disappointed to hear Taker already brought the hammer down on them."  
"I know. I'm grateful to Taker but I never wanted to fuck someone up so bad in my entire life." John took a drink from his own bottle of water.  
"Which from you that is saying a lot, Baby...I'm normally the one with the hair trigger temper." Sheamus mumbled faintly in his sleep, his face twitching. He quickly calmed back down. Randy sighed sipping more water. "Is later a good idea..." He whispered, hard to say if it was meant for John to hear or not his eyes trained on Sheamus as he spoke an unusual look to his eyes. John felt disappointed at Randy's question but understood why. "I guess just play it by ear?" John answered quietly.  
Randy shook his head blinking looking at John. "Ah...yeah. Sorry got lost in thought a moment."  
John smiled. "It's ok. I'm the king of getting lost in thought."  
"Thanks..." The guys kept each other busy with small talk, not fully watching time.


	68. Chapter 68

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"Do ye two hens ever quit clucking?" Sheamus grumbled from the couch.  
"Hens? you calling us women?" Randy asked.  
"If it fits." Sheamus slowly tried to move cringing.  
"Despite insulting my manly physique I still love you." John teased then grew more serious. "How are you feeling, Sweets?"  
"Stiff...but should be ok...As we said...ye will be doing most of the talking for us..."  
"That is slightly backwards." Randy commented that earned him a slight look. "Sorry."  
"It's fine...just lot of walkin...then talkin..."  
"I understand, Shea."  
"How much longer do we have anyway?" John asked, pulling out his phone for the time. "Seems it's taking forever."  
"Tis nerves, Angel...should be soon." Almost on cue a knock on the door and a ten minute warning. "Ah I have a good internal clock. Hand up, Angel and we can take our time to go...meet our..."  
"Shea, don't try to get yourself winded, we know what you mean." Randy told him.

John stood to his feet and gave Sheamus a hand to help him up from the couch. "Ran, could you grab the title for me from the case?"  
"Sure, Man." Randy went to the title case popping it open and pulling it out. He made sure the strap was fastened before carrying it over knowing John normally had it closed over his shoulder. "Here you go." He held it so John could just slide his arm through.  
"Thanks, Ran." John slid his arm through as he supported his Master. "Our walking may take a while. Should we head out?"  
"Aye, Angel...When we're in the hall I'll move me arm around yer shoulder like we been...just try to rest yer hand...up...higher..."  
"Ok." John blushed as they headed for the door. "Be rooting for us, Ran."  
"Of course, Guys, good luck...if what we heard was any clue it should be good."  
"Bye, Ran." John helped Sheamus out the door and down the hall slowly.  
They made they way, the gorilla spot just round the corner. "Here goes nothing, Angel." Sheamus turned his head to kiss John cheek as they waited for the segment to start.

Miz came over to them. "Good luck, Guys..." He smiled just before his music hit and he stepped out on the stage, with his normal flourish. "Welcome to the most must see WWE talk show in history. WELCOME TO MIZ TV!...The reason why it is the most must see is because I am not always the most careful with my pick of guests...Tonight is a good example of that. Now these two may not be the most dangerous, but currently are two of the most controversial members of the WWE Roster. Please welcome WWE Champion John Cena and The Great White Sheamus!"  
Sheamus looks at John. "Here we go, Angel..." He took a deep breath but tried not to make it deep enough to cough.

"Yeah, time to win them over." John led Sheamus out onto the stage and the crowd exploded. John thought that the reaction sounded more positive than it had on Monday night, actually more positive than it did for him normally period. He smiled at the WWE Universe and noticed the ones in charge had opted not to play any entrance music for them. Sheamus moved slow with John onto the stage. Miz shook both men's hands. The leather couch they sometimes use was set up on the stage for the men to sit while Miz had a director's chair he could use if he wished, but he had a habit of standing most of the time. Miz waited for the roar of the crowd to die down some.  
"Thank you both for joining me."  
Sheamus gave a light nod. "Help me down, John..."  
"Thank you for having us, Miz." John replied as he gently helped Sheamus to sit down on the couch before having a seat himself.

"Thank you for accepting my invitation. After the events that took place Monday I heard you wanted an outlet...I will give the floor in a moment. First though I want to talk of how such event came to happen. This last week has been quite trying for you both hasn't it?"  
"Yes, Miz, it has. Sheamus and I have been through a lot as you can tell by looking. He is a fighter though and wanted to come tonight." John tried to appear relaxed in front of the large audience. The crowd seemed to be unusually quiet and reverent as John spoke.  
"As we know WWE is one of the most social active companies there is today. Because of such interaction between members of WWE Universe news first broke about you, John...what's the term...ah forget the cute terms...some how questionable texts were released that were suppose to be from you, they left little question of your romantic nature. Is there any truth behind them?"

"That's a good question, Miz." John answered carefully. "It was regrettable that my privacy had to be intruded on like that but yes, there is truth to them. I have dated Sheamus for a while and he makes me very happy. It was a bad way to come out to the WWE Universe but it happened." John reached over to take Sheamus' hand and hold it gently. Sheamus gave a faint smile lightly squeezing John's hand. "It didn't stop there though, Sheamus..." He paused so he was sure he had his attention. "Your involvement wasn't discovered until a second internet slip happened...it was even more damaging than the messages. How did it feel?" Sheamus gave a faint sigh. He grabbed the microphone on the other side of him. "I...I can only go on what...I was told of it...I do-n't actually re-call I when found out and my re-action. I am saddened that so-someone inva-invaded our pr-privacy like th-that...I'm sure some ma-may wonder if it...a pub-licity stunt...it wa-wasn't..." He heaved for a little breath squeezing John's hand as tears wanted to form under the sunglasses.

Miz even if he couldn't show it fully on camera now felt bad directing the question towards Sheamus, he had not thought about him not having the memory of the event. John felt fiercely protective of his boyfriend at that moment. He could sense Sheamus' distress. "It wasn't easy, Miz." John hurried to direct the attention to himself. "It was honestly a shock that someone would stoop that low to hurt people and destroy their privacy just for money or entertainment. I only hope that our true fans will stand by us and show respect by not taking part in spreading these leaks around." John's words caused a reaction from the crowd, luckily for the more positive.  
"What has the reaction been so far to the new 'power couple' of the WWE...seems quite a few of the WWE Universe are behind you two?" Miz paused to let the camera and microphones pick up the reaction of the fans, there was a mixed reaction as expected and a mixture of signs relating to the two of them. "And of course sadly some not quite so much behind you two."

"Well, I have always gotten a mixed reaction from our WWE Universe and it honestly never bothered me." John's dimpled smile disappeared, his face taking on a more serious look. "However, I just hope that no one is so shallow as to boo us only for our private lives. We want to be cheered or booed based on our wrestling, not our orientation." John smiled once again. "We have gotten some great responses via Twitter of fans showing their support since Monday. We thank each and every one of you."  
"Which leads us to our next part...We can see some of how Sheamus is doing... you wanted a few moments to address the callous actions of The Wyatt's on Raw as well as some of the reactions of the fans. Sorry gentlemen, but to refresh everyone's memory of what happened this last Monday after Sheamus match with Daniel Bryan." He motioned up towards the tron. A condensed version of the long attack was shown. While not seeing it airing behind him Sheamus couldn't help but watch as it played on the video screens above the ring. He gave a shake breath flinching at every kick to his body. absent-mindedly he had let go of the microphone lightly placing his hand over the two fractured ribs. Even if not very manly he buried his head against John, seeing the steps raise above his body. He squeezed John's hand shaking as he could still hear the crash. They couldn't show much pass that because of the blood and the fact it was Smackdown. The video stopped and Miz fought to keep in character and the show going seeing Sheamus reaction.

"I am sorry Sheamus...but the floor is yours, Gentlemen." John held his microphone as he fought to control his words but there was no missing the fire in his blue eyes as his heart broke for his love's real reaction.  
"What the Wyatt's did Monday night was both cowardly and cruel. To attack a man after his match with the sole purpose of hurting him severely only because of who he chooses to love is shameful. It is not what the WWE stands for!" John's voice rose to his promo aggressive voice only this time it was all genuine. "As I leaned over the man I love watching him bleed I promised myself that the deed would not go unpunished. They want to see the aggressive side of John Cena then so be it!" Some fans cheered loudly at those words. "Each and every one of them better pray they never meet up with me inside that ring. There will be no place for them to hide good enough to hide from me! For every bit of pain they gave Sheamus I will repay them threefold!" John's jaw clenched as he fought to reign in his rage. "As for the fans that were so ignorant as to hate on us...I feel sorry for you." He turned to Sheamus, taking his mouth from the mike. "You care to say anything, Baby?"

Sheamus felt so small right then, so ashamed he tried to hide from the images. He moved to look at John then the crowd. He slowly reached for his own microphone again. "I...I ju-just hope the su-support of the fans...and...in th-the back con-continues to grow..."  
"Do we have any word as to when you may be returning to action?"Miz asked taking the show back from giving John the floor.  
"Nay word yet...In...add-addition to the whack...to my nog-gin...I al-also su-suffered a few cr-cracked ribs...Ju-just need to ta-take it day at time."  
"OK Guys...well Sheamus I am sure many can't wait to see you return to that ring and raise hell like only you do. John, good luck Sunday."  
"Thank ye, Miz...ev-everyone." John put his arm around Sheamus in a protective manner.  
"Thanks, Miz...Everyone. Come Sunday I will prove that once again The Champ Is Here!" John knew he was scripted to lose the PPV but only said the words for show.


	69. Chapter 69

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

They got the signal that they were clear as the segment was to lead into a commercial break. Miz walked over to the couch, putting a light hand on Sheamus' other shoulder. "I am really sorry we had to show that, guys."  
"All...pa-part...of the...job...ri-right, Fella?" Miz couldn't help the worried look on his face now.  
"Yeah it is...but let's get you to the back."  
"John can ha-handle me...less...he...wa-wants the he-help."  
Miz looked at John. "Just a judgment call, Man...we may want to call a trainer out here to check him. I'm not liking how his breathing sounds."  
"Do-don't want to ho-hold show."  
"Man it's recorded...if you need help out here they can delay it and just edit it out."  
"I think Mike is right, Sweets. You need a trainer. I'm worried about your breathing." John told his boyfriend.

Sheamus moved to sit up leaning his head back. He lightly nodded but Mike saw it. He stood back up and actually ran to the ring side area to grab the doctor. "Doc come check Shea out please. His breathing is sounding real labored to me and John."  
"OK." He bent for his bag and followed Mike up the ramp to the stage area. He pulled out his stethoscope and went to check Sheamus' breath sounds. He looked at John. "How long has he been wheezing?"  
"He seemed fine on the bus. I noticed it a couple of hours ago in our room but he kept saying he just needed rest." John replied, worried.  
"Well being tired is common with a concussion." The trainer then focused back on Sheamus himself. "Can you lean forward?"  
"Aye..." He cringed as he moved. The doctor checked his back. Listening to his breathing more.  
"Have you been doing the breath exercises the hospital should have prescribed you?"  
"Wh-when I ha-haven't been sl-sleeping I tried."

"It's not a matter of trying. I think you are showing the beginning signs of pneumonia. Luckily I don't think your ribs are any worse. Try to rest, but also do those exercises. I know the cough may hurt...may seem disturbing...but they are a good sign of working any fluid out of the lungs."  
Mike noticed how quiet much of the audience had gotten the longer the doctor was checking and talking to Sheamus. John never even noticed the audience at all. All of his focus and attention was on his sick boyfriend. He listened carefully to everything the doctor was saying. "OK I think we can try to get you to the back to finish the talk." He looked at Mike and John. "Guys if you please, one on each side, watch his ribs...left side."  
"Sure thing, Doc." Mike told him. "John, want to take his left?"  
"Yeah, sure." John went to Sheamus' left side and Miz took the right. Together they helped the Irishman to his feet and toward the back at a slow pace.

The doctor walked behind them. Sheamus tried not to lean too much on either guy as they walked toward the trainers room. "I hate...th-this..."  
"Hey, man, relax we got you ok...you just take it easy and follow the doctors orders. Let your man here spoil you rotten..." Miz tried to tell him with a faintly joking tone. Sheamus sort of just gave a groan as they got to the room and up on the table again. It made John unexplainable sad to see the usually strong, vibrant Sheamus this way. It made him want to cry, scream, and kick ass all at the same time.  
"He is going to let me spoil him whether he likes it or not." John told Mike.  
"Yeah I see you being the type to do it too, Johnny...I'll catch you two around." He patted John's shoulder leaning in before walking out. "If I see Randy I'll fill him in for you two." He gave a wink before leaving.

John smiled, grateful Mike knew of their true situation. "So, how bad is he, Doc?" John asked. "Is he well enough to travel with me on my bus?"  
"Not sure yet." The doctor looked around the room. "Which of you did the evaluation when he came in?"  
"I did." One of the three trainers answered.  
"OK come over here and help see if the bruising seems worse than when he first got here." He then looked at Sheamus, then John. "Help him with his shirt then lay him down please." John pulled Sheamus' shirt off gently and helped the man lay down as instructed.  
"There you go, Sweets."  
"I fe-feel like a ch-child." Sheamus' trainer came over to help look him over.  
"They look about the same to me."  
"Was there notice of the shortness of breath before."  
"A little, but not quite this extent."  
"I ju-just di-didn't..." Sheamus tried to draw a breath and started to cough; he braced his hand over his ribs. "I didn't mo-move much si-since the acc-accident..."

The doctor looked at John. "You mention your bus?...just try to keep a close eye on him. If you walk around make sure he sits to rest. If he seems to be getting worse get him checked out, I could take a chest X-ray see how bad it really is."  
"Is...th-that really ne-needed , Doc?"  
John nodded at the trainer. "Ok, Doc." He then looked at Sheamus. "You're not a child, Baby. Just damn stubborn like me. You need to stop trying to be tough and argue. I want to know that you'll be ok."  
"Fine...I'll get the X-ray done...Ha-happy Angel?"  
"I'll get the machine set up and brought over." The doctor told them before walking away.

"Very happy. Thank you, Sweets." John rested his hand on Sheamus' shoulder. "I'm worried about you."  
The doctor rolled a large machine over "OK I need Sheamus rolled to his side so I can get this plate under his back. Laid back down, then everyone step out." John helped roll Sheamus for the Doc and then stepped back.  
"I'll be back, Babe."  
Sheamus just closed his eyes trying to relax as part of the machine was hovered above his chest. The doctor stepped back with the remote. "OK I know it is hard, but try to take the deepest breath you can and hold it."  
Sheamus drew the breathe and held it trying not to cough. A buzzer was heard for a few seconds then stopped. "OK you can breath normal." He walked over and rolled the machine out of the way. "OK you can sit up for now and hope it took in the first shot." Sheamus started to move so the doctor could grab the x-ray plate. "I'll be right back."

John stood in the hall anxiously waiting. When he saw the doctor headed back inside the room, figuring the X ray was over. "Don't try to talk, Babe. Take it easy." John told Sheamus as he walked in. Sheamus heaved a sigh, nodding. The doctor returned a few minutes later.  
"OK we got a good one. Just waiting for one of my assistance to take a better look at it. I should return to the ring area. You can take Sheamus back to your room, John. I'll give you my determination after the taping wraps up."  
"Ok, Doc. Thanks." John helped Sheamus put his shirt back on and then from the table to head back to his room. "Now, Master." John spoke softly into Sheamus' ear as they walked the hallway. "You are going to go relax and let me take care of you in the way you deserve. It doesn't make you a child...I want to."  
"K...An..Angel...As I sa-said ye always sh-shelter me..." They reached the room and made their way inside, Randy was not there so the show must be on the last match or would be soon. Sheamus allowed John to set him back on the couch.

"Do you want to sit or lay down, Sweets?" John asked Sheamus.  
"I know...laying is better ri-right now..." He slowly moved so he could try to lay on the bad side. He lightly closed his eyes.  
"You rest. You need anything I'm right here, Babe." John pulled out his phone to keep himself occupied while letting Sheamus rest.  
"A kiss...be...nice..." Sheamus gave a small smile.  
"But I thought my kisses stole your breath away?" John teased as he went to bend over Sheamus, kissing him gently on the lips. Sheamus returned the kiss lightly. "Ye may take it away...bu-but on-only in the best...of...ways." Sheamus smiled lightly. "I promise I will be be-better once al-alone...Th-the pneu-monia can be ha-handled ea-easily..." A look of pure relief filled John's eyes.  
"Oh, good. I'm so damn glad to hear that, Baby." He stroked the ginger locks he loved so much. "I'll sit beside you while you rest. Randy will be here soon."  
"John...ho-how bout I rest wi-with me head on yer lap...then ye can still str-stroke me head...if...ye do-don't mind I can al-already st-start?"

"No, Baby. That's perfect." John raised Sheamus up just enough so that he could sit on the end of the couch. He then lowered Sheamus' head onto his lap and went back to stroking his hair gently. "Ye know Ran-Randy will th-think this is...chic-chickie." Sheamus closed his eyes relaxing. He allowed his shields to lower just a little. A content sigh as John's touch brought a warming tingle to his body. "Le-let me know if too mu-much, Angel." His voice sounded a little sleepy.  
"Let him think what he wants." John chuckled as he felt warmth and faint tingling spread through his fingers and travel across his lap. These types of things were only second nature to John by now. "I love your hair, Sweets. So eye catching...I love to run my fingers through it."  
"Just wa-watch thee st-staples...ho-how bad does it lo-look?" When he was not talking the wheeze already seemed to grow lighter.

John smoothed the hair gently to study the staples. Every time he looked at them John wanted to hurt the Wyatt's. "Ok, I guess, Babe. I just hate it that this happened to you. "It makes me want to get Randy and go pay Luke a visit."  
"I know An-angel..." Sheamus reached for the hand John was not petting him with and held it bring it to his lips. "Ye do more...for...me here...then go-going to quench yer...thirst for blood..."  
"I know, Sweets. Just can't help it I guess." John gasped as Sheamus' lips touched his hand, sending a trail of warmth up his free arm. "I m-miss flying, Baby."  
"I am sorry, Angel...I know...th-these little things...are...not the...same...maybe we th-think of something..." He kissed his hand again. "That or just be patient for the ribs to heal..."

Randy came in, paused a moment seeing them, he just shook his head before moving to his bag to grab a towel. John heard someone come into the room and saw Randy grabbing a towel. "Hey, D." He greeted as he stroked his Master's hair. "What did you think of our promo?"  
"If anyone is still questioning if it was real...they need help." Randy draped the towel over his shoulders. "Speaking of help...How is he feeling?"  
"Better, just can't tell...the trainers...that..." Sheamus informed Randy opening his eyes. "Angel here has been lending me a hand."  
"Tell the trainers?"  
"Aye...they insisted...I get an...x-ray of me chest...Doc said he would ta-talk to me after show...see how bad the pneumonia looks."

"Pneumonia? Shit..." Randy tried not to sound worried.  
"I am getting it under...co-control my way..."  
"You handling it ok, John?" Randy started to towel off more. "I am going to shower back at the hotel...you guys still coming up?"  
"Aye...we can head out in the morning...can still get to Philly early afternoon."  
"Yeah, I'm fine." John answered quickly. He was anxious to reach Randy's room and see Sheamus' reaction to Randy's announcement. Randy went to his bag and began removing his boots and pads when there was a knock on the door. Randy headed for the door, opening it. It was the doctor. "Ah here for Sheamus...he's over there resting."

The doctor walked in looking at the couch. "Glad you followed my advice."  
"Aye...Doc."  
"Well I don't think it is bad enough you need medication yet. It could just be forming because you're not taking full enough breaths. Yes it will make you cough that may hurt some, but it will help clear it out. Between the ribs and the head...I won't see you in a ring before six weeks."  
"OK, Doc...I understand."  
"I'll take good care of him, Doc." John assured the man. He smiled down at Sheamus. "Looks like you get a nice vacation, Babe."  
"Aye...se-seems that...way.."  
"Well good evening everyone." The doctor turned and left.  
"Well I will finish getting changed and then we can head for the hotel."  
Randy locked the door before moving to his bag to finish stripping his trunks off and getting dressed. He bent down to pull out the clothing and Sheamus couldn't help but let his eyes run slowly over Randy's ass and down over his firm tan legs.

John saw where Sheamus' eyes traveled to and gave a smirk. "He has some sexy legs for a man doesn't he?" John remarked softly.  
"Aye...that he does..." Sheamus huffed a faint breath. "And I am sure he knows he is giving us a show." Randy couldn't help but smirk as he finally pulled out a pair of jeans and pulled them on. He then pulled one of his Strike First t-shirts, slipping it on. John licked his suddenly dry lips as he watched the sexy perfection that was Randy Orton dressing. He cleared his throat. "You about ready, Ran?"  
"Well let me get my sneakers on."  
John stopped stroking Sheamus' head. "You want me to help you up, Sweets? Or are you not finished with me yet?"

"I am ok for now, Angel..." Sheamus slowly moved his legs so he could roll to sit up. Randy worked his sneakers on, tying them up. He then closed his bags up.  
"OK...now I'm ready." Randy smiled at them. John stood up and helped Sheamus to his feet.  
"Ok, let's go, Guys." Randy grabbed John's belt case bringing it over.  
"Here you go, Man."  
"Thanks, Ran." John took the case. The three men left the room and headed down the hallway to exit the arena. Sheamus made sure he remembered to moved slow one for show and two to prevent moving the ribs too much. They got to the back, Sheamus waved to the few fans that were still by the back gate after the show.

John smiled at the fans, his arms were both occupied at the moment. He heard some shouting for them to come over but John knew there was no time and Sheamus wasn't up to it. "Randy! Randy!" A few fans were chanting, obvious Randy fans.  
"Angel...help me in thee car...then ye and Randy go over if ye wish...no point disappointing them if they waited around."  
"Want me to wait, John?" Randy asked putting his bags in the trunk. John sighed. He wanted to get to the hotel but at the same time he hated to disappoint fans.  
"I guess." He helped Sheamus to the car and inside gently. Sheamus worked to get comfortable.  
"Give my best Angel." Randy walked over to John.  
"Come on." He headed toward the fence where security always was. John followed behind, hearing the fan's excitement as they saw the two wrestlers nearing.

"RANDY! RANDY!" A group was chanting.  
"Damn your fan club is here, Orton." John called as he walked.  
"Hey nothing new there, Johnny." Randy gave his normal trademark smirk that had some go even more wild. "Hey there." He addressed the fans as he got closer to shake hands and start signing autographs. John reached the fans and noticed that he received a much warmer reception than normal.  
"We love you John!" A group of about four fan girls shrieked. John smiled and also began signing autographs. "Loved you tonight! You tell it like it is!" Shouted a random fan.  
"Thank you." John called. "Thank you for the support."  
"You suck!" A teen boy yelled. The crowd looked at him. "What? He can't wrestle!" The teen replied. John laughed loudly at that and the tension eased.

Sheamus felt a little bad he couldn't be over there with the guys thanking the fans. He rested his head against the seat. Randy signed a few more autographs, posed a few photos. "Well thanks everyone." He said as he tried to step back. "If you forgive me, I have had a busy day and a hurt friend to worry about with John...he's my ride." Randy laughed. He tried to wait for John to extract himself from his fans. John took the cue from Randy.  
"You guys are the best! Got to go see about my boyfriend now."  
"Awwwwe." A group of girls sighed.  
"I saw you tonight...Get a room!" The teen boy yelled from earlier. John laughed and retreated with Randy. Randy made his way back to the car, getting into the passenger seat like before. John climbed into the back with Sheamus laughing his ass off. "Some teenager told us to get a room." Sheamus gave a chuckle.  
"That's the point...of ye getting away...from them."  
"OK We're ready driver." Randy instructed him and they pulled off for the hotel


	70. Chapter 70

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

They got back to the hotel and Randy directed the driver to the front doors instead of John's bus. Luckily normally by this point most fans have left the hotels, unless they were staying overnight there themselves. Randy stepped from the car and moved to grab his bags. "Come on, Babe." John climbed from the car and reached a hand down to Sheamus. "If we are staying the night inside do we need any bags from my bus?"  
"Well we got changed right before the show...ye think we need a change...are ye two planning something?" He took John's hand, letting him help him out.

"N-No, just asking." John supported Sheamus after he was out and the two headed for the hotel. Sheamus wasn't leaning on John quite as heavily as he was at the arena. "Well darn...ye two and nothing planned." He laughed. Of course it caused a slight cringe. Randy led the way to the elevator and held it for the other two. He tried not to be nervous. John may not of had anything planned but he did. He just hoped it went well. John helped Sheamus in the elevator and waited for the door to close.  
"Sorry I missed your match, Ran. How did it go?"  
"It's fine you had your hands full...it was good. You know Kane, big guy, but fast and agile, also a good worker in general." Randy hit the button for his floor. "Sorry it still couldn't have been you, Shea...former tag partners facing off."

"Aye, fella...but they don't even make mention of that fact...tis like they wish the fans to forget of us."  
"I know it's strange." John commented as the elevator moved. "You guys made a damn good tag team too." He smirked. "I'd let you two tag team me any day."  
"I just bet ye would Angel..." Before Randy could make a comment the doors opened and he stepped off holding the door for John and Sheamus to step off. Sheamus moved with John trying to moved more freely. The three of them headed down the hall to Randy's room. He swiped the key pushing the door open for them and held it.  
"You two can get comfortable while I take a shower."

"Ok, Ran." John helped Sheamus inside and to one of the beds, helping him to sit down. He kicked his shoes off and socks. "Want help with your shoes, Sweets?"  
"Sure, Angel...I'll let ye spoil me for now." While John was occupied with and distracting Sheamus, Randy moved to his suitcase to look through it. He found his black terry robe and made his way into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. John removed Sheamus' socks and shoes. He then stood up and stripped off his own t-shirt, letting it fall but leaving his shorts and boxers on for now. "You staying dressed, Baby, or do you want to be more relaxed?"  
"Ye can remove me shirt for me, Angel." He lifted his arms so John could slide it right off.

Randy was taking his time showering thoroughly; he worked to steady his nerves. Was he really ready for this? John slid Sheamus' shirt off and leaned over to kiss one of the pink nipples on display. "Your body is so gorgeous, Master." John murmured after the kiss. Sheamus gave a content sigh, feeling John's lips on his skin. His chest was mostly clear again except for the dark bruise over the ribs.  
"Ye just could not resist could ye, Angel..." He carefully leaned back on the bed, his legs still hanging over the edge. His hands were braced behind his head. "Come kiss me..."  
"Yes, Master." John climbed on the bed and crawled to Sheamus. Bending down, he met the Irishman's lips with his own in a sensual kiss, soft and loving.

Sheamus kept the kiss soft with a faint content sigh as he took one hand, hooking it behind John's head. He let John finally pull away but kept his hand behind John's head so he could look in his eyes. "That word rolls so easily from yer lips, Angel...me pet..." He then pulled John back down for another kiss before releasing him.

Randy finished his shower and slowly dried himself fully. His heart raced as he worked to make sure every inch of him was dry before he grabbed the robe slipping it on and tying it closed. He slowly opened the door, trying not to make a sound.  
John enjoyed the closeness of the second kiss and smiled as it finally broke. "I love you, Master." His blue eyes were filled with happiness. "The word comes so easily for me because in my heart that's who you always are." Randy slowly stepped from the bathroom and made his way in front of the bed John and Sheamus were on. He lowered his eyes and head, taking a slow deep breath. His voice oddly soft mixed with his rich baritone voice.  
"Sh-Sheamus...sir...I...ma-may I address you please?" Sheamus heard Randy voice.

"Aye...Angel, please move so I can sit up." Randy folded his hands in front of him as he waited. John moved quickly, very interested in hearing what Randy would have to say and Sheamus' reaction to it all. Sheamus slowly moved to sit up, John stepped back over to help the larger man sit & get comfortable. Sheamus was looking at Randy, taking in his body language. "What is it ye wish, Randy?"  
"John...your Angel...your pet...helped me face what my mind wanted my heart to deny. I see what you two have...a part of me aches for that as well." He moved to untie his robe, his hands moved up the fabric until he reached his shoulders. He slipped the robe off letting it pooled around his feet. "I am baring my self to you...my body...my soul..." He lowered down to his knees. His hands rested on his legs as he sat on his heels.

"Please...allow me into your family...permit me the safe haven of you and your pet...take me within your embrace and allow me to call you Master." He took a deep breath. "All I have is yours to command if you feel I am worthy." He licked his lips as he could almost feel his heart wanting to beat from his chest. He knew what John had told him...but what if Sheamus had changed his mind. John could barely believe his eyes and ears. He never would have believed that he would see Randy being so submissive to another. It filled him with a sense of awe as he knew what the words had cost his lover. John held his breath, hoping Sheamus would not reject their Viper.

"Giving yerself fully...ye know with me what that can entail at times."  
"Yes...If you need me...draw from me...I do so freely...I will not fear you...I shall serve you as you wish...Please what ever you wish I shall give it..."  
"And what of a sexual manner?"  
"While I know it is out of the normal frame of a submissive...a pet...If you would permit me the pleasure I would still love to feel you...take you..."  
"And if I did not wish it?"  
"I would be pleased to feel you claim me as yours...would you permit your pet and I to still play together?"  
"Aye."  
"Then I would be content with filling him alone, Sir..."  
"Stand...and come to me." Sheamus moved his legs to spread them. Randy slowly stood up walking over to the bed.

Oddly or maybe not so odd from fear and nerves Randy was completely soft. He stopped right before the bed. "Kneel." Randy lowered back to his knees. Sheamus slowly slid forward on the bed closer to Randy. He took his hands cupping Randy's jaw. "Look at me." Randy hesitated a moment before lifting his head. "I accept yer gift, Randy...Mo Ghrá…our Viper..." He leaned forward to kiss Randy lightly on his trembling lips. His hands smoothed over Randy's beard in a soothing manner. A faint warmth filled Randy's body radiating from where their bodies touched. John found the sight beautiful and touching. He stood enthralled by Randy's total submission, his heart filling with happiness.

"We're a family now?" John asked softly. Sheamus slowly broke the kiss, still touching Randy's face. The younger man seemed almost entranced by Sheamus' touch.  
"Aye, Angel..." He moved back carefully. "Welcome our Viper back my Angel." John walked over to the kneeling Randy, kneeling down himself. He touched Randy gently on the face.  
"Welcome to our family, Daddy." Leaning forward, he allowed his lips to brush over Randy's in a sweet caress. Randy's eyes drifted closed, hearing John's words, feeling the softness of the kiss. It was not the hard, lustful kiss they normally shared. Tears actually begin to trail from his eyes; there was a heaviness that felt lifted. John felt Randy's tears wetting his cheek as they kissed and he had never felt happier in his life. It was as if all the pieces had finally been put together just the way they should be. He broke the kiss, giving Randy a hug. "I'm so happy, Daddy." John said.

Randy couldn't help but look at Sheamus. A smile graced the Irishman's lips. "Go ahead ye need not ask every little thing, Mo Ghrá."  
"Thank you...Master..." He returned John's hug. "I am happy too, Baby...thank you for opening my eyes." He then looked at Sheamus. "Master...how may we please you?" Sheamus couldn't help but lick his lips, watching both pets on their knees before him. "Help me back on thee bed...I then wish to see ye both play...I wish I could claim ye properly, Mo Ghrá...but while the spirit is willing, the body sadly is not for now." Randy slowly stood up and waited for John.  
"Master, would it be less jarring to your body if you permitted your Angel to move you like before?"  
"Aye, that may be favorable."

John stood to his feet and scooped up Sheamus in his arms, laying him back on the bed. "It's my pleasure, Master."  
"Thank ye, Angel...if ye two are going to play for me enjoyment...I think ye are overdressed."  
"I agree, Master." John gave a dimpled smile as he rid himself of his shorts and boxers. Once naked, he looked at Sheamus. "What would you like to see us do first, Master?"  
"Ye two are free to play."  
"Are we permitted to do anything to you Master...or is it just between us? I promise we will be careful of your injury." Randy asked.  
"Such as?"  
"I just wish to taste more of you, Master...pl-please don't you he-heal better if we are in contact with you?"  
"That is true, Mo Ghrá...very well. I am guessing you wish to taste what is still covered?"  
"Yes, Master please..."

"Very well you may undress me."  
"Thank you Master." Randy slowly moved on the bed and climbed up so he could take a hold of Sheamus' shorts. The large man carefully moved his hips to allow the shorts to move down his body. "Like fine marble, Master." Randy commented about Sheamus' paled flesh & more so that of his manhood as it came into view. John stood and watched the scene, not wanting to intrude on Randy's first tasting of his new Master. Randy was careful, keeping his body below that of his Master. He started by planting kisses along Sheamus' strong thighs. He trailed the kisses higher towards his groin. A heated moan lightly passed Sheamus' lips, his cock slowly growing in anticipation. Randy's lips reaching near the base, he took his tongue, running it from base to tip and back down slowly bathing every inch of his Master's cock. Using his hands he held Sheamus' cock up while he began to bath his Master's balls. There was a rich scent and taste to him, instead of turning him off it turned him on more, wishing to be the one to make his Master clean.


	71. Chapter 71

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Sheamus moaned louder as he felt Randy focus on his balls. His eyes closed as his head leaned back on the bed. John stood silent, stroking his cock as he watched Randy clean their Master. It was so sexy and erotic to watch his dominant Daddy be so willing for their shared Master. Randy after he fully coated his Master's balls worked his tongue over the thick cock, Low deep moans passed Sheamus lips. "Ye have such a wicked tongue, Mo Ghrá."  
"And I hope it only brings you both pleasure, Master." Randy's eyes drifted briefly to John. "Seems your pet is enjoying my initiation." He then focused back on the task of worshiping his Master. He brought his lips to the head of his Master's cock. He brushed it over his lips feeling the trail of pre-cum coat them as Sheamus moaned. The larger man opened his eyes to look over at his Angel, the icy blue growing faintly darker.  
"Ye enjoying my pet...ye enjoying...wat-watching our Viper tease me...?" He gave a moan as Randy parted his lips to allow the head to slip past them.

"Yes, Master. I am enjoying very much." John moaned as he cupped his balls, playing with them as he jerked off. Randy looked like sin itself when giving a blow job, forbidden yet so intoxicating. Sheamus moved his arm towards John's side of the bed. "Come, come to me Angel...let me feel ye...I want to feel my lips upon yer flesh as ye enjoy..." He moaned as Randy worked his mouth even farther down. "God so good, Mo Ghrá...my Viper...aye take all of me past those lips." Randy hummed at the praise. He bobbed his head as he worked more to accomplish his task of indeed taking all of his Master's thick cock into his mouth. He moaned as his own arousal grew. John stopped his stroking and climbed on the bed, nearing his Master to lay beside him. "Here I am, Master. Feel me."

Sheamus moved a little so John was closer to his voice was low. "Bare yer neck for me pet...so I may taste ye while ye view our Viper's initiation."  
"Yes, Master." John tilted his head to the side, baring his neck and feeling excited and vulnerable. "Feast on my neck, Master, if it pleases you." A low growl almost passed Sheamus lips as he wrapped his arm around John's body. He pressed his lips to John's neck kissing it to start allowing the energy given out by his pets to flow between all three of them. Randy moaned as he took one hand to massage Sheamus' balls he could feel the odd energy wanting to make his head swim in a feeling of bliss. His eyes closed being swept into the feeling. He knew his Baby and his Master had eyes on him and in that moment it never felt better.

John let out a needy moan of his own as he felt the energy flowing between them all. His Master's lips felt like fire pressed against his neck, consuming his body in passion and belonging. "Master..." John moaned out in a heated whisper. Sheamus continued with the low almost possessive growl as the soft kisses turned to his teeth lightly scrapping along the delicate flesh of John's neck. Randy pulled his lips up so he could lick around the head of his Master's cock. His tongue swirled around it, his eyes opened and moved to the sight above him. He gave a moan watching as Sheamus' mouth slowly claimed John's neck and the look of bliss to John's face and eyes he was sure it was much like those of his own. "Ma-master...ma-may I touch myself...seeing you both...ta-tasting you...has me so hot..." Sheamus pulled his lips from John's neck.  
"Aye Viper touch yerself...show us how it feel at my mercy...ye keep yer worship and ye shall be rewarded."

"Oh Master...yes...please I want to taste you so bad...please fill my mouth..." He went back down on Sheamus' cock earning a moan from his Master, the same time he slipped a hand under his body to grab his own cock to begin fisting it. Sheamus whispered in John's ear. "Go back...to touching yourself...my pet. I love the sight of...my pets so hot...they can barely contain it." His voice thick and heavy in hard pants of breath. He then moved his lips to start biting and sucking on John's neck.  
"Yes, Master. F-Feels so good." John began to touch himself again, stroking his now rock hard and leaking cock as he watched Randy serve their Master with hooded eyes glazed with arousal.

The room became filled with the heated sounds of the three men. Sheamus held John tighter around his chest feeding strongly from the emotional energy of both his pets, but in return shared the strong state with them both. Randy shuttered with a deep moan. Sheamus couldn't contain himself anymore; he buried his head against John as he came hard, rewarding his Viper with the taste he wanted. Randy moaned as he worked hard to milk his Master of ever drop. He pulled back to sit on his knees, his hand still jerking his cock. "Oh god Master..." Randy's mouth fell open as he eyes drifted close. "You make me feel...like there's a ple-pleasurable fire going through me..."  
Sheamus pulled his lips from John's neck. "Pet...ye wi-wish to help quench my Viper's fire?"

"Yes, with pleasure, Master." John left Sheamus' side and went to the still kneeling Randy. "Shall I taste you, Daddy?"  
"How about we really...mmm...give our Ma-Master a show...Give us more...room...Lay flat on the other bed, Baby.."  
"Ok, Daddy." John went to the second bed, climbing up and laying flat on his back. "I'm ready." Randy slid off the bed and headed over to John. He leaned over him first to kiss him deeply, allowing John to taste their Master as it lingered on his tongue, even without his Master's touch he still felt his head swimming. He broke the kiss his eyes hazy before he leaned near John's ear. "My god Baby...do-does it...always feel this...I do-n't even have the words..."  
"Yes, it is amazing isn't it, Daddy? Now you see my addiction for flying." So damn perfect." John had felt energy flow between them from the kiss. His body was tingling and humming with pleasure. Randy slowly nodded and climbed on the bed.  
"We will taste each other...you know I can never get enough of your taste Baby boy." He moved down the bed his moves smooth almost like his nick name. He then swung his legs over John's body and slid down so his cock was by his Baby's mouth. He took John's cock in one hand and slowly began to stroke it.

"I love your big cock, Daddy." John began to suck on the leaking shaft as he held it in his hand. He took a hand to play with Randy's balls as he worked to bring his Viper to a hard orgasm. Randy moaned, feeling John's lips over his cock.  
"Oh god, Baby..." He lowered his hips to allow John to take even more of his cock, he then lowered his own lips to John swollen head. He swiped his tongue over the tip a few times before taking it between his lip sucking lightly on it. John moaned as Randy's lips teased his throbbing erection. He took more of his Daddy down his throat, loving the way the thick shaft filled his mouth up so completely.

Sheamus slowly rolled to his side towards the other bed. "That's it my boys...my sweet pets...ye both look so good..." Randy moaned at John's taste, the way his body tingled all over with this unbridled energy he couldn't explain. His Master's praise filled a deep part of him, it made him work even more to bring John pleasure for their Master. Likewise, John also fed off their Master's praise. Serving and tasting Randy had always got him so hot but knowing their Master was watching made the act seem even more exciting. John really worked at putting on a show, moaning loudly as he gave his body over to the sensations, taking Randy's cock with enthusiasm. Sheamus eyes milked in every inch of his pets hot bodies as they moved, the sounds that clung to the air around them. "Aye...aye my pets...so hot...primal...ye feeding each other...mmmm."

He licked his lips at such a sinful display, for each other's pleasure but also a show for him. "That's it my pets...let yerselves go...let yerselves go for each other..." Randy moaned his body shuttered as his Master words of praise, the commands within his words, he took one hand to massage John's balls as he began to deep throat his cock. He could feel he was only a few moments away from fulfilling his Master desire to feed his Baby Boy. John began thrusting his hips wildly as he felt his orgasm hit hard, moaning around Randy's cock as he lost control and filled up his Daddy's throat with his cum, his head spinning from the powerful release. Randy moaned around John's cock as he swallowed every drop. The taste...the satisfaction of pleasing John and their Master was what Randy needed to bring his own climax, pumping his release into his Baby Boy's mouth. He pulled his lips free as he was still crying out his release. Once he was done he moved to pull himself from John's mouth. He moved his body to turn around, but still on top of John now straddling his waist . Randy cupped John's flushed face and kissed him deeply, a weak moan passed his lips as he tasted all of them.

John was so spent he barely had breath to moan but small whimpers of delight left his lips as their tastes mingled together. Randy rolled to lay next to John, he couldn't understand how he could feel so drained, yet charged at the same time. "Ma-Master?"  
"Ye two can rest there I know yer both tired...ye made yer Master proud." A pleased smile brushed the Irishman's lips.  
"Th-Thank you Ma-Master." Randy's eyes were already drifting closed.  
"So happy, Master. Thank you." John's eyes closed almost immediately, a smile gracing his face as he held Randy close. Sheamus slowly moved from his bed and shut the light to the room. He made his way back to the one bed. "Rest well me pets...ye earned it." He whispered as he moved the blanket and climbed under it. He focused to lay on his bad side as instructed before focusing on sleep himself.


	72. Chapter 72

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Randy woke up the next morning feeling a dull but lovely ache through his body. Drained, yet so full of energy. A smile pulled on his lips feeling John sleeping next to him, yet a part felt empty. He slowly pulled himself from John trying not to wake him. He moved slowly across the small space between the bed to check on their Master. The large Irishman was still laying on his side, the blanket tucked under his arm. Randy stood in awe a moment as he wondered if his eyes played tricks on him. Any trace of the head wound were gone except for the stitches and staples themselves. Even more awe inducing was the faint morning light nearby caused a cool glow to his skin that seemed almost...unnatural. Then again things Sheamus was able to accomplish fell under the category of unnatural or supernatural. While it might shock him and even stun him with awe...he could not explain it, but the fear he felt of them was no longer there. John had slept deep and well. He had finally been at peace with all the drama between his lovers laid to rest. Waking slowly, John reached for Randy but found empty space instead. "Daddy?" He mumbled, his voice husky from sleep.

Randy shook his head, looking back toward John seeing his hand feeling the spot he left moments before. He walked back around the bed and put his hand over John's, lifting it so he could slide back into the bed. "Relax, Baby Boy...it is still early. Master is still sleeping." He laid on his back, resting John's hand on his chest.  
"I'm sorry." John spoke quietly. "I just wanted to feel you...Master always holds me and I guess I am spoiled." He snuggled closer to Randy with a sigh of contentment.  
"It's ok, Baby...I...I was just ch-checking on him...I felt...I am still trying to figure it out." Randy spoke low as he rolled toward John to hold him, his hand stroking his back.  
"Does it scare you to be so submissive again?" John asked, enjoying Randy's stroking. "Or is it a good feeling?"  
"Maybe a little scared...but more so good, Baby...I know he is not like my formers...I know in ways he is not like any other Master or Mistress...It is like part of me is being drawn to him...it feels weird..."

"Now you see why I longed to call him Master even though you worried about me." John answered, happiness filling his eyes. "He has been so good and kind to me...always wanting to fulfill my needs. It makes serving him a pleasure for me, I crave it." Randy leaned closer, hesitated a moment before he kissed John lightly.  
"I think part may have to deal with wh-what he does to us...bu-but I am not mad by it...put off...it...it's like he makes us...part of each other."  
"Because we are, Ran...my Daddy. We're a family now." John's smile could not have been any bigger. "It's a dream come true for me. I can hardly wait for my collar. I'll wear it with pride."  
"I'm glad you are looking forward to it, Baby...I know I am not ready for that yet..."  
"It's ok, Babe. You do what you are comfortable with. I've been all but begging Master for one for months, but feels like forever. You'll be ready at some point. He'll be patient." John assured his lover.

"I know, Baby...besides I already feel it...I don't need the outward symbol of it...I know it would be just in private...maybe I will wait until our Master has his official mark he spoke of. If I am to take a collar...I want it to be my last." He leaned in kissing John softly again. "Is it odd...I feel odd not asking first...maybe just old tr-training I need to forget."  
"You feel strange kissing me without permission?" John asked in surprise. "Why? You know Master knows of our love for each other and is fine with it." Randy's eyes drifted lightly closed in thought.  
"As I said...just old programming that may be awakening entering this life again." He opened them again looking at John. "I can not...I would not take the same liberties with you I did before. It just would not feel right without permission..." He moved to kiss John again. "I know I will need to learn control, Baby...but it would be wrong if I tired you...but then Master wanted you...or I tire myself and he wishes my service."

"Oh." John felt his first hint of sadness since the day before. He had not thought that Randy would feel that way. John loved his Master more than anything but he had always enjoyed his private times with Randy like their stolen fun in the arena a short time ago. "So we...are to have nothing together outside of serving our Master? You are just a fellow pet to play with me for our Master's enjoyment?" John asked quietly. Randy sighed, seeing the sadness creeping in his Baby's eyes. "We...or at least I may need to speak with our Master...Pl-please I don't want you sad because of this, Baby. If he let us play before...I don't see why he still would not...but we should still try to learn control. I never fully thought of his needs when I took such free liberties with you."

"But, I always fulfilled his needs, no matter what we did." John argued. "Every time he asked anything of me I was glad to comply."  
"I know, Baby...only because he is not as demanding as some...plus he can read us in ways no one else ever could. Do you ever wonder if he stays reserved because you may push yourself? He is kinder than ones I knew...is he accommodating to us? We are to be the ones to bend to our Master's will and desires; he should not need to bend to be accommodating to us." John thought back to when he had felt guilty when Sheamus had apologized to him for draining him but it had actually been sex with Randy that had done it.  
"You're right, Ran. I see that once I think of it. I guess Master has let me get away with so much without a word of complaint. I had never been involved in this kind of lifestyle before him."  
"While I have...no mater how warped of group I was in...I will not call what I was in a family...nothing like this..." He leaned in kissing John again, this time letting the kiss linger between them.

John returned the kiss, laughing softly when his stomach began to growl. "Guess I must be hungry. I was too excited to eat much yesterday."  
"Shall we try to wake our Master...then we can pick room service or something on the road? He...He wouldn't mind us waking him would he?" A hint of fear to Randy's voice and eyes.  
"No, Ran. He wouldn't mind." John saw the fear in Randy's eyes and felt compassion. "Trust me...He's not like them."  
"I know, Baby...I just need to keep...re-reminding myself...of that..." He slowly let go of John and moved from the bed. "So how you think is best to rouse our Master for the day?"  
"Maybe kisses from his pets?" John answered as he climbed from the bed. He gasped as he neared Sheamus. "Damn... His head injury...it's almost gone."

"I did notice that before...even in the dim light...he is truly something else isn't he? Who should try to kiss him first?"  
John smiled at Randy. "Go ahead, Daddy, if you want to. I'm sure our Master would love it." Randy tried to calm his nerves as he walked over closer to their Master. He heart wanted to pound a little from fear, but more so that pull he told John about before, the pull on a deep part of him needing to be closer to the larger man. He reached down brushing his Master's face, Sheamus gave a relaxed sigh turning his head towards the touch. The faint movement of the larger man's pale pink lips made them that much more inviting. Randy slowly leaned down to brush his lips against Sheamus, fear at first forced him to keep the kiss soft, timid. He tried not to panic when Sheamus' hand moved to grab the back of his head pulling him closer and deeper into kiss.

He couldn't help but moan, his legs wanted to buckle as the kiss made him tingle, the moan deepened as Sheamus' tongue glided over his lips making them tingle even more. Willingly he parted his lips allowing his Master to taste him fully. John smiled at the display, loving the pleasure Randy was finally allowing himself to experience as he let his guard down. When Sheamus released Randy the younger man fell backwards almost feeling like he was in a trance. A smile graced Sheamus' lips as he opened his eyes. The smile turned into a impish smirk looking at John. "Does my other pet wish a good morning kiss?" He slowly moved to sit up, as the blanket moved more of his body came into view including the deep bruise that had change considerably over night into one that showed great age to it, no longer deep purple all over the edge were already fading to brown and even yellow.

"Yes, Master I would." John walked over to the bed and climbed on it, crawling over to Sheamus. "You are looking well, Master."  
"Aye...feeling better...just warning ye both...the ribs are still hurt even if ye can't see it from the outside." Sheamus reached over touching John's face before he leaned in to kiss him. His hands slid to the back of John's head to hold him close as he kissed him as deeply and fully as he did Randy. Once he felt he greeted John fully he slowly let the older man go.  
"Thank you, Master." John smiled happily. "Uh, Master...I am hungry. Should we order room service or get something on the road?" John asked.  
"We can order room service give those that wish to shower time to do so. Just ask if they have containers we can take the food with us...I know ye are dying to get to Philly, Angel." He looked over at Randy. "I know ye are not ready to be in public more...so it is yer call once we reach Philly if ye wish to go around with us."

"Around where...Master?"  
"Shopping for his temporary collar...plus we have been invited to be guests at a few LGBT events."  
"Well would you be offended if I declined or just attended as a friend...supporters are normally welcome at those things right?"  
"I did ask which ye wished...I promise I take no offence in yer choice."  
"Can I give my answer once we reach Philly?"  
"Aye...Now ye two may order while I wash..."  
John climbed from the bed. "Do you care what we order, Master?"  
"Nay Angel, feel free for ye two...as for me I guess pancakes and sausages, they can travel well." Sheamus headed for the bathroom, shutting the door.  
Randy looked back at John. "Do you ever...well it's only been a few months...maybe it is too soon to ask."

"You can ask, Ran." Some of John's submissive attitude vanished with his Master. He picked up his boxers and shorts from off the floor. "Do I ever what?"  
"Do you ever...well...what he can do...does it ever stop shocking you?"  
"No." John laughed as he pulled his boxers on. "It's supernatural of course it doesn't, Ran. You heard me gasp when I saw him this morning." He walked over to find the room service number. "I've just learned to accept and enjoy his gift. Keeps life interesting."  
"Yeah I guess..." Randy went to look for comfortable clothing for the long ride to Philadelphia. "Just still all new to me..." He looked over as John dressed. "You're not cleaning up after him?"  
"Yeah here soon but I have to be dressed to answer the door for room service. What do you want? Master wants pancakes and sausage and you know my obsession with pancakes."

"I guess sounds good we all can use the energy boost from the carbs." Randy laughed. "Make mine ham steak instead of the sausage." He walked over to where he dropped the robe the night before, bending to grab it he felt his heart race just a little faster as he remember the words leaving his mouth.  
"Ok, Ran." John called room service and put in an order for three orders of pancakes, two with sausage and one with ham. He ordered hot coffee for Randy and hot tea for himself and Sheamus, requesting the food in to go containers. After hanging up, he sat on one of the beds to wait. Thinking of their trip to Philly, John absently ran a hand over his throat where his temporary collar would rest. Randy watched John as he placed his robe on, tying it around his waist. He was pleased, maybe still a tad worried for him to become so consumed. He hoped John did not get so lost in being a pet that he lost the man.

John shook himself from his daydreams and stretched. "You going to get a shower too, Baby?"  
"I know I took one right before our...fun last night, but might as well." Sheamus walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist.  
"So who is next?"  
"I guess I am, Sir...John is still waiting on our food. Is that ok, John?"  
"Sure, go ahead, Ran." John smiled at his boyfriend. Randy smiled as he headed for the bathroom. Sheamus watched Randy then looked at John.  
"Ye and Randy behaving in me absence, Angel?" Shea smiled, hoping to show he was joking as he headed over toward John.


	73. Chapter 73

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"Yes, Master...Randy is not going to...take any liberties with me anymore without asking your permission first." John answered from his place on the bed.  
"I see..." Sheamus took a seat next to John, taking a hand and running it lightly over John's chest. "Ye looking forward to this trip Angel...the next few days?"  
"Yes. I think it will be nice for us, Master." John leaned over to rest his head on Sheamus' shoulder. Sheamus continues to rub John's chest the hand moving slowly higher towards his collar-bone. His eyes watching him. "Hmm seems I marked ye quite well my pet." He took a finger running it over where he bit John the night before. John gave a shudder at the touch and words of his Master.  
"I liked it, Master. I love it when you bite and kiss my neck. It feels so good."

"I know you do, Angel...it seems the harder the better..." Sheamus licked his lips. "I still remember how hot ye got when I actually drew blood." He leaned close almost seeming to smell John a low moan sounding deep in his chest. He spoke near John ear. "It oddly heated me too…feeling that much power from ye...twas intoxicating..." He moved to lightly kiss John's lips. "Since we have a few days before we need worry of it. "He let his fingers brush over the mark again. "I will leave it be for now...I know how ye love to bear my natural marks on yer flesh."  
"Thank you, Master. I do love it." John laughed. "Maybe you are part vampire."  
Sheamus laughed. "I still prefer to think wolf." His smile then morphed in that playful smirk that showed just a hint of his teeth. "What ye think pet..." He licked his lips. "Either way ye would gladly be me tasty morsel wouldn't ye?"

John's cheeks flushed in arousal as he felt small under the predatory smirk. "Yes, I would...You can feast on me, Master."  
"So faithful." Sheamus face softened as he brushed John's face with his hand. "I am grateful...to ye both." A knock on the door broke Sheamus' focus. "I think that is for ye, Angel."  
"Oh...Yeah." John tried to compose himself as he went to retrieve the food. He brought it in a minute later and shut the door. "I ordered you hot tea and honey, Master."  
"Thank ye, Angel...I will take that now...the food can wait until Randy joins us...or the bus." John picked up Sheamus' cup of tea along with the honey packets and a spoon and brought it over to Sheamus.  
"Here you go, Master."  
"Thank ye Angel." Sheamus took the items and began preparing the tea as Randy came out from the bathroom wrapped in the towel; he didn't know why his mouth felt dry seeing his Master still dressed in only his towel.  
John watched Randy enter and gave a teasing wolf whistle. "Love seeing some Viper in a towel. Guess it's my turn to shower." John headed for the bathroom, dropping his tan shorts as he went. "I ordered you hot coffee, Ran."

Randy was shaken from his thoughts. "Um...thanks, John." He headed for the tray, taking the one cup on the tray sipping it. He couldn't help but look as Sheamus as he seemed lost in his own thoughts sipping his tea.  
"Ye ok, Randy?"  
"Yes Sir...I...I didn't mean to be staring."  
"It is quite alright. I don't see it as staring as much as admiring." Sheamus smirked and was surprised to see Randy blush. "What is it, Randy?"  
"Just...I don't know Sir."  
"Try."  
"Whatever happened last night...the kiss this morning...where there was once fear is now awe."  
"Randy please I am still the same Sheamus...ye have just opened yerself to all aspects John and I wish to share."

"Sir...Sh-Sheamus...the way I feel right now it's greater then any high I felt before...and parts of me wonder how I can keep it...also wonder when will I feel the crash from it."  
"I didn't do anything special...I let things happen as they wish."  
"Nothing special...it was like the three of us were just...one...While pl-pleasing you it was like I felt John was part of us."'  
"Ye enjoyed it though...the bond between us all."  
"Yes...without a doubt yes..." He drank some of his coffee setting it down. "Part of me wants to drop to my knees and worship you like a properly dutiful sub and pet..."  
"Act as ye wish...I am not like your past...I heard ye do not even wish to take liberties with me Angel without me knowledge."

"That is correct...How are we to serve you when you wish us if we play without your permission?"  
"Just being my pets...please don't make John feel neglected."  
"Of course not Master...I would never wish John to feel neglected...I only wish us ready to serve your needs." John took a warm shower and felt refreshed for the new day. He dried off before dressing and headed back out to the main room.  
"All finished."  
Randy looked at John as he came out. "Hey, Babe...guess we better get dressed too."  
"Aye sounds good." Sheamus got up to find his shorts and shirt from the night before.

John walked over and picked up his cooling tea, adding honey before drinking it. "Take your time. I'll just drink my tea while it's warm.  
"Ye just love us near in thee buff, Angel." Sheamus removed his towel. "Or better in the full buff." He smirked as he picked up his clothing. Once again Randy felt his mouth grow dry, moving to grab his coffee.  
"You got me there, Sir." John enjoyed the view of his Master's muscled ass as he bent to pick up his clothing. "If it were up to me we'd all three be naked all the time." John smirked. "And I'd be tied up and helpless all day long." He licked his lips, thinking of it.  
"As I said ye are such a sinful Angel..." Sheamus began to dress. Randy getting himself focused dressed in track pants and a black t-shirt. He moved to begin putting his sneakers on.

"Master, we need to purchase some toys for travel. I miss the toys at your home." John confessed as he watched the men finish dressing.  
"Well while we travel by bus we will not need to be as discreet as when we fly." He moved to begin putting his own shoes on. "And what sort of toys would my pets enjoy to play with?" John could barely contain his excitement.  
"I don't know about Daddy. I love whips, handcuffs, floggers, plugs, dildos...Hell, anything. And especially gags. I've always wanted to try a ball gag. I saw them online on bondage sites. They look so erotic." John's gushing resembled an excited child.

Sheamus tried not to laugh as John rambled like a child reading off his Christmas list. "Angel...gags ye know I need to work toward...as for the others...remember we are talking a small play kit...nay a whole room."  
"Well there are restraints that go under a bed. They are mainly nylon so they won't show as anything more than maybe belts to an x-ray machine. " Randy told them. "Handcuffs may be hard, but the restrains I talked about...the cuffs can be removed. As for...dildos...well I think all of us have at least one hidden in our suitcases...Right, Baby?" John blushed at Randy's question.  
"Yeah. Well then, whatever you wish is fine by me, Master. Can we go now? I'm anxious to get on the road."

"Aye...we can go...ye ready Randy?"  
"Yes Sir." He got up and finished his coffee so he could handle his bags.  
"Can one of you carry my food?"  
"Aye I can get it for ye." Sheamus went to get the boxes. "Care to handle thee doors, Angel?"  
"Not at all." John pocketed his phone and opened the door for the two men.  
Randy stacked his bags and then set up for auto check-out. "Ok, ready to go." John led the way out of the room, closing the door behind them. Soon they were on the elevator and headed for the main floor. They reached the lobby and headed for the exit, Sheamus dug out his sunglasses slipping them on. "Angel, ye want to call James to pull around...or if we walking over at least get 'im to open up."

"Sure, I'll have him pull around, Sweets." John placed the call quickly as they walked. "He's pulling around for us, Guys."  
"Good less I need to lug these things." Randy joked. They got to the front and waited while the bus pulled around. James got out to help load and secure everything while the guys got on board. Sheamus sat the boxes of food down on the table and slipped into the bench. Randy sat on one of the bench seats up front.  
John took a seat close to Randy. "We're ready when you are, Man!" John called up to James.  
"OK John...we have about six maybe seven hours with stops." James informed them as he pulled off.

The guys spent most of the ride talking and relaxing, Sheamus slept in the back, just letting his ribs rest. They finally pulled into the Sheraton Suites in Philadelphia. James had instructions to drop them off with their bags before going to a nearby lot. Since they were going to be in the city close to five days, the guys arranged a small room for James in a motel near the bus lot. They got off the bus with their suitcases in full because of the long stay. Sheamus made sure he had his laptop bag before heading inside. Randy offered to carry some of Sheamus' bags because of his ribs. They checked in and headed up to their room. "So glad to get to stay in one place for a few days." John commented as they neared their shared room. "Give us and James both a nice break."

"Aye...Once we get settled I'll call the rental company to get a car for thee few days."  
"Be nice to kick back for a few days." Randy told them.  
"So ye make yer choice yet?"  
"I'll go with you guys to at least the first shop...see how I feel." Sheamus swiped the key, pushing the door open to a suite that had a sitting room, small kitchenette and the bed room with a large king size bed. The bathroom had a large garden tub and a good-sized free-standing shower. "Nice accommodations." Sheamus commented.  
"Well I figure we will be here for a few days." Randy replied.  
"Hey, we work our asses off for our money we might as well enjoy it." John sat his bags down before running to the large bed and jumping on top of it, bouncing happily. "This is going to be so much fun!"

"Angel...down." Sheamus just gave a firm tone as he started to situate his things.  
John stopped bouncing and got off the bed. "Yes, Master."  
"Good boy, Angel...I know yer excited." Sheamus pulled out his laptop, setting it up. "So ye boys wish to check a few shops while we still can...or shall we just accept one of our friendly invitations?"  
"Invitations on a Wednesday?" Randy wondered.  
"In this town there are things nearly every day of the week." Sheamus assured him.  
"I honestly don't mind what we do first although I admit I'm confused." John answered. "What exactly are these invitations? Is it just to show our support to the gay community?"  
"Support, places we can go relax, have dinner, few drinks and nay need to worry of being judged at all. Also lets us see thee support they wish to show us...being thee host city they just wish to show some love."

"Yeah just hope it is not the wrong kind of love." Randy commented.  
"Then we kindly tell them John and I are in a committed relationship...and yer just there in support of us and asked to come along."  
"Just don't get yourself kidnapped, Ran." John teased with a wink. "I heard that you are the number one most lusted after wrestler on gay forums. You walk in somewhere looking all hot you might get stolen from us."  
Randy tried not to pale at John's joke. "Maybe I should just stay here."  
"He's joking with ye, Love..."  
John saw the look on Randy's face and stopped smiling. "Fuck, I'm sorry, Man. I didn't think..."  
"It's Ok, Johnny...I can't keep jumping at shadows..."  
"Well let me call the rental company to get a car dropped off for us...then we can plan from there based on time." Sheamus pulled out his cell phone, calling the reservation number for the normal car company they use.

John waited for Sheamus to place the call and walked over to Randy, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze. Randy tried to give John a reassuring smile. "It's fine John, honestly." Sheamus got off the phone.  
"They will be dropping our ride off in about an hour; they will call when it gets here." He got up, walking over to John and Randy. He lightly touched Randy's face and the younger man looked at Sheamus. "Love...I won't force ye to come with us to anything...just know yer Baby...me Angel...and I will both keep an eye on ye..we won't let anything happen to ye."


	74. Chapter 74

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"You didn't do a very good job of it with my Baby did you?" The moment the words lift his lips, Randy regretted it.  
"Wh-what are ye talking about?" Both men looked at John for different reasons. "Angel?"  
"Ba-baby…I'm sorry..." Randy wanted to apologize, but wasn't sure how, He didn't even know why he said what he did. John let go of Randy's hand, his face paling. The look of confusion in Sheamus' eyes told him that his Master did not remember the incident at the gas station. Although the cold statement cut him like a knife, John fought showing any of the pain for Sheamus' sake. "It's ok, Ran. It's ok, Master...It's nothing."  
"Obviously it isn't nothing, Angel..." Sheamus looked at Randy.  
"I should have kept my mouth shut, Master...please forgive me..." Randy bowed his head. "I know you would never mean for either of us to come to harm."  
"Bu-but I did..." Sheamus sounded questioning, disbelief.  
"Please Master...I shouldn't have brought it up." Sheamus looked at Randy.  
"But ye did...what happened to make ye question me?"  
"Nothing, Master...just that I know not every situation can be controlled at all times."

Sheamus cringed bringing a hand to his head. "I...I ne-need..." Randy saw Sheamus swaying and moved to steady him.  
"Master?!...Come sit..." Randy tried to guide Sheamus to a chair near by.  
John stood still and took a deep breath, trying to not allow the memories to haunt him yet again. He looked at the floor, his hands balled into fists so tight that his knuckles were turning white. "Master...talk to me...please..." Randy crouched down in front of Sheamus.  
"He-head po-pounding..." Sheamus was hunched over, his eyes closed as he cradled his head in his hands.  
"I am so sorry...please forgive me..."  
"Fe-few mo-moments pl-please...go..."  
Randy sighed stepping away from Sheamus. He walked over to John. "Ba-Baby?" He feared touching John worried the older man would lash out at him...not only did he drag out the painful event...it brought undue pain to their Master.

John slowly looked up from the floor, fighting the trembling that wanted to take over his body. He saw the deep regret in Randy's eyes. "It's ok, Ran. You were j-just afraid." He walked over to their hurting Master, gently rubbing the back of Sheamus' head. "It's ok, Master. Try to relax your mind..."  
"Wh-what ha-happened An..." Sheamus cringed. "How I...fai-fail?"  
"You didn't, Master." John answered quickly with conviction. "You have never failed me. Not one damn time." He hoped to soothe his Master with his gentle touch. "I would never lie to you."  
"Ye...su-sure?" Sheamus slowly lifted his head and opened his eyes to try to look at John, but it was easy to see his eyes were not focused.  
"Master?" Randy voice was regretful and humble. "Ma-may I suggest your Angel and I help you to bed and rest? When you feel better maybe we can go out then. We don't need to do anything special...please we just want you well."

"Y-Yes." John nodded, agreeing with Randy. "You need some rest, Master." John fought the feelings of anger and pain inside him that Randy had spoiled their lighthearted day of fun.  
"OK...he-help me to th-thee be-bedro-room." Randy moved to offer Sheamus a hand up. While Randy helped Sheamus up, John went to the bed, pulling down the covers for his Master. Randy lead Sheamus to the bed. He held one hand while his other arm wrapped around Sheamus' back to support him. He helped Sheamus sit down. "Let me remove your shoes, Master." Randy lowered to one knee to begin. "Will you feel better if we stay with you?"

"Pl-please ju-just ne-need ti-time alone...dark..."  
"OK Master we will just be in the next room...one of us will handle the car when it arrives." John walked over to Sheamus kissing him gently as Randy worked.  
"Rest well, Master. Call me if you need anything."  
"Tha-thank ye bo-both." Sheamus laid back and Randy moved to pull the covers up.  
"Baby...please cut the light when you come out." Randy moved to the sitting room. He moved near one of the corners and dropped to one knee, lowering his head. Both forearms rested across his bended knee. He just seemed to take cleansing breaths as he was mentally berating himself.  
"Anything else you need, Master before I go?" John asked in a soothing voice as he bent over the bed.  
"Nay...ma-maybe ju-just a kiss..." Sheamus eyes were already closed. His head was pounding hard, his heart beating in his ears he barely even heard his Angel's voice.

John gave his Master a sweet kiss before turning off the light and leaving the room. Once he had left his Master's side, John allowed his control to slip a little. Tears filled his blue eyes as the memories he had worked so hard to bury were ripped harshly back into the light once again. How ashamed he had felt as his ass was exposed to the two strangers, his most intimate parts bared to their mocking eyes. John walked slowly to the sitting room and sat down in one of the chairs. He could almost feel the duct tape binding his wrists as he had fought to break free during his violation and taste the mixture of blood, dirt and metal as his mouth was ravaged by the bloody tool.

Randy heard John footsteps and was waiting to hear him come over and yell at him for his thoughtless actions. A few minutes passed and Randy slowly lifted his head, his heart wanted to break more at the sight before him. The sad and haunted look to John's eyes. He slowly stood up to walk over by John. He lowered back down to one knee to be more on level with John. "Johnny? Baby Boy?" Randy's tone was low and questioning.  
John jumped at the unexpected voice and looked at Randy. 'No! God...Please! Uhhhh…' John's mind was haunted by his own cries as he had been torn and hurt at gunpoint. "Daddy?" John whispered.  
"Yeah, BB...Daddy's here...I am so sorry I hurt you two..." Randy extended his hands toward John but didn't touch him. He would let John make the move to close the space. John left the chair and wrapped his large arms around the kneeling Randy, almost collapsing to the floor. "Please...Just hold me...Please."

Randy moved to the floor, sitting almost cross-legged, pulling John into his lap. He wrapped his arms around the older man. "OK, Baby Boy...Daddy has you...I have you..." He cradled John against him resting John's head on his shoulder. John stayed in the comforting embrace, taking in the familiar scent of Randy until once again he felt the vivid memories begin to lose their hold on him. His trembling and the tears stopped and John felt his body relax. "Thank you, Daddy...I think I'm ok now."  
"I never should of said it, Baby...it was dumb..." Randy loosened his hold on John a little, but not enough to let him go. "Please forgive me for hurting you and our Master."  
"I forgive you. I just never realized that Master had forgotten. He can never find out...It will hurt him deeply." John replied in a quiet tone.

"It was dumb regardless. We have no clue what he does or doesn't have memories of." Randy kept one arm around John, the other resting under John's jaw to look in his eyes. "Th-thank you for forgiving me, Baby." He leaned close to lightly kiss John's lips. John returned the kiss with love. It felt good to feel Randy's soft lips on his own. "Should we move to a more comfortable position?"  
"Yeah." John got up from the floor, his body spent from all the emotions that had wracked it. "I wish there was another bed. We could hold each other and rest."  
"Well, the couches sometimes open...want to check?"  
"Sure." John checked the couch and sure enough it opened as Randy had guessed. "Now if my big ass will fit on it." John teased.

"Oh come on, Baby you will be fine..." Randy slipped his shoes off and his shirt while John wrestled with the awkward fold out.  
"Finally got it." John said as he looked at the fold out. He kicked off his sneakers and prepared to rest.  
"Good Baby." Randy walked behind John wrapping his arms around his chest, running his hands over the shirt feeling the tight muscles under the fabric. "You feel so good, Baby Boy..." Randy whispered near John's ear.  
Neither man was aware of the fitful rest their Master was in as swirls of images floated past his mind, many disconnected pieces he could not place.

John smiled at Randy and pulled off his shirt just as Randy had. "Want to lay down with me, Daddy?"  
"Of course, Baby..." Randy leaned down to kiss between John's shoulder blades. "Why else would I have had you wrestle with this thing?" Randy let go of John to moved around to one side and climb in. "Well it's not as uncomfortable as some I have been on."

John climbed on to the other side, laying close to Randy. "I honestly don't care. I just need to feel you close right now. I'm sorry...I know cuddling is not your thing."  
"It's ok, Baby." Randy rolled to face John and started kissing his cheek and slowly down over his shoulder. He wanted to make an effort to make John feel better. His dumb mouth caused John's need to feel comfort and his Daddy would do all he could to provide it. John gave a contented sigh at the gentle sweet kisses.

"That feels nice, Daddy. So different for us. Normally our kisses resemble two hungry dogs ripping each other apart." He gave a small laugh.  
"I am trying to be better, Baby..." Randy slowly trailed the kisses across the front of John's broad shoulders.  
"Randy, as much as I hate to say it, you'd better stop that unless you want us to break your promise to our Master." John felt his cock stirring to life. "You know how easily I get turned on by you, Daddy."

Randy took a hand to brush John's jaw before looking in his eyes. "Do you want me to stop, Baby...I just want to help you feel better." Randy remember their Master's words of not neglecting John.  
"Of course I don't want you to stop. I never want you to stop." John answered softly. "I just don't want you to regret it afterward either."  
"I won't, Baby..." Randy went back to trailing kisses over John's chest until he was practically on top of John. He looked down at him with a smirk on his lips. "You love being under your Daddy don't you?" He leaned down running his tongue slowly over John's neck and up to his lips, kissing them. "Our Master's Viper..." He seemed to shutter with delight as the words of ownership passed his lips.  
"I do love it, Daddy, but..." John paused for a moment. "Please treat me like a lover today? Not a ...slut."

Randy sat up on his knees as they straddled John's body. He looked down at the older man. He took his hands reaching down to cup John's face running them lightly over his jaw, then down his neck and over his chest. "I can to that for my Baby...I will make you feel like the most cherished thing in the world." He leaned down, brushing his lips lightly over John's. He then slowly moved his lips down over John's chest, trailing over one pec he let his tongue slide over John's nipple, flicking at it to make it grow hard for him. John let out a soft moan as Randy's tongue caressed him, his nipple growing hard.  
"Thank you, Daddy...it feels good."  
"Good Baby." Randy trailed his lips over to the other nipple, repeating the actions. He took his hand and lightly played with the already hardened nipple as he placed his lips over the other one lightly sucking around it.  
"Mmmm...Randy..Daddy." John arched his back into the touch, his second nipple hardening as the first. Randy pulled his lips away to look up at John. "What do you..."

"NO!...ye don't need to do this..." Came Sheamus' voice from the bed room.  
Randy sighed, moving off of John. He felt bad he was getting occupied with John when they should have been keeping an eye on their Master. He headed for the bedroom.


	75. Chapter 75

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"Master?" Randy called out in the darkened room.  
"Pl-please let 'im go...this isn't needed..." Sheamus pleaded in his sleep.  
"Shit." Randy headed for the bed. John was a little annoyed at Randy just leaving him high and dry until he heard his Master's voice. Then concern quickly squashed all his feelings of lust. John climbed from the couch and hurried into the bedroom.  
"Angel...no...pl-please..." Sheamus was crying out scared, the pain of his body not even registering in his sleep. Randy moved onto the bed next to Sheamus.  
"Master...wake up." Randy lightly placed a hand on Sheamus shoulder. Something in the touch made Randy heart want to race. A feeling of panic was washing over him. "Master please it is just a bad dream." His own voice was conveying the panic he suddenly felt.

John heard Sheamus call his name in his sleep and neared the bed. "Is he dreaming of me?" John asked the clearly panicked Randy.  
"I think...I may of ja-jarred a memory...come here...I th-think I am picking up his fear somehow...sorry if you will feel it to...but talk to him, Baby...comfort him...assure him his Angel is ok." In the darkness neither man saw the tears trailing from their Master's eyes. John got on the bed and held Sheamus close, much like Randy had done to him earlier. "Shhh...It's ok, Master. I'm fine. Your Angel is just fine. It's only a dream."  
"An-Angel...no...pl-please..." Sheamus cried out with a deep sadness.  
"Master...Shea...Come on wake up...your Angel is right next to you..." The panic started to feel more like despair. "Your Angel is fine...please...feel him...he is right here...He's fine." Randy was panicking.  
"Master." John shook Sheamus gently, not wanting to scare him but needing to wake him. "I'm right here! Please wake up! Your Angel is ok." John bent to place a kiss on Sheamus' lips, tasting the salt from his Master's tears.

The dread feeling faded faintly and Sheamus slowly seemed to calm. A hand moved to feel John's head as he kissed him. "An-Angel?" Sheamus had opened his eyes trying to make him out in the darkness. "My god, Angel...I had such a scary dream..." He turned his head toward Randy. "Mo Ghrá...I am sorry I worried ye both...I was talking in me sleep again wasn't I?"  
"It is ok Master...It was just a bad dream...as you see your Angel is safe."  
John smiled at his Master to reassure him. "I love you, Master and it's ok. We've all had bad dreams a time or two."  
"Aye...just sometimes I think I get them more than others."  
"It's ok Master...anything I can...we can do for you?"  
"My headache is gone for now...but maybe lay with me a while...then we can plan.."  
"We are still waiting on the car, Sir."  
"Was I not out long...or is it late?"  
Randy thought a moment. "Damn I was not thinking...it is late. Shall I get your phone and check on it?"  
"Aye please do." Randy got up and moved to the main room. "And ye get to stay here for now, Angel." Sheamus rolled to his side, wrapping his arms around John.

"Good." John's face broke out into a huge dimpled smile. "I was wanting my Master to hold me."  
"Well ye have me, Angel." He kissed John lightly.  
Randy came back in. "They apologize for the delay. Seems there was a overbooking and they are trying to contact another location. They will call as soon as they have something."  
"OK...well come over 'ere...set thee phone on the night stand." Sheamus rolled on his back despite his protesting ribs. "And come spend time with us."  
"Gladly Master." Randy followed his orders getting into the bed on the other side of Sheamus. He moved, resting his head on Sheamus' chest.  
"This is nice." John hooked his leg over top of his Master's. "So relaxing. Just the three of us."

Sheamus gave a content sigh as he wrapped an arm around both his pets. Randy carefully draped his arm across Sheamus body, he wished it was his skin he felt instead of his t-shirt, but John was right it did feel nice.  
"I am sorry if I interrupted anything ye boys were up to." Sheamus told them. He knew when he laid down both men were fully clothed including shoes. Now they were only covered with their jeans.  
"Please don't be sorry, Master...this is where we would prefer to be...right Baby?" Randy assured their larger lover.  
"Yes, I love being with you both. It makes me feel complete." John gave a contented sigh. "As soon as I get some time at my house in Florida I am beginning work on my special playroom for us." John told his two lovers. "I've been doing lots of research."  
Sheamus chuckled as he softly rubbed John's back. "Ye with research of our life...can sometimes be a scary thing." Sheamus knew for some reason his Angel at times had dark cravings. He just hoped in time he would be able to feed them without fear himself.

"True, Master, but I find it all so interesting." John gave a chuckle of his own. "Since money is pretty much at my disposal I want to make a perfect fantasy room for us to play in with every toy or comfort our hearts could desire."  
"Ok, Pet...ye have fun planning yer perfect play space...just know it may be time to explore them all...do ye plan on consulting our Viper on any of it...or must he plan his own?" Sheamus slowly trialed his finger tips lightly down John's spine  
"I'm ok with what ever he plans, Master...I am sure it will be quite...versatile." Randy assured him.  
John smiled over at Randy. "Thank you, Daddy. It will be. I have some great ideas in mind." John thought of the various bondage toy sites he had visited. "I'm even buying some unique and fun furniture. Just wait and see."

"Ah oh.." Sheamus chuckled. "Speaking of Florida I really should check in on it...but it would make no sense to be up here...go down there and rush back up...maybe after Sunday.."  
"God I am going to sound like a sap...but I am going to miss you two after Sunday. Do they have any clue how long you guys will be gone?"  
"Well from action I am gone at least six weeks because of the ribs and concussion...nothing says we can't still travel."  
"I'm playing it by ear. No idea how long I'm to be shelved for." John laughed. "Funny you guys pretty much kidnapped me to force me to relax and now I'm honestly looking forward to my vacation. Love changes things doesn't it?"  
"Aye that it does...as for vacation...I guess that depends on how much of it ye are spending yelling at me to take it easy."  
"Well either way I will miss you both." Randy admitted.  
"As we will ye, Love...I know it's not the same, but I guess back to video chats."

"Oooo I get to see you playing with your pet...treating my Baby Boy so good..."  
"Calm there, Viper...I don't know how soon I can handle too heavy of treatments."  
"Yes...but Master you know your Angel and I love and thrive off taking care of you...and making you feel good however we can..."A low growl like groan sounded from Sheamus chest. John heard the growl and decided to tease Sheamus more.  
"Just imagine, Master. Our Viper watching us as I pleasure you...bending to your every desire." John began to trace Sheamus' clothed chest with his fingertips. "By then collared and ready to serve any need you may want filled." Sheamus closed his eyes, a faint gasp passed his lips. His body tingled feeling both pets playing with him.  
"pets...pets...ye keep this up...we won't be paying attention for thee phone."  
Randy couldn't help trailing his hand down Sheamus chest and over his abs moving closer to his shorts. "Do you really wish us to stop, Master...or are you enjoying our attention?"

"Of course I am...en-enjoying...but our call..."  
"Give us the order, Master...which do you want...would you want one of us to tend to the car while the other tends to you?" His hand brushed over the waistband. His eyes looking his Master over seeing the bulge to the shorts.  
Sheamus gave a moan at the Viper's words. "Yer both insatiable imps...mischievous things to tempt me..."  
"If I had to be a demon Master I think Incubi is better...we can't get enough of pleasing you Master however you wish." Randy replied with a smirk to his lips, he loved & sometimes almost seemed to feed of the reaction both men got from him.

John could sense both Randy and Sheamus' evident arousal. "Master...Shall I wait on the call while your Viper serves you? I know it will be only us after Sunday and he seems so eager to please you." Sheamus opened his eye, looking at John.  
"I can't pick one of ye over the other..."  
"Please Master...he is making that choice for you..." Randy licked his lips. "Please Master...may I touch you...please you..." Randy's finger kept brushing over the waistband of Sheamus' shorts.  
"Allow my Daddy the privilege this time, Master. He seems to be craving it." John climbed from the bed and retrieved the phone from the stand. "I will wait on the call. You two enjoy yourselves."  
"Ye are too sweet, Angel."  
"Thanks, Baby...you know we will make it up some how."

"You're welcome. Now get to pleasing our Master, Daddy." John winked as he walked to sit in a chair with the phone and relax. After John left the room Sheamus focused his eyes back on Randy. "So what is it me tempting Viper wishes from his Master?"  
"I would love to feel you however you would permit me, Master..."  
"Well I think we are both over dressed."  
"Yes, Master..." Randy removed his hands stepping from the bed and started to undo his pants.  
"Viper?" Randy stopped looking. "Ye best go to one of our bags and retrieve something... " Sheamus smiled. "It has been a while since I have been filled."

"Oh god...Master...yes..." Randy left the bedroom, heading for the bags. He stopped over at John. "Thanks, Baby Boy." He gave John a kiss before going to retrieve the lube hidden in Sheamus' grooming kit. John smiled. "It's ok, Daddy. There are some things our Master craves that I can't give. It's best he enjoys you while you are off work."  
"Yeah, Baby...he is craving that feeling..." Randy headed back for the bedroom. He froze in the doorway, seeing his Master had stripped in his absence. "You ready for me, Master...I know to be careful..."  
"Aye, Viper, come join me..."


	76. Chapter 76

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Randy walked over, setting the lube down he finished stripping off his jeans. He could feel his Master's eyes on him. Looking over he saw Sheamus move his legs spreading them for him.  
"Master, may I taste you while I stretch you?"  
"Aye...ye may."  
"Thank you." Randy climbed on the bed between his Master's parted legs. He started to lick Sheamus' cock. As he started to take his Masters cock into his mouth he took the lube and applied some to his fingers.  
"God that mouth on yers, Viper...so good..." Sheamus moaned and grew louder as Randy brushed his slick fingers over his Master puckered flesh. "Mmmm aye...go ahead..." Randy moaned, feeling Sheamus' cock jump in his mouth. He pressed his fingers against the tightened hole of his Master and felt as it slowly opened to allow his fingers inside.  
"Aye...aye..." Sheamus panted out.

John waited in the next room, trying not to let the erotic noises he was hearing from the bedroom get him too heated. The phone went off a few moments later and John answered. The company had a rental free for them and would be dropped off soon. After John hung up, he walked back into the bedroom and watched the arousing scene from the doorway. Sheamus moaned out as Randy's fingers worked deep into his body the same time his cock was worked deep into his Viper's mouth. "God ye get me so hot...ye feel so good wo-working me...mmmm" Sheamus cried in pleasure as Randy's fingers brushed his sweet spot. "Ah god...more...I-I wa-want to feel ye more..."  
"Oh...fuck" John panted, his chest heaving at the sight. It was the sexiest thing that he had ever seen. Randy shifted his eyes toward the door; they shimmered before they focused back down on his Master. His lips still focused on his Master's cock he reached his free hand for the lube, applying some to his cock he moaned at the feel. He pulled his lips from his Masters' cock, he loved how it glistened in the dim light filtering in around John. He moved to kneel between Sheamus' legs. "Damn, Master...I am going to love filling you even more than my fingers can accomplish. You ready to feel my cock...fill you up, Master?"

"Aye...aye Viper fill yer Master's ass with yer cock...make me feel good." answered with a deep needy moan.  
"Gladly Master." Randy pulled his fingers free and quickly lined his cock up and slid the head in. "God, Master...you're so tight..." Randy slowly pushed his hips closer to Sheamus' "Thank you for this gift..." Randy moaned out.  
John was going crazy. He had to either leave now or rip off his clothes and join in. He quickly left the bedroom doorway, took the room key and headed out of the hotel room to wait on the rental in the lobby. Randy kept the pace slow and long, letting Sheamus enjoy every inch of his impressive cock. He was enjoying watching the look to his Master's face, the deep moans from his lips. Last he wished was to cause pain by going harder and faster. "Master, you...feel...so good...around me...I can't wait until you are well enough to full claim me fully as yours..."  
"Mmmm I look fo-forward to that day Viper..." Sheamus reached to wrap his hands around Randy's arms where they rested by his sides. Randy moaned as he felt that pleasurable tingle slowly wanted to sweep over his body again.  
"Master...you're...am-amazing..."

* * *

John did not have to wait long for the rental to arrive. He walked out and took care of the paperwork and got the keys before heading back up to their room, finally feeling in control.

* * *

Randy leaned down toward Sheamus' good side and licked up his paled chest then over his nipple. "With that tongue...yer...na-name suits ye, Viper."  
"Thank you Master." Randy grazed his teeth lightly over the hardened nipple earning a deep moan. "Does my Master like the feel of my fangs?"  
"Aye Viper...aye...ye...feel...so good...in me...part of me..."  
"I am...aren't I Ma-master...you do so-something to us...ma-make us all part...of...each other..."  
"Aye...ye like?"  
"Very much Master..." Randy panted as he placed nibbles to Sheamus chest, causing tiny red marks to the paled skin.

John reached the hotel room and swiped the card to enter. As he walked in the sounds of sex filled the air from the bedroom and all of John's self control faded. He laid the car keys and phone on a stand and headed into the bedroom. "Damn! I could hear you two as soon as I opened the door. Gets me all hot." John panted, watching the two men on the bed. Sheamus looked toward the door, his chest raising and falling from the pleasurable strain.  
"Is yer task...mmmm...done my pet?"  
"Yes. I got our rental. Keys are on the stand." John answered. "You look so good being taken by our Viper, Master."  
Sheamus moaned, closing his eyes as Randy slowly brushed over his sweet spot. "Then...make...mmm...yerself pr-presentable for me pet...then jo-join us..." He moaned his back arching some as the spot was hit dead on. "I am sure our vip-Viper wishes a...st-sturdier outlet..."  
"Master...please I am enjoying you..."

Sheamus looked up at Randy. "Yer telling me...if given the choice...ye wouldn't enjoy pounding my other pet nice and hard into the bed?"  
Randy shuttered at the thought. "Yo-you are ri-right Master...but he...he does not wish it hard tonight."  
"Th-that true, Pet?"  
"No, I'm good for a hard pounding now, Daddy. The sweet moment has passed. I'm horny as fuck!" John answered as he began stripping off his clothing.  
"What of you Master...your pets will be satisfied...what about you?"  
"Ye...le-let me worry of that Viper...I will enjoy both your moans and grunts."  
"As you wish, Master." Randy gave Sheamus a kiss before he pulled out off his Master's body. Both men groaned at the separation. "Come here, Baby Boy..." Randy moved off the bed and Sheamus moved over to give his pets room to play.

John was naked by the time Randy called him, his cock already hard and leaking from anticipation. He walked over to Randy as his Viper had instructed him to do. "How do you wish me to claim your Angel, Master?"  
"On your hands and knees, Pet...I want to prepare ye to be filled by our Viper's quite impressive tool..."  
"Thank you Master." Randy felt oddly humbled by the praise instead of his normal cocky attitude.  
"Yes, Master." John climbed on the bed on his hands and knees, his ample ass on full display for both men. "Like this, Master?" John smirked, shaking the round cheeks a little.  
"Aye, Angel." Sheamus moved from the bed and behind John. Using both hands he kneaded the flesh between them. "Ye have such a nice ass my pet..." He leaned in kissing the base of the spine. "Be so good to watch my Viper filling it so deep." He then kissed the top of the crack before spreading the cheeks. "After yer Master gets his fill." He took his tongue dragging it from the bottom all the way to the top of the crack.  
"Mmmm...yes, Master. Taste me." John moaned at Sheamus' actions. "I'm so fucking hot right now..."

Sheamus moved his tongue back down to lick right over the center of John's hole. He then pushed and wiggled his tongue right over it, teasing as it barely would begin to push the hole open before letting it close again. Randy moved to the side of the bed to get in the full view. Randy took a hand and wrapped it around his cock to stroke it slowly, he moaned low taking in the sight of his Master working. John gripped the bed sheets, moaning. "Please, Master. Don't tease me! I need more! Please!"  
Randy moved up closer to John's head; he moved to sit near him still stroking his cock.  
"Master is right...you sound so good moaning...begging..." He took his free hand placing it under John's jaw to turn John's head toward him. He leaned down to kiss him deeply. Sheamus loved to hear his pets beg to feel him however he wished. He answered his Angel's cries by finally pushing his tongue in more, pushing as deep as he could. He moaned in delight getting the full taste of his Angel. He wiggled his tongue to work John looser. He took a hold of John's hips taking in the oddly sweet almost suffocating feel John's large ass caused him.

John moaned into Randy's mouth as his Master pushed his tongue deep inside of him. The enthusiasm with which his Master tasted him turned him on to no end. Sheamus after a few moments pulled back needing to catch his breath. He searched and saw the dropped tube of lube. Opening it he applied some to his fingers and with his other hand he parted John's ass. He then pushed two of the slicked fingers into his pet's already slightly loose hole. He pumped them and spread them slowly to open his Angel even more for the assault from his Viper that was to come. John broke the kiss with Randy, gasping for breath. "Fuck yeah!" He looked at Randy, lust glazing his blue eyes. "Our Master is stretching me so wide to take your big cock, Daddy."  
"Good, Baby Boy...this way I can feel you nice and deep...feeling our Master give himself to me...hearing your moans...I am so hot..."  
"Come on back here my Viper...he is about ready for you..." Sheamus instructed.

"Yes, Master." Randy moved as instructed, watching as John's large ass swallowed their Master's fingers. "Please may I feel him now Master?"  
"Yes viper." Sheamus pulled his fingers free and moved to the side. Randy quickly moved into position and began filling his Baby Boy's ass before their Master's prep could be wasted.  
"Damn Baby..."  
"Oh, fuck yeah! Pound my ass, Daddy!" John once again gripped the sheets in his hands as Randy pushed into him. "Don't hold anything back! Fuck me like the Viper! Unleash your crazy side! Please!" Randy smoothed his hands over John's hips before he gripped them hard. He slowly slid back out only to slam hard back in. He continued the slow than fast tempo feeling his Baby trembling under him.

No words came to John as he moaned out his approval, his face laying against the mattress as he allowed Randy to take him as he wished. The knowledge that his Master was watching and enjoying only made him hotter. Randy's hands moved up from John's hips over his sides until he reached John's shoulders. His thrusts turned shorter, harder and faster as he rested his chest to John's back he pulled back on John's shoulders the same time he thrust forward causing him to drill his cock even deeper inside his Baby's ass. He gave heavy grunts the hot breath brushing over John's shoulder and neck. Sheamus moved onto the bed next to John, he sat up against the headboard and took in the whole sight as he took a hold of his own cock twisting and jerking it. He moaned at the sight before him. "Aye me pets...yer both so hot...heats me blood so much."  
John looked at his Master as Randy pounded into him. "May I touch my cock while our Viper claims me, Master?" He panted. "Please I can't take it much more!"

"Not yet, Angel..." Sheamus moaned in contentment. "Let the feel-ing sw-sweep ye pet..." Sheamus reached out his free hands to pet over John's head the sweat already clinging to their bodies. Sheamus closed his eyes feeling the raw lust, yet passion...love as it poured from them both. Randy moaned feeling his stomach tighten as the warmth from before wanted to wash his body.  
"Ma-Master...I-I ca-can't last...feels too good...pl-please ma-may I fill my Baby?"  
"Touch my Angel's cock...make him cum with ye Viper...then...ye may claim him fully..."  
"I-I'll try to ho-hold off Ma-Master." Randy removed one hand from John's shoulders and reached under him to take a hold of John's cock as it was already nearly dripping with need. He started jerking it hard and fast. "This what you wanted Baby...this what you needed?" Randy husked the words out.

"Damn! Yes, I'm cumming, Daddy!" John screamed out as his hips pumped, spraying Randy's hand with his release. He moaned deeply as his cock emptied itself of all he had left to give.  
"Oh fuck, Baby..." Randy cried out. "Master...god..."  
"Go ahead...fill yer Baby nice and full..." Sheamus gave permission and Randy was pleased to obey it as he cried his own climax. He felt so drained when he was done and let go of John pulling free...Sheamus removed his hand from John's face letting both of his pets begin to calm down. He eyes closed tilting his head back. His chest heaved as he even stopped stroking himself as he was swept in his pets' own enjoyment. Randy looked over from where he rested on his knees.  
"Master..." He sounded drained. "How may I serve you?"  
"Rest Viper."  
"But Master...you are unfulfilled."

John knew that Randy must be exhausted after taking both Sheamus and himself. He looked at his Master with submissive eyes. "Please, Master. Our Viper must be spent. Allow me to serve you."  
"I am fine, Angel...I swear...I felt parts of ye both..."  
"But it would please us...if we could bring you to completion with us..."  
"I don't even know what to request of ye two..."  
"I don't know either, Master, only that my body is at your disposal. Ask of me what you will." John answered.  
"I swear I am fine my pets...ye both lay down and rest..."  
"But Master..."  
"No buts Viper...I am fine." Sheamus voice held a stern bite to it, Randy oddly almost cowered at a faint sternness to Sheamus tone.  
"Ye-yes Ma-Master." He moved to lay on the side of John away from Sheamus. "Come on, Baby...la-lay down." John frowned but laid down, not liking the idea of their kind Master being unfulfilled. Sheamus felt Randy's sense of fear...but little he could do of it. How could he be a good Master if he could not get his pets to understand his wishes? He just cared for them and knew they were tired. He laid down closing his eyes as he worked the energy within his own body to work his excited body back to a calmed level. He knew he had to work on that a times he did not wish to keep disappointing his dear pets.


	77. Chapter 77

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

It was late in the evening when Sheamus woke up. He could hear his two pets still asleep next to him. He moved to pull himself from the bed and groaned at the soreness from his ribs. He got up and made his way out of the bedroom area. He luckily stopped himself before falling onto the foldout bed in the sitting are. "What thee bloody hell?" He grumbled to himself. Seeing it he felt it proved that he had somehow interrupted his pets fun before. Moving his way around it and into the bathroom he moved to begin filling the large garden tub with very warm water. Sheamus cringed bracing his hand on the side of the tub as he felt the pain radiate through his body. He panted for breath trying to push back the pain. It was so strong it was making his head spin. Something in him told him he really should take one of his pain pills...but he really didn't like to, He knew too many stories of people's reactions to them.

Then on top of that, he didn't even know if they were brought from the bus. He groaned with almost every pained breath. If he could focus maybe he could try to block the pain...change how his body reacted to it...but at it's peek of discomfort the focus needed wasn't there. He reached to try to shut the water and the pain grew, it was almost blinding as he cried out in pain. His legs gave out, buckling under him causing him to sink to the floor. He head resting against the cool tile that surrounded the sides of the large tub. John had been resting lightly beside of Randy when he heard Sheamus cry out in pain from another room. Trying not to wake Randy, he climbed from the bed and searched for his Master. Finally reaching the bathroom, John gasped and ran over to his Master as he saw him in obvious agony on the floor. "Master, what's wrong?"

"An-Angel?" Sheamus went to try to move but the pull was to bad. "Di-didn't think...I strained them th-this bad..." John's eyes filled with worry as he saw the pain his Master was in. He bent over Sheamus, gently scooping the man up in his arms. "Do you want in the water or back in our bed, Master?"  
"The...wa…water please.." Sheamus hoped John was not picking up the traces of feeling like Randy seems to when he is touched...maybe his shields were up now...he didn't know as he head seemed to be swimming right now to focus on much of anything. John felt a slight feeling of pain that he knew was from his connection with Sheamus as he sat the man gently in the water. As soon as he knew Sheamus was secure, he let go immediately. "Forgive me, Master. I am picking up on your pain when we touch."

Sheamus sighed, turning his head feeling tears wanting to fill his eyes...more from sadness instead of the pain. "So...sorry, Angel..." He closed his eyes, trying to focus on the warmth of the water. "Di-din't mean...to..."  
"Shhh...it's ok, it's not your fault, Master." John leaned to kiss the hurting man, feeling a mix of sadness and pain as their lips touched. A soft sigh passed his lips.  
"Do-don't force yerself, Angel...kn-know it not...comfortable..." A few tears trailed down his cheeks. John's heart broke, seeing the tears.  
"Please don't cry, Master. It will be ok. You just pushed yourself too hard. Randy and I should have known better."  
"I...think was more me own do-doing then Randy...he tr-tried to be gentle..." He sighed licking his lips. He opened his eyes a faint look of almost regret in them before he even asked. "Do ye know...if...if my pi-pills were pa-packed?"

"Yes, Master. I know right where they are. Do you need one?" John asked with compassion in his eyes.  
"Aye...I...tried no-not to...bu-but can't...focus." Sheamus gave a sigh, closing his eyes. John noticed the almost guilt in his Master's body language.  
"Master, I want to tell you something. It's ok to take the pills if you need them. I've had surgeries and had to take pain medication myself. There's no harm in it if it's truly needed and not abused."  
"K Angel..." Sheamus gave John a faint smile.  
"Be right back." John left the bathroom to go for their bags to retrieve the pills. Once he had the bottle, he removed one pill before screwing the cap back on top. John got Sheamus a cup of water from the kitchenette area and walked back inside the bathroom. "Here, Master." John handed the Irishman the cup and the pill. Sheamus opened his eyes looking. He took the offered items and downed the pill.  
"Thank ye, Angel." He handed the cup back resting his eyes again.

Randy started to wake and felt an odd coldness. He noticed he was no longer holding John and Sheamus was gone as well. Did they go out without him? He stood up from the bed and went to check the rest of the suite. He saw the light from the bathroom on and headed in the direction.  
"Everything ok?"  
"Just a little sore Love..." Yes he was majorly downplaying the discomfort and pain.  
"I am sorry Master if I..." Randy stopped taking when Sheamus raised a hand up.

"Ye were quite caring with me...I think twas more me own...enthusiasm as I was watching ye two...feeling that raw energy course through me from ye two when I touched John...my own...lapse of...judgment."  
"You sure?"  
"Aye."  
John turned to Randy. "I gave him a pill, Babe. It should help with his soreness."  
Randy slowly nodded. "Anything I can do for you, Master?"  
"How about ye go see what they have for room service still...I think tis bit late to go out tonight...I pro-promise tomorrow...we will."  
"OK Master...anything you are in the mood for?"  
"This moment...I have little appetite...what ever ye two wish is fine."  
"Johnny?"  
"I don't care, Ran. Anything that you think sounds good." John gave Randy a smile. "I would like a cold drink if they have it. Maybe an iced tea."  
"OK," Randy turned moving to the phone in the sitting room and saw the guest services book next to it. He looked at the clock seeing it was almost 10 at night. Luckily, most of the menu was available all night. He ordered all of them baked salmon with mixed sauteed vegetables. He ordered hot tea for Sheamus, iced tea for John. coffee for himself. He also ordered a chocolate cherry layer cake for dessert feeling they all could use the sweet treat.

Once the order was placed, he went to find a pair of shorts to slip into so he was decent to answer the door. John gently rubbed his Master's shoulders as he sat in the water. "I love being with you, Master. Please if we get to go out tomorrow... promise me we'll look for my collar."  
"I promise, Angel..." Sheamus slowly reached back, taking John's hand. He leaned against his touch.  
"Thank you, Master." John gently stroked the red locks of hair. "Would you like me to wash you, Sir?" Sheamus seemed to relax more, unsure if it was the soothing water, the medication, or his Angel's gentle touches. "Maybe later, Angel...we can share a...a...a shower." He brought his free hand to his head, massaging the temples.  
"That sounds nice, Master." John gently rubbed Sheamus' head, avoiding the stitches.  
"An...Angel...I...think be-best I get...out before I pa-pass out..."His head was lulling more to the side as he was beginning to feel more relaxed if not tired.  
"Yes, Master. Do you need me to carry you again?" John asked as he pulled Sheamus gently to his feet in the tub and went to grab a towel.

"Ye..just li-like showing yer...st-strength..." Sheamus tried to focus on John. "Maybe ...ye...should..." He hated to admit he needed the help...but then again that was partly John's duty to him was to cater to him. John smiled at Sheamus' comment as he helped him step from the tub and dried off his body with a towel.  
"Only when I use it to serve you, Master." Once his lover was dry, John scooped Sheamus up almost bridal style once again and carried him into the bedroom, gently laying him on the large bed once again. Randy watched as John moved past them. He followed them into the bed room. "What's wrong?"  
"Ju-just re-real ti-tired, Randy..."  
"You want me to put your food up when it gets here?"  
"Aye..."  
"You have not eaten since this morning..."  
"Pl-please..."  
"OK..." Randy sighed, leaving the room. He worked to fold back up the pull out realizing how much it was in the way.

John leaned over his Master, giving a kiss. "Will you be ok if I go out to eat with Randy, Master? I'm honestly pretty hungry after all we did earlier."  
"Aye...go...wo-won't mo-move.." Sheamus gave a weak smile, closing his eyes.  
"Thank you. Be back soon, Master." John walked in the next room to join Randy. "He's resting. Was in a lot of pain earlier no matter what he says."  
"Was it...me?" Randy asked worried from where he sat on the closed couch.  
"No, Babe. He said he got too involved in watching us play. Also he almost refuses to take the pain pills he has been prescribed. I got him to take one though." John sat on the couch beside Randy. "As badly as Master was hurt he is bound to be in pain at times."  
Randy nodded. "Ok, Baby...I...I just don't want to make him worse...I just wanted him to feel good...He asked me to do that for him...to him." Randy sighed. "But then to see he didn't even...I felt bad...then to hear him lose his temper some..."  
"Lose his temper? When did he do that?" John asked, his face showing his confusion.

"Maybe it just sounded it to me...just the stern tone he gained stating he didn't need us to finish him..."  
"Oh, that. I thought he was only being nice because he could sense we were tired. I like it when he gets all demanding. I wish Master would be more strict with me at times." John confessed. "I have certain desires...But could never ask it of him."  
"Yeah...being nice...I hated leaving him unfulfilled...were we being selfish in an odd way to want him to enjoy like we had that he had to order us to rest?"  
"Maybe...who knows. We only wanted him happy and fulfilled." John leaned back and relaxed. "Ran, don't be offended by this...You are worrying too much. I am about the most submissive guy I know but you are worrying yourself sick about always pleasing our Master. We are all learning. It takes time, Baby. He knows how much we love him." John sighed. "I saw how you jumped at even the slight stern tone he used. There's nothing to be afraid of."


	78. Chapter 78

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"Once again...old demons..." Randy sighed his eyes lowering slightly. There was a knock on the door and Randy stood up to answer it. He signed the check on the tray before he took it, the waiter took the slip from the tray and headed back down the hall. Randy carried the tray to the table and sat it down. He sighed realizing their Master's tea would also be cold. He took one of the covered plates carrying it to the mini fridge. "I ordered us all the same thing, Baby."  
"That's fine, Ran. I'm starving." John eyed the plates. "You gave me an appetite, Daddy."  
"Well go ahead Baby I'll be over in a moment."  
John walked to the table and took his iced tea and plate from the table. Uncovering the plate to see salmon and veggies, John smiled and dug in after sitting on the couch again. Randy grabbed his food joining John.  
"I would suggest Master just relax a day, but would a day make a difference?" He propped his plate on his lap taking a few bites of the salmon.

"I don't know. I guess leave that up to his judgment." John answered as he ate the food, taking a huge drink of the tea.  
"We both know he won't want to..." Randy tried some of the vegetables. "He is not used to being the one tended to."  
"True but he's getting better about it. Let's just see how he is feeling in the morning." John had already almost finished his food as well as his tea. "This tastes damn good. I was starving."

Randy partly lost in thought was eating slower. "Yeah, Baby...seems we are all playing by ear...and you are right this is good..."  
"I know this sounds so selfish of me...But I'm so impatient to get my collar, Babe. I know it's only a collar but what it symbolizes to me is everything. When I feel it close around my neck I'll feel completely owned and cared for by my Master. I've longed for one since the night at his house when he told us about his past." John tried to explain his feelings.  
"Just one question, Baby...it is one thing to be openly gay and in a relationship...what if it leaks you two...or all three of us are seen entering that kind of store? Or see leaving with a bag?"

John felt some of the excitement leave him at Randy's question. In truth, he had never thought of it. "I...don't know." He confessed. "I never thought of it I guess. I was just too excited."  
"Do you want to risk adding that to what the fan know or suspect about you two? I know you are excited...I guess Master was too..." Randy went back to eating. "It is summer time...not like you can hide under hoodies."  
"I d-don't know." John got up from the couch and sat his plate and cup back on the tray. "I'm done eating. Think I'll turn in early." John knew that Randy only spoke the truth but it bothered him. He had waited for what is feeling like forever and had been so excited about their shopping trip.  
"Baby, please..." Randy lowered his eyes. "I'm sorry."  
John shook his head. "It's not you, Babe. You spoke the truth. Just so much stress lately." John gulped, trying to control his emotions. "His injury...robbed him of some special memories he had made with me and even him remembering promising to take me shopping in the first place. M-Maybe it's best just forgotten. The last thing we need is more drama from the press."

"But you reminded him of the shopping...I didn't mean to stress you, BB..."  
"I know you didn't. I guess I'll share your concerns with him later and see what he thinks. I just don't want to cause Master any more trouble." John rubbed the back of his neck, giving a sigh.  
"Ok, Johnny...I...I think I will be up a while longer...can...can I get kiss good night?"  
"Sure." John forced a smile as he walked over to the couch and bent down to place a soft kiss on Randy's lips. Randy returned the kiss.  
"Night, Baby."  
"Night, Daddy." John walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth for bed. A few tears fell from his eyes as he touched his neck where the collar would have rested. Why must every bit of happiness he and Sheamus shared or had planned always seem to be taken away from them? Wiping away the tears and brushing his teeth, John walked into the bedroom and crawled into bed next to his resting Master.

Sheamus was on his side, he took an arm wrapping it around John. He slowly drew the smaller man closer. He buried his head against the back of John's neck. John loved his Master holding him close. He snuggled up against the Irishman, enjoying the warmth from Sheamus' body. "Ye enjoy...dinner?" Sheamus still sounded half asleep.  
"Yes, Master. The food Randy ordered was really good. He decided to stay up awhile longer." John answered.  
"K Angel...I...I wi-will try to eat...la-later..." Sheamus nuzzled the back of John's neck again.  
"That feels good, Master." John leaned back against Sheamus' touch. "I love you so much."  
"I love ye too, Angel...but I best stop...we are all tired...ye just...feel good..."  
"Oh, I wouldn't ask anything of you, Master. I know you are tired and sore. "I'm just enjoying your touch." John reassured Sheamus. "Not everything has to lead to sex."  
"I will...try to...behave Angel..." Sheamus lightly nuzzled John's neck again before he tried to simmer down.

Randy sat in the other room, turning the TV on low. He was feeling bad for putting a dark cloud over John's plans.  
"How are you feeling, Master? Did the pill help with the pain?" John asked as he enjoyed the attention to his neck.  
"Aye, Angel...it did...maybe that's why I'm playing little...sorry...we have a lot planned..." John felt sad again at those words.  
"Randy thinks maybe it would be too risky to go into one of the shops to get my collar. He fears we will be spotted going in or coming out with a bag and told to the press."  
"And how would ye feel about that?" Sheamus lightly rubbed John's chest. "I understand us being in public eye...what is it ye wish my pet...just know that with ye wearing a collar I can't do things like this..." He leaned back down, kissing along the side of John's neck, he lightly nipped the flesh where the neck met the shoulder.  
"I w-want the collar, Master. Even though I love you playing with my neck." John almost moaned from the attentions. "It's a need...A need of the heart as well as the body."

"Ok, Angel...then we will go tomorrow and see what we can find for ye." Sheamus laid his head back down. "I will look over my contact's list, maybe there is note of some being...discreet."  
"We could wear disguises." John laughed lightly.  
"I don't think wigs and mustaches would cut it Angel..." Despite the serious situation, John couldn't help laugh at the mental picture in his head. "Could you see me with a Cody mustache? Wouldn't look good on my face." Sheamus couldn't help but chuckle behind John until he gave a faint audible cringe. "I think me and yer Daddy will agree we both like yer baby smooth face..."  
"While I love me guys' whiskers." John smiled. "I wish Randy would come to bed."

"Well how about ye rest...or come out with me...while I try to eat...also check some messages...then maybe get all of us to sleep?"  
"Ok, Master. I'll go out with you while you eat." John agreed. Sheamus moved his arm from around John and headed into the sitting room. "Hope ye don't mind us joining ye love?"  
"Um...no...I just didn't want to interrupt you resting...Master. I was not tired again yet."  
"That's fine. I am going to reheat my food and check some information for tomorrow. John walked behind Sheamus. "Do you want me to reheat your food for you, Sir?"  
"Sure, Angel...thanks." Sheamus moved to the bathroom to grab a towel to place on the chair near his laptop. He turned it on letting it load up.  
"Oh I had ordered tea for you as well Shea sir...but I am sure it has cooled quite a bit."  
"That is fine, lukewarm may help me rest."

John took the covered plate from the fridge and carefully heated the food in the hotel room microwave. Once the food was hot, John carried it over to Sheamus along with a fork, spoon and his cup of tea. "Here you are, Sir."  
"Thank ye, Angel...was there honey or sugar?" He looked the food over and his stomach rumbled some. John walked over to the look.  
"Sorry, no honey this time. Some sugar packets here though." John walked over to Sheamus and handed him the sugar.  
"Thanks." He took the sugar and added a couple of packs hoping they would dissolve in the cooling liquid. He opened the old email, looking the information over.

"You are welcome, Master." John went to get himself a glass of water. "Damn. I don't know why but I'm hungry again. Maybe I'm pregnant." He joked, laughing.  
"That would be a medical miracle, Angel..." Sheamus told him  
"Oh yeah I could see the headlines now...'Superstar...gay...pregnant...doesn't know the daddy...next on Maury.' right..." Randy joked from the couch.  
"Yeah, but you got to admit my baby would be adorable no matter which of you was the daddy." John saw the cake and his eyes lit up. "Ah, just what I was looking for." He went to look for a knife.  
"Oh god...chocolate cravings..." Randy laughed out. "Just as long as he doesn't ask for pickles..."

Sheamus chuckled as he ate his dinner. He shut the one email and started scanning other deleting the junk. "Oh shit..." He saw the same name come up a few times. He clicked the newest one reading it.  
"What's wrong?" Randy asked.  
"I need to place a call in the morning before we head out...the homeowners association president."  
"Ok, Master. Anything serious?" John took a bite of the cake he had put on a plate and rolled his eyes in bliss. "Oh my, God! This cake is damn perfect! You have to taste this, Ran!" John took a forkful of cake and walked over, holding it to Randy's lips.  
"I hope not, Angel...she just has my phone if needed...she doesn't have my new one...I hope nothing happened to my house...but it is too late to call tonight."

Randy tried not to laugh before taking the offered bite. "Mmmm. I think that is an in-house bakery."  
"Try not to worry, Master. I'm sure everything is ok." John bent over Randy and kissed him, tasting the chocolate on both of their lips. Randy gave a relaxing sigh as he lightly placed his hand behind John's head returning the kiss. Sheamus smiled at the two as he played catch up with more emails. He finished his dinner and pushed the plate aside. John broke the kiss and winked at Randy. "You taste even better than this cake, Daddy." He went back to eating the cake. "Mmmm...Still pretty damn good though." Randy chuckled.


	79. Chapter 79

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"Well better move Babe because I see one of my favorite treats." Randy commented to John, causing Sheamus to just rolled his eyes sometime wondering if Randy's libido has an off switch.  
"You know what would be hot, Daddy?" John took some of the chocolate icing from the top of the piece of cake and rubbed it on his cock with his hand.

Randy gave a light groan watching John. He spread his legs. Moving his hands behind John grabbing his ass. "Oh yeah Baby, come closer and let Daddy clean you nice and good." Sheamus shifted in his seat some already hearing them. John stepped closer to Randy, sitting his plate down.  
"See something you like, Daddy?"  
"You know I do Baby and you made it even sweeter for me..." Randy licked his lips before moving his mouth closer to John's cock. He snaked his tongue out, licking from the base up to the tip before pulling it into his mouth.  
"Mmmm...yeah, Daddy. You treat your Baby so good." John cooed as he placed a hand gently behind Randy's head.

Randy shifted his eyes up toward John's face as he took more of the chocolate coated treat into his mouth. Randy moaned around him as he was slowly treated to the tangy taste of his Baby's pre-cum mingling with the sweetness. Sheamus shut his computer as it was hard for him to ignore such a sinful display from his pets. He licked his lips as he got up moving toward the two of them. John moaned at the look in Randy's raised eyes. It got him so hot. He saw Sheamus heading toward them. "I'm sorry, Master...oh, fuck...did we disturb you?"  
"It's alright, Angel..." Sheamus stood next to John and slowly smoothed a hand down John back. He gave a shaky breath already feeling the energy building inside him. He then gave a gasp when Randy removed one hand from John's ass and took a hold of Sheamus cock, stroking it. Sheamus' eyes closed with a moan.

"Oh, yeah, that's it, Daddy. Get your Master and Baby Boy off at the same time." John groaned as he looked over at Sheamus. "Kiss me, Master? Ravage my mouth?" Sheamus moved so he was more next to John instead of behind him. He opened his eyes, looking at John. He cupped John's face turning it to face his he then brushed their lips together before letting it grow more heated. Randy pulled his lips from John's cock and started to stroke him as he took his Masters cock deep in his mouth. Sheamus shuttered a moan against John's lips as he felt Randy's mouth surround most of his cock. He worked his tongue into his Angel's mouth brushing it over John's tongue moaning at the pleasurable jolts working through them. John was moaning too, thrusting his hips a little as his cock slid through Randy's hand. The kiss completed a circle of connection between the three lovers; John felt almost as if they were one person, united sharing one heartbeat, the pleasure rolling off him in waves.

Sheamus moaned almost in unison with John, his hand gripping the back of John's head as Randy continued to work over his cock with his mouth before switching back to John's and then stroking his Master's length. Sheamus broke the kiss panting. "Ke-keep that up Viper and I...I...think ye..will be rewa-rewarded properly..." Randy moaned deeply around John's cock as he worked it deep down his mouth. Sheamus moved his head burying it against John's neck, he instantly started to kiss and suck on the flesh knowing it would drive John to the edge if not over.

"M-Master...oh fuck...Mmmm.." John's eyes closed in bliss at the dual pleasure of the two mouths on sensitive parts of his body. Randy switched again whose cock was being pleased by his mouth and hand. Sheamus moaned again, his teeth grazing John's neck more. He had to pull his lips away from John. "Do-don't stop...fuck...ye stop...ye will be we-wearing me seed all over yer face." Randy moaned around him at the filthy yet erotic image.

He started to worker harder over his Master's cock. "Oh god Viper...oh god...mmmm...oh..." He turned to kiss John again deeply to muffle his climax as he came hard into Randy's mouth, not fully realizing the strength of the energy shared between them as he climaxed. Randy moaned as he body shook with the tiny pleasurable tremors as he milked him dry. He pulled from his Master's cock and returned to his Baby Boy, wanting to taste him as well.  
"Fuck yeah, Daddy! Mmmm!" John cried out as he came hard, filling Randy's mouth for a second time. "Thank you, Daddy!"  
Once he drained his Baby, Randy fell against the back of the sofa trying to catch his breath.

"What of yer needs Viper?"  
"I am fine Master...I just enjoyed tasting my Baby and pleased I could make you feel good as well." Sheamus looked down and was surprised Randy oddly was not hard.  
"Angel...I suggest ye go clean the rest of Randy's sweet treat so it doesn't mess the bed."  
"Yes, Master." John headed to the bathroom to clean himself up.  
"Ready for bed again Master?" Randy asked, looking up at him.  
"Aye." Sheamus extended a hand and Randy took it, standing up. Sheamus wrapped an arm around Randy's body kissing him deeply. Randy shuttered and moaned as he mind and body was quickly overwhelmed by the blissful feeling that swept over John and Sheamus' bodies moments ago.

The younger man's mind flew as it was swept away in the feeling. Who could say how long the kiss lasted as time froze in Randy's mind. As the kiss broke Randy collapsed limp in his Master's hold. If he could be asked he would have swore he had the best orgasm of his life...even if outwardly there was no sign of it. Sheamus rested Randy back on the couch knowing it would be unwise to lift him with his injury. Sheamus then headed for the bathroom watching John through the glass on the free-standing shower. He was unsure if he should join or wait.

John, unaware of Sheamus' presence was rapping a new beat to himself as he scrubbed his body. He was feeling cheerful and content after his great orgasm and anticipation for the shopping trip in the morning. Sheamus just smiled. He decided to leave the room not wanting to intrude on John's moment of contentment. John finished his relaxing shower and turned off the water, drying off. He walked into the sitting room, humming his song. "All done, Master."  
"Good job, Angel...would ye mind picking up our poor Viper?" A slight impish smile played across his lips. John looked at the passed out Randy in amazement.  
"What happened to him? He was fine when I left." Sheamus pursed his lips before looking upwards, trying to look innocent, but was more than likely failing. The only thing missing was the innocent whistling.  
"Never mind." John chuckled. He reached down to scoop up the limp Viper in his arms, carrying him bridal style into the bedroom. "You know, he actually looks kind of cute." John commented as he walked.

Sheamus chuckled as he followed John. He did wonder what John's reaction would have been if he had told him. Once Randy was laid in the bed, Sheamus walking behind John resting his hands on John's hips, he ran his thumbs lightly over his skin sending tiny little pleasurable jolts through his touch.  
"Damn, Master. You're so charged tonight." John shuttered in delight at the touch.  
"Ye wondered what happened to our Viper..." His tone was thick. Sheamus trailed his touch over John's sides. He turned the older man in his hold. He brushed John's face lightly. "Remember how I have made ye fly...from just a kiss?"  
"Y-Yes." John shuttered again. "It was so good. Like the ultimate high."  
"Well that is why our Viper sleeps...I wanted him to feel the pleasure he brought us..." Sheamus slowly licked his lips gazing at John's face with the faint parting of his lips. "Ye wish those good dreams as well my pet...then ye both wake well rested?"  
John gulped, looking into his Master's intense searching eyes. "Y-Yes, Master. It's been awhile, Sir."  
"Sit, Angel so I need not support yer weight..." Sheamus moved his hands from holding John.

John sat on the bed as instructed. "We are so blessed to have a Master like you." John said with love and reverence.  
"I am blessed for thee two of ye me Angel." Sheamus smiled warmly at John before he took his hand running it lightly over his head petting him softly. He then leaned down brushing his lips lightly against John feeling the faint energy between them. Sheamus eyes drifted closed as the kiss grew, slowly feeding John the same strong euphoric and blissful feeling he did Randy earlier. Instead of draining John as he had in the past, this time he tried to only alter the strong energies with in the body. John heard a low moan pass his lips as the pleasure consumed his body along with a comforting warmth. He felt like he had just had an epic orgasm and his eyes closed as his body shook with the tremors, his body falling onto the bed limp as he drifted into a deep sleep.

Sheamus helped ease John the rest of the way into the bed lifting his legs up before covering both men with the blanket. "Sleep well me pets, ye do yer Master proud." He told them even if he was pretty sure the praise would fall on deaf ears. He then made his way to the other side of the bed climbing in so Randy was in the middle that night.


	80. Chapter 80

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Sheamus woke up the next morning and sat up, looking at his two still sleeping pets. He looked at the clock seeing it was already after eight. He got up from the bed with hardly either man stirring. He made his way out into the sitting room and sat back down at the computer. He grabbed his cell phone dialing the number on the email. "Allo Abby?...aye tis Sheamus...I am truly sorry there was a lot going on this week including I had to get me number changed...what sort of problem?...Move out? What ye mean move out!?...What rules did I break?...I was on me own property...But Abby there must be something...How could a vote been called so fast...I couldn't even defend myself!?...aye, I understand...how long do I have...I, I will think of something...aye...bye."

Sheamus hung up the phone, setting it down and hung his head closing his eyes, disbelief, anger, sadness were all feelings slowly radiating from him. John woke, his face buried against a sleeping Randy's chest. He heard Sheamus' raised voice from the next room and wondered what was wrong. Gently pulling himself from Randy, John climbed from the bed and walked into the sitting room. Seeing Sheamus' lowered head and distressed body language, John was worried. "Master, what's wrong?" Sheamus lifted his head hearing John's voice. His eyes showed he was near tears.  
"Oh...Angel..." He sighed lowering his head again shaking it. If John was concerned before he was scared now. He moved a chair so he could sit down right beside of Sheamus, resting his arm across his shoulders. "What's wrong, Master? Tell me, Love."

"I called...the...head of the homeowners...ye know...in charged of the community my...my house was in?" He tone low and muffled.  
"Oh no. Did someone break into your house, Master?" John asked, sensing Sheamus' sorrow and agitation.  
"I...I am being...kicked out..."  
"What?" John's eyes were wide in shock. "W-Why?" Sheamus sighed lifting his head.  
"The video...so-someone on the board saw it..." He lowered his head again.  
"They can't do that! That's discrimination!" John sputtered. "We were on your own property."  
"It was still outdoors...they claim it is still under their decency by-laws...the vote was already cast...I have a month..."  
"I am so sorry, Master. This is all my fault. You warned me when we talked of your fantasy that it may not be wise with the neighbors. I never dreamed this would happen." John said sadly.

"I...I still indulged...tis not yer fault...I may not have been yer Master then...but ye still wished me happy..." Sheamus slowly stood up. "Par-pardon me, Angel...I...I need a shower." His eyes looked almost empty as he turned to head for the bathroom.  
"Shall I clean you, Master?" John asked the retreating Irishman. He would do anything to try to wipe the empty expression from his lover's eyes.  
"I...guess...if ye wish..." His tone sounded sad, almost numb. John followed Sheamus into the bathroom.  
"It will be ok, Sir. We all have plenty of money. We'll work something out."  
"I...know...ju..."Sheamus sighed. "I guess good thing...I got time off...ju-just so much..."  
"You're always welcome at my place, Sir. I want to be with you as much as possible anyway." John turned the water on for the shower. "I know you've never been to my house but it's large with lots of rooms. I'd love to have you stay with me, Master."

"Ye...sure?" He couldn't help the questioning tone and faint look of hope to his eyes as he looked at John.  
"Of course I'm sure, Master. Why would I not love the idea of my lover and Master living with me? I'd have you and Randy with me always if it were possible. I want you to come and make yourself at home." John answered with no hesitation.  
"Thank ye, Angel." Sheamus stepped into the shower, he then extended his hand for John to join him. John still smiled at he joined Sheamus inside the shower shutting the door.  
"No, thank you for making me so happy." John wet a cloth with hotel soap and began to wash his Master's shoulders.  
"We make each other happy, Angel..." Sheamus bowed his head relaxing as John slowly washed him. A faint chuckle came from his lips. "What ye think it would take to get Randy to move?" He chuckled again. "Just kidding...well kind of..."

"I wish I could persuade him. I'd love to have you both share my home with me. I'm the happiest when we're together." John moved to one knee to wash Sheamus' ass and strong legs, the warm water feeling good on his skin.  
Sheamus spread his legs to let John wash him better. "That feels good, Angel..." Randy started waking up, he gave a low groan as his body protested moving.  
"I feel honored to clean and pamper my Master. John stood to his feet. "Can you please turn so I may reach your front, Sir?"

"Of course." Sheamus turned around facing John. He closed his eyes as he leaned his head back under the water. There was still bruising over the damaged ribs, but not as dark as the day before. John took special care as he washed the pale chest and abs, moving down to kneel again as he washed Sheamus' stomach then cock and balls carefully. "Thank you for allowing me to serve you, Master. It makes me feel complete." Sheamus worked to keep himself calmed while John cleaned his manhood.  
"Ye bless me with yer service Angel." John finished washing Sheamus' cock and moved to wash the front of his strong legs, lifting one foot at a time to wash it. As he held one foot in his hand John bent and placed a humble kiss on the foot. "I always wanted to kiss your feet, Sir." He said before sitting it back down. Sheamus smiled a little. "Ye humble me, Angel."

Randy finally managed to pull himself from the bed and go look for the others. He reached the sitting room still feeling drained, he felt he could sleep the whole day away. He saw the light from the bathroom and headed for it. He stopped leaning in the door way seeing the two distorted shapes in the showers. "Morn...Morning Sir...Morning Baby."  
"Morning Love...how ye feeling?"  
"Completely drained...yet full...satisfied..."  
"Happy?"  
"Yes Master...quite..."  
"Morning, Daddy." John answered from the shower as he stood to his feet. "I believe you are done, Master. Only your hair is left."  
"Ok, Angel. I can forget it today..." He turned to shut the water off.  
John helped Sheamus from the shower after the water was off and began drying him off with a hotel towel.

"What would you like for breakfast this morning?" Randy asked.  
"Are ye still going with us?"  
"Um...yes..."  
"Then how about we all get dressed and enjoy the day out. Yes, I know that means dealing with fans. I need the distraction."  
"Why? What's wrong?"  
"That phone call I made to the homeowners...I need to move out in a month."  
"What...why?"  
"It doesn't matter...Angel has already offered for me to move into his Florida home."  
"Hold on...the club house will become your actual home? What about the Mass house?"

John shrugged. "Keep it for Marc and his man to take care of for me. I can still use it at times when I go to visit my family."  
"Oh...that's cool...and I guess we can go out...I am just...a little sore..." Randy smirked with a chuckle "But in a good way."  
"I'm not! I feel amazing!" John said all but bouncing up and down. "I slept so good last night!" Randy looked at John raising a brow.  
"Different people different reactions, I guess." Sheamus started to explain. "Also John has experienced it more then ye have."  
"And what exactly was...'it'?"  
"Does it matter?"  
"No Master...it was...unexpected...maybe overwhelming...but was...good...amazing..."  
"Damn right it's amazing. It's the best fucking feeling in the world." John had finished drying Sheamus. "Permission for me to go get dressed now, Sir?" He could hardly contain his enthusiasm for the day ahead.

"Go on, Angel...go prepare for the day." He then looked at Randy. "Did ye wish to shower for thee day...it being so warm this time of year?"  
"Yes Sir sounds like a good idea." Sheamus followed John from the room to allow Randy to wash. John went to his bags and pulled out a pair of striped boxers, shorts, and a grey t-shirt. He hummed a happy tune as he dressed in the light clothing, expecting a warm day. Sheamus dressed much like John had except his was a grey polo shirt and one of his flat caps, it pulled it toward the left to partly cover the stitches. He was putting his sneakers on when Randy joined them.  
"Hey, we match." John looked at their shirts as he put on his ball cap and then went to put on his socks and shoes. Sheamus chuckled at John. Randy opted for his normal jeans and black t-shirt, pulling them on before getting his sneakers on.

John pocketed his wallet and phone and was ready to go. He stood and waited on Randy. Sheamus smiled at John's youthful enthusiasm. "Remember we are going to eat breakfast first then we can check a few more...discreet shops." Randy finished and headed into the sitting area.  
"I am ready, Sir..." Sheamus walked over grabbing the car keys from the table.  
"OK then." John walked over and held the door open for the two men after opening it. They headed out to the car, Sheamus for now had to drive, Randy took passenger leaving the back seat for John. Sheamus looked over the list that was made of the different shops. "So shall we go to a big chain restaurant...or a more local fare?"  
"Local sounds good to me." Randy admitted.  
"I agree with Randy. I think a local place would be nice." John answered from the back.  
"OK Then...I'll put the first place in the GPS and we will just see what we pass. Ye boys aren't that starving are ye?"  
"Um...actually...yes." Randy told Sheamus in a voice that was like 'well duh'.

John laughed at Randy's reply. "You know me...I've always got an appetite."  
"OK...OK, Boys, I'll look for a place to get yer tanks filled." Sheamus laughed as he started the car and took off. Sheamus was soon on the expressway.  
"How are we gonna find a place to eat on this thing?"  
"Just calm yerself...ye won't waste away by waiting a bit."  
"Yes Sir...sorry."  
"Ye need to learn to relax." John smiled at the exchange and took deep breaths, trying to calm himself as well. He looked out the window at the beautiful morning.  
"Ye ok back there or just excited?" Sheamus wondered as he finally took an exit ramp.  
"Yes, Sir. I'm fine. Just enjoying the beautiful morning." John replied.  
"Ok Johnny..." Sheamus looked as he drove. "Ah this should work." He saw a sign for a small boxcar diner and pulled into the lot. Shutting the car off, he paused the GPS before getting out. John climbed from the car and stretched. "This place looks nice and private." Randy got out looking.  
"Yeah private that there isn't a lot of cars...hope that isn't a sign of the quality of food."  
"Oh relax Randy...we just happen to have gotten here between the breakfast crowd and thee lunch one. Tis a weekday so I sure they are not that busy." Sheamus headed for the front doors with Randy following heading inside.  
John walked behind the two men, realizing as he smelled food how hungry he truly was.


	81. Chapter 81

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

A young waitress maybe in her mid 20's with long black hair pulled in a ponytail, greeted them warmly at the door and escorted them to a table handing them menus. "Good morning gentlemen...can I start you off with anything to drink while you look the menu over?"  
"I'll take some hot tea with honey, Hun." Sheamus ordered.  
"Coffee is good for me." Randy added.  
John gave the young woman a smile. "I'd like a glass of orange juice if you have it."  
"Sure thing, be right on it, feel free to take your time." She turned, walking off. John picked up a menu, looking it over.  
"Hmmm...I wonder what's good here." Randy picked his up looking it over. Flipping a few pages finding the insert for the specials.  
"Hmmm this looks good...or maybe that's my stomach talking."  
"Ah oh...which one, fella?" Sheamus looked over and Randy showed him causing Sheamus eyes to bug slightly. "I wish ye luck finishing that monster."

"Oh come on it isn't that bad."  
"What is it, Ran?" John asked as his eyes scanned the menu.  
"Lineman special." Randy reached over actual turning the pages of John's menu until the white special sheet pops up. "Third item down." It listed 3 eggs, 2 bacon, 2 sausages, short stack of pancakes, home fries.  
"Damn." John laughed. "You'll never eat all that, Man." His eyes lit up as he saw a special listed above it. "And I just found my perfect breakfast. The Sweet and Savory Special. It's a stack of chocolate chip pancakes with one egg and a rib eye steak. Oh yeah, that's the John Cena special." Sheamus laughed at them both.  
"I bet you I can finish my plate." Randy stated almost boldly. Sheamus just gave a look but kept his mouth shut having a feeling where this might be heading, he just looked back at the menu.  
"You're on, Man." John smiled at Randy. "Hmmm. Wonder if I could get them to put some chocolate syrup on top of my pancakes?"  
"Can someone say sugar shock?" Sheamus joked.  
"You will really be bouncing if you do that, John." Randy commented. "OK so..." He smiled. "What do I get if I win and what I need to do if I don't?"  
The waitress returned with the drinks setting them down. "So did you all decide or do you need more time?"

"I think we decided, Miss. I'll have 2 eggs scrambled, toast...wheat if ye have it, and a side of scrapple."  
"OK...no problem."  
"I'll take the Lineman special." Randy told her. "I'll take the eggs sunny side up. Can you make the home fries well done?"  
"Sure thing, Hun." She flashed Randy a bigger smile, writing it down before turning her focus to John. John smiled, amused by her obvious smile to Randy. "I'll take the Sweet and Savory special. I'd like my steak medium rare, egg sunny side up and could I get chocolate syrup on my pancakes in place of maple if you have it?"  
"Not a problem." She smiled at John. "A sweet tooth...sweet personality to go with it I bet." Sheamus rolled his eyes. John flashed the waitress a dimpled smile.  
"Why, thank you, Hun." The waitress blushed walking off.

"Well easy to see she is nay a fan." Sheamus told them faintly amused.  
"Kind of nice for a change." John laughed. He then lowered his voice so only they could hear. "You asked conditions of our bet, Ran? I'm buying a few toys at the store we go to next. If you finish your entire plate you get to use them on me tonight." He smirked. "But if you lose I get to use them on you. Anything and however I want."  
Randy tried not to shift in his seat at the words. "Ok, you're on Johnny Boy."  
"Um...may need a different stop for that..." Sheamus informed them in a hushed tone of his own as he prepared his tea. "Ye wanted discreet so I found one that would not raise bells. Now who knows if we will find what ye want, but tis a place to start."  
"Ok." John nodded, smirking at Randy. "Better eat up, Orton. You're gonna need it."

Randy honestly was debating losing the bet...how often would his Baby offer to 'use him'...he knew John was a natural bottom and had only topped him and their Master a couple of times since they got together. "Oh you are the one that is going to need the energy, Johnny boy." Randy goaded him. He then looked at Sheamus his voice lowering again. "Are you ok with this...bet?"  
Sheamus nodded. "Aye tis fine." John smiled, knowing whoever won it was going to be a fun night.  
"I wish they would hurry with our food."  
"Well it's pretty big orders John Boy...just relax." Sheamus told him. Of course the same time his stomach decided to grumble. John laughed at Sheamus' protesting stomach.

"Ok. I'll be patient." It was a few more minutes before the food arrived, oddly the biggest of the three men seemed to have the smallest order, the smallest had the biggest. Randy's order actually needed a couple of plates to handle it and he heaved a sigh, looking it over. "What's the matter, Ran?" John gloated as he began cutting his steak. "Your mouth bigger than your stomach?" Randy shifted his eyes from the food to John then back down before he grabbed his fork and began to try to tackle the food. Sheamus started his meal putting butter and strawberry jam on his toast.

John took a bite of his steak and found it to be cooked perfectly. He cut a piece of the pancakes and closed his eyes in pleasure at the taste. They were fluffy and warm and filled with melted chocolate chips. The syrup on top only added to the sweet flavor. "These pancakes are amazing!" Sheamus only chuckled. He didn't know why John's antics at times amused him and other times were annoying. He looked at Randy. "Ye go so fast yer gonna make yerself sick." Randy sighed, slowing down some knowing Sheamus was right.

As John dug into his stack of pancakes, he looked at his Master, lowering his voice. "I want to buy a few things as I said. If you aren't comfortable with them I hope you won't mind if Ran and I play with them. Please, just indulge me."  
"I trust ye two...if I feel uneasy I can always leave the room. I even said I am willing to go to other shops even if the first has what we seek for ye." Sheamus cut a piece of the scrapple eating it.

"Thank you." John said gratefully as he began working on his steak and egg.  
Much of the meal was in silence until Randy let out a sad groan, finishing maybe half the food. "Damn it..." Sheamus hid his chuckle as he was finishing his toast.  
"Something the matter, Ran?" John asked with fake innocence as he finished his steak.  
"Yeah...I think you won...if I eat more I'll be sick the moment we hit that heat outside." Randy shoved the plate away from him.  
John smiled broadly at Randy's defeat. "Prepare yourself, Ran. I intend to fully enjoy this opportunity." Randy gave a small shudder.  
"OK, calm down, Boys."  
"Ok, Shea." John pushed his plate back and took a drink of juice. Inside, he was jumping in excitement at the thought of his sexy Viper all helpless and at his mercy while he teased him to near insanity.

Sheamus stopped the waitress and flagged her over. "Everything ok Gentlemen?"  
"Aye, Lass, everything was scrumptious...but if we can get thee check please?"  
"Sure." She pulled her order pad out flipping it to their ticket. "Can I get anything else for you today?"  
"Nay that tis all." Sheamus already had his wallet out and his card handing them over.  
"OK I'll be right back." She headed for the register.  
"You should have let me pay, Sweets. You are always paying for my food." John protested as they waited.

"Maybe ye can pay later..." Sheamus smiled as the waitress returned with the check for Sheamus to sign adding on a healthy tip.  
"Th-thank you sir, have a good day." She walked away as Sheamus and Randy got up from the table. John got up and the three left the diner, heading for the rental.

Getting in Sheamus started the GPS again and once everyone was in he headed off again. It was another good 15 minute drive before they pulled into a lot. The area looked very nice, a slightly more rural area then the city itself. "OK, fellas, tis just a short walk to thee store itself." Sheamus informed them as he got out.  
"You didn't say there was walking involved." Randy grumbled before he got out.  
"Oh stop your bitching, Ran." John answered good-naturedly. "We need the exercise anyway. We haven't worked out in awhile." He got out of the car.

They made their way down the nice street, it was lined with different little shops, nothing Randy was expecting to see on their outing, flower shops, bakeries, little cozy mom and pop looking places. Sheamus stopped in front of a place that has leather vests, chaps and even a saddle on the window. Sheamus pulled the paper from his pocket to look at it. "Aye this thee place." He pulled the door open to walk in the rich smell of tanned leather filled the air. John walked in after Sheamus and Randy, taking the store in with curious eyes. The store looked more like a southwest shop then anything Randy had in mind. Sheamus looked around a bit before an older woman approached them. "Can I help you chaps with anything?"  
"Aye lass...can ye tell me if Dominick is working today?"  
"Yes he is...is he expecting you?"  
"I nay know if he was given our names...but he was refereed to me by Lilly."

"Oh...one moment." She turned heading toward the back of the shop. "Well that seems a bit strange." John had not expected to be in a store like this at all. No wonder Sheamus had told him they would have to find his toys elsewhere. It was a few minutes before a younger man with short black spiky hair came out in a black t-shirt and jeans wearing black biker boots. He made his way over to them. He looked them over before talking. "I was told one of you was sent by Lilly?"  
"Aye that be me, Fella." Sheamus told him  
"Well the accent should have been a give a way. You from the same parts?"  
"More or less. So I take it yer Dominick then?"  
"Yep...all three of you here to look?"  
Sheamus looked over at Randy and he nodded. "Aye, Fella...that a problem?"

"None at all...follow me." He led them through the store towards the one side to a door. He pulled a key out opening it exposing a set of steps leading down. "After you gentlemen."  
Sheamus headed down first. "Go ahead, John." Randy told him. John followed Sheamus down the stairs, thinking this had to be the strangest shopping experience of his life. Downstairs looked part workroom and part show space that housed more of what the boys my of been expecting, leather harnesses were hanging up, there was different collars and leads in glass cases, others had hoods and other interesting items. Randy was following John and Dominick followed behind them. He waited a moment as the three men seemed to be taking in the change of scenery.  
"So were you men looking for something specific?"

"I am looking for a collar for me first here." Sheamus motioned to John. "May we look and see if anything else grabs our interest?"  
"Sure...any finished collars I have in stock are in the first two cases..." He looked John over. "I think he will need a larger size...so those would be the second case." Randy just stayed silent looking around. John stood and waited for Sheamus to look, not knowing what was expected of him. Sheamus looked over the choices. He nodded his head at a few then stopped. "Come 'ere, Angel." Sheamus raised his hand, motioning with his finger. John walked over to Sheamus' side.  
"Yes, Sir?"

"What ye think of that one, pet?" Sheamus pointed toward one side of the case. "The one in thee back?" It was a two-tone posture collar that the center was black, but that a second layer that edged it in a crimson red. The center had an antiquated silver-colored Celtic knot work heart. Each side had a D-ring attached. The closure around the back was a silver tone buckle.

John smiled, loving the design immediately. "It's perfect, Master. It reminds me of you, Sir."  
"I think we found the one, Dominick." Sheamus informed the man and he came over to look. Sheamus pointed out the one as the case was opened.  
"Nice pick I had actually just finished that one." He smiled, pulling it out. "You are welcome to test it for fit...well he doesn't have any cologne or lotion on does he?"  
"Nay..."  
"OK Here." He handed the piece to Sheamus who felt the weight in his hands. He smiled at the piece then at John, looking at him.  
"OK, raise yer head for me."

John raised his head, his heart pounding in anticipation of feeling his Master's collar for the first time. Sheamus lifted the collar into position, the leather touching John's neck for the first time. "Lift yer hand and place it over the heart of thee collar."  
"Yes, Master." John did as instructed, resting his hand over the Celtic heart in the center. Once John held the collar Sheamus could let go and move around him. He reached back around to bring both ends behind John's neck. He didn't buckle it, he was just testing it. He held it in place as he leaned near John ear, whispering. "How does that feel me pet...soft...comforting...safe...can ye see yerself wearing it for hours?" John blinked back tears, not wanting to show the stranger in the room his deep emotions. "Yes, Master. It feels wonderful."  
"Good me pet...it will be officially placed on ye later...for now ye must let it go."

"Yes, Sir." John let go of his hold so that Sheamus could remove the collar from his neck. Sheamus removed the collar setting it on the counter. "Aye that be thee one."  
"Good I could see he liked your pick. Anything else I can get for you today?"  
"Give us one moment." Sheamus looked back at John walking around to face him. "Do ye see any other items ye wish from here?" John actually blushed, fighting his embarrassment to say what he desired. "Only..." He looked at the leads in the case. "I would kind of like...a leash, Master." The last part was spoken softer, his cheeks flushed.  
"Do ye have a lead that will work with the collar?" Sheamus asked.  
"Yes I have a few that will work with the double rings like that one." He told them. He knelt down opening a storage area under the case. He pulled out a lead that had a long loop of red leather the same shade as the collar. A clip attached it to a length of chain roughly five feet long then there was two pieces of chain roughly a foot long ending with spring clasps. "The clip on the handle will give you the flexibility to attach him to something with it. "  
"Aye I think that will work nicely."  
"So that is all?"  
"I believe so..."  
"No problem that will be $125 for both items."  
"Gladly." Sheamus paid for the items and they were bagged up for them. Dominick then led them back upstairs.

John walked back up the stairs, feeling happy that they had found his perfect collar so easily. The guys headed out and back to the car. Sheamus pulled out the list he had. "OK lets see which of these places may suit ye boy's needs."  
"Well, more my needs. I don't know if Ran wants to look at toys or not." John only then realized how silent Randy had been. "You ok, Daddy?"  
Randy blinked a few times then looked in the mirror back at John. "Um...yeah I'm ok, Baby..."  
"Randy?" Sheamus called to him.  
"I...I just wasn't sure how to act...I wasn't addressed so I...I just stayed where I was."  
"Did ye want to look at something there? Did something catch your eye?"  
"It's ok, Sir."  
"That wasn't my question."  
"Um...I was wondering about the blindfold...or hood..."  
"Did ye wish to go back?"  
"No, Sir...I don't wish it to look poorly on you if we go back into an establishment we just left...as you said we are going to other places...maybe we can find something there."


	82. Chapter 82

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"Very well..." Sheamus put in an address that took them back into Philadelphia itself then headed off. John felt bad that Randy's wants had been ignored by them. He determined in his mind that he would make sure to ask Randy his opinion the rest of the day. They made the long drive into the city itself. When he knew they were closer Sheamus started to look for a parking lot having a feeling street parking was limited even on a weekday. He pulled into an indoor lot that was on 2nd street near South. "Well from what I heard, boys...if we don't find what we want around here...there just may not be." Sheamus got out of the car and waited. Randy got out after him.

John got out of the car excited as a kid. This was the first time he had ever dared go into one of these types of stores. They headed for the street and walked the few blocks to South Street itself. Sheamus made the turn to head farther down South and the stores lining the sidewalk was a wild exotic mix of places. Just about any kind of fashion could be spotted as well as little tourist type shops. Even the other people on the street seemed to range from preps, to goths, straight couples and gays. If you wanted a melting pot of people and places this seemed to be the place. John, feeling encouraged by the diversity around him took Sheamus' hand as they walked, looking at the area. "I was here before." John realized as he looked around. "Back when my CD came out I did a concert here. Over there at that theater." John pointed his free hand to their left across the street. "It was back in '05 I think."

"Nice, Angel...Well..." Sheamus stopped them almost across from it. "This is where we are heading..." It was a large store called Passional Boutique. He led them into the store. He tried not to show it but Randy did feel a little off when John took Sheamus' hand. Even if he ever came out he would never have the freedom the two of them now have. It was a large two-story shop, the main part on the first floor held just about any type of fetish clothing one could thing of from corsets, to leather and latex.

A man came over with a buzzed hair cut, a metal chain around his neck, black mesh shirt and leather pants. "Can I help you men?"  
"Aye...me boy wishes to do a little shopping..." Sheamus looked around a bit. He took his free hand motioning to Randy who looked a little shocked but moved forward. "Make that me boys."  
"Of course..." The guy smiled brightly as them. Sheamus kissed both men's cheeks before releasing John's hand.  
"Go on, boys. Go explore."  
Randy gave a faint shy smile. "Th-thank you, Sir."  
"Come on, Ran." John all but dragged Randy away. "Help me find some fun shit. I never get to go to places like this!" Sheamus laughed a hardy laugh.

Randy on the other hand looked almost like a deer in headlights. "What sort of things are you looking for?" the salesman asked them.  
"Um...this is more his outing then mine...but do you have hoods and masks?"  
"Yes we have some play ones up stairs with our toys...but I have a feeling you...men would prefer better quality over cheaper price?"  
"Yes...better to have something that will hold up and is comfortable."  
"I'm interested in a lot of things but I'd really love to see your restraints, especially cuffs, ball gags and rope." John answered with a huge smile.  
"Those are in the back, follow me." The salesman led them toward the back of the shop where there was a heave black curtain. He moved it to let the to guys go first while Sheamus stayed in the front of the shop looking over clothing. Past the curtain there was various bondage equipment on display, everything from simple shackles to photos of furniture that could be ordered.

John walked immediately over to the collection of gags, his eyes widening at how many sizes and colors were offered in the ball gags alone. "Excuse me, what size would you recommend for a beginner?" John asked, holding up one of the items in question.  
"Well beginning I would suggest one of the softer ones. So if they feel the need they can bite into it. Size would vary on the person...like most females would need a smaller than a guy." He walked over to where John was. "Am I right to assume they are for you and the other gentleman back here with you?"  
"Well, for me anyway. I don't know how my boyfriend feels about gags yet." John answered. It felt good calling Randy his boyfriend in public and he figured if Sheamus had he could as well.

"Hmmm let's see...since your...um...the other man with you...he seems to be giving you free reign...how much of a stretch would you want to feel in your jaw?"  
"I wouldn't mind a little stretch just not so much that it becomes unbearable." John answered. He felt bad that Randy was once again being silent. "See something you like, Ran?"  
Randy looked over from where he was checking out different masks. "Yeah I'm fine, Johnny..." Randy was distracted & misheard John. He saw one item that almost made his shutter, a sick twisted part of him was debating getting it...maybe he could have his new Master help lay to rest his old demons. He walked over to John looking. "Well how about the camo printed one? Can't you picture Master playing a stern drill Sergeant...hell, even me when I am allowed." He got a smirk to his lips. "How about that with a nice riding crop?"

"Good idea, Ran. I like the camo one too." John took the one Randy had suggested. "I also need some cuffs and that riding crop to go with this."  
"Do you have an under bed restraint set?" Randy asked.  
"Yes we have a few over here." He showed them part of the room where the restraints were, there was some that had nylon straps and Velcro closures on the cuffs. There were others that were thicker leather straps the secured with buckles, the cuffs were also leather that were padded for comfort.  
"Which would you suggest?" Randy asked the sale clerk.  
"Both have benefits. the leather is sturdier, the nylon has more flexibility."  
"What you think, Johnny...this way Master can secure us to the bed...but the cuffs come off so they can be used by themselves."  
"I think it's a great idea. I love the leather ones." John answered, almost giddy at the idea of all their new toys.  
"Good choice. For guys of your strength they are a better choice. May I suggest leather cleaning kit? It will help the leather from drying out, also cleaning it after heavy play."  
"Might as well." Randy added.

"We have a nice selection of crops over here." He showed them a wall display that had a variety of riding crops and paddles.  
"Can we handle them?"  
"Go ahead." He moved out-of-the-way so the boys could get a closer look, but still watch them. Randy walked over looking them over. He smirked picking up a good size black leather paddle that across it was Slut spelled backwards done in a recess style.  
"This one is perfect for you, Baby." John inspected the paddle closely.  
"I know what it's supposed to say but why is it spelled backwards?" John asked, his eyes showing his confusion. Randy's smirk grew.

"It's called an impression paddle..." He brought it closer. "You see how the letter are indented...well they are like that so when it is used on your ass or thighs the word will be imprinted on your skin."  
"Oh." John blushed a moment before the sweet look was replaced with a smirk. "That's actually kind of... hot. Let's get one."  
"OK...and we wanted a crop too...you want to pick it, Baby?" Randy handed the paddle to the clerk who added it to the rest of the order. John walked over and chose a crop made of black leather. It got him so hot to picture Sheamus using it on his ass. "This one." He handed it to the clerk. "Did you find the mask or hood you wanted, Babe?"

"I...I think I may just go with a simple blindfold for now..." Randy walked back over to the case. He motioned to one made of soft leather that had adjustable snaps. His eyes kept shifting to the hood near it. He closed his eyes shaking it lightly.  
"Is that all, Sir?"  
"Um...for me...yes." John noticed how Randy kept glancing at the hood but didn't want to embarrass him by bringing it up. He turned to the clerk. "Only one more thing." John walked over to where the pictures of the bondage furniture were. He pointed to one titled Doggy Style Locking Spreader. It had a photo of a man locked in restraints that kept him in a strict doggy style position, his ass exposed and unable to move. "This did catch my eye coming in."

The clerk walked over looking. "We may actually have a few in stock if you would like it today."  
"While I am sure he would love it...I don't know how well it travels."  
"Well yes it is a long piece of equipment. but we have a carry bag that can go with it."  
"If it's ok with Master I'd like it today." John said to the clerk. He saw Randy glance back at the hood again. "Can I have a minute with my boyfriend, Sir?"  
"Um...we normally don't leave customers alone back here...I can step over there if you wish?"  
"Yes, that would be fine. Thank you." As soon as the clerk was out of earshot, John gave Randy a searching look. "Ok, Babe. Spill it. What is it with you and that hood? You have been eyeing it the entire time. I think you need to buy it."  
Randy quickly shook his head. "No...I...I can't..." Fear clearly evident in his voice. "I wa-want to...bu-but..."  
"But what, Baby?" John heard the fear that was in Randy's tone. "If you really want it, Master won't mind. He told us to shop."

"It...scares...me..." Randy had a hard time pulling his eyes from it. "I...I know Master wo-would be kind...it...it could also help with his own...he-healing if he st-still wanted me too..." He gave a gulp. John gave a shudder himself as he imagined wearing the strict hood.  
"Ran, I am not trying to scare you. I just think that if you truly feel you want or need it then you should get it. Who knows when we'll be in a place like this again with our schedules. For some reason you seem totally drawn to it."  
Randy shook his head. "I can order something later if we reach that point...I have had more than my share of time in a deprivation hood." He forced himself to turn away from it. "You said you wanted more toys right?"  
"No, I'm done. I think I have enough for now. I just need to see if Master will allow me to take the spreader home today or not." John answered then looked at the clerk. "I think we are finished."

"Well I want to look at the toys then..." Randy told him motioning to the clerk. The man came back over.  
"Yes?"  
"We are done back here...but you mentioned toys?"  
"Yes...second floor. I'll take these to the counter and begin writing you up...is it all one order?"  
"Yes." John nodded. "I'm paying for our stuff." He looked at Randy. "I'll go upstairs with you and see what you find."  
"OK, Baby..." Randy headed for the main floor with John. They came across Sheamus sitting in a chair a bag sitting next to him.  
"Ye boys having fun?"

"Yes Sir...we are heading upstairs to look at a few more things."  
John walked over to Sheamus, his blue eyes the picture of innocence. "Master, I need to ask you something. I found a spreader in the back room. The clerk said they have it in stock and I could take it today. It comes with a carry bag. Is that alright?"  
"How discreet is thee case?"  
"It is a plain black zipper bag...it will look like he is carrying some sort of sports equipment." The clerk explained.  
"Very well then..." Sheamus told him.  
"I'll get it and add it to the order while they look upstairs."  
"Thank you, Master." John rewarded Sheamus with a huge dimpled grin. He then followed Randy up the stairs.

The second floor looked more like a standard sex shop, it had some smaller bondage things but not nearly the quality of the back room. Randy started to look over the different packages.  
"Damn there are a lot of toys here, Ran." Seeing there was no one on the floor but them John walked behind him and put his arms around Randy's waist. "See anything interesting, Daddy?" He whispered into his ear.  
Randy gave a low gruntal moan as John wrapped his arms around him. "I am sure there are quite a few options, Baby...the question is...what would you enjoy using on me...remember I am your plaything tonight."  
"Oh, believe me, I haven't forgotten." John released Randy to look around. "Any ideas?"  
"There so many choices...and I thought web sites were bad." Randy looked around more. "Hmmm how about these?" He grabbed a package of blue anal beads.

"Nice." John answered. He picked up a blue vibrator. "Here is a vibe to match."  
Randy exhaled a shaky breath. "I think we could use more lube. I am sure at least one of us is running low by now."  
"Ok, Babe." Not sensing Randy's reluctance, John decided to tease his lover a little. "I can't wait to collect on our bet." He made his voice low and menacing. "I can't wait to have you cuffed and at my mercy with these fun toys." John gave Randy a wicked smirk as he was only inches from his face, looking up at him. "Maybe have your cocky mouth filled with my new ball gag. Sounds like fun."  
"Fuck Baby...when did you gain the vicious top streak..." Randy gave a shaky breath looking down at him. "Make sure there are batteries for the vibe..." He licked his lips as they felt dry to him.

John shrugged his shoulders, smiling. "I just like playing with you, Ran. The idea of having you at my mercy is appealing though. Just for a special treat. Yeah it comes with batteries." John went to look at the lube. "We want flavored or regular?"  
"Regular even if edible...you know our Master doesn't like things blocking the natural flavor."  
"You're right." John grabbed two tubes of unflavored lube. "So you think we're done now?"  
"Yes...I think Master has waited quite patiently for us to be done."  
"You're right. We'll have to thank him later." John headed down the stairs back to the first floor. Randy had his items and headed back down with John handing them to the clerk that was helping them.  
"So that is all for today?"

"Yes..."  
"OK good..." The clerk totaled everything giving the guys the total. Randy was slightly shocked. "John you sure you want to cover the whole thing?" Of course it wasn't like John couldn't cover it easily...it was just a lot to drop in one place.  
"Of course I'm sure. I work hard for my money so we can play hard. Might as well enjoy ourselves." John pulled out his wallet and paid for their purchase. Everything was bagged up except the black carry bag that already held the spreader. "Here you go gentlemen. It was a pleasure helping you today."  
"Thank ye for everything. Ye were more than helpful." Sheamus got up with his few bags.

Randy helped grab a couple of bags from his and John's picks. John grabbed the black carry bag and the remaining bags. "Thank you, Sir. Have a nice day." Sheamus walked out first holding the door for the others.  
"Are ye done for today?"  
"Yes." Randy told him.  
"Yes, me too. I think I got some great stuff." John answered, eager to get back to the hotel and inspect his new toys.  
"OK...back to thee car then and head back...did ye want lunch on thee way back?"  
"I'm not hungry right now."  
"Me neither." John answered quickly. "I'm still full from breakfast."  
Sheamus laughed heading back for the parking lot. He popped the trunk open. "Angel will that thing even fit in the trunk?"  
"I hope so." John eyed the bag and then the trunk. "We'll make it fit."  
"OK, Angel...well the seat may open." Sheamus opened the back seat and checked to find it folded down.  
"There ye go.." Sheamus sat his bags on the floor of the back seat. "No peeking."

Randy walked around the car. He looked around before speaking. "Shea?"  
"Aye..." He looked at Randy.  
"Thank you for acknowledging me in the store."  
"Yer quite welcome..." John slid the large black bag in the car before sitting the remainder of the bags on the floorboards. "All done, Sweets." Getting in the car Sheamus set the GPS back to the hotel and headed off once everyone was buckled in.


	83. Chapter 83

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

They got back to the hotel, luckily without John bouncing off the walls. Pulling into the lot, they got out grabbing their bags. Sheamus had to think it would be interesting loading this all on the bus at the end of the week. John got out and pulled the black bag out along with several of the bags he bought. "Ran, can you grab the rest?"  
"Yep." Randy grabbed the last few. "Damn, man, did we buy the shop?"  
"Oh well." John laughed as they headed for the hotel. "We work our asses off all year around to have money. We might as well live a little and enjoy ourselves when we can."  
"True..." Randy headed inside and followed Sheamus to the room. The larger man opened the door and held it for the boys. Randy walked in, setting the bags down.

"Thank you." John told Sheamus as he walked past him and sat his bags on the floor. "Wow, that spreader must be sturdy. It weighs a ton!"  
"You saying something is heavy, Baby?" Randy started, "That is scary." Sheamus looked through the bags pulling his few to the side. John looked at Sheamus with a sly grin. "Want to know what we bought, Master?"  
"Ye can do a show and tell if ye two really wish...then I can do mine." Sheamus smiled as he moved to sit on the couch relaxing.  
"It's my pleasure, Master." John grabbed a bag and looked inside, pulling out the paddle and swinging it. "First item is a lovely paddle hand-picked by your Viper to be used on your Angel's perfect heavenly ass." John held it up as if modeling it. "Notice the word SLUT written backward made to leave an imprint to make your pet's luscious bottom seem even hotter."  
"Well he does love calling ye our slut...so fitting." Sheamus chuckled.

John sat the paddle down and reached in again, pulling out the crop. "Yet another fun tool to administer punishment to your two naughty pets." John winked and pulled out the leather restraints. "Here was another great idea from your Viper. These can be used alone or to keep us restrained helpless to the bed at your complete mercy."  
"Hmmm looks high quality...should even handle your strong thrashing." Sheamus told John with a wink. John pushed the bag aside and grabbed the next bag. He paused a moment, hoping the purchase would not upset his Master but decided to go for broke.

"My favorite thing I bought today." John held up the camo colored ball gag. "Just what you needed to get a little peace and quiet around your Angel." He suddenly felt self-conscious. "Or if you don't care to use, a fun toy for your Viper to use on his fellow pet."  
"Tis something I need to get used to at least trying, Angel...I know tis something ye have wanted to use for a while. I think even longer then wishing a collar."  
"Yes, Master. I know it's hard for you. I just always wanted one." John laid the gag aside. There were three items left, the vibrator, the beads and blindfold Randy had chosen. "You want to show Master the rest, Daddy?"

"Don't forget your big toy, Baby..." Randy told him as he showed Sheamus his three picks. "I know not nearly as exciting as your Angel's picks."  
"They all have uses...and I am sure it will be interesting seeing him break at least some of them in on ye." Sheamus told Randy.  
"Ye-yes Master..." Randy's voice shook a little at the thought.  
"Well ye two wish to know what tis in me bags. I saw John's big toy while ye were upstairs."  
"Of...of course Master." Randy replied.  
"Yes, Master." John echoed Randy. "I can't wait to see." Sheamus pulled up the one bag. He reached in pulling out two items wrapped in tissue paper. He set the bag down, checking them.  
"OK...this one is for you..." He handed one toward John. "And this one is yours." Handing it to Randy. "Go and get changed." Randy looked down at the small package in his hands.  
"Changed?" He raised an eyebrow.  
"Aye go get changed ye two...I am sure ye are sweating in those jeans anyway."

"Yes, Master..." Randy headed for the bathroom. "Shall we Baby?"  
"Sure." John looked down in curiosity at the package in his hands as he followed Randy into the bathroom. Randy shut the door and tore open the tissue.  
"What the..." He lifted up a black leather jock strap. He turned it around seeing it was indeed a jock strap with two bands that wrapped around the legs. "Damn." He looked at John. John laughed.  
"Master must love seeing your ass." He tore his open to reveal the same thing. "Fuck." John laughed again. "We are gonna look so smoking hot wearing these. Let's put on a real show for him."  
"We know Master loves your ass, Baby." Randy told him before setting the outfit aside to strip off his shirt and begin removing his shoes and jeans. John just laughed, and kicked off his own shoes before pulling his shirt and shorts off. "I've never worn anything like this before. It's like we're in a bondage porn or strippers."  
"You complaining, Baby...with the shit you like?" Randy grabbed a towel to wipe any sweat off.

"No." John pulled off his socks and boxers. "It's fun as hell. Just different. Like we're putting our bodies on display for him. Sounds like one of my day dreams."  
"Yeah I guess he had a feeling you would like it." Randy laughed as he worked himself into his 'outfit.' John picked up the leather jock strap and put it on, pulling it up after putting his legs through the bottom straps. He adjusted it and then looked at Randy, whistling at the tan ass on display. "You look so fucking sexy, Babe."  
"Thanks, Baby..." Randy looked John over. "Not half bad yourself..." He peeked around him a little. "Damn, I didn't think anything would make your ass look rounder..."  
"I don't know if that's a compliment or an insult." John chuckled. "Shall we go see our Master?"

"Sounds good, Baby." Randy opened the door, walking out. Sheamus was still on the couch. "Well, Master...you approve?"  
"So far...turn around." Randy did looking over his shoulder. "Aye...I approve."  
"Thank you Master." Randy didn't know why wearing the leather made him feel even more vulnerable than if he was fully naked. John walked out behind Randy, feeling suddenly almost shy as his Master sat on the couch and inspected him. "Do I please you, Master?"  
"Always, Angel...but I want to see if my pick for you shows off your...assets a well as they do our Viper's." John took the cue and turned around, so that Sheamus got a plain view of his ample ass.  
"Well, Master?"  
"Oh...very nice Angel." Sheamus grabbed the bag, standing up. "Ye two behave and I'll be right back." He headed for the bathroom himself, shutting the door behind him.

"Hmm wonder if that means he bought something for himself?"  
"Sure looks that way." John stood still unsure of what to do. "Are we allowed to sit down?"  
"Um...he didn't say either way." Randy wondered.  
"Oh fuck it, I'll just stand here and wait. How long can he take." John looked toward the bathroom. Sheamus came out of the bathroom, wearing black leather pants that had three straps buckled down each leg. The front of the groin was done in a matte suede in a V shape, there was a zipper on each side of the V. Rest of the pants were in regular leather. "So me pets...what do ye think?"

Randy turned to look, right away he had to fight not being hard at the sight of him. "Wow Master." John was sure his mouth was hanging open. Sheamus looked just like one of the Doms he had seen online. "You look so amazing, Master."  
"Glad ye two like...Now I think ye are missing one thing, Angel..." Sheamus walked past the two pets to pick up the other bag. John felt his heart beat faster as he watched his Master go for his collar. For once words escaped him as he stood frozen, so many emotions flooding through his body. Sheamus removed the collar and lead. He walked back toward them. "Ye ready for this Angel...me pet?"

"Yes, Master." Total submission filled John's voice. "I am so ready...I am yours." Sheamus walked behind John and slipped the collar in front of him. "Lift yer head so I may fit it properly." John lifted his head, his heart full of love and trust for his sweet Master.  
"This time tis real, Angel..." Sheamus kissed the back of John's neck before he closed the straps over, buckling it. He then ran his hands over John's shoulders. "How does that feel me pet?" John blinked back a tear of happiness and belonging that threatened to fall from his eyes.  
"Wonderful Master...Overwhelming."

Sheamus walked around to face John. He cupped John's face pulling him close to kiss him deeply. He slowly started to ravage the older man's mouth. Randy watched with a faint moan. Sheamus held John with one arm and looked at Randy. "Come 'ere Viper." Randy moved closer letting Sheamus take a hold of him behind his head and pulled him in for a deep kiss, causing Randy to moan. John felt himself growing heated as he watched Sheamus kiss Randy and heard his Daddy's sweet moans. The collar he now wore made him acutely aware that he was owned by Sheamus and it was his duty and pleasure to serve him.

Sheamus released them with a smile. "Damn, Master...what you do to our bodies." Randy almost shuttered still in Sheamus' hold.  
"And ye both love it."  
"Yes Master." They both agreed  
"Ye wish to see what else I bought?"  
"There's more?" Randy asked.  
"Aye."  
"Yes Master."  
"I would love to see, Master." John echoed Randy, his interest aroused.  
"Well these I don't know when we will use them...but since me Angel I know requested to work on his...control. " Sheamus reached in the bag from Passional and pulled out 2 small black bags handing one to each pet. "It tis only fair we work with ye too, Viper...even if I admit last night ye already showed great control when ye serviced us both with yer sinfully skilled tongue."

"Thank you Master." Randy had a feeling what was inside by his Master's words. He pulled the small pouch open and inside looked like an odd plastic puzzle. "Cages Master?"  
"Aye." John felt a mix of anticipation, excitement and a little nervous as he looked in the bag. He tried to imagine his cock held captive in the cage while being forced to serve his Master's needs. "Thank you, Master."  
"Ye are welcome me pet. As I said I will wait to use them...but now ye know we have them." Sheamus looked in the bag debating what to pull next. "Hmmm I know tonight is supposed to be thee two of ye..."  
"Only because you are injured, Master." Randy reminded him.  
"Ye interrupted, Viper."

Randy shuttered looking down. "Sorry Master...fo-forgive me..."  
"Relax." Randy lightly nodded his head. "What I was saying...it is ye two...but there is something I wish for Angel while he give my Viper his...penalty for loosing a bet." He reached in the bag searching. "Come 'ere ye..." Randy wondered why Sheamus seemed to be talking to the bag. Sheamus then pulled out what looked like a good size and shaped black rubber butt plug. He moved to the table to set the bag down. "I want to put this in ye Angel...so you feel it moving as ye move to work on our Viper. But there is more to this then just a simple plug..." He gained that impish smile as he pulled a small black box from under the plug itself. Hitting a button a faint hum could be heard in the silence of the room. His eyes had a wicked sparkle to them as he watched John for his response as he shut the item back off.


	84. Chapter 84

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John look wide-eyed at the plug, feeling heated at the idea of being filled by the vibrating toy as he played with his Daddy. "Damn...looks like so much fun, Master. Am I permitted free rein with your Viper's body as was the conditions of our bet?" John watched Randy in the corner of his eye as he spoke. He had not missed Randy's shudder the moment Sheamus had corrected him. The last thing John wanted to do was upset his love.  
"Aye, Angel...of course he has the right to put an end to thee play...as does me if I feel he is in too much distress."  
"Wh-what is the la-last item Master?"

Sheamus set down the plug and remote. He then grabbed the last item from the bag and pulled out a really long set of anal beads. Well that is what it looked like at first glance. "This is a double ended set...when I saw them I could just picture thee two of ye kneeling on the bed...or floor...facing away from each other...feet touching or even moved so between each other's and this placed in each of ye..then..." He closed his eyes a faint moan. "Then ye two rocking back and forth working the beads sliding in and out of the other's ass..." He licked his lips eyes still closed. "Or ye stay still while I hold the middle and slide it between ye two." Sheamus lightly drew his lower lips between his teeth at the image.  
"Damn, Master...I think your other pet's kinky tendencies are rubbing off on you." Randy faintly joked as he tried to relax again.

"Is that bad Viper?"  
"No...No Master." John gulped, the mental picture's from Sheamus' words driving him wild with feelings of lust.  
"That is so damn hot, Master."  
"Of course for another night my pet...for now ye and Viper play as promised...later we decide if we are going out to eat or staying in again." Sheamus walked over to them. He hooked a finger under Randy's jaw lifting his head. He looked at him before leaning in kissing him lightly. He then looked at John, hooking a finger in each of the rings of John's collar he pulled him close to his face. "Have fun me pet..." He kissed him deeply. "Remember ya are working him as I can't too well myself." He then let go of the rings.  
"Thank you, Master." John looked at Sheamus a moment. "Are you going to put the plug in before I started, Sir?"  
"Ye want that pet...ye want to feel stretched by it already? Feel it moving as ye move around the room setting up?"

"Yes, please, Master." John answered, his eyes all but pleading for the kinky toy inside him.  
"Such a sinful Angel...Come." Sheamus walked toward the table sitting. He reached in the bag removing a small tube of lube he bought himself.  
"Your Viper and I bought two tubes of lube as well, Master." John informed Sheamus as he walked over to him. "We didn't want to run out."  
"Well at the rate ye two enjoy playing..." Sheamus chuckled. "OK, Angel turn around and spread them...Viper, come here and help support him.  
"Yes Master." Randy walked over to them. He lowered to one knee. "Come on, Baby bend over for Master. Rest your arms on my shoulders." He looked up at John. "I see this is making you feel good, Baby."  
"Yes, Daddy." John answered, bending over and resting his arms on Randy's shoulders. He spread his legs to give his Master easy access to his ass.

"Always a wonderful sight me pet..." Sheamus rubbed a hand over John's ass slowly. He opened the lube. Parting his cheeks a little with one hand, he dribbled a thin line of the lube between John's cheeks. Setting the lube aside he took the plug and ran the tip over the sensitive flesh. John sucked in a breath at the feeling of the plug teasing his entrance.  
"Please, Master. Push it inside of me." John gave a low moan mixed with his request. Sheamus smiled as he moved the plug straight and began to push it slowly into John's slowly stretching hole.  
"Damn pet I can't wait until tis me flesh filling this space again,,," He drew a deep breath. "The smell of leather on ye is divine."

"Thank you, Master. I look forward to being filled by you again as well." John rested his head against Randy. "Feels so big going inside me, Sir."  
"There is more me pet..." Randy turned his head and kissed John's cheek and rubbed his back. Sheamus pushed in more of the plug until the widest part and then went a little faster to work it into his pets ass watching as the hole clenched around the neck of it. "That's it...such a good pet." He still held the base and twisted the plug slowly. He then bounced it a little. "How does that feel pet...ye feel it brushing yer spot inside for me?"  
"Mmmm.." John let a low moan escape his lips. "Y-Yes, Master. But how will I focus on our V-Viper?"  
"I guess that part of thee fun...Yer the one that wished it already...unless ye wish to forget thee bet...and just have us drive ye nuts."

John was conflicted as he was faced with two erotic options and torn on what he wished to happen. He looked at Randy. "What would you rather happen, Daddy? I dominate you with toys or you and Master have fun playing with my willing body?"  
"Ma-Master...pl-please remove your Angel's plug so he can focus on playing with me for your pleasure...I am sure he would be more than...willing for you to use him how ever you wish once he is through with my body."  
"Hmmm" Sheamus ran one hand over John's ass. "Ye like that prospect Angel...ye want me to remove..." He couldn't help but tap the plug to move it slightly in John. "This big thing...so ye can focus on yer Daddy?"

John was honestly surprised that Randy had chosen to be used by him when offered the chance to forget it and dominate himself instead. "Yes, Master. It feels too good to concentrate the way I wish. Feeling it inside me makes me want to beg for your cock to fill me." John looked down at Randy. "Are you sure this is what you want, Daddy? I know you have always loved to dominate me, even from the beginning. I plan on playing rough, Ran. I may even use some of the toys I bought for myself in addition to yours."  
Randy took a deep breath. "Deal is a deal Baby...also I know you don't wish to show your controlling side often...Lastly Master or I can order it to stop..."

"OK, Angel...Just relax." Sheamus told him.  
"Ok, Daddy. Just making sure. I want us to have fun." John relaxed his body as his Master had ordered him. Sheamus took the base of the plug and gentle guided it back out wiggling it free around the widest part until it started to taper back down again.  
"Damn Angel..." Sheamus husked out as he licked his lips. He couldn't help setting the toy aside to grasp John's ass with both hands and swipe his tongue along the now moistened and relaxed hole. He then pulled back as fast as he started with a low growl, giving John's ass a firm smack.  
"Thank you, Master." John straightened back up and closed his eyes a moment, trying to focus. When the blue eyes reopened, there was a hint of coldness to their depths. "Viper, I want you to help me lift the mattress of our bed. We are going to set up the restraints to be used to keep you at my mercy." The sweet, submissive voice John normally used during play was nowhere in sight.

Randy still on his knees looked up at John. It felt odd hearing a commanding tone from one with a collar. He then looked toward Sheamus, "Master?"  
"For now ye are Angel's submissive ...ye are to follow his orders as ye do mine."  
"Yes Master." Randy slowly stood up his head lowered. He turned more toward John. "Please lead on Angel Sir." Since Sheamus called him Angel than at this moment John was not his Baby...but a superior he obeyed. It gave John an odd rush of power to be named Randy's dominant by his Master if only for a short while.  
"Follow me." John walked over to the new toys they had laid out, grabbing the leather restraints. "Help me lift the mattress to get these in place for you, Viper."  
"Yes Sir..." Randy headed towards the bedroom area. He began by removing the pillows resting them on the vanity desk, he than started to remove the blankets placing them on the chair not wishing to dirty any of it by placing it on the floor.

John pulled off the top sheet but left the fitted sheet on the mattress. He waited for Randy to finish laying down the blankets before grabbing one side of the mattress waiting for Randy to grab the other side to help him lift it. Randy walked over and looked. "Are we tipping it to the side or on end, Sir?"  
"Let's just tip it on end. With our strength we shouldn't have any trouble." John answered, looking.  
"OK, Sir." Randy walked to the other side of the bed & felt for hand grips. "Ok your count Sir."  
"One, two, three, lift." John said, using his strength to lift the large mattress on end. With his and Randy's combined strength it was not a difficult task.  
Randy helped John brace the bed against the dresser. He then stopped waiting John's next instruction trying not to want to take over.

John looked at the box springs biting his lip. He was so used to Randy always telling him what to do next but did not want to show his ignorance when he was supposed to be the one in charge. He was beginning to wish Randy had won the bet. "Um..." John was embarrassed to admit he didn't know how to put the restraints on. "Help me put these on the bed and adjust them, Viper."  
"Of course Sir." Randy looked at the bag. He saw the slight uncertainty in John's body langue as he still didn't look him in the eyes. "Did you wish me to set it up Sir while you grab the other items?" John wanted to sigh in relief at Randy's question.  
"Yes, that sounds like a good idea. Go ahead." John walked back to the sitting room to begin looking over the toys. John held the ball gag in his hand, debating. He originally planned on using it to satisfy his fetish for gags but now did not seem like such a good idea with how uneasy he was feeling in his role as the dominant.

Randy moved to grab the restraint kit and started to unroll it into position. Being a king size bed he had to extent the straps to nearly their full length. He checked over the buckles of the cuffs. Sheamus saw John come back to the sitting room looking over the items. "Everything OK pet?" John gave Sheamus a smile as he laid the gag down, deciding against it. He picked up the blindfold as well as the paddle and crop. "Yes, Sir. Your Viper is setting up the restraints while I grab some toys to play with." Sheamus slowly stood up, walking over to him.

"Pet..." He held a firm tone. "Look at me."  
John looked up from his toys, surprised by the firm tone Sheamus was using. "Yes, Master?"  
"Come clean pet...ye were playing with our Viper...but yer heart is not in this is it...ye would of felt better if I had made ye keep that plug in...ye had a thrill giving ye that power, but ye really don't want it do ye?"

John was a stubborn man and it was hard for him to admit he did not wish to go through on his side of the bet but he knew Sheamus could see right through his act. "No, Master...I didn't." He answered quietly. "I didn't want to seem weak by admitting it and our Viper seemed to want it so badly from me."


	85. Chapter 85

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Sheamus closed even more of the space between him and John. Once again he grabbed both rings on John's collar. He pulled him face to face by it. "Ye listen to me well me pet..." His voice was low. "Ye are not weak...Some souls are made to control...to be served...and then there are those made to serve...That is not a weakness just because ye are not comfortable trying to step from yer station...ye understand me?" His icy eyes seemed to almost want to bore into John's soul as he spoke.

John looked up into the piercing eyes, his heart leaping at his Master's intense tone but the submissive in him thriving off it. "Yes, Master. But what of our Viper? He will be disappointed."  
"What if I was to instruct ye...ye will be like an extension of myself...would that work as a compromise for ye pet...our Viper will still feel yer touch...I will just help instruct ye in yer uncertainty. If ye don't know what ye are doing...ye could accidentally hurt our Viper...I am sure he will understand ye seeking me council in the situation. I am sure he rather ye be safe with him...true my pet?" A genuine smile crossed John's face as he thought over what Sheamus had just said.  
"That sounds like a perfect compromise, Master. It lifts a burden off my shoulders. I...I never want to hurt our Viper. Even by accident."

"Good my pet." Sheamus leaned to close the last little gap to kiss John. He then released John's collar. "Now go back in and finish helping our Viper set the bed up. Strap him down for me...prop a pillow under his hips to help prop his ass up just a little before securing his ankles, ye follow all that?"

"Yes, Sir. I can do that." John walked back into the bedroom to see Randy. "How's it going?"  
"Waiting on you, Sir to move the mattress back...I can move them back into position once it is in place."  
Sheamus had gone to gather the tools and toys while John filled his first round of orders. He had already cleaned the plug and went to grab that as well.  
"Ok, I am ready to move it back now." John walked to the side of the bed Randy was not on, grabbing a hold of it. "Ready?"  
"Yes Sir.." He moved in position. "Your count, please."  
"One, two, three, go." John and Randy lowered the mattress back down into place. "That wasn't too hard. Thank you for setting up the restraints, my Viper."  
"Of course, Sir. How ever I can help you Sir." His eyes were still low, lightly licking his lips fighting his nerves. John could sense Randy's nervousness and wanted to put him at ease.  
"Viper, look at me." John's blue eyes were soft with compassion. Randy lifted his eyes slightly.  
"Ye-yes Sir?"  
"Just so you know...Our Master will be instructing me as I play with you. I am inexperienced at being in charge and never want to hurt you, even by accident. He has already left me my first instructions. Lay on your stomach on the bed for me." John tried to convey his love to Randy as their eyes met briefly.

"Th-thank you Sir..." Randy moved, climbing into the bed moving into the required position placing his arms up above him and slightly to the side knowing roughly where the cuffs would be. He slightly parted his legs as well. "Like this Angel Sir?" John bit back a moan at the sensual sight of Randy spread out for him.  
"Perfect, Viper. Only our Master wants a pillow under your hips before you are restrained." He grabbed one of the discarded pillows. "Raise up for me."  
"Yes Sir." Randy brought his knees up under him slightly to raise his ass up as well as his hips from the bed. He gave a faintly shaky breath not knowing why but the leather jockstrap made him felt more exposed than just being naked. John slid the pillow under Randy as his Master had told him to do. Once again he found himself feeling bad for Randy. They had been friends for so many years that John could tell when his lover was nervous or ill at ease. While John thrived on being submissive he could tell with Randy it was a hard task. Taking Randy's first hand to secure it, John thought he felt Randy tremble slightly. "Are you ok, Love?" John paused.  
"I'm fine...I...I promise you." Randy tried to assure him.

"Do ye wish this to stop, Viper?" Sheamus called from the doorway.  
"No Master..."  
"Yer nervous?"  
"I shouldn't be Master..."  
"But ye are."  
"Pl-please don't stop...I want to be a training aid for your Angel…your other pet..."  
"I didn't say we would stop yet...I just want ye to tell me why yer nervous, he had tied ye before."  
"I don't know why Master...I just feel so exposed like this..."  
"Learn to channel those nerves, Viper...ye know neither one of us will mean to bring harm to ye."  
"Yes Master."  
"Continue my pet..."

"Yes, Master." John secured both of Randy's hands in the leather cuffs before moving to his feet. "Everyone always talks of my ass, Viper, but yours is amazing." John tried to get Randy's mind at ease as he took the first ankle. "So firm and tan...just perfect."  
"Th-thank you, Sir."  
"Yes it is nice my pet...I think it would look good with more color..." Sheamus went in the bag removing the riding crop. "Remember this is just playing, Angel...Viper?"  
"Yes, Master?" They both replied.  
"Would ye prefer I use a hand's on demonstration, or just walk my Angel through it."  
"Ha-hands on, Master...be nice to feel you both..."  
"Once I know yer properly secured." John finished the first ankle and moved to the second. After his task was completed, he looked Sheamus for further instructions.  
"He is secured, Sir." Sheamus walked closer to the bed, looking.  
"Very good, Angel...now when working with someone new...or a new technique of play ye start slow. Plus ye learn there are ways to use items that ye may not think of." He held the crop out to give John a good look. "Ye look at this and tell me how ye see it being used?"  
John looked down at the crop. "Being used to spank his ass and thighs, Master? To give his ass color and warm the flesh?"

"That is the most obvious use...there is a softer use for it...watch." Sheamus held the handle of it and lightly bushed the flat of the crop over Randy's shoulders. There was barely any contact at times and goose bumps could be seen dancing over his skin. Sheamus then continued with it down Randy's spine. He then lightly brushed it over the fullness of Randy's ass. "Of course then the use ye spoke of." He lightly flicked the crop on Randy's one cheek that cause him to jump the teasing softness to the light sting giving a faint moan. "Ye learn to alter the hard and soft..." He swirled the crop in a soft manner then gave a slightly firm flick, causing Randy to bite his lip. "Even the hardness...start slow, light and work to harder. Ye need to gauge when a limit is reached...or he tells ye it is too hard. Also make sure ye always hit with the flat of the crop. the sides can cut if used too hard."

Sheamus took the crop and turned the handle towards John. "Ready to play my pet?" John was scared shitless after all Sheamus' warnings. He thought from all the hot bondage porn he had watched you just grabbed the crop and started spanking the sub's ass hard. John had no idea he could cut Randy if used in the wrong way.  
"Yes, Master." John took the handle that was offered him. Slowly he ran the crop across Randy's tattooed shoulders, barely making skin contact. Remembering what his Master had instructed, John brushed the crop down to Randy's ass. Flicking his wrist, he struck the firm flesh hard and then tried to follow it up with a soft stroke. Randy huffed a breath at the contact, closing his eyes.  
"Thank you, Sir..." He spoke low. John felt encouraged by Randy's response. He followed up with a few more blows, starting easy and then using just a little more force, remembering to keep the crop flat. John wanted to see Randy's firm ass a rosy color by the time he was finished. Trailing the crop down Randy's leg, he flicked his wrist to strike Randy's inner thigh.

The strike to the inner thigh drew more of a response from Randy. "Thank you, Sir...may I have...another..." Randy felt his cheeks grow warm as the words past his lips. John felt a sense of pride at Randy's response.  
"Yes, Viper. You may." Brushing the crop across the sensitive area, John gave the thigh another blow, just a bit harder this time.  
Randy couldn't help but moan, even spreading his legs a little more in the restrictive confines of the cuffs. "Thank you Sir...another..."  
"Don't forget to alter spots...ye keep striking the same exact spot it can grow numb and neither of ye will tell when it is too much."  
"Yes, Master." John trailed the crop down a bit lower before striking. He then moved to Randy's second untouched inner thigh, brushing and striking as he had done the first one.

Randy panted and moaned at the second strike. "Th-thank you, Angel Sir..."  
"I think we found one of thee Viper's hot spots..." Sheamus lightly smirked. Randy tried not to shift too much on the bed, the soft leather rubbing against his hardening cock. John smiled, very encouraged by Randy's growing arousal. Brushing the crop back up Randy's smooth skin John reached Randy's lower back and landed a blow just above the curve of his ass. "What are some sensitive spots, Master? I want to bring our Viper pleasure and drive him crazy with desire."  
"That is a matter of exploring unless our Viper wishes to share...just like his thighs seem more sensitive than his ass was. Anything ye wish to share, Viper?"

"No...Master...I...I am no-not no-normally one fo-for strikes...but it fe-felt good on my th-thighs Sirs..."  
"So ye will like this.." Sheamus reached over lightly dragging his short nails over Randy's inner thigh. Randy moaned burying his head in the mattress, he couldn't help the desire to grind his hips toward the bed. Sheamus continued for only a few moments before stopping. Randy gave a weak needy whine at the loss of contact. Seeing Randy's reaction, John took his own short nails and ran them over the inner thigh Sheamus had not touched while at the same time running the crop up and down the other one. Randy tried to pull the restraints on his wrists as he made muffled sounds into the bed. A deep moan could be heard and almost felt reverberating from his chest.

John moaned softly himself as he grew aroused from Randy's reactions. Leaning down close, John ran his tongue up and down the heated flesh, kissing the inner thigh as he continued running his fingernails over the second one. "Oooooo Sssiiiirrrrr..." Randy cried out his toes curled at the sensation. Sheamus gave a satisfied smile moving to take a seat by the window to watch his two pets. He couldn't help but shudder slightly from the energy Randy seemed to want to pour out. John gave a groan at Randy's sexual bliss. He laid the crop down, forgotten and turned to his Master as he stopped kissing the heated flesh. "Master. May I use the vibrator on him now?"


	86. Chapter 86

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"Once again...other uses..." Sheamus panted a slight breath looking at his pets. "Besides just filling his ass with it pet...can ye think of others ways to use it?"  
"I was going to use it to tease his sensitive spots I was just kissing, Master." John all but panted himself, feeling his hardening cock rubbing against the leather of his jockstrap. A satisfied smile brushed Sheamus lips while a heated moan and shudder left Randy's body. "Very good pet...of course other spots too...just because they may not be favorable to impact, doesn't mean it won't respond to low vibrations." Randy gave a moan at the thought.  
"Yes, Sir." John retrieved the vibrator. It was a smooth, blue toy with a rounded end. He turned it on and felt it vibrate in his hand. "I want to make you feel good, Viper." John said as he leaned over Randy. He brushed the toy up and down slowly over the thigh he had just been kissing while with his other hand he teased a finger at the entrance to Randy's ass, the tip brushing against it softly.

Randy groaned as the vibrations worked across his skin. "God, Sir.." Randy moaned out when the toy ran across the upper part of the thigh also sending some vibrations through his leather clad cock. "Sorry...Ma-Master...Angel Sir...so hot...le-leaking..."  
"That is ok, Viper...the thought of yer venom just oozing..." Sheamus gave a strong growl like groan. "Thee leathers can be cleaned." He then focused on John. "Pet don't forget to wet yer finger..." Sheamus kindly instructed. John felt a fool for almost shoving his finger into Randy dry. He was just so unused to being on the giving end of anything. "Yes, Sir." John put two of his fingers inside of his mouth, coating them generously before pulling them out again. Pushing one of the fingers inside of Randy's warm heat, John moved the vibrator a little closer toward Randy's clothed cock.

"Oh...Sir...oooo." Randy fought to try to lift his ass to feel more of John's touch. "So good, Sir..." Randy was so heated he allowed more of a stretch to his shoulders so that he could raise on his knees a little. Sheamus felt his own heart beginning to race. It was quite interesting watching the Viper coming undone for his other pet. It was nice being an outside spectator...well besides his instruction to his Angel. Taking one hand he rubbed it over his groin feeling his own cock twitch under his touch. "That's it pet...doesn't it feel good to feel such a reaction from our Viper...without words he is begging to feel more of your treatment."  
"Yes, Sir, it does. You're making me so hot, Viper." John almost growled, his own cock hard and leaking. He bent his finger that was buried deep inside of Randy, searching for the spot that would make his lover come undone for them.

"An-and you me...An-Angel Sir...OH FUCK!" He cried out lowering his head down as John brushed his sweet spot causing stars behind his eyes. "Sir...fuck..." As he went to move his hips it only caused his cock to brush the humming toy causing a cry of pleasure and his ass to contract briefly around John's finger. "Sir...ne-need...out...wa-want to...ne-need to cum..." Randy spoke in an uncharacteristic wanton whine. A low groan came from Sheamus.  
"I personally think it would be quite hot to see our Viper fill his lovely outfit with his venom... then ye can free him...and help clean him...What do ye think me pet?"

"That sounds so damn hot, Sir." John answered as he moved his finger slowly, brushing Randy's sweet spot he had located again. "Go ahead, Viper our Master wants to see you lose control and cum hard for us."  
"Oh god Sirs..." Randy moaned as he moved that alternated between John's finger prodding his prostate and his balls and cock rubbing against the teasing vibrations. "God Sir...so teasing...wa-want to...oh fuck sir...Mo-more pl-please...So...hot..."  
"Where ye want more Viper...ye want the vibration faster...or yer ass filled more..." Sheamus asked as gave a faint groan licking his lips.  
"Ass...wa-want to fe-feel stretch..."  
"Ye heard him pet...ye wish to stretch with more fingers...or another toy?" Sheamus moaned as another thought hit his mind but was not sure how wise it would be to offer...besides he was a bystander except to instruct.

John could not believe what he was about to ask but he was so heated he could barely control himself. Randy's begging had him so hard it hurt. "Please, Master may I stretch him with my cock?" John groaned, watching his finger buried inside of Randy's hole.  
"If ye wish me pet..."  
"Oh, Sir...pl-please..."  
"Ye wish some assistance to drive our Viper crazy?" Sheamus then smiled. "Also how would ye like to be filled with yer new toy while ye fill him?"  
"Yes to both, Master. Sounds perfect." John answered Sheamus. "May I remove my outfit now to free my cock, Sir?"  
"How else will ye fill that tan ass me pet?" Sheamus told him as he stood up moving to the bag of items. He pulled out the vibrating plug and the lube again. "Ye wish to be seated within our Viper before I start to fill ye back up...or before?"  
"Please, Sir. I need to feel him now. Then you can put the plug inside of me." John bent to remove his jockstrap, his hard cock finally released from its prison. He laid the vibrator down, shutting it off so that he would be better able to take his bound lover.

"Then do it pet...Make our Viper very happy by letting him feel ye stretch him good." He handed him the lube. "Ye may wish a little of this to make it easier..." John took the lube from his Master.  
"Thank you, Sir." John squirted some out onto his aching cock before climbing onto the bed behind Randy. "You ready to feel my cock inside you, Viper?"  
"Yes Ba...Sir...Angel Sir...please let me feel every inch of you..."  
John lined up his cock with Randy's entrance and slowly pushed his way inside, moaning deeply at Randy's tight heat. Having only topped Randy a time or two the sensation always felt new and intense to him. "Fuck, so damn tight, Viper. You feel so good."

Randy gave a low moan. "Oh yes..." He took a deep breath trying to relax himself. "You feel good, Angel Sir."  
"I'm glad, Viper...Damn, you do too." John stilled for a moment once he was seated fully inside, giving Randy a few moments to adjust to the intrusion. "Do you want it slow and sweet or fast and rough from me?"  
"Us-use me how you want...Sir...bu-but fast I ma-may not last lo-long...even more wh-when Ma-Master starts te-teasing me."  
Sheamus walked behind John lightly rubbing his back. "Just stay where ye are pet...Lean over and touch our Viper's shoulder so yer ass sticks out better for me to fill it again with yer new toy."  
"Yes, Sir." John leaned his body over to rest on Randy's shoulders, exposing his ass for his Master. He had to fight his urge to begin thrusting inside of Randy as the Viper's walls were squeezing the hell out of his cock.

Sheamus grabbed the lube where it laid and applied it to the plug. He dropped the tube to spread John's cheeks. He ran the tip over John's hole. "Ye look so good like this...filling me other pet...yet still at me mercy..." He slowly pushed the tip in watching how it slowly pushed the hole open to take it in. "What a nice sight my pet..."  
"P-Please hurry, Master." John begged, the aching in his cock unbearable. "I want...I need to fuck our Viper now! He feels too good wrapped around me." Randy only mirrored John's feeling by giving heated pants as he felt John's cock filling him, A rare but nice feeling.  
"OK my pets...ok..." Sheamus pushed the plug in more until it reached the widest part. He then lightly ran a hand down John's back as he pushed it rest of the way in until the hole closed around the neck leaving just the base. He still held it wiggling it just slightly. "How's that my dear pet?"

"Oh, f-fuck, Master! Ohhhh!" John moaned out as he began thrusting his hips slightly, moving his cock inside of Randy's ass. "Please, can I fuck our Viper now? Please?" The plug rubbing against John's prostate was making him come undone with his need.  
"Aye my pet...give it to our Viper nice and good..." Sheamus moved to grab the remote before coming back over. He then grabbed the discarded vibrator. He ran it lightly over the back of Randy's thighs to change it from the overly sensitive inner thigh. Randy couldn't help the moan that passed his lips. John held on to Randy's hips as he began a slow thrust into Randy's ass, building speed and delving in deeper as he gained momentum. "Fuck! Gonna take you hard, Viper! Claim you for our Master!" John moaned out as he pounded deep into the restrained man.

"Yes Sir...Ooooo god..." Randy moaned out. "Ca-can't wai-wait until he can cl-claim us both again...you feel so good Sir..."  
Sheamus moved the vibrator from Randy's thigh to the side of the bed reaching to slide the toy under Randy's raised body brushing it over the strained leather. "Oh fuck Master! Oh God...No-not go-gonna last..."  
"Ye know ye can cum Viper...I can still tell my Angel...my other pet to continue until he fills ye full with his seed."  
"I kn-know Master...so ho-hot though...Mmmmmm"  
"Not gonna last long either, Viper. So...Mmmm...damn good!" John was thrusting harder and faster as he felt his need for release building.  
"Yes...please sir...fill me..." Randy moaned as he rocked his hips some of course only adding to his Master teasing him.  
"Let's add to the fun my pets..." Sheamus moved the vibrator to under the jockstrap to vibrate Randy's balls and send minor vibrations to John's cock. He then took the remote in his hand and turned the vibration of the plug on low.

"OH MASTER...OH GOD...AAaaaaa" Randy panted huffing out breaths trying to stop from cumming yet, he didn't want such a rare event to be finished yet. John was beyond words. It was taking every single ounce of self-control he possessed not to cum as the plug sent jolts of pleasure through his body at the same time he felt some sensations from Randy's vibrator and Randy's muscles squeezed his throbbing manhood. He panted and moaned as sweat poured from his face as he desperately tried to focus.  
"Ye look so good my pets." Sheamus encouraged them.  
"Th-thank you Ma-Master...Oh god...Sirs...I-I Ca-can't...OOOOO GOD!" Randy cried out as he came hard to the point he was shaking. Randy's walls squeezed John as he came and it proved to be John's downfall. "Fuuuuck!" He cried as he thrust deep, filling Randy full of his release.


	87. Chapter 87

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Sheamus saw he could pull the toy away from Randy's balls as some of his release came from the bottom of the outfit. "Ye really were begging for that release weren't ye Viper?"  
"Ye-yes Master..." Randy fought the desire to collapse on his stomach.  
John leaned down to place a kiss on Randy's back. "Thank you for the gift, Love." John knew how much it always cost the Viper to forget his pride and submit to him. Randy had sworn years ago when they had first hooked up that John would never top him but John had known it was only his past hurt talking. He pulled free from Randy's ass, spent and satisfied. Sheamus was merciful enough to shut off John's plug when he pulled out and saw he was finished.

Randy may have winced a little when John pulled out. "Damn..." He was panting... "Ca-can I call you Baby now?" He noticed John called him Love instead of Viper...even if Love is normally Shea's name for him.  
"Yes you may, Daddy. I'm always your Baby." John smiled as he worked at catching his breath. "I'm sorry but I'm inexperienced at topping. I hope I didn't hurt you."  
"It was good, Baby Boy..." Randy assured John.  
"Let me removed the plug, Angel...th...then ye can help free...help free Randy so ye two can clean." He shut the vibrator off, setting it aside and moved back behind John.  
John leaned forward so his Master could remove the plug. "What of your needs, Master? Would you like me to help you?" John knew that Sheamus had to be hard after their erotic play.  
"Nay...tis...fine..." Sheamus tried to be gentle as he removed the toy from John. He moved around the bed and started to free Randy's one wrist, his face an odd unreadable mask.  
"Master...what is it?" Randy asked at the odd feeling he felt when Sheamus touched his hand while undoing the cuff. Sheamus didn't seem to have a reply. "Master...please...di-did one of us displease you in some way?"  
"Nothing...please.."

John saw the look on his Master's face after hearing Randy's question. Fearing he had displeased Sheamus by not using Randy like he would have, John hurried to work on setting Randy free of his leg restraints.  
Sheamus finished freeing Randy, he slowly moved away from the bed. He slowly sat down in the chair by the window. He couldn't explain the odd feeling he felt or why. He shook his head before looking toward John. "Come here Angel and kneel...I...should remove yer collar before ye go wash..." Randy slowly began to move once the last restraint was off. His ass was full from John and his front covered by his own cum it was not an easy task to get up without some sort of mess. He knew his Master had other plans for him before. He couldn't help but wonder what happened.

John walked over to Sheamus and kneeled down before him. He wanted to keep his collar on but knew he couldn't get it wet and must obey his Master's orders. He couldn't help but wonder what had caused his lover's change of attitude. Sheamus reached over to unbuckle the collar, his hands for some reason almost wanted to shake, some odd reason removing the collar from his pet...his Angel...saddened him even more. Deep inside he knew it was an irrational fear. The collar dropped into his grip and he pulled it aside. "Th-there ye go..." John could see the sadness all over Sheamus and it bothered him. He suddenly felt even more naked without the feel of the collar around his neck. Did his Master regret collaring him? Had it brought back painful memories he longed to forget?

"Master, if I have displeased you in some way I beg you to tell me." John stayed on his knees with his head lowered.  
"Nay...Ju-just he-help Randy get washed..." He turned his head away, looking down. John stood to his feet his heart twisting in fear. Sheamus had not called him Angel or pet and had called Randy by his real name instead of Viper or Love.  
"Ok, Master." He walked over to Randy, his shoulders slumping. "Let's go get cleaned up, Daddy."  
"OK Baby..." Randy suddenly felt cold and disgusting as he walked through the suite to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom, he stripped himself of the messed outfit. John followed him into the bathroom closing the door. He slumped against the wall, rubbing a hand over his eyes in frustration.  
"Ran, did I do something wrong out there?" John asked softly.  
"I...I...not to me Baby...I en-enjoyed...I...I thought he did too." Randy turned away to open the shower to start setting it.  
"I did too. But it had to be me. You were cuffed and just laying there. I must not have followed his instructions right. I honestly tried." John went to get towels for them as they prepared to shower.

"I don't know Baby and he isn't talking...it was weird..." Randy shook his head.  
"Well, let's hurry up and shower. I want to see that everything is ok. Maybe it's just a small thing." John longed for the security of his Master's collar around his neck.  
"OK Baby..." Randy grabbed the soap before stepping in the shower stall and waited for John. John climbed into the shower with Randy.  
"Let me help you wash, Daddy." He took a hotel wash cloth and the soap from Randy's hand and began to wash his boyfriend's back, traveling down to his ass.  
"Thanks Baby...so-sorry I'm a mess..." He wasn't even fully sure why he was apologizing...he only did what their Master said he wished to see. John turned Randy around and looked up into his eyes with passion.  
"Don't apologize. You are not a mess. I was honored you gave yourself to me. Don't say it again, Daddy." Pulling Randy's head down, John captured his lips in a consuming kiss, pouring out all his love into the embrace.

Randy almost hummed against John's lips as they kissed. He broke the kiss looking down at John "God I love you so much, Baby Boy..." He leaned down to start kissing John again, trying if even for a few moments to forget the worry of their Master. John kissed him again with love and passion, smiling as the kiss broke.  
"I love you too, Daddy. I'm proud of you. You've come so far." He took the soapy cloth and began washing Randy's cock and stomach. "Now, let's get clean before our water runs cold." Randy closed his eyes, relaxing at John's touch.  
"That feels good, Babe..." John fought for control yet again as his body wanted to grow heated at the deep, sensual tone to Randy's voice.  
"I'm glad you like it, Daddy. B-But we need to hurry, ok? I'm worried about our Master. I can't help but sense something is not right." He moved on from Randy's cock. "Can you turn back around so I can clean out your ass?"  
"Of course Baby..." Randy turned in the shower. He braced his hands above the knobs to the water and bent over some spreading his legs. He gave a tremble hanging his head. trying to relax and calm himself he felt another shiver as he could almost feel John's cum oozing from his body.

John went to gently clean Randy's ass, spreading his cheeks apart as he did so. He felt the slight tremble to Randy's body. "Daddy, don't you trust me?" He asked as he cleaned, his voice soothing. "It's only me...Johnny."  
Randy tried to take a few deep breaths to try to calm himself. "I...I do Baby...sorry..." John, sensing Randy's body language, decided it was time to hurry. He finished with his ass and quickly washed over the rest of his lover's body. John decided he would never try to top again if it upset Randy this much. "There. All finished." John tried to keep a cheerful tone to his voice.  
"Thanks Baby.." Randy stood back up. He turned around facing John. He touched his face before leaning in for a light kiss. "Your turn." He held out his hand for the cloth. John handed Randy the soap and the cloth. He felt sad that Randy was so afraid of his touch.  
"Here, Daddy."  
"Thanks Babe." Randy lathered the cloth up before he started to wash John's arms and chest. Then working down to his abs. He crouched down working over John's groin taking careful not to be rough with his cock and balls, even adding more soap.

John tried to relax and just enjoy the rare touch of Randy washing him but so many concerns were flooding his mind. The cocky, arrogant Randy he loved had seemed to be replaced by a timid, shaking man and something was definitely wrong with Sheamus. John tried to figure out what could be wrong on both accounts but he drew a blank. Everything had been so perfect. Randy worked down John's legs before standing back up. "Turn around for me, Baby..." John turned around, just eager to be finished.  
"You don't have to clean my ass if you don't want. I only had a plug in it."  
"You sure? You still have lube that was used." Randy told him as he worked across John's shoulders and upper back.

John remembered his Master's fondness for tasting his ass. "Oh yeah...Maybe you'd better. Master loves to taste me...well, us."  
"OK Baby..." Randy continued to work his way down John's back and over his ass. He crouched down and dropped the cloth applying the soap directly to his fingers massaging them between John's ample cheeks.  
John bit back a moan from Randy's attentions. The man could make any task seem like a damn porno. He was just that sexy. Randy cupped some water in his other hand to dump over where he was cleaning John's ass to make sure he left no soap behind. "Sorry, Baby." He moved his hand away and grabbed the cloth to wash down the back of John's legs.

"Thank you, Daddy." John told the man as he finished washing him.  
Randy got up and rinsed off. "Here you go, Babe, rinse down then we can check on Master." He moved so John could get more under the spray himself.  
"Thanks." John hurried and rinsed off as quickly as possible. As soon as he was finished, John turned off the water and climbed from the shower, grabbing a towel to wrap around him. Randy followed him grabbing a towel as well to dry off. He tried to ignore the off feel seeing the bunched up leather on the floor were he rushed to strip himself before. "Let's go check on Sheamus..." John was surprised Randy had called their Master by name behind closed doors but said nothing. "Ok." They opened the bathroom door and entered the other room to look for the Irishman.

When the two men reached the bedroom the bed was made back up the restraints could be seen hanging down from the box spring. Sheamus laid in the middle of the bed lightly curled on his side. Held tightly in his almost folded hands was John's collar. It was clenched tightly in his grasp and to his chest almost like a child would a cherished stuffed toy. He eyes were closed. "Wh-what happened to him?" Randy whispered feeling a lump form in his throat at the sight.  
"I-I have no idea. I'm at a loss." John whispered back. He had no clue what could have caused Sheamus' actions but it was a heartbreaking sight. Walking over to the bed, John bent over his Master and stroked his hair. "Master? We are finished washing." When John got a closer look tears could be seen wetting Sheamus' face and wetting the pillow under his head. Sheamus' face twitched at John's touch with a fitful mumble and shudder given almost trying to clutch the item even closer as if what he was hearing was figments of his fractured mind.

John was frightened by the sight but had no idea what was wrong. "Ran, come over here! He has been crying a lot. I don't know what's wrong." John gently shook Sheamus' shoulder. "Master?" Randy came over and climbed in behind Sheamus. He went to reach to rub his arm hoping to gently wake the larger man. At the touch Sheamus cringed pulling his hand back. It was like a strong tightening of his chest. "Shea...buddy...come on wake up..." Sheamus seemed to start to relax some. His body loosened some his hands and arms relaxed some even if still holding the collar. "That's it Shea...come on...you're fine..." John was worried sick wondering what could be wrong with his love. Going to lay next to the distressed man on the bed so that they were face to face , John placed a soft kiss on his boyfriend's lips. "We're right here. What's wrong, Sweetheart?"

"An-Angel?" The large Irishman asked still sounding tired as he tried to blink his eyes awake. His grip loosened even more around the collar. His eyes opened showing confusion in his icy orbs. "Wh-what is it Angel?"  
"We wondered that about you, Shea." Randy told him. Sheamus turned his head to look at him.  
"Whatcha mean Love?"  
Randy saw the confusion in Sheamus eyes. "Um...Shea we came back in after showering and you were laying down crying."  
"Wh-" He closed his eyes feeling the room spinning some.  
"Just relax." John felt physically sick. Something was horribly wrong with his Master.  
"Yeah, just relax." John echoed, stroking the bright ginger locks. Sheamus lightly leaned into John's touch. "Feels...ni-nice Angel...just tired...still...sorry..."

"You have no reason to be sorry, Man...we had a long day out." Randy tried to assure him.  
"Ye...sure?"  
"Yeah I'm sure." Randy carefully touched Sheamus' arm again the heartache and pain wasn't there just confusion and tiredness. Randy tried to ignore the small sounds his stomach was making since they had not eaten since that large breakfast. "It's ok, Shea...we are here..." Sheamus made a small sound before letting go of the collar with one hand to try to reach for John, pulling him closer. Slow and tired Sheamus buried his head in the crook of John's neck taking in the freshly cleaned scent of the older man. John felt his body relax some as his Master held him close. It was a relief that he had not done anything to displease Sheamus after all but a worry as to what the problem could have been. "You feel nice, Master." He mumbled, enjoying the embrace.

"Ye too, Angel."  
Randy couldn't help but look down some. "I'm go-going to make a phone call."  
"Pl-please stay...less...yer not ti-tired.."  
"Sure I will stay for a while..." Randy moved to lay down behind Sheamus. That was the first time he noticed at some point the larger man had removed his leather pants and was now as naked as they were, maybe more so since they had towels wrapping them. He wrapped an arm around Sheamus' waist the action actually seemed to put the larger man at ease feeling surrounded by his Angel and his Love.


	88. Chapter 88

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Randy woke up a short time later not fully sure if he every really fell asleep between the worry & hunger. He felt Sheamus was in a deeper sleep & slipped from the bed moving into the sitting room to find his phone. He looked at the time hoping it wasn't too late. He tucked his towel again before sitting on the couch. He wasn't sure if he wanted his fear to be correct or not as he placed the call.

"Hello...hey ma is pop around?...I need to talk to him...well it is sort of a business question...thanks ma..." He closed his eyes trying to relax while he waited. "Hello sir...I am trying to take care of a friend that was injured...he has been acting off...um, irritable, depressed, seems to zone at times, tired but that I know can be common...concussion...grade three...yes sir...any idea how long it can last?..." Color washed from Randy's face at his father's words. "Yes sir...Yes sadly I think it may be worse...yes I will try to suggest that...thank you sir...when I can sir I am set to win my match Sunday unless things change...of course sir...bye."

Randy hung up the phone & hung his head as his head swirled with different emotions sadly none of which were good. John was having a nice dream when he woke up and noticed Sheamus was still sleeping deeply. He glanced over top of his resting Master and noticed that Randy was gone. John gave Sheamus a gentle kiss on the cheek before pulling free and walking into the sitting room where he figured Randy would be. "Hey, Ran, couldn't sleep?" He greeted his boyfriend and saw him sitting with his head hung down. Randy lifted his head hoping his eyes didn't show his worry. "No...not really Baby...I'm going to order some food...any idea what you may want?"

John thought a minute. "Can we have pizza? I haven't had a pizza since that time at Shea's house. It sounds really good right now."  
"We can see if it's on the menu they have...thought it may be fancy bistro stuff...or you want to call the front desk & see if they know a local parlor we can order from?"  
"Yeah, why don't we do that? I can call the front desk if you want. I haven't had a good pizza in months." John answered, his stomach growling at the thought.  
"Go ahead Baby..." Randy's stomach rumbled thinking of food again.

"Guess we're both hungry." John laughed. He used the room phone to call the front desk. They gave him the numbers of two local pizza places that would deliver to the hotel. John thanked them and hung the phone up, turning to Randy. "OK, I'm gonna call one of these places. How many pizzas should I order and do we want pop or wings or anything else?" John asked Randy.

"Wings sound good...plus they reheat better than pizza will for when Shea wakes up. I just want to let him sleep. Maybe a chef salad for him we know how he can sometimes be about 'junk' foods."  
"Yeah true." John nodded. "I'm getting a mushroom and extra cheese pizza. You want your usual pepperoni or just the wings?"  
"Hmm...maybe a small one..." John smiled, knowing Randy's weakness for pizza. He called the first pizza place on the list and placed an order for a large mushroom pizza, a medium pepperoni, a party size wings, personal chief salad and two two-liters of pop. He hung up after giving their room number. "OK, Daddy. They said give them about forty minutes. I'm starving." John laughed.

"OK Baby...at least one of us should put shorts on or something." Randy tried to joke. He was also trying to think of when to talk to John about his fears. "I can." John offered. "I'm gonna pay for the pizza anyway. I wanted my collar back on but it's a good thing Shea fell asleep without putting it on me now. Can't exactly answer the door with it on." John gave a chuckle.  
"OK Babe..." Randy tried not to look worried when John mentioned the collar. He knew or at least he felt he knew John well enough that his theory wouldn't change his view even if he thought maybe it should.

"Be right back. I'm gonna go grab my boxers and shorts out of the bathroom." John took off to throw some clothes on for the pizza delivery guy. Randy just leaned his head back on the couch trying to relax, he gave a faint groan feeling how stiff his shoulders were. John dressed in the bathroom before quietly heading back to the sitting room where Randy was. He saw his love leaning back on the couch. "You feeling OK, Babe? Did I leave you in the cuffs too long with your shoulders?"  
"It was my fault Babe...Remember I pushed back to feel you more...If I had stayed in the position I was set it I would have been fine." He moved to sit up rolling his neck. "Why offering a shoulder & back massage?"

"Sure, I've got time." John sat down on the couch and reached over, placing one hand on each shoulder, rubbing. "Turn sideways so your back faces me, Daddy."  
"Sure Baby." Randy turned as directed. John began to give Randy a massage to ease his aching shoulders as he had done for years. Even when they had been little more than fuck buddies his friend had always allowed him to help ease the pain in his shoulders.  
"Ran, I'm wondering if you being on the receiving end of our bondage fun may be a bad idea with your shoulders. It might be too hard on you, Daddy."  
"Hey as long as you pamper me with the after care I'll be fine Baby...not like I am being suspended or stretched on a rack." Randy joked. He then licked his lips with a sigh. "We need to talk...about Shea..."

John sighed as he worked. He had expected as much. "I've been trying not to think about it. Why do you think he was crying for no reason?"  
"This is just a hunch...neither one of us are doctors...the cut to his head healed...and yeah he doesn't seem to be dizzy anymore, but...what if there is still something wrong with his head? The mood swings, what seemed like depression...the confusion. It was like he didn't even know he was crying before we woke him." Randy gave another sigh. "Babe I am sure you know for a normal person there is no time frame on that kind of injury...we were lucky today...but he shouldn't be driving...what if he has a mood shift or zones out behind the wheel? I know you don't want to hear it...but it is not safe for him to 'play' either."

John stopped his massage and went completely silent a moment. When he did speak his voice was low and hollow. "What are you saying, Randy? There's something seriously wrong with his head? What do you mean it's not safe to play?"  
"John..." Randy turned to face him. "Look at his behavior since the injury...unfocused at times, the quick changes to his emotions, memory lapses. It makes sense...he's not himself Baby...what...what if he has one of these swings during playing? Him or one of us could get hurt...he may not even realize anything is wrong. He thought he was healed except for the ribs. I know you don't want to see it babe...but really think, the signs fit."

John sat silently thinking. In those few minutes he felt his happy world shattering around him. Raising his sorrow filled eyes to Randy, he felt empty and hollow. "But if I can't play with him how am I to serve my Master's wishes?" John asked in a near whisper. Randy reached over with a hand brushing John's cheek.  
"I don't know Baby...we just need to help him...be understanding...it...it's not any of our faults. It won't be easy...the...the problem goes past just our personal time...we need to decide can we really handle the road ahead of us?"

"No! You don't fucking get it." John pulled back from Randy's touch, his eyes filled with pain. "I-I've been alone for so damn long. When I took that collar around my neck to me it was as binding as any wedding ring could ever be! I gave myself to that man...My body, my soul, my mind to his service! To you both! I can't just abandon him if I think the road ahead may be hard! Don't you see? I'm his! He owns me!" John's voice rose a little as panic filled his eyes.

"OK Baby...Johnny...please calm down...I worded it wrong...I didn't mean to suggest you would run at the first hint of trouble. Come on you are Mr. Never give up. Just realize he may do things he doesn't mean to...we both thought he was disappointed in us...but if I am right...it was a mood shift he couldn't help. We can just hope he can & will recover with time. We need to hope we can handle the shifts...take playing out of the equation & just think of sex...how would you feel if we are with him...and like at the end of today...for some reason he just...losses interest?"

John hated it at times that Randy was always so rational and pointed out the things he was afraid to face. "I...I don't know. Of course it would hurt. But at least now I will know that it's nothing I did wrong." John answered.  
"Babe...will you feel better if I fly back to St. Louis tomorrow sometime & try to get a driver license before Sunday...as I said I don't know if we should trust Shea behind a wheel or you can head back up to Mass & get yours. Also Florida...you need to get him to figure out what is being done with packing...will you guys get a company to do everything since he can't lift much?"

"Yeah. Maybe it's best if you go after your license if you don't care. That way I can take care of our Master...Do you still consider him your Master now?" John asked, afraid of the answer.  
"He is Baby...but...if we can get him to admit there is something wrong...I don't know if he will...as for my license...let me see when I can book a flight. Should I leave most of my stuff with you guys since I will be back by Sunday at the latest?"  
John nodded. "Yeah, that will be fine. I'll miss you...We both will."  
"Yeah I will too Babe..." Randy reached for his phone & brought up his travel app. He was looking for a red eye flight out so he would hopefully be in St. Louis early enough to hit the DMV early and be able to get back before tomorrow night.

Just at that moment, there was a knock on their door. "Oh, pizza's here." In all the emotion John had forgotten about even ordering it. He went to open the door and paid the delivery man, giving a generous tip. John carried the two pizza boxes inside as well as two bags, one containing the cold pop and salad, the other the wings. He sat the cold bag in the mini fridge and the hot food on the small table Randy got up moving to the table "I didn't mean to drop it on you so fast...but...well it wasn't right to hide what I was suspecting from you."  
"It's OK, Ran. I appreciate the honesty." John looked at the food that he had coveted minutes ago but no longer seemed appetizing. "Cold pop I put in the fridge. The wings are in that bag. I got the 30 piece party size."  
"Thanks Babe..." He took the smaller box sitting down to eat the first slice. Even with all the stress he was still hungry. "Now a hospital may be able to tell us if there is any...major damage...but the other stuff...I don't know if we would be able to show or prove to him without doc running an ImPACT on him." He took another bite. "God I remember how annoying it was when we had to go through the calibration of that thing. worse than fucking school testing."

"Yeah...I know." John took a bottle of pop from the fridge and opened it, pouring himself a cupful before sitting the bottle down. He opened the large box and removed one piece of the pizza but his enthusiastic hunger was gone. John took one bite before laying it back down on a napkin forgotten and just drank the cold drink.  
"Damn Babe...I'm sorry...bad timing I guess..."  
"It would never be a good time to tell me, Ran. It doesn't matter." John sat the cup down, looking at the floor. "The last few days were the happiest of my entire life. Even more than when I won my first title. Now it all feels like it's being ripped away piece by fucking piece." Pure hatred filled the grieving man's voice. "I HATE Luke. I fucking hate him. I would give up my entire career just to have him alone for five damn minutes."

"I understand John...but you already know Shea will have you wonder how does that help anyone?" Randy sat his pizza down rubbing his forehead. "I would love to join you in that beat down though if we could find a way." Of course part of Randy couldn't help by feel guilty for this mess. "I wish I could make you feel better..."  
John gave Randy a small smile. "I know you do, Ran. We can just hope for the best I guess." He pointed to the large box of wings in the bag. "Help yourself. Their wings are supposed to be amazing."  
"I'll try a few...I wanted to save them mainly for Shea...like I said they reheat better than pizza would. What sauces did you get?" He sighed looking at the pizza. "Damn most of this will be wasted...well unless you can think a way to wrap it till I get back from my trip? I don't think the boxes will both fit in the mini-fridge with the pop, salad & extra wings." He managed to finish the one piece of pizza before closing the box so he could grab a paper plate & the wings bag.

"I didn't think of that. I guess the large pizza I ordered myself will be wasted as well. The wings I got 10 plain, 10 Sweet BBQ and 10 Hot." John walked over out of the kitchen area and saw the black bag resting on the floor. He suddenly felt nauseated and dizzy. "E-Excuse me." John said as he took off for the bathroom, shutting the door. Randy got up to follow John.  
"Baby?" He waited by the door.  
"I-I'm fine. You can go eat." John called through the door. He kneeled on his knees in front of the bathroom toilet, his stomach heaving. "I just need a few minutes."  
"I'm not going to eat while worried about you...I'll be out here if you need me." Randy moved putting the wings in the fridge & that is when he spotted the untouched carry bag & now had a feeling what set John off. He went back to the table sitting to wait for John.

Feeling he finally had the privacy to let himself go, John began to sob as the waves of nausea rolled over him. He emptied the contents of his stomach into the toilet and rested his face against the cold bowl sobbing. So much pain and worries swirled around inside him. What if his Master got worse? What if he had finally found a place to belong and Randy decided he couldn't take the hard road they faced and moved on? After some time had passed, John collected himself and stood to his feet, flushing the toilet. Washing his face and hands he left the bathroom and slowly made his way back to where he had left. Randy heard the door open & look over. "I...I'm sorry Johnny..." His eyes showed the worry he felt himself. Deep under the worry guilt. "If...if I ca-can do anything."


	89. Chapter 89

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"Yeah you can." John looked at Randy, searching his eyes. "Promise me you won't leave me...leave us. No matter how hard it gets. I need you, Ran." Randy slowly stood up walking to John. He held his hand out.  
"Come here Baby..." John walked closer to Randy, his eyes bloodshot and tired. He feared what Randy would say to him. Randy took a hold of John's hand pulling him into his hold. He wrapped one arm around John's body the other rested on the back of John's head to cradle it against his chest. "You are not losing me Baby Boy. I will fight to be strong for you...I know I have run before & I am sorry." He lightly rested his head on top of John's.  
"T-Thank you, Ran. I don't think you know how important you are to us. At times you can reach our Master when no one else can. Just having you close by makes me feel better." John spoke against Randy's chest. "I spoiled your dinner. Go eat."

"It was enough to calm my stomach John...My flight is around six...so I should get there no later than five & even that is pushing it."  
"OK, Babe." John left go of Randy with the best smile he could give. "Are you going to wake Master and tell him you are leaving?"  
"Give him a few more hours...I wouldn't bother...but I worry his reaction if I was not here when he woke." He kissed John's forehead before going to try to figure out what to do about the pizza.  
"OK. I don't know what to put all that pizza in. I don't know what I was thinking getting so much." John apologized.  
"Just like me with breakfast...eyes bigger then our stomachs...we were starving when we ordered.." Randy sighed.  
"Yeah." John thought of how happy he had been when ordering the food. How did things change in a short time.

"Angel? Love?" Sheamus called in a questioning tone from the doorway looking out into the lit sitting room. "What's up guys?"  
Randy looked over. "Not much...how you feeling?"  
"Still tired...Just...waking up alone. Wondered where you guys went."  
"Oh...Just talking we didn't want to wake you knowing you need your rest, you just admitted your still tired. Just letting you know I need to leave in a few hours I am making a trip back home to handle a few things."  
"Oh...any problems?"  
"No...

John was relived to hear his Master sounding more like himself. "We ordered food Sir, pizza and wings. Randy had me order you a nice salad. It's in the fridge along with some cold pop." He walked over closer to Sheamus with a smile.  
"Thank ye both...I think I am a bit hungry." He headed for the fridge but the smell of the chicken grabbed his attention. "Are the wings claimed?"  
"No Shea...please enjoy they should still be warm." Randy told him.  
"Thanks." He pulled the bag out moving to the table seeing the two pizza boxes. "Where you guys just starting?"  
"Um..." Randy wasn't fully sure how to answer. Not a man to normally lie, but John decided to spare his Master the truth by going to the pizza box, and pulled out a piece of the mushroom, hoping his stomach was calm enough now.

"We started but got sidetracked talking." John tried to sound lighthearted as he took a bite.  
"OK Angel..." Sheamus looked at Randy. "I know ye said ye had a few hours...but in case I fall sleep again...travel safe Love."  
"Yeah of course. " Randy followed John's lead walking back over & pulled a second piece of his pizza. Sheamus looked over the packs of wings pulling out the sweet BBQ along with some of the blue cheese dressing & celery sticks. "Hmm guess some soda would be a good idea." Sheamus got back up to grab one of the paper cups pouring some soda from the bottle John already had open.  
John ate the pizza slowly, gladly his stomach had calmed down a bit.

"Ye boys seem tense." Sheamus told them as he stripped some of the bones.  
"We are just worried about you." Randy admitted.  
"What cause I am tired?"  
"Shea...I know doc x-rayed your ribs. Did they run a prelim ImPACT?"  
"Um...no...why?"  
"They need to know how bad you are."  
"I'm fine...I am already out about a month if not longer for me ribs...If they suspect I recovered from a concussion early there will be questions."  
"What if you haven't though?"  
"I am fine...just been tired, my body if trying to heal that will drain me." John kept quiet and ate, not knowing what to say. Could Randy be worried for nothing? Hope began to fill John as the comforting thought made him feel at ease.  
"And what about earlier?" Randy asked.  
"What about it...it was a time for ye two boys to play."  
"What about how you acted when we were done...you were dejected with us."  
"What ye mean fella...twas something for ye two...it had notin to do with me..."

"Shea...do you even remember walking away from us...telling us to go clean?"  
"Well it made sense to clean before laying down."  
"You crying clenching John's collar like you feared it would vanish."  
"It's nothing..."  
"No...it not nothing..."  
"Aye...it is..."  
"Shea..."  
"IT'S NOTIN!" Sheamus snapped banging a fist on the table as he stood up. "JUST LEAVE BLOODY WELL ENOUGH ALONE!"  
Randy stood up facing Sheamus. "What...What Shea? You going to hit me because I am trying to help you see the truth."  
Sheamus shook his head. "Why must ye always find problems...always trying to bring fucking trouble!" Sheamus stormed into the bedroom the door slamming behind him. Randy sighed hanging his head.

John sat the rest of his pizza down, not knowing what to do. He didn't know whether to go over and hug Randy or go check on his Master. "Sorry John...but you still think I am imagining things? The way he dismissed how we found him...how quick his temper flared..."  
"Please, Ran. No more. No more right now." John leaned forward, burying his face in his hands. "I don't know what to do..." Randy moved walking behind John resting his hands on John's shoulders.  
"I'm sorry Baby..."  
"Can't we ever just be happy, Ran? I know it sounds like a pity party but every time we start to enjoy life something terrible happens." John's voice broke. "How much more can we all take?"  
"How ever much we need to so we come out of it together."

John nodded, trying to compose himself. "I'm going to go check on him."  
"OK Baby...I would go with you...but I am the one his rage is aimed at right now." Randy lightly squeezed John's shoulders before moving to sit back down.  
"It's OK, Daddy. I'll be back." John headed for the bedroom knowing his Master would never get angry with him. He opened the closed-door and walked inside the bedroom. "You OK, Master?" Sheamus was sitting in the darkened room by the window, slivers of moon light coming through the curtain barely showed his position in the room as it almost glowed off his pale flesh. He made no sound of movement to show he was aware of John's presence.

John closed the door, plunging the room in total darkness other than the moonlight. He thought Sheamus' pale skin looked almost supernatural the way that it glowed. John walked over close to his Master almost in awe of him but filled with worry as well. "Master?" He repeated. Sheamus blinked slowly his head slowly turned.  
"I...I am sorry me Angel..." He leaned forward resting his forearms on his legs. "I...I am not well...am I?"  
"No, Master. Although it's not your fault and it breaks my heart to say it.." Was John's soft answer. He walked close enough so he could wrap his arms around Sheamus, burying his head against his neck.  
"I don't deserve ye two...I...I can't tr-treat ye two right..." Sheamus tone so sad as tears wet his eyes again.

"Please don't say that, Master." John begged, picking up on the Irishman's sadness. "You have been the kindest, most attentive Master a sub could ever hope for. You can't help that you were injured. We love you. It will be OK."  
"But...if...I can't recover...I...can't be a Master...if I can not tr-trust my own mind...I...can't let ye trust yeself in my hands..." Tears fell silently to his lap.  
"Master, please don't talk that way. It's too soon. I need you." Tears were now falling from John's eyes to match his Master's. "You make me so happy. I've given my body, mind and soul to you. Please, don't say such terrible things."

"At...At least for now though...no...no more bo-bondage play, at least not...alone...for ye safety..."  
"Yes, Master I understand." John paused, almost afraid to ask the next question. "Am I still permitted to wear my collar?"  
"Do...ye...even...sick tr-trust me that fully?"  
"Yes, Master...I'd trust you with my life. I missed wearing it." John placed a hand on Sheamus' shoulder. "It felt comforting."  
"I want two things first...then ye may...retrieve it from the...bed. Well three...things."

"Yes, Sir? What are they?" John asked with no hesitation. Sheamus took a hold of John's shoulders to move him back a little. He then moved his hands to John's face & leaned in to kiss him deeply, a faint sense of longing maybe a hint of fear behind the kiss. John returned the kiss, trying to pour all of his trust, love and devotion into the passionate embrace. Sheamus trailed his lips slowly over John's jaw moving towards his neck. He kissed & nipped along the sensitive flesh. He then sucked on the junction of the neck & shoulder. He wrapped his arms around John's body holding him close. "Master...Mmmm..." John could not hold in a moan at the sweet contact. He closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation.

Sheamus moved his lips higher up John's neck. letting his teeth scrap lightly over the pulse point, he moaned lightly feeling as his pet melted for him.  
John was letting out needy whimpers and moans as his body hummed in enjoyment from Sheamus' touch. When he felt the teeth scrape, John's legs began to shake and it took all his control not to slide to the floor. Sheamus finally reached John's ear. "I love how easily & open ye react to me my pet...I just wanted a good feel & taste of ye neck before it was shielded again..." He gave a low moan as he nuzzled the slightly abused flesh. "Now ye may retrieve ye collar. Also turn on one of the bedside lamps so ye can see it."

"Yes, Sir." John walked in the dark to locate and turn on the lamp. Seeing his collar laying on the bed, John grabbed it and carried it over to his Master, dropping to his knees without being told as he handed it to him.  
Sheamus took it from John, a slight blush to his cheeks as the light showed his slightly heated state from messing with his pet's neck. of course John now had a clear view of it. John looked at his Masters' hardening manhood. "Do you want me to bring you release, Master?" He asked, his voice soft and submissive.  
"Aye...ye wish ye collar first...with me third request."  
"Yes, please Master. I am eager for it back."  
"I want ye word...if I act improperly...ye are in ye rights to remove it...ye understand me Angel..."  
"Yes Master, but that won't be necessary. You would never do anything improper, Sir. I know it." John answered with conviction.  
"OK Angel." He leaned forward to kiss John, the same time sliding the collar around his neck buckling it in place. He then leaned back in the chair. "Feel better me pet?"

"Yes, Sir. Much better. Now allow me to make you feel better." John replied. He moved forward and bent over, taking his Master's cock into his warm mouth, sucking. John immediately began bobbing his head up and down to take in as much of the length as he was able, his eyes looking upward at his loving owner in total submission and love. Sheamus gave a low heated moan.  
"Oh god me pet...so good..." He took one hand resting it on the back of John's head almost stroking the short hair at times. "Mmmm yes that's a good pet...tasting your Master nice & deep." John was greatly encouraged by his Master's arousal as he felt the pale cock grow in his mouth. He had worried after the last few play times if he and Randy got Sheamus heated any more. Taking a hand, John cupped and rolled the Irishman's balls as he licked, sucked and deep-throated his Master's manhood.

"Aye...Mmmm" Sheamus panted lightly, as he kept his focus on John. "Such a good pet...make ye Master so hot..." Sheamus could feel his arousal growing by the moment. "Damn oh damn...Ahhhh don't stop...oh god...think I close...Mmmm" He panted as his lips parted. He moved the other hand to rest on John's head one brushed his head while the other brushed the collar. The pent energy almost felt like it was vibrating his body. John could feel the energy between them and his Master's lust and love for him. He hollowed his cheeks as he sucked harder, rolling the tightening balls in his hand, loving the taste of his love's pre-cum in his mouth.

Sheamus' nails lightly scratched as John's scalp as he watched him. "Oh god me pet...ye really want to taste me don't ye...just love the thought of me...mmmm of me filling that hot mouth."  
"Mmmhmm." John answered around the member stuffing his mouth full. He worked at relaxing his throat more, knowing he could take it all the way to the base.  
"Mmmm th-then...th-that the...oh damn…" Sheamus moaned almost cried out as he head went back the same time he came filling John's mouth. As he finished his head stayed back to catch his breath his hands fell loose from John's head. John drank down his Master's release, waiting until it was completely drained before removing his mouth.

"I'm glad I could help you feel good, Master. It makes me very happy."  
"Aye pet...Aye.." He was almost breathless as he spoke. "Now stand & kiss ye Master..."  
"Gladly." John stood and bent down to kiss the man he loved, kissing him with a deep passion as his heart worried about his Master's health. Sheamus lightly ran his hand over the back of John's head at the kissed. He smiled as the kiss broke.  
"Th-thank ye pet..." a faint sigh. "Viper's emergency trip...does it have...anything to do with me health?"  
"Yes." John admitted. "He didn't think it was safe for you to be driving right now. He is taking a flight to go get his license that he lost when his wallet was stolen." John realized after he said it that Sheamus had no memory of his own wallet being taken by the robbers. He had thought it all a bad dream.

Sheamus looked a little sad. "He is right...with how tired I been and...and...well everything else...I was not thinking..." He looked up at John with apologetic eyes. "Do me a few things me pet?"  
"Gladly, what do you need, Sir?" John replied.  
"Makes he happy yet almost sad to admit...th-that did drain me...help me back to bed me pet..." He sighed, a faintly saddened look "Then pl-please tell me Love...I am...am sorry I lost me temper...If...If he has time before he must leave...I...I would really like to sp-spend it with him...ho-holding me...le-letting me kn-know he do-doesn't blame me. I would like for ye to jo-join us of course...once ye pu-put what is left of the ch-chicken away...be sha-shame to wa-waste."

"Of course, Master. I'll help you to bed and then go get him." John helped Sheamus to his feet and supported him as he walked to the large bed. Once the man was comfortable, John headed back to the room where Randy was. "I'm back, Daddy." Randy looked up from the couch the table cleared of trash & whatever he could fit in the fridge.  
"I take it he was feeling better? I see you are adorned again Baby." He tried to smile. "Just so you know I did manage to squeeze three slices of your pizza in my small box & put it away so you can try to enjoy later...they may be a little stuck to each other when they cool though."

"Thank you, Babe. Yes, he's in bed resting. He admitted he is not well, Ran." John looked at Randy. "He asked me to come tell you how sorry he is for losing his temper and our Master would like you to hold him before you leave if you will." John looked around. " Oh, and he wants me to put his chicken away? Is it already?"  
"Yes Baby...It is away with the pizza...now I had to take the soda out...but I figure you two can always use ice to chill it. I am glad at least when clear headed he admits something it off." He stood up. "I'll set my alarm for three, it won't give me long to rest with you two, but better then none at all." He headed over to grab his phone to begin setting it.  
"Thanks, Ran. He really did feel bad about how he treated you." John replied as he waited on Randy.

Randy sighed while nodding setting the phone then following John back into the bedroom. He saw Shea once again near the middle. "Shea you still wake?"  
"Aye Love," He opened his eyes little. "Ye here to forgive me?"  
"There is nothing to forgive." Randy walked around the bed setting the phone down. "You wanted me to hold you...so behind you?"  
"Aye...please."  
"Gladly." Randy removed his towel climbing under the blankets with Sheamus. "Just don't be surprised if I keep an cautious eye out for a while." He wraps one arm around the large man leaning into his back.  
"I expect nothing less from ye Love...I am still sorry...ye were only trying to help."  
"Will you let Doc run an ImPACT Saturday?"  
"We will see...please can we ju-just rest thee few sh-short hours we have."  
"Of course..." Randy moved to kiss Sheamus' shoulder. "Rest Sir."

John let his shorts and boxers fall to the floor before climbing into bed under the covers in front of Sheamus, snuggling again him. "I love you both. Rest well." Sheamus rest his lower hand over Randy's while he draped his other arm around John's waist. A content sigh passed his lips as his eyes drifted close.


	90. Chapter 90

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

The rest didn't feel nearly long enough when Randy was woken by his alarm. He felt Sheamus moving next to him. "Relax...you need your rest..."  
"Miss ye Love." The larger man mumbled thickly.  
"I'll miss you as well, I hope to be back tonight or tomorrow morning. I just said Sunday to play it safe."  
"OK..." Sheamus slowly moved his hand off of Randy's.  
"I know your Angel will take care of you in my absence..." He moved to kiss Sheamus' cheek before sliding from the bed to get dressed. John woke, hearing the talking. He opened his eyes to see Randy moving about.

"Leaving, Daddy?" John asked, his voice sleepy.  
"Yeah soon Baby...we know how airports can be even early. I still need to call a cab. You continue to keep an eye over Shea...even if he wants to act like a belligerent bastard." Randy chuckled to hopefully show he was joking.  
"I thin ye talking of yeself there fella..." Sheamus replied still half asleep pulling John a little closer in the bed.  
"OK, will do." John chuckled as he snuggled against Sheamus' warm body. "Kiss me before you leave, Daddy?"  
"OK Baby." Randy have a pair of track pants on so far & climbed onto the bed in front of John. "See you soon Baby." He leaned in giving John a good kiss good-bye. When he broke the kiss he looked over John's shoulder at Sheamus. "You still wake sir."

"Aye." Sheamus opened his eyes lifting his head up so he was above John's shoulder. Randy leaned over to kiss Sheamus before moving from the bed & Sheamus laid his head back down. Randy worked to finish dressing before moving to the sitting room with his phone to call the local cab company. John loved the warmth and closeness of laying beside his sweet Master. He had been so concerned for his love's health. He still was but these quiet moments gave him a sense of peace.  
"I'll miss our Viper very much...But these private times are nice too, Master." He whispered.

"Aye Angel, we will miss him...but ye are right, one on one moments are sweet as well." Sheamus leaned forward pressing his lips to John's shoulder as he hand moved from around John's body up over his chest till it could lightly brush his collar. "Was ye mark comfortable to rest in Angel?" He licked his lips before moving to lightly place a few extra kisses along John's shoulder.

* * *

Randy kept looking towards the bedroom while he waited, he finally decided to grab his bag & head for the lobby to wait for cab to arrive. He just hoped both men would be fine till his return.

* * *

"Y-Yes, it was fine...comforting, Master. I love the feeling of your ownership around my neck." John replied with sincerity, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the kisses from his love. "It's honestly like a dream come true for me. I'm yours forever, Sir."  
"I am so glad ye…both of ye are staying by me side in these trying times. I…I don't know what I would do if I was to lose ye two…" His hand drifted back over John's chest just lightly stroking, almost petting his smooth skin. "Ye know I mean it when I call ye me Angel…with my broken past, the trouble I now face…ye stay by me…try to shield me…ye help me stay standing when I feel I could just crumble…" He gave a faint sigh. "I don't sound much of a strong Dom do I?"

"Don't talk that way Sir." John knew it might not be proper to address his Dom in such a manner but he couldn't help it. "You are plenty strong and give me everything I need. I love how we all three love and protect each other. It shows how deep our feelings run. Yes, you know I love a demanding Dom but I love it when you show your soft, loving side as well. With you I get the complete package." John said the last part with a dimpled smile although Sheamus couldn't see it from his position.

"Thank ye Angel…Ye know I am not always the clearest of minds…yet other times seems too clear. Me mind tis just all over thee place. I know I must not be the easiest to deal with right now…" He planted a few kisses to John's shoulder again. "Ye never know which side of me ye will be dealing with…I know I used to like to keep ye on ye toes…but this is different." He sighed as he lowered his eyes. He gave a shutter letting go of John before he moved to stand from the bed.

He grabbed his robe near by before moving by the window to look out at the still dark sky of the early morning. His tone low, sad, depressed. "At least before I had a clue which side of me I had ye dealing with…but now…now I don't even know." John rose from his place on the bed and walked over slowly to Sheamus, wrapping his broad arms around the younger man. His heart sank in dread as he felt the sadness radiate from his lover's body. John remembered Sheamus' earlier statement, that he was unfit to be John's Master in his current physical condition.

"Then it's a damn good thing I love both sides of you, Master." He replied quietly, pausing a moment in the quiet room, a bit unsure of his next question but desperate to ask it for his own peace of mind. "Make me a promise, Master?" John knew the Irishman would keep his word. "Promise me that no matter what comes I can always wear your collar and serve you? I understand that you are feeling worried and uncertain but after all these years of being alone I finally feel like my true self. I couldn't bear to lose you now after all we've shared." John took a deep breath, realizing how huge his next statement would be but meaning it with all his heart.

"I would give up anything for you. Even wrestling, and being a part of the WWE has been my lifelong dream. You...make me feel alive. Being your submissive is the only way I feel needed and at peace with myself." His voice grew low and pleading as John sank to his knees in the darkness, bowing his head to the floor in surrender and kissing Sheamus' feet. It was something he rarely ever did, as a sign of his total humility. "I beg you on my knees for just one more chance to fulfill your every need. To be yours. Please, just tell me that I'll always be given that opportunity, please." John tenderly kissed the feet as tears began to trail down his cheeks from the depth of his words, his chest barely heaving from his quiet sobs. John did not even care that he was a world-famous athlete and over two hundred pounds of pure muscle crying at another man's feet. He had no pride nor felt shame where Sheamus was concerned. This was his Dom, his Master, and his lover. John would willingly give up his own life to heal the depressed man above him. To bring back the confident man he loved.

Sheamus turned his head looking from the window to down at John as he kissed his feet feeling the warmth of his lips, but also his tears. He lowered to one knee so he could grasp John's shoulders guiding him to raise up so he could look at him. "My dearest Angel…ye words warm my heart greatly." He took one hand lightly brushing it across the collar. "Part of me can't wait till we can get your permanent collar…" His eyes dropped lightly. "I can not promise I will always be a proper Master…that I will be worthy of ye servitude…" He lifted his eyes back to John's "But I can at least try to promise to always be thee best boyfriend I can be to ye & Randy under the circumstances fate has dealt us. Please tell me that is enough for ye for now Angel…while…while I can not always promise to be worthy of ye wearing my collar…I will try to remain worthy of both of your love & not leave ye to be alone again John…" Sheamus looked a little nervous in the dim light as he lightly dragged his bottom lip through his teeth.

"Yes, Master. I understand." John honestly felt crushed inside at his love's bittersweet words. He did not want to pile up any more stress on Sheamus with his expectations. He knew that the Irishman was giving him everything he could offer at the time. John could only hope for the best.  
"Good." Sheamus wrapped his arms around John as both men were still kneeling on the floor of the room. He rested his head on John's shoulder taking in the slight scent of his Angel & the leather of his mark on his Angel's flesh. "Thank ye…I can nay say it enough…thank ye." He pulled back licking his lips before he moved to cup John's face & leaning in to kiss him softly. He knew he asked a lot of both of his loves & would not know what he would do without them. John drank in the kiss like a man dying of thirst, deepening it as he moaned softly. It was a sweet kiss laced with passion and a hint of desperation, his cheeks still wet from his shed tears.

Sheamus slowly broke the kiss, his eyes shone his he deep love for the older man before him, the man who would give him the world if he would only ask. A light smile brushed his lips as he touched John's cheek with a faint sigh at his tears. "I wish I could without a doubt give ye all ye wish me sweet Angel…but I nay want to give ye what may be false tales. Ye know what I would like from ye…though it may be a test for us?"


	91. Chapter 91

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"No, please tell me, Sir. Anything. Anything you want." John answered softly, slightly breathless from the deep kiss.  
"Remember a few months go…ye tried to give me a full massage, ye were trying to get me to feel better of meself. I had sadly freaked out on ye. I would like ye to try to give me another one."

John smiled at the opportunity to be allowed to serve and do something for his loving Master. "Sure, Master. I will gladly do that for you." He grinned. "I can't wait to show you my home in Florida. I have a bed bigger than most entire bedrooms in normal houses. But until we get there this hotel bed was have to do." Sheamus couldn't help but chuckle at his Angel's enthusiasm. "Bigger then most whole rooms hmm, that must be hell to find sheets for." He moved back to the bed removing the robe before laying back down. "There should be lotion in my toiletries bag." He gave a faint sigh. "Thank ye again Angel for taking me in. I know tis not how ye wished me to first see ye house." John moved to the bag to retrieve the lotion. "No need to thank me, Sir. It is my greatest pleasure to share my house with you. I only wish we had thought to have you move in sooner. It's plenty big enough to share. I'd love Randy to move in and we could all live together at my place. Just wait until you see it. I'm not bragging but there's a reason Randy nicknamed it The Clubhouse." John walked over to the bed holding the lotion. He gave a playful whistle at the sexy sight before him. "I'm gonna enjoy this job." He did have to wonder if Sheamus even remember the last massage he gave him when they tested him being blindfolded or was that another memory stolen from them?

Sheamus could not help the faint blush to his skin as John whistled at him. "I am sure ye are not bragging Angel...I am sure ye have the means to have anything of ye heart content put into that place. As for Randy moving in with us...why not ask him? Ye have two homes, why can't he?" Sheamus moved to lay face down in the bed taking a few deep breaths to get comfortable. John squirted some of the lotion into his hands, rubbing them together to warm it.  
"I can ask him but honestly don't know what he'll say. Randy is strange about his independence at times. It's one reason we only stayed friends with benefits for so many years instead of becoming an actual couple. I'm impressed you became his boyfriend as quickly as you did. He never would have accepted me into the role so quickly." John climbed into the bed and began rubbing the Irishman's ample ass. "Just had to get my hands on that sexy bubble butt." He teased in a lighthearted voice.

Sheamus tried not to tense as John went right for his ass. It caught him off guard & just had to quickly remind him that is was John, his Angel, he was safe with him. "He may not of wanted ye in such a role so fast because ye were friends for a good time first...he didn't want to risk it with more...just as ye were afraid to as well. Ye don't know if ye don't ask...our time off he seemed to prefer..." A faint sigh. "My place over his own." Sheamus talking helped him relax more to John's touch & even parted his legs a little as he rested his head on his arms.  
"Yeah, I'll have to bring it up I guess. Nothing would make me happier than to be able to share my place with the two men I love" John rubbed the scented lotion into his Master's bottom as he spoke, loving the feel of it in his hands. He trailed his hands down to massage the thick, strong thighs and legs, thoroughly enjoying his time with Sheamus.

Sheamus gave a relax sigh feeling some of the tension draining from his body at John's touch & words. "I don't see why our Viper would have reason to say no to ye...was it not like a second home already? Ye only wish to make it more official."  
"True." John gave a hearty laugh as he rubbed lotion lovingly into the feet he had just kissed. "Randy was always crashing at my place even back when we were only friends." He paused a moment. "Although if I was to be perfectly honest about it there was always some sexual tension between us, even from the first day we met...At least on my part."

Sheamus tried not to chuckle when John reached the bottoms of his feet. "Ye mean even back when ye two were training...what was it OVW back then aye?"  
"Yeah." John finished with his Master's feet and crawled up the bed to apply lotion to the man's pale shoulders. "I don't know how Randy felt about me back then but there was just something about his cocky attitude that I found both annoying and unbelievably hot at the same time. I could barely admit to myself that I was bi back then but a part of me has always wanted Randy. I love his laugh...Not the evil, twisted madman taking over the world laugh he does at times to be intimidating...His real, honest laugh when he gets that sincere smile on his face. Know what I mean?"

"Aye...I know...but I hear that was rare for him back them. Well I heard stories anyways how he was a young man who felt he should be privileged in the business...well and any around him should feel privileged to be in his presence. That's why...oh never mind..." Sheamus stretched his neck to allow John to work. "Sorry Angel...twas just something he told me of a time before wrestling."  
"You can tell me if you want." John said as he gently rubbed Sheamus' back and shoulders. "Unless it was told in confidence and Randy doesn't want you to share it. By the way, you are right about Randy. He was an arrogant prick back then. I much prefer him the way he is now." John laughed. "He was still sexy as hell though no matter how prideful he was. I felt like kicking his ass and kissing him at the same time. Talk about feeling torn."

"I do nay know if it was or not...so I rather nay say without asking him first. I do understand the feeling of being torn between things at times. May not exactly be the same form of torn...but in relationships Randy & I have the same being switches...Sadly I know ye remember when Randy started waking up even more of his...inner bottom." Sheamus gave a low moan as John's hands worked from his shoulder to over his back. "God Angel..."  
"Glad you are enjoying the massage, Master." John worked the muscles in the Irishman's back. "Yeah, I imagine you both feel torn at times both having such strong top and bottom sides to you. Kind of makes me feel grateful that I enjoy playing the submissive almost all the time. Less confusing that way." John smirked. "Although I will admit I love watching you both taking turns topping each other. It's arousing as hell."

"Well ye get a rise from us as well Angel." A low groan rumbling through his chest & a faint blush to his paled flesh. "I know I should turn soon...so ye can get the front…I know was not ye intent, but ye got me a tad...worked up..." He chuckles "I guess better I get that reaction from ye...then what happened the first time we tried this."  
"It's a definite improvement." John said, his voice growing lower as he felt his own body began to respond as on instinct to his Master's arousal. He bit his lip, fighting back a groan. "If you want to turn over now, Sir, I'll get the front for you." Sheamus raised on his knees before rolling to his side then back. He fought a faint cringe of pain on his face as the muscles moved over the ribs. Laying back he just took a few deep breaths to try to calm the pain & the sexual heat wanting to flood his body seeing his Angel kneeling by him all on display, a sight he hoped he would never tire of & that John would never tire of showing him.

"Come here." He reached up hooking one of the rings on John's collar pulling him down towards him. He then hooked his hand behind John's neck to bring their lips together kissing him deeply with a hungry need. John began to lose his fight to keep his lust under control as Sheamus kissed him with passion. He moaned into the kiss, feeling the blood rushing to his hardening cock in response. Sheamus smirked as he finally broke the kiss. "Sorry Angel I guess I am doing very good at letting ye work am I?"  
"I-It's ok, Sir." John fought the urge to bend over and beg his Master to ravage him. He knew that it wasn't his place to tell his Dom when to claim him although his body ached for it. "I enjoyed it." John went to retrieve the bottle of lotion where he had laid it down on the bed bending over to do so, hoping to give his Master naughty ideas. A low growl passed Sheamus lips watching his sinful imp of an angel.  
"Ye mind tis also on other things I see..." He licked his lips. "Then again when isn't it." He lightly joked as a faint moan passed his lips. "Oh screw it...Angel use that lotion to slick me down...then I want to feel ye give me a good hard riding..."


	92. Chapter 92

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"Yes, Sir. With pleasure." John took the lotion and squirted out a generous amount, warming it in his hands before apply it to his waiting Master's hard cock. Unable to wait another minute to be filled, John climbed over his Master to place himself over the offered hard flesh, he spread his cheeks apart with his hands and sank down hard, impaling himself as he faced his lover so that Sheamus could see the expressions on his face. "Damn, so big, Master."  
"Ohhh Ye were an eager things weren't ye...so tight..." Sheamus moved his hands to grip John's hips. He rested his hands there. He licked his lips. "Move please...let me feel every inch of ye body squeezing me...feel as it craves me.."  
"Damn, your voice gets me so hot, Master. That accent...I always crave you." John began to move, building momentum as his inner walls stretched to accommodate his Master's thick shaft. "Uhhh...It feels so good, Sir"

Sheamus started a low rumbled moan feeling John. "God aye Angel...so good...Mmmm aye..." His fingers gripped John's hips a little tighter as he moved so he could thrust up to meet John's downward motion. "Mmmm so good Angel...oh fuck..." Sheamus slowly started to bare his teeth getting sweep more into the feeling.  
The sight of Sheamus' barred teeth turned John on to no end. He loved it when his Irish lover let his more primal side out for him. "Oh, fuck, yeah, take me, Master." John grew more heated, more desperate as his movements became harder, attempting to drive his love's cock as deeply inside of him as possible.

"Me Angel wishes to fly that it..." A slow lick of his lips. Sheamus moved to actually flip them, John's body now braced under his own. John's legs spread wide as Sheamus began to drill into his ass hard and fast. He than braced his hands on John's shoulders pinning him to the bed. He leaned down kissing John hard & brutal allowing him to feed off his Angel's sweet moan & cries of pleasure. His possessive growl continued deep within his body as he continued.  
Unable to speak as Sheamus was kissing the hell out of him, John moaned in pure ecstasy, loving the hard, possessive way that his Master was claiming him. His Dom gave one particularly hard thrust and hit his prostate dead on, causing the older man under him to let out a loud moan of pleasure.

Sheamus gave a inward smirk feeling as John's body clenched around him. He worked to hit the same spot over & over again. He broke the kiss moving his lips near John's ear, "Ye gonna fly for me...aren't ye me sweet Angel...ye so close already…I can feel ye...ye right on the edge... ye gonna be so tight I won't be able to help but fill ye so full of me essence...ye flight will be my own undoing...ye body so divine to milk me dry..." His voice dark & deep. John felt wave after wave of pleasure roll over him as each hard thrust struck his sensitive bundle. He arched his back, his body trembling as his orgasm hit almost immediately, his release shooting out and coating his sweaty stomach. John groaned, his eyes almost rolling back inside his head as the tremors racked his body.

"Aye Angel...Aye...mmmm" He buried his head against John's shoulder & neck as his own climax hit. He slowed as his climax passed. He took a hold of John & rolled with him onto their side. Sheamus allowed himself to pull free from John's spend body & just held the smaller man close, rubbing his back as he rode out his sexual flight.  
"Damn, you are amazing, Master. Every time you claim me feels like our first time." John finally found his voice as his sexual high slowly faded.  
"I am glad I can keep that feeling in ye Angel...let us both rest now...they we can eat & I know ye need a work out today...a work out that does not involve the bed." Sheamus gave a light chuckle.  
"Sounds good, Master." John yawned, his eyes drifting shut. He was going to make a witty comeback about sex being the best workout next but fell into a deep sleep like a contented child before he could say it. John loved to play hard and his exhaustion caught up to him when he least expected it.  
Sheamus just gave a content smile as he laid his own head back down for more rest. He kept his arm wrapped around John as he rested.

As John rested a dream filled his head.

* * *

_John was playing with his Master in a large bed. They were laughing and kissing, their need for each other growing more with each passing moment. Suddenly, a darkness filled Sheamus' eyes that John had never seen before. It was not a look of playful dominance. It was genuine darkness that seemed to chill John's very soul._

_"I want ye on yer knees on the floor, face down ass in the air, slave with yer arms behind ye. Ye have been a bad boy and are getting the punishment ye deserve." John began to tremble slightly at the drastic change in his Master. The Irishman always called him names like Angel and Pet but never Slave. John in the past has called himself Sheamus' slave…but the term never passed his Master's own lips. The sound of the word wrapped in that rich voice seemed to try to rob John of his dignity and reduce him down to nothing but a cheap toy. John had always thought that he would like that feeling but found that when faced with it, it scared him._

_"Master, w-what's wrong with you? You're not well."_  
_"Shut the hell up, slave. Ye are getting only what ye deserve. Ye can never do anything right when I tell ye too!" The larger man pulled back his hand striking John hard across the face, Sheamus' face held a look of pure malice. John was shocked when Sheamus slapped him across the face so hard with the back of his hand it echoed in the room. "Now. Get the hell into position, slave. Don't make me tell ye again." John hurriedly assumed the humiliating position on the floor, fearing for his safety with Sheamus' callous attitude. "That's better." His Master cooed going to retrieve something as he stood from the bed. Coming back into view, Sheamus showed John a vicious looking bullwhip, much to John's utter horror. "I'm going to whip ye until ye realize just how worthless ye are. Then ye are still going to satisfy me no matter how much pain ye are in."_  
_Sheamus stepped back and the first lash came hard and fast, tearing into his lower back and bringing blinding pain. "Please, no, Sir! You are really hurting me!"_

_"I told ye to SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sheamus stopped his whipping and bent to grasp John's face roughly in his hand. The larger man's nails biting into his flesh. "Ye belong to me to use as I see fit, ye hear? " His voice grew lower, almost hypnotic. "Ye are gagged with a large ball gag, ye can't speak, yer arms are cuffed behind yer back." John panicked as he felt his mouth filled and his wrists immobile just from the power of his Master's dark words. He looked at Sheamus with large, frightened eyes. "That's a good slave, ye won't trouble me now." The Irishman went back to his hard lashing and John thrashed in his bonds, wanting to cry out to Randy for help but unable. He knew that this crossed a line and his Daddy would come to his rescue if he knew of his terror._

* * *

John thrashed in his bed, sweat pouring from his body as he fought the imaginary pain and heartbreak from his lover's callous words and actions. "Maddy, melp me!" John cried out, still feeling as though he was gagged.  
Sheamus' eye snapped open feeling John's terror only a moment before he began to thrash in the bed.  
"Angel..." He moved to allow John some room to move. He tried to get John onto his back bracing a hand on his shoulder. "Angel, Love...I need ye to wake...please hear me...please still yeself & open ye eyes..." Fear clear in his voice the longer John seemed to remain within this dream. He heard John crying out as if muffled, something within his mind was rendering him mute. "Please...Please Angel wake up Love...Please." Tears of fear filling his eyes as John was fighting him.

John shook his head as he fought, starting to wake but the sound of his Master's voice scaring him more. Finally freeing himself from his deep dream enough to speak, John gasped, letting out a huge wail. "Daddy, help me!" John screamed, his body shaking as he crossed his arms over his chest to shield his body from more blows. Sheamus was shocked & emotionally wounded when John was calling out for Randy in his sleep, even though he was the one trying to wake him. Also how John tried to shield himself from his touch. He was unsure it wise to try to touch John again. "Angel...please...Randy isn't here...ye safe though...whatever has ye scared...please Angel...Love...please open ye eyes for ye Sweets...I am scared Angel...please." Tears wetting his eyes the more he spoke his voice slowly cracking more & more. He wanted nothing more then to grab hold of John & let him know he was safe...but something told him that his touch in some way was the source of John's pain.


	93. Chapter 93

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John woke more and more as time passed, some of the harshness of the dream fading but a little of the fear hanging on. The Sheamus looking at him now had only worry and love in his expression and none of the hatred and cruelty of the man in dream. "M-Master?" John asked with hesitation in his voice. "Are you still mad at me? P-Please don't punish me any more. I promise to be a good slave for you."  
"Sl-slave? An-Angel...I...I would never...What do ye think I am mad at ye for?" He moved slowly closer to try not to spook his fragile Angel. He patted his lap. "Please Angel come talk to me...tell me why ye think I am mad with ye...why ye think I would call ye a slave." Sheamus remembered John using the term himself, but he had never uttered the term to John. Slaves in his mind had so say over their lives in any way. John was a free man who only served him because he loved to, not because he was made to.

The more John's mind cleared, he began to realize how crazy the whole nightmare had been. His Sweets would never treat him in such a hard manner. It had all been in his head. John neared the Irishman and climbed into his lap, laying his head on Sheamus' shoulder. "It was nothing, Master. I just had a bad dream. Everything is fine."  
Sheamus lightly wrapped his arms around John, ignoring the protest of his ribs at the added strain. He knew John needed him now, holding John against him, a part of him on instinct lightly rocked the older man against him. One hand supported John while the other rubbed his back. "Are ye sure Angel...I just want to make sure ye are ok. Ye had me worried...I...I..I wa-want ye to feel safe wi-with me..." He closed his eyes resting his head against John sadly feeling another headache coming on.

John loved being held and cared for like this by his Master. He knew that he had nothing to fear from his kind lover. "I do feel safe with you, Sir. You know we all have crazy dreams at times. Sometimes they can just feel so real at the time." John tried to shake off the feeling of fear that had made his heart race and long for the comfort of Randy's presence.  
"Aye Angel...I know...ye know I have had my share of them..." He loosened his hold a little on John. "Since we both awake again. How about we take a shower then order breakfast? Ye are still painted with the results of our fun before." He opened his eyes & turned his head to lightly kiss the top of John's head, glad he no longer felt the terror from him.  
"That sounds like a good plan, Sir." John blushed a little at the thought of being covered in his release. "I could go for a warm shower and something good to eat. Can I order pancakes?"

"Aye Angel ye can order ye pancakes with whip cream & chocolate syrup. I would like some scrambled eggs, a ham steak, toast with jam...if they don't have the steak I'll take some sausage." He gave a faint sigh. "I do need to remove to collar again Angel...and I will be leaving it off till after your workout." John nodded, knowing it was necessary.  
"Yes, Sir, if you have to."  
"Well it can itch if I do not. Plus we said ye were not to wear it in public & ye know ye need to hit the gym." Sheamus lightly ran his finger lightly along the edge of the collar were it met John's neck. "Plus I so want to feel ye melt for me as I plant kisses along that guarded flesh. Would ye like that feeling Angel?"

"Y-Yes, Master." John closed his eyes, remembering the blissful feeling of his neck being played with and kissed. "But it's so sensitive. You may want to limit it if you don't want to hear me pleading for a round two at this time."  
"We shall see Angel...we shall see...maybe I like ye sweet sounding pleas." He moved his arms more. "OK Angel time to get up for me."  
"Yes, Master." John climbed off Sheamus' lap and stood up from the bed, looking at his boyfriend expectantly. He missed Randy already, wishing the two tops could ravish him together, kissing and feeling up his body until he became a begging, trembling mess. Sheamus was right, he did think about sex nonstop. Sheamus made his way off the bed & in front of John. He leaned forward kissing John's forehead.

"Remember me Angel...even without the leather on he skin...my mark on ye goes much deeper." He slowly unbuckles the collar slipping it from John's neck. "Our mark on each other goes deeper then any can take away." He leaned down to softly kiss the side of John's neck taking in the scent & faint taste of the leather touched flesh. He then pulled back placing one hand under John's jaw to slowly lift it. He looked into his eyes, full of love & caring before leaning forward to lightly brush his lips with his own.

John returned the gentle kiss, loving the look of deep love he saw in the Irishman's blue eyes. How could his mind ever imagined his Master in such an evil role? It was absurd. "I know, Master. I can see how you feel about me every time you look at me. Our bond is something special." John laughed. "Randy would gag at our sickening sweet emotions but I don't care."

"I do nay care either...and he will learn in time...he wishes me his Master as well he will learn that I care for those I wish to claim as my submissive...that I care for those that bless me with their devoted submission." He lightly kissed John again. "Let's head for the shower Angel...I can nay wait to see that water as it runs over ye toned flesh." His eyes gaining faintly darker at the thoughts in his head. "God Angel...the sinful thoughts ye stir within me. I know I say it often...but tis still true."

"I'm glad I turn you on still, Master. Some lovers lose interest in their partners after they have conquered them." John headed for the shower, shaking his ass a little teasingly as he went, his mood once again light and playful. "You know you love to see me shake it, Sir."  
"That I do Angel." He followed after John through the suite. Getting behind him in the bathroom he gave him a playful swat on his round ass. "I love that as well." He gave a lick of his lips. "I could just devour ye."  
"Randy and my sexual appetites have rubbed off on you, Master. Pretty soon you'll want sex 24/7 like we do. Run before it's too late!" John teased going to turn on the water so he could adjust the temperature.

Sheamus gave a low growl as he moved behind John resting his hands on his hips. "I think it is already to late for me not to catch that ailment." He lightly began rubbing John's hips. "Though I am sure ye don't mind my suffering such an ailment...I can picture ye loving ever second of tending to it." Stepping closer to press himself against John. He leaned closer to John. "Maybe I should stop...or ye shall never get cleaned..." He moaned lightly near John's ear, "Ye just heat me blood so much." His fingers digging lightly into John's flesh were his gripped him. John's legs parted on pure instinct as he closed his eyes, loving how heated Sheamus' voice sounded by his ear. "Damn, Master, you are turning me on so fast. Oh, fuck, I'm aching for you now, Sir. Please...fuck me."

"God ye don't know how hot & sweet ye surrender to me is..." He slides one hand around to begin to fondle John's cock. "Ye feel so good in my touch...the way ye body molds to me..." He moans in John's ear as he body almost hums with the sexual energy between them. "Ye know what I want Angel..." He whispered in a deep husky tone.

"No, please tell me, Master." John could not help but buck his hips slightly as he felt the Irishman's hand touching his quickly hardening manhood, giving a faint groan of pleasure.  
"I want ye in that shower...get any trace of lotion cleaned from ye ass...then I want ye back in the bed...face down & ye ass on display for me so I can feast from ye deeply...I want to hear ye moan, wither under me, cry with pleasure as ye come undone from my tongue tasting ye deeply. Then maybe if I feel generous enough I will let ye cum for me again..." He licked slowly up the side of John's neck as if to punctuate his point before he swatted his ass with the hand not on John's cock before he let his Angel go & turn to walk from the bathroom. He walked back to the bedroom & laid back down on one side of the bed to leave plenty of space for John's return.


	94. Chapter 94

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John stood in shock at the sexy orders, his head spinning from the contact. He jumped into the shower, cleaning himself with record speed, trying to do a good job while hurrying at the same time. As soon as the task was completed, John turned off the water, quickly dried with a hotel towel and raced back to bed where Sheamus waited, going to the space provided and laying face down as ordered earlier. "Done, Sir."  
"Ye forgetting a part...up on ye knees so ye are nicely on display for me." Sheamus smirked as he moved from the bed to looks his sweet Angel over. "Ye know how I like ye posed if I am to enjoy me feast fully."  
"Of course, I'm sorry, Master." John got up on his knees with his muscled thighs spread to show off his ass to his Master's hungry gaze. "I can't wait to feel you...feast on me, Sir."

"Much better..." Sheamus climbed on the bed behind John. He took both hands running them over John's full ass. "Such a fine specimen I shall never grow weary of admiring & worshiping." He pulled the cheeks apart more before he leaned down to swipe his tongue over the expose hole. He gave a low moan as he pushed just a little more against it. He flicked the tip over it to tease he sweet Angel. John's body gave a small shudder at the teasing sensation.  
"Damn, you make me so weak, Master. I melt every time you touch me." John knew such words may seem unmanly to some but he knew Sheamus liked him to be vocal with his feelings and truth be told he enjoyed it himself. Sheamus lightly kneaded the flesh of John's ass as he allowed his tongue to begin to delve deeper , the tip slowly starting to push the hole open for him. He moaned, his short nails lightly digging as he could still taste traces of himself still within John. The smell & taste erotic was arousing. He wanted to play & tease John when he first started. But now he couldn't help but want to get even more & soon buried his tongue deeper, his lips near pressed to the hole itself letting his tongue dive in & out of the tight hole as he moaned even deeper.

"Oh, fuck, yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir it feels so good." John loved the feeling of having his ass worshiped and tasted by Sheamus. Some would consider it a dirty or forbidden act and the taboo aspect of it only made it that much more arousing. This was one of the few things sexually that Randy had not been into doing to him and it made it seem that much more special when his Master enjoyed it. Sheamus slowly sounded more & more like a wild beast. Making his tongue ridged & just wiggling he worked his lips against the sensitive outer flesh. He loved John's feel, taste, smell everything of this sweet Angel, he even loved the almost smothering feel the act gave him. His mouth vibrated as he growled & moaned from it, his eyes closing as he was drawn more & more into it. "Oh, God, more, p-please, Sir. F-Fuck." John fed off the Irishman's enthusiasm for him and shuddered as the wet tongue brushed over his sensitive bundle of nerves.

One hand moved from the ass around John to grab a hold of his cock. He let his fingers just barely touch the heated flesh. The fingertips brushing it as it moved freely under John's body causing a strong contrast between the rough devouring of his ass & feather softness to his cock. Sheamus moaned more as he own mind was drawn in more to that of his Angel. The sounds ranged from the large man of a hungry beast, to lustful moans to oddly almost needy whines. They seemed to change from one moment to the next.

John grew more needy with each passing moment. The light touches on his hard, aching cock were driving him crazy with lust. All the arousing sounds Sheamus was making were sexy as hell. "Master, please! I'm on fire! So good...Mmmm." Sheamus stopped touching John's cock to stroke his own, he couldn't help the fire burning deep inside himself. He pulled his lips away, but soon had his slippery tongue replaced with his thick cock pushing John wide open. Both hands moved to John's waist to jerk him back onto him with a deep moan. "My god Angel..." He deep voice it a deep wail like tone as the words left his mouth. He slid back only to thrust deep within John's all too willing body. "Sooo Divine...Ooooo" His eyes closed as his head lulled back as he continued pumping into John's body over & over. John let out a gasp of surprised pleasure as the tongue was quickly replaced by his Master's much larger cock. "Yes, fuck me, Sir! Claim me as yours!"

Sheamus' hand slid from John's waist over his sides & up to his shoulders. Once they were there the larger man leaned over him. His hand's gripped tight as he thrust his hips in & out of John's body. "Ye such a sinful thing..." He panted out near John's ear. "Ye turn me into such a wild thing My Sweet Angel...so divine...yet so sinful..." His words laced with heavy pants & deep lustful moans. "Ye know...I still could taste parts of me...from before...the slickness of me deep within ye lustful body." He licked than tugged on John's ear with his teeth with a low growl of a wild beast. "Ye know I would still love a time...to tie ye at my mercy...Have both our Viper & I fuck you till we burst...filling ye so good & full with our seed...then feasting on ye so I may taste...mmmm...taste all of us as one...ohhh can ye picture that... picture me not per-permitting ye to cum till I start eating...let our Viper feast on ye aching hard cock while I eat out your wondrous ass. Both of us devouring ye whole for our pleasure...then letting ye burst to feed him of ye own seed..." Sheamus shuttered with a low groan at the imagery he placed within his own head along with John's.

John's head swam with the powerful images Sheamus' words had created within his mind. "Please, Master...Oh. God...We must do that sometime soon. It sounds so hot. Oh, fuck..." He could almost feel both of his dominant lovers devouring his body with their need. It was his greatest fantasy come true. To be used by the two Alpha males that had stolen his heart, to be at their utter mercy.  
"Oh Angel...ye...ye go-gonna make me soar soon...claim ye as mine...ye want to feel that again. Feel ye Master fill ye so deeply..." He body almost shook. He didn't wait for a reply as he moved one hand from John's shoulder & brought it under their bodies to begin to jerk him off. "Fly with me Angel...fly with ye Master...so close...ye feel us so close together don't ye..."

"Yes, G-God, yes. Claim me, Master. I'm so close." All of Sheamus' previous erotic talk and the feeling of his Master's thick, pale cock buried almost balls deep inside of him was proving to be John's undoing. "Oh, yes, just like that, Sir. Fuuck, yeah!" The Irishman gave a hard tug on John's cock and he came hard, his release shooting out to coat his Dom's hand as his body shook from pleasure.

"Oooo soo sweet..." Sheamus moaned out feeling his own body shake feeling John coming undone for him. He buried himself deep as he cock throbbed shooting his release deep within his Angel's body. He wrapped his arms around John. "Roll with me Angel...let us...enjoy our flight...in each other's grasp." He could already feel the energy seeping from their bodies. "Me sweet Angel..." He gave a content groan.  
John rolled onto his side on the bed, laughing weakly as Sheamus pulled out to hold him. "Who needs a workout when we have each other? Best workout program ever."

"St-still not the same Angel...ye kn-know ye need a gym..." He went to move & regretfully emitted a slightly pained moan. He tried to ignore the pain that wanted to pull in his chest & pound through his head. He continued to try to move closer to John actually resting his own head on John's chest. "Re-rest now though...I-I Pr-promise I le-let ye out of thee ro-room la-later."

John heard the pained sound his lover made and it worried him. He held his Master close, stroking the sweat dampened red locks. Some might consider the sight a role reversal for a Master and his sub but John loved caring for the man he loved. "You feeling ok, Sir? It sounded like you were in pain."

"I...I will be fine...th-think I...I just strained myself some...so-sorry An-Angel.." He closed his eyes trying to relax as John's touch feeling as his fingers played along his scalp. "So-sometimes wa-want to forget. Some...time do...forget." He shuttered feeling a cold chill even within John's hold feeling his chest a little tight.  
John felt his boyfriend's shutter and it worried him more. "I think you pushed yourself too hard, Master. Maybe try to take it easy for a little while."  
"I sh-should Angel...so-sorry don't me-mean to worry ye...ju-just rest wi-with me bit...th-then ye can go."

"Sure, Master. After we rest we both need to get something to eat. Then I'll go work out." John was honestly not tired himself but knew that his love would want him nearby as he rested. He figured he could close his eyes for a bit and fantasize about fun times with his two men while his Master got some rest.  
"Ne...nearly fo-forgot fo-food...not doing good...te-tending to ye." He gave another faint groan of discomfort as he felt his head spinning. "Ye...mu-must be st-starving the way I worked ye this morning...go eat..." Sheamus slowly tried to move to roll on his side to give John space.

"No, I'm fine. We can lay here and rest a bit and then we can both eat." John scooted back close to Sheamus. He knew that some subs would never dare say no to their Master in any circumstance but John was always worried and fretting over his love, especially his eating habits.  
"OK...An...Angel..." He reached over his towards were John was behind him. "Ho-Hold...ju-just wa-watch ho-how lo-low" He gave a faint gasping sound as he moved. "So-Sorry I di-didn't th-think." John held Sheamus gently, careful of where and how tightly he held him.  
"I'll just close my eyes and rest. You gave me plenty of food for thought with that sexy scenario you talked about during sex. Damn, somehow you tapped into one of my biggest fantasies with that one. Me, at you and Randy's mercy, being fucked so hard and deep by you both as you take turns filling me that I lose track of who is buried inside me at any given moment. Me, thrashing, begging to be allowed to cum, but forced to wait until you both are done with your fun and then feeling you eating my ass while our Viper sucks me dry with his talented mouth and that sinful tongue. Oh, God..."

Sheamus just gave a faintly content sigh feeling John's arm around him. He rested his one hand over his. Sadly his head was spinning so bad by that point he barely even heard John's words. He just tried to have comfort from his Angel watching over him as he rested in his hold. His body slow began to relax with in John's strong arms. John grew silent when his words got no response from the younger man beside him. He figured that his love was exhausted so he closed his eyes and fantasized to himself, a broad dimpled grin crossing his face from the images playing vividly inside of his mind.


	95. Chapter 95

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Who knows how long it was before Sheamus started to shiver in John's hold, he saw himself in a cold, dark space, he couldn't see anything around him. The air smell stale & felt heavy in his lungs. He felt something binding him, preventing him from moving. The staleness slowly began to feel almost suffocating to him causing him to fight for breath. The gasping transferred to the waking world despite his eyes still closed.

* * *

John was day dreaming. He was standing naked with his wrists cuffed behind him. His Master was standing behind him planting wet kissed all over the nape of his neck while his Daddy stood in front of him, claiming his mouth in a hard, passionate kiss. Just as it was getting good John was brought to reality as he heard Sheamus let out a gasp in his sleep. "Master, you ok?" John spoke quietly so as not to startle his love if he was resting.

* * *

Sheamus continued to shiver, as in his mind we was within the cold room. He could hear no sounds around him. When ever he tried to open his mouth to speak he just gasped, the heaviness of the air just drew his breath away. He kept fighting for his breath, but at times he wondered why was he fighting...what was it he was even fighting.

* * *

John was alarmed as he heard his Master continue to gasp and felt his body shivering. What was wrong with him? "Master, are you awake? What's wrong? Are you having trouble breathing?" John sat up in bed, shaking the Irishman harder. He was preparing himself to jump and run for his phone if his Master was in need of medical attention. The movement of his body was the first to break through Sheamus' dream filled fog. He breathing slowly calmed. His body still shivered as if he was freezing. "Wh...who?" He barely managed to get out. He felt the staleness of the air lessen some. His mind tried to peer into the darkness around him. When Sheamus answered by asking 'Who?' John was truly afraid. His Master was in need of help.

Facing the reality that Randy had tried to warn him of, John began to come to the realization for the first time that maybe his beloved Master's head injury was really affecting him. He shook the shivering man, harder but not roughly, his voice rising slightly in his panic. "Master...Shea, it's me, John. Are you ok? Please talk to me!" Sheamus heard a voice he was not expecting within that dark void of a place.  
"Jo-John...An...Angel?" His questioning voice thick with sleep as his head slowly moved turning towards his voice. The larger man still shivered but not as badly. John was relieved beyond words to hear Sheamus say his name.

"Yes, Shea...Master, it's me, John. your Angel. Please wake up and tell me you're ok." He stroked the Irishman's face with his hand bending down to place a soft kiss on the trembling lips as the man moved toward him. Sheamus slowly blinked his eyes open, but then cringed needing to shield his eyes.  
"Br-bright..." He ignored his pain as he couldn't help but want to move closer to John to feel his warmth. "Co-cold An-Angel...so Cold..." John looked at the room that was darkened by the hotel curtains they had left drawn. The room was neither bright or cold. As a matter of fact, John had been sweating a little. He feared Sheamus was going into shock or chilling from a fever.

"Cold, Master? I can cover you up. Are you feeling sick?"  
"For a bit...pl-please...ba-bad dream...sorry Angel..." He tried to calm down. "Ju-just feeling ye...kn-knowing I am...am not alone...wa-was locked someplace cold...Co-couldn't see." John pulled the bed covers over his Master and then went to lay back down, his heart slowing as the fear and adrenaline left his body.  
"I'm glad it was only a bad dream, Sweets. Those seem to be going around between us. I was worried about you. Try to get warm and relax, Sir."

"Sorry Angel...I...I love Ye...ye put up with so much..." He slowly tried to open his eyes again. He just needed to look at John. "It...was such a scary feeling." John shivered at the thought of being in a dark, cold place.  
"I can imagine. I have a horrible fear of small, dark spaces. I would have totally freaked out. It's probably my worst nightmare other than losing you or Randy."  
"I was locked away for something...I...I ju-just don't know what. I co-couldn't move, I couldn't tell wh-what was holding me. Felt so desolate, like I was placed there & forgotten..." He cringed a little feeling his ribs hurt & his stomach growl at the same time. "I th-think food is in order. What ye think Angel?"

John's overactive imagination made him cringe at Sheamus' description of his dream. It was his worst fear come true. Trying to shake off the thought, he gave the other man a smile. "I agree. We both could use something to eat. I'll go order it. I forget...you wanted eggs, ham steak and toast. Right?"  
"Or sausage if they don't have the ham...eggs scrambled...an-and the jam...pl-please..." He really still wanted John's warmth...but knew it was irrational want compared to the need for food. "I'll be there in a few mo-moments." He tried to joke. "Don't forget some clothing...can't answer the door like that."  
"Why not?" John tried to tease back, wanting to lighten the mood. He stood from the bed and headed to get some clothes. "Everyone has seen me wearing only a thong online anyway."

"Because all that belong to me now me dear...and I don't want ye giving free shows." Sheamus smirked at his words feeling slowly better even if still in pain. He knows John likes being his equal, yet at times being reminded he is owned by him. "I think I will need one of my pills...oh add OJ to thee order please." John smiled at Sheamus' words of ownership but worried about him asking for a pill. He knew his boyfriend only asked for one when in a good deal of pain.  
"Sure thing, Sir. I'll dress and order our food now." John put on a simple pair of gym shorts and a grey tank top. He called and ordered scrambled eggs, ham, toast with jam, hot tea and orange juice for Sheamus and pancakes with chocolate syrup and whipped cream and cold milk for himself. Hanging up the phone, John smirked as he sent a text to Randy's cell phone. _#Hey, Sexy. How are you? I was day dreaming about you earlier. We both miss you.#_ Sticking his phone in the pocket of his shorts, John headed back into the bedroom to see Sheamus.

* * *

Randy was just getting done at the ID place getting his card replaced. He was waiting for the cab when his phone went off. He pulled it out looking at it._ #I miss you both as well. Damn you two are making me soft. I have a flight early evening so should see you both soon. Day dreaming? Anything I can help make a reality?#_

* * *

Sheamus was up & grabbing his robe from the back of the chair in the room. He did seem to be moving a little gingerly as he tried to slip it on. "I ordered our food, Sir. Let me help you with that." John walked over and helped the Irishman into his robe. He heard his phone go off. "Randy just texted me." He pulled his phone out of his pocket, grinning at the message. "He got an early evening flight and will see us both soon. He said he misses us and we are making him soft." John laughed and typed a reply. _#Can't wait to see you. And here I thought we both made you hard. I can think of a few things you can do to me when you get here. I'll let you know. :) #_ John hit send.  
Sheamus let John help with the robe & tied it around his waist.

"I miss our Viper...I know I worry him, I know I already apologized...but I still hated I grew short with him. I know he was only looking out for us. I don't know if that is making him soft...or just showing he has a heart. I still need to tell him of the trick I learned with my gifts...if...if I still can..." He looked down. "I have not seen wh-what I can still do or not. I know I sh-shouldn't strain myself."

* * *

Randy read the message as he waited. _#Heart soft, but body hard...and I am sure my Baby boy can help me with that can't you?#_ He chuckled as he hit the send button.

* * *

"Forgive me, what trick, Sir? I forget with all that has happened lately. You can do many things." John looked down at his phone as he heard it go off again. He smiled. The things Randy felt comfortable saying to him now were such a big improvement from the cold, distant Randy of the past. He typed. _#You know I can. I look forward to it. Be safe and come back to us soon. Our other love sends his regards. He regrets being short with you.#_ John hit send. He then turned his focus back to his Master, glad the larger man was not displeased he was focused on his other pet.

"The trick of having ye body feel things happening to it that are not really there...like when I had ye feel like I had a rope tying ye hands behind ye back. Letting ye struggle all ye wanted...pulling ye into sweet surrender with only ye mind as me tool. I know we said I would not hide from him anymore of what I can do. He pledged himself to take all of me...that included him experiencing what I am capable of. I do fear scaring him again...I do not wish him scarred of me as he was before...but I have better control of it now...though I wonder if I even can right now with my brain scrambled like it is..."

* * *

Randy looked as the cab showed up. He got in & gave his address to the driver looking at his phone as it went off again._ #I know he is sorry...I just hope you both are safe...him not being fully in his head I do worry leaving you two alone. I know I need to trust & I do...I would not of asked to be his if I did not. I just know he is not well though.#_ He sighed as he hit send. When he got home he headed inside & started a load of wash to switch out for clothing he brought with him.

* * *

John could not help giving a small shudder at Sheamus' words as he remembered his recent nightmare of being whipped by his Master while restrained and gagged by his Master's mental powers of suggestion. He had to shake it, telling himself it was only a crazy dream, a product of his own overactive imagination. "It will be ok, Sir. Randy will come around. He has always been a calculating, cautious man." Hearing another text alert from Randy, John read the message and replied._ #I know you are concerned. We are being careful, both of us. Come back soon. Love you. Always Yours.#_

"I know he will Angel..." Sheamus moved to close his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose. "I know ye love using me titles...bu-but please...I would really love to hear the terms of endearment from ye...I know it may seem silly." He turned to face John more trying to give a faint smile. "Sir & Master just start sounding so rough and almost cold after a while..." He licked his lips feeling a touch of nerves. "Tis nice to hear the other at times."  
"Sure, Sweets, I can do that." John gave Sheamus a smile, all traces of his nightmare melting away. "I only call you Master so much in private because I get into the submissive mindset, especially while wearing your collar. Plus, I know those titles can never be used in public like the endearments can so I enjoy using them when I can."

Sheamus gave a light nod. "I can understand that...and while the physical collar is on that is fine. I just wish ye to not get too lost within that mindset." He moved the short distance between them & moved to wrap his arms around John giving him a light hug. Resting his head on John's shoulder. "Tis it silly of me..." He lowered his eyes before closing them not even able to finish his thought.  
"It's not silly. It's wise of you to say so. You know me. I have a tendency to get carried away. The submissive side of me just loves that lifestyle so much. I'm glad you are always looking out for my wellbeing. I love you, Sweets." John returned the hug with a contented smile. Sheamus was glad John could not or did not seem to pick up on the rest of the statement he was going to make he did not wish to sadden John any more. He pulled back to lightly kiss John's lips.  
"Let's wait in the other room for out food..." He gave a faint smile as he let go of John & moved to the sitting room taking a seat on the couch.


	96. Chapter 96

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John followed Sheamus to the sitting room and sat on the couch, leaning back to relax. "Damn, I wish the food would hurry. I'm starving. Also a good workout is sounding great. I love the adrenaline rush I get from some heavy lifting."  
"Does this hotel have good enough equipment...or will ye be needing to go to a local place? I don't wish ye to sacrifice ye training." Sheamus' face gave a faint twitch from the discomfort he was feeling, he closed his eyes leaning his head back. "Either way...may be best I stay up here."

John gave Sheamus a look of concern. "Are you sure you'll be ok if I leave, Baby? I can make do with the hotel equipment for now."  
"Aye...I think I just aggravated the ribs a little earlier. I'll eat breakfast...take one of my pills & lay for a nap while ye are out. Then when ye get back I can help wash ye down...then we can hopefully find a good movie to watch & relax till our Viper returns from his trip." He reached over grabbing John's hand with a light squeeze. "How that sound Angel?"  
John was touched beyond words that his Dom was so willing to serve his needs and wash him down. He took Sheamus' hand, squeezing it gently. "That sounds perfect. It's so sweet that you are always willing to care for me. You are the best Master, the best boyfriend I could ever hope for."

Sheamus gave faint laugh. "Maybe I just want an excuse to get next to your naked body...and the thought of it all wet & slick from soap..." He gave a faint cough with a smirk. "Aye ye & Randy are definitely rubbing off on me." He reached down with his other hand just to make sure his robe was still closed. John laughed at that comment just as a knock on the door signaled the arrival of the food.  
"Shit, the food's here." He jumped up and went to the door to retrieve the food. A few minutes later he pushed the cart with the warm food inside and closed the door. "I'll get your pill Sweets, and we can eat."  
"Thanks Angel." Sheamus got up moving to the table to sit down. "After we eat I'll look up a gym for ye if ye wish...unless ye already have one ye prefer in the city?" He gave a faint sigh while thinking. "I guess I should also send some letters to those invites we got...apologizing for not taking anyone up on them because of the injury. Well we come through Philly at least 2 times a year...who knows maybe next trip." He was trying not to wonder if they would even have jobs by then.

"I know of a good gym already that's nearby. Thanks anyway, Sweets. I worked out in Philly when we were through here before." John went to get a pill for Sheamus and walked over, handing it to the Irishman, along with his glass of orange juice. "Here you go."  
"I figured ye may Angel." He took the pill & juice from John swallowing it down. "I wouldn't be surprised if ye have a list for every major city there is." He closed his eyes just taking a few deep breaths before opening them. "Food smells good."  
"Yeah, I almost do." John admitted, uncovering the food. "Of course I do prefer my own Hard Knocks Gym. I'll show it to you sometime." He gathered Sheamus' food and placed it in front of the Irishman along with a fork and napkin and his hot tea and honey. "I know you like hot tea, Master."

"I would like to see it, I have only seen the videos of it. I love how ye let trainees come in to use it." He took the tea adding the honey in. "Thank ye Angel...should help calm me more." He looked over the plate grabbing his fork to take a few bites of the eggs.  
"You're welcome. My pancakes look perfect." John sat down with his breakfast and cold milk. He cut a large piece smothered in whipped cream and warm chocolate, taking a bite and closing his eyes in bliss. "It's as good as it looks. I'm going to have to work my ass off at the gym for eating all this but it's worth every bite." Sheamus couldn't help but chuckle.  
"Just don't work it off too hard Angel...ye know we both love it how it is." He next cut a chunk from the thick ham steak eating it. "Mmmm grilled nicely." He licked his lips before sipping some of the tea.

"Thank you." John almost blushed at the compliment as he ate. Hearing his alert go off on his cell phone, John sat down his fork and reach for it. "That must be Randy again." He looked at the number as he opened the text message. "Nope. It's Mom." His eyes scrolled the message. "She was worried about you. You saw your injury on Raw and wanted to know if it was real or scripted and if we are both ok." He smiled, typing out a reply. "My Mom is the best."  
"That is quite sweet of her...um...ye can tell her whatever ye feel is best." He placed some of the jam on his toast munching the one piece. "I am guessing ye have a good gym room at ye Florida home?"  
"Uh, yeah, it's pretty big." John did not want to brag. He decided Sheamus would see the gigantic room for himself soon enough. He sent his mom a nice message, telling her Sheamus was hurt for real but was taking it easy and they were both doing alright and he loved and missed her. John then went back to eating his cooling pancakes.

"Good...I know it may be hard at times...but remember I will need ye on me..." He chuckled "On me ass to train even while we are off. Ye said ye would take my training on as a pet project...now ye will have time for it."  
"Sure, Sweets, I can do that for you. You know how much I love to be 'on' you." John smirked around a mouth full of pancake. He swallowed and took a drink of milk to wash it down with. "I can't wait to see Randy again and he just left. I hate being apart from either one of my loves."

"I don't know how ye handled that last few months...Then again I know video chats helped all of us." Sheamus gave a chuckle. "Randy is defiantly a sinful creature when the eyes are on him."  
"Yes he is." John agreed, laughing a little. "He loves to show off what nature blessed him with that's for sure. I think that's why all the women love watching him. It used to make me so jealous when we were only buddies with benefits and I had to watch women hanging all over him all the time. They just ate up his cocky bad boy attitude."

"And ye telling me ye don't eat it up as well...ye love his icy personality ripping into ye...though ye also like when I pull the Viper's fangs." Sheamus looked down grabbing the juice to down a good gulp of it. "Damn he isn't even here & I am still being corrupted by ye two." John couldn't help letting out a hearty laugh at Sheamus' last comment.  
"We're in your head now, Sweets. There will be no escaping our corruption." John took another drink of milk. "And I'm not denying that I love Randy's bad boy side. It does get me hot. As does your sensual, demanding side, Master." Sheamus for some reason got an impish look to his face.  
"Aye...but if I remember correctly...ye had a fantasy involving me king Sheamus garb...and I am sure ye would like if I added a set of long chained cuffs to it...Ye remember that one Angel?"

John's eyes lit up at the memory of the fantasy. "Oh, yeah! I had forgotten that one! Also one of you and Randy as two hungry vampires feasting on me as the helpless victim. I would gladly serve King Sheamus and long chain cuffs...Mmm..." Sheamus gave a hardy laugh the kind that placed his teeth on full display. "We best stop Angel before I don't let ye out of this room...ye need ye workout & I need me rest...I sadly don't think me body could handle another ravaging of ye body...plus I wonder sometimes how ye body can hold up as well as it does." John pushed back his plate and stood up, grinning as he went to put on his workout clothes.

"Oh, don't worry about my body, Baby. It can handle all you and Ran can dish out and beg for more. Better rest up for tonight, Sweets. Randy texted me and promised to help make some of my day dreams a reality when he comes back. I need my Master fully rested." John stripped and dressed in a clean pair of boxers, shorts and a t-shirt as he spoke, once again missing his dog tags that had been stolen from him. "Damn it. I miss my tags."

"How about we take ye to a shop tomorrow Angel...Since they were almost like ye everyday collar anyways...it had a mark for me & our Viper." Sheamus stood up making his way over to John wrapping his arms around him from behind. He rest his head on John's shoulder so his warm breath brushed John's neck. "Would my Angel like that...to have ye everyday mark again?"  
"Yes, Sir. I would. I miss having a piece of you and our Viper with me everywhere I go." John answered, goose bumps forming from the breath on his neck. Sheamus gave John the lightest of kisses on his neck before stepping back.  
"Then that will be our plan for tomorrow before we go to the arena for my test." He gave John a swat on his ass. "Now get going before I loose meself & wish naughty things for ye."

"Ok, Sweets. Go get your rest." John had to make an effort not to call his lover Master all the time even though in his mind that was all Sheamus would ever be to him. His Master and his everything. He grabbed a pair of socks and shoes and sat down to put them on before heading out.  
"Aye Angel...I will try to have nothing of sweet dreams of ye & our Viper's return." He gave John a quick kiss before heading into the bedroom. He may not of eating all this breakfast, but was more than an acceptable amount. He removed his robe to slip back under the blankets. He even grabbed John's pillow bringing it over to him, he wrapped his arm around it closing his eyes.

John finished putting on his socks and shoes. He grabbed his hat, wallet, and phone, pocketing them before quietly heading out, closing the hotel door softly behind him not to disturb his boyfriend's rest. Once out of the room, John headed for the lobby to call a cab and head to the gym he loved to use when visiting Philly.


	97. Chapter 97

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Back in St. Louis Randy was finishing his packing. He was sitting in his living room with a heavy decision weighing on his mind. He kept debating visiting his parents while he was in town a few more hours. It would be a big step, but could he make it alone? The thought made his stomach turn. Would his parents be more like John's or Sheamus'?

* * *

John arrived at the gym a short time later. He got some appreciative stares from a few women as he went about his routine but he kept to himself and kept his mind on Randy's return and his night with the two men he had grown to love. After an exhilarating session John felt more like himself again. He was sweaty but felt good as he headed out of the gym and called a cab to drive him back to the hotel.

* * *

Randy pulled out the phone opening his messages _#Hey BB...trying to kill time. I was debating something. I want to make the step you did...you know with the parents.#_ hitting send he took a deep breath.

* * *

John was waiting on his cab when he got Randy's message. He could not believe that Randy was thinking about going to see his parents like he had. Randy had sworn for years that he would never make the big step. It showed the change that had taken place inside of the man lately. John thought before typing. _#Wow, big step, D. I'm proud of you for even debating it. You know I have your back Ran, no matter what you decide to do. It's you and me, D.#_ John hit send.

* * *

Randy had a small smile seeing John's message._ #Well and Master...but if I do...what if they ask if I am involved? Cowboy I am sure know of you & Shea...I can't exactly tell them I am with you two. I think he may go off the deep end as it is.#_ The butterflies grew bigger after sending the message. Maybe even if he was going to do it, maybe the timing was not the best.

* * *

John read the message, understanding Randy's problem. He replied._ #Damn, that's a tough call. I guess you could say you are bi and in a relationship and not say who or just say you are bi and leave the relationship part out. I know this is hard on you, D. When I told my family I had a boyfriend to introduce them to. Funny thing, some were surprised I was not dating you instead.#_ John hit send, wishing he had an easy answer for Randy.

* * *

Randy looked John's message over. _#I was not going to just say I am seeing someone, but wondering if asked. I think I may wait...would be wrong to drop that on them & then need to take off. I just feel confused BB.#_ After hitting send he got up to see if there was anything else he could do before heading for the airport.

* * *

John sighed as he read Randy's reply. He could totally understand the young man's confusion and dread. Typing, he wrote back. _#It's ok to wait, D. You'll know when the time is right for you. I just had a workout at a local gym. I'm waiting on cab to head back to the hotel now. Master is resting. We had some fun earlier. :)#_ John thought the last part may lighten Randy's mood some.

* * *

_#Since you went to the gym I am guessing Master didn't tire you too bad BB...How is he feeling.#_ He knew Sheamus was hurt & had to keep that in mind for later, he knew John was hoping for some fun with all of them. _#Any clue what the plans are for tonight?#_

* * *

John smiled and replied._ #He is ok. Said he needed to rest a bit after our fun while I was out. He was going to help me wash when I get back and we were going to wait on you and watch a movie to relax.#_

* * *

Randy sat back down reading the message. He was thinking that wasn't the type of fun he was thinking. _#Ah Master wants you well rested for Sunday...think we wearing you out again?#_

* * *

John laughed at Randy's misunderstanding._ #No, Silly. We are only watching TV until you arrive so we don't waste our energy. When you come the real fun begins. I want you and Master to wear me out good.#_

* * *

Randy bit his lip at the thoughts in his mind. _#together or separate?#_ Randy had a faint smirk to his lips, even if the idea in his mind may be a little rough even for John to handle so close to a big show.

* * *

John smirked and typed a reply before his cab pulled up. _#Either way, it's up to you two. Although together would be so hot. Surprise me.#_

* * *

_#I did not mean both like normal BB...I don't think I would subject you to what was in my mind so close to a big show. You do have vacation though...Then bets are off…as long as Master approves.#_ He smirked as he hit send.

* * *

John fought arousal as he read the teasing words now sitting inside the cab. _#Damn, you are making me so hot, D. Please stop teasing. Tell me what you have in mind. I guarantee you I can take whatever you two can dish out.#_

* * *

Randy smirks picturing his Baby Boy fidgeting in his seat. _#Where are you by the way BB?#_

* * *

John replied quickly. #Sitting in a cab heading back to our hotel. I'm all hot and sweaty from my workout. Hot women were checking me out.# He smirked, loving to tease his Viper.

* * *

_#Yeah with you now out of the closet I wonder how many studs were checking you out as well...watching that ass of yours when you do those squats.#_ Randy gave a faint groan as he hit send as he could see himself checking John out in a gym as he worked out, how his large muscles would flex & how the sweat would shimmer on his skin. "Oh damn my flight can't come soon enough."

* * *

John smirked. _#Why would I care about some random stud when I have you two? Stop avoiding the question and tell me your evil plans for my poor vulnerable body.#_

* * *

Randy couldn't help his own skin feeling flush. _#I know Master is hurt...but I just would love the idea of us both filling your large ass at the same time. Him under you & me on top, squeezing your hole so full & tight.#_ Randy huffed a heated breath as he hit send.

* * *

John had to use every ounce of self-control he possessed to not get a hard on riding in the cab. _#Damn, Ran. How did you know a DP has always been one of my biggest fantasies? GET HERE NOW. I'm about to get a hard on in the cab.#_

* * *

Randy couldn't help the almost evil laugh leaving his lips. _#Don't give no free shows BB...also don't ravage Master too bad. Need him in good shape when I join you two.#_ He looked at the time glad to see he can head out soon.

* * *

John could almost picture the cocky smirk he was sure was plastered all over Randy's face. _#I'll control myself, D. I promise, I won't do anything else with Master until you get here. We'll rest and wait on you. HURRY.#_ The cab reached the hotel and John prepared to pay and head inside his hotel.

* * *

_#I am getting in the car soon to drive to the airport. I can only get there as fast the plane will go...miss you both.#_ He got up to put his bag in the car & get ready to head out.

* * *

John had reached the lobby when he got Randy's reply. He sent one final message. _#Back at hotel now. Please be safe. Yours.#_ John headed back to his shared room with Sheamus to get cleaned up and check on his Master.

* * *

_#OK BB I won't take you away from your one on one time.#_ Randy chuckled to himself as he got into the car, he sent a second message. #hitting road so can't talk more see you both soon.#

* * *

John read the reply and pocketed his phone. When he reached the room it was then he realized that he had forgotten to take the room key with him when he left. Feeling stupid, he called Sheamus' cell phone, hating to wake his resting Master. Sheamus was within a light sleep when his phone started to go off. He reached over picking it up looking at it. "Hey Angel...how thee gym?"

"It was fine, Sweets. I'm at the hotel room door. I'm sorry I woke you. I forgot to bring the room key." John answered sheepishly.  
"Oh...I'll be right there...I just need to get my robe back on." He hung up the phone & made his way out of the bed & slipped his robe back on heading into the sitting room to answer the door. He made sure the robe was closed before opening the door, his hair an unruly wild mane from his sleep. "Welcome back Babe."


	98. Chapter 98

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"Thanks, again, sorry I forgot the key." John walked inside the room. He ran a hand through Sheamus' hair. "I love your hair all untamed and without hair gel. It's sexy."  
"No problem babe...remember I would be getting up to help ye shower..." He took John's hand & moved close to wrap his arm around John's waist. "I missed ye, the bed was so lonely." He leaned in kissing him lightly letting the kiss to linger between them. He tried to fight the faintly flush feeling he was feeling suddenly. John returned the kiss, trying to keep his lust in check. He was already plenty worked up from his earlier texts with Randy. He couldn't help letting out a quiet moan and rubbing his aching cock lightly against the Irishman's own in response.

Sheamus gave a low moan feeling as John rubbed against him. He wrapped his other hand behind John's head he moved his lips to John's ear his voice a rich husky whisper. "And what pray tell has me Angel so heated that ye wish to be ravaged right here...right now...I don't think twas just me kiss to get ye like this." He then trailed his lips down along John's neck as he still held his head.  
"R-Randy texted me on the way back from the gym, Master." John all but moaned out, his voice low and laced with need. "He said some things that really turned me on. About you and him taking me when he gets back." Sheamus ran his tongue up long John's neck towards his ear taking in the salty taste of his skin. "Anything in particular he had in that wicked head of his." Sheamus let his teeth lightly nip at John's ear. "Ye are intoxicating Angel..."

John shuddered at the contact as he reached for his phone and brought up Randy's texts. Going to the one where Randy mentioned the DP, John held it up to Sheamus' face. "Read for yourself, Sweets. It's hot as hell." Of course taking the phone meant Sheamus had to stop playing with John. He looked the messages over going back a few. "Hmmm so me sweet Angel does not want to be so sweet tonight does he..." He looked a few. "I see ye promised we would behave till he arrives..." He handed the phone back. "I will try to behave Angel...seems our Viper wants ye bit hard & deep tonight & ye looking forward to it." John regretted letting Sheamus see his promise to behave but a promise was a promise.

"Yes, I can't wait, Sweets. It's got me hot as hell." John took off his hat and kicked off his shoes. "I need a cold shower I think or I'll end up breaking my promise to him."  
"I know I said I would wash ye...but maybe it best ye wash alone for now...to see all that delectable flesh on display." He licked his lips. "Damn Angel...the thoughts & feelings ye both stir in me." He worked to fix his robe knowing his training in control was the only reason he was not as hard as John.

John nodded. "That might be best, Sweets. I don't think I could survive having your hands on me and not give in to temptation." John let his shorts drop and pulled off his shirt, leaving only his boxers and socks. "May I make a request, Sir? I know you said no bondage play while we are alone...May I be restrained while you both ravage me together later?" John's blue eyes were large and pleading. Sheamus couldn't help licking his lips when John was already stripping in front of him. He felt his breath draw a little short as the heated idea.  
"I am sure Randy will not mind. I just need him as an overseer of my actions...we will need things set before we begin." His eyes roamed John's body. "Damn Angel...go..." A low moan rumbled his chest. "Maybe I should find something more covering then a robe."

John headed for the bathroom, knowing he was only teasing them both to madness. "It's up to you, Sweets. I'll wash up and be right back. We can maybe find a good movie to watch." Sheamus moved into the bedroom going through his suitcase settling on a pair of red gym shorts & dark grey tee-shirt. He removed the robe to get changed while John was showering. He then made his way back to the sitting room & relaxed back on the sofa as he waited.

Once inside the bathroom John knew what he had to do. He had promised Randy not to wear Sheamus out while he was away. He knew that if he didn't take care of his problem he would not even be able to touch his Master in bed without begging for it. John finished stripping as he closed the bathroom door and turned on the shower head. Grabbing two clean wash cloths, John stepped into the shower and under the warm spray. He closed his eyes, picturing being bound and gagged, moaning and helpless while Randy and Sheamus fucked the hell out of him. John stuffed one of the wash cloths inside of his mouth to muffle any sounds and began stroking his needy cock with one hand. He widened his legs and pushed a finger inside of his aching hole with his free hand, moaning softly. John knew he would not last long as worked up as he was.

Sheamus closed his eyes as he relaxed on the sofa, but as he sat there the more heated he felt. He shifted in the seat, he knew John was so hot & hard. He also knew his had no where near the training he had subjected himself to. He got up moving towards the bathroom door. He could almost guess what was already taking place on the other side of the door. He knows the promise John made...but he didn't make any such promise. As he reached the door & slowly pushed it open hoping to not make a sound. John had his eyes closed, lost in the fantasy playing out in his head. He added a second finger inside of his ass, moaning as he imagined two hard cocks pushing inside of him, filling him up. His hips thrust forward into the hand he was using to jerk himself off with, moaning into the now wet cloth filling his mouth.

Sheamus fought the moan seeing John's outline, he could see him playing with himself, even if he could not see details. He quickly shed his clothing & moved to slowly open the shower door to catch a better view. He licked his lips watching John stretching himself open. He saw John didn't even know he was there as he as once again lost in his own fantasy. He walked into the large stall. He leaned near his ear. "Be a shame for all that work to go to waste me sweet sinful Angel. I know what I would rather fill that space with..." He growled as he brushed over his heated cock jumping at his touch before he took a hold of it. He gave long firm stroke. "Ye know ye are bad getting me worked up..." John jumped, startled by Sheamus' voice. It was the last thing he had expected to hear after what his Master had just said about behaving. A faint blush of embarrassment crossed John's cheeks as his lack of self-control had been found out. He let go of his cock and pulled the wash cloth out of his mouth so that he could speak over the sound of the water.

"I'm sorry I was bad, Master. I was just so turned on. I wanted to get some release so I could enjoy our time of relaxing together without begging for more from you. Randy didn't want me to wear you out before he got here."  
"I am sure that is still a few hours away." He ran one hand slowly over John's side taking in the feel till he reached John's waist. "Put that cloth back in ye mouth..." He slid his hand from John's waist to his lower back & rubbing his ass. "Then bend over...stick that ass out nice & far." A dark hint to his voice as he spoke. John was instantly more turned on by Sheamus' demanding tone. He knew that he would not last long this time. "Y-Yes, Master." John took the cloth in his hand and stuffed it almost entirely inside of his mouth before bending over, his thick thighs spread to give good access to his stretched and willing hole.

"Good pet..." He licked his lips. "Remember this is for ye own good being bad." He took his hand & brought it firmly over one of John's cheeks & then the other. The sound of the slap echoed off the shower walls & the sensation intensified by the water. John jumped, unable to hold in a yelp of surprise. He had expected to be filled with the Irishman's cock and gotten a spanking instead! The dominant side of Sheamus always turned him on like nothing else, however, so no complaints from him. Sheamus gave John four more hits for only a total of six. He rubbed his hand over the reddened flesh. "So nice...ye took ye punishment well..." He then took the one hand pulling the one cheek to the side some & then with his other hand started running the head of his cock between the large globes of flesh. "But ye still need to handle the problem ye caused ye Master...being such a bad boy...Time to see if ye fingers stretched ye well enough to handle me..."

He pushed the head in, closing his eyes with a moan as he felt John's heated body open for him. "Ohhh such a bad thing, but stretching yeself so good." He moved both hands to grab John's waist as he quickly sunk the rest of his cock deep into John's ass giving the smaller man little to no time to adjust. He stilled himself once balls deep to milk in the hot feeling of John's body & how the muscles reacted to the quick intrusion. John let out a needy moan. He was already so turned on, his hole ached to be filled before Sheamus had come into the bathroom. Now, feeling his Master buried all the way inside of him, John could barely contain his lust. He wanted, no he needed his Dom to move, to fuck him hard! John whined through the cloth filling his mouth, moving his hips to drive the cock deeper inside of him, if that were even possible. Sheamus took one hand bringing it harshly over the side of John's ass. "Maybe I should torment ye & stay just as I am..." He gave almost a dark laugh. "Or will ye behave?" He actually dragged his short nails lightly over the reddened spot he just created. The look to his face almost as dark as his laugh.

John cherished these times when his Master dropped his guard and let a little of his dark side come out to play. The darkness paired with the erotic accent of his lover was sexy beyond words to the submissive John. He nodded his head frantically, signaling that he would be good. "MmmHmm."  
A low growl rumbled from deep in Sheamus chest as he moved both hand to hold John's waist tight before pulling back only to slam back into him. "That a good pet..." He moaned. He repeated the same action again before he decided to pick up the speed. "Such a good pet loving to be taken & used by his Master." He moaned the words out. He leaned over John's body. One hand moved to wrap around his waist, the other up over his chest till the hand could encircle his neck. He didn't squeeze at all it was just a controlling hold. The position caused Sheamus to shorten the length of the thrusts into John. They were still strong & but shorter keeping more of Sheamus' cock buried within John more of the time. It was taking every bit of concentration John had in him not to cum and cum hard on the spot. The words, the way his Dom held him, the way he felt filled with the pale, thick cock was driving John there quickly. He wanted to hold off until his Master granted him the permission to reach his end but it was getting more difficult by the minute. John moaned muffled curses into the cloth as his head began to spin. He knew the feeling well. He was going to fly.

Sheamus gave a deep moan. "That it me pet...Mmmm ye bend to so well for ye Master..." He slowly pulled up on John's body guiding him by the neck the arm itself pressed against John's chest. His broad chest pressing to John's back. He thrusted hard & deep. The hand around John's waist lowered to touch his cock. "Does my pet remember when I took our Viper in much this same way...how sweet he surrendered to me...The look of submission to his face at how good I felt ravaging that tight firm body of his?" Sheamus moaned near John's ear. "God ye going to milk ye Master's cock so good...Mmmm" He wrapped his fingers around John's cock & began to jerk him in a quick short motion. "Don't fight me pet & just...let ...go..." His fingers around John's neck began to rub the flesh under them. John's eyes nearly rolled back in his head as he felt his body finally relax as he allowed the waves of pleasure to sweep over him. John felt his cock empty itself as his orgasm rolled over him, his cum covering Sheamus' fingers. He let out an almost weak moan as his exhausted body once again took flight, a feeling of utter peace and quiet coming over him, almost as if he had somehow left his body and was floating somewhere safe and filled with contentment.

Sheamus gave a content moan feeling John's body give way to the euphoric bliss. "That it me pet...Mmmm" Sheamus just needed a few more thrusts to bring his own release of pent-up energy deep within himself. He loosened his hold enough to pull his cock free but then returned to hold John flush against him. He moaned softly by John's ear as the darkness slowly left his eyes & his face. "So good me Sweet Angel..." He moved the hand from John's throat to around his body as he brought his other hand to his lips to taste the faint traces of John not yet swept away by the water. He gave a heated moan, yet content. He then shut the water off, he went to pick John up as he normally would, but had to stop feeling the pull. Sadness tugged as his otherwise blissful moment realizing he could not tend to his Angel as he normally would. He closed his eyes as he stood back up pressing his head near John's shoulder as he waited for his Angel to return to earth.


	99. Chapter 99

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John returned to his senses a few minutes later and shook his head, realizing he was still in the shower with Sheamus. He reached up to pull the cloth from his mouth. "That was amazing, Master." John almost whispered, his voice a bit raspy. "Thank you so much."  
"Ye welcome Angel." He loosened his hold some to see if John had his feet to him. "Think ye can walk. I sadly right now...can't carry ye like I like." He tried not to sigh, being injured sucked. "I know I promised a movie...bu-but I really need to rest..." He closed his eyes. "I...I am feeling ti-tired suddenly." Sheamus eyes were looking heavy & his breath a little strained.

"I can walk but I'm pretty wiped too, Master." After all the exercise and their fun John only wanted to sleep. "Will you put my collar back on and we can rest for a while?"  
"I can do that for ye Angel..." He opened the shower to step out grabbing a towel for him & one for John. "Later I would like to put the twin tether on it...just the thought of grabbing the chain to pull ye close..." A small smirk started to brush his lips even as his eyes were looking heavy for sleep.

"Mmm...I like the sound of that, Sweets." Even tired the idea appealed to John. He stepped out and took the towel Sheamus had grabbed for him. "Thank you."  
"Ye welcome Angel." Sheamus turned heading from the bathroom & headed directly for the bedroom. He dried off then went to retrieve the collar where it was left earlier in the day. He moved to sit on the side of the bed & waited for John to join him. John dried off in the bathroom and then walked into the bedroom and up to wear Sheamus waited for him. He gave a faint yawn, his body fighting his exhaustion.

"I'm finished, Master."  
"Good Angel...come kneel so I may place ye collar back...then we can both rest till our Viper returns." He ran his thumbs over the leather as he waited. "Ye sure ye neck is dry. I don't want ye itching from it..." A small smile tugged his lips. "I want this on ye till breakfast tomorrow."

John felt his neck to make sure as he dropped obediently to his knees before Sheamus. "Yes, Master. It's dry"  
"Good..." He stretched the leather between his hands." He waited till John had his head raised in position. He then leaned forward slipping the collar in place. He then placed his kiss to John's as he started to buckle the collar it place. The kiss continued till the collar was secured in place. Sheamus smoothed his hands along the collar till he could hook a finger in each ring. As he broke the kiss he pulled on the rings to silently pull John towards him guiding him from his knees till John was made to lean lightly against him. "Mmmm I still love the feel of ye on me at times...but I know...we need behave. Plus both tired." He released the ring. "Come to bed Angel to rest..."

John climbed to his feet gratefully, for once glad he had a chance to rest instead of more fun. He climbed into the bed, stifling another yawn. Flying always had that effect on him. Sheamus slowly moved to get under the blankets to wait for his Angel to join him. He loved making his Angel feel good, he just hated when he let his mind bend to his Angel's desire at the cost of his health. He would hate to admit it to John knowing he would feel bad. John crawled close to Sheamus, snuggling with the larger man. "I love you so much, Master. You better get some rest. Randy will kill me if he gets here and you are worn out."  
"I will try Angel." He wrapped an arm around John as he closed his eyes to try to rest, right at that moment he felt older than his actual years.

John was so exhausted that within a few minutes of closing his eyes, his body relaxed and he fell into a deep sleep. John worked hard and played hard but once he allowed himself to wind down he was out cold, much like a small child might be. Who knew how many hours had passed when Randy had returned to the hotel. getting to the suite he swiped his key opening the door. He was getting ready to greet the guys. Wondering if John would attack him or not. He stopped seeing the sitting room empty & the suite quiet. "Hello?" He set his bag down & started to look around the suite. he stopped in the doorway when the light behind him let him make out the forms on the bed in the darkened room. "Hmmm asleep..." He kicked off his shoes & removed his shirt before heading for the bed. He climbed into the bed next to John. He could see the older man was shirtless, and if he had his guess he was nude except for the collar that graced his neck. Randy did wonder when that was put on since he doubt John would of worn it to the gym. He took a hand & lightly rubbed John's arm.

John was sleeping lightly when he felt someone rubbing his arm. Thinking it was his Master that had woken up, John smiled and yawned. "You rest well, Master?"  
"He's still sleeping Baby..." Randy whispered near John's ear

John opened up his eyes and turned his head to give Randy a huge, dimpled grin. "Daddy." He kept his voice soft not to disturb Sheamus. "It's great to see you."  
"You too BB...you too." He leaned over to kiss John lightly before looking at Sheamus. "He ok?" Even in the dim light he didn't know why their Master just didn't seem right to him.

"I think so." John rubbed his eyes looking at Sheamus. "He was fine earlier. Just a little tired from our fun."  
"Fun? After I talked to you?"  
John realized too late he had given too much info away. "I kept my promise, Ran." John gave Randy his best innocent eyes. "I was turned on from our talk but I didn't ask our Master for anything. I went into the shower alone to get myself off and closed the door. He came in and demanded I bend over for him. I couldn't refuse my Master...Could I?"

"Normally, no...you do need to follow orders...just didn't you say he was in pain again? I just worry about him Baby...how about we go in the other room & let him rest a bit more?"  
"Ok. Well, I thought he was in pain. He asked for a pill with his breakfast. But then he acted all fine and dominant with me in the shower. Maybe he felt better." John gently pulled away from Sheamus as he prepared to move from the bed.

Randy slipped from the bed letting John to get out after him. "I hope so, I will ask later & hope he is honest." He waited for John before moving to the sitting room. John followed Randy into the sitting room after climbing from the bed.  
"Well, surely he felt ok to seek me out on his own, right? I never asked him for anything. I went to take a shower." John smirked. "But I enjoyed every minute of it." Randy sat down & looked at John, his eyes roamed over his naked form even if a hint of worry behind them.

"But remember Baby...he isn't thinking clearly...he has fractured ribs...even if he was not in pain because of the medication or something...the injury is still there. Unless it was one of his more...gentle sessions?" He didn't finish having a feeling John should be able to connect the dots. John grew more serious as he thought over how hard Sheamus had taken him. Surely it had to have been hard on his lover's ribs. Had he enjoyed himself at his Master's expense? Randy always seemed to think things through while John was more impulsive.

"I never thought about his ribs. I guess I'm lousy at taking care of our Master." John felt terrible. How could he be so selfish, so irresponsible? He was the oldest of the three. "It...wasn't gentle." John confessed, unable to meet Randy's eyes. Randy tried not to shake his head, he knew he had his reservations leaving the two of them alone, but he was more worried about Sheamus having a behavior snap and maybe hurting John. He never even really though of Sheamus causing harm to himself. he held his hand out of John.


	100. Chapter 100

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"Come here Baby Boy...come sit with your Daddy..." He did tell John about watching Sheamus...or at least he thought he did. John went to sit beside Randy, feeling worse the more he thought about his behavior. He had moaned and rubbed against Sheamus, practically begging for it, the entire time knowing that Randy had asked him to take care of their Master in his absence.  
"I'm really sorry." John's tone held sincerity. "I realize now what I did was foolish. I should have known better. Everything is not always all about my own pleasure."

"I won't sugar coat it Baby...you're right...it is our job to tend to our Master's needs & wants...and part of the problem right now is our Master may not realize fully what he needs. His want for fun & pleasure may outweigh he need to rest & heal. A submissive should seek happiness & pleasure in the service of their Master. You understand Baby...while it may seem against the code of a submissive. We must think of his needs...even if he is not thinking of them." John nodded his head, knowing Randy always spoke the truth even if blunt at times.  
"I know...you're right. I'm sorry." He looked away, wondering why he always seemed the most childish of the three although the oldest.

"Part of me thinks you deserve a good spanking...I know you're sorry BB...but you do need to think." Randy turned to face John more, he than took one hand placing it under John's jaw to try to get him to look at him. John shifted his blue eyes to reluctantly meet Randy's piercing stormy ones. He had never heard Randy so stern with him before. John felt like a chastised child.  
"I know. I never think. That's my problem." For once no flirting filled John's face, only regret for his actions.  
"And I thought it was a problem you were going to work on?" He lightly moved his hand to brush John's face. "You may be a sub...but you are not a child...You have more training of the human body then me or Shea...and I can't tell you why he did not think of what he is doing beside the fact he is not in his right mind right now." He took a deep breath. "I love you Baby Boy...you & Master...I am just looking for his best interest." He looked down a moment licking his lips. "I am not saying you don't wish to as well...but you just admitted that maybe you haven't."  
"You do whatever you think is best. I feel like shit." John admitted sadly, he would take whatever punishment Randy felt he deserved.

"I-I know. I did promise to work on it. I-I don't know what's the matter with me." John answered quietly. "In my everyday life, at my job, I'm always the picture of a responsible guy. Somehow every time I get around either one of you I lose every bit of common sense I have and turn into this needy slut." John wanted to disappear under Randy's gaze. "I...I don't think I deserve to be Sheamus' sub. I only think about myself."  
Randy lowers his hand to John's collar. "Well this says Master thinks otherwise. You just need to work at being better...Understand?"

John nodded again just wanting the conversation to be over. "Yes, I understand." He swallowed a lump of sadness that wanted to form in his throat.  
"Good." Randy stood up moving in front of John. He loomed over the smaller man, he leaned forward till he could brace his hands behind John looking down at him. John felt totally intimidated by the posture of the dominant Randy. Not knowing how to respond he stayed still, looking up at Randy, feeling like a mouse about to be devoured by a hungry snake. A sparkle was seen in Randy's eyes when John looked up into them, a smirk to his lips before he brought his lips down onto John's timid ones kissing him deeply & possessively. He kept one hand braced on the back of the couch while the other braced John's head to keep him from breaking the kiss.

John was shocked a little by the sudden kiss. He had expected more verbal words of reproof from Randy for his actions. John closed his eyes, letting Randy kiss him, a part of him relieved that his boyfriend wasn't so pissed at him that he wouldn't touch him. Randy trialed his lips to John's ear licking & nibbling on it. He climbed up to straddle John's lap, the rough fabric of his jeans rubbing over John's bare flesh. He pulled back one hand bracing John's jaw showing a fire in his steely eyes before he leaned in to kiss John again. He thrust his tongue into John's mouth brushing his tongue against John's own feeling as tiny jolts ran through his body. John moaned softly as he felt Randy's tongue meet his own. He wrapped his large arms around Randy's neck as they kissed. He had missed the taste and feel of his best friend and lover, the passion with which Randy almost devoured him.

Randy finally broke the kiss with a faint moan. "God Baby...I see why Master can't get enough of you...such a hot fucker..." He kissed John again. "If I could I would keep you tied up to my bed...legs pulled back so I could fuck that hot ass when ever I wanted...but also spread to leave your cock expose for me to go down on you whenever I wanted." He groaned shifting his weight on John's lap. "And you being the cock hungry slut you are I am sure you would love ever moment."  
John felt the heat rush to his cock at Randy's dirty words and description of how he would keep him. "D-Damn, Ran. The thought of you keeping me that way. Tied to your bed for you to use and suck dry anytime you want...Oh, fuck..."

"You like that Baby...being at my mercy...all the wicked things I could do to you." A dark smirk brushed his lips. He move back off John's lap, The rough fabric rubbing over John's cock as his body almost slithered as he moved back & down to his knees. He licked his lips eyeing John's cock. "Yes I can see you really like that idea." He braced his hands on John's legs as he lowered his lips to the still hardening member. He opened his lips to take it in his mouth quick & deep much like a hungry snake attacking his prey.

"Oh, fuck, oh fuck, Ran. No, please not like this." John begged, closing his eyes tight in bliss. "I don't want to cum so soon. I can't last with your blow jobs. That sinful mouth. Oh, fuck." Randy just gave an inward smirk as he continued. He wanted John to come undone for him, he wanted to taste he Baby Boy fully. A sweet punishment for John & a sweet reward for him. He took John deep in his mouth sucking as he pulled back up working John's cock to full hardness. His hands gripped John's strong thighs as he continued his pleasurable assault. as he drew up he made sure his tongue pressed along the underside of John's cock.

"No, Ran! Daddy, feels so good but please stop!" John's face was scrunched in frustration as he fought for control, wiggling a little in Randy's tight grasp. Randy kept his grip firm as he pulled his lips from his treat.  
"Consider this your punishment BB...now quiet before you wake Master." He smirked before going back down & continuing his work to taste John fully. John bit his lip, moaning as he gave up struggling and just accepted his fate. He bucked his hips, driving his throbbing cock deeper inside of Randy's hungry mouth.

"D-Didn't want to cum like this..." John protested weakly.  
Randy didn't even know why he was even going to attempt to entertain John...as he said consider it a punishment...but he pulled his lips away looking up at him. "And how would you want to?" He leaned forward swiping his tongue along the underside of John's cock.  
"I w-wanted to wait for you and Master to both take me. I looked forward to it every since we texted." John replied, giving the best pitiful puppy eyes he could muster.  
"Who knows Master's condition...and if he doesn't think I was right in this punishment...I'll handle his wrath. Honestly I was not thinking when I came with that suggestion... Even him on the bottom...it could jar his body..." He flicked his tongue over John's weeping head. "Let me get my taste Baby...you are so close already...I stop now you will only be causing yourself pain." John was disappointed that Randy had waved a fulfillment of one of his biggest fantasies in front of his face only to change his mind and second guess it now. John felt some of his arousal leave at the mention of his Master's health.

"Let's forget it for now. I'll be fine." John's voice sounded sad and a little annoyed. A dark look flashed across Randy's face.  
"Be damned lucky I am not your Master...or I would tease you without mercy & leave you fucking hanging." He stood up a scowl across his face.  
"Handle your damn self then...the pouts cause things don't go your way is exactly the shit I was just talking about...His injury is not even a couple of weeks old..." Randy turned away in disgust any heated arousal he was feeling left his body. Yes he would love to do to John what he talk about...but this was not about them, it was about their Master...their lover...their wounded love. He walked into the bathroom not wanting John to see the worry & hurt in his eyes.

John felt extremely hurt that Randy thought so little of him. He hadn't been pouting this time. The sadness in his voice and his loss of arousal had been caused by the mention of their Master's poor health. Damn it, he was every bit as worried about his Master as Randy was and here Randy was describing him as if he were a spoiled selfish brat. He had been Sheamus' sub first, damn him! He was sick and tired of Randy always putting on airs as if he were the only one of them that cared about Sheamus. "Fuck you, Orton." John growled under his breath, wiping away a stray tear that fell.

Randy turned the water on splashing it on his face. He braced his hands on the sink as he tried to calm himself down. He hated fighting with John...but he needed to learn Sheamus' needs came before their own needs & more so wants. He knew bones could take six weeks to heal...the more they aggravated the injury the longer they would take. They needed to get Sheamus to take things easy.


	101. Chapter 101

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John stood up from his place and walked back into the bedroom, crawling in bed beside of Sheamus. He closed his eyes, planning on just going back to sleep for awhile until his Master awoke and ignoring Randy altogether for the time being. Usually, John always rushed to Randy's side during a fight, begging for forgiveness. His friend had really hurt him with his cutting words this time. Randy thought he cared only about his own needs? John decided he would not ask anything sexual of either man the rest of the night. He would prove to Randy fucking Orton that he cared about his lover's well-being.

Randy walked back out after drying his face only to find the sitting room empty. He headed for the bedroom He saw both men back laying in the bed. He let a sigh pass his lips before he moved back to the sitting room & tried to curl his tall frame on the couch, the rage he felt now just made him feel cold. Sheamus was still in a deep sleep, sadly the kind that has claimed him quite often since the accident leaving him unaware of the discord between his boys. John had snuggled close to his Master, holding him as he rested. "I'm sorry if I was selfish." He whispered, knowing the Irishman couldn't hear him. "I promise I'll take better care of you from now on. You are my everything."

Randy tried to shift a few times just not finding a comfortable position, he finally got up moving back to the bedroom to look at the two men...he was unsure exactly what he was thinking as he just stood there. His displeasure with John & his concern for Sheamus was at war with each other. John tried to rest as he held his Master close. He heard Randy's footsteps but couldn't think of a single civil thing to say so he pretended to be sleeping. The more he thought about what Randy had said to him the more pissed he got. 'If Randy was my Master he would tease me and leave me hanging? I was pouting? Fuck him!'

Randy walked over towards the bed. He walked around to Sheamus' side of the bed before kneeling next to it. He sighed again as he looked him over in the dim light. He lightly touched Sheamus' hand before he moved to sit on the floor next to the bed resting his head near Sheamus. He was sure he would be sore when he woke later, but he just needed to be near Sheamus as his worry grew for him. John was surprised to hear Randy sitting on the floor. He felt a dark satisfaction that was unlike John Cena's usually kind personality as he knew how sore Randy would be later. He tried to drift off to sleep for real, wanting only to think of his sweet Master and the blissful fun they had shared earlier in the shower.

Randy kept shifting between awake & asleep, he just was trying to keep an ear for any change to how Sheamus was sounding. He hated it but couldn't help remembering times when he was in the same position watching over Hunter when he had either gotten into a fight, drank too much, or almost like Sheamus recovering from a concussion. The memories started to disturb him, he had to remind himself Sheamus was not like Hunter was. Yes Hunter was no longer the man he was, but Randy at times still could not shake the memories of the past that tried to haunt him at times.

As John rested, a dream so real he could feel it held his mind in its evil clutches...

* * *

_John was in a dimly lit room, laying in the center of a large bed. He was stripped naked and bound in a spread eagle position, his arms and legs held wide open by heavy manacles that hurt his wrists and ankles, his body trembling from the cold metal that imprisoned him. John looked down and realized that his face and body were coated in dried cum, his exposed hole leaking another man's release mingled with his own blood. He was hurting and raw from all he had endured and so thirsty he thought his tongue may be dried to the roof of his mouth. A black leather collar circled John's neck so tightly it was almost choking him, making it difficult for the captive man to even take a deep breath._

_The heavy bedroom door opened and Randy entered with a sneer playing on his lips and disgust evident in his cold, jaded eyes. "Ready for another round, Slut? I need a nice, loose hole to fuck again." The Viper's deep baritone rang out in the room as he slithered toward the bed, his impressive cock swinging lazily between his legs with each step he took._

_John felt his heart breaking as his best friend looked at him as though he were but a sex toy to use. No love or affection showed in Randy's stormy eyes. "Please don't do this to me again." John choked out, his voice raspy and dry. "Please don't rape me again, Ran. Please."_  
_"You can't rape the willing." Was Randy's cold reply. "You're nothing but a whore, John. You never cared for our Master, not like he deserved. You only cared about yourself and getting all the cock you wanted. You disgust me, John Cena. I fucking hate you. Well, I'm going to see it that you get all the cock you can handle. I'm your Master now. I'm going to show you just how good you had it, you spoiled little brat. You didn't deserve a good man like Shea."_

_Tears poured down John's face as Randy climbed on the bed, pushing into his damaged ass hard and ripping into his already bleeding hole. The agonizing pain seemed never to end but it was no comparison to the pain he felt in his heart..._

* * *

For once John did not thrash or cry out in his sleep. He was in shock, his heart-broken. Tears fell from his closed eyelids as the horrible dream tormented his mind. "Please." He mumbled, "Please, no." His voice a low harsh pained whisper.

John's soft cries slowly broke through Sheamus' thick fog of sleep. He sighed a little his head moving as he started to stir. The bed moving alerted Randy. "Shea?" He lifted his head up cringing. That is when Randy heard John's pained pleas. Even if he was displeased with John he didn't want him suffering bad dreams again. Randy worried John was having a nightmare of his twin attackers. He slowly got up from the floor his shoulders & neck stiff. "Damn..." He mumbled.  
"Mo ghrá? An...Angel?" Sheamus lightly mumbled in a sleep filled haze.  
"I'm here Shea...John...John seems to be in a nightmare..."

Sheamus opened his eyes in the dark room as it was already late into the night. He reached over to touch John. He had move away slightly in his sleep. "An-Angel..." Sheamus tried to speak softly. He lightly rubbed his arm. "Joh-Johnny Boy...come on…hear me & wake up...ye…ye safe Angel..." Randy listened to Sheamus as he spoke & could tell he was sounding more winded. He would need to worry about John waking up first...then see how Sheamus was feeling. John began to wake as he felt a touch on his arm and heard Sheamus' gentle voice talking to him. He could not shake the feeling of sadness and betrayal the dream had left him with. It had struck too close to home this time. "I'm awake, Master. Sorry if I woke you up." John mumbled, his emotions a tangled mess inside of him.

"I think I had rested plenty for now Angel if Mo ghrá is here...Wh-what is wrong?" He continued to lightly rub John's arm hoping to calm the older man down. John felt anger join the sadness at the mention of Randy. "Nothing. Just another bad dream, Master. I'm fine." John wiped the tears from his eyes in the darkness. He just couldn't shake the dream. Was that truly the way Randy saw him? As a selfish, spoiled slut who only cared about his own needs regardless of the cost of others around him? John had often laughed off his immaturity as being fun and playful but was it hurting those he loved? He knew that he had a tendency to use corny jokes to cover up his insecurities at times but had his pouting stopped being cute a long time ago? So many questions went through John's mind. John wondered why he couldn't change no matter how hard he tried.

"Ye don't sound fine Angel...please...Talk to...me..." It was hard to clearly tell if the pauses in speech were from it being hard to think...or breath.  
"Shea...Sir please, you need to relax." Randy tried to tell him.  
"I am...relaxing. I ju-just worry of me boys...I...would...worry of ye too."  
"As we do you Sir...please." He shifted his eyes to John in the darkness wondering if he should ask or not what he already suspected the dream was about.

John tried to get his emotions in check when in reality he only wanted to find a place to be alone and cry. Here he was, being selfish yet again. Claiming all his Master's attention while Randy only worried for their Irish love's well-being. They were both better off without him. "It's really alright, Master. You know how I have a big imagination. I just had a bad dream that shook me up a bit. It will pass." He patted Sheamus on the shoulder. "You just relax and take care of yourself, Sir."

"If ye sure Angel?"  
"When did you two last eat?" Randy wondered.  
"It...it been a while."  
"Think you can eat something Sir even if small...you know you need to eat to heal."  
"OK Love...go order something for all of us."  
"Anything you in the mode for, Sir."  
"Had...bi-big br-breakfast...gr-grilled sa-salad ok?"  
"Didn't eat lunch?"  
"Nay...so-sorry Love...sl-slept."  
"OK sir...well we will start with the salad, if you are still hungry we can just order something else." He looked at John. "You want the same thing or something else?"

John fought to keep his tone neutral and civil with Randy for Sheamus' sake. "Same thing is fine, thanks." He didn't want to be anywhere near Randy at the moment for different reasons but acting childish would only upset his injured Master more. He could control himself.  
"OK Baby...Sir did you want to sit in bed to eat or not."  
"Sh-should come out & sit."  
"OK Sir...sorry to ask, but your speech...is it your head or your chest?"  
"Ch-chest..."  
"Please take it easy, if you don't feel better in the morning please have the Doc check your ribs when they do the ImPACT test."  
"We will see."  
"Please Sir...I'll go place the order." He leaned down lightly kissing Sheamus cheek before heading out of the room.


	102. Chapter 102

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John moved close to Sheamus, gently running his fingers through the red hair he adored. "You need to rest, Sweets, my Master. We are both worried about you."  
"Sorry...Angel..." He closed his eyes. "La-last thing I mean...to do...ju-just en-enjoy ye...so-so much..." He lifted his head into John's touch almost like a pet would nuzzle into their owner's hand to attention & contact. "Wa...wasn't th...thinking...so...sorry Angel..."

"It's ok, don't apologize. I'm afraid I haven't been taking very good care of you, Master. I'm going to do better though." John rubbed his fingers through the locks soothingly, trying to be careful near the staples.  
"OK Angel...I...I know ye ha-have a ha-hard time say-saying no to...to me..." Sheamus gave a faint cringe feeling like he was struggling for breath again. "He...help...me...up..."

John placed his arm across Sheamus' back, helping the man up. "Are you alright?" His voice was laced with worry. "What's the matter, Sweets?"  
Sheamus slowly sat with John's help. "Ju-just Ha-hard br-breath...la-laying felt...felt like it wa-was pr-pressing down..." He swung one leg down to the floor & leaned forward, his back seen heaving as he fought for his breath.  
"Sir, I know I am your sub but I want you to listen to me." John made his voice sound more firm unlike his normal submissive tone with Sheamus. "I don't want you straining yourself anymore. You are more important than any fun we might want to have together right now. You need rest. Understand me, Sweets? I love you and I'm concerned."

Sheamus opened his eyes, he wanted to look at John, but knew turning would be hard, plus the darkened room who knew if John would see it. "Pl-please Angel...I...I ne-need ye to...to re-remind me." A deep audible sigh. "I...I kn-know I am not...thinking right...I kn-know ye ha-hate de-denying me...bu-but please Angel...I...I need yer help..." His voice at the end sounded a little scared.

"You have it, Shea." John tried to get into his trainer mindset. He could do this, he could take care of his love's health. "Once you are all better, Master, I will never deny you again. Never. But right now I've got your back. I'll keep an eye on you. Okay?"  
"OK Angel...fo-for now...no-not Master/sub...ju-just Lo-loves...We...we sh-should he-head to room to eat...Ro-robe?"

"Sure, I'll get it." John turned on a lamp near the bed and went to get the robe. He fought the sadness in him at Sheamus saying no Master/sub for a while but in his heart he knew it was needed for Sheamus' well being. Bringing the robe over to the bed, John reached down to help Sheamus stand up.  
Sheamus cringed as he straightened up to stand. He saw the down cast look John tried to hide. "Look at...me Angel please..."  
John looked into the beautiful blue eyes he had grown to love. "Yes, Sweets?"

Sheamus raised a hand to brush the collar that still adorned John's neck. "I am not...releasing...ye less ye wi-wish it..." His eyes lower a moment before looking back at John's face. "I am...just sa-saying no Ma-Master/sub...ti-till I am he-healed...be-because I do-don't wish ye...to..." He lowered his eyes & then his head dropped some as he was gasping for more breath. He raised his other hand to motion John one moment knowing he would soon worry. "I...I don't wa-want ye to fe-feel odd gi-giving my or-orders for me ow-own good...I...I will ne-need ye he-help tending...to me...so...so ye st-still se-serve bu-but in a di-different ma-manner..." He slowly lifted his head trying to look at John even as worry shined in his eyes. "Do-does th-that make sense?"

"Yes, it does. Please take it easy. I'm worried sick." John wanted to cry as he watched Sheamus gasping for breath. "Please tell me if you get any worse you'll go to the hospital." He rested a hand gently on Sheamus' chest, feeling the labored breathing of the man he loved.  
Sheamus lightly nodded, his hand still touching the collar. "Wh-what ye wi-wish with...this?" John looked away, not knowing how to respond. In a way he wanted to keep the collar, it made him feel complete. On the other hand wearing it would only serve to remind him of what he couldn't have at the moment. "That's your call, Sweets." John whispered finally.

"Be honest Angel...wh-while ye wear it...wi-will ye really be...be able to gi-give me the fi-firm hand I may ne-need at times?" He looked John over. "It looks...go-good on ye...but wi-will it be a hi-hindrance in ye task..." He cringed lowering his head again trying to focus. "Re-reme...remember ye wa-want us to go get ye...ye public mark...to-tomorrow."

John nodded his agreement. "Okay, Master, take it off for now. I know you are speaking the truth." He just wanted to forget his pain for now and focus on his boyfriend's obviously poor health.  
Sheamus smiled lightly at John. "Ye remember...what I told...ye before," He moved the hand from John's collar to his jaw to lift his head to look at him. "This..." Touches the collar. "Is just...an outward...sign of...what tis...here..." He moves his hand to over John's heart. "Removal of the outward...do-does not de-destroy the inward. It do-does not ch-change me lo-love for ye Angel..."

"Nor mine for you, Master. Nothing could." John replied softly, his blue eyes filled with love. Just as when Sheamus puts the collar on he leaned slowly forward to softly kiss John as he moved his hands to remove the collar. He pulled the collar away & then moved his lips to lightly kiss the now exposed neck. He then moved to John ear. "Remember tis just a few weeks Angel...It will be kept safe till thee time I am well enough to control ye as ye deserve." He then kissed John's cheek before pulling back. "May I suggest shorts for dinner Angel?" He looked down at the collar. "Then please...for now place this in me main suitcase for me."

"Okay, Sweets. I'll be right back." John walked to the sitting room to retrieve his discarded shorts. He kept his eyes lowered as he walked quickly, hoping to avoid any contact with Randy. Randy saw John move past him as he rushed past him to grab something then rush back to the bedroom. He stood up following him. "Everything ok? Food should be here soon."  
"Aye...ju…just discussing a few...things...we be...out soon."  
"OK Sir..." Randy turned moving back to the couch. When he was talking to Sheamus he noticed John had the collar removed & wondered what happened.  
Sheamus looked at John. "What...is wi-with ye two?"

"Nothing, Sweets. Just a small disagreement. Everything is fine." John tried to keep his voice normal as he slipped on his shorts. He picked up his collar almost reverently and carried it to put it inside of Sheamus' suitcase as asked.  
"About what?" He watched John's fighting body language. "Don't think ye saving my feeling...I don't wish discord...do I need ask him his side?"  
"I don't care. You can ask him. I really don't want to talk about it, Sweets." John bit back, a little more harshly than he intended. He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. We just had a few words...and my dream just got to me. That's all. I'll be nice. I promise."  
"Wa...did ye nightmare have to do with what was said between ye two?"

John sighed again, rubbing his eyes in frustration. "It's hard to explain, Sweets. Randy just said some things that triggered my dream. It's nothing. Let's go get ready to eat, okay?"  
"I'll no…not push...for now...bu…but ye both th…throw walls...I wi…will get to th…thee bo…bottom...Let's go." He turned to head for the sitting room to see Randy on the couch. He moved to lower into an arm-chair. Randy watched as Sheamus' face twisted in discomfort.  
"Sir...you want one of your pills, John said you took one with breakfast. Was that the last time?"  
"I...sl-sleep too much on them..."  
"If you are sure Sir?"  
"I am..." Randy nodded with a sigh with worry, he still did not like how Sheamus was sounding & he didn't think he was looking the greatest either.

John tried to act casual as if nothing was wrong as he sat down on the couch. He wanted to be as far away from Randy as humanly possible but sadly the spot on the couch was the only place open. "Hope the food hurries. I'm starving." John answered, keeping his tone light.  
"It is just salads, so it should be soon...if not I'll call down & see what the hold up is. It is late night so the kitchen shouldn't be busy." Randy told John.  
"I am...sorry tis so late...I...I had no de…desire to wa…waste the time ye were here...we...we bo…both were looking for…forward to ye return."  
"I know Sir...but you needed your rest, we both know that...you rest now Sir & get well, we will have plenty of time down the road to play & have fun together."

Sheamus slowly nodded at Randy's words. "So please Sir...I don't care if the pain medication makes you more tired. you need the rest to let your body to heal."  
"I know...I fo-forget at times. Thing is laying down...right now...ma…makes me chest tight."  
"We will think of something Sir." John was secretly glad that they would not be having any fun tonight. He did not want Randy touching him right now let alone more intimate acts. He put all his focus on Sheamus.  
"Randy is right, Sweets. You need to take a pill and rest. Believe me, I fought taking pain pills when I was injured too so I understand. But sometimes they are necessary."

Sheamus gave a faint sigh. "Fine...Wi-with the food...I will."  
"That is all I ask Sir...you wish some hot water for tea...I did forget to order you some." Randy admitted.  
"I do have my carry case...front of the carry bag." The more he was sitting up the easier it looked like he was breathing.  
"Of course Sir." Randy got up to fill the in room coffee machine to heat the water needed. The same time there was a knock on the door. "BB could you get that?"


	103. Chapter 103

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"Sure. No problem." John went to the door to get their food. He brought it inside a few minutes later. "Got it."  
"I got us all the same...light Italian dressing should be on the sides." Randy explained as he went to Sheamus' carry on bag to grab his tea container.  
"Should I get up to move to the table?" Sheamus wondered.  
"Up to you, Sweets. You eat wherever you like." John sat the food on the table. He opened one of the containers. "Looks good."  
"I'll try here...comfortable for now." Sheamus told him.

"Well if we need to hand you anything let us know please." Randy came over setting the mug of tea on the coffee table. "You may need to give it a couple of minute to seep enough Sir."  
"Thank you Love...when it is ready I will take my pill..." Randy lightly nodded with almost a bow. "Of course."

John got Sheamus' salad and carried it over to the sitting man, handing it to him along with a fork and napkin. "Here you go, Babe."  
"Thank ye Angel..." Sheamus took it looking it over. "This does look good...I think I'll eat the chicken without dressing...then use it on the greens."  
"Sounds good Sir." Randy told him before he went to sit at the table with his own meal. He grabbed one of the bottles of water that was included with the food. "So we are going to the arena tomorrow for any last-minute checks & have them run an ImPACT on you Sir, and have them check your ribs again."

"I also promised John that we can all go out tomorrow, we are going to get his dog tags replaced. That is if ye wish to go with us."  
"Of course Sir..." John quietly gathered his own meal and sat to eat as he thought over what he had planned putting about Randy on his tag when he had it replaced. He swallowed hard as he took a bite of the chicken and then a drink from a bottle of water, remembering his horrible thirst from the dream. Would Randy even want him wearing it?  
Randy looked over at John seeing the haunted look to his face. "BB?"

John didn't hear Randy speak to him for a moment, he was so lost in his thoughts. When he noticed Randy looking at him, he pretended he had been eating. "Yeah? You say something, Ran?" Randy had a faint look of worry his eyes. His voice low.  
"Do you...not want me to go tomorrow? " He took a deep breath before looking down. "I'm sorry I know I took my comments to far earlier. "

John took a deep breath, trying to shake off the dream that had haunted him every since he had woke up. No other dream had ever effected him this way before. "It's fine. I was out of line too." He looked down at his salad. "Yes, I want you to go."  
"Ok BB." Randy gave a light smile as he ate his own food. "We both have things to learn still...ok Baby? " Worry slightly in his voice and eyes, keeping his voice low.  
"Love? " Sheamus called.  
"Yes Shea?"  
He sighed "Can I get that pill and the tea now?"  
"Sure babe. John you know where his pills are? " He got up to give Sheamus his tea.

"Yeah, I'll get one." John tried to use the term Daddy for Randy but the word seemed stuck in his throat. He stood up wondering what the hell was wrong him that he couldn't get past a damn dream. John went to a suitcase, retrieving the pill bottle and removed one pill, carrying it over to hand it to Randy. "Here you go."  
"Thanks BB." He took the pill to Sheamus & the larger man took it with some of the tea. Sheamus gave a faint gasp like sound when the hot liquid hit his system. "Shea?"  
"It fine...chest...just...tight ."  
"Stop being a mule and let's get you checked. Please I am not liking how you are looking. "

"I've been telling him that ever since we woke up but he is as stubborn as us." John told Randy, glad to have something productive to think about besides his own feelings. "I don't like the way he is breathing. Maybe he needs an intervention like you two gave me."  
"BB, turn another light on for me near him please...I want to see something better." Worry crept more into Randy's normally stoic sounding tone.  
"Plea...please I already...agreed to...see the doc...to-tomorrow." Sheamus tried to insist.

"Yeah sure." John went to turn on a light as Randy asked. "Sweets, stop being so bull-headed. We're only concerned for you."  
"We ju-just know...I am...not ge-getting full br-breath…cau-cause of the ribs."  
"Shea...we are going." Randy spoke in a firmer voice. "John go pick him some clothing that is easy for him to change into."  
"Ye...blo-blowing things out of...pr-proportion..."  
"You may think so...just humor me then." Randy kept the same firm tone as was his eyes now. "John after you bring me clothing for him please get dressed yourself."

John nodded, going to get clothes for Sheamus. He looked through the suitcase, picking out a pair of blue sweat pants, a pair of underwear, and a simple t-shirt. He walked over to the Irishman with the clean clothing. "You need help dressing, Babe?" Sheamus looked down hating that his boys were not giving him a say in the matter...but than again to a point he told them that this may be what he needed for a while. "I...May..."  
"Shea, if you don't mind I will help you..." He looked at John worry deep in his other wise stern steely eyes. "Just please get dressed John." He tried to keep his voice calm & stern...but there was a hidden worry & urgency to it.  
"Do-doesn't matter...I guess."

Anger washed over John a little once again as Randy denied him the small joy of helping his lover. He had thought he would love Randy as a fellow sub but he was a little jealous that all of a sudden Randy acted like he always knew best on how to take care of their Master now. "Sure." John handed Randy the clothes and walked over to his own case to pull out something to wear out. Randy took the food & mug from Sheamus.  
"Let's get your underwear & pant's first." Sheamus just nodded hating feeling like he was almost an invalid in Randy's eyes, but followed his instructions. Randy then offered his arm. "Come on Shea...put one arm on the chair & hook your other arm around mine. I will then help you stand And get your robe off to get your shirt on."  
"OK Hun." Sheamus couldn't help the dejected look to his face.

John pulled out a clean pair of blue boxer briefs, a pair of tan cargo shorts and a blue t-shirt from his case. He pulled off the shorts he had on to put on the clothes, gritting his teeth as he heard Randy helping Sheamus like he usually did. He knew that he was being childish and petty but his Master being in such need of help brought out John's protective side that wanted to serve and comfort him.

Randy could see as Sheamus was fighting to keep his eyes open, something in him was telling him it was no the medication. Yes, it could have been the concussion. It was better to be safe though, he feared Sheamus' conditioning deteriorating even more. Randy called out a little louder. "John I know Shea normally has his loafers packed...yes I know doesn't exactly go with the outfit, but can you help him get them on while I support him."  
"I'm not...a ch-child..." Sheamus mumbled.  
"But you can't bend well & already seem nearly out on your feet." Randy told him.

"Sure." John perked up a little at the chance to help his Master in some way. He went back to Sheamus' case and began to look for the requested shoes. Finding them, he walked over and dropped to one knee in front of the Irishman. "I'll get these on him if you'll give the support, Ran." John said, taking the first loafer. Randy stood on Sheamus' good side hooking an arm around his back & holding above the injured ribs. "OK John I have him." Randy's worry of Shea's appearance & actions for now pushed pet names aside for the sake of concern. When John had turned more light on Randy's concern was confirmed that Sheamus looked paled even more for him, the faint pink glow to his milky skin was more of a faint blue. "I know you're not happy Shea...if I am wrong...then I am sorry, we can come back & let you rest. But if I am right, we will both feel better that it is taken care of."  
"I...know..." Sheamus replied meekly.

John slid the first shoe on Sheamus' foot as quickly as possible then grabbed the second shoe and placed it on as well. He then stood up, looking at his boyfriend in concern. "There. All done. Let me slide my shoes on and we can get the hell out of here."  
"OK John...oh Shea's wallet we will need his medical card."  
"God...su-surprise ye not call...ambulance...on...me..."  
"You don't stop trying to be difficult that is the next step."  
"OK...ok..."

John hurriedly slipped on and tied his shoes after putting a pair of socks on. He grabbed Sheamus' wallet as well as his own and his phone and the room key. "Ready."  
"OK Shea...let's go take it easy. John get the door for us & then the elevator...please." Sheamus moved with Randy hating being almost babied in his mind. He knows his boys means well.

John walked to the door and opened it up for the two men, some of his anger being slowly replaced by a sense of guilt. If Sheamus had put himself into the hospital because he strained himself trying to please him John would not be able to forgive himself. Randy wanted to get Sheamus checked out as soon as possible, but knew he had to move as a speed that was tolerable by Sheamus himself. It was that or be tempted to ask John to carry him, but he knew that would be embarrassing. "Thank you Shea."


	104. Chapter 104

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"Ready when you guys are." John said as he waited by the open door. "Let's get you checked out, Sweets. Then we'll all feel better." They made it into the hall & headed for the elevator, Randy just wanted to try to keep Sheamus moving. The larger man worked to keep his balance to him.  
"So-sorry guys..."  
"It's ok Shea, we just worrying about you...isn't that our job?"  
"I guess."

"Don't be sorry, Babe." John gave the man a look of pity. "You both have taken care of me more times than I can count. Remember when you both made me get checked out after Extreme Rules? It goes both ways, Sweets. We want you well."  
"OK...An-Angel..." Even the short walk down the hall Sheamus felt his chest getting even tighter.  
"Yeah we just want you to get better Shea...yeah we may seem pushy for a while, but you did tell us you wanted us to look out for you when you felt you weren't."  
"Aye..." Sheamus almost forced out a gasp accidentally leaning more on Randy then he was planning.

"Whoa...ok I got you..." Randy fought to continue his calm exterior. John looked at Sheamus, biting his lip. Time for caring about what others may think was over. This was serious.  
"Fuck this. Forgive me, Sweets." John walked over to Sheamus and scooped the larger man up easily in his arms to carry him. John might be smaller in stature to either Randy or Sheamus but he was pretty damn strong thanks to his weight lifting routine. Sheamus couldn't help but cringe when John lifted him, but knew he was just helping. He didn't try to fight or protest as he didn't seem the have the energy for either.

"Thanks John..." Randy told him before he moved ahead of him to the elevator. Hitting the button he waited for it to arrive. He held the door waiting for John to get up to him.  
"Welcome we just need to get him there as fast as we can. Fuck what anyone thinks." John reached Randy, holding Sheamus without any signs of strain. Once they were on the elevator Randy hit the button for the lobby, Sheamus stopped trying to fight & laid his head on John's one shoulder, his breath was in strained short puffs.

"Let people think what they want...any fans see us so what...they know you're a couple & he is currently injured." Randy reminded him.  
"True there are some upsides to our being outed. I like holding him anyway." John tried to keep his tone light although he was worried almost to the point of being sick. Randy held the elevator doors open when they reached the lobby. He then followed them through the lobby, luckily even with it being the Friday before a Pay Per View, any extra people, namely fans seemed to be scarce.

"John just stay with him by the doors...I'll go get the car." Randy's voice drew the focus of a few people checking in including Dolph & his crew. He looked over from the check-in desk, he saw John holding Sheamus & what he could see of the big man he didn't look well. He forgot about his check-in & rushed in their direction.  
"What's wrong guys?"  
"No time right now." Randy quickly told the bleach blond.  
"Ran I can see he isn't well..."  
"He's having trouble breathing ok...taking him to get checked."  
"What you driving?"  
"What?" Randy asked as he was moving through the lot, Dolph oddly following him. Some rental...a sedan."

"Ran, I have a SUV, it will give you guys more room."  
Randy actually stopped to look at Dolph. "You lending your car."  
"Yeah just keep me updated."  
"Where is it?" The urgency creeping back into his voice.  
"Over here." Dolph pulled the keys out as they headed over. "I'll drop the seats down while you drive."  
"Um...thanks." Randy was a little surprised, no a lot surprised. Not that Dolph was a bad guy. He just didn't know why he seemed to be going out of his way to help them.

Dolph popped the doors before handing Randy the keys & climbing in the back to work on lowering the back row of seats. Randy thought it reminded him when he did the same thing with John when he was sore. He got in & started the car up driving to the front doors. Once the car stopped Dolph actually jumped from the tailgate. "Come on John your chariot awaits." John walked over to the vehicle, giving Dolph a look of total gratitude.  
"Thanks, Man. We owe you one for this." He carried Sheamus to the back and gently laid him down inside. "Here you go, Sweets. Just take it easy. We're going to get you some help, Babe."

Sheamus oddly for some reason almost didn't want to let John go. His eyes felt so heavy & his chest tight. "I told Randy, just keep me updated..." Dolph told John as he tried to get Sheamus situated in the back. Slowly Sheamus let go of John with a pained groan that sounded strained.  
"Sure, Man. We'll do that." John answered Dolph as he reached down to pat his boyfriend. "Just hang in there, Sweets."  
"Aye...An-Angel." Sheamus just closed his eyes. Dolph waited till they left before he would head back in, He wasn't sure if he would need to explain anything to E or AJ.

John sat quietly in the SUV during their ride to the hospital. He felt like shit, unworthy to even be called Sheamus' sub. Much of the anger John had harbored toward Randy was now gone, replaced with a deep sense of sadness and guilt. Randy had been more than right; John had been an irresponsible child. He had all but begged his Master to take him on two occasions, knowing full well that his Irish love needed time off to heal. John felt almost sick with deep regret and sorrow. Randy took better care of their Master than he could ever hope to. John hated himself right now. He knew that if Randy had been the one left in charge that he would never have allowed Sheamus to strain himself pleasing his selfish needs.

Randy drove & at the first red light checked to see if Dolph's rental had a GPS in it, luckily most did & he brought it up putting a request in for the nearest hospital. He drove as fast as he could, but still careful and hopefully not too much over the speed limit. "We will be there soon." He told them, in his mind thinking 'I hope'. He hoped he was just being paranoid but something told him that was not the case. John's thoughts were broken by Randy's deep voice. He had been best friends with the younger man enough years to detect the worry in his deep baritone.  
"Good." John said softly. He wondered if Randy would hate him now for allowing their shared lover to sink this low in his care.

It took about fifteen minutes to get to the hospital, but it was feeling longer to Randy when it felt they were hitting every red light there was, also the occasional sound coming from the back from Sheamus. He pulled around to the ER entrance. "John just get the back open, I'll go in & get someone." Randy threw it into park before hopping out & inside the hospital. John jumped out of the SUV and hurried to get the back opened up as Randy had instructed. He peered inside of the vehicle, scared by the sound of his boyfriend's heavy breathing.  
"It's okay, Sweets. I'm here with you. Randy went to go get some help."  
"Ti-tired..." Sheamus managed to say he head felt like it was spinning. Randy came back out a few moments later with a staff member with a wheel chair.

"Can he move on his own at all?" The man asked them.  
"Not easily." Randy told him.  
"OK help him into the chair please."  
"John you can get him easier than I can."  
"Of course." John climbed into the back, bending to scoop up his love in his arms and lift him from the vehicle. "I've got you, Sweets. Just relax." John got out and carried Sheamus with him, gently lowering the younger man in the wheelchair for the staff member. "There you go."  
"OK...I'll be taking him right back. I am sorry but you two will need to wait in the waiting room till they at least get prelims done."

"We understand." Randy told him. The fact that he was going to rush Sheamus back without even doing registration had him worry even more. "We will be there as soon as they let us Shea...hang in there bud." As Sheamus was taken inside Randy patted John's shoulder. "Come on." John's shoulders slumped a little as he silently followed Randy, wishing that he could disappear as he walked. What must Randy think of him now? They reached the waiting area, luckily it seemed to be a slow night despite it being a Friday night. Randy led John to a row of seat. "Come on sit."

John sat down in one of the seats, pretending to be interested in the boring news program playing on the waiting room television set. He sat with his hands folded, unable to meet Randy's eyes, afraid of the disgust he knew would be lurking in their blue depths. Randy sat down next to John, he rested a hand on his shoulder. While John watched the TV, Randy kept watching the doorway for a sign of a staff member that was coming for them. His heart wanted to try to keep pounding from his chest with fear. He had to keep taking deep breaths to calm himself, then he would sigh thinking of how Sheamus currently could not seem to do even that simple act. He absent-mindedly would either lightly squeeze or rub John's shoulder.


	105. Chapter 105

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John fought the urge to lay his head on Randy's shoulder and cry, begging for forgiveness. He knew that their relationship was still a secret to the public. Finally unable to stand the fear and guilt another minute, John lowered his eyes from the TV to look down at his folded hands. "I know sorry doesn't even begin to cover it, Ran. I don't know how you can even touch me." John spoke in an almost whisper.  
"Because while worried about him...I am worried about you too...them...them rushing him back...th-that can't be a good sign...famous or not." Randy's hand was almost shaking despite him trying to keep calm. "Jo-John did you sp-spot the same thing I did...was my..." He lowered his head. "Was my eyes playing tricks?" He almost hoped John would tell him he didn't notice anything.

"What, his labored breathing?" John asked, lifting his blue eyes to meet Randy's. "What did you notice, Ran?" Dread formed a knot in John's stomach.  
"His...his skin...I am trying to...to convince myself it...it was just the lighting..." Randy started to shake his head, trying to convince himself he was wrong...convince himself it was just a big mistake & Sheamus is fine...well as fine as he can be with the bad ribs & be walking out to join them any minute.  
"What was different about his skin?" John asked, fighting tears of regret that want to burn in his eyes. If something horrible was wrong with Sheamus John knew that he would never be able to forgive himself. As much as it would destroy him to leave his two lovers, John knew that they were both better off without him.

"I...I swear...it ha-had a bluish tint...I know he is pale anyways...ma-maybe I didn't see right...I don't know John...I am just...scared." Randy took a his hand from John's shoulder not able to help it shaking. John gulped, turning his head to wipe his eyes discreetly.  
"I-If something serious is wrong with him. If I caused a strain...I don't deserve him anymore, Ran. As much as it would kill me to do it...I'll have to let him go." A soft sob escaped from John's throat. "I couldn't live with the guilt. He would be so kind, so forgiving...I couldn't bear it."

"Don't...just don't John...He needs us...we will need each other..." The words came from Randy's mouth not fully thinking who may or may not be around to hear them. He lifted his head looking around. "How long does it take to hear something?" He was trying not to let his worry & sadness turn to anger.  
"There is only one way." John continued speaking softly as if he didn't even hear what Randy had just said. "I need a hard punishment. From you. The hardest you can give me. When Master isn't around. He would try to put a stop to it. He isn't cold enough." John was speaking words that should never be spoken out in a public place but his mind seemed to be far away from the waiting room at the moment. "What I did was inexcusable. It was not only irresponsible but it was damn selfish. I'm a grown man, the oldest of us all. I should have known better. I need it to keep my sanity."

"Stop it...just stop it John..." Randy tried to keep his voice down from prying ears, even if not busy, it was not fully empty either. "Snap out of it!" he told him firmly. "You need to focus for Shea." He looked over touching John's shoulder. "You hear me? Am I getting through that head of yours?"  
John looked down at his lap, stopping his rant at Randy's reproof. "Yes." He answered quietly. "I'll focus for now. But I'll take my punishment like a man later...or I have to go." Randy was in shock as John's words, was John honestly telling him that he would leave them if Randy didn't punish him? Just earlier that night John was pissed off at him because he tried to reprimand him for not thinking. He was truly at a loss. "Is..." Randy shook his head. "You are only give me those options Johnny?" The disbelief in his voice.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to pressure you, Ran. You know how I feel about you both. It's just...I need a way to be cleansed of my guilt. To pay a price for what I did. I'm not playing here." His voice lowered. "I mean a real punishment. Not our fun times. If you don't do that for me I'm afraid I'll never be able to face either one of you ever again."  
"Johnny...I...I do-don't know if I could...I know what I said earlier tonight...but..." Randy stopped hearing footsteps. He looked & saw someone approaching it was the staff member that took Sheamus back.  
"Excuse me gentlemen...may I ask if either of you have identification for your friend?"  
"Um...John has it...this is his boyfriend."  
"Oh." The guy gave a warm smile. "They are running a test before they can confirm & treat anything...that is what part of the delay was."

John stood up to pull Sheamus' wallet out of his shorts pocket. Opening it, he handed his boyfriend's ID to the staff member. "Thank you for keeping us informed." John fought to keep his voice neutral and steady. "As you can imagine we are both very worried about him."  
"Of course." He tried to keep the warm smile as he took the card. "Um...do either of you have medical POA for him?"  
"Can't he sign anything himself?" Randy tried not to sound worried when they were asked that question.  
"They have him under mild sedation right now."  
"I know I am listed to be able to find out information on him...bu-but I don't think that is the same thing."  
"Um...no...normally if someone has a POA the party would know, it is a legal document."  
"Th-then no...John he ever do that with you?"

"No." John admitted, feeling worried himself but trying to keep his cool. "I don't have any sort of legal document like that. We haven't been together but a few months as a couple."  
"OK...He was brought under emergency care so he is still going to be treated. I will make sure someone tries to keep you informed of how your friend is."  
"Any clue what is wrong with him?"

The guy looked at Randy. "You said you have clearance from him?"  
"Yes...his information should be on a general database." Randy stood up so he could remove his wallet to show his ID.  
"I will see what I can find for you."  
"Thank you."  
"Of course." He turned to leave. Randy sat back down draping his arm across both of John's shoulders. John tried to gather control of himself, ashamed of his lapse in sanity earlier. He never should have allowed himself to fall apart that way in a public place. When out in the general public it was always best to put on his fake 'ring' face and stay in control of his emotions. "I'm glad you are listed to get info on Shea. Maybe that way they will tell us something."

"As long as they can log into the same central network that has his information on file I should. I didn't think to grab the file from his bag." Randy gave a faint sigh. "I just can't authorize them to perform any kind of treatment on him."  
"Damn it." John sighed, rubbing his eyes briefly. "Well, I have no rights whatsoever when it comes to Shea nor he with me. And I know that he is not close to his dad so I guess there's no one."

"Well both his parents are back in Ireland. I don't know if he had thought of anyone having any kind of POA over here." Randy lowered his head. "I don't fully remember at this point of he even placed me on his file...or if WWE did...I had the same thing with Cody & Ted..."  
"I guess we'll just have to wait and see what they say. Nothing else we can do until then." John longed to rest his head on Randy's shoulder but knew that it would be talked about if they were spotted by any fans that recognized them.  
"He is a stubborn SOB...but also a strong one...just remember that." Randy squeezed John's far shoulder.

John nodded. "You're right about that. We are all are." He leaned his head back against the waiting room wall, trying to wait with patience on news of his love. Randy wished he knew what to say or do something to make John feel better, but wasn't sure what. He knew what John told him. Did he mean it though?

John watched the waiting room TV with no interest, his fingers fiddling as he grew impatient. "Damn, I hate waiting." He mumbled under his breath.  
"I know..." Randy leaned near John, whispering in his ear. "I'm worried to Baby...we just need to hope we are just over reacting & it isn't that bad." He quickly took a hand kissing the fingers & lightly touching it to John's cheek. John's eyes lit up for the first time that evening at Randy's small sign of love and comfort. He knew that the Viper did not show signs of affection lightly.  
"Thanks." He whispered, his blue eyes meeting Randy's own stormy blue-grays.

Randy just gave a faint nod. He looked as he heard movement but it was just other patients being called & taken back to the ER itself. He tried to keep himself calm, he couldn't help but worry the longer it was. They already mentioned needing to sedate Sheamus. It was times like this that John secretly wished they had all three been outed as a couple, consequences be damned. He wanted to hold Randy's hand as he could tell that his friend was extremely concerned about Sheamus from his body language as he waited. "We need to get our mind off it. We are both losing our heads from worry." John spoke the obvious, giving yet another sigh. "But how the hell do you do that?"  
Randy just shook his head. "I should contact Hunter...but it is too late...Damn Dolph wanted update...but there is no information...plus I don't think either of us have his number.

"I don't have it. When I promised him to keep in touch I wasn't thinking." John closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "Fuck! I just wish we knew something! This not knowing is the worst!"  
"I know BB...I'm ready to go up to ask...but...he did say he would let us know something as soon as they knew...he mentioned a test...they can take a while." Randy ran his other hand over his head then almost scratching his head.  
"Yeah." John agreed sadly. "You're right. There's nothing we can do but wait."  
"You want a coffee or something Ba...BB?" Just then the staffer came back over.  
"Mr. Orton?" Randy looked towards him.  
"Yes? What is it?"  
"If you come with me I can fill you in."  
"OK..." He stood up looking at John. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Okay." John nodded, just glad that they would finally know something.  
Randy followed the staffer to a small room being filled in about Sheamus' condition. He listened to everything taking it all in. Once done he thanked him & headed back to check on John, he knew the older man did not exactly like or want to be alone right now. When he first to back to the waiting area his face was a little unreadable.


	106. Chapter 106

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John looked up to see Randy approaching him. His friend's face was almost void of emotion. John swallowed hard, waiting with butterflies in his stomach to hear the news. "He should be ok...but they need to keep him overnight...we won't be able to see him till visiting hours." John released the breath he was holding, feeling a little tension leave his body.  
"Damn. I'm so glad. I'm just so relieved he'll be okay. H-How serious was it?" He spoke the last question with a bit of hesitation.

Randy exhaled a shaky breath. "Johnny...can we get back to the hotel...I promise I will tell you...please." Worry behind his steely blue eyes was the only crack to the stoic mask Randy wore most of the time. He worried if he told John now, one of the two would lose it. John sighed a little, his shoulders slumping. He did not understand why he couldn't know about his own boyfriend's condition now.  
"Fine. Let's go." John stood to his feet and headed for the exit.

Randy followed John back out to the SUV unlocking the doors before getting into the driver's seat. He didn't know why he just lowered his head resting it on the wheel. Something in him felt bad leaving with Sheamus still there but knew there was nothing he could do about it. John climbed into the passenger's side and slammed the door. When he noticed Randy's head on the wheel he began to come unglued again. "Fuck it, Randy! Either tell me what the hell is going on with the man I love or you had better fucking burn rubber to get back to our hotel and tell me. I have a right to know what you do!" John's voice rose a little from his panic and worry. Randy oddly cringed as John's raised voice. His muscles shaking.  
"His left lung...was partly collapsed..." His body still wanting to shake even after the words left his mouth. "He wasn't getting all the oxygen he needed...he was suffocating..."

John hung his head in shame and heartache at Randy's words. How could he have strained his Master like he had? "Damn." John almost whispered not believing his ears. He felt lower than he ever had in his entire life. "Please. Just drive us back to the hotel now. Go, Randy or get out and let me drive." John whispered, his voice breaking. Randy wasn't sure how well either of them could focus on the road right then, but he started the car & pulled out the make the drive back to the hotel. Even John's whisper felt almost a yell to Randy's mind. He just focused on the road in the ride back. He had to keep it together at least till they got into the room. John spoke not another word on the ride back, his normally fun and upbeat personality all gone. He kept his eyes lowered to his lap, a stray tear falling silently from his eye as the only sign of his inner torment.

Reaching the hotel with an uneasy silence between them Randy parked & got out, he waited for John before heading inside. John climbed out of the SUV and walked toward the hotel, his face a mask of pain and regret, his shoulders slumped in defeat. It was a side to the CeNation leader than the WWE Universe would never believe if they saw it, but would perhaps have found him to be human if they had. "John I'll be right with you I want to leave note at the desk for Dolph." Randy walked over to the front desk asking to leave a message for Dolph. In the message he just left their room number & that he would return the keys & fill him in when he could stop by, but he didn't want to bother him that late.

John did not even give Randy an answer as he walked to their room with purpose. As soon as he swiped the room key and was inside, John turned a light on. He kicked off his shoes and began to strip furiously out of his clothes, hot tears burning his eyes as they fell. Randy tried not to let his face fall as he sighed seeing John had taken off without him, but then again he wasn't clear with John either way. He took off for their suite when he began feeling through his pockets for the room key. He finally felt it & pulled it out swiping it. He pushed the door open & entered just glad for the sanctuary of the room. Randy looked down unsure if he would be able to sleep or not...but he needed his Baby. He looked & was confused seeing John mostly stripped down right inside the sitting room. "Baby? Johnny?" His tone showing his confusion.

John let the remainder of his clothes fall as he heard Randy's questioning voice. "I want you to punish me." John's voice was steady but held a hint of barely controlled hysteria. "Anything you want. Let the Viper out to play. Take out your anger and frustrations on me. Beat me, whip me, slap me, I deserve it all. Make me sleep on the floor. I...I need to suffer." John's lip began to tremble as he fought a breakdown. "I need to be cleansed of my sins...my selfishness."

Randy walked over to John turning him to face him. He wrapped his arms tight around John burying his head in John shoulder, the taller man shaking against John. "Pl-please Baby...please...just hold me back...John...I need you..."

"You don't understand, Randy!" John screamed out in total frustration. "I AM A WHORE! A WHORE! I spread my legs and took advantage of the kindness of my Master, knowing full damn well that the poor man needed rest instead! I USED HIM!" John was almost hyperventilating. "Now you either punish me like a good friend would or I will punish myself. And it's going to be fucking hard when I do it!"

Randy's jaw turned firm as he stepped back looking at him before he gripped John's arms. "You are not a whore...you hear me? You got that...you are NOT A WHORE!" His voice raised. "You also know I can't punish you like you feel you should be...you have a big match in two days...if I hurt you like I have a feeling you think you deserve it would pain me to do so to you...also you would not be ring ready...you also know Master would then want to heal you...something we both know he would not be in shape to do." He peered into John's guilt filled eyes. "You understand me?"

"Fine." John pulled from Randy and began to redress himself. "We'll do it my way then. I just thought it would be better if you helped me out." He had heard Randy's words but he was like a man possessed. Nothing would stop him. Randy reached over grabbing John hard by the arm. "What you mean your way?! I am not going to let you hurt yourself because you think it will help exorcise some sort of sexual demon in your soul!"

"Let me the fuck go." John growled, pulling away hard. He bent to slide on his shoes and grab his room key and phone before heading out the door. "I'm a grown man. I make my own fucking decisions."  
"JOHN STOP...You talking about doing this cause you don't want to be selfish anymore! What the fuck you thinking you doing rushing off just to get hurt." Randy took a deep breath. "You want pain...fine..." Randy hung his head. "Stay..." John stopped in the doorway and turned, his eyes flashing with passion.  
"One way or another I'm going to be punished, Ran. I joined an online leather community awhile back...trying to learn how to be a better sub. There are several Doms in Philly that would gladly punish me for what I have done to my Master. I'm not talking sex. I would never do that. I'm talking cold blooded pure punishment. And believe me, they would enjoy hearing my cries." John stood with his arms crossed and haunted eyes. "So, for the last time, what's it gonna be? Them or you?"

A dark flash went across Randy's eyes that made the steely grays seem more like iron. "Shut...that...door...You seeking another Dom even for one session...HOW DARE YOU! That would wound our Master more than any thing you could do to yourself!" He took a deep breath. "Get into the bedroom now & strip down!"  
"Now you're talking." John closed the door firmly and walked into the bedroom. He tore off his clothes as though they were on fire, tossing them all over the bedroom floor. In the back of his mind John knew that it had been wrong to threaten to seek out another Dom but the threat had worked and John was a desperate man.

Randy went to the bags of items retrieving a few things including John's untested spreader bar, he also grabbed the impression paddle, then made his way into the room. He saw the mess in the room. "Gather your belongings...would you treat Master Shea's surroundings like a pigsty?"  
"No. Sorry, Sir." John bent to gather all his clothing that littered the floor, putting it neatly in a pile in the corner. Randy slung the heavy bag from his back & laid it on the bed. He then looked around the room for the other items he had in mind.


	107. Chapter 107

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"On the bed, hand & knees." Randy's voice was cold leaving little to no room for debate. "I know you are quite aware of what I brought in...and yes you will be placed in it." He then laid the paddle down next to it with the letters facing up. John obeyed the order without a word, mentally trying to prepare himself for the pain he knew was shortly to come much like he did before a big match in the ring. He wanted the pain, the discomfort, his guilt fed off it, craved it. Randy retrieved the vibrating plug & the ball gag. He laid those items down on the bed as well so they were in John's line of sight as were the other items.

He wanted the older man to have a sense of what was coming to him. He debated grabbing the blindfold as well, but then decided against it, Randy took a deep breath to try to push back any feeling of regret that may be trying to boil up in him. John felt he really needed to hurt to be forgiven in his eyes for his lapse of judgment. Then he would do it. He just had a feeling if John had walked out that door the next time Randy saw John it would be either in a hospital...or a morgue._ 'I am hurting him to make him feel good...not harming. Hurting not harming'._ He walked up towards the head of the bed that mantra in his head keeping his face still as stone. "Sheamus' pet...turn your head to look at me." His voice the cold straight monotone pitch that showed lack of emotion either way.

John turning to look at Randy, his heart beating so loudly that he was sure Randy could hear it. This was not Randy Orton, his best friend of over ten years or even his Daddy, the man who loved him. This was the Viper, cold, hard emotionless...and exactly what he wanted to face at the moment. It saddened John a little that after months of longing to play with a ball gag and other toys that his first time would be a punishment and not a fun play time, but that only made it seem like more of a just due for his careless actions. Randy reached towards his face grabbing under his jaw to make sure John saw his eyes. "You need this so your wings will be clean again for Master...you know they are tarnished...you need the pain to make them strong again..." Randy drew a deep breath. "You know deep down & must remind yourself, I am doing this because I love you." Even as he spoke the words the sounds of love was not in them, but buried deep was the feeling of it, even in his harsh touch. He released John's jaw then moved to grab the ball gag. "Open your mouth."

John fought to keep his mind focused on the reason for his punishment as he obediently opened his mouth for Randy. He was grateful more than words could say that his boyfriend would go through this to help him out and fulfill his deep, burning need. Randy held the gag up. "Answer...do you understand."  
John nodded. "Yes, I understand. I want it...The pain...I need it."  
Randy slowly nodded trying to keep his expression firm. "Open your mouth."  
John opened his mouth, keeping his eyes locked on Randy's stormy own, fighting the urge to beg his friend to hurt him within an inch of his life. John had no idea what had come over him. He had never understood cutters but the self-hatred that he felt for himself right now made him want to feel pain. To do penance with pain for the ache in his heart that would not go away.

Randy leaned towards John placing the gag between his lips, pushing the ball in a little he then grabbed the two leather straps & buckled it behind John's head. He then stepped back & moved down the bed some. He opened the long black bag pulling out the spreader. He carried it to the foot of the bed. Laying it down he opened the shackles. He then started with locking John's ankles in it. "Bend your chest & head down & reach your hands back towards me...you will almost be sitting on your heels."

John obeyed as ordered, fighting to keep himself in the mindset for punishment and not to become aroused. He did not want to enjoy anything about this time with the Viper; it would only serve to make him feel more guilty and like more of a slut in the end by getting off on it. Gags were one of John's fetishes and being allowed to experience a ball gag like he had seen on online bondage sites was thrilling.

Randy reached for one hand pulling it back into position to lock it in. He had to pull a little since John's bulky frame was not used to the strange pose. He then grabbed the other wrist to finish the pose. "You were given a task...but you let lust cloud your judgment. I know how insatiable you can be if given that freedom..." He ran his hand over John's exposed ass. "I wonder exactly how much liberty you took in my absence of our Master's care." He slicked two fingers, parted his cheeks more & quickly filled John's ass with them. He quickly & harshly thrust them within John's ass.

John bit down on the ball strapped inside his mouth a little at the sudden intrusion of his most intimate of parts but made no audible sound. He felt so exposed locked in the vulnerable position but he welcomed the shame it brought. It felt like he was getting everything he deserved. Even brutal Randy turned his hand so he knew his finger would hit John's sweet spot. His own worry, maybe a hint of guilt he didn't think he would sleep that night...so he would have hours to 'cleanse' his Master's Angel. When he found it he teased the spot without mercy, John gagged Randy knew he could beg, plead, scream...but no one would hear them outside that room.  
John let out a gasp, his resolve to stay silent tested as he felt Randy's finger reaching his prostrate. He had expected piercing pain, not the jolts of pleasure that were sweeping through his body. He did not want this. He did not deserve any pleasure tonight or any night for a long time. John was a stubborn SOB and he was determined to see his harsh punishment through like a man.

Randy kept working the spot as he could feel the walls of John's ass twitching as they contracted around his fingers with each brush over John's prostrate. He saw as the sweat already began to paint John's back & strained arms. "You took our Master's fragile mind to have his body bend for you...you knew before I left him in your care that his body was battered, his mind unfocused...but you did nothing to guard him...did you...so now yours will bend to me..." John felt every bit of his arousal leave him at Randy's description of what he had done. He knew every bit of it was the truth. John felt like the lowest scum on earth. A tear of shame trickled from his blue eyes as he fought the guilt that threatened to consume him whole. He no longer felt any pleasure from his restraint and the stimulation; his heart was broken.

Randy wasn't sure how to react to John's body seeming to surrender & just for lack of a term go limp, John's body seemed to just lack any reaction anymore. He pulled his fingers free & grabbed the large plug. He took some lube he had by him & slicked the toy up before inserting it into John's loosened hole. He pushed it all the way in until it was locked into place. He turned it slowly till he hopefully got some reaction from John. It was impossible to describe the way that John was feeling at that moment. It was similar to flying with his Master, only instead of being consumed by passion and peace the restrained man felt detached from his body in a world of sadness and heartbreak. His heart literally ached as he blamed himself for every labored breath, every minute his Irish lover had spent suffocating.

John felt the plug being pushed inside of his ass but his body felt nothing. John wondered if he ever would feel sexual pleasure again. Randy seeing no response from John worried him greatly. Had he somehow already broken the older man? He reached for the remote turning the plug on hoping for something from him. Something in his head was yelling at Randy to release John. Then there was another part that told him John brought this on himself. If he didn't go on John would find someway to walk out that door...He feared losing Sheamus...was he losing John before his own eyes? By his own hand?

John felt the vibrations as the plug was turned on but he felt no pleasure travel to his limp manhood. Usually the slightest thing could get John aroused and begging, especially when Randy was in charge of him. It almost scared him how lost he felt, how separate he was from his own body. He had never hated another person in his entire life the way that John Anthony Felix Cena hated himself for what he had done. Randy was truly beginning to feel lost...to continue or not. He shut the plug, but left it in as he grabbed the impression paddle. Looking down at it...then at John. Would wounding John's body really accomplish anything...he moved back up towards the head of the bed, he took a hand to turn John's head to look at him...he needed to see his Baby Boy's eyes...he needed to see if he had lost him yet. The tear track on his cheeks showed Randy John was sorry, but had he learned.

When Randy looked John in the eyes the older man tried to make himself heard around the ball gag in his mouth. "Murt me." John knew that the sexual teasing would do nothing in his current state of mind. John needed to feel pain, to hear abusive words. John was in hell and he needed Randy to play the Devil and torment him for his sins. The fact that John spoke told him John at least for now was still with him. He stood back up straight & moved back to the foot of the bed. "Master has called you his shield, his protector...Where was that when he needed protecting from himself?" He took the paddle & made sure the imprint side was facing towards John as he pulled his arm back & swung with a good amount of force over one of his ass cheeks & then the other. The force showed there was no play in mind.

Randy's words were like knives to John, driving fresh sorrow through his heart. He had thought that it would be impossible to loath himself more by this point, but he was wrong. Somehow Randy vocalizing the thoughts that had already been pounding inside his head made them seem more harsh. It was then that John Cena knew the truth. It took his breath away with its clarity. No punishment would ever be enough. He never deserved to serve his Master ever again. A worthless slut like himself needed to find a cruel, unloving Master that would keep him in line and treat him like the worthless piece of shit that he was. He wasn't an angel. He was nothing.

Randy gave John two more firm hits with the paddle, the force almost made his own arm hurt from the impact, he felt bad after giving them. John's ass bright red with the degrading name blazed across it four times, John hardly made a sound, some would say like a dutiful sub should react with punished, but it worried Randy. He remembered a time he was nearly broken beyond repair...John had repaired him...would he be able to do the same for him, since he is the one to shatter the older man. John jumped when the harsh blows came, knowing that the word that described him best was now written on his flesh. He knew the degradation would be a way of life for him from now on; there would be no more love for him. John closed his eyes, breathing through his nose as he tried to ignore the burning pain his backside was feeling.

Randy felt an odd faint relief getting some kind of response from John. He gave John two more hits from the paddle, not as hard as the last two, but still firm, but then he stopped, he knew more than that John would be in no shape to wrestle in two days...plus if Sheamus knew he would want to heal him, & Randy could not risk his Master straining himself. John felt himself zoning out again. Every time that his body would beg to give in to the pain John let his mind drift to what he had done and he no longer cared. In all honesty John no longer cared if Randy chose to beat him to the point of death.

Randy set the paddle down. He moved up the bed looking at John's face. He saw the older man's eyes glazed. He had his answer, he moved back to the foot of the bed & released John's wrists from the spreader. That was a bigger concern than the plug currently was. John felt his wrists being freed but made no move other than to rest his aching hands on the bed. He silently waited to see what would be done to him next. He knew what he had to do.


	108. Chapter 108

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Randy saw John making no attempt to move. He removed the plug next. "Stretch out." Again, John obeyed the spoken order, stretching as if he were a robot. Nothing mattered to him now. Randy shook his head as he freed John's ankle from the device. "Stay." He turned leaving the room. Moving to the bathroom he began to fill the large garden tub. John stayed in the same position he was left in, his body and soul aching, still silenced by the gag in his mouth. He wanted nothing in the world more than to disappear. Randy had failed. His Daddy had not punished him enough. It would never be enough.

Once the tub was filled enough Randy left & returned to the bedroom. He moved to the bed up toward the head. "I am removing the gag now...you are forgiven for your misjudgment...Once it is out I want you to stand up for me." John felt his mouth freed as the gag was removed. He slowly stood to his feet and turned his back on Randy as he slowly walked toward his discarded clothes on the floor, ignoring his Daddy's wishes.  
"It wasn't enough." Were his only words to his best friend as the older man moved gingerly. Randy went over & grabbed John.  
"Did I tell you to get dressed yet." He moved in front of John shoving him backward. "You know what. FUCK YOU!...YES YOU FUCKED UP!...YOU WANT TO DIG YOURSELF INTO A FUCKING PIT OF DESPAIR!? THEN WHAT!"

John stumbled and fell to the floor, caught off-balance by Randy's hard shove, hitting the back of his head a little. He sat up slowly and stood back to his feet walking back toward his clothes without a word to Randy or his usual show of passionate anger. He was like a shell of his former self. Randy blocked him still & shoved him back again. "You're not getting dressed...You don't fucking get it do you John? You are so stuck inside your own fucking head of guilt & pity that you are about to toss one of the best things in your life away...for what...hoping to atone yourself? BULLSHIT!" John ignored Randy and instead of heading for his clothes in the corner again he walked to the sitting room where his suitcase was sitting. He opened it and grabbed the first clothing he saw inside, pulling the shorts on before grabbing a white t-shirt.

Randy followed after him, He stood right by the door. "I will fight for you...even if that means needing to fight you. Listen to me...I know you are hurt...I know you feel guilty...but what will this do besides get you hurt...not hurt...placed in harm...maybe even worse...think of everyone that will be effected if you walk out this door...Baby...Johnny...please listen...Please..." As the pet names passed his lips the resolve Randy tried to keep was slowly falling apart.  
"Go ahead then, Randy. Fight me, beat me, make me bleed...See if I care. You'll only save someone else the trouble." John pulled an extra pair of shoes out of his case to put on. "I'm. Giving. Up. Wrestling." John spoke the words like they were his death sentence. The WWE had been his life for as long as he could remember. "It's a requirement."

"A requirement of what? And you should care...screw the sport itself...what of all the people who you make an impact on with all your volunteer work? what of your family? What about Sheamus...what about me? Do any of us fucking matter to you anymore? You know you walk out that door & try to find one of these...so called Masters...you might as well consider yourself as good as dead...because even if your body isn't...your soul will be. Remember John I have been there...my life was hell & I hid it."  
"Exactly." John replied, his blue eyes dead as he zipped his suitcase back up. "It's no less than what I deserve to happen. You just said it yourself a few minutes ago. Everything I was supposed to be I was a complete failure."

John left the room key but grabbed his wallet and cell phone. "Goodbye, Randy." The words sounded as final as the grave. John grabbed his suitcase and started for the door. "You can try to stop me if you want. But just so you know...If you do try, be prepared to kill me because whatever's left will be crawling out afterward." Randy actually got into a stance ready to fight.  
"You are not a complete failure...now snap the hell out of it...you will only find absolution one of two ways...you will ether end up dead...or somehow Sheamus would need to punish you cause he was the one you feel you did wrong by. Now I am NOT letting you out this door unless you hurt me to the point that I end up in the hospital too...Are you really that low on yourself you will toss what we have away? Will you really fight me just so you can get yourself killed?"

"I'm not fighting you, Randy. I want to leave." John spoke, his voice low and broken. "I'm an adult. I can leave if I choose to. You can't hold me forever. I refuse to go anywhere with you. The minute you are asleep or have to go somewhere I'll get out. You can't stand by a door forever." His voice grew firm. "Plus if anyone comes I will tell them I'm being held in here against my will. Now I'm going." John stepped forward, pulling his suitcase behind him. Randy lowered his hands.  
"We both know what you will do if you walk out that door..." Randy shook his head. As tears fell from his eyes. "You go...and you go through with what you told me..." He just shook his head moving from the door, the broken look to Randy very much matched John's own. If John left then Randy failed him & Sheamus...and himself. He wanted to say something, but if he did so he feared it would indeed by the nail in John's coffin.

John felt sorrow like he had never known seeing the look on Randy's face. He walked close to Randy, placing a soft kiss on his lips, a tear wetting John's cheek. "I'm sorry. I love you." John whispered before opening the door and walking out, not allowing himself the luxury of looking back.  
"Then stay..." Randy tried to call after John. He tried to reach for him, but somehow the older man slipped from his grasp. He looked down at his empty hands as tears blurred his vision. He failed...a dark cloud of depression swept over his mind as he turned to begin searching the suite for something.

* * *

John reached the lobby and called a cab on his phone. He was going to be driven to another hotel in Philly until he could make contact with the man online. The man who had both intrigued him and scared him shitless. A man who wanted to own and control his every move.

* * *

Randy wasn't even sure how much of the room he searched...but then he remembered John was in Sheamus' carry bag & made his way over to it. He opened it & began searching the contents. Finding the amber bottle he headed for the bathroom.

* * *

The cab arrived and John gave the address to a neighboring hotel. As he sat inside the car, John opened the internet browser on his phone and looked up the message box for the online leather community he had joined a month ago. He had met a Dom online a few weeks ago from Philly that had been explaining how things worked in the community to John. Finding out who John was, the man had all but begged to take John as his sub, boasting that he would take great pleasure in breaking John's infamous stubborn will. John sent a short message, seeing that Dave, the man was online. _#If you still want me, I'll take you up on your offer. I can't promise emotional attachment but everything else is yours.#_ A reply came only seconds later. _#Good choice. I'll open your eyes to what a real Master can be. None of this weak shit. You will be mine. Resign with the WWE and come to my house.#_ An address was listed after the message. John replied with a sinking heart. _#Okay. Will do. See you soon.#_

* * *

Randy sat the bottle down & began slowly stripping from his clothing. Before he could go farther he felt he somehow had to leave an explanation. He owed Sheamus that much...owed it to John...he guessed. He moved to the sitting room grabbing his phone, he called John first, no clue if he would answer or not. Then again did he want John to answer he was done fighting a lost battle.


	109. Chapter 109

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John heard the phone ringing and saw it was Randy. Fighting the aching in his heart, John answered, his voice low. "Don't try to talk me out of this, Ran. I just have to do this."  
"John..." Randy's voice sounded so broken, a tone John had heard a long time ago. "I...I am sorry I...I cou-couldn't pro-protect you & our Master...I...Love you." He paused feeling the lump in his throat. "You are me life...we-were my life...I hope you can find the pe-peace you are looking for." Tears falling heavier from his eyes, and could be heard through his voice. "Good-bye Baby...Daddy will al-always love & lo-look out for you...some way..." He then hung up the phone.

John was snapped into reality at the broken words of his best friend and lover. Fear gripped his heart as he thought over what Randy had just said to him. "Turn around! Go back to the hotel! I'll pay you double!" John all but screamed at the taxi driver. He dialed Randy's number, feeling like he was going to pass out.

* * *

Randy looked numbly at the phone as it started to ring before he had a chance to leave a message for Sheamus. He was unsure to answer it even seeing it was John. He finally hit answer right before it sent to voice mail. He lifted it to his ear not even sure what to say the only sign John had he was there was the shaky breath from his tears.

* * *

John heard Randy pick up the phone and began pleading without shame, not caring if the cab driver heard him or not. "Randy...Daddy...Please don't hurt yourself. I'll come back. I'm on my way now. Sheamus needs you. If you do what I think you're going to it would destroy us all. I'm in a cab coming back. Please!" Tears were streaming down John's cheeks as he pictured arriving to see his love's limp body in their hotel room.

* * *

"Yo-you co-coming ba-back...just to st-stop me...yo-you just going to...ta-take off again...Ma-Master can fi-find better than me..." Randy voice shook as he stood up from the couch heading back for the bathroom.

* * *

"NO!" John didn't care that he was getting a strange look from the driver for yelling. "I won't leave! I'll do anything you want me to do! Please, Randy! Please don't do anything until I get there!"

* * *

Randy stopped in the doorway of the bathroom, almost slumped against it. "I...I want...to believe you...but hurts so much...ju-just want this...pain gone...I...I failed you Baby...I failed Master..." He couldn't see he didn't fail...he baby was coming back home & the pain he was feeling blinded him to that fact.

* * *

The cab had pulled up back at the hotel by this point. If John could just keep Randy on the phone, keep him talking until he got there, he knew he could stop his friend from making a terrible mistake. John pulled out a wad of cash from his wallet, handing it to the driver before jumping from the car as soon as he had his rolling suitcase out and heading inside at record speed. "You didn't fail, Randy. I know you are in pain...So am I. Please, I swear to you I'll be there in a few minutes. I need you to open the door for me, Ran. I don't have the room key with me." John lowered his voice, making up a lie that he hoped would make his love think twice about ending his life. "I swear, if I find you dead, Ran, I'll kill myself right then and there. Do you want to cause my death? Fucking wait on me!"

* * *

"Baby...I'm so sorry..." John threat of death rang on deaf ears...if John was going to leave him to deaden his own pain...he knew John was a dead man anyways. "Ju-just he-hearing your voice..." Randy's voice already sounded dead...shattered. "I tried to save you...I tried..."

* * *

John ran toward the elevator that would take him to their hotel room floor. "I'm at the hotel now, Ran. I'll be banging on your door in less than a minute." John entered the elevator and hit the button. "You better fucking open the door on the first knock, Randy Orton, or I'll kick the door in!"

* * *

Randy lowered his head. "OK...Baby...ok..." He didn't know what it would matter...he felt once John felt he was safe he would just take off on them again. John was leaving for another Master...a Master that John admitted would hurt him...a Master like Dave was...not caring, not loving...just controlling & cruel. Did John...did his Baby still love them...if so shouldn't that have been enough for him to stay? John exited the elevator and hung up the phone as he ran for the room, pulling his suitcase behind him. Reaching the room, John banged hard on the door, his heart racing.

Randy's phone numbly fell from his hand when John hung up. A moment later the banging started. He looked towards the door, his eyes were void grey pools as he headed over. He opened the door his mind not even registering he was naked or if it did...it didn't care by that point. Still wet tear tracks ran over his face just looking blankly as the man on the other side of the door. John barged inside, slamming the door and looking around the room for whatever Randy was going to use to end his life. "Alright, where the fuck is it? What was you going to use? A razor?"

Randy jumped as the door slammed then almost coward back at the rage he was feeling from John. His body trembled, The sweet words on the phone...was it all lies? physically John was shorter...but in that moment Randy felt he was towered over by him. John saw Randy shrink back and realized that he had screamed louder than he had meant to. Softening his voice, he stepped forward, pulling Randy into his arms. "I'm sorry. I was just worried sick. I didn't mean to yell." Randy had no strength at that point to even try to fight. Something in John's touch made Randy almost collapse into his hold. Even with his Baby there...holding him he still felt he had failed them both, he didn't deserve to feel his Baby again before he left them...he knew John was leaving again...he was just biding his time.

John held on to Randy tightly, burying his face against Randy's tanned chest, breathing in his scent. "I'm so glad you didn't hurt yourself. I'm sorry I made you feel like you had failed. You haven't failed me. I am the only one that's fucked up around here. You were supposed to take care of our Master for me. Have a good life while...I live the only life I deserve." John gave a small shudder as he realized what Randy had saved him from. He had joined the online leather community form shortly after Sheamus told them about his past in the life. John had joined for the purpose of learning more about the lifestyle and to ask questions of other Doms and subs. Dave was one of the most hardcore Doms John had spoken to.

* * *

Once he had found out that John was the famous face of the WWE, he had done all but beg him to become his sub. John had declined, saying that he already had a Master and only wanted to learn ways to please him. Every time they were both online, Dave would send him messages of ways he would break his rebellion if he were his Master, probably hoping it would appeal to John's dark side. Things such as sleeping on the basement floor, eating out of dog dishes, and going for days hanging from the wall, suspended in tight bondage in the dark had been brought up. John remembered one message in particular.

_#Your Master is too soft. You don't like that, do you? You want to be broken, be treated like the dirty slut you are. A stubborn man like you needs an extra firm hand from his dom. You ever displeased me and you would never do it twice. You would be locked into tight restraints I have attached to my basement walls. Imagine your arms and legs held open and immobile, suspended a good several inches off the floor. For a strong guy like you it would be bearable at the start. After a few hours that sexy body of yours would be sweating, those big muscles straining. I might leave you there a day or two and believe me, Stud, I could break you. That's how I treat spoiled little boys.#_

* * *

John wondered had he actually went to the man's house as planned if he would have seen the light of day again or if he would have ended up dead, a forgotten sex slave in the cruel man's basement. The morbid part was even knowing all this, some small part of himself still felt compelled to go to the man, to cleanse himself and be used the way he knew that he deserved.

"You deserve our Master...yo-you just had a la-lapse of judgement...pl-please Baby..." Randy circled his arms tight around John worried he was a figment of his mind. "You are my life...pl-please...don't le-leave..." He chest rising & falling quickly near hyperventilation. "You, please you more than my Baby...yo-you my world..." Even with his hold on John in fear of him vanishing the taller man still shook with fear as tears fell from his eyes again. "Why...ca-can't...our...love...be...enou-enough?" John felt his heart ache at Randy's pain filled words. He knew that his love did not deserve all this emotional trauma. So, to spare Randy the cold hard truth John lied once again to his boyfriend.  
"Your love is enough, Daddy. I won't leave. Shh...calm down now. Everything is okay. I'm sorry." John decided to wait until their Master returned and was healed. He then would explain that he was leaving because he was unworthy and Randy would have to be watched over and shown extra love and support for awhile.

Randy slowly loosened his hold around John's body. "Re-really Baby...you gonna stay..." Randy slowly closed his eyes a moment. "I am sorry I started to fall down that cowards path...I just could not stand the thought of you not in my life...forgive me Johnny...please..."  
"Of course I do. It's all forgotten." Guilt ran through John's heart at Randy's words. "Let's go to bed and get some rest, Daddy." John kicked off his shoes.  
Randy voice sounded oddly shy & quiet. "Wi-will you carry me to bed?" Forgetting the one side of the bed still littered with the remnants of John's 'punishment'. Randy didn't know why he wanted to be carried besides the fact he wanted...needed to be touched by his Baby Boy, still scared it was just a bad dream. He also felt so tired & drained.

"Of course. Anything for my Daddy." John could not believe that the proud Randy Orton had asked to be carried by him. He scooped the taller man up in his arms and carried him easily to the bedroom, He saw the spreader and toys still on the bed and laid Randy down gently on the side that was empty. "Just relax, Daddy. I'll clean it up and then strip and come to bed with you."

As he worked, John heard his phone go off in his pocket. He checked and saw that he had received a text message from work. He was needed at an early morning interview for a build up for the coming Pay Per View. "Daddy, I have to go to a short interview in the morning." He tried to smile as he laid his phone on the night stand. "The life of the Champ is always busy as hell. It should only be an hour or two tops. Then we can go see Shea in the hospital."  
"Are they sending a car for you...or can I drive you?" Randy didn't know who he trusted less right now alone, was his baby hiding the truth & take off again, or did he not trust himself?

"They are sending a car. You just stay in bed and relax. We'll go get breakfast when I get back." John saw the worry written on Randy's face. "Don't worry, Ran. I really am going to an interview. Do you want me to show you the text?" John began to strip off his clothes as he talked, ready for a good rest.  
"No...I...I believe you Baby..." He had a questioning look. "Hold on...you...you shared you new number with...with whoever this person is?" He felt a cold chill go through his body.

"Relax, Daddy." John climbed into the now cleared bed and wrapped his arms around Randy. "Yes, I gave Hunter my new number. I told him to give it to the company and anyone that wants to contact me work related. I trust him. It's cool." Randy didn't mean Hunter...he meant whoever this other Dom was John had been in contact with. It was hurting him John was looking at another Master. It was one thing trying to learn to better himself...but Sheamus was not like other Masters. He did not want to fight & just hoped he could keep his Master's Angel safe. Randy moved closer to Randy letting John's strong arms wrap around him. "I am sorry Baby...jumping at shadows I guess."

"Let's both get some rest. I have to leave early to make the interview." John reached over and turned out the lamp on the night stand. "Goodnight, Daddy." He leaned over for a kiss in the darkness.  
"I am surprised they messaged you so late Baby. Night...I love you." He turned his head to kiss John's jaw, but that took a hand to lightly turn his head down towards him to lightly kiss his lips, they still trembled lightly.  
"I love you too, Daddy. More than you'll ever know." John replied in a husky whisper as the kiss was broken. He closed his eyes to drift off to sleep. Randy lowered his head back down closing his eyes, Still not normally a cuddler...but he almost feared letting John go as he fell asleep.

John was in a deep, dreamless sleep in a matter of minutes. His tormented mind finally at rest for the moment. Randy tried to sleep, but he seemed to keep waking at the slightest noise. He was unsure how long he continued like that till the exhaustion hit him.


	110. Chapter 110

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John woke up early the next morning. He showered quietly and dressed in his white The Champ Is Here t-shirt , CeNation wrist and arm bands, a ball cap, and his usual tan cargo shorts. He sprayed on some body spray and grabbed his WWE title belt from its black carrying case, laying it over his shoulder before heading back to the bed and leaning over to pocket his phone and wallet. "I'm heading out, Daddy. Be back in a few hours for breakfast." John whispered, running a hand over Randy's new beard that his love was so proud of lately.

Randy grumbled faintly feeling John brushing his face. He lightly took a hold of John's hand before he could pull it away. He held it kissing the back of it. "I love you Baby boy." Randy was not even sure how often those three words have passed his lips recently.  
"Love you too, Daddy. See you soon." John smiled at the kiss. "I'll take the room key with me. You stay in bed and relax and I'll let myself back in when I get back."  
"OK Baby...stay safe..." He tried not to have fear float over him still.  
"Always. Love you, Ran." John pulled away and left, grabbing the hotel key on his way out. Within a few short minutes, John had reached the hotel lobby where instead of waiting on his ride he called a cab to come pick him up. John did not tell Randy that he had actually left about an hour too early for his interview. He needed a few minutes alone to pay a visit to the man from the Internet forum that had contacted him while he was still in Philly. He gave the guy's address to the cab driver as soon as it arrived and he had climbed in and opened his inbox on the site where he had the message saved.

A short drive later, John looked as the car pulled in front of a large, two-story house made entirely of red brick. He paid the driver and walked up to the door, ringing the doorbell a feeling of dread resting in the pit of his stomach. The door opened up and a large man stood back to allow John access to enter his home. "John! I'm glad you came, Man. It's early though. I didn't expect you so soon. Come on inside." John felt better by the greeting and stepped inside. "I'm Dave but I guess you already know that." John looked up at the man and gulped. The guy was huge in person; he was at least as tall as Randy but of a much stronger build with broad shoulders and muscular arms, maybe even more so than Sheamus. It was like a mixture of John's bodybuilder body type with Randy's height and the results were intimidating. Dave had a mop of unruly dark hair and brooding, dark eyes to match. He eyed the Championship belt gracing John's shoulder. "Bring that along to impress me?" Dave asked with a smile mixed with a sneer.

"Maybe I shouldn't have come here," John looked around nervously. "I still have a Master. I never resigned from the WWE either. I actually have to be at an interview in an hour. I haven't decided anything yet. I just want to talk. All this is damn hard for me." John finished as he followed Dave into his sitting room.  
"Relax, have a seat, John. Let me grab us a cold drink. You must be thirsty." Dave walked into the kitchen in the next room as he talked. John slowly sat down on a leather couch that had been offered to him , laying the WWE title belt beside of him. He had not expected the man to be so nice to him.

His host walked back in a few minutes later with two cold glasses of sweet tea, handing one to John as he sat as well next to John on the couch. "Listen, John. I'm not pressuring you to do anything here. You seemed interested in what I had to offer. I can't help it if your current Master is not good enough to satisfy you." John downed half of the tea, thirsty from his ride over.  
"It's a long story, Man. I already have a Master as I said and I love him more than anything. He treats me like gold. It's not about him not being good enough for me. It's about me not being good enough for him." John's voice trailed off as he began to feel strange and a little light-headed. "Fuck...What did you give me?" John gasped, the room spinning. Dave gave John one of the most evil, twisted sneers he had ever seen. Even in his disoriented state, it chilled him to the bone.

"Just something to calm you down, boy. It will make you more obedient. A big guy like you, I gave you just enough to knock you out until I can get you stripped and restrained in my basement. You're never leaving this house. You belong to me now." His large hand trailed down John's thigh to brush over his clothed cock, squeezing it lightly. "This body belongs to me and it's going to be fun as hell breaking it in."  
"No!" John's voice slurred, trying to stand but his body refusing to cooperate. "My work...they'll miss me. Daddy, Master, RANDY, please..." John's world turned black before he could hear Dave's final words to him.  
"Forget them, Big Shot. That pampered life is over for you. Be careful what you wish for, bitch. I'm your Master now."

* * *

Randy was woken by the ringing of the hotel phone, he debated not even answering it. He finally moved to roll over answering it. "Hello...No, who's this...hold on what?" Randy felt fully awake now sitting up. "Please put them on the phone...This is Randy...he told me he was set to leave a while ago...no...no...bye." Randy hung up the phone & began to shake, John lied. He had left them...he tried to take a few deep breaths trying to think where to turn. He knew he crumbled last night, he had to try not to let him fall apart again.

* * *

John woke slowly, his senses coming back to him a little at a time. He realized that he was laying on the cold, cement floor of a dark basement and he was stark naked. He went to rub his eyes and realized what he was restrained with heavy manacles attached to the wall by heavy, long chains. "Fuck.." John was no fool. He knew there would be no way to escape the chains without some kind of a key. He sat in the darkness, fighting the fear that threatened to consume him. There was always a way out. There had to be.

* * *

Randy knew he had to let someone know. Not that it would do any good...he was gone, but what did he tell them...could he expose that much of their relationship. John left by choice, what would it matter? He got up & slowly looked around the suite for his phone, he found where he had dropped it the night before. He took a few deep breaths before he moved to the bedroom feeling he would need to get dressed. He dialed a number he almost dreaded. "Hunter, it's Randy...John's gone & Shea is in the hospital..." He heard his voice already beginning to crack.

"He blamed himself for Sheamus being back in the hospital because he didn't watch out for him as well as he should...I didn't try to call him yet...ok...um, can I come to your suite?" He took a deep breath. "Hunter, please. I-I don't trust myself right now...I'll be there." Randy hung up the phone & quickly dressed hoping Hunter would get some sort of answer when he tries to call John's phone. He just threw on track pants & a black t-shirt, grabbed his phone & room key before heading out of the room & up to Hunter's suite.

* * *

John did not have to wait long before he heard heavy footsteps falling on the basement steps. Dave walked down to face his new slave, holding an evil-looking bullwhip and a black leather collar with a fancy letter D on the side in both hands. "Here's how it's going to go, Slut." The large man growled. "There is no more John Cena. Only my good little slave boy. You call me Master, obey my every command and wear this collar willingly or I'll whip you with this until you beg for me to put you out of your misery. Maybe once you're broken I'll have a party and invite my friends over to play with you." John began to shake as he realized his new Master was naked and even flaccid his cock was bigger than Randy's. He looked at the collar with a sinking heart but knew fighting it would only get him killed. "Yes, M-Master." John's tongue stumbled over the title as he kept his eyes lowered.

* * *

Randy got to the suite & knocked. Stephanie opened the door & looked in slight shock at him. "Damn Randy, come on in." She moved & let him move past her. Hunter stood up when Randy walked in, the look of the younger man actually hurt.  
"Steph, some water please." Hunter walked over & touched Randy on the arm. "Come on sit."  
"Please..." Randy harshly whispered it like a question that spoke volumes to Hunter.  
"Nothing..." Hunter could feel Randy shaking as he led Randy to a chair to sit. "Randy talk to me...tell me what happened. What is wrong with Sheamus & why does John blame himself that he would just take off. He has job obligations."

Randy lifted his head slowly. "I flew home to get a new diver's license. John was going to keep an eye on Sheamus, with his head & rib injury we knew he was not well to tend to himself. Well...John had a few lapse of judgment, and 'let' Sheamus...um...exert himself. Because of it when I got back I noticed Sheamus was not looking well & had trouble breathing. After some pushing we took him." Randy lowered his head again. "He was suffering from a collapsed left lung."  
"Oh god." Stephanie called out as she brought the water over.  
"Um...just between us?" Randy asked.  
"Unless it affects any of your jobs...yes." Hunter told him then looked a Stephanie who nodded.  
"The three of us...us...well besides being together...we also had a special relationship."  
"What you mean special?" Hunter asked.  
"Um...John was collared by Sheamus."  
"Whoa...damn..."

"Hold on what?" Stephanie asked.  
Hunter looked at her. "Um picture the Bashams Hun."  
"Whoa...um your means whips & chain type stuff?" Stephanie asked a little shocked.  
"At least to some extend." Hunter looked at Randy. "You said the three of you...where did you fit?"  
"Sort of complicated..."  
"OK...so John served Sheamus & he feels he failed because he allowed Sheamus to hurt himself more." Randy nodded. "Does Sheamus know anything about this?" Randy shook his head. "Any clue where John went to?"

"No...ju-just that he knew of a...of a Master that could hurt him the way he felt he deserved...hurt him to a point I could not. He...He tried to leave last night...I got him to stop...but I fe-feared he would leave. He told me of his event this morning & something told me to drive him...bu-but he told me to rest. He was getting a company car. To rest & he would be back...we would eat...th-then go pick up our Master..." Randy began shaking his head.  
"OK Randy just breathe." Hunter looked up at Stephanie & he could see she looked as lost if not even more the he was at that moment.


	111. Chapter 111

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John fought tears as he felt Dave fasten the collar around his neck. He remembered how happy he had been the day Sheamus had picked out his first collar for him in the basement of that small shop. The new collar made the John feel dirty and jaded. "Please, Master. May I at least call my...my best friend and tell him I'm leaving? He'll be so worried. He's waiting on me." Dave struck John so hard across the face that his head spun and he tasted blood in his mouth.  
"First lesson, Slut. Never speak to your Master unless spoken to first." He rose to his feet. "I think a cold bucket of water will be a suitable punishment for a first offense." The man headed up the stairs.

John lost his cool as tears began to run down his face. He remembered when his kind Master Sheamus had offered to help him wash after his exercise routine. '_John was touched beyond words that his Dom was so willing to serve his needs and wash him down. He took Sheamus' hand, squeezing it gently. "That sounds perfect. It's so sweet that you are always willing to care for me. You are the best Master, the best boyfriend I could ever hope for."'_

* * *

"Randy do you know anything about this...other Master?" Hunter asked him.  
"I didn't even know John was in touch with anyone else in that lifestyle besides Sheamus...well...and so-sort of myself." Randy downed some of the water licking his lips. "Sheamus is waiting for us I am sure...wh-what am I going to do?"  
"Randy how bad are you?"  
"Um...bad..."  
"I can go check on him for you." Stephanie told him. Randy looked over at her.  
"What will you tell him?"  
"I don't know yet..."

"Randy you know he deserves to know John is gone." Hunter told him.  
"But Sheamus is not well...he is not acting fully himself. His temper short, unfocused..."  
"I will try to tread carefully Randy. where is he?"  
"Temple."  
"OK." Stephanie went to grab her purse & give Hunter a kiss before heading out the door, hitting the elevator she called for her driver to come around & grab her.

* * *

John sat shivering and drenched from head to toe after Dave had dumped a bucket of ice-cold water all over his body. "There will be no food for you until tomorrow, boy." Dave bent down to painfully squeeze John's jaw with his hand. "You can drink some water out of a bowl later if you behave yourself for me." The cruel man stood back to his feet. "I left the long chains on you on purpose so you can move, slave. Now get on your knees and show me the best damn blowjob you can give."  
"N-No. You are not my Master. I have a Master and he loves me. I was a fool." John replied bravely, seeing the truth for the first time, exactly all that he had given up even if not willingly.

Instead of getting pissed as John had thought he would, Dave gave a hearty laugh. "I was hoping you would say that. That's one reason I wanted you with your reputation. Stubborn sluts are the most fun to break."

* * *

Hunter actually lowered to a knee looking at Randy's face. "OK our past behind us...am I reading your signs right?"  
"Yes..."  
"Why..."  
"I failed Sheamus...I failed John...after so long to open myself up again, I failed."  
"But to go down that path Randy...John is already gone. What do you think Sheamus would do to find you gone as well...to find you dead?"  
"I...I don't know...he would find someone better than I was..."  
"You know he wouldn't...would you leave him with no one to look after him? You said it yourself, Sheamus is not thinking clearly, who would watch over him? He has no family here. You know where that would leave him? Committed somewhere until he can prove he is well. Could you really do that to him? I know you have had issues & fights, fuck it what couples don't. You love him though, that is why it hurts you this much...could you do that to him? Could you leave him all alone with no one to look after him? I honestly don't know how you will do it with your schedule...unless he still travels with you."

"He can't fly still..."  
"If we can't find John before we leave Philly...I will talk to his driver James."  
"Ok..." Randy looked down.  
"You said you were waiting for John to eat...should I order you something?"  
"Not hungry..."  
"Randy..."  
"Please Hunter...just...let me sit here."  
"OK Randy..." He stood back up. "I have paperwork to deal with."  
"Go ahead I'll stay put."  
"OK Man."

* * *

Dave stood before John holding a needle. John had been left alone for a what seemed like an eternity to contemplate his fate. "Last chance, Slave. Either you suck me off as I ordered or you will not enjoy the consequences. I'm not playing. I'm serious as shit." John gulped, looking at the large cock and picturing it inside his mouth, filling him with the taste of its seed. "I c-can't. Please. Let me go."

"Okay." Dave sighed, advancing on John. "We'll play it your way, Boy."  
_'Master! Sweets!'_ John's heart cried out for his Irish love in the depths of the basement from hell. The second before he felt the needle sink into his arm and he slipped into blessed nothingness.

* * *

Stephanie reached the hospital & went in via the front to inquire about Sheamus' room. She was directed to the room & made her way up. She got to the room & saw him laying in the bed. "Sheamus."  
"Where are they lass?" He asked in a low tone. "Somethin wrong isn't it? Don't try lying to me...if nothing was wrong they would be here."  
"Who said they didn't have media."  
"And ye came instead of them. Something warranted ye to come out."  
"OK...yes, something happened, John took off &...well Randy is going on about failing you both."

Sheamus slowly closed his eyes. "I felt it...just in me bones I felt something wrong with them...please get a nurse or something...I must get out here."  
"Sheamus if they don't want you released..."  
"No offence lass I don't rightly care, Randy needs me...I am breathing better...just get me out of here."  
Stephanie debated his wishes. She heard he was not in his right mind. "Sheamus I don't know."  
"Please...even if I need to sign myself & walk where ever. I am getting to Randy & then finding my Angel...I don't believe he left of choice...so-something happened."

"Randy thinks he left...cause he didn't make sure you stayed safe...he left for another Master." Sheamus looked over at her. "Yes Randy told us how you & John are in private.  
"Something forced him...I must find him...get me out of here." Stephanie sighed with a nod before leaving the room. Sheamus sighed closing his eyes. "Please my Angel...return to me...I will find ye some way." He whispered to himself.

* * *

John came to his senses realizing that he was still in the basement but no longer sitting on the floor. Instead, he was bound hand and foot inside a small space, almost like a tiny root cellar, with only a few inches of space between his head and the grey ceiling. His mouth was filled with a large ball gag, the straps digging tightly into the corners of his mouth. "Mey!" John yelled through the ball, struggling against the tight ropes, his hands already growing numb.

"You're up I see." Dave ducked down to enter the tiny room. What he held chilled John and made him freeze in fear. "Oh, I see you have spotted the hood. This is a special sensory deprivation hood I ordered just in case you ever showed up. You will be unable to see, hear and just barely to breathe. I'll let you spend a few hours wearing it in this nice room and then we'll talk again about you giving your Master his blowjob."

"Mplease!" John began to shake as the hood was pulled over his head. He tried to think of his Daddy and Master as the cellar door slammed shut but all he could focus on was the mind numbing fear and his rising sense of panic.

* * *

Sheamus grew more agitated while he waited for Stephanie to return. A doctor came into the room. "OK I am told you are pushing to get out of here. I need to send you for X-rays to see how you are doing."  
"I feel fine...please I just need to get out. I am sure ye can hear I am doing better."  
"Let me do a quick check."  
"Fine as long as it quick." The doctor came over with his stethoscope & started to listen to Sheamus' breath sounds.  
"OK let me grab a nurse & we can remove the tube, a couple of stitches & then you can go. Just keep a close watch for any troubles breathing again."  
"OK Doc." He left & returned a few minutes later. Sheamus braced himself for the discomfort of the tube getting pulled out. Something in his body told him this pain was minimal compared to his Angel. Once the doctor was done he gave Sheamus his papers to sign & then left.


	112. Chapter 112

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

As John tried to control himself in the cold darkness his mind wandered to the day he and Randy had spent in the sex toy shop. The fear in Randy's eyes as he had seen the hood had seemed strange to John at that time but he completely understood it now. John felt a warmth trickle down his legs and realized that he had urinated all over himself in the middle of his distress. Barely able to take a breath, John used his imagination to visualize his gentle Master Sheamus._ The picture seemed so real in his mind that it was staggering. The Irishman was reaching out for him, love and worry in his beautiful blue eyes. "Master, save me!" John screamed in his vision, reaching out as well but held back by heavy chains holding him._  
_"Hold on, Angel. I'm coming for ye." Sheamus was pushing forward, trying to rescue John. "I'm coming."_

* * *

Sheamus could not get from the hospital fast enough. His eyes were closed as he rested next to Stephanie in the back of the car back to the hotel. He shuttered as he could almost swear he heard his scared Angel. He opened his eyes looking around.  
"You ok?" Stephanie asked.  
"Aye lass I just need to see Randy...then see what I can find about where John may have gone." He close his eyes again bowing his head taking a few deep breaths. _'Please, please hold on Angel...ye Sweets will find ye...some how I will find ye...'_

* * *

_"Master, I'm so sorry! I was so wrong. I need you and our Viper! Please help me!" John's screams were those of a dying man as the vision played out in John's head._  
_'Please, hold on, Angel. Yer Sweets will find ye. Somehow I will find ye.' Sheamus soothed, stretching his arms toward John._  
_"I'm here in this basement! I'm so scared, Sweets. Please hurry!"_ John pleaded, shaking the chains in despair. _"Ask the cab driver! He brought me here! Please hurry!"_

* * *

"What driver..." Sheamus asked out loud.  
"What?" Stephanie asked him. He opened his eyes looking over.  
"Oh...just thinking...how did John left if he didn't drive." Sheamus leaned his head back closing his eyes wondering if he was loosing his mind._ 'There are too many cab companies...focus Angel...please...you were wrong...so you went to this other Master my Viper heard you speak of...how you find him? I will get to you some how, I just need to know...were.'_

* * *

John thought he had finally lost his mind when the Sheamus in his mind asked him what driver but he tried his best to keep focused, even while in the tight bondage. _"I took a cab from our hotel to the man's house. I was such a fool. He was on an online leather community site called Sweet Restraints. He goes by the name Dave Collins. He lives in a two-story brick house." John then gave the address, having no idea if the real Sheamus was hearing him or if it was all a figment of his active imagination. While his actual words were muffled by the gag, in his head, to this vision of his Master, they were as clear as day. "Please, forgive me, Sweets."_ Tears were streaming down John's face, wetting the leather hood he was wearing. _"I don't know what came over me. He wants me to pleasure him with my mouth and I refused. He put me in a hood in a small room to get me to change my mind. I never will. I'll die first."_

* * *

"Stephanie...ye happen to have anything to write with on ye?" Sheamus opened his eyes trying to remain calm.  
"Um...I should." She opened her purse looking removing a small note pad handing it to him making note of the odd behavior. Sheamus quickly wrote the information down before any of it could fade from his mind.  
"Can ye reach Randy for me...I didn't see me phone in my belongings."  
"Yes..." She called Hunter knowing Randy was with him. "Hey hun...yeah I have him, but something seems up. He wants to talk to Randy, he still there with you?...good...yeah..." She looked at Sheamus. "Here." She handed the phone over & Sheamus took it.

"Randy...aye we on our way back I should be there soon...I am better babe thanks, I need ye to do a big favor for me even though it is going to make me sound like a down right loon...I need ye to go onto a computer & see if there is a website called Sweet Restraints, if there is, see if there is a man posting with the name Dave Collins...aye I know it sound crazy...tis a feeling...I need to go...just if there is, meet me in the lobby with the keys...please...aye you too, bye." Sheamus hung up the phone handing it back to Stephanie. "Thanks."

"Yeah, now what is that all about?"  
"Please just a feeling in me gut..."  
"And if you are right?"  
"Pray we can get John back."  
"And if you can't?"  
"I don't know..."  
"Sheamus I can't just let you & Randy take off on a hunch...you're hurt."  
"I know that lass, but so tis John...ye ain't stopping me." He closed his eyes again taking a deep breath._ 'Angel...we are going to come find ye...ye need to stay strong...even if ye need to do that...remember tis a mater of survival...we are coming for ye...please don't give up...'_

* * *

John's racing heart calmed some at Sheamus' reassurance in his mind._ "I will never give up, Sweets. I know that you will come for me. Please be careful...Dave is a big man. I love you. I'm sorry."_ Although John felt insane from talking to a man with his mind, he felt somewhat at peace.

* * *

_'Know I do not blame ye for what ever ye need do to survive...we both need ye...What ever ye need do...We love ye Angel...'_  
"Sheamus we are back." Stephanie called him & he opened his eyes getting out of the car with her & heading into the lobby, he was unsure if he wanted to see Randy waiting there or not. As they walked through the door Sheamus heart sunk slightly seeing Randy waiting for him, a worried look to his grey eyes.

"OK tell me of this hunch."  
"Ok the ride..." Sheamus told Randy before looking at Stephanie. "Thanks again for thee ride." He turned heading out before Stephanie could offer any protest. Randy followed after him & to their rental.  
"What the hell Shea?"  
"I know where he is." Sheamus got into the passenger seat & when Randy got in Sheamus handed him the paper. "Put that address in & go."  
"Shouldn't we call the police?"  
"And tell them what exactly? My boyfriend is being held captive by some crazy Dom...be asked how I know & tell them a voice in my head told me?!"  
"WHAT!? Shea!"  
"Don't start...everything I told you panned out didn't it?"  
"Yes but..."  
"But what...please just go...he is cold & scared and going to be hurt worse if we don't get to him."  
"But you are also hurt."  
"Let us save my Angel...ye Baby Boy...then I can rest I promise...please..." Randy thought it was crazy but put the address in the GPS & started off...now Sheamus was claiming a voice in his head told him where John was. Sheamus closed his eyes to try to focus, he was feeling tired._ 'We...are...coming...'_


	113. Chapter 113

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John's attention had been shattered by Dave's presence. The man was horny as hell and tired of waiting on his slave's obedience. John felt the hood pulled from off his head and he took great breaths of air through his nose in relief. "Move it, Slut." John was pulled from the room by a ring attached to the black leather collar circling his neck. His feet were still bound and he fell forward, barely stopped from a hard fall by the man in front of him. "Oh, I forgot..." Dave hefted John over his shoulder and carried him back to the main section of the basement where he had been earlier. The large man sat John down and untied the ropes binding his ankles but left his hands tied behind him. He unbuckled and removed the ball gag. "Now, you have two choices, bitch. Suck me off good or I'm gonna whip you until you pass out. I see that you pissed on yourself so you might want to blow me. Your Master's cum is all you will get to drink for a very long time."

Remembering Sheamus' words, John moved to his knees, shame burning his cheeks as he began to suck the hardening cock of his captor. _"Forgive me, Master. I'm so ashamed."_ John's heart cried as he choked on the impressive member being shoved down his throat. "Good choice, Boy. You're learning." Dave cooed, placing both hands on the back of John's head.

* * *

Sheamus shuttered his stomach wanting to turn at the saddened feelings. Faintly hearing John's words of forgiveness. "How much longer tis it?"  
"About ten minutes." Randy told him. "What are we doing to do once we get there."  
"I...I don't know...but what ever I need to get my Angel back."  
"But he left by choice."  
"He was lost...he made a mistake..."  
"This same voice?"  
"Aye...I won't believe otherwise unless I hear it from his lips."  
"Are you telling me you...you will hurt him...um...using...um..."  
"Would ye prefer staying in the car?"  
"No Sir...you may need me..."  
"Just stay clear of me...cause ye are right...I will be retrieving our missing piece however I can."

* * *

John closed his eyes, trying to imagine the cock being shoved down his throat belonged to his Daddy as it was about the same length and only a little thicker. A hard slap to his face ruined any concentration John may have mustered. "Eyes on me, Boy." Dave growled. "Make me unhappy again and I'll be fucking that tight ass of yours instead." John raised his tear filled blue eyes in submission to the man who disgusted him.

* * *

Randy pulled in front of the nice looking house, it looked like a very nice neighborhood. He didn't want to question Sheamus, but it was hard not to. "That's the one...so you think if we just go up & knock he is just going to open the door?"  
"Don't know if we don't try." Sheamus got out & started to walk up to the door.  
"Damn you are fucking nuts." Randy shut the car off & followed after him just as Sheamus rang the door bell.

* * *

Dave was fucking John's throat raw when the doorbell rang. He let out a huge sigh. "Damn, I was expecting a package today. I have to sign for it. Lay down." The man forced John down on his belly and bound his ankles together with a piece of rope on the cellar floor. He picked up the discarded ball gag and pushed it inside of John's mouth, buckling it tightly. "Don't go anywhere now." He teased and turned to walk up the basement steps. Dave pulled on a pair of jeans and cursed the doorbell as it rang again, his erection painful as it pressed against the denim. He opened the door to see two men instead of the delivery man he had expected. "Can I help you with something?" Dave put on his kind persona that he had fooled John with earlier.

Randy wanted the jump this guy he just oozed cocky prick...he knew the type...but then again he had no proof besides his Master's word. Sheamus looked the guy over. "Aye, actually ye can fella. It seems ye have something that belongs to me & I am here to get him back." He was ready in his mind to stop that door from closing if the guy tried. He saw the name D. Collins on the mail box by the door.

Dave could not help his eyes widening a little at Sheamus' words. He had not expected the slut's Master to come looking for him. "I don't know what the hell you are talking about, Man. I don't even know you." He growled, his smile fading.  
"I know enough bout ye though...where is he? Before ye ask who...John."  
Dave tried to appear confused as he looked at the two men. "Listen, whoever this John guy is you're looking for you're at the wrong house. I don't know the man. I'm here alone. Now get the hell off my property before I call the cops."

* * *

John was fighting for all he was worth to get free of his ropes but they only seemed to grow tighter. He knew that his Sweets had come looking for him. "MELP!" John screamed behind the ball gagging his mouth. He doubted he could be heard but he had to try. John used both bound bare feet to kick the wall, making all the noise he could._ "I'm here, Master! I hear you at the door! Help me!"_ John thought as he labored to be heard. "MELP ME!"

* * *

Sheamus closed his eyes to focus. His tone a hypnotic softness. "Surely ye see no harm..." He slowly opened his eyes a faint glow to his icy eyes. "In letting us in just to ease our worry...this is where we were told he would be." Sheamus fought to fight the light-headed feeling that wanted to cloud his mind. The brazen Dave suddenly felt as though his mind was in a dense fog as he gazed into the man's blue eyes. He tried to fight it, but felt powerless over the actions of his own body. "Sure...Come inside and look." The tall man stepped back, standing still as if he were in a trance.

Randy tried not to get a feeling of dread as they walked past the large man who look like he could be a fight for any of them. "Randy find a door to the basement...That is where he is."  
"Um...why not ask him for John if you already in the dude's head."  
"Honest...it is draining me..."  
"I can't believe I am suggesting this...how about you give him a good zap & knock his ass out?"

Sheamus lightly nodded. "Go look for John." He headed back to the door & reached out grabbing the Dave by the back of his neck, he focused on drawing the energy from the wretch of a form, his eyes drifting to a darker shade of blue as he did. Randy searched the house sadly seeing John's championship still sitting on the couch in the sitting room. He found the door & started to get it open. Dave's body gave a shudder as the man's eyes closed and he slumped in Sheamus' grasp as he felt a darkness claim him.

* * *

John was breathing hard through his nose as he was exhausted from his efforts to free himself when he heard the basement door open. He waited in silent dread, praying Dave had not come back down to finish raping his mouth where he had left off.

* * *

Once Dave started to fall limp Sheamus released his hold, no matter how dark a part of him may be, he would not kill the man, as far as he knew John was still alive. He knelt by the man, he rested a hand on Dave's forehead & whispered with that same deep hypnotic tone. "We were never here...John Cena never came to see ya...the thought of him fills ye with great dread...Ye see trying to fill ye soul with pain tis not a wise path to follow."

* * *

Randy got the door open & slowly made his way down the steps hoping the man was truly alone except for John. He felt ice water washing over him at the feel of the basement. He looked around & froze seeing John face down on the ground. "Johnny...Baby..." He questioned in disbelief hoping John was conscious & heard him...he almost wished it was a bad dream. John looked up at hearing the familiar deep voice he loved so much. He had feared he would never heard it again. "Maddy." He spoke softly, the word muffled by the gag as tears of relief ran from his eyes.

Randy moved quickly to John. "Relax Baby...Daddy has you...Dandy has you..." He told him as he hurried to removed the large gag before he started to work on the ropes that was holding him captive.  
"I'm so sorry, Daddy. I never agreed to be his...He put something in my tea...So sorry.." John choked out as soon as his mouth was freed. "I was such a fool. F-Forgive me. Please."  
"Yes Baby...you learned...let's just get you free...find your clothing & get you out of here...I already saw your title...Are you hurt?" Randy continued with the ropes feeling as they became more slack. "Almost there Baby." The boys were unaware their Master was upstairs searching for John's belongings. When he saw the title he suspected everything else would be near by, like sick trophies.

"N-No, I'm okay." John felt ashamed that he had allowed his captor to put his cock in his mouth to avoid injury. "He only dumped cold water on me and put a hood on me and slapped me around a few times. That was all."  
"OK Baby..." He pulled the ropes free. "OK Baby...let's go...This place gives me the creeps."  
"M-Me too." John crossed his arms over his chest as he followed Randy up the stairs after standing to his feet. He suddenly felt cold, and exposed in front of his boyfriend. Randy went ahead of John first just in case something happened to their Master.


	114. Chapter 114

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"Shea?!" Randy called from the doorway shielding John.  
Sheamus turned his head hearing Randy. "Ye have 'im?"  
"Yeah where are you?"  
"Living or sitting room."  
"OK Johnny...that's where your title was left." He lightly placed an arm across John's shoulders. As he guided him rest of the way up the steps.

"Okay. That's where he gave me the spiked tea." John walked into the sitting room with Randy, ashamed to meet his Master's eyes. A sigh of relief passed Sheamus' lips seeing his two boys.  
"Thank thee heavens Angel...let's get ye dressed & out of here...We should not have a problem...but I rather not push our time here." Sheamus exclaimed with joy John was now safe, but his joyous voice has a hint of seriousness & urgency to it.

"I'm so sorry, Sweets. I knew you'd come for me." John walked over to Sheamus with sad eyes. "I don't know how you could ever forgive me."  
"We will discus it later Angel...have ye learned ye lesson?" Sheamus already knew the answer. "Then there nothing to forgive...this does not suit ye right." He reached up & quickly removed the offensive leather from his Angel's neck. John blushed, forgetting all about the collar that had graced his neck.  
"Thank you, Sweets. Did you find my clothes?"  
"Aye Angel. They on the table...get dressed while I deal with this thing..." He walked away moving to the basement door tossing the collar down the steps & shutting the door heading back to his boys. "Once my Angel is dressed I have one more task for ye two."

"What is it Sir?" Randy asked.  
"Thee trash of a being tis still by thee front door passed out...need 'im moved to a chair or couch so when he come to he think he passed out asleep." John shuddered at the thought of touching the man who had kidnapped him even while passed out but knew that it had to be done. He quickly dressed, just wanting to be out of the house as quickly as possible.  
"I'm done. Let's go get him, Ran." John said as he tried to remain calm.  
Randy nodded & walked with John to the front door looking down at the large man as he laid like a limp sack of potatoes.  
"OK Baby let's handle the trash & then blow this joint."

"Okay." John grabbed Dave under his arms and carried him into the sitting room while Randy took his feet. The sat him down on the couch where John had been drugged earlier.  
"OK Boys...John ye riding in the back with me...Randy ye driving."  
"No problem Sir." Randy told him as Sheamus turned heading for the front door, but kept an eye on his boys to make sure the jerk stayed a sleep.

"Gladly, Sweets." John grabbed his WWE title and walked out the front door, glad to once again be a free man. Once outside Sheamus even locked the door from the inside before shutting the door. Randy unlocked the car & the three men got inside. Once John was in the back with him, Sheamus exhaled another sigh closing his eyes to try to center himself. "Angel...call Hunter...let him know we have ye...that we are on way to hotel..."

"Yes, Sir." John gulped at the thought of Hunter knowing about his crazy antics. If he had lectured John forever about him giving Randy a blowjob at the arena what would he have to say about this mess? John looked up Hunter's name in his contact list and hit the call button, hear it ring with a pounding heart.

* * *

Hunter heard his phone ring & looked at the ID. He shook his head seeing the name. "John?" he quickly raised his hand to silence Stephanie before she could open her mouth.

* * *

"Yes, Sir. It's me." John answered sheepishly. "I'm okay. I'm with Shea and Randy. We're on our way back to the hotel. Everything is fine now."

* * *

"Good John...with Rest will you be up for the show?"

* * *

"Yeah, I'll be fine, Sir. I'm sorry if I worried you." John felt like an idiot for causing everyone so much stress.

* * *

"Just rest up & we will see you at the arena early tomorrow to finalize details. I will see how much damage was done by your non-arrival this morning. Other than that get back here & take it easy the rest of the day...I am sure all three of you could use it."

* * *

"Thank you, Hunter. I will. We'll all get our rest. Talk to you later." John ended the call and pocketed his phone. "He wants me at the arena early in the morning. He said for us to all take the rest of the day off and rest."  
"Sounds like a good plan Angel...Randy ye mind helping John clean up once we are back at the hotel?"  
"A pleasure Shea, that is if John would like me to."  
"Of course I want you to, Daddy. You have both been so good to me. A hell of a lot better than I deserve." John timidly leaned over to rest his head on Sheamus' shoulder, afraid the younger man might not want to touch him right now after all he had done but needing the contact anyway.

Sheamus' body was giving faint shivers. His breaths were slow & controlled as he eyes remained close even at John's touch. Something told him John would misread if he felt it them & leaned back more in the seat, moving to drape an arm around John. "Stay...tis...not ye..." His tone soft & low. "Never...never say ye do not deserve us..." He gulped a little still trying to get his focus. "Remember us three...all pa-part of one...to lower yeself...like that...lowers us all." He lightly rubbed John's arm, trying to sooth the older man down even as he was still within turmoil himself.

Randy only partly heard Sheamus talking, his voice was low preventing him from being clear to him up front. "We need you Baby...I hope you see that now. Yes you had a lapse in judgment, we are human, we make mistakes. You know I forgave you, obviously Master has forgiven you. Saying we are better than you deserve...shit BB who else could put up with the two of us? You have been there when we both have been weak & helped hold us together. Shea...what will you be doing while I tend to John?"  
"Just rest...I gave ye me word Randy...and aye I may be stubborn at times I will need ye both on me to keep thee promise..." He sighed. "At least a month...rest...I will need to learn to control me impulses round ye both."

"Yes Master...I am sure we can try to find someway to not leave you untended to..." He smirked in the front seat. "Our mouths I am sure can be kept busy with that need...you would hardly need to move a muscle."  
"Ye being bad Viper & we nay even back at the hotel." Sheamus lightly squeezed John in a side type hug, He remembered what John told him the man wanted him to do...but was unsure if he had or not & he feared Randy mentioning that act would spook his Angel.  
"Sorry sir." John shuddered, closing his eyes and knew he had to confess to the two men he loved what he had done.

"I-I...I sucked his cock, Sweets. He was f-fucking my mouth when you rang the doorbell looking for me. It was either that or he would have beaten me almost to death with a bull whip. I'm so damn sorry." John paused, not wanting to go on. "I tried to imagine it was Daddy instead of him during...but he made me look at him. I'm so ashamed that I gave in to him. It made me feel so dirty. I p-promised never to touch anyone but you two." John said the last line in almost a whisper. Randy's jaw started to set firm, his hands gripping the wheel tight fighting the desire to turn the car around & head back to get a few hits in himself.

"Relax Viper...I know ye are coiled...but calm..." Sheamus nearly ordered from where he was holding John.  
"How can you be so calm over this! Just let him walk!..."  
"Hopefully he will not make the same ill moves towards another..." Sheamus rested his head lightly against John's. His voice dropped to a harsh whisper. "Since I found ye Angel...I know twas not all in my head...do not feel guilt...ye told me ye were willing to die...then service him...I told ye to do what ye must to survive...that we would come...ye only did as I told ye Angel...ye should nay feel no guilt of it." John shook his head at his own foolishness.

"How could I have been so stupid to trust a total stranger like that? He only wanted me to brag to his buddies how he had a famous wrestler as his slave. He had it all planned out the minute I walked through the door. I didn't agree to stay with him...I told him I had a Master I loved...That the only reason I came at all was that I felt unworthy of him. He drugged me...put something in my tea and I woke up in the basement." John thought about his time spent in isolation that had taught him a hard fact of life. "Sweets, we must be so connected. I was bound, gagged, and hooded in a storage cellar in the creep's basement and I still heard you talking. Just as plain as we are right now. H-How is that possible?"

"I don't know Angel...I don't know...I was still in the hospital when I began to get agitated...then thought I heard ye calling to me for help...I...I didn't even know ye were missing when it began, I was told just before I heard ye voice...I wondered if I was loosing my own mind. The...range shocked even me. Maybe ye distress made it reach farther...I am just glad it was not me mind playing tricks...but...we will talk later." The last few words may have sounded faintly cold. His tone softened again. "Right now I just want to get ye back to the hotel."


	115. Chapter 115

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John felt so sad as he noted the cold tone to Sheamus' voice. He knew that him seeking out another Master had hurt him greatly. "Okay. I'll get cleaned up as soon as we get back." John said nothing else about the things Dave had done to him. It would only serve to make his two loves more upset. "I.." John blushed, embarrassed to go on. "P-pissed on myself while in the cellar. I need a shower."  
"I'll get you cleaned up Baby...I'll get you back how you belong for our Master." Randy told him from the driver's seat. It will feel so good to have us all back in the hotel room." He tried not to wince feeling his stomach rumble. "Sir..."

"Aye?"  
"While I clean your Angel for you...can you maybe order some food for us."  
"Aye...but we need to also empty the mini-bar of our leftovers."  
"I will do that after tending to John for you Sir."  
"That will work...what would me boys like to eat?"  
"I have nothing in mind...John?"  
"I'd kind of like a cheeseburger. I don't eat them very often. I try to limit my red meat." John said, grateful that Randy was being so kind to him instead of saying I told you so for his ignorant actions. He felt sad that he would not be getting his new dog tags now with the limited time but knew it was his own fault and he accepted it.

"Thee place ye boys ordered the pizza from, ye know if they had burgers?"  
"They should sir...ohhh Philly Cheese steak with fried onions?" Randy's eyes almost lit up at the idea.  
"I think I will stick with another chef salad...they were good."  
"Sounds good sir."  
"Did ye also want fries?"  
"Hmmm I don't know sir, why not." Randy commented, it felt like such splurge like when he eats pizza…but after the last 24 hours they had he felt he deserved it.  
"No fries for me thanks. I just want the burger. Too many carbs for me so close to the Pay Per View." John replied. He loved wrestling so much. He could not believe that he had almost given it up for that ignorant prick Dave. "I would like a nice ice tea though. I'm damn thirsty."

"OK Angel...just the burger..."  
"OK here we are." Randy told them pulling into the lot.  
"OK boy...let's go." Sheamus gave John another light squeeze before letting him go. Randy parked & got out waiting for the others. John shook off the feeling of fear at being called boy, the name that Dave had always called him by. John climbed from the car, eager for the coziness of their shared hotel room.  
"Don't forget something Angel." Sheamus passed John his title before he got out of the car behind him. He took a hold of John's hand before heading into the hotel. By that point there was a few fans near the entrance. Luckily they got by with just a few autographs excusing themselves cause of their busy schedule. Randy led them for the elevator & up to their floor.

John was touched beyond words that Sheamus held his hand after all he had put the man through. He walked toward their hotel room, giving his Master's pale hand a gentle squeeze. They got to the room & Randy opened the door for them & held it open. Sheamus ushered John ahead of him. He followed after them. Randy headed right for the bathroom and paled looking at the room, a lump formed in his throat seeing it exactly as he had left it the night before. "Ran has already headed to the bathroom. I'll see you soon, Sweets." John said softly, giving the man a kiss. Sheamus offered a light smile to him, he was unsure if John wanted to kiss him or not.

"Aye Angel.." Randy was still lost in his own mind when John walked over to him. Sheamus moved into the bedroom to change clothing still wearing what he was taken to the hospital in. He stopped looking at the small pile of 'toys' that was sitting off by the side including the spreader John bought. He just shook his head as he continued.  
"Hey, Daddy. I'm ready." John stopped when he realized how quiet Randy was being. His eyes followed Randy's to see the pills and the full tub. His eyes grew wide. "My God, Ran." He whispered. "I'm so sorry."  
"Yeah Baby...just glad you came back..." Randy walked over emptying the tub out. "I don't know if I should tell Master I nearly slipped...he needs to be able to trust us. I am sorry I fell so low."

"You fell so low? Look at me. I not only did not take good care of our Master but I ran off to another man and did something I never do...lie to my best friend and Daddy. I'm so sorry, Ran. I'll never lie to you again. I swear it."  
Randy turned looking back at John. "Th-that was from last night...after we fought & you left...you asked about a knife..." He shook his head as he walked over to grab the bottle holding them up. "This was the blade." Randy sighed. "Strip down for me Baby...let me put this back in Master's bag before he asks or goes looking for them." He walked past John into the sitting room glad to see Sheamus was still in the bedroom.

John began to strip off his clothes, laying them in a neat pile on the floor. He remembered Randy asking him why he wanted to turn their Master's space into a pigsty and he was right. John took too many liberties because of their Master's sweet nature. He needed to show more respect. Randy returned & looked at John from the door. "What can I do to make you feel better Baby." He walked in the room shutting the door. He slipped his shirt off before bending to remove his shoes. John did not know how to answer. He just wanted to feel clean, both inside and out. "You can help me shower if you want." John finally said with a small smile. "A nice warm shower." He was freezing from being covered in cold water for hours in the damp basement.

"Well that part is a given Baby..." Randy removed his track pants & walked over to the shower opening the door & stepping in to set the water temperature. "We love you BB & just glad you are back safe."  
"Me too. It took what I went through to really open my eyes to what I was giving up." John answered quietly. "I couldn't see past my own guilt to what I was turning my back on. When Dave...that man had me chained and dumped a bucket of cold water on me and told me I would not be allowed anything to eat and I had to earn my water it hit me like a ton of bricks...How good I had it with you both."  
"Sorry it took something so harsh Baby...just glad it did. Come on I think I have it warm enough for you." Randy turned the spray on & moved to make room for John to join him. "Oh grab the wash & cloth for us Babe."

"Sure thing." John grabbed them and hopped into the shower. He laughed for the first time in two days. It felt good to be playful again. "This could be fun, Daddy." John opened the bottle of body wash and squirted a glob on Randy's tanned chest, laughing. Randy looked down at his chest then as John.  
"Did you just honestly squirt on me?" He grabbed John & quickly pulled him against him. His steely gray peering into John's bright blue. His eyes couldn't even convey all the emotions the normally stoic Viper was feeling. The intense look in Randy's eyes almost took John's breath away. "But I like squirting on you, Daddy." John replied with a playful twinkle in his eyes.

Randy rested his head on John's shoulder. "I am glad to hear this side of you again Baby...between last night...this morning..." Randy had to fight to pull away from John. "Lets get you washed Baby...Master is waiting." He took his hands I just rubbed some of the wash that got on John when he grabbed him & just rubbed over John's chest. John was surprised that Randy had not played back with him. As best friends for years they loved to tease each other endlessly. Randy had gotten much more serious since he had become a fellow sub.  
"Sure. Okay." John squirted some more wash on his right arm and began to rub it in, creating a scented lather. There was a hidden look of admiration, love, care deep in the younger man's eyes as he was washing John loving the feel of John's body under his touch.  
"You are so hot Baby...please don't ever try to scare us like that again...I don't know how Master knew what he did...I am just glad he did..." He lowered his eyes. "You told us what he made you do...that we arrived during it...so...so he didn't...um..."

"N-No. Thank Goodness, No." John answered quickly. "He was almost there when the doorbell rang. He was expecting a package in the mail so he gagged me and headed up the stairs. He was pissed because he was interrupted. I was so glad." John took a deep breath. "He had threatened to ...fuck me if I didn't do a good job. I was afraid he would anyway...How Master found out what he knew...I told him."  
"So-some how you were the voice he mentioned...I won't even ask I am just glad your back Baby." He took a hand lightly touching John's face. He lifted his eyes back to John's. "Can I kiss you Baby?"

"Of course." John leaned forward. "Kiss me, Daddy."  
Randy cupped John's face with both hand before leaned in to kiss John. He started the kiss light, he wanted to deepen it as he worried about his Baby...but he was not sure if he should. One hand slid to hold the back of John's head. John closed his eyes, drinking in the sweet kiss. He had honestly thought that he would never feel Randy's lips again. He opened his mouth, tentatively running his tongue along the outside of Randy's soft lips, wanting their tongues to join together as one. A low sound rumbled inside Randy's chest feeling John opening to him, he had no clue how open he was going to be. He parted his lips feeling John's tongue brush along them. He lightly brushed his tongue against Johns feeling tiny shivers, part of him still reserved not ravaging John's mouth like part of him wished.

John let a contented moan pass his lips as their two tongues mated softly. He had missed the close contact with his Viper. He raised both of his arms to wrap them around Randy's neck much the way a woman would do when kissing a taller man but the CeNation leader didn't care if he looked feminine. Randy melted him when he kissed him like this, all sweet and loving. Randy broke the kiss looking down at John. "OK Baby...I would like to stay forever like this...but we know Master was ordering us food...I think it would be ill-mannered if he has to come after us. What you think Baby?"  
"Yeah. You're right. Let's finish up and get out there." John let go of his hold, putting some wash into his hand and began to wash his stomach, cock and legs where the urine had dried from his earlier accident.  
"I thought that was my job Baby...or you worried we won't behave?" Randy smirked at him as he started to soap himself up.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. You seemed in a hurry. I didn't want to get started. The kiss was hard enough not to lose control." John answered as he gave Randy a dimpled smile.  
"OK Baby...true I would so want to take you...god if I was down there I would so want to make sure you were fully clean...my way..." He gave a lick of his lips with the captivating eyes & look then turned. "Sorry Baby..."  
"It's okay." John was honestly glad that Randy had not gone down on him while he was still dirty. It was a little embarrassing. "I love it that I can still turn you on after knowing each other for so many years." John's voice grew more serious and sad. "Promise me, Randy. No matter how bad things get in life...that you'll never turn to pills again. Promise me."

Randy lowered his head running his hand over his head. "I can only promise that if you promise to never do anything that would make me feel that way again..." He slightly lifted his head. "I meant it Baby...I love Shea...but you are my life...my world. When you left saying I couldn't give you what you felt you needed...it was like my world shattered apart."  
"I promise, Ran. I learned my lesson. Never again." John gave Randy an intense look that he hoped conveyed all his love and sincerity. "I want to tell you something, Randy. Yes, Shea is my Master and we are deeply connected. I would do anything for that man. But you...you are the love of my life. Truly. I was lost the first time I ever looked into your cocky, smart ass eyes. You are my best friend, my love and my everything." John chuckled. "Mushy enough for you?"  
Randy gave a faint chuckle. "Yes mushy enough...god you are such a chick..." Randy started to rinse off.

"Just don't tell anyone else." John winked as he finished washing. "It would ruin my hard as nails, buff masculine image that I have going on. You know...why all the male fans love me so much."  
Randy had to try not to laugh. "Good one Baby." He finished & let John move to rinse off. John rinsed, finally beginning to feel like himself again.  
"I could go for something to eat right about now. I haven't had anything since yesterday."  
"Um...yeah I know the feeling..." Randy almost shamelessly admitted as he shut the water & stepped out to grab towels for him & John.

John felt bad again, knowing he had caused Randy to be hungry. He had been so damn selfish but would make it up to them both. John decided that he would service both of his lovers' needs, never asking any pleasure for himself. He would focus on making them two very satisfied men. John stepped from the shower and took a towel from Randy. "Thanks, Man."  
"Welcome Babe." Randy leaned in giving John a kiss on the cheek before letting go of the towel. He then dried himself wrapping the towel around his waist. He opened the door & was hit with the smell of food. "Hmmm maybe we took longer then we thought." He walked out seeing Sheamus at the table with the food near by. "Were we too long Sir?"  
"Nay...it only got here a few minute ago." Sheamus was changed just into a pair of red shorts.


	116. Chapter 116

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John dried himself off so that he could join his two guys in the next room. As he stood alone in the bathroom, he caught sight of his face in the mirror over the sink. His normally youthful blue eyes had dark circles under them from all that he had been through. John thought that if it had not been for Sheamus' powers that he would still be in that basement right now, cold, hungry and alone. "What the fuck is wrong with me?" John asked his reflection in the mirror. "How could I have contacted that guy behind my Master's back?"

* * *

Randy opened the one bag and removed the two boxes. He saw the three large foam cups. "The tea?"  
"Aye...I wasn't sure what ye would have wanted so I ordered one for each of us."  
"Thanks Shea." Randy checked the two boxes till he found the cheese steak. "This looks good they actually stacked the meat..." He licked his lips before sitting down.

* * *

The longer John looked at himself in the mirror the worse he felt. Both of his boyfriends had forgiven him almost instantly, showering him with love and kindness after he had basically cheated on them and betrayed their trust. "I'll do better. I'll be more mature." John told the image looking back at him. He tied the towel around his waist and joined Sheamus and Randy in the next room. "Food smells good."  
"Yeah it does Babe...sitting with us?" Randy slide the second tray to the empty spot at the table. "Shea got all of us a large Ice tea & it's good...real sweet."  
"Sure…thanks." John sat down in the available spot and grabbed a cup of tea, taking a large drink. "You're right, Daddy. It's prefect."

Randy grabbed a fry munching on it & Sheamus opened his salad with a small thing of thousand island dressing with it. "So Angel...ye feeling better?"  
"Yeah...thanks for asking, Sweets." John answered softly. He opened the box containing his cheeseburger and picked it up, taking a hearty bite, chewing slowly to enjoy the flavor of the meat. John loved beef but usually stuck with fish and chicken so the burger was a real treat. Sheamus just gave a light sigh as he ate, both his boys' food smelled good, but he knew he promised to watch himself more. He took a few sips of the tea & set it back down. "Ye two have a busy day tomorrow."

"And what you doing Sir?" Randy asked after he swallowed a bite.  
"Well I was planning on going to the arena with ye two."  
"Oh..."  
"Anything wrong with that."  
"No Sir."  
John swallowed his mouth full of burger and smiled at Sheamus. "I'd like that, Sweets. It'll be fun." He noticed the way that his boyfriend was eyeing his food. "You know, Sweets...You can still eat regular food from time to time. I don't live on salads you know. It's more about finding a balance and doing a kick ass workout routine in moderation."  
"I figure ye still Champ...would make sense even injured, ye boyfriend would still be there to wish ye luck...plus ye have ye private locker room were I can relax."  
"Just as long as you promise you will...I have the last match of the night after John's...so I can help."  
"Ye need to focus on ye match Hun."  
"I will Sir..." Randy picked up half of the cheese steak leaning over the container so he didn't drip grease on himself.

"Makes sense." John nodded, taking another bite. "Damn either I'm hungry as hell or this burger is perfection."  
"Glad ye both are enjoying thee food...and aye Angel I know I can eat richer things at times...at least right now I would rather splurge on good steaks then sandwiches or if I really want to enjoy some good pub faire."  
"Okay, Master." The title left John's lips before he even realized it. He blushed, looking down at his food. "Sorry."  
"What are ye sorry for Angel?"  
"For calling you Master. I've been trying not to. I know we agreed no Master/sub relationship until you get well. It just slipped out." John answered, feeling suddenly a little shy. Sheamus looked down a little.  
"And I did not do well following me own ruling with ye..." He sighed licking his lips. "Is that why..." He shook his head. "Forget it..."

"Is that why what?" John looked up to meet the Irishman's eyes. "Tell me what you're thinking, Baby."  
"How...how did ye even get mixed with a guy like that? I knew ye were reading online about the life...I had no clue ye...ye were in correspondence with...another Master..." Sheamus head dropped even more. His bottom lips could almost be seen trembling slightly. His voice low "Have I not been good enough for ye...I even said I was willing to try to be stricter..." He closed his eyes setting his fork down feeling another headache. John hung his head at the question. He knew that he had not really been forgiven that easily. He couldn't have in Sheamus' place.  
"I didn't mean to. I started talking to him because he claimed to be an experienced Master and I wanted to learn first hand from someone how to please you. I didn't want someone else. When he started coming on to me I told him I had my own Master already. He scared me. It was only after you went into the hospital and I blamed myself for not taking care of you that I considered going to him so he could punish me. I knew neither you or our Viper could give me the pain I craved so deeply. You both love me too much."  
"And what of now? Am I still too soft for ye...do...do you crave so-something harsher than I can offer...even harsher then ye Daddy has given ye before?"

"You aren't too soft. I didn't want the punishment for my sexual needs. I wanted it for what I had done to you. I begged Randy to punish me. He tried...all he could. But I wasn't in my right mind. Nothing but my own blood would have satisfied me." John closed the box on his food, no longer hungry. He hated himself for the pain that he heard in Sheamus' voice. "I guess it's a good thing you never received my official collar yet." John stood to his feet, suddenly feeling sick. "Excuse me...All this rich food. I have to go to the bathroom." He stood up and made a quick exit, closing the bathroom door shut behind him. Sheamus shook his head feeling a chill through his body. Something didn't feel right. He stood up moving to the bathroom he stood outside the door.

"Do ye no longer wish it...or is it ye think I would no longer wish to offer it to you?" He closed his eyes as his head was trying to pound. He shook it trying to clear it, but it was like his own head was in a dense fog. "Ra-Randy?"  
Randy stood up moving to check. "Shea?"  
"He-help me to couch..."  
"Of course." Randy tried not to sound worried as he hooked an arm under Sheamus' own guiding him to the couch. "What's wrong."  
"No-not sure...feel...off."  
"Off how?" He got Sheamus to the couch & sitting.  
"Di-dizzy, hazy..." Sheamus told him as he sat leaning his head back. "Da-dark im-images..."  
"Images?"  
"Pl-please check on Angel...worried."  
"Of course Shea." Randy headed back towards the bathroom

John had not heard the question spoken to him from behind the door. He was on his knees vomiting into the toilet, tears streaming down his cheeks as his mind felt gripped in a haze of pain and regret. He was the world's biggest slut. What Master in his right mind would want him now? John wiped his mouth as he finished, letting go of the toilet to fall on his hands and knees to the floor, covering his face in his hands as he sobbed his heart out. Randy got back to the bathroom & could hear the muffled cries. He knocked on the door, even if his first thought was modesty be damned & just barge in. "Baby...open the door & talk to us...what's wrong?"

John slowly stood to his feet and walked to the door opening it. "So damn tired." John choked out, his mind clouded by the power of his despair. "I knew he wouldn't be able to forgive me. It's too much. I wounded him too deeply by going to another Master. I'm just so tired, Randy." John's body began shaking as a sense of deep depression seized him. "I'm d-done with the whole leather community lifestyle. It was all I ever wanted...To be owned and loved by someone...But I can't take this pain...This guilt...I'm just done with it all." His voice became pleading, almost childlike. "I want to go to bed. I'm so tired, Daddy."

"He does forgive you Baby." Randy moved to wrap an arm around John hoping some way to ease his Baby's shaking. "But just cause he forgives you...does not mean we can't help but wonder why? It was not like he instructed you to seek a trainer." He leaned to kiss John's forehead. "Come on Baby...Daddy will come tuck you in then I will put your food away for you." He started to lead John towards the bedroom. Sheamus was still on the couch his eyes closed...he just emitted a dark energy to him, it wanted to push out, but he kept trying to pull it back in & under control. The feeling even made Randy shiver faintly actually moving to make sure he was between John & Sheamus.

"I d-don't want to be called Angel anymore." John spoke brokenly as he held to Randy, feeling the darkness coming from Sheamus was aimed at him. "I haven't earned it. I am anything but an angel. I never looked out for either one of your needs. An angel doesn't put his boyfriend in the hospital and then go to another man behind his back. An angel doesn't tell lies to his best friend...and the love of his life. I'm not worthy of the name." It mocked him now, throwing his shortcomings in front of his face. "There are some mistakes that change everything. I was a damn fool to think that I could go on like I had never made them."  
Randy got John into the bedroom & sitting on the bed. "I guess you & Sheamus will need to discus that Baby...He gave you that name because you gave him strength when dealing with things...even when we fought you two stood by each other's sides. Remember it is not just you in this...it is all three of us. If you tell Shea you no longer wish to be his submissive...I am sure he will understand...you two just need to talk. We both still love you...he just wanted to know why you did it. He knows you only know what he tries to teach you & what you have read or seen on-line. Yes you felt you did wrong...but didn't he deserve to know why you seeked punishment elsewhere?" Randy tone was not angry, just questioning & maybe a little sad. He was sad that he tried to give John the punishment he needed, but could not be cold to the level John wished.

"Because I knew he could never do it." John sat on the bed looking down. "He is too good of a man. Too kind and he loves me like you do. I needed someone who would have no feelings for me, that I was only an object to them. To give me the punishment I felt I deserved."  
"But it was never explained..." Randy sighed a shake of his head before he licked his lips. "You said you want no more of that life..." Randy lowered his eyes. "You admitted I am the love of your life...forget what I was about to say...just my own doubts still coming through I guess." He looked back at John. "You are right we both love you deeply John...there is something between the two of you at times I don't think I will ever understand. You don't know what Ma...Sheamus went through today...we need you Johnny..." tears could be seen trying to wet Randy's eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere, Ran. I still want you both but it can never be the same as it was. Can't you see that?" John took Randy's hand, holding it gently. "Of course I'll still be both of your boyfriends if you'll have me but I never want to speak about restraints, gags, whips, or…"John paused, his voice cracking. "Collars again. I can never be the type of sub he deserves...It's better to keep things between us simple." The older man felt like he was dying inside, trying to hide away a vital part of himself, of what made him happy and fulfilled. "We can just be John, Shea and Randy; three fellow wrestlers that fell in love. We don't need anything else." His heart screamed that he was a liar. "You can still be his sub. I don't mind. He can c-collar you. You take better care of him anyway." John climbed into the bed, turning on his side into a fetal position. "I'm damn tired, Daddy. Goodnight."

"Night Baby..." Randy almost whispered as he stepped back from the bed. He took a deep breath. "Remember Baby...the eyes never lie." He turned to head back to the sitting room to check on Sheamus. Without flat-out saying it Randy was calling John's fib, He could see in John's eyes he was lying to himself if not Randy.


	117. Chapter 117

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

When he walked into the room he saw the larger man actually curled on the ground shivering. "Shea!" He rushed over to him moving the coffee table out of the way to kneel by him. He felt almost like ice. "What the hell? come on Shea talk to me."  
"Th-the things he planned..." Sheamus spoke in a harsh whisper through almost chattering teeth.  
"Shhh it's over though we have John back."  
"Aye me Angel...Me wounded Angel..." His voice almost trance like scaring Randy a little.  
"About that?" Randy started feeling Sheamus calm slightly the chill vanishing from his body.  
"What is it...what tis wrong with him?" Sheamus slowly moved with a faint wince.

"He doesn't want you to call him that anymore." Randy saw the larger man look at him in shock the bottom lip trembling like before. "He feels because he hasn't protected you recently, if anything he led to some of your pain...he doesn't feel he deserves that title."  
Tears filled Sheamus' eyes. "My...sweet..." He looked down not even sure what to call him...John was always his Angel...even when in the throes of primal lust he was his Angel...maybe a sinful one but his Angel all the same.  
"Shea..." Randy gulped dreading the next words to come from his lips. "John still loves us both...and still wish us all to still be boyfriends...bu-but...he is claiming he do-doesn't wish to were a collar anymore...he...he doesn't want any talk of that life."

"He has been scared...wounded by his ordeal...I...I won't mention it again...I...I only walked that path again for him." Sheamus slowly stood up moving back to the couch. "Pl-please go back into him."  
"What of you?"  
"I'll clean up..." He stood up again.  
"What of taking it easy?"  
"Surly I am not a full invalid...I can handle putting food away. Then I will watch TV or something."  
"OK Shea..." It was not late in the day...barely the afternoon, but Randy did not wish to fight with Sheamus right now, he could feel something was off with the larger man. He went back into the bedroom & removed his towel before climbing into the bed behind John.

John felt Randy climb into bed beside of him. He instinctively moved closer, cherishing the warmth of Randy's body. He felt empty and hollow, like he had been drained of everything that made him happy. Randy wrapped an arm around John, but did not say a word. He knew John was deluding himself...maybe Sheamus was right, maybe John's words were because he was hurt right now. It would just be a matter of wait & see now.

Sheamus moved to place the new food away after throwing out the leftover pizza, salad & wings. He tied the bag placing it in the hallway. Once the food was away he laid down on the couch, his mind not on TV or music...or much of anything as a depression gripped deep into his own heart, a depression pulled deeper by remnants of a darkness that seemed to loom over him. His eyes just slowly closed allowing his mind to drift who knows where.

* * *

As John drifted off into a fitful sleep he wondered why Sheamus had not joined them in the bed. It confirmed John's deepest fears. There was no other explanation. Sheamus either did not forgive him as he claimed he did or he was so heartbroken by what John had done that he didn't want to be around him. Both options were equally disturbing. In time Randy drifted off to rest.

* * *

Sheamus being jarred awake by something, but couldn't fully explain what. He got up & moved to grab his lap top setting it up on the now empty table. Part of him told him he was doing the right thing...but the other made him wonder was he jumping the gun. He just wanted John happy...that is all he wished for the older man, to no longer by lonely & sad.

* * *

John rested lightly, drifting in and out of sleep, searching for the sweet peace of a dreamless sleep but it seemed that Dave and his grave mistake haunted him every time he closed his eyes.

* * *

Sheamus just stared at the computer screen, the email open, but not a single word written...He thought maybe he was jumping the gun...he just had to give John time...but...but he owed the circle...he owed it to Lilly to tell them of his trainees oversight. Was his injury an excuse or not? With heavy heart he began to type telling them how he had lost a handle on his subs. He knew such action may show in their eyes he was not ready after all to be a Master. He had no clue if his injury would play a part in their decision or not. The words typed, it just needed to be sent...he was stalling though...why was he stalling he needed to come clean & be honest with them...he failed.

* * *

John could finally bare it no longer. He crawled from the bed and walked into the next room, needing something to occupy his mind. When he saw Sheamus sitting at his laptop, he looked at the floor feeling exposed and nervous. "I'm sorry if I disturbed you. I couldn't sleep."  
"Tis alright An...Johnny..." Sheamus told him as he shut the screen the letter remaining unsent. "I think we need to talk...I...I didn't me-mean to upset ye before..." He stood up moving to the couch patting the spot near him. "Please."

John walked over and sat down on the spot on the couch that had been offered to him. "You didn't upset me, Sweets. I was already upset with myself. I just wish that I could take everything back but I can't."  
Sheamus reached for John's hand. "What has passed has passed & I know it is hard to do that...Randy told me ye no longer with the leather life...ye wish it behind us...al-also...also ye no...no longer wi-wish me to call..." He lowered his head. "Ye no longer wish to be ca-called me Angel." Sheamus' voice sounded choked up the thought of loosing such a lovely title...one of the few if only titles he called John since they started. If John wished no more of the lifestyle...then he could no longer cal him his pet either. "Is...is that correct?"

"Y-Yes." John forced out the word, his throat wanting to close from his pain at having to speak it. "I just want to go back to the way things were in the beginning. When they were fun and uncomplicated and...didn't hurt. When we were all friends and lovers and had nothing to worry about...only enjoy each other's company."

Sheamus lightly took a hold of John's jaw. "Who ye trying to convince my Sweet one? Ye voice shakes from that simple word." Sheamus looked John in the face. "Who are ye scared of getting hurt more?...Ye want things to go back how they were? Have ye forgotten our fun started with ye tied down to one of my beds with me jerking ye off...then even all three of us...ye were tied down filled by us both...what is there really to go back to that we have not been doing already? Ye no longer wish to be my sub...then fine...but remember I told ye it was not a game...it was not to be taken lightly...and...and ye told me ye understood what I was offering ye...if ye wish it all gone...then tell me what it is we are suppose to be going back to?" Icy blues searched the bright ocean orbs for the truth to come out.

"I d-don't know." Tears once again blurred John's vision as he gazed into the searching blue eyes. "How could you ever trust me again after what I've done? How could I ever be worthy of you?"  
"John, Love, Me Sweet one..." Sheamus spoke softly "Even not as ye Master...I still love ye...Even not following or bending to my wishes...Ye still my boyfriend & as such would still look out for me as I do ye...aye?" He moved the hand to lightly brush John's damp cheek. "Even not as a Master I see ye looking over me...making sure I stay well..." Sheamus gave an odd little smile. "Oddly I see ye watching me even better if I am not ye Master...because ye will feel ye have more right to tell me no. It is our actions that dictate our lives & not words or titles." He leaned in kissing John's other cheek. " What is the difference of me being with ye...claiming ye in the heat of passion as just ye boyfriend...the top of the couple...or Ye Master claiming ye in the same manner...is there a difference between being ye Master & being your Sweets besides just a name? Does ye heart beat different because of a title?"

"No. Nothing could ever change the way that I feel about you. But...How could you ever place a collar around my neck again?" John asked, his voice shaking. "It's been tainted by another man's collar...Even if it was against my will. I just feel dirty and..." His voice grew softer. "cheap."  
"Ye aren't cheap...and as ye say twas against ye will...I am sorry I upset ye by asking...but if ye contacted him on-line, why didn't ye just write him telling him ye were no longer interested? Even injured ye still had Randy here waiting...We both Love ye...ye made a mistake...ye admit that...aye hearing ye were seeking another for what ever reason does hurt...If ye told me ye seeked training on being a sub...then I would have helped ye decide if a trainer was truly needed & helped ye find one."

Sheamus drew a deep breath. "As I told ye before...No matter what collar may try to rest here..." He kept one hand on John's cheek while the other brushed over his neck. "It does not change thee collar that graces here..." He closed his eyes moving the hand from John's neck to over his heart. "I understand ye did not seek them cause ye did not love us...be I did not serve all ye own needs...tell me what it is ye seek Me Sweet one." Sheamus slowly opened his eyes keeping the hand brushing John's cheek & over his heart.


	118. Chapter 118

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"I-I wanted to be punished." John hesitated telling Sheamus the truth but knew that he had to. "I wanted someone who didn't love me to punish me for not being a good sub and taking care of my Master's needs. I didn't feel that you would be able to hurt me enough for my guilt to go away. You love me too much...are so good to me."  
Sheamus face grew a faintly dark. "A Master is wronged...a submissive steps his bounds...even if the submissive knows & feels he did wrong & should be punished..." His voice drops slightly to the same dark tone in the car. "Who ultimately decided if the sub should be punished and how?"

"You s-should have, Sir. I see that now. I was so blinded by my guilt that I made a terrible mistake." John's voice took on his submissive tone by the darkness he saw in the Irishman's eyes. "I'm so sorry." Sheamus moved the hand from John's cheek down to his neck, the fingers lightly resting around the front of his neck, leaning in closely. His voice still low with the dark chill, his icy eyes a hint darker, but something told John it was not darkened by lust. "So...now answer truthfully do ye really wish to dissolve that which we worked for..." His head cocked slightly to study John's face, the look to Sheamus did not quite seem right. "What is it ye want?" His fingers on John's neck lightly began to rub the skin under them.

"You know I d-don't, Sir. You saw through me right from the start. I just didn't think that you would want me as yours anymore." John answered truthfully, sucking in a deep breath at the look in the younger man's eyes.  
"If I handed ye me heart...why would I nay wish ye to have me mark?" He squeezed just a little his eyes still studying John.  
"I don't know. I'm s-sorry. Forgive me." John didn't know what else to say. How could he explain how guilty he had felt, how remorseful?  
"I had...thee question remains...have ye truly forgiven yeself?" Sheamus still remained close, and not released the pressure on John's neck. John opened his mouth to lie but he failed and the truth came out. He owed it to his lover to be honest with him. "Truthfully, Sir...I don't think so. The guilt is crushing me."

"Good...very good...that is the first step my pet...not only being honest with me...but also yeself...if ye can't face the truth within ye own heart ye can never grow...I have ye first punishment in mind...but I will not place it on ye till after thee show." Sheamus took a deep breath finally releasing John's neck & moving back to sit back down closing his eyes. He raised his free hand to his head rubbing his head a faint feeling of confusion coming from him. His tone softened. "Ye right I may not give ye the punishment ye feel ye deserve...but tis the best I can try to do...but...I don't know…if I should as I currently am...Remember I am needing ye to look after my own well-being..."

"I know that, Sir. I want to look out for you." John stood up, pointing to the bedroom. "Why don't you go into the bedroom and rest with me and Randy? You've been through enough." John's heart began to beat faster as he pondered over what punishment Sheamus could have in mind for him. He knew that whatever it was would be more than a just price for his careless actions.  
"Aye..." Sheamus slowly opened his eyes, the dark glint to them gone for now. "I know tis not late...but I am feeling tired suddenly..." He stood up & reached for John. "A hug & kiss me pet..." He took a deep breath. "I hope in time ye will not feel saddened by ye name I felt ye had earned. I miss it already."

John wrapped his arms around Sheamus' neck, gazing up at him. "I do too, Sweets. More than you know but I hate hypocrites and refuse to be one...After I take my punishment from you maybe I'll feel like I have earned the right to that name again." John sighed, looking up into the icy eyes. "Kiss me, Master?"  
"With pleasure me Sweet pet..." Sheamus leaned down wrapping his arms around John. He leaned down to kiss him deeply & fully. One hand cupped the back of John's head while the other lowered to John's towel covered ass. He then trailed his lips to lightly brush John's neck. "Ye have a small order of business me pet...when we wake later...ye need tell my Viper ye spoke in fear & haste before."

"I will, but I think he already knew it. He told me that the eyes can't lie. We know each other so well...He didn't believe me for a second." John gave a faint moan as his neck was probably the most sensitive spot on his body. "Let's go to bed, Sweets before I make the same mistake that caused this whole mess to begin with."  
"Still best he hear it from ye lips...let him know ye are now seeing & embracing the truth. Let's go Johnny..." He let John go moving to the bedroom.  
"Yes, Sir. I will." John followed Sheamus, giving a yawn, hoping maybe now he could actually get a little rest. Once in the bedroom Sheamus looked where Randy was resting.  
"In the middle pet..."

"Yes, Sir. With pleasure." John climbed into the middle of the bed, snuggling close to Randy, smiling at the sound of his Daddy's heavy breathing. Sheamus climbed in behind John wrapping his arm lightly over John's chest.  
"Rest well me sweet one." He lightly kissed John's shoulder before closing his own eyes. John felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from his heart. He was safe with his Master and Daddy and they were all alive and well. Within minutes, his relaxed body drifted into a deep and dreamless void of sleep, exhausted from the physical and emotional toil of the past days.

It was early in the evening when Randy started to wake hearing something. He moved slightly & smiled seeing Sheamus had joined them & was holding John, did that mean things were worked out? Still hearing the noise he realized it was one of their phones. He went to look for which phone it was, but the sound stopped when he reached the sitting room. "Damn." He went to look for his. John woke as he heard a noise and Randy climb from the bed. He carefully pulled away from Sheamus and climbed out as well, walking to join Randy in the next room.

"Something up, Daddy?"  
"I heard one of our phones going off...but I couldn't tell whose." He was holding his up. "Doesn't seem to be mine so yours or Shea's"  
"I'll check mine first." John went to check and saw a flashing light signaling a missed call. "It was mine." He checked the number. "Hunter called."  
Randy sighed. "So much for a night off. You gonna see what he wanted?"  
"I guess." John gave a sigh of his own. He hit the redial button to return the call and waited to see if Hunter would answer it.  
x.x.x.  
Hunter was still going over papers when his phone rang & he looked at it. "Hey John...hope I didn't interrupt anything."  
"No, just taking a nap. What can I do for you?" John replied casually.  
"How much was your heart set on that vacation?"  
"Uh...why?" John asked caught off guard by the question. "Well, I was going to take the time off to take care of Shea. He is going to be moving in with me in my Florida home."  
"Wow big step...sorry that was out of line for me & none of my business. I understand him needing help to recover & heal. I was told we were going to run a ImPACT check today before all this happened. We are asking because well you were going to be placed on injury by Henry...but with the heat on the Wyatts because of Shea we really don't want to risk the same heat on another guy. Yes Henry has that whole Hall of Pain thing, but I am sure you can see how fan may make the connection & mark Henry as being Homophobic as well."

"It's okay, Hunter. I consider you a friend. Yes, it is a big step for us." John raised an eyebrow at Randy as he spoke, not knowing what to think about Hunter's words. "So, are you saying that you want me to retain my Championship at the Pay Per View? Because, I'd have to discuss that with Sheamus first. I promised him a vacation and to help him get moved in."

"Yeah that is what we were thinking. As was pointed out it would be hard to know how the fans feel about all of this if we pull both you & Sheamus off active rotation. I know you can more than afford it John, but would it help things if lets say you keep the belt, make an appearance on Raw tomorrow, then take rest of the week off to go down to Florida for the move? Then still keep Sheamus on the road with you so he can be seen on camera back stage...I know the bus isn't always the most comfortable...we will foot top room accommodations for the next month. At that time we will reevaluate Sheamus' health status."

"Let me think." John took a deep breath, thinking. "You know me and how I love to work. But before I can give you a definite answer I would have to talk it over with Shea. He...uh...has a lot of say in my life and I wouldn't feel right agreeing without asking his opinion."

"Relax John I understand...Randy did tell me a few things this morning when you came up missing. Just let me know as soon as you decide so things can be worked out with Henry. He already knows we were debating changing things back & he understands."

"Of course, Sir. I'll have a talk with him as soon as he wakes up and give you a call." John paused, looking at Randy again. "H-How much did Ran tell you about us?"  
Randy tried not to feel worried, hoping John would not get angry at him.  
"He told me enough John for me to get the picture of what was going on." Hunter told him. "Relax what I was told won't go past the walls of this suite.  
"Thanks I appreciate that, Sir. I'll get back with you soon." John hung up the call and looked at Randy. "I guess you heard Hunter is asking me to retain the title Sunday?"  
"Yeah...and also hearing you tell him you had to talk to Shea about it...that he has...um...a lot of say in your life now." He raised a brow. "Um...what happened to earlier?"


	119. Chapter 119

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"I need to tell you something." John gazed up into his boyfriend's piercing gaze. "What I said earlier about not wanting to have anything to do with the leather lifestyle...I changed my mind. I only said it out of guilt and hurt. Shea...our Master had a talk with me and caused me to see some things. That I had only been trying to lie to myself. He is going to start my punishment after the Pay Per View...Anyway, I'm sorry about the things I said to you, Daddy." John smiled. "But you saw right through me didn't you? We know each other too well...You said the eyes don't lie."  
Randy slowly nodded. "I just was not sure if it was me or yourself you were trying to lie to...more so because just earlier today you told me you would never lie to me again."

"I'm so sorry." John looked away from Randy, feeling a little of the guilt returning. "I'm such a fuck up. Why the hell do you put up with my ass?" Randy walked closer grabbing John's arm & turned him to look at him. "You're not a fuck-up Baby...you are just scared...you want to know why I put up with you when you screw up, or act like a child...because I love you damn it...and no one ever said love is easy. I am far from perfect myself. Why were you there to pick up the pieces of my heart when someone else would break it? Why would you stand by no matter how much of an asshole I became at times?"

John smiled fondly at Randy's words. "Forgive me for speaking on impulse? Maybe I'll learn my lesson by the time I'm fifty."  
"Just cause we may strive for perfection Baby...I don't think there is such a thing...we can only hope for the closest we can get." He stepped closer still wrapping his other arm around John's waist. "I love you John...so much..." He looked down a moment. "How the hell you manage to sleep & still keep a towel on?" John shrugged, giving a dimpled smile.  
"It's a gift. And I love you Randy. I did before I even realized I was bi. You are one complex, sexy son of a bitch."

"You are beyond corny at times Baby...but...I guess that part of your charm yourself...So...um...Master give you any clue what your punishment is that he is waiting till after the show?"  
"No, but I think I may have a guess." John confessed. "He said he didn't want me to put it on until after or something like that. I'm thinking...it may be the cock cage or I could be wrong. Guess I'll find out."  
"Who knows Baby...we do know he now owns one for each of us..." Randy let go of John's arm so he could place it under John's jaw to tilt his head up so he could kiss him.

John kissed Randy softly, closing his eyes and just enjoying their tender, quiet moment after all the chaos they had endured. Randy slowly, almost regretfully broke the kiss. "God the things I want to do to you at times Baby..." Randy smirked. "I guess we all need to work on our impulse control at times."  
"Yeah." John panted, a little turned on from the kiss. "God, Ran. Why is it that you can't even look at me without me getting turned on? Just watching you do your corny ass Viper pose gets me hot and bothered."  
"I guess it is a curse Johnny boy." Randy chuckled before sliding his hand down to John's towel. The smirk still playing on his lips. He then sighed letting go. "I am not helping maters any am I?"

"No, you t-tease." John shook his head, trying to think of anything other than the blood wanting to rush to his aching, hardening cock, brushing against the fabric of the towel. "What exactly did you tell Hunter about us?"  
Randy moved away to sit in one of the easy chairs. "He knows what Shea is to the both of us...and some of yesterday...how you took off cause of Shea being hurt. I even hinted about what I almost pulled...bout you wanting to find someone to punish you like I couldn't bring myself to...that I feared you were heading there when I found out you were not here for your pick-up. I admit as a boss I may have told him more than I should have...just I went to his suite...because I feared I was going to crack again realizing you had left. Hunter has changed a lot from Evolution days."

"Well, I'm glad you did if you felt that way, Ran. I didn't want you to be alone. I'm almost glad Hunter knows the truth about us. Less to explain later." John reached his hand down to rub lightly over his aching cock covered in the towel. "Damn. I'm so fucking horny now..." Randy's eyes were on John watching him. he dragged his teeth over his bottom lip before licking them.  
"You want me to do something about it Baby boy?"  
"Is...it permitted? Shea said no Master/sub right now with him not well. So we don't have to ask?" John was a little confused of where the boundaries were right now. "Fuck, you should see my cock right now...I'm so fucking hard my dick could pound nails."  
"We didn't have to anyways...remember it was a courtesy to him being our Master...if we were ever too tired to tend to his needs...then that would be our own fault. As for seeing how big & hard you are..." Randy licked his lips again as he slid forward in his chair. "Come over to Daddy & let me get a real good look."

John walked over until he was standing right in front of Randy. "Unwrap me, Daddy. You know you want to..." Randy looked up at John as he leaned forward to kiss John's abs right above his belly button. His lips still grazing the smooth flesh as he took a hold of John's towel to remove it. A low rumbled sound came from Randy's chest before he slowly kissed lower. "Damn." John closed his eyes at the feeling of Randy's soft lips on his skin. He chuckled at the sensation of his Daddy's whiskers brushing his sensitive flesh. "Fuck, your beard tickles." Randy just smirked as he slowly continued to John's groin, taking John's cock in one hand he slowly trialed kisses long the full length. He stops with a kiss right on the swollen head. "Hmm Daddy did get you all hot & bothered didn't I Baby?"

"I told you. I swear if you touch me I'm gonna blow." John moaned out, closing his eyes, trying to control his body.  
"But I am already touching you Baby Boy...and remember what I said at the arena I always take care of my Baby when he is in need." Randy kept his steely eyes on John as he parted his lips flicking his tongue over the weeping head before taking it past his lips to suck lightly on the head to tease his Baby more before drawing more of him into his mouth.  
"Oh fuck, Daddy...Yes, take me in your mouth...Just like that." John groaned, resting a hand lightly on Randy's shoulder. Randy moved his hands to rest them on John's ass, using them to pull John even closer as he took John even deeper, sucking along the full length, he gave satisfied moans tasting John more & more. he squeezed John's ass as he pull him in. "F-Fuck yeah...I love how much you love to taste me, Daddy. That mouth...I won't last long." John warned, his cock throbbing with need inside of Randy's warm mouth.

One could almost swear somehow Randy was smirking as he delve a little deeper & relaxed his throat to take John's full length so that his nose brushed John's groin giving a deep rumbled groan to vibrate the full extent of John's cock before pulling back just slightly. Oh, God, Daddy..."John moaned at the sinful vibrations. He widened his stance a little, spreading his legs more open. "Please…put your finger in my ass...I'll cum so fucking hard." Randy moved one hand away & up towards John's mouth curling all but two finger back. He eyes up on John's face waiting.

John gave Randy a naughty smile as he opened his mouth, sucking the two fingers as if they were a small cock. He kept his blue eyes locked on Randy's the entire time, a hint of mischief resting in their depths. Heat burned behind Randy's eyes & through his body as he pulled his fingers free of John's mouth. Pulling them back down he parted John's cheeks with the other hand & started to tease the exposed hole with the slick fingers before slowly pushing them in. He took John deep in his mouth the same time he pushed his fingers deep. John's body gave a shudder of delight at the twin sensations. He didn't know if he wanted to thrust his hips to drive his cock deeper down Randy's throat or try to push back on the two fingers buried deep inside of his ass. "Oh...fuck...son of a bitch!" John felt waves of pleasure rack his body as his climax hit, shooting his release into his Daddy's willing mouth.

Randy worked to swallow all his Baby was offering him. He sucked along the length to milk every drop of him before he pulled his lips & fingers free, giving his lips a satisfied lick. "Delish Baby..." He told him with a slight moan to his voice despite the lack of outward arousal. Randy stood up & pulled John into a hug. The satisfied smile dropped from John's face as he realized that Randy wasn't even aroused by their encounter.  
"Don't I turn you on anymore, Daddy?" John asked in a scared, quiet voice. What if what had happened had taken away Randy's attraction to him?

"Of course you do Baby...you think all those sounds were an act?" He took his 'clean' hand to brush John's face. Just consider it a demonstration...if you are correct about how Master plans on punishing you...you will need to lean how not to be outwardly aroused no mater how much you may be turned on by your service. It is along the same lines of not climaxing without your Masters permission. Yes ours has very rarely ever really denied either of us that release. But who knows how long he will keep you caged for Baby...which was another reason I wanted to do that." Randy smirked briefly. "Who knows how soon Master would let me taste you again...I just wanted to please you & make you feel good Baby...you have been through so much to need to worry about anything else today."

"Oh...okay." John was relieved by Randy's words. "Thank you for taking care of me, Daddy." He grew quiet, thinking over all Randy had said. "Just curious...How do you do that? Not get aroused I mean. Normally only a look from me gets you hard...How do you stop it?"  
"Focus...I am not fully sure how to explain it...after you are in a cage a while you will just begin to learn." He kissed John cheek before letting him go to sit back down. "Picture being in one of those & being teased with the purpose of trying to get your aroused so it would hurt. You get to a point you learn to try to control that reaction...then even after the training you learn how to still do it even without a cage."  
"Oh..."John sat thinking, then gave Randy a faint smile. "It's no fun though, Daddy. Now I don't get the pleasure of taking care of you."

"I am sure you will get your chances Baby...just imagine Master wanting you be to trained in those techniques? He needs to limit himself with your hands-on training...that will leave it to me." Randy gave a sinister smirk. "Hmmm imagine your cock bound in the cage...leaving you at my mercy to fill your mouth or ass and you just need to take it with the sweet torture of not getting your own release...learn to be the obedient submissive you said you wanted to be...learning to draw the pleasure from the service."


	120. Chapter 120

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John got chills from the words and Randy's dark smirk. "I want to, Daddy. I want training...to be a good sub. I want our Master to be proud of me...impressed with my self-control." He answered, giving Randy a sincere look.  
"Like you did with me that one night Baby...I will asks Master if I can act as his hands...well and body to work with you while he heals. You need to learn_ 'What can I do for my Master'_ more then_ 'What can he do for me.'_ Yes you can let him know you would like things...but if he says no...respect that. Yes I know Master rarely says no to us...if anything for the next four weeks we need to learn to actually deny Master for his own health.

"I know you're right, Ran. I want to be a good sub and care for his needs, not worrying about my own. I know that I can be demanding and childish...Maybe you can teach me to be a good sub...Having been in the lifestyle before." John looked at Randy, feeling stupid. "Sorry. I didn't mean to bring up any painful memories. I wasn't thinking."  
Randy lightly shook his head. "John if I can make reference to it...why can't you? It was that time I was talking about...plus if I can forgive Hunter for his part in that time. Now I am sure Master nor I want you to lose all your childish charm...you just need to learn when it is proper." Randy looking down a little. "At least yours service is by choice..."

John felt a stab of sympathy for his friend seeing the look on his face, "Hey." He said softly, touching Randy gently. "That part of your life is thankfully over now. You have a new Master that loves you and a Baby that worships the ground you walk on. That prick Dave will get his someday and Hunter has changed...You aren't that man anymore."  
Randy gave a weak chuckle. "Yes & no Baby...I did ask Shea to become my Master as well...I still know that control...even if Dave was a sadistic jerk & Hunter had his moments...I guess deep down a part of me still wanted that feeling of being controlled." He shook his head with a faint laugh. "Must be something about the name Dave."

"Dave was scum!" John snapped, his eyes darkening. "I remember some of the things you told me he made you do back then...It was only my respect for our friendship that stopped me from trying to make his life hell. I fucking hate the prick."  
"Him & Hunter both had seniority over both of us Babe...if you had tried anything who knows were either of our careers would be."  
"Had being the important word." John answered, with a smug smile on his face. "Dave is all but washed up in the business now and I am the fucking face of the company and you are one of the biggest names." It gave John a dark satisfaction to make that comment. "I'd still love to meet the SOB alone just one time...for old time's sake."

John would forever hate Dave Batista for breaking Randy and making his friend cry. It brought out John's full protective side every time. "Yeah...without Hunter & Ric's backing he fell out of grace with Vince...I heard he flopped in MMA...and a bit actor in a few movies." Randy chuckled. "Talk about Karma being a bitch."  
"It's no less than he deserved." John replied. He wanted to change the subject to stop the hatred that he felt brewing inside of him talking about Dave. "Uh...Ran...Did you notice a...coldness to our Master when we came back to the hotel earlier? He was talking to me while you were in bed and...something seemed off."

Randy looked down a little nodding, he felt slightly guilty having a feeling he was responsible. "Yeah Babe I noticed...also him trying to focus so we didn't see it."  
"Yeah...glad it wasn't all in my head. He was talking to me and he had his hand on my neck, not hurting me any just like a controlling gesture. He has done it before I got my collar. This time though his voice and eyes were so cold...For a minute it felt like I was with another person instead of our Master...And then he was back to himself again." John sucked in a breath, thinking. "Probably just all the stress." His eyes grew thoughtful. "How did you guys get past Dave anyway? I know he was unconscious and we moved him. Did you guys hit him?"

Randy slowly shook his head. "Ma-Master did som-something to him..." He still had not met John's eyes again. "Pa-part of it I en...encouraged." Randy gulped his hands folded in his lap. John hooked a finger under Randy's chin, lifting his boyfriend's head up.  
"Hey, it's okay. You were both worried sick. I don't blame you. If you had been the one missing I would have begged Master to knock the jerk out." Randy lifted his head with John's coxing. His had a look of almost regret to his eyes.  
"He...he already convinced the guy to move so we could enter...he was just standing there...but I could see Master looked weak from it...So I told him why doesn't he to over & give the guy a good zap...the guy was a creep...but he was defenseless...What if draining that guy did something to our Master?"

"It will be fine, Ran. What could it do other than make him tired and he's resting now?" John tried to reassure Randy and put his fears to rest. "I think it's wise that you had Master knock him out. What if he had resisted when seeing me and something terrible happened? The bastard is fine and so is our Master." John's voice grew lower, more intense. "The man wasn't just a creep, Ran. He was insane...You would lose it if I told you some of the things he bragged about wanting to do to me online...Trust me, he deserved that and more."  
"I hope you're right Johnny...um...when you were in the bathroom...Shea started to feel light headed...he mentioned something about dark images..."

"Dark images?" John rubbed the back of his neck, thinking. "Maybe he picked up on some of my depression? I was pretty upset at the time, I'll admit it."  
"Maybe Baby...He didn't tell me what they were...I can't even begin to try to understand this...link you two seem to have at times."  
"And you think I do?" John laughed. "It blows my damn mind, Ran. I was bound, gagged and wearing a full sensory deprivation hood in Dave's basement. All of a sudden I can see Master reaching for me in my mind. I mean.." John stressed the next line. "I literally saw him. We had an entire conversation. I told him how sorry I was and what I had done. I gave him Dave's name, address and even the name of the leather community site I had been on. He told me not to worry and he was coming. Then you guys showed up. I mean, that's some fucking Twilight Zone shit right there."

Randy tried not to pale at mention of the hood. "He called me on the way back here from the hospital...he gave me the name of the site & the guys name...he wasn't even sure where he got the information from. He told me to check it & if it was real to meet him in the lobby. It panned out so I met him when he showed up, What ever it is...I am just glad he was right."  
"Me too. I thought maybe it was a figment of my imagination. That I was going to be stuck forever with that man." John looked at Randy. "I'm sorry I brushed off your fear about the hood in the sex toy shop...I understand it now. It was hell."

"You were scared...so your mind reached to something you felt safe with...I am only guessing. As for the hood...yeah...scares the hell out of me...yet a strange fascination. As you said our Master would not harm me like I was before."  
"I-I'm not fascinated at all...I could never wear one again...Could be because I get claustrophobic." John shivered, thinking of the feeling of the hood. "I hope Master never asks it of me...I don't think I could wear one without losing my mind...Even for him." Randy reached up to take a hold of John's hand, he then stood up wrapping his other arm around him.

"I don't see Master ever doing anything we are dead set against. That is one difference between what I went through & how Shea & any respectable Master is...they learn their submissive limits...they may try to push them...but will not break them."  
"Yeah me neither and I'm grateful. I would like to use my new camo ball gag for fun sometime. I always wanted to try wearing one and the last two times I had one in my mouth...I wasn't enjoying myself at the time." John hugged Randy back. "Thanks for trying your best to give me what I needed, by the way. You didn't fail. I was fucked up mentally. Anything short of killing me wouldn't have satisfied me."  
Randy nodded. "OK Baby...just glad you have your head straight again." He kissed John's cheek.

"Maybe we should go check on Master?" John suggested, smiling at the kiss. "I hate to disturb him if he's resting though. He's been through so much."  
"Well we can check on him, make sure he is sleeping soundly...nothing says we need to wake him if he is in a good sleep...but we know how he sadly can be with his nightmares." Randy sighed as he let John go heading for the bedroom. At first glance Sheamus seemed as if he had not moved from when John left him. Randy walked over to check on him, Resting a hand on him Randy could feel he was shivering. "Shea?" He lightly called out not wanting to startle the larger man. "You cold Shea?" He got no response. He lightly rubbed Sheamus' arm a cross between trying to warm him up & maybe wake him.

John was concerned himself as he walked over to the bed. "What's wrong, Daddy? Is he dreaming again?"  
Randy looked over at John. "I think so, he isn't answering me, but he is shivering."  
"Oh shit." John's eyes filled with more concern as he leaned over the bed, studying his Master in worry.  
"Sweets, wake up." John stroked the fiery locks of hair that had been tangled in his lover's sleep. While Sheamus shivered oddly a fine layer of sweat was hard to see in the dim light.  
"Shea?" Randy sounded worried now realizing Sheamus felt clammy. "Baby I think he is actually pulling a fever again, go fill the tub?"  
"Sure, anything I wonder what caused it?" John mused as he headed to the bathroom. He tested the water to make sure it was a good temperature and waited as it filled. As John went to work on the water Randy continued to try to wake Sheamus, finally a faint groan passed his lips.  
"Lo-love..."  
"Yeah Shea...are you hot or cold?"  
"Feel both...where...An, where Johnny?"  
"Filling a tub for you, I thought it felt like you were getting a fever."  
"OK..." He sounded drained.  
"Sir, could it be from what your did to that guy?"  
"Maybe...not sure."  
"I am sorry Master."

"No...needed...couldn't afford him snapping out of the trance & attack us..." Sheamus slowly moved to sit up cringing. Randy moved to help him sit & then stand. He wrapped an arm around him slowly escorting him to the bathroom. "ello Sweet one..." Sheamus tried to greet John.  
"Sweets." John looked at the two approaching men. "Are you alright? What's wrong?"  
"Bad dream...thoughts nay fully me own...fighting...like fighting negative energy of an injury."  
"I'm sorry, Sir." John looked away to watch the water, glad he had somewhere else to look. "Is it because of what you did to Dave?"

"Aye Johnny...pl-please don't apologize...either one of ye."  
"How can we not feel bad about it sir...John feels bad for entering that situation...and I feel bad because I suggested you drain him some..."  
"John's head was nay where it belonged & was mislead...as for ye...I did not need to follow ye suggestion."  
"Yes Sir."  
John turned off the water, feeling touched by his Master's forgiveness. "I'm humbled by your kindness, Sir. Would a relaxing bath help you? The water is all ready."


	121. Chapter 121

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"Aye thank ye..." Sheamus told them looking over the tub.  
"Let us help you Sir." Randy offered still supporting Sheamus, guiding him towards the large garden tub.  
"Thank ye both..." Sheamus offered both men a light smile as he moved with Randy. "Johnny...not to br-bring bad me-memory...can I ask question?"  
"Yes, Sweets." John tried to give Sheamus a reassuring smile. "What is it?"  
"How about we get you comfortable first Sir?" Randy suggested.  
"Aye." Randy help Sheamus into the water letting him sink down into it, it was cool without being cold. "Johnny...did he have any scars?"

John's eyes squinted as he thought hard to answer the question. "I honestly have no idea, Sweets. I was so scared and nervous that I probably wouldn't have noticed it if he did. Why do you ask?"  
"It matters little...ju-just deals with those thoughts I mentioned..." Sheamus moved a little to try to get comfortable. "He should not...be a factor anymore."  
"If you can shake those images you said you saw? You think they were memories of his?"  
Sheamus sighed. "Aye...bu-but not sure if it is things done to...or by..."

"You mean, Dave could have been abused himself and that's why he acted the way that he did?" John was shocked by that possibility.  
"Wou-wouldn't be that far fetched...if he was trained...just like me to a point he started as a sub...or a Dom in training...by being a sub. Some Doms are trained hands-on almost...like how I was showing ye how to pay with our Viper the one night...some are trained by living the life of a submissive."  
"Oh. I guess I never thought of it that way." John went to grab a wash cloth and soap. "May I wash your back, Sir?" All the talk of Dave was bringing back fears that John wanted long forgotten.

"I didn't realize I was dirty." Sheamus tried to joke. "I guess the sweat doesn't help."  
"I will give you both some space." Randy told him.  
"Ye sure Randy?"  
"Yes Sir...I will be right in the other room." Randy gave like a light bow before leaving to sit in the sitting room on the couch relaxing. His mind slowly drifting to some of his Master's words. Was that why part of him like his darker moments with John? Did he like it because of the abuse he suffered at one time? He wasn't like that all the time, but some of it…was his own darkness because of his harmful past?

* * *

"You're not dirty, Sir. I just enjoy the contact." John applied a little of the soap to the cloth and began washing the pale back of his lover. "I know that Dave might have been abused himself in his past..." John's voice trailed off a bit as he fought to keep calm. "But his eyes...they were the most evil, twisted eyes I have ever seen. When I drank the tea and asked him what he had given to me..." The older man's voice broke a little." He t-touched my cock and said I belonged to him now. And the look in his eyes...I'll never forget it."

Sheamus tried to move forward in the tub some so John could reach his back better without him bending so not to strain his ribs. "Well hopefully we can lessen how strong of a hold that memory has on ye in time Sweet...Ye know whose ye are & that is what matters."  
"Yes, I do Sir. I'm yours, yours and our Viper's." John answered as he washed Sheamus' exposed back, rubbing gently in a soothing motion. "I was so grateful that you came looking for me. Most men would have just left me there and I would have deserved what happened to me."  
"I could not & would not ever do that to either of ye...I would have deserved to have know why ye left...I would have deserved to have known how I failed ye that ye had to seek elsewhere...but ye now see that the coldness ye thought ye craved from seeing those videos ye find are not what ye wish in life...ye see ye are were ye belong...aye?"

"Yes Sir, I was so wrong. I didn't realize what I had with you." John began to rub Sheamus' shoulders softly. "I guess what can seem so desirable on a p-porn video is nothing like the way it feels in real life."  
"Nay An...Nay Sweet...not unless ye are a being who thrives from the pain & degradation...aye I know things ye & Randy do at times may come close...but under it all...there is still love. Those videos…are an act, they are still controlled & safe."  
"True, Sir. Yes, Randy is degrading at times but I always get the feeling that he cares about me and it's all a fun act. It was truly scary to be with someone that not only didn't care about my fears but he seemed to thrive on them. He said he chose me on purpose...Because of my Never Give Up TV character...So that he could brag to his buddies how he broke the stubborn John Cena. It was a terrible feeling." John placed a gentle kiss between the Irishman's shoulder blades. "I love you, Master. I worship your body...and love your heart."

Sheamus gave a relaxing sigh closing his eyes his head leaning forward some feeling John lean to press his warm lips to his back. "As I do ye...ye are such a sweet soul...Aye, I am sure Randy & I both will wish to push ye limits...just as I will wish Randy to push mine...but only cause we both wish them tested & pushed. John trailed a few more soft, worshipful kisses along the back of his Master before answering.  
"I don't mind you or Ran pushing my limits, Sweets. I know how much you both love me." He reached up to stroke Sheamus' messy locks again. "God, I love your hair."  
Sheamus chuckled lightly. "Ye want to try to wash them...I know it been a could days...or feels like it anyways. Though the cut is closed ye still need to watch the staples."

"Sure. I'd love to, Sweets. Although I'm not used to having hair myself so bare with me." John jumped up and went to grab a bottle of shampoo. "How do I wet your hair in the bath, Sir?"  
"The wonders of a large tub...just help me lower down into the water so I can wet it. Then help me back up...lather me up...then lower back down...while my hair is under thee water just take one hand to work the suds out."

"Ok, sounds like a plan." John walked back over, holding the shampoo bottle. "Damn, hope this shitty hotel crap doesn't dry out your hair. It's one of your best features." He teased, chuckling.  
"Well ye want to get mine from the toiletry bag? I am surprised it wasn't unpacked before...we been here how many days?"  
"Yes, Sir. I'm sorry. I guess we have all been distracted." John walked into the next room and grabbed Sheamus' shampoo from his bag before heading back to the tub. "Got it. I'll help to lower you into the water now, Sweets."

"OK Babe...and ye right I guess we all been distracted."  
John swallowed a lump in his throat at the thought of Sheamus discovering Randy's limp and lifeless body in this very bathroom and John lost forever. He had come so close to losing his Daddy. John tried to focus as he lowered his boyfriend down gently, careful of the hurt ribs. Sheamus closed his eyes as John helped lower him down so not to get any water in them. He just needed to stay under long enough to get his hair wet thoroughly before John raised him back up. "Ye OK Babe?" Sheamus asked as John lifted him back up & he opened his eyes to look at him.  
"I'm f-fine." John's hands began to shake as he pictured Randy in the tub, his lifeless blue-grey eyes looking up but seeing nothing.

"Johnny...what we say of lying?" Sheamus reach for John's arm rubbing it.  
"Okay, maybe I'm not so fine...But it will pass. Just need to get my mind off it." John replied, taking a deep breath. "Let's get your hair washed, Sweets."  
Sheamus lightly nodded. "OK Babe...if ye sure I won't push ye…" John poured some of the fresh scented shampoo into his hands and began working it into his Master's damp hair.  
"This is nice, Sweets. So relaxing." Sheamus gave a faint relaxing sigh as he closed his eyes tilting his head back a little so the suds didn't drip forward.

John took both of his large hands, massaging his Master's scalp to clean it of any leftover sweat or oils. "I love you both so much, Sweets. You have no idea...I was alone for so many years. I had Ran in my life but not in the way I do now. I would do anything for either of you."  
"I know I can't speak for him...but I am sure we both feel the same of ye..." A low groan came from the larger man's lips. "That feel so good hun."  
"I'm glad it does, Sir. I'm enjoying washing it for you." John felt a twinge of sadness, missing the endearment Angel that he had grown to love from Sheamus.

Names like Hun and Babe seemed reserved for Randy and it felt strange to be called by them but he was determined to earn his nickname again just as he had the first time with his love and care of his Master. "Ye like trying to spoil me..." Sheamus gave a content sigh. "I am sure the next few weeks will be boring while I heal...then we need to wonder what we will do..."  
"What we will do, Sir?" John asked as he finished the washing. "What do you mean?"  
"With the free time...Will we travel to keep Randy company? I am sure we both will be going stir crazy."


	122. Chapter 122

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"Oh, I had forgotten, Sweets. While you were sleeping Hunter called me. It seems he wants me to retain the title now at the Pay Per View. He is afraid of making Henry appear homophobic. He said we could have some time to get you moved next week and he would give us the best accommodations for us to travel in. I told him that I needed to talk to you first and get your opinion and I'd call him back." John explained as he lowered his hands from Sheamus' hair. "He knows that you are my Master...Ran let it slip so Hunter could help him when I came up missing."

"I don't wish to sway your career hun…I know ye were not pleased when they were talking of stripping ye of the title over this. Help me lower so we can rinse my hair...then I think I feel well enough to get out so we can rejoin Randy." John lowered the Irishman into the water again and rinsed the shampoo out with his hands. Once it was finished, he raised Sheamus back up and went for a towel.  
"You're not swaying my career, Sweets. You are a big part of my life. I want to hear your input on the matter. Would you feel well enough to travel with me or should I tell Hunter to stick with the original plan?"

"If we riding on the bus I should be good...and they are willing to foot the bill on our accommodations? Wonder if that would include our room service bill?" Sheamus chuckled a little knowing how expensive John & his food bills can get on the road.  
"I guess. Hunter seemed pretty desperate. Not like I can't afford it anyway." John bent over the tub. "Let me help you out of the water, Sir."  
"I know ye can afford it hun…I was only joking with ye. Ye need wonder why he so desperate...but then again ye wanted to stay champ a little longer before this mess began aye?" Sheamus lifted his arms so John could hook an arm around him to help him up.

John wrapped his arms around his love and gently lifted him to his feet so he could step from the tub. "Yeah, I did. I mean, I'm fine with either outcome but c'mon, who wouldn't like to be WWE champion for awhile longer?" John admitted as he used the towel to dry Sheamus off. "Although I think it's been far too long since either you or Ran wore the gold yourselves."  
"Well I am out of action a while hun...also...wasn't Randy set to take the case Sunday?...how many fans will be dying over the idea of ye two facing off again?" Sheamus gave a warm smile as he let John dry him down.  
"Yeah, I guess the idea of me and Ran facing off is sexier than Ran and Henry at least to the women and gay fans." John laughed as he smirked with mischief in his eyes.

"I'd like to see Ran get the case and come after me for the title...I'd enjoy letting him try...There could be handcuffs involved."  
Sheamus chuckled shaking his head. "I am sure ye two played enough with handcuffs behind closed doors as well hun."  
"Actually." John laughed as he bent to dry off his Master's strong legs, eyeing the pale cock in front of his eyes. "Randy stole the cuffs we used for our I Quit match and we used them back at our hotel room after. Kind of a post Pay Per View party. I might have made him say I Quit on TV but my poor ass paid the price later."

Sheamus gave a deep throaty laugh, but then gave a faint cringe raising a hand to his left side over the damaged ribs. "Ye both a couple loons Johnny boy..."  
"Please take it easy, Sir." John smiled as he stood back up. "We are crazy aren't we? But you have to admit we're fun." John wrapped the towel around his boyfriend's waist. "All done, Sweets."  
"I am trying to take it easy...I did promise...was just funny..." He took the towel tucking the end to secure it around his waist. "Thank ye hun." He wrapped an arm around John before pulling him in for a soft kiss. John kissed Sheamus with all the love he felt for the younger man, enjoying the soft lips of the man he loved and the feel of his whiskers brushing against his face. When the kiss broke, John smiled almost shyly at Sheamus.  
"Ready to go see our Viper, Sweets?"

"Aye...surprised he not send a search party for us." He laughed more lightly this time as he turned to head for the sitting room. Randy was just sitting there his head laying on the back of the couch seemingly staring into nothingness. Sheamus made his way over towards him. "Randy?" The younger man just seemed lost in though. "Ello Randy Love, anyone home?" He leaned over to touch his shoulder causing Randy to jump. "Didn't mean to startle ye...but ye ok?"  
"Yes Sir...fine...just thinking...nothing to worry about. You look better...bath do you good." He blinked a few times trying to clear his head while hoping to be convincing to his Master.

"Aye as was me An..." he took a deep breath. "As was John's fine treatment of me...he needed instruction of how best to wash me hair in a tub...but watching the staples."  
"Glad you feeling better."  
"Aye I think I will try to eat more of my salad from before."  
"Want me to get it for you, so you don't need to bend to get into the fridge?"  
"If ye wish...ye both will spoil me."  
"That is our job Sir, a job we are both pleased to perform." Randy told him as he got up moving to grab Sheamus' food. Sheamus moved to sit at the table a sigh passed his lips looking at his closed laptop.

John walked out from the bathroom seeing Randy bent over the fridge and Sheamus sitting. "Hey, Daddy." John greeted as he walked over to Randy. "We have any cold water in there?"  
"Hey BB...um...no...remember I had taken them out when we ordered the pizza that one night to make room for the leftovers." Randy stood up with the salad. "You want me to throw something on & get you a bottle from the vending room?"  
"No, that's okay, Daddy. I can grab one myself, you're busy." John went to retrieve a pair of his loose gym shorts and a t-shirt. "You guys want anything to drink?"  
"A water sounds good to me too Baby." Randy told him as he brought Sheamus over his salad.

"I be just fine with some of my tea from my bag." Sheamus told them.  
"OK I'll heat the water for you Sir." Randy told him before he went to grab the coffee pot to get the needed water to heat it before grabbing the tea bags.  
"Okay, Daddy. Two waters coming up." John pulled on a pair of shoes and grabbed a few dollars from his wallet. "I have to call Hunter when I get back. Looks like I get to be Champ after Sunday now, Ran. You get that case and I dare you to come after me." He said the last line with a wink and a smile.  
Randy laughed with a faint smile. "You know I'll came after you any day of the week."  
"Thought sometimes ye like to come before him..." Sheamus told them but then blushed. "Sorry fellas."

Randy just laughed again. "It's ok Sir...we are in private right now. I like when you just relax. John laughed at the banter as he headed for the door, grabbing the room key.  
"It's on, Ran. You and me for the gold. Let's give the fans something to talk about." He stopped, thinking a minute. "Of course they'll probably turn you heel then. And Shea will eventually be in story lines with me as my boyfriend. Maybe they'll have you attack us both." John said the word attack in husky, sexy voice with a smirk playing on his lips. Both men laughed as that.  
"Yeah me heel again...I been begging for that for how long Babe...now get." Randy told him with a smirk before he went to get Sheamus' tea container. "Any particular tea?"  
"One of the mints they should be marked Love."  
"OK Gotcha."  
"Be right back." John laughed as he opened the door and left the room to head for a vending machine. He knew that he shouldn't, but he smiled at the thought of buying himself a candy bar to snack on.

* * *

Randy got the mug ready for Sheamus he looked over the stuff for the coffee. "Sugar ok Sir?"  
"The mint may not even need it Love."  
"Should I bring the packets over just in case?"  
"Sure thing."  
"OK...so how you feel about John keeping the belt?"  
"I'm glad...it was messed up them removing us both from active roster because of something we have no control over."  
"You know we will make sure you still take it easy Sir."  
"Aye I know." Sheamus open his left over salad & slowly started to eat it.

* * *

John found the machine and bought two bottles of cold water and a couple of bags of M&M's his favorite candy. He headed back to their shared room and used his room key to open the door, his hands full. "Damn. Dropping shit. I'm back guys." He called as he walked through the door.  
"Here Babe..." Randy walked over helping John grab what he dropped. "Oh what happened to watching what you ate before a big show?"

"I am. I just saw the M&Ms and couldn't resist." John blushed as he handed Randy his water. "I like them because they come in bite size pieces so I won't eat the entire thing like I would with a candy bar. I plan on doing a strict workout later anyway." John laughed opening one of the packages, closing his eyes at the scent of the chocolate. "Want a pack, Daddy?"  
"Thanks babe." He took the water from him opening it to take a few sips. "Maybe later baby...so you going to work out in the middle of the night...or the morning before the arena?" He headed back to the fridge. "I'm going to reheat what is left of my steak sandwich." He pulled it out popping the lid before placing it in the microwave.

"Probably first thing in the morning. I'm more fresh than." John popped an M&M and grabbed his phone, dialing Hunter's number as he chewed and swallowed, waiting on his boss to answer the rings.


	123. Chapter 123

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Hunter was relaxing watching a movie with Stephanie when the phone went off.  
"Wonder what it is now?" She commented.  
"Don't know babe, one moment." He grabbed it looking at the ID. "It's John." He answered it. "Hey Champ what's the word?"

* * *

"Guess I'm a Champ for a little longer." John laughed. "We talked it over and are both happy with the idea. So, I thought I'd give you a ring and let you know."

* * *

"Good we will see you at the arena tomorrow for the last-minute checks. Stephanie will be shooting an idea past you then...go rest, it is already late. Any clue if Sheamus will be with you, or is he taking it easy at the hotel?"

* * *

"He spoke of coming with me, Sir. So I assume that as long as he is feeling up to it he will." John cast a questioning glance Sheamus' way as he spoke.  
Sheamus lightly nodded.

* * *

"Good...well you know you will have your private room." Hunter told him. "Oh yeah...I forgot we were going to run an ImPACT on him. I would say try to get there by noon if you can so we can run the test before the trainers get locked down with pre-show checks. I will make sure one of the guys trained on the system is there to run it."

* * *

"Okay, will do, Sir. We'll both be there by noon." John repeated, more for Sheamus to hear than for his own sake. "Enjoy your night, Hunter. Tell Stephanie that I said hello."

* * *

"Sure thing John, night." Hunter hung up & moved a little to get comfortable again before focusing back on his movie.

* * *

John hung up the call and went to sit down, popping another piece of chocolate. "Everything's set up, Guys. Sweets, we have to be at the arena by noon."  
"I figured with the testing hun..." Sheamus told him. "Well the arena should have a well enough equipped gym for ye aye?" Randy sat down with the rest of his food, the roll was a little rubbery but he made due. "It should be if I remember Philadelphia has one of the better training rooms." Randy interjected.

"Yeah, it should be fine." John answered, taking a drink of water. He looked over at Randy with a smile. "I'm excited to watch you win the case tomorrow, Ran. The fans will go wild. It's about time you get in the running for a title again."  
"Yeah with how guarded they seem to be with me even getting a nod for the title I am surprised...no offence Babe...I just hope they don't pull the same shit they did with you when you were the case holder."  
"Yeah, me too. That would be a damn waste." John got up and went to sit lightly on Randy's lap as he ate his candy. "I used to love watching you come out as the WWE Champ, all cocky as hell with those come fuck me eyes you give everyone."  
"I do that even when I am not Champ." Randy joked. "You want some of my beef baby?" He chuckled as he licked some of the grease from his lips setting the rest of it down.

"Hmmm..." John looked down but not in the direction of the discarded sandwich. "I like beef...but I think I'll pass." He gave a hearty laugh, eating another chocolate. He loved teasing his best friend turned lover. It was always fun. Sheamus just shook his head watching them.  
"Well babe you mind moving so I can finish eating?" Randy asked trying to be nice.  
"Sure." John frowned getting up and walking over to sit down somewhere else. He liked sitting on Randy's lap. Pulling out his phone, he brought up his Internet browser while he gave Randy time to eat.

Randy tried not to roll his eyes when John got pouty, John was not exactly a small guy to try to eat around. He grabbed the tray & food back up to continue eating. "Johnny...ye can sit by me...though I may ask for a few candies." Sheamus tried to smile at him.  
"Okay, I'll share. Be there in a sec, Sweets." John brought up the Sweet Restraints website, feeling a stab of fear as he deleted his account. He had learned his lesson and was done with that site.  
"No problem Hun...still munching the salad...almost done though." Sheamus smiles knowing even if it took two sittings him finishing a meal made his boys happy. He had gotten better over the last few months.

John exited out of his browser and walked over to sit beside of Sheamus, pleased that he was eating again. "Take your time, Sweets. Enjoy your salad." John leaned over to rest his head on Sheamus' shoulder, holding his water and the bag of M&Ms. "I'll wait and we'll share the rest, Sweets. You deserve a treat."  
"Thanks Hun." Sheamus licked the dressing from his lips before turning his head to kiss John's head before focusing back on his meal. He ate a few bits of the lunch meat.  
"Guys, it makes me sad that I can't wear my tags at the Pay Per View to honor you both. It was my own damn fault though and I accept that. I just want you to know that you both will be on my mind, dog tags or not." John said as he waited on his two men to eat.

"I...I would like the pleasure of sucking both your cocks later if you want. To show my love and appreciation to you both...Dave made me do it and it made me feel so dirty. Let me make you both feel good. I don't want anything for myself. I want to...be on my knees willingly. For the guys I love." Sheamus gave a faint shiver unsure if it was anticipation or not.  
"If that is what ye wish…"  
"You know I rarely say no to you Baby." Randy told him with a smirk. "Knew you couldn't turn down my beef." He laughed.  
"Yes it's what I want." John answered, quickly.

"How long would it take to get the tags remade? We not due at the arena till noon and I am sure that is more for my testing than anything if ye two still wish to go out before thee show."  
"It wouldn't take long to get them done I wouldn't guess. It didn't the first time." John gulped, thinking of what he was going to have engraved on Sheamus' side. "Do you guys have any preference of what I have engraved to represent you? I know I never asked the first time."  
"Not really Baby...it is your representation of us for you." Randy told him.  
"I agree Hun...what ever it is ye wish." Sheamus told him even if he may have had slight feelings he did not wish to sway John. Sheamus finished his salad. "Can ye throw this out for me Johnny boy?"

"Sure, Sweets." John grabbed the empty container and carried it over to the trash can, tossing it inside along with the plastic fork his love had used. Going back over to Sheamus, John sat back down, dumping a red M&M into his hand and popping it into his boyfriend's mouth. "Enjoy, Sir." Sheamus playfully snapped as John's fingers when he popped the M&M in his mouth with a chuckle. John laughed at the Irishman's playfulness. He loved the mischievous, boyish smile that his Master had at times. He popped one into his own mouth, letting the hard candy coating melt on his tongue.  
"If you don't chew and just let it melt it tastes amazing." John said, dumping out a second one to give his lover.  
"I am sure I know something that would taste even better Hun." Sheamus told him with a smirk.

John winked at Sheamus, trying his best to give a coy, innocent smile. "My...lips, Sweets?"  
"Aye babe...hmmm imagine how sweet & hot it would be having a candy on our tongues before we kiss...tasting each other with that added sweetness."  
"Damn that oddly sounds hotter than when John put the icing on his cock." Randy chuckled with a faint moan his cock already jumping a little at the thought.  
"We have to try that, Sweets. It sounds like fun." John dumped out two M&Ms, handing Sheamus one. "Let's put these on our tongues, let them melt and then kiss." He popped his inside his mouth, waiting on the chocolate to dissolve.

Sheamus couldn't help but smile glad to make John happy as he popped the candy in his mouth. He sucked on it a little to help break the shell up a little more to let the chocolate lightly coat his tongue. He stood up & motioned John to get up. Sheamus figured kissing while standing John wouldn't need to lean on him to guard his ribs. John stood up with a smile, his chocolate almost all dissolved on his tongue. Somehow Randy watching made the whole scenario all that much hotter. He wrapped his arms around Sheamus' neck and gently pressed his lips against Sheamus' own. Sheamus relaxed in the kiss, he parted his lips flicking his tongue lightly over John's lips coating them slightly with the sweet coating, a low moan came from Sheamus at him wanting to taste & feel more of the older man's mouth.

John parted his lips, a needy whine of his own coming from his throat. He wanted his Master to taste all of his mouth, everything he had to give. Feeling as John parted his lips slightly & the sound of want if not need stirred something deep within Sheamus. He slid his tongue past John's lips moaning as he felt his warm mouth & glide across John's sweet tainted tongue. Pleasurable jolts tingled across his body. One hand cradling John's head as they kissed the other trailing over the older man's back. Even if he could not say it for John's peace of mind...John would forever by his sweet yet sinful Angel.

Shortly after the kiss began Randy had all but forgotten his sandwich. His eyes trailed over the sight before him. He licked his parched feeling lips at the sight before him. The erotic yet comforting sight of their Master bringing pleasure to his Baby Boy from something as simple, yet erotic as a kiss. He fought any sound that may wish to leave his body to prevent it from ruining the moment between his two loves. His body gave a faint shutter as the energy that seemed to almost radiate in the air that wanted to soak into him & heat his blood with its own passionate desire. John felt a tingling pleasure run through his body, from his head to his feet. The powerful energy that was flowing between them went far beyond simple sexual lust or even a lover's passion. It was both peaceful and mind-blowing at the same time. When Sheamus kissed him like this, like he was the most prized treasure in the world to the Irishman, all of John's fears, guilt and problems melted away. He gave a soft moan, his blue eyes closed, the entire world blocked from his mind, knowing nothing but the sweet lips of the man he called Master.


	124. Chapter 124

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Sheamus slowly broke the kiss, keeping a hand behind John's head while the other came around to brush his cheek. "So sweet...and was fun." His eyes sparkled faintly with the love & caring he held for the older man. He then slowly looked over at Randy. "Ye feeling left out Love?" Randy shook his head to clear the faint haze he felt himself in. "What...oh...I was just enjoying the view...I guess like how John feels when he watches the two of us."  
"Please." John looked up at Sheamus with eyes filled with love. "Allow me to pleasure you and our Viper, I want to. I have so much to say thank you for. I want you both to feel how much I love you."

"Ye know ye show us other ways besides sex...but if ye sure..." He pecked John's lips again before letting him go & moving to sit on the couch. "Come join me Viper."  
"Gladly sir." Randy got up from his seat, he felt he was almost in a trance as he moved toward his Master & his Baby. "May I kiss you Sir while my Baby Boy works to make you feel good?"  
"Of course." Sheamus smiled at them both. Randy moved so he had one knee on the couch the other foot still on the floor, so he could lean over Sheamus, putting a hand next to him on the couch to keep the weight off of his Master. Randy turned his head with a smirk to John.

"You mind Baby Boy? You mind if I help swallow our Master deep moans?"  
"No. I don't mind." John replied, for once keeping his voice and expression serious. He kicked off his shoes and stripped off his clothing to reveal his body fully to the two men that had stolen his heart. "This is not sex, Sir." John told Sheamus, wanting the Irishman to understand him. "This is not for my enjoyment or because I'm feeling needy. This is me worshiping the sexy bodies of the men I would die for...the men that have saved me more times than I care to admit. Without you both in my life I would have worked myself to death by now...or at least to the point my body would be nearly broken. Without you I would be a slave to a monster in his basement or dead. This means something to me."

"Very well me Sweet one." Sheamus told John before Randy took his other hand to turn Sheamus' head towards him. Both larger men's breath seemed to want to get caught in their throats as their eyes met. Slowly Randy lowered his lips to Sheamus' a low moan escaped from both of their bodies. Sheamus parted his legs to allow John to get even closer to them. John dropped to his knees and crawled to Sheamus until he was in between the man's spread legs. The sight of his two loves kissing was always a huge turn on, but this wasn't about his own pleasure tonight. John sat up on his knees and used his hands to open his Master's towel. He then bent over the pale cock in front of him, adorned at its base with ginger hair. He began to lick and worship the impressive member, coating every inch of his Master's manhood with his saliva as he worked his way from the bottom to the mushroom head.

Sheamus moaned lightly feeling both men's touch on his body. It did not take much for his cock be grow bigger & harder from their heated attention on his body. Randy slowly kissed his Master deeper & even if unconventional he parted his lips & allowed his tongue to graze over the larger man's lips. Sheamus gave a shutter as his own lips parted to allow his Viper access. Randy took the offered opening to slide his tongue between his Maters own parted lips. Their tongue brushing against each other causing jolts of pleasure through them both. Randy gave a deep moan his own cock growing more impressive from his Master's attention. John felt his boyfriend's cock growing hard by his and Randy's attentions. He took the mushroom head passed his lips, sucking gently before swallowing more of the hard length. John poured all his love into the giving of the blowjob, not working furiously as he often did but taking his time to really taste the flavor of his lover, keeping his eyes raised to watch Sheamus in complete submission as he worked to make his man happy.

A deep content sigh wanted to pass Sheamus' lips feeling John's loving attention to him. He tried not to shift his hips too much. Randy broke the kiss, the moment more air could reach his lungs Sheamus let out a deep moan. His head going against the back of the couch "God Angel...Oooo damn..." It felt so good that the term of endearment Sheamus felt within his heart passed his lips without a thought. Randy lowered his lips down to press them to his Master's offered neck. He kissed & nibbled along it. "Damn Viper...god, ye both drive me wild." Randy moved his lips near Sheamus' ear.

"Just enjoy Master...let us show you how good we can make you feel without you straining yourself...let us do this for you." Sheamus nodded & Randy smiled lowing his lips back to Sheamus' neck. Tears began to fall from John's eyes, running down his cheeks as he heard the term of endearment he had missed so much but felt he was unworthy of. He felt overwhelmed by the deep connection he felt to his Master as he used his mouth to show how repentant he felt and how much he adored Sheamus.  
"Worship like this I will nay last long." Sheamus moaned. Randy pulled his lips away looking down as Sheamus' slightly flushed face.  
"But it feels so good doesn't it Master."  
"Aye me Viper...aye..."  
"Then enjoy it however long you last Sir..." Randy moved his lips back down but this time was to swirl his tongue over the nipple closest to him. The action caused a rumbled moan to pass through Sheamus' body.

By this time John had managed to take his Master's cock down all the way to the base without choking or gagging. He bobbed his head up and down, using a free hand to caress Sheamus' swollen balls. "God...so divine..." Sheamus moaned out as he moved one hand to brush over John's head in a comforting manner stroking his head almost petting it. Randy moved to actually sit next to Sheamus on the couch just watching the hot display before him. He took a hand to slowly stroke his own cock taking in the show.  
"Baby you look so good tending to our Master...getting him so hot for you."  
John continued sucking dutifully, encouraged by the words and sounds of the two men, his heart overflowing with his emotions. This was not the demeaning act that it had been with Dave; this was a joy.

Sheamus breath grew to ragged pants the hotter he felt his body growing. "Ohhh Johnny...Mmmm?" He licked his lips as he focused to lift his head to look down as his sinful Angel as those bright blues gazed back up as him in devotion. "Ye liking this...mmmm...as much as we...do...don't ye me sweet one..." Randy moaned as he continued to stroke himself, running a finger over the swollen head & the dew gathered on the tip making it more sensitive.  
"Damn you two are so fucking hot." Randy moaned, he didn't know if he would last till his Baby was done with their Master before he would lose it himself.

John heard Randy's lustful words and hoped that his Daddy would last long enough for him to taste him. He couldn't answer his sweet Master but gave all the answer Sheamus would ever need on the matter with the love and trust that shone from his willing eyes. John began to suck a little harder, hollowing out his cheeks as he enjoyed the unique taste that belonged to the moaning Irishman. "Oh...aye...slow close...mmmm...right there...aye...Mmmm" Sheamus released a deep moan "So good..." as he started to reach his peak cumming into John's hot willing mouth. Randy bit back his own moan even grabbing the base of his own cock to prevent his own climax caused by seeing the look of bliss to his Master's face. John swallowed every drop of his Master's release, licking the spent member clean as Randy had taught him to do years ago before removing his mouth completely.

"You taste so good, Master, thank you." John replied softly. He looked over at Randy with a deep longing present in his blue eyes. "May I milk my Daddy now?"  
"Aye...looks like he is trying so hard to wait for ye..."  
"Oh yeah Baby...come taste your Daddy..." Randy moaned the words more than spoke them. John crawled to Randy and removed the hand that Randy was using to hold off his release gently. "Don't worry about trying to last, Daddy. I want you to feel good. Just let go for me." John took the throbbing tan, cock into his mouth, tasting the salt of Randy's precum on the tip as he began to suck.

"Damn Baby you're hot." Randy moaned out. He took his hand running it over John's head his short nails lightly scratching John's scalp as he gazed down at him with that almost predatory gaze. "You have any clue how fucking hot you look right now...how hot you looked swallowing down our Master's cock." He moaned again as John worked down his cock. "You have any clue how close I was to ge...mmmm...getting off this couch & just fucking the hell out of you while you were..." He licked his lips with a moan. "While you were stuffing your mouth with our Master." He nails dug just a little harder fighting the urge to just start drilling John's mouth.

Something told him John while liking the slight roughness of his nails...anything rougher may not be a good thing under the circumstances. Randy's dirty words and the nails on his head were making John heated himself. With Sheamus it had been about a pet pleasing his Master; with Randy it was a fire that the man could light inside him with one dark look of his intense, stormy eyes. John kept his eyes locked on Randy as he worked, trying to convey how sorry he was to the man above him for causing him such deep emotional pain that he had contemplated suicide.  
"Mmmm you liking that aren't you Baby...Oh yeah...Fuck hot thing...you just begging for me to fill that hot mouth of yours..." Randy fought himself for going down the degrading path he knows at times His Baby craves...but still felt it was no right after just saving John from a truly degrading path. His one hand lightly scratching John's head the other flexing feeling the sexual energy growing. He fought to not break contact with the captivating look John held.

The longer John kept eye contact with his Daddy the more truly sorry he was for what he had done to him. It was one thing to tell someone you are sorry for your actions but something else entirely to feel the repentance in your soul. He remembered his loving Daddy blocking the door with his own body, willing for John to put him in the hospital if it meant saving his Baby Boy from danger. John would never forget Randy's parting words to him on the phone that he had failed him and was going to end it all._ 'I'm so fucking sorry, Daddy.'_ John's heart cried, wishing Randy could read his mind as Sheamus seemed to at times of deep connection._ 'You are my hero. I'm so sorry for what I did.'_

Sheamus could not help but feel puzzled, but tried not to show it. He knew John was enjoying pleasing Randy...but than why was there a sense of sadness or regret. He was unsure to ask John about it later or not. Randy gave a deep moan at John's attentiveness...he did see something in his Baby Boy's eyes he could not quite place, but felt it didn't belong. "Damn you feel so good Baby...you enjoying making us feel good?" He clenched his hands as one particular movement of John's head sent a jolt through him. "Oh fuck Baby..."

"Mmmhmm." John answered, working with more enthusiasm, not wanting Randy to misunderstand his regret for an unwillingness to serve him. He cupped Randy's large balls in his hand, squeezing gently as he sucked, fighting the lump that was beginning to form in his throat.  
"Oh fuck Babe...get ready...Mmmmm DAMN!" Randy cried out shortly before he came hard & fast, his head falling back & lulling to the side looking over at his Master who still had a calmed look to his own face.

John drank all that Randy had to give. As he removed his mouth to lick the spent cock clean, the tears he had held back began to fall. He dropped to the floor on his face, kissing the feet of his Viper in humble adoration, his heart breaking but filled with love at the same time. "I'm so sorry, Daddy. Forgive me. So sorry." He whispered brokenly as his body shook with the strength of his emotions. "My best friend. My hero...Forgive me." Randy slowly lifted his head confused by John's actions & words. His look almost mirrored by their Master. "What are you sorry for Baby?" Randy shot Sheamus a look & both men nodded & moved to make space between them. "Come on up here Baby & tell us what is wrong?"


	125. Chapter 125

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John climbed to his feet and walked to sit between the two men. "I'm sorry to ruin the moment." He mumbled, looking down. "It suddenly hit me while I was serving Daddy how serious what I had done to him was. I'm so sorry, Ran." A sob escaped his throat, his voice shaking. "The night I told you I was leaving...you blocked the d-door with your own body...willing to take a beating to try to protect me. And you tried to punish me even though you felt uneasy doing it...just to give me what I thought I needed. Then the phone call...that you felt such pain from my actions that you were going to e-end everything...for me. I guess it just hit me how much you care and how damn sorry I am."

Randy reached over pulling John towards him wrapping his arms the best he could around him. He held him against his chest. "It's ok Johnny...I forgive you...It's ok..." Randy looked over & saw the odd look to Sheamus face. He heaved a sigh. "It's all true...I...I wanted to tell you, but I was scared to let you know I was weak...I tried to stop him from leaving us...until he said I couldn't keep him against his will...that the first person that came to the room he would tell them he was being held against his will...I was willing to risk my body to protect him...but he refused to fight me...he...he out thunk me...I couldn't help but let him walk through the door & leave." Randy sighed lowering his head to rest it on top of John's.

"End...everything?" Sheamus asked in a disbelieving whisper. Randy shuttered as his Master's tone. He slowly lifted his head again. He deserved to look Sheamus in the face.  
"I was not thinking...I was just depressed that I could not keep John safe, could not keep him from leaving...I felt I failed you as well not keeping your first safe for you...I..." He took a deep breath. "I wanted to vanish...die...I admit now I was not thinking of your reaction, I am sorry...something in me told me you & John reserved a good-bye...maybe an explanation...I called John first...I knew your phone was here...so you would not have heard it before you came back. I guess my own depression snapped John out of what was in his own head...well mostly anyways...he begged me not to do anything he was coming back..." Randy sighed looking down remembering it did stop him...but then John had lied & left anyways the next morning.

"I'm so sorry, Ran." John whispered against Randy's chest. "You were so good to me. And I l-lied to you. You deserved better. I'm so damn sorry I can't explain it."  
"We both fell weak that night for different reasons Johnny...we made it through though. It was bumpy but we made it..." Randy lightly kissed the top of John's head. Sheamus was unsure why he felt out-of-place suddenly. He knew he was hurt & could not help his absence...but sees without him his boys fell apart...or was it because of him. He silently cursed his wounded body, looking down needing to look away from the scene of his two broken boys wishing he knew how to 'fix' them. The saddened energy of the room felt heavy on him.

"I was such a fool." John cried, wetting Randy's chest with his tears. "I can't believe I said those terrible things to you when you were only trying to help me. I love you so much it hurts, Ran and when I heard how broken you sounded...when I thought I was too late to stop you...I would have ended it too. I'm sorry. I couldn't have lived with the guilt...without my best friend." John clung to Randy like his last hope on earth. The more John talked the more out-of-place Sheamus was feeling. Randy already admitted he was not thinking of Shea's feelings or reaction...now it seemed John did not either. He knew neither man was thinking with a clear head...yet they were on each other...were was he in their heads when all this happened? John left but came back to save Randy...but just admitted if he didn't save Randy...he...he would of killed himself as well...were they so lost that Sheamus would have returned from the hospital to have found both of his loves dead?

The thought chilled him greatly. He could not help but wonder where would he have been left...John & Randy's hearts ached over the thought of losing the other...but where did those hearts beat for him? He could not help the tears filling his own eyes. He took a shaky breath as he could not stand it anymore & stood up heading into the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

"It's ok John...It's ok now...I am glad you see it now...it's forgiven." Randy continued to hold the crying man close to him.  
"I just felt so guilty for putting our Master in the hospital I lost my mind." John slowly began to calm a little from hearing Randy's soothing words spoken in his deep baritone. He took a few deep breaths, trying to stop his crying and gain control of himself.  
"I know John...I know...and I tried so hard to give you the release you needed from that guilt...and sadly his mind how it is...he didn't even want to see something was wrong with him..." A hint of guilt entered his mind as he lifted his head looking. "Sir?" He looked around. "Shea?"

John stopped crying and lifted his head from Randy's chest, looking. "He's gone? M-Master?" He called and jumped up from Randy when he received no answer. "Oh, f-fuck. Why do I even talk?"  
"You were upset...we wanted to know why you were telling me you were sorry." Randy got up & looked around. "He couldn't have gone far...the bedroom or the bathroom? Not like he would have wandered from the suite...right?" Yeah Randy knew Sheamus was not clear-headed himself at times, but doubt the larger man would be bad enough to leave the suite naked.  
"God, I hope not. Let's go." John walked into the bedroom with a sinking heart when he saw no Sheamus. Seeing the bathroom door shut, he took a deep breath and knocked. "Master? Are you okay?" There was no reply at first, but something told John he was there, Randy followed John on the search & stood when he knocked on the door.  
"Shea Sir...please answer us."

Sheamus sat on the cold tile floor, his back against he large garden tub. Tears flowed freely from his eyes feeling the same sense of loss he did when he was abandoned years before, after the first attack. He boys may have loved him...but both were willing to leave him behind...both were so sad at the feeling of loosing each other they would have died for each other...but it would have left him all alone again. Fear, sadness, lack of worth filled his mind as his cried, his icy blue eyes void of warmth as did his face in that moment of time.

John almost gasped as he felt a powerful wave of emotions hit him like a tidal wave; Sadness, and fear gripped his heart, bringing fresh tears to his eyes. "We have to go in there, Ran. I c-can feel him. He is devastated. The pain...oh, God." Randy tried the logical thing first & checked to see if Sheamus locked the door. Luckily it was unlocked.  
"We are coming in Shea!" Randy called through the door before opening it. He almost froze in place seeing the look of his lover & Master. "Oh fuck..." He recognized the almost same void & checked out look Sheamus had after John got abducted at the gas station. The same checked out mode that lasted till they were at the motel...the only change was the tears falling from his eyes.

John rushed past Randy until he reached Sheamus, falling to the floor himself to wrap his arms around his Master in comfort. "I could feel your pain through the door...I'm so sorry, Master. You asked...I was only trying to be honest with you both. Please, come back to us." Sheamus just seemed to stare blankly ahead.  
"Jo-John...you think you can lift him from that position? Ma-maybe if we get him into bed & we both hold him...we can snap him out of it?" Randy suggested not sure what else to do.  
"Le-leave me...al-alone." Sheamus faintly spoke out but his eyes nor expression changed at all. "Just...le-leave me...I'm...not ne-needed..." His voice sounded almost as empty as the look to his eyes.  
"Shea...Sir...Master...that isn't true...of course you are needed." Randy insisted.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" John cried out at the look in his Master's eyes. "Why do I always have to ruin everything for us all? We were happy." He clung to Sheamus like his life depended on it. "I n-need you, Master. It's why I lost my head before. Because I had put you into the hospital. I was supposed to be your Angel and I couldn't even take care of you." Sheamus slowly blinked his eyes in what seemed like the first time since they entered the room.

"Ye...ye would have died for each other...left me...where would I have been?" Randy slowly entered the room more lowering to a knee near them.  
"Shea...John nor I were thinking with a clear head...we both thought we failed you in different ways...in our failure we thought we did not deserve you...we were lower than low...it was not that we don't need you...it was a feeling of not being deserving of you...of course we need you...you complete us...I am...we are so sorry we thought of leaving you alone...we were not thinking...please Shea...we need you...forgive us..."  
"Master, you know I need you. I would be in a lunatic's basement right now, starving and cold if not for you. You saved me. Our connection...our love is so deep...Surely you can feel it. I'm so sorry I've brought you all this pain. It's killing me inside." John took one of the Irishman's hands and placed it over his heart. "Can't you feel it, Sweets? My love for you and my need for you? Randy is my best friend...but I only have one Master."

Sheamus slowly blinked again. Of course he felt it...but where was that love & devotion when both men teetered by the edge ready to fall over it into oblivion? His eyes lowered to his hand as it rested on John's chest. They then slowly raised back to John's face, the void look slowly fading, but there was still one of sadness as he heaved a sigh. "He-help me to bed...long day...to-tomorrow...and I am...ju-just drained."  
"Of course Sir." Randy told him as he was glad his master was opening again, even if just faintly. John blinked back tears, feeling his Master's sadness. He could tell that Randy had been fooled into thinking things were alright now but John could feel everything his Sweets was feeling.  
"I'll help you, Master." John whispered, slowly standing before reaching down to lift the Irishman to his feet. He wanted to crawl into a hole and disappear. First he had almost made his Daddy commit suicide and now he had broken his Master's spirit. John wondered if he could ever manage to make things right again. He decided against getting the new dog tags in the morning.

Once to his feet Sheamus slowly made his way towards the sink to first wash his face. He then slowly made his way out of the bathroom & towards the bed, Before John could follow Randy stopped him. He looked at John as he bit his lower lips from worry. "We need to snap him out of this funk...but what? We were both depressed...so consumed by our own guilt and sadness we didn't think of him. We need some way to let him know we do need him. As a friend, a lover...our Master we need him." Randy sighed trying to think, but he didn't want to for too long & leave Sheamus wondering what was taking them so long.

John looked down, not wanting to meet Randy's intense eyes. "I don't know what to do...how to show him. I would do anything to make it right. I've hurt you both so deeply."  
Randy placed a hand under John's jaw. "Babe...I am just as guilty of adding to how he is feeling right now. Don't you pile all this on yourself, you hear me?" Randy took a deep breath. "We just need to go in there & try to sleep...maybe get Master to sleep between us...maybe being held he will feel how cared for he is...but to do that we need to focus on him & him getting better & not the guilt of our past mistakes. Can you do that?"

John nodded, trying to push the darkness that gripped him from his past mistakes away for the sake of his boyfriends. "Yes, I can. Let's go hold our Master, Daddy."  
"OK Baby." Randy left the bathroom making his way into the bedroom. Sheamus sat on the end of the bed. Who knows when he grabbed it, but between his hands he was holding John's collar. His head was lowered looking at it. His thumbs rubbing the leather near the Celtic heart. "Shea, Sir?" Randy called to him & the larger man slowly lifted his head looking at him. "We are sorry & we both need you...do you think you can sleep OK in the middle tonight, we both would like to be close to you."  
"But ye two..."

"Need you." Randy knew it was ill-mannered to cut his Master off like he did, but he no longer wished Sheamus to feel torn down because of their misjudgment. Their master was the one hurt, injured, confused. They needed to be strong for him.  
"Our Viper's right." John echoed as he made his voice strong although it broke his heart to see his Master holding his collar. "We love and need you, Sweets. And we want to both sleep holding you." The larger man slowly nodded, he looked at the collar then up at his boys. He wished he could erase the sadness he knew they could see with in his eyes.

"Ok...Um An...Johnny?" He gave a faint sigh. He looked at the collar wanting to ask the older man to wear it in his sleep again. But something prevented him from saying it. He held the collar out towards him. "Pl-please pl-place this to the side for us?" A sense of longing was felt from the larger man as he could not bring himself to say what was in his heart & mind. The calm he would have felt from John wearing their chosen mark instead of the mark that foul being had placed on him. John took the collar, holding it in his hands, feeling torn. In one way he felt unworthy to wear the mark of his Master but a part of him longed for the security and belonging he felt when wearing it. After battling with his inner emotions for what seemed like several long minutes, John slowly looked up to meet his Irish lover's eyes.  
"Master...I know we said that I wouldn't wear the collar again until you were well...But, c-could I wear it? If only for tonight?"


	126. Chapter 126

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Sheamus nodded his head before he even realized it. "Aye…pl-please." His voice cracked as tear began to fill his eyes again. "Co-come...kn-kneel...so...so I may place it pr-properly." Sheamus could not help it as a few tears fell down his cheeks. John felt a small sense of peace come over him at how quickly his Master had agreed. He had feared that after all that had happened that his request would be denied. He knelt in front on Sheamus as instructed, his body language one of pure trust and devotion. Sheamus tried to calm himself as he took the collar. His hand almost wanted to shake. Joy yet fear kept overlapping each other in his mind. He took a deep breath, sliding the collar around John's neck, he then leaned in to kiss him light & soft as he slowly buckled the collar. His hands smoothed over it as he broke the kiss sitting back up. A faint smile pulled at the larger man's lips again. "Thank ye Ang..." His eyes lowered faintly before looking back at John. "Thank ye me pet for allowing me mark to grace ye flesh again." He looked at Randy. "Now I am ready to rest I think...ye behind me..."  
"OK Sir...do you want help getting into the middle?"  
"If ye two wish."  
"Well no point straining if you don't need to. Baby you want to 'show off' for our Master & help him into position?"

John smiled a deep, genuine smile as he stood back to his feet. Things were beginning to feel right again. "Of course. Let me help you, Sir. Daddy, can you pull the sheets down please?" John bent over to scoop up Sheamus bridal style, carrying him to top of the large bed. Sheamus could not help but give a chuckle knowing his Angel loved to show off his strength.  
"Of course Baby." Randy told him as he moved to pull the blankets down for them. Sheamus hooked his arms around John's neck as they began to move the short distance to the head of the bed to allow John to place him in the center.

"If people knew how often ye lift me up Johnny...people would begin to think I'm the chick of the couple." The large Irishman began to laugh, but was careful it was not too hardy to pull the ribs too much. Before he let John go he gave him another quick kiss with a genuine smile. He turned so he was resting on his left side as instructed by the Dr. "Thank ye both."  
"Nothing to thank us for Shea...Lover or Master...we would not wish to be anywhere else." Randy assured him. John gave a laugh himself as he climbed into bed in front of Sheamus.  
"No, I might like carrying you around, Master, but I'm the definite chick of the couple." He snuggled close to the older man, giving a small yawn.

Randy went to cut the light by the door & shut the door itself before making his way to the bed climbing behind Sheamus. He draped his arm over the larger man careful of where it rested because of the ribs. Sheamus wrapped on arm around John, while entwining his fingers of the other hand with Randy's. "I love & care for ye both more than words can say."  
"And us you Shea...sleep well both of you."  
"I love you, Master. I love you, Daddy. Goodnight." John closed his eyes and drifted off, his mind thinking of the full day ahead in the morning.

Sheamus drifted in and out of sleep, whenever dread, fear or abandonment tried to enter his mind or heart he would wake a little, only to feel his body surrounded by both of his boys. He would lean forward a little to kiss the top of John's head. After awhile his hand made its way from around John's body to up towards his shoulders & then allowing his fingers to lightly brush the leather of the collar. "Mine." He spoke in a sleepy whisper. It was the only word he faintly muttered in his sleep. His fingers brushing the collar & the word 'Mine.' almost like an oddly broken record over & over at random times through the night.

John awoke slowly early in the morning, feeling the welcoming comfort of his Master's mark resting around his neck. He was aware that for practical reasons he could not but John wished that he could live in his collar 24/7, showing the world that he belonged to Sheamus. It was something very difficult to describe to another person that did not share his submissive heart. Others may find it strange that a strong, wealthy well-known entertainer like himself would bow willingly at another man's feet and live to obey his every command but to John Cena it was the joy of his life. Randy had taught him years ago the pleasure found in being a bottom; his precious Sweets had shown him the fulfillment in being a total submissive. "I love you, Master." John whispered as he yawned, trying to clear his mind from sleep to focus on the big day ahead.

Even after John woke Sheamus again continued the repeated pattern of brushing John's collar lightly whispering the word 'Mine'. In the dim light Sheamus could be seen giving a light smile as the word passed his lips while his eyes remained closed. Randy moved a little hearing John tell Shea he loved him, he thought maybe the older man was awake. He lifted his head up to look over Sheamus shoulder towards John,

John heard Sheamus' softly spoken word and snuggled in closer to the man. "Yours." He agreed. "Always yours and Daddy's. Good morning, Master."  
"I think he is talking in his sleep." Randy whispered to John. "He has repeated the same thing for the last few hours...at least while I been up." Sheamus began to mumble more in his sleep. Randy moved his arm to lightly rub Sheamus' side. "It's ok Sir...It's early still." He moved to lightly kiss Sheamus shoulder. The larger man seemed to quiet back down, whispering the word 'Mine' again as he squeezed Randy's hand. "Yes Sir we are both yours." John frowned, sensing the desperation in the mumbled words. "He's still worried about losing us." John whispered to Randy. "I can feel it." He sighed. "I guess it will just take time to reassure him. He saw me wearing another man's collar for fuck's sake."

"You were forced into it Baby...I think it was more our confessions last night that wounded him even more." Randy tried not to sigh as he continued to run his hand along Sheamus arm hoping to keep the larger man resting. "We need him like he needs us...we were just blinded at the time to realize it."  
"As painful as it was for us all at least everything is out in the open now." John replied softly. "Maybe now we can all move past our failures and fears. For what it's worth, Ran...Daddy is the perfect name for you. You tried to stop me from making a huge mistake and took care of me no matter how much of an insane prick I was being. Never think that I don't love you. I don't say it as often as I do to our Master because I know it makes you uncomfortable. But I do."

"I know Johnny...like I do the both of you." He moved his hand from Sheamus to lightly rub John's arm. "Don't think I think you are a baby. I just like looking out for you...I know you can be responsible when you try...you are learning being a sub is not free reign to play...Baby boy just fits since you call me Daddy."

"I like it." John smiled at the touch, chuckling quietly. "Although if it ever got out that the WWE Champion was nicknamed Baby Boy I'd have to kick everyone's ass to prove my masculinity." He grew more serious. "I like it how with you guys I have nothing to prove and can just be myself. Even if I do act like a chick on occasion."  
"Um...like Sweets & Angel are much better in the masculine department...oh...sorry..."  
John grew quiet, fighting the pain in his heart at the mention of his Master's name for him. "It's okay." He answered finally, not wanting the silence to become awkward between them.  
"You know you two will need to think of a name for you for camera Baby." Tears misted John's eyes and he wiped them away.  
"I don't want to talk about that with him." He answered, his voice sounding a little husky. "He can just call me Baby or something." John's mind slowly drifted to a not so distant memory.

* * *

_John smiled at Sheamus and leaned over to kiss one of his hands. "I know that. You are a special guy, Shea. I hope you know that. I just don't know what it's going to take to get Randy to let me in. At times I almost think he does. Then at others..." Taking John's hands, Sheamus brought them to rest on his waist. Then smoothed his hands over his defined muscles._  
_"Thank ye for saying that about me...as for Randy...well he is Randy...cute names are just not his thing...aye, I know he has on rare cases said them...but it doesn't normally sound or feel right from 'im. Know what I mean?" He took one hand, hooking it under John's jaw looking down at him. "Now ye may not be me baby... because baby's need protecting...but ye may very well be me Angel."_  
_John could not fight back the tears another moment at his boyfriend's proclamation. He looked up at the Irishman with complete love shining in his blue eyes. He would do anything for this man. Anything. "That is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me, Shea. You don't know how much it means after being alone for so long."_

* * *

As the tender scene played over in his mind John felt the sadness touch his heart that he had thought he had escaped from. When would he feel he had earned the right to his name again. Would he ever?  
"Man I hate to do this..." Randy lightly shook Sheamus. "Shea?" The larger man mumbled faintly. "sorry to Wake you...it is still early...but I need my hand back."  
"Mm So-sorry..." Sheamus slowly released Randy's hand & opened his eyes lightly pushing himself up.  
"No need to be sorry...just need to get up a moment." Sheamus nodded as he laid back down closing his eyes again. Randy slowly got up from the bed moving to the bathroom shutting the door.


	127. Chapter 127

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John wondered how Randy always had the ability to wipe the smile from his face with only a few misplaced insensitive words. He laid quietly and rested, escaping into a happy time a few months ago before he had broken his Master's confidence in him. "Sweet one?" Sheamus called him as he slowly opened his eyes. "What is it hun?" He lightly took the hand that was brushing John's collar & brought it to his face. "And...please don't tell me nothing."

"I'm just sad, Master." John admitted, fighting to keep his voice level normal. "I was thinking of the day you first...called me Angel at your house. How you said I was your protector...And how now I'm no longer worthy of that title." Sheamus slowly continued to brush John's face, his large hand running over John's cheek & jaw.  
"Ye always will be...so ye had a slip of judgment...but ye will always be me Angel...I just need ye to see that. Just like even without ye collar on I am always ye Master...in me heart ye are always me Angel...do ye even realize how often I had to bite my tongue not to have that name leave my lips for ye? Aye...ye messed up...ye are nay used to trying to deal with me injuries...Just cause ye me Angel doesn't mean ye are infallible. Ye are still human." His eyes shimmer faintly as he spoke with pure love & sincerity from his heart.

"H-How can you be so forgiving, Sweets?" John asked, his voice breaking. "I left you without a word while you were in the hospital. Most men would have never wanted to see my face again if they were in your place. I know I'm only human...But what I did was inexcusable no matter how upset I was."  
"Aye it hurts...ye saw that last night...Ye & Randy both talked of leaving...it hurt deeply...but we will always be part of each other...if we were not...I would not have heard ye cries for help...all we can do is move forward. Love sadly does hurt at times...ye wanted to leave because you thought ye let me down...not because ye didn't love me anymore..."

Sheamus hooked the top ring of John's collar peering into his eyes. His voice dropped, turning more serious. "Ye won't get rid of me so easily...the love us three have...the bond we share...goes past that of most people. If ye were nay meant to be in me life...it would not be there." He then pulled John closer that last few inches pressing his lips to John's in a hard kiss. He kept John hooked by the top ring of his collar as he kissed him deeply & fully till the kiss broke causing them to both pant for breath.

John panted, looking at Sheamus with love and wonder. "Whatever I did to deserve you in my life, Sweets, I'll never know. I swear to you no matter what comes I'll never take off again. I've learned a valuable lesson."  
"Good...now ye know as ye Master I could order ye to take ye name back...but I am asking ye...please tell me I know longer need to hold me tongue round ye." He slowly released the ring of the collar he was holding.  
"No...no more, Master. I w-want you to call me, Angel. I always did." John answered quickly, taking Sheamus' hand and kissing it. Sheamus offered a smile.  
"Gladly Angel...aye ye wings may be a little tattered right now...but I know ye shall still try to use them to shield me." He moved to lightly peek John's lips.

"OK you two are going to send me into sugar shock." Randy called from the door way.  
"How long you been there Love?" Sheamus called out still facing John.  
"Long enough to hear a big chunk of the drama is over." He walked back over to the bed walking over to John's side. "Think you can pull yourself away Baby to give me a good morning kiss?" John gave Sheamus a final peck on the lips before pulling away and turning toward Randy.  
"Of course, Daddy. Kiss me." Randy leaned over to brace a hand on the bed next to John's head before leaning down to kiss him. It started with just a peek...then he pulled back a moment before leaning downs to give John a deeper kiss. A part of him wanted to take things farther but he refrained. He pulled back looking down at John. "You know...seeing that on you is growing on me more Baby...you look good with our Master's collar on your neck...I am sure the real thing will look even better." A faint smile crossed his lips before he stood up.

John gave a happy smile, one with full dimples that reached his blue eyes and made him appear like a young boy. "I'm glad, Daddy. I can't wait for the real thing. Thanks for the kiss. Not every day a guy gets a kiss from a future WWE Champion." He said the last line with a flirty wink.  
"Yeah I still believe it when I hear it...We know the case is not 100% promise anymore." Randy then looked over at Sheamus. "Master?"  
"Aye Viper come over here." Randy walked around the bed climbing back where he was before. Sheamus slowly rolled to lay on his back as Randy got on the bed making his way over to him. He leaned over Sheamus much the same way he had John. The two shared a deep kiss, Sheamus reached a hand up brushing Randy's face, his nails lightly scratching Randy's beard. The kiss lingered between them. Randy slowly pulled back.  
"Glad we all are feeling better & got things out Master. Even with John still being active...we will make sure you get the rest you need Master."  
"I am sure of that, Viper." Randy smiled down at Sheamus before moving to sit on the bed.

John had watched the kiss with wide eyes, not able to help his staring. "Damn." He let out a shaky breath. "I never get tired of watching you both kiss each other. So fucking sexy."  
"Ah like how I feel watching thee two of ye at times." Sheamus admitted. A impish smirk brushed his lips in thought before he laughed. It was hard to read the emotion behind the laugh as it seemed almost as sinister as the smile.  
"What is on your mind Shea?" Randy asked him.  
"Oh nothing much for ye to worry of Viper."  
"Oh Viper...must be something scene related." Randy commented  
"Maybe."  
"You going to share with us Master."  
"Nay...tis not something we can go any time soon."  
"Awe." Randy pondered as he laid back down & took a hand lightly stroking Sheamus' paled chest.

"Not fair." John pretended to pout, crossing his arms. "You laugh Master and get us all curious and then refuse to tell us what you're thinking about. Now I'll go crazy wondering what it was."  
"Fine...I was just picturing ye & Viper both in collars, in a playroom...connected together by a chain that would be long enough to allow ye two to play freely with each other, while I enjoyed the show from a platform with a chair. Have me dressed in those leather pants I bought." He bit back a moan, as he licked his lips. "Just the sight of ye two in heated embraces for my enjoyment to watch...feeling me get hotter from the sight & also feeling all that energy pour off ye both."  
"I may shock you by saying this...but that is very hot Master." Randy admitted with a faint blush to his cheeks since that is the first time he even showed any interest in a physical collar for himself.

"Damn." John looked at Sheamus, gulping. "That is so fucking hot, Sir. I can't wait to start working on the playroom I have planned out. Money is no object and believe me, I'm going to use it." He looked at Randy. "This may be a bad time to bring this up, Ran, but just so you know I would love it if you would consider moving into The Clubhouse with us both. No pressure, Man. I would just love to have you with us as much as possible." Randy looked over at John.  
"Well I was spending more time recently down there anyways...so why not."

"Really, Ran? I'm so glad." John's eyes shone with happiness.  
"I know ye have things in mind...I would like a little input depending how big this room will be." Sheamus admitted ot John, he knew before he told John he could have full control over the design of the room. John turned his focus to Sheamus.  
"Sweets, you can have all the input in our playroom that you want. Same with Ran. It's going to be ours not just mine and so will the house. I want you to feel as much at home as if you were both in your own houses." John got an excited look on his face, resembling a kid on Christmas morning. "We can all design the playroom to fit our needs and then have a blast breaking it in. Fuck however much it costs...this is my new pet project. You guys were impressed with my collection of muscle cars...wait until you see the finished room. It will be fucking unreal."

"Master you better watch it...you know some of the type of videos he watches...I think he scrubs his laptop weekly." Randy tried to joke. "Not sure if the ideas in his head will be a thing of beauty to something from a horror movie."  
"Beauty tis in thee eye of thee beholder." Sheamus told him.  
"True Sir...the dream I had that John...um...over heard that had him approach me about becoming yours...the room seemed like it would have been dark & cold...yet it felt warm, welcoming."  
"See...cold or not is more so those involved in it."  
"That's why I need your input, Ran." John replied, laughing at Randy's warning of his videos. "I need you to help me set the mood of the room...I want something like your dream. With the money we have at our disposal we can create anything we want."  
"You liked when I told you about that Hmm BB?"  
"Yeah." John admitted, looking at Randy. "I liked it very much. A safe place where I can leave all the stress of work and just serve my Master and relax with the two guys I love."


	128. Chapter 128

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"Well share more of this dream with me Viper." Sheamus insisted before he took Randy's hand that was playing with his chest & kissed it before entwining their fingers again. Randy gave a shaky breath thinking.  
"The room looking like a room in a castle somewhere. Light grey stone walls, large carved brick. There was large rings attached to parts of the wall and floor. I don't really remember any other equipment. You were on a large wooden bed...John was with you...you both were laying your sides facing me...He was naked except for his collar. He was lower than you & you were petting him almost like an owner would their faithful pet. You whispered something to him. He got off the bed & headed for me...that is when I saw you were dressed in tight leather pants that..." Randy licked his lips. "They accentuated your legs so well Master. John came over to me & talked to me about coming to join you both...how me & you helped each other heal. It was all so welcoming & warm with you both. God it was just hot dream."

Randy blushed. "I...I actually...um...god it was so hot & felt so real...I came so hard Master." Sheamus smile grew to a faint smirk that made Randy feel flush & shutter. "You...you like that idea of my dreams of you made me do that Master?"  
"Who would not like the thought that they can make the one they love so heated with desire that it fills their resting moments as well as their waking ones?" Randy shivered faintly as his Master's words as they still held hands. Sheamus looked at John.  
"How did that make ye feel Angel when he told ye of this dream...did he tell ye how strong of a reaction he had from it?"

"I...uh heard his enjoyment, Master." Now it was John's turn to blush. "I heard him begging his Master to be allowed to feed his pet. It got me so flustered and curious that I had to ask him about it later. I love the dream...It sounds perfect. Everything I ever wanted and more."  
"Well I knew ye heard him while he slept...remember that is why we agreed ye would go talk to him about it."  
"Yes Master your Angel knew of the...ending of the dream." Randy licked his lips debating something a moment. "May I ask a question Master?"  
"Of course Viper."  
"Um...I know you have flooded us with feeling of bliss...from just a kiss...I saw what you did to that guy from just a few words...something in your voice. Um..." Randy gave a shaky breath. "Could you somehow pre-prevent one of us fr-from...um...cumming if you wished."  
"Perhaps...why ye ask?"

Randy actually blushed more making his cheeks almost grow to a black cherry in coloring. "Because that was part of the dream...you were toying with me...having John give me a blow job while you held me in a firm hold...I was sitting between your legs & you wrapped around me to hold me still. Every time I felt I was ready to lose it you either ordered John to stop till I calmed back down...or so-some how you did something to me that prevented me from cumming. That I why I was begging to finally feed your pet. I was so hard & hot I thought I would pass out from the strain."  
"So then when ye did finally finish..."  
"Yes Master...so strong...powerful...damn." Randy moaned not helping his aroused state at sharing his dream with his Master.

"Oh, fuck, that's hot." John almost moaned as his overactive imagination pictured everything Randy had just said. "Me giving you a good blowjob, Daddy while our Master toys with you until you beg with need...It makes me horny just thinking about that."  
"Well Angel...seem it made My Viper hot with need as well. Ye wish to tend to him for me?"  
"Mmm may I taste him as well Master...you know I can't get enough of his taste." Randy asked his voice dripping with his heated need.  
"If ye both wish it...If so then help me move over to give ye both room Angel."  
"Yes, Sir." John answered quickly moving to help the Irishman move over in the bed until he was laying on the left side, leaving the rest of the bed free for playing.

"Ready to suck each other's cocks, Daddy? You want me on top or bottom or side by side?" Randy moved to lay down bending his knees & parting his legs, his body gave tiny tremors of anticipation. "Come feed your Daddy, I want to feel you so deep in my mouth Baby."  
"Oh, damn, Daddy.." John almost moaned again at the erotic sight. He climbed on top of Randy, lowering his hard cock down into Randy's waiting mouth and taking Randy's needy manhood past his own eager lips. Randy moaned deeply tasting his Baby Boy's needy cock & feeling the attention to his own.  
"That it me dear pets. So good..." Sheamus spoke his words of encouragement to them both. John brought a hand up to fondle Randy's heavy balls while he worked hard to take his Daddy's hard shaft as deeply into his mouth as possible. Small, needy whimpers passed his lips as he felt his lover's talented mouth sucking him off so good.

Randy moaned deeply as John worked him over. He lifted his head to even work more of John's cock in his mouth. He took one hand to begin rubbing & squeezing John ass. John gave a moan of approval, loving it when Randy touched his ass. He was truly a bottom at heart and any ass play made him melt, even during a shared blowjob. He sucked hard on Randy's cock, bobbing his head a little to give Randy the feeling of fucking a warm, wet hole. Randy took his hand & gave John's ass a playful swat as he continued to run his lips up & down the full extend of John's shaft.

Thinking of Randy's dream, John got a mischievous glint in his eye at the thought of tormenting his Daddy. Seeing that with Randy's legs spread his sensitive inner thighs were exposed, John began to run a fingernail lightly over the tender flesh, watching goosebumps appear as he sucked harder, taking Randy's long cock down all the way to the base. Randy's body trembled with a deep moan as John ran his nails over his thighs. He eyes wanted to roll into his head as the flood of pleasure, he knew if John continues he would not last much longer. "Aye Angel...I think ye may almost make ye Daddy fly." Sheamus encouraged him. Sheamus reached down lightly rubbing his own cock causing it to jump slightly from his touch & the energy pouring from his boys. "Ye both so hot." Sheamus moaned faintly watching them both as well as feeling traces of the heated energy from them both. Randy moan an affirmative response to his Master's heated words.

Wanting to tease his love a bit, John removed his mouth from off his Daddy's throbbing cock, holding the base with a firm hand to slow his inevitable release. He bent down to run his tongue over Randy's right inner thigh, swirling his tongue around before placing kisses over the hot spot. Randy groaned at the loss of his Baby's focus to his cock but then moaned with heated need when John focused more on his thighs. He was unsure the twist to pull his thigh away from John's assault or more towards it. "So naughty of you Angel...but oh so good." Sheamus encouraged him. Randy groaned hearing their Master encourage his torment.

Encouraged by his Master's approval and his Daddy's wanton moans, John used one hand to force Randy's left leg to stay spread open for him while his other hand held the right leg open, releasing his hold on his Daddy's cock. He sucked and licked on the sensitive thigh, trailing his mouth up and down the area slowly, moaning as his own cock was being stimulated. Randy briefly removed John's cock from his lips. "You...fuck...you keep that up John...you...will...be...wearing me..." His mouth free a moment he slicked a couple of fingers of his free hand. He then worked them between John's cheeks to tease his puckered flesh. He then pulled John's cock between his lips with a deep moan.

John gave a shudder of his own as he felt fingers brushing against his eager opening. He stopped his teasing for a moment to speak to Randy. "Please, Ran...Not your fingers...Will you fuck me hard? I want to feel your cock filling me up, marking me as yours."  
Randy removed his lips again. "Awe but I wanted to taste you Baby..." He looked over at Sheamus moaning seeing his Master's growing arousal for the two of them. "Master."  
"Aye Viper...fill me Angel so good with ye venom." He licked his lips. "I want me Angel to taste me cock while ye fill him...ye like that idea Angel?"

"Yes, Master. I love it." John released Randy and climbed off, crawling to where Sheamus was resting on the side of the bed. "I would love to suck your cock, Sir."  
"Help me move so I am sitting up Angel." Randy got off the bed moving to retrieve one of the tubes of lube they got recently. John climbed from the bed and helped Sheamus into a sitting position. He then climbed between the younger man's spread legs and looked down at the ivory cock with pre-cum causing the mushroom head to glisten. "May I serve you now, Master?"  
"Please Angel...be a pleasure to feel ye."

Randy returned to the room looking at them both. "Baby you look good like that...I am sure you will look better filled by us both on both ends."  
"Fuck yeah, stuff me full, Daddy." John begged, knowing it would be his last words for a while. Widening his stance to leave his ass exposed and available, John lowered his head and began to swallow his Master's cock. It was not as long as Randy's impressive manhood but it was thick and a definite mouthful. Sheamus gave a deep moan feeling John's hot mouth slowly engulf his cock. "Mmm..." Randy moved onto the bed behind John. He applied some of the lube to his fingers before slicking between his Baby Boy's cheeks.  
"I would love to just take you hard Baby...but we have the show to think of tonight." He began to push the fingers into John hot willing body to begin stretching him open to take in his aching cock.

John hummed in appreciation around his Irishman's cock, loving the feeling of Randy stretching him to handle all of him. Randy Orton still had the largest, cock he had ever had the 'pleasure' of sucking or being fucked by. It was a work of art. Randy worked John well with his fingers as he listened to the heated sounds of John & their Master. Once he felt John was ready he removed his fingers & quickly replaced it with his hard aching cock. "God Baby I'll never grow tired of your ass."  
"I agree...he is...so...divine in his service." Sheamus moaned in delight as he brought a hand to John's head stroking it lightly. Randy buried himself deep before sliding back only to bury himself deep again.

"Mmmm..." John gave a loud moan as he felt Randy fill him as only Randy could. He arched his back in delight as his Daddy's swollen tip brushed against his prostate, sending jolts of pleasure straight to his own heated cock. He tried to keep his head as he took his Master in deeper, all the way, until his nose touched the ginger locks crowning the member's base.  
"Oh yeah Baby Boy...you feel so good...doesn't he Master."  
"Aye he does..." Sheamus agreed as he moaned from his Angel's attention. Randy reached under John to begin jerking John off.  
"He already has me so hot Master." Randy moaned out as he picked up the pace to claim John's body faster, moaning loudly. "So good Baby...damn..."  
John felt his orgasm soon approaching. It just all was too erotic, too arousing; Tasting his Master's flavor while his sweet spot was being struck with every hard thrust of his Daddy and now Randy was jerking him off too. John looked up at Sheamus, lust clouding his baby blue eyes as he worked to bring his Master to a hard climax.

"God Angel...Ye crave so hard to be filled..." He gave a moan. "filled fully by us both...don't ye."  
"Master I won't last." Randy admitted. As if on cue, John's orgasm struck him hard and fast, squeezing Randy's cock buried inside him and coating his Daddy's hand with his release. Waves of pleasurable spasms hit his body, John's eyes rolled slightly as he cried in bliss around the cock stuffing his mouth full. "OH fuck Baby!" Randy cried out as he couldn't hold off anymore when John's ass squeezed him so tight. He couldn't help as his climax hit flooding John's ass with his seed. "Oh fuck Baby...so good."  
Sheamus moaned as both of his sweet pets finished. "Mmm So close Angel..."

John, still flying high from his big climax, used a hand to caress his sweet Master's balls while bobbing his head up and down, lingering every time his lips reached the tip to suck a little, trying to milk Sheamus dry with his mouth. "Aye Angel...right there..." Randy slowly pulled from John's body & practically crawled up the bed towards Sheamus. He took a hand & brushed his Master's face.  
"See if this helps Master." He moved up & leaned in kissing him deeply. A faint moan allowed Randy to slip his tongue into Sheamus' mouth allowing the larger man to moan into the feeling as he cried his climax & filled his Angel's hot mouth. His body gave light pleasurable tremors.


	129. Chapter 129

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John drank down all that his Master had to offer before he removed his mouth and fell on the bed, panting in sexual satisfaction. "D-Damn...so good. Better than any workout..." Randy finally broke the kiss with their Master giving a good laugh.  
"Indeed Baby...Um shall we order breakfast?"  
"Sounds good Love."  
"Just give me a second to recover." John laughed from his place on the bed. "I'm fucking wiped."  
"Of course Baby." Randy fell onto the bed himself. "Maybe a small nap then eat...we not due at the arena till noon."

"Nap sounds good...but fuck...my dog tags. I wanted to get them to wear to the Pay Per View." John's closing eyes suddenly opened as he remembered. "That's important." He climbed from the bed slowly.  
"OK Baby...lets get cleaned...Master you going with us or you resting more."  
"What ye two think?"  
"Personally the more rest you get the better Sir." Randy told him.  
"I agree, Master. You have a big day today. You stay here and rest." John replied as he headed for the bathroom. "We won't be long, Sir."  
"OK guys..." After Randy got off the bed Sheamus slowly moved to lay back down. He hated being left, but knew they were right, he needed his rest & his focus for the test, "Angel?" He called out hopefully before John got too far. John stopped at the bedroom door and turned to look back at the bed. "Yes, Sir?"  
"Ye collar Angel..." Sheamus slowly moved to sit up on the side of the bed.

"Oh...I forgot…sorry, Master." John walked back into the bedroom and knelt beside the bed. "Your collar has almost become a second skin to me, Sir. I forgot to have you remove it."  
"That makes me glad ye feel that way Angel." Sheamus leaned to give John a light kiss as he removed the collar. He just always felt right giving his Angel a kiss as the collar adorned his neck & at its removal to remind him, that even with it gone he was still loved & cherished. He pulled back once the collar was removed. "Place this in ye bag Angel...I don't think it will adorn ye before tonight...if nay tomorrow...see how tired ye are after thee show."

"Yes, Sir." John stood up and carefully carried his collar to his suitcase, putting it inside with reverence. He removed a clean pair of boxers, jeans, and a simple button down shirt to wear out while he was at it, heading back to the bed. "With your permission, Master, I'll go shower now."  
"Aye Angel...ye & Viper go wash & get ye running done I will be here when ye return." Sheamus fought a small yawn before he moved to lay down again on his side.  
"Okay, Sir. You take it easy and rest." John headed into the bathroom with the clean clothes in hand, sitting them aside on the sink, seeing Randy already in the shower with the water running. "Can I join you, man?" John called, eager to get done and leave to buy his tags.  
"Come on Baby...I'll behave." He knew famous last words. "I mean it this time." OK another loaded statement. "OK I'll just keep my mouth shut."

John gave a hearty laugh, climbing in to join Randy under the warm spray. "For once my mind is on something other than sex." He said as he reached for the body wash. "I'm eager to get my tags back and pretty pumped about wrestling again tonight. Of course, that's not saying much considering I just had sex like ten minutes ago."  
"That's fine John, I'll be glad to see them on you again as well." Randy told him as he was working on getting himself clean. "We going to eat out...or maybe grab something & bring it back so we can eat with Master? We both know he is not the greatest at remembering to eat, more so with the injury."  
"I think we should get my tags done and then grab something good and bring it back to eat with Master. It would be nice to all eat together before heading out to the arena." John hurried to soap up his body, trying his best to reach his ass to clean it of Randy's release. "Damn, you filled me up good, Ran."  
"You want help Babe?" Randy chuckled.

"Sure, but you behave, Viper." John laughed as he turned and bent over, resting his hands on his knees. "And fucking hurry...I'm excited."  
"OK Babe." Randy took some of the soap to wash John's ass as well as he could even though that included pushing a couple fingers in. "Good thing I got this now...wonder how bad of a spot you would had gotten if Henry dropped you on your ass tonight with you this full." Yes Randy tried to pick a topic to be sure he would not get turned on by it. John laughed at Randy's comment, straightening up to finish washing.  
"Thanks, Ran. Yeah, that would be damn humiliating." He looked at Randy more seriously as he worked at washing the soap off. "I hate pretending to only be your buddy in public, Ran. With the freedom me and Sweets have to show our love to the world now it seems weird holding you at an arm's distance."

Randy tried not to look down at John's words. He turned his head with a sigh. "Things are what they are." He grabbed the cloth near by to begin rinsing off.  
"I guess." John sighed as he finished rinsing. "But we know that you belong to us and that's what really matters."  
"Yeah Babe...I know..." Randy sadly knew he would never have the freedom John & Sheamus shared. Even if he ever came out, He could never fully be open since his heart was taken by two men.  
"Hey there." John turned Randy's head to look at him. "You know me. I'd say to hell with the world and tell everyone we are in a threesome...It's only for the sake of our jobs. We decide to retire in a few years I say we take our money, come clean about our love and grow old together, the three of us. I'm not ashamed to admit that I love two of the sexiest wrestlers in WWE history. Other than myself of course." John laughed lightly at the last line, trying to lighten the mood.

Randy tried to laugh. "Guess we will see John...knowing us & the love of the business we will be like Taker & Hunter...we just don't know the word retire." He finished up & opened the door stepping out of the shower to grab a towel.  
"Yeah, you're probably right." John agreed as he turned off the water and stepped from the shower as well. "Maybe someday in the future people will grow more open-minded and a gay threesome won't be so looked down upon in the business. Times are changing. The fans in general have been pretty damn supportive of me and Master's relationship so far." He grabbed a towel to dry off. "I'm wearing regular jeans out instead of my usual shorts. Maybe if I don't dress like my usual self then the fans out won't spot us so quickly today."

"Yeah right...talking about one of the bigger wrestling towns John...plus me with my ink...But whatever man." Randy finished & moved to his suite case pulling out Black jeans & t-shirt to dress for the day.  
"Yeah, your tats are kind of a dead giveaway. At least I won't embarrass you in public by wearing one of my corny ass outfits." John retorted as he dropped the towel and put on his blue boxers. "I have to decide what underwear to wear to the Pay Per View tonight." He laughed. "You know some people like to watch just to see what boxers I'll be wearing every time I wrestle."  
Randy chuckled. "I wonder if anyone places bets on what you will have on." He started to slip into his jeans.

"Funny, maybe they do." John glanced over at Randy dressing as he reached for his own jeans. "Did I ever tell you that I find your tats sexy as hell?" He flirted. "It gives off the whole bad boy vibe. When you first got your full sleeves done I had to bite my tongue to keep from begging you to fuck me senseless." John licked his lips. "And don't even get me started on that tribal tat across your shoulders. Drives me fucking insane...I want to tie you up to my bed and lick it all night long."  
"You actually wanting to tie me up? Even just to lick my tat...different." Randy picked up his T-shirt slipping it on & smoothing it down. He then went to get his shoes.  
"Hey just because I like to bottom doesn't mean I wouldn't enjoy seeing your sexy body all helpless for me." John replied as he slipped on his shirt.

"Then we could pretend that you escaped and tied me up and have your wicked way with me as my punishment."  
"Well we know you enjoy being at Master & my mercy Baby." He walked over to John wrapping his arm around him. Whispering in his ear. "I would love to have you trapped in that spreader again & this time make sure you enjoy it." John sucked in a breath at the naughty words whispered in Randy's deep baritone.  
"I'd like that too, Ran. Fuck, you know I would, Babe."  
"OK Babe." Randy kissed John's cheek before stepping back. "Let's get your tags, grab food then come back & eat with our Master...then we can get him ready for the arena.

"Okay." John nodded. "Let me just grab my hat, wallet and phone and I'll be ready." He grabbed his shoes and socks, dropping to one knee to put them on. Randy walked back into the bedroom while John finished getting ready. He walked around to the side Sheamus was facing. He could see for now the larger man was sleeping soundly again. He grabbed his phone slipping it in his pocket & then looked for his wallet since he would need his license since he was driving. He walked back into the main room shutting the door most of the way.  
"Master is still sleeping Babe."  
"Okay, I don't think I should wake him then. I'm afraid if I do that he won't be able to get back to sleep." John stood up and pocketed his phone, wallet and the room key. He grabbed a ball cap and put it on to shield his eyes, hopefully to stay out of the public eye if possible.  
"Yeah babe I didn't try to bother him either." Randy went & opened the door. "Let's go."


	130. Chapter 130

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"Thank you." John nodded at Randy as he walked past him and out the open door. Randy shut the door & followed John to the elevator.  
"What the chance there will be fans camping in the lobby already?"  
"Guess we'll find out soon enough." John sighed as he pushed the button on the elevator. "I'm not really in the mood to deal with fans right now but if I have to I'll deal."  
"Well maybe we will luck out, either empty or at least a friendlier bunch. This is supposed to be one of the more sexually tolerant towns." Randy stepped on with John hitting the button for the lobby.

John stepped into the lobby, happy to find it mostly deserted other than a few young guys standing by the door. "Not too bad." He told Randy, walking casually through the lobby.  
"Yep looks good for now." Randy got the keys out of his pocket as they made their way through. The men at the door looked at John and Randy with curious expressions but never said a word as they exited the hotel. "That was surprising." John commented. "Probably be more coming back though."  
"Well we know they will grow at the hotel & the arena till about 2 hours before show time." Randy told John as they headed for the car, Randy unlocked the doors getting into the driver's seat. John slid into the passenger's seat, buckling up.

"Do we even know where we are going? I need to find a jewelry store that sells dog tags and does custom engravings."  
"Damn thought you already knew a place." Randy laughed. "Jeweler's Row may be too fancy for that...but want to check?"  
John shrugged. "Sure, what the hell. It's a good place to start. Get rolling, Daddy."  
Randy entered the rough address into the GPS Sampson St. and 7th. He started the car & took off. "Well if we have no luck there we can go back to South...that street seems to have everything."

"Okay, sounds like a plan. How hard can it be to buy two silver dog tags? By the way, I've been thinking and I've decided to change my tags this time around." John told Randy as he looked out the car window. "I used to have one for my family and one for you both. I've decided to just wear one for you and one for Sweets. I love my family...but you guys are my world and this is kind of my public collar now."  
"Wow BB...whatever you are comfortable with...ho-how would your family feel if they knew that? Just wondering," Randy was watching the road. "Now actually silver that may be found where we are heading...sounds a little fancy. I thought you were looking for the standard steel tags."

"I don't want to hurt my family D, but I have to make my own decisions and this is what I want to do." John answered as he leaned back in the seat. "It's my way to show my love for you both no matter if I'm in public or not. Remember that, Ran." John reached over, giving Randy's free hand a squeeze. "And I do want the standard steel tags if they can be found. But, damn it, I'm wearing tags tonight to the show even if it has to be silver."  
"Well hold on before we drive all over creation." Randy chuckled pulling off the road. He pulled out his phone bringing up a browser to look up engravers in Philadelphia.

John sat and waited on Randy to do his research, trying to be patient.  
"Hmm there is actually a couple in the area we are heading...now not sure if they will have the steel of not, but we can check." He put his phone away & started off again.  
"I guess the only way to find out is to go and see." John looked over at Randy. "Will this embarrass you, Ran?"  
"No Babe...I do worry if you are overheard or the engraver blabs...since it is out you are with Shea...if anyone sees us I am your best friend you went out shopping & wanted my input."  
"Okay, sounds good." John reached into his wallet and pulled out a scrap piece of paper. "When we get there I'll ask for a pen and write down what I want engraved instead of speaking it out loud in case anyone is listening that knows who we are. Then I'll just have to hope the engraver keeps quiet. I never had any trouble last time."

"I know Babe...it's fine..." Randy focused on the road sadly hitting heavier traffic. "Just lovely."  
"Oh, damn." John echoed Randy's sigh. "I wanted to get M...Shea some food before it gets too late."  
"We will BB...we will make sure he eats before the arena." Randy tried to assure him.  
John pulled out his phone and went online to look at his Twitter feed while he waited. "Funny. A bunch of fans are threatening to get up and walk out of the arena if I retain the title tonight." John laughed. "I can feel the love. Why does everyone hate me anymore?"

"Baby...when was the last title match where fans DIDN'T threaten to walk out or riot? Besides you are the last match...they would be walking ou...wait I'm the mast match." Randy tried to joke as they slowly moved along.  
"So if all the fans walk out before your moment of victory you can blame it on me." John teased. "I'm supposed to be the damn baby face...but I got more love when I was the Dr."  
"Yeah babe...that is why you try to ask to be a heel...but you get as much if not more heat then some of our heels." Randy laughed. He gave a faint sigh seeing the traffic moving better.

"Yeah, at times I enjoy getting such a strong fan reaction. At other times it's just annoying." John watched the road as they moved. "Unlike you, the guy that gets cheered regardless of whether he's a face or a heel."  
Randy smirked with a faint laugh. "But it would still be nice to be a bay guy again...following the rules sucks after a while."  
"Well, following the rules doesn't seem right for your character. Even as a supposed good guy everyone is always waiting for you to turn Viper and RKO their asses." John chuckled. "No one trusts you. You're like a slimy, slithering snake."

"You love when I come slithering after your ass, just ready to strike as a moments notice." Randy finally hit the city streets again from the highway. "What is with all these one way street?"  
"I don't know...I appreciate you taking me, D. I know it's a pain in the ass to drive in this." John said gratefully.  
"Not a problem Babe...it was this or you would have taken a cab...I am sure it would have been long & boring. OK I think we are close enough that we can start looking for a parking lot."  
"Okay." John looked out the window. "Looks like one coming up to the left." He pointed his finger to show Randy.

"OK Babe." Randy was glad that with one way traffic there was no cross traffic to worry about. He pulled into the lot grabbing a ticket before looking for a spot to pull into. Even that time of day the lot was pretty full. Finding one he got into it. "OK here we go." He shut the car & got out waiting for John. John climbed out and shut the door, going to stand beside Randy.  
"OK should be down this way, figure any shops that do any kind of engraving should have a sign. We would then need to go in & see if they have the tags & if the can do them now." Randy started down the street till they hit Sansom. The whole block was lined with jewelry shops, the windows sparkled with the different jewels they carried.

John looked carefully as he walked, fighting the urge to hold Randy's hand. "There is one there." John pointed to one shop that had a sign in the window that read Custom Engraving.  
"OK BB...lets give it a shot." He headed for it opening the door, it looked like a nice shop, but maybe not as fancy as some others. John followed Randy into the shop, his eyes roaming over the jewelry selections. A pretty young woman smiled a greeting from behind the counter.  
"Excuse me, Ma'am." John said politely, removing his ball cap. "I'm looking for a set of two dog tags in a military style. I would prefer steel if you carry them and I want them both engraved too. Can you help me?"

"Military style in the standard steel..." She rested her head on her fist drumming her manicured finger against her ruby colored lips. "We might have them, steel jewelry with men is becoming real popular. Give me one moment to check in the back."  
"Thank you, I appreciate it." John smiled as the woman retreated to the back of the store. He walked around while he waited, looking at rings and watches in the display case. Randy turned looking at John as he bent over to look at one of the cases.  
"Man was she thinking over their selection or checking us out?"

"Maybe a little of both." John chuckled. He stopped when a gorgeous ring caught his eye. It was a men' platinum ring with a Claddagh in the center, the heart a breathtaking Emerald, the sides of the band detailed Celtic knot work. All the details highlighted with black antiquating. "I have to buy that for Shea and have it engraved. It's perfect." John pointed at the ring, ignoring the rather large price tag. Randy walked over to see what John was looking at. "It is stunning. I am sure he will think it is very thoughtful Johnny."  
The woman came back out. "Sir?" A second ring caught John's eye the moment before he looked up. It was another men's ring, it was also platinum it was a coiled snake that made up the ring itself. The scales were detailed with the dark antiquating, the eyes of the snake were made out of two blood red Garnets. John was determined to buy both rings and get them engraved without Randy's knowledge. "Yes?" John raised up, looking at the sales lady.

"We do have a couple versions of the tags in steel. One I think is what you are looking for, the basic steel with the rolled edge?" She pulls out three different version of steel tags, one polished, one brushed & a third almost antiqued. She laid them out on the counter.  
"Yeah, this set looks perfect. I'll take them along with a standard ball chain." John said, pointing to the brushed tags the woman had suggested. He pretended to reach for his wallet in the pocket he knew was empty. "Damn. I left my wallet in the car. Ran, would you care to run out and grab it for me. I took it out when I was playing with my phone."  
Randy lightly shakes his head. "I swear you lose your head if it wasn't screwed on tight. You owe me." He turned heading out of the shop.


	131. Chapter 131

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

As soon as Randy was out of earshot, John hurried to the case that held the two rings he had seen. "Ma'am, I've got to hurry. I lied to my buddy to get rid of him. I saw a ring I want to buy and have engraved for him as well as one for my boyfriend. Can you hurry and take them out before he gets back and put them in separate boxes after they are engraved please?"  
She gave a faint knowing smile. "Of course Sir." She walked around to the case. "Which ones Sir?"

John pointed to the Platinum snake ring and the Claddagh. "These two. The Irish heart ring and the one with the snake." She bent over to grab a display pad before unlocking the case to remove the rings.  
"Do you know their sizes Sir?"  
"I know the snake needs to be a size 10 the other I'm guessing would be a 10 as well." John answered, thinking. She pulled a tool that looked like a stick out to size the rings.  
"Just warning you if you need them sized different the snake will be hard because of the style. The Claddagh just cause of the metal...well and the engraving on it." She was talking as she sized them. "OK both are the right size Sir." She grabbed a pad of paper out, taking a pen she separated it into four parts, tag 1, tag 2, snake, and Claddagh. She then handed it to John. "OK Sir if you want to just write the required inscriptions. I can then ring you up, I will need half down before we can do the engraving, of course no refunds on them."

"Not an issue, Ma'am. I can pay full price down before they are engraved." John knew that both of the rings were expensive, almost two thousand dollars each but he wanted to buy something special for the men he adored. He wrote RKO: Viper's Venom Runs Deep on the first tag, Sweets: Forever His Angel on the second tag, D: Love, BB on the snake ring and You Gave Me Wings on the Claddagh ring space. "Here you go." John handed the paper back to the woman. She took the paper reading it over making sure it is clear.  
"OK Sir...I will take these to the back & let the engraver get set up while we wait for your...friend." She smiled before she slipped into the back.

"Damn...busted." John muttered under his breath. He hoped the woman did not know who they were and would keep quiet on the matter. He also hoped that Randy wouldn't be too pissed at him when he came back without the wallet. Randy waked back in feeling a little winded. "John you sure you left it? I tore your side of the car apart looking for it." He wiped a little sweat from his forehead.  
"I'm so sorry, Ran. It was in my other pocket. Forgive me?" John put on his most innocent expression.

Randy pursed his lips before sucking his teeth. "You just asking for it, Johnny." The sales clerk came back out.  
"Welcome back." She smiled at Randy. She then looked at John. "It will take about 90 minutes to get them all done for you. Oh...how forgetful of me, I am sure I will remember you two, but I need to get your name for the order Sir."  
"It's John Cena, Ma'am." John answered, trying to act casual. "And 90 minutes is okay with me as long as it is with my buddy. That alright with you, Ran?"  
"Yeah it's fine John. Ma'am, you know any good cafes near by, would hate to move the car if I don't need to." Randy asked.  
"Well depending what you would like to eat?"  
"Just something easy...maybe transports well."  
The clerk looks as if debating again. "Well there is a good Jewish deli down on 10th. If you don't mind a hike towards Market you will be near the Terminal Market."  
Randy looks at John. "What do you think. The deli is closer & maybe less crowded, the terminal will be more choices.

"The deli sounds fine by me. I kind of like the idea of a place that's more secluded." John pulled out his wallet. "If you'll ring me up, Ma'am I'll pay for my purchase before we head out."  
"Of course Sir." The clerk walked to the back counter filling out the forms. "Credit Sir?" She was only guessing by the amount of the order.  
"No, Ma'am I'll be using my debit banking card. It has a Mastercard logo on it though." John replied, pulling out the card. She nodded putting some information into the computer she had. She then brought over a black hand-held device with a keypad on it. She turned the screen towards John. "Your total Sir, including the engraving fees & taxes. If you approve with it you can swipe the card across the top there & then punch your pin code in when it tells you to."

John looked down at the amount and swiped the card, punching in his pin number when it was requested. "There you are, Ma'am."  
"Thank you, we will get right on those." She smiled as she put the scanner back on the computer.  
"Thank you, Ma'am. I'll be back soon." John turned to the waiting Randy. "Ready to go grab a bite to eat, Ran?"  
"Sure BB, let's go." Randy turned for the door not seeing the knowing smile on the woman's face. He opened the door waiting for John. John saw the look and gulped as he left, praying the women knew nothing about who they were.  
"Thanks, Ran." John walked past him and out the door. "Let's go eat. I'm starving."  
"OK she said down towards 10th." Randy looked at the store numbers before seeing for sure which way to do & started walking. "I still can't believe you sent me on a wild goose chase for your wallet & you had it the whole time."

"Yeah, sorry about that Ran." John said sheepishly as he followed Randy. "You're not pissed at me are you?"  
"Accept for the fact it is hot out?" He looked around as if he was debating saying something but kept his mouth shut.  
"I'll make it up to you." John said as they walked. "Food is on me. Order anything you want."  
Randy chuckled. "Oh Mr. deep pockets today."  
"Shut up, Ran." John chuckled himself. "I'm not trying to brag. I work hard for my money so why not spend it?"  
"I am just messing with you man...I haven't exactly done bad for myself either." He looked as the shops changed from high end jewelry to more eclectic mom & pop places. Seeing a few hanging sighs & a place with some bistro tables outside. "Hmm wonder if this is the place."

"Looks like." John said with a smile. "I wonder what Shea would want us to bring him back?"  
"Not sure, my knowledge of Jewish foods is limited."  
"Let's just go look at a menu." John headed toward the bistro. "The lady at the jewelry store stopped flirting when I told her I was buying that ring for my boyfriend. Guess she figures I only bat for the other team."  
"Well you do now BB...and a limited team at that." Randy chuckled before walking inside. The inside smells like a cross of a bakery, and a deli. He started to look over the menu listed above the counter that had the normal mix of breakfast foods.  
"What looks good to you, Ran?" John asked as he looked the menu over.  
"Well I want the blintzes...wonder if I can get a different filling in each. As for Shea...maybe one of the lox bagels? Figure it isn't anything too big, can travel."  
"What's a blintz?" John asked curiously. "I don't know much about Jewish food."

"Closest way to explain it is like a cross between a pancake & a crêpe, they fill each one with a filling, normally fruit & roll them. They also have a potato one here too." Randy motioned to where it was listed on the board. The man behind the counter watched them seeing they were still debating their order. it was an older man with balding black hair & stash, slightly portly wearing a white apron.  
"Damn, that sounds amazing." John licked his lips, looking at the menu. "Do they have a chocolate filled one? Maybe you could order for us all and I'll pay the bill?"  
"No chocolate..." Randy looks at the board. "Cherry, blueberry, apple & potato. There is three in the order, do I want to ask if they can do an order of the three fruits."  
"Sure that sounds great. Order that for us." John answered. "Then get Shea whatever you think will travel well. The bagel."

Randy walked rest of the way to the counter the man walked over seeing him. "Can I help you Sir?"  
"Yes, can I get two orders of the blintzes...I was wondering if it would be a problem getting different filling in them?"  
"None at all."  
"Good...the three fruits one in each."  
"Good, anything else?"  
"Yes can I get a plain bagel with the lox & crème cheese wrapped to go."  
"Lettuce, tomato or onion?"  
"Can those be place on the side?"  
"Sure thing...anything else?"  
"Two ice teas, please."  
"You can grab your drinks from the cooler over there." The man pointed to the tall standing case to the side.  
"OK...that's all."  
"OK lets see, two order of blintz fruit trio, lox to go & two drink." The man repeated. Randy nodded. "That will be $30 total." Randy felt odd looking at John but he offered.

John pulled out his wallet and opened it, handing the man a ten and a twenty-dollar bill. "Here you are, Sir."  
"Thank you...you're order number 10. you can grab your drink & grab a seat." He told them before passing the order to the back.  
"Thank you." John echoed the man before heading to grab two of the teas from the cooler. He handed one to Randy. "Here you go, D. Where do you want to sit?"  
"I guess over there is good." Randy told him before moving to sit as an empty table off to the one side so they were close enough to hear when called.

John took a seat and opened his tea, taking a long drink. "Damn that tastes good after our walk."  
Randy opened his with a relaxing sigh. "Sure does." He thought he heard giggling near by & tried to look around, but he wasn't sure where it was coming from among the other customers.  
"What you looking for, Ran?" John asked before taking another drink and leaning back in his seat. Randy shook his head looking back at John.  
"Nothing...I guess I am just jumpy." He went to take another sip of his drink. Now it was John's turn to hear the distinctive sound of female giggling.  
"Oh great." He mumbled looking around. "I chose this place to get left alone." He noticed two young women maybe in their twenties watching them with very obvious interest. One was a larger women with shoulder length red hair and the other was more slim with curly, dark locks. Both were wearing wrestling t-shirts. "Damn."


	132. Chapter 132

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Randy tried to see where John's attention was. "I am sure still less attention then we would have drawn at the terminal market place." Randy told him. He took another sip of his drink. "Let them giggle they aren't harming anyone."  
"I guess you're right." John relented as he pulled out his phone to purposely ignore the women. He went online to check Sheamus' Twitter feed. "Shea's getting a lot of love from the fans." He commented.  
"That's good...he needs all the support he can get...you both do. Just glad management is backing off a bit already."

John jumped as he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around to see the two chicks he had been trying so hard to ignore. "What's up, hot stuff?" The red head whispered into his ear. "I know you've got a man but do you like to party?" The brunette was eyeing Randy like he was a piece of choice meat.  
"Sorry, sweetheart, as you said I'm a taken man." John tried to muster up a dimpled grin. "Besides that, I'm not into the ladies much anymore."  
"Awe." The redhead pouted then leaned down to whisper again. "Not even a lady with a 9 inch cock? I could rock your world, Baby."

The brunette leaned down to speak to Randy. "What about you, Cutie? You bat for the boy's team too? I bet you are more of a top though. You could fuck my ass until I scream for mercy." Randy tried not to start coughing hearing the comment.  
"Damn you...ladies sure are bold...but no thanks." His cheeks couldn't help but gain a faintly darker tint.

"Jessica! Ronda!" A woman called from the counter. She looked to be older, a few silver streaks to her otherwise black hair that was pulled in a bun. "What I tell you of harassing our customers!" She could have been an older version of the redhead.  
"Damn. Sorry Boys, another time." The brunette pouted as she turned to go. "By the way." The redhead said to John in farewell. "It made our day when we saw you and Sheamus come out. Good for you, Stud. See you in my dreams." John lowered his eyes in embarrassment as Jessica and Ronda left, his own cheeks flaming red. "Everyone always assumes I'm a bottom." He muttered.

"Um...didn't you tell Shea you didn't care if people knew that?"  
"Order ten up!" The woman called.  
"I'll go get it John." Randy stood up moving to the counter. "That's us Ma'am."  
"Here you go...I apologize for Jessica & her friend."  
"Um...was ok...just unexpected." Randy tried to assure the woman before he grabbed the tray with the two plates plus the bag with the sandwich in it. He got back to the table sitting it down. "Here we go Johnny."  
"Thanks." John picked up one of the pastries and took a bite. "I don't care if people know. That's beside the point. I find it insulting that the minute people hear I'm with a guy they just immediately assume that I'm not the one in charge."

"Just cause they assume you bottom doesn't mean you're not in charge John." Randy tried to keep his voice down. "Come on just cause I am out with you...people can't help but wonder if I play for the same side. Plus you with that ass…who wouldn't like to assume you're the catcher?" Randy took the fork from his plate & cut open the first blintz which was the blueberry filled one oozing on the plate. "Oh boy I will feel this later." He speared the cut piece before putting it in his mouth. He licked some of the gooey filling from his lips.  
"I got the apple one. It's amazing." John noticed he had some filling on his fingers. "Damn, I've hot filling all over my fingers." Deciding to tease Randy a little, John stuck each finger inside of his mouth one at a time, slowly sucking the apple off. "Mmmm...good..."

Randy just chuckled as he continued to eat. He couldn't help but think that if Sheamus was with them he doesn't know if he would have indulged like he was. He stopped after a few bites just having a slight nagging feeling in the back of his head. John stopped tormenting Randy as he noticed Randy had stopped eating and his eyes seemed lost in thought. "You okay, Ran?" John asked, sitting down the pastry.  
Randy shook his head looking at John. "Sorry what?"  
"I asked if you were okay." John repeated. "You stopped eating and just zoned out there. What's up, Man?"

Randy bit his lips like he has a habit of doing when nervous. "I...I...for some reason I was just thinking about Shea & hoping he is ok...He's resting though so it's fine..." He tried to focus back on eating.  
"Oh." John's lighthearted mood dimmed with Randy's words. "I hope he's alright. We don't leave him alone often. And with his head injury..."  
"I know...but he seems more focused...I am just over reacting I am sure." Randy took a napkin to wipe some of the filling he felt on the corner of his mouth. John closed his eyes, trying to focus. He wondered if the connection he shared with Sheamus went both ways, if he could feel it this far if his Master was in any distress.

"I don't think I feel anything." He muttered.  
Randy slowly nodded. "It's fine John...my mind just wandered I guess."  
"I want to get back soon regardless. He's probably damn hungry." John began to eat again but the childish enthusiasm for the sweet treat was gone. "How long has it been since we left the engraver's shop you think? She said 90 minutes."  
"Not sure, but if we finish here first & take our time heading to the shop hopefully they will be done."  
"I think I'm done. I've had my quota of sugar for the day." John looked down at the partially eaten pastries. Randy had not meant to but his words had brought a deep uneasiness in the pit of John's stomach. If his Sweets was hurting or out of his head and something happened to him John did not know what he would do.

"OK BB..." Randy could see the uneasiness in John's eyes. He tried to take a few more bites before standing. "You dump the tray & I have the bag?"  
"Sure." John stood up and picked up the tray, carrying it to the trash can to dispose of it. Once it was done he walked back over to his waiting boyfriend. Once they were cleaned Randy headed with John out of the deli & started to make their way back to the shop to see if John's order was ready. John walked quietly alongside Randy, his fun banter gone. He was trying to focus and feel his Master's current emotions as he often did but it was more difficult with the distance between them. Normally, feeling his lover's feelings was as natural to John as breathing. He felt nothing and that fact made him worry all the more.  
"Hey...I didn't mean to make you worry BB. I would say call him...but what if he is still asleep?"

"It's okay, D." John gave Randy a smile as he tried to relax. "I don't want to wake him. He has a big day today and needs the rest. I just worry about him with his health and injuries. I think...if he was in trouble that I would feel it."  
"True BB...I was just worried too...but if we can't leave him alone for a few hours how would he handle our media schedules & shows. Yeah I know he will be traveling with us most of the time, but I am sure there will be times the comfort of the hotel room will be better for him then riding between media stops."  
"Yeah, you're right." John sighed. "I think I've always been protective of him. Shea just seems to bring out that side of me. Even from the start when I first heard about his past...We were only buddies then and a part of me wanted to hold him and keep him safe. Sweets is such a gentle man."

"Who knew under that was under that rugged hooligan hmm?" Randy chuckled as they got close to the shop.  
"Yeah." John laughed, glad to see the shop again. "It's part of what made me fall in love with him. He has that passion...that fire...but at the same time is the type of guy that wants to keep you safe and feel loved. That's why I wanted to buy that ring for him. To show him how I feel. I don't think that he's one much for jewelry...but it's the thought that counts."  
"Exactly BB. I don't think I seen him wear much besides his one cross necklace. I guess in our line of work none of us are overly big on jewelry."


	133. Chapter 133

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Back at the hotel Sheamus was having a fitful sleep & came to hearing knocking. "God don't tell me ye both forgot ye key." He slowly moved off the bed & looked for his robe to slip on, so he would be presentable to answer the door. He made his way from the bedroom through the sitting room with someone still knocking. "Hold on, I be right there!" He tried to yell then coughed. He tied the robe opening the door. "Where ye two re...Ello?" He addressed Dolph with AJ & Big E. "Can I help ye three?"  
Dolph looked at him with a smile. "You looking better man, Randy or John around?"

"Nay they out right now."  
"Damn it. Can we step in a moment?" Sheamus looked as if debating it. He didn't know why AJ gave him a weird vibe.  
"Sure come in & grab a seat...ye don't mind if I throw something more...appropriate for the presence of a lady."  
"Lady? What lady?" Dolph told Sheamus & just barely caught AJ's hand before it hit his chest. "You know I'm messing with you babe."

Sheamus moved to let them in, Big E took the one chair while Dolph & AJ took the sofa. Sheamus made his way into the bedroom & looked for gym shorts & one of his shirts. He sighed when he realized much of his clean clothing was in the sitting room. He at least got shorts on moving the sitting room. "Well your bruises look...well good." Dolph admitted.  
"Aye...some things heal fast on me...wish me ribs was one."  
"I can understand that man. How the head?"  
"Cut sealing well...but brain still scrambled some. We need to go in early so they can run the ImPACT on me."

"Damn that fuckers a pain. You will begin to wonder what the point of all this is. Good luck."  
"Thanks...so why ye wanted to see Randy or John?"  
"One of them has my keys."  
"Ye keys?"  
"Wow um what was wrong with you late Friday."  
"Oh...um..." He closed his eyes trying to think. "I was pretty out of it, ye knew of it?"  
"Yeah I saw John carrying you out, I offered them my SUV we rented to get you to the hospital."

Sheamus blushed faintly. "My left lung...it had partly collapsed."  
"Shit man, well you are sounding good considering that."  
Sheamus nodded. "If that was Friday night, why ye just now getting here?"  
"I thought John or Randy was going to contact me so we just chilled in the hotel yesterday. We want to go grab some food before the arena so we came for the keys."  
"I will call them." Sheamus went into the bedroom to get his phone. He knew Randy was doing the driving so he called John's phone.

* * *

John was getting ready to enter the shop to check on his purchase when his phone went off. "Oh shit. Just as minute, Ran." He pulled out his phone, looking at it. "It's Shea." John quickly answered the call. "Hey, Sweets. Did you rest well?"

* * *

"Doing OK...we have some company. Something about you & Randy having Dolph's rental keys? Did ye two leave them here?"

* * *

John turned to Randy. "Hey, D, Dolph is at the hotel with Shea. He is looking for his car keys. Do you know where they are?" John had been so broken on the way home from the hospital that he had no idea what his boyfriend had done with the keys.  
"Oh damn...um...I only grabbed the one set...shoot..." He bit his lip trying to think. "My clothes from that night...I think should still be in the bathroom."  
"Randy said he thinks the keys are in his clothes in the bathroom, Sweets. Tell Dolph we said thank you for all of his help. How are you feeling?" John asked, glad that his worries could finally be put to rest.

* * *

"Still tired, but we know that to be expected...a slight pull in the chest...but no more than after the attack. I should be good to go with ye for the test & watch ye guys tonight. Can I keep you on the line while I check?" Sheamus motioned Dolph to wait a moment & head for the bathroom. "I swear ye two sometimes act like ye in a bloody frat house."

* * *

"I'm sorry, Sweets." John's voice immediately went into submissive mode at Sheamus' gentle reproof. "I'll have to clean up our mess when we get home. I'm glad that you are doing okay."  
Randy remained quite while John was on the phone but was listening.

* * *

"Well we have the arena Angel...worry of it later." Sheamus knelt with a faint cringe when he saw the pants in the bathroom. He was moving them checking the pockets. "I think I have them." He pulled them out showing Dolph. "This looks like them?"  
"Well it they have their keys & guess so."  
"Cool, Here ye go fella."  
"Thanks" Dolph took them. "Want an arm up?"  
"Sure." Dolph leaned near Sheamus, bending his arm for Sheamus to hook his arm on to pull himself up. "Well Angel seems that thee ones, I be seeing ye two soon?"

* * *

"I hope so, Sweets. I had to wait 90 minutes for my tags to be engraved. We're heading into the shop to check on them now. Randy picked out something for you to eat and we'll be back soon." John replied.

* * *

"Good I actually think I am hungry." Sheamus admitted "See ye boys soon I am being rude to our guests."

* * *

"Please tell Dolph we said thank you for everything he has done. Goodbye, Sweets." John hung up the call and pocketed his phone. "Ready to go in, Ran?"  
"Yeah, everything ok?"

* * *

Sheamus hung up the phone. "They wanted to make sure we thank ye for all ye help fella."  
"Not a problem." Dolph turned heading back to the sitting room with the others. "Just learn to take it easy. We won't keep you long. You can ask AJ I was a pain with my concussion. She said I seemed to sleep more than I was awake for the first week or so."  
"He's right." AJ spoke up. "He slept like a hibernating bear. Then acted like a grizzly when you tried to wake him." She admitted. "You seem to be doing better then he was."  
"I am sure that is encouraging news when they get back."  
"They so Randy is helping John watch you?"  
"Aye."

"That cool, so...Angel hmm?" Dolph smirked.  
Sheamus blushed slightly. "Aye John tis me Angel...always trying to look out for me."  
"Awe..." AJ commented from the couch. "That sweet."  
"So...um...when John screamed calling you sweets?" Dolph asked.  
"Aye...th-that is his name for me."  
"OK that is real sweet babes give him a break." AJ told him.  
"OK if you have the keys can we get going?" Big E asked.  
"Yeah" Dolph told him. "We will let you get more rest man, glad you feeling better. Let's go guys." AJ & Big E got up & they all headed out of the room. Once Sheamus was sure the door was secure he went to lay back down in the bed feeling tired again.

* * *

"Everything's fine." John smiled. "I feel better now." Let's go check on my stuff and get back."  
"OK BB." Randy headed for the shop opening the door. "After you." He told John even giving a faint bow & sweep of his arm being a little silly. Hearing Sheamus was on the phone set Randy slightly more at ease as well.  
"What a gentleman. Why thank you kind Sir." John laughed, imitating a southern belle as he walked into the shop.

Randy shook his head following John in. The woman from before smiled seeing them. "I hope you enjoyed the deli. I'll do get your order." She headed into the back before John could even reply. She came back out with a small shopping bag. "Everything is packed like you requested." She set it on the counter.  
"Thank you, Ma'am, for all your help." John looked inside the bag. "Are the dog tags packaged with the chain? I want to wear them out."  
"Yes, it is the flatter of the boxes."

"Thank you, Ma'am." John pulled out the flat box and opened it carefully, removing the tags to inspect the inscription. "Beautiful job." He slid the chain over his neck with a huge smile. "I feel like myself again. Many thanks, Ma'am." John placed the empty box back inside the shopping bag.  
"Enjoy sirs." She told them both. "Glad you like them." She aimed more at John.

"Thank you, ready to go, D?" John asked Randy turning to face the door.  
"Yeah, BB." Randy got to the door first waving bye to the saleswoman before pushing it open. It was time to go from the air-conditioned store & back into the July heat. John walked outside and the two men headed for the car. "Damn, it's a good feeling. I feel complete again. I never felt the same since those pricks stole my tags." John commented as the walked. "I used to practically live in them."  
"Yeah I know...honestly you wore them so often after I while I hardly even noticed them"

"Well, these are never coming off again unless I am showering or wearing..." John's voice dropped in volume. "My collar."  
"Well you don't wrestle with them either Ba...BB." Randy told him getting to the car. He popped the locks to open the door. "Damn like an oven in there...open your door for a moment before you get in."  
"Okay." John opened the door to let it air a few minutes before he could slide into the seat. He looked inside the bag and opened the first black ring box discreetly, pulling it out after he saw it was Sheamus'. John was impressed. It was even more gorgeous up close. The white metal set off the rich, green stone just right. "Look, Daddy." John turned the box toward Randy so that his lover could see it. "It's nice isn't it?"  
Randy looked over the roof of the car at John. "Wow it does shine nice out here. What did you get inside it?"

John blushed a moment before answering. "You gave me wings." He knew Randy would probably faint from the sugar overload.  
"Very Sweet Babe..." Randy's eyes seemed to drop a moment. "Should be ok now." He quickly got in even if it still felt a little hot. He started the car so he could open the windows. John closed the ring box and put it back inside the bag before he got inside the car and fastened his seat belt. They had been best friends for so long that he had noticed Randy's eyes shift even across the car. "I do something wrong, Daddy?" John asked, looking at Randy carefully.  
"No BB...you didn't do anything wrong...I am sure he'll love it." Randy reached over to turn the A/C on the push the stale air out before closing the windows.


	134. Chapter 134

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"Okay." John reached across to hold Randy's free hand. "I've been dying to do that all day, Daddy." Randy gave a light, but genuine smile feeling John's hand & hearing his words.  
"Thanks Baby...really." He put the car in gear to pull out of the space & head for the exit of the lot to pay before heading back for the hotel. John held Randy's hand as he drove, gently rubbing it with his thumb. These were the kinds of things that John had ached to do for years but never dared because they were little more than friends with benefits.  
"I want some beats." John reached his free hand to turn on the radio, searching until he came across a station that was playing Love The Way You Lie by Eminem and Rihanna. "This song is the fucking bomb." John exclaimed, rapping the verses along with Eminem.

"I can't tell you what it really is, I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe  
I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight  
High off of love, drunk from my hate  
It's like I'm huffin' paint and I love it, the more I suffer  
I suffocate and right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me  
She fuckin' hates me, and I love it  
Wait, where you going? I'm leaving you, no, you ain't  
Come back, we're running right back, here we go again  
It's so insane, 'cause when it's going good, it's going great  
I'm Superman with the wind at his back  
She's Lois Lane..."

Randy didn't care much for John's choice of music, never did & bet he never would. it was a subject they would always disagree on. He wasn't fully listening, what little he did pick up he didn't know why it made him feel cold...but his Baby thought it was good he would never understand. John was totally oblivious to Randy's dislike, he was so lost in the rhymes he loved. He looked out the window, bobbing his head and rapping the lyrics he knew by heart.

"Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean  
And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine  
But your temper's just as bad as mine is, you're the same as me  
But when it comes to love, you're just as blinded  
Baby, please come back, it wasn't you, baby, it was me  
Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems  
Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano  
All I know is I love you too much to walk away though  
Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk  
Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk?  
Told you this is my fault, look me in the eyeball  
Next time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the drywall"

Then he paused to listen to the heart breaking chorus that always got him every time, no matter how many times he heard the song. The pain was so evident in the woman singer's voice.

'Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
Well that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie'

"John...can I be blunt a moment?" Randy focused more on the road than the song at this point, the words stung him...he felt John deserved to know his feelings, but he didn't want to hurt him.  
"What?...Yeah Sure, Daddy. What's up?" John was knocked from his reverie as he always got lost in his music.  
"I may not be hearing it as full detailed as I am sure you do...but with all the shit we been through lately...how can you think a song about an abusive relationship is...in your words...the fucking bomb."

"That's why I like it along with all of Slim Shady's rhymes. His songs are real and like love, painful at times but always full of passion." John explained. "Life is not always about sunshine and roses, Ran."  
"No shit Sherlock." Randy sort of just huffed out a breath, maybe he was just seeing connections John wasn't, was he reading to much into the words?  
John reached over to turn off the radio and looked out the window. "You're damn close minded just like a lot of other people." John mumbled, glaring out the window. "This is exactly what I was talking about in my Tweets to Marshal. Same old shit. Fucking haters can't see true talent if it slapped them in the damn face."

Randy wished he could lower his eyes, but kept them on the road, his hand trembled in John's touch as he fought a lump in his throat. "Ke-keep it on if you want..." Randy almost croaked out. He didn't know the words to make John understand. Two broken 'relationships' each abusive in their own ways...now the last day or two how theirs almost cracked & fell apart. Hearing how the man was abusing the woman, yet would beg for her back...was just hitting too close to home for the younger man.

John turned to look at Randy as he felt his boyfriend's hand trembling. The hidden pain was all too clear in his lover's grey eyes. "No, it's fine. I know we don't agree on music. I never should have turned it on." A little of the defensive anger left John's voice as some of his rage lessened. "I'm sorry. As a fellow rapper I get put into a stereotypical box all the time. I'm just a little touchy on the subject I guess."  
"I...I wasn't tr-trying to criticize the artist John." Randy's throat still felt tight as he couldn't afford the tears he felt wanted to come out, he wouldn't be able to drive if that was the case. "And you...just wanted...something to break...the silence." He tried to swallow the lump down that still wanted to grow even larger in his throat.

"It's cool. Let's forget it." John looked out the window, watching the scenery. He was a little annoyed that every time he tried to play some music, whether for working out or driving Randy always seemed to have something smart to comment about the songs he loved. It had been that way for years. Randy was glad the traffic back to the hotel didn't seem as bad as heading into the city. Now he was just worried about dealing with fans. Reaching the hotel he pulled into the lot looking for a good space before parking.

As soon as the car was parked, John let go of Randy's hand to unbuckle his belt and climbed from the vehicle, eager to get inside and see Sheamus. He stood outside the car, waiting on Randy. Randy looked down a moment when John let go of his hand he had to take a few deep breaths to compose himself before getting out of the car with Sheamus' food. Shutting his door his locked the car to head inside, for now he kept his calm exterior. "The lobby will probably be full of fans." John stated as the two men made their way toward the hotel entrance. "I'm kind of glad that Sweets isn't with us right now. He would probably be bombarded with questions about us and his injury."

"You up to handling the onslaught of questions yourself?" Randy asked as he walked he was trying to think how to hold the food & sign autographs he was almost looking forward to the distraction. John shrugged at the question.  
"Not exactly looking forward to it but at least I'm not injured like Shea is. I can deal. We just need to try to get passed them as fast as possible. Sweets told me on the phone that he's hungry."  
"OK just explain the normal busy day excuse & try to work towards the elevator, thought we may need to worry about them on the way back when Shea is with us."

"Sounds good. Blow them off." John laughed. Once they reached the hotel lobby, they were both immediately swarmed by the fans they had thankfully avoided on the way out. John tried to push past the crowd, explaining nicely that they were both in a big hurry to get to the arena and that they would spend more time with each fan at the show. A group of three women yelled at John, making sure to be heard over the rest. "Hey, Johnny! Centon forever, Baby!" One young woman called out, strangely wearing a t-shirt with a doctored picture of John and Randy hugging on the front, looking very much like a happy couple. "We love it that you came out. That's so hot. But why not Randy instead of Sheamus? You two are soooo hot together?" Another woman in the group asked loudly.

Without thinking, John gave a loud laugh. "Sorry to disappoint you ladies but there is nothing between Ran and me. We're just friends. For one thing we have nothing in common. His taste in music sucks."  
"Awe...too bad." The women pouted.  
"Excuse us, we really must go." John pushed through the crowd to clear a path for him and Randy to the elevator. Randy just kept his mouth closed during things slipping a few quick autographs in as he moved through the crowd. He finally got to the elevator with John & stepped on as it opened.


	135. Chapter 135

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

He just looked at John with a faintly icy look after the door closed. "Friends but nothing in common hmm?" He hit the button for their floor.  
"It was a lie, Ran. Those chicks were insane. They had an edited photo of us on their t-shirts for God's sake. What did you want me to tell them? The truth? That I call you Daddy and you love spanking my ass every night?" John asked, taken back by the look in Randy's eyes.  
"Of course not Baby..." Randy almost slumped against the wall of the elevator his hands bracing on the railing the deli bag still held in one. Once the bell went off to tell them they reached their floor Randy pushed off & step off & waited for John.

John followed Randy and the two men made their way to the hotel room. Once they were at their door, John pulled out the room key card and swiped it to unlock and open the door, holding it open for Randy to carry the food inside. "Thanks Babe." Randy walked in & saw the sitting room empty.  
"Shea?" He sat the food on the table & went to look for Sheamus. He saw the man laying on the bed again his back to the door as he slept on his side. John closed the door and followed Randy into the bedroom, still holding his bag with the rings inside. "Oh, he's resting again." He whispered as he looked at his Master. "I wonder if we should wake him to eat?"  
"How much time you think we need before we need to leave for the arena?" Randy asked in a low tone hoping to not wake Sheamus if it wasn't needed.  
"I don't know about you guys but it's not going to take me long to dress. We are supposed to be there by noon though and Master needs time to eat too." John answered, sitting his shopping bag down on the nightstand and kicking off his shoes.

When John got near the bed there was slight sound from the bed. It was more mumbles than actual words from the larger man. "Guess that answers that."  
"Mo Ghrá...An-Angel?" Sheamus gave a low groan as he tried to roll onto his back.  
"You ok Shea?" Randy asked.  
"Just bit tired."  
"Well we have your breakfast in the other room want me to bring it in?"  
"No...need to get up…What I have?"  
"Plain bagel with lox & cream cheese."  
"OK." He moved to get up slowly.

"Let me help you, Master." John reached down to offer the Irishman a helping hand. As he bent down, his tags clinked softly together. "I got my tags back, Sir." John announced happily.  
"Glad...shame ye two go out for it &...not get them." Sheamus smiled as John gave him a hand up. "May I see them closer?"  
"Of course, Master." John held up the tags, realizing that he had not told Sheamus that he was leaving his family out this time. "There is one for you and one for Ran...I wanted it that way."  
"Very sweet Angel as long as ye sure," He hooked his finger under them to look them over seeing The Viper one for Randy & than his. He held his between his thumb & forefinger. "Lovely." He raised it to actually kiss the tag & then lean forward to lightly kiss John. "I missed ye both." He smiled before releasing the tag & John to walk over to Randy. He lightly gave him a kiss as well before moving to the sitting room.

John grabbed the shopping bag and headed into the sitting room. He just couldn't wait another moment to give his two men their gifts. Finding the box that contained Sheamus' ring, John walked over to his Irish lover. "Master...I bought you something today. It just reminded me of you." John spoke with uncertainty as he handed his lover the ring box, not knowing how the younger man would react. Sheamus looked at John slightly puzzled.  
"Ye didn't need to Angel...thank ye." He took the box moving to sit down. He looked at the simple box before opening it, his mouth fell open slightly. "Tis stunning Angel...he looked at John a moment & started to open his mouth to say something then stopped looking back down at it.

"There's an inscription inside, Master." John informed Sheamus with a small smile. "I'm glad that you like it. I know I didn't have to...I wanted to."  
Sheamus pulled the ring from the box to look for the inscription. He smiled reading it, his icy blues growing faintly wet. "Very sweet Angel...um...silly question?"  
"Sure, Master. What is it?" John asked as his hand reached inside the bag to grab the second ring box.

"Um...which hand were ye planning on me wearing it on?" Sheamus eyes moved back to John trying not to blush feeling silly even asking.  
"Huh?" John was caught off guard by the question. He thought a minute before blushing. "Uh...either hand, Sweets. It's up to you." John walked over to the silent Randy, butterflies in his stomach as he wondered Randy's reaction. He held out the second black box. "I bought you something too, Daddy. I...hope you like it."  
"You did?..." Randy looked taking the box. "The...wallet...you never misplaced it to begin with did you?"

Sheamus didn't want to push anything & was not sure how he felt either way...to wear it left may cause too many questions among fans & other wrestlers to, he tried the ring on his right hand. "No." John admitted, watching for Randy's reaction. "I saw this and had to buy it for you. I w-wanted it to be a surprise." A faint smile tries to pull a Randy's lips.  
"And people call me sneaky...Thanks Johnny..." He looks down towards the box. Not even seeing it yet John may of even heard Randy covering a sniffle. Randy could feel himself getting choked up again, but for a different reason.

He opened the box only to feel the lump grow in his throat, he faintly remembered seeing the ring in the case. And yes while like John he was not one hurting for money, it was a very nice gesture. "This is nice Baby...Now not exactly an everyday piece..." He pulled it out to look closer, that is when the saw the inscription inside. It may not seem as profound as what his Master's ring had said, but spoke volumes to him . To Daddy Love Baby Boy. "Yeah...clearly a sp-" He took a deep breath. "A special event ring. Thanks Baby." Randy had to blink his eyes to keep the tears at bay as he slipped his ring also on the right hand. The white of the platinum was in strong contrast with his tan skin, then with the twin ruby eyes showed easily against it. Another sniffle was heard as Randy was still looking at his hand.

John knew that Randy was not normally the type to be touched by romantic gestures and his reaction moved John more than he cared to admit. "I just wanted you to have it, Daddy." He looked up at Randy with all the love he could convey. "Something you can wear whenever you want to remind you that even though our relationship has to be a secret for now...it's no less real than the love I share with our Master. I'll always be your Baby Boy. Even when we're old and grey. I'm sorry that I act like an insensitive ass at times...I love you so much it hurts."

"I love you too Baby...both of you..." Randy had to take a finger & wipe near the corner of his eyes before finally looking at John. "I was being silly...I envy you two at times." He gave a sigh.  
"Ye know if we could include ye we would." Sheamus tried to assure Randy.  
"I know Master...it...just hurts some times. "  
"I know Love." Sheamus got up moving over toward Randy to brush his face. The younger man turned to look at him. "It does hurt ye Love for we must be kept to shadows for now. Nay think we don't know that...I am truly sorry." Sheamus leaned in to lightly kiss Randy's lips. The gentle touch was the tiny hit Randy needed for the tears to trail his cheeks. "Shh Mo Ghrá ye have us & we will not be going anywhere."  
"I know Shea...Master...I know in public we each needs masks for different reasons. I just wish mine could be more like the ones you two can wear."

John wrapped his arms around Randy's waist to pull him close. "I'd love nothing more than to tell the world how much I love you, Daddy. You know that. Maybe someday we will be able to."  
"I know Baby...but we can't...at least not before we retire & even then threesome are not exactly...accepted even in the gay community."  
"But more so in the leather one. Tis not unheard of for a Master to have more than one pet."  
"I guess..."  
"Ye know I would never force ye to come to any of those places Mo Ghrá. Aye ye me Viper and pet in that sense...but ye are me Love first..."  
Randy bowed his head. "Yes Master Shea." Randy almost trembled in John's grasp with the thoughts in his head...remembering Shea's words of them both being collared & chained together. Why did he now have the thought of them like that, but Sheamus held another length of chain like a leash leading them into a MsBD club. He could not tell if the thought scared or excited him.

John almost reluctantly released Randy from his hold. "But it is a nice thought." He said slowly, his imagination wandering as always. "All of us going into a club together. Finally able to be who we are in private in a public place. Kind of liberating..."  
"I would need to check into a few places...if that is what ye both wish. Would ye like that Love?"  
"Ye-yes." Randy oddly responded meekly his voice trembled. Sheamus reached over taking his hand.  
"We are not forcing ye Love."  
"I know Sir. I just heard how some of those places are." Sheamus lightly squeezed Randy's hand.  
"Remember both of ye...no matter what other Master's or Mistresses do with their pets...Ye only need worry what I request of ye two."  
"Yes Master Shea."


	136. Chapter 136

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John watched the two men, a little stunned by Randy's submissive demeanor. He had known for years that his friend had been Dave and Hunter's sub but to see the cocky man he knew so well-being almost timid was eye-opening to say the least. "You know I would enjoy it, Master. I've often wondered exactly what goes on in those places. I find it all fascinating." John's curiosity about the life was what had first drawn him to seek out the Sweet Restraints forum in the first place.  
"I know Angel...but just like there are different levels of 'intensity' in relationships...there is in clubs...some are like nightclubs or a bar, while others are more like 'gentlemen's clubs' or public dungeons. Now most do seem to stay discreet...I will need to ask Li... " Sheamus looked down a moment. The enthusiasm of his voice lowered as well. "Lilly if she knows of any places in cities we may be in soon."  
"What is wrong Sir?" Randy asked.

"I started to write her last night...te-telling her of the...situation when Angel said he wished nothing of the life."  
"You said started so you never finished it."  
"Nay...bu-but I should still send it...it mentions how...how I had lost hold of my trainees." The dimpled smile faded from John's face at his Master's words. It seemed every time he tried to be happy he was reminded of the horrible mistakes that he had made. "Will you..."John hesitated a moment. "Get into trouble, Master?"  
"I...don't know Angel...That is why I…just could not bring myself to send it."  
Randy lifted his head to look at Sheamus. "Sir...they have to take the fact you are hurt...you were not around us when it happened...you can't dictate our actions 24/7. They are not like that are they? If you were part of them before & you said that relationship was one of the more relaxed ones they can't expect you to be any different."  
"I am unsure of their reaction."

"Then please pardon my bluntness Sir..." Randy's voice held more of its normal conviction. "but if they say you failed because we got out of hand...or as you said away from you...Screw them! We both came back, we are both fine...if they can't see you are a good Master then screw them. Your Angel & I don't need some group to tell us what we already know. You are a good Master...and both of us belong to you, mind, body & soul...even if they shut you out we won't leave you Sir."

"Daddy's right, Master. You are the best Master any sub could ever ask for. You take good care of us and always think of our needs first. None of what happened was in any way your fault." John agreed, placing his hand on Sheamus' arm.  
"OK...I will send the letter with a few changes...see what they say when I request the added information...after I eat though?"  
"Of course Sir." Randy told him. Sheamus moved back to the table to sit down grabbing the bag to open it.  
"Thank ye both." He pulled it out along with the additional bag adding the onion & tomato to it before taking the first bite of it.

"You're welcome, Master." John took off his ball cap and tossed it aside to get more comfortable. He pulled off his shirt but left on his jeans and dog tags as he reclined back in one of the chairs, relaxing. "I was looking at your Twitter account earlier, Sir. You are getting a lot of support from fans asking about your injury."  
"I guess after me testing I should send some sort of message out...I have been slacking."  
"Yes but you have a good excuse Shea." Randy told him as he moved to his gear case by the door to check everything over for tonight.

"Randy's right, Sweets. The fans know you've not been well." John placed his hands behind his head as he tried to relax before they would have to leave. "I guess we have a lot to celebrate tonight. It's a big night for us, Ran. You winning the big briefcase and me getting to retain. I'll bet you get to do an intense promo on Raw tomorrow night about how you're in the running for the title now and how you're going to kick my ass."  
"And if they have you out there with me...I am sure you will be firing back with your normal bravado, even if you don't say it much anymore it will have the air of want some come get some..." Randy smirked even if his back was to John. "Of course you know I will plan on getting some back in the hotel room as long as Master doesn't mind.

"When I really mind?"  
"Good point...oh...shit..."  
"What is it?"  
"Um...John told me you were going to issue a punishment on him after the show tonight...we might have a clue what it is."  
"With him not on vacation I don't know now." John thought over what he suspected the punishment to be. He was honestly pretty ignorant on the subject of cock cages and wondered if one could even be worn while wrestling.  
"Whatever you think, Master. You know more about things than I do."

"I just don't wish ye distracted from ye work Angel."  
"But Sir...while yes our life behind doors is different from the one the public sees...I think John might handle it if we are correct in what we were thinking...well John was thinking."  
"And what do ye two think I had in mind?" Sheamus sat back looking at Randy.  
"Um...seeing how well his cage fit him."  
"Hmmm do either of ye understand the significance of that being a fitting punishment for me Angel? Because ye are correct." A faint blush covered John's cheeks from the shame of the words he knew he had to speak.  
"Because it was my lack of self-control that caused you to strain yourself, Master? I was told to watch over you and I let my own lust control me instead of doing what I k-knew was right?"

"Exactly Angel...very good." Sheamus praised John from his seat. Sheamus thought a moment. "I will hold off ye punishment till after Raw...see how well ye can handle it for the house shows. I am still undetermined how long ye will be wearing it for."  
"Will we be training him on his control while wearing it Sir?" Randy couldn't help himself.  
"Calm yeself Viper, ye know I am limited."  
"Yes Sir...was just wondering."  
"Ye don't watch it ye may be joining him in his treatment."  
Randy gulped a little bowing his head again. "Yes Sir...sorry I was out of line."

"Good." Sheamus finished eating before he opened his laptop, turning it back on to where he had left the email open. John could not help sending a smug look Randy's direction at Sheamus' quick reproof. His fellow sub had seemed just a little too eager to aid in his training. John closed his eyes and sat quietly while his Master saw to his letter so as not to disturb him while he was trying to concentrate.

Sheamus worked on the letter making changes like the fact that John wished nothing with the life. He also added that despite the transgression both pets were dealt with & things are back in order. The last part was requesting the best way to find 'good' clubs while they traveled, He hit send then looked between both of his boys. "I think I need a shower before we go...can one of ye find me a comfortable outfit to wear? Maybe long shorts & one of my brogue kick shirts?" He carefully pushed himself up to stand heading for the bathroom.  
"I'll get it, Ran. I know where pretty much all his clothes are." John stood to his feet, stretching before heading for Sheamus' suitcase. He opened the bag and began searching inside, trying not to make a mess as he sorted through the folded clothing.


	137. Chapter 137

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"OK Babe...I was debating changing...but just gonna get sweaty again at the arena." He looked over at John, a faint smile seeing the tags. "They look good on you Baby." He reached over hooking his finger under the chain. "They show off good against your skin." He let go of the chain before he zipped up his gear bag. & stood up.  
"Thanks, Daddy...Just remember, every time you see me kissing the tags when I take them off before a match I'm thinking of you both...Even if it's your ass I'm going to kick." John laughed as he pulled out the t-shirt Sheamus had asked for along with a pair of shorts and clean socks.  
Randy just laughed at the kicking his ass comment. "Just remember that when you feel the bite of an RKO hitting you Baby." He went & sat in the chair John was in before.  
"I hate those damned RKOs. They are freaky as hell. You feel like you are free-falling through the air." John complained, having a feeling there would be a few in his near future.  
"Yeah like crashing from an AA is much better?" Randy tried to joke back.

The boy's banter kept them unaware of their Master's actions in the next room. Talk of the clubs, and their devotion even without the Iron Rose's backing warmed his heart….but also his body. When Sheamus entered the room he looked over the discarded clothing from before wondering if what he was looking for was even in there. If so he was glad hopefully Dolph did not see them. He came across one of the two leather jock straps of his boys. The condition told him it was that of his Viper.

Since it was already 'damaged' he took it in with him to the shower setting the water to a warm spray. He stepped in shutting the shower door behind him. His body feeling hot & flushed as he leaned again the one side wall of the enclosure. Yes if caught it would have been a perverted sight. A Master feeling & even smelling the soiled garment as he touched himself under the spray of the shower. At least once he even bit into the garment to muffle his own moans.

* * *

John was in the middle of teasing with Randy when suddenly he began to feel horny as hell for no apparent reason. His mind had not even been on sex at all. "D-Daddy..." John bit back a moan as he stopped mid-sentence. "I think our Master is h-having fun without us...God, I can feel his arousal from here."  
Randy's eye brows raised hearing John. "Damn that bond thing must really suck a times...um...should one of us check on him or leave him be?" Randy got up moving toward John watching his face. He debated checking Shea not wanting to intrude...but also remembers at least once Shea admitted he can sometimes get over zealous even with himself with his bad ribs.

"You g-go check...I don't trust myself right now...Damn, he's got me so fucking hot. I just want someone to pound me against the wall." John moaned out. Randy actually bit his lip hearing John & how he looked. He almost wondered if Shea's special tea blend could work on John.  
"OK Baby...you just sit & try to relax..." Randy moved towards the bathroom pushing the door open. The first sound he heard was just that of the water running. Walking in more he could see where Sheamus had himself pressed against the side of the enclosure. The distortion of the glass made it hard to see anything clearly. Randy took a deep breath before speaking. "Sir are you ok?"

A deep groan was heard from the shower. When Sheamus heard Randy's voice. embarrassment & shame waved over his body, but did little for his heated state if anything being caught heated him more. "Aye..." He moaned. Randy was moving closer to the shower removing his shirt tossing it to the side.  
"Anything I can help you with Master...you know you shouldn't strain yourself."  
"Oh damn...Aye...come here..."  
"Gladly Master." Randy kicked off his shoes & stripped of his jeans before opening the door. He saw the state of his Master, a hand wrapped around his firm cock & his other grasping the small leather garment. Randy was not fully sure what to make seeing the item. "What is it you wish of me Master?"

"Ye knees Viper...suck me so good...taste ye Master...an-and finger me...so hot..." Sheamus moan his head going back against the glass wall.  
"A pleasure always." Closing the door behind him, Randy lowered to his knees in front of his heated Master. "Feed me Sir." He told Sheamus looking down as the Irishman was still holding his own cock. Randy licked his lips before lowering them to the swollen head. He licked at it granting him a pleasant sound from above him. He then quickly took it between his lips to suck along the thick shaft.

"Aye...aye..." Sheamus spread his legs to give a sturdier base while Randy worked to bring his Master the pleasure he was seeking. Randy brought his hands around to grip his Master's ass feeling how it clenched as his mouth worked his cock. He hummed deep in his throat with pleasure of making his Master feel good without fear of hurting him more. Randy pulled one hand away to slide the fingers into his mouth along with his Master's cock. His eyes raised in time to see Sheamus muffling himself with the garment & it was such an erotic sight to him that even if he was trying not to Randy could not help but become aroused by the rare site. He knew Sheamus was not much for gags, so to see him silence himself was hot. He pulled the fingers free & slid the hand between Sheamus' legs to begin to tease his ass. Sheamus gave a deep moan feeling Randy's fingers brush his hole. Sheamus was panting heavy through his nose. His head nodding trying to encourage him for more.

Randy as he went down swallowing most of his Master's length pushed his fingers into his tight ass getting a heated moan from both men. Randy worked his Master's body the best he could he could already feel his cock begin to twitch as well as his ass clenching around his fingers. He tried to move his fingers just right causing Sheamus to moan deeply into the cloth as he came hard & without warning down his Viper's throat. Randy worked to swallow all he could down removing his fingers first, Then his lips after he knew he milked every drop from His Master's now spent cock. Sheamus pulled the cloth free still Panting. "Th-Than ye."

Randy slowly stood up. "Not needed…but your welcome...remember Sir...it is our job to serve you...please never think you need to hide the fact you are turned on by something."  
"Aye...what of ye now."  
"Do you have something in mind?"  
"Come here..." Sheamus lightly panted wrapping one arm around Randy he guided him closer. He brought his lips to Randy's kissing him deeply & fully. He flicked his tongue over Randy's lips which he gladly parted allowing his Master to taste his mouth fully. He then moaned into Sheamus' mouth feeling Sheamus' other hand take hold of his cock & begin to stroke it hard & fast. He then felt the wonderful jolts of pleasure that only Sheamus could seem to stir within his body. His whole body shuttered as he practically screamed into his Masters hot mouth as he came between their bodies.

Sheamus slowly released his hold on Randy. "Better Love?"  
"Yes...mu-much..." Sheamus smiled before he began to wash himself then handed Randy the cloth as he started to rinse off. Randy felt in a slight daze as he began to wash himself down as well. "So you know...you may have a heated Angel in the next room...um...he...he picked up on the fact you were heated." He could see Sheamus blush. "It is ok Sir."  
"Is it though? Aye it came in handy for us to find him...but to be so open at times...it was just bad timing."  
"Is there a way to shield it any?"  
"I don't know." They finished & got out to dry off before moving to check on John.


	138. Chapter 138

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Meanwhile, John was like a man possessed by a sexual demon. His jeans and boxers had been ripped down to his ankles, his body was glistening with sweat as wave after wave of sexual energy washed over him, pleasure and need traveling from his rock hard cock shooting to his prostrate. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!" He gasped over and over as his flushed body sought release. John pulled off his clothes the rest of the way, leaving himself dressed only in a pair of white socks and his new dog tags. He went in a wild search of the vibrator he had bought at the sex toy shop, barely able to walk in his lust filled haze as the feeling grew stronger until John feared he might pass out from the strength of it.

Finding it in the bedroom, John turned it on and leaned against the nearest wall, his legs spread wide and knees bent as he impaled himself with no lube or prep. "Oh fuck yeah!" He moaned like a whore as he fucked himself hard and deep with the toy, his body humming from his Master's arousal in the other room, his aching cock already glistening with his pre-cum. John was in pure sexual heaven…or was it hell; the vibrations from the toy almost tripled in its intensity due to the sensations already flooding his wanton body. His head was thrown back in delight, his blue eyes glazed and darkened with his lust.

* * *

Reaching the sitting room the two men found it empty. "He was here..." Randy told Sheamus as he spotted the discarded jeans & underwear. They were already heading for the bedroom when Randy caught the sounds of John's heated moans. "May I Master?"  
"Go tend to my Angel Viper." Randy slowly licked his lips looking forward to taking care of his Baby Boy as he had his Master moments ago. Yes if anyone knew the truth Randy would surly deny it...but when it came to his Master & his Baby Boy Randy was truly a cock loving, cum guzzling slut. He walked into the bedroom expecting to see John laid out on the bed only to see him braced on the wall much like their Master was in the shower.

John was so lost in his sex filled haze to even notice he drew an audience. Randy moved over lowering to his knees seeing John's cock as it jumped with John's fucking himself with the toy. Randy wrapped his fingers around John's cock & licked the weeping head. He then took the other hand resting it over John's own as he was thrusting it as hard & fast as he could into his craving body. "Let Daddy help your fever Baby." Randy then proceeded to take John's cock pass his lips sucking, something already told him that his words & the sensation it would not be long at all before he got to taste his Baby's salty milk.

John heard Randy's deep baritone only moments before a warm mouth surrounded his throbbing cock and John was lost, helpless to his passion. "OH FUCK….YES DADDY!" He screamed out, arching his back as he flooded his Daddy's mouth with his large load, his body shaking from the release of all his pent-up tension. After a few moment had passed, John finally relaxed opening his eyes, blinking as he looked down at the sinful sight kneeling in front of him. "W-What happened, Daddy?" John asked, panting for breath. Randy pulled back, John's now limp cock passing from his lips. He looked up at John a smirk on his lips. He slowly ran his tongue over his lips.  
"Why don't you tell us Baby Boy? We come to look for you & hear you going at it with yourself. We walk in & your pressed hard against the wall fucking yourself with our new toy. Speaking of..." Randy took a hold better of John's hand to finish sliding the dildo from his ass. "Were you so in a sexual fog you don't even remember it?" Sheamus stayed by the door as he watched the whole display wondering what truly had gone on in John's head.

"I n-never felt that way before, Daddy." John confessed, stammering as he tried to collect his thoughts. "I was beyond horny...One minute I was teasing around with you and the next I was on fire...I was so damn hard I thought I'd burst and just wanted to grab the nearest object and fuck my brains out with it...I found the vibrator and couldn't even wait until I reached the bed to fill myself with it. It was like I was possessed or something...I couldn't even think straight."

"If I am to blame Angel I am sorry...Mo Ghrá told me ye sent him to check on me...cause ye felt I was...heated." Sheamus admitted with a faint blush to his cheeks as he moved closer to the two men. "Ye were right I was...but even after I was tended to...seems ye were still stuck within that haze of lust yeself." Sheamus felt ashamed & embarrassed he did not have control of himself & it somehow hurt his Angel. If Randy & he did not come across John when they did would the older of man continued his actions till he had passed out from exhaustion with the burning lust unquenched? He slowly turned to leave the room searching for the clothing that was left out for him.

John went to move from the wall and bit his lip as a whimper wanted to escape from the sudden soreness he felt. "I don't know what came over me." He groaned as he walked slowly. "I knew I have the Pay Per View tonight...I just rammed that toy inside hard and dry and didn't even care if I made myself bleed. I only felt pleasure...like the best sexual high in the fucking world. I was moaning like a cheap whore and would have taken both your cocks at once and begged for more abuse." Randy looked as Sheamus left, he slowly stood up to help John.  
"Damn BB...we need to figure someway to lower the sensitivity of this connection between you two. To have that little control, that consumed by the emotion. Lay on your side Baby..." Randy bit his own lips debating asking Sheamus for help. He could tell Sheamus was feeling bad, to let him know his Angel was in pain because of it. He was unsure what to do.

John could almost read his best friends mind as he laid down gingerly on his side. "Don't say anything to Master." He begged, keeping his voice low. "I don't want him to blame himself. I'm a tough SOB. I'll be fine. If he asks I just need a minute to catch my breath."  
Randy sighed. "If you sure Baby...I don't know if you heard him or not...I...I think he is already blaming himself."  
"I'm sure. I'll be fine. It was just a toy and he can't help it that we share this huge connection. It's a big blessing at times." John tried to sit up and found that he could, he was only a little sore. "Yeah...I'll be fine...but I've never felt that way in my entire life. It was like I would trade my soul just to get laid. If you wouldn't have left I probably would have pushed you down on the floor, ripped your jeans open and rode your dick like a bitch in heat until your eyes rolled back inside of your head and you were milked dry."

Randy gave a shaky breath. "Don't get me started Baby...though you & Master both tasted good. Besides if I had not cooled Master off first who knows what would have happened to you."  
"Sorry." John shook his head. "I honestly still feel a little turned on, like I could go all night long but it's controllable now at least. Can you imagine if I had went to check on Master? We would have torn the hotel apart."  
"Honestly Baby...the room would have been the least of my worries if you both were that out of control. I am partly wondering if this bond was forming back then...a few days ago...maybe that is why Master felt so insatiable & was not thinking clearly about his own body & health?"

"Are you saying it was my fault that he acted like he did?" John snapped, not wanting any more guilt piled on his already hurting conscience. "I didn't make him want me like he did...He just loves me and wanted to feel me."  
"I am not blaming either one of you Baby...calm down. Remember before...when he didn't realize his shields were weakened. Before we even knew he had...gifts. Maybe his head injury screwed with them somehow...and this link you two have...Baby if it is both of you & not just him, you know nothing about how to block things. Neither one of you seem to have a firm grip on whatever is going on." He moved to sit down next to John on the bed. "I am not blaming...just trying to sort out what ever it is that is going on."

"I don't know either." Some of the anger left John's body and he gave a sigh. "It seems our bond is growing stronger all the time. At times it's almost like we are sharing one mind with two bodies as cheesy as that sounds."  
"If it formed from his own power...I wonder if his tea blend he uses to shield him may help you Baby, I know you like that bond...the connection & while it has benefits, I am sure you can see the danger to it as well." John looked down at the bed, afraid to tell Randy that he couldn't give up the strongest bond he had ever shared with another person. It was too special and he loved it.

"I don't think that will work on me." He said quietly.  
"Have you thought to ask Baby..." He reached over taking John's hand squeezing it lightly. "I am just worried Baby...for you & Master...what if these...feeling hit you as a wrong time? You don't have the...control myself or Master has & even he was nearly overwhelmed. It is like one of you starts the feeling...the other picks up on it & it bounces back & forth growing stronger with each bounce till it throws one of you into a frenzy."

"I c-can't." John admitted quietly. "I can't do that. I'd rather suffer with the bond than not...not have it at all. We've always shared that special connection...He could make me fly with only a kiss...I love being able to feel what he's feeling. Don't ask me to give that gift up. It's supernatural and special."  
"I am not saying try to give it up fully Baby...you see Master still does things even when he drink his special tea...just wonder if it would make it more controllable. make it so maybe you still have it...but you need to focus on it." Still holding John's hand Randy wraps his arm around John's shoulders. "Can't you understand my concern...for both of you?"

John nodded, swallowing hard. "Yeah...I understand. I'll ask him later." He was honestly scared to death of taking the tea and what it might do to his near perfect connection with his Master.  
"OK Baby...thank you..." Randy almost whispered hugging John before kissing his cheek. "We need to get dressed now so we can get ready to head out soon."  
"Yeah, you're right." John climbed from the bed and moved as naturally as possible toward his suitcase. "I guess I'll go ahead and dress in my ring gear now."  
"OK Babe...gonna check on Shea."


	139. Chapter 139

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Randy headed for the sitting room seeing Sheamus was sitting in the easy chair dressed in what John pulled out, he was wearing flip flops which Randy honestly don't even remember Sheamus ever owning let alone wearing before. His eyes were closed as he was sipping a mug of tea.  
"How is he?" Sheamus asked in a calm tone.  
"OK...he is getting dressed..." Randy headed for his suitcase to find fresh jeans & one of his strike first t-shirts. "I am sure we will need to find a Laundromat before we leave town...we go through clothing so fast at times. I am sure John & I can handle it while you rest."  
"Aye...I am sorry."  
"It isn't your fault..." Randy wanted to ask about the tea, but knew it was John's place.

* * *

John bit back a groan as he bent over to pull out a pair of his tan cargo shorts, boxers and one of his white The Champ Is Here t-shirts. He dressed carefully before digging in his suitcase for a set of his CeNation arm and wrist bands, sliding them on. When he sat on the bed to slide on his shoes, the piercing pain in his ass had thankfully settled down to a dull ache. "No pain, no gain." He whispered, gritting his teeth.

* * *

Randy worked to get dressed. "Anything you need before we head out?"  
"Nay...I know the arena is...a lot of walking...can ye make sure ye or John have my pills in one of your bags?"  
"Of course." Randy moved to Sheamus' bag to retrieve the small bottle that cursed him before. He slipped it in the front pocket of his gear bag.

* * *

John pulled out one of his licensed hats, putting it on his head. He stood up and walked out to meet his boyfriends, putting on a confident air. "I'm ready. The Champ Is Herrrrre!"  
Sheamus opened his eyes looking at John. "Cute Angel...don't forget ye bag with ye pads or the title." He chuckled before he slowly moved to set the mug down. he tried to stifle a yawn feeling tired.  
"Yes, Sir." John went to grab his items, also pocketing his phone, wallet and the room key. He slung the title over his shoulder instead of putting it in a carrying case. "Might as well show it off while I still have it before someone tries to take it away from me." John joked.

"In time Johnny...in Time..." Randy joked with him. "OK Ready Shea?"  
"Aye..." He when to push himself up to stand, he had to turn to brace himself feeling unsteady.  
"Shea if you need more rest?" Randy asked feeling worried.  
"We...we held this thing off long enough..."  
"Ok..." Randy made sure he had his wallet, phone, & room key before he headed to grab his gear bag. John noticed his Master's struggle and walked over beside him.  
"You can lean on me, Sir. Anytime you need to."  
"Thanks Angel..." He hooked one arm around John's shoulders. "Not sore as...mu-much as tired...hope the test isn't too long..."  
"Shea if you're tired you won't be able to focus on the test." Randy tried to point out logically.

"Let them...de-decide...I still wa-want to be there to see the show."  
"OK..." Randy carried his bag & got the door for the two men. John slowly walked out the door, offering a shoulder for Sheamus to lean on. He was determined to make sure that he stuck as close by his Sweets as he possibly could. Once Sheamus was up & moving he was going ok besides feeling a little tired.  
"How bad are the wolves downstairs?"  
"Wolves? Oh fans." Randy asked, but then remembered John & Sheamus refereed to the fan by that name the night of the accident. "We had a few we gave autographs to, a group of fan girls that once again felt John & I should of been the couple instead of you two. We just need to watch cause I am sure there is more now."

"Aye I be careful, Ran." Sheamus assured him.  
"It will be okay." John assured them, staying close by Sheamus. "We're all used to everything by now from the fans. We can handle any shit they throw at us." He gentle rested a hand on the small of the Irishman's back as they walked. Randy got to the elevator first hitting the button while he waited for John & Sheamus.  
"Aye Angel...we all learn...tough skin." Once the elevator arrived Randy braced the doors for them while they got on.  
"Thanks, Ran." John nodded as he walked inside the elevator. As much as he hated to do it, John tried to get into the mindset of back when Randy was nothing more than a good buddy. He knew that if he let anything show of his love for the younger man that the fan girls would jump to all kinds of conclusions, none of them good for Randy.

Hitting the button for the lobby they made the ride down. Randy worked to get himself in the mindset of the Apex Predator the man of women's wet dreams. A thin lines smirks tugged his lips right before the bell sounded for the door to open. "Time to face our undying public boys." Randy announced in his rich baritone voice that held the cocky attitude of the ring. John recognized the change in Randy's demeanor. It was the same cocky bad boy mask that his friend had worn for years whenever going to face the fans and it made him horny as hell. John cleared his throat as he stepped from the elevator.  
"Hell yeah. Let's go."

Randy held the door again for John & Sheamus to step off & he followed with his gear case. Luckily the hotel seemed to have the space from the front desk to the elevators clear, but the lobby itself was a different story. As soon as Sheamus & John came into view a few of the screams for attention started, and then grew when Randy came into view next. Randy glanced at his watch. "We should of figured more time...oh well...I am sure staff understand the hotel mobs." A group of enthusiastic fan girls wearing Strike First t-shirts were waving their hands in the air, screaming at Randy for attention.  
"Randy! Randy!" They chanted. Randy kept his cool smirk as he headed for the girls to greet them for autographs & he was sure a few photos. "Hello girls." He drew his words out slightly.

John spotted a woman with two small boys, probably around ten years old wearing John's CeNation t-shirt and hat. "Want to walk over and meet those kids, Shea?" John asked with a grin. He loved interacting with his small fans. They always looked up at him as though he were Superman in the flesh.  
"Sure Angel..." Sheamus told him. "Be glad to know not all parents seem against us...sorry."  
"It's ok, Sweets. C'mon." John led the way over to the two boys and gave their mother a smile. "I'd like to thank you for coming to support me. What are the boys' names?" The two boys looked up at John and Sheamus in silent wonder.

"This is Brandon." The woman pointed at a small, blonde boy. "And this is his brother Jeffery. They love watching the WWE and you are their favorite, John. They begged to come see you wrestle for Brandon's birthday present." John got down on his knees to give the boys a high five. "Alright, Man! Thanks for the support."  
"You're tall." Jeffery said looking up at Sheamus. "I can do the Brogue Kick just like you. I've been practicing."  
Sheamus offer Jeffery a smile. "Well I always glad to meet a fan fella...As for doing me Brogue Kick, tis not something to play round with." He had a softness to his voice trying not to chastise the boy. "Someone can really get hurt trying to do thee things we do." He gave a faint sigh lightly as he leaned forward a little motioning to the stitches on his forehead. "See what I mean lil fella?"

"That's what I tell him all the time." The boys' mother spoke up. "But he is bound and determined to do your Brogue Kick to anything in sight." She gave a slight chuckle. "I've already lost a lamp or two in my living room." She pointed at Brandon. "And this guy here thinks he is the second you, John. I caught him doing one of your moves to our poor house cat."  
"It's called an Attitude Adjustment, Mom." Brandon seemed embarrassed by his mother's words. John stifled a chuckle.  
"My friend Sheamus is right, boys. The moves we do take a lot of practice and we still get hurt at times. Please be safe and don't try to copy everything you see us do."  
"So we get ye word boys, no more trying our moves. Just enjoy us...well at least for now watching John perform them. Ye going to thee show tonight?" Sheamus slowly moved to try to lower to one knee to be more on the level of the boys. He tried not to cringe too bad in front of them, even though maybe it will show than how real this can really be.

"Yes!" They both answered at once, full of enthusiasm. "We're going to the show...And we promise." Brandon answered the last part almost reluctantly. "JOHN! SHEAMUS!" John stood up, looking to see who was calling their names as his boyfriend talked with the two eager boys. Three very attractive looking men were standing together, all three of them wearing the rainbow gay pride bracelets and assorted WWE gear. Two of the guys had their arms around the man in the middle's waist and they were looking at John, trying to wave him to come over.

"Hey, Shea. After we sign the boys' autographs those guys over there want to meet us." John informed the Irishman. Sheamus looked where John was talking about.  
"OK Johnny." He looked back at the boys. "Well why I'm down here with ye fellas...can I do something for ye two?"

"Can we get a picture?" The mom asked, pulling out her camera when neither boy spoke up. "With you both and the boys?"  
"Sure, Ma'am." John knelt down on the other side not taken by Sheamus and the lady snapped a few pictures. "Thank you so much. They'll be so excited to show all their friends at school."  
"Any time Lass...We be nothing without our fans." Sheamus assured them. He then looked at John. "Arm up please."  
"Sure." John stood up, offering his boyfriend an arm up as requested. "Keep watching us, Boys." John smiled brightly. "Maybe someday we'll both be retired and watching you boys in the ring. You never know. I used to make paper title belts when I was a kid." Sheamus chuckles listening to John. He took his arm leaning on it to stand.  
"I remember seeing those photos." He smiled again. "Good day boys, enjoy tonight." He looked at John. "Shall we before we get whisked away?"


	140. Chapter 140

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"Yeah." John told the boys goodbye and then started toward the three waiting men. "I think we have a gay threesome." John muttered under his breath as he watched the men. The other two men seemed very protective of the thin, dark haired man in the middle.  
"Aye maybe so Angel, of course no conclusions." Sheamus smiled as they got closer. "Good day fellas." He had a faint chipper to his voice despite the fatigue trying to creep more into his body.  
"Hi, it's great to meet you." A tall, broad-shouldered man reached out to shake Sheamus' hand. "My name is Ryan." He pointed to the small man in the middle. "And this is Michael." He pointed at the clean cut, well dressed man on the end. "And this is Jeremy. We've been huge fans of the WWE for years, Man. We think it's great that there's an openly gay couple not ashamed of being who they are. Especially with as popular as you both are."

John couldn't help but stare at Michael. The young man was wearing a button down dress shirt with the top two buttons undone. He was wearing a short necklace, what some would describe as a choker, with two pendants in silver bearing initials. "Nice to meet you both." Michael spoke in a gentle voice, his sweet dark eyes reminding John of his friend Evan Bourne, who he had affectionately termed Puppy.  
"Well tis a pleasure to meet ye three." He shook Ryan's hand. He looked as if he was trying to think something over. He was trying to study the three men's faces. "Did any of ye three...post something on twitter about us before the Raw show?"

"Well, yes I think Michael here did. He's our little computer geek." Ryan said with affection. "I just asked the fans to show you both support and love during the show." Michael answered, blushing at the praise. "It was the least I could do."  
Sheamus turned his focus on the shy smaller guy. "Well we both thank any help we are given so thank ye greatly Michael as well as ye two as well Ryan & Jeremy. Anything we can do for ye fellas?" Randy by this point had worked his way through most of the fan & was just waiting on the 'loving couple'.

"Could we get a picture?" Asked Jeremy, pulling out his phone. "We've been fans of you both for years even before it came out that you were together as a couple. Michael here...he's our baby. He is Randy Orton's biggest fan boy ever. Refuses to let either of us say a word when he's on the screen."  
"Ye baby...That is cool guys." Sheamus thought a moment. "If we can work it how would he like a photo with him? I know he around somewhere? Then see if we can get him to be nice enough to take the photo of the two of us with all three of ye?"

"That would be awesome! It would mean so much to Michael." Jeffery exclaimed. Michael gave Sheamus a huge grin, barely able to contain his excitement.  
"Thank you so much. I've been a fan of Randy's for years. It would make my whole year." John spotted Randy waiting on them.  
"I'll go ask him. Ran is my best friend." He walked over to Randy, giving the younger man a smile of apology. "Sorry we are taking so long. We are talking to those three guys over there. That little guy in the middle is a huge fan of yours and wants a picture. Do you mind?"  
Randy looked over raising a brow. "Yeah sure why not...just another fan right, lead on man."

John led Randy back over to Sheamus and the three men. Michael was looking up at the Viper in wide eyed admiration. "I got him, Boys."  
"Now don't be leaving us for the Viper, Baby." Teased Ryan at the look on his lover's face.  
"Stop it, Ryan." Michael blushed. He looked once again at Randy in blatant hero worship. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Orton. I'm a huge fan." Randy gave him a faint smile with a small lick of his lips. He extended his hand to the smaller man.

"Feel free to call me Randy dude...and you are?" Sheamus watched & sometimes wondered if Randy even knew what he did at times.  
"M-Michael. Thanks, Randy." The dark haired man looked like he may pass out as he watched Randy's sinful tongue wetting his lips. "I would love a picture with you if you don't mind." John watched the scene in amusement, wondering how Randy could make breathing look like pure sex.  
"Sure thing Michael...just you or all of you?"

Michael looked at his two men. "Guys?"  
"You go ahead, Baby. Just you and Randy." Smiled Ryan. "Then we can all three get one with John and Sheamus."  
"I guess it's just me and you." Michael smiled at Randy shyly.  
"You remind me of my good buddy, Evan." John commented as he watched Michael.  
"He's a sweetheart." Jeffery answered as he got the camera on his phone ready. "We are two lucky guys. He takes good care of us."  
"You probably think it's strange that we're all three together." Ryan spoke up bluntly. "But it works for us so we say screw what others think."

Randy nodded. "OK Michael buddy." He looked at him. "Yeah John he does remind me a little of Evan...well before he started working out more." Randy joked. As Randy was setting up for the photo with Michael Sheamus looked at Ryan, "Nice ye guys are comfortable enough bout thee three of ye together in public. Pardon if a tad personal...but how do most in the community seem to react to it anyways? If ye wonder our view...we feel ye love who ye love...if it work for ye guys tis good." Ryan shrugged his shoulders at Sheamus' question.  
"Mixed reaction probably the same thing you and John get. Some look down on us and others are pretty cool with it. But we all love each other so we just let any criticism go right over our heads." He spoke to Randy as the wrestler was posing with Michael. "Glad to see a straight guy that isn't a huge homophobe, Man. I have a lot of respect for you. You seem like a great friend to John and Sheamus."

Randy fought to keep his public mask in place at Ryan's words. "I was their friend before this all came out, that won't change. Mr. Smiles over there," he motions to John "panted me at a charity baseball game so...yeah we still cool." John laughed loudly at the memory.  
"And Ran's still trying to think of a way to get me back for that one." Michael smiled as Jeffery snapped a couple of pictures of him and Randy with his phone.  
"Thanks, Randy." Jeremy said. "Can I get you to take a picture of all of us with John and Sheamus now?"  
"Sure thing man." Randy walked towards Jeremy. "I am guessing like most other camera phones touch screen shutter?"  
"Yeah. Just hit the red button in the middle to take the picture." Jeremy handed Randy the phone. John stood beside of Michael and waited on the others to gather for the picture. He really liked the shy young man. They could have been good friends if not for his work schedule.  
"You guys are pretty cool. I wouldn't mind hanging out if it wasn't for our work load." He said out loud. Sheamus joined John on the other side of the Michael, something told him the smaller man was over the moon about now even of part of that was Randy.  
"Aye be cool to have contacts in towns..." John smiled as Randy snapped a few pictures.  
"Sorry to run off, Guys, but we need to get to the arena before we all three are in big trouble. It was nice meeting you all."  
"You too, John." Ryan returned John's bright smile.  
"You really are a nice guy. All of you are." Michael stuck out his hand to shake Randy's hand.  
"Nice to meet you, Randy. Thanks so much for the picture."  
"No problem." He shook Michael's hand again before giving Jeremy his phone back & then grabbing the handle of his case. Sheamus waved bye before heading for the doors with John & Randy. Randy led the way to the car unlocking it. Sheamus made his way into the back seat to relax. Randy got in drivers seat starting the car to open the windows.

John slid into the front passenger's seat, buckling his seat belt. "Well, that went well. That's the first time we all got zero hate. Pretty cool fans today."  
"Aye they were nice today Angel."  
"Yeah even the ones I had weren't to bad." Randy commented.  
"Even the shameless flirts?" Sheamus wondered.  
"Hey, it's what the fans except anymore from me...you both know the truth."  
"Aye."  
Randy started the car rest of the way to drive off towards the arena.


	141. Chapter 141

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John sat quietly a few moments, thinking. "That guy named Michael was pretty nice. He was wearing a short necklace with two pendants on it...I think it was the other two guy's initials."  
"Well something to represent each guy, just like ye do with ye tags Angel. If I had to compare them to us...Michael was like ye, Jeremy, Randy & Ryan was me..." Sheamus lightly chuckled briefly. "Tis very cool they can be so open..."  
"Yeah." John loved wrestling but couldn't help wondering what it would feel like to be able to be that open with the world. "Nice to know there are some other loving threesomes out there." John looked over at Randy. "God, Ran. When you were licking your lips I thought poor Michael was going to melt into a puddle right before our eyes. The effect you have on people..."

"I can't help it Baby...it a blessing and a curse." Randy laughed as he drove.  
"Yes it is nice...maybe one day." Sheamus commented closing his eyes to relax on the drive.  
"You doing okay back there, Sweets?" John asked as he turned to look behind him. "I know it's been a lot of excitement today."  
"Just tired still...can't...wait for that...side effect to pass...always wanting to sleep."  
"Well, you've been through a lot, Sweets. It will get better." John tried to soothe the man. "Just lean back and close your eyes a few minutes, Babe." He reached over to hold Randy's free hand as he drove, leaning back a little in the seat himself. Randy gave a faint smile at John's touch. "  
Yeah Shea just rest we'll let you know when we get there. Who knows how long your test will take."  
"Aye some way to get me to relax." Sheamus tried to joke before he tried to take a deep breath.

"Just do what I do when I'm tired or stressed out, Sweets." John suggested. "Close your eyes and picture something relaxing...Like all of us sitting outside somewhere under the stars together. It always helps me to feel better." He took his thumb to lightly rub over Randy's large hand.  
"Like that picnic I dreamed of before?" Sheamus mentioned with a sigh.  
"Yeah, just like that, Sweets. No stress, no worries...just us." John sighed, his own words relaxing his own mind. "Outside in a nice secluded park. Maybe with a big blanket spread out to lay down on and a picnic basket and a bottle of good wine. Me laying with my head resting in your lap and Randy resting his head on your shoulder. Watching the sun go down and night sky fill with stars...Sounds nice." John's voice held a faint dream like hint to it as he was picturing the scene himself.

"Aye very..."  
"I agree...be nice if we could find such a place." Randy admitted slightly sadly.  
"Ye...lil...Island Angel...secluded enough for such...a thing?"  
"I think so. Ran and I used to go swimming in the lake and then watch the stars on the island after." John answered. He smiled as he thought of the room at his home that he planned to surprise his Irish lover with. Their own little piece of paradise right inside the privacy of his own home. "You remember that, D?" John asked, giving the hand a small squeeze. "Me and you wearing our swimming trunks in the summer and the time you laid me down and took me under the stars on the island? I had just told you I was bi then. I think it was only the second or third time we had made...had fucked."  
"Yeah before then we both used the excuse of 'needing to scratch an itch' and no rats looked good in those towns." Randy chuckled.

"I remember." John continued softly, his mind thinking of another time and place. "I w-wanted you so damn bad...but I was scared shitless. You were trying to act all cocky and like what we were doing was only fucking...I think you were still hurting from what happened with...someone else. I started crying out that you were too big as you pushed inside me...and you slowed down. You were gentle and told me to hang on, it would get better. That you would make me feel so good. I think...I fell in love with you a little that night. Although I refused to admit it...Even to myself." Randy while still focused on the road got a little thoughtful.  
"Damn...I...I think that was the first time we actually were fully together." Randy nearly blushed. "Before that it was just jerk off sessions. I was so hurt...you wanted me to see that being with someone didn't need to be as cruel as they were...but I was scared to be taken. You just wanted me to feel better, comforted...so you allowed to be the one taken. Then once we started I just didn't want to stop...I wanted to know so bad how it felt to be the one in control the one on top."

"John was ye first time topping?" Sheamus asked a little confused.  
"Yes...A few short relationships before I got into wrestling...I was always the bottom..." Randy sighed his breath a little shaky. "I do-don't remember how Hunter or Dave first found out I...took it from guys...Hunter's term back then. They held that secret over my head like an executioner's ax."  
"Randy ye not need to go on...sorry ye endured as ye did from those two."  
"Sorry I guess my mind just started to wander Shea...thank you for centering me again."  
"Ye welcome Love." The large Irish gave his own shuttering sigh as he felt a cold chill sweep over his body.

"That's right it was." John remembered. "No wonder it hurt so much at first then. Honestly, I was scared as hell to have sex with a guy, even if it was my best friend. It hurt so damn bad...but then felt so good later. I loved the feeling of giving myself to someone...then I never wanted to do anything else, at least not with a guy. It was a great night. Sex with my best friend in the entire world."  
"Well you topped before me...didn't you?" Randy asked. "The whole as long as nothing going in you...it isn't considered gay thing?"  
"Yeah, I was at war with myself." John admitted, still holding Randy's hand.

"A big part of me didn't want to give up my pride. I worked hard to be seen as strong and fit...I didn't want to be looked upon as the chick." He looked out the window, thinking. "But I cared so much about you as my friend...I wanted you to know what it felt like to be in control for once." He laughed. "And when I felt my sweet spot stimulated for the first time...damn...I was a bottom for life then."  
"Well bottom at heart." Randy chuckled. "Though I enjoy and I am sure Ma...Sheamus does as well when you allow yourself to enjoy filling one of us again. I know it is rare anymore Baby...makes it even better."

"You both do feel good when I do top." John admitted. "Although since I've been collared I'm afraid it would feel strange now to try to top my Sweets."  
"Well you said before it sometimes feels strange even before the collar..."  
"If the feelings hit ye Angel...ask." Sheamus told him in calm tone. "Tis a rare treat when ye feel in such form."  
"True Baby...remember I am also Shea's sub...but he enjoys feeling me molding his body to me. I enjoy doing it as well..." Randy bit his lower lip trying to focus.  
"And I love watching it." John turned to look at Randy, smirking as he noticed his boyfriend biting his lip. "I love seeing the two of you together no matter who tops. Two big, strong sexy guys pleasuring each other...never knowing who will top next...a tanned sex god and fierce Celtic warrior...gets me so hot." He let out a low moan. "Still never got my vampire fantasy fulfilled yet. Me bound and blindfolded in a large bed...and two vampires come into the room and suck me dry..."  
"One of I am sure a few fantasies we can help ye play Angel once me ribs heal."

"Yeah like the King Shea fantasy." John grinned, looking back. "Ran and I could be humble slaves captured and brought to serve your every whim...Or Randy is one of your head servants in charge of teaching me how to please you...An innocent boy purchased at a slave auction...or captured in a war."  
"That one...may be doable Angel...I could remain sitting while instructing...mmm...OK boys I think that is enough...sex talk if I am to be focused for the arena." John did not even hear Sheamus' words. His mind was immersed in an erotic fantasy yet again, brought on by their heated words and his own overactive imagination.

* * *

_King Sheamus, the ruthless king of Ireland was sitting on his throne basking in the victory of his armies over the Germanic barbarians that had dared to come against him. A noise was heard echoing in the large palace as the king's head servant, a darkly handsome man aptly called The Viper came before his throne, dragging a struggling man behind him. The unwilling prisoner had been stripped naked to humiliate him and was being dragged by a rope attached to a metal ring in the center of a slave collar, his powerful arms shackled behind his back, his face covered by a black hood._

_"Your Majesty." The Viper dropped to one knee in reverence to his king. He bowed while still holding the slaves rope. "I bring you the captured leader of the Germanic tribes. He is a stubborn warrior and refuses to bow before you of his own free will. He goes by the name of Angel for he is like the Angel of Death to his enemies." The Viper stood, moving closer to the prisoner and ripped the hood from the enemy's head, jerking the shorter man to his knees in forced submission as he breathed hard through his nose, his mouth silenced by a thick, black cloth tied between his lips, his baby blue eyes dark with outrage. "Do with him as you will."_

_"Very good, my Viper." King Sheamus leaned back on his throne with an amused look in his icy blue eyes. "His given name suits him well for indeed he has the sculpted body of the angel of war Michael. I want this hero, this fierce champion of the people brought low and humbled before me. Take him hard and brutally from behind. Use him in the ways of women while I watch, but make him enjoy it. I want to hear this fallen angel moaning like a trollop by the time ye are finished with 'im. Ye are the most well endowed of all my servants. Put it to good use."_  
_"Yes, my king." The furious Angel struggled in his bonds but it was useless as he was pushed down and felt the Viper's massive manhood pushed deeply inside of him. The only sound heard in the grand throne room was the sound of flesh slapping against flesh as the Viper's balls slapped against the Angel's ample ass with each brutal thrust inside of him and the poor captive's muffled moans of helpless arousal..._


	142. Chapter 142

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John's breath quickened, his body humming with adrenaline as the sexy scene played inside of his twisted mind. He was so immersed inside of his forced fantasy that John could almost literally feel the heavy chains that held him captive and taste the dirty cloth tied between his shaking lips. His skin was flushed under his white t-shirt and his growing cock pressed against his tan cargo shorts, creating a noticeable bulge as he gazed out the car window in silence, unknowingly squeezing Randy's hand in an iron grip. "Johnny?" Randy called over watching the road feeling John's grip on his hand. "Baby you OK over there?"

Sheamus husked out a breath from the back seat. He slowly moved to lean forward so he could touch John's shoulder giving it a light shake. "Angel...what ever is on ye mind snap out of it." John jumped at the touch.  
"Huh...did you say something, Sweets?" He blinked as his sexy reverie was broken.  
"Ye mind was in a heated place Angel..."  
"And you are squeezing the hell out of my hand Babe." Randy told him trying not to snap.  
"Fuck, I'm sorry, Ran." John released his strong grip on his boyfriend's hand. "I was just picturing Sweets as an Irish king. I was a captured leader of an enemy tribe and you dragged me before the throne naked on a rope. Sweets ordered you to fuck me hard to show me my place and make me enjoy it. You were Sweet's head servant. It was so damn sexy..."  
"And that caused you to want to crush my hand why?" Randy asked as he flexed his fingers as if to make sure he had full movement still.

"I'm sorry, Daddy." John felt bad realizing that his boyfriend was hurting. "I didn't even realize I was doing that. I'm sorry if I hurt you." He closed his eyes, trying to calm his body and will his rock hard cock to return to normal before the arena.  
"Just a little stiff Baby...should be fine. remember I am not exactly made of glass." Sheamus closed his eyes his hand still on John's shoulder, he lightly began to rub it focusing on calming & trying to balance John's energy so he can focus for the show even if it was about 8 hours away.  
"Okay, Ran. Again sorry." John suddenly began to feel more relaxed and less needy as he felt Sheamus rubbing his back. "You calming me down, Sweets?" John asked, knowing their was no logical explanation for his shift in energy.

"Aye Angel...just an ebb and flow...will have little effect on me..." Sheamus gave John's shoulder a little squeeze before letting go to sit back in the seat.  
"OK & you couldn't have done that when he was a sex filled demon earlier?" Randy asked.  
"Because you asked to do the other first." Sheamus lightly laughed. John gave a small laugh himself as he tried to keep his mind away from anything sexual. "How much farther to the arena, Ran?"  
"Shouldn't be too much farther. Once we get off the expressway it is only a few minutes to the sports complex."  
"Okay, Babe." John watched the road and tried his best to behave and not go back into thinking on any more fantasies and he had lots to choose from. Randy as a school teacher...Mmm..."Damn, someone talk about something other than sex!" John blurted out in frustration.

"Ye must learn to focus Angel...when did ye get quite this bad?" Sheamus wondered. "Start mapping ye match for tonight."  
"Damn, I don't know, Sweets. I've always loved sex but it seems the closer I get to you both the more I want it." John let out a breath and sighed. "Yeah, I love wrestling. I'll think about that. Not Ran as a stern high school teacher with a ruler..."  
"A high school teacher?" Randy asked raising a brow as he as heading for the exit ramp. "A ruler so not a gym teacher."  
"Love ye not helping him any right now."  
"Sorry Love...you're right...Sorry Baby." Randy wondered if he could find a place to help John burn some stress while Sheamus was doing his testing.

"It's okay, Daddy. Good thing we're almost there." John gave his best friend and lover a smile. "Then I can get my head back where it belongs."  
"Yeah Baby almost there...now just need to remember how to find the staff parking..." Randy drove for a bit before looking like he found the right gate & pulled up. He exchanged a few words with the guard before they were let through. Randy moved to look for a parking space. They could already see where fans were lining up by a gate the overlooked the lot where the stars were arriving. It prevented the close interaction of some arenas but better security. "Well we are here." Randy announced again as he shut the car off.

John unbuckled his belt and got ready to climb from the car. "I'll give you a hand out, Sweets." He walked to the back door of the car and opened it, bending down to offer Sheamus his hand.  
"Thanks Angel." Sheamus took John's hands stepping from the car. "Don't forget ye strap." He told John resting his hand on the door of the car as Randy got out & grabbed his gear bag.  
"I won't, Sweets. Just wanted to help you first." John went to grab his coveted WWE title, slinging it over his shoulder and then going back to stand close by Sheamus to offer any support needed from him. Sheamus draped an arm over John's shoulder.  
"Don't worry Angel I don't need to lean so much." He wasn't sure but thought he could hear a few Awes from the people at the fence.  
"Okay, Sweets, just making sure I'm here if you need me." John turned his head to Randy with a smile. "Ready to head in, Ran?"

"Yeah all set guys." Randy headed for the doors while John & Sheamus followed behind them "Guess I am sharing with you Champ?"  
"Sure if you want." John answered as they walked. "I'd like that."  
"OK I'll look for the room while you take Shea to the trainers I think we already have him running a little late."  
"Sounds good Randy...guess I will see ye after me testing."  
"See you soon, Ran." John parted ways with Randy as he and Sheamus headed to the trainers. "This test will put my mind at ease more, Babe. I'm so glad you agreed to it."  
"I know Angel...though it mainly will just say how soon I may be able to get in a ring...I am already out a month I...don't fully see the point." Sheamus gave a faint sigh as he walked with John to the trainers.  
"You are like me, Sweets. We are two of a kind. Both stubborn, tough SOBs." John laughed as they reached the trainer's room. "Time to get it over with, Babe." He held open the door for his boyfriend to walk through.

Sheamus entered & looked around, one of the female trainers headed over. "Hello Sheamus, I was told you had a last-minute schedule change I hope everything is ok."  
"As good as can be expected." He stepped away from John. The trainer looked at John. "If you want you can probably come back in about 90 minutes".  
"What do you want me to do, Sweets?" John looked at Sheamus in concern. "I'm willing to stick around for the entire test if you want me to."  
"Go on Angel...ye knew I will be in front of a computer screen & need to focus on it."  
"Okay. I'll be back soon." John reached over and gave Sheamus a light kiss on the cheek before excusing himself and heading out of the trainers to locate his shared locker room. He pulled out his phone and sent Randy a text. _#Hey, D. I dropped off Shea. They said come back in 90 min. You find our room yet?#_

* * *

Randy felt his phone go off in his pocket & he pulled it out to look. _#Not yet...this place is a maze like normal. They have the private rooms away from the general lockers. We may need to find the best route to gorilla once we find the room.#_ John read Randy's reply with a sigh. The large arenas could be a damn headache at times.

* * *

_#Okay, D. I'll look for our room too and tell you when I find it. Damn big arenas.#_ He walked past the general locker room area, trying to locate the private rooms. Randy stopped to read John's reply.

* * *

_#OK BB...at least there isn't a lot of people yet...than again maybe if there was one of us could ask someone.#_

* * *

John read Randy's answer to his text and pocketed his phone, looking in earnest for the private rooms. "Here we go." John began to walk past some conference rooms that seemed to be converted into private rooms. As he walked past one, a sound coming from the room made him stop in his tracks. John recognized the sound well...it was a satisfied moan of pure sexual pleasure. He blushed and was about to move on when his curiosity got the best of him, hearing more heated sounds coming from behind the closed-door. Figuring he could use the excuse of getting lost if he got caught, John tried the door and found it unlocked. He pushed it open as quietly as possible and made his way inside the dark room.

The room John peeked in was set up for an office space. He could see one man with greasy long black hair & Hawaiian shirt with his back to the door. Their hands braced behind them on the desk & was the source of the moans. "Oh yeah my Teddy knows how to make all of his Poppa Bear's stress go away." The voice was clearly that of Bray Wyatt. John was in shock at the sight. He would have never guessed that Bray was gay or even bi. He felt bad for thinking that the leader of the Wyatt family was a homophobe now. Bray's eyes were closed or he may have been aware of the company they had.

"That's it Teddy...Mmmm…ohm yeah…" He cried out before lowering his head & opening his eyes to look at his partner, "You always so good to your Poppa Bear aren't you." He moved a hand to reach for the other person when he froze seeing the additional light hitting the wall of the room. His heart leaped in his throat. He turned his head & eyes widened partly from fright when he saw the shocked champion.  
"What is it Poppa?" A faintly familiar voice called from the shadows that was clearly male in origin.

John blushed furiously as he saw Bray's eyes on him. "I-I'm sorry, Man. Wrong room." He stammered, feeling like an idiot.  
"John? Shit..." Called the other voice. Ted DiBiase slowly stood up a sheepish look on his face. "Hey man..." He looked at Bray. "Relax Poppa I'm sure he cool." Bray looked at Ted with a nod.  
"I know Teddy...but looks like you forgot to lock the door."  
"Yeah sorry bout that..."  
Bray turned his head back to John. "We cool man."  
"Yeah. We're cool." John assured the two men, surprised to see Teddy there with Bray.

"I've been walked in on myself at another arena." He admitted, figuring the men would assume that it had been him and Sheamus. "Let me give you some friendly advice...always lock your door. Some of the other guys aren't as accepting as me." Bray paled at John words his hands moving to fix his appearance. Ted looked at John with a sigh.  
"Yeah John I know, that was my fault. I am normally do...I thought I did," Ted looked back at Bray. "I really am sorry." He took a hand scratching under Bray's chin that oddly seemed to calm him down some. He then walked over towards then around John looking over the door. "Damn..." He bit his lip. "The lock was broken..." He walked back around towards Bray who was just coming around the desk to face John.

"Yeah John...we are sadly aware of that fact." Bray told him it was hard to tell if the rugged looking man was looking apologetic or embarrassed. "How is Sheamus by the way?" Bray knew it hasn't been long since the attack, but he still worried about his fellow wrestler. Ted reached over patting Bray's shoulder/back.  
"Pardon me, but if this conversation is going to stretch much longer may I suggest a place that won't have as easily the possibility of prying ears?" He lightly motioned to the door that John was still holding open.

* * *

Randy finally relaxed finding the room for John. "Swear they need to draw us maps sometimes." He pushed the door open, entering the room & saw no sign of John. "Damn still lost himself." He took his phone sending John another message._ #Hey BB, found room. From catering facing the tables head top right. You'll see dressing rooms. Then look for your name.#_ Hitting send he goes to set up his gear for the night.


	143. Chapter 143

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"Shea is not well Bray." John answered honestly, unable to spare the other man's feelings. "I'm not even going to lie...it's been hell on us. He has had trouble with mood swings, confusion and other shit ever since his head was injured. He's actually having an ImPACT test run right now at the trainers. Excuse me..." He pulled out his phone, reading Randy's text. "Randy is sharing a private room with me and Shea since we rode in together. He just found my room. Care to follow me there and finish this conversation?" John's eyes softened a little as they looked at Bray, no longer holding the malice they had on their previous encounters.  
"Damn John..." Bray looked at Ted debating John's offer of his room. "OK lead on man." Both men headed towards John.

John sent Randy a reply. _#Be there soon, D. Bringing some company along. You'll never guess who.#_ He pocketed his phone and left the room, heading in the direction Randy had instructed him. As the guys walked Ted was beginning to get worried, wondering if this was a smart more of their part. Before he could voice his concern they were there. After a brief walk, all three men were standing in front of John's private room. Not knowing if Randy was dressing in his ring gear or not, John knocked on the door.

* * *

Randy looked at the phone._ #God you pulling 20 questions on my BB really?#_ He sat it on the table that ran in front of a mirrored wall of the dressing room.

* * *

Randy heard the knock & went to see who it is. Opening the door he looked out. "Why didn't you ju..." Randy stopped talking when he saw who John's company was it was hard to tell who Randy's icy stare was more focused on. "What the hell John?" He took a deep breath, his nostrils flared slightly as he stepped back. "It's your room." Randy voice had a cold bite as he turned walking back into the room.  
"It's not like that, Ran." John shrank back a little at Randy's venomous look as he ushered the two men inside, closing the door. "I walked in on Bray and Ted...I guess they are a couple. So, we misjudged Bray. He couldn't have been homophobic like we thought he was."

"That's all fine & dandy John..." His back still to them as he started to sort through the case as if debating which trunks to wear that night. "Bray sorry if I misjudged you...but your choice of partners fucking blows."  
"Hey now there!" Bray started up till Ted placed a hand on his chest.  
"It's ok...it's understandable Bray." Ted tried to tell him.  
"I am not letting someone trash my Teddy...I don't care how big they are in the company." Bray told him as his own eyes started getting that dark crazy look he gets for his promos & in the ring.  
"I am full within my rights to voice a fucking opinion." Randy started as he turned to face them again. John looked at Randy in honest confusion.  
"But, D. I thought you and Ted were old buddies? I thought you'd be glad I brought him over to see you?" He gave Bray a look of apology.

"Well since truths are coming out..." Randy took a deep breath to try not to blow up to bad. "He was the fucking reason Cody & I broke up!"  
"Hey it took two to do that." Ted started  
"Yeah and how long were you trying to get in his trucks before I caught you two assholes!"  
"Damn, I'm sorry." John looked at Randy feeling stupid. "I didn't know, D." He turned to look at the other two men. "Maybe it would be better if you guys just left. I'm sorry if me inviting you caused a problem."

"It's ok John...I think we covered stuff already...just let me know if I can be any help. "Bray told him.  
"I deserve an answer don't I?" Randy asked.  
Ted looked at him. "Sorry to put it this way but there is no easy way. Cody was a cheap, loose trick. He chased me not the other way."  
"What!" Randy flexed his hands trying not step closer.  
"You heard me. Cody would drop his pants for anybody that seemed remotely a possibility for a fast screw." Randy shook his head. "Just being honest...I pushed him away for over a year. Can only push so long before you break."

Randy lowered his head running his hand over his head scratching his scalp before he turned his back again. "Sorry Ran." Ted almost whispered. He patted Bray on the shoulder. "Shall we Poppa before the buzzards start circling?"  
"Good idea." Bray told him, then looked at John. "Please, no one...we will try to keep things to the hotel. I was...stressed." He looked slightly sheepish.  
"Yeah, you have my word, Bray. I won't tell a soul." John's heart broke as he looked at Randy's back, his shoulders slumped as if carrying a heavy load.

He knew it must be a huge blow to be told a past boyfriend you had cared for was only a loose slut. Walking over to Randy, John ignored the two men and rested a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, D. I didn't mean to hurt you."  
Randy just sort of huffed a breath.  
"Come on Teddy...take care John...Randy." Bray told them as he motioned towards the door for both guys to exit. Once out of the room both men headed their own ways. Bray needed to see for their own safety if Luke & Erik showed up yet.

"Did you forget John?" Randy asked after he heard the door close again.  
"Forget? Y-You never told me about Ted. I'm sorry, Ran." John kept his hand resting on Randy's shoulder. "I feel like shit, Man, but I truly didn't know."  
Randy shook his head. "Fuck Babe...the last fucking time you had to piece me together." Randy pulled away moving to the mini fridge grabbing a bottle of water his arms almost shaking.

* * *

_Randy came back from a late meeting & swiped the key to the Legacy suite. Pushing the door open he was greeted with the sight of his lover Cody riding Ted on the couch like a cowboy on a bucking bronco. He was stunned into silence. Cody was his world, he treated the younger man like he was gold. He helped show both men the ropes of the road, but there they both were going at it like there was nothing or no one else in the world. Randy backed from the room the door shutting as he made his way back down the hall & to the hotel bar. He just couldn't deal with them right now._

_Reaching the bar he started to indulge in his buddy of choice Jack Daniels. He just kept having shot after shot until a large hand rested on his shoulder. "What's wrong Ran?" John asked him. "I thought you would be celebrating with the boys, them holding the tag belts."_  
_"I don't want to talk about them." Randy spit out in a drunken slur._  
_"Come on buddy let's go somewhere to talk...tell me what's going on." John waved off the bartender when he headed their way._

_"No..."_  
_"Drowning whatever is wrong won't help, I'm cutting you off come on." John tried to pull Randy lightly from the bar stool. Reluctantly Randy followed John to his room. Once in the room John started a pot of coffee & sat next to him on the bed. John placed a hand on Randy shoulder. "Come on buddy what happened with Priceless?"_

_Randy hung his head. "I was called to a meeting...I guess I got back sooner then they were expecting me...Co...Cody is..." He swallowed a lump in his throat. "He's cheating on me...wi...with Ted."_  
_"Oh shit man..."_

* * *

Randy was just zoned out at the memory of him pouring his heart out to John for the second time from a broken heart. Did the older man honestly not remember that night? John grew thoughtful at Randy's words before the memory hit him like a ton of bricks. The drunken Randy, the heartache reflecting in his stormy grey eyes..."Damn. I remember now. I'm so fucking sorry, D. I guess I was focused more of helping you feel better that night and hating Cody for how he had hurt you that I all but forgot about Ted's part in it." John hung his head as he went to sit down, laying his title down beside of him. "I know that sorry doesn't even cover it. I never meant to upset you. I was just so shocked that Bray was with a guy."

Randy shook his head looking over. He blinked his eyes. "Sorry Babe...I...I spaced out a moment..." He walked back over to John his eyes still slightly sad. "I rather not focus on them on Babe...I know I have wasted enough time on Cody & Ted...I just don't know if I can move past it...let it go." He leaned over John bracing his hands on the back of the couch on either side of John's head. "Lift your head so I may kiss you...please." The pain clear in Randy's voice...he needed to feel of his Baby. John lifted his head, looking at Randy with love in his eyes.  
"He didn't know what he had." He spoke softly. "I do, I love you D."  
"I love you too Baby...and I know you are all mine & Shea's...no one else." He leaned down kissing John lightly. He then pulled back. He walked to the door to see if it had a lock & turned it. He then walked back to John looking down at him. He took John's jaw in his hand & leaned back down to kiss him more deeply & fully, he was hungry for the closeness & comfort of his Baby boy. He moved his hands to John's shoulder pulling him closer as he glided his hands around John's neck.

John closed his eyes as he enjoyed Randy's deep kiss. It was times like this that showed him how far they had come from being just friends and occasional fuck buddies with no emotional ties. Randy had come so far to allow John a place in his heart. He opened his mouth slightly, inviting his Daddy to taste him deeper as he forget everything else but them in that fleeting moment. A low deep sound came from Randy feeling as John parted his lips. He parted his in kind, slowly flicking the tip of his tongue over the edges of John's lips before he slid it into his Baby Boy's mouth to caress his own tongue. He moan as he moved to straddle John's lap. He slowly broke the kiss. "Fuck Baby...I love you so much...want you so much." John's heart felt full to overflowing at Randy's words. It was more than lust or even attraction. Randy Orton really, truly loved him.

"I love you too, Randy. I have for so long." He looked deep into Randy's eyes, their faces only inches apart. "You were all I ever wanted...All those years looking for love...and it was always there right in front of me...my best friend."  
"Yeah Johnny...but there was a reason something in us waited...if we didn't we wouldn't have Shea...he does complete us. Um...maybe I should move before we both do something bad...even though I did lock the door." Part of him wanted to behave, but around John is was so hard.  
"No. Not yet. Just stay here a minute. I promise to be good." John wrapped his arms around Randy, holding him close as he breathed in his unique scent. He just wanted the moment to last as long as possible. "And you're right about Sweets. We three make a good whole don't we?"

"Yeah we do Baby...we balance each other...most of the time." Randy relaxed more feeling John's arms around him he relaxed more resting his head on John's shoulder. He faintly sighed. "Thanks Baby." He lightly whispered. John raised one hand to Randy's head, gently petting his cropped head as he held his close.  
"We've come so far, Daddy." He mumbled as he felt a sense of peace and contentment wash over him. "I'm proud of how close we have become...we've helped to break down each other's walls."


	144. Chapter 144

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Randy tried to not laugh at the touching moment. "Yeah we have Baby...ummm when did I become the chick?" Randy asked as he was the one being held on John's lap. That would normally be how the girl would be in all those sappy chick flicks. He then tried not to shutter, but a shaky breath escaped his lips as his pictured John flipping them both to the floor of the room pinning him under him. Yeah Randy normally topped John...but rare occasions his mind would try to flip to the mirrored side of things. John dropped his hand at Randy's comment, feeling a little hurt that Randy thought he was making him a chick just because he wanted to hold him for once.  
"You're not a chick, Ran. I just felt like...never mind. Sorry. I know full well that I'm the bitch between us. You don't have to prove your dominance."  
"Babe...I...I didn't mean...I was joking." Randy still had his head on John's shoulder. "Pl-please Babe." He whispered. "Ho-hold me still..."

John raised his hand back to wrap around Randy's shoulder. "Sorry if I snapped. I can usually take a joke. Hell, we joke all the time. I didn't mean to try to step out of my place. Something about being reminded of how you was hurt in the past kind of brought out my protective side. I wanted to hold you...no make you feel weak."  
"You didn't Baby...I climbed on your lap remember." He lifted his head to look at John. "As for stepping out of your place...remember we are equals Babe..." He leaned down to kiss John. He pulled back. his arms still around John's neck. "Remember John...sometimes I enjoy you 'stepping out of place'. "

"Really, Ran?" John asked in partial surprise. "I thought you only let me top those times to humor me because I was in the mood. I remember how many times over the years that you told me I was your bitch and would never take my cock."  
"Yes John...really...Shea helped me relearn the fun & pleasure of being the bottom...even before this whole Master/sub thing started...Just when Shea & I were a couple, we would go back & forth with who was going to top or bottom. You knows times when I talked in the past...it was just pain & fear talking. I know you won't hurt me...not like I had in the past by others." He gave a light chuckle. "Guess that is what Master means by you being an Angel...his Angel." He moved to lightly rest his head on John's shoulder again. John could not explain the feelings that were going through him at this particular moment. He felt strangely protective of his friend and lover, knowing how he had been hurt in the past. The old Randy had been cocky and arrogant, always trying to hide his pain with a false sense of bravado. In a way, dominating John and always pointing out that John was nothing but his personal bitch was a good cover for Randy to hide his insecurities behind. John raised up his hand to once again to gently stroke Randy's head. "I'll never let anyone hurt you ever again, Ran. I mean that."

"Like we try for you John...thank you." Randy lightly whispered. Part of him knows he would be laughed at and ridiculed if the cocky & confident Apex Predator of the WWE was seen as he was now, some would see as weak, fragile, vulnerable. He could be like that now in private knowing he had the comfort of both loves in his heart. John kissed the top of Randy's head before releasing him with a dimpled smile.  
"Sometime, Ran...When it's only us...I'd like to make love to you. I'm not the type to top often...but I'd like to show you how much I care about you and how hard you make me with only a look."  
"I like when those moments hit Baby...as I know Shea does..." He just gave a faint shutter before he decided it may be best to finally remove himself from John's lap, feeling a little flushed. He made his way back to his bag to remove his boots & pads. "I remember the last time...damn Baby..." Randy almost whispered shaking his head with a faint smile.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." John watched Randy with a smile. "Sometimes I worry that I haven't topped in so long that I won't be any good at it anymore. It honestly makes me nervous at times. I don't want to disappoint you or Sweets."  
"Just remember to enjoy yourself Babe. I know we play games at times...but you also know they are not always needed. Plus what you mean so long...the three of us have only been together a few months Babe, and you have a handful of times. You make it sound like years." Randy moved to a chair to begins removing his shoes.

"I guess I mean in comparison to how many times I've bottomed." John gave a short laugh as he hungrily waited for Randy to put his sexy boots on. "I always feel more like myself underneath you than on top."  
"I don't mind that either Baby...you know I love feeling you pinned under me, the way you just seem to mold to me...also watching you with Shea." Randy started looking around for where he left his bottle of water. He stripped his shirt off setting it aside before he stood to get the bottle tipping it back for a long sip...more like a gulp, not realizing stretching his frame like that only accentuated the arousal he was feeling from all the sex talk.

John let out a shaky breath at the sight of Randy. The Viper's tanned chest was a little wet where a few drops of water had escaped from his bottle. Randy's thick cock was creating a noticeable bulge and it was driving John crazy. "D-Damn, Daddy...you are a sex god." John spoke almost to himself as he looked at the tasty sight. Randy seemed to not have heard John as he moved to sit back in the chair not sure if he trusted himself to sit next to John right now. He leaned his head back some as he downed more of the water. John tried to look anywhere other than at Randy Orton, the tanned sex god at that particular moment. He knew that if he saw one more drop of water run down that perfectly sculpted chest he would attack Randy and lick every inch of his sexy body. John bite his lip and said nothing, trying in vain to focus on his upcoming match.

Randy slowly stood up & moved back to his gear. He kept his back to John as he started to open his jeans to strip out of them, he just focused on his breath, his 'training' to try to push his arousal down & away. "R-Ran?" John's voice came out sounding more husky than he intended it to. "Can I help you put your oil on before you put on your trunks? We did say that it would become our pay per view tradition from now on." John gulped at the sight of Randy's toned ass as he was removing his tight jeans. Damn tease always had to go commando. Randy knew it could open a can of worms...but he also did say John and Sheamus could help him.  
"Sure Ba-baby...might want to remove your shirt since you didn't bring a back up." He wondered why he said that, but too late now. He finished removing the jeans & continued to try to stay focused as he moved to his bag to retrieve the oil.

John stood up and pulled off his t-shirt, laying it aside. He wondered if he was torturing himself with more temptation but he just couldn't resist the opportunity. Walking over by Randy, John waited on his boyfriend to get the oil. "Thanks. I like doing it for you."  
"I know Babe...plus the pampering is nice." He also pulled a towel out & carried the bottle back to John. Randy put the towel on the floor for him to stand on before handing John the bottle. "Here you go babe."  
"Thanks, D." John poured a little of the oil into his hands, rubbing them together. He stood behind Randy, starting with the bronzed shoulders he loved so much. "Got to have your oil. All your fans would probably demand their money back if the Viper didn't strut out all lubed up. This is a big night for you, Mr. Money In The Bank."

Randy gave a small chuckle leaning his head forward as John worked his shoulders. "I am sure they would manage Johnny...but you must admit the oils just highlights my muscles so nicely. Plus keeps my skin so smooth." He chuckled again trying to keep the mood light & playful.  
"Won't argue with that logic." John licked his lips as he rubbed his hands over the black tribal tattoo he adored before working his way down. "Uh...you only oil the areas not covered by your trunks, right?"  
"Yeah Babe...try not to get too frisky." Randy still tried to joke.  
"Okay." John was ashamed by his lack of self-control. No wonder Randy always called him an eager slut, even if only playing. It was taking every ounce of his will power not to drop to his knees and beg to suck his boyfriend's perfect cock.

He reached the bottom of Randy's back and dropped down to one knee, squirting out more oil and rubbing it into Randy's muscular thighs, skipping his ass completely. Randy tried to steady his shaky breath as he widened his stance to allow John to fully get his toned thighs. Of course doing so exposed his limp cock as it hung slightly below his body. He closed he eyes trying to focus somewhere besides his Baby's soft attentive touch. John could stand it no longer as he stared at Randy's perfect, long member hanging between his toned thighs. "Please, Daddy...I admit it...I'm a slut but I need to suck your cock. P-please...can I taste you?"

Before words could even pass his lips Randy's cock twitched a little at John's offer. "Yeah Babe.." Randy turned to face John looking down at him. "Damn you look good on your knees Baby...than again I'm not much better at times...right?" He gave a smirk before licking his lips. "Should I stay standing…or you want me to sit in the chair?"  
"I don't care...whatever you want. As long as I get to taste that perfect cock." John answered quickly, looking up at Randy with lust filled blue eyes.  
Randy moved to the chair sitting, his legs spread. "Come on Baby...come to Daddy..." His voice a deep husky tone & his steel colored eyes faintly darker. He licked his lips watching John. "I been think of feeling you since you started that talk in the car."

John crawled to Randy, coming to rest between his spread legs. "I love your cock, Daddy. Are you going to get hard for me?" He sat on his knees, bending over to wrap his lips around Randy's limp manhood, sucking lightly.  
"Oh yeah Baby...you have no clue how hard I had to work not to..." Randy tried not to moan to loud feeling & watching John's lips as they wrapped around his cock. "When I was straddling your lap. You felt so good Baby boy..." A small moan passed his lips feeling the pressure of his cock hardening between John's lips & hot mouth. John could feel Randy's cock growing in his mouth as he worked to please him and it gave him a sense of satisfaction that he could make his Daddy hard so quickly. He removed his mouth, licking the length of the thick shaft with his tongue before taking one of Randy's heavy balls into his mouth, sucking and enjoying the taste of his lover's skin.

"Damn it Baby..." Randy moaned out licking his lips. "The way you make me feel...fuck..." John bathed the other ball as well before once again traveling back up to Randy's now fully hardened member. He swirled his tongue around the mushroom head, enjoying the salty taste of Randy's pre-cum before swallowing down as much of the length as he possibly could handle at first, once again choking himself in his enthusiasm to serve his Daddy well. Randy continued to watch John, he moved his hands to rub over John's short-cropped head. "God you love doing that don't you baby...as you said you're my cock hungry slut that loves gagging on my long cock...aren't you?" His voice held a hint of that dark edge to it, that recently seemed to have been missing from him. He rested one hand on the back of John's neck the other the back of his head that would stop John from fully pulled back off from him.

The submissive side of John immediately recognized the darkness in Randy's deep voice and he moaned softly, working to relax his throat and take more of the Viper's impressive member. He hadn't heard the strangely arousing demeaning words from Randy in a long time and feeling the hand resting behind his head in a subtle show of dominance got John hot as hell. He looked up at Randy as he pushed himself hard, taking the long cock almost all the way down to the base like a good slut would do. "That's good...yes...just my cock hungry slut...mmm you can do better though..." As John went down Randy raises his hip just a little to drive his cock slightly farther than John would have expected. "Like that...you like feeling me push my cock deep in your mouth don't you."

John gagged a little at Randy's sudden actions but let out a wanton moan to let his boyfriend know that he was enjoying the rough treatment. He wanted Randy to fuck his mouth hard and deep, filling his throat with his creamy essence. "Oh fuck yeah." He moaned out with almost gnashed teeth as his moved his hands to the sides of John's head to begin controlling John's head for him up & down his hardened shaft. "Damned bitch liking this, suck me nice & good." John could not be any more turned on by Randy's actions. The Viper was pretty much controlling him like he was using a blow up doll and the willing John was all too eager to be used and abused. He hollowed his cheeks to obediently suck the thick member being shoved down his throat, his moans of lust causing sweet vibrations to his lover's aching shaft.

"Oh my god, oh yeah...oh yeah...Oh..." Randy panting breaths grew deeper & more ragged the harder he allowed himself to get with John. It has felt like it had been awhile since he allowed himself such liberties with John. "God take it..." He was fucking John's throat hard & John was loving every moment of it. "Yeah...just...like...That..." each word punctuated with another downward motion of John's head stuffing his mouth full. He held John's head down to his lap as his cock pulsed in John's mouth, his balls drew up before he came hard in John's mouth & down his throat. Randy released John's head as his hands fell to the side as he fought for his breath. "Fuck Baby...not sure what came over me."

John swallowed all of Randy's release that flooded his mouth and throat before removing his mouth from his lover's spent cock, licking every inch of it clean. His throat was a little sore but it was damn well worth it. "Thank you, Daddy. I loved it." He answered Randy as he climbed back to his feet. "I've missed seeing that side of you. It was sexy as hell being used by you that way."  
"So did I Baby...thanks...I know I ha-haven't been like that in a while..." He looked John over. "Anything my Baby needs from me?"

"No, Daddy. This was to serve you. For your pleasure." John was faintly proud of himself that he was not begging for release for himself. "See, I'm learning even before the cage...How to draw my own pleasure from the act of serving alone. I'm really trying, Daddy." Randy smiled at John as the older man seemed to be beaming.  
"Good Baby." He wasn't going to bring up the fact that John asked to service him even when he also had his own arousal under control. He didn't want to taint John's small victory. He stood back up to close the short distance between them. He hooked a hand behind John's head & leaned in to kiss him. "No offence Baby...you may want to gargle before you go check on Shea...I will wash down a little before I slip my trunks on...you can oil me when you get back if you want to finish the job?"

"Yes, Daddy." John's cheeks were flushed a little from Randy's praise as he slipped his t-shirt back over his head and went to go use some mouth rinse. After he was finished and sure that his breath was fresh, John walked over to Randy and gave him a loose hug. "I'm going to go check on Sweets now. I'll be back soon to help you finish oiling up."  
"OK Baby...oh hand me that towel before you open the door." Randy chuckled "I'll slip into the private bath." He motioned the other door in the room.  
"Sure." John handed Randy the requested towel and gave him a last kiss before heading out, closing the door behind him. It did not take John too long to make his way back to the trainer's room. He opened the door and walked inside, searching for signs of Sheamus.


	145. Chapter 145

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Sheamus was no longer at a computer system but a trainer was still working on a few strength exercises when John walked in. He smiled seeing John. "Judy I think me escort is here." Sheamus joked with the female trainer.  
"OK Sheamus you clear to go for now, just remember any issues..."  
"Aye I remember...Thanks again." He got off the exam table & slowly made his was toward John. "Ello Angel." He wrapped an arm around John's shoulders, giving a light squeeze.  
"Hey how about a room you two?" RVD called out who was working on some of his stretches. His words were spoken with a good-hearted smile. Sheamus looked over not fully sure what to make of the 'veteran' who was just returning to action after being away for years in a different company. He only knew of the guy from videos.

"Shut up, Man." John answered RVD with a dimpled grin. "You know you're just jealous." He rested his hand on Sheamus' back. "Everything go alright, Sweets?"  
"Well as good as can expected Johnny...we already knew I was scrambled upstairs." Sheamus tried to joke about the fact. "They said for you to just keep an eye for any 'serious' changes.  
As they talked Rob got up from where he was stretching out. "What the hell I have to be jealous about John?" He gave a warm smile to Sheamus extending his hand. "Hey man tough break..."  
"Aye...thanks fella." Sheamus took his hand shaking it.  
"So how long you out for?"  
"Well looking hopefully a month for me ribs...as for my noggin who knows for sure."  
"Damn that's rough."  
"Aye tis...but I got quite a bit support from my Angel here."  
"Angel hmm?" Rob tried not to chuckle looking at John.

"That's right, you heard him." John smiled broadly as he held Sheamus' hand without embarrassment. "As for what do you have to be jealous of...Don't you wish you knew?" John said the last line with a proud smirk. "Welcome back to the WWE, Man. I heard you get to compete against my best friend Randy tonight for the Money In The Bank contract." Rob just laughed at John.  
"Still one of the class clowns I see John. Glad some things still haven't changed in my absence, and thanks it's good to be back. Be good to show some new bucks around here that old doesn't mean washed up. As for Randy, yep he just one of a few I need to look for...I knew your boy here would have been another one. Heard he was good wished I could have experienced it first hand."

"Give it time...just cause I'm hurt don't mean I am ready for the pasture yet fella."  
"Glad to hear it dude. Well see you two around." RVD flashed them both a smile before heading back to where he was working, the trainers setting him through paces since it is his first match back.  
"He seems a pleasant enough fella Johnny."  
"Yeah, Rob's a pretty cool guy. I know the fans are stoked to see him in action again." John released Sheamus' hand to walk ahead of his boyfriend, opening the door for him. "Ready to head to our room, Sweets?"  
"Aye Angel...All that focus...I am feeling a little tired again."  
"Come on, Sweets. I'll show you where our room is and you can rest for a few minutes. Randy is there now." John wrapped his arm protectively around the Irishman's waist as they walked, not caring what anyone thought about his public display of affection. Sheamus walked with John through the back halls of the arena.  
"Ye and Randy have thee last two matches...ju-just make sure I am up for ye head out?" Sheamus hated being injured, feeling so weak & helpless. He was just glad he had two men willing to tend to him & look out for his best interest.

"Sure, Sweets. I can do that for you." Once they had arrived back at John's room, he tried the door and found it to be locked. "Randy's probably changing or getting cleaned up." He said as he knocked and waited.  
Randy heard the knocking & headed over to get the door. His trunks that night were a black background with the design done in white with grey edging. "Hey guys." He moved to let them pass him.  
"Nice trunks." John commented as the two men walked inside. "Reminds me a little of your heel days in '09."  
Randy smirked. "Man...have my trunks really changed that much in how many years?"  
"Aye but aren't they normally just two colors...not the three?"  
"I...guess." Randy never over analyzed his gear & just went with whatever the seamstresses gave him when they finished something new. He shut the door & headed back to the chair. "So how did it go?"

"OK I guess." Sheamus told him. "They aren't worried of running it again until my ribs heal...or the symptoms get bad again. All it shows them is I am not focused enough & open for added injury if I try to compete."  
"But no time frame of maybe how long?"  
"Nay."  
"Fuck that sucks." Randy told him.  
"Aye...but what else can we do?" Sheamus went to sit on the couch, then looked at John. "Can I have me human pillow for a bit Angel?" He knew John was dressed already except for his knee pads. John smiled at Sheamus, glad to have been asked. "Of course, Sweets. Anytime." He walked over to sit on the very end of the couch. "You want to rest your head in my lap, Babe?"

"Aye...just tired..." The larger man sighed as he stretched out the best his large frame could in the space provided.  
"You'll be fine Shea...we have a quite some time before even the pre-show." Randy told him as he went to retrieve the oil & started to oil down the areas John didn't get before he got distracted. John noticed Randy finishing up his oiling job alone and felt a little guilty.  
"Sorry, D." He apologized as he helped to ease Sheamus' head onto his lap. He ran his fingers through the fiery locks soothingly so that his boyfriend could relax and hopefully rest.  
"It's fine Baby I have done it for years...you got the hard part for me already...you're taking care of something more important."

"Wh-where ye suppose to do som-something for Randy Angel?"  
"Relax Shea...John was just helping me with my oiling again...I got it, you just relax. This way hopefully you can see your Angel whoop Marks ass & stay the champ...and your Love beat quite a few asses to become Mr. Money in the Bank for Raw."  
"Aye...ho-hopefully." Sheamus tried to shift a little more to get comfortable loving the feel of John playing with his hair.  
"I love your hair, Sweets." John commented for probably the hundredth time since they had been together. "Ran...well and me too I guess...we keep our hair so short that it's kind of fun to get to play with yours." He ran a hand down to touch Sheamus' mustache. "And now you both have this sexy facial hair going on...I love my men tough and rugged."

Sheamus gave a light chuckle his voice already heavy from feeling tired. "If ye saw me clean shaved...ye may not recognize me Angel..."  
"Probably not, I'm so used to it now." John lowered the volume of his voice, sensing how exhausted his Irish love must be. "Let's stop talking now so you can get your rest. Rest well, Sweets." Sheamus just sort of hummed an affirmative replay before he took the hand John was petting him with & kissed the back of it before letting go. Randy was working on his boots by that point as he just watched the two of them. He loved how Sheamus & John were the softness & comfort the other man needed...and even himself at times when he just had a hard time showing it as easily. They were one large confusing puzzle...but a puzzle that fit together nicely.

Wanting to stay still and quiet so that his Master could rest, John closed his own eyes, not exactly going to sleep just resting up for all the physical activity that he would soon be doing. He continued his gentle petting of his lover's hair as he enjoyed the peace and quiet of the moment. Randy got up moving over to them. He leaned down to lightly kiss Sheamus cheek & then John's whispering in his ear. "Gonna go see the trainers for my normal once over...then check if any of other guys are here to map out our spots."  
John opened his eyes and nodded at Randy. "Okay. See you later, Daddy." He whispered back. Randy headed for the door & start to make his way to the trainers room. John was resting when he heard the text alert on his phone go off.

Trying not to shift too much and wake Sheamus, he raised up enough to pull his phone from his back pocket. The message was from his cousin, Marc.  
_#Hey, Dude. Been working on some killer beats for new material for you with Jamal. I need you to supply some kick ass lyrics for me when you get the chance. Hope everything's cool. Both worried about Sheamus.#_ John smiled and replied back to his cousin.  
_#Will do, Dog. Been wanting to work on some new shit for awhile now. Shea's is doing better. It will just take time. Give your boy my regards.#_ John brought up the notepad app on his iPhone and began trying to think of some good lyrics while he let his lover rest.

* * *

Randy was going over his normal range of motion tests when he was seeing different guys coming in for different checks before the show. The trainers were normally active from about 2 hours before show till after the show went off. As he saw different guys for his match they would stop over by him to help confirm different spots that were planned. The number of guys plus the nature of the match could make for a lot of mistakes & injuries.

* * *

John bit his lip as he was deep in thought, writing a rhyme for his new song. Unlike most of his lighthearted lyrics of previous raps, John was trying to convey the feeling of love, new love and the pain and joys it can bring. He was so immersed in his work that he lost track of how much time had rolled by, hearing the soothing sound of Sheamus' deep breathing.

* * *

Randy when done looked around backstage some, seeing a clock he realized time slipped by faster than he thought. He made his way towards catering. Taking to one of the staffers he got a hold of three carry containers & started to make small meals for John, Sheamus & himself. Once done he grabbed silver wear and three fresh waters then made his way back towards the dressing room. "What you an errant boy now Ran?" Cody sneered watching him.  
"Stuff it Cody...not in the mood for your mouth tonight."  
"Oh did I upset Mr. Viper? You upset you lost your pale warrior to Johnny? You hanging around them hoping one of them will toss you a bone some time...or let them hop yours?"  
Randy closed his eyes taking a deep breath. "I suggest you stuff it Cody before I shut it for you."  
"Oh & what you going to shut it with do I dare ask you."  
Randy opened his eyes. "I don't need this Cody...go run off to whatever piece you think is keeping your bed warm tonight." Randy just moved past him trying to be civil about it. Reaching the room he turned so he could knock on the door with an elbow. He tried to calm his steaming temper as he waited.


	146. Chapter 146

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John heard a knock on the door and gently move away from under Sheamus, luckily with little interruption to the larger man. John got to the door to answered it. Seeing Randy all loaded down, John reached over to take the bottled water from him. "Hey, Ran. You brought stuff for us? That was really thoughtful of you, Man." He kept the door open so that Randy could walk inside.  
"Thanks John." Randy walked past. "Yeah I figure I was already out." He walked over setting the containers on the table in the room. "Not much...sandwich, pasta salad, fruit salad. You know just something to keep us fueled for the show we can always get something more substantial after the show like a good steak or fish.

"Sounds great. Thank you." John noticed that Randy seemed a little off. "Something go wrong, D?"  
"Welcome Babe...and nothing much just ran into the other half of the past near catering...he started flapping his gums & I wanted to punch him so hard that when I was done that would be all he would have left in his mouth." He took a deep breath. "But I did good & kept my temper in check." He walked over to the couch checking on Sheamus. "Sir...I brought you some food...it's getting near show time." Sheamus gave a light moan just now fully realizing John moved.  
"Love where Angel?" He slowly opened his eyes.  
"Over at the table getting ready to eat…join us."  
"OK." Sheamus slowly sat up & started to stand to move to the table giving John a light smile.

John returned Sheamus' smile although inside he was fuming at Cody. "Little bitch." John muttered. "If I could just get his little twink ass alone for five minutes..."  
"Honestly Angel...ye seem like a vengeful one at times...Luke...Cody...who else is on this list of yours?" Sheamus asked as he took a seat at the table.  
"That's it for now." John tried to cool down as he handed Sheamus his bottle of water. "It normally takes a lot to get me pissed...but messing with either of my guys is a major no no." Sheamus took the water while Randy placed one of the trays near Sheamus. He knew of one more name on John's list. A name that to a point still filled Randy with dread. Sheamus took the top off of the tray looking it over.  
"Looks good Love, thank you."  
"Of course Shea...you need your energy too." He sat down keeping one tray by him & slid John the last one.

"Thanks, Ran. It does look good." John took a bite out of his sandwich. "Cody better watch his back if he keeps going around opening his mouth about other wrestlers. I know for a fact that a few other guys in the locker room are annoyed with his slutty ass. There are ways of getting payback...and like Cody they can be a real bitch."  
"Yeah Babe...he isn't worth our breath anymore...just hurt a little what he said...god I hate needing to hide how the three of us are."  
"What did he say?' John asked, his voice soft but almost deadly with suppressed rage.  
"Just the gist of it Baby..." Randy sighed as he took one of the waters downing part of it. "Wondered if I was hurt that I lost Shea to you...that I only was traveling with you two in hopes that I would get...tossed a bone on occasion."  
"Well to hell with him Love...we three know thee truth & that is what matter." Sheamus told him as he ate his sandwich.

"THAT FUCKING BITCH!" John slammed a fist on the table, his blue eyes all but shooting sparks. "After all he has done to you even if he thought I had stolen your boyfriend...you think the slut would show a little fucking class!" He took a deep breath and looked down at his food, the hint of an evil smirk gracing his normally boyish features. "Forget it, Babe. I have connections he could only dream about...he's going to be one sorry SOB I promise you that. He'll come back to you begging on his knees for forgiveness."  
"He isn't worth it John..." Randy told him oddly being the calm one. "Sometimes I think he makes these comment because he realizes what he lost with me." He took a fork eating some of the pasta salad. "I even heard a rumor his dad was pushing him to get hitched. Some piece of arm candy to make him look straight." Randy started to laugh. "God I wonder if he had even kissed the broad let alone sleep with her. Wonder what it is taking to keep her mouth shut."

"It will never last." John retorted as he took another bite of his sandwich. "He is such a cock slut he'll be whoring around the day after the wedding. It will cost him a fortune to keep her from filing a divorce."  
"I wouldn't be surprised if he is already paying her ass to keep her mouth shut. As I said who knows if he has even kissed her...god picture attending that wedding & see if he hurls when told to kiss the bride."  
"Eating here boys."  
"OK bad wording sorry Shea." Randy went back to finish his sandwich.  
"Would serve him right...He never appreciated what he had." John reached over to gently squeeze Randy's shoulder before eating some of the pasta salad. "This salad is pretty good."  
"You know we have good food people baby...Vince likes to make sure we are fed."  
"Yeah that he does." John turned his focus on Sheamus as most of his initial anger had finally cooled. "Do you feel more rested now, Sweets?"

"Aye some Angel...I know I may fall sleep during the show...but I'll try to stay up...my Angel having next to the last match & my Love in the last."  
"Your health is more important than you watching the matches Shea. Thought I wonder are you going to walk the Champ to the gorilla & give him a good luck kiss before facing Henry." Randy lightly laughed.  
"Nay really thought of it...would ye like that Angel?"  
"You know I would, Sweets. When don't I enjoy getting a kiss from you? But if you don't feel up to it it's okay. Like Ran just said, your health is more important." John answered with a smile.

"Guess play by ear Angel." Sheamus smiled as he was eating more of the meal Randy picked for him. John finished his food and leaned back to relax as the other two finished eating.  
"I hate it that Cody actually thinks I stole you from Ran. Makes me look like a shitty best friend." John gave a small laugh. "Like I could actually steal a man away from the sex god of the WWE."  
"I would think that a compliment Baby." Randy told him as he ate some of the fruit.  
"It's just a fact of life, Daddy." John winked. "Everywhere you go women and gay men melt at your feet. You could make brushing your teeth look sexy." He gave a teasing grin. "The rest of us can only hope for a moment of your time. God, you could make millions posing for Play Girl."

Randy laughed. "I meant if I was you Babe I would take the fact you 'stole' Shea from me a compliment." He smirked as he finished his food. "As for Playgirl...I don't think Vince would like any of us taking the route Shawn did...even though he was ok with the girls doing it for a few years...but no...we are too family oriented anymore…boring."  
"I know." John pretended to pout. "I'd love a glossy magazine photo of you to carry with me when we're apart. Oh well. Vince ruins everything anymore." He smirked. "I'd never even try to steal anyone from you, Daddy. I can't compete with the bad boy Viper...People see me as the boring goody goody that you would take home to your mom."  
"But we know better Angel...if only the fans had any clue the things that run through that wicked mind of yours as times." Sheamus told him as he actually finished his food & downed more of the water.

"No. That's a part of me only you two get to see." He noticed that Sheamus had actually eaten everything on his plate. "You did good eating, Sweets. I'm proud of you."  
"Thanks Angel...I am trying."  
"And you have come long way Shea." Randy commented.  
"Thank ye both...just glad I have both of ye support."  
"Of course Shea...always."  
"I guess we all have our places to learn and grow, Sweets." John realized for the first time that he was not the only guy with things he struggled with overcoming. "We can all help and support each other."  
"That is what makes a relationship. The ups & downs, celebrate the ups & support each other in the downs." Sheamus comments.

"I couldn't have said it better myself, Sweets." John stood to his feet and sat on the floor, beginning his pre-match stretches. "My cousin Marc sent me a text. He asked how you are doing and sends his best to you."  
"That is sweet of him. Seems we are getting a lot of support from different groups & petitions.  
"Yes we are. I guess times truly are changing. Seeing those three fans so openly in love...maybe someday we can all be honest about our relationship." John closed his eyes, trying to get in the mindset of his TV character for the fans, the strong, stubborn John Cena, the leader of the CeNation that would never give up.

"Maybe some day Babe." Randy told John as he moved to work on his own stretching routine.  
"Would be sweet...never know. I am sure it would be more accepted than 'normal' threesomes." Sheamus commented as he got up returning to the couch to allow both men to focus. Randy when he was done got up & turned the monitor on to watch the show feed to wait till it was time for John to head for his match. The playful banter seemed to quite down some as Randy & John were getting more into their game mindset. John quietly tried to focus. His TV character was much different from his real life personality. Contrary to his normally submissive nature in real life, the John Cena of the WWE Universe was stubborn and determined to win no matter what. This was the night that he had to show the fans how much he wanted to remain the Champ.

"There is a stereotype that gay guys are all weak and feminine." John said aloud to the two men. "Time to go to work and show the WWE Universe that a gay guy can kick ass too."  
"Well fans knew us a lot longer as strong fighters before they knew us as gay, Angel." Sheamus told him.  
"And Shea did put a good showing...I am sure he would have done better if he suspected what was gonna happen." Randy told him.  
"Ye think so Love?"  
"Yeah...we all know you a hell of a scrapper Shea." Randy tried to assure him.

"That's the truth. He's a hell of fighter." John remembered once again the night Sheamus had overpowered him and restrained him to the bed in Randy's absence. "And not above carrying a stubborn guy over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes either."  
Sheamus slightly laughed. "OK Angel...focus on fighting Henry & not me in the bedroom."  
"Really you two." Randy wondered.  
"Like ye a keen one to talk Love."  
"I never denied being a sex crazed bad boy."  
"That's part of your charm, Ran." John stood up and went to go put on his knee pads. "I feel the adrenaline flowing now. I'm ready to wrestle." John knew that he could think of Cody if he needed to get into an aggressive mindset during his match.


	147. Chapter 147

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

It was hard to tell the time as it seemed to go fast one moment & dragging the next. Sheamus was sitting on the couch rubbing his temples feeling his head begin to pound. John happened to glance over and noticed the Irishman rubbing his temples. He walked over to sit down beside Sheamus, putting a hand on the man's shoulder. "You okay, Sweets?" Concern filled his tone. Sheamus lifted his head looking at John, his icy blues looked faintly glazed. The pounding of his head made it a little hard to focus. He could only guess what John may have said.  
"Head pounding..." He turns his head back to look down closing his eyes. "Wa-want...to wa-walk with you...ju-just trying to focus."

"Ran, come here." John said, worried by the glazed look in his Master's eyes. He moved to cup Sheamus' face lightly in his hands. "Don't worry about walking with me, Sweets. I just want to see that you're alright." Sheamus slowly opened his eyes feeling John's touch on his face as Randy made his way over.  
"OK...Angel...ho-how long...you th-think we have?"  
"Should be about 30 minutes I think before John needs to head for Gorilla." Randy tried to tell him. "How about you lay back down till then?"  
"Yo-you sure?" John dropped his hands and his head, blinking back the angry tears that wanted to form in his eyes. How could Luke have done this to the man he loved? Sheamus had always been so full of strength...of life and vitality. Now at times he seemed so frail. It ripped John's heart to pieces.

"Yes, you lay back down, Sweets. You need to, Babe." Sheamus nodded with a faint sigh laying to curl on his bad side on the couch, he knew John had to leave soon so didn't want to impose. He just closed his eyes trying to relax as his head was spinning.  
"We will still be here if you need us." Randy told him. He reached over rubbing John's shoulder. John almost came undone at Randy's gentle touch but he fought to stay in control for Sheamus' sake.  
"Anything you need, Sweets. You tell me." John said softly. "We're here for you."  
"John just get through the next hour...not even that long...then you will be back here with him." Randy currently hated the idea of leaving Sheamus alone at all right now, but knew he would need to at some point. He slowly moved back to continue his shoulder stretches.

"Yeah...it will go by fast." John tried to reassure himself as he sat on the floor close by his hurting boyfriend. He watched the monitor, wishing the time would pass quickly so that he could go get his match over with and return to his Master's side where he belonged. Sheamus instinctively reached his upper hand over to where John was sitting on the floor by him squeezing his shoulder lightly.  
"Ye...know...not first...sadly...doubtful me last...Angel...ye...know they pass."  
"You sore Shea or just a headache." Randy wondered.  
"Head."  
"OK." Randy jumped back up. "I'll be right back...I am going to run to the trainer for some aspirins or whatever they have for 'lighter pain'."  
"K...Love...wo-would hate the stronger."  
"Understood Shea." Randy started to head for the door.

"I know that, Sweets. I just worry about you." John reached up to give Sheamus' hand a squeeze as it rested on his shoulder. "I don't like to see my man in pain." He did not say Master in case someone would happen to walk by their room and hear him.  
"I kn-know Angel..."

* * *

Randy left the room moving through the more congested halls to the trainers room hoping one of them would not be busy. He was sure they been busy ever since the first match. He couldn't help but want to smirk seeing Cody being patched up after his bumps in his match. He finally got a trainers attention to get the required medicine for Sheamus, then head back.

* * *

John sat quietly so that Sheamus could relax, keeping one hand raised to the couch and on his lover's chest. He watched the action on the monitor and tried to keep his mind in character for his match.

* * *

Randy got back to the locker room & went to grab Sheamus water. "I have the aspirin for you Shea."  
"OK Love." He slowly began to try to move to sit up. John jumped to his feet and bent over his boyfriend to help him sit up to take the pill.  
"There you go, Sweets." Sheamus offered a light smile as John's help before taking the pills & water from Randy downing both that were offered. He just closed his eyes leaning his head back.  
"Th-thank ye Love."  
"Of course Shea...John I know you hate to...but I think you should try to make your way." Randy motioned to the screen seeing that Del Rio & Dolph were already hitting their high points.

John looked at the screen and sighed, knowing Randy was right. "I have to head out, Sweets. It will be time for me soon."  
"Knock...th-them dead Angel...the fans...love us...here." He opened his eye a little. "St-still kiss for luck?" Was odd saying it since they all knew the outcome of the match.  
"I never turn down a kiss from my Master." John whispered as he bent down to kiss Sheamus lightly.  
Sheamus returned the kiss. "See ye soon Champ."  
"Don't forget me Babe...even if we may be rivals soon." Randy joked stepping closer to John. John straightened back up to look at Randy.  
"How could I forget you, Daddy?" He winked before raising his head for a second kiss. Randy leaned down to kiss John lightly.  
"Go on babe before you late...just think of the after party." He gave a faint smirk.

"Always do, Ran." John flirted, giving the Viper a playful swat on the ass. He grabbed his WWE title and put on his hat, heading out the door and down the hall.  
"Ye both are...in...in..." Sheamus pauses a moment to focus. "incorrigible."  
"Would you want us different Shea?"  
"Nay...guess not." Randy took a seat next to Sheamus on the couch. It seemed no time at all before it was time for John's match to begin. He let his worries fade away from his mind as he made his entrance, thriving off the boos and cheers of the WWE Universe he loved so much. The match began without a hitch and John was ready to put on a good show for the loyal fans. Obeying his instructions to let Mark completely dominate him during the first part of the match and then make a huge comeback in true Super Cena form, John took a hard beating from the larger man, even allowing Henry to get two near pinfalls on him.

John could not seem to land even one good punch in his offense and their action spilled outside of the ring where Mark picked him up and threw him through the barricade like he was only a light rag doll. Of course, John made the fall look worse than it was and knew now was the time to start his big comeback.

* * *

Randy & Sheamus were watching John's match. Both men cringed when Mark swung John into the barricade. despite his worry Sheamus was trying not to fall asleep again. "It will be fine Shea. If you're tired rest." Randy tried to assure him.  
"I…I want to see this…and ye match too."  
"We already know the finish of John's do you really need to see that." Sheamus sighed. "Exactly…now how about you just rest your head back & rest. I really should be heading out to go over last-minute ideas with the guys."  
"Ok…I'll try…"  
"Good…I want you awake enough so we can at least celebrate our wins." Randy joked.  
"Knock 'em dead fella."  
"Plan on it." Randy stood up & looked back at Sheamus. "May I get a kiss for luck?"  
"Of course." Sheamus reopened his eyes. "If ye come get it from me."  
"That is an order I don't mind." Randy told him with a smirk as he moved in front of Sheamus. He took a boot to lightly tap/kick Sheamus' feet to motion to the larger man to spread them.

Sheamus did open his legs to let Randy moved to stand between them. He leaned down bracing his hands on the back of the couch. He leaned down to started to kiss Sheamus deeply. Sheamus gave a light moan as he felt Randy's slight need for control once in a while with him as Randy's tongue licked over his lips till he parted them. Randy finally broke the kiss with his trademark smirk. "Thanks." He stepped back & left the room. Sheamus just shook his head at his Viper's antics. He took a relaxing sigh closing his eyes & stretched his arms across the back of the couch as he relaxed, soon drifting to a light sleep. It was a few minutes later when the door opened to the locker room again. Sheamus was unaware of the added presence to begin with.

That was until he felt a weight pinning his arms down hard. "What the hell!" Sheamus cried out as he went to pull away opening his eyes the same time he felt a sharp pain in his damaged ribs. Luke loomed in front of him & was the one to cause the pain to the ribs while he could only guess it was Erick pinning his arms down. He had that stupid sheep mask on. Luke sneered at him, his fist pulling back for another blow. Sheamus just reacted & kicked Luke in the balls. The black haired man fell in a pile & with a strength that he didn't posses moments ago Sheamus ripped free from Erick's grasp & was on Luke raining punches on him. When Luke tried to scurry away Sheamus managed to get him in a sleeper like hold, some how he stood up still holding Luke, Shaking him in his grasp the man fell limp in his hold & still he didn't release him. Sheamus looked a man possessed his teeth bared & eyes bugged wide. His body coursing with energy he wasn't even aware of that he was draining from his attacker.

Erick stood stunted, scared, part of him didn't want to but he pulled out a hunting blade that was hidden inside the work overalls he wore. "Let him go." Sheamus seemed to be making no action to listen. "Don't make me use this on you…" Erick moved closer some how behind Sheamus to his expose back. "Let him go now or I will make you bled like a stuck pig you fucking faggot!" He pressed the point of the blade to Sheamus lower back, him shaking Harper cause the blade to slice his shirt & faintly his skin under it. Sheamus tossed Luke into a heap on the floor & in the same movement came around catching Erick around the arm that held the blade & sharply yanked it. A loud yell broke the air from the sheep of the Wyatt's as the forearm broke dropping the blade. Sheamus released him standing there in the possessed like trance at the carnage around him.

John headed back to his locker room to prepare to watch Randy's victory with Sheamus after his match was over. Even though it was scripted he still felt a rush of adrenaline at his win. He pushed open the door and entered the locker room feeling amazing. "So what did you think of my match...WHAT THE HELL!?" John looked at the two Wyatt members laying on the locker room floor and his Sweets standing over them like a man in shock. "W-What happened, Sweets?" Sheamus didn't even register John talking. His icy blue eyes were wide & wild, the only sound in the room was Erik who was still screaming from the pain in his arm as he tried to cradle it to his chest.. If John could even remotely read Sheamus emotions at the moment they were wild & disconnected, like wild animal ready to attack anyone that came near it.


	148. Chapter 148

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John was honestly at a loss for what to do for a few seconds. His gentle boyfriend looked almost crazed and as much as he would have loved to wrap his arms around him, John was a little afraid that he would spook him more. He walked towards Erik before dropping to the floor, grabbing the screaming man by his good shoulder and shaking him roughly. "What the hell is going on here? What did you try to do to my boyfriend?" John snarled through gritted teeth. "You have exactly five seconds to tell me before I fucking break your other arm! I'm serious as fuck, Man!"

"We...we ju-just trying to sca-scare him & he...he flipped out..." Erik tried to lie despite the pain he was in, He screams when he tried to move it not even remembering the knife that now laid on the ground near by. By this point the screams drew attention of others near by & alerted security. A few of the guards were in the doorway taking in the scene.  
"Let him go John." One of them ordered.  
"He's a fucking coward." John spat as he released Erik reluctantly and stood to his feet. "I came back to my locker room after my match and these two jerks had attacked my boyfriend while I was gone." John saw the knife on the ground for the first time and his face paled. "You pricks! You tried to fucking kill Shea! I'll have your jobs for this! You're done in the WWE!" John dropped to the ground and slapped Erik hard across the face. "You homophobic freak! Don't you have any decency?"

John's slap ripped the mask clear off Erik's face "John back up don't make us tell you again!" The guard warned him  
"He...He wa-was choking Lu-Luke fi-first..." Erik tried to defend himself. One guard was on the radio to medics to call in the situation, but had to warn them they were on stand-by while the situation was not secure yet.  
"And why was he fucking choking Luke?" John shouted, venom dripping from his voice as he ignored the guard completely. "Luke split his head open in front of everyone on Raw! I left my boyfriend with a terrible headache all alone because of you! He wasn't hurting anyone! You two must have made your way into MY private locker room while you knew I was away to attack him again! I love that man you fool!"  
"Pl-please I...I was ju-just told we...we were gonna sc-scare him...You calling me the freak...wh-what's that say about the two of you?!"

A deep rasping sound began to break the air from Sheamus as his breathing switched from his nose, to his mouth. The wild look of his eyes became more of a glazed look. The larger man collapsed to his hands & knees coughing violently. Blood could now be seen on his back where he was sliced with the blade. With each cough a gasping breath. "My God, no!" John's heart skipped a beat as he saw the blood and heard his Sweets' violent coughing. "Please!" John screamed at the guard. "Go get help!" All reason left the normally cheerful man's mind at the sight of his beloved once again bleeding at the hands of the Wyatts. "I hate you! You are a piece of shit! You're not getting away with this!" He grabbed Erik by the shoulder and lifted the injured man off the ground only to slam him back down again full strength. John was like a man possessed. All he could feel was his love's pain and fear and it was killing him.

Erik let out a scream of pain from the impact to the hard ground. Taking the brunt of the impact to his back & head. "JOHN GET OFF HIM!" The one guard yell drawing the taser he had. "We can't help any of them if you don't calm down NOW!" The other security was radioing medical but protocol said they could not let them in the room to tend to the wounded while it was still deemed a dangerous situation. The guard's last few words finally sank into John's head. They couldn't help Sheamus until he settled down. His love for his Sweets was greater than his thirst for getting revenge. John released Erik and backed away from him, hot tears running down his cheeks as the anger began to dissolve into sadness and worry. "O-okay. Please just get Sweets some help."

"Mr. Rowan you stay where you are." The guard ordered him.  
"OK...OK..." He even wondered if he could move at this point. The guard with the taser ordered one of the others to go secure the weapon. Once secured they stayed in the room, pulling out a taser as well before medical personnel was allowed to enter the room. They had three victims & quickly had to asset order of priority. Despite Erik's pain & Luke still unconscious state Sheamus was deemed top priority because of the bleeding. While the cut to the back didn't seem too bad at first one of the medical staff noticed blood under him as well. Also hearing the wheezing breath that was almost gargled.  
"Get transport in here NOW!" One called as they moved to touch Sheamus. Luckily the wild rage had vanished by this point, but he was in a very confused state. "Sheamus? Can you move to sit for us?" He made no effort to follow their commands.

"I-If there's anything I can do to help him tell me." John told the medical personnel. "He's my boyfriend and I'm very worried about him. He just suffered a head trauma recently." He wanted to cradle his Master in his arms and comfort him but he feared the guards would use their taser on him if they misjudged his motives. Two medial personnel was trying to check Sheamus while one was checking Erik & another Luke, it was a lot of people in the tight space. Again the two tending to Sheamus was trying to see if he was even aware of them.

"What was done to him?" They asked the general room.  
"We were told the other two attacked him." The guard informed them.  
"I...I wa-was ho-holding him...when...Luke hit him..." Erik let out a scream again when they were assessing his arm injury. They didn't dare try to move him too much when they were informed of the back impact. They knew Sheamus had to be moved so they tried to move him to sit, that is when the blood could be seen from his mouth. The first stretcher was brought in & two not tending to Sheamus were called over to help lift him onto the stretcher on his side. John could not stop the trembling in his body as he watched the man he would give his life for being lifted into the stretcher with blood coming from his mouth. The world around him ceased to exist as he tried his best to focus his grieved mind to communicate wordlessly with his Master. _'I love you, Master. I'm going to see to it that you're alright. I'm here for you.'_

Sheamus mind was so fragmented at the moment who could say for sure or not if he sensed his Angel, let alone hear him. Once Sheamus was secured the best they could because of the position they had to keep him in they started to wheel him from the room heading for the ambulance in the loading bay. The two personnel member then went back to their charges, it was decided that Erik would be the next to be transported. John's heart broke more when he heard no reply from Sheamus in his mind. No matter how terrible the situation, they had always shared that method of communication. He left the locker room to follow the personnel that was wheeling Sheamus away for transport. Pulling out his phone, John sent Randy a text._ #As soon as you are finished with your match contact me. Shea has been attacked. He's being taken to the hospital. I need you, D.#_

In the chaos John almost got to leave before a guard called after him. "John you can't leave." He was sure he would be asked why. So he felt best to explain before the question even came. "John we all saw you inflict additional damage to Erik."  
"What?" John stopped and turned around to face them in disbelief. "Guys, my boyfriend was just wheeled out on a stretcher bleeding out of his mouth. Now I'm sorry but nothing is stopping me from being by his side right now. I promised him." With that, John turned back around and headed for the direction the medical personnel had taken.  
"John stop...yes he was attacked & injured...but you just assaulted one of his attackers after the fact. It was not defense...we need to detain you, please don't make us use force." His hand already reaching for his taser. A small crowd was milling about the hall wondering the commotion

"You can't detain me! I don't have time for this shit!" John exploded in frustration. "This is the second time my boyfriend's been attacked by those losers FOR NO REASON AT ALL. Now I'm heading to the hospital. If you want me you can find me there." John set his eyes stubbornly ahead as he started walking.  
"We will go with him." Someone called out from behind the guards. "We can make sure he stays at the hospital..." One of the guards looks to see Seth Rollins was the one talking. "Come on look who he is where the hell you expect him to hide?" Of course while the guards seems to debate John is rushing farther way.  
"GO...but if he gets out of your sight." He was warned.  
"No problem."  
"You two go...I wait for Randy I heard he drove in with them today." Dean told them. Rollins & Reigns nodded before chasing after John.  
"JOHN Wait a moment!" Rollins called out, since John had a head start on them.


	149. Chapter 149

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John slowed a little and turned around, seeing Seth approaching. The two had become good friends while John allowed the smaller man to train in his Hard Knocks Gym. "I'm not staying." He told Seth once the man had caught up with him. "Shea was attacked...He's bleeding out the mouth and I'm going to the hospital. I promised him I would and nothing is keeping me away."  
"I know John." Seth told him while him & Roman walking in step with him. "Who drove between you guys? Consider us your escorts that's preventing you from getting tased."

"Randy drove." John answered, his voice softening a little. "I know you guys are just trying to help me and I'm grateful. I just went a little crazy back there seeing my boyfriend bleeding and injured again after the hell he's been through. He never deserved any of this shit to happen to him."  
"It's OK John...honestly the ambulance more than likely already left with him. We will take you...Dean's waiting on Randy & will fill him in." Seth knows John doesn't normally let his anger get to him remembering the training sessions as John's gym. The guy is normally laid back easy-going, yet motivational. "Not that we think you would try to run as long as he's in the hospital...but we had to promise security we wouldn't let you out of our sight."

"I understand...I actually am thankful for the company anyway." John answered as he led the way to the car they had arrived in. He stopped suddenly. "Oh shit, I forgot my title. I left it back in the locker room."  
"John, Seth can drive...you or I can call Hunter and let him know of the title...cause sorry man I am pretty sure he knows something is going down if there is three ambulances leaving the arena. If you go back to retrieve the title security may try to stop you...if they even let you in to begin with or text Randy again for him to grab it with Dean?" Roman suggested.  
"Yeah, you're right. I'll call Hunter thanks, Man." John pulled out his phone and looked up Hunter's number in his contact list. He hit the dial button and waited for Hunter to pick up as he walked with his two friends to the car.

* * *

Hunter was in his office for the night trying to make sense of different reports he was hearing. "God damn..." he heard his cell going off. "Damn not something else please." He picked it up looking. "Damn, John what the fuck's going on?!" Hunter couldn't help but raise his voice from all the stress.

* * *

John tried to keep his voice calm but it was hard with the load resting on his shoulders as he worried about his Sweets. "Sir, I'm on my way to the hospital with Seth and Roman. I came back to my locker room after the match and Erik and Luke were laying on the floor. Luke was unconscious and Erik was screaming with a broken arm. T-They had tried to attack Shea while he was resting and Shea must have defended himself. There was a knife on the floor and..."John's voice broke as he fought not to break down into tears. "Shea had been cut on his back and was bleeding from the mouth...gasping for breath...the medics took all three guys to the hospital." John paused, knowing he had to tell the whole truth. "I think I'm in trouble, Hunter. The guards tried to detain me...I lost it when I saw what they had done to my Sweets again...I slammed Erik down hard and slapped him a few times. I would have killed them both if the guards hadn't showed up."

Once they got to the car Roman just opened the back door for John while Seth got in the driver's side & started the car.

* * *

Hunter pinched the bridge of his nose. "Be lucky they didn't try harder to detain you John." Hunter glanced at the show clock he had. "OK...Was Randy in his assigned room or did he move again?" Hunter sometimes wondered why they even bothered not putting Randy with John.

* * *

John slid into the back seat, still talking to Hunter. "Randy was sharing my private room with us. We all came in together." John was careful not to give away anything about Randy's real relationship with them in front of Seth and Roman. "I left my WWE title in the locker room, Sir."

* * *

"I am sure you will be kept busy tonight John...honestly man with how late it is I hope if he is staying you can see him. I'll make sure your title is secure for tomorrow night John...I am sorry in advance...but we will need you & Randy there. You still have rest of the week off after that."

* * *

"I understand." John knew that there was no way Hunter could get out of requiring him and Randy for Raw right after the Pay Per View show. "But I want something done with Luke and Erik this time, Sir." John's baby blue eyes were darkened with fury. "I refuse to EVER step foot inside a ring with either of those men again...And I'm sure that Randy will feel the same way. I don't trust those two jerks. And now we know the first time was no accident."

* * *

"John I don't think you need to worry about that...who knows if those two will even have a job after this. I would be leaning towards no. You already told me it is suspected Erik has a broken arm. I will need to find out the extent of all three later. I will try to get there myself once everything is wrapped up here. We will see if there may be any other parties involved in this mess. I am sure you are aware we will need to see where your involvement lays in this since you admitted to attacking Erik yourself."

* * *

"Yes, Sir, I did. I'm not going to even try to bullshit you. I walked into my room and just snapped when I saw that those guys had waited until they knew neither me or Randy would be around to help Shea. After all he's been through...I just lost it." John cleared his throat, trying to get rid of the lump he felt forming there. "W-What if they had killed him? Even if not on purpose. That man means everything to me, Hunter. Surely you can understand...If someone had attacked Stephanie..."

* * *

"Of course I do John...but assault is still assault. I don't know what kind of damage control we can do about this. Now I will try to convince the board not to bring charges if Erik doesn't...as for Luke & Erik...even if Sheamus doesn't I will urge the board to levy them. As you said this backstage attack just proves that the steps were very likely not an accident."

* * *

"John?" Roman called from the front. They just pulled into the lot of Jefferson Hospital ER. Seth found a spot with the lot mostly empty that time of night.

* * *

Randy had just finished up his match & grandstands for the fans as the show went off the air. As he got out of the ring & was making his way up the ramp he saw a stage hand motioning to him. Something told him something was wrong & quickened he pace just a little.  
"Yes?"  
"Randy, Dean Ambrose is looking for you...he is in catering...something about John & Sheamus, there was an altercation back stage."  
"An altercation between them?" Randy was confused & prayed Sheamus didn't have one of his behavior snaps.  
"I don't know...I was just told to tell you Dean was waiting."  
"Where is John & Sheamus?"  
"Um...I know someone was taken to the hospital...information was sketchy sir...sorry."  
"Yeah." Randy took off the case still in hand rushing to catering to look for Dean.

He saw him sitting with is head lowered & wringing his hands. "YO DEAN!" Dean jumped looking at Randy. "What happened to John & Sheamus & how you involved?"

* * *

"I have to go, Sir. We just pulled up in at the hospital." John told Hunter as he nodded at Roman. "I guess we'll have to worry about damage control later."

* * *

"OK John, I will be there as soon as I can." Hunter hung up & felt it was time to see what damage there was personally.

* * *

Dean quickly filled Randy in about what little he knew as they made their way back towards John's locker room. Randy froze in the door way seeing the blood on the floor near where he had left Sheamus not even an hour before. He also saw where John had dropped his title on the ground.

"Damn it...how? Where the hell was security during this?"  
"They showed up after it I guess...John attacked on of them...security tried to stop John from leaving...We offered to keep an eye on him...we trust John wasn't going to bolt so we stuck out necks out."  
"Thanks Dean." Randy walked into the room to find something to quickly change into trying to ignore the blood, not worrying about a shower...he had a feeling John could use him even with Seth & Roman with him.

* * *

John hung up his phone and pocketed it as he jumped from the backseat of the car. "Thanks, Guys. I owe all three of you a big one. If not for you I would have never been able to leave the arena."  
"Not a problem man...you know I come from a wrestling family...we see the other wrestlers also like family most of the time." Roman told him as he got up. "Now let's see what we can try to find out about your guy." Seth locked up & got ready to head with them.


	150. Chapter 150

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John walked inside the ER with Seth and Roman, looking for a desk to ask for information. Once he found one, he walked up to the older woman sitting behind it looking up from her computer. "Ma'am, my boyfriend Sheamus was brought here a short time ago in an ambulance. Can you tell me anything at all about what's going on with him?"  
"Sheamus..." She turns starting to type. "Last name."  
"Shaunessy" A man leaning on the wall across from the desk called out. It was one of the WWE field medics. "Visitor John Cena." He then looked seeing Seth & Roman.  
"We need to stay with him we promised security."  
"I'll escort them where they need to go." He told the nurse. "Come on guys." He turned heading down the hall away from the ER doors.

John followed the medic gratefully, glad of the help he had offered. "Thanks. I appreciate your help."  
"I was waiting for you to show, just was not expecting added company."  
"Yeah well there was little choice...they didn't trust him out on his own." Seth tried to say slightly joking.  
"I see." The medic explained as they got on to an elevator. He looked to make sure it was just the four of them. "How open can I be John?

"You can speak freely. These guys are friends of mine." John answered without hesitation. "If it wasn't for their help I couldn't be here right now."  
"We are heading for the surgical floor." Just about then they had already reached the floor. "I only know a little myself John...come on let's find a quiet place to sit, I can let the charge desk know we are here & then I can fill you in with what I do know." He led them off the elevator & down a short hall & into a room that was marked family waiting. There was two other small groups of people in there in different parts of the good sized room. He led John & the others to an unoccupied corner. "I'll be right back." John sat down silently with his hands nervously folded in his lap. His heart sank as his mind raced, thinking over a hundred terrible options of things that could be wrong with Sheamus.

Roman & Seth both took a seat near John. "We can't begin to guess...but if you want to talk." Roman told him. John slumped in his seat, the fight leaving his body in the presence of his two young friends. The white, hot rage that he had felt earlier seemed to be choking him now.  
"I just don't get it." His voice was low and troubled. "What has Shea ever done to be treated like he has? Luke and Erik split his head open on national TV. Randy and me have been through hell worrying about him with his confusion and pain. Then I come walking back into my private room after my match to find out the man I love has been attacked behind my back by the same two bastards for no reason at all other than that he...loves me."

John's fist was clenched to the point that his knuckles were white as his body trembled in pain and anger. "I just don't understand...I never had any problem with those guys. W-Why would they try to take Shea away from me?"  
"John...most of it I don't know...don't understand," Roman admitted in a low but deep tone. "There some sick people in the world & I guess some are closer than we wish to admit."  
"Yeah John...Most people I see either seem supportive of you two, or at least your rights...or they do the smart thing & just keep their mouths shut." Seth added in as the medic made his way back over.  
"OK John?" He called to make sure he had his attention.  
"Yeah. I'm fine." John took a deep breath to calm his frayed emotions.

The medic lowered to a knee to be on level with John. "I was in the ambulance on the ride over John. He was unresponsive to anything the paramedic were doing to him or asking him. It's not like he was unconscious, but unresponsive. From the information of the earlier attack & what was seen in the room...there is fear the fracture to his ribs got worse & punctured something." Seth & Roman both tried to control the gasp that wanted to leave both of their mouths. John remembered how Sheamus had not replied back to his mental message to him as he usually did. He looked the medic in the eyes, trying to remain strong in front of the three men watching him.

"Are you saying that you think he's bleeding internally?"  
"Yes...that is why he was rushed up here so fast, They just aren't sure exactly from where since no one knows what happened in that room except for the three of them." The medic's eyes held a look of sympathy to them. "I am sorry John I didn't hear much more of them...well except the wound you saw...it was minor & was tended to on the ride over."  
"Okay, thanks a lot, Man." John felt almost numb as he looked down at his hands. "I guess I'll just wait here for more word on him. I learned the last time he was hurt that I have no rights when it comes to him at all. I-I just have to wait on Randy and Hunter to get here."

"Oh yeah...Randy is suppose to be coming in with Dean...they will more than likely also be coming in from the ER." Seth told the medic. The guy looked at his watch.  
"I know Randy was closer tonight...I'll go keep an eye out for him."  
"Thanks." Seth told him before the guy left. Seth and Roman both wished there was something they could say or do to help comfort John but both men felt as a loss at that moment. John sensed the two men's unease and reached a hand to pat each of them on the knee.  
"Thanks, Guys. I guess I wrecked your evening. You probably were planning on going out and letting off a little steam after the show like everyone else."  
"It's fine John, really." Roman told him. "The two of us had the pre-show...and Dean was in the first televised Match...we just want you ok."  
"Yeah remember we watch each others back." Seth told him. "Just sucks a few bad apple can try to topple the whole pile.

"Yeah. I know." John sighed. "I wish that Randy was here. He never did reply to my text but I just assume that he's on his way over here." He wanted his Daddy's presence more than anything at the moment although John was thankful for the support of his fellow wrestlers.  
"Well Dean may have got to him before he even saw his phone." Seth tried to assure John in some way his friend was coming.  
Roman pulled out his phone looking. "Even if he did reply you may not have received it. No signal. We're sure he will be here John...you two are so tight..."  
"Yeah we can only hope the three of us are as close as the two of you ten years down the road." Seth added in.

John gave the men a weak smile, knowing the irony of that statement. "Yeah we are close. Sometimes it feels like we've known each other forever. Been through a hell of a lot together. Randy's a great guy."  
"Seems like it when he relaxes." Roman told him. "I remember having a beer or two with some of the guys when we were starting & him sometimes being among them."

Just then Randy was heading their way with Dean & the medic behind him. Roman wasn't sure why but he moved from his seat to allow Randy to be next to John. John wanted to cry in relief at the sight of his Daddy approaching. Somehow having Randy with him made any situation more bearable. He waited on Randy, not seeing anyone in the room but his Viper. Randy took the seat that Roman freed up. He was dressed in jeans & a black t-shirt, he notice John was still in his full gear, his Baby had not even thought to remove his pads. He leaned over wrapping an arm around John's shoulders, his other hand reached to take John's. "He is tough...we are tough." His whispered to him. In that moment he didn't care they were being looked at by four co-workers. Dean when he joined them took a spot standing near Seth & Roman's seats. The medic had walked away to see if there was any updates yet on Sheamus.


	151. Chapter 151

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John's tense body immediately relaxed at Randy's touch. He rested his head on Randy's shoulder, drawing from the younger man's strength, not caring who saw them. "They think he's bleeding internally, D. H-He looked so bad."  
"But he up here BB...so we know he still hanging in there...He's not given up yet...neither will we..."The arm over John's shoulders moved to almost cradle John's head as it rested on his shoulder.  
"N-No. We'll never give up but I admit...I'm scared, D. What if Shea's never the same after this? He's been through so much already. I tried to communicate with him...and for the first time he didn't answer me." Tears began to leak from John's eyes as he spoke. "There's only so much one man can take."

"Shh remember were we are BB." Randy whispered when John mentioned trying to communicate with their Master. Randy still never understood their rare bond. "Even if he is not the same...we will still be his...one way or another BB. As long as he is alive...I promised you I would stand by you both...I meant it." Randy closed his eyes resting his head on top of John's.  
Seth exchanged a questioning look with Roman but when both men saw Dean he just lightly shook his head while he kept his normal almost stoic look to his face.

"I did too. I'll never leave him." John echoed, reaching up to wipe his eyes. "You're on the list, D. Will they tell you anything more you think?" Randy lightly squeezed John's hand.  
"You need me right now BB...the medic that brought me up...he already went to check, being WWE medical personnel he has the clearance needed to find stuff out for us...maybe even faster. He will be back as soon as he knows more...I..I haven't even been told much beside what you just told me." Randy's breath was faintly shaky as things slowly started to sink in.  
"Okay, D. I just wish I could be back there with him." John closed his eyes, trying to focus once again._ 'Master, we're here for you. Your Angel and your Viper. We love you.'_ John waited a minute, not hear or even feeling anything back. "Still nothing. Oh, God..."

"Shhh…it ok BB...remember he would be under anesthesia...relax BB."  
"You three can take off if you want." Hunter's voice drew Randy's focus lifting his head to look. The three Shield members looked at each other.  
"I think we will stay a little longer Sir." Dean told Hunter.  
"OK..."  
"You really don't need to guys." Randy told them, thanks for your help though. I know John & I aren't the most conversational at the moment."  
"It's fine we don't mind." John looked at Randy and then at the three men.  
"They've been so great, Ran. I owe them all so much."  
"Yeah Dean told me a little of how they offered themselves to guard duty to keep you out of trouble."

"But I outrank them, so I can relieve them of that duty." Hunter told John walking closer. "How you holding John?"  
"I'm okay, Hunter. Just worried sick about Shea of course." John always felt the urge to sit up a little straighter whenever being eyed by his boss. The man just had an aurora of authority about him without saying a word. "It sadly seems like we are reliving the past all over again."  
"I am sorry John...I really am, the fact this stuff went down on our watch. I will do what I can to make sure there is some help for Sheamus with this..." He lightly shakes his head. "It's inexcusable." Hunter moved to sit in one of the other chairs in the corner they were occupying.

"Thank you. It wasn't your fault, Hunter. How would you have guessed that something like this would ever happen?" John went back to resting his now throbbing head on Randy's shoulder. "I have kind of a headache. Damn stress." Hunter leaned forward resting his forearms on his legs.  
"When we even suspected the first injury wasn't an accident...we should of either kept a closer eye on the Wyatt's actions, or had a member of security keep a better eye on yours & Sheamus' locations. Just hate to admit we have people sink that low...then again we know some people do crazy things. Doesn't excuse it though."

Randy patted John's head. Rand rested his head lightly on John. "BB. Got your tags in your pocket still...maybe you will feel a little better if you put them back on."  
"Yeah...maybe." John mumbled the throbbing reaching all around the back of his head. He reached down inside the pocket of his cargo shorts to pull out his dog tags, slipping the chain over his head. He kept his head resting on his lover's shoulder, reaching up to lightly touch the metal tags with a free hand, trying to take comfort from the feel of them. The medic finally came back over.  
"Well?" Hunter asked.  
"No new updates on how much longer on Sheamus, I was able to find out that they got the bleeding they believed under control. If I can talk to you in private a moment?"  
"Sure." Hunter stood up. "Be right back." He walked off with the medic who was updating him about the other two.

"If it's okay...I might close my eyes for just a few minutes, D." John told Randy in a soft voice. "All the adrenaline and the stress...my head is pounding. I'm not going to sleep. Just resting my eyes. These bright hospital lights. I'm so glad they got the bleeding stopped."  
"It's fine BB...I'm not going anywhere...just try to rest." Randy told John rubbing his shoulder lightly again.  
"I think we will take our leave guys." Dean told them.  
"Ok...thanks again." Randy told them. Seth & Roman got up following Dean. The waved to Hunter as the passed. The older man nodded with a wave. Once they got on the elevator Seth looked at Dean.  
"What the deal...we didn't wait very long."  
"We aren't needed & all of us could use the rest before we need to drive to Brooklyn tomorrow. Plus it just felt we were intruding at this point."  
"True." Roman agreed with Dean.

John closed his eyes, trying to block out the light that made the painful headache worse. So many strong emotions had racked his body over the past few hours, from murderous outrage to heartbreaking sorrow and his body was feeling it. It touched him deeply that Randy was not ashamed to be seen in public being so affectionate toward him. "I don't know what I'd do without you, D." He mumbled quietly. "I felt so lost until you arrived."  
"Well I am here now BB...I won't leave your side if I can help it...Hunter & the medic can get us updates...just rest." Randy heaved a small sigh resting his own eyes as his head leaned against the back of the seat.

"Okay, D." John tried to relax his body as he waited on news of his Master. "I'm sorry I missed your big moment. Were the fans excited when you won?"  
"Yeah they were...as we said it has been quite sometime since there has been a hint of a title shot for me. Rob got a very big pop for his return." Randy continued to lightly rub John's far shoulder to help continue to relax John. Who knew how much longer it was doing to be, but Randy felt it would be longer then either would care to know. Both men were physically & mentally drained. Even if fitfully both men seem to drift into some sort of rest.

Hunter when he returned to them saw how they were resting. He didn't want to bother them also suspecting it would be quite some time before any more news. So he just sat down to wait patiently. The medic had gone off to keep an ear for updates on all three men. Sheamus & Erik were both in surgery while Luke was under observation in a coma. Hunter could only rub his temples to calm the headache he felt knowing there was a lot of damage to try to repair from this attack. On & off Hunter was getting updates on Erik, including when he was in recovery. He told the medic to keep an eye on John & Randy while he goes to check on him. Of course that soon there was not much talking to the man as the anesthesia would be in effect for a couple more hours as it would begin to wear off.

The Dr whose care he was under at least for the night came in explaining more to Hunter, He was not pleased by the news, not that Erik would have a job to return to, but even if he did he may not of been able to perform anymore. A rod was used to piece his forearm back together from a rather complex break. Also there was complaints of numbness & hopefully temporary paralysis. Hunter thank him for the update before he got ready to leave the recovery. When he asked if he could speak frankly.

"Of course Sir."  
Hunter sighed. "There is another man currently in surgery still. Sheamus Shaunessy. When he gets out please try to not have him anywhere near this guy."  
"They will both be unconscious for a while sir & doubt either in a mood or shape to get out from their beds."  
"I understand that Doc...but there are two men here that will be coming to see Sheamus once he is out of surgery...and they would love nothing more then to ring Rowan's neck. I don't want to hear about security & stuff…best to not even allow a situation to arise."  
"Of course...I will talk to the charge nurse & see what can be arranged."  
"Thank you." Hunter headed out & back for the waiting area.

John did not even realize that he had fallen asleep, his body passed out against Randy from sheer exhaustion as a nightmare seized his troubled mind...

* * *

_John was watching Erik and Luke hurt his beloved Master in his own locker room. He was bound hand and foot with a strong rope sitting in the corner, unable to move a muscle to rescue the man that he would give his life for. Eric was holding Sheamus down on the couch while Luke stabbed the Irishman over and over again with a knife, the poor man's screams of agony ripping John's heart into pieces. "NO! PLEASE! Kill me instead!" John begged with pleading eyes filled with tears. The two tormentors only laughed at John's misery. "What do you mean instead? You're next, Lover Boy." Erik informed John with a cruel sneer. "We don't need fags like you in the WWE. We're doing the fans a favor." Luke was covered in the struggling Sheamus' blood and John wanted to vomit when his boyfriend looked over at him with resignation shining in his icy blue eyes. "A-Angel, I'm sorry...I c-couldn't save you. I tried, Angel..."_

* * *

John's body tensed in his sleep as his face contorted in pain. "No...Daddy, save us..." John mumbled, growing more agitated. "Don't give up, Master...D-Daddy...DADDY!"


	152. Chapter 152

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Randy couldn't help just jump as John screamed for him. "What is it Baby?" He forgot at first where they even were. His eyes opened, He felt John still leaning against him. "BB?" He reached over lightly shaking him. " Johnny wake up." John was in a strange place between being awake and asleep. His body shook with terror as tears ran from his eyes.  
"D-Daddy...you have to stop them! You have to...!" Randy tried to move John into sitting up so he could move & face him. He cupped John's hands.  
"Johnny...wake up...come on John wake up." Even if not seeing them he could almost feel them drawing the attention of the others in the room.

John began to regain his senses as he heard Randy call him by his real name. "R-Randy?" John looked around at the waiting room. "O-Oh...I must have fallen asleep...I'm sorry.."  
"It's ok John...you needed the rest...I think I fell asleep as well, but you started screaming." His eyes showed his concern, more for John than for the possibility of exposure.  
"Everything ok guys?" Hunter asked as he made his way back over, he only caught the tail end of the episode. Randy slowly released John's face.  
"I think so...John?"  
"Y-Yeah, s-sorry." John stammered, red tinting his cheeks. "I had a bad dream...Sorry."  
"It's ok John, it's understandable." Hunter moved taking a seat. "Hopefully Sheamus will be out of surgery soon...then another 30 minutes or so before you guys may be able to go back. You need to remember though who knows what condition he will be in even after the drugs begins to wear off."

"I understand." John nodded, trying to keep a calm mask on. He was determined that no matter what shape his Master was in he would not cause another scene. He was a grown man. He needed to be strong for them all.  
"Can I get you guys anything?" Hunter asked as Randy finally moved to sit back down.  
"Maybe a coffee...I think I had enough of a nap." Randy admitted.  
"Some water?" John replied, his throat dry and needing the refreshment. "Thank you."  
"Sure thing guys." Hunter got up to search for a vending room that should be near by.

Randy reached over wrapping an arm around John's shoulders again. "Relax BB..."  
"I'm trying." John almost snapped back. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Ran. Just the dream was so horrible. Erik and Luke were stabbing Shea with a knife...his blood was everywhere...I couldn't stop them." Randy lightly rubbed John's shoulder.  
"But that didn't happen it was just a dream...we received no word of any complications..."  
"I know, just worried I guess." John gave Randy an almost shy smile. "Thanks for being so patient with me."  
"Not like you being childish or anything BB...I have no reason to be cross with you...it is understandable with what little I heard you walked in on."

John shook his head, sighing. "I was all hyped up on adrenaline after my match. I walked into our room expecting to see Shea resting on the couch alone...Instead I saw Eric and Luke laying on the floor with a knife beside them and Shea standing over them looking like a wild animal...I was scared to touch him, Ran...then I lost it and started slapping the hell out of Erik. Luke was unconscious. I threatened to break Erik's other arm and I meant it. Then the guards came and threatened to taser me if I didn't step back."  
"If it was me, good chance I would have reacted the same BB...you were the aggressor though by the time they saw it."

Hunter returned with the drinks. "Hey guys." Randy moved to take the bottle of water & the coffee handing the bottle to John.  
"Thanks Hunter."  
"Not a problem." He sat back folding his hands thinking.  
John took the water, opening it to take a large drink. "I'm sorry if I made more of a mess for you to clean up, Sir." John apologized after he swallowed the cold water.  
"John your part in this is minor I hope...it was more what Rowan & Harper pulled...they didn't even try to hide the fact this time. As I told you I will do what I can to not have WWE press charges themselves. Now it is just a mater of if Erik will try to press charges against you for assault." Hunter lowered his head running a hand over his head debating. He was not bound by the confidentiality clause. He lifted his head looking at John. "Now I have no way to know for sure what injuries were caused by Sheamus defending himself & which was from you...but even without criminal charges...who knows if he will ever recover enough to get back in the ring. He is at least temporarily paralyzed."

"Pardon me if I don't shed a tear." Randy bit back. "Him & his buddy very well could have destroyed Sheamus' career even after the first attack...and now this?"  
"They could have killed him." John finished with conviction. "Hunter, when I walked into that room Shea looked in shock...I don't know what they tried to pull but it had to be something very traumatic to him. He was already in pain when we left from the first assault. He had wanted to walk with me to the gorilla position to wish me luck for my match...but he wasn't able."  
"I understand John...honestly. I am just letting you know if Erik claims you caused any of his injuries...I don't know how much help we can offer. I am not trying to condone what they did."

"I don't regret it." John looked at Hunter with seething hatred, a new look for him. "I wanted to do more...so much more. We've lived with the pain they've caused Shea and it's not pretty. I..." His voice lowered. "Wanted to kill them both."  
Hunter lifted his head to look at John, faintly sucking his teeth briefly. "John...this isn't like you...as a friend...as least I hope we are...but also as your boss...you need help man."

"I'm sorry!" John exploded and then lowered the volume of his voice as he felt others looking. "You just don't understand! I'm at my breaking point with pricks like them! In the past few weeks alone I've been sexually assaulted and violated in painful ways you could only imagine, watched the man I love be attacked twice to the point his life was in danger, my private life exposed to everyone in the free world and attacked by a fan...all that only because of who I choose to love!" Tears were running down John's face as he sat with clenched fists. "So forgive me if I sound a little spiteful. Do I need help...or do they?"

"Both." Hunter said bluntly. "I can understand you ready to snap...have snapped...but you also know there is a right & wrong way to handle it. I am sorry you both..." He lowered his voice more. "Sort of all three of you have been through so much."  
"I'm sorry." John's voice changed to take on a little of his submissive tone as he looked down, unable to meet Hunter's eyes. "I know you're right. Everything you've said is the truth. And if it had been an attack on me I could have dealt with it. But, you just don't understand. No matter how much you may think that you do." His voice was soft, almost sounding broken. "Imagine you watch someone bust open Stephanie's head in front of the world for no reason at all...You lose some of the best memories you share with her. You watch her suffer every day...at times she is in pain...confused. Then you come home one night and find she's been attacked again by the same ones that hurt her before. After you've been through that maybe you'll understand a little about how I feel."


	153. Chapter 153

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"You're right John. I could never place myself in your shoes...either one of you & I hope I never do." Hunter lowered his head running his hand over it again. "Now I don't know how soon anything might be done anyways about any of this...but I need to ask. If we can somehow prevent this from impacting your job...would you rather you be immersed in work...or a lighter load to be available when Sheamus' condition changes?" He hoped he wasn't giving John false hope by saying when...not if.

"I couldn't be immersed in work." John answered quickly. "I don't mind working or even doing my charity work. You know how much I love it. But I have to have some time to take care of Sweets too. I know he's going to need me...well, need us." John said, knowing that Hunter knew all about Randy's true relationship with them.  
"I'll do what I can John...with you with the strap & Randy going to be the one chasing after it..."  
"I understand Hunter...I am still unofficial...so I know I will still have a full schedule." Randy sadly admitted. as he sipped his coffee.  
"Can't I fake an injury or something soon?" John suggested after thinking a minute. "You know my rep as a guy that pushes too hard. Maybe say my injuries finally all caught up with me? I love being Champ but Sweets is important, especially right now. I've been the Champ for a while anyway...maybe let Randy carry it or someone else."

"We can try to plan something...just not sure if it can be before the next pay-per view...unless we get Randy to cash it as a Raw."  
"Whatever is needed." Randy told them. "We know either way I will be stuck...at least let me be helpful."  
"It would be kind of nice seeing you with the title again anyway." John smiled at Randy. "And I know that the fans would all prefer you as Champ over me. You deserve it, D. You've worked damn hard."  
"Maybe, maybe not John." Hunter pointed out. "We were gonna bring this up after you got back from moving Sheamus this week..." He looked at Randy. "I think Stephanie finally got rest of creative to try to go with something you had asked for a while."  
"Yes?"  
"Letting you switch heel."  
"Hold on what?"

"Yeah...letting you become heel again."  
"Cool."  
"That's great, D." John gave Randy his first genuine smile of the evening. "You've wanted that for so long. It's about time you get what you want."  
"Yeah it will be an interesting change BB. Just tell me how we can play this Hunter."  
John looked at Hunter. "Anything I can do to help I'm willing, Sir."  
"I will try to let you both know...I know you both have other things weighing on your minds."  
"Yes." John looked around the room, sighing. "I just want to see him so damn bad. I know he's going to be probably out of it. I just want to see him."

"They will let us know as soon as he is in recovery long enough." Hunter assured John. "They know we are out here."  
"I know. It's just hard waiting. He is my everything." John's voice softened to an almost whisper. "Well him and Randy."  
"It is in any hospital situation." Hunter told him.  
"Excuse me gentlemen." A woman dressed is scrubs approached them. Even if trying to hide the look her face showed a weathered strain to it.  
"Yes?" Hunter looked at her standing.  
"You the three here for Mr. Shaunessy?"  
"Yes." John stood up from his seat quickly. "Yes, Ma'am. We are."  
"He made it out of surgery...if you wish you can head up to the 6th floor. Once he is cleared down here, they are transferring him right to the ICU."

"ICU? How bad was it?" Randy asked as he sat up straighter.  
"The ICU is because for now he needs help with his breathing, and also because of the catatonic state he was in when he was brought in."  
Randy sighed with a nod. "No chance seeing him before?"  
"No, sorry...they just want to keep a close eye before the move with out distractions."  
"I see...John?"  
"Yeah, let's go and wait for him." John replied quickly, just thankful to be able to do something after all the waiting. "Thank you, Ma'am."

"Of course gentlemen." She turned leaving. Hunter & Randy both stood up.  
"He made it out of surgery...that was the big hurdle." Hunter commented  
"Honestly we all know it is the first of who knows how many." Randy sadly mentioned.

"But it's something, Ran." John tried to be optimistic even with the knot of fear and dread forming in his stomach. "I was just so afraid that I was going to lose him. I'm so thankful that he made it out okay."  
"I know John...sorry. Let's head up." Randy told him. John led the way to the elevator that would take them to the 6th floor. Once they all three reached it, he pushed the button and held the door open for them.  
"Here you go, Guys."

Hunter walked off followed by Randy. There was a hallway that lead to another on each end. near one was a door marked waiting. "You guys go I'll let them know you are here." Hunter told them.  
"Of course, come on BB." Randy led John towards the room that was smaller & more welcoming. There was a few couches & even a large screen TV playing some late night movie.

Hunter headed for a set of double door & his a buzzer on the way. a small light came on. _~Hello can I help you?~_ Squelched a voice from the buzzer.  
"Yes, we know he wasn't moved yet, but just wanted to let you know there is three people to see Mr. Sheamus Shaunessy."  
_~Names?~_  
"Hunter Helmsley, John Cena, Randy Orton."  
_~Please wait in the waiting area. Some one will be out to see you once he is situated.~_ The light then shut off. Hunter turned heading back for the waiting area.

"This is kind of nice." John commented as he sat down facing the TV on a couch made for two. "At least it's better than the room downstairs."  
"Yeah it is Johnny." Randy sat down next to him. He hook an arm around John's shoulders pulling him closer to him. He turned his head kissing John's cheek lightly since there were alone in the small room for now. Hunter returned sitting on one of the other couches.  
"We are registered guys...they said someone will be out for us once he is situated in his room."

"Good, thanks, Hunter." John snuggled closer into Randy's touch without even realizing it. Something inside of him always responded to his Daddy's embrace no matter where they may be. He often wondered how their shared love wasn't as clear as day to others around them. John could not hide the devotion that shone from his eyes when Randy was around.  
"Yeah thanks Hunter...John...I know it's late, but should you leave James a message that we may be leaving later than planned tomorrow. Maybe he can still check out of his room, but then wait on the bus till you contact him?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea, Randy." John pulled out his phone and began to type the message to his bus driver. "Thanks. I forgot with everything that has happened."  
"Very understandable BB...while I know you won't want to...once we see him...we will need to go at some point so we can get rest...before you say you won't be able to sleep you will need to at least try."

John got a stubborn look on his face a moment before it faded and he sighed in resignation. "I know you're right, D. It's just so hard when I promised to always be by his side if he needed me." He finished typing the text to James and sent it, leaning back in his seat to rub his eyes.  
"We will stay as late as we can...but it is only about 2 hour drive to Brooklyn. That isn't enough time to sleep on the bus itself." Randy moved his hand to lightly run his hand over John's forehead & over the top of his head.

"I-I'm honestly dreading going back to sleep." John whispered to Randy, ashamed to admit the truth. "I-I'm afraid I'll have another nightmare. The last one was so real . I can't take another one."  
"But if you don't try you will not be in shape to do anything. You need to at least try. Before you try to go to sleep try to focus on good things...plus...I'll hold you BB..."  
"Okay. I'll try." John told Randy trying to muster up a smile. "Honestly, what would I do without you?"  
"Hope we never need to know that BB." He leaned over lightly kissing John's forehead since he knows he doesn't need to hide too much in front of Hunter.

John smiled at the kiss and tried to watch the movie playing on the television to have something to focus his mind on while waiting. Some time later while Hunter was on his phone glad to see a signal up there he was tending to some messages of his own. When a nurse walked in looking at the three men. "Excuse me?"


	154. Chapter 154

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John turned his eyes from the movie to the nurse immediately. "Yes, Ma'am?" Hunter set his phone down looking as Randy also turned his attention.  
"You are the three waiting to hear about the new admittance?"  
"Sheamus? Yes." Hunter told her.  
"You three can follow me...just letting you know the cubical he is in will have limited space...he is currently being assisted with his breathing."  
"I don't need to go in if you two wish." Hunter told them. "I am sure John is just fine with you Randy."  
"Of course...right John?"

"Yeah, we'll be okay." John assured his boss, standing up. "Thanks, Hunter."  
"OK You two...I expect some sort of update tomorrow afternoon." Hunter told them as he stood up putting his phone away.  
"Of course...as soon as we hit the road I'll call you." Randy told him.  
"Good...night." Hunter turned to leave the room. He was not even sure what little sleep he would get as he helped with damage control. Randy got up looking at the nurse.  
"OK Miss."  
the nurse nodded. "OK Gentlemen...follow me." She headed out & Randy lightly ushered John after her. near the double doors she swiped her ID badge & the door opened. Instead of private room the ICU was made of cubicles that were covered in front by glass sliding doors. Most were open & privacy kept by curtains. The nurse led them down the main stretch of rooms to the corner. "One moment please." She stepped behind the curtain for a moment before stepping back out. "OK you gentlemen can come in."

Randy took a deep breath nodding. He then stepped in with John, he didn't know if he was feeling the icy cold of shock, or burning rage. Sheamus laid motionless in the bed. His pale skin deathly so, a large tube came from his mouth held in place be a wide strap & was connected to a ventilator. Blood was entering into him through the IV. He felt surreal to Randy, he had worked to remain strong for John up to this point. A doctor was in the room watching the two men waiting a few moments for them to register the scene. Randy reached over taking John's hand squeezing it, It was unclear if it was for John's comfort or his own.

"My God..." John's face lost almost all its color at the shocking sight of his Master. Nothing could have prepared him for this. To see the normally strong, vibrant Irishman looking so weak and frail made John almost sick with sadness. "S-Sweets...my God..."  
"I am sorry sirs...um which of you is John?" The doctor asked.  
"I am." John looked at the doctor as he tried not to fall apart, swallowing the lump wanting to form in his throat. "I'm John, Sir."  
"First I want to tell you I am sorry...but we will do all we can to help him recover. I don't know how much you were told."  
"We were not told much Doc." Randy spoke up.  
"Well Sheamus had suffered another blow to his already damaged ribs. It caused a worse break then there already was. The broken rib cause a puncture to the lung itself. We went in & repaired the puncture. Even though normally there is not much we can do for the ribs, the severity of his break & also knowing of his profession it was decided to try a procedure that splints the ribs back together. We were informed he was in a catatonic like state before he was admitted. Has he ever suffered that condition before?"  
Randy looked at John not exactly sure how to answer that.

John could sense that his lover was unsure of how much to share with the doctor. "Um...Yes, Sir. A few times. Both times he was under a lot of emotional distress...I guess more than he could take."  
"Well how long did they last?"  
"I think the longest was maybe an hour." Randy sadly admitted.  
"Well..." The Doctor walked over to a tablet sitting off to the side. "We can only hope it is short-term then once we know the effects from the surgery has worn off. We are hoping to remains out until tomorrow when we try to switch the respirator off." He focused back on both guys. Is there any questions?"

"I know, Doc, that you are aware of his profession. Is it too soon to tell if Shea will ever be able to return to the ring and wrestle again?" John feared asking but at the same time he had to know. His precious Sweets loved wrestling almost as much as he did.  
"It is too soon...the first is to see how soon he comes out of his catatonic state. The fact that past episodes were short-lived can be encouraging on one hand but a hindrance on the other. Once a person suffers one episode they are more open to others."  
"Okay, Doctor. That's all I wanted to know." John replied with a sigh. He looked at his Master on the bed, fighting back tears. "Can I stay here with him...Just for a few minutes?"

"There is no visitation restrictions in the ICU gentlemen." He hit a few more things on the tablet. "If you excuse me I have others to check on. Feel free to turn the TV on if you want the control is attached to his bed."  
"Thanks Doc." Randy told him. John walked close to the bed and rested his hand on the side, looking at his boyfriend's pale face.  
"S-Sweets. I'm here and I'll be here for you if you need anything. I p-promise." The doctor walked out & Randy walked over by John.  
"We are both here for you Sir...we will be as much as we can." He reached taking John's hand squeezing it. "If only you knew how much your Angel is giving Sir...He will be your guiding force...please come back to us soon."

John reached down into the bed to gently touch Sheamus' shoulder as he laid silent. "I hope you can hear me, M-Master. We love you so much. Please fight this with your stubborn Irish will and c-come back." He bent over to run a finger through the red locks of his lover, a lump forming in his throat yet again.  
"I know it's hard Baby...who knows why we keep getting tested." Randy sighed while holding John's hand with one he touched Sheamus' with the other. John's jaw trembled as he looked at the condition of the man he loved more than life.  
"And Hunter thinks I need help for wanting to hurt Erik and Luke. Let him see Steph like this and see how he feels."

"I know Baby...I know...there is a difference between what we want to do & what we should do. Acting on impulse is dangerous." Randy blinked looking at the bed when he wondered if his mind was playing tricks, he could almost swear he felt a faint tingle to his hand as he touched Sheamus'.  
"I know. It just hurts seeing him this way." John reached down to place a kiss on Sheamus' closest cheek.  
"Babe...you feel that...or am I just being overly hopeful? They are trying to keep him under aren't they?"  
"Feel what, Daddy?" John had been under so much stress that he had not taken notice of the tingle Randy had felt.

Randy blinked his eyes. "Maybe just wishful thinking Baby...it was very faint...brief...when I first grabbed his hand...then when you kissed his cheek..." He just sighed.  
"You felt something?" John placed his hand on Sheamus' chest, trying his best his focus. He closed his eyes, tears running down his face as he felt nothing. "I feel nothing just like I heard nothing back earlier...in my head...what if my connection to him is gone?"  
"Or because you are so stressed yourself Babe...give it time. I know seems trivial...but how do you want to work moving Sheamus' things?" Randy didn't know why but thought talking of trivial, everyday issues may help focus John...and who knows if Sheamus can hear them maybe see they still trying to care for his future once he comes back to them."

"I can hire some people to help." John spoke quietly as he raised his free hand to touch his tags, so distressed Randy's change of conversation barely registered in his head. _'Please speak to me, Sweets. I need to hear that you're okay. Please.'_ There were no words from Sheamus, even if faint buried under a drug filled haze was a weak sense of confusion, fear, sadness...it was hard to fully tell if real of his own feeling playing with John.  
"Did you still want to try that this week...or wait one...I just remember he said he had a month." Randy tried to continue the conversation unaware of John trying to get through to Sheamus.

"G-God..." John completely broke, collapsing to the hospital floor to rest on his hands and knees, sobs shaking his broad shoulders. "M-Master...why...oh, G-God no..." He had not been able to hear or feel the Irishman since the attack and the silence hurt worse than any blow ever could. Randy at first shocked at John fell to his knees letting go of his hand he released Sheamus' hand to lower by John.  
What is it Babe...come on Johnny..." He reached out touching John's shoulder.  
"I c-can't feel anything...hear anything...for the first time since we got together." John choked out between his sobs. "It's like he's d-dead inside...So silent."  
"I'm sorry Babe...We just need to hope in time he will start coming out of it. We don't know everything that happened in that room tonight."

John rose from the floor, feeling cold and numb inside. He sat on a chair next to the hospital bed and leaned his head on the bed without a word in reply. Randy face fell as he watched John, even the oldest of them, a lot of time John had such a vibrancy of life...currently he looked so empty. He slowly stood up & stood by John unsure what he could do. John closed his eyes, his head once again throbbing and his body exhausted. A human being wasn't made to withstand the pressure and emotions he had been put through. He felt he had no more tears left to cry.


	155. Chapter 155

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Though faint & could have been yet another figment there was a faint feeling of comfort to the air around the weakened man. Playing within the fractured mind was the moment he held John in the gym of his house after the video was exposed. such sadness, yet also comfort within each other. John could not have explained it in words had he tried but he suddenly felt a gentle comfort, as if his Master's loving arms were holding him. He just silently basked in the feeling, not wanting to let it go. Randy could not explain the sudden uneasiness he was now feeling, but tried to shake it off. Maybe it was just the situation getting to him.

"I f-feel you, Master. Please don't let me go." John mumbled, refusing to open his eyes and face reality as he felt his Master holding him close. Randy lightly shook his head wondering if John had drifted into a dream again. At least for now he could not bring himself to disturb him. Letting him seek comfort however he can. John felt Sheamus almost pull him closer at his begging and he drank up the feeling. At this point he didn't care if he was imagining things or not, he needed the closeness and the connection between them. "T-Thank you, Master." Randy gave a light sigh as he moved to lean on an empty section of wall. The space currently just had the one chair in it. He folded his arms over his chest & lowered his head in a weak attempt to rest his own eyes for now. He could not bring himself to disturb what seemed to be a comforting moment for John.

The feeling slowly faded although still there in part and John raised his head, seeing Randy leaning against the wall. His Daddy's body language looked so weak, so tired. "Are you alright, D? I feel a little better now. I felt him hold me, D."  
"Good BB...Good..." Randy faintly almost mumbled. Of course Randy had no clue if it was the bond they had or in John's mind...all that mattered was he was feeling better. Randy slowly opened his eyes as he lifted his head. "Just a...long night physically & mentally...longest match...and not cake walk of one. Then to find about this after it...sorry BB...just drained...and I still need to get us back to the hotel."

John was torn between wanting to stay with Sheamus and seeing how much Randy needed some rest. He did not want his Daddy falling asleep trying to drive back to the hotel. "I know how drained you are, D. We can head back when you are ready." Randy had no clue how John wasn't also drained...maybe it was just nerves.  
"I' m ready when you are Baby...if it wasn't...for us needing to pack all of our stuff. I would say grab a hotel near by..." He hung his head rubbing his hands over it. "Ma-maybe I should go grab a coffee before we go...you be OK for a few minutes...alone?" John tried to give Randy a reassuring smile.  
"Yeah, D. I'm fine. Go get your coffee. I know it's been a long day for you and you've been so great." Randy slowly nodded as he pushed off from the wall & slipped out passed the curtain. He went to talk to the charge nurse before he left the area, He pulled out his phone as he headed down the hall once he knew he had a signal.

He was surprised the man on the other end picked up. "Hey Mike?...it's Randy. Can you do me a favor man?...I feel like it too. I'll call the front desk & have them cut a key for you. Please pack it up for us...Sheamus is in the hospital again in bad shape...Rowan & Harper attacked him after I left the locker room. He was rushed to surgery, John & I have been here since...I hate to do this to you man, but I need you to do it alone...um, there is some questionable items in the room I don't think it be good if others find them...yes I'll owe you man...thanks."  
He got off the phone getting a coffee & downed at least a few sips of it.

* * *

John sat in the quiet room and looked over at his boyfriend, speaking softly. "Master, I know that you can't hear me. But Randy, your Love, is exhausted. He looks like he is ready to fall over. I need to head to the hotel soon for his sake but I swear to you that we will both be back soon." He reached a hand over to gently touch his silent lover. "Thank you for the comfort, Sweets. I needed it...Even hurt you somehow find a way to take care of me. I love you so much, Master. Rest well and come back to us soon."

* * *

Randy slowly made his way back towards the ICU. He hit the buzzer by the doors. The light came on a moment & then the doors swung open. He slowly made his way back down towards Sheamus' room. He moved back behind the curtain. "Babe?" Randy's voice & eyes showed the coffee wasn't doing much. John stood from the chair, concern in his eyes.  
"Daddy, let's go. You are exhausted. I'm worried about you. I told Sweets that we would both be back soon." He walked over to Randy, cupping the man's face in his hands. "You look like hell. Your eyes are bloodshot. Let's go before you fall over right here."

"Yeah Babe...I th-think there was a hotel just a few blocks away...I don't trust myself behind a wheel...I'm sorry I know you don't have a change of clothing...we can...can grab my bag from the car?" Randy tried not to allow his head to drop more into John's touch.  
"That's fine, D. Let's go." John just wanted Randy in bed where he could rest. "The only place for you right now is in bed."  
"OK BB..." Randy walked over towards the bed lightly touching Sheamus' hand. "Hope to see you soon Master...hope to see you well." He turned back towards John. "Let's go..."  
"Goodnight, Master. See you soon." John turned from the bed, unable to look back for fear of not being able to leave. He led the way out of the room, heading for the hallway.

Randy left with him moving silently through the hospital. Once on the elevator Randy hit the button for the floor that led to a bridge that crossed to the parking lot he was in. Randy was almost on autopilot moving to the car & popping the trunk open. Randy felt so tired that almost sleeping in the car sounded like a good idea to his tired mind. John felt bad as he could see exhaustion written all over his boyfriend's face. "Want me to carry you?' He asked. half teasing.  
"How are you not dead on your feet John?" Randy asked as he pulled out the bag. "Maybe have you carry the bag at least? Even if the offer is tempting."

John took the bag from Randy and patted the younger man on the back. "I am tired, D. Just running off adrenaline I guess. It will hit me as soon as I lay down. I just hope I don't have any more nightmares." He gave a shudder. "I don't know if I can take another one."  
"I know BB...I faintly remembered seeing a hotel on the drive here..." He headed for the ground floor of the lot. "We just go get a room...don't care kind right now...rest...shower in morning...make a check on Shea...Then meet up with James to head for Brooklyn..." He talked to try to stay focused and awake as they walked.  
"Sounds good to me." John agreed as they walked. "As tired as we both are we could sleep on the floor if we had to."  
"Even if only a twin...I wouldn't mind holding you tight..." Randy spoke without thinking...not like hotels had smaller than full or queen beds any more. "I was half tempted to sleep in the car." Lack of sleep seemed to have sapped his censoring.

John glanced around, seeing no one close. He let his arm circle Randy's waist for a minute as they walked. "Let's walk fast and just get some sleep, D, before you pass out and I carry you like a sack of potatoes to our room."  
"Yeah Babe...I already almost feel like I had a night at the clubs with Ric..." He gave a dry laugh as he tried to keep an eye for any signs.  
"Wow, you are tired." John joked as they walked. "Even I couldn't wear you out like that."  
"Just stress Babe...Hmmm" He stopped walking seeing a sign of a bed & breakfast that was created from one of the city's older buildings & luckily a sign under it claimed vacancies. "Shall we try Babe?"

"Hell yeah, let's get it so you can get some sleep." John replied quickly, glad that they had found a place to go. When they headed inside a small bell went off above the door. The sound caused an older man who had fallen asleep in a sitting room jump up looking. He scratched his salt & pepper beard looking at them. "Can I help you boys?"  
"Yes Sir...sorry to wandering in this late. We have a sick friend in the hospital near by & we were hopping you had a room still available for the night...just a few hours."  
"Let me check boys." He had a faint limp as he walked making his way to behind the make shift check in desk. He flipped a leather book open scanning it over. "Well I have one but it is only one bed..."  
"At this point sir we would take a couple of blankets on the floor."

"No no...not that bad..." He turned looking for the needed key. "If one of you will just sign the book...room number 8...now the bathroom is shared...$90 for the night...continental breakfast set out round 6."  
"John? I don't know if I could see the book straight right now...guess the showers can wait."  
"Sure, Man." John signed his name in the book for the man. "There you are, Sir. Thank you. My friend and I are exhausted."  
"Sure thing boys." He turned around placing the key on the counter. "Card or cash?"  
"Cash." John answered, opening his wallet to pull out some bills, handing them to the man. "I've got it, Ran."

"Thank you." The man took the money counting it before marking something in the book. "Room eight is next to the last room on the right." He pushed the key closer to John. It was an old fashion brass key.  
"Thanks Sir." Randy told him as he took the key & started to make his way for the steps.  
"Yes, thank you." John flashed the man a dimpled grin before following Randy up the steps. "Too bad there's only one bed. Guess one of us will have to sleep on the floor." John growled playfully into Randy's ear, never too tired to tease.  
"Nice try babe..." He made his way down the hall to the room with the big brass number eight on it. He stuck the key in the lock & had to jiggle it a few times before it would catch to unlock. He pushed the door opened & tried not to groan it looked like a room from a grandparent's home. Flower printed blankets & sheet, a rocking chair with a crochet throw, the heater was an old iron heater painted white. the air conditioner was a window unit & the room was muggy from the days heat. "Ugh..." Randy shuffled his way over to the A/C & turned it on causing a loud hum in the room.

"Damn." John couldn't help but laugh at the room after the great accommodations he was used to. "Hope this place doesn't have bedbugs."  
"You & me both...but still beat the floor I hope..." He moved to the bed sitting down to remove his shoes. "Well feels comfy...maybe even softer than the big names."  
"Good." John went to sit on the opposite side of the bed, removing his own shoes. "We'll be out in minutes I'll bet."  
"Yeah babe...I feel dirty...of well.." He stood up & removed his shirt. When he started to remove his jeans his tights were still on under them.

"Guess we were both still in our ring gear." John noticed as he stood up to remove his shirt and cargo shorts. "I know what you mean. I'm all dirty from my match too."  
"Oh well Baby..." Randy worked his way out of his trunks. He then moved to pull the blanket down, He climbed in & patted the bed next to him. I wish this was all a bad dream...but we will deal."

John turned off the light before crawling into bed next to Randy, smelling the faint scent of their sweat. "Goodnight, Daddy."  
"Night Baby Boy..." Randy moved closer to John as he pulled the lighter of the blanket over them. He wrapped his one arm over John holding him close.  
John closed his eyes, glad to be finally able to rest. He hoped that he had a good, dreamless sleep. "I love you, Daddy."  
"Love...you...too..." Randy's hand over John's body lightly moved to brush his dog tags before his hand slowly fell loose as he drifted into sleep.  
John smiled at Randy's gesture before giving a sigh and soon joining his boyfriend in sleep.


	156. Chapter 156

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Randy's sleep sadly was plagued by different images, none of which were good, none showed Sheamus returning to the ring...and different degrees of how bad he was even in his daily life. In all of them no matter how bad John was always there even at the cost of his own career. John thankfully slept the sleep of a dead man, a deep dreamless void as his worn body took its rest.  
The last of Randy's dreams seemed the worse...it caused him to wake in a cold sweat, tears wet his face as he got up from the bed seeing sun light already begin to fill the room. The air conditioner made him shiver as it began to dry the sweat that clung to his skin. He went to his bag to begin to look for his change of clothing, doubting sleep would benefit him anymore. His chest still felt tight from the images that plagued him.

John felt Randy's absence and stirred to look, seeing Randy going after his clothing already. "It's early, Daddy. Why did you leave the bed? It's lonely without you." John said, his voice husky from sleeping.  
"So...sorry Baby..." He sighed leaving his bag to move back to the bed hoping the dimness of the room hid the haunted look with in his eyes as he climbed back in under the lighter blanket.  
"Hey." John pulled Randy close, hearing the sadness in his lover's voice. "What's wrong, Daddy? Are you okay?"  
"Just scared Baby...so tired & scared...I tried to support you as the hospital...now my own mind playing with my sleep...I know I don't need to be strong in private...but I wanted to Baby...just so drained...but so many bad things...sorry baby."  
"Daddy...Randy...Babe. You don't have to be strong with me. You know we all need comfort right now. Tell me, what was going through your mind?" John asked in a soothing voice.

"It kept changing ...seemed worse & worse...Master never fully recovering...to...to..." Randy gave a shaky breath closing his eyes. "The last...we...we were at...his funereal."  
"He's not going to die, Daddy. He's not." John said firmly to himself as much as to Randy as he held him.  
"I want to believe that...as I said...just all crashing down...an irrational mind Baby." Randy tried to relax into John's hold.  
"I know, Daddy. Remember I broke down at the hospital? We love our Master so deeply it's only normal to be worried like we are." John kissed Randy softly. He could taste the faint saltiness of his Daddy's drying tears. "You've been crying, Ran. D-Don't cry." Randy seemed to calm a little more when he felt his Baby's lips expectantly on his.  
"I...I think I am done the tears for now." He reached a hand out to lightly brush John's smooth cheek.

"Good. I don't want my Daddy crying." John looked at the room. "I wonder what time it is anyway?"  
Randy slowly moved to look, he was so drained a while ago he didn't even look to see if there was an alarm clock. "Well light is just coming in Baby...so maybe sixish?"  
"What time do you think we should head back to the hospital?" John thought for a moment. "And damn...what about all our shit back at our hotel room?"  
"When ever you want Baby...I don't think I am falling back asleep any time soon." He rolled back towards John. "As for our things. I called in a small favor...well maybe a big one...Mike went & packed for us...So we just need to go see our Master...then we can drive to meet up with James...call to have the rental picked up...then head for Brooklyn for the show tonight...Find out how they want to play the title switching hands & how soon...th-then..." Randy closed his eyes a moment tears wanting to fall again, Feeling himself shaking a little he took a deep breath trying to calm down.

"Hey, Daddy, it will all work out." John pulled Randy close, concern in his eyes. Randy had been strong for so long for their Master and himself...who had been strong for their Viper? "You don't always have to be the strong, tough guy. You have feelings same as me or Master."  
"Sorry Baby..." Randy allowed himself to snuggle closer to John. "Just my fears I guess...thinking after tonight...yo-you'll come back here...stay by Master side...who knows how long...Just the fear of his never returning...or at least not to the ring...wo-would you stay away too? Would I be selfish if I didn't do the same?" Randy wrapped an arm around John tight his body still almost shaking. "Pl-please just ta-take care of yourself too Baby...I...I won't be there to make sure you sleep & eat..."

"Babe, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. You know how much our Master loves being in the ring...maybe as much as I do. He's a tough SOB. He'll bounce back." John answered with all the optimism he could muster. "I refuse to think that way right now but..." His voice lowered. "If it came down to that I'd never forsake Sweets for my career. I have enough money now to live comfortably for the rest of my life. I was only working for the love of it."  
"You know I am far from hurting in the wallet either Babe...I...I don't know if I could walk away from it..." While he had John & Sheamus to think of...he also sadly had a family name to think of as well.

"And no one asked you to, Ran. We both know how important wrestling is to your family. Neither of us would ever ask that of you." John rested his head on Randy's shoulder. "We just want you with us when you can. No pressure."  
"Thanks Baby...I Just worry...that's all..." He took his hand to lightly pet John's head as it rested on his shoulder.  
"I'm just so glad that he's alive." John gave an involuntary shudder as he remembered what he had walked in on. "Daddy, you have no idea the rage and fear I felt...I walked in our room ready to see Sweets after my match and saw what looked like a murder scene...My mind just almost shut down."

"I'm so sorry Baby...As you said he's alive...that's the big step there...yeah he had surgery...but he made it out..." He moved so he could stroke John's face while looking at it. "Promise me you will take care of yourself...I know you Babe you can become obsessed & not want to leave his side...you need to take care of yourself too. Find an actual hotel near by...or see if there is a place James can hook up near by...ok?"  
"I promise." John smiled at Randy, his dimples popping. "Now I see why I call you Daddy. Always looking out for me. Thank you."  
"Just like you try the both of us...I told you last night...Master named you appropriately." He leaned closer lightly kissing John's lips his eyes drifting lightly closed as the kiss lingered on for a while. He needed that comfort & was not ready to let it go yet.

As soon as Randy's lips touched John's, John moaned, putting his hand behind Randy's head to hold the contact. He needed to feel his Daddy after all they had been through...to feel the love and energy flow between them.  
Randy almost trembled hearing John's muffled moan. Felt good yet felt wrong at the same time. His hand trialed down John's back to feel the softness of his skin. John holding his head, Randy didn't try to pull away. If anything it made his want to deepen the kiss more. A low moan passed from his chest as well feeling John's warmth. John did something he rarely did...He took charge of the kiss. His tongue pushed past Randy's lips in almost desperation as he tasted the mouth of his Daddy. Before John even realized what he had done he was almost on top of the younger man, his cock rubbing against Randy's body, the only thing separating skin on skin contact was the material of John's boxers.

Randy's moaned deepened as his mouth parted freely for his Baby. His body shuttered with the heated warmth as his body was covered by John's his hand wrapping around John's body as he rolled his hips a little against John's even if not hard yet the friction felt delightful & he was craving more. He felt deep comfort in John's slightly controlling nature. He remembered when John help him in the locker room & he pictured John rolling them to the floor. Randy opened his legs & bent them so his knees pressed lightly against John's hips. He was becoming so lost in the moment his mind did not even fully process what his body was doing. In the back of John's mind he knew that Randy needed this, him being the one in control for now. The younger man's body language all but begged to be taken.

Breaking the kiss, John trailed his mouth to Randy's ear, whispering harshly as he reached a hand down to grasp his Viper's cock. "Do you want me to take you, Viper? We don't have any lube so you'll have to suck my cock good first. Choke on my big dick so I can fill you with it." Randy knew of the oil in his bag...but part of him wanted it like this.  
"Ye-yes Angel...pl-please feed me your cock...feed it to me nice & good...make it slick for you..." Randy voice faintly deeper with the desires he was feeling as he licked his lips. John smiled at Randy's eagerness as he raised his body some to pull off his boxers.

"One more question, Viper. Do you want my claiming of you hard and passionate or..." His voice tone softened a little. "Gentle and loving? I want to give you what you want from me."  
"Angel...Sir...please I just want to taste & feel you..." His eyes in the faint morning light filling the room held an unusual softness & need to them. John was touched beyond words at the need and longing he saw in his boyfriend's eyes.

"I'll give you what you need, Viper." He crawled up the bed until Randy's head was lodged between John's spread legs, John's hardening member in front of Randy's face. "Suck me good, Viper. Get me ready for you." Randy reached his arms around to wrap & grip John's legs before he lifted his head some to lick along the underside of the musk scented flesh. Reaching near the head his used his tongue to guide the tip past his lips. He moaned at the taste, he fought his eyes wanting to close as he savored the taste & feel. "Oh fuck...that's it, Viper...Taste me...Service my cock well." John moaned, his head thrown back at the sweet sensations. Randy moaned more as he tried to shift to take in more of John's cock. He loved the taste, but more so the look & sounds his Baby...their Master's Angel was showering him with.

John allowed Randy to taste him a few more minutes before he knew he had to pull out. His lover's mouth felt too good and John knew what Randy needed from him. He pulled out and moved back down the bed between Randy's spread legs. "Do you want me to open you a little first, Viper? Or do you crave the sweet burn of your body having to open for my cock all at once?"  
Randy bit his bottom lip. "Please Angel...Sir...let me feel the...sweet burn of you cock filling me..." He pulled his knees back taking a hold of them, he could never even understand where this deep need was coming from. His actions opened himself even more for John. His cock growing harder under John's gaze.

"As you wish." John bit back another moan at seeing Randy so open, so vulnerable to him. He took hold of his now slick, hard member and guided it until the head was poised at his Viper's exposed hole. "It's going to feel so fucking wonderful to feel your tight heat, Viper." John couldn't hold back a moan as he pushed past Randy's ring of muscles, feeling his cock surrounded by delicious warmth. "Oh...f-fuck yeah..."  
Randy bit his bottom lips as John pushed into him...he would of had to lie to say it didn't hurt. John was an impressive specimen of a man. He had to close his eyes to try to get himself to relax at the sudden intrusion. Slowly he released his lip puffing a few breaths before he opened his eyes again. He looked directly at John lightly nodding his head as his chest still heaved fighting control.

At Randy's nod John began to slowly move inside his boyfriend, building momentum a little at a time. As much as he adored being the bottom there was always something special about seeing his best friend underneath him taking his cock and needing him. The fact that Randy had asked for no prep first only heated John more. "Fuck yeah, Viper. Do you feel my cock filling you up so good? I'm going to make you scream for me soon."  
"Yes Angel Sir...you do fill me so good..." Randy moaned with already ragged breath.  
"Good...Mmm...Very good." John praised as Randy's muscles began to loosen to the intrusion. "Open up for me and let me deep inside you, Viper. I'm going to find the spot that will make you putty in my hands. A helpless, moaning slut for your Master's Angel." John was shocked himself by the words pouring from his lips. Randy would have never allowed such degrading words spoken to him before by John. Would he now?  
"Yes Angel Sir..."Randy licked his lips feeling them grow dry from his ragged breath. "Be-bend my will sir..."

John felt empowered by Randy's submission as he never had before. He began to thrust with more force, pushing deeper inside the younger man with each movement, his body glistening with sweat as his muscles worked to bring them both pleasure. "Yes...Yes, my sexy Viper...Take it all.."  
"Mmmm Yes Sir...Oh..." Randy moaned "You feel...good...Oh...yes..." His hands held his legs tight to keep himself open to John. John began to feel Randy's clenching walls driving him close to his release and he reached down a hand to grasp his boyfriend's hard cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. "Are you going to cum for me soon, Viper? Release all of your venom as you feel your Master's Angel claiming you?" A low moan like groan calm from Randy feeling John taking gasp of his cock.  
"You like that Angel sir...see you milk me Sir...pa-paint my stomach with my venom..." He moaned his eyes drifting close. "So close Sir...so close..."

"Then cum for me!" John growled, his voice deep and husky, nothing like his normal submissive tone. "Cum hard but I'm going to keep fucking you until I'm satisfied and you're going to take it. Take my cock like a good boy..." John moaned as he thrust hard, wondering if his words were only heating himself more. Randy moaned louder than he had expected at John's words of command & hard thrust hitting just the right spot. He cock twitched in John's grasp as his walls tightened around John's cock as he orgasm began to ripple through him. "Oh god Sir..." He panted. "Yes...use me...mark me hard & deep Angel Sir..."

John moaned again at Randy's words, feeling his cock throbbing in need. "Fuck, you're squeezing me so good, Viper. D-Damn..." John arched his back, letting out a deep growl as his orgasm hit hard and fast, flooding Randy's walls with his release.  
"OH fuck Baby..." Randy husked out feeling & seeing as John's body tenses before claiming him. He finally let go of his legs allowing them to fall limp around John. "You are incredible..."


	157. Chapter 157

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John rolled off Randy panting and pulled the younger man close. "You are amazing yourself, Daddy. Thank you for giving yourself to me. It was sexy as hell."  
"Yeah Baby...it was...I think we both needed that..." He gave a relaxing sigh as John held him. "Though it would need to be quick we so need to use that bathroom before we leave. Shit what can we throw on to get down there...damn be gross...but I guess we will need to deal with just wiping off..." He hated now feeling disgusting after a wonderful treat. Just was not thinking of going in to see their Master in a hospital smelling of sweat & sex, not much they could do they had no easy way to get cleaned.

"Shit, I never even thought. So used to having our own bathroom." John groaned as he remembered where they were. "All we have to throw on is our clothes from yesterday I guess. Fuck."  
"Well I have a towel in my bag Baby...so we can at last wipe down...Let me hold you a little longer then we can wipe down...dress...grab a small bite then walk back to see Master...I know you would like to stay a while...but may be best if we meet up with James to get to Brooklyn...get our stuff from Mike...maybe get to the arena early to get a shower before the show."

The satisfied smile faded from John's face as the harsh reality of Sheamus hit him once again. "I hate leaving him there alone. W-What if he wakes up and we're both gone? I promised him I'd be there."  
"Babe you can get James to drive you back here after the show...I will get a rental or maybe ask Mike if I can ride with him for now. Leave some sort of general letter that can be read to him if he wakes when you are not around...remember you need your own rest too. You promised me that as well Baby."

"I know." John's voice was almost a whisper as he fought tears. "It's just hard. I'm so used to always being there for him. I know I promised."  
"You know if you don't take care of yourself & he comes to...seeing you like that he will feel bad. Plus if you are not well how will you tend to him?"

"I know all that, Ran. I heard you." John almost snapped, taking a deep breath. "I'll take care of myself." Randy closed his eyes just lowering his head as John's tone got harsh. He just sighed as he went to turn from John's hold. John was so worried about not being there when their Master woke...was he wrong to fear John would forget his own needs? John felt Randy turn from him and he bit his lip, feeling sad. He climbed from the bed and pulled up his discarded boxers, ignoring his need to clean himself. "Let's just go. We've been away from Master too long. We should have never had sex while he's in the hospital. I was being selfish again. I guess I'll never learn."

Randy sat on the side of the bed his shoulders slumped & had hung low. "Yo-you were ju..." He started to speak but fell silent as he got up from the bed moving to his bag. He pulled out the towel to wipe off, his movements slow. Whatever rest he may have gotten felt drained by the sadness he now felt. They needed the comfort of their intimacy & his paranoia of fear for John ruined it. "You...wer-weren't selfish." He faintly whispered as he pulled out a fresh t-shirt. He got dressed & moved to pack the other shirt & trunks into the bag with the towel. He hated John punishing himself...when it was something he wanted too.  
"Yes I was. That's why Master was going to punish me after the Pay Per View. I always let my lust control me...I never learn." John pulled on his shirt and shorts from the night before, not caring if he smelled like sweat and sex. Let him smell like the slut he was.

"Then I am as bad...fuck it, we know I am..." Randy bit out as he moved to get his shoes on. A scowl on his face. "Remember I was the one moaning like the cheap slut...I fucking wanted you to fuck me..."  
"Y-You're not a cheap slut, Ran. I got on top of you first, rubbed against you, tried to get you going...After my Master warned me about giving in to my feelings all the time. That was why he was using the cage on me. N-Never mind." John sat down and put on his own shoes, blinking back a tear that wanted to fall.

"I kissed you first...I needed you Baby..." He sighed. " I had wanted to feel you on me at the arena...And I didn't mean the blow job...I wanted to feel myself pinned under you..."  
"You did?" John looked over in shock at Randy's words. "I never knew that you had...thoughts like that about me."  
"At times I have...yes...I told you Babe I didn't do it before just to help you...um I forget the term you used, but release your desire to top at times. I enjoy it like I know Shea does when you feel that way. It is a rare treat & I like it. So yes when I was straddling your lap at the arena. I wanted you to lower us off the couch to the floor & pin me...I don't know if I wanted you to just kiss the hell out of me while on top...have you pin me while blowing me...or just fuck me...I just wanted you...but felt odd asking."

"Oh." John forgot all about being upset or angry at that revelation. "Ran, if you ever feel that way again...ask me. I want to fulfill your needs the same way you do mine. We don't have anything to prove around each other."  
"I know we don't John...I just know you prefer being the one taken." He shook his head standing. "Shall we head down...you want to grab a bite downstairs or wait till we get on the bus?"  
"It's up to you, Ran and I'm sorry, Man. I ruined our moment." John gave Randy a look of apology. "Sometimes I can be such a drama queen."  
"It's ok John...I know I was hounding you...Um...I don't know...if there isn't a lot of people I guess we can grab a bite & a juice before we make the walk to the hospital."

"Okay, sounds good." John grabbed his hat and phone, pocketing it. "Ready to go?"  
Randy walked over to John. "One thing first." He wrapped a hand around John's waist pulling him close for a deep kiss & tight hug. "Ok...now I'm ready." He smiled as he walked over to the shut off the air conditioner. John smiled at Randy's actions.  
"Well, this one will go down as one of the worst rooms we've ever stayed in. I feel like a filthy bum. Hope no one recognizes us at the hospital."  
"Just call it a long night Baby...it was." Randy went to grab his key. "Don't let guys like Punk or Bryan hear the room comment...I am sure this is nothing compared to some rooms Indy guys have been in."

"Damn, poor guys." John shuddered as he headed for the door, opening it for Randy.  
"Hey I still remember the cheap hole we called apartments back in OVW." Randy told him as he grabbed his bag heading out the door & down the hall,  
"True, I guess we are too pampered now." John laughed as they walked together. "Maybe it's good to be reminded from time to time how good we have it."  
"Yeah it is..." Randy got to the steps & made his way down. He was surprised to see the front room empty, but there was sound coming from the next room he didn't even notice when they checked in. He headed for it & saw the old man that checked them in sitting at a large dining room table talking to a few other people that Randy figured was other guests.

The table had pitchers of juices & milk, some small boxes of cereal, tray of pastries. Down the end near the door was brown lunch bags. "Good morning." A young lady, maybe in her late teens greeted them. "Feel free to sit & join us, unless you in a rush then feel free to grab a sack meal. They have a juice box, a danish & an apple in them." She smiled warmly at them.  
"I think we will grab a sack each...do we need to do anything to check out?"  
"No, just drop your key in the box near the front door."

"Thank you." John smiled at the lady as he grabbed his sack. "Want me to grab yours, Ran?"  
"Sounds good..." He nodded to the lady & the man. "Thanks for the room." He turned & headed for the front room to drop the key in the box & get ready to go. John grabbed a second bag and nodded to the lady.  
"Thank you." He followed the direction Randy had taken holding the two bags. Randy waited for John before walking outside on to the busy city sidewalk with it being a Monday morning. He looked to get his bearings before he headed off in a direction. John followed Randy, feeling like a bum in yesterday's clothes and not being able to shave or even brush his teeth but he knew it could not be helped and he just wanted to see his Master again.

Randy was only in slightly better shape as they made their way back to the hospital. "Let's stop at the car first to put my bag back, then we can head to see Shea."  
"Okay." John agreed as he walked alongside Randy. He touched his face, feeling stubble for the first time in years. "Damn I've actually got facial hair this morning. I look like hell."  
"You look fine...I didn't even notice...would you feel better if once we at the car I see if I have an emergency blade in the arena kit?"  
"Yes, thank you." John answers, still rubbing his face. "Facial hair is only sexy on you and Sweets."


	158. Chapter 158

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Randy chuckled faintly. "You never know babe...but I think it would ruin your boy scout charm."  
"Yeah don't think Vince would care much for the new look." John laughed. "What made you decide to grow a beard anyway, D? It looks great on you...just curious."  
"As you would probably say it just adds to the bad boy, dangerous look...just cause they wouldn't make me a heel doesn't mean I couldn't look like I can rip you apart & enjoy it." He laughed more. A lustful look twinkled in John's eyes at Randy's words. Just hearing about how dangerous Randy wanted to appear made his cock twitch.  
"I do love a bad boy. Damn, I kind of look forward to Raw tonight if it wasn't for Sweets. They'll probably have you come out with the case and threaten me."

"I know you do...as for tonight, more than likely that was the original plan...when we get there I guess we will see how they want to change it." Reaching the parking garage across from the hospital Randy leads them up to the rental he opens the trunk setting the bag inside to prop it so he can open it looking for his hanging grooming kit. "If I have one it won't be great...I just keep one in case I need a trim after a media blitz & can't get back to the hotel."  
"It's okay, Ran. Anything is better than nothing." John stood and waited on his boyfriend. Randy finally pulled out a disposable shaver kit that was a twin blade razor & small tube of a shave gel. He then pulled a small bottle of cologne out. He opened it applying a little.  
"Want a little?" He knew it wasn't the same as a shower but better than nothing.

"Sure, thanks." John applied a little of the cologne. "I know Sweets likes me to smell natural but in this case I'm sure he would make an exception.  
"I'm sure he will understand." Randy joked when he took the bottle back & handed John the small shave kit. He then closed the bag & trunk. "OK time to hit a restroom then go check on Shea."  
"Thanks, Man. You're a lifesaver." John took the offered kit. "Let's go." Randy nodded & headed for the doors leading to the bridge that lead to the hospital building itself. First stop was the men's room. Walking in Randy was glad to see it appeared empty as he moved to one sink to splash some water on his face & gargle some water. John walked into the men's room along with Randy. He splashed some water on his face to wet it before applying some shave gel and carefully shaving his face with the razor.  
Once Randy was done he turned to lean on the sink just watching John as he worked to make himself presentable.

John tried to hurry without cutting himself with the razor. Once he was through shaving he washed his face and hands. "I'm finished, D. Let's go see Sweets."  
"OK BB..." Randy headed for the restroom door holding it for John then led the way to the elevators that would lead them up to the ICU Floor. Stepping off he waited for John before heading for the double doors & the buzzer. When the light came on Randy announced them both & who they were there to see. The doors opened & they made they way down the hall towards Sheamus cubical. John walked with Randy until they reached where Sheamus was. He made to way to the bed, looking to where his Master lay. "Sweets?" He called softly, his voice hopeful.

The only change from the night before was the larger man's eyes were open, but they were unfocused & moved in a rapid motion as if trying to see everything, yet nothing at the same time. For now his breathing looked like it was still being controlled by the respirator. Randy could not help but think it was a more disturbing sight then when his eyes were closed. He stepped to the bed looking closer. "Shea?...We're here bud." He reached a hand to lightly touch Shea's. John felt his heart break at the sight. He had told himself over and over that his Master would be fine as soon as he woke again. "Sweets, we're here for you." John walked closer, resting his hand on the Irishman's shoulder.

There appeared to be no reaction to either man's touch. Randy gave a faint sigh. "I know his eyes are open...but I think he is still out of it."  
John's heart refused to believe the reality his eyes saw. He leaned down so that he could speak almost directly into the Irishman's ear. "Master? I'm here like I promised. I know you can hear me...We always find a way back to each other. Your Angel and your Love are both here for you." Randy hated what seemed like futile actions by John. Even as John spoke in Sheamus' ear Randy watched the eye movements to see if maybe it seemed like they stayed more towards John to not, but there seemed to be no pattern to them.

"I'll go see who his tending nurse is...see if there is any news."  
"Yeah, okay." John slowly stood and went to sit in the only chair in the room. How could he leave his boyfriend in this condition? It was killing him inside. As John sat there he could see Sheamus' hands moving in an agitated fashion, the fingers twitching as if trying to flex, but not fully. Noticing the movements under the sheets, broke his heart more if that were possible. He stood once again and reached under the sheets to lay his hand on top of one of the moving ones of his Master. "Please, Sweets. I'm here. C-Can't you feel me? I'm here..." John hung his head as tears wanted to fall and without Randy present John made no effort to hold them back. "I wish I could take your place. I would, Master." Randy came back into the room & walked over resting his hands on John's shoulders giving them a light squeeze.

"H-He can't hear me." John pulled his hand out from under the sheet and turned his face away from the bed.  
"I'm sorry Johnny...I was told his nurse will be in to talk to us once they are done their mandatory rounds." Randy just lightly rubbed John's shoulders. John just nodded and stood waiting, barely able to look at the sight of his Master's icy blue eyes open but not filled with warmth and love as they looked at nothing.  
"Come here BB..." Randy turned John around more to face him before pulling him into a hug, just holding him close. He didn't care who may or may not see them. In an ICU ward many others were dealing with loss & pain as well.

"Thank you." John spoke softly as he trembled in Randy's embrace. "I didn't know that it would be this hard. It's like he's here...but he's not."  
"I know BB..." He just continued to hold John close. "You sure you can handle this...coming back alone? We have no clue how long he may be like this."  
"I have to, don't I? No matter what I won't abandon him. And you have to work." John laid his head against Randy's chest. "I'll deal...maybe he'll be better then."  
"I know Baby, I wasn't trying to suggest other wise I just worry bout you. I know it will be hard."  
"Excuse me sirs?" A woman called attention to herself. "I was told one of you wished to speak to me?"

Randy looked over loosening his hold on John a little. "I called you for my friend...well I guess partly me as well. We wondered about the change in Sheamus condition."  
"There hasn't really been any change, if I remember correctly."  
"His eyes & hands though?"  
"That is signs of the Catatonia."  
"Catatonia?"  
"Well more so Catatonia excitement, his body is in a constant state of agitation."  
"He wasn't like that...it just looked like a coma last night."  
"More than likely he was still under the effects of the anesthesia."

"H-How long could he be this way?" John asked, afraid of the answer but having to ask.  
"I am sorry Sir. There is no time frame we can place on his recovery from this condition. His other injuries yes...but the catatonia excitement, I am sorry. I know the doctor was going to test his breathing soon." The nurse held a slightly sympathetic look. Randy had a question in mind but feared he knew the answer & hearing it would scare John more.  
"No time frame?" John's voice came out sounding small and almost child like. He swallowed, a lump forming in his throat. "Thank you."  
"No...I am really sorry. Any other questions gentlemen?"  
"I know you said soon...how soon might we expect the doctor?" Randy wondered.  
The nurse looked at her watch. "Should be in the next two hours."

John said nothing, just walked back to sit down beside the bed, his heart lurching at the movements from Sheamus' body. He reached a hand over to rest it on the bed. Randy looked at the nurse. "I guess that is all for now."  
"OK...no problem." They turned to leave the room Randy moved over by John resting a hand on his shoulder. John spoke not a word just sat silently with one hand resting on the bed and the other touching his dog tags as though they were a lifeline. Randy wish he knew what to say, but he felt at such a loss. He just hoped John didn't allow himself to get lost as well, but he didn't dare voice it after his last blow up. He wanted to say something to Sheamus...but what was the point?

"He's never going to be the same is he?" John spoke finally, his voice emotionless and dead. "Our Master...the one we knew and served is gone...isn't he? I can't even talk to him in my head anymore. It's like he's gone."  
"I won't lie Baby...I don't see how...but he is still our Master..." Randy lightly rubbed John's shoulder. "What ever help he needs we will get it for him." John only nodded, unable to speak as silent tears ran down his face. Randy always told the truth even when blunt at times so when he confirmed John's fears it was like the final nail in the coffin for Sheamus. Randy stepped away to grab a box of tissues that was sitting in a shelf. He carried it over to John. "Here babe."

"Thank you." John took a few of the offered tissues and wiped his eyes. "I just don't understand how people can be so cruel. To do this to us all for nothing...no reason at all. When he kissed me for good luck before my match I wish I would have known it would be my last real kiss. I would never have left."  
"None of us had a clue...Shea never even said anything about bad feelings...John if I had any clue..." Randy lowered his head shaking it lightly...being the last to see Shea ok, how could he not feel some sort of guilt?


	159. Chapter 159

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"That's the part that made me so mad, Ran. Why I could have easily killed Erik and Luke without a second thought." John balled up the wet tissue in his fist. "They were such fucking cowards. They waited until he was all alone, a man already injured and hurting, before they attacked him. If they had any kind of backbone at all they would have faced me too...I was the other half of the couple they had a problem with. Sweets never had a chance."  
"I..." Randy shook his head. He couldn't think of what to say as he huffed a breath.

"Exactly." John's voice dripped with venom. "There's nothing to say in their defense because they're damn cowards. I wish that those guards had never showed up when they did. I threatened to break Erik's other arm and I was serious as hell. And I don't need help." Randy moved to put the box of tissues on the shelf his shoulders just slumped as he braced a hand on the shelf as a sigh passed his lips. he was not sure which bothered or worried him more, the saddened almost lost John...or the enraged one.  
"What's fucking wrong with you, Ran?" John snapped before he realized the hurtful words were leaving his lips. "You used to get into fights about everything! Hell, you'd kick a guy's ass for looking at you the wrong way. Now two bastards almost kill our Master and you say nothing! Don't you care about him at all? Where's that Viper rage when I fucking need it!"

"I fucking blame myself ok!" Randy snapped. "I fucking told him to rest & I left him alone!" Randy removed his hand from the shelf & balled it up pulling it back as if he was ready to punch the wall. He just let it fall to his side. His back to John prevented the older man from seeing the turmoil behind the normally steely eyes. John stood from the chair and went to stand behind Randy, rage and sadness swirling inside him.  
"You can't blame yourself, Ran. Of course you left. You had a match same as I did. We had to leave. How were we to know that two sickos would sneak into my private locker room and attack Sweets? The only ones to blame are the ones that did it to him." He wrapped his arms around Randy's waist.

"Could have had him come with me...something...we should have known something. Fuck it even Bray said about checking the buzzards...he must of meant those two...like buzzards coming to pick at the pieces...should of suggested he lock the door...something..." He braced both hands on the shelf hanging his head.  
"Well, maybe we should have but what can we do about it now? None of us imagined that other men could do something so cruel. We just have to be here for Master." John rested his head on Randy's back.  
"Sorry Babe...I know & we can't change what has already happened..." Randy moved to take a hold of John's hands to loosen them around him so he could turn to face John wrapping his arms around him. "I am mad...don't think I'm not...I…I just had to learn to control it..." He leaned his head down kissing the top of John's head.

"Strange." John mustered a small smile at the kiss. "Everyone sees you as the unstable, dangerous Viper and you are the one that has been my rock through this. I don't know what I would have done without you, D."  
"Just remember babe...I am just a call away...I am going to be away so much...so you can be there for our Master..."  
"I know and I appreciate that, D. I know it's hard to be gone so much and worry about our Master. John turned to eye the bed, cringing at the movements his Master's body were making. "God, that's so creepy. His body moving like he's in terrible distress. It breaks my heart."  
"I know Babe...like when he fights in his dreams...but we can't wake him from this one." Randy sighed following John's eyes. "Sorry Babe...his eyes are really freaking me out."

"Me too." The longer John looked into his Master's wide open eyes the more it hurt him. "God, Ran. What if he is in a horrible nightmare in his head...Reliving the attack over and over and we are powerless to wake him? Oh, G-God..."John's chin began to tremble as he closed his eyes, fighting tears for it seemed the hundredth time today. Randy took a hold of John's jaw turning to towards him.  
"All we can do is support him the best we can when he comes to...you will be both of our voices in my absence." He leaned to lightly kiss John's forehead then ran his thumb over his cheek.

"Please...hold me for just a minute, Daddy. Don't say anything...just hold me." John clung to Randy for the comfort he knew he would be missing when the younger man had to be away for work. Randy moved both his arms to wrap them around John. He kept silent just resting his head lightly on John's. John's body relaxed a little as he breathed in the familiar scent of Randy, not even caring who may see them. "Thank you." He whispered after a few long minutes. "I needed that, Daddy."  
"Me too Baby...me too." He slowly almost reluctantly let John go.  
"Well, I guess we just have to wait for the doctor now." John tried to look anywhere other than at the man he loved on the bed.  
"I guess so Babe..." Randy tried what ever he could to occupy his & John's mind until they saw someone coming into the room. The white coat hinted this woman was a doctor. They looked at a tablet they were holding then the two men. "John & Randy?"  
"Yes?" Randy answered.  
"I am Dr. Tradon...I am the Dr. on rotation today. Can I ask you two to go into the waiting area while I check over Sheamus?"  
"Does that include shutting the vent?"  
"Yes?"  
"Do we need to leave?"  
"Yes I am sorry."

"Ma'am, I'd like to stay. I'm his boyfriend. Is that not possible?" John asked politely.  
"I am sorry...I will have two nurses in here with me, we need to space." She didn't want to mention how disturbing the test can be to watch. "As soon as we are done the test one of the nurses can come get one of you from the waiting area."  
"Okay." John was disappointed but knew he had to obey the doctor. "Come on, Ran."  
"Yeah." Randy turned moving with John to make their way out of the ward & back into the waiting area. Randy just sort of fell back on the one couch. "Why couldn't we have waited outside the room?"  
"I don't know. Damn hospital rules." John sat down on the couch next to Randy with a sigh. He pulled out his phone and brought up his Notepad app, trying to get his mind off the situation by working on his song lyrics he had started. Randy saw John try to distract himself so he just focused on the TV it was on some daytime talk show.

As John typed lyric ideas on his phone only sadness seemed to be the theme of everything he wrote. His heart literally ached inside of him and his stomach felt like it was tied up in knots. He had finally found his Master, the one he had pledged his body and soul to...only to have their shared happiness crushed by an outsider. John wondered if life would ever truly be the same again or if he would ever wear the collar that he loved so much and see the proud, smiling blue eyes of Sheamus as he fastened his mark into place. John closed his eyes, the pain too deep even for tears. He feared he was losing his mind.

Randy felt his eyes growing heavy but he fought to stay awake as the wait felt forever, he almost feared what he would see behind his eyes if they closed remembering the nightmares that morning. He knew the Doctor was going to try to get their Master breathing on his own again...but what if something went wrong? John's mind traveled back as he leaned back with his eyes closed. The day his Master had purchased his temporary collar...

* * *

_John raised his head, his heart pounding in anticipation of feeling his Master's collar for the first time. Sheamus lifted the collar into position, the leather touching John's neck for the first time. "Lift yer hand and place it over the heart of thee collar."_  
_"Yes, Master." John did as instructed, resting his hand over the Celtic heart in the center. Once John held the collar Sheamus could let go and move around him. He reached back around to bring both ends behind John's neck. He didn't buckle it, he was just testing it. He held it in place as he leaned near John ear, whispering. "How does that feel me pet...soft...comforting...safe...can ye see yerself wearing it for hours?" John blinked back tears, not wanting to show the stranger in the room his deep emotions. "Yes, Master. It feels wonderful."_

* * *

John began to cry without even realizing it as the day replayed itself in his mind. Not silent tears but sobs that shook his shoulders and seemed to come from his very soul. Randy was jarred from his own drifting thoughts when he heard his Baby sobbing. "Johnny?" He looked over. "Hey now..." He moved closer to John on the couch wrapping an arm around him. "Come here." John was so broken by the sight of Sheamus whole and healthy in his head that he almost forgot where he was. He could hear the soothing accent of his Irish lover as he whispered his pride for his Angel into John's ear. He kept sobbing, leaning to lay his head on Randy's shoulder. "Talk to me Baby..." Randy whispered to John trying to find a way to comfort his hurting Baby.

"I t-tried so hard to get my mind off it...but it keeps coming back." John whispered brokenly. "I was just thinking of the day Sweets bought me my collar. The first time he put it on me...How h-happy we both were. I could hear his voice like it was today."  
"Oh Baby...I know it hard by we need to remain positive...I know it is so hard Baby..."  
A nurse walked in looking around spotting the two men. "Excuse me?" She spoke softly.  
"Yes?" Randy asked looking at her.  
"You two can come back now."  
"Did it work?"  
"Yes...The doctor will explain more when you come back."  
Randy nodded looking at John. "Ready to go back?"

"Y-Yes." John wiped his eyes and stood to his feet. He knew that his eyes must be puffy and bloodshot from all his crying but at the moment he didn't care. Randy got up & both men followed the nurse back to Sheamus' room. The ventilator machine was removed & at least for now he seemed to be resting comfortably. His eyes were closed again & any wild movements stilled. The Doctor was standing near the back of the room looking over some of the monitor readings. John felt relief wash over him at how peacefully Sheamus appeared to be resting now. It was definitely a big improvement over when they had left. "How is he doing, Doc?"

The Doctor looked over hearing John's question. She then walked closer to them. "Well he is breathing on his own now, so that is good. There is really no other change."  
"But he looks calmer now...resting." Randy wondered.  
"He was still suffering from the Catatonia excitement. We didn't want to risk giving him any sort of sedative till we had him breathing on his own."  
"So without a sedative he would still be having the muscle twitches?"  
"For now yes. We will keep monitoring him, we know roughly how long the drug should last in his system & just need to see if the twitches return or not."

"Doctor, give it to me straight." John looked the women in the eyes. "This man is very important to me. How long could it be before he is aware and awake enough to talk to us again?"  
"I am sorry there is no clear answer. Each time the medication wears off he could be having an episode of the Catatonia excitement still, slip into a more calm coma like state like he appears now...or begin to come out of it."  
John nodded with a sigh. "I understand, Doctor. Thank you."  
"Any other questions?"  
"Roughly how long does the medication last?" Randy asked.  
"The dose we are giving him right now should last about four hours."  
"Thank you, anything else John?"

"No." John shook his head, sighing. "Guess we'll just play it by ear."  
"OK gentlemen." The Doctor nodded before leaving the room.  
"So how long you want to stay?" Randy asked John even if he thought that a loaded question.


	160. Chapter 160

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"Until you think we absolutely have to leave." John replied as he walked over to the resting Sheamus, running a hand through the Irishman's hair. Randy feared he would get a response like that. "I'll go to the waiting area & contact Hunter. Find out how soon we are needed to go over the plan for the show tonight." He waited a few moments, but getting no clear answer he just walked away. Randy felt stressed, tired, frustrated, and drained. He would have liked a good shower & maybe a few hours sleep before rushing to the arena. He also had a feeling that as soon as John was done the show his ass would be back on the bus & heading back to Philadelphia to return to his Master's side. He got to the waiting room & pulled out his phone calling Hunter.

"Hey Hunter, it's Randy...well he is breathing on his own, but still in a catatonic state...We are still there...honestly it is rough...John doesn't want to leave...how soon do you need us there to go over the changes for tonight...ok Sir we will be there...we have a job to do we will be there Sir...yes bye Sir." Randy hung up the phone & just had to sit down for a few moments to try to gather his thoughts.

* * *

John stood beside Sheamus' bed, still tangling his Master's fiery locks in his fingers as he always had. "I've got a show to do tonight, Sweets. I know you probably can't hear me...but it's something me and your Love have to do. I swear to you I'll be back as soon as it's over. Just hang on, Master." John spoke soothingly as he looked down at his still lover in the bed.

* * *

Randy decided to rest his head on the beck of the couch for just a moment's peace. Before he knew it he had drifted into a light sleep. He was remembering just that morning, him & John in the bed.

* * *

_His Baby taking enjoyment in taking him. How good it was feeling to him. His eyes drifting close to milk in the sensations of it. Suddenly rough, yet caring felt harsh & cold. A slap to his face caused his eyes to spring open & be greeted by the sneering face of his former cruel Master. "Good you are still with me bitch!"_  
_"NO!" Randy tried to thrash to pull away, but he couldn't let go on his legs, his hands were lashed to his knees forcing him to remain in the exposed state. "GET OFF ME! I'M NOT A YOURS!" Batista slapped him again._  
_"You will ALWAYS BE MINE!...Hunter got soft & forced me to dump you...then you went crawling to that punk!" Another slap splitting his lip. "I always loved when you put up a fight...nothing but trash...makes it that much more fun to break."_  
_Randy screamed in his mind as Batista's thrusts seemed to grow even stronger & more brutal. "JOHN! SHEA!"_  
_Batista just laughed over Randy's distress. "They can't help you...and you even think of them coming...They'll get the same treatment."_

* * *

Randy's head tossing in his sleep, no loud cries, but faint sounds of distress passed his lips within the empty room.

* * *

John wondered what was taking Randy so long and wondered if Hunter was giving him any trouble about being early. Sighing, he gave Sheamus a last pat before walking out of the room and into the hallway that led to the waiting area. As soon as he reached it he saw that his poor Daddy was so tired that he had fallen asleep on the couch. He went to sit down beside the man when John realized that Randy seemed agitated in his sleep. "Ran, you okay?" He asked, touching the younger man's shoulder.  
Randy breath sounded slightly ragged. "Yo-you le-leave them alone..." He whispered almost mumbled out.

When John heard Randy's words he realized his boyfriend was having a bad dream. He shook him slightly harder, speaking into his Daddy's ear. "Ran, you're dreaming. Wake up. It's John." Randy's eyes snapped open & at first was not sure how to react. He chest heaved even more from fear...he had already seen his Baby become the monster once...his steel colored eyes wide in fear just staring at John unsure how to react or what to say. John was taken back by the fear in Randy's stormy eyes as he looked at him. Randy Orton had looked at him with a lot of emotions over the years...lust, love, anger and sadness...but never fear. "Randy, Baby, what's wrong?" John whispered, reaching over to take his Viper's hand.

Randy almost flinched as first when John reached for his hand...but something in his touch started to calm him back down. He slowly blinked his eyes, licking his dry lips. "Ba-Baby?" He slowly reached a hand to brush John's face. He slowly sat up pulling the hand back to run it over his face. "Damn it...I'm sorry babe."  
"What's wrong, Ran? Did you have a bad dream?" John looked at Randy in deep concern. "You seem pretty shaken up, D. Do you want to share?"  
"Yeah babe...just a bad dream." He sat up a little more squeezing John's hand a little. "Just old fears...Could never happen." Randy tried to give a reassuring smile. "Sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep again...how long was I out?"

"I don't know exactly. You was gone a little while." John rubbed his thumb over the top of Randy's hand. "Don't apologize for falling asleep. You must be so exhausted, D." He gave Randy a smile. "Did you get a hold of Hunter?"  
"Yeah...he wants us there no later then four...so we can be on the bus by two...but leave no time to clean up."  
"Uh...I have to have time to clean up, Ran." John replied quickly. "I'm coated in sweat and dirt from my match still plus." His voice lowered. "Things from our other activities."

"Same here...just let me know when you want to leave...I...I was...just trying to give you the bare minimal." Randy didn't know why he still felt shaken up. He also wanted to give John his wish of staying by their Master as long as he could. Maybe he would feel better himself after a good shower.  
"Maybe give an extra hour or so for us both to shower?" John said, thinking. "You know I don't want to leave Sweets but we have to clean up, D."  
"BB he will still be under the sedative effects by then...How about we go back to say bye & head out...we still need to get our things back from Mike too."

"Okay, D. I know you're right." John agreed with a sigh as he stood up. "It's just so hard...my greatest fear is that he'll wake up all alone and think I've abandoned him."  
"How about the suggestion I had...write him a note, leave it with his nurse. They know you're his boyfriend...they won't think it that big of a deal." Randy slowly stood up, then checking his pockets making sure he had his phone.

"That's a good idea, Ran." The two made their way back into the ICU ward. John then walked over to the closest nurse's station. "Ma'am, would you happen to have a pen and a piece of paper? I have to go to work and want to leave a note for my boyfriend in case he wakes up while I'm gone." He explained politely.  
"Of course one moment." She got up from the desk & moved into a room near by. She came back out a moment later with a few sheets of paper & even an envelope. She grabbed a pen from the desk handing them to him. "Here you go Sir."  
"Thank you." John replied with a smile as he took the offered items. He went to the nearest chair to sit down and write a note for his Master. 'Dear Sweets, if you get this note than you have thankfully awoke and are doing better. Randy and I had to go to Raw but I will return to your side as soon as possible. Take care of yourself . Love, your Angel.' John folded the paper as he looked at Randy. "You want to write anything, D?"

Randy debated a moment, since they gave John an envelope he hoped that means no one would see the contents besides Sheamus. "Sure." He took the other sheet & pen from John. 'Shea, If you reading these you have woke up in our time forced away from you. I will need to keep the ship running on the road while your Angel returns to your side. Please don't give him too many headaches. Love.' Randy folded it & handed it to John to place it with his before sealing it. John smiled and sealed both notes in the envelope.  
"Should I just give it back to the nurse?" He asked Randy.

"Don't forget his name on it Babe they should either have it with a chart or placed in his room with direction for it to be given to him...Um...play it safe ask about his belongings...not to be paranoid...but I don't know if I would leave his ring here."  
"Yeah, you're right." John wrote Sheamus' name on the envelope and carried it back to the nurse. "Excuse me, Ma'am...Can this be held for my boyfriend and given to him in case he wakes up while I'm gone? Also, I want to ask about his personal belongings. He had something that I want to make sure stays safe for him."  
"If you want to hold on to it for now I will call his charge nurse to his room for you. You can give it to her personally & inquire about his belongings" She informed him.

"Thank you, Ma'am. That would probably be best." John replied. He looked at Randy who was waiting. "Ready to go, Ran?"  
"Yeah, let's go spend a few moments with him." Randy turned heading for Sheamus' room pushing the curtain to step inside & over by his side. He lightly touched his hand. "I'll miss you Shea...but I am sure they will take great care of you while we are gone."  
"They'd better." John echoed as he walked to the opposite side of the bed. "I'll be thinking of you the whole time, Sweets." Randy tried not to sigh not feeling anything that time as he thought he had the last time. Maybe it was just his mind playing games last night. John sat down in the chair beside the bed.  
"Thanks for reminding me about the ring, D. I had forgotten all about it."  
"Not a problem BB...I just remember him wearing it since he wasn't wrestling."

"Yeah. I'm glad he liked it." John fingered his tags as he looked at the bed. "Damn...I miss my collar."  
"He looked like he did & I am sure you do Babe. Just have faith you will get it back."  
"I j-just want Sweets better." John let go of his tags with a sigh. "As I'm sure you do too."  
"Of course I do Babe...screw anything else." He continued to hold Sheamus' hand.

"Do you feel anything when you touch him now?" John asked in a hopeful voice. He figured maybe Randy could feel something even if he could not.  
Randy sighed shaking his head. "I wonder...may sound crazy...Babe come over here?"  
"Sure." John stood up and walked over to Randy's side. "What?"  
"Just something I think I remember last night, when I thought I felt something..." He took his free hand taking John's intertwining them. "Just try to focus on him babe...stroke his hair or something...tell me if you feel anything no matter how faint. Remember you are the one more in tune with him."

John rested his free hand on Sheamus' forehead as he focused and closed his eyes. 'Master, are you there? Your Angel is looking for you.'  
No clear words heard, but a faint tingle felt between both men. John could feel a faint sense of confusion from the larger man. Confusion, lost, unfocused mind sadly kept the larger man trapped within himself for now,  
"Babe?" Randy asked.  
"I can feel some of his emotions, D." John's voice shook slightly. "He feels so confused right now...so lost. My poor Sweets. I can't leave him."  
"You'll be back by morning John." Randy now wondered if it was a bad ideal testing his theory. Who knows if John would still feel Shea if he is not there with him.

"I know...you should just feel him, D. He's so confused...like a prisoner in his own head." John began to stroke his Master's hair soothingly.  
"I understand Babe...I may not exactly but I do...I can lightly feel a flow between us...like that connection he lets us feel from each other when we together."  
"I love that feeling...when we're all together and it feels like we are connected. Like three parts of a whole." John gave a sad smile as he looked at his Master. "He's pretty damn amazing isn't he?"  
"Yes he is Babe...and a tough SOB like we are...we may all crack at times...but the other parts help keep each of us strong."  
The nurse walked in. "Excuse me gentlemen. You needed to see me?"

"Yes, Ma'am." John released Randy's hand. "We have to leave to go to work now. I want to leave an envelope for my boyfriend with a note inside in case he wakes up while I am gone. Also, I was wondering about his possessions. He had something on him that I want to take with me for safe keeping."  
"Oh course Sir." She walked towards the back of the room where a small closet was, she opened it pulling down a white plastic drawstring bag marked patient belongings. "Everything that was on him when he was brought into the ER should be in here. She brought it over setting it on the empty tray table. "We know things can get lost in a shuffle from the ICU to a standard room when they are ready to transfer him. As for the letter I can make a note in his record, but you may want to leave it on the table. No one should have reason to disturb it."

"Thank you." John picked up the bag and sat the envelope on the table as instructed. "We'll have to head out in a few minutes."  
"OK Sir...are you taking the whole bag with you?"  
"What do you think, Ran?" John looked at Randy for guidance. "Should I take it all?"  
"Might as well...not like he will be getting released without you being here. So you can also bring in clean clothing."  
"OK I will make note that his belongings have been placed in the care of...his boyfriend?"

"Yes, Ma'am." John said proudly, unashamed of his relationship with Sheamus.  
She nodded. "OK I'll make note in his records. Anything else?"  
"No I think that is all." Randy told her.  
"Thank you, Ma'am." John gave the nurse a dimpled smile. "Please take good care of Sheamus for me."  
"Of course Sir." She smiled before she left. Randy slowly let go of Sheamus' hand. "OK Babe...not to be paranoid...want to double check for the ring before we leave?"  
"Yeah, it's probably a good idea." John opened the bag to sift through the items inside. He found the ring rather quickly as it was hard and small and had fallen to the bottom. He pulled it out, his throat tightening. "Yeah...it's here."  
"Good...Well ready when you are babe."  
"I'm ready now." John walked over to the bed, bending to kiss Sheamus' cheek. "I'll be back, Master. I promise you." He blinked his eyes at the tears that threatened to fall.  
Randy reached over brushing Sheamus' face. "Please get well...we miss you Sir." He then moved towards the curtain.

John knew the more he lingered by his Master's bedside the harder it would be to leave. He straightened up and walked to follow Randy, forcing himself not to look back.  
Randy walked with John to the Elevator & made their way towards the parking garage. "Babe why don't you call James & see where he is & we can meet him there? We can call the rental company to have them pick the car up there."  
"Yeah, good idea, D." John pulled out his phone and looked up James' number in his list of contacts. He hit send to make the call and waited on James to answer the phone.


	161. Chapter 161

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

They got to the car & got in while John finished his call up with James. Once given the information he put it in the GPS & headed off. Randy just knew it was going to feel like a very long day. John tried with all his heart to get his mind on something else other than the man he loved they had left behind. He knew if he did not that he would not be any good to anyone and he had a job to do. He reached over to take Randy's free hand which was seeming to become a habit with him. "We'll do great on Raw tonight, Daddy." John said trying to sound cheerful.  
"Yeah Babe...wonder how they plan in having me come across as the villain. Creative has been teasing me & the fans for a while now. Glad they are finally letting it happen." Randy lightly squeezed John's hand.

"I don't know but the fans will eat it up. They all love you as the bad boy Viper." John smiled as he talked. He loved wrestling with a passion. Maybe he could immerse himself in it again if only until the show was over. Thinking about Sheamus was too painful to bear.  
"Oh we just know the men will love me somehow dissecting you...the women & kids we will see." Randy had that faint, thin lined smirk to his lips. "I am sure whatever creative came up with it will be good...we hope."  
"I don't know about that, Daddy. Maybe my popularity has gone up with the men since I came out. Well, at least with the gay and bi crowd." John gave a smirk of his own as he looked out the window.

"True Babe who knows..." Randy lightly chewed his bottom lip feeling a touch nervous. "Guess we will see either way...hey if I get booed...that is the job of a heel anyways right?" He tried to make his voice a little upbeat to hide the nerves he was feeling. What if he gets painted with the same brush the two of them nearly painted Bray with? Would the fans see Randy as a dirty snake that just wanted to gold...or as someone who attacked John because of his sexual choices?  
"Yeah...Hey what's wrong, Ran? We have been friends for too long. I can hear something in your voice." John said turning his head to look at Randy. "You did still want to be a heel right?"

"Of course I do Babe...just it being at the height of you coming out...I...I guess I am just worried I will be labeled as a gay basher...you know what they were trying to avoid happening to Mark?"  
"Oh." John thought carefully for a moment. "Well, Ran, you could make it very clear to Creative that you don't want a gay bashing angle of any kind. You know, like if you're insulting me make sure they don't give you any lines about my coming out even if only hinting at it."  
"We can only hope Babe...we know how fans can read into things even if we don't try to."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Ran. I hope you're wrong and things go smooth for you." John leaned over to give Randy a peck on the cheek. "You're a big hit with a lot of the gay community. Did you see that fan Michael that wanted his picture with you? He almost melted when you looked at him and wet your lips...God, do you do that shit on purpose to torture everyone?"  
"I think just a habit Babe." Randy gave a light smile when John stole the little kiss. "Let's see how much of a hit I am when I take out their poster boy." He heaved a sigh glad they should almost be back at the bus location.

"Stop worrying, Daddy. It will all be fine. Fans that are true fans know we are only playing a character on screen." John fingered his tags with a smile. "At least we get some TV time together after how many years? I like working with you."  
"Well tagging we have done more recently then facing off. Guess we will see...we have good chemistry. Just wondering if they will have me cash tonight, or are they going to drag it...remember Hunter didn't know if he would be able to pull it off before the next Pay Per View." They finally reached the lot & Randy found a place to park. "OK Just need to look for your bus, grab my bag & we can hit the road."

"Sounds good, Man." John let go of Randy's hand as his boyfriend prepared to park. Randy got into a space & shut the car off before popping the trunk open.  
"I'll call the car company once we are on board." He got out & moved around to pull his bag out. John climbed from the car and waited on Randy to join him as he stretched his legs a little. Randy closed up the car & joined John on the search for his bus in the lot.  
"I see my bus over there, Ran." John pointed as he walked in that direction.  
"OK Babe." Randy followed John & James as normal was keeping an eyes for the guys. He opened the door looking at them. He looked the over.  
"I filled your rider this morning John so everything is fresh on board." He saw the one bag. "What of the other bags?"

"A co-worker got them for us we will be picking them up at the next stop." Randy told him before he climbed on board.  
"OK sir."  
"Thanks, James. It's good to see you again, Man." John answered as he climbed on the bus. He gave his driver a friendly pat on the shoulder as he passed.  
"Always a pleasure John, once you two are ready we will pull out."  
"Sure thing." John walked toward the back of the bus. "I may lay in the bed a bit and rest, Ran."  
"OK...guess I'll...grab my normal bunk. Once we're rolling." Randy moved to grab a bottle water & sit in the kitchenette. He wanted to join John...but knew they were hidden even from James.

John looked at Randy, biting his lip a minute. He wanted to ask Randy to join him, to hold him but he knew that some things had to be kept secret. "Okay, see you a bit later, Ran." John answered quietly, heading back to the small bedroom where his bed was located. Once James saw both men were seated he took off. Randy just sat up looking out the window. He didn't think he could trust himself to try to fall asleep. Not with the nightmares he had been having lately. He just opened the water sipping it slowly.

* * *

John sat down on the bed with a sigh as he kicked off his shoes. He had hoped that Randy would sneak back into the room and lay with him. He knew he would not do anything sexual anyway as he had promised his Master that the bus was their special spot. He laid down on the bed, looking at the roof and stroking his dog tags with his right hand. "Master." John whispered as he remembered the fun they had shared in this very bed. Sheamus had been worried when he had actually drawn blood from John's neck in the throes of passion but it had only made John hard as hell.

* * *

Randy at times would glance back towards the bed area, surly he could wait the 2 hours it would take to get to the hotel in Brooklyn...he wasn't that needy was he? He would need to deal with it after John left after the show or even the next morning at the latest. He pulled out his phone to call Mike. "Hey Mike...yes...I know, I know...not that great...no real bad man...question...John will be going back to Philly either after the show or in the morning. Any chance I can ride with you...no most of the stuff will be transferred to John's bus...thanks man...we just hit the road so maybe 90 if we don't hit traffic...thanks...later." Randy hung up the phone sighing as he watched out the window.

* * *

John tossed in the bed, unable to escape all the memories of his loving Master that were haunting his mind and breaking his heart. Finally unable to stand it another minute, he stood from the bed and walked out to sit in one of the seats close by Randy, silently looking out the window. Randy cast his eyes near the front before he slid his hand across the table towards John. He turned his hand up & motioned to John hoping he would get the hint. John stood up and walked around the table to bend down to whisper into Randy's ear. "What?"

"Ju-just wanted your hand babe..." Randy whispered now feeling shy about the simple request lowering his head moving his hand back. "Was silly." His voice sounded a little choked.  
"Come lay in bed with me. I'll close the door. James will never notice." John offered into Randy's ear. "Please?"  
Randy nodded "I like that babe...go on I'll be back in a moment."  
"Okay." John rewarded Randy with a broad smile as he straightened up and walked back into the bedroom to sit on the bed and wait for his boyfriend.  
Randy downed a little more of the water before capping the bottle. He got up moving towards the back. Once he reached the bathroom he slid the door closed before continuing to the bedroom area. He moved close to John bending down to wrap his arms tight around him.

"That's better." John smiled at the contact. "I hated being in here alone. Hold me while we rest, Daddy?"  
"Yeah Baby...You don't even know how much I was dying out there...just waiting for James to say we were at the hotel." He let go of John & kicked his shoes off. He then walked around to climb in the other side. As soon as Randy laid on the bed John snuggled up against him, laying his head on the younger man's chest.  
"I know that I'm being a total chick but right now I don't care."  
Randy wrapped his arms around John. "Right now Baby I don't mind."

"Good because I love being the chick. It suits me." John teased as he closed his eyes. Randy gave a silent chuckle as he just lightly started to stroke John's head as he rested on his chest.  
"I'm going to try to sleep a few minutes, Daddy. Maybe if you hold me the nightmares won't come." John whispered, taking a deep breath.  
"OK Baby Boy... just rest...I'll be right here...yo-you want me to just hold you?" He didn't know if his petting John would disturb him or not.  
"No, you can still do that...it feels nice." John mumbled, his voice already growing deeper as sleep wanted to claim him.  
"OK Baby." Randy just tried to relax as he still lightly pet John's head & shoulder. "I have you Baby."  
"T-Thank you." John mumbled as he drifted off to sleep, lulled by the sound of the bus and Randy's gentle touches. Randy just stared at the ceiling still not sure if he trusted his eyes to close.


	162. Chapter 162

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John's breathing grew deep as his exhausted body claimed the rest it needed. He almost felt Sheamus smiling at him in the confines of his mind. Randy hoped he could rest holding John, but his own fears seemed to be keeping him awake.

* * *

_Deep inside John's mind he could see Sheamus' smiling face, his arms opened wide waiting on him. "Come to me, Angel." The voice beckoned. "I've missed ye so much me sweet pet." "Master!" John ran to the welcome vision and collapsed in his arms. "I love you, Master. I missed you too."_

* * *

John smiled in his sleep, his dimples popping. "Master." Randy gave a faint smile glad his Baby Boy was resting peaceful for now. He could feel his eyes wanting to grow heavy as he heard the rumble of the engine & John's deep restful breaths. He tried to convince himself that maybe after a good shower at the hotel he could sleep or it would wake him up. The Sheamus in John's mind held him close, gently petting his head similar to what Randy was doing.

* * *

_"I'm always going to be here for ye, Angel. No matter what I'd never leave ye alone without yer Master."_

* * *

"I'm so glad. Please, keep holding me, Master." John whispered, burying his head against his lover's muscled chest. Randy tried to block the sadness he was starting to feel when he realized he was just being a stand in for their Master. A sigh passed his lips as he turned his eyes towards the other wall, tears wanting to fill his eyes. First time the two really got to relax in the bed together...but it was not him his Baby was enjoying the moment with. John was filled with longing as he lifted his blue eyes to look into Sheamus' own in his dream. "Kiss me, Master?" He pleaded softly. "Please, I've missed you so much."

Randy could no longer help the tears that wanted to roll from his eyes as he heard John asking for a kiss from their missing & wounded Master. Did he dare play into John's wishes to keep him resting peaceful no matter how hard it pulled at his own heart. He turned his head back to look down at John's head. He took the hand petting John & brushed it under his jaw.

* * *

_The vision of Sheamus gave John a sad smile, brushing his hand under the shorter man's jaw. "I'm sorry me sweet Angel. Now is not thee time. Ye need to stay strong for me and for our Viper. I would love nothing in thee world more than to kiss ye sweet lips but ye will have to wait a little longer, Pet." Pain filled John's face as he backed away from Sheamus in his dream._

* * *

"You n-never refused me before..." He spoke aloud, tears beginning to run from his closed eyelids. "I can't take this, Master. It hurts too much."

* * *

_"Angel." Sheamus' image chided John almost sternly but with love._

* * *

"I c-can't. I'm losing you. I just know it." John was trembling in fear and heartbreak.  
"Baby..." Randy softly spoke when he saw the tears wetting John's lashes & the pained voice of John claiming he was loosing him. "Come on Baby..." Sadness echoed in his own voice.

* * *

_"Angel." Sheamus repeated, sadness in his own icy blue eyes as John backed away from him in his sleep. "No! I only asked for a kiss! Is that too much to ask? I've pledged my life to your service! I would die for you without hesitation! I only want to feel the connection again!" John screamed inside his head, his voice loud with fury and hurt. "I hate this! I love you so much my heart bleeds without you! Couldn't you just humor me with a kiss?" John's body was tense as he screamed out his frustration inside his own mind._

* * *

Maybe against his better judgment Randy lightly pressed against the bottom of John's jaws to coax his head upwards towards him. He then slowly moved to he could kiss John softly the tears falling from his own eyes mixing with those from John's closed eyes. It was nothing hard or erotic...almost chaste in nature. John woke slowly and was brought back to the cold reality as Randy's lips pressed against his own. As his tear filled eyes opened, he saw not his injured Master kissing him but his Daddy instead. He began to shake with sorrow as the soft kiss ended, on the verge of total breakdown. "I'm never going to s-sleep again. N-Never." John looked at Randy with exhausted bloodshot eyes.

Who knew the sadness Randy felt could get worse but it did. He slowly turned his head back away as the tears just grew heavier. His heart felt like it was be squeezed to the point of cracking. He chest heaved under John's head as he tried to control himself. "I can't do Raw tonight. I just can't." John felt like he was going to be sick. "I want to go back to the hospital now. Right now!"  
"We can't..." Randy told him his voice sounding numb. "You are leaving right after the show if you wish..." John calmed a little at Randy's words but felt broken inside, missing the part of them that was not there.  
"Okay. You're right." He choked out, his voice husky from emotion.

Randy was feeling like his body was dunked in ice. Can't his Baby see he was hurting too in this? He was wondering how long till they pulled to the hotel, He just wanted a shower at this point. Something to try to clear his head. John clung to Randy, feeling his head pounding from the stress and pain. "I saw him, Daddy. Plain as I see you now. I asked him for a kiss...he said now was not the time. I can't even get a few minutes of rest without his presence haunting me."  
"So-sorry Babe..." Randy tried to sound sincere. "If...if I can do anything...say it...please." The please was almost heart wrenching as he slowly turned his head back towards John.

John looked at Randy a long moment before hooking his arm around his Daddy's neck. "Kiss me. Kiss me hard." He demanded an instant before he smashed his lips against his boyfriend's in a passionate, demanding kiss. Randy was shocked a moment, they both seemed so sad & dejected to now having his Baby kissing him as if his life depended on it. Randy moved to roll with John to pin his Baby under him as the kiss continued & grew, It was not long before Randy's tongue traced John's lips before working their way into his mouth to kiss him deeply & fully. His hands worked under John to hold him tightly against him as he continued to ravage his lips & mouth.

John knew nothing at that moment but how much he wanted his Daddy to consume him, to make him forget the piercing agony that threatened to rob him of his sanity. He moaned deeply, arching his back a little off the bed to rub their two clothed cocks together, moaning louder at the friction it created. Randy moaned against John's lips feeling how his baby moved against him. He moved one hand from under John & down their bodies to rub over John's covered cock. He then started to try to work it between their bodies to open John's cargo shorts. He broke the kiss so he could whisper in John's ear. "I want to feast on your cock Baby...Taste you so deep. You want that Baby?"

"Y-Yes, Daddy." John moaned out softly. "B-But what about your needs? I want you to feel good too."  
"Hotel ok Baby..." Randy slid his hand into John's shorts rubbing over the thin covering of John's boxers. "I know we could be there soon...and I love the taste of my Baby." He took his tongue tracing the outer edge of John's ear. He then slid down John's body till he reached the end of the bed. He eyes locking on John's with that almost predator look as he reached for John's shorts. John felt powerless to his raging lust as the Viper reached to strip him.  
"I'm d-dirty." He warned, his voice shaking with want.  
"So am I...Your point?" Randy told him bluntly with his cold smirk as he stripped John's shorts down his legs. He then climbed back on the bed wrapping his hand around John's cock to begin stroking it. His eyes still trained on John's eyes. "Are you wanting me to stop Baby? Or do to want me to go on & have you feed your Daddy so good? Have you cum so hard & strong for him?"

"N-No, don't stop, Daddy. I don't mind if you don't. Feels so good." John answered as he thrust his hips a little, moving his hardening member in Randy's hand. "F-Fuck." That cool smirk continued to brush Randy's lips for just a moment before he lowered his lips down towards John's cock. His tongue extended out before he swiped it along the sensitive underside of his Baby Boy's cock till he reached the head. Then he swirled it around the head before he feed it past his lips & into his wet mouth. "F-Fuck!" John pounded the bed with his fists at the sensation of that sinful mouth wrapped around his needy cock. "Oh, God, Daddy...so damn good!" He grabbed the pillow to hold it over his face to muffle his screams of delight.

Randy hummed, moaned & slurped up & down his Baby's cock loving how much he fought not to come undone for him right on the spot. Randy loved the sense of power it gave him. He took one hand & used it to fondle John's heavy balls. His eyes drifted closed a moment as he moaned deeply as he drew faint traces of John's leaking essence. It was making him so hot hearing & feeling how much he pleased his Baby Boy so much. John felt like he was suffocating under the pillow as he tried to muffle his pleasure. He ripped the white case from the pillow and stuffed the cloth inside his mouth to silence his cries of delight. He moaned deeply as he bucked his hips, driving his cock deeper down his Daddy's throat.

Randy moaned feeling his baby driving his cock even deeper. He moved his hand from John's balls. He pulled his lips free a moment to slick a few of his fingers. His lips then swiftly returned to John's cock & swallowed it down. He slipped the one hand under John when he bucked up again. He worked the fingers between John's clenched ass to rub them against the puckered flesh of his ass. John let out a gasp of surprised delight as he felt Randy's fingers teasing his entrance. He spread his legs wider to allow his Daddy access as he almost groaned around the cloth filling his mouth. Randy loved feeling his Baby open he could picture the fun once they got to the hotel, the thought of sleep for now leaving his mind. He jumped & eyes snapped open when he heard a knocking on the door that connected the bathroom to the main part of the bus. He froze in position his eyes shifted to John.

John's eyes widened as he pulled the pillowcase from his mouth. "Oh shit." He whispered. "Talk about fucked up timing." Randy pulled his lips away but wrapped his other hand around John's cock stroking him. "What you want me to do Baby? Think you can get off soon...or contain it till we get a room?"  
"I guess I'll have to wait." John grumbled as he looked toward the door. "I'm afraid if I cum I'll make too much noise and James will get suspicious. Then he'll think I'm cheating on Sweets or something." He looked down at his rock hard erection. "Damn."

Randy bit his lip. "Damn...ok babe." Randy let go of John's cock & went to grab his clothing from the floor. "I'll head to the front & let James know we will need our over nights so we can get changed. We can grab the gear bags when we head for the arena. I am going to travel with Mike for a while. So I will transfer the needed bags after it, ok?"  
"Okay. Sounds good but I'll miss you, Daddy." John answered as he tried to relax and get out of his heated state, reaching for his discarded boxers.

Randy shut the door between the bedroom & the bathroom before opening the other. "Hey we there?" Randy asked James.  
"Yes sir."  
"OK John will be out a moment...we were talking & must have dozed off. Can you help me retrieve mine & John's overnight bags. We want a good shower before heading for the arena."  
"Not a problem." James led the way off the bus & outside with Randy following behind him.

John cursed under his breath, annoyed by his epic case of blue balls but realizing that James had not done it knowingly. He tried to calm down as he waited on Randy to return. Randy pulled the two gyms type bags from the storage. "James can I ask a big favor?"  
"What is it?"  
"With everything with Sheamus this last week neither of them had been able to get clothing handled."  
"Not a problem I will ask John which bags need to be done & I can work them during the next lay over."  
"Thanks man."

After Randy never returned and a few minutes had passes John decided to go looking for him. He quickly threw on his clothes and put on his shoes, sitting on the bed to tie them. As soon as he was finished, John walked from the bus and joined Randy and James outside.  
"There you are...thought you fell asleep again." Randy joked as he grabbed the one bag. "See you in a couple hours James." He then headed for the hotel itself to check in.

John reached for his own bag. "Thanks, James. See you soon, Man." He headed for the hotel quickly, wanted to jump Randy the minute they reached their room and kiss the hell out of him.  
Randy got to the desk & checked them in for the night. given the key he heads for the elevator already feeling John hot on his heels.  
John walked as fast as he could to catch up to Randy. He reached his boyfriend at the elevator, his chest heaving slightly.  
Randy couldn't help the smirk to his lips watching John as he hit the button for their floor.  
John bit his lip, seeing Randy's sexy smirk. He shifted from side to side as he waited on the elevator to reach their floor. "Don't tease me, Ran." He growled, his voice deep.  
"Who said I'm teasing?" Randy chuckled when the elevator finally stopped on one of the upper floors & he got off heading down the hall. John followed Randy, adrenaline pumping through his body. This reminded him of their rough, hotel fucks years ago when they had grabbed a room to blow off a little steam before or after a show.


	163. Chapter 163

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Randy swiped the key pushing the door open walking into the suite. He tossed his bag to the side & held the door for John. John walked quickly in the door without a word, bending down to strip off his shoes immediately, his head lowered and his chest slightly heaving. Randy shut the door & walked up to John grabbing his hips. "Get out of those before I rip them off." He ran his hands around & over John's ass before he stepped back. He then started to strip his shirt off while kicking his shoes off.

"Fucking rip them off me." John almost snarled, his chest heaving, the tension thick in the room. "Fuck me. Fuck me hard." Randy's head shot up at John's words as he tossed his shirt aside. He stepped back to John moving behind him to wrap his arms around his body & grabbed the top of his shorts to literally rip the top popping the button & yanking the zipper.  
"Oh yeah Babe," Randy husked in his ear as his hands slid into John's boxers ripping both down John's legs. Kneeling he took a hand slapping John's ass. "You better get the lotion they have in the bathroom...or neither of us will be in shape to wrestle tonight." He stood back up to work on his own jeans.

John almost ran into the bathroom to grab the small complimentary bottle of lotion that came in their room. He ran back where Randy was, holding the bottle. "I want you to fuck me hard...like years ago when we were hot after a show. Fucking rape my ass." He growled, his blue eyes dark with arousal.  
"Oh yeah." Randy almost sneered as he took the bottle from John. He stepped closer. "Grab the wall & spread them. Give you a deep search." Randy slowly licked his lips as he opened the small bottle applying some of a few of his fingers.

"Can we do a role play?" John asked, his face flushed. "Sweets isn't here. Me be a bad boy thug and you the arresting officer?"  
"I don't exactly feel very law abiding...Now get on the wall." He bit a little more as he took a hold of his own cock stroking it. "You have any fucking clue how bad when I was tasting you I just wanted to plow that hot ass of your...SO...get on the wall or drop to the floor because I am going to feel that ass one way or another."

John was a little annoyed that Randy had once again turned down his request for a rare role play. It seemed every time he asked he got shut down but at the moment John was too heated to start a fight. He walked to the wall placing his palms against it and spreading his legs wide. Randy made his way behind John. He eyed the shorter man over. Taking more of the lotion since what he already had was rubbed on his cock & applied it to his fingers. He spread John's cheeks with his free hand & rubbed the slick fingers briefly over the opening before pushing them fast into John's ass.

"You gonna feel so good wrapped around me..." He leaned in close as he still fingered John stretching him lightly. "Can you picture yourself chained up in that wicked room of yours that you want made? Having those strong arms of yours straining against a set of nice strong shackles." He moaned as he took his cock & ran the head over John's ass before taking his fingers away to fill the same space even more. "OR how about a cage set up of some kind...you a prisoner & I'm the crooked guard that just loves abusing my power." He snapped his hips hard in towards John to drill him hard as he moved his hands to place his on top of John's pressing them to the wall.

John moaned as Randy pushed hard into him, his mind filled with the second fantasy Randy had suggested. "You'll never get away with this." He grunted as Randy's thick cock opened him up. "I'll report you to the w-warden. Just because I'm a new fish here doesn't mean you have the right to assault me like this!" Randy got a cold smirk a faint of a chuckle to him at how easily his Baby's mind can go off on tangents.  
"I have all the rights I need...You just a little fish about to be let go in a big pond..." He gripped John's hands & pulls them from the wall causing John's chest to get pressed to it. He pulled John's hands behind his back cinching them some. "And you play nice...I can make sure you get one of the better cell mates." He spoke the whole time as he started to plow harder in to John moaning. "If not..." A cold laugh passed his lips.

John was smirking inside. He fucking loved role-playing with Randy. The Viper made the perfect villain. "I've heard about this place!" He put on a show of struggling a little as if trying to free himself from Randy's hold. "You screws take whatever you want without consequences! I'm not being your little bitch just for better treatment!" He bit back a moan as Randy's cock brushed against his prostate as he delved deep.  
"Seems you doing a good job of being a bitch...Just a question of how well you behave." He pulled John's arms just a little to jerk him back. "You can have good cell mates that wouldn't think of going after your ass." He snapped hard with a deep moan. "Or throw you in with the roughest bunch you ever think...be lucky if you last the week of them teaming your body...be lucky to make it to chow."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" John turned his head to look back at Randy, drinking in the sight of the taller man pounding into him. "The thought of me being gang banged by about four guys at once? One hung prick forcing his cock down my throat while two more split me open from behind? My face dripping with their release as I plead and beg for mercy as I'm fucked into the floor?"

Randy moaned while a chuckle passed his lips. "From the way you just tightened little guppy...I think you would enjoy it more than I would." He pressed John's wrist into his back as he reached his other hand to John's cock giving it a firm squeeze as he pulled a hard stroke. "Oh You really like the thought of being used as a slutty cum dumpster don't you? Were you thrown in here for peddling your wares slut?"

"Mmmm...So what if I was?" John moaned out as Randy began to jerk him off. "Guy's gotta eat doesn't he?"  
"And how long till you learned to start loving your johns?" He gave a cold laugh. "I bet you were just dying for one of us to come pay you a visit." Randy gave a deep moan as he buried his lips against the base of John's neck panting heavy.  
"Don't flatter yourself." John pretended to hiss in reply but inside he was having the time of his life. He loved and thrived off these times even if they seemed rare with their busy lives lately. "You're nothing so special. "I've had guys throwing money at my feet that are twice the man you are." He gave a slight shudder at the attention being paid to his sensitive neck.

Randy moved his lips to near John's ear. "Must of been some homely johns." He shivered burying his face in the crook of John's shoulder & neck as he freed John's wrist to wrap the arm around his body to pushed just a little harder. His lips moved against John's neck as he moaned & mumbled heated curses under his breath. The fantasy fading some from his mind. "Fuck you feel so good..." He worked to jerk John more changing up the tempo & strength. John could no longer pretend not to be enjoying being taken by Randy as he felt his boyfriend jerking him with more force.

"Mmmm...Take me, Daddy. Go balls deep inside my ass. F-Feels amazing."  
"Oh yeah Baby...gonna fill you up so good..." He moaned placing kisses to John neck. "Damn the show..." He moaned deeply. "So close baby...fuck..." He ran his tongue slowly up the side of John's neck to his ear to nibble on his ear lobe.  
"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." John chanted as his orgasm hit him hard and fast, waves of pleasure racking his body. He felt his cock all but explode, his cum shooting to coat Randy's hand and his own stomach. "Fuck yeah, Daddy!"  
"OH yeah..." He moaned out as he buried himself deep flooding John's body with his release. "Oh yeah Baby..." He panted against John's neck as he slowly release his hold around his body. He still held him lightly as he pulled out from John. "OK Baby...how about a shower...any try a small nap before we need to head for the arena?"

"Sounds great, Ran. Thanks for role-playing with me, Babe. I know it's not your thing but I love it." John grinned as he stepped from the wall. "I feel completely fucked...which I love."  
"No problem babe I like it at times." He swatted John's ass before he headed for the bathroom. "Damn one second...no damn Mike has our bath stuff...we either call him or use the hotel stuff."  
"Let's just use the hotel stuff for this time." John replied as he followed Randy. "I know the soap and shampoo is shit but it's not like we have hair like Master anyway. That way we don't have to wait on Mike."  
"OK Babe..." Randy continued in to the bathroom & moved to set the water for the shower.


	164. Chapter 164

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"You ever want to try anything, Ran. In the bedroom I mean...just ask me okay? I want you to have anything you want, Daddy." John told Randy as he sat the hotel towels close by.  
"I know Baby...like this morning...when I just needed to feel being taken...damn we are bad aren't we?" He chuckled a little before switching the water to the shower & stepping in.

"Not as bad as I'd like to be." John winked as he stepped in next. "I want you to wreck me sometime. Make the hotel room look like a crime scene by the time we are done. Scream so loud someone calls the cops." The boyish dimples in John's smile contradicted the kinky words he spoke.  
"And sadly some dreams are better left as such...yeah we could afford the repair bills...but would it be worth the suspension we could both be facing if we did?" Randy grabbed a wash cloth & moved to open one of the sealed soaps.

"Kill joy." John grumbled as he ran his hand through his short hair to dampen it. "You always have to throw reality on my fantasies. We can do whatever we want at my house. I'm building a sound proof room."  
"How many rooms you placing in this extension Baby?" Randy began to lather himself up. "A play room like a dungeon you seen in those videos, now you talking about one almost like a mock hotel...Master talked of a platform for a seat for him for your slave/POW fantasy."

"Yeah I am getting a little carried away." John laughed as he waited on the soap. "Maybe only two rooms...I know I gotta have the dungeon play room and the platform for Master...if you had only seen the dream I had, Ran. You dragging me to King Shea's throne by a rope."  
"Yeah sounds interesting..." He handed John the cloth & soap. "And as he said even if he isn't healed up fully he can still enjoy watching his Viper 'break' his newest captive." Randy chuckled faintly with that almost dark laugh.

"In my dream you were the King's head servant. You dragged me before the King and Shea ordered you to shame me by taking me hard right there in the throne room. I was naked already." John said as he used the soap to lather his short hair, rubbing it in a little.  
"Were you picturing me breaking down you from a strong defiant warrior to a moaning slut? Were your screams of pleasure or pain?" Randy bit a growl shaking his head. "Damn baby."

"Master said you were the most well endowed of all his servants. To put it to good use and make me like it to shame me more." John remembered as he began to soap his muscled chest. "I was bound...my hands behind my back and wearing a slave collar with a ring attached. I was gagged with some kind of cloth...but I was moaning in helpless pleasure as you took me hard...your balls bouncing off my ass with each hard thrust."

"Damn Baby...you not helping much for me to cool down." Randy partly joked already wanting to feel his blood grow heated again. He moved closer to the water spray to begin rinsing some of the soap off.  
"Sorry. It was just so damned hot." John began to soap his lower body before using the damp cloth to clean his ass. "I don't know why force fantasies get me so hot...when they're only fantasies of course."  
"Maybe because they are just that..." Randy watched John as the cloth ran over his flesh. "Damn you are like a bad drug baby." He huffed out a heated breath. "I think I'm the one that will need the cage more than you." He licked his lips then swallowed the lump forming in his throat.

"No, I'm just as bad, Daddy. And I'm the one that deserves it...not you." John bent down to wash his legs, exposing his round ass even more to Randy in the process.  
"But you...ma...mainly the bottom Ba-babe..." Randy actually had to force himself to look away. "So yeah it will train you not to grow aroused...bu-but...God I feel like a damn nympho round you." Randy almost blurted the last part out. John straightened up, giving Randy a wink over his shoulder.  
"Maybe you are one. Might be fun for you...Fucking me over and over while I'm trapped in a cage...unable to be aroused myself...You taking your pleasure like I am nothing but a hot fuck toy..."

"You like when I just take you & use you John...The way I had you moaning when I had you on your knees choking down my big cock...fuck...You just want me riled don't you Baby?" He turned with a dark hint to his steel colored eyes. "You would just love for me to bend you the fuck over & just plow long & deep into wouldn't you. Make you moan loud & deep echoing off this tiles till you are just begging me to fill you up so bad with my cum till it's dripping from your wrecked ass." Randy gave a low growl before licking his lips his cock already twitching a little at the thought.

Goosebumps formed on John's skin at Randy's dark words. "F-Fuck...yeah...What will it take for me to get you that riled? To bring the Viper out to p-play?" Randy stepped closer to John wrapping his arm around him from behind. He was breathing heavy in John's ear as he started to grind his slowly hardening cock against John's back side. "I bet you still slick from the other room..." He took his other hand gripping John hip. "I could just slide right back in...and not a fucking thing you could do about it...not that your would want to...would you? You are just as much of a sex crazed deviant that I am..." Randy gave a groan as his cock was pressed between John's crack as he moved his hips sliding over the space. "Just a sex crazed fiend that begs for my cock however I want to give it to you & whenever I feel like giving it."

"Fuck yeah." John's voice was husky as he rubbed his ass against Randy's cock. "I'm just your slut...Use me however you want...I can take it."  
"Damn you surrender so nicely..." Randy loosened his hold around John's body. "Brace the wall...now."  
"Yes, Sir Viper." John longed for Randy to control him with his Master unable to claim him. He braced his hands on the wall, spreading his muscled legs apart. "Is my ass pleasing to you, Sir?"  
"Always..." He slapped John's one cheek then the other. "That's why I can never stay the fuck away from it..." He then took both hands to spread John's cheeks apart to expose the tinted flesh of his hole. His eyes milked in the whole scene in front of him before he stepped closed moving his hips to slap his hard cock over the exposed flesh. "You going to feel so good having me fill your ass again won't you...you want to beg me for my cock don't you slut?" Moving his hip to slap his cock over the exposed hole again.

"Fuck...Yes, I'll beg, Sir. Please I want your cock so bad inside me again! Please give it to me! I'm nothing but your eager little slut!" John cried out as he felt Randy teasing him with the thick member.  
Randy moved one hand to aim his cock better to push it in to John's still slicked hole. Once the head breached the outer ring of muscle he wrapped his arm around John's waist & buried himself fast & deep. He kept his pace short & fast one arm around John's body the other braced on the wall near John's own hand. He buried his face near John's shoulder & neck. No words passed his lips just deep consuming hungry grunts & moans. John moaned as he felt Randy's warm breath tickle the back of his neck.

"Please, kiss my neck while you enjoy me, Sir! Please!" He begged, tilting his neck to expose it to his Daddy more fully. Randy growled a little deeper before he started to planted kissed along Johns neck. Soon the kisses focused on one spot & he began sucking on the spot. his tongue brushing the spot his was sucking over as he moaned deeply still drilling John's ass. Randy's kisses to John's neck did not make the older man's eyes roll back inside his head and the room spin as Sheamus' did but they still felt pretty damn amazing. It was one of the few things John enjoyed about not wearing his beloved collar. "Good...so good, Daddy." He encouraged as he closed his eyes.

Randy pulled his lips away to speak near John's ear. "How mad you think the make-up girls would be if I really tore into your neck?" He began licking over the already slightly tinted mark.  
"I d-don't know. Maybe they're used to it by now." John teased as he bit back a moan of approval.  
"God I want to bite into you so bad Baby & I don't know why...just bite & hold on to you tight as I pound you so good...you'll have fun walking to the ring tonight..."

"Fucking do it, Daddy. I'm a tough SOB. I can cope." John begged as he kept his head tilted. "Feast on me like a hungry vampire."  
"Oh fuck Baby..." Randy licked his lips as he lowered them back down to John's neck again slowly biting the already marked spot. He moaned around the spot as he bite just a little deeper. The one hand around John's body moved to hold him across his chest. His other hand moved to brace itself over John's entwining their fingers as he worked to feed his sexual hunger for his baby. John's body gave a hard shudder as he felt Randy bite deep, his climax hitting for the second time from the neck play alone.  
"D-Damn...Oh, God." John slumped against Randy as his spent cock gave little tremors of delight. Randy felt near a man possessed feeling as his Baby gave way to his own climax. He loosened the bite but did not loosen any other part of his hold as he still fucked John fast & hard. He forgot how often John had claimed to wanting to be used even if he was wiped...time to test it.

"F-Fuck, Daddy...Yes! Fuck me until I pass out!" John moaned almost weakly as Randy worked over his exhausted body. A part of John was turned on by the fact that Randy lusted after his body so strongly. He would never get his fill of sex with his hot Viper...not until they were both dead or passed out from fatigue. It took a while luckily John's encouragement spurred Randy closer & closer till his finally came flooding John's ass with even more of his seed. His body shuttered as he held John close still. Once done he nearly collapsed himself his now spent cock slipping loose.  
"Fuck baby...we dangerous together." He let John go so he could slowly move to try to clean his cock again.

"Yeah...but so fucking good, Daddy." John reached for the cloth to try to clean his filled ass. "I'm so tired I could pass out."  
"I second that Baby...want me to try to help you?"  
"Yes please." John handed Randy the cloth gratefully. "You filled me good, Daddy." Randy actually set the cloth aside & rubbed some soap directly on his hands before working them between John's cheeks & then worked a few fingers slowly into his ass to actually feel some of his cum oozing over his fingers.  
"Thank you, Daddy. It would be a turn on. But I'm fucking wiped." John laughed weakly as Randy worked. "I guess even I have my limits."  
"Same here Baby...I think I am ready to go count sheep for about an hour." He finished & then took the cloth to clean the outside better & his hand. "Think I'm done..."

"Okay. Guess there's no chance of you carrying me to bed like Master always did." John teased before the smile dropped from his face. "S-Sorry."  
"Sorry BB...my legs feel like jello about now."  
"It's okay, Daddy. Let's get some rest." John went to step from the shower and grabbed a towel to dry off. Randy followed after John grabbing the other towel to dry off. He set the towel over the shower bar before heading back into the suite heading for the bed.

John pulled the covers down on the bed as he reached it, climbing in and scooting over to make room for Randy. "This bed is comfortable, Daddy."  
"Good Baby." He sat on the side of the bed setting the alarm before laying down moving close to John before pulling the blanket back up. "Enjoy the nap babe...think in a few hours we will be made bitter enemies again." He chuckled closing his eyes.

"What a shame." John mumbled as he yawned, snuggling close to Randy. "And we've been getting along so..." The exhausted man never finished his sentence as he drifted to sleep almost immediately, all but passed out from their two rounds of rough sex.  
Randy just gave a weak smile as John passed out on him & he allowed sleep to take him away as well.


	165. Chapter 165

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

It felt like only minutes to John in his exhausted state when he heard the alarm going off loudly. "Damn." He mumbled, rubbing his eyes. "I feel like I could sleep for a week." Randy groaned as the loud buzzed pierced through his brain.  
"Fuck it..." He slowly moved to get up. He went to put on fresh clothing pulling out the standard jeans & Viper strike first t-shirt. When he went to pull his phone from his other jeans he saw he missed a call. "Oh great..." He called into the voice mail & heard it was from Miz. Randy fought a yawn as he called him back. "Hey Mike...yeah we got in, but only about an hour or so ago...well we didn't really get much sleep last night...yes I know I owe you...well we should be heading back out to John's bus in about, hmmm." Looks at John & then clock. "20 or so minutes...yeah we can wait a few before heading out...well you know I go early anyways if I can cause of my shoulders, creative also wants to go over any show changes for tonight...yeah that is part of the reason...well he isn't awake yet, but they have him breathing on his own again...yeah it is...thanks see you in a bit." Randy hung up the phone looking back at John.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm getting up." John grumbled as he crawled from the bed and headed to his bag to retrieve clean clothes. "You wore me out good, Daddy." He pulled out another pair of the ever-present cargo shorts, boxers and a white Champ Is Here T-shirt.  
"I think we both needed it...sorry Baby I needed to get worn out or who knows if I would have gotten any sleep. I just hope Mike doesn't mind me passing out in the car tomorrow. He is meeting us at your bus to give us our things from Philly."  
"Don't apologize for wearing me out...it's not like I didn't enjoy it." John grinned as he pulled on his boxers. "And that was cool of Mike for doing that for us." He blushed at the thought of his co-worker seeing the contents of their hotel room. "Even if it's a little embarrassing."  
"Yeah I had fun Baby...and yeah don't be surprised if Mike don't give us the riot act...I had to emphasis that it be just him in the room."

"I doubt I will ever be able to look him in the eye again." John blushed again as he pulled on his shorts and shirt. "He probably thinks we're a bunch of freaks now."  
"I am sure he thought that already Babe...ok maybe a little more cause of our shopping trip." Randy joked as he zipped up the bags.  
"Oh, damn...the fucking spreader I bought." John groaned as he went to find clean socks and shoes. "Damn, that's it. I'm not facing him without a bag over my head." The last line was said half jokingly. Randy couldn't help to laugh.  
"Wonder if he was trying to figure out what that even was...cause...well it was out of the case."  
"I know...God..." John just shook his head as he looked in his case for a CeNation ball cap and s set of wrist/arm bands.

"Relax I am sure Mike will try to rib on us both...but you know he is harmless."  
"Yeah, I know." John pulled on his wrist bands and then put on his cap. "Almost time to go to work for the WWE Universe." John teased in his corny, promo voice.  
"Yeah won't be surprised if we see a few fans in the lobby. I guess time to head down." The enthusiasm in his voice sound so fake.  
"Oh, shit more fan girls.' John laughed trying to keep the mood light. "Oh, John, you are soooo cute with Sheamus but why didn't you go out with Randy instead? You two were made for each other. You are both soooo hot." John gushed in a high pitched fake female voice.

Randy laughed. "Well even if we ride the elevator together...we could always play off a little heat in the lobby. I could start about yeah the champ is here...but only on borrowed time...buddy."  
"I love it." John grinned. "Are you gonna glare into my eyes all intense like you always do when we're feuding? I fucking love that."  
"Save it for the ring Babe...this is just to maybe cool the fangirls of the whole Centon together thing...of course they love us fighting too...so can't really win either way. But figure if we throw jabs at each other maybe they won't bother to stop us from leaving."

"True...Hey, who got my title for me anyway? I think it was Hunter, right? So much shit has happened I'm forgetting everything." John stopped a minute as he tried to think.  
"Yeah Hunter had your title & my case stored. He knew we would be distracted last night." He went to pick up his bag. "Shall we?"  
"Sure." John grabbed his bag and walked toward the door, opening it.  
The two men made their way toward the elevator Randy was already thinking over a few 'playful' jab to toss at the champs expense. As normal on the way down Randy slowly tried to get his mind to slip into working mode. His expression a little more stoic, that faint thin line smirk he was known for. It was almost like he exudes a different energy in that mindset.

As normal, John noticed Randy's demeanor begin to change in the elevator. He kept silent so he wouldn't say anything to destroy the mindset that Randy was trying to get lost in, the character of the cold, calculating Apex Predator of the WWE. John tried to get into his own character, the stubborn hard-working leader of the CeNation. As the elevator count down Randy worked himself up more & more, waiting for the first words to pass him mouth. The buzzer sounded & he started to walk off expecting the normal sounds of the fans in the lobby...but it was oddly quiet. "Well that's a buzz kill." He commented to himself as he moved through the lobby still not thinking it wise him & John seeming buddy buddy before a show where they would be squaring off even if just verbally.

John was shocked but kind of glad to see no fans in the lobby waiting. He followed a good ways behind Randy, careful to give the illusion that they were not on good terms with each other. Randy kept the cold illusion up until they were closer to the bus lot, he then waited for John to catch up.  
John caught up to Randy and walked along beside him as they neared his bus. "So much for our little show...guess it will be saved for the ring." Randy joked as they got closer to the bus, he was pleasantly shocked to see Mike standing outside.  
"Wondered when you two would show."  
"I told you 20 minutes man, I know we didn't take that long."  
"Hey, Mike." John greeted as he neared the waiting man. "Sorry if we kept you waiting. We tried to hurry."  
"It fine..." He looks a Randy shaking his finger. "I swear I am going to cash in those favors one of these days."

"Sure man...so where the gear?"  
"Most of it is in my back seat, since I have my own shit in the trunk. I'm parked over here." He motions to the side heading that way. "Do I even want to know?"  
"No." Randy told him.  
"Freaks." Mike partly mumbled partly chuckled. John's cheeks flushed pink at Mike's words as he walked over to grab their stuff but made no comment. Mike couldn't help the chuckle as he opened the car for them.  
"Hey not my place to judge...I am not exactly a choirboy myself...but still..." Randy just gave him a look that caused Mike to raise his hands in surrender. Randy then went to one side to begin pulling a few of the bags out.

John held his head down as he stood behind Randy, unable to look at Mike at the moment. No one had ever seen that side of him that loved bondage other than Randy and Sheamus. He had never been so humiliated. "Hand me a few bags, Ran." He mumbled.  
"Sure Johnny." Randy handed John a few things. Mike dropped the batter some seeing it was really making John uneasy.  
"Hey John...just messing with you man...I won't bring it up again...ok?"  
"Thanks...I just never expected anyone else to see that shit." John tried to explain as he took the bags from Randy.  
"It cool guys...not another peep." Mike told them even helping grabbing some of the suitcases. When Randy got back to the bus he knocked for James to open up so they could load the stuff into the storage bins.  
John held his bags until James came down and took them from him, along with what Randy and Mike had.

"Thanks, Man." John smiled at Mike, feeling better. "Looking forward to Raw?"  
"Yeah should be interesting I heard there is a few change ups." Mike told him. "The whole roster was told to be there if they are in the area."  
"Damn. I wonder what's going on." John looked at Mike with interest. "Guess we'll find out."  
"Guess so Champ...ok catch you two later...so I'm still babysitting you after the show Ran?"  
"Babysitting really?" Randy asked raising a brow. Mike just chuckled as he headed back for his car.  
"Come on, Ran." John laughed as he pulled Randy toward the bus. "Let's go see what the hell is going on."  
"Yep." Randy climbed on & grabbed a seat near the front for the ride over to the arena.

John climbed on last and took a front seat across from Randy. "Ready, James." He told his driver. James locked everything up & started off for the short ride to the arena, He pulled into the lot for the employees & loading dock. He pulled into a spot & parked.  
"OK guys...so just to confirm...I am driving you back to Philadelphia John & Randy is traveling with someone else for now?"  
"That is right." Randy told him as he got up. John stood up, getting ready to exit the bus. "  
Yeah, I'll see you after the show, James."


	166. Chapter 166

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Randy got out getting his gear bag. He worked his way into the arena weaving his way out of sight of the fences that separate them from the fans. Once inside he looked for the locker assignments & saw he actually was with John...finally. John stood behind Randy, looking. "Did they finally put us together or are you sharing mine again?" He asked.  
"Looks like finally together...wonder for how long." Randy smiled at John before he headed down the hall. John followed behind Randy until they reached their locker room, glad for a chance to relax.

Once in the room Randy sent a message to Hunter that they both were there. John sat down and pulled out his phone as he waited, looking over his Twitter feed. It was a few minutes before there was a knock on the door. Randy got up to check it. It was one of the runners. "Can you both come with me?"  
"Yeah sure." Randy told him looking at John, hearing them John got up putting his phone away & followed the runner through the back to one of the conference room. Walking in they saw Hunter sitting as a desk, with Randy's case & John's title sitting on them. In the room was also The Shield & Daniel Bryan.

"Think you two will be needing these." Hunter told them.  
"Yeah Sir, thank you for securing them for us." Randy walked over grabbing the case before looking around. "I am guessing these four have something to do with the plans for tonight?"  
"Hi, Guys." John nodded at Daniel and his three friends from The Shield as he walked over to grab his title. "Thank you, Sir. So, what do we have going on tonight?"

"The two of us will be opening the show John." Hunter started. "Going to give you a golden opportunity to pick any member of the roster to be your opponent for SummerSlam. Of course Randy will come out throwing in his two cents worth. I will tell you that you have till the end of the show to make your pick. During the show we will have a few guys trying to lobby themselves to you. We will make sure Daniel is in there at some point to try to put the idea in the fans heads. We all know he is hot among the social chats. You can pick a few names at random besides Randy or any of The Shield. They will oddly not be on that stage, but with so many people on it who knows if any will notice at first. After John picks Daniel he will come down to accept the challenge...Shield's music will hit. They come out attacking you both...make a good show but not too good. You both will be laid out...that is when Randy will work his was from the back with a ref in tow to cash in. Shield's job is to keep Daniel laid out on the outside while Randy captures." He looked everyone over. "Any problems?"

"OK why would we target those two...just to help Randy out?" Dean asked.  
"That will be explained more in coming weeks." Hunter told him, he had a rough idea but it was still being worked out.  
"So I am becoming the sneaky Viper again." Randy stated more than asked with the thin smirk to his lips.  
"Well that is what you wanted right?"  
"Yes..."  
"So I am just a sacrificial lamb?" Daniel asked worried he was getting the short end of the stick.  
"For tonight...yes, but it will slide you into a program with Randy warring for the title." Daniel slowly nodded as if accepting that answer.  
"Sounds good, Sir." John nodded as he thought over the idea. "I like the shock value of Ran cashing in on me so quickly. I think it's a good idea."

"Good if everyone is on the same page you are excused except you two." Motioning to John & Randy. "We have some secondary business."  
"OK Hunter sir...till later." Dean told them before him & the rest of The Shield left, Daniel waved bye before he left.  
"What's up Hunter?" Randy wondered.  
"About last night...just so you know the board seems to have agreed with me, that yes John did have a lapse of judgment, but they are not going to try to press charges against him. So now it is up to what Rowan does. Also about those two...Bray will be cutting a promo tonight. We are keeping a close eye on him for now...but we can't see a clear connection between him & the attacks."

"Hunter, without being able to explain myself in order to keep a confidence I can pretty much vouch for the fact that Bray was not involved. I know the man personally and he is not homophobic. He would have had no reason to be involved." John spoke up, not wanting an innocent man to be fired along with the guilty parties.  
Hunter slowly nodded. "Randy what is your feeling on this?"  
"I am with John on this one Sir."  
"Good." He sighed leaning back a little. "So how was Sheamus when you left?"

"Not good." John shook his head sadly. "Still not responding at all, Sir. It was a hard thing to leave him there...but he would want us to do our jobs." Hunter slowly nodded bowing his head. "If we can be of any help John...please let me know & I can see what contacts we have. You know aides, therapists...things like that." John nodded at his boss's kind words.  
"Thank you, Hunter. Ran and I will put on a good show for you tonight." He tried to smile. "I'll make Randy look like a real heel."  
"Well come on...the hounds of justice rip you & Daniel down & I come pick the pieces...that is low...but it works." Randy joked.

"Any time John...ok I'll let you two go relax till the show starts." Hunter told them.  
"OK...let's go…" Randy smiled before he headed for the door opening it & waited for John." John followed Randy, smiling as his boyfriend held the door open for him.  
"Thanks, D." The two guys headed from the room & through the halls back to their locker room. Randy walked in falling back on the couch & setting the briefcase on the floor. He just sighed stretching his arms across the back of the couch & laying his head back closing his eyes.  
"And we had to come in four hours early why?"

"Exactly." John sighed as he sat his title down and collapsed in a chair. "We could have slept a little longer. We were in there what, ten minutes?"  
"About that Babe...I guess in case there was any disagreement. Having me come across like such a cad."  
"Well, you are turning heel." John laughed as he leaned back. "Isn't being a cad kind of in the job description?"  
"True..." Randy stood up moving to the door to latch it before moving behind John wrapping his arms around him just resting his head lightly on John's shoulder.

John smiled at Randy's actions. "Want to lay on the couch together like I did with Sweets and rest for awhile, D?"  
"Who on whose lap?"  
"You can lay on my lap, Ran. I know you need the rest, Daddy." John replied with a smile. "Let me pet you like I do our Master."  
"Very well Baby...set your phone to go off...I guess seven in case we both doze off. That will give us about 45 minutes to have me get dressed & do my pre-show trainer check."  
"Okay." John pulled his phone out and set the alarm. He walked over to the couch to sit on the end. "Come, Daddy." Randy walked over sitting down. He kicked off his shoes before he went to lay down curling on the couch, his head resting on John's lap. It felt odd...but sort of comforting.

John began to stroke Randy's cropped head much the same way he always did his Master as he leaned back with a contented sigh. "Try to relax, Daddy."  
"A 6'5 frame on a 6 foot couch..." Randy tried to chuckle. "OK Baby...just joking." He lightly closed his eyes.  
"This is nice." John mumbled, enjoying the quiet moment. "This was what I wanted but was too embarrassed to ask you for all the years we were friends...this closeness without having to always be sex."  
"Rare concept for us I think Babe...but yeah it is nice." Randy quietly admitted.

"Daddy, I'm going to close my eyes and rest. I'm not falling asleep, just resting." John told Randy as he closed his eyes. "You really wore me out good earlier."  
"If you do Baby you do...that is why I told you to set your phone." Randy refrained from making the bad comment that was in his mind.  
"Okay." John mumbled, his fingers still gently touching Randy's head. Randy just tried to relax taking in the soft feel of John's fingers & the calming breathing as he was resting. The stress of the past few days just wanted to slowly drain from his body as he finally started to fall asleep.

John felt himself drifting away in the stillness of the room. For once no nightmares troubled his mind as his body took its much-needed rest. Randy didn't even know he had falling asleep till the next thing he knew was the sound of John's phone going off. He gave a faint yawn as he started to try to stretch. "Damn it..." John moaned as he reached up to rub his eyes, hearing the phone go off. "It went too fast."  
"Well at least a few more hours then we had before Baby." Randy sat up stretching his arms above his head before he moved to his gear bag to pull his gear for the night. He then began to strip from his street clothes.

"Oh yeah, take it off, Baby" John teased as he watched Randy stripping. He reached over to turn off his phone alarm. Randy chuckled as he went for the oil next thinking it may be safer to try to apply it himself tonight. John was feeling playful after his rest. He leaned back on the couch and turned on a song from his phone that was slow and sensual. "Why don't you come over here and give Daddy a lap dance? I'll stuff dollar bills in your trunks." John flirted with a suggestive smile.

Randy couldn't help but chuckle. "When you become Daddy...and sorry stud I think you may get frisky with the workers." He joked as he propped his foot on a chair to work the oil over his leg.

"I'm only Daddy in this case." John winked as he licked his lips at the sight. "And with the way you can move that body, those long toned legs, those thick, sexy thighs...damn, you could make a fortune dancing." Randy smirked standing back up he looked over his shoulder at John.  
"I think a few people would have heart attacks if I ever did that." He then turned back & switched legs to cover the other one. John turned off the music, figuring he was getting no sexy dance today.  
"Damn. That's it...I'm installing a pole for dancing in one of my playrooms."

"Oh yeah can you picture my ass gyrating on a pole for you & Master..." Randy laughed as he wiped his hands on a towel before grabbing his trunks for the night sliding them on.  
"D-Damn." John gave a small shudder as a thought crossed his mind. "P-picture this...oh fuck...Master sitting on his throne and we his captive entertainment...Back to back on opposite sides of the pole wearing only those leather outfits he bought for us...our hands cuffed over our heads as we rub against the pole...our bodies oiled and glistening with sweat as Master watches us with lustful eyes..."

"Damn babe...but...um I need a new one...I don't know if it can be salvaged." Randy froze as he started to blush realizing that either Mike had to come across the item...or it was left in the shower of the hotel.  
"Oh...I forgot...Damn, those were sexy as hell too." John looked thoughtful as his mind played the fantasy in his head. "You have to admit me and you would make some good eye candy cuffed together."  
"Imagine Baby..." Randy stopped. "We don't have time to get worked up Babe" Randy told him as he went to get his pads on. The last was his boots.

"Awe come on, Ran. Now you have to tell me." John begged as he stood to get his own pads. "I promise to be a good boy."  
"Just picturing us...instead of back to back...facing each other chained together...but also above us...close that we could kiss each other while...while Master..." Randy takes a breath to compose himself. "Master plays with us...with whatever or however he wished...seeing the bliss on each other face..." Randy bit his lips as he closed his eyes for a few deep breaths. "Damn babe." Then as fast as he was feeling heated he felt washed in ice giving a shiver before he opened his eyes to focus back on getting ready.

"That sounds so sexy, Daddy." John replied as he put on his knee pads. He noticed the look on Randy's face. "He will get better, Daddy. He will."  
Randy shook his head from the faint daze he seemed to have slipped into. "What John?" John sighed, realizing Randy had not heard a word he had said.  
"Never mind. It was nothing."  
"You sure?" He stood up stretching.  
"Yeah." John didn't want to get into a funk by talking about their sick Master so close to the show. He sat on the ground to do a few stretches himself.  
"OK John see you out there I need to go for my trainer check...god I hate doing that...but what can I do?" He headed for the couch grabbing the briefcase.

"Okay, Ran. See you out there." John nodded as he continued to stretch.  
Randy headed out the door & for the trainers room. They put him through his normal paces. While it may help & even feel good at times it was also a tedious task to deal with every show. Once done he headed for the gorilla spot to get himself hyped up for the first on-screen confrontation with John. Champ vs soon to be champ. Even if it sucked why he was getting the title Randy could not help the faint smile wanting to touch his lips because of it.


	167. Chapter 167

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John finished his stretches before taking a few minutes to focus alone. He wanted to put on a good show for the fans and help to put Randy over as a heel. When it was time, he left the locker room and headed for the gorilla spot himself, knowing he was probably the first to come out for the night's events. John saw Randy waiting and gave him a small smile, not wanting to seem too friendly as they both waited. Randy gave a faint nod seeing John. The case sat next to him on a stage box. The dark match was just finishing up when Hunter made his way towards them. "OK guys. Show time." He smiled & waited for the opening pyros & then hearing his music cued. He then started his way to the ring to address the WWE Universe.

John waited until he heard the familiar sound of My Time Is Now his theme song playing and then he made his entrance to face the WWE Universe. John stepped out to the normal mixed reaction of the fans as the title was held over his shoulder as he made his way into the ring to talk to Hunter. Hunter mentioned about how John always seems to like a challenge & he knows the champ is just waiting to hear what challenge they had for him next. Well they were giving him the rare opportunity of picking his opponent for SummerSlam.

Randy's music started & he was handed a microphone walking out. "You mean if he even makes it to SumerSlam as the champ." John turned from Hunter looking as Randy.  
"You want me….come on!" John yelled without a microphone motioning to himself.  
"You really think me a fool Cena? I'll come for you on my time…not yours." Randy smirked. "I'll strike when I'm good & ready. You won't even see it coming." John headed for the ropes grabbing them as he was fuming at Randy as he turned heading for the back the case still in his hand.

Once back stage Randy handed the microphone back & headed for the locker room to wait for John. They now had a few hours break before they were needed for the closing segment. John put on a good show of walking out of the arena fighting mad at Randy. Once backstage, he headed back to their shared locker room. He reached it and opened the door, smiling as he walked inside, closing the door behind him. "Try to take me now, Viper." He teased as he sat his title down.

Randy turned to walk towards John till they are face to face, lowering his head till they are almost nose to nose. He held that heated glare to his eyes that John spoke of before. The one that Randy got with such intensity when they faced off n the ring years ago, but he then did something unexpected. He snaked a hand behind John's head before their lips crashed together in a heated kiss. Randy knocked the hat from John's head so his short nails could lightly scratch the back of John's head as he kept the brutal hungry kiss.

John let out a gasp at the unexpected hard kiss as his boyfriend's lips claimed his harshly. He had expected a clever comeback from Randy, maybe in 'jokingly' fight him, but not his passionate response. He let out a small moan as he opened his mouth slightly to grant the taller man entrance with his tongue. Randy more than welcomed the open invitation to slowly ravage John's mouth. He wrapped his free arm around John as low growls rumbled deep in his chest. John kissed Randy until he had to break it, gasping for air.

"W-What was that for?" He panted, looking up into Randy's stormy eyes. Randy smirked even as his own chest heaved for breath. "Well you told me to try to take you now." He chuckled with a lick of his lips still eyeing John.  
"You're such a bad boy." John grinned at Randy with his trademark dimpled smile. "You knew what I meant."  
"Well that comes later tonight Baby...shall we turn the monitor on & try to enjoy the show until it is time for me to get 'My title'?"  
"Sure and I'm happy for you, D. It's been too damn long since you held the gold." John went to sit down on the couch, leaning back to relax.  
"I think the next pay per view would have been two years." Randy told him before he went to switch the monitor on & grab a seat next to John.

John threw his arm casually around Randy's shoulder as the two men relaxed. "I think we did pretty good out there don't you?"  
"Sure thing Babe...we always play well from each other...even though I know we both wish it could have become a longer feud like a few years ago." John smiled at the memory of their infamous feud.  
"Yeah, that was a lot of fun, Daddy." He looked up at the monitor to watch the action on the screen. Randy for a change was enjoying the calm between them. They just watched the show knowing there was time before they were needed again.

* * *

Midway through the show the lights lowered as Bray Wyatt slowly made his way down the ramp. His lantern in one hand, something is seen grasped in his other hand. His head bowed as he climbs the ring steps. There is an odd energy in the air when the WWE universe realizes he is out there alone. He steps into the ring, moving to the middle & sits in the rocking chair that is normally ringside during the matches. He had his arms resting on the chair. The lights came up as he lifted the unknown object up.

The added light showed it to be Erik's sheep mask, or what was left of it anyways. He slowly rocked while he was looking at the damaged object.  
"It is a real shame when a member of a flock tries to stray. No longer heeding their Sheppard's commands…when that happens it is time to send a few to slaughter…" He slowly crushed the mask in his grasp lifting his head. "And add fresh blood to the flock." He laughed as the lights went out in the arena leaving just the lantern for the next commercial break.

With the lights out Bray was helped from the ring & to the back. Once back he shut the lantern off handing it to the stage hand looking at Hunter.  
"How was that sir?"  
"Perfect. Now we don't know yet who we will pair you with yet. We may need you to fly solo just for now."  
Bray nodded. "Of course, thank you for giving me another chance."  
"Of course, just watch your step." Bray nodded before heading off.

* * *

Randy looked at the promo played. "Don't know if I want to say interesting...or creepy."  
"I liked it." John gave an almost sinister smile as he looked at the monitor. "I wish Bray really had taken care of those two...I do have to say though that he outranks you, Babe, in the creepiness factor hands down."  
"Hey I am sinister not creepy. Creepy is like Taker & Kane." Randy joked.  
"Yeah, but Kane's not that scary anymore. Now Taker on the other hand is still as damn creepy as he ever was. He still gives me chills whenever his music hits." John began to lovingly rub the back of Randy's neck. "And yeah, I guess sinister and underhanded is more your style." He laughed. "And handcuffs."

Randy leaned his head forward letting John rub his neck. "I'm gonna miss you Babe."  
"Not as much as I'll miss you, Ran." John dropped his teasing tone at Randy's words. "God, it's going to be so damn hard without my Daddy." Randy reached for John's other hand, he raised it to his lips kissing it. "Remember Baby...I'm just a phone call away...it will be so lonely without you both. We can also chat on the computer. OK Babe?" John nodded, his eyes lowering to his lap from the monitor.  
"I j-just realized. It just hit me...that you're leaving after tonight. I've been so worried about Sweets...it just sank in. Fuck, I'm going to miss you."  
"Well technically your leaving...but yeah...I'm going to miss you too...both of you."  
"You take care of yourself, Daddy. Don't party too hard without us." John half teased as he raised his eyes to look at Randy.

Randy tried to offer a light smile. "I won't babe...I won't try to become a hermit either."  
"Of course not. I want you to have fun." John bit his lip as he fought the sadness that wanted to claim him. "Promise me after the show that you'll kiss me before we part ways."  
"We will see how much fun there will be...As for a good-bye kiss...of course Baby..." He licked his lips lowering his eyes slightly. There was a knock on the door to the locker room, "Damn timing...YES?"

A stagehand said they were just getting ready for the last break before the last segment. "Be right there." John yelled out. He got up from his seat to grab his title. "Well see you in a bit Ran." John headed out with his energetic smile. Randy got up & went to grab his case before he started to make his way through the back to wait for his cue to cash in. On the way there he was stopped by Hunter.  
"Hey I have a quick change for the end."  
"What is it?"  
"We are going to show it was all a set up. You won't find a ref to come out with." Hunter moved his dress shirt enough to show he has a ref shirt on under it. "Just come out to help with the beat down, once John is laid out motion for a ref, I'll yell for the case & you will see I already removed the dress shirt."

"Got it." Randy told him with a nod.  
"Good…see you soon…champ." Hunter smiled as he headed for the front since he needed to be in the ring with John when they got back from break. John was in the ring & the music played for all the superstars to file onto the stage. Randy waited in position as John started his promo cut mentioning different guys & listening to the fans reactions to most of them. Slowly he seemed to be getting more & more reactions from the fans till the roof nearly blew off the roof when he reached Daniel Bryan. He announced his pick and there was already a slight look of disappointment in Hunter's eyes. He took John by the shoulder turning him slightly asking. "Are you sure?"

"Why not he deserves it as much as the next." John looked back up the ramp & told Daniel to come on down & shake his hand if he accepts. Daniel made his was down chanting 'Yes!' along with the fans. As he walked up the ring steps Hunter slowly started to back up to the ropes, his hand touched the top rope just as the Shields music hit. Hunter stepped out heading for the ramp as the three guys came through the crowd & over the barricade to cover three sides of the ring. Hunter stood at the base of the ramp as if almost daring one of the stars to come down. The Shield got in the ring & started to attack John & Daniel, Hunter kept looking over his shoulder to see how things were going. As set both men looked to put up a fight, but of course the numbers game caught up when each man received a spear from Roman.

Hunter looked back at the ramp waving his hand for someone. Randy took the cue rushing from the back with the case & through the confused wrestlers. The same time he is acting as though he looking for a ref. While this was going on John was placed into the triple power bomb of the Shield. "RANDY HERE!" Hunter yelled as he removed the suit jacket & ripping the buttons of the shirt. Randy got the sneaky smirk passing Hunter the case sliding in the ring as Hunter ran around handing the case off & removed the rest of the jacket & shirt to fully show the ref shirt. He slid in the ring, ordering the Shield to get Daniel out of there before he rang the bell.

The bell rang & Randy worked to lift John back up who was acting to shake the cobwebs from the power bomb, of course to only be greeted with an RKO. Randy dropped into the pin for the three count. He stood over John as he was given the title by Hunter & his hand raised. As he moved to the corner to celebrate John took the opening to roll from the ring & limp his way to the back. Once in the back John was greeted with the normal tough break comments as he made his way to his locker room. Randy continued his showboating with oddly a mixed reaction of cheers & boos as the show went off the air. He hopped off the ropes & to the floor making his way to the back.


	168. Chapter 168

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John reached the locker room, rubbing the back of his neck a little from the RKO. He really did hate that feeling of free falling that the finisher created. It felt strange but oddly comforting not to have the burden of carrying the title anymore for awhile. Randy got to the back making his way into the locker room. "You OK John?" He moved towards his bag setting the title on the chair near by.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." John turned to smile at Randy. "Congratulations, Champ."  
"Thanks Babe..." He moved to pull out a set of clothing. "So...you...leaving from here right?"

"Yeah, that's what I told James. Heading back to the hospital to see our Master." John answered with a sigh. Randy just nodded as he sat down to start unlacing his boots, he knew it was coming, but it didn't make it easier. John just watched Randy silently, drinking in the sight of his boyfriend while he had the chance. At times he forgot just how attractive his younger lover was...God, the man is beautiful. Removing the boots Randy worked on the rest of his gear.  
"Damn should have asked Mike if we were going back to the hotel before heading for the next town...pretty sure we are. Guess I can shower at the hotel." Randy wasn't fully sure why he seemed to be rambling before he moved to grab his jeans.

Tears wanted to fill John's eyes as he tried to memorize every inch of his best friend and love's body, not knowing how long it may be until he would see him again. "God, you're gorgeous." He whispered almost reverently. "You're so beautiful it hurts." Randy paused taking a deep breath.  
"It's not forever John." Randy shook his head as his pulled the jeans on & zipped them up walking over to John. He took his hands lightly cupping John's face. "We are both acting like fools Baby...we acting & feeling like this is good-bye forever. I'll find some time to come see you both no matter where he is...OK?"

"Okay." John whispered, swallowing hard. "I know it's not forever. I'm sorry if I'm being crazy."  
"You're not crazy Babe...I was beginning to be as irrational. God we been apart before, why is this time different?" Randy lightly ran his thumbs over John's cheeks.  
"Maybe because Master was alright before?" John tried to force a smile to his face but it never reached his eyes. "It seems we are all each other has for comfort until he wakes up."

"Maybe Baby." He leaned to kiss John's cheeks before moving to kiss his lips, it was soft & gentle, almost the opposite of before. He slowly pulled back. "Keep me updated." He slowly turned to go finish getting changed fighting with how heavy his heart was feeling.  
"I will." John nodded, the playful banter they normally shared absent. "I guess I'll just clean up a little on the bus." He realized that this would be the first time he would be riding his bus alone in quite a while.

"OK Baby..." Randy finished getting changed walking back over to John. He pulled him into a tight hug not wanting to let him go. "I love you." He whispered as he buried his head near John's neck & shoulder.  
"I love you too." John choked out, his voice raspy. "Take care of yourself, Daddy."  
"You too Baby...and Master too...let the doctors do their job." Randy pulled back a little to kiss John again before he went to pack his things. "I need to get a few of my bags from the bus & transferred to Mike's rental. Oh damn...um Babe...how you getting around town? Well I guess cabs maybe...you can't drive still. As soon as you can contact the drivers department back home see if they can issue a new one on the road."

"Yeah, I'll do that. You want to walk out to my bus with me to get your bags?" John asked as he watched Randy packing.  
"Yeah hope Mike hasn't been waiting on me." Randy grabbed the title slinging it over his one shoulder while grabbing the handle of the bag with the other to roll it outside. "Ready when you are."  
"I'm ready." John had longed for more time for them to make love before their separation but knew he could not always have what he wanted. The longer he stayed and looked at his boyfriend the more it would hurt later.  
Randy headed for the door & headed with John outside. "Hmmm I guess play duck between the trucks so any lingering fans don't see us leaving together?"

"Sounds good." John answered as he followed Randy's lead. They got back to the bus & James got off to help Randy find the bags he felt he would need till he could meet up with John again. "See you soon Buddy..." He gave John a brief 'bro hug' before he headed off to look for Mike to ride back to the hotel. John watched Randy's retreating back with a lump in his throat. He wanted to call for his Daddy to come back where they could enjoy each other like they normally did after a match but knew it was not possible. He suddenly felt so alone with Randy gone and his Master unresponsive in the hospital. He always had one of them around for love and support.

"I'm ready, James." He mumbled as he turned to climb on to the bus.  
"OK John." James told him once he was on board. "It is about 2 hours to get back into Philly...where was it you wanted to head?" John gave his driver the name and address of the hospital.  
"I'm going to head back to the bathroom and wipe off, Man. I'm kind of sweaty from my match tonight."  
"OK John...I don't know if they have bus parking, but I can drop you off & find the closest long-term lot." He mapped the address & headed off.

* * *

Randy was still securing his bags with Miz's when he saw John's bus taking off, feeling like a piece of his was leaving with him.  
"Hey, this isn't the first time you guys been apart." Mike told him.  
"Yeah...just different knowing John is going to watch over Shea...even with me there it was rough on him."  
"John's a big boy he will be fine."  
"Yeah."  
"Come on, let's go crash & then head out in the morning."  
"Sounds good." Randy moved to get into the front seat for the ride back to the hotel.

* * *

John worked at cleaning himself up as best he could in the bathroom before changing out of his ring attire into a clean set of clothes. After he was finished, he went to sit down on the bed, fingering his dog tags as he thought of his two men.

* * *

Randy got back to the hotel & just took his title, small bag with change of clothing, & shower stuff from Mike's car heading up to the room. He gave a faint sigh looking around it remembering how he attacked John when they first walked in. He shook his head locking the door & setting the bag & title aside before he started to strip down for a quick shower. He decided to go sit on the bed & call John before showering. Who knows when he would talk to John again once he got back to the hospital. As he dialed & it started to ring he felt foolish, he was lucky if even an hour passed yet. He debated hanging up or not. John may be trying to rest himself.

* * *

John heard the phone ring and was glad for the interruption of his thoughts. He picked it up and smiled when he saw it was Randy. "Hey, Daddy, was just thinking about you." John greeted quietly.  
"Damn we are bad aren't we Baby...I...I just wanted to hear you again." Randy almost chuckled at how pathetic he must have sounded.  
"Hey, at least we care about each other." John leaned back in the bed, smiling. "And there's always phone sex. We never got to have our post show celebration...Champ."

Randy gave a weak chuckle. "You are bad Baby..." He moved back on the bed a little. "Knew there a reason I felt like calling you before my shower." John got up from the bed and walked over to close the door that separated the bedroom and bathroom from the rest of the bus. "Oh, so you're...naked?" He asked seductively as he laid back down on the bed. "Mmm...I can just picture you now...that gorgeous, tan body all covered in baby oil and sweat."

"Yeah Baby...I am...I was just getting ready to grab my shower...but I wanted to hear you first." Randy moved to stretch out more. "So you still in the same clothing babe?"  
"No, I'm wearing a pair of tight jeans and a t-shirt now." John answered, trailing his hand down to the zipper. "Do you want me to...take them off?"

"God I wish I could seem them on you Baby, just the way I bet they mold to that ass of yours. But yeah Baby, open them for Daddy." His voice a faint groan as he closed his eyes. "knowing you I am betting a blue t-shirt...one that stretches tight across you chest...isn't it Baby?"  
John gave a faint moan at Randy's deep baritone. "Y-You guessed right, Daddy. I'm wearing the blue t-shirt you love. I have to sit the phone down to open my jeans." He sat the phone on the bed and unzipped his jeans, lowering them along with his boxers to his ankles before picking the phone back up. "I l-lowered them to my ankles, Daddy. I'm laying on the bed getting so hard thinking about you."

"Oh you are so good at being a bad Baby aren't you? You have any clue how bad I wanted you?" He drew in a deep breath. "God I can almost still picture you in this bed next to me...Where we held after...mmm two very heated rounds...and I would have loved to of made it a third."  
"Me too, Daddy. But we fucked until we both almost passed out." John reached down to begin to slowly stroke his cock. "What would you do to me if I were there with you right now, Daddy?"

"I would have you pinned under me Baby...your legs wrapped around my waist." Randy one hand trailing down his body. "Kissing you slow & deep, our bodies pressed tight grinding against each other. Just nice & slow, the slow friction driving us even hotter with our desire to feel each other." Randy moaned faintly as his fingers brushed his cock causing it to jump.  
"Mmm...That's so hot, Daddy." John groaned as he began to fondle his heavy balls in his free hand. "I would kiss you back, opening my mouth so that you could taste me...my hole aching to be filled with your big cock as I moan and push against you."

"Oh yeah Baby...god just love to feel as you move under me, just moaning to feel more of me take you as I move my lips over your neck, tasting ever inch of you." He allowed his fingers to wrap around his cock stroking it firmly. "Feeling as you push up against me, pressing our aching cocks between our tight bodies." Randy couldn't help the moan the passed his lips almost feeling the heat that would be pouring of his Baby's body. John moaned again as he heard Randy's deep moan and could feel his boyfriend's need even over the phone.

"As soon as we broke the kiss I would beg to suck your cock like the horny slut I am." John breathed into the phone. "I would beg for you to jam your big cock down my throat until I choked on it...make it wet for you to fuck my ass good." He trailed his hand down to tease the entrance to his ass, spreading his legs a little. "God, you've got me so hot I'm going to finger myself without lube...my legs are spread like a cheap whore."

Randy gripped his cock a little tight with a deep moan. "Fuck Baby...I so wish it was me opening your ass...th-that nice deep sinful burn of my slicked cock pushing at that ass of yours to open so nicely. Oh god Baby..." Randy moaned "I wo-would take you so slow...and deep, ma-make you feel every...single...inch."  
"Fuck...I can almost feel you, Daddy." John slowly pushed two fingers inside his twitching hole, closing his eyes. "Mmm...Gonna cum so hard without even touching my cock...just feeling you claiming me slowly, feeling how big and thick you are...the biggest cock I've ever had in me."

"Oh yeah Baby..." Randy's moan had a hint of a growl. "You feeling so good wrapped around my cock as I fill you so good. Move just right to brush over the spot make you see stars crying out for me..." He licked his lips as he started to pump his cock a little fast. "Fuck Baby...I wanted to take you...nice & slow...but you ju-just so hot..." John brushed his fingers over his prostate, unable to hold back a moan as tingles of pleasure swept through his body, straight to his hard, weeping cock.  
"D-Daddy...you just hit my spot...feels so good." He cried out, his eyes closed to feed the fantasy. "Take me hard and deep, Daddy...Fuck." John began to fuck himself with his two fingers, adding a third along side them.

"Oh YEAH...Fuck yeah Baby just like that...Oh..." Randy moaned with panting breath. "I love how you tighten around me...So good Baby...Damn...Want to fill you up so good...Almost there Baby...almost there...you right there with me Baby aren't you? Squeezing me so tight..."  
"Yeah...so fucking close, Daddy. Fill me up good...I want to feel you flooding me so full of your venom...Fuck." John brushed over his prostrate again and threw back his head moaning at the pleasure building inside of him.  
"OH God baby...just like that..." Randy could picture to look of heated bliss to John's face as he would of been pinning him to the bed fucking him like crazy. "God you look so fucking hot...Oh...FUCK!" Randy cried out as he started to cum. "Fuck baby...feel so good filling you...god let Daddy see how good he ma-makes you feel..." Randy moaned out as he kept touching himself his own cum making it slide in his grasp as if he was still fucking his Baby. "OH god...god...cum for me Baby...cum for Daddy..."

"Yessss...Cumming for you, Daddy!" John almost hissed as his balls tightened, pleasure pushing him over the edge, his release shooting all over his stomach. "F-Fuck, I came so hard and so strong, Daddy. Without even touching my cock."  
"Hot Damn baby." Randy huffed for breath finally stopping, his arm falling next to him on the bed. "God that was hot." He panted a little. "Really need that shower now." He gave a weak chuckle.

"Yeah, it was hot." John agreed, catching his breath. "See, we can still be together, Babe. It's all in our mindset." He laughed. "Lots of Skype and phone sex."  
"Well was already expecting the Skype calls Baby...I think I am picking up on your use of imagination though…god it was so hot picturing me pushing into you...damn."  
"Glad you enjoyed it, Daddy. You may get more naughty calls from me soon." John looked down at his soiled stomach. "Damn, I just cleaned up too."

"Sorry Babe...ok maybe not...I think you made the suggestion first." Randy gave a faint chuckle. "Well you can grab a shower on the bus once he is parked right?"  
"Y-Yeah, it was so good, Daddy. Thank you." John closed his eyes in sexual satisfaction. "You always wear me out, Ran."  
"Glad we helped each other Babe...Talk to you later...damn I feel suddenly tired...love you both...night Baby Boy."  
"Love you too, Daddy. Take care of yourself. Goodnight." John hung up the phone and gave a small, contented sigh, feeling a bit better than he did. He knew that even when apart his Daddy would always find the time to be with him in some way. He picked up his dog tags that rested on his chest, kissing each metal tag with almost reverence. "I love you both. You are my world." He whispered into the empty room as he pictured his lovers' smiling faces.

Randy shut his phone setting it on the nightstand before he pulled himself from the bed he knew he needed a shower even if quick to clean himself of his fun with John & also the arena. He made his way into the bathroom quickly setting the water deciding to just use the hotel provided soap again not feeling like unpacking his kit. Getting in he washed down just enough to not worry of a mess in the morning & also not smell for the ride to the next town. Getting out he dried off & climbed into the bed, his eyes soon drifted closed as sleep claimed him.


	169. Chapter 169

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

_A content sigh passed his lips feeling the warmth of the sun on his skin and the comfort of being held. He opened his eyes & moved to see Sheamus arm draped over him. "Ye happy Mo Ghrá?" The larger man asked as his arm moved to lightly rub along his side. He looked & saw the two were relaxing on a sheet that was laid out in one of the grass patches near John's oasis of a pool. The faint rumble of the water fall caused a peaceful backdrop to their calm moment._  
_"I am always happy with you Sir...My Love..." Randy rolled onto his back to look up at Sheamus, The way the sun filtering into the room it gave his paled lover a warm glow to him, much like the moonlight does. Sheamus' hand now lightly brushed across Randy's chest._

_"God..." Randy faintly whispered looking at him. "I don't know how you do it Shea."_  
_"Do what?"_  
_"Create such a calm at times...I will never understand you...but part of me doesn't want to." Randy took a hold of Sheamus' hand locking their fingers together. "Your Angel & I...we feel so lost when you can't be with us."_  
_"I know Mo Ghrá, I am sorry fate tried to pull me from ye both."_  
_"You came back though?..." Why did Randy's voice suddenly sound questioning._  
_"Of course...ye think anything can break the bond we have?"_  
_"But Master..."_  
_"But what?"_

_Randy lowered his eyes why was it he knew this was a dream? Why could he not just enjoy the peaceful moment? "You feel so far from us...it is like a small piece of us is trapped with you...we need you...wh-what if you don't come back to us?"_  
_"I am sorry Mo Ghrá." Sheamus' expression became one of sadness. "I did nay even know if I could even give either of ye this..."_  
_"Give us this?" Randy sat up looking around. "Hold on...I...I am really talking to you?"_

_"For now...but tis going to be tiring on us both...I also do not know how long till they return." Fear was almost felt from the larger man._  
_"They? They who?"_  
_"I...I don't fully know...Tis like I am living memories that are not mine...Like this place...I didn't pick it, ye did."_  
_"This is John's pool room in Florida." Randy told him looking at Sheamus. He could see the worry in his icy blues. Randy moved to kneel facing him. "Shea tell me what we can do to help you."_  
_"I wish I knew...I don't. So-something happened when I was attacked."_  
_"You know what happened to you?"_  
_"Ju-Just that Luke & Erik came into the room shortly after ye left...Erik grabbed my arms...Luke punched me in my injured ribs...I...I blacked out after that."_  
_"Well Luke is also in a coma last I heard & Erik had a broken arm. One of them pulled a knife on you."_

_Sheamus closed his eyes thinking. "Luke...it...his memories..." Sheamus slowly opened them again. He looked around as the room started to grow darker than it should have just because it was getting dark outside. "Mo Ghrá, ye need to go..." Sheamus stood up looking around. Randy was looking at him seeing as he looked agitated like at the hospital._  
_"Shea?"_  
_"Please Randy...Mo Ghrá, I can't shield us both...I don't know what role these visions will try to make ye play." He walked over cupping Randy's face kissing him. "Please...wake...go...now." Randy when he pulled back no longer saw the pool room but they were in dense woods lit just by the moonlight. Sheamus turned running into the trees._

_Randy was torn between following him to see what was going on or trying to leave as instructed. He felt little choice besides trying to leave. He turned heading the other way as he was slowly pulled into a dreamless void._

* * *

John was riding on the bus when he suddenly felt a sense of unease. He tried to shake it off as he looked down at his dog tags, wishing James would hurry and get him back to the hospital. He grabbed what ever he could find near by to wipe himself with before redressing. After pulling his jeans back up and fastening them, he left the bedroom and made his way carefully toward the front of the bus. "How much longer do we have, James?" John called out to the driver.

"About 10 minutes before I can drop you in front of the hospital. I will then see where the closest bus lot is I can park long term. I will then text you the location if that is ok John?"  
"That's perfect. Thanks, Man. " John headed to the bathroom to wash off after his fun with Randy before they reached the hospital. Almost on the time he quotes John, the bus pulled in front of the hospital main entrance.  
"OK John." James called back knowing he can't stay parked there for long.

John had just finished up when he heard his driver calling him. "Coming, James!" He answered as he walked to the front of the bus. "Thanks, Man. I'll talk to you a bit later."  
"OK John, I'll text you that info as soon as I have it." James opened the door for John to get off. A security guard inside the building was looking out the front as the bus. John climbed off the bus, patting James on the shoulder.  
"Later, Man." He made his way toward the hospital entrance. "He's just dropping me off." He informed the guard as he walked inside. The guard looked him over. "You do know it is after visiting hours...sir?"

"I just came to visit my boyfriend in the ICU. I came straight from work two hours away." John explained to the guard.  
"His name?" He pulled out a book near by opening it.  
"Sheamus Shaunessy." John replied, feeling a little impatient.  
The guard looked over his book before he reached for a visitor pass setting it on the desk. "OK right down the hall to the first elevator."  
"Thank you, Sir." John took the directions given and found the elevator with no problems. He took a deep breath as he rode up, wondering how it would feel to be all alone with his unresponsive Master. When he reached the ICU, John looked for the familiar area he had left earlier and bumped into a night nurse. "Excuse me, Ma'am. I came back to visit my boyfriend Sheamus Shaunessy."  
"Have you been in to see him before?" She asked not recognizing the young man.

"Yes, Ma'am. I was here earlier but had to go to work. I came straight back as soon as possible." John answered with a smile.  
"OK he is in the same room as before. Did you wish to see his nurse or the doctor on rotation?"  
"Yes please. I'd love to know if there have been any changes while I was away." John replied quickly.  
"Of course I will let his nurse know for you." She offered a faint smile back.  
"Thank you." John headed to the room that he had left his boyfriend in. He walked in with butterflies in his stomach, hoping for the best.

Sheamus sadly appeared to be again in a state of agitation. His lips were moving faintly as if trying to say something, but no sound was heard beside the murmurs. His head turning side to side some as his eyes for now remained closed. John walked over to the bed, disturbed by the sight of his Master. He bent over to rest a hand on his shoulder. "I'm here, Sweets. I'm here for you." He whispered. Though no clear sign John was heard, there was at first a feeling of fear coming from the larger man's mind. Slowly even though still present the severity of his motions seemed to slow slightly.

John felt the fear as soon as his hand touched his lover's shoulder and it upset him more than ever to know his Master was suffering. "Shh...it's okay, Sweets. Your Angel is here. You're fine." John soothed as he ran a hand through the Irishman's tousled locks. The more John touched Sheamus the calmer the younger man seemed to become until his motions still fully. "That's it..."John soothed as he saw his Master calm down. He planted a gentle kiss on Sheamus' forehead. "You don't have to be afraid. I'm never leaving your side now." The sense of fear was still present but not as strong as on some unknown level he acknowledged his Angel's caring presence.

John sat in the chair by the bed and leaned over to rest his head in his arms as he leaned on the hospital bed. "I'm here for you, Master. Whenever you need me. I miss you so damn much...hearing your voice calling me Angel."  
It was a few minutes later when his nurse came in looking. At first glance she was not sure if John was awake or not, so she tried to be quiet as she looked over Sheamus' vital readings.


	170. Chapter 170

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John heard the woman enter and looked up slowly. "Hello, Ma'am. I'm Sheamus' boyfriend, John. How is he doing?"  
She looked over with a smile, she was young-looking with her blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. "Hi, I'm Jennifer. He is going ok right now...I am actually glad to see he seems to be calm again without needing another dose of the sedative we been using. Other than that there hasn't been much change...sorry."

"Nice to meet you, Jennifer. I'm sorry if I look like hell. I'm a nice guy I promise. I came straight from work to be with him." John said, extending his hand for a handshake.  
She walked over closer to shake his hands still with a warm smile to her face. "Well that is very thoughtful of you John. Nice to meet caring family members. I just wish there was better news for you. You work in the city?"

John debated what to tell the woman but figured the whole world knew he was gay anyway by now so he might as well be honest. "No, Jennifer, I travel all over. I work as a professional wrestler but I took some time off because Shea was injured to be with him."  
"Oh..." She looks at the tablet she had with her. "He was admitted last night...do you already have a place you are staying?" She lifted her head looking at John.

John wondered about the strange question. "Just on my bus I guess. I have a full bus with a sleeping quarters. I'll be spending some time with Shea first, though. I don't like to leave him unless I have to."  
"That's sweet. Well if you have any more questions feel free to ask."  
"Thank you, Jennifer. I think I'll just rest my head awhile." John yawned, rubbing his eyes. "My work is catching up with me."

"OK I will try not to disturb you when I come to check up on him." She gave a smile before leaving the room to continue her rounds.  
"I'm going to rest my eyes awhile, Master. Your Viper sends his love." John told Sheamus as soon as they were alone. "I love you." He leaned his head on the side of the bed and closed his eyes, trying to rest.

Who knew how much time had passed with John resting his head laying near that of his Master. when he was pulled into a deeper form of rest, a faint warmth slowly entering his body reminiscent of the energy bond between the two. _'An-Angel...'_ Sheamus weakly tried to call out to him as he had himself when he was held captive. The voice barely a harsh whisper in his mind. John heard his Master's voice calling to him in the dreamless void he had rested in. The familiar voice calling his name sounded like heaven to him after aching to hear it._ 'Yes, Master! I'm here!'_ John answered back with desperation._ 'Where are you?'_  
_'Wish I could see ye Angel...so...tired...I know ye near...ha-had to draw fr-from ye some to...even do this...'_ There was more he also said, but he feared his Angel's safety if he had.

_'Are you okay, Master? I felt fear coming from you earlier. You can rest...just please tell me that you're alright. Our Viper and I have both been so worried about you.'_ John pleaded into the dark void.  
_'Right now I am Angel...sort of...I...I can't wake...time of no-nothingness tis a calm for me...I-I am see-seeing me-memories not my own...Ho-horrid things...Like be-before. So...ni-nice to se-sense ye Angel.'_  
_'Nice to sense you too, Sweets. I missed you so much.'_ John felt content as he communicated with Sheamus._ 'Whose memories are you seeing, Master?'_  
_'Not fu-fully sure...th-think Harper's...I...I was told he is...li-like I am ri-right now...at least I think I was...by Randy.'_

_'Randy?'_ John asked in confusion. _'When did you speak to Randy, Sweets?'_  
_'I th-though I saw him...I had seen a place...I never saw it before...it was not thee void as we are...nor thee cursed woods I keep finding myself in...we talked...but I had to tell him to leave...the haven he dr-drew me to...was va-vanishing to th-that cursed place...di-didn't wish him...harmed...'_  
_'What kind of place was it, Master?'_ John asked curiously, glad Randy was now sharing the same connection they did._ 'I just talked to him on the phone. He was going to shower and go to bed. You must have connected to him in his sleep.'_  
_'Thee Haven or thee cursed?' Sheamus_' tone grew questioning._ 'On phone...so…ye two...no-not together...'_

_'The haven, Master, and no we are not together. I am resting beside you in the hospital and Randy had to travel on to work. I lost the championship to him tonight on Raw so that he could fill in for me so I could be by your side. It pained us both to part but it was needed.'_ John explained to Sheamus.  
_'So kind of ye...both...if...ye gr-grow to...tired pl-please tell me...The haven...he said was ye pool room...were we be living...to-together soon. was al-almost like a tro-tropical paradise. I was ho-holding him on a patch of grass...there were tropical plants near us in-including a palm tree. There was a waterfall fe-feeding into thee pool itself?'_

John felt a little sad that his surprise had been ruined even though he was thankful that Randy and Shea had the time together even if only mentally._ 'Yeah, that's my pool room. I was going to surprise you with it, Sweets. It was going to be our little private getaway.'_  
_'I am sure ye...will have oth-other surprises for...me...Angel...did se-seem to...tranquil. Wished...I...I co-could of en-enjoyed lo-longer.'_ There felt like there was a faint strain forming within the link. A sense of fear entering within the calm._ 'Angel?'_

_'Yes, I'm here, Master. What's wrong?'_ John answered, feeling the change in the energy.  
_'I...fe-feel it tr-trying to pull me back...li-like when I was with...Mo Ghrá...it ripping our...par...paradise away...'_  
_'No! Don't go, Master! I'm afraid of what will happen to you if you go back to that forest! Stay with me!'_ John begged, his own fear rising.  
_'I...I fear mo-more the toll...on...us both...if I tr-try to fight...I am...trying to fi-fight back to ye both...'_ Sadness rang in his voice.  
_'Is there anything I can do to help, Master? I don't want to leave you in that bad place.'_ John could feel the Irishman's sadness and it broke his heart.  
_'Rest yeself...I feel ye tired...do-don't risk too mu-much more...please ne-need ye safe...'_ The energy could already begin to felt growing weaker._ 'Sorry An-Angel...so-soon I pray…'_ His voice sounded even more distant.

_'I love you, Sweets. We will find a way to bring you back to us. Don't give up hope!'_ John called as he could barely hear his Master's voice. Sadly returned the sense of John being alone in his thoughts. buried within the darkness the underlined fear of his Master as he was ripped back into reoccurring nightmare he had been cast into over & over since the attack. The same time John's calming presence seems to have lost it's grip on his Master's body as the agitated state slowly returned. John lifted his head from the bed and opened his eyes to see how uneasy his Master's body language was. It was pure torture for him to see Sheamus that way now that he knew of his lover's nightmares he was enduring. To sit by and do nothing while the unresponsive man he loved was suffering was almost unthinkable. John pulled out his phone and dialed Randy's number, tears burning in his blue eyes.


	171. Chapter 171

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Randy rolled over hearing the phone, he looked at the time seeing it was about six in the morning. He picked it up looking at the ID already having a feeling. "What's wrong Baby?"

"I just talked to Sweets. Not really talked...communicated with him in my head. He said he saw you the same way...You both were in my pool room in Florida."

"Glad to know I wasn't losing my mind...also glad your link is still there...I know you were worried about it being gone for good." Randy voice sounded heavy with sleep still feeling tired.

"Sorry if I woke you, Ran." John realized how exhausted his boyfriend must be. "It just shook me up. We were talking and he was suddenly afraid...He is being pulled into nightmares...some type of woods...I just felt so powerless as he was slipping away and now..." John's voice broke as more tears threatened to fall. "His body is agitated again. God, I wonder what horrible things he's suffering."  
"It fine Baby...He...He warned me I would be tired...I guess he used some of my energy to talk to me. It was a creepy place...I saw it briefly."

"Damn, it's so hard to watch him like this...knowing there is nothing I can do...That he is fighting so hard to return back to us." John turned his head to watch Sheamus on the bed. "I've never felt so weak in my life."

"I am sorry Baby...I really am...but...if he can tap into each of us...maybe it can make him stronger to fight...He said about taking energy...but he doesn't want to take so much that it makes us vulnerable I guess. I have to do Smackdown tonight...and a show tomorrow...I think they managed to clear my schedule till Sunday. I was going to go down to Shea's & work on scheduling a mover since I have access to both houses...but sin-since we seem to be stronger when together, do you want me to come there instead Babe?"

"Yes...please, Daddy. We can't let him suffer. Maybe together our energy can help him." John wiped his eyes, trying to compose himself. "Give them hell on Smackdown, Champ."  
"OK Baby I will be there either Wednesday night or Thursday morning. You need to do something I know will be hard for you."

"What, Randy?" John asked, fearing he knew the answer. "If it's leave him again...I'm not."  
"At some point you will need to Baby...but no, not this soon. Just don't strain yourself...It is best you rest as much as you can Wednesday. Just rest & try to focus yourself Baby...if you manage to reach him again today...I guess you can tell him what we are hoping. If you keep pushing yourself we will both be tired...I am sure he gave you the same warning he gave me...he didn't want to drain us too much."

"Yeah, I know you're right Randy. I'll try not to drain me or Sweets too much. I'll just try to be here for him in case he needs me." John took a deep breath to relax. "Sorry if I woke you, Ran. I know that you need all the rest you can get."  
"OK Baby...and I told you that you can call me if you needed to...but yeah let me try to get a few more hours before I need to run the media blitz before the taping tonight." Randy let a small yawn pass his lips.

"Well, go get some rest, Sexy. Dream of us and I'll talk to you later." John tried to end the call on a lighter note so that Randy would not worry more than he had to.  
"Rest yourself Baby...love you." Randy hung up setting the phone aside. He knew against John wishes it may be best not to think of them since he had no clue how he connected with Sheamus the last time & if they both needed to conserve energy for now it was best not to focus on him. He just tried to get comfortable under the blanket again closing his eyes.

* * *

"Love you too." John sighed as he hung up the phone. He laid the phone aside and reached across the bed to take Sheamus' twitching hand in his own. "You keep fighting for us, Sweets. We're all stronger than we know."

About an hour later Jennifer came back in to check on Sheamus seeing John still by his side. She looked slightly worried over the larger man's agitated state. She then looked at John. "Can I get you anything John?" She quickly made a note on the tablet she had with her.

"Yes, please." John said gratefully, his stomach growling at the thought of food. "I would love something to eat if that's possible."  
She gave him a faint sympathetic smile. "I will see what I can do for you John." She remembered him telling her he came in directly from work over four hours ago. The smile faltered slightly "Any idea how long his twitches started again?"

"It was a little over an hour ago, Jennifer. He was resting well until that point." John released the hand of his boyfriend that he had been holding like a lifeline for over an hour. A sigh accidentally passed Jenifer's lips.  
"I will see about getting something for you John." She checked over a few more things before she left the room. John heard the sigh and wondered what it was about. He closed his eyes, trying to think about anything other than the pain seeing his Master so agitated was causing him.

* * *

_John was in a typical high school classroom. He had been asked to remain after class by his teacher Mr. Orton, a dark, intimidating tall man with piercing grey eyes that seemed to look right through you. His teacher was dressed in a pair of dress pants, a black leather belt, and a maroon dress shirt with the top two buttons opened, his sleeves rolled up to reveal some impressive tattoos. John looked defiantly up at the stern Mr. Orton, his saggy shorts and jersey the stereotypical wanna be thug._

_"John, I think you know why I asked you to remain after class." Mr. Orton's deep baritone sounded dark and cold. "You have pushed my patience beyond its limits lately. I think what you need, Son, is a good old fashioned bare butt spanking." Before John could protest, he found himself jerked over the teacher's desk, his ass exposed as his shorts and boxers were ripped to his ankles. Mr. Orton picked up a ruler and struck John hard across his large ass, the muscled globes reddening from the first blow. "We'll start with a ruler and work our way to my belt if you don't learn your lesson."_  
_"Y-Yes, Sir." John groaned out, strangely turned on by the roughness of his teacher..._

* * *

Jenifer came back in a few minutes later with a syringe. seeing John was resting again. She loved the devotion & care the older man seemed to show, but felt bad for him as well. She knew cases like Sheamus' can take a toll on loved ones. She walked over to the bed trying not to disturb John as she got access to Sheamus' IV line. She attached the syringe & started to push the fluid into the line.

* * *

_John's ass was warm and a blushing red after Mr. Orton had used the ruler on him until his arm tired. "Have you learned your lesson, John, or do you want to feel my belt?" His teacher whispered seductively into his ear._

* * *

"Oh, God, use the belt. Spank me more. I've been a bad boy." John moaned out loud, lost in his fantasy world. Jenifer couldn't help but blush hearing John as she finished tending to Sheamus. She went to dispose of the syringe before pulling out her tablet to make note of the medication given. John was jerked from his fantasy as he heard movement in the room. His face turned a bright red as he noticed the nurse had returned. He hoped with all his might that he had not spoken anything embarrassing out loud. "H-Hi, Jennifer. I didn't hear you come back in."

"Oh...I wasn't trying to wake you John, I just had to give Sheamus some medication to relax him." She was glad she didn't need to wake John to warn him about his talking in his sleep...she then thought better. "Um...John do you normally talk in your sleep?" She tried to stay professional.  
John wanted to crawl under a rock at the sweet nurse's question. "Uh...I do at times...Did I say something?" He stammered, blushing.

"Yes...I just wanted to warn you...because there is only a curtain separating you from the hall & anyone that may walk by." She gave a look of sympathy more than one of embarrassment.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't realize." John looked down at his hands, suddenly shy around the kind nurse. "I know I probably said something inappropriate. I was just trying to get my mind off how much I'm worried about my boyfriend." He swallowed hard. "H-He is everything to me." She removed the gloves she had on placing a hand lightly on John's shoulder.

"I can understand John. I know it can be hard to sleep when life seems so chaotic & scary. I wish I had better news for you, Physically he should heal from everything I have seen, we just do not know the cause of the Catatonia excitement. There was record of a recent head injury, but not from this injury." Her eyes showed a faint sense of something past compassion of a nurse but understanding of being in his shoes.

John suddenly wanted to open up to the caring young nurse. "He was hurt badly before this...a guy at work split his head open...Sheamus is a wrestler too. It wasn't an accident." John gestured toward the bed. "Neither was this. He was attacked...because he is gay."  
"I am sorry John. I am sure he is just as proud of what you two have that you show." It looked like she wanted to say something more, but knew best to remain quiet.

"It's okay." John gave the nurse a smile. "I know that you're busy. Thank you for taking the time to talk with me."  
She nodded with a smile. "Any time if you see me & need a shoulder. Oh...I convinced the dietitian so send a spare tray up when they send the breakfast trays up in about an hour."

"Thank you, Jennifer. I could use something to eat." John rubbed his eyes as he looked at the time on his phone. "I'm glad you were on duty tonight."  
"I'm on till five tonight, glad I could be of help...I'll be back in a few hours unless you need me sooner for something." She offered a light smile before leaving the room.


	172. Chapter 172

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John yawned and stretched, wondering how he could keep his mind occupied without delving back into his forbidden fantasies. He picked up his phone and sent his cousin Marc a text._ #Sorry I never got back to you with the song lyrics, Cuz. Shea was attacked and is in the hospital. Tell Jamal I said hi.#_  
It took a while before John got a reply because of the semi early time._ #Damn man, no rush on the words. Take care of your man. Anything we do for you two on this end?#_

John smiled, knowing he could always count on his cousin to be there for him. _#Not really, Dog. Just knowing you have my back is enough. Shea is unresponsive and Randy had to go to work. It's hard seeing him this way.#_  
_#Wow can't even begin to say I understand. Well if you need an ear you know where I be.#_  
John felt blessed to have such a caring, concerned cousin, even if Randy found him annoying._ #Thanks, Man. You're the best, Cuz. Give Jamal my best. You guys take care of each other.#_  
_#Same to your guys...someone needs to keep an eye on those two knuckleheads. Even if the big one isn't there.#_ Even if not heard the chuckle could almost be pictured in Marc's tone.

John laughed at Marc's words. _#Come on, Man, Randy's not so bad. You know how much he loves you. And he's pretty sexy...But you better not be looking. ;)#_  
_#I like my dark chocolate sorry...or maybe not sorry#_  
John just had to shake his head lightly as his comment_ #OK Cuz take care#_ For now he set his phone aside when he noticed Sheamus for now was resting comfortably from the effect of the drugs. He wished so bad they were not needed. It gave him slight comfort thinking he was able to keep him calm without them. A short time later the tray Jenifer promised him arrived. He ate the small meal quietly as he continued to watch his Master. John didn't know what he was expecting. The drugs would be keeping Sheamus asleep for now. He rested his eyes as one point hoping he would not start talking again.

Next John even realized it was night time out. It seemed like time just blurred together yet at the same time standing still the only change was if it was light or dark out. He would be greeted by meals as they came around. It came to a point he looked at his phone see it was already Wednesday afternoon. He knew he must look like hell. He pulled out his phone texting Randy._ #You coming tonight?#_  
It was a few minutes before he got a reply._ #Yes I should be there sometime tonight.#_  
John looked at the bed with a sigh._ #Meet at the bus. I'll forward the location in a few minutes.#_  
#OK Baby.#

John slowly stood up from the chair his back protesting the movement as he had hardly moved from it except to use the bathroom which he hardly even remembers doing. He took a hold of Sheamus' hand. "I'll be back soon Master...I need a bed to rest myself...so hopefully Your Angel & Your Viper can bring you back home." He leaned down to lightly kiss Sheamus, fighting tears over how still he was. He then turned to leave the room before he mentally talked himself out of it. He made his way downstairs to see if there was any cabs he could flag down.

While John was waiting on a taxi, he sent James a text and found out the location of his bus. He arrived there shortly after, giving his driver a faint smile as he met him. "I know...I look like hell. I'm going to shower and take a nap, man. Randy is going to meet me here sometime tonight."  
"No problem John. The bags that were marked dirt were tended to, I also brought you one overnight on board figuring you would need your grooming kit." James told him as he came on board. Once the door was closed James moved to sit on a bench seat focusing back on a movie he was watching.

"Okay, Man, catch you in a bit." John walked toward the back, longing for the feeling of a good, warm shower. After his coveted shower was over, John shaved, brushed his teeth, and applied some AXE body spray that he liked. The clean feeling making him groggy, John could barely keep his eyes open as he pulled on a clean pair of blue boxers, a white tank top, and his beloved dog tags. Luckily he grabbed his phone to give Randy the bus location before he laid in the soft bed and was sound asleep before his mind had time to worry over his Master.

* * *

As soon as Randy landed he got a rental & made his way to the bus lot John gave him & parked. He got out, looking around spotting the bus & made his way over knocking. It was a few moments before he saw the door open with James there.  
"Hope I didn't wake you man, John's expecting me."  
"It fine Sir he did tell me. As far as I know he is still sleeping in the back."  
"Not a problem, thanks." Randy climbed on board & walked to the back to see John sprawled on the large bed alone. He looked down the aisle to see James occupied with something. He looked back at John & took a hand slowly running it along his side.

John moved in his sleep at the light touch, mumbling a bit. He slowly opened his sleep filled eyes. "Ran? You made it." He reached up to rub his eyes. "Sorry. I was so damn tired."  
"It's ok babe...I told you to rest remember? Think we can spare a couple more hours before we go see Shea?" He moved his hand to stroke John's cheek. "I promise Babe...just a nap."  
"Sure, Daddy. I won't argue with that. I'm still pretty wiped." John moved over a little to give Randy room in the bed. "I already had my shower. I looked like hell."

Randy moved to slide the bathroom door shut before he went to kick his shoes off. "Yeah flights can always be tiring." He moved to the free side & climbed in. "Just glad Hunter could free a few days in my schedule...the hectic life of a champ." He moved close to John wrapping an arm around him. "Missed you babe."  
"I missed you too, Daddy. I know it's scripted but I'm proud of you being Champ again. You worked damn hard to get where you are." John snuggled close to Randy, laying his head on his boyfriend's toned chest.

"Hopefully it would have came to me in time either way..." Randy almost mumbled feeling more relaxed back in John's presence closing his eyes. "Sleep...now Baby...Ta-lk...later."  
John raised his head to plant a soft kiss on Randy's lips. "Okay, Daddy." He drifted off to sleep almost immediately, basking in the warm body of his lover next to him.

A few hours passed before Randy started to wake up. A relaxed smile as he felt John still resting his head on him. A took his hand lightly petting John's head. John stirred with a small yawn, rubbing his face against Randy's hard chest. "Mmm...I slept so good. Much better than trying to rest alone."  
"Yeah Babe it is..." Randy gave a light chuckle when John nuzzled his chest. "Shall we go & see if we can both contact Master at the same time? Then see if between us give him the strength he needs to break that nightmare?" Randy just hoped he was not getting John's hopes up.

John perked up at Randy's words, giving his Daddy an almost childlike grin of enthusiasm as he raised his head. "Yes, Daddy. That's a great idea."  
"OK then get up babe...you can't go in that." Randy joked. John climbed from the bed, laughing as he went for some clothes.  
"How did Smackdown go, Ran?"  
"Good...we are building Daniel to be the all time underdog. Just a head up you are sort of being pegged as being 'stale' for the company. Which is why it was agreed I help knock you off your golden perch." Randy chuckled a little as he sat up to put his shoes back on.

"Stale for the company?" John pretended to be outraged as he pulled on a tight t-shirt he knew Randy loved and a pair of form fitting jeans. "Does this body look stale to you?" He flexed his muscles, putting on a show to lighten the mood. Randy chuckled his head.  
"Babe you been wanting to bring back a version of the Dr. back for how long?"  
"What?" John turned his head quickly. "You mean they're thinking of letting me do that?" He went for a pair of clean socks as he spoke.

"I don't know Babe...didn't mean to get your hopes up. Just stating how you even saw the good guy image is getting stale." Randy got up from the bed stretching.  
"Oh." John sighed as he sat on the bed to tie his shoes. "I don't know when creative will get their head out of their asses and see how entertaining I was as the Dr. I was damn funny back then. Even the straight guys liked me."  
"Maybe Babe, but you can't be as edgy with you freestyles like you used to be."

John stood up and sauntered up to Randy with a naughty smirk plastered on his face. "I was a bit of a dirty mouthed fucker back then wasn't I?"  
"Yeah Baby such a dirty bad boy that didn't take shit from no one...I wonder what would have happen had we clashed then." Randy smirked back at John before he grabbed him by the belt loops & jerked him against him. His eyes held wicked intent to them. He then leaned forward kissing John before loosening the grip on John's jeans. "Let's go Babe before I lose focus...I have a feeling once we are done we both could use another nap."

John let out a shaky breath, wanting to ask Sheamus' permission for him and Randy to enjoy each other in the bus without guilt. "O-Okay. Let's go."  
"Lead the way babe...I am sure James is sleeping so make sure you have the remote to secure the bus once we get off."  
"Okay." John pocketed his belongings and opened the door to walk quietly through the bus. Once both guys were outside he used the remote to lock the bus again for James. "Want to call a cab, D?"  
"I was going to drive...but yeah if I am going to be as tired as I think, maybe a cab will be better...damn should of done that from inside hmm?" He scratched his head. "Guess not exactly thinking am I?"  
"That's okay. I'm not either, D." John took out his phone to search for a local cab. "I'll get us one fast."


	173. Chapter 173

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"OK Babe..." Randy sighed just trying to think. "Sorry this thing is still new to me...I have no clue if it will work or not. That dream was the first time anything like that happened...I thought it was just any other dream at first."  
"It is crazy when you first experience it for sure." John agreed as he located a number for a local cab. He placed the call, giving their address and hung up, turning to Randy again. "They'll be here within twenty minutes, Ran."  
"OK Babe...I guess we can wait out here I would feel bad if we go back on board & disturb James." Randy explained. "I thought the energy thing was strange enough...but to share a dream...knowing it's a dream...I think that is more bizarro than the telepathic thing you have with him." His voice a low whisper.

"It is pretty amazing to think about isn't it?" John grew thoughtful at Randy's words. "To know we are all so connected...we have to all be meant to be together."  
"Even with the bumps we have faced on the road...We always work it out." Randy lightly leaned against the bus. He just looked around some making sure there was no other movement around them.  
"That we do, Daddy. We could never stay apart too long. We were made for each other." John gave Randy a teasing laugh. "Although you did ruin the pool room I planned as a big surprise for Sweets. Now he has already seen it."

"Sorry Babe...I don't even know why that is where the dream ended up." He looked around again. "This sounds like an odd topic that can be over heard." Randy could not understand how John could be talking about this like someone would talk about the weather.  
"Oh...okay. What do you want to talk about?" John was so used to discussing their Master's gifts that sometimes he forgot how unbelievable it would sound to someone else's ears. "Sorry...just so used to talking about it by now."

"I'm not sure John...I know it is heavy on both our minds and of course talking between us is fine...but honestly think...from the outside how crazy it would sound...it sounds like a trip to a rubber room or a science lab."  
"Yeah...I guess you're right. But it can sure come in handy." John lowered his voice a little. "You can't even imagine how relieved I was to hear Sweets promise to come for me when I was in Dave's basement."  
Randy just lightly nodded. "I hope I never need to imagine something like that John." He pulled his phone out looking at the time. "Think we should head closer to the road?"  
"Yeah, might be a good idea." John replied and the two began walking. "Sorry if I upset you. Sometimes I don't know how to keep my big mouth shut."

"Not a matter of upsetting me John...but that is even more taboo then the other." He lightly motions to his neck running his finger along it.  
"Sorry...I thought we were alone." John mumbled as he walked.  
"Who knows who else may be outside their bus like we are." Randy took a spot near a light post leaning on it crossing his legs. "Why you tend to be very carefree I tend to be overly cautious."  
"I guess we are a good balance then." John looked at the road as he spoke. "I'm sorry, Ran. I'll be more careful."  
"If you can with the one thing you can with this John. I know you have it in you." John stayed quiet as he waited on the cab, his mind going to his Master who desperately needed them both right now.

Randy watched John seeing he was now falling quiet to watch his words. He lowered his eyes slightly wishing he knew what to say or even a random topic to talk about. John tried to focus on good things to center his mind so that he could help Randy contact their lover once they reached the hospital. Time felt like it was dragging when Randy saw a cab heading down the road. "Wonder if that is ours?"  
"Yeah, I would say it is." John replied, glad to finally be on their way. The cab pulled over & the driver rolled the passenger window down.  
"You the guys that called a cab?"  
"Yeah we did." Randy told him.  
"OK." The driver switched his light off, unlocking the back doors.

John opened the back door and held it open for Randy, climbing in after him. He couldn't wait to get to the hospital. Randy got in & tried to keep his nerves under control he had not seen Sheamus since Monday morning. He didn't know exactly what they were going to do & unsure what to do if it failed. John could see worry playing all over his boyfriend's face and he longed to hold his hand but was afraid of how Randy would react to the gesture in public. "It will be fine, D." He whispered into Randy's ear as they rode. "I can feel your worry from here."

Randy turned his head looking at John raising a brow. Did John honestly feel him like he had Sheamus before or was he just metaphorically speaking. "It's all over your face, Ran." John almost laughed at the baffled look on Randy's face. "We've been best friends for years. I can read you like a book by now."  
"Oh...sorry." Randy turned looking back out the window feeling a little foolish.  
"Where to?" The driver called back through the Plexiglas partition.

John gave the driver the address of the hospital before laying his hand reassuringly on Randy's shoulder for a moment. The cab took off, Randy reached over just lightly patting John's leg briefly before he focused back out the window again. John looked out the other window, knowing he could not say much to Randy in the cab, trying to get his mind focused for the tough mental task ahead. The ride was quiet till they reached the hospital. The driver told them the total. "I have it John." Randy told him paying the driver & getting out. He saw the guard at the desk just inside the entrance.

"Thanks, Man." John told Randy gratefully for paying the cab bill. He saw Randy looking at the guard. "He'll let us in. It's cool, Ran."  
"I figured it is just a security check because of the time." Randy walked in with John going through the same check John had done before. Getting the badges they headed for the elevator & the ride up to the ICU floor. Once there they went to get buzzed through. Once they got up to the ICU ward & Randy stopped John before he could go into Sheamus' room. He didn't know why something felt off to him. He closed his eyes a moment. He could almost swear he could smell the unique aroma of their Master's special tea. He shook his head thinking he had to be imagining things again as he moved his hand away from John.

"What's wrong, Ran?" John gave Randy a questioning look as his boyfriend stopped him.  
"I swear my mind is playing tricks." He closed his eyes again trying to focus, then opening them again. "I swear I smell something I shouldn't. Let's go see how he's doing." Randy moved the curtain to walk in with John to check on their Master & hoped to place an end to this long nightmare.

When they walked in there was someone already sitting in the visitor chair. It was a woman with fiery hair much like their Master's that was done in a braid that draped over the back of the chair. Her head was bowed as her arms rested on the arms of the chair. Sitting on the tray table was the prior written note as well as a travel mug, the lid was off allowing the steam from it to fill the air around it with the smell of its contents.

John walked over to the women, resting a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Are you Shea's aunt?" He asked politely.  
She turned her head to look at John her emerald eyes looking at his face with a sweet smile. "Aye, I am. My name is Shaylee Farrelly, tis pleasure to meet ye both in thee flesh." She greeting them with a very thick brogue. She cocked her head looking both men over. She just slowly nodded in thought.

"I'm John, nice to meet you, Ma'am. And this is Randy." John extended his hand for a handshake. "Shea told you about us both, Mrs. Farrelly?"  
She took John's hand in a greeting. "Well he told me little in passing when we spoke few months back...nay too many details. " She held soft features to her face as she spoke.  
"Is...um...any of his other family around?" Randy wondered praying to avoid a confrontation.  
"Nay tis just me, ye need nay worry I do nay judge me nephew's choices in life."  
Randy was glad to not need to deal with Sheamus' dad yet thought it was odd his aunt would make such a far trip.


	174. Chapter 174

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"Well, I think it's wonderful that you traveled so far to see your nephew." John smiled at the sweet looking lady. "I'm sure that Sheamus is lucky to have you as a part of his life. We have both been worried sick about him."  
"I am sure both ye fellas are..." She turned her focus back on the bed. "I just knew he needed me...just drawing the information to find 'im was like pulling teeth." Randy stood by waiting, Then walked to the other side of the bed from John & Shaylee. She had a presence to her he was trying to place.

John had mixed feelings about seeing his Master's aunt in the room. He was glad to see her showing her support but wanted to try to reach Shea with Randy's help. "He's been having nightmares." John explained quietly, not going into any detail.  
"I figured as much by his bodies reaction at times...though nay much more past that fact." She looked between the two & could tell they were walking on eggshells around her. For her nephews sake she felt it best to try to lay the games to rest. "I am nay as blind is ye two may think I be?"

"What do you mean." Randy finally spoke up.  
"How else would John be knowing for sure that Sheamus be suffering nightmares less at least he have a deep connection to 'im?" She got up taking the mug from the table. "Also I must not be fully blind to things of life if I created this?" She took a small sip. "Aye?"  
Randy looked at John raising a brow. "I think we are slightly busted BB."  
"Yeah, looks like." John smiled sheepishly at the woman. "Sorry...we are just so used to having to play it safe all the time to avoid looking crazy."

"Tis quite alright fellas I fully understand, while more accepted back home we still do nay exactly shout it from thee rooftops neither. I think me sister still thin we both out of our gourds when she over hear us in thee past." Randy looked at her lowering his voice. "Are you also...gifted. Is that how you somehow knew he needed you?" Randy almost couldn't believe the words to think that sort of range could exist, he could still barely believe the two of them some how reached each other a few states away.  
"Aye, but nay the same as he."

"Can you help him?" John looked pleadingly into the woman's eyes. "I spoke to him while I rested...so did Randy...He is being pulled into some kind of creepy woods...someone else's memories...He told me that he's been trying to fight his way back to us." John blinked back a few tears. "He sounded so afraid."  
"I may only be able to act as a focus for 'im...if ye two can actually reach 'im, maybe between us we get 'im free of it."  
"I...I think I need to be asleep to actually do it." Randy admitted.  
"Well I more than willing to give up me seat if ye need it."  
"So what is it you do?"  
"I thin a term ye may know tis Oracle...I hear spirits."  
"Oh..."  
She smiled softly. "Tis ok ye still hold a touch of skeptic to ye Randy."

"I believe you, Ma'am." John spoke up quickly and without reservation. "After all the unexplained things I've seen and been a part of these past months nothing is too hard for me to accept anymore."  
She nodded as she watched John. "While you have ye own wisdom John, ye still hold a playfulness of a youth to ye soul. Now if ye wish fella I will stand nearby & watch over thins my own way, I do nay know how easily ye will reach 'im or not cause of thee drugs they keep giving 'im I am sure it may block things to a point." Randy slowly walked back around moving the chair closer to the bed. He looked at the Shaylee.  
"I thought the tea acts as a shield." Randy wondered

"Nay...tis a balance...so if things are out of balance to cause things to nay act right it places it back in alignment."  
John stood close by the hospital bed, trying to clear his mind to focus. "Should I touch Shea or Randy?"  
"Since ye both reach him different ways I am nay fully sure how to tell both ye fella to proceed."  
"John...you have the stronger connection...I will try to fall asleep while touching him...but you also do what you did last time. Both touching him, let him know we are both here & both rested...also his aunt...we want him to focus on us. Draw from us...so what if we need to take a nap afterwards as long as it snaps him out."  
"Aye...there must be a reason I be called here besides just that of by-standard." Shaylee assured them. Randy lightly nodded taking Sheamus hand & extending his other for John to take. "Come on Babe...let's bring our last piece home."

John took Sheamus' other hand, closed his eyes and grew silent, trying to concentrate on hearing his Master's voice. _'Master your Angel is here. I am here with your Love and your aunt. We have all come to help you. Draw from us to return to us, Master. We are both well rested and ready to help you. Are you hearing me, Master?'_ When John first touched him there was that cold feeling of lost & confusion. As he spoke it tried to calm down but was still there._ 'Master!'_ John called again, only more determined by the confusion he felt. They had to get their Master back. _'Master, can you feel me? Can you feel us? Draw from us, Master. Come back to your pets.'_

Randy slowly closed his eyes propping his head on his other arm resting it on the bed. He tried to focus on the faint tingle he thought he began to feel.  
_'An...Angel...Viper?'_ Sheamus voice sounded distant like the end of a deep tunnel. John smiled with his eyes closed as he heard the familiar voice even if distant.  
_'Yes, Master! We are both here beside you! We are well rested so that you can draw from us! Fight your way back to us, Sweets. Your aunt has come to help!'_  
_'Lee-Lee...here?'_ Sheamus asked faintly confused.

Randy squeezed Sheamus' hand a little tighter sadly sleep not claiming him as he would wish, but felt something so he hope that meant John was getting through to him, but he did not want to ask to distract him. _'Yes, she came to see you, to help you, Master. Please, we are all three here for you. You must fight to wake up...Draw from our strength, Sweets. We miss and need you.'_ John pleaded inside his head, his hand trembling at it held the Irishman's own.  
_'Trying Angel...want to go...home...our home...see pl-place Viper showed me...'_ The fear vanishing the voice slowly growing stronger. Shaylee moved to the head of the bed. She very lightly brushed his forehead & hair seeing fine beads of sweat forming on it. As she did she kept his eyes on the curtain praying his nurse would not arrive while they tended to his vigil. "Mo leanbh milis, fós láidir. Tarraingt as ár neart, a dhéanamh mise." _(My sweet child, remain strong. Pull from our strength, make it yours.)_

John could almost feel some of his strength being sapped from his body, much the way he felt after wrestling a hard, physical match. "Yes, that's it, Master! Draw from our energy! Come back to us so we can go home."  
Sheamus' eyes slowly began to move under his closed lids. "Go bhfuil sé, a bhrú ar an deamhain amach."_ (That is it, push the demons away.)_ Shaylee softly tried to encourage him brushing his face still. Sheamus' lips parted a weak gasp.  
"Mo Ghrá?" It was a weak harsh whisper. Randy opened his eyes looking at him feeling faintly light-headed.  
"Love?"  
"Aye...ti-tired..." He eyes slowly tired to open but then closed again.  
"It's ok Shea...please whatever energy you need from us we are here..."  
Sheamus faintly squeezed the hand John was holding.

John could not contain the tears of joy that trickled from his blue eyes as he opened them, giving the hand a gentle squeeze back. "M-Master...I k-knew you would come back...I knew it."  
"So...tired...An-gel...but aye..." He slowly tried to open his eyes.  
"Just rest yeself dear ye earn it."  
"Thank ye all...including ye Lee-Lee..."  
"Do ye thin ye can rest now wit out fall back under thee spell."  
"I believe so?"  
"So glad to have you back. Just rest, Sweets." John wiped his eyes with his free hand. "We'll be here if you need us for anything."  
"He be right ye rest yeself now the storm seems to be passing. They had only just got here so I am sure they have a few hours in them still."  
"Are ye taking off Auntie?"

"For a few I will be back to see ye after I get some rest meself. It is cooled...but a pitcher to thee side had some thee brew in it, Make sure ye drink some."  
"Of course Lee-Lee...maybe try...a sm-small bit for ye leave?"  
"Aye...ye Doctor should be made aware ye awake."  
"Maybe in a little bit." Randy suggested. "We know if they see him awake we will get chased off so they can check him over."  
"True...very well." Shaylee went & poured a small cup of the tea, then helped move the head of Sheamus' bed so he could sip the tea slowly. helping to wet his parched mouth. He moved slowly to take a few small sips of the fragrant brew.

"Randy and I are so thankful that you came, Ma'am. " John told Sheamus' aunt as he watched her with his Master. "He means the world to me...to us."  
"Of course John...though I do nay know how much help I actually provided." She helped Sheamus sip some more of the tea.  
"Ye always a guiding force auntie...I was planning on trying to visit ye on our next trip home."  
"Yes best still." She jokingly warned him.  
"I know I was a fool not working time in for ye when we were there last."


	175. Chapter 175

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"Things happen Sheamus we all know this. Just watch yeself ok."  
"Of course Lee-lee..." She gave him a warm smile before leaning over to kiss his forehead. She then looked at John & Randy.  
"Ye two fella are as good as blood in his book...that make ye two as good as blood in mine."  
Sheamus blushed. "Auntie!?" He looked down a little as she smiles with a quiet but hardy laugh. Randy looked confused not quite sure how to translate her meaning.  
"Thank you, Ma'am. We both think the world of your nephew." John beamed at the woman, happy to have been accepted by her.  
Shaylee nodded. "Of course, well I will be back later, ye rest yeself Sheamus." She leaned over kissing his forehead almost causing him to blush before she turned to leave. Sheamus looked from one side of the bed to the other. He slowly raised John's hands kissing it & then Randy's.

"I'm so glad to have you back, Sweets. We both love and missed you so much." John smiled as his Master's lips touched his hand.  
"As did I...Angel...both of ye." He lightly squeezed both of their hands. "So-something te-tells me twas nay as long as it felt."  
"How long did it feel to you, Sweets? It's been a little over three days." John said squeezing his Master's hand in return.  
"Hard to say...twas the same few...me-memories over & over...just so draining, it felt like a long time." His eyes slowly closed trying to focus yet also rest.

"It's okay, just take it easy, Sweets." John soothed as he ran a hand through the Irishman's sweaty locks. "All that matters is that you are back now with us where you belong. We're going to take good care of you."  
"I know...Angel..." He slowly opened his eyes. "And my Aunt was correct in her words of how I view ye both."  
"What do you mean?" Randy wondered.  
"When she said I view ye both as blood...that tis like our bond...we stay by those we call blood...sometimes even more then true blood sadly." He looked at John. "Angel?"

"Yes, Sir?" John answered, looking down at the resting man.  
"How would ye feel if..." He turned his head a little towards Randy looking towards his hand. "My ring?" A faint hint of panic to his voice.  
"John has it stored Shea." Randy tried to assure him.  
Sheamus slowly nodded looking back at John. "How wou-would ye feel if I wi-wished...if it fits...on my left hand..." He looked at Randy. "No matter what he say...it mean no less the relationship all three of us share Love...please remember that."  
"I know Sir." Randy said quietly. John felt a little choked up by the unexpected emotions that flooded him at Sheamus' question.  
"I think...I would love it, Sweets." He raised his blue eyes to meet Randy's grey ones. "I love you both so much and that will never change."

"In time we can hope to not need to hide." Sheamus told them once again kissing each of their hands. "Why...why don't ye two let them know I am awake...go...go get some food...not like I am going...anywhere."  
"What do you think, D?" John asked the younger man, not wanting to leave Sheamus' side but knowing they would have to eat.  
"We would need to see what is open...I doubt their cafeteria is yet, it is still early. Figure they will want a good amount of time...at least an hour."  
"Are you sure you want us to leave now, Sweets? I'll stay as long as you need me to. The doctors will only want to crowd you." John offered, his eyes full of concern.

"Tis a matter of what I want...ver-verses what we sh-should do. I do need my rest...please feel free...for ye two...to take ye time."  
"Okay." John bent over to place a soft kiss on his Master's lips. "We'll be back shortly, Sweets."  
Sheamus lightly returned the kiss before he kisses Randy's hand. "See ye both soon."  
"Bet on it Sir." Randy told him before freeing Sheamus' hand. John moved toward the door and waited on Randy.  
"We'll tell the nurse that you're awake, Sweets."  
"Aye Angel.." Sheamus lightly closed his eyes again as Randy moved to leave with John.  
"Well that is a relief." Randy told John patting his shoulder as he walked passed the curtain.

"More than a relief...like a breath of fresh air. I was so worried." John answered as the two men walked out and in search of a nurse. Spotting a young nurse John called to her. "Excuse me, Ma'am. My boyfriend, Sheamus was unresponsive and he is awake now. Could you please tell his doctor?"  
"Of course sir." She smiled as John. "I will find out where his nurse is let them know, thank you." She made her way to the nurses station.  
"Ready John?"  
"Yeah, let's go, Ran. I guess I am a little hungry." John admitted. Randy headed out of the ward & for the elevator.  
"Honestly John, when did you last have a decent meal?" He hit the button for the elevator & waited. John thought of the past few days of cold hospital food and vending machine snacks. "I don't really remember when it was." He admitted. "I was just so worried about Sweets. I thought I might never see him awake again."

"OK...damn was gonna ask the nurse. I guess we can ask the guard what is open this early." Randy told John as they stepped on the elevator & he hit the button for the lobby.  
"At this point any food sounds good to me, D." John gave Randy a faint smile. "My appetite is returning now that Sweets is awake. Can we go somewhere that has pancakes?"  
Randy couldn't help but laugh. "I will ask babe I don't know what is around." Reaching the lobby Randy went over to the security desk. "Excuse me?"

"Yes?" The guard looked at him.  
"We were wondering what restaurants may be open within walking distance."  
"Restaurants for breakfast. If you go out the front here take a right & go down about two blocks then a left you should be coming across a few of the smaller diners."  
"OK thank you." Randy headed out with John & followed the directions given. "OK John tell me if any place grabs your attention."  
"Okay, sure thing, D." The two men walked a little distance before John spotted a cozy looking diner with a sign on the window that read Open. "How about there, Ran?"

"Sure thing John." Randy walked over getting the door. "Shall we?" Randy joked lightly.  
"Thank you." John winked at Randy as he walked past him into the quaint diner. Randy walked in after John seeing the small dinner that had a counter with stools & a few small booths. An older woman looked up from the counter. "Mornin, just grab a spot where ever you like sugs."  
"Sugs?" Randy asked in almost a whisper. "So counter or booth?"  
"I like her. She's motherly." John scanned the diner. "How about a private booth where we can talk?"  
"OK." Randy headed for the back of the place sliding into the one side of the booth. He took one of the menus looking it over.

"See anything that looks good?" John asked as he slid into the opposite side of the booth, picking up the other menu.  
"I think I will just go with an omelet & home fries...and a coffee."  
John scanned the menu and saw they did indeed serve pancakes. "They have chocolate chip pancakes. Sounds yummy. I wonder if I can get chocolate syrup and whipped cream on them in place of the regular syrup?" He mused out loud. "And maybe a side of sausage and a cold glass of milk."

Randy cracked a rare public smile as he started to chuckle hiding behind the menu seeing the old John was back already. John heard Randy's quiet chuckle and it made him grin. He could always find a way to crack his boyfriend's serious demeanor. "What? I'm a growing boy." He said, pretending to be offended.  
"You keep eating like that you will be growing alright, but in the wrong direction." Randy smirked as the waitress came over.  
"Mornin boys what can I get for you two?"  
"I'll take a coffee & I'll have a ham & cheese omelet with a side order of home fries."  
She wrote the order down & looks at John. "And what for you sweetie?"

John gave the waitress a dimpled smile. "I'd like an order of the chocolate chip pancakes, a side order of sausage links and glass of milk please, Ma'am. But could I possibly get chocolate syrup and whipped topping on my pancakes in place of the normal syrup?"  
"Sure think sweetie." She smiled writing it down. "I'll be right back with your drinks." She turned walking off. John raised his eyebrow at Randy after the woman left.  
"I know that you didn't just call me fat. I mean, I know I have an ass bigger than the Funkadactyls combined but sheesh...show some class, Man."

"I didn't say you were fat...I said if you keep eating sugary breakfasts like that you waist may start trying to match your ass." John felt a little hurt by Randy's comment although he didn't show it. Somehow their blunt jabs about each other's bodies were more fun back when they had only been buddies and not lovers. He had expected Randy to make a comment about how his ass was perfect to him but instead he felt insulted. He had only wanted the pancakes to celebrate his Master being okay and to feel a little like his old self again.

"Yeah, you're right. I shouldn't have ordered it. I...don't know what I was thinking. I know better than to eat junk like that." Randy couldn't help slightly rolling his eyes, he couldn't keep soothing John's wounded feelings. Sometime he feels John becoming a sub 'softened' him. The waitress came back with John's glass of milk & Randy's coffee along with a small container of cream. "Here you go boys. Your food will be up in a few,"  
"Thank you Ma'am." Randy told her as he took the coffee sipping some of it down black.

John felt worse when Randy rolled his eyes and stayed silent. He wished he had never went out for breakfast now. He tried to think of something, anything to talk about. "I hope the doctor lets Sweets get some rest while we're gone."  
"I am sure as soon as they are done the normal tests on his condition they will try to give him as much sleep as he needs...but at the same time keeping an eye over him that he doesn't slip back under since they don't know what caused it to begin with." He took another sip of the coffee setting it down.

"Yeah." John pulled out his phone to bring up his Internet browser. "I guess I should check Shea's Twitter feed and post an update on him on mine."  
"The popularity you both seem to be getting since this started I wouldn't be surprised if both of your feeds have not been blowing up. Even still from the first attack...I don't think much had been said about the last one, except a small blurb on the website since they had Bray cut that promo Monday."

John brought up Sheamus' feed first, shocked by how many fans had posted well wishes to his injured boyfriend. There was thankfully very little negativity. "I'm proud of our fans. Shea's feed is full of supportive words and very little hate. The WWE Universe is a pretty cool bunch of people."  
"Yeah, the fans want more of a shock factor...but as long as they still know it is a show...I think when you both were on Miz TV the next night it caused little doubt to remain he was really hurt...that or he deserved an Oscar."  
The waitress came back with the two meal. "Here you go boys." She set them both down. "Can I get you two anything else?"


	176. Chapter 176

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"I'm good Ma'am." Randy told her. John looked down at the pile of warm pancakes covered in chocolate and whipped cream. They looked amazing but most of the child like pleasure that he always found in them was now gone.  
"I'm good, thank you, Ma'am." He repeated Randy quickly.  
"OK then...enjoy." She smiled before walking off. Randy took his fork cutting into the omelet & picking it up seeing as the mix of cheese just pulled from it in a thin string. He then took the bite savoring it.

John took his fork and cut a piece of the sausage, eating it quietly as he looked at his own Twitter feed. He had a lot less hate than normal. It was still there to some extent but it was definitely mixed with lots of love and support from his CeNation. He cut a small piece of pancake and ate it. It was sweet and went perfectly with the savory sausage but John honestly did not feel like eating it now. A part of him resented Randy for robbing him of his enjoyment of his beloved treat after all the stress he had been through. Randy remained quite seeing John was occupied updating his & Shea's fans. He just took a faint cleansing sigh feeling some of the weight lifted from him, glad their plan worked. Of course he knew his stresses were just beginning.

John posted a quick note to his fans, thanking them for all their support before he laid his phone down and looked down at his plate, focusing on eating. "That is something I am sure I am slacking on...then again some guys like NEVER use their accounts & only have them because it is like mandatory anymore." Randy commented as he dug into the home fries liking they where the nice chunks of potato & not the shredded almost hash brown type.

John nodded as he ate his sausage, eating only a small amount of his pancakes. Somehow eating them in front of Randy made him feel fat and irresponsible now. "Yeah, you do at least update yours at times." He gave a faint smile. "I saw the fan poster you posted at Wrestlemania that was a cartoon of me crying and said Just Give Up It's Been Ten Years."  
Randy gave a weak chuckle after taking a sip of his coffee. "Yeah the fans are pretty creative at times & not shy to let us know what they think of us." He took another forkful of his omelet. "Mmmm" He gave a faint smack of his lips. he looked over towards John & his plate. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah, every taste's fine, man. I'm just not as hungry as I thought I was." John pushed back his plate taking a drink of his milk. "I just want to get back and check on Sweets."  
"Ah ok...well we said at least an hour didn't we?" Randy took some more home fries trying not to feel rushed suddenly.  
"Yeah, it's cool, take your time." John answered as he waited patiently on Randy to finish his breakfast.  
"You sure..." Randy just tried to focus down on his food. Just like John most of the time knew when he was hiding something didn't John think it went both ways. Having someone's eyes on you when eating alone can be unsettling.

"Of course. Eat until you are done. I'll just work on my new song lyrics." John replied, picking his phone back up and bringing up the Notepad app.  
"OK BB." Randy still kept his eyes & head down some. Why was his mind already trying to map his upcoming schedule & tried not to sigh. John wondered if Randy thought so little of him that he thought he would grow soft and lazy while taking care of their Master. He determined in his mind that he would never order junk food again. He wanted his boyfriend to be attracted to him and think that he was sexy. John wrote a few more lines of lyric as he tried to get a good beat going inside his head.

Randy felt he was finished even with some left, it tasted good, but the cheese started to feel heavy on his system. he pushed the plate away & tried to finish his coffee. "Marc and Jamal are waiting on some new lyrics from me." John explained as he typed on his phone. "They put together a few beats they want to try out."  
"That cool BB...glad you have something to occupy your time some." Randy told him finishing his mug. He sat it down before turning to look for the waitress who right at the moment wasn't on the floor.

"Oh...you finished?" John saw Randy looking around and laid down his phone.  
"Well unless I want another coffee...but I know you want to be heading back. I don't think I can handle anymore of the food." He lightly lays a hand across his stomach patting it contently. John tried to ignore the fact that he still felt a little hungry himself from only eating a few bites of pancake and a couple small sausage links after not having eaten in probably more hours than he wished to count. "Yeah...well, you can have another coffee if you want...or take one to go. It's cool either way."  
"Maybe to go will work." Turning again he saw the waitress & flagged her over. She came over pulling her pad out.

"Everything ok boys?"  
"Yes everything was good." He looked over at John's plate then his. "Can we get these packed to go as well as a coffee."  
"Sure thing sugar...be right back." She turned & headed off into the kitchen.  
John fought a sigh as he heard Randy ask the waitress to pack his food to go. He had already determined not to eat that stuff anymore, especially not in front of Randy. "I'll grab the check this time, Ran. You paid for our last cab ride." John said, going for his wallet as he raised off the seat a little. "OK." Randy just tried to relax back in the seat some while they waited. The waitress returned with a to go cup for Randy's coffee & even an empty one for the rest of John's milk. She had to foam containers to pack their food in. She set the check on the table before she started to pack.  
"I'll just take that when you two are ready."

John picked up the check and read the amount, pulling a bill out of his wallet to cover it as well as a generous tip for the kind waitress. He handed the money as well as the check back to her after she was finished with the food. "There you are, Ma'am. Thank you."  
"Of course I'll be right back with your change." She smiled as she went to head for the register. John checked his phone for the time as he waited, hoping his Master was doing okay still. She returned with the change setting it down along with some plastic utensils. "You both have a good day."

"You too Ma'am thanks for the service." Randy told her as he went to gather his things. John stood up to stretch and put his phone and wallet into his back jean's pocket. He grabbed his containers. Randy slid out of his seat before grabbing his. "OK time to head back." He smiled heading for the doors & back into the street that was showing more bustling life of the daytime city. John looked around as he followed Randy, enjoying the day and all the people going about their business. Randy was still shocked at times that sometimes like now they seemed to blend like anyone else & other times they were be approached by fans & they never knew which to expect. They got to the hospital & the guard just sort of waved them by. Randy headed for the elevator & hit the button waiting for it.

John grew more anxious to see his Sweets the closer they got to him. The elevator opened and they walked inside to ride up to Sheamus' floor.  
They got up to the ICU floor & went to get buzzed in. There was a small delay before the doors opened. Randy wondered what that was about but made his way towards Sheamus' room. Stepping past the curtain he smiled to see the larger man sitting up in the bed with a tray of food in front of him. It was nothing too substantial, oatmeal, a fruit cup along with a mug of tea. John was happy to see his Master sitting up and eating. "Hi, Sweets. We're back."

"How was ye meal?" He looked & saw the boxes. "I hope ye two did nay rush on my behalf."  
"No...it was good, just maybe a little heavy." Randy told him as he set his box down & took a spot by the wall to sip his coffee.  
"It was fine and we didn't rush, Sweets. I just wasn't as hungry as I thought I was and I ordered too much food." John answered as he sat his box down by Randy's and took a seat in the empty chair by the bed.  
"OK..." He smiles lightly at them both. He then went back to eating some of the fruit cup, licking his lips of the juice. "Well I got some good news for ye both."  
"Yes?"  
"They just wish to keep me up here one more day...if there no sign of a relapse that will move me to a normal room."  
"That is good news Shea." Randy told him.

"That's wonderful, Sweets." John reached over to pat Sheamus' leg. "I'm so damn happy to hear that."  
"I figure ye would be...so three days ye said?"  
"Yeah...well sort of...it's Thursday morning."  
"So no house shows for ye two?"  
"John is on extended leave." Randy told him.  
"What?" Sheamus focused on John with almost a look of disbelief. "I...but I thought they cou-couldn't judge fan's reaction to us if we...if we both were out. They were keeping thee..." He closed his eyes thinking. He took a deep breath. "I forgot." He gave a faint sigh. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Sweets. You've been through hell. You have a right to forget." John looked at Sheamus with compassion. "After you were attacked...Creative made up a story line where I was attacked by the Shield and Randy cashed his Money In the Bank case in on me. That way he got the heel turn he was looking for and I get time off to be with you while you recover." John smiled at Randy. "You're looking at the Viper, the new WWE Champ."  
"Ye...told me that already didn't ye? Wh-when I was sur-surprised he was nay already here?" Sheamus looked with a questioning look.  
"Yeah...I thought by what you said you had forgotten. Sorry, Sweets." John answered as he got comfortable in the chair.  
"I did at first Angel...Congrats Randy."  
"Thanks...I am sure it would have happened either way...well could hope."  
"Ye deserve it fella...plus we know ye been wanting to be thee bad guy again."  
"True." Sheamus tried to eat some more of his food before washing it down with the fresh warm tea.

"Yeah, he was great, Sweets. You should have seen it." John's voice was filled with enthusiasm. "I was laying there all defenseless and Randy came slithering out to cash in after the Shield had taken me down. It was a great heel turn."  
"Glad ye both enjoyed...I just hope I don't make ye get cabin fever Angel."  
"Yeah they are working on his whole evil corporation thing." Randy told them. "They either going to make Daniel the dark horse hero...or this big lug when he's ready to return."

"No, I'll enjoy the time off, Sweets. It will do me good." John tried to reassure his boyfriend. "You'll see. You'll get better in no time at all."  
"Be nice to...get out of here...I guess we ne-need to hire someone to pack..." He sighed. "Pack me old place...is there anything I need to leave behind?"  
"No, Sweets. You bring any of your stuff you want. There's plenty of room at my place for anything you or Ran want to bring." John grinned at Sheamus. "I'm just so glad that you both are going to move in with me."


	177. Chapter 177

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"Well let's worry of getting Shea move first...even with a mover I am sure there is a few things we should handle personally." Randy told them.  
"How long ye off for?" Sheamus wondered.  
"Till Monday...who knows when I will have time off again after that."  
John gave the guys a smug look. "Oh, we can get you moved fast, Sweets. Never underestimate the power of having money. It will do wonders." He laughed.  
"I know Angel...I trust ye two...who knows if I will be released before then though." Sheamus sighed.  
"Relax Shea they will let you go when they think it is safe." Randy told him. "We all hate hospitals...but at least you are improving."  
"Aye that is true."

"Yeah, we don't want you to lose any progress, Sweets. You're a stubborn guy like me but just relax and listen to them." John said almost sternly to the Irishman.  
"What can they do for me that ye can't?"  
"They just want to make sure you don't slip back into a coma." Randy told him.  
"I am fine...plus the longer I am here..." He sighed shaking his head.  
John stood to rest his hand on Sheamus' shoulder. "Finish what you were saying, Babe. The longer you are here...what?"

"Fear of questions...I already noticed an odd look from the one nurse that came to check on me after ye both left."  
"Questions? What questions?" Randy wondered as he downed more of the coffee."  
"My healing...While out I had no control over it." The worry slightly resonated in his voice.  
"You mean, you are healing too fast?" John asked as he once again ran a hand through Sheamus' hair.

"I don't know for sure since I was knocked out...but I believe so. I know she was checking bandages on me on the injured side."  
"Shea you were rushed into surgery after the attack...they said you had actually punctured the left lung this time."  
"Damn...and how well I am talking...for thee most part..." Sheamus lightly bit his bottom lip in worry.  
"Sweets...your stitches and staples are gone." John noticed as he parted the ginger hair.

"Well we knew they were healed." Randy pointed out, but then lowered his voice. "But if they have a record that it only happened not even 2 weeks ago?"  
"Oh well, let them wonder." John shrugged as he bent to kiss Sheamus' forehead. "It's not like they will jump to the right conclusion or anything."  
"Truth is stranger then fiction I am sure Angel..." Sheamus slowly slid the tray table some not able to stomach another bite from lack of eating & also now worry that sadly still shined in his icy eyes.

John felt worry coming off his sweet Master and he hated it. "I know it's only natural but please try not to worry so much, Sweets. I can feel it from here." John spoke quietly as he took the Irishman's hand in his own.  
"Sorry Angel...ju-" He sighed lowering his eyes.  
"Just what, Baby? You can open up with me. I...want you to." John gently raised Sheamus' head by placing a hand under his chin.  
"Just fears…stories of what happens to people like me when…they are exposed."  
"Well, what ever it is it's not going to happen and nothing is going to ever happen to you, Sweets." John's voice hardened in a possessive manner. "You should have seen me when you were attacked by those two bastards...the guards had to threaten me with a taser to get me away from them."

"I can picture that...my Sweet Angel...but also me avenging one as well." He closed his eyes leaning his head back more against the pillow. "Ju-just the sooner they release me the better I will feel."  
"I know, Ma...Sweets. We want to be sure. Believe me, we'll have you out of here as soon as possible." John tried to reassure his boyfriend.  
"Aye...and I can't believe ye before Angel..." He opened an eye raising a brow. "The title in front of my aunt?"  
"S-Sorry." John actually blushed under his Master's gaze. "I was just so overcome. I thought I might never hear your voice again...I didn't think."

Sheamus nodded lightly. "Luckily my aunt if far from a blind person."  
"What is her deal anyways?" Randy asked. "What you guys mean be an Oracle?"  
"She can communicate with different entities." Randy just lightly scratched his head. "What like Whoopie in Ghost?"  
"Nay exactly...I just learn not to question."  
"Must run in the family. I really am sorry, Sir." John lowered his voice in confession. "I've opened my mouth a lot lately...I need to be punished."

"We already have one we need to deal with for ye Angel...and now with ye extended leave there is little to prevent it being carried. Once I am released that is."  
John looked down as he debated confessing something. "I was day dreaming in your room the other day, Sweets. Randy was gone and I was trying to pass the time. I was moaning a few embarrassing things out when a nurse walked in and caught me."  
"What?!" Randy couldn't help it his eyes widening.  
"Well one can not always happen what is said within one's sleep...but aye ye must be careful...as for thee slips why ye are awake perhaps I can think of something for ye as due punishment."

"I wasn't asleep. I was only fantasizing, Sir." John blushed as he looked down with a hint of a smile. "I was thinking about Randy and I said 'I've been a bad boy. Spank me hard, Mr. Orton.' or something like that."  
"God what was I this time?" Randy couldn't help himself. John tried to seem humble and contrite and not crack a smile as he shared his fantasy.  
"You asked...I was a cocky kid wearing low riding pants and a jersey causing trouble in school. You were a teacher that told me to stay after class. You bent me over your desk, pulled my pants and boxers down and spanked my bare ass with a ruler and then your own belt. Y-You were so fucking sexy dressed in a dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and dress pants."

Randy just shook his head as he lowered it, pursing his lips. Slowly rubbing the top if his head with one hand. He jumped a little seeing the curtain move from the corner of his eye right before the Dr. walked in. "Hello gentlemen."  
"Ello Doc." Sheamus slowly opened his eyes again looking at him. "Ye moving me already?" He half-joked.  
"Well we will see about that.  
"Hello, Doc." John rose from his seat to smile at the doctor.

"Could you two please give us a few moments I need to check Sheamus over before I can decide to move him early or not." The doctor informed them both. Sheamus tried to control his worry & his heart that wanted to start to race knowing it would show on the monitors.  
John felt Sheamus' worry but knew that it could not be helped. "Okay, Doc." He gave Sheamus a parting look of support as he moved away from the bed. "We won't be far."  
"OK Johnny boy." Sheamus smiled trying to calm himself more.  
"One of the aides will come get you two from the waiting room once I am done." The doctor assured them.

"Okay. Thank you, Doctor." John led Randy from the room and toward the waiting room. Once there he sank down on a couch and sighed, trying to relax. Randy sat down next to John on the couch taking a hand to rub John's shoulder.  
"It's fine BB...he is just getting himself worked up."

"I know." John nodded as he enjoyed the contact. "I could just feel his worry and almost fear. Makes it hard to leave him when he's feeling that way."  
"I can imagine...but if we hadn't it may of caused even more questions." Randy light squeezed John's shoulder before looking at the after noon news program.  
"Yeah, you're right as always, D. You always speak the truth even when I don't want to hear it at times." John looked at the news himself, realizing he had no clue what was going on in the outside world.


	178. Chapter 178

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"Sorry Johnny. I guess I lack my own filter at times." Before Randy could think to go on a few more people entered the waiting area. An older man & two woman. The older of the two women appeared greatly distraught as she nearly clung to the man's arm. all of them had black hair, the man has deep-set eye that just had a chill to them even as he patted the woman's arm helping her to sit on the couch.

John could not help but feel sympathy for the upset woman. She oddly reminded him a bit of his own mother. "I'm John, Ma'am." He introduced himself, trying to keep his voice soothing. "Are you here to visit a special loved one too?" The woman had a kind but weathered face as she looked towards John.  
"Yes...my son..." Her voice soft, almost a sense of being reserved. The man when he looked over as a chill to his eyes studying.  
"I know who you are boy..." His bit with almost a sneer.  
"Papa not now please." The younger woman spoke up.  
"Hey now." Randy started. "He was just saying hi...we are sorry about your son Ma'am, we didn't mean to cause any trouble." Randy wasn't sure why, but something in the man's looks was familiar, also their style of dress just read of something country.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I meant no disrespect." John tried to keep his temper in check as he was taken back by the dark look in the man's eyes. He gave the older woman a kind smile. "You just reminded me a little of my mom, Ma'am. I'm sorry if I bothered you. It must be hard having your son in here." His voice grew a little sad. "I also have a loved one in here so I know the pain and worry you are feeling."  
"Thank you son...We only just managed to get in last night." She told John trying to smile.  
"Martha don't you insult our boy like that."  
"Henry hush now...there no harm in talking to these nice fellows."  
"Nice...yeah..."

Randy felt a cold shiver leaning closer to John to whisper. "I think my own paranoia is getting me BB...is it just me...or his face reminds me of someone who may be up here somewhere?"  
John studied the man carefully for a few minutes before his face paled, seeing now the close resemblance. "L-Luke?" He whispered to Randy, his voice trembling a little. Randy lightly nodded.  
"May be best if we just step in the hall & wait for the nurse."  
"Can I get you something Ma?" The younger woman asked.  
"Just some water dear." She told the girl who moved from the room. The man slowly was gnashing his teeth eyeing them as they were whispering.

Even though John hated the ground Luke walked on, he could not explain the sympathy he felt for the man's mother. How such a cold-hearted man could have such a soft-spoken, gentle mother was beyond him. "I-I'm truly sorry that you are going through this, Ma'am." John said as he stood to his feet.  
"Thank you..." She offered a faint smile. I hope your loved one is doing well too John."  
"He is." Randy told her standing up with John. "Best of luck to you Ma'am."  
"I hope you two aren't leaving cause of us." She stated.  
"It's none of our concern Martha." The man told her.

John did not know how to answer the woman without being dishonest but did not want to hurt her either. "M-Maybe it's best. My friend wants to wait in the hallway." He explained kindly.  
"OK John...good luck to you two & your loved one." She told them before Randy lead John into the hall way.  
"Well we know where the hatred comes from in that family." Randy sighed as he leaned on the wall.  
"Yeah...a part of me wanted to hate her but I just couldn't. She reminded me so much of Mom." John sighed as he stood waiting.

"Well can't hate them for the actions of their son...even if I feel he learned it from the dad."  
"He was a little unsettling wasn't he?" John gave an involuntary shudder. He followed Randy's example and leaned against the wall.  
"Yeah the moment he said he knew who at least you were I felt it best we create a distance. If he is anything like his son I didn't want any kind of altercation...because if there was they could ban us from the building."  
"Thanks for looking out for us both, Ran. I never even gave it a thought to who they could be." John leaned his head back on the wall and closed his eyes. "I do miss the couch though. What happened in there with Sweets wore me out a little."

"Of course John...I know you want to spend as much time as we can...more so if they move him the hours will become limited. He just seemed like a powder keg ready to explode."  
"I know he did and you played it right, Ran." John crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned on the wall relaxing. "Damn, I feel like I wrestled two Pay Per View main events back to back. Aren't you drained too?"  
"Oh, now it is hitting you...I felt it before we went to eat breakfast." Randy admitted. "Which is why the black coffee...damn I could use another cup." He tried to joke as he saw the other woman returning with the water. From what was said he guessed it must be Luke's sister…maybe wife. Oh heaven help if he was married. For a country girl she wasn't too bad on the eyes & just tried to give her a pleasant nod as she passed them.

"Yeah, thanks for looking out for us, Ran. Again, I wasn't thinking. I never even thought about who they could be visiting." John wished that the doctor would hurry. "I hate it that we had to give up the couch and TV though. It helped to keep my mind off things."  
"I know." Randy glanced towards the doors. He didn't want to say it, but the longer the 'simple check' took the more worried he was even becoming.

"They seem like a nice family other than the father." John noted as he watched the young woman, speaking softly. "Shame too...such nice ladies."  
"Yeah they do...wonder how much he controls things though." Randy felt a cold chill from some reason. He saw a nurse heading their way & he stood away from the wall waiting. She moved around them & into the waiting room. She was heard talking to Luke's family but Randy was trying not to pay too much attention to it as he could care less what happened to the guy.

John felt torn as he watched the nurse talking to Luke's family. He honestly wished that he had killed the man but seeing the tears and worry in the older woman's eyes saddened him. Bastard for a son or not the quiet woman had won his heart as her mannerisms reminded him of his own mom. It was a few moments before the older woman & the man walked past them with the nurse back it the ICU ward. A moment later the younger woman looking at the two of them. "Excuse me?" her tone also soft like her mothers. "May I...um...can I speak to you both a moment?"

John looked at Randy as he straightened back up from the wall. "Sure...I guess." Randy nodded & followed the girl back into the now empty waiting room. She sat down before looking at them both.  
"I want to apologize for my father...an-and my brother. I don't share their views."  
"So you knew us?" Randy asked.  
She nodded. "I watched a little, ma don't think it right for a lady...but yes I recognized you both...and I knew sadly my brother's view on how you are John."  
"It's okay, Miss. You have no control over how your brother and father behaves." John answered kindly. He had never had a sister but may have enjoyed having one like her.  
"Thanks...ma just wanted to know...she was sorry, she was guessing by loved one you meant the man my bother attacked?"

"Yeah." John decided to be honest with the young woman although he had no desire to make her feel guilty. "Sheamus is very special to me and it hurt and angered me that he was attacked only because of the fact that he is gay." His voice softened. "But I realize that none of what happened was in any way you or your mom's fault."  
She nodded his head low as she sighed. "Pl-please don't fully blame my brother too...he is a...disturbed man."  
"How can we not blame him & his buddy?" Randy wondered. "He injured my friend twice...he hid the fact the first time as an accident, there was no mistake it was intentional this time!" Randy took a deep breath, huffing through clenched teeth. Then lowered his own head. "Sorry...as we said you are not to blame."  
"I do wish I could explain..."

"You have to understand, Miss. Sheamus is the love of my life and Randy's long time friend. He means the world to us." John explained the best he could. "I walked into my private locker room after a match and your brother and his friend had attacked him...even going so far as bringing a knife. Of course we are both going to harbor some bad feelings toward him."  
"Of course I understand some & not total forgiveness..." She tried to lift her head. "Luke...um..." She lowered her head again. "He...he isn't all right in the head."  
"Could of fooled us." Randy spoke sarcastically without thinking.

John bit his lip, some of the hurt and pain he had felt when he had walked in on his hurting Master returning. "Maybe we shouldn't discuss this, Miss. The anger...the wound is still fresh and I don't want me and Randy to say things to you that hurt you unintentionally."  
"I understand." She stood up. "I should head in before my pa wonders what took me so long." She made her way out of the room.


	179. Chapter 179

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"I guess we can sit again." Randy suggested.  
"Yeah." John sat down and leaned back on the couch to close his eyes. Randy fell back in the seat next to John with a sigh.  
"Not right in the head." He scoffed speaking more to himself then John. "Is that really any excuse?"  
"Not in my book. That's why I asked her to leave to spare her feelings." John answered, rubbing his eyes. "More like he's a chip off the old block. His dad almost scares me...if I wasn't big enough to kick his ass."

Randy lightly nodded. Being a man who has sometimes been called unstable himself in the past he didn't know how it could be an excuse...one 'incident' maybe...something could of happened to make the guy snap. Twice though? The second time he seeked Sheamus out? No...he couldn't forgive it twice. Though he had to wonder if Luke was really classified as 'mental or unstable' and if so did the company know before hand?

"Oh shit." John let out a breath as he sighed. "I would love to have a cold beer right now. It seems like it's been forever since I kicked back for a couple of cold drinks."  
"Well I guess you can ask James to grab at least a six-pack we can enjoy." Randy commented shaking himself from his own thoughts. "Sorry just thinking...yes dangerous I know." John gave Randy a faint smile as he tried to rest his eyes.  
"Remember when we used to go drinking with our buddies after a show before we made it big and got such hectic schedules? We'd just spend the entire night kicking back with a cold beer, making naughty comments about every hot girl in the place without a care in the world. God, we were so young back then."

John gave a low sigh. "So much damn stress anymore it seems. You get well-known and suddenly everyone thinks they have the right to try to run your life. I wouldn't trade Sweets for anything but would be fun to relax with the guys again sometime. I miss Zack and Wade."  
"Yeah Zack was a real cornball though...I think even more than you." Randy joked.  
"Yeah, he is still a pretty cool guy though. He thinks the world of me." John smiled. He heard his text alert go off on his phone and he pulled it out of his pocket to check. "It's from Mom." He told Randy as he read the text aloud. "Hope all is going well for you Dear, and Sheamus is making a quick recovery. My thoughts have been with you both. When he gets feeling better please come again to visit me and your Dad. and next time tell Randy not to make himself a stranger. Bribe him and tell him I'll fix his favorite meal if you comes along." John smiled fondly. "I was just thinking about Mom earlier."

"That is sweet of her...Damn BB...did they even know about Sunday yet?"  
"No. Not unless Marc told her. He texted me while you were away working and I told him about it. Maybe I should tell her." John sent a text to his mom. _#Thanks, Mom. I'll tell Randy. Sadly, Shea was hurt again on Sunday. He is currently in the hospital but is doing better and may be moved to a regular room soon. I hope to get to see you and Dad again soon. You're the best. Love you.#_  
It was a few moments before John got a reply. _#Oh dear, Is that why you lost the title Monday?#_  
"Mom's worried." John told Randy as he read her message and wrote a reply. _#Yes, Mom. Randy was good enough to take my work load on as the Champ so I could get some time off with Sheamus. I also want you to know that Shea will be moving in with me into my Florida home. We're serious about each other, Mom.#_

"It's sweet she is worried about him BB." Randy told him rubbing John's shoulder trying to distract his thoughts.  
_#As long as your sure son, it's your life & we love you#_ His mom replied a moment later.  
"Yeah...Mom's pretty great." John quickly typed a response to his mom's reply. _#Thanks, Mom and yes I'm sure. Give Dad my best and hope to see you sometime soon.#_ He hit send and tried to relax, leaning back into Randy's touch.  
"Yeah well most of your family is great John."

"Did I ever tell you what Shea said to my brother Sean?" John snickered at the memory. "It was so unlike him that it was hilarious."  
"I honestly don't remember babe." Randy tried not to focus on the time that showed on the TV. John pulled Randy's head down and whispered into his ear.  
"It was great. Sean wasn't too happy about me being outed as into men. He came into the kitchen where we were hanging out with Mom and looked at Shea and said, 'The food's all done. Let me guess you're a sausage kind of guy.' Sweets just looked at him like a cocky SOB and said 'Actually, I'll have a burger. I like my meat but I prefer buns more.' I think Sean almost pissed himself right there."

Randy actually couldn't help himself but laugh. He quickly compose himself because of where they were. "Damn not sure who he picked that up from being around more...me or you." Randy still gave silent chuckles his shoulder shaking.  
"I know it was freaking classic." John chuckled as he remembered back. The smile quickly faded from his face as soon as it had come. "But he doesn't even remember being there now. He doesn't remember a lot of important things we shared at that time. It's almost as if they never happened at all."

Randy moved to drape his arm across John's shoulder pulling him into a one-armed hug. "Sorry BB I really am."  
"I know it's just..." John's voice faltered. "He met my family. Stood up by my side in front of them all like he was proud to be mine. He played with the girls in the grass. I sh-showed him the special island at the lake...so many more things and those moments were robbed from us. Just ripped away like they never existed."

"Yeah...I need to talk with him in private later." John knew that even if his Master did not remember he needed to ask his permission before he did anything sexual again with Randy on his bus. He had made a promise and needed to know all was okay before taking comfort from his Daddy again.  
"OK Babe..." Randy was stopping himself from glancing at the door.  
"How long has it been that we've been waiting on Sweets?" John asked as he glanced at the TV screen. "It seems like a long time to me."  
"It has...and I am beginning to worry..." Randy admitted before he could stop himself.

"Maybe we should go see about him?" John offered as he had already stood to his feet. "Surely the Doc will understand our concern."  
"If they are not done with him...we won't even get in the doors."  
Just then a woman popped her head in the door. "Excuse me...you both here about Mr. Shaunessy?"  
"Yes?" Randy replied as he stood.  
"The Doctor wanted me to come check on you & apologize for the delay."  
"Is something wrong?"  
"Not from what I was told."  
John let out the breath he had been holding in relief. "Are we allowed to go back now?"  
"Not yet, I will be back out once they know what is going on."  
"Thank you Miss." Randy told her trying not to sigh as he sat back down.  
John sat down with a scowl. "Why do they have to take so damn long?"  
"I am sorry sir." The woman turned leaving.  
"I can't help but wonder if he did have reason to worry." Randy sighed. "Sorry BB."

"Don't say that, Ran. Please." John almost begged as he rubbed his forehead. "I'll go crazy with worry if we start that kind of talk."  
"Sorry..." Randy just hung his head resting it in his hands. He couldn't help his mind wandering to bad areas. What if Shea was already taken away somewhere & they two of them are just getting stalled?

**(I am sending a special shout out to SoCy & the rest of the crew over at The Heel Turn Podcast. She was very nice to give a shout out to us & this series a few weeks back. She then contacted me for an interview which we just wrapped yesterday. Cool girl & I had fun. Just waiting with nervous breath of how it came out. They are over on YouTube, just search for The Heel Turn Podcast.)**


	180. Chapter 180

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"Hey...it's okay." John reached over to gently rub the back of Randy's neck. "If they don't come up with something damn soon I'm going to find out why." Randy just nodded, worried if he opened his mouth his foot would end up in it. "Ran, you're honestly freaking me out." John looked at his silent boyfriend. "Tell me what's going through your mind."  
"Sorry BB...I don't mean to worry...as you said he just seemed so scared before we came out here...what if they are just stalling so we don't find anything out?"

John's eyes grew the size of saucers as they filled with sheer horror. "Y-You mean you think they could have taken him away somewhere? Like he's some kind of..." His voice lowered into an almost hiss. "Freak of nature or something? That's against the law! They can't fucking do that!"  
"I am sure I am just projecting his own fears...Our government isn't like their...are they?" Randy shook his head as he stood up, trying not to pace.  
"Of course not. This isn't a communist country or an episode of The Twilight Zone." John stood back up to his feet as Randy's worries grew contagious. "I mean, people have rights here."

"Of course they do." Randy told John but was unsure who he was trying to convince more. He then looked at John. his voice lowering. "He would have tried to reach you if something was happening...right?"  
"I think so." John tried to focus as he spoke, his voice tone soft. "Any other time he was in some kind of trouble I could always tell it."  
"Ok..." Randy took a deep breath. "OK than...I am just over reacting..."  
"Let's sit down before we both have heart attacks and become patients." John patted Randy on the shoulder. "Because if we don't stop talking about it I'm going to barge back there and break the door down."

Randy nodded moving to sit back down leaning his head back trying to close his eyes. John sat down, closing his eyes._ 'Are you okay, Sweets?'_ When he got no reply he turned and whispered to Randy. "I can feel a little of his worry...some fear...but it was there when we left the room too. It could just be his nerves where the Doc is checking him out. But it's just been so damn long."  
"Yeah...they sent someone once...so...hopefully we will hear something soon."  
"We'd damn well better." John almost growled as his protective side kicked in. It was a while longer before the woman from before came in.  
"Excuse me sirs?"  
"Yes?" Randy lifted his head looking.  
"You both can come back now." Randy stood up looking at John.

"Thank you." John quickly stood to his feet, anxious to see his Irish lover.  
Both men made their way back to Sheamus' room. He had a smile to him that did not quite reach his eyes. "Ello fellas...The doctor is wishing me transferred to a rehab center. I told him there is a facility more than equipped enough down in Florida. That ye will handle the transportation." The Doctor stood by as Sheamus filled them both him.  
"A rehab center? So you don't feel he needs to stay in the hospital, Doc?" John asked in confusion.

"I see no clear reason. A center will work with any physical rehab he may need. Work on any breathing exercises he may need as well as his strength."  
Sheamus looked focusing on John.  
_'By Center is was thinking ye home...I am sure ye can be as strict as any aide can.'_ Randy was looking at the doctor. He felt something was off going on. "He said they can work on releasing me into ye care Angel once they were assured I had sufficient transportation as well as clothing since my belongings were taken."  
"That would be fine, Sweets. I will make sure that you get there safely." John addressed the doctor. "He can ride in my personal bus if that is acceptable, Doc. I have a bed he can rest in and I can easily go grab some clothes for him. He'll be comfortable and I'll take good care of him."

"Little...unconventional. He said it is a private establishment?" John just nodded.  
"Can he sit ok in a car for a short distance?" Randy asked.  
"He should be ok."  
"OK I know there is no real place to park the bus here. John want me to catch a cab back to the bus. I can grab Sheamus' clothing, then drive back for you both?"  
"Yeah, that sounds good, Ran." John nodded. For some strange reason the doctor was beginning to give him the creeps. He just wanted to get Sheamus and get the hell out of the hospital.

"OK I'll see you two soon." Randy turned to leave heading out of the ward & for the elevators, he would call a cab as soon as he reached the lobby.  
"OK Sheamus, I will have the nurse start of your papers." The doctor told him. "Any questions either of you?"  
"Nay Doc."

"No, I think we're good. Thanks, Doc." John answered as he rested a hand on Sheamus' shoulder.  
"OK good day, & good luck." He turned heading out of the room. Shortly after he left Sheamus dropped his head in a sign of near exhaustion.  
"You okay, Sweets?" John asked in concern as he touched his boyfriend's face.  
"Just...tired Angel..." He moved his head to look at John faint worry to his eyes. His voice a harsh whisper. "Forgive me Angel?"  
"Forgive you?" John looked at his Master with love and deep concern. "Forgive you for what? You haven't done anything wrong, Sweets."

"I...I swayed his...decision to re-release me into ye care." He lowered his eyes a blush to his paled face feeling a sense of shame.  
"You did?" John was not angry only worried. "But, Sweets, why? Because you didn't want to stay in the hospital? What if you're not well enough to be released yet?"  
"He started talking to tests...the moment he mentioned my a recover being near that of a miracle...I...I panicked."

"Oh...Randy and I were worried about the same thing." John admitted finally. "When the doctor was taking so long we debated forcing our way back to see you. So maybe you did the right thing, Sweets. Who am I to judge? I know you never...use your gift unless you have to on others." Sheamus just lightly nodded hoping he did not jump the gun in his use of power. He just leaned his head back closing his eyes. "I am sorry if I still sleep a lot of ye Angel while my ribs still work on healing." He reached for John's hand.

"You rest all you need and don't worry about me." John reassured as he squeezed his boyfriend's hand. "I'm just enjoying the rare vacation."  
"I do not know how my body will fully react to something foreign in it." Sheamus commented as he lightly ran his hand over the injured left side.  
"Something foreign?" John ran his free hand through Sheamus' hair as he always did.  
"Aye...they said some sort of brace or splint on the ribs...that were broken the worse...something new...they said most cases they still pre-prefer them to heal on their own."

"Oh okay. I'm just so thankful to be able to speak with you again. To hear your voice and do this..." John bent to place a soft kiss on Sheamus' lips.  
Sheamus took his left hand lightly cupping the back of John's head as they kissed a few moments, slowly he moved it away knowing now was not the time for anything 'heavy'. "I hope ye give me more of those on the long ride down to Tampa Angel."  
"Of course, Sweets. You know I will." John winked as he sat in the chair beside the bed. "The rest will do us both good. I only feel bad a little for Randy. He loves being Champ but will be lonely traveling without us. He tries to hide it but I can see it in his eyes."

"Understandable Angel...and I know always flying back on his days off will become tiring as well...who even knows when he will have them as Champ. Then again as a heel champ maybe he won't be as busy as ye were."  
"Maybe but it will be so strange without him." John leaned back in the chair with a sigh. "But we'll be able to find time for each other someway. We always do."  
"Aye Angel...the wonders of technology...we have been out of each others presence before, but have connected by phone or video." Sheamus sighed. "Will feel good to get out of this bed & away from here."

"Is there anything you need before we leave, Sweets?" John asked, glad to be going as well.  
"Can't do much before Randy returns with my clothing...I just feel a dark chill in the air...actually Angel ye have ye phone to ye? I should call Lee-Lee & let her know not to bother coming back...um ye think we can meet her for dinner before we head home?"  
"Yes to both things, Sweets." John pulled out his phone and handed it to Sheamus. "I really like your aunt. She seems pretty cool."  
Sheamus took the phone looking at it before he started to dial oddly remembering her number. "Lee-Lee...aye it me auntie...they letting me out soon...aye...aye...we wonder if ye be wanting to go out to dinner later this eve...well we be driving down to John's home once we leave here...aye...aye...I'll let ye know once we have a better idea of when & maybe where...aye love ye too...bye...nay just wait till I call ye...take care." He hung up the phone passing it to John. "OK we can decide a place to eat once I am released."

"Sounds good, Sweets. I can't wait to get you out of here and on my bus where I can take care of you." John said taking the offered phone.  
"Aye who knows how soon Randy will be back." Sheamus leaned his head back closing his eyes.  
"Yeah I know." John gently stroked Sheamus' head. "You worn out, Baby? Try to hang on for me and you can rest soon. Let's get you out of this place first."  
"Aye...tired Angel...sorry.." He lightly moved his head to almost nuzzled against John's touch.

"I know you are, Sweets. I know you are." John soothed as he continued to stroke.  
"Angel help me sit on the edge of the bed...maybe if I need to focus on sitting I can stay...awake better."  
"Sure thing, Sweets." John helped Sheamus to slowly move to a sitting position. "Do you want pillows behind you for support?"  
"Nay Angel." He slowly tried to stretch but cringed bracing a hand on his left side.  
"Hey there, take it easy." John wished Randy would hurry back so that he could get the Irishman resting on his bus.  
"Sorry Angel...just stiff I guess."

"It's okay. When we get back on my bus you can relax and it will be quieter than this place." John rubbed one of his boyfriend's shoulders soothingly.  
Sheamus leaned his head forward. "Thanks Angel." The curtain moved & Randy came back in with a small bag in hand.  
"Hey."  
"Ello...I hope it wasn't too much hassle."  
"Of course not" He sat the bag down. "I'll just wait outside to let them know you are changing."  
"Thanks."


	181. Chapter 181

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John picked up the bag and looked inside. Randy had brought Sheamus a simple t-shirt, sweat pants, and socks and shoes. "Let me help you dress, Sweets." He went to help his lover out of the flimsy hospital gown.  
"OK Angel." Sheamus went to stand, his balance still a little off being out of bed only for a short time the last few days.  
"It's, okay, just try to relax, Sweets." John patted Sheamus on the shoulder.  
"Aye." John carefully untied and removed the gown, laying it aside on the stand. Once the gown was off Sheamus allowed John to begin slipping his clothing on.

The gown removed gave John what ever little view he allowed himself to see that not a single blemish remained of the assault or surgeries that had taken place to his Master over the last couple weeks. He picked up the soft shirt and pulled it over Sheamus' head slowly, not allowing himself the luxury of admiring his Master's gorgeous body. John took the sweat pants and bent to help Sheamus step into them. Once they were pulled up he picked up the socks and shoes. "If you want to sit on the bed again, Sweets, I'll put these on for you." Sheamus nodded sitting back down. He closed his eyes a moment relaxing.

John put Sheamus' socks and shoes on then stood back up. "You're ready, Sweets. Your hair could use a good combing but I guess we'll have to do that on the bus."  
"OK...want to track down my release papers?"  
"Be right back, Sweets." John left Sheamus intending to head back to the nurse's station when he ran into Randy talking with a petite nurse in the hallway. "Excuse me, Ma'am. Sheamus is dressed and ready to go. We only need his release papers." John told the small nurse.  
She looked at John. "Oh yes we were told about him...one moment." She headed for the nurses station returning back a few moments later with a clip board. "Just have him sign these & I will be right back with a wheelchair." She hands the board to John.

"Thank you." John looked at Randy. "You coming with me, Ran?"  
"Yeah..." He told John. "Nice chatting you." He turned to follow John back into the cubical.  
"Good news, Babe." John said cheerfully to Sheamus as they neared the bed. "You sign these papers and you're out of here. The nurse is bringing you a wheelchair." Sheamus reached for the board.  
"The sooner there is a distance the better."  
"We'll get you out of here and it will only be a distant memory." John reassured the man as Sheamus signed it. Sheamus nodded as he scanned the papers signing them where needed before handing John the board back.

The nurse came back with a male orderly. "Mr. Shaunessy?"  
"Aye Lass?"  
"Your ride is here."  
"Randy if ye please."  
"Of course." He walked closer to the bed allowing Sheamus take his arm to help him to the chair.  
"You're a lucky man." The nurse told him.  
"Aye that I am." He told her as he sat down.  
"I am over in the parking garage." Randy told them.  
"Not a problem." The orderly told them. "All ready?"  
"I believe so." Sheamus told them.

John picked up Sheamus' bag Randy had brought and got ready to leave the hospital. The orderly led the way to the elevators, once John & Randy got on they continued to the parking garage. "Which level?"  
"Three" Randy told him. Once in the garage the orderly stopped.  
"I'll wait here for you to bring his ride around."  
"OK." Randy went to grab the car brining it around. John waited on Randy, resting a hand on Sheamus' shoulder. Sheamus reached a hand up touching John's as the car pulled around. The orderly locked the wheels in place. "Well best of luck to you."  
"Thanks fella. A hand Angel?"

"Of course, Sweets." John opened the back door of the car and helped Sheamus inside. Once he was sitting comfortably, John nodded to the orderly before getting into the front passenger's seat. Randy looked as John got in & buckled before he drove off. He made the way back through the street heading for the bus lot.  
"Master's ring is in the glove compartment Baby."  
"Feels good to hear Master's title again." John smiled as he took the ring out of the glove compartment to hold for safe keeping until they reached the bus.

"Thank ye...both of ye me dears."  
"Of course Sir, a pleasure to have you back with us." Randy told him as he focused on the road.  
"It sure is we both missed you so much, Master." John savored the title as it rolled freely off his tongue.  
"And I ye both...tis a pleasure to be out."  
"Just no pushing yourself Sir...your Angel has the time off, allow him to spoil you."  
"Yes, you know how much I love fussing over you." John grinned as he looked out the window.

"I know and I am a stubborn hard-headed Irishman." Sheamus joked.  
"I know you are, Sweets. You and me, we're just alike. Both stubborn and as hard-headed as they come." John laughed loudly.  
"I will try to relax & let ye spoil me Angel." Randy got to the lot & parked.  
"OK here we go...so what we doing since I will need to turn my rental in."  
"We having a meal with me Aunt...then we heading for Florida...right Angel?"  
"Right, Master. A good dinner sounds nice right about now." John looked at Randy. "Should we change if we end up going somewhere nice?"  
"Well clean up if ye two wish...I know Lee-Lee will be content with good pub faire if we can find a place."

"No, I think I'll be good for a pub atmosphere. I've been longing for a nice cold beer anyway." John answered happily. "That would hit the spot."  
"Shall we call her now or relax on thee bus a bit?"  
"That's up to you, Master." John replied. "Do you feel up to going out or would a rest first make you feel better?"  
"I don't know...part of me feel I done nothing but sleep. Yet I also feel tired...unsure a nap will help or not."  
"Well if you want to do a dinner...it is still a little early for that. I could use a small nap myself." Randy admitted.  
"Yeah me too." John agreed with them both. "I was yawning earlier in the waiting room. Maybe a short nap is in order."

"OK then...nap all around...I am sure Lee-Lee won't mind." Shea told them opening the door. John hopped out of the front seat and walked around to aid his Master into the bus. "Let me give you a hand, Sweets."  
"OK..." He took John's arm with one hand & the door with the other standing up. Randy got out of the car to walk with them towards the bus. Once Sheamus was out of the car fully John wrapped an arm gently around the taller man's waist, supporting him as they neared the steps of the bus. "Can you climb the stairs, Sweets?"  
"I should be able to the bruises are nay there." James saw them approaching & opened the door. Sheamus took a hold of the railing to help pull himself up with John behind him.

"Hello Sir...good to see you."  
"Ye as well James...we going out later...but wish some good rest first."  
"No problem." Sheamus made his way for the sleep compartment. John led Sheamus to the bed and pulled back the covers before helping him to sit on the edge. He dropped to one knee to remove his Master's shoes for him.  
Randy moved to grab a bottle of water sitting down for a few minutes before figuring where to go.

Sheamus lifted each foot to allow his shoe to be removed. "Thank ye."  
"You're welcome, Sir." John pulled Sheamus' ring from his pocket, holding it out to him. "Your ring, Sir."  
Sheamus held out his left hand. "If ye please Angel."  
John took the hand and kissed it, slipping the ring on the Irishman's ring finger. "You make me very proud wearing my ring, Master." John spoke almost reverently.  
"Was a very thoughtful gift Angel...and I feel that is where it belongs." He reached to lightly cup John's face guiding him towards him to kiss him gently.

John kissed Sheamus back with love and devotion. "Do you think that Randy is lonely out there?" John asked after the kiss was broken.  
"And what ye wish done Angel?"  
"Would you mind if he came back here with us? I-If there's room for us all." John answered as he helped the younger man to lay down in the bed.

"May be...a little tight...we can try...I guess." Sheamus tone was hard to tell for sure as he laid down on his side.  
John stopped at Sheamus' words. "D-Do you not want him to, Master?"  
"We...can try." He just closed his eyes.  
"Okay." John walked back into the main part of the bus where Randy was sitting. "Would you like to come back and rest with us, Daddy?" John whispered into his ear.  
Randy looked. "You sure we won't be cramped?"  
"We can deal. I miss us all resting together." John's tone was almost pleading as he looked back toward the bed. "And you'll be gone soon."  
"K." Randy capped his water standing up.

John led the way back to the sleeping area, closing the door behind them. "Where do you want us to lay, Master?"  
"I...guess I'll take...middle." Sheamus tried not to mumble, he couldn't explain the slight feeling of disappointment. John could tell by his Master's tone that the Irishman was not pleased about something but he honestly had no idea what it was. John hated the feeling of disappointing his lover.  
"Yes, Sir." He spoke quietly as he laid in front of Sheamus.  
Sheamus slowly worked his way closer to John draping his arm over him before Randy sat to remove his shoes to lay down behind Sheamus. He worked to try to give Sheamus some room, yet not feel like he would fall from the bed.

John remembered that he had left his own shoes on and reached down to pull them off, tossing them from the bed. He closed his eyes, basking in the feeling of being held again by his Dom. Sheamus returned his arm to John's waist as he moved to rest his head near John's shoulder, lightly closing his eyes. John wondered if Sheamus was angry with Randy as he had not even acknowledged his presence since he came in but dismissed the idea as silly. He laid quietly and tried to get some rest. Randy didn't know why he had a sense of being an outsider in the bed, but he closed his eyes to also rest.


	182. Chapter 182

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

The three all finally fell asleep for a few hours till Sheamus began to stir. He moved his head a little to try to kiss John's cheek. John had slept lightly and stirred as he felt Sheamus' soft lips touch his cheek. "Rest well, Master?" He mumbled, his voice thick with sleep.  
"Enough Angel...just wish to see my aunt so we can begin our trip...I know we still need to call a mover...no clue who to even try..." He sighed closing his eyes again. He felt so happy the thought of moving in with John, yet quickly was replaced with a feeling of sadness over how rushed it all felt to need to leave his home...or what was his home.

"Don't worry, Sir. I know some good movers in Florida. Let me take care of it for you. I'm just so happy to have you staying with me. I've always wanted to have another person to share my home with." John raised the volume of his voice a little. "You awake back there, Daddy?"  
Randy gave a faint grumble as he began to move. "Wh-what?"  
"Ye baby Boy wished to know if ye arse was up yet."  
"Oh...yeah I'm up...how late is it?"  
"Late enough we can call & go to an early meal...we have a long drive down to Florida." Sheamus told him.  
"OH...Ok..." Randy slowly moved to sit up looking for his shoes exactly.

John frowned as he sat up to go for his own shoes, wondering why Sheamus' words had been so short with Randy. He had to climb from the bed to pick up his shoes that he had tossed on the floor earlier.  
"Do we have any of the laptops on board?" Randy wondered.  
"I honestly have no clue what be where." Sheamus told him.  
"I don't think so, Ran, but I have great service on my phone. What do you want to look up? A restaurant?" John handed Randy his iPhone.  
"Yeah, unless Shea has a place in mind."  
"Nay...not even fully sure were we are in thee city."  
"OK, well I'll research while you get ready sir." Randy took the phone from John.  
"OK thanks."

"Not a problem." Randy headed for the main compartment seeing James was stretched out on one of the benches catching a small nap himself. Sheamus moved slowly to the side of the bed to look for his own shoes.  
"I'll get your shoes, Master." John leaned over to pick them up. "If you'll sit at the end of the bed I'll put them on for you."  
"Thank ye Angel." A slight sigh to his voice as he moved for John.  
"Master, am I doing something wrong?" John asked as he dropped down to one knee to put the shoes on. "I keep getting the idea that I am displeasing you some way and I hate it."

"Nay...my head is...just foggy...st-still bl-blurring reality with dream...trying to separate real from fake."  
"Oh, okay well if you ever want to ask me if something really happened feel free, Master. I'll not judge you." John finished putting on the shoes. "There you go. Not the most fun I've ever had on my knees in front of you." He joked, standing up to put on his own. Sheamus chuckled lightly.  
"Well..." He blushed a little. "Did...hmmm...have we ever done anything...here..."

John looked up at Sheamus, surprised and happy that his boyfriend's memories were returning. "Yes we did, Sweets. It was passionate and wonderful." John confirmed with a wide grin. "You were so great...I have no words to describe how amazing."  
"The memory I have...nay sure passionate the word I may have used..." He licked his lips. "I...um bit ye neck...qu-quite...hard?"  
"Yes, Sir. You did." John felt heat rush to his cock at the memory. "You bit me so hard that you drew blood. You was worried that you had gone too far...but then you saw how fucking hard I was...For the second time too."  
Sheamus closed his eyes as he drew a shaky breath giving a faint nod at the faded memory.

John tried to calm himself as he finished putting on his shoes and trying them. "Do you want me to help you with your hair, Master? Or just grab a comb for you?"  
"Tis a bit shelved I am sure...ye may comb it so I don't need to stretch." He slowly reopened his eyes.  
"I don't know if I can do it like you, Sir, but I'll try." John went after a comb in the bathroom and then sat down behind Sheamus to gently comb out the tangles. "I love your hair so much, Master. I never tire of touching it."  
"Well if ye just wish to comb it down I can wear one of my caps."

"Yes, Sir. I like it natural anyway." John combed the hair down neatly. "Damn, you look different that way." Sheamus gave a throaty laugh but then cringed pressing his hand to his left side. John laughed too although he hated seeing his Master in pain. It felt good to laugh with him again. "Ready to go see what Randy found and call your aunt, Sweets?"  
"Aye...Angel...but a kiss first?"  
"Of course, Master. Your kisses are always welcome." John leaned over to press his lips against his Master's, loving the prickly sensation of his mustache. Sheamus lightly ran his hand over John's head as he kissed him before letting go.

John helped the Irishman up after the kiss broke and they made their way out to where Randy was. "So what did you find out, D?" John asked him.  
Randy looked up from the bench. "Oh there you two are. There is a nice little pub not too far from here. I hope you don't mind Shea but your aunt called while you were still busy & mentioned the place to her. She already said she would meet us there."  
"I guess I don't mind...so ready when ye are."  
"Sounds great. I'm ready." John grabbed a hat to put on as he kept a hand on Sheamus for support.

Randy got up heading for the front of the bus reaching to pop the doors before heading off. Sheamus followed behind him with John. John grab the remote before he helped Sheamus down the stairs until they were standing back on the parking lot. He hit the button to close back up to let James rest. They all made their way to the rental & got in to make the short drive to the small establishment. Sheamus' aunt was already waiting outside. "This is a nice place. Looks relaxing." John commented as he led Sheamus inside.

Randy held the door for Sheylee before heading inside himself. The room was filled with the sound of music & laughter. A waitress greeting them as they entered. "A table or the bar?"  
"A table please." Commented Sheamus.  
"Of course, right this way." She led then through the place to a table near the back. She set menus down as they sat. "Do any of you know what you wish to drink?"  
"I take whatever ye have on tap lass." Sheylee commented.  
"Same." Randy commented.  
"I just take a Coke." Sheamus mentioned.  
"I'll take whatever's on tap too." John echoed Randy and Sheamus' aunt. The idea of a cold beer was very inviting.

"OK I be right back with that, take your time to look over the menu." She walked away as they picked up the menus to look.  
"What looks good to you guys?" John asked as he looked over the menu items. He suddenly remembered Randy's words about his waist matching his ass and decided against the fried chicken and fries he had been eyeing. "I think I'll order a grilled chicken sandwich."  
Sheamus thought the food choice was odd...but who was he to judge John's choice. He looked the menu over. "Hmm Sheppard's pie."  
"Doubt it be like ye Nanna's."  
"Nay of course not Lee-Lee...but still looks good."  
"Aye that is does..." She nods lightly.  
"Hey who am I to disagree with those two." Randy joked.

"What is shepherd's pie?" John ask curiously. He had heard of it before but never knew exactly what it was.  
"Tis a dish that is some sort of minced meat in gravy with vegetables, normally topped with whipped potatoes." Shaylee explained.  
"Picture a meat stew, either beef or lamb topped with the potatoes." Sheamus tried to explain. He then lowered his eyes a bit wondering if maybe such a rich choice was not wise for him.  
"Oh...okay. I just wondered." John knew that anything with potatoes and gravy had way too many carbs for him. He never wanted Randy to look at him like he was being irresponsible with his body again.

Sheamus started to rethink his choice & started to look the menu over again. "What wrong dear?" His aunt asked him.  
"Just maybe thinkin of somethin else...who knows when I be able to really get a good workout in again."  
Sheylee sighed. "Relax yeself boy...ye fit as a fiddle & there nothing wrong with what ye be eating...ye want thee pie get thee pie."  
"But Lee-Lee..."  
"Don't be a butting me mister...thee pie caught ye eye aye?"  
"Aye." He sighed.  
"Then get thee bloody pie..."  
"Maybe..." Randy was unsure what to make of the interaction. Most people would be told to watch it...she was encouraging him to embrace what ever he wished.

John looked over the pub fare trying to find something remotely healthy to go along with his grilled chicken. The waitress returned with their drinks setting them down the beer looked like a rich deep stout. Sheamus' soda among them looked out of place. "So have you made your choices or do you need a few more moments?"  
"I think we ready." Sheylee told her. "Questions your shepherd's pie is it beef or lamb?"  
"We actually offer both...the beef if more of a ground, while the lamb is more of a stew chunk."  
"I'll take thee lamb."  
"Same here." Sheamus added.  
"I think I'll take the beef." Randy told her.

John looked at the menu to see that the grilled chicken sandwich came on a toasted wheat bun with mayo, lettuce and tomato. "I'll have the grilled chicken sandwich, hold the mayo please. And a side of the fresh coleslaw." John told the waitress. She wrote down the order & gathered the menus.  
"OK I'll put that right in." Randy tried not to give John questioning looks first his odd behavior at breakfast now his almost reserved choice with dinner...lunch may have been one thing, but this was dinner. They even skipped lunch from being tired. He reached for his glass taking a sipping & had to almost blink as the 'thick richness' of the taste. "Whoa..."

John took a sip and almost made a face. "Damn that's heavy. Should have ordered a light beer." Sheamus held back trying not to laugh. As his Aunt took hers, taking a hardy drawn from the glass. "Ah...standard Guinness."  
Sheamus thought a moment. "A light beer really...well ye wish I take that one off ye hands & you can order something more ye liking?"  
Randy made note the comment of a light beer as well & was really wondering what had gotten in John's head.

"Yeah, if you don't mind, Sweets." John slid his drink across the table to Sheamus. "Enjoy,"  
"Thanks." Sheamus chuckled taking the pint to take a hardy sip himself. He gave a warm smile setting it down. "That should taste good with the meal."  
"I'm really glad I finally got to meet you, Ma'am." John told Sheamus' aunt with a smile. "He spoke of you and your tea often."  
"I am glad he speak of me & I hope highly."


	183. Chapter 183

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"Of course Lee-Lee...only good things I assure ye." Sheamus was quick to tell her.  
"So how did me recipe work for ye?"  
"I do not think as well as when ye make it for me..."  
"Sorry to hear that...something could have been off...maybe even the area the herbs were grown. Don't worry I will correct that for ye dear." John could not help feeling a stab of worry over Sheamus' aunts promise. Would the new tea weaken their connection.

"Ma'am...if I can feel things your nephew feels..."John stopped a minute, not knowing how to go on. "Like emotions and thoughts...Will the tea weaken that connection?"  
"It shouldn't...as I tried to explain before tis nay a barrier...but a balancer...it will help block...flare ups."  
"Okay, sorry if I sound like I'm nagging. It's just very special to me." John explained to them both.  
"Nay a problem John...nay the brew will just help flair-ups...and focus. If ye two are predisposed to traits it would nay harm either of ye as well."  
"Okay, thanks. I'm still learning about all this." John told Sheamus' aunt. "You have a very special nephew. He probably has the biggest heart of anyone I know."

"He does get that from his ma." Sheamus tried not to lower his head blushing slightly at the praise & hides the embarrassment behind sipping more of the beer.  
"I'm sure. I would like to meet her as well one day." John replied thinking of all he had heard of Sheamus' father.  
"Ye Pa again isn't it?" She saw even if slight his head drop again. "I wish he just get off ye bloody back already." She slightly fumed before downing more of her beer. "He far from a blessed saint."

"I've never met Shea's father but I heard what was said to him." John told Sheamus' aunt. "I'm afraid if I had been there I would have spoken up and gave him a piece of my mind."  
"He tis a right fool on many fronts...I wonder what my sis ever saw in thee guy...but I just need remind meself if nay for him none of us would have dear Sheamus here."  
"Darn ye Lee-Lee..." Sheamus mumbled hiding his face more as his cheeks turned redder.  
"You're exactly right, Ma'am. Shea and I have only been together a few months and I don't know how I ever lived without him." John said, gazing at the Irishman in open adoration.

Randy took quite amusement in Sheamus' embarrassment, it was cute in its own odd way. The waitress made her way back with the tray of food. "OK here we go." She set the plates down in front of each person. "Anything else I can get you?"  
"Yes, Ma'am. Can I get a light beer? And maybe a cold water with lemon?" John asked politely.  
"Not a problem." She adds the information before walking off again.  
"Well looks good." Randy said even if all he could see was the coating of baked whipped potato on top the was nicely browned, the servings were in their own little serving dishes.

John had to admit Randy's food did look good but his looked okay for what it was. The bun appeared toasted nicely and the coleslaw looked fresh. "Yeah, it does." Sheamus took his fork digging through the top layer to release some of the fragrant steam under it. "So is Shepherd's pie an Irish dish?" John asked, trying to make conversation as he took a bite of his chicken sandwich.  
"I'm not fully sure where is began...but aye it is popular back home...I think the original version is as the names says. Was a dish the Sheppard could take with them into the fields to eat while watching the flocks. Nice hardy filling meal that stick to thee ribs." Sheamus commented as the waitress returned with John's drinks.

"Here you go." She told him as she set them down.  
"Thank you." John took a drink of the cold beer. "Haven't had a beer in a long while. Tastes good."  
She nodded walking off. "So how ye sandwich Johnny?" Sheamus asked as he took a small forkful of the potato.  
"It's pretty good." John answered honestly, although the meat tasted a little bland without any sauce or mayo on it. They all started to eating. Sheamus only got a few bites of the meat & vegetables before he got a slightly soured look to his face.  
"Ye ok dear?" Sheylee wondered as he pushed the rest away. "Didn't care for it?"  
He shook his head. "Nay...just didn't think...somethin that rich from nay eating almost a week beside that oatmeal they gave me this morning."  
"Ah...should we get ye something else?"  
"Nay...ju-just maybe glass of water."  
"Of course dear."

"Here, have my water, Sweets. I never drank out of it." John pushed his ice water across to Sheamus. "I have my beer."  
"Thank ye Angel." Sheamus took the water & a few slow sips. "I did nay think."  
"It's fine." John smiled as he ate some of his coleslaw. "Would you like me to find a waitress and order you something lighter? You need to eat, Sweets."  
"Nay...I know James normally has things for light munching on thee bus aye?"

"Yeah he keeps the fridge pretty stocked up for us." John broke off half of his sandwich. "Want half, Babe?"  
"It fine Angel...ye need to eat as well...the potato was fine, the stew was just a tad rich." He just sipped his water thinking. "Make a deal?"  
"What kind of deal?" John asked, taking a drink of beer.  
"I will take some ye chicken if ye well try my pie..." He knew John was eyeing it almost like he had John's burger the one night.

John looked at the pie a moment before slowly shaking his head. "No, thanks, Sweets. I'm sure it is good...but I'm not working right now so I really need to watch what I am eating."  
Sheamus lowered his eyes a little. "Then no deal than...I'll fine." He just sipped more of his water. He had been out of action even longer then John, plus knew John would be working down in Florida while he was still unable to do many things. Sheylee slowly just looked over John trying not to shake her head wondering if the smaller man had any fat to him & thought a little wouldn't hurt him any. Also wondered if he had a clue the reaction of his words & actions.

"Okay." John focused his attention back on his remaining food. "Let me know if you change your mind, Sweets." Luckily Sheamus really was not feeling hungry at that point, but his mood seemed to have lost it's luster of any jovial tone he was having.  
"What is it dear?" Sheylee asked him.  
"Just stuff on my mind Lee-Lee..." He spoke in a low tone. "Since we been outed...just so much going on. We heading to Florida because I am being kicked out of the complex..."  
"I am sorry dear." He just nodded.

"It's terrible that happened to him but I'm thrilled to have Shea moving in with me." John told Sheylee.  
"Ye both good souls & good for Sheamus...I know ye all have ye bumps, but ye always come through them." She took her napkin wiping her mouth of some of the gravy.  
"With all do respect, Ma'am, how do you know anything about us?" John asked as he looked at her. "Did Shea tell you a lot about us?"  
"As I said before...He has some, that & I have others ways. I know ye all face ye own demons of one shape or another." She lightly closed her eyes a moment focusing. She took a deep breath before opening her eyes again.

John suddenly felt almost like he was naked before the knowing woman, as if she somehow could see right inside of his head and it was a little unsettling. "Yeah...I guess you could say that." He answered carefully. She just calmly ate her meal & sipped her drink breaking her gaze from the men knowing she was beginning to make them uneasy. John finished his dinner and pushed back the plate, leaning back to finish his beer. "I know it's a long way from your home, Ma'am, but you're always welcome at our home in Florida."

"If I ever come back ye way I may just take ye up on that offer John..."  
"When ye heading back home?" Sheamus wondered.  
"End of thee week, I had a feeling what ever was going on with ye dear would be taken care of by then."  
"Well, we are all three grateful you did come. I have a feeling you helped out more than you know." John told Sheamus' aunt gratefully. "It was killing Randy and me to see Shea suffering from his nightmares."  
"Understandable...such events are hard of those dealing with such & those that must stand idle by as it takes place."  
Randy finished his food. "Well think I'll sleep well after that." He commented as he grabbed his glass drinking more of his beer.

John only then realized how little Randy had spoken during the meal. "It must have been good. You were pretty damn quiet during dinner." John blushed, realizing there was a lady present. "Excuse my language, Ma'am."  
"It was B...um.."  
"Relax Randy I already know...as for ye tongue John...I am far from a proper lady at times & heard my share of things. Thank ye anyways."  
"Wait...you know about all three of us being...together?" John asked, wondering how the woman knew that.  
"I knew that from Sheamus when he first contacted me a few months ago of how to mix the tea."  
"Oh. Well, I know to an outsider like you, Ma'am three men..." He lowered his voice. "Being in a relationship may seem strange but it works for us. I would do anything for either of these guys."

"Nay me role to judge..."  
John smiled at the kind lady, deciding he really liked her. "You okay, D?" He asked Randy, worried his boyfriend had barely spoken two sentences all evening.  
"What...just listening John...plus just a lot on my mind. You know the feeling even off of work...you mind is still working...schedules & things."  
"Believe me, I understand that." John looked at Sheylee. "Randy is the new champion for the WWE. He has a rather packed schedule now I'm afraid but I'm really proud of him."

"I know little of ye boys' job...but I am sure no matter what it is a grueling task."  
"Yes it can be but we all enjoy it." John wondered how long they had been there. "How you feeling, Sweets?"  
"My stomach is a little better...But still wait before I eat more on the ride." Sheamus admitted. "And aye Lee-Lee I know my line of work may seem odd, but it holds its own rewards. John here has one of the largest records for the Make a Wish foundation for wishes granted."

"Yeah, one of the great things about getting to play a face character. That's a good guy type." John explained to Sheamus' aunt. "I get to make a lot of children happy and do things to support our troops overseas." He laughed. "Your nephew is a big hit with the kids as well."  
"And what of ye Randy?" Sheylee asked.  
"I have had my share Ma'am...but I am one of the bad guys now, so we will see if time. Even us bad guys have a few fans."

"Don't let him fool you. The fans adore him as the villain. He is called the Viper because he strikes like a snake." John gave Randy a playful smirk. "He plays the bad guy type so well."  
"We each have our roles to play." Randy stated as the waitress came over.  
"Can I get you anything else?"  
"I'm fine." Sheylee & Sheamus told her.  
"I think we ready for the check. John?" Randy wondered.

"Yeah, we're ready for the check, Ma'am." John looked at Sheamus and his aunt. "Please allow me to pay for everyone's meal. It would make me happy."  
"As ye wish Angel." Sheamus told him.  
"Very sweet of ye John, thank ye."  
"OK you know I will get you back." Randy joked  
The waitress pulled out the small book she had in her apron & sorted through the slips of paper to find their setting it on the table.

John picked up the check, looking over the amount. He pulled out his wallet and handed her a few bills. "Here you go, Ma'am." He handed her another bill. "And this is for you. Thanks for your service."  
"Thank you...enjoy your night." She smiled walking away.  
John worried about Sheamus being out so long. "Sweets, tell me if you get tired, okay?"

"Sadly when am I not tired recently." He admitted as he switched back for a few sips of the beer.  
"I know I just worry about you, Babe. You know how I love fussing over you." John laughed.  
"Aye & have plenty time to do so...but I not get to see my aunt again for...bout 3 more months I think."  
"Of course, Sweets, you visit as long as you like." John replied in a submissive tone. "I'm sorry if I came across as trying to tell you what to do."  
"Relax John...please. I know ye just concerned. It is sweet." Sheamus told him.

John nodded and tried to relax and allow Sheamus to visit with his aunt without any more outbursts from him.  
They only talked for a little while longer. "Well dear, I am just a call away...why don't ye boys come out so I can give ye your package...I know part of ye is excited to see ye new home...ye haven't seen it before?"  
"Nay..."  
"Ah..."  
"I...I guess we can get going." Randy got up brushing himself off a little. John stood up and waited on Sheamus to stand. As soon as the Irishman did he placed a protective hand on his Master's waist for support. Sheamus stood with his aunt & the whole group made their way outside. "Where ye parked?"

"Just around the corner dear." Sheylee leads them to it. John helped Sheamus to walk over to the vehicle.  
"Ran, do you care to carry the package?"  
"Sure I guess." Randy stated. They got to the car & Sheylee opened the back door pulling out a shopping bag.  
"There should be more than enough of the mixed tea to last a while until ye boys come see me again. There is a few made bags, but also two containers of loose mix. just place a scoop into a tea ball for a cup." She handed the bag to Randy.

"Is there enough if they wish to drink it at times as well?" Sheamus wondered.  
"Aye...ye know a strong batch should last ye by itself till we meet again...I just made so much in case ye wished to drink it more often."  
"Thank ye Lee-Lee." Sheamus walked over giving her a light hug. She returned it lightly knowing of his ribs.  
"Safe travels to ye dear."  
"Ye as well auntie...till next." They kissed each others cheek before she stepped back. "Once again a pleasure to meet ye both in thee flesh."  
"Likewise Ma'am" Randy told her.

"Nice to meet you. Come visit us soon." John smiled, inwardly hoping he would not be asked to drink any of the tea. She smiled before moving to the drivers side & taking off.  
"OK so where did we park again?" Sheamus asked,  
"A little closer to the front of the place." Randy told him leading the way back.


	184. Chapter 184

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John kept his arm around Sheamus as they walked. "Hope you had a good time visiting your aunt, Sweets."  
"Aye...thanks." Getting to the car Sheamus got into the back seat with John's help while Randy sat the bag on the other side of the back seat before climbing into the driver's seat. John slid into the passenger's seat and took Randy's free hand after he began driving.  
"I'll miss you, Daddy." He mumbled. "So damn much."

"Yeah I'll miss the two of you...but we have a few days before then...plus phone & video." Randy told him as he made the drive back to the bus lot. Once there they made their way for the bus. John pulled out the remote opening the bus. John helped Sheamus on & to the back to get comfortable while Randy called the car company to come pick the car up. Randy moved to wake James while John helped Sheamus. Once everyone was situated James took off for the first leg of the long nearly 17 hour trip for John's home in Florida.

John sat on the edge of the bed to kick off his own shoes after helping Sheamus out of his own. He pulled off his shirt but left his pants on. "You want to stay dressed or take some off to be more comfortable, Master?" John asked his boyfriend. "I can close the door if you do."  
"Well thee shirt can come off...As for the pants...I guess they can stay for now. Before we get off the bus I may want to switch to shorts...ye know the heat & all?"  
"Sure." John went to close the door before walking back to the bed to help Sheamus out of his shirt. After he was finished and helped Sheamus to lay down he laid down himself on the empty space in the bed beside his Master with a sigh. "Dinner was nice."

"Aye it was." Sheamus reached to touch John. "Come closer Angel...just rest a little while with me."

* * *

Randy was sitting trying to relax on one of the bench seats when he saw the bedroom door close. He pulled out his phone & started to look over his messages.

* * *

"My pleasure, Master." John moved closer to rest beside his Master. "It's so good to hear your voice again."  
"It good to truly hear & feel ye again...As I said I lost sense of time...but it felt so long." Sheamus wrapped an arm around John's body when he drew close. He moved to rest his head near John's shoulder slowly taking in the sense of John's warmth & his scent.  
"It felt so long to me too." John admitted, relishing the feel of the man he loved to serve. "When I saw what those pricks had tried to do to you I lost all sense of reason."

"I do not remember much af-after I was hit in the ribs again..." Sheamus gave a faint shiver. "Ca-can we try to forget it for now?"  
"Sure, Master." John pulled the trembling man close. "I'm sorry. I didn't think. Let's talk about more pleasant things."  
"Like this...clubhouse...that will be our house?" Sheamus tried to calm more at John's touch.  
"Randy's the one that named it The Clubhouse." John gave a small chuckle. "The first time I invited him over he was so impressed with all the toys I owned, like my big garage full of cars and my huge game room. He said it was more like a fun clubhouse than an actual house and the name stuck."

"Ye are like a big kid at time Angel..."  
"Yeah, I guess I am. But I'm trying so hard to mature a little. Have I changed any at all for the better?" John asked quietly.  
"Aye...ye have moments...we all do." He moved his head to lightly kiss John's shoulder.  
John reached up to tousle his boyfriend's hair. "God, I missed you." He whispered, his voice husky with emotion. "You always know just the right thing to say, Master. You make me feel loved and cared for."  
Sheamus gave a light chuckle. "Because ye are."  
"Can I kiss you, Master?" John pulled Sheamus close. "I just want to feel that connection."

"Of course." Sheamus moved his arm so John could move better into position for his request. John leaned closer to press his lips softly against his Master's, not rough or demanding, but growing more passionate as tears of relief and love dropped from his eyes. He had refused to admit it to anyone but himself that he had feared he would never kiss his beloved Sweets again. Sheamus took his hand lightly stroking John's head his eyes drifting closed._ 'Sorry I worried ye so.'_ He just thought lightly feeling as John's tears brushed along both of their faces.

_'It's not your fault, Master. I'm so glad you're okay.'_ John thought back as he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. A small moan almost groan rumbled his chest as he moved a hand to hold John closer as he kiss deepened. His tongue brushed over his lips before the parted lips of his sweet Angel, then lightly caressing over John's tongue, the taste sweet & arousing as both men still held traces of the beer that evening.

John gave a soft whimper as his Master kissed him, closing his eyes to enjoy the private moment._ 'I love you, Master.'_ He thought. _'I want to bring you pleasure. May I taste you?'_  
Sheamus slowly broke the kiss. "Do I have a pair of shorts in here I can change into afterwards?"  
"Yes, Master." John panted a little for breath as the kiss broke. "You have another clean shirt too."  
"Then aye...ye may service ye Master..." Sheamus slowly rolled onto his back placing his hands behind his head. A smirk brushed his lips & a twinkle to his icy eyes.

John moved until he was below his Master's waist and gently pulled the sweat pants down until they were off. He looked in almost wonder at his lover's pale cock, graced by a few small patches of red hair. John stayed on his knees as he began to stroke the soft member in one hand. Sheamus gave a low content sigh as he eyes drifted closed as his Angel's touch. "That tis nice." A low moan came from him as his body slowly reacted more to John's actions. John continued the gentle stroking until he felt Sheamus' member begin to harden in his hand. He then took his tongue and licked up and down the length before finally taking the head past his lips to suck.

The moan deepened as Sheamus shifted his hips slightly. "Oh Angel..." His brogue may of deepened slightly as well. "Feel like it been so long..."  
_'Me too, Master.'_ John thought as he took the now hardened cock as deeply as he could without gagging. _'I longed for your taste.'_  
"Aye Angel..." Sheamus gave a ragged panted breath. "So good..." He moaned as he worked to keep his hands where they rested & to keep rest of his body still. "I think ye be getting...plenty of opportunity to taste me as I mend...Ye like that idea Angel...pleasing ye Master, keeping him sated with that skilled mouth of yours till he be well enough to claim ye & his Viper again?"

_'Yes, Sir. I love servicing your needs.'_ John thought as he hollowed his cheeks to suck well, moaning at the taste, his own cock hard and pressing against his jeans.  
"Oh...right there...damn...so close..." Sheamus could feel some traces of the heated energy wanting to pour from his Angel. John bobbed his head up and down, taking his Master's cock with enthusiasm, fueled on by Sheamus' moans of appreciation. He took a free hand to lightly squeeze the younger man's balls as he sucked, his dog tags hanging down and making a soft clinking noise as they struck each other from the movement. "OH fuck Angel..." His balls drawing tight in John's grasp right before he came filling his Angel's hot mouth with his heated essence. His chest heaved for breath once his body felt spent.

John swallowed all his Master had to give before licking the softening cock clean and removing his mouth to crawl on the empty side of the bed. "Thank you, Master. You tasted wonderful." He licked his lips, relishing the salty flavor of the man he loved.  
"Hmmm." Sheamus slowly moved till he was next to John again. He propped himself up on one arm before leaning over to kiss John deeply & fully allowing him to taste traces of himself on John's lips. His free hand slowly traced over John's chest & abs till it brushed over the front of John's straining jeans. He rubbed & groped him as they still kissed.

John moaned into the kiss as he felt his aching cock being rubbed, his need growing. He feared he was about to embarrass himself by soiling his jeans like a horny teenager. Sheamus moved his hand to start opening John's restrictive clothing as same time slowly trailing his lips along John's jaw & towards his neck. "Master." John's body gave a shudder of delight as Sheamus' soft lips found his neck. "Y-Your condition...You should be resting." He let out a sound that was a mix between a gasp and a moan. "D-Don't worry about me."  
Sheamus moved his lips near John's "I am not doing anything strenuous Angel..." a low growl in John's ear as he worked on the zipper. "If ye worry that much...let me lightly feast on ye neck...while ye touch yeself...let me hear how hot it was feasting on ye Master's cock...I can feel ye so close already Angel...ye know it be torture for ye to try to stop now."

"Yes, Master let me touch myself while you kiss my neck." John moaned out, barely able to contain his lust, his body flushed and warm. "G-God, Sir. You got me so hot. I feel like I'm on fire."  
"OK Angel...bring ye hand down to mine & I will stop." He lightly nipped at John's ear before moving his lips to the side of John's neck his whiskers lightly scratching the smooth flesh of John's neck as he slowly planted kisses along it. John lowered his hand down to finish freeing his aching cock and lower his jeans to avoid soiling them. He wrapped a hand around the throbbing member, stroking it with a needy whimper. Sheamus kept his word & move his hand. He braced it on John's chest to feel his heart as it pounded furiously with his lust driven blood._ 'That it Angel...that it…'_ He licked along John's neck before placing his lips to one spot sucking on it.

"Yessss, Master. So good." John's eyes rolled back slightly as his back arched from the bed in pleasure. He could feel the heated energy passing back and forth between them. He began to jerk his cock harder, feeling his hand wet from the leaking head. Sheamus gave a low moan feeling his blood growing hot again. He deepened the kiss to John's neck letting his teeth to scrap lightly as the now sensitive flesh. The hand on John's chest sprawled out over it.  
_'Such a hot creature...can't wait till I am well enough to ravage ye like ye want & deserve...bite ye so deep to taste ye fully as I pound ye ass so hard...'_

John moaned deep in his throat as he came harder than he had in days from the mental image Sheamus had provided him. His cum coated his hand as his cock slid inside his hand as he tried to milk the intense sensation for all it was worth. "Mmm...Thank you, Sir." Sheamus loosened the bite letting his tongue drag over it before he whispered in a husky heated tone.  
"Taste yeself Angel...taste it then allow me to ravage ye mouth to taste us both upon it." John bit back another moan at the heated order as he raised his hand to his lips, tasting his own salty essence. He licked his fingers clean one by one, sucking on them as if they were a small cock. Sheamus moved his head so he could watch John following his command. He then took his hand brushing John's face to turn towards him. He brought their lips together kissing him slowly as they lips brushed against each other, the heated flow of energy between them. Sheamus brushed his tongue lightly over John's tingling lips.

John felt the familiar sensation of flying approaching as they kissed and it surprised him a little as it normally occurred right before he reached his peak and he had already climaxed. He felt a little light-headed as the room seemed to fade away and he drifted, feeling safe and secure in his Master's presence. Sheamus felt as the energy within his Angel shifted. He wrapped his arm around John to hold him close as he slowly broke the kiss._ 'Rest Angel...I have ye...'_ Sheamus softly spoke as he laid his head down near John's closing his own eyes to allow the peaceful safe feeling lull him to sleep. John closed his eyes and fell into a deep, blissful sleep, his stressful world finally at peace for the moment.


	185. Chapter 185

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Next either man knew there was a knock coming from the closed door. Sheamus groaned as he rolled on the bed slowly. John mumbled a curse as the knock woke him from his rare peaceful rest. He slid from the bed, sliding on his jeans and zipping them, covering his Master's exposed lower half with a blanket and walked over to open the door. "Yeah." He mumbled, his voice heavy from sleep.  
"John I just wanted to let you know we stopped for a few hours." James told him as he stood there. "We are at a small motel that had bus parking. Randy went to grab a room for the few hours. I told him I would be just fine with the bunk...he also wanted me to tell you that you & Sheamus were welcome to come use the shower before we head out again. I think he said he was in room 216."

"Thanks, James." John told his driver before he went back to the bed. "Sweets, are you awake?"  
"Aye...I heard...we stopped already? What time is it?" He slowly stretched careful of his ribs.  
"I don't know. Let me go check." John's eyes widened as he looked at his phone. "Damn, Master. It's a little after 5 in the morning. We're parked at a hotel. James said that Randy got himself a room and we are welcome to go in if we want to use the shower before heading out again."  
"I guess we both really needed that." He slowly sat up. "I guess put my sweats back on & take the shorts to the room?"

"Sounds like a plan." John picked up Sheamus' sweats "Let me help you into these, Master, and then I'll gather clean clothes for us to change in to and some body wash and shampoo." He smiled. "It looks like I get the honor of washing you again."  
"Aye & if I know our Viper at all, we all may need it." Sheamus told John as he was redressed. He then let John help get his shoes on before gathering the change of clothing for them. He made his way towards the front.

"How long did ye wish us to let ye sleep for James?"  
"If you guys can give me till at least 10...I should be able to make the second leg of the trip the last besides stopping to refuel."  
"We should be able to do that...ye know if Randy rested at all?"  
"Yes."  
"OK thanks." Sheamus moved to grab a couple of movies to be used as their excuse for going to Randy's room already. John helped Sheamus to climb from the bus and they both made their way into the hotel. They arrived at room 216 and John knocked on the door, hoping James had given them the correct room number.

Randy opened the door after looking out the little peep-hole. "Hey guys." He was in just his jeans by that point already removing his shirt & shoes. The room was the typical roadside motel with two beds.  
"Hey." John helped Sheamus inside before shutting the door, trying not to drool at Randy's hard, tan body. Damn that man looked sexy without a shirt. "Thanks for thinking to grab a room so we can all shower."  
"Not a problem Babe." Randy told him after he shut the door. "I figure if James stopped here so he can grab a few hours sleep we might as well utilize a room." Randy looked over at Sheamus. "How you feeling Sir?"

"Ok...rested…John & I fell asleep & didn't even realize it till James came knocking for us."  
"Ah…I wondered after a while." He walked closer to the larger man. "May I kiss you Sir?"  
"Aye." Sheamus gave a light smile as Randy moved closer to wrap his arms around Sheamus before leaning in to kiss him. Sheamus soon wrapped his hands around Randy as they almost melted into each other, much like John had when feeling his Master for the first time in days. John watched the passionate scene with a smile. He knew how wonderful it had felt to kiss their Master again for the first time. He wanted Randy to feel the same pleasure he had been blessed with.

Randy slowly pulled back feeling faintly flush, his skin feeling like it was brushed with tiny jolts of energy. "Th-thanks Sir."  
"Always..." Sheamus moved to one of the beds sitting down. Randy turned to look at John. "Hey Baby...want your greeting too?" He asked with a faint smirk to his lips.  
"You know I do, Daddy." John walked close to Randy, looking up at the taller man. Randy gazed down in to John's rich blue eyes as he hooked an arm around John's body to pull him even tighter against him. "Well I see why you & our Master rested well." He told john with a smirk. He leaned down to capture John's lips while he brought his other hand up to brush the side of John's neck over the marks Sheamus created before. He smirked inside remembering what that does to him.

John's eyes widened as he moaned against Randy's lips loudly, his Viper's touch sending jolts of pleasure all through his body. He had discovered before than any contact from Randy over his Master's marks reduced him to a weak kneed, begging slut. It was as if combined his two lovers gave him the perfect sexual experience and made him helpless with burning desire.  
Sheamus for now could only shake his head in his pets' playful antics...more so the dirty ones of his Viper. He watched as the euphoric feeling was already beginning to wash over his Angel. Randy slowly broke the kiss his eyes a dark heated look as was his lips as his fingers lightly brushed the mark. "You like that don't you Baby...you like the feeling of bending to our wills...our desires."

"Rannndy...Oh my God!" John gasped as he felt his cock jumping and throbbing between his legs with every brush of Randy's finger teasing the mark. "N-Never felt anything like when you touch our Master's mark. I can't control myself!" Randy had that dark predatory gaze hearing & seeing as John already was starting to become unglued for him. Sheamus huffed a faint breath watching & to a point feeling the raise of energy between them. Randy for now stopped teasing John. He moved the hand from the mark as he lowered to a knee in front of John & begin opening his strained jeans. Sheamus moved to sit back on the bed milking in the scene playing before him.

"Randy, please!" John begged, his clenching hole aching to be filled. "Y-You can suck me off if you want...but please fuck me too! I'm aching for your cock inside me, pounding into me so deep."  
"I will Baby...Your Daddy will give you what you need..." Randy got John's jeans opened & lowered them with John's boxers. He licked his lips as how hard his Baby was already. He swiftly pulled it into his mouth wanting to taste him so badly. John's blue eyes were glazed with lust as he felt Randy's warm mouth surrounding him.  
"Yes, Daddy! You love my taste don't you?" He threw his head back as the pleasure grew intense. "Oh, fuck..."

Randy hummed in delight as his lips & wet mouth worked over his Baby's cock. His hands moved to grab John's ass squeezing it. A faint moan passed Sheamus lips as he grew more heated watching them. He licked his parched lips as he moved to brace himself against the headboard his hands moving down in the sweats to give his own cock a firm squeeze giving a groan. John heard Sheamus' moans and it only made him grow more heated. "Are you enjoying this, Master?" He panted out. "Your Viper reducing your Angel to a begging mess, longing to be taken hard and rough for your viewing pleasure?"


	186. Chapter 186

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"Aye..." Sheamus answered. "I love watching my pet's play so well together...pl-plus remember Angel...I..I can feel some of how ye both feel..." He gave another moan. Randy pulled his lips from John but took a hand to slowly stroke his cock.  
"Master you think you could handle being braced over your Angel...your hands pinning his shoulders while I give him the good filling he wishes?"  
"I should...mmm I think I see ye idea Viper." Sheamus slowly moved from the one bed. He kicked his shoes off. "Ye need to help him out of his clothing so he doesn't trip."  
"Of course Sir." Randy had to stop what he was doing so he could remove John's shoes, jeans & boxers.

Sheamus carefully pulled off the sweat pants & worked to remove the shirt. "Come 'ere Angel & lay in the middle of the bed."  
"Yes, Sir." John took off his shirt as he walked, tossing it aside. This was his favorite place to be, at the beck and call of his two dominant lovers. He climbed up into the center of the bed, laying down as ordered, his cock hard and dripping with a mixture of his own pre-cum and Randy's saliva. Sheamus felt his body almost want to hum with the energy he was feeling as John moved by him. His own cock hard again. Sheamus climbed on the bed next to John. He lightly kissed his cheek. "I have a feeling my Viper plans on striking ye nice & hard."

He moved to lean over John bracing one hand above John's shoulder before draping a leg over his body so he was straddled over John's hips. A moan of pure bliss passed his lips as his eyes drifted shut, his head pushing back as his mouth fell open at the rich sound, the sensation wanted to ripple through his large frame as their cocks barely brushed each other. His arm shook to support his frame. He panted slightly as he lowered his head to look back at John. His eyes opened to show the heated need in them. He then turned his head looking at Randy. "Is this how ye wished to see us Viper?"

"Yes Sir..." His voice shook faintly as he nearly felt the title-wave of energy from the two of them. Sheamus turned his head to gaze back down at John as Randy moved to his bag he brought in & pulled out a tube of lube. Moving towards the end of the bed looking at them. "Open your legs for me Baby."  
"Y-Yes, Daddy." John spread his legs apart in open submission, taken back by the pure heated desire he saw burning in his Master's eyes. All of the sexual tension, love and passion flowing in the room almost gave him a head rush. It was exhilarating.

"Ye are stunning Angel." Sheamus whispered in a deep tone. "Ye feel near living fire...on my flesh."  
Randy took the lube applying some to his fingers before pushing them between John's cheeks brushing the exposed hole.  
"As do you, Master. You always set me on fire. Sometimes I feel I'll be consumed by it and I'd only crave you more." John almost whispered in reverence, his voice deep and husky. He moaned softly as he felt Randy tease his aching hole. "Yes, Daddy...You're going to feel so damn good."  
Randy pushed two fingers into John quickly working to loosen him up. "That is a nice view." Randy commented. "Sure it will feel good."

Sheamus moved his hands to pin down John's shoulder to the bed before he leaned to give him a light almost chase kiss, causing a wonderfully odd contrast to Randy's actions. "It will feel so good Angel...having me steal ye cries of joy as Viper fills ye so full of his cock...then his venom." He moved his legs so he could lower his hips to cause their cock to rub more. "Oh god..." He almost hissed but from the pleasurable sensation. John gave a needy moan as he felt Randy's fingers delve in deep and fast and his Master's cock rubbing against his own.  
"Yes...oh fuck, D-Daddy!" He tilted his head a little to the side, exposing his neck completely to the younger man pinning him down. "Please...kiss my neck, Master?"  
"Ye would love a chain made of my marks wouldn't ye?" He lightly pressed his lips to an unmarked section of flesh.  
"Just think of the fun our Viper could have with them." John shuddered a little from the pleasurable contact.

"Ye would never leave the bed..." Sheamus for now was giving light unmarking kisses to the offered flesh. Randy climbed on the bed & removed his fingers before lining his cock to John's open & willing body sliding in slowly.  
"Fuck, yes, Daddy...So damn big." John cried out as he felt his body stretch to accept Randy's thick member. No matter how many times Randy Orton fucked him John would never tire of the feeling of fullness his boyfriend gave him. The man was well endowed to say the least. "You're hung like a fucking horse."  
"God you so tight Baby..." Randy moaned as he pushed himself deep. He pulled back to slam in hard again. "Oh yeah." As he started to pound John's ass he started to rub his hands over Sheamus' ass actually getting a pleasurable shiver from the larger man. Sheamus moaned burring his lips to John's neck kissing the spot a little more. Randy felt no sense of protest from Sheamus so he took his slightly slicked hand gliding it between Sheamus' cheek to get a deeper moan the larger man slowly rubs against John causing Randy's fingers to press against the exposed flesh. "Damn you both so hot..."

John moaned, on sensory overload from feeling Randy fill him up while his neck and cock were feeling the weight of his sweet Master on him. He raised his hips a little to rub his throbbing cock against Sheamus', trying to gain more blessed friction. "Daddy...Master...both so good. Fuck me, Daddy!" Randy soothed his other hand up Sheamus' back.  
"Careful Master...This what you want?" He pushed his fingers more to slowly push Sheamus body open. The larger man moaned at the intrusion. The sound vibrating along John's neck. He felt on fire as the energy flowed between his sinful pets cocooning him within it. Randy worked a rhythm between filling John with his cock & his Master with his fingers.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" John chanted with every hard thrust of Randy's cock inside his craving body. "Fuck me hard, Daddy!" John's eyes rolled back like the Undertaker's as his boyfriend's cock found his prostrate and hit it dead on. "Oh fuck, yeah! Right there!"  
"Oh yeah Baby...take it...fuck." Randy moaned as he pounded into John's body. Sheamus began to suck harder on John's neck.  
_'God you both...dr-oh fuck...'_ Sheamus shook as Randy's fingers brushed his prostate.

No words escaped John's lips as Randy struck his sweet spot repeatedly. He was lost in the blissful pleasure coursing through his body; hearing his Master's moans and feeling his hard kisses only heated him more. He began to grind his throbbing cock against Sheamus', feeling his inevitable release building. Sheamus grunted at the feelings sweeping his senses. Before he could help it his body tensed as he began to feel his climax sweep over him. He came between both of their bodies. "Good sir...damn..." Randy commented feeling as Sheamus tightened around his fingers. He pulled them free, pouring all his focus into John. "You going to join him Baby...you going to cum for us?" Randy moaned feeling his own impending finish. Sheamus' body almost collapsed on John, the bite loosened his breath falling heavy on John's damped flesh.

"Fuck yeah, Daddy...G-God..." John gave one last groan as his climax hit, his muscles squeezing Randy's throbbing cock as his cum covered his stomach. "D-Damn...so good!"  
"Oh yeah Babe...just like that..." Randy moaned still pounding John till his own climax hit. He fought to have enough focus to pull out & move to lay besides the other two not wanting to add his weight on top of Sheamus'. "That was...good..." Sheamus just gave a faint grumble from on top of John.  
"Ne-need me move Angel?" Sheamus faintly mumbled feeling wiped.

"No...You can rest a minute if you want, Master. I'm too wiped to care." John panted as he tried to catch his breath. "That was damn amazing."  
Sheamus gave a weak chuckle as John's words. "Aye it was..."  
"I would have loved to feel you other ways Sir...but I know in time." Randy told them. After a few moments Sheamus rolled to the other side of John.  
"Damn once we can move...we really need that shower." John looked down at the cum covering his stomach, his and his Master's as well as his sweat from their hard fuck session. "Yeah, wouldn't hurt. I look like a cheap porn star." He chuckled weakly.

"It may blend more with me skin...but trust me I am well...covered." Sheamus admitted.  
"And it hot on you both." Randy joked.  
"Just tell me when you're ready for a shower, Master, and I'll help you." John replied before smirking over at Randy. "You filled me up so good, Daddy. You are such a stud."  
"How often you get me going at times...surprised I am not shooting dust after a while." Randy joked.  
"No you always fill me so good. You are a sex god. I bet you could fuck me all night long." John smiled at the sexy thought. "And when you tease my Master's mark...fuck, there are no words for the way it feels. I wonder if it works on you too?"  
"No clue BB...at some point I may need to let Master mark me & see."

"Damn, I'm not usually one for topping but the idea of having you cuffed spread eagle in my bed at home while I tease the mark Master put on you...if it works like it does for me...To hear you come apart with pleasure, unable to control yourself. Damn hot." John drew in a breath at the arousing thought. "Believe me, Ran. You've never felt anything like it before."  
"Ye both are insatiable..." Sheamus moaned.  
"You know us so well, Master." John laughed, shaking his head to clear the fantasy. "I think we'd fuck until we passed out if we could."  
"I would not doubt that at times..." Sheamus slowly started chuckling something to it almost chilling.  
"Ma-Master? Do we even want to know what is going through your head?" Randy wondered.  
"I don't know if ye wish to or not."

"Fuck it, I do." John spoke up with enthusiasm as he looked at Sheamus. "You know I love your ideas, Master."  
"Just thinkin...if Viper has the same...condition ye do Angel...Having ye both locked within cages...tied down so ye are just fingertips from the other's neck...so the slightest movement would cause a touch..."  
"Damn don't know if that hot or cold Sir." Randy commented. John could at first think of no words for how arousing he found that mental image. He sat in stunned silence for a few minutes. "Fuck...that would be the sweetest torture ever...I don't know if I could stand it...Fuck, I love your mind, Master."

"I have a better version..." Sheamus snickered as he slowly started to sit up. He tried to project the image of John & Randy chained against each other. With Sheamus stroking each of their heads causing their lips to brush the sinful marks on their flesh causing mini orgasmic tremors through both their bodies.  
"Do I even want to know?" Randy wondered having no clue what Sheamus just pulled with John.  
"So hot..." John felt his cock jump at the mental image Sheamus had planted in his mind. "Master put a picture in my head." His words came out in short bursts, almost gasps. "You and me chained together...Master stroking our heads and our lips touching each other's marks...every time feeling like a powerful orgasm...f-fuck." John could have sworn he felt the mark on his neck throb at the thought.

"And you call us insatiable Sir?" Randy Joked.  
"Sorry I told ye before I think ye two are rubbing off on me. Plus the connection to ye both...trust me I will be just as turned on by the event."  
"You could tease us for hours...make us beg and almost pass out from the pleasure." John continued, lust filling his head.  
"You actually encouraging him Babe..." Randy lightly chuckled.  
"OK Who showering with who so we can then grab a rest before hopping on the bus again?" Sheamus wondered. John sat still and quiet, staring off into space without a word to either of them.

"I think your Angel's mind is wandering again...I'll shower first I know he promised to help you." Randy told him as he got from the bed moving to the bathroom. Sheamus laid back down next to John. He reached a hand brushing John's cheek. John jumped a little at the touch before his eyes refocused and he looked at Sheamus. "You say something, Master?"  
"I wondered who was going to shower when...but ye were spaced out so Randy went ahead. Did I give ye more fuel for that already wild mind of yours?"  
"Sorry, Master. I was just thinking. I'll focus now." John apologized, trying to push the sexy images and sounds away.


	187. Chapter 187

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"It's ok Angel...I am sure we have a few moments before Randy is done in the shower..." Sheamus have a faint shiver as a thought but tried to push it away as he sat up again.  
"I could use a shower." John laughed a little. "Randy filled my ass so full it will probably leak out when I walk..."  
"Hmmm I am sure Angel..." Without thinking Sheamus wet his lips a little, his back currently to John. "Well ye said ye would help me clean...When Randy is done..." He huffed a shaky breath.

"Of course. You know I will Master. I love taking care of you." John answered, not realizing the effect he was having on his Master. Sheamus slowly shook his head trying to keep his emotions in check, trying not to grow heated again, him & John had already just came twice within the last 12 hours or so...the last not even an hour ago. His pets were so good for him...yet bad at the same time.

"I m-miss my collar, Master." John confessed, reaching a free hand up to touch his neck. "I can't wait to reach our home in Florida." Sheamus looked over his shoulder at John touches of the heated feeling still in his eyes.  
"Aye Angel...will be nice to see it grace ye neck again." He cocked his head thinking. "Wo-would ye wear it wh-while the workers are around?"

"Oh, I didn't think about that." John sighed, a little of the smile leaving his face. "You probably would not think it's wise to do that...right?"  
"May not be...how about we relax a day...let me see the place. Ye may wear ye collar during that time...we will remove it before we go to my old place to begin the moving process?"  
"Okay, Master." John replied, looking forward to showing Sheamus his place. "Just know, Sir, that my place will be our place now. You see anything you want to change to make it more your style feel free. And the same with Ran when he moves in."

"Just if your place is already fully furnished...not sure where mine will go.." He turned his head back around looking forward. "Ma-maybe I will just leave most of it...th-they are just material goods..."  
"No, Sweets." John spoke up as he saw a hint of sadness in his boyfriend's icy blue eyes. "Yes, my place is fully furnished but you have a right to your own things too. I know if I lost my home I could never part with some of my favorite stuff. I don't want our home to scream John Cena's house. I want it to reflect all of our tastes."

Sheamus shook his head. "Besides my collection & the box from the Iron Rose...nothing else holds much attachment Angel. Silly thoughts...Petty..." He moved his head seeing Randy come out from the bathroom drying off.  
"You two may want to wait a little while. The hot water in this place is not the greatest."

"Oh, shit." John sighed at Randy's words. "I was looking forward to a nice, warm shower."  
"Well give it a little time & it should be fine."  
"We may not even need movers." Sheamus commented.  
"What you talking about?" Randy wondered.  
Sheamus looked over at him. "I am thinking of leaving most of the items at the old house...ju-just the shift-robe, the items in it...and of course my clothing... all the rest...fuck it."  
"You don't mean that."  
"Aye...I do..." Sheamus tone had a faint numbness to it as he stood up to head for the bathroom. He shut the door to tend to business.  
Randy looked at John. "What happened?"

"I don't know." John answered in confusion. "We were all happy talking about the move and he said he didn't think his stuff would fit in my house. I told him I wanted him to be able to keep his things because it would be our place...and yours. I just felt this sadness from him and now this."  
"Maybe he just feels it is a big disruption to not only his life but yours. You have it set up already, why bring in more stuff if it isn't needed...it then becomes a question of which things to keep. He worked hard for that house & the things in it..." Randy sighed shaking his head. "Honestly Babe I don't plan on bringing much except maybe more clothing then I already have there. I was planning on keeping my other home."

"Randy do you think Sweets won't be happy sharing a home with me? That like you he wants a place of his own?" John felt a little sad himself at Randy's words. He knew it was selfish of him but he had hoped that all three men could make his home their permanent and only residence and work together to make it their dream house.  
"I don't know Babe...remember Shea isn't hurting for money either...he could afford a place if he wanted one. Damn babe even you have two places. I am keeping mine cause it is near family...plus...well also keeping appearances for now."

"I know he can. Maybe I am just being silly but I kind of hoped my place could become our place." John answered quietly. "Not because I'm the richest or anything...just so we could share something together. It would be every bit as much his place as it would be mine. I'd even put his name on the deed if he wants."  
"Like I said maybe he fears disrupting your life, you have things laid out a certain way. Lets say 'we' agree to pack up his whole house...what did you expect to do with the extras? You already have everything babe..."

"We can make room. I can go through my stuff too. I don't need everything." John protested. "I just want him to be happy. And he is not disrupting my life. He's making it better."  
"Well maybe you need to get him to see that...I know I can feel the energy from him at times...and you can feel his emotions, but unless you really focus neither of us really know what is going on in that head of his."

"You're right." John stood from the bed and walked over to the bathroom, knocking on the door. "Sweets? Are you okay in there? We need to talk."  
"Be out a moment." Sheamus called out. The flush of the toilet could be heard before running some water. Then the door opened. "Aye?" Though no tears he looked like a weight was pushing down on him.  
"Sweets, please sit down." John gently led Sheamus by the hand to sit on the end of the bed. "Be honest with me. Do you feel like you are disturbing my life by moving in with me...or you wish a place of your own?" He held the Irishman's hand with love as he spoke.

"Of course I feel I am disturbing ye life...and would be even more if I try to move things which ye already own. Why would I care a place my own if once I can work again I hardly get to see it?"  
"Nothing says you need to leave all of it though Shea." Randy tried to tell him. Pardon if I am out of line Johnny...but you are going to build that extension anyways for our play space... why not have a second story? Then it will be a fresh untouched space that Shea can decorate with at least some of his things? We can always have whatever placed in storage till then."

"That's a great idea, Randy." John said to his boyfriend. He then looked at Sheamus with pain filled eyes brimming with tears. "Please, Master, never say you are disturbing my life ever again. Do you know how long I sat all alone in that house dreaming of sharing it with someone I love? How many times I wished with all my heart that I didn't have to talk to the walls but to a lover and friend? You made me a very happy man, Sweets. You are NOT disturbing."  
Sheamus slowly closed his eyes before nodding his head with a sigh. "OK Angel...And since we are a couple...maybe they will try to place us on the same travel schedule..."

"Yes, hopefully." John wiped his eyes, glad he felt a little of Sheamus' sadness fading. "I love you so much, Sweets. You and Randy both. Without you two I have nothing good in life."  
"Th-think we should try the...shower now...I..." He slowly opened his eyes "I am really feeling sleepy, bu-but want to clean first."  
"Of course, let's go, Master. John stood back up and leaned down to wait on Sheamus. "We'll be back soon, Ran. Just relax."  
"No problem guys." Randy told them as he moved to the one bed stretching out. Sheamus slowly stood back up to walk with John to the bathroom.

Once they both reached the bathroom John turned on the water until it ran warm and grabbed a clean wash cloth. "Here, Sir. I'll give you a hand into the shower." John said as he reached for Sheamus. "I see Randy left us a shampoo/body wash combo in there."  
Sheamus took John arm to step into the tub. "I guess my hair could use it...can't it?"  
"That's up to you, Master." John answered as he stepped in himself. "I'll help you wash it if you want."

"Maybe wait till we reach...our home...I am sure ye have more than a large enough shower we can relax in & take our time...Sorry Angel I am just so tired."  
"It's okay, Master. Let's hurry and get done." John put some of the body wash on the cloth and began to wash Sheamus well but quickly. "I hope our two sessions of fun weren't too hard on you."  
"Ju-just drained...Od-oddly not really sore..." He closed his eyes taking in the soft but tentative touches of John washing him.

"You'll feel better after some rest, Sweets." John stopped to add a little more soap. "Turn around for me, Master?" Sheamus slowly nodded as he turned, he placed his hands on the wall hating when he felt suddenly drained like he was at the moment. With the last attack he nearly forgot of the first...even if it did not seem as often the effects to his mind still lingered. The fatigue, balance & focus issues, he tried to keep himself steady.

John could feel how tired Sheamus was and also almost a sense of confusion. "Are you okay, Master?" He asked with concern as he tried to hurry and finish washing the taller man.  
"He-head fo-foggy...th-thought ov-over them..." Even holding onto the wall his large frame seemed to waver slightly.  
"Whoa, Master." John laid down the cloth to steady Sheamus' back as the man almost faltered, fearing he would fall. He used his free hand to turn off the water. "Let me get you in bed and then I'll come back and wash myself." He said scooping the dripping man in his arms and carrying him from the shower to dry off. "You've had enough excitement for now."


	188. Chapter 188

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Sheamus didn't try to offer any protest as John lifted him, he lightly hooked an arm around John's neck as he moved back to the room. Randy looked up from the one bed. "What happened?" He just had a feeling by the look in John's eyes & the body position of Sheamus something was wrong.  
"I don't know, Ran." John tried to keep the mood light even though worry shone in his eyes as he carried Sheamus to one of the beds. "Master just had a little too much fun I guess. He got a little shaky in the shower." John held Sheamus close as his voice shook a little. "Can you pull the covers down please?"

"Yeah sure." Randy got up from the bed moving to the one they had just shared pulling the layers of blankets down. "OK lay him down then get me a towel for him." John laid Sheamus down gently and headed for the bathroom. He reappeared a few minutes later with a clean towel.  
"Let's get you dried off so you can rest, Master."  
"Ok...An-angel..." He opened his eyes & Randy could see that something was indeed off.  
"Don't strain yourself Love...allow us. Your head again?"  
"Aye...Sp-spinning."  
"It's ok Sir we have you." Randy talked to try to keep Sheamus calm while John worked to dry him off.

John hurried to dry his Master off well, worried about the confusion he saw in the normally steady eyes. He covered Sheamus with the top cover once he was dry. "You take it easy, Master, and let us take care of you. That's what we're here for."  
"Aye An-Angel." Sheamus sighed.  
"Do you want help to rest on your left side Sir?" Sheamus lightly nodded. "OK." Randy climbed on the bed so he was to Sheamus' left side. He reached over so he could grab his right side. "OK Sir...three count." He counted before he helped Sheamus lay on his side. He then sat down rubbing his arm. "We have you sir...just rest we don't need to leave till you are ready." He looked at John. "OK Babe...I can watch him while you shower...then we can decide who is taking which bed."

"Okay." John nodded as he got ready to head to the bathroom. "You're welcome to rest with him if you want. I know you will have to leave in a few days. Enjoy the time you have with Master."  
"OK Babe." Randy looked down as Sheamus. "Would you like that Sir? You want one of us with you?" Sheamus sort of just sighed. "I'll stay Sir...if you need me to move tell me." He got up moving around the bed so he could lay down behind Sheamus draping an arm over him to hold him secure so he wouldn't roll in his sleep.

John smiled fondly at the two men in the bed before heading into the bathroom. Without any further interruptions it did not take him long to finish cleaning up. John dried off and brushed his teeth before heading back into the room to check on Randy and Sheamus. By the time John returned to the room both men for now appeared to be resting soundly. He smiled at the sight and climbed into the empty bed, turning on his side as he drifted off to sleep himself.

Randy woke up first. He tried to look for a clock without waking Sheamus. He saw it was heading for 11, he laid his head down again knowing he promised Sheamus to allow him to rest how ever long his body needed. It tore at him as he was sure it did John to see the glassy look in their Master's eyes again. John thought he heard one of his lovers stir and he yawned, raising his head to look over at the bed. "Ran?" He whispered softly, not wanting to disturb their sleep.

Randy slowly tried to move from the bed so he didn't wake Sheamus. He then made his way over towards John's bed sitting on the side. "Hey Babe." He whispered.  
"Hey...How long did we sleep?" John whispered, stretching a bit. "Seems like quite a while."

"About 5 hours Babe...so I know James will be ready when we are...I also know we have about a nine-hour ride...plus refuel time...We promised to let Shea sleep though? Should we wake him & he can sleep more on the bus? I am unsure which will be more comfortable for him."  
"I don't know. If he's slept five hours maybe we can move him to the bus now I hope." John sighed. "I'm worried, Ran. He almost fell in the shower. He was so confused."

"Babe we were warned there is no time frame on concussions. Yeah we thought it was over when he woke from the catatonic state...but I guess not." Randy tried to hide the look of worry he had.  
"We'll just have to keep a close eye on him for awhile." John whispered, trying to stay positive. "I get him to my house and I can take good care of him when you have to work."  
"Yeah Babe." Randy chewed his bottom lips debating telling him something but decided against it as he stood up to go check on Sheamus. John stood up from the bed too and followed behind Randy in case he was needed. Randy sat behind Sheamus lightly rubbing his arm. "Sir?" No reply at first so he lightly shook him. "Shea...sorry Sir need you wake a moment."

Sheamus grumbled. "How late?"  
"Late enough...you can sleep on the bus if you need it sir we still have a long drive ahead."  
"So-Sorry..."  
"Don't be, it's not your fault."  
Sheamus slowly went to move so he could sit up. He slowly opened his eyes for now they looked clear. "Clothing Angel?"  
"Of course, Master. Do you want long pants or shorts?" John asked as he went to gather the clothes.  
"Shorts sounds good." Randy was glad for now Sheamus was sounding better, but he could see how fast that could change.

"You sound like you are feeling better, Sir." John commented cheerfully as he brought over a pair of shorts and a matching t-shirt. "The rest must have did you good."  
"Aye Angel...sorry I scared ye."  
"It's fine, Master. As Randy said, not your fault." John sat the clothes on the bed and reached out a hand toward Sheamus. "Let me help you dress, Sir."  
"OK Angel...top or bottom first?"  
"Bottom I guess." John answered picking up the shorts. "Makes it convenient neither you or Ran wear underwear." He gave a small chuckle. Sheamus gave a weak chuckle.  
"At least not around ye two." He stretched his legs out so John could slide them on. John slid the shorts on Sheamus and the reached for the shirt and pulled it over his head.  
"Let me grab you your shoes and socks, Master."  
"OK Angel." Sheamus stood to pull the shorts rest of the way up before sitting again. Randy moved to get dressed himself while John helped Sheamus.

John came back with fresh socks and Sheamus' shoes, dropping to one knee to put them on. He tenderly kissed one of the bare feet before putting the socks and shoes on. "I missed serving you, Master."  
"I will try to be better at letting you..." He closed his eyes a few moments before opening them again. John finished with Sheamus and stood back to his feet.  
"Do you want me to go dress now so we can leave, Sir?"  
"Aye Angel...go...get ready." He closed his eyes trying to focus. Randy looked over hearing Sheamus, then went back to making sure everything was packed. John went to get dressed, not taking him long to slide into his boxers, jeans, and a t-shirt. After putting on his shoes he began to gather their other belongings together to go. "Can you walk to the bus, Sweets, or do you need me to carry you?"

Sheamus opened his eyes with a smile. "I can walk." He slowly stood up.  
"You ready to go, Ran?" John asked as he pocketed his phone.  
"Yep." Randy shoulders his bag. "Got it all."  
"Okay." John walked over beside Sheamus as they prepared to leave. "Use me for support if you need it, Sweets."  
"I think I am good for now...but thank ye." Randy went to grab the door.  
"You two go ahead while I walk to the lobby to check out."  
"K love...see ye in a moment." Sheamus walked with John to the bus knocking on the door for James to open for them. "I think I will sit up for now John." Sheamus told him once the door opened & he started to climb on.

"Sure, I'll help you to a window seat." John replied as he stood behind Sheamus, his hand on the man's back for support. "Hey, Man." John greeted his driver as they climbed on board. "Rest well?"  
"Yeah John, I sometimes think I rest better on the bunk then I do a normal bed anymore." James told him as Sheamus moved to the kitchenette bench. "John can ye get me a bottle of water...and I guess an apple if we have any."

"Sure thing." John headed to the fridge where he pulled out a cold bottle of water. He found some pre-sliced apples sealed in small individual bags and brought two over to his boyfriend along with the water. "There you are, Sweets."  
"Thanks Angel." He opened the apples eating a few of the wedges. He then sipped the water while they waited for Randy to get on. Randy got back & climbed on board. He slipped into seat across from Sheamus. He was watching Sheamus & was determined to talk to Hunter later. He then just had to hope that Hunter would tell him what he wanted to know & hope he was wrong. John went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and some apples for himself.

"You want a snack, Ran?"  
"Sure BB...who knows when we stopping again."  
"What would you like?" John asked, looking at his food. "I got all the usual stuff...fruit, some veggies, bread, peanut butter, crackers...the usual snack stuff."  
"The apples look good...with peanut butter."  
"Sure, Ran." John grabbed Randy a few packages of apples, a water and a peanut butter single serving cup and carried it over to Randy. "There you go, Man."

"Thanks who you want to sit next to so James can take off?"  
"Oh...yeah." John hurried to grab his own snack and sit down close by them in a window seat. "Ready, James." He called to his driver.  
"OK." James put the bus in gear & headed onto the road back for the highway.

**(To all my wonderful readers. A few days ago I mentioned an interview I did for The Heel Turn podcast over on YouTube. Well it has been posted, my interview is the first segment of the show. the whole title is: The Heel Turn Podcast Episode 16 (Super Mega-Awesome Show). I guess like any other craft you are you own worse enemy...the interview was a blast, but I hate my voice recorded. Would I do it again if asked...sure. If you can't find it & want the link let me now & I will try to send it. Once again to SoCy and the rest of the Heel Turn crew for the recognition of our work.)  
**


	189. Chapter 189

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John opened his package of apples and ate one as he tried to relax, opening his water bottle. "I got to do a decent workout when we get to my place." He commented to the two men. "It seems like forever since I've had one."  
"I wish I could join ye." Sheamus admitted.  
"Well you just rest, can't have you pushing yourself too hard yet. I'll join you in the gym though." Randy told him as he enjoyed his small snack.

"Good. It will be fun, Ran. We can workout together just like we used to." John smiled as he took a drink of water. "With me out of the ring for now I don't want to start getting soft." He tried not to show how deep that concern went.  
"Right like that will ever be an issue." Randy commented. "Only thing soft on you is your heart."  
"Wow did Randy say somethin nice?" Sheamus chuckled before taking a bite of his apple.

John didn't know what to say to Randy's unexpected compliment. He blushed a little, looking down. "Thanks, Ran.."  
"Don't mention it..." Takes a sip of water. "Honestly...don't." Sheamus tried not to laugh.  
"Sure." John felt a little shy although he had no idea why. He ate another apple and looked out the window, taking in the scenery.

The guys all ate silently, each ones thoughts seemed a different place. Sheamus as one point closed eyes as his thought seemed to slowly try to become disjointed again. He lowered his head resting it in his hand. "Shea?" Randy called over to him. At first there was no reply. "Hey." He reached his hand across the table lightly touching Sheamus' arm. Sheamus jumped startled.  
"Wh-what?" His eyes looked unfocused again, slowly blinking.  
"Shea...you want to head to the back or something?"  
"No…I...I'm fine..." Randy didn't believe that a moment. John heard Randy and Sheamus talking and by the tone of Randy's voice something was off.

"Everything okay, Guys?" John asked in concern.  
"I'm...fine." Tried to assure them.  
"He was getting unfocused again." Randy pointed out.  
John got up and walked over to inspect Sheamus, gently cupping the Irishman's face as he looked into the glazed blue eyes. "You okay, Sweets?"  
"I'll be..." He closed his eyes again. "Fine."  
"But that doesn't answer now." Even if he tried to hide it Sheamus' thoughts felt jumbled, disjointed, a mix of thoughts on top of each other. John could feel Sheamus' confusion as he touched his face and it sent fear through him like ice water poured all over his body. "Sweets, you need to go lay down. Please." John looked at Randy with pleading eyes. "Tell him he needs to lay down."

"Shea...please, not like we can go anywhere without you."  
"Bu-but I be-been sl..." He actually paused a moment not grasping the words.  
"Shea...please you are worrying us." Part of Randy hated to admit that fact.  
"Bo-boring...sl-sleep too...much."  
"Sweets, please. Listen to us. You don't have to sleep, just lay down. We're concerned for you." John fought to stay calm as his Master's confusion rolled over him like a tidal wave.

"We may not do much ourselves except maybe a movie...John your bus has a tv in the sleep compartment doesn't it? We can watch a movie back there?"  
"Yeah that's a good idea." John said thinking quickly. "We'll all go watch a movie."  
"OK." Sheamus sighed lifting his head not having the energy to argue.  
"You help him back John...I'll handle the trash." Randy told him. John was so worried he felt almost sick as he helped Sheamus slowly to the back. A part of him wondered if he had taken his Master out of the hospital too early but he had been doing so well then.

Once they reached the bed, John helped Sheamus to lay down once again. "You want to rest on your side, Sweets?"  
"On-only way we fit...aye?"  
"Right." John helped his boyfriend to roll over then sat on the bed himself. "Want your shoes off?"  
Sheamus seemed to be debating what should have seemed a simple question. "Su-sure."  
John pulled Sheamus' shoes off, blinking back tears. "I'll be right back, Sweets." He walked out of the room to almost bump into Randy. "Ran, w-we took him out too soon. He's not well. I can feel his confusion." John whispered urgently, his eyes filled with fear.

"He feared becoming a test subject..." Randy sighed. "We couldn't win either way." Worry showed faintly in his eyes, as he bit his lower lips again. "We can't exactly take him back now...we can just hope it gets better, remember he had problems with focus already."  
"Yeah, but Ran. He was so confused he could barely answer a simple question. I'm worried sick about him." John glanced back toward the sleeping room. "Maybe I shouldn't have left him alone."

"I know me too...but I am wondering if I am just worrying myself needlessly." Randy then cursed himself after the words left his mouth.  
"What do you mean? You think something bad could really be wrong with him?" John asked with a sinking heart.  
"I don't know...I did something dumb...forget it John...remember we were told after the first attack he may be unfocused at times."  
"S-Something dumb?" John suddenly wanted to be in denial. He didn't want to face the worry he saw in Randy's grey eyes or hear his words. "Never mind. I have to check on Sweets." He took off for the room like a man on fire.

Randy shook his head sitting on the bottom bunk near where John nearly ran into him. He was mentally cursing himself wondering why he even started to open his mouth. He could be wrong...even so it could be temporary if his theory was right. There was no reason to worry John even more. John walked back to the bed where Sheamus rested and slid in beside him after kicking off his shoes. "How you feeling, Sweets?"

Sheamus gave a light sigh as he opened his eyes to look over at John. "Confused...sorry Angel...not well..." His eyes showed more the sorrow & guilt from trying to hide how he was feeling. John blinked back tears as he held the confused man close.  
"Shhh...Don't say your sorry. Just take it easy, Master. Your Angel is here for you. It's all going to be fine."

"Li-like he...like...still..." Sheamus sighed closing his eyes trying to focus his thoughts. John could no longer hold back a few tears at Sheamus' failed attempt to speak. He could no longer pretend that nothing was wrong with his Irish lover. "Please, Master. Just rest. Don't try to talk. Calm your mind, Sweetheart." Sheamus moved to wrap an arm around John's waist. His Angel offer a slight anchor is the swirling sea of chaos he felt.  
"Ne-need...ye..." His breath felt shaky. Randy had gotten to the back leaning in the doorway trying not to sigh as his seemed to watch his Master fall deeper & deeper, he needed answers...or just hoped it worked itself out before he got much worse.

"I'm right here, Master. I'll always be here for you." John soothed as he held Sheamus close, feeling the younger man's confusion. It tore at his heart.  
Sheamus body wanted to shiver for some reason a part of his mind still felt it was in those wicked woods.  
"Shea?" Randy called out with a worried tone. "Wh-what's going on now..." He licked his lips lowering his eyes. "Is...is it like what happened with Dave?"  
"Th-think so." Sheamus slowly commented.  
"So...it should pass with time?"  
"Hope."

John did not know what to do or say to make his Master better so he just held him quietly, trying to calm him with his presence. "We will watch over you the best we can Sir." Randy told him as he walked around the bed to sit behind Sheamus lightly rubbing his back. "I am sure I speak for us both...if you can draw from us at all to help you get better...please do. We have over 7 hours before we even reach the house. Even then I have a couple days before I need to fly out."  
"Do-don't know."  
"Well we are here regardless." Randy assured him.  
"Yes and I'm off work so draw from me all you want. I'm a tough SOB." John tried to joke so he wouldn't break down and cry again.

It killed him to see his beloved, vibrant Master so confused and sick. Sheamus tried to rest his eyes. He wanted to tell them what was wrong, but he could not seem to produce the words. In his rage & act of self-preservation did he make things worse? Would he ever get better? Could he really burden his two dears like that. John just held Sheamus close and stroked his hair much the way a mother would a sick child. Randy just watched the two of them he slipped his shoes off & moved to sit against the head of the bed. He could not help but be worried for them both. He just continued to lightly rub Shea's back as he rested.

John could not help a few quiet sobs that escaped his body as he finally sensed his Master was at least resting a little. He did not know how to make his lover whole again or what to do to help him. John would give his life to make Sheamus healthy and strong again but he felt so powerless in the face of the Irishman's frailty. Randy removed his hand from Sheamus back for only a moment to lightly rub the top of John's head as he laid there holding their Master. John had one of the biggest hearts he knew, as he joked one of the only soft things about John. Sadly though it left itself open to be hurt more easily. He shifted so he could pull out his phone, He shifted it to vibrate before opening a new text message to Hunter.

_#Heading for Florida with John & Sheamus. Yes he is out already, but not 100%. Question for you, even though you may not know or if you do you may tell me it is none of my business.#_  
It was a few moments before he got a reply. _#Glad he out & yes understandable he is not nor will he be 100% for a while. What's the question?#_  
_#Does Luke have any mental disorders?#_  
_#You're right it doesn't concern you.#_  
_#If he was mentally unstable & the company still gave him a job you know what that can mean.#_  
_#Yes...we are already offering any help we can. Sheamus only need to ask...or John on his behalf...what more do you want?#_  
_#Are you admitting there is something there?#_ Randy fought to not project his displeasure & anger as he was typing the messages tying not to disturb either man.

John looked up with tear-stained eyes to see Randy texting furiously with an angry frown tugging on his lips. "What's wrong, Daddy?" He whispered, his voice a little broken even to his own ears. Randy looked over taking a deep breath.  
"Sorry...didn't mean to disturb you Baby...Just something with Hunter."  
"You look mad, Daddy." John looked at Randy with questioning eyes. "What did Hunter do?"  
Randy just shook his head. His phone went off again. _#I didn't say that Randy, what does it matter? Neither one will bother Sheamus or John again.#_ Randy tried not to clench his jaw.  
#What does it matter?! You Honestly ask that! Who knows if Shea may wrestle again either & you want to know what does it matter, you placing an unstable man in the ring?!# He tried to calm back down before looking at John.

"W-What are you two talking about?" John asked in suspicion. "Is something going on, Ran?"  
"Just a debate Babe..."  
"Oh...okay. You seemed upset, Daddy. Anything I should know about?" John asked. Randy didn't want to worry John more, but also knew they were trying not to lie to each other either, he seemed a loss for words. Randy stood up moving to the bathroom. Shutting the door to the main compartment he motioned John to follow him.


	190. Chapter 190

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John stood up from the bed quietly to not wake Sheamus and joined Randy in the small bathroom. "What's going on?" He whispered, hoping it wasn't more bad news. Randy reached around John sliding the door closed even though it was a small space.  
"Something Luke's sister said to us...it was...just wondering so I was trying to check into something." Randy sighed. "I think there is something more going on with Shea...but hopefully like last time it will just be short-lived."

John tried to think back over what the young woman had said. "She only said she was sorry...and that her brother wasn't right in the head. What does that have to do with Sweets?"  
"John I know you may not want to...but do you know what happened to him after he...drained the guy that had you?"

"He said he could feel some of...Dave's memories. Why he was such a hard man because he had been abused himself in the past." John answered slowly as he was thinking. "You mean Sweets picked up some of Luke's memories?"  
"That would explain the nightmare he said he was reliving of Luke's...but there may be more...remember after we rescued you...Shea was colder? You know dark, almost want to say projected an evil vibe?"

"Y-Yeah." John sucked in a breath, thinking. "He almost scared me. That piercing gaze."  
Randy drew a deep breath. "When Shea was in that...catatonia excitement...I...Um I did some checking." He licked his lips before chewing his top lip a moment the worry building in him. "Nearly every reference I found to it...had to deal with someone who..." He had to gulp to swallow a lump in his throat. "Someone who has Schizophrenia."

"You mean somehow Luke gave it to Master?" John asked, his eyes wide in shock. "T-That's impossible!"  
Randy lowered his eyes. "Just like he picked up some of that guys behavior for a while..." Randy sighed. "It may be possible...we can just hope that like before it is short-lived..."  
"Damn. I hope so." John replied, trying not to show his boyfriend how worried he was to be left alone soon with their Master. "Mental sickness is worse than physical."

"I know Baby...and he was already having trouble with his head...ju-just something to keep an eye on." He lifted his head to look at John. "I didn't want to worry you more...if I was wrong...but you deserved to know, plus we said we would try not to lie to each other anymore.  
"Thank you. I appreciate you telling me, Ran. I want to know even if it does worry me." John sighed before raising his head a little to look into his Viper's eyes. "Kiss me?" He whispered.

Randy lightly nodded before resting his hands on John's hips before leaning down to kiss him. His eyes drifting closed as their lips touch. It was softer then most of the kisses shared between the two, but Randy allowed it to linger between them. "Thank you." John whispered after the kiss broke, laying his head on Randy's chest. "That was exactly what I wanted."  
Randy lightly wrapped his arms around John, his head resting on his. "Glad Baby." Randy softly mumbled.

* * *

Sheamus as he laid in the bed was slowly feeling agitated, his mind slowly swirling with sounds and images. His brow furrowing in his sleep as he head was slowly moving. John raised his head as he heard movement from the bed. "Oh no, look at Master." He told Randy as he broke from his lover's hold. "He's suffering again, Ran."  
Randy reached past John to slide the door to look. "Damn." He mumbled to himself of course close enough John could hear it. "Who knows what is going on in his head. I would suggest maybe you getting help with him...bu-but we can't afford him getting classified as mental..."

"I'm honestly scared, Ran." John admitted at the heartbreaking scene. "I don't know how to help him. I've never dealt with mental illness before. I feel so damn powerless and...I love him so much."  
"I don't know either Baby...um...didn't you...maybe not I don't remember...didn't you tell me for a time he calmed down when you arrived back at the hospital?" Randy eyes drifting to the larger man.

"Yeah for a time he seemed to." John answered. "Maybe I should go to him and try to calm him."  
"No harm in trying Babe." Randy peeked John cheek before moving his other arm that was still around John.  
"Okay." John walked into the room with the bed, looking with love and compassion at the tossing, agitated Sheamus. He crawled into the bed beside the suffering man and held him close, stroking his hair and trying to sooth him the best he could. "Shh...rest now, Master. I'm here with you. You are fine." Sheamus' body seemed to relax even if his mind still seemed confused at the moment. Randy walked back over sitting on the other side of the bed. "Well looks like there is some progress."

"Yes, I'm glad. Just wish I could do more." John kept his voice gentle as he stroked Sheamus' back lightly. "See, Master. Your Angel is here for you."  
Sheamus slowly seemed to calm more over time. "OK Times like this I am glad for your connection Babe."  
"Me too." John mumbled, trying to project a sense of love and peace to the calming Irishman. "I'll just be glad to get him home where he can really relax." Randy lightly started to rub Sheamus' back hoping to keep him calm his eyes dropping in thought. John closed his eyes, no sounds heard in the room but their combined breathing._ 'I love you, Master.'_

_'An...Angel?'_ His tone questioning.  
"Yes, Sir. I'm right here." John replied with a smile, opening his eyes. "I'm always here by your side where I belong."  
"We both here Shea." Randy told him. The larger man slowly opened his eyes looking at John in front of him. "Why?"  
"Why what Sir?" Randy wondered. Not seeing the look of sadness within Sheamus' icy blue eyes.  
"Put...put up with it all..."  
"Because we love you...it's not your fault." Sheamus closed his eyes again. a feeling of guilt running through him.

"Stop." John spoke in an almost firm voice as he felt his Master's guilt. "We love each other...no matter what. Did we stop loving Ran when he was robbed? Did you both stop loving me when I acted like a damn fool and ran off to Dave? No! We stick by each other and you're no different, Master. You're a part of us. It's not a burden to take care of you, It's a privilege."  
"Shea, please...just try to focus on us." Randy told him.  
"Wa-want to." Sheamus sighed.  
"Tell us, is there anything we can do to help?" John begged as he cradled Sheamus in his arms.

"Don't know." Sheamus opened his eyes again. He moved his head looking around what little he could without letting John go. Randy hated the words ready to leave his mouth.  
"Seeing or hearing Sir?" Sheamus stopped & looked at Randy. His eyes showed the questioning look. His eyes then lowered.  
"He-hearing..." He spoke in a whisper looking down. "I...I am going cr-crazy...aren't I?"  
"No...no Shea…you...you are just sick right now...it will pass."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah...it may take time...but it will." Randy spoke before thinking & realized he may of just told a lie to his Master...but could he really help it?

John felt sick that his love was hearing voices to cause him guilt over his condition. He cupped Sheamus' face in his hands. "Whatever the voices are telling you, Master. It's a damn lie. Don't listen to them...Listen to only my voice and your Viper's. I know it's hard, Sweets."  
"I...I'll try Angel...Ran-Randy...I...I know ye both love me. So-sorry."

"Please Shea...Sir...stop. It's not your fault...you did what you needed to do to fight them. Who knows what would have happened if you didn't fight them. Don't apologize for doing something to survive." Randy told him.  
"Randy's right. Stop saying you're sorry, Sweets." John hugged his Master tightly. "I'm just glad that you're alive. I couldn't bear to lose you."

"Bu-but what co-condition?" Sheamus closed his eyes again trying to control the pounding in his head.  
"Shea I am hoping it is short term...like when you picked up that guy's memories...we just need to stay strong for you. John knows I will just be a call away." Randy told him.  
"We just need to be patient, Sweets, and I know you'll get better soon." John smiled at Sheamus, trying to be optimistic.  
"Thank ye both. Ju-just lay?"  
"Of course Sir." Randy laid down behind Sheamus wrapping an arm over the larger man. "Whatever we can do to make you comfortable."  
"This is nice." John tried to make light of the situation as they laid quietly. "I love just being with my two guys." Sheamus just tried to cuddle better with John, seemed while not fully quieting them, he was making them not as loud.

"I love you both so much." John whispered as he felt Sheamus cuddle closer. "I forget...have you seen the bed in my Master bedroom, Ran?"  
"Yeah Babe...remember when I played the robber?" He lightly chuckled to make a joke of the event for Sheamus' sake.  
"Oh, yeah. How could I forget that?" John chuckled at the memory. "Well, you saw how big my bed is...a California King. It's soft and plenty big enough for us all."  
"Yep we can stretch out a little on it." Randy commented. He lightly kissed Sheamus shoulder feeling he had drifted back off to sleep for now.

"How could I forget that day, Daddy?" John said as he felt Sheamus resting. "It was the day you gave me the hottest role play session of my life...Followed by a sweet shower time."  
"We have some wild time Baby...all three of us, let's just hope they don't get boring any time soon."  
"Never." John answered with conviction. "As long as I have you and Master's love that's enough." He gave a slightly naughty chuckle. "Well, and there's always my fantasies...Mr. Orton."

"You & that darn classroom fantasy again?"  
"I can't help it, Daddy. It's so fucking sexy." John smirked at the thought. "You with that deep voice being all stern...Bending me over your desk for a hard lesson in respect."  
"We will see Baby...I am sure I have a dress shirt & slacks in my suit case somewhere." Randy chuckled lightly.  
"Damn, I would love that, Daddy. I could wear a jersey and my shorts low like I do in the ring where you can see my boxers and just a hint of my ass." John daydreamed. "But you have to find a ruler somewhere...I'll buy one at the store if I have to."

"We can work something Babe." Randy moved his hand to lightly rub near Sheamus hip feeling him shifting slightly. "Are we disturbing you?" Randy tried to ask Sheamus but the larger man just seemed to calm down.  
"I think he's resting, Ran. I'm glad he seems at peace." John mumble, running his hand down the pale arm of his boyfriend.  
"He does seem calmer with you Babe...just wanted to make sure our talking wasn't disturbing him."

"Okay." John grew silent, not wanting to disturb Sheamus. He honestly felt bored laying around silently all the time but would do anything for his sweet Master.  
"Want to try to get some more sleep ourselves Babe?" Randy slipped his arm back around Sheamus more. "Then you can give the grand tour when we get there."  
"Yeah...okay." John closed his eyes and tried to think of a hot fantasy to entertain himself. "You rest, Daddy. I'll just rest my eyes and daydream."

"OK Babe." Randy lowered his head down more closing his eyes. He had a feeling the next few days will be a strain on them all & couldn't help but worry how John will deal without him there.

**(While it may not be needed I am adding this disclaimer. I am not a medical professional & luckily never had to deal with someone with Schizophrenia at least not that I was aware of I am sure like other medical conditions there is different degrees of it. I apologize if I am not portraying it correctly.)**


	191. Chapter 191

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

_In John's mind he was a captured US Marine, bound with his hands over his head as Randy, the enemy soldier that captured him tried to interrogate him for info. He had pulled John's uniform pants and underwear down to his ankles and was using a riding crop to tease his exposed balls, gradually getting more forceful as John refused to give in. The John in his mind let out a helpless moan as his cock couldn't help but harden when Randy jerked it forcefully with a black gloved hand._

* * *

_As Randy rested, next he knew he was faced with a scene of a small patch of grass & a pond. He saw Sheamus sitting on the grass looking out over the water. He noticed across the water was a dense fog bank. Looking around he noticed the fog seemed to surround them. He shook his head as he was hearing sounds almost like a radio out of tune that kept changing. He walked closer to Sheamus who for now almost seemed unaware of his presence._

* * *

_John smiled as his mind thought of a way to add in his Master. Just as his cock was almost dripping from Randy's teasing, the Miz, another enemy soldier, dragged in Sheamus, John's fellow Marine with his hands bound behind his back and fire in his eyes as his blue eyes scanned John's exposed body. "What thee bloody hell? This is against all codes for treating enemy prisoners! What are ye doing to him?" The Irishman screamed as he struggled in his bonds._  
_"More fun for your party, Captain." Miz smirked at Randy as he pushed Sheamus forward hard. "This one is a firecracker."_  
_"You're so worried about your fellow soldier...You can suck his cock and eat his ass." Randy jerked Sheamus to his knees in front of John as Miz watched in glee. "Get busy making your buddy moan or you'll both be more than sorry."_

* * *

_Randy walked closer to him feeling a cold chill. "Sheamus?" Sheamus turned his head before standing to look at him. Randy could see the confusion in his eyes. "I am real Sir." He looked around. "That sound? The voices?"_  
_"Pushed back for now." He walked closer to Randy grabbing a hold of him to wrap his arms around him._  
_"It's ok Shea...John & I are both resting with you on his bus. We will watch other you. I am hoping like Dave these troubles will fade in time."_  
_"I hope so too...but what if they don't."_  
_"You are not going to lose us Shea…no mater what may be trying to tell you other wise, you will not lose us."_

* * *

_John gave a small sound like a mix between a whimper and a moan as his dream reached its peak. Sheamus had sucked his cock until he was on the edge and then Randy had forced the Irishman to stop and leave him unfulfilled to begin tasting his virgin ass. John bit his lip to hold back a moan as Randy kicked his legs apart with a black boot and all but shoved Sheamus' face against his clenching opening. "D-Damn, please...oh, God..." John moaned out in his head as he felt a wet tongue push inside his most intimate of parts. Randy and the Miz were standing back with smirks on their faces, openly rubbing their own hardening members on the outside of their uniform pants._  
_"F-fuck regulations...let's fuck the sluts." Miz moaned out as he watched the scene._  
_"No! They are my prisoners! They belong to me!" Randy snapped as he watched with obvious enjoyment._

* * *

_"I am trying Love...I...I...deep down I know they are not real...it's hard."_  
_"I know...we will work through this...John will be there are long as you need him."_  
_"He...he has his own life."_  
_"You are his life...both of ours...you are part of us Shea." Randy cupped his face to kiss him lightly. "You are strong...we will get through this..." He kisses Sheamus again a little harder this time. The larger man wrapped his arms around Randy in feel he was just another illusion._

* * *

_"God, those bitches are hot." Miz panted as he saw how close John was to his orgasm just from being eaten out and how much the bound Sheamus was enjoying it. Randy ignored his fellow soldier and strolled over to John, wrapping a gloved hand around his throbbing cock and tugging it furiously. "FFuuuuuck!" The John in his head screamed as he coated the enemy's hand with more cum than he had ever shot in one time._  
_"Like that, Slut?" Randy sneered as he wiped the sticky cream all over John's face. _John moaned in the bed of the bus as he thrust his hips and came hard inside of his clothes, coating his boxers like a horny schoolboy.

* * *

_Randy was too submerged in the dream with Sheamus to know what happened to John outside of the dream. Randy let his Master control the kiss drawing him deeper. He moved his hands to hold Sheamus as tight as he was. Sheamus trailed his lips down along his scruffy jaw to his neck kissing it softly to begin with. "Yes Sir...allow me to be your anchor." Sheamus began to kiss the sensitive skin a little harder. Randy gave a low growl almost a moan feeling Sheamus' fingers tracing along his back._

* * *

John woke up, his face burning in embarrassment as he realized what he had done. Randy and Sheamus seemed to both be still resting well so he climbed as quietly from the bed as he could and all but tip toed to the bathroom to wash off undetected.

* * *

_Randy's eyes were closed as Sheamus' lips felt like liquid fire along his neck. "God Sir..." Randy tried to ignore the sound around them, but he could almost swear they were growing louder. No longer an out of tune radio shifting stations, but like they were standing in the middle of a stadium. Like crazed fans yelling different things. None were fully clear, piling on top of each other. "Pl-please sir...ju-just focus on me..." He allowed his own hands to feel along Sheamus tone back. Within the dream his shirt was now gone allowing him to feel the smoothed skin, He realized he was the same as Sheamus' touch was flesh to flesh his nails lightly scratching along his back causing him to arch again him. "Yes Sir...I am real...use me...fo-focus on me..."_

* * *

John pulled down his ruined boxers and stained jeans and stepped out of them, folding them up carefully. He ran some warm water and used a little soap to wash himself off before going to look for clean clothes to put on.

* * *

_Randy felt a chill that tried to wrap his body around any spot Sheamus was not in contact with him. "Shea? Sir? Ma-Master?" Fear began to replace the fire that was beginning to sweep his body only moments ago. His eyes open & he wished he hadn't. The wall of fog was closer to them, practically lapping at their bodies. He only saw Sheamus because they were still holding each other. Dark voices tried whispering in his ear. Dark sinister voices that wishes to twist every pleasant thought in his head. "Shea?..." He felt he was no longer being kisses & tried to move his head to look at him. "Speak to me..."_

* * *

John pulled on clean boxers and a pair of loose shorts, climbing back into the bed with a sigh, thankful he had not been caught. He snuggled close to Sheamus, wrapping his arms around the sleeping man.

* * *

_Randy tried not to feel scared as he could almost swear he saw something or things moving within the fog. "Leave him alone." He tried to call into the fog. "Leave him alone...he's been through enough!" The fog seemed to roll back, but he then felt Sheamus collapse in his hold. "Shea!...Shea..." He lowered him to the grass. The larger man's eyes were closed. "Shea...please ...Shea..."_

* * *

John felt relaxed and calm after his sensual dream and hard release. He kissed Sheamus gently on the cheek as he closed his eyes, glad his loves were resting so well.

* * *

_Randy just sat there pulling Sheamus onto his lap. He could tell he was still alive, but for some reason unresponsive. He watched over Sheamus but also at the fog as the voices seemed to begin to quiet down again._

* * *

John dozed in and out of a light sleep as he waited on his boyfriends to rest.

* * *

_Randy couldn't even begin to know how long they stayed like that. He prayed Sheamus like that meant he was truly sleeping now & not bothered by the voices that tried to over take them both. He decided to stay like that a moment longer before trying to wake himself up._


	192. Chapter 192

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

The scene faded & Randy's eyes opened. He slowly moved to not wake Sheamus. He saw John still asleep as he made his way for the door needing a drink. He felt like he was almost within that fog still. He turned back looking at the bed raising a brow. He swore John was in jeans before. He opened the bathroom door moving to the main compartment to grab a bottle of water & grabbing a seat. "How much longer James?" Randy called out.  
"About another hour."  
"Thanks." He couldn't believe over eight hours had passed already. He opened the bottle downing a good part of it.

John heard movement and awoke from his light sleep to find Randy gone. He yawned and snuggled in closer to Sheamus, wondering how long they had rested. Randy just watched as the scenery, but had to close his eyes controlling its slight pounding. He shivered at the experience he just had. He stood up to make his way to the bathroom looking inside the small cabinet in it for some aspirin.

John smiled to himself as he thought over his earlier fantasy but he couldn't help wondering why he had included the Miz in it, especially when he had been so jealous of Randy the time they had broken up. It had just seemed fun and right at the time. Randy finally found what he was looking for. He took two of the little white pills before he downed it with some of the water he still had. He walked back into the sleep compartment looking as they both still seemed to be sleeping. He wondered if he should lay back down or not...but there was only an hour before they get to John's.

John opened his eyes, hearing Randy enter the room. "Hey, Daddy." He yawned again, whispering.  
"Hey Baby." Randy walked over & leaned over to kiss John's cheek. He huffed a faint breath looking at Sheamus.  
"I woke up a few times, Daddy, but you and Master seemed to be resting so well I went back to sleep." John smiled.  
Randy stood back up his eyes lowering. "Well we should be at the house in about an hour or so."

"What's wrong, Daddy?" John asked as he saw his boyfriend's eyes. "I can tell something is off. Just worried about Sweets?"  
"Um...yeah..." Randy guessed that wrapped it in a nutshell.  
"Me too, but at least he's resting well. Maybe it's all over now." John said with hopeful eyes.  
Randy expression the opposite of his Baby's. "I doubt it..." He moved to sit back in the other room just hanging his head. He knew his bluntness was a curse at times, John deserved the truth, but how does he explain it.

John carefully got up from he bed following after Randy. He stopped near were Randy was sitting on the bench "You don't know, Ran. Maybe it was all the stress from the hospital. He seems fine now." John replied quickly, wanting Randy to see the truth he saw. "Maybe it's all okay now." Randy looked up at where John was standing near him. His normally steely grey eyes looked haunted.  
"He is resting cause he is knocked out in his own head."  
"W-What do you mean...knocked out in his own head?" John asked in confusion. "How do you know?" Randy moved over & patted the seat next to him. John sat down in the empty seat Randy had offered, half afraid to hear the blunt truth he knew Randy would tell. He was so tired of getting his hopes up about his Master's health only to see the poor man was far from getting better. At times it seemed like a terrible nightmare with no relief in sight.

"I was...in his dream again." Randy spoke in a low tone so they were hopefully not overheard by James. "It wa-was like we were not alone...we were in a field with a pond...bu-but a den-dense fog surrounded the area. I tried to offer him comfort...but when I did the fog rolled in clo-closer..." Randy gave a shiver lowering his head actually giving a shaky breath. John patted Randy's knee in sympathy.  
"So you were like, inside his head and seeing what he's going through?"

Randy just nodded feeling his body want to shake. "It...It was like it wa-wanted to sw-swallow us both..." He started to rub his arms feeling the phantom chill of the dream. John threw an arm around Randy's shoulder, feeling the man tremble almost.  
"It's okay, Man. Try to take it easy."  
"I...I cou-could...he-hear them. Wh-Whispering in the fog...I...I ye-yelled for it to leave him alone...it pulled ba-back, but he collapsed..."  
"Damn...my poor Sweets." John swallowed a lump that wanted to form in his throat. "He doesn't deserve this...How can any man stay sane living with that?"

"We...ju-just need to hope he will be ok once it clears...But John?"  
"Yeah?" John turned his eyes on Randy. "What is it?" Randy turned towards John taking his hand.  
"I..I would suggest against trying to talk to Shea th-through your bond."  
"Because it will put more stress on his mind...Right?" John replied sadly. He knew as always Randy was right but it was just so hard to face.  
"Not just that...it could confuse him more between reality & the illusions trying to trick him...also...like it tried to get into my own head when I was in his dream...how could you really know if what you hear back is really him?"

"Y-Yeah. You're right. As always." John sighed, feeling suddenly so damned old. Acting like a child and looking at the world in innocent, trusting wonder did not seem to fit his life anymore. He had been through more pain and heartache in the past few months than most suffer through their entire lives and watching his Master suffer was probably the worst of all. Wrestling suddenly did not seem too important in the face of such tragedy nor did his crazy role-playing fantasies. His shoulders slumped a little in defeat. "I won't try to do anything anymore. Maybe I should drink the tea."

"Babe you sound like drinking it will put a nail in your coffin or something? I am just worried about your safety as well as Shea's." Randy sighed. "I don't even know how safe I would feel trying to enter his dreams again. It felt so nice...getting lost in his touch...but then..." He shook his head. "Sorry Babe."  
"It's not that, Randy. I know it's needed." John stood up from his seat. "I need to check on him." He walked back toward the sleeping compartment feeling like he was a hundred years old.

When John got back there Sheamus was sitting up in the bed slowly looking around. He would pauses a moment closing his eyes with a faint shake of his head. He stopped when he spotted John. "Angel?"  
"Yeah, I'm here, Sweets." John went to sit on the bed beside the Irishman. "How are you feeling?"  
"Sc-Scared." The larger man slowly moved closer to where John was. John's heart literally ached inside that his healthy, strong, hot blooded Irishman had seemed to turn into a frightened little child.

"Come here, Master." He whispered, pulling the man close to wrap his arms around him. "I'm going to take good care of you."  
"I know..." He snuggled against John's chest taking in his familiar scent. "Glad I can at least trust ye Angel..." He wanted to cling to John hearing the voices, but noticed they seemed to be quieter in his presence. "Ye...ye bl-block the others..."  
"Good. I'm always here for you, Master, and I always will be." John planted a soft kiss on the top of Sheamus' head. "Anything you want or need...tell me."  
"Just stay...ye me...shield. Sorry...Angel...Ne-never asked for this..."  
"Of course you didn't, Master." John agreed as he held Sheamus close. "Hey, I enjoy holding you anyway so it's a pleasure for me."

Sheamus slowly began rubbing his eyes. "Damn..." He moved to look at John's face brushing his cheek his eyes seemed clear & focused for now. "Sorry Angel."  
"Kiss me, Master?" John said a moment before he gently captured Sheamus' lips in a sweet kiss, wanting to feel the man he loved while his mind was focused, not knowing when the next time would come. Sheamus held John close as he returned the kiss fully & deeply. Low deep sounds rumbled from deep in his chest.

"I love ye so much Angel...both of ye...sp-speaking of both...where is my Love?"  
"He went out there." John pointed out of the room. "I just spoke to him."  
"How long have I slept for this time Angel?"  
John went to grab his phone and gasped, looking. "Damn like eight hours. We should be almost there."  
"Di-did ye two get to see a movie while I rested?"  
"No, we rested with you, Master." John rubbed Sheamus' back a little. "I guess we were all a little tired."

"Sorry Angel...I know ye two wished to see a movie to pass time." He already felt he was being a burden on John & felt it would continue to grow, at what point would his wings no longer support the weight that was going to be placed on them?  
"It's fine, Sweets. There will be plenty of time for movies later. I just wanted to enjoy resting in bed with you both." John reassured his boyfriend. "Just being with you makes me happy. You know that."

"I know...I just don't want to stop ye two from things. I know we only have a few days before Randy needs to leave the road...would hate for that to be filled worrying about me or the move."  
"We'll make time for relaxing and fun. It will be okay, Master." John yawned, stretching. "You want something to drink?"  
"I'll come out...but aye I guess I am a little parched." Sheamus told John as he finally let the older man go & pulled away so he could move from the bed. "Please pardon my actions Angel."  
"There's nothing to forgive, Master." John got up from the bed and leaned over to give his boyfriend a hand. "Come on, let's go get a cold drink."

Sheamus nodded as he took John's arm standing for now he seemed to be moving ok & his head clear. He leaned to kiss John's cheek before moving to join Randy. "How ye doing?" Sheamus asked as he slid into a near by seat.  
"OK I guess...how about you?" Randy turned his head to look. "You seem better."  
"For now."  
"You don't think it is passed yet." Sheamus slowly shook his head. "We will offer any support we can till it is over."

"What do you want to drink, Sweets?" John asked as he walked over to look in the fridge. "We got bottled water, orange juice, apple juice and ice tea in here."  
"Apple juice sounds good." Sheamus felt it wouldn't be harsh, but also maybe give him some nutrients he is sure he is beginning to lack.  
"You want anything, Ran?" John asked as he grabbed out an apple juice for Sheamus and carried it over to the sitting man.  
"No I'm good, I drink to much more I think I'll float away." He chuckled.  
"Thanks Johnny." Sheamus took the juice opening it before sipping some of it.

"Okay, Man. You're welcome, Sweets." John answered both guys. He went back to the fridge and took out an apple juice for himself and sat down close by his boyfriends to drink it. Sheamus leaned lightly against John just taking small careful sips of his drink. Something about John help keep him focused for now. John smiled, loving how his Master was resting on him. He drank his juice too as they rode, getting closer to his house by the minute. He could hardly wait to get there.


	193. Chapter 193

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

It was a little while longer till John's bus pulled into the horseshoe drive that looped in front of his place. "We are here John." James announced. "Now you need help unloading & then the bus in going in long-term until you call me right?"  
"Yeah, Man." John answered as he stood up stretching. "Let me help Shea get inside and settled and I'll come back out and help you unload our stuff."

"OK, not a problem." James hit the controls needed to pop the storage bins open under the bus that was loaded with the bags for the three men. "Just try to give me a few days heads up, with the extended break I'm going to fly home. I'll pack the galley so it will be empty & help take the stuff into your kitchen."  
"Sounds good, James, enjoy your vacation." John gave Sheamus a hand. "Ready to go inside, Sweets?"  
"Aye." Sheamus got up & moved with John outside the bus. He stopped a moment as he looked up at the large mansion of a house. "Dang Johnny...I don't think there photos that could do this justice...think I may need a map to find my way around."

John laughed at Sheamus' comment. "You'll find your way around soon enough, Sweets. You want to go to the Master bedroom or a sitting room?" The two men walked up toward the door and John fished his keys out of his pocket.  
"I think sitting room first...I think we need a Sherpa to find ye bedroom."  
Randy laughed as he got off the bus behind them. "It's not quite that bad...maybe a compass though." He moved to begin grabbing some of the bags to at least take them to the foyer.

"What's a Sherpa?" John asked as he found his keys and helped Sheamus walk up the driveway. When they reached the door, John punched in the security code and unlocked the door with his key, holding it open for his Master to walk past him.  
"Sorry for me odd reference Angel..." Sheamus told him as he walked into the house looking at the grand entry & staircase. "Not sure another term off top of my head...but they are the guide that takes hikers up the mountains & stuff. At least I think so."

"Oh, okay. Follow me, Sweets." John led Sheamus into the sitting room where he had found Randy drunk the night he had come to his house after the big fight with Sheamus. There was a nice size TV and a recliner and couch. He helped his Master to have a seat in the plush recliner. "There you go, Sir. I'm going to go give Randy and James a hand with our stuff. Will you be okay alone?"  
"I should be...I guess I just rest me eyes a bit more." He sighed. "Ye sure I can't be of help?"

"No, Sir. Thank you, you just rest." John gave Sheamus a parting kiss on the cheek as he headed outside to help the men carry their belongings. Seeing Randy approaching the door with his arms full, John hurried to hold the door open for him. "Shea's in the first sitting room."  
"OK Babe." Randy walked past him setting the bags down before heading back for the bus.

John followed Randy back to the bus to help him unload He grabbed some of their luggage and headed back to the house. Randy started to load up more bags just wanting to get unloaded so all three of them could relax. John reached his house again and sat the luggage in the first room before running back out for more. He figured he would sort through the mess later after they were settled and James had left. It took only a couple of trips for them to unpack all they stuff while James gathered the items from on board.

He not only emptied the kitchen area but any clothing that may be on board since he was already informed that more than likely it was a month before he would be needed. James knew parts of John's house & how to get to the professional style kitchen. Once Randy was done he made his way to check on Sheamus who for now seemed asleep in the recliner. John finished helping Randy and met James in the kitchen.

"Thanks, James. Enjoy your time off with the family while you can. Tell your daughter I said hello. Can I get you anything else before you go?"  
"I will John...and no I should be all set except the ticket itself. I'll just grab the next flight I can get once I have the bus secured in storage. I hope you get to enjoy your own time off the best you can." He finished setting the rest food down. "I think that's all. Take care of yourself...well and Sheamus."

John patted James on the shoulder. "Always do, James. You're a hell of a driver. I hope you never retire."  
"Not looking forward to that day John...though I know my wife will be glad to see me for a few weeks." He offered a light smile. "Well if there is nothing else I'll take off."  
"No there's nothing. See you around, Man." John left the room and headed to the sitting room where Randy and Sheamus were. "Ah, home sweet home." Randy walked over wrapping his arms around John.  
"I think he asleep again Babe...poor guy." He lowered his head resting it lightly against John's.

"Yeah, at least he's resting." John looked and Randy and smiled. "You haven't called me Baby Boy in awhile. I kind of miss hearing it."  
"Sorry Johnny..." Randy paused a moment then let John go. "Be right back." He made his way towards the front door to see if James had left already. John turned the tv on as he waited on Randy, surfing through the channels to find something good. Randy set the security system before making his way back to the sitting room. He moved over to the couch John was on. He then went to straddle John's lap wrapping his arms around John's neck before kissing him deeply.

John melted into Randy's kiss, letting the younger man on top of him totally dominate the kiss, closing his eyes to enjoy the moment and make it last. It was so nice to be in the privacy of his own home where he did not have to worry about nosy fans or unwanted spectators. It wasn't long before Randy allowed himself to be drawn more into the feel & taste of John. He tongue darting past his lips to brush against John's. John tried to keep quiet, not wanting to wake their Master but a quiet moan escaped from his throat as Randy's kissing grew heavier. His legs spread on instinct as they always did whenever an Alpha male grew sexual with him. John was not ashamed to admit that he was a pure bottom and his body knew it well.

John opening his legs pulled Randy even more onto his lap. He broke the kiss moving to John's ear. "Hot for your Daddy already Baby Boy..." He took his tongue tracing John's outer ear. "Can you picture me taking you somewhere. Bending you over...rip these shorts down..." Randy gave a low groan shifting on John's lap. "Me taking my hand to warm that big ass of your's up with a few good hits. Then slicking a few fingers with my mouth...so I can use them to loosen you up."

"Y-Yes, please, Daddy." John couldn't help arching his back a little in need, the warmth of arousal spreading through his body. "No one can hear us now...we finally have privacy."  
"Shea seems to be peaceful for now...shall we leave him alone & go somewhere to burn some steam alone Baby...I would love to take you nice & hard. Have you moaning with pleasure as I fill you full of my cock...then my seed." Randy had a hidden smirk as he couldn't help be barely brush his lips to John's still visible mark on his neck.

"N-No fair playing dirty, Daddy." John's body gave a slight shudder as Randy's lips came into contact with the mark. "You know what that does to me. If you're sure...let's go." Randy moved from John's lap licking his lips with his predatory like gaze.  
"Pick a spot...I would do it here...but I don't want your screams waking our Master..."


	194. Chapter 194

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John bit his lip, thinking as he climbed from the couch. "Oh, God...the office." He almost moaned, thinking of his teacher fantasy. He grabbed Randy by the shirt sleeve and all but dragged him from the room. "Let's go." Randy chuckled as he left the room heading for the den downstairs. John led the way to the well furnished office. He went straight for the sturdy desk in the center of the room and pulled a wooden ruler out of the inside where he stored paper, pencils and stamps.

"Please bend me over the desk and spank me, Sir." John handed Randy the ruler. "I've been such a bad boy." He tried to think of something he had done wrong. "I soiled myself on the bus...fantasizing about you." Randy couldn't help but smirk.  
"So much for needing to buy one." He took the ruler in hand slapping it against his open palm. Causing a light smack to be heard. He moved around John & moved the large leather chair out of the way. "So you here for some discipline for your...lack of control..." He sucked a faint breath as he slide the ruler into his back pocket. Stepping behind John running his hands over John's arms. He leaned near his ear. "Step over Baby...step to the center of the desk for me...You know you deserve this...crave the sting."

"Yes, Sir." John moved to the center of the desk and bent over, bracing his hands on the surface, his ass up in the air and his legs parted slightly. "I deserve it." Randy moved behind John again. He ran his hands over his ass before moving to the waistband to begin pulling the shorts down John's firm thighs. He lowered them just enough to expose his ass but still raised up his legs. He then ran his hand over John's ass before slapping one cheek with an open hand.

"You need discipline."  
"Yes, Sir. Mr. Orton." John allowed his mind to begin to delve into one of his favorite fantasies. "I'm sorry. I knew better than to skip class again. I have a n-new girlfriend and we were making out in the bathroom. You know how it is." John was smirking inside as he tried to make his voice sound like a whiny teen, something he was good at doing. Randy gave him another bare handled slap.  
"That wasn't the story the aide told me boy." Another hit. "You were in the bathroom fooling...But it was no girl you were with...was it?" He gave one last hit before he reached for the ruler knowing that was what his Baby want to feel.

"Okay...you got me, Sir. I was with a guy...a football player." John pretended to be flustered as he admitted the truth. "I'm fucking gay, alright? What about it." His voice grew almost defensive. "You got a problem with that Mr. Orton?"  
"Not at all John...but you need to respect the rules like everyone else." He placed his free hand on John's back pushing down lightly. "You don't...you get sent to me." He gave John the first swat with the ruler across the middle of his ass.

"Ow!" John pretended to howl in outrage as he felt the ruler strike his exposed ass. "This is wrong! You can't use corporal punishment any more...and you're not allowed to pull down my shorts! Stop it!"  
"To late for both boy." Randy told him as he gave him another strike. "Now take your punishment like a good boy or I will treat you more like the bitch you're sounding like."  
"B-Bitch? You wouldn't dare touch me! My dad is the head of the school board! He'd have your job!" John could feel his erection rubbing against the desk and a small moan of pleasure escaped before he could stop it. He was so damned horny right now. The role play was so fucking wrong...and hot as hell.

Randy scoffed. "Head of the school board...he's nothing but a pussy himself." He hit John again trying to be careful not to keep hitting the same spot, and also that it was the flat side of the ruler causing the strike. He hand slide to the back of John's neck pinning him. "Your dad was nothing but a pussy that couldn't get any himself...guess the apple didn't fall far did it Johnny Boy?" One more hit seeing the welt forming on John's skin knowing it would be time to change things soon.

"Oh, I can get plenty!" John snarled as his skin felt warm with his barely concealed need. "As a matter of fact I would have if the aid hadn't caught me. I'm sorry, Mr. Orton. Just let me leave."  
"What you want me to believe you & your football buddy was going to tag one of the cheerleaders?" He laughs. "Wonder if you're as good of a cocksucker as your old man." He dropped the ruler, allowing his hand to run over John's heated ass.

"I'll suck your cock if you let me leave and forget this ever happened, Sir." John offered in a seductive voice. "Then you can see how good I am."  
Randy moved his hand from John's neck. "You better be good boy." He took a step back. "On your knees & I won't place your little play time on your record."  
"Yes, Sir." John sank from the desk to his knees, reaching up to unzip Randy's pants and free his aching erection. "So, hard...I think you were enjoying this, Mr. Orton." John commented before he wrapped his lips around the thick member and began to suck.

"Mmmm I can't help I enjoy my work." He took his hand running it over John's head. "Something tells me you enjoy this position." He gave a light moan seeing John's hard cock peeking out from the partly lowered shorts. "Was this how you were when you got caught?" His hand moved towards the back of John's head. John could only moan in response as he took as much of Randy's cock as he could handle, tasting a little of the dominant man's pre-cum as he worked. He was so turned on it was unreal. Imagining Randy as his stern teacher had him so hot he thought he might explode. He bobbed his head up and down, looking up at Randy with the best innocent blue eyes he could muster.

"Not bad boy..." Randy praised but with a dark look still. He started to push his cock a little deeper in John's mouth. "How much practice you get on your knees boy...Ah don't matter." He moves so both hands held John's head to fuck it hard. "You better get me off before anyone comes to see me...you think you the only trouble maker I deal with?" John desperately wanted Randy to fuck him hard and rough before he came but couldn't ask with a mouth full of cock. He moaned loudly as he felt the younger man fuck his mouth, trying to widen his legs in silent invitation as he looked at Randy with pleading eyes. "Muck me?"  
Randy stopped fucking his mouth looking. "Asking as the insolent student...or Daddy's horny Baby?"

"Fucking either one...I don't care. Please, just pound the hell out of me!" John begged at Randy's question. "I'm so damned horny right now!"  
"Get up Baby & bend back over the desk." John stood up and bent over the desk as Randy had instructed, his throbbing cock rubbing against the hard wood as his body almost hummed in anticipation of being filled to the brim by his Daddy.  
"I want you so bad, Daddy. I need you so much."  
"Soon Baby Boy...Daddy gonna make you feel good soon Baby." He ran one hand over John's tinted ass while slicking his fingers of the other hand.

"Already feel good...so hard it hurts." John moaned as he felt almost like the heated sex freak he had been the day he had fed off Sheamus' lust. "Don't care if it hurts...Ram your big cock in balls deep, Daddy. I need it! I feel empty...aching for you."  
Randy pulled his fingers free "God Baby Boy I want to give it to you..." He ran them between John's cheeks. "But need you ready..." He pushed his fingers against John's hole & found him oddly loose from his craving need. "Fuck." He pulled his fingers back so he could replace it with his cock that John had slicked with his mouth. He pulled both of John's cheeks apart before he obliged his Baby by filling him hard & deep. "Oh fuck Johnny..." He moaned as he reached up grabbing John's shoulder to pound into him hard & fast. "Damn you feel so good wrapped around your Daddy's cock."

"Yes! Yes, Daddy! Just like that!" John almost howled in delight as he felt Randy's hard member fill every space inside of him. "I'm yours...You and Master's willing whore. Always wanting to feel your c-cocks...fuck."  
Randy almost grunted as he pounded into John's ass. "Fuck yeah Baby...god Daddy gonna miss this..." Randy moaned out. "God seeing you on Camera...not touching...Fuck..." His hands gripping John's shoulder the force almost wanting to shake the heavy desk.

"I'll do some naughty things for you on camera, Daddy." John felt sweat rolling down his chest as their firm bodies rubbed together. Pleasure hit him like a freight train as Randy's cock head touched his special spot. "Right there, Daddy. Gonna cum so fucking hard soon."  
"Hell Yeah Baby Boy...You gonna lose it for me...without even touching it." Randy tried to brush the same area over again with his hard thrust. "Daddy got you so hot baby...you going to spray that hot cum for me..." Randy moaned feeling his own climax growing. "Oh yeah Baby Boy...oh fuck..."

John lost all control, humping the desk, rubbing his throbbing cock against it as he toppled over the edge. "Gonna shoot my cum all over the desk, Daddy! Your cock is so damn perfect...You are so damn perfect...Uhhh..." John felt his muscles contract as his end hit hard and fast, his cock emptying itself in several strong spurts. "F-Fuck, yeah..."  
"Oh damn Baby...So tight..." Randy moaned out. "Gonna fill you so good..."

John's walls gave small shudders as his body came down from its high. "Use me, Daddy. Make yourself feel good." John encouraged as he felt a little more in control now as the lust was fading from his drained body.  
"God baby...yo-you al-always make me feel so...good..." Randy pressed his body against John's as with a few more thrust his buried himself deep as he came. Pleasurable tremors ran through his body as he filled his Baby full. He slowly pulled back & pulled John to stand up. He turned John in his grasp his eyes half lidded from the heated feelings that were coursing through him. He cupped John's face before capturing his lips in a kiss.

John kissed Randy back hard, his body spent and feeling fully satisfied. After the kiss broke, he gave Randy a loving hug. "Fuck, you are a sex god, Daddy. You make me feel so good." Randy gave a slightly cocky grin even if feeling half asleep.  
"You're not half bad yourself Baby Boy..." He returned the hug. "Don't forget to find something to clean the desk...glad you didn't have an important papers on it."  
"I don't care if I did. It was worth it. Thank you so much for playing with me." John suddenly felt exhausted. "Now carry me to bed." He teased.

"Babe I think I feel almost as limp as you do...be lucky if we can get back to check on Shea." Randy let John go so he could begin to fix his jeans.  
"We wore each other out good, Daddy." John gave a dimpled grin as he pulled up his shorts and fastened them. "I love the connection of being filled by you. Walking around knowing I am all but dripping I'm so damn full of with your cum."  
"You such a dirty & bad boy Baby..." He walked back to John resting his hands on John hips before leaning in to kissing him light & soft, a strong contrast to their actions moments ago. "So how your ass feel after your treatment?"

"Warm and sore and wrecked as hell...just the way I like it, Daddy." John winked as he moved to put the ruler away. "You know how to punish your bad Baby Boy right."  
"Glad you liked it Baby Boy...and since I didn't need to worry about you taking bumps for a few weeks..." He gave a light smile.  
"I know I'm a kinky SOB but I love the feeling of a good spanking from my two guys. Going for days with the dull ache in my ass, reminding me every time I sit down who I belong to." John walked a little gingerly but had a satisfied smile on his face and his eyes shining in fun.


	195. Chapter 195

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.**

**To: uuppddaattee here you go...please let us know who you are :) )**

"OK Baby...Think we should go check on Shea?"  
"Yes we should. And never stop calling me Baby Boy, I love it." John walked out of the room back toward the sitting room where their Master was resting. Randy followed after John to check on Sheamus, when they got back to the room the larger man was awake again watching a soccer game on the big-screen TV. He turned his head hearing movement.  
"Ah there ye are fellas..." He looked them both over & tried not to shake his head as he focused back on the game.

John felt a little guilty that his Master had woke up alone and hoped the Irishman didn't know what they had been up to because he didn't want him to feel left out of their fun. "Hi, Master. I see you found something to watch on TV." John replied with a smile as he moved slowly to sit down.  
"Aye...I would have explored, but I have no clue where to even begin. Ye both look a bit tired still yeselves."  
"You know the strain of the road Shea...just having a few days break it catches up with you." Randy tried to explain.  
"Aye."

John kept silent on the issue not wanting to mislead their Master when he was actually tired from the sex. "Any time you feel like exploring, just let me know, Sir. I'd be glad to show you my Master bed and bathroom, the pool room, or any other place in our home."  
"Soon Angel...it fine, unless ye wish to retire to the bed for a while?" He wondered how naïve his boys thought he was. He could feel the energy expelled waving off of them as well as the smell of their activity, he did not smell it when they were on the bus. He just focused on the TV.

"I am a little tired. If you don't mind, Master." John said gratefully, yawning. "I might take a short nap and then unpack some of our stuff to get this place in order."  
"I do nay mind Angel...shall we all go retire for a bit?" He was unsure if he would fall asleep this soon or not, but the way he has been anything is possible.  
"Sure and if you want to watch that soccer game there's a TV in the bedroom." John told Sheamus as he stood back up, wincing a little from his sore ass. He wondered when his punishment from his Master would begin.

"You tired, Daddy? Feel like taking a nap too?"  
"Yeah sounds good Babe."  
"Guess we can put the TV on...if I fall sleep I do." Sheamus admitted as he shut the TV off then started to lower the recliner so he could get up.  
"Need a hand, Master?" John bent down to offer a hand. Sheamus didn't feel he really needed it right now, but took John's hand to stand knowing he liked feeling helpful.

"Thank ye John...so I guess lead thee way." John walked a little slower than normal for Sheamus' benefit and because his ass was a little tender still although he somehow found the sweet burn to be erotic in its own way. 'I must be a masochist.' He thought to himself as he realized how much he got off on pain as long as it was consensual and there was love behind it. He led his Master up the stairs to his large master bedroom. "Here we are, Sweets."  
Randy lead the way upstairs to the bedroom leaving the door open for John & Sheamus as he moved to the bed sitting down to removed his shoes, he then began removing his shirt. Sheamus & John got to the room & Sheamus looked around. "Nice Johnny." Sheamus told him as he moved to kiss his cheek. "So ye two gonna shower before ye nap?"  
"We just showered before we got on the bus." Randy told him wondering if he some how forgot.

"I know that..." Sheamus just sighed as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed. He just used his feet to push each shoe off before waiting to see what John wanted unsure who was where._ 'Are they fools...or do they think you are?'_ Sheamus head moved to look. _'They go off to do who knows what...well we have a pretty good clue what...leaving you alone. Then come back like nothing happened. They aren't caring. They are just humoring you.'_ Sheamus went to cover his ears as if that would stop the voice talking to him.

John kicked off his shoes and pulled off his shirt to relax, tossing it aside. "You want your soccer game back on, Sweets?" He asked before he noticed Sheamus was holding his ears as if to block out a sound. "Master, what's wrong?" John asked in concern as he walked over to the sitting man, gently pulling the Irishman's hands down from his ears. "Tell me what's wrong."  
Sheamus seemed to calm at John's touch. "Sorry Angel."  
"Are you okay, Sir?" John studied Sheamus' face in worry. Sheamus returned John's worried look, he hated to worry him, but what would lying do? He slowly shook his head. A look of shame brushed his face as he lowered his head.

"Talk to me. What's wrong, Master?" John moved to sit down on the bed beside the man he loved so much, holding the younger man's hands in his own. "I don't like seeing you this upset." He remembers admitting it already...but it was still an embarrassing fact, almost shameful knowing he caused it himself. "Ju-just...just the voices again." Sheamus spoke in a quiet whisper, still not lifting his head to look at John. "Maybe...I would ha-have been better off lo-locked away..." He felt more so for them then himself.

"Stop that kind of talk." John said in an almost stern voice. "Sweets, I will not let you think those kind of thoughts. You would not be better locked away. You had no control over what happened to you. It will just take some time. Don't listen to the voices...They are damned liars." John cupped Sheamus' face in his hands, his voice almost desperate. "You hear me? They are liars."

"I want to Angel...I want to not hear them..." Tears brimmed in his icy blue orbs.  
"Shea Sir...did you want to shower with one of us?" Randy asked since he mentioned it. "Didn't you say water helps you for some reason?"  
"We-well soaking does sometimes...forget it. Ye...ye two don't need to do anything. I know ye both tired."  
"I'm not that tired, Master." John stood up and coaxed Sheamus to stand. "I have a whirlpool tub in the bathroom big enough to soak. Come soak and relax with me." He looked at Randy. "If you don't mind, Daddy."

"Of course not Baby go enjoy." Sheamus stood up with him  
"OK Angel." His voice was still low. John was determined to make his Master happy again at any cost. He would pamper and care for him like a king until the voices could no longer be heard. He led Sheamus into the large bathroom and gathered some fluffy, thick towels out of the cabinet and laid them out for after.  
"Just stand here a minute, Master and I'll prepare our water." John bent over and began to fill the large tub with warm water, adding a few drops of soothing lavender oil that he kept for soaking.  
"Aye." Sheamus didn't know why he suddenly felt a chill, even with him being the one tended to he felt small, and awkward.

When the water got some depth to it, John flipped a switch to turn on the soothing jets. He turned to look back at Sheamus and his heart ached at the sight of his Master looking like a timid child. Once the tub was filled, he stood up walked back to the waiting man. "Your water is ready, Sir. Allow me to help you undress the rest of the way."  
Sheamus lightly nodded. "Please..." John went into full submissive mode, wanting his Master to see how much he was loved. He pulled off Sheamus' shirt first, tenderly kissing the pale chest before bending to pull down his shorts. He knelt down to remove his Master's socks last, kissing each bare foot as it was revealed to him.

A faint hint on love began to shine through Sheamus' eyes. "Ye are so sweet to me Angel..."  
"As are you, Master." John answered as he rose back to his feet. He unfastened and dropped his own shorts to the floor, stepping out of them. He reverently removed his dog tags from off his neck to sit them on the nearby sink. "Let me help you into the tub now, Master."

Sheamus extended his hand for John to take it so he could steady himself before climbing into the water. Once Sheamus was settled in, John grabbed a cloth and some scented wash and climbed in to sit behind the Irishman. "I'll have to buy some of those puffs you enjoy, Sir." John smiled as he began to wash his Master's pale back.  
"It's fine Angel..." He leaned his head forward as John washed over his back. "Ye mean so much to me John...ye help me so much...when ye don't need to..."

"I want to, Master." John answered as he continued his gentle washing. "I love serving you in any way I can...I love you so much. I want you to always feel special."  
"Thank ye Angel...ye do & I do not mean to lose sight of that, tis just hard at times..."  
John paused his washing a moment, shocked at Sheamus' words. "Y-You lost sight that I love you, Master? But w-why? How could you ever think otherwise?"  
"Thee Sp-special part..." Sheamus felt his breath wanting to hitch in his throat. Did his foolish words push him away. "Pl-ple-please Angel...I'm sorry..." his voice cracked from the fear that suddenly wanted to sweep his body.

"It's okay, Master. It just caught me by surprise." John wrapped his arms around Sheamus as he rested his head on Sheamus' back. He could feel the man tremble slightly in fear. "No matter what Randy and I are both always here for you, okay?"  
Sheamus lightly nodded relaxing into John's touch. "Sorry I over reacted. I wi-will try to remember...try to remember any other thoughts are not real."  
"What do the voices say, Master?" John asked as he went back to washing Sheamus. "Sometimes it helps to talk about it."

"Th-that ye two are just humoring me...I do-don't matter...not needed...just biding time."  
"That's completely wrong, Master. Don't listen to them." John said with conviction as he worked. "If we were only humoring you wouldn't we have both run away together and left you in the hospital? Would I want you to wear my ring? " John swallowed hard to keep his emotions in check. "Would my neck ache to wear your mark? You share a beautiful connection with us both. Like it not, you are stuck with us for the long haul, Sweets."  
"I know...I...I am trying not to li-listen to them. Please believe me Angel."

"Of course I believe you, Sweets. I know this is all hard on you." John kissed Sheamus' back. "After we get out I'll dry you off and you can relax. I have some very nice plush robes if you would like one to wear."  
"What ever ye wish...but I am in no rush..." He smiled feeling John's lips on his skin.

"Me neither. Let's just soak together a little while." John was enjoying the warm, soothing water on his sore ass.  
"Aye...just hold me...let me lean against ye Angel...feel ye wings shielding me from them."  
"My pleasure, Master." John leaned against the side of the tub, guiding Sheamus backward to rest on his chest. He then wrapped his arms and legs around his Master, giving the man the sensation of being surrounded by him. Sheamus gave a relaxing sigh as his body & to a point his mind relaxed as his Angel's care. He could not explain it, but he was not complaining.


	196. Chapter 196

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.**

**To: uuppddaattee here you go...please let us know who you are :) )**

"This is nice. I love just being with you, Master." John gave a happy sigh. "When do I get to wear my collar again?"  
Sheamus thought a moment. "If ye and Randy are...we only have the provisions from the bus don't we? I was gonna suggest after we have some dinner...just not sure what to suggest we eat."  
"Yeah, the stuff from the bus were mostly snack foods and I am a lousy cook so no stocked kitchen." John thought carefully. "I could order anything we would like and have it delivered until I can buy some groceries from the store."

"I think something light is still best for me...I trust ye choice Angel." He shifted a little to enjoy the feel of John's smooth body against his. John kissed the top of Sheamus' head as he thought.  
"I know of a nice place that delivers down the street. They have kick ass grilled salmon and vegetable platters and amazing shrimp and steaks. Hell, they have about anything you can think of but they specialize in fresh seafood. That sound okay?"  
"Aye...how late they open...we didn't get here till around 9 I think...I...I don't even know how late it is now."

"Oh shit, I have no idea. I'll try them and if they're closed I'll try something else. I'm very familiar with everyone that delivers needless to say," John laughed.  
"Let me guess so will I over these next few weeks...I am not sure I would trust me in the kitchen either. Do you have places for breakfast to?" Sheamus almost tried to joke. "Do they have ye favorite order on stand by when ye home?"

"Yeah, I actually have two places for breakfast." John admitted. "Maybe you won't enjoy having to order out all the time, Master. Maybe I should hire us a cook?"  
"Which ever is easier of ye Angel...with a personal cook at least ye would know things are fresh."  
"Might be a good idea." John thought. "But than I couldn't wear my collar and I want to wear it."

"Maybe we should try to find a more suitable daily wear collar...though I still don't know how well it will go over in public."  
"Yes, Sir." John replied quietly. He had looked so forward to the sanctuary of their home where he would be free to be himself and wear his Master's mark. It seemed the outside world was always trying to intrude no matter how much he tried to lock it out.

"Ye don't need to Angel...we can handle with delivery...but ye would still have the issue of the collar being seen. Besides a daily collar would be made of a material that ye would not need to worry getting wet." He gave a smile as he moved his arms to rub John's as they held him. "Picture me hooking my finger under it in the shower & pulling you by it into a deep kiss. Feeling me holding ye were I want ye by it as the water drapes our bodies."  
"W-What would it look like, Master?" John asked, enjoying the mental pic Sheamus had created for him.

"We would need to see...hmmm I think I may have an idea in mind...something I seen versions of recently. Would just need to see if there is a crafter around to make it...if not we would need to order it. Ye know the paracord bracelets?"  
"No, Master. What are they?" John asked in curiosity. "You know I was never much of a jewelry guy."  
"I think they are also called survival bands. The good ones are crafted out of actually cording used in parachutes & can handle over 500 pounds on them. That in an emergency they can be cut & taken apart to give someone about 10 feet or so of cord I think."

John thought he now knew what Sheamus ment but knew he would have to look the bracelets up online later, just to make sure. "So, you want to have me a collar made like one of those, Master?"  
"Aye...I know they exist...Thinking maybe done in black & a camo color...ye could just brush it off as another sign of support. Most have a plastic clip closure...but I have seen them with a metal closure that twists to lock in place. Even a space for a charm...maybe we can find a Celtic knot design? How does that sound?"

John thought it over before smiling. "I'd like that, Master. I like anything you give me. You know that."  
"I am not sure how ye can explain away...well guess ye wouldn't need to explain the charm...people know we are a couple...they need not know tis anything more then a necklace I got for ye."  
"To be able to wear my collar out would be a dream, Master." John smiled at Sheamus' words. "I'm so proud of being yours...even if I'm the only one who would understand it's meaning other than you and Ran."

"We can research if there is a place to maybe have one made around here...if not we can look online..." Sheamus sighed. "While this is nice maybe we should get out before it gets too much later to try to eat."  
"Yeah, you're right, Sir." John gently moved Sheamus from him so he could stand up in the tub. "Need a hand to stand, Master?"  
"I may...think while relaxing also a little stiff...I may enjoys these during our time off." He offered his hand to John to help him stand before exiting the tub.

John grabbed one of the towels and began drying off his Master's body. He bit back a groan as he brushed over the pale cock in front of him before moving down lower to dry Sheamus' legs. "Your body is so gorgeous, Master. Perfect in every way."  
Sheamus offered a faint blush. "Thank ye Angel...I will love the day I need to worry of holding back for ye and our Viper. I know ye both being such patient pets."

"You just get better, Master." John finished drying Sheamus and stood back up. "Let me run to the bedroom and grab you a robe, Sir. You'll feel like a king."  
"OK Angel." He watched as John left the room. When John got into the bed room Randy was sprawled on the bed passed out, wearing just his jeans at that point. John smiled at how almost cute Randy looked all spread out and breathing lightly. He opened his closet to remove a white robe and carried it back to Sheamus with a grin. "Ran is fast asleep on the bed."

"I guess we can order for him & wake him once it is here?" Sheamus turned so his back was to John spreading his arms out so he could slip the robe on. John slid the robe on Sheamus and then walked around him to fasten the belt. "Feels nice, Sir?"  
"Aye." He ran his hands over the plush like fabric. "Ye do enjoy the finer things don't ye Angel?" He looked up into John's eyes.  
"I chose you didn't I?" John flirted, smiling softly back. "Things don't get much finer than that sensual accent of yours."

Sheamus got a shy smile & blush to his pale cheeks at John's words. "Don't forget a robe for yeself Angel before we head down to check the food situation."  
"Of course, Master. Just let me let the water out of the tub. You can go watch TV if you want." John went over and bent over to drain the water from the tub. Sheamus couldn't help but shake his head.

"Ye two couldn't help yeselves could ye?"  
"Master?" John asked, looking back with a faint blush to his cheeks.  
"Ye rear it tinted like a peach...and I don't remember warming ye hide."  
"Oh...yeah, I guess I got a little carried away." John admitted. "I begged our Viper to wear me out with a ruler. He worked me over pretty good I guess."  
"I see...tis fine, didn't seem to hinder ye any."

"No, Sir. I..." John paused, fearing Sheamus would consider him a freak. "I kind of welcome the burn after. It makes me feel owned and well used...I know that's strange."  
"A slight Masco streak to ye Angel?"  
"Perhaps, Sir. I seem to have a fondness for having my ass spanked...sometimes the harder the better." John stood back up after he was done. "And I've always wondered about nipple clamps."

"I guess things to check into Angel." He walked closer to John leaning in for a light kiss. "Now go find something to cover ye modesty with."  
"Yes, Master." John headed back into the bedroom where he grabbed a second robe, throwing it around him and tying the belt. He picked up his phone, his eyes widening at the time it read. "Damn."  
Sheamus followed John looking seeing the sleeping Viper. Then he heard John's slightly mumble. "What's wrong?"

"It's later than we thought, Sweets." John showed his Master the phone. "It's a little after 11. I'm afraid that place I told you about is closed. I do know a few places that still deliver but our choices may be limited."  
"Just about anything sounds good Johnny...Just as long as it is noting to heavy, I don't want to have a repeat of the pub." He gave a faint sigh.

"I know a combination pizza and sandwich shop close by that stays open until after 1." John suggested as he thought. "They have a little bit of everything. Pizzas, wings, salads, all kinds of sandwiches...Would that be okay?"  
Sheamus nodded. "Maybe a good sandwich...even if I can't finish in one sitting they normally hold for a while aye?" He walked over to John hooking an arm around his waist. "Let's go check it our while our Viper rests." He kissed John's cheek.

"Sure, come downstairs in the kitchen with me, Master. It's where I keep all the takeout menus." John chuckled as they left the room. "I wore Randy out good."  
Sheamus followed John back through the house. "Sometimes I wonder how ye are nay passed out with how often he tries to ware ye ass out...and me as well." He gave a faint chuckle.


	197. Chapter 197

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.**

**To: uuppddaattee here you go...please let us know who you are :) )**

"I guess I just have a lot of energy." John walked into the large, pristine kitchen. A stack of menus sat in a neat pile on the counter by the phone. John looked through them, pulling out one and handing it to Sheamus. "Here it is, Master. Look over it and take your pick." Sheamus took the menu looking it over for a few moments.  
"I guess...hmmm...a turkey hoagie. normal fixings. As for our Viper I guess his pizza & garden salad." He handed the menu back before looking around the high end kitchen. "I think nearly any chef would be in heaven in this place."

"Good choice on the turkey hoagie, Master. That's one of my favorites." John debated ordering himself a pizza but changed his mind. "What do you guys want to drink? I think all I have in the fridge is some bottled water and maybe a few beers."  
"Well if everything was transferred from the bus there should be juice too. And I always have my selection of teas I can pick from. Randy I know seems to drink mainly water or coffee."

"Okay." John picked up the phone and placed an order for two large turkey hoagies and a medium pizza, large coffee, and salad with dressing on the side for Randy. "It should be around 30 minutes, Sweets." John told Sheamus after hanging up the phone.  
"Good." Sheamus walked around the island to be closer to John. He wrapped his arms around him to kiss him. He didn't know why but for now John was like a magnet drawing at him. He knew his Angel for now helped to silence the voices that threatened confuse & deceive him.

John was pleasantly surprised by the unexpected kiss and wrapped his arms around his Master's neck, just enjoying the sweet connection. Sheamus moved his head resting it on John's shoulder. His voice a deep whispering rumbled. "Sorry if I am...overly clingy Angel."  
"Don't ever apologize for touching me, Master. I love it. I'm yours...You know that." John whispered, taking in his Master's scent.  
"I just know this is so hard on ye...thank ye...for everything."

"You're welcome, Master. If you could only really see how happy you have made me...How lonely I was before for so many years. You would see that my service to you is a pleasure and not a sacrifice." John stroked Sheamus' hair.  
"We all hide behind different masks over the years Angel." Sheamus relaxed more at John's touch as he played with his hair.  
"Would you like to wait on the food here, Master, or go back to the bedroom to relax and maybe watch one of your soccer games?" John asked with a small yawn. "I can get my wallet and listen for the doorbell."

"Be odd to run upstairs only to run back down wouldn't it?" He pulled back hearing the yawn. "So much for ye not being tired Angel. Whatever it is ye wish to do...the bed or ye one sitting room?"  
"I guess it's.." Another yawn interrupted John's words. "Catching up with me now. Sitting room sounds good. Just let me run upstairs and grab the wallet out of my shorts."  
"OK Angel...I think I know where the room is from here."  
"Be right back, Master." John headed back upstairs quickly and tried to be quiet as he entered the master bedroom, not wanting to disturb Randy.

Sheamus made his way to the large family room & sat down on the couch waiting for John to return. John got his wallet and stopped to smile at Randy on the bed. He just looked so alluring laying all spread out asleep, his lips so inviting. John could not resist climbing on the bed, bending over to plant a soft, almost chaste kiss on the plump lips then trailing his mouth down to kiss the bearded chin, feeling the whiskers brush his face. Randy heaved a sigh & a faint grumble, before shifting slightly in his sleep.

John smirked at Randy's reaction, placing another slow, wet kiss on the side of Randy's neck while at the same time playing with Randy's jeans to loosen them to allow his hand to slide inside of them, stroking his soft cock slowly, just small, feather light touches. Randy's lips parted in a faintly gasping sigh. His head moved to expose his neck even more. "Mmmm Baby..." His faintly moaned as his cock jumped from Johns touch. His eyes still remained closed it was hard to tell if he knew what he was feeling was real or something in his head.

John wondered if he could get Randy off without waking him up. It seemed pretty kinky to him. He crawled quietly down the bed and pulled Randy's thick member from his jeans. He smiled as he wrapped his lips around the soft member, sucking with long, sensual sucks unlike his normal rough enthusiasm. Randy's moans continued, his hips shifting allowing the jeans to drift lower. His cock coming more to life between John's lips. "Damn Baby..." He moaned with a sigh. "Love feeling your Daddy don't you." His eyes remained closed.

"Shhh...No talking...Just enjoy it, Sexy." John said in a husky voice before he let his mind descend into another fantasy. He was a sleep creep, sneaking into a hotel room to find a sexy stud sound asleep and he was taking full advantage of the situation. He wanted to have the tanned sex god above him filling his mouth with his cream as he would be powerless to resist the invader's attentions for very long. He was determined to suck the hottie so dry he wouldn't be able to cum for a week after. Randy fought another moan as John tried to tell him to be quiet then go back down on his now hardened cock. His tongue wetting his lips that grew dry from his breathy pants of pleasure.

John stuck one of his fingers in his mouth alongside Randy's cock to wet it as he delved deeper into the dirty fantasy. He was not currently John Cena, Randy's Baby Boy. He was a perverted creep determined to enjoy the sexy body laying before his lust filled blue eyes. John pulled Randy's jeans completely off before pulling the muscled thighs open, pushing the wet finger inside the exposed entrance as his mouth continued its relentless assault. "What the hell...fuck." Randy croaked out a little more vocal as he felt his ass assaulted.

"Humor me, Daddy." John mumbled, stopping the blowjob before going back into his fantasy. "Fucking shut up and take it." John snarled, his voice sounding scary and aggressive. Just be glad it's just my finger and not my cock spreading you wide. Lucky for you I'd rather ride cock than stuff you full of mine. Laying in bed like a big tease with the door fucking unlocked. What do you expect to happen?" John attacked Randy's balls with his mouth, feasting on them as he finger fucked Randy slowly, delving in deeper.

Randy couldn't read John's mind to fully know what was going on in it & even if he could at the moment he mind was not exactly focused. All he could piece was John was some sort of invader & he was the sicko's victim. He tried not to moan as his eyes opened to look at him. "What the fuck man..." Randy tried to make a show of trying to pull away even if he wasn't. "Get the fuck off." His hands gripped the bed as John's fingers brushed his sweet spot, He bit his lip to stop the moan since he was he guessed suppose to be a pissed occupant.

John gave Randy what he hoped looked like a sinister sneer although he knew he was nowhere near as good at being the villain as Randy was. "I don't think so." John purred as he brushed Randy's prostrate with his finger. "Your words say no but your cock says otherwise. You're too hot of a stud to just leave alone." John took his free hand to stroke Randy's cock teasingly as he spoke. "I'm going to enjoy you one way or the other...So what will it be? My cock stretching your tight ass or me riding the hell out of your big dick?"

"Fuck you, you sicko." Randy tried to snap but then moaned as John was now assaulting both his ass & his cock. Fear briefly flashed in his eyes & made his heart race, 'No...no...' His breath was in ragged pants as he pushed himself up. seeing John's face, the short-cropped hair started to calm him down. "Do what ever the fuck you want! Stilling going to call the cops on your ass...then you get to be Bubba's bitch!"

John thought carefully, wondering which his boyfriend would prefer more. Since he was the attacker, he decided to go the rare dominant route. "I don't think so..." John grinned evilly as he added a second finger, stretching Randy out well. "I think I'm gonna wear your ass out so good that you'll be too tired to call the cops. And you're the one about to become the bitch."  
"You think I'm just go-gonna let this go..."

"You'll be singing a different tune when you feel my cock, Boy." John removed his belt and tore off his robe so that Randy could see his impressive erection. He took the belt and climbed up toward Randy's face, grabbing his hands to bind his boyfriend's wrists together with it, raising them over his head on the pillow. "Now are you gonna be quiet while I pound your ass or do I have to give you something to gag on first?" John asked, looking pointedly down at his own cock.

When John went to start to tie his hands Randy began started to panic again. He struggled a few moments, John was too busy focusing on Randy's hands to see the wild look to his eyes. "I'll be-behave..." He closed his eyes trying to calm the panic in his eyes & pumping through his racing heart.

* * *

Sheamus got up from the couch looking around. Glancing at the clock he couldn't help but wonder why John got delayed. It shouldn't have taken that long to grab his wallet. Maybe Randy woke up & their are talking. If that was the case why didn't Randy just come down with him? There was a shift in the air he could not quite place the feeling.

* * *

John frowned at Randy's words. He knew how much his Daddy loved to taste him and thought he would act all defiant so he could shove his cock in Randy's mouth to wet it. He decided maybe Randy was embracing his inner submissive again. "Good Boy. You're gonna feel so good wrapped around me." John spat into his hand and wet his dripping member, climbing down the bed. He got in between Randy's spread legs and pushed inside in one fluid motion, wrapping Randy's legs around his waist. "Fuck...you feel better than you look." Randy bit he lips to prevent any kind of scream, his leg made no movement to wrap around John. He fought himself to get back into his right frame of mind. He fought to force his eyes open. Once again trying to focus his mind on the fact it was John & not some unseen face.

John's eyes widened as he saw not lust but pain and fear in his lover's stormy grey eyes. The younger man's chest was heaving slightly and his cock had lost most of it's erection. Tears filled John's eyes as he pulled out fast, feeling like a rapist of his own Daddy. "Randy...my God...I'm sorry." He choked out. "I didn't mean to...Oh God."  
"I know...I know..." Randy tried to assure John. "Pl-please Baby a lamp...and...un-untie me..."

John hurried to turn on a lamp beside the bed. His hands shook as he untied Randy, feeling low as scum that he had hurt the man he loved. "I'm so sorry...I thought it was part of the game...I was having so much fun...I feel like a monster."

Randy relaxed more as the light shined on John's face. "It's ok Baby." Randy reached for John after his hands were free. He pulled himself to sit despite the discomfort he felt. He pulled John to him. "Not your fault Baby...please don't blame yourself." Tears wet his eyes as he held John.

* * *

Sheamus stomach turned faintly. _'You know what it is...don't you...your pets playing their games again...whose playing who.'_ The voice started to mock him. "Stop it...SHUT UP!" He yelled out holding his head again.

* * *

"I almost fucking raped you." John's body shook over what he had almost done. "I took my pleasure without even thinking about how you were feeling. I thought you would l-like it since I was being so aggressive. I'm so sorry."

"Shhh...pl-please...shhh you know I like to fe-feel you take me at times Baby...I...I do-don't know why I began to panic...please don't blame yourself Baby...you do feel good to me...so very good at times. " He still held John close. Part of him needed the assurance it was indeed his baby & another part hate the thought of John seeing the tears wanting to wet his face. John raised up his head and wanted to crawl into a hole in shame when he saw the tears in his Daddy's eyes. He knew that Randy did not shed tears easily.

"But I made you cry, Daddy. I hurt you. I feel so ashamed of myself." He suddenly stopped talking as he felt a wave of pain and fear hit him full force. "God, Master...I left him downstairs...He is upset. I'm such a damn fuck up."  
"Go on Baby...I'll be fine..." Randy tried to assure him. He stood up giving John a brief hug. "I'll be down in a little bit."


	198. Chapter 198

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.**

**To: uuppddaattee here you go...please let us know who you are :) )**

John hurried to put on his robe, grabbing the discarded belt to tie it as he almost ran back downstairs. He had never felt so low in his life, making his two men so upset. "Master?" He called as he neared the sitting room. "Are you alright?"  
_'He's going to play the innocent act isn't he...'_ "Stop it..." Sheamus mumbled under his breath not even seeming to confirm hearing John at first. His eyes closed standing in the room.  
"M-Master?" John walked up to Sheamus, wrapping his arms around him. "I'm sorry I was so long. Please forgive me."  
Sheamus jumped a little snapping from what ever place his mind was. "An-It's ok Angel..." He looked at him. "Ev-everything ok?" John tried to put on a fake smile but it failed miserably. He never could lie to his Master.

"No, Sir. It's not." John confessed, looking down in guilt. "I scared, Randy. I honestly didn't mean to but I almost r-raped him. I made him cry. I deserve to be punished hard."  
"Guess my choice of punishment for you is fitting then. Is he..." Before he could finish the door bell rang. "We will talk of this later."  
"Yes, Master." John felt sick as he went to the door, pulling the wallet out of his robe to pay the delivery man, after the man had left John carried the food into the kitchen sitting it on the counter. He wiped his eyes trying to control the sobs that wanted to shake his body. To look and see the fear he had caused in Randy's eyes was one of the worst moments of his life.

Sheamus didn't see John return so he headed for the kitchen seeing that as the logical spot he would have headed. He saw the box & bag on the island & he walked around behind John touching his shoulders. "I'm a monster, Master." John wept, covering his face with his hands. "I'm no better than Batista. I hate myself right now."  
"Ye are nothing like him Angel." He lightly rubbed John's back. "It was a slip of judgment. I didn't know much of him...but I have a feeling ye nothing like him. Ye didn't mean to hurt him. It was an accident."

"I was a fool. I should have known better after what Randy has been through. I thought he would enjoy it." John sobbed as he tried to calm down. "It takes a lot to make Randy cry. I must have really hurt him."  
"I do at times Baby." Randy called from the one doorway. He walked in dressed in black basketball shorts. "I am not blaming you BB...so stop it yourself."  
"But then who is to blame?" John wiped his eyes, looking at Randy. "I was supposed to grab my wallet and leave. Master was waiting on me. Instead I practically jumped my boyfriend while he was resting and caused him fear...even though I thought it was pleasure."

"OK...the fact you 'jumped' me when I was sleeping was your fault babe...but my reaction to it wasn't. I panicked be-I don't know..."  
"I'm so sorry. I was too rough...too cold. I'll never try to f-fuck you again unless I ask first. I promise." John looked at the floor. "Master, I deserve to wear the cage for the entire month I'm off."  
"Sorry you need to feel reserved of your actions Baby Boy...but thank you." Randy admitted.  
Sheamus slowly nodded. "I was already contemplating that time Angel."

John nodded at both men, feeling regretful. "Our food is here. Ran, I ordered you a large coffee, a pizza, and a salad. There's water and beer in the fridge."  
"OK Babe." Randy took the coffee & pulled a plate to grab some of the pizza.  
"Master, your turkey sandwich is in the brown bag. What do you want to drink?" John asked as he walked toward to fridge to grab himself a beer. He felt like he could use one at the moment.

"Water for now. Thank ye." Sheamus went to sit at the island on a bar stool.  
John grabbed a can of beer and a bottle of ice-cold water out of the fridge, carrying the water over to hand to Sheamus. He took one of the long sandwiches from the brown bag that was wrapped in foil and a few napkins and placed it in front of the Irishman. "Here, Sir."  
"Thanks Angel." Sheamus unwrapped the sandwich looking it over. He was glad it was at least cut in half, he picked it up taking a bite.

John grabbed his own sandwich and sat at the large table. He popped the can of beer and took a drink before unwrapping his sandwich. It was thick with meat and overflowing with lettuce, tomatoes, onions, cheese and lots of mayo. "We should have shared one, Master." John commented, taking a bite.  
"Aye these are monsters...be lucky if I can eat a quarter of one."  
Randy joined John at the table munching his first slice of pizza. "You ok over there Sir?"  
"Aye."

"The pizza good, Ran?" John tried to act normal and not give in to the regret he felt every time he looked at his amazing Viper.  
"Yeah Babe...nice crisp crust unlike some places that are real floppy." To be playful he pulled a pepperoni slice off sliding it into his mouth & licking his fingers. John gave Randy an almost shy smile in return as he took the first bite of his sandwich.

"Good. I used to order their pizza all the time."  
"The treat is nice thanks Babe...wonder how well it will reheat later." He sipped the coffee.  
"It should reheat pretty well. I have a toaster oven that will keep the crust crisp. Well, you know that." John took a drink of his beer.  
"Yeah comes in handy for day after reheats. I think that thing gets the most use out of everything in here." Randy joked.

"Yeah. You're right." John finished his beer and went to the fridge for another. He rarely drank a lot, but being on vacation John felt like dulling a little of the guilt he was feeling. Sheamus just sat quietly watching. He took sips of the water to wash the sandwich down. He needed to keep an eye on both of his dears. John sat back down by Randy and opened the can, taking a drink. "Do you want more pizza, Daddy? I'll gladly grab it for you."  
"The two pieces are good for now Baby. Thanks."

John nodded as he ate with his eyes looking down at the table. He tried to think of something he could offer to do for Randy but it was hard. "Would you like a neck and shoulder massage before bed, Ran? I know how sore your shoulders can get."  
"Maybe Baby...who knows how soon we will sleep again, I think your schedule is warped...plus our arena schedules we are normally up half the night at times anyways."

"Okay." John mumbled as he took a long drink again, his sandwich almost untouched in front of him. John rarely drank a lot outside of kicking back with a cold one on a rare time off but something seemed comforting about it tonight. "Whatever you guys want to do is fine."  
"Babe if you going to keep downing the brews you need to eat." Randy told him.  
"I prefer that be his last with how late it is." Sheamus added in. John sat the can down, feeling both men's eyes on him.  
"I'm honestly not very hungry. If it's permitted I think I'll just head up to bed."  
"I thought ye wished something...two things actually...if ye tired...go on." Sheamus just focused on slowly eating. "Don't forget to clean up first."

"Yes, Sir." John picked up his mess and put it away before walking from the room with his eyes lowered and a heavy heart. He walked upstairs alone where he headed for the bathroom to brush his teeth and wipe off. The image of Randy looking up at him, his arms bound over his head and his grey eyes tormented flashed across his mind. "I'm so fucking sorry." John told the empty room as he looked in the mirror. "What the hell is wrong with me?"


	199. Chapter 199

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.**

**To: uuppddaattee here you go...please let us know who you are :) )**

"Two things?" Randy asked looking at Sheamus.  
"My Angel wished my mark again...also to begin his punishment in thee cage. If he had kept drinking I would have denied his request...at least for now it seem he does not wish either."  
"Will I be punished as well?"  
"For what?"  
"I am just as guilty for our bad behavior. We should be focusing more on taking care of you Sir."

"And how long you feel you should be punished?"  
"As long as you are keeping my Baby Boy for...your Angel. Lock me away Sir so I will not even be permitted self pleasure without your permission. Both your pets need to learn the control we are so lacking around each other."  
"Even while you travel?"  
"Yes Sir...I know the cage can go undetected."  
"Very well...When I cage My Angel...my Viper will be caged as well."  
"Thank you Sir." Randy went back to eating. Sheamus gave a faintly heated sigh.

"Sir that turns you on? The thought of us both at your sexual mercy?"  
"Maybe a little."  
"You wish me to do something for you?"  
"Nay…I need to learn my own control at times."  
"As you wish Sir."

* * *

John brushed his teeth, wiping away the tears that kept wanting to fall. He removed his robe and wiped off with a cloth before going back into the bedroom and slipping into a clean pair of boxers. He slid into the comforting blankets of the familiar bed and turned on his side, curling into a ball as he tried to go to sleep.

* * *

Sheamus was slowly loosing his appetite. He started to wrap up the rest of his food.  
"You ok Sir?" Randy got up to check on him.  
"Aye...I knew I would not eat much Love."  
"I'll put it away for you."  
"OK...I will go look for something." Sheamus got up & went to find his way back to the foyer where the bags were left before.

* * *

John drifted in and out of sleep, his troubled mind not allowing too deep of a rest.

* * *

Sheamus finally found his way & started scanning the bags for his not knowing for sure which one he was looking for. Randy followed a short time later once all the food was put away. "Can I help you find something?"  
"I have no clue which bag John's collar is in nor the cages."  
"Ah ok Sir. Just relax & I'll find them. No point you needing to bend too much."  
"OK Love." Sheamus stood back up moving to the side to let Randy search.

* * *

John was almost asleep finally when a vision hit him full force. _Randy laying under him, fighting and struggling in his bonds with tears running down his face. "Baby, please stop! NO!"_ John jumped and woke up, looking around the room before the tears fell once again, knowing sleep would probably be impossible.

* * *

Sheamus turned his focus towards the steps. "Any luck Love?"  
"Problems with John?" Randy asked seeing where Sheamus was currently focused.  
"I think so..."  
"You want to check on him?"  
"I don't know...I think for now tis just him beating himself up in his head."  
"OK Sir."

* * *

"Never again." John promised into the dark as he wiped his eyes. "I'll never role play again. It's not fucking worth it. What if I had kept on? What if I had raped him?"

* * *

Randy finally found the requested items. "Here they are Sir." Randy walked over to him.  
"Let's go check on him." Sheamus took the items & headed up the steps. He headed for the bedroom pushing the door open. "Ye wish to talk Angel?" Randy's shadow joined Sheamus' as it entered the room from the door way.

"No, Sir." John replied softly. "I can't face either of you. I'm...so ashamed of myself."  
"I...I won't force you Angel..." He just walked into the room using the light in the hall to see as he set the items on the dresser. "Wh-when you are ready..." He turned heading for the door. "Can you show me one of the guest rooms."  
"If you wish." Randy told him.  
"My Angel needs time to think."  
"Very well Sir." Randy turned heading down the hall opening the room he normally used when he stayed there before. He turned the light on leading him inside. "You sure you fine in here Sir?"  
"I am not pushing him...we both already told him we do not blame him. I want to kiss ye."  
"Of course Sir." Randy shut the door before he moved closer to Sheamus so the larger man could take a hold of him kissing him.

* * *

John swallowed hard as he saw both men leave the room. He had thought that they would at least rest in the same room as him. He pulled the blanket up and tried to drift off again.

* * *

The kiss broke after a moment & Sheamus shook his head stepping back. "What's wrong Sir?"  
"Sorry Love...I want you...do things...but I know I need to watch myself...and I can't focus."  
"Feeling John's emotion?"  
"Aye...and he is feeling guilt & depressed..."  
"What you wish to do?"  
"I want to go comfort him...bu-but he does not even want to look at us."

Sheamus just went to sit on the bed hanging his head as he begins warring with himself. 'Yeah can't even look at either one of you...yet he had no problem looking at Randy alone.' Sheamus cringed holding his head.  
"Sir...I'll do what you want."  
_'yeah only cause the one he wants is throwing a pity party.'_ Sheamus started to mumble under his breath, when the voice began taunting him again. Randy sadly was not sure what to do.

* * *

John could finally stand it no longer. He stood from the bed and walked over to the dresser, picking up his collar before heading out to look for them. He figured they would probably be in Randy's guest room and he was right. John walked into the room with his head lowered, holding the collar in front of him. "M-May I have my collar, Master? I'm sorry."  
Randy looked at John when he walked in. "Something is wrong Baby...I think he is hearing them again. He was so good while we ate."

If John could have felt more guilty he would. He walked over to Sheamus, bending down to cup the man's face in his hands. "Master?"  
'He mocks you.' "Stop it...stop..." Sheamus mumbled. he blinked a couple of times looking at John. "So-sorry Angel, no-not you." He moved one hand placing it over the hand of john that held the collar. "Ye sure?"  
"Yes, Master. The fault was not yours but my own. I never meant to upset you. " John dropped to his knees before Sheamus as he always did when the collar was placed on or removed.

Sheamus extended his hand to take the collar from John. He opened the piece of leather stretching it between his hands. He moved forward on the bed so he could lean forward to kiss John lightly as he slipped the collar around his neck locking it in place. His hands slid over the leather as he slowly broke the kiss pulling back. "Better Angel?"

"Yes, Master. Thank you." John replied, loving the feeling of the leather fastened around his neck. He stood back to his feet with a small smile on his face.  
"We will work the other later...may we all go rest...even if we don't sleep."  
"Yes." John breathed a sigh of relief. "I am exhausted." Sheamus extended his hand for John to take hold. John reached out and pulled his Master to his feet, feeling exhausted but relieved some of the stress was over. As Sheamus stood he leaned to give John a light kiss already hearing the voice being pushed back.

"Lead the way Angel...Come Love let us all rest & see what the next day brings."  
"Of course sir." Randy walked with them down the hall back to the Master bedroom. "Are you taking middle again Sir?"  
"Do either of ye mind?"  
"No. Sleep where you want, Master. Whatever helps you." John reached up to touch his collar as he walked, finally feeling like himself again.

"I think it does...I still remember time I hated that spot...but I think I need to feel ye both almost cocooning me with ye love."  
"Of course Sir." Randy told him. "May we disrobe you?"  
"Aye."  
"Baby you wish the honor?"  
"Yes, thank you, Daddy." John carefully untied Sheamus' belt, reaching up to pull the soft robe from his Master's strong body. "Do you wish me to sleep naked, Sir, or in my boxers as I am?  
"How ever ye wish Angel...maybe covered we can behave a while." Sheamus tried to Joke.  
"What about me Sir."  
"You don't behave regardless...um sorry."  
"No...you are right Sir...that is why I made my request before."

"Request?" John asked Randy as he walked over to pull down the top sheet for them. Sheamus walked over to the bed after John turned the blanket down.  
"He requested thee same punishment ye have of me." He climbed in trying to relax on his left side. Randy remained silent & started to remove his jeans. John hung his head. He knew why Randy had requested the punishment. He had told John for days how he looked forward to using him while their Master watched while he was caged. Now after what had happened between them tonight Randy wanted an excuse to stay far away from him for a long time. "Oh...What side do you want me on, Master?"

Sheamus patted the spot in front of him. "Right here Angel."  
"Go ahead Babe I'll get the light."  
"Okay." John climbed on the bed and in front of Sheamus, just wanting to go to sleep. He enjoyed the feeling of heat that radiated off the Irishman's body. Sheamus draped one arm over John's body. Randy went to cut the light before walking to the bed to climb in the bed behind Sheamus. "Night guys."

"Night Love...night Angel." He gave John a hug kissing his shoulder.  
"Goodnight, Master...Goodnight, D-Daddy." John almost whispered as he closed his eyes, glad the darkness hid the few stray tears that wanted to fall. "Rest well...both of you. I love you both so much."  
"You too Baby." Randy told him. Sheamus lightly rubbed almost like petted John's chest trying to sooth the older man as he started to drift off himself.

"Master." John spoke softly in case Sheamus was asleep. "Can we start my punishment first thing tomorrow?" He wanted to be locked away for his sins, unable to feel any sexual pleasure after what he had done to Randy and his Master the past weeks.  
"Ye both will get one last release...then cleaned...then ye punishment will begin." Sheamus whispered almost mumbled. as he head rested near John's shoulder.

John gulped hard, fearing what would happen when they were allowed their release and how Randy would act around him. "Yes, Sir. Goodnight." He drifted off into a fitful rest, his heart heavy with remorse and guilt.  
"Shhh...relax..." Sheamus softly cooed to John in rich hushed tones as he still lightly petted John's chest, Randy already drifting to a rest behind him.

John slowly calmed as his Master's sweet voice seemed to soothe him. He felt himself enter a blessed dreamless void in which his body took its needed rest. Sheamus own body relaxed into a restful state once he felt his Angel relax as his touch the hand falling still over John's waist.


	200. Chapter 200

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John stirred some hours later, waking up slowly and wondering what time it was. He raised up to glance over at the digital clock on his stand, seeing it was around 6 am. Falling back into the bed, he snuggled closer to Sheamus and yawned softly. Sheamus mumble faintly in his sleep feeling the movement of the bed. John snuggled close against his Master, burying his head against the Irishman's bare chest. Sheamus gives a faint groan. "Morning Angel." He lightly rubbed John's back.  
"Morning, Master." John pressed his lips to Sheamus' chest in a soft kiss. "Rest well?" Sheamus gave a faint sigh at the kiss.

"With ye I do so better." He took his hand now lightly petting John's head. "Such a handsome creature...both of ye."  
"You're not bad yourself, Master." John kissed the pale chest that was eye level again. "Your body is perfect...but your heart is even better. I love you."  
Sheamus blushed faintly. "As is yours Angel...standing by through this. Plus even without this ye way of life just shows thee big heart ye have."

"Thank you, Master." John raised his head to look into Sheamus' blue eyes. "I am deeply sorry for all the pain I have caused you and Randy. I-I never meant to but it always seems I end up hurting you both."  
"I know Angel." He took his hand to hold under John's jaw. "Ye need to work on ye impulses. Ye mind likes to focus on the moment & nay the repercussions. Like yesterday...ye knew I was waiting on ye...but ye mind jumped to what you could do with Randy...even though he was resting." He leaned to close the small distance to give John a light kiss.

"I know." John lowered his eyes after the kiss ended. "I can't believe how I treated Randy. I acted like a sex crazed monster. I...I have never been so ashamed in my entire life."  
"He already told ye it is ok. Has Randy ever really lied to you before?"  
"No, Sir. Never." John bit his lip. "But I'm not okay with it. I should have known better. Randy had been through things...and I was so harsh and tied his hands without even asking his consent first and the room was dark. I should have known better...I made him cry."

"Ye both have things to learn...even if he is more knowledgeable." He leaned to steal another light kiss from John. "Like I know ye two when allowed like my word to stop action be used as play...ye both need to pick another word then. Something not easily used in play...but easy to hopefully remember even in a panic. Ye two do not share the benefit we do...where we can feel if the other is scared."  
"You're right, Master. If I wouldn't have noticed Randy...wasn't hard anymore he could have struggled all he wanted and I would have thought it was part of the game. I will do that if Randy ever trusts me enough to role play again." John leaned over to give Sheamus another light kiss.

"That is best...though after today neither of ye will be playing for a while without my consent." Sheamus lightly scratched under John's jaw.  
"Yes, Sir. I know...I deserve it." John looked into Sheamus' eyes. "I need to learn a lesson."  
"Aye..." A faint sigh passed his lips. "I sometimes do wonder if I am too light with ye." John was torn between feeling excited at the idea of a more stern Master and ashamed that he was so much trouble especially with the Irishman so sick.  
"I'm sorry I cause you so much trouble, Master. Please forgive me."

"I have...ye have not..." Sheamus closed his eyes with a sigh. "Maybe ye think...I forgive too easily."  
"No, Master, your gentle heart is what I love most about you." John answered honestly. "You know how I feel about you."  
"Just cause ye love me...does nay mean ye don't think I could do better." He slowly opened his eyes. He took his hand brushing John's collar. "This is not just a sign of ye responsibility to me...but also me to ye." He looked around what little he could see being in the middle of the two loves. "Tis still early Angel...what is it ye wish of me?"

John swallowed hard before answering. "Are you feeling okay right now, Master? I don't want to make you tired."  
"I am good Angel...I am feeling better around ye." He leaned to peck at John's lips. "Ye must of worn our Viper out he is sleeping during us talking."  
John closed his eyes at Sheamus' words, fighting the guilt that threatened to consume him whole. "I'm sure I did. My poor Daddy."  
"He didn't blame ye Angel...stop it." Sheamus slowly moved to lean his head against John. "What is it ye wish? Besides ye punishment to begin...in time..."

John thought carefully before speaking. "I would like...a spanking, Master. Then to be ordered to serve you. However you wish it."  
Sheamus moved to whisper in John's ear, "One the other rooms...don't wish to stir the Viper 'for he is ready." John nodded and stood from the bed, helping Sheamus to stand. He led him down the hall and into a large guest room that had a full size bed, a large TV and an expensive looking chest of drawers and dresser set. Sheamus looked around the room before walking over to John. He took a hand brushing John's collar. "Strip." A faint bite to the tone.

"Yes, Master." John kept his eyes lowered as he pulled his boxers down and stepped out of them. He was almost shaking inside from excitement and maybe a bit of fear but none that was unwelcome. Sheamus leaned near John's ear. His tone deep & rich.  
"Move to thee bed, face it & bend, bracing ye hands on thee mattress...fingers spread wide to brace yeself."

"Yes, Sir." John walked over to the bed and assumed the ordered position. He felt so exposed before his Master's gaze and it thrilled him. Sheamus walked over to John looking him over for a few moments letting the anticipation build up. John stayed in position, waiting with baited breath for his Master to move. Sheamus took his hands ran it lightly over John's back feeling how his muscles rippled under his touch. He stopped at John's lower back rubbing across it. He then ran his hands back up to John's shoulder before slowly dragging his nails down along his spine. John couldn't help arching his back a little at Sheamus' touched, his chest heaving a little in the silent room. A smirk tugged Sheamus' lips he tried to trace John's strong back a little harder to the point of seeing tiny lines forming.

John bit his lip, barely able to stand Sheamus' teasing. "Master...please...do something." A low growl like sounds rumbled Sheamus' chest actually moving his hand away. John panicked as he felt the hand move. "I'm sorry, Master. I'll be quiet." Sheamus waited a moment before he allowed John to feel his touch again. The nails lightly tracing along his shoulders. This time John stayed completely silent, letting his Master take his own sweet time. He had learned to control his words.

Sheamus took his time enjoying teasing John. He liked John working to controlling his voice. He finally got to a point he allowed his hand to brush over the curve of John's ass. Then his nails causing the same faint lines. John focused, trying to keep his body and mouth still. Normally he would beg his Master for more but he knew Sheamus was trying to teach him control over his impulses.

He lightly patted John's ass. "Good pet...good."  
John beamed at his Master's praise. "Thank you, Master." He kept his voice soft and submissive.  
"Ye want the sting of my hand pet?"  
"Yes, Master. If it pleases you." John replied, the longing evident in his voice.  
"I want to hear ye thank me pet." He brought his hand back before giving John's ass a firm smack.  
"Thank you, Master." John answered, jumping a little at the hard smack. Sheamus gave John a slightly harder hit over his other cheek.  
"Um...Thank you, Master." John almost moaned, feeling his ass warming. Sheamus made the next even harder, he then ran his hand over the warmed flesh.

"Thank you, Master." John felt his cock jump with the third hard hit. Something deep inside of him craved Sheamus' discipline as well as his soft, sweet side. Sheamus placed his hands on John's waist, allowing his hands to grip, the nails scratching the tan flesh. He leaned over planting kisses along the faint scratches along John's back. John's back arched as he felt the younger man's lips on his sensitive skin. He felt his cock harden as he grew more excited, clutching the bed sheets in his hands.

Sheamus slowly continues placing kissing down along John's back working them along the curve of John's lower back to the tops of his ass. "I am going to enjoy this pet." He lower to a knee to kiss over one full cheek then the other. John knew exactly what Sheamus was going to do. It felt somehow taboo for a Master to hunger so much for his pet but that aspect made it hot as hell.

Sheamus pressed his lips right to John's tail bone before he finally moved his hands to rubs over his hips. John tried with all his might to stay quiet but it was so damn hard. "Master...may I make sounds to express my gratitude?" John choked out, trying to calm his raging lust.  
"Aye my pet...ye may enjoy...also the fun I wish for ye & Viper..." He took his hands to part John's cheeks swiping his tongue From the bottom up towards his tailbone.

"Thank you, Master." John let out a deep moan at the permission, throwing his head back a little, his eyes closed in bliss. Sheamus moved his tongue back down to flick over the sensitive delicate flesh of John's pucker. John groaned as he felt a wet tongue touch his clenching entrance. He widened his strong legs and waited for what he knew would come next. Sheamus continued to tease the flesh trying to control the deep moan building inside, as well as the heat growing in his body. He pushed his tongue slightly more against John's ass, his hands keeping John's cheeks parted.

John wondered if Sheamus would still taste traces of Randy inside of him from their earlier fun in the office as he let small, needy whimpers pass his lips. Sheamus allowed his tongue to push into & past the clenching entrance. A moan leaving his body at the sensation & taste he felt he had not experienced for quite some time.

"Yesss..." John hissed, feeling the probing tongue inside of him. "Oh, fuck, Master! You are amazing!" Sheamus thrust his tongue in more as the sounds begin to grow from him. His hands kneading the flesh of John's ass. John could barely contain himself as he suddenly remembered his soldier fantasy earlier, where Sheamus was eating him out in front of an audience of Randy and Mike. His hand ached to touch his throbbing cock but he didn't dare. "Master...so good...Thank you."

Sheamus continued a little longer before pulling back & standing up. "Up on the bed my pet...on ye back."  
John hurried to climb on the bed and lay flat on his back, looking at Sheamus with lust glazed eyes, his cock rock hard and standing proud. "Please...use me, Master."  
"Open yeself to me, my pet." Sheamus instructed as he moved a hand to grab a hold of his own harden cock stroking along it's length as he gazed as John's nude form.

"I'm always open for you, Master. My body knows I am yours. Even from the start." John panted as he opened his legs wide, revealing his most private parts to the icy gaze. Sheamus moved to climb on the bed. He let go of his cock so he could climb to hover over John's body his face even with John's. "Ask for it my pet...beg for it."  
"Please, Master. I beg you." John looked into Sheamus' eyes, his soft blue eyes conveying his love and devotion. "I beg you to allow me to feel your cock. I need to feel you inside of me...Making us one."

Sheamus gave the faintest of smiles break through the hard domineering energy he seemed to be exuding. He moved back on his knees taking a hold of his cock lining it with John's exposed hole. He leaned over John again brushing his lips to John's as he started to push in. He deepened the kiss as he breached John's body. He then snapped his hips to bury himself deep into his pet's body, allowing his lips to swallow the sound he felt just waiting to bubble up from John. John gave a sound that was a mix between a gasp and a whine as he felt his Master's impressive member stretch him. He wrapped his arms around Sheamus' neck, begging for a deeper kiss. Sheamus answered John's near silent plea of kissing him harder, his lips parting to allow his tongue to swipe John's lips. He slowly moved his hips to glide in & out of John's body taking him in a slowly loving manner after the initial hard thrust.

John was completely silent as they kissed and his Master made love to him. They felt so connected in every way. John thought it was beautiful. Sheamus kept the slow loving pace as the kiss slowly broke & he trailed his lips along John's jaw towards his neck. faint low moans passed the larger man's lips. A part of him wished to tear John up hard & fast. A part of him kept control of himself not wanting to risk testing his ribs yet with such activity. "Yes, claim me, Master." John moaned softly as the kiss broke. He felt Sheamus' cock brush over his prostate and he gave a shudder of delight.

Sheamus moved his hands to pin John's shoulder. Pulling his head back to gaze down into John's rich blue eyes. His breath in heavy pants, his chest heaving. "Ye gonna cum for ye Master my pet...can ye come undone without a touch." As he spoke the long slow strokes brushed along John's tightening walls. "Ye so close aren't ye my pet." Sheamus voice deep & breathy as he could feel his own cock begin to pulse. "Ye will feel so good milking my cock...filling ye so deep..."

"I'm s-so close, Master. Please...that same spot again!" John begged, his face contorting in pleasure as he felt his orgasm building.  
"Aye pet...ye feel so good clenching around me." Sheamus moaned. "My god pet...my Angel." He moaned his eyes drifting closed. I don't know if I can hold off...god to feel ye milk me..." His face contorted slightly as he fought to not cum before John.

"Right there...Damn, Master...I love you." John cried out much like he had the day in Sheamus' pool, coating himself with the evidence of their shared pleasure.  
"Aye Angel...Ooooo" He moaned lowering his head to John's shoulder as he moaned deeply the same time burying himself deep as his cock pulsed pumping his essence deep within his Angel. He practically collapsed on top, their bodies still joined.

John held the younger man close, basking in the afterglow. "Thank you, Master. You are amazing."  
"Aye Angel...aye..." Sheamus mumbled feeling tired. "Felt...good." He slowly tried to move to at least pull free. A low moan passed his tired lips.  
"Are you alright, Master?" John gently tried to help Sheamus up. "Did you overdo it?"

"Not so-sore...ju-just tired...th-they stayed quiet...th-thank you Angel." His eyes fought to open to look at him.  
"Do you want to rest here awhile?" John turned them slowly so they were both laying on the bed. "Randy's probably still resting."  
"Aye...so-sounds good...An-Angel?"  
"Yes, Master?" John answered, holding Sheamus close.  
Sheamus sleepily snuggled near John. "Ye know...Vi-Viper be-better...know he no-normally rou-rough guy. Ye th-think..." He fought a small yawn. "Ye think he wo-would li-like...be cl-claimed li-like we...ju-just did?" He yawned again. "So-Sorry Angel."

John thought a few minutes before replying. "Yes, I think he enjoys feeling you however you want to give it, Master. We both do."  
"I...I ju-just know be-been...he been...wa-waiting for me...to...to cl-claim hi-him as Master." It was easy to tell Sheamus was fighting for words as sleep tried to claim him as he tried to get his thoughts across.

"We'll talk of it later. Rest, Master." John said almost firmly as he once again stroked Sheamus' hair lovingly. "You've done so well. Your body needs rest." Sheamus just faintly mumbled as John's touch lulled him into an even deeper sleep. His breathing became deep & steady as he drifted to sleep. John smiled as he felt his Master resting. He closed his own eyes and drifted off himself.


	201. Chapter 201

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.**

**Chapter 201! Who would have thought...do we see an end in sight yet...nope.)**

Randy woke up a few hours later to his phone ringing near by. He moved from bed looking for it, but it stopped before he got it. He rolled his eyes figuring if important they could leave a message. He stopped looking back at the bed seeing it was empty. "OK?" He saw the room now bathed in light. "Well maybe they...no I forgot no groceries yet...hmm?" He went & grabbed some shorts before searching remembering some sort of talk of getting a cook or something. After checking a few rooms he found the two passed out in one of the guest rooms. He pushed the door open creeping in. He walked around to behind Sheamus. He leaned over kissing his shoulder. The larger man gave a faint mumble before rolling to his back.

Randy licked his lips before leaning down to give him a kiss. A low sigh passed Sheamus' lips. "Morn Mo Ghrá." He whispered to not disturb his Angel.  
"Morning Love." Whispered back. Sheamus reached for Randy's hand taking it & Randy watched as Sheamus lightly pulled him closer. "You sure?"  
"Ye won't aggravate anything." Randy wasn't too sure, but let Sheamus guide him to straddle his waist. Both men gave a shaky breath at the stronger skin to skin contact.  
"Damn Love...you like a strong drug to me..." He leaned down placing his hands over Sheamus' shoulders to support his weight before he leaned to capture his lips. Both men moaned at the contact, Randy gave a deep moan already feeling his blood grow heated & his skin flush.

John stirred from his sleep as he heard movement in the bed. He turned to look and smiled with a yawn at the heated display. "Morning, Daddy." Randy felt almost reluctant to break the kiss to turn his head to look as John.  
"Mo-Morning Baby." When his head turned Sheamus took one hand hooking it around Randy's neck pulling him back down placing his lips to it before nibbling the flesh. Something in it wanted to cause Randy's eyes to almost roll. "Oh god Master." He cried out in bliss before he could stop himself. John gulped as he looked at the erotic scene. He stifled a moan as he watched Sheamus pleasure Randy's neck, knowing full well how their Master's lips felt.

"God, Master...Bite him hard." John panted out, his chest heaving. "Please...I want him to feel what I felt...it's fucking amazing." Sheamus continued to cradle Randy's head keeping his lips to his tanned flesh. Randy's eyes drifted closed getting swept in the energy projected by his Master. A deep moan rumbled his body as he grew even more heat. "Fuck Master the things you do to us." His voice a deep lust filled tone his hips moving to cause their cocks to rub together granting him a deep rumbled groan from their paled Master. John sat up in the bed, getting turned on more and more by the minute at the scene. His hand trailed down to begin stroking his hardening cock.  
"Damn…so hot...Both of you."

Sheamus partly want & partly John's request Sheamus allowed his teeth to slowly scrap along Randy's neck causing a gasp from his lips. He then drew the flesh into his mouth sucking on it with a building hunger. "Damn Sir...can't wait till I can feel your claim fully." Sheamus slowly stopped his assault on Randy's neck. Sheamus took his hand turning Randy's head. "I plan on it Viper...move...I want ye on your hands & knees on the bed after I move."  
"Sir...your injury."  
"Relax...I have control...Now move." A heated fire sparking behind his icy gaze left little to no room for dispute from Randy.

"Yes Sir..." Randy answered with shaky breath as he started to move off from Sheamus. The thought if his Master making his claim of his body for the first time filled him with Joy & a need to obey.  
"M-Master, may I kiss our Viper as you claim him?" John asked, his cock now fully hard as he scooted closer. "Or shall I just watch as you claim him?"  
"Ye can join in Angel, though knowing our Viper it isn't ye lips he wished to claim." Randy licked his lips looking down as he bit his top lip. " Sheamus moved from the bed allowing Randy to take his bed on the bed. Randy moved on to the offered spot in the requested position. Sheamus walked to the end of the bed to admire the offered view, his own tongue lightly wetting his lips.

John crawled in front of Randy so that his cock was merely inches from the Viper's face. "Is that true, Daddy? Would you rather feel my lips or...something else?" John still felt a twinge of guilt from the incident before. "I only want you to do what you want...I'm not forcing you."  
Randy moved his head to eye John's cock then up towards his face. "You know I love tasting you babe." He saw some traces of John's earlier...fun. "And I think you already a bit seasoned for me Baby Boy. Come feed Daddy..." Sheamus moved to let his hand rub over Randy's ass.

"Master...yo-you going to enjoy as well aren't you?"  
"Aye that I am Viper...just enjoy...going to open ye nice & good so I may fully make my claim."  
"God Master...please." Randy's cheeks blushed faintly as how 'slutty' he must sound as his lusty tone nearly begged for his body to be taken & used.  
"Damn, Daddy...You sound so hot begging to be used by us." John moved forward to guide his cock with his hand to Randy's lips, a little of his pre-cum wetting them.

"Go ahead, Daddy. Taste your Baby Boy." Randy parted his lips letting his tongue dart out to swipe over the head before letting it be guided between his lips. Sheamus then moved more into position, using his hands to part Randy's cheeks. Leaning close his swiped his tongue over the exposed sensitive flesh of his hole. Randy moaned at the feeling, the sounds causing vibrations along John's cock. John gave a groan of approval at feeling Randy's mouth wrapped around him. He took a hand, running his fingers through Randy's cropped head in approval.

As Randy worked to handle more of John in his mouth Sheamus worked to enjoy more of his ass. Randy couldn't help the moans of pleasure as they flowed through his body & into the air. Sheamus' tongue pushing into Randy's body to press him open for his claim. It was a few moments before Sheamus moved one hand so he could use his fingers to help work Randy open more. Randy gave a pleasurable shutter when his Master's finger probed his body. The energy of their love & passion slowly worked to spread through all three members. John was not fucking Randy's mouth as they often did to each other. He was allowing Randy to work at his own pace, petting his head as the love and unity flowed between them. "God yes, thank you, Daddy." John encouraged as Randy took him deeper.

Sheamus moved his mouth away so he could move into position to claim the last of their group. He took a hold of his cock giving a few slow stroke. "Ye will fill so good Viper." Randy just gave a faint moan almost nodded his head without stopping his task of tasting his Baby's hard cock. Sheamus lined himself up to join himself with his second pet. The outer ring breached both men gave a low moan as Sheamus slowly pushed into Randy filling him more & more. The younger man shuttered swearing he could feel ever pleasurable inch as he was being stretched more & more. Sheamus had his hands braced around Randy's waist. "Aye so good my pet...so hot & snug..."

"You look so wonderful, Daddy, being claimed by our Master." John thrust his hips a little as he felt his pleasure growing. "You're making me feel so great, Daddy." Randy hummed his delight at the feeling of the full claiming of his body by both his loves. Sheamus buried deep waited a moment before he started to take Randy as he had John earlier. Instead of the rough hard screwing Randy was more used to, this was the slow almost gentle 'lovemaking'. He could swear in an aspect it felt even better, something between them allowed him to feel ever single slight movement his Master made. He couldn't help his eyes closing to milk in that feeling as he hummed in blissful delight.

John closed his eyes as Randy pleasured him, feeling Sheamus' love as he claimed their Viper. "Going to cum hard soon, Daddy. Going to let you taste your Baby Boy's milk." Randy slowly opened his eyes to look up towards John's face as he moaned.  
"I think he like that idea Angel." Sheamus gave a low moan was he allowed his hands to move over Randy's back & shoulders. Something in Sheamus' touch made Randy's body feel like it was touched by fire, not painful, but consuming. He could begin to feel as his own cock felt like it could explode without a touch. Sheamus could feel as Randy's walls twitched around him as he fought his pleasure. "Viper...Mo Ghrá...don't fight...just ...enjoy." Sheamus' voice a harsh whisper. Rough, yet felt smooth as silk to his ears.

Randy moaned as his body slowly began to shutter. "Aye...oh god...Ooooo" Sheamus spoke with deep moans as he moved his hands to grip on Randy's waist as he focused on the movement as he felt the walls pulsing more around him.  
"That's it, Daddy. You feel so good to your Baby. Right there...Fuck..." John let a deep groan out as he gave a thrust, shooting his load down Randy's throat, his body trembling in delight. Randy took all John offered him. Tightening his lips as he would pull them up John's shaft to squeeze ever last desire drop. Sheamus moved on hand under Randy's body to allow his fingers to brush Randy's aching cock. The younger man cried out the best he could with his mouth still stuffed by John as he started to cum hard & fast.

"Mmmm Mo Ghrá...my Viper..." Sheamus head went back as he began to cry out with a few slightly harder thrusts as his own climax hit him allowing him to finally mark his Viper deeply. Sheamus stayed buried to the hilt his head back & chest heaving, still feeling the slight tremors that wanted to travel all over both his & Randy's bodies. John gently pulled his spent member from Randy's lips, bending to kiss his Daddy deeply, tasting himself as their tongues mated slowly. Randy's lips felt like they were tingling. Then again to him, his whole body was. Sheamus pulled back moving off the bed, his cock fully spent.

"Angel?" He tone still the faint traces of control. Randy had wanted to move to grab John to kiss him back but he refrained since he was not given permission...plus John was being called. John broke the kiss, turning toward Sheamus as he heard his Master's tone.  
"Yes, Master?"  
"Take Viper to ye Master bath...Ye both wash fully." He closed his eyes taking a slow deep breath before opening them. "Aye ye can take ye time & enjoy, but then return to the Master bedroom & ye both lay on the bed, wait for me if I am nay already there. Then ye time of...bound service will begin. Ye both understand?"  
"Yes Sir." Randy answered as he slowly moved from the bed, feeling so full from Sheamus he clenched his cheeks to prevent any from spilling from him, it made a part of him feel so complete.

"Yes, Master." John climbed from the bed and looked at Randy. "Let's go, Daddy. I'll wash you."  
"OK Baby Boy." Randy gave a rare smile before looking back towards Sheamus. "Th-thank you Master." The lager man just offered a nod as his two pets made their way from the room. Once gone Sheamus headed for the smaller bathroom attached to that room. With a little searching he found some soap & a cloth before working to set his shower.


	202. Chapter 202

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"How are you feeling, Daddy? It feels wonderful being claimed doesn't it?" John wrapped his arms around Randy from behind. "The only thing better is wearing his collar."  
"Amazing Baby." He rested his hands over John's "Let's go get cleaned Baby...you want to go set it or should I do it?"  
"I will do it for you, Daddy. Let me take care of you." John led Randy into the Master bathroom and walked over to the tub, kneeling to begin filling it. "You just relax and let me do this."

"OK Baby." Randy lightly leaned on the sink watching John. "You excited or scared Baby?"  
"Honestly a little of both." John answered as he watched the water. "I can't help feeling excited but wondering what it will feel like...Does it feel strange, Daddy?"  
"Yeah it does feel odd Baby...until you learn control & you get excited it will get uncomfortable it my hurt a little from the pressure. I am sure that is part of the reason Master didn't want to punish you while you were working."

"I'll deal. I know I need to learn to control myself." John could not help feeling a tad excited at the thought. "It is a little appealing. Giving our Master the ultimate control. Having our sexual pleasure locked to only be opened at his discretion. Feeling so owned by him."  
"He did say that didn't he? So even if the punishment is a month-long we may not be in the cage the whole time." Randy gave a smirk. "Can you picture when I get time off the road...Master allowing us out of the cage to let me screw you nice & hard for his pleasure. The way Master seems to feed from all that sexual energy we use when we are pleasing each other."

John turned off the water, the tub filled and went to grab a cloth and soap. "Y-You mean you want to, Ran? I thought...well never mind."  
"Thought want Babe?" Randy pushed off the sink walking over to John. "You don't think I would want to ravage my Baby Boy for Master's enjoyment...and our own?"  
"I thought you asked Master for the same punishment because you were upset with me...over what happened last time we played." John spoke softly, his eyes lowered. "You wanted to be locked away so you wouldn't have to play with me for awhile."  
"No Baby...of course not I love playing with you...that is partly why I asked for the punishment. Even with my training I am lacking my own control anymore, I need to be retrained."

"Okay." John stepped into the large tub. "Get in and let me clean you, Daddy."  
Randy stepped in facing John. "Want me sitting in front of you Baby?" Randy shivered slightly when he stepped up into tub he could feel part of his Master's claim slipping from him, the feeling caused a blush to creep across his cheeks.  
"Yes, sit down in front of me." John reached to pat Randy's ass with a smile, giving it a gentle squeeze. The blush crept more feeling John's attention on his ass he wouldn't have been surprised if his Baby could see traces of their Master's claim as he moved to lower into the water.

John took some soap and applied it to the cloth. He began washing Randy's back and shoulders in a slow soothing motion, focusing on the tribal tattoo he loved to admire. Randy relaxed at John's attention. "Don't forget we need to clean you as well babe. I saw you were well marked yourself." Randy couldn't help the faint smirk to his lips. "So you & Master had some fun before I walked in?"  
"Yeah, it was fucking amazing." John replied as he leaned over to place a gentle kiss on Randy's back. "I requested a spanking and to be used and Master was happy to oblige."

"But nothing too hard on him...th-that's why he felt he could fin-finally claim me without hurting himself again?" Randy shuttered faintly as the heated recent memory. "God Baby..."  
"No, he was gentle with me...Nothing too hard on him." John gently pushed Randy forward so he could wash farther down his body. "Did you like that feeling, Daddy? Being used on both sides by your lovers? Tasting your Baby while our Master filled you full?"  
Randy moved for John "Yeah." Randy almost whispered the answer.

John was taken back by Randy's very uncharacteristic almost timid side coming out. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you, Daddy." Randy shook his head a little.  
"I guess still not used to that feeling at times. I liked the feeling Baby, part of me craved to feel being taken...yes I loved Master finally being able to mark me...but yes Baby Boy...your Daddy loves tasting you."  
"Guess you won't be able to enjoy it for awhile." John added more soap to his cloth. "Can you stand up so I can get your ass, Babe?"  
Randy slowly stood up from the tub the water running down over his toned legs. "Enjoying the view?"

"Of course, Daddy. You have a damn fine body." John gave a smirk. "Now bend over and rest your hands on your knees." Randy spread his legs for balance as he bent over for John, his breath hitched in his throat a moment as the exposed feeling. John used the wet cloth to clean their Master's release well. He then slowly pushed a finger inside, feeling a little remaining cum. "Damn, Ran. Master really filled you well."  
"Ye-yeah Baby...he did." Randy gave a shaky breath feeling John's finger probe him. "Felt so good...just a greater sense of being his."

"I know all about that feeling." John finished with Randy and gave his ass a parting pat. "Okay. Want to clean mine now, Daddy?"  
"Sure Babe." Randy turned in the water & lowered to a knee facing John. before John could move Randy took a hold of John's shoulders, leaning closer to kiss him. John gave a surprised sound as he kissed Randy back, wrapping his arms around Randy's neck to pull him closer. Randy had planned on the kiss being just brief. John wrapping his arms around the back of his neck caught him off guard a moment. What caught him move off guard was when John's arm made contact with his neck. If he was not already on a knee he surely would have collapsed from the sheer power of the euphoric feeling that hit his body like a tidal wave. His body trembled in John's touch .The feeling so strong waving through him. He could not find the will to pull himself away to even try to voice the effect the touch was having on him. heated sounds emanated from Randy's body as he was caught within the enchanting embrace.

John was shocked by Randy's reaction to a simple kiss. He broke it and looked into his boyfriend's eyes, seeing the heated desire in their stormy depths. "What's up, Daddy? I know I'm not that good of a kisser." Randy gave a faint cough behind his hand before huffing out a heated breath his tongue darted from between his lips.  
"Fuck baby..." His skin felt like pins & needles. He tried to work to focus his thoughts.  
"What? It was only a kiss. What the fuck is going on?" John demanded, looking stumped.  
"You really want to know Baby?" Randy drew his bottom lip through his teeth in thought having a feeling a Pandora's box was about to be opened  
"Of course. What the fuck? It was only a kiss!" John said almost annoyed.  
Randy reached up with one of his hands. "This is what happened..." He watched John's face as he let his fingers brush along one of the marks that graced John's neck.

"Ohhhh..." John moaned out as his own legs wanted to shake. He looked at Randy, his blue eyes dark with lust and his chest heaving. "You dirty fucker. Come here." He grabbed Randy around the waist and pulled him closer, tilting his head and closing his lips directly over the mark, sucking hard.  
"Oh fuck Baby." Randy cried out. Any rational thought faded from his mind as he felt his body being swept by the tiny tremors if micro near mind blowing orgasms. He gripped onto John like a lifeline as it felt like he was cumming instantly despite the lack of actual outward signs. "Baby...Baby..." His voice turning to rough lustful whispers.

"Payback's a bitch, Baby." John whispered back. He pulled Randy down to him, holding him in a iron grasp as he flicked his tongue repeatedly over the sensitive area. It was a few moments of bliss before Randy could try to get some sort of sense to him.  
"Ba-babe...Pl-please ca-can't. Randy's own grip loosening on John. The overwhelming sense of pleasure causing his heart to race, pounding hard in his chest. "Ba-Babe...Jo-John..." His voice near breathless like a man running a marathon.

Seeing Randy was struggling to catch his breath, John finally relented. "I'd love to tie you to my bed and take a vibrator to it for awhile. Make you beg for me to let you go."  
Randy was fighting to catch his breath. His body practically slumping against John. "I am...pr-pretty sure it...it is ju-just skin to skin babe...Fuck..." Randy huffed out feeling like he was about to pass out.  
"Did I go too far? I'm sorry." John said, feeling a little concerned. "I just wanted to give you a taste of what it feels like."

Randy slowly reached for John's hands taking it, kissing the back of it. "It...ok Baby...re-remember the first time we found out you had that reaction...if I remember right you nearly passed out."  
"Yeah, pretty fucking amazing isn't it?" John smiled at Randy's kiss as he stood up, bending over. "Well, wash my ass, Daddy so we can go present ourselves to Master."  
Randy nodded before shaking his head trying to get his head focused. "Of course Baby." He looked for where the cloth was dropped. Pulling it from the water he began washing john's lower half down. Of course he couldn't resist using a few fingers to help clean inside John's ass as well. A faint moan left his lips at the feeling. "God I want to fuck you so bad Baby...shit...just shows how bad we need this punishment isn't it?"

"Yes, I'm just as bad. I want you to bend me over this tub and fuck my brains out. Fuck..." John groaned, his body humming in desire.  
"Ma-Master did say we could play...but you already came twice this morning..." Randy rested his hands on John's hips as he stood up behind him. His body humming with the sexual energy looking John's stretched back as he was still bent over.

"Slide that big cock inside me. You know you want to." John begged, shaking his ass a little. "Please. I want that big dick now."  
"Fuck Baby..." Randy groaned as his cock twitched at the idea. He removed one hand from John to take a hold of his cock stroking it to full hardness. "Need so-something to slick you Baby...just cleaned you."  
"I don't care. Fucking spit on it if you want. Fuck the hell out of me. Make it good, Daddy. One last good pounding." John moaned out, begging.

Randy groaned as the idea for some reason. He did the best he could to produce enough spit to try to slick his cock enough to not hurt either of them. At the same time needing to be careful not to lose it too soon he already felt to on edge. He then ran the already wet tip between John's full cheeks. Randy moaned a little at the feel before his eyes drifted close. He snapped his hips filling John in one thrust. He gave a mix of a moan & a wince, he wrapped his arm around John's waist. "You...ok Baby?" Randy husked out knowing the slight discomfort he caused himself.

"Fucking amazing, Daddy. Fuck me hard!" John felt his own cock leaking pre-cum he was so hard.  
"Fuck Baby...you are a darn Masochist." Randy half joked. He slid his hips back some before driving hard & deep again into John. He moaned as how good John felt to him. He moved one hand to brace on the wall in front of them as he started to drill into John hard & fast like he wanted. He pressed his lips to John's back moaning feeling he was not going to last long at all.  
"Yes! Yes! Oh fuck yeah! You know what I like! Give me that big cock!" John almost yelled, feeling like a porn star.  
"To-touch yourself Baby...co-come for yo-your Daddy...I'm no-not going to last...Fuck Baby..."  
John grabbed his cock, jerking it hard and fast. "Oh fuck, I'm not either. Damn..."

"Yeah Baby...Mmmm shit..." He buried his face against John's back as he started to cum. He honestly had no clue how much he really had in him, but it felt good regardless. "Cum for Daddy Baby...squeeze my cock so good.."  
"Damn c-cumming, Daddy." John released all over his hand, his body cumming for the third time that day.

"So good Baby..." Randy told him feeling as John's walls worked to squeeze his already softening cock so tight as he pulled out. "Damn & all that hard work too." He joked as he went to retrieve the wash cloth to clean them both again. John didn't answer Randy, his mind trying to focus.  
"Master is having issues...I feel him...He's a little agitated."  
"OK Babe...I'll try to clean you fast...then go find him. I still wouldn't want you to try to reach him mentally." Randy worked to clean John's ass as quickly as he could yet still be through. John's mind was so focused on Sheamus he longed to take off. It took all his control not to speak to him mentally to try to reassure him. Randy finished the best he could. "Go on Babe just grab a towel, I'll finish up & empty the tub."  
"Thanks, Ran." John jumped from the tub and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around him as he left in search of Sheamus.


	203. Chapter 203

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"Master? Master?" John called. There was no sign of his Master in the bedroom, no sign he was ever in there recently. Sheamus barely finished his shower when the taunts began. It was like this thing had fun playing on the slightest insecurities he seemed to keep buried. He was sitting on the floor of the one guest room wrapped in the fluffy robe. His back against the bed & knees attempting to be pulled to his broad chest. His arms wrapped around them as he almost rocked. He spoke something but it was clearly not English. "Ní hea, grá siad dom." The same phrase kept passing his lips in hushed almost mumbled tone. His eyes looked ahead, seemingly at nothing at all.

John looked until he walked into the guest room. He stopped thinking he heard something & went to look more. His heart dropping at the sight of his Master. Gone was the dominant, confident man of before. He dropped in front of the man, pulling him close and stroking his hair. "Master...I'm here...I'm here." Aside from the rocking even in John's hold Sheamus seemed stiff almost in a trance of some kind. The mumbled odd words continued from his lips as if unaware he was moved or of his Angel's presence.

Tears threatened to fall as John felt powerless to help Sheamus. "Please, Master. Come back to me. Fight them." John pulled Sheamus' head to his chest, holding him close. It was a few moments before Sheamus started to calm down. The mumbles stopped first, slowly the rocking calmed. Randy had found the two of them just as Sheamus slowly moved his head to look up at John. His eyes now focused on him, but full of confusion.  
"Angel?"  
"Master, are you okay? I found you mumbling something. What are you hearing?" John cupped Sheamus' face in his hands, kissing his trembling lips.

Sheamus seemed timid...if not almost hesitant to return the sweet gesture. "Fo-for So-Some reason...it...it tr-trying to convince me...ye two..." His eyes lower from John's "Ye two do-don't love me...I am...I am nothing bu-but a burden...a hi-hindrance to ye both."  
"Sweets, what do I have to do to prove how much I love you? You are my world...I would do anything. Anything." John gently lifted  
Sheamus' head. "Can't you see the love in my eyes, Sweets? Can't you feel it?"

"Aye Angel...ju-just my head feels in such a fog at times...so thick & dense I only hear...them. I tried to tell them I know you both love me."  
"Of course we do Sir." Randy tried to assure him. "Yes John & I have fun together...but you told us we could."  
"I know Love..." His eyes lowered again.  
"What is it Love?"  
"Is this path wise."  
"Not like it is harmful for us Sir...just a lessons in control. In worse case we can always remove them...though we wouldn't without a good reason."

"Yes, I need this, Master. Learn to show control." John told Sheamus as he reached for and taking the Irishman's hand, kissing it tenderly.  
"OK me pets...help me up & we will move to the Master suite to set ye training in place." Sheamus wanted to think of this as training for his pet more so then punishment.  
John stood and offered Sheamus his hand. "Here you go, Master." Sheamus took John's hand standing. He then headed out of the room Randy waited for John before following them to the Master bed room. "Ye both fully clean?"  
"Yes Sir." Randy told him.

"On the bed, on ye backs." Sheamus instructed as he headed for the dresser where he had left the small black bags the night before. Randy moved to the bed taking the requested position. John copied Randy, laying on his back beside him on the bed. Sheamus walked over to Randy's side of the bed. "I think ye will be first Viper. I know ye have felt this before & it will give Angel a chance to see before experiencing it himself."  
"Of course Sir, as you wish." Sheamus opened the one bag removing three pieces laying them out as well as a small tube of lube.  
"Remember deep breaths to remain focused Viper."

"Yes Sir." Randy took deep breaths through his nose & out his mouth as Sheamus opened the lube placing some on his hand before taking a hold of Randy's currently limp cock. He applied a thin layer of the lube before grabbing the part of the cage that the cock it self slid into. it was a clear plastic with holes for air flow & used for cleaning & urination. He slid the impressive member into the device before grabbing the ring that secured the cage to Randy's body by hooking under his balls. The last was the thin locking tab slid through a pin that held the parts together. Sheamus lightly rubbed the top of Randy's one leg. "OK Viper ye can breathe normal, all done."  
"Thank you Sir."

Sheamus moved around the bed to John's side of the bed. Grabbing the other beg. "Ready Angel?"  
"Yes, Master." John replied, his voice soft and submissive as he took a calming breath, swirling emotions running through his mind.  
"Just follow the directions I gave Viper, calm breaths to stay relaxed my Angel." Sheamus worked on John following the same steps as he had Randy. If he saw or felt a twitch from John's body he would remind John to calm himself, to send his mind somewhere else away from the excitement his body was trying to feel. Once he was done his lightly rubbed John's leg. "OK My pets yet are both done. I trust ye judgment that ye will not try to remove them without my permission. Give ye both a few minutes before ye try to move to see how they feel."  
"Yes Sir." Randy replied.

John laid still in the bed, trying to grow accustomed to the unfamiliar sensation. He looked down at his imprisoned member feeling like he had just handed Sheamus the key to the most valuable thing he owned...And it felt wonderful. "I'll be back in a moment my dears." Sheamus turned leaving the room.

"You ok Baby?" Randy asked as he turned his head to look over at John. He tried to focus on John to keep himself calm.  
"Yeah...just trying to adjust." John replied quietly. "I love the idea of it. Just my body needs to get used to the feeling now."  
"Yeah Baby...I am sure you will have a few uncomfortable moments for a few days at least, not going to lie to you. Figure you won't even be able to get morning wood."

"I'll deal...I've more than earned it." John replied as he tried to focus his mind on something else.  
"I know Babe...as Master said I just have prior knowledge." Randy went to move to sit up. The shifting of the added weight felt odd to him as it had been years since he had dealt with such treatment. "Nothing was moved in here yet was it?"  
"No." John stood up, feeling odd with the new addition. "I need to focus and get to work."  
"OK I know I have clothing in the other room." Randy headed down the hall partly wondering where Sheamus vanished to. John stood up and went to find some clothes, knowing walking around naked now would not be a good idea. Sheamus walked back into the Master suite seeing as John was looking through one of the dressers.  
"How ye feeling pet."  
"Fine, Master. Just getting used to the feeling." John replied as he pulled out boxers and a pair of shorts.

"Not too tight?" Sheamus asked with a touch of concern. He was dressed in blue shorts & black tank top.  
"No, Master. It's fine." John pulled the boxers on before walking to Sheamus to give him a hug. "I love you. I don't tell you enough." He mumbled against the younger man's strong chest.  
"Ye tell me in ye actions Angel." He lightly rubbed John's back. "Did Randy go look for clothing as well?"  
"Yes." John pulled away to put on his shorts. "I need to put our stuff away soon, Master. Get you situated."  
"Of course Angel. Find Randy & go grab food...I know we had leftovers. I still want to find that collar for ye...not that ye current one is not lovely."

"Of course, Master. And I love the new collar idea. Being able to wear it out in public seems like a dream come true." John gave Sheamus a full dimpled smile. Sheamus smiled back before leaving the room. He headed for the one guest room that seems to have become the guys second favorite room of the house. Randy was inside working on the best way to arrange himself inside the jeans he was attempting to get into. "Ye ok Ran."  
"Yeah Shea, just getting used to it is all."  
"Well we gonna go munch some left over before John goes to put things away."  
"Sounds good." He finally tucks himself the best he could zipping the jeans up.


	204. Chapter 204

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John headed down for the kitchen to begin heating up the food. Sheamus soon realized John had not followed him. "Shall we head down?"  
"OK Sir." Randy answered. "Did you wish me to put a shirt on?"  
"No needed yet." Randy nodded as he headed with Sheamus downstairs & the kitchen. "Ello Angel." Sheamus greeted John before grabbing a seat. Randy went in search of coffee supplies.  
"Is the coffee still in the freezer Babe?"

"You know it is, Babe. Just like always." John answered as he pulled out the cold pizza of Randy's. "Do you mind if I have a few pieces of your pizza, Ran? I know I shouldn't but it's looking damn good."  
"Go ahead Babe." He walked over towards John waiting till he is done before opening the freezer that was mainly empty except for the prior mentioned coffee. It was not as fresh as Randy might have liked, but better than nothing. He then made his way over to set up the machine. "So what is the agenda today?"  
"I am searching for a daily collar for John & he wishes to straighten up."  
"Is that wise?"  
"Which thing?"  
"You two being in different areas."  
"What ye mean?"  
"You seem a lot better around John then you do when you are alone, or even around me."

"Whatever you want me to do, Master. Just let me know." John put some of the pizza into the toaster oven to reheat. "You eating the rest of your turkey hoagie cold, Master?"  
"I will start with the one-quarter first if ye don't mind Angel. As for the chores I don't wish to hinder ye...Aye I have problems...but...hmmm" Sheamus lowered his head scratching his jaw debating. Why would he willing subject himself to that trouble?  
"Maybe I should wait on the chores, Master." John went to get Sheamus' hoagie while the pizza warmed. "I don't want to subject you to that torment again."

Sheamus' face fell. "Wh-what if it doesn't end? Ye can't be forever attached to my hip Angel."  
"It won't be forever, Sweets. It will pass." John tried to reassure his Master. "I want to see about my new collar with you anyway and you know how I love to cuddle with you. It's no sacrifice believe me."

Sheamus knew John was trying to make him feel better & wished he had his positive spirit. "OK Angel...at least for today...we will see of tomorrow."  
John took out the pizza and plated it before bringing Sheamus his food. "You want water, beer, juice or tea, Sir?"  
"Orange juice sounds good Johnny."  
"Sure thing, Sweets." John went to grab the juice and brought it to Sheamus. He then grabbed water for himself and a few pieces of the warm pizza. "Want a slice of pizza, Master?"

"Nay...I still have another half even after this part. Thanks anyways."  
"Your welcome." John took a bite of the pizza, closing his eyes. "That's good pizza, Randy."  
"Yeah it is Baby..." Randy went to grab a piece himself taking a bite before going to fix a cup of coffee. "John do you still have that caretaker...Julia I think was her name?"  
"Caretaker?" Sheamus wondered.  
"Yeah she used to come once a month to dust & stuff when John isn't home. Also basic shopping so he doesn't get mobbed by fans."  
"Oh."

"Yeah I do. Maybe I should call her." John replied as he sat down to eat. "I think she does a little cooking too."  
"Yeah maybe good before she walks in & gets shocked." Randy commented as he enjoyed his meal. "I think I will enjoy the gym a bit today. Maybe show Master the pool room, that should be a nice way to relax."  
"Sounds good to me Love. What ye think Angel?"

"Sounds good." John answered Sheamus. "I know in a way you already saw my pool room, Master. But I think you'll like it."  
"Well there a difference between a dream & the real thing I am sure Angel." Sheamus ate a few more bites of his sandwich.  
"Yeah, guess you'll see soon." John finished his food and went to put his plate in the sink. Randy & Sheamus soon finished theirs.  
"You sure that was enough Sir?"  
"Aye it was fine I get hungry later I can eat another piece."  
"OK? I know we need to wait a little but should we go get changed?" Randy tool his plate to the sink to wash it.  
"Sounds good." John answered as he walked toward Sheamus, taking his plate. "Do you know what you want to wear for the day, Master?"

"Well I will need trunks for the Pool."  
"Well it is a...never mind Sir." Randy started but then shut up realizing it was a bad idea to voice.  
"I wonder if we wear the same size?" John asked, looking at Sheamus. "I have a whole drawer full of trunks in the bedroom. You could take your pick."  
"Worth a shot till we can get through my bags."  
"Yeah I think I have a few pairs in the guest room...never know when I would swing by before." Randy joked. "See you guys in there." Randy headed from the room.  
"Shall we Angel...change then show me this tropical paradise ye had created?"  
"Sure let's go, Sweets." John led the way to the Master bedroom. When they walked through the door he walked over to a dresser, pulling it out to reveal swimming trunks in various collars. "Since we both have such sexy asses these ought to fit you." He winked, grinning. "Take your pick."

Sheamus couldn't help the blush wanting to creep across his cheeks. He always admired John's ass, but he had no clue John even ever remotely thought of his or thought it was at all attractive. He walked over looking at the choices. He picked a pair of black board shorts with green piping. "Thanks Angel." He moved around the bed to begin stripping from his outfit, removing the tank top first stretching his body out.

"No problem, Sweets." John picked out a pair of camo printed trunks and began stripping off his bottoms to put them on. He looked down at his imprisoned cock, feeling a thrill at feeling so owned by another. "I guess my collar will have to be removed before we get in the water." John remarked almost sadly.  
"Aye...I don't know how the tanning will take to the chemicals...plus it can itch as it dries." Sheamus stripped from the shorts to slip on the trunks. "We will look for the other later today...or did ye wish to look now while we wait for the food to settle?"

"If Randy doesn't mind waiting we can look now. I'd love to see what we can find." John answered, tying the drawstring on his trunks.  
"Do ye have a desktop?" Sheamus asked as he secured his trunks walking over to John hooking an arm around his waist kissing his cheek. John leaned his head lovingly on Sheamus' shoulder a moment. "Yeah I do, Sweets in my one office." John kissed Sheamus' cheek. "I love these quiet times together, Master."  
"My too Angel...my too...Lead the way." He pecked John's cheek again before letting go.

John led Sheamus to his office, a nice desktop computer was in the corner. "Here, Master. Have a seat." John pointed to the swiveling chair in front. Sheamus went over to move the chair to sit. He paused a moment looking the disheveled desk over. He shook his head lightly. The keyboard pushed off to the side, a few papers scattered about. A few dulled spots on the polished wood. He turned to look at John.  
"Angel...if ye gonna play around the house...clean up." A deep blush tinged John's cheeks as he looked at the desk and the remainders of their fun.  
"Sorry, Sir. I'll get it cleaned up as soon as possible."  
"Ye wish to handle that before I start?"  
"Y-Yes, Sir." John hurried to grab a towel and some wood polish. He came back and sprayed some on the desk, trying to wipe his dried release away. He blushed deeper as he noticed a pronounced stain on the wood of his expensive desk.

Sheamus couldn't help the faint smirk that graced his lips as he stood behind John. It was a mix of the enjoyment of watching John as he worked his ass swaying as he worked to try to buff the spot. The smirk was also hoping maybe making John clean after his play would make John think more in the future of his spontaneous play & the repercussions of them. "Guess I'm done." John mumbled, looking at the stain. "I'll have to get that refinished."

"OK Angel." He moved next to John kissing his check before moving to sit down grabbing the keyboard to boot the computer to begin his searching already knowing a starting point.  
"I'm really excited about this, Master." John said as he watched the screen. "To be able to wear your collar in public will be such an honor. It makes me so happy."  
"Aye will be nice. Wonder if we can find a local discreet artisan. I know thee sooner the better." He checked out Etsy typing the term in the search for Paracord necklace. He was then scanning different ones over. There were different styles of stitch & different claps. He already knew he wished one of the metal locking latches & not the plastic that many sadly seemed to be using.

John looked over the choices, smiling at one in particular. "I like that one, Master. It looks like a collar but doesn't scream BDSM."  
"Aye Angel...hmm not local, but ordering may be best anyways." He clicks on a few links. "Looks like that have a few styles. I'll write them see if they face the colors we were thinking of before as well as a Celtic style charm." He opened the profile clicking the link for a custom order. "Angel...I know ye current collar fits...but we never measured it. What size is ye neck?"

"Oh, never thought about that. We should measure it." John thought for a moment. "Would a piece of string work?"  
"Aye as long as ye have something to measure it with." He chuckled.  
John blushed, trying to appear normal. "I think I do...In the desk is a ruler." He stopped, thinking. "Or we could just take my collar off and measure it." He sighed, not wanting it removed.  
"Well we do need to remove it before thee pool...and get a good measurement, but the shape would throw the size off...so still retrieve a string please."

"Oh okay...Yes, Sir." John took off a few minutes and returned back with a new shoestring. "Got it, Master."  
"OK Angel." Sheamus rolled the chair back to retrieve the ruler. He didn't know why but he looked the ruler over a few moments before setting it down on the desk. He then turned towards John. He extended his hand. "Kneel for me Angel & hand me the cord."

John knelt before Sheamus and handed him the string. He kept his eyes lowered as his submissive side was in full strength when he kneeled. "Ye look so good before me like that Angel..." Sheamus focused himself on the task. He draped the cord over he leg before he placed his hands to John's collar. He leaned over to kiss him lightly as he started to remove the collar that graced John's neck so perfectly. He broke the kiss moving his lips to the one side of John's neck his hot breath brushing the skin.

John felt goosebumps form on his body as Sheamus barely touched his neck. He felt naked without his collar but knew it was necessary. Sheamus pulled back so he could take the cord. He stretched a section between his hands before hooking it around the back of John's neck & looping it around the front so that it was flush with his neck, without it feeling choking. "Is that to tight?"  
"No, it feels fine, Master." John answered honestly. "It feels perfect."

Sheamus made a small knot in the cord before removing it. A faint flash of fire may have been since in his eyes before he pulled them away from John to measure the cord. He then went to the keyboard adding the information to the email for the crafter. John stood up, looking at his collar longingly. "My new one will be waterproof right Master?"  
"Aye...ye may only need to remove it for the ring...other then that it should have no reason to leave ye neck...well unless I wish me lips to grace it instead." Sheamus closed his eyes huffing a quick breath before hitting send on the letter.

"Good." John smiled happily, his dimples popping. "I hate going without it...It makes me feel naked."  
"But ye look so good naked." He shook his head. "Sorry Johnny me not exactly watching myself am I?"  
John closed his eyes, trying to fight his own reaction as he heard the lust in Sheamus' voice. "Damn, Master...I love your voice. And I love being naked for you."  
"And I am sure ye will love plenty a chance to be in such a state for me during this month when ye need not worry of who ever our cook is spotting us..." Sheamus paused a moment. "I should stop...I am sure Randy is wondering where he had vanished to by now."


	205. Chapter 205

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"Okay Master. Should we go find him?" John asked, giving Sheamus one final hug.  
"Aye." Sheamus got up giving John a quick hug before leaving the room with him. "Shall we see if he is already at the pool for us? If so lead the way."  
"Good idea. Follow me, Sir." John led Sheamus to his pool room, opening the door. "After you, Master." He was incredibly proud of the personal getaway he had created. Sheamus walked into the room, looking around in stunned shock.  
"And ye think my pool was someplace special? We talked of running to a secluded island...and ye had already created one of ye own."

John laughed, glad his boyfriend liked his special room. "You in here, Ran?" He called out loudly. Randy looked thinking he finally heard John but wasn't sure. He got up from where he was stretched out on a part of grass.  
"Johnny?!" His voice faintly echoed in the massive room slightly dulled by the rushing water filling the air.  
"Yeah, here Ran!" John called back, hearing Randy's voice over the rushing water. Randy got up & headed for the main entrance seeing both guys.  
"Hey you two get lost?"  
"Sorry Randy Love...we knew we weren't getting in the water right away so we decided to do some searching on the computer first."  
"Not my place to judge you two, was just beginning to wonder."

John walked over to the water's edge, jumping in with a big splash. "Come on in, Guys, the water's fine!" John called out with a grin.  
"Come on Shea...you won't believe it till you get a closer look." Randy told him as he headed for the pool. "Heading up Johnny." Randy started to head around the far side of the man-made 'cliff' that the waterfall fell from.  
"Heading up?" Sheamus wondered watching them.  
"Sure." John laughed as he swam to climb out, his short hair wet and his body dripping. "Come on, Master. I'll show you."

Sheamus walked over to John. "OK Angel." As they started to walk around Sheamus could hear Randy.  
"GERONIMO!" Then a moment later a loud splash.  
John laughed, wrapping an arm loosely around Sheamus as they walked. "And that would be Randy."  
Sheamus saw a ramp of some kind wrapping around the back of the cliff looking object. He made his way up with John. There was an opening for a slide that the water fall fell from in a decent drop. He then looked over the edge into the water below. He wasn't sure how he felt about either method of decent.

"Come on, Sweets. You first." John prodded with a big smile on his face.  
"This may not be the wisest of choices for me Angel..." He took a few steps back before moving a hand resting it over his left side near the repaired ribs. "Who knows what the impact of the water may do?"  
A look of concern flooded John's face, replacing the large grin. "I'm sorry, Sweets. You're right. I didn't think."  
"I forget myself at times...Enjoy I will walk back down & climb in down there..." He tried to give John a reassuring smile. "I'll make a deal with ye Angel. Once I am cleared I will have a cannonball contest with ye...OK?"  
"Okay." John winked at Sheamus. "It's a deal, Sexy."

Sheamus headed back for the ramp to head down & back around to the water climbing in. "Everything ok? Randy asked seeing Sheamus climbing into the water.  
"Aye...John & I just realized with my ribs jumping may not be wise."  
"Oh...yeah true."  
"CANNONBALL!" John shouted playfully as he landed into the water with a loud splash. He swam over to Randy and splashed water into his face. "My jump was better than yours, Orton."  
Randy splashed John back. "You didn't even see mine, so how do you know?"

"I just know. You're a lame ass jumper." John teased as he swam away.  
"Yeah right this from the guy that can't even land a decent drop kick off the ropes." Randy called after him before swimming after John. Sheamus just tried to relax listening to them.  
"Shut up, Ran." John said, laughing. "Don't make me come over there and dunk you." Randy stopped & stayed put treading water.  
"Come on Baby give me your best shot." John swam over to Randy. He placed his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders and pushed him down under the water a few seconds then swam away laughing. Randy popped back up slightly sputtering before he took off after John. "Get back here you!"

Sheamus chuckled shaking his head even if barely seen before he decided to swim over towards the waterfall to check it out. John laughed as Randy chased him. Their lighthearted fun reminded him of times past when the two best friends had relaxed on their time off. "You can't see me!" He taunted before ducking under the water. Randy dived under & tried to seek John like an odd game of macro polo. Sheamus found an open gap between the rock face & the water fall falling in front of it. He leaned against the rock closing his eyes taking in the running sound of the water. He used it to try to focus his mind.

John finally had to come up for air, looking around not seeing Randy. "Where is that SOB?" He chuckled. Randy popped out of the water behind John. As he came down he grabbed John's shoulder to push him down under the water before trying to take off again. John came to the surface sputtering. "I'm going to get you, Orton!" He shouted as he swam after Randy. He came behind him, wrapping his arms around his lover as he kicked his feet. "Gotcha." He growled into Randy's ear playfully.

"OK Babe...you got me now what?" Randy joked as he playfully acted like he was trying to struggle with John.  
"This." John whispered into Randy's ear as he tilted Randy's head to kiss their Master's mark, forgetting all about his boyfriend's cock cage.  
"Fuck Babe." Randy cried out. The wave of energy rippling through the area drew Sheamus' attention. He saw the distorted form of his loves through the water. Randy couldn't help the moan that fell through the air. Randy's body shuttered slightly in John's grasp. He eyes drifting closed as he reached a hand back hooking it behind John's head almost oddly encouraging him.

John let out a moan as Randy's hand unintentionally brushed their Master's mark. He licked Randy's neck, flicking his tongue over the sensitive spot. "Ba-babe..." Randy moaned as his mind was slowly fighting the lust filled fog that wanted to over whelm. "Go-gonna make me...pa-pass out..." He tried to take a hold of John's head to move to kiss him. He turned so they were face to face, taking John's face in his hands crashing their lips together. Sheamus had his eyes closed feeling the raised heat sweeping over his body from their display. He slowly moved from his viewing spot, now getting a clear view of the two kissing. Randy's hands roaming over John's wet body. He used John's lips to muffed a sound the was between a heated moan & a faint wince of discomfort.

John moaned deeply as he felt Randy kiss him. He felt the cage grow tight around his growing erection and fought to control it. He broke the kiss, panting. "Daddy...I'm…it's starting to hurt. We have to stop."  
Randy broke the kiss nodding. "Yeah baby...same here..." Sheamus watched the whole exchange before swimming to another part of the pool before floating on his back working to try to control his own heated body.  
"Where is our Master?" John asked, trying with all his might to calm down. All he could imagine was Sheamus or Randy laying him beside the pool and taking him nice and slow.

"I am not sure." Randy told him before looking. He then spotted Sheamus' hair as he floated. As the faint current of the water moved the larger man's body Randy thought he may have spotted something, but was not sure. "Is it my imagination Baby...or does it look like we had an adverse reaction on him?"  
John squinted, trying to look where Randy had pointed. "Oh...Guess we are bad boys aren't we?"  
"When aren't we? Should we go see if we can be of help? Though we would be torturing ourselves of we do."  
"Well...we did heat Master up. It's the least we can do to kind of put out the fire we created." John smirked at Randy.  
"Well rephase you heated him...you started it." Randy told John as he started to make his way toward Sheamus.  
"You never complained, Ran." John laughed as he swam over to Sheamus.


	206. Chapter 206

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Sheamus within his own world didn't even hear the two approach. He jumped feeling his shoulder touched. "Can we help you Master?" John asked.  
"With what?"  
"You got worked up by us didn't you?" He trialed a hand lightly over Sheamus chest causing the larger man to draw a shaky breath.  
"I am fine me dears."  
"But can't we make it better for you Sir?" Randy added in.  
"And how ye suggest that?"  
"Move you into a spot I know Johnny has here. He has little hide-a-ways..."  
"Then what?" A faint smirk brushing his lips despite his eyes being closed.

"You let us take care of you, Master." John whispered into Sheamus' ear. "However you see fit to use us. We are yours to play with."  
"Lead the way me pets." Sheamus moved to stand in the water. Randy took Sheamus hand & guided him through the water towards the rock face. "Wait till you see this Sir...I still don't know how the contractor did this." He moved Sheamus around a section of the rock face still in the water. It was like a smaller secluded pool connected to the main pool, buried in the rock face was an opening that Randy climb up into & offered Sheamus a hand. "Baby want to offer a lift?"

"Sure thing Daddy." John came over behind Sheamus & help support him as the larger man was helped into the opening of the rock like structure. Sheamus looked once inside to see the inside of the rock face was hollowed out to look like a large cave. There was dim lighting inside to add to the natural feel of it. It was big enough that once inside you could stand & move around. "Wow creative."  
"Yeah John likes to try to hide in here during his parties sometimes when our friends get to rowdy...Like Zack when he drinks." Randy told him as he moved over to a padded area of the floor. "Come on over Sir."

Sheamus walks over looking down as Randy. The younger man leans over to kiss Sheamus lightly. Both men faintly melt as the feeling of the other. While the two taller men kissed John walked over to Sheamus and dropped to his knees. He hooked a finger into the Irishman's wet board shorts, pulling them down to free his Master's cock. John stroked the pale member in his hand before wrapping his lips around it. Sheamus moaned against Randy's lips feeling John's touch on his already slightly hardened flesh, the touch making it grow even more. Randy broke the kiss looking at his Master icy orbs. "What would you like from us Master."  
"Ye bo-both to feast…pl-play. Ye...tr-training though?"  
"Let us worry of that Master...isn't it part of our training to tend to your pleasure even forgoing our own?"  
"Aye..."  
"Then lay down for us...Once your Angel lets you."

John removed his mouth so that Sheamus could move. "Need help getting down here, Master?"  
"I think I can manage Angel." Sheamus kicked his trunks from around his ankles so he could lower to one knee. He gave a shaky breath at the anticipation. He moved to sit before laying back on the padded spot. Randy smiled down at him. He moved so he was kneeling next to Sheamus. "Feast & play Master?"  
"Aye."

"Very well." Randy leaned over to begin kissing Sheamus again. After a moment one hand trailed Sheamus chest. A moan left his mouth as Randy's hand brushed over hardened nipples, the cock jumping from the excited feelings.

John got on his hands and knees beside of Sheamus. While Randy was kissing and caressing their Master, John began to place a trail of kisses all over the Irishman's stomach, taking his time as he enjoyed the exposed flesh. Sheamus just continued to moan at the pleasurable assault his boys were causing him. The moan turned to a deeper groan when Randy pinched one of his nipples. His hips moved wishing some sort of contact. John trailed kisses down further until he reached Sheamus' leaking cock. "Let me help you feel amazing, Master." He spoke softly before taking down as much of the hard member as he was able, sucking with enthusiasm.

Randy finally broke the kiss allowing them both a breather. "Ye both feel so good..." Sheamus moaned.  
Glad you enjoying Master." Randy told him as he moved to trail kisses around Sheamus chest. His tongue flicking over the already excited nipples. "Damn Viper." Sheamus cried out in pleasure of them both. "Ye two love driving me wild."  
"We just love making you feel good Sir...make you feel treasured, wanted...desired." Randy described as he went back to kiss & lick Sheamus' chest, his nail lightly scratching along his stomach.

Sheamus couldn't help the moans from his lips as his hips moved thrusting then pulling his aching cock between his Angle's lips. John looked at Sheamus with blue eyes full of adoration and love as he relaxed his throat to allow the younger man to really use his mouth. He cupped his Master's heavy balls in one hand to caress them as he worked to make his lover moan in bliss. Sheamus' sounds of pleasure blended so well when the sounds of the water around them. Randy moved to be on the other side of Sheamus. He trailed his lips down Sheamus body till they brushed the top of the V of his groin. "Oh Fuck Loves!" Sheamus' voice hinted by the moans. Randy used one of his hands to pin the leg closer to him down as his eyes just watched John a few moments his Steel colored eyes darkening.

"That hot Baby. " He husked in a harsh whisper to John watching as his Baby boy was enjoying his treat. John winked at Randy as he continued working, giving the blowjob everything he had, taking the big member all the way down to the base with each movement. Randy worked to keep his own body in control despite the heated display. "You gonna share?" He gave a faint smirk.

John fought a chuckle as he removed his mouth from his Master's cock. "Sure, Babe. You want a taste?"  
"Always Baby." Randy leaned across Sheamus lap to peck John's lips before moving to swipe his tongue over the glistening tip of his Master's member.  
"Ye & that tongue of yours." Sheamus groaned.  
"You complaining Master?"  
"Never."  
"Good...Because I always enjoying tasting you & your Angel...and well he is currently off the menu." He wrapped his lips around the tip, sucking lightly to draw the firmed flesh more into his mouth.

John saw Randy was occupied with Sheamus' cock so he crawled up until he was face to face with his Master. "I want to kiss you, Master." He breathed, his voice deep and husky. Sheamus' icy orbs were almost blown with pleasure as he reached a hand up to hook his behind John's head pulling him down in a searing kiss. Sheamus moaned against his full lips as he felt Randy working to pleasure him even more.

John felt his body tremble in delight as he panted into the kiss opening his mouth for the Irishman to taste him more fully. Sheamus swiped his tongue lightly over John's lips before sliding it into his mouth. Their tongue brushing along the other sent more shivers through Sheamus body, contentment, bliss, & love where the only emotions and thoughts running through his body & mind.

John made small whimpers as Sheamus all but devoured him. He broke the kiss, panting with love and heated need. "Fuck, your amazing Master?"  
"As..." Sheamus moaned as Randy took his cock down deep. "Fuck Viper..." he tried to rise his hips, which Randy then moved to press down against both. "Oh god...don't stop..." His voice a deep throaty moan. John began to stroke Sheamus' hair, turned on by the lust he saw reflected in the icy blue eyes. He began to kiss Sheamus' chest, letting his lips linger over the hardening nipples.

"Ye both set me on fire...no-not gonna last..." Sheamus was surprised but also pleased his pets were tending to his heated needs yet neither showed sign of discomfort. Images floated in his head wondering how well they would handle over ways of pleasing him. "Oh God...Love...Ooooo." He cried out as the wave of pleasure swept his body down to his cock as he came. Randy moaned with pleasure as he worked to drink every drop the pale man had to offer him. Randy pulled back a slow lick of his lips.  
"Thank you Master."

"I'm glad we could make you feel good, Master." John smiled, feeling happy they made Sheamus feel so good.  
"Ye both make me feel good other ways to."  
"We know Sir. We just wanted to show you we can focus on you. Yeah we have fun playing & need to learn control. You are our focus though." Randy tried to explain.  
"Randy's right. Let us focus on you awhile, Sweets." John echoed as he rubbed Sheamus' shoulder.  
"OK boys..." Sheamus eyes wanted to drift closed at John's touch.  
"Tired sir?" Randy wondered.  
"Aye...sorry."  
"Don't be Shea, I did just drain you, and your injuries tired you out Sir."

"You want to go rest awhile, Sir?" John asked sensing how exhausted his Master must be. "We can go lay down a bit."  
"Very...relaxing in here...calm." Sheamus admitted.  
"The pad is comfortable I guess Sir...did you want to rest here."  
"Please."  
"What ever you want Sir." Randy admitted as he crawled around to were John was.  
"Sounds good to me." John went to lay down on the pad with a contented sigh.  
"What ever you wish Sir." Randy made his way back around to lay on he other side of Sheamus. Sheamus hooked his arm around both of his boys, Randy laying his head on Sheamus' chest enjoying the warmth of their paled Master. John laid his head on Sheamus' chest as well, closing his eyes as he relaxed to the sound of the rushing water.


	207. Chapter 207

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Randy knew he fell asleep at some point and had no clue what time he started to wake up. At first he had forgotten they were in John's personal cave. "What the...oh..." He settled back down.  
"Ye ok Ran?"  
"Yeah Shea...just forgot where we were a moment."  
"This is an interesting place John had created for himself."  
"Yeah it was...but now a place for all of us."  
"True."  
"So think you are awake enough to get dressed & help you out of here?"  
"I guess." Sheamus answered with a faint sigh.  
"I am not pushing you Sir, whenever your ready."

John heard Randy and Sheamus talking and woke up, stretching. "You guys rest well?" He asked, yawning.  
"Aye Angel. Could use food...what ye boys suggest tonight?"  
"We don't even know if it is night yet." Randy joked.  
"True, but I'm hungry too." John said, thinking. "I got a stack of carry out options in the kitchen. You guys in the mood for Chinese?"  
"How about that fish place ye mentioned last night Angel...I sure hope we didn't sleep the whole day in here." Sheamus mentioned as he sat up looking around.

"Sounds good to me. You like that steak and seafood place I always order from, Ran? We can get our fav shrimp and steak surf and turf platter."  
"Oh yeah...or the lobster tails. The bisque soup..." Randy could almost feel himself salivating. "What you looking for Sir?"  
"My trunks."  
"Oh..." Randy moved to grab them from near by. "Need help slipping them back on?"  
"You just want to touch me again."  
"Always." Randy smirked as he moved down towards Sheamus' feet.

John smiled at the two men as he stood up. "Okay, sounds good. As soon as you're dressed, Master, I'll take you to the kitchen and show you a menu."  
"OK Angel." Randy finished dressing Sheamus & along with John helped him back out.  
"Time to get wet again." Randy joked as he headed for the exit. He jumped out & into the water waiting for the others. John jumped into the water and watched Sheamus as he did. He looked around at the pool lights that had just come on. "Damn...it's late again."  
"Sorry I wasted ye guys days." Sheamus faintly admitted.  
"You didn't Shea...we must have been tired as well...that or your just so darn comfortable." Randy joked with him.

"Sweets, stop apologizing." John said as they headed out. "We all wanted that nap not just you."  
"I'll try guys." The three of them headed back for the main pool to get out. "Did anyone remember towels?"  
"Oh shit." John sighed as he realized there were no towels. "There may be some in my locker area."  
"Ye have a locker room in here?"  
"Yeah John has it for when we have guests & he doesn't want them stomping around the bedrooms." Randy laughed. Changing area, showers, so yeah he normally has some spare towels I think. " Randy turned heading for another area of the large space.  
"How do ye not get lost?"

"I don't just follow me, Sweets." John laughed as he led the way out and to the locker room area. He pulled some towels out of a cabinet, handing one to each man. "Here you go, Guys."  
"Thanks man." Randy told him.  
"Aye Angel thanks." Sheamus told him drying. "Of course we need to get changed later."  
"Sure, whenever you wish, Master." John dried himself off and led the way back to the main part of the house. "Can I have my collar back after dinner?"

"Aye Angel." Sheamus assured him with a smile.  
"Babe after we eat...you want to grab a shower with me?" Randy asked.  
"Sure, Babe. You know I love showering with you." John said, smiling.  
"OK kitchen & food first boys." Sheamus told them.  
"Of course sir." Randy moved to head from the pool area & into the main house, then the kitchen. He went to grab a beer from the fridge. John walked over to the counter and pulled a colorful menu out, handing it to Sheamus.  
"Here, Sweets. Look it over and tell me what you want." Sheamus took it looking at the choices.  
"Grilled salmon with the vegetable medley I think sounds good." Randy took the menu next. "Yeah think I'll have the poached lobster tails, corn on the cob side. Oh don't forget the drawn butter." He hands the menu back.  
"Okay, Guys. What you ordered sounds great, Ran. I think I'll have the same thing." John looked over the beverage choices. "You guys want something to drink ordered? They have all kinds of pop, iced tea, lemonade as well as some local brews."

"Some more brews sounds good." Randy commented.  
"Aye Angel a couple sound ok for thee night."  
"Okay." John picked up the phone and called to place his order. He hung up once it was done. "The delivery guy will be here a in a bit."  
"OK so what till then?" Randy wondered.  
"Well we have time to change so we not sitting in damp trunks?" Sheamus wondered.

"Yeah. Good idea, Sweets. We don't want to catch a chill." John said.  
"I guess I will need that robe again...we never got around to unpacking any clothing." Sheamus admitted. "Will ye two behave?"  
"I make no promise Sir...you are a fine specimen...and I like my cream." Randy joked & couldn't help but laugh seeing Sheamus blush so bad it nearly went to his ears. John got a smirk on his face, seeing Sheamus' blush.  
"And you know how much I love my protein, Master. I like to have it for every meal."  
"But his protein shots are the best aren't they Baby." Randy smirked with a lick of his lips.  
"Damn straight they are." John gave the flushed Sheamus a wink. "I'll suck you dry anytime you say, Master."

"Cursed Incubi...suck me soul out if ye two could." Randy couldn't help but move over closer to Sheamus leaning near his ear.  
"But what a wonderful way to go Master." Something in Randy's deep voice caused Sheamus' eyes to drift close as a shake breath left his lips. John walked over to Sheamus, whispering in his other ear.  
"If we are Incubi then you are our willing victim, Master." John almost growled. "We are slowly corrupting you, dragging you down into our depravity. But you're enjoying it aren't you?"  
"Ye both are incorrigible & insatiable." Sheamus admitted.  
"At least it is only for you & each other Sir." Randy told him as he took a hand running it across Sheamus' chest before leaning in to kiss him.

John frowned, not seeing the heated reaction he had expected from his words. "Am I not sexy?" He pouted, his puppy dog eyes out in full force.  
Sheamus broke his kiss from Randy looking over at John. "You are absolutely stunning Angel." He reached his other arm around John's waist bringing him closer. "Now...kiss me." John's eyes studied his Master's intently a few moments before he leaned in as if in a trance to kiss him. The kiss started slow and sensual, John's lips barely moving as they caressed his Master's. Sheamus slowly broke the kiss.  
"OK let's go before the food shows up."  
"Okay." John tried to calm himself as they walked up the stairs after clothes.

Randy followed after them but then headed for the guest room where most of his stuff was. Sheamus looked at John in the Master suite. "Well ye want me in the robe again Angel...or I can redress in what I had before?"  
"I like the robe, Master but it's up to you." John answered honestly.  
"Will ye two keep ye Hands off me long enough for us to eat if I do?" He lightly chuckled.  
"No promises Master but I'll try to be good." John chuckled.  
"Fine fetch the robe for me Angel." Sheamus hoped the boys could behave for one meal.

John went after the robe and brought it to Sheamus, helping him into it before kissing his cheek. "There you are, Master."  
"Thank ye Angel...now ye must decide what ye are wearing if ye are answering the door." Sheamus told him while as he removed his trunks from under the robe, he then made sure his modesty was covered & secured inside the robe.  
"Okay, I'll go throw some clean shorts and a t-shirt on." John said, heading for some clothes. Sheamus sat on the bed watching John as he got changed.

John looked out of the corner of his eye and noticed Sheamus watching him. He decided to give his Master a show. He slowly pulled his wet trunks down his bound cock in full view. John took his time as he turned around and bent down into the drawer, pulling out a shirt and shorts. Sheamus lightly shook his head as John little display. John sighed, seeing no heated reaction yet again. He pulled on his clothes quickly. "I'm ready to head downstairs when you are, Sir."  
"Angel...Ye are attractive...relax." Sheamus got up from bed moving to John. "The food will be here soon."

"Yes, Master." John knew he was being silly. "Lets go down and wait on it."  
"Aye Angel." He headed with John back downstairs.


	208. Chapter 208

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Randy was already down there dressed in his black basketball shorts & tight muscle shirt, he looked them both over. "And you expect me to behave Sir?"  
"Aye." Sheamus told him pointedly as he moved to sit on the couch.  
John gaped at Randy, his heavenly chest almost visible through the tight fabric. "Damn, Randy. Way to be a tease." John mumbled.  
"Are you really complaining Baby?" Randy asked John with an icy gaze. "At least I have actually clothing on."

John swallowed hard, his throat dry at the look in Randy's eyes and the perfect body put so well on display. God the man was sex on legs. "N-No complaints." He choked out his blue eyes undressing the Viper and begging to be devoured by him. Randy just gained a cool smirk as he walked over to Sheamus sitting next to him.  
"Didn't think so." John felt a little pain as the cage tightened with his growing cock. The more he tried not to look at Randy the more adverse effect it created. "What wrong Babe?" Randy asked in a calm tone.  
"Viper..." Sheamus called him in just as calm of a tone.  
"Sorry Sir." Randy lowered his eyes slightly.

"Nothing. Just need a moment." John closed his eyes, the cage becoming painful.  
"Do ye wish help Angel?" Sheamus asked John almost sensing his discomfort.  
"No, Sir. I'll be okay." John refused to give up. "I have to learn."  
"Ye are correct Angel...as ye wish." John sat down and hoped the food would arrive soon, trying not to look at Randy.  
"Anything I can get for you Sir?"  
"Nay...I'm good."  
"Anything I can do for your Baby."

"No. Thanks, Daddy." John answered not looking at him.  
"OK Babe." Randy just leaned his head back closing his eyes. The sound of a doorbell was heard and John jumped up.  
"I'll get it." He said, heading for the door. He reappeared a few minutes later with the food. "Food's here. It smells amazing."  
"Aye it does." Sheamus mentioned the smell of the food already in the air.  
"Let me help you Babe." Randy got up from his seat.  
"Thanks." John said, sitting the food and drinks on the table. He pulled out a container and opened it. "This is yours, Sweets."  
Randy went over to take the container to take it to Sheamus. "Here you go Sir."  
"Thanks Love...thank ye Angel." Sheamus opened it looking over the platter. "Looks good."  
"Yeah that place is good." Randy headed back to look for his food.

John sat Randy's out along with some cups of butter. "We got the same, Ran, so I guess it doesn't matter which you take."  
"Thanks Babe." Randy grabbed his moving back to the couch. He set the butter on the coffee table before opening the platter. "Nice." Randy commented looking over the two plump tails with the wild rice side. "Hmm thought we ordered corn…oh well."

John took two of the three bottles of brews and handed one to Sheamus before walking over to hand Randy one. "Here you go, Ran." Both men voiced their thanks before opening the bottles talking sips. It was some sort of summer brew that neither man was fully sure what to make of it, it had a hint of lemon hidden in the flavor.  
"I guess a good companion to seafood." Sheamus commented. "Warn ye Angel...it isn't like a normal beer." Randy nodded as he agreed with Sheamus, it was not a beer to just quickly down.  
"Okay, thanks." John told them as he grabbed his own food and drink. He took a seat and leaned back to relax as he took his first bite of lobster. "Mmmm...Damn, that's good."

"Sweet Babe?" Randy asked before he took as bite of his own. He hummed affirmatively as he felt the meat almost melt in his mouth. Sheamus tried a piece of his salmon. "This place is good...least this is."  
"You want a bite of my tail sir?"  
"Ye know I love biting ye tails...but I think I will try to the lobster."  
Randy tried not to react to his Master's bad joke besides to lightly laugh. "Cute Sir..." Randy took a small piece on his fork. "With or without the butter?"  
"Hmm...with is normal."  
"True. I just like to try a little without cause some lobster is so sweet & tender it almost seems a waste."

"Are ye tails tonight sweet & tender?" Randy worked to control himself as he leaned over with the fork.  
"You tell me Sir." Holding the fork for him. Sheamus turned & leaned forward to take the bite from the fork. He gave a faint hum with a nod.  
"Aye that is good too." He admitted once he was done his bite & wiped a drop of juice from his chin. John closed his eyes, a mental image flashing across his mind. He and Randy laying side by side on his large bed with their arms chained over their heads as Sheamus feasted on both of them at will, their cocks bound and at his mercy. His body gave a shudder. "Damn...what you both do to me."  
Sheamus gives a throaty chuckle. "More so what ye do to yeself with that imagination. Though I never really wish ye to change it."

"True, Master. You should have seen what was just in my head." John shook his head, trying to clear it. "I wish I could project it to you."  
"Why I have a feeling it had to do with my bad joke a moment ago?"  
"You're right." John took a deep breath almost shuddering. "You had us both naked and laying in bed side by side with our hands bound over our heads. You were just taking your time enjoying feasting on our asses while we moaned, our cocks caged and in your control. Y-You were feasting on Randy first...he was moaning while you tasted him deep...I was watching, knowing I would be next...damn sexy."

A faint smirk crept across Sheamus' lips. With Sheamus' own boyish looks it has an impish feel to them. "You like the idea of torturing us don't you Sir?" Randy asked already having a feeling the answer.  
"Well I was nay planning on testing ye boys so soon." Randy gave a sigh of relief. "But after earlier today it seems ye boys want a testing.  
"Oh damn..."  
"Maybe not tonight we will see...we still have a good part of tomorrow before ye leave Randy."  
"Yes Sir."  
"D-Damn..." John mumbled as he ate his lobster. He had a feeling he was in for a long session of sweet torture soon. Randy continued eating at times bending over he took one of the things of butter opening it & setting it in the tray to dips more pieces of the succulent meat.

At times some of the butter would dribble down along his jaw. "Ye a bit of a messy eater Love."  
"I thought you liked it when I am." He replied with a smirk. Sheamus just chuckled with a faint shake of his head as he focused more of his meal & less on the 'heat' his boys were creating around him. John looked at the butter dripping from Randy's chin and smirked. He set his food down near by, stood up, walked over and bent down until they were face to face. "Delicious." He mumbled, licking the butter off his lover's face before kissing his lips.

Randy dropped his fork hooking the hand behind John's head to hold him there as he deepened the kiss. He tongue rubbing John's lips lightly before tasting his mouth. He moaned with a faint groan as he lost some of his focus & was soon reminded of the cage's presence before he released John. John panted as the kiss broke, walking back to his chair on wobbly legs. "Fuck, it's going to be a long month." Sheamus couldn't help the throaty laugh that oddly had a faintly 'dark' ring to it.  
"I wonder if we created a monster Baby?" Randy voiced. "Don't forget your ribs Sir."  
"Oh as ye saw before...I can work around that hindrance." Sheamus reminded them.  
Randy gave a faint gulp. "Sorry BB."

"Thanks." John groaned, knowing if nothing else he would learn self-control soon. He opened the brew, taking a drink and made a face. "This stuff is terrible."  
"Why don't ye go & grab us some 'real' brews from the fridge Angel? I am sure we can buy more later." Sheamus suggested as his & Randy's bottle still hardly had any touched.

"Good idea." John said, getting to his feet and going after the drinks. He brought them all a cold one from the fridge. "Here, Guys. This will be much better."  
Randy grabbed both handing one to Sheamus before taking a sip. "Yep much better." Randy admitted before sipping more.  
John sat back down and worked on finishing his dinner. "So what should we do after dinner, Sweets?"  
"What would ye two like to do? Seems all I do I sleep...well when ye two are not trying to seduce me."  
"It is your choice Sir...and I thought you liked us seducing you?" Randy commented.

"I don't know what to offer, Guys, other than a movie or a workout in the gym."  
"I know ye both have been missing your work outs Johnny Boy...if ye feel that would be good for ye both go ahead."  
"What about you Sir?"  
"Don't know...but ye two shouldn't disrupt ye schedules so much for me."  
"Well I do have a match Monday." Randy admitted. He also knew how much John loved his gym.

"If you don't mind, Sir, I would enjoy a workout." John admitted. "Maybe you could watch us?"  
"Of course I don't mind Angel...please. I would hate to feel I am holding you back."  
"You're not holding me back, Sweets. So stop saying that." John finished his plate and drank his beer. "Want to watch me and Ran work out? It could be sexy."  
"Sure Angel. At least for while."

"Okay. I'll show you my gym after you guys are finished." John said with a grin. He wanted to put on a show for his Master.  
"Sorry I am taking a while." Sheamus admitted.  
"Relax Sir...just glad you eating." Randy told him as he worked on the second tail.  
"Take your time, Master. We have plenty of time." John smiled at Sheamus as his Master ate.  
"Aye Angel...I think I almost done for now anyways."  
"Don't push to finish for us Sir."  
"I'm not...I ate a good piece I thin?"  
Randy looked over & saw that Sheamus indeed eat the majority of the food. "OK Sir...very good."

John stood up stretching. "Want me to put the rest of that up for you in the fridge, Master?"  
"Sure...thanks hun." Sheamus offered a faint smile.  
John took the container from Sheamus and walked to the fridge, putting it inside after replacing the lid. "Did you eat all your food, Ran?"  
"Almost done Babe...just a little more of the rice & I should be good."

"Cool. I'm just going to run upstairs and change into my workout clothes." John told the two men.  
"Take ye time Angel...ye both need to let ye food settle anyways." Sheamus told him.  
"Okay." John headed upstairs to his Master bedroom. He changed into a grey muscle shirt, loose gym shorts and athletic shoes. He then headed back downstairs to where Randy and Sheamus were eating. "All done." He smiled.

Randy headed for the kitchen to clean up before rejoining them. "OK Babe all ready."


	209. Chapter 209

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"Follow me, Master." John told Sheamus, knowing Randy already knew well where the room was. They walked across the large home until they reached a room in the far corner. John opened the door with a smile, proud of his massive exercise room. "Here we are, Sweets?"  
Sheamus walked in looking around. "Wow, be nice once a Doctor can clear me to train." Sheamus debated asking about something light to do, but currently he was still just in a robe & sort of felt too lazy to go change.

"You can sit over there if you want, Master." John pointed to a comfy looking chair in the corner. He went over to hit play on a stereo sitting on the floor and upbeat rock music blared out. "Come on Randy, shit is on!" John said with enthusiasm in his perfect element.  
"WOW...actual music for a change." Randy joked as he headed for one of the machines. Sheamus looked where John motioned, he thought it looked a little out of place but who was he to argue as he want over to sit, he fixed the front of his robe to keep covered as he watched his boys 'play'.

John headed for a weight lifting bench and laid down after adding the desired weight to the bar. He began lifting, starting light then going to work his way heavier. Sheamus tried not to get antsy as he watched them, listening to the clanking sound of the weights as Randy was currently working on a leg press. John felt his body hum with adrenaline as the sweat began to roll. The weights grew heavier as he added extra weight and his biceps bulged as they worked overtime. Sex and workouts were the two things that made John Cena feel alive. After his legs Randy moved to work his shoulders doing butterflies. He kept the weight at what he knew was a safe range for him, sweat already lightly soaking through parts of his shirt.

John noticed that his shirt was getting drenched with sweat so he put the weight up and stood to remove his shirt. Seeing Sheamus watching him he strutted over to the sitting man and shook his round ass in Sheamus' face, pulling the gym shorts down a little to reveal his blue briefs. "Lap dance, Master?"  
A faint grunt like sound fell Sheamus' lips. "Are there any rules I need to follow?"  
John turned his head, winking at Sheamus. "Usually the rule is no touching but for you I'll make an exception, stud. I'll even give you the first one for free...If you're a good boy." John began to slowly move up and down Sheamus' body, his ass barely touching the sitting Irishman.

Sheamus made a faint sounds as he shifted in the chair some. "And what is the definition of a good boy?"  
"Hmmm...well that's debatable." John said in a seductive voice. He leaned so that his body was practically draped over Sheamus' his muscles glistening with sweat. "Maybe I like a little bit of a naughty boy." Sheamus felt his face turn flush. His tongue darted briefly as his eyes trailed down over John's expanse of chest. He then raised them to his eyes.  
"Well why don't ye just show me what I can do...we wouldn't want ye boss tossing me out now would we?"

John took Sheamus' hands and placed them on his ass. "Touch me." He whispered harshly. Sheamus shifted in the chair so he could wrap both hands around John groping both sides of his full ass. Icy blue flashed just a hair darker as he spoke. "Is that what ye want Darling..." He gave a firm squeeze. "Ye want some ruffian fondling the merchandise?"  
"Yes." John hissed out. He bent down so that their faces were inches apart. "Kiss me? I've not been kissed in so long. The boss doesn't allow it."

"Does ye boss tell ye everything to do sweet cheeks." He gave John's ass another squeeze, his hands never left so technically it was still one touch. "They don't have some sort of camera watching us right now...just waiting for me to walk out?"  
John pretended to think about the question. "I think we are being watched...But just one kiss can't hurt." Sheamus kept one hand on John's ass the other trailed up his back lightly till he could cup the back of his head leaning in. "Trust me doll...I am sure I can handle a few broken down goons." He then brushed his lips to John's soon making it heavier. There was no clear sign of him wishing it to end.

Randy was still moving through his workout. He caught sight of John looming over Sheamus & just shook his head. John moaned into the kiss, acting as if it was his first kiss. He opened his mouth to allow the Irishman to explore further. Feeling John's lips part against his, Sheamus swiped his tongue lightly over the bottom lip before pushing in a little more to brush against John's tongue. He moaned at the feel, his cock twitching under the robe. He broke the kiss but didn't pull back, still holding John head whispering as if trying to hide their conversation. "So how long has it been doll? Ye lips are so sweet."

"So long." John whispered, pretending to look around. "Please...it's been so long since anyone has fucked me. The boss has strict rules here." He bit his lip. "Can't we sneak off somewhere and fuck?"  
"Where ye have in mind doll? How easily can ye dodge ye watch dogs? Also hate to see something happen to such a pretty face."  
"Pretend to be leaving then wait for me. I'll come out and take you to my room." John whispered in Sheamus' ear. "I get off work in a few minutes. You are my last client."  
"OK Doll." Sheamus told him finally removing his other hand from John's ass.

John stood up and nodded at Randy. "Can my co-worker come too? He is a cool guy." Sheamus looked to be debating. If this was real it would sound like a set up.  
"Sounds fun." He looked around a moment before standing up. "Later doll." He shifted past John to leave the gym & stood off next to the door. John walked over to Randy.

"Up for a role play? Master started it."  
Randy locked the weights looking. "Hold on...He started? Do I dare ask?"  
"I went over to tease him with a lap dance and he started it." John explained. "I am a dancer at a strip club and he is a client. You are my co-worker. He pretended to leave and we are supposed to leave work and hook up with him in my private room. Wanna play? He is waiting now."  
Randy chuckled. "OK any idea of how to play this before we go?"

"Just follow me." John grinned as he went to turn off the music . "I'm heading home, Boss!" John called out as if to his employer. "Ready to get out of here, Ran?"  
"Sure." He gets up from the machine. "Lead the way." He smirked. John walked from the room meeting Sheamus, Randy walking behind him. He gave the Irishman a discreet nod.  
"This is Randy."

"That describe how he is doll?" Sheamus replied with a smirk looking at Randy.  
"Guess you will just need to wait & see." Randy replied as he eyed Sheamus over. He couldn't miss how his robe was laying trying to hide the signs of his arousal..  
"Well lead on boys...I am sure a few me chaps will think I am crazy for doing this."


	210. Chapter 210

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

**(Happy Halloween here your treat a third chapter for today.)**

John gave Sheamus an eager smile. "Just follow me, Stud." He led both men to the elevator that led to his Master bedroom.  
"You first...stud." Randy told Sheamus to follow behind him. Sheamus couldn't help but look as they went a direction he had not been before & actually saw an elevator. He would keep the comment for after their play, he just looked slightly on guard.  
"How safe is ye fellas home of ye boss keeps close eyes on ye?" He asked stepping on.  
"He doesn't watch us at home...he...um...has ways he thinks keeps us in line." Randy told him.

As they took the elevator up John gave Sheamus a curious look. "Think you can handle a round with two horny dancers, Stud?"  
"I guess just one way to find out doll...I never gotten any complaints." He gave an impish smile as he looked both other with a hungry gaze.  
"Good." John looked eager as he eyed Sheamus. "Randy and I are so damn horny...We have been...forced to be celibate."  
"And I just happen to be a lucky fella."  
"Guess we will see how lucky you are stud. Seems most that...Doll here eyes never seem up to the challenge." Randy voiced.  
"I see so I'm not the first."

"Well it been a while I think he was discouraged. Guess he saw something in ya." He reached over hitting the button when he realized John had gotten sidetracked in his play. When the elevator stopped John led the two men to his bedroom, pretending to swipe a key card before pushing the door open. "Here we are, Boys."  
Sheamus followed looking. "Nice digs Doll...this ye trade for the...celibacy thing? What ye boss think if he find out his pretty birdy isn't behaving in it's cage?"

"We rather not think of it." Randy told him as he walked over to John. "We play it right though hopefully he will be none the wiser." Randy brushed John face before leaning in to kiss him. He moved their heads as if putting a small show on for their guest. John kissed Randy back passionately, putting on a show as their tongues mated. When the kiss broke he looked at Sheamus with pleading eyes. "Please, Sir...We've been so damn horny...And Randy can't fuck me the way I want since we were...locked up."  
Sheamus gave a faint moan as they kissed feeling the energy of them. "What exactly do ye mean by locked up."  
Randy looked at John. "Shall we see if he runs like the others doll?"

"I guess we have to." John looked hesitant as he dropped his gym shorts and boxers, revealing his caged cock. "I guess you're not interested now, huh?"  
Sheamus looked John over, then Randy. "And I take it ye in the same boat as ye buddy?"  
"Yes." Randy pulled off his shirt, then his shorts.  
"I see..." Sheamus told them rubbing his jaw.  
"See just like the others." Randy started.  
"Now wait a moment fella I nay said I wasn't interested...I sure ye know there discomfort in what ye fellas be proposing."  
"Yes...we know...we try to find other ways to...deal...but...it's not nearly as much fun as...the real thing."  
"Mind I ask...why ye are like this if ye just dancers? Why he have such say over ye lives?"  
"Hey man we just looking for a good screw we don't need to give you a life story." Randy acted slightly defensive since he had nothing in mind.

"It's just part of our contract, okay?" John snapped as if he were annoyed. He dropped his eyes, burying his head in Randy's chest. "Forget it, Ran. He's just like all the rest." John tried not to smile, thinking he deserved an acting award.

"I never said I was nay interested...It isn't exactly ye cock I was interested in doll..." He shifted his eyes towards Randy. "Ye wishing the same treatment yeself...ye look more the kind to be doing the pounding then taking one."  
"Hey...I went both ways...even though that's none of your business buddy." Randy answered a faintly defensive tone, maybe a hint of the cold viper tone he uses in the ring. "Don't matter though...I know how hungry my Baby is for action. I doubt you could tire us both."  
"Hmm I think I hears me a challenge fella. Shall we see if ye two fella even think ye can handle what I be working with." Sheamus untied the robe slowly opening it, pulling back one side then the other to expose he slightly hardened cock.

John eyed the pale member with eyes full of wonder. "Damn...it's been so long."  
Randy slowly nodded. "Impressive but I am sure we can manage." He walked over towards Sheamus. "Mind if I find out how big you really are stud?"  
"And how ye propose that one fella?"  
"Like this." Randy took his hand & fully groped Sheamus, he then lowered to a knee & fed the head into his mouth with a hungry moan. Sheamus moaned in reply his head leaning back.

John groaned as he watched the sexy sight in front of him. "Damn that's hot, Randy. Suck his cock good." He looked at Sheamus. "My man is a bit of a cock slut."  
"I see that doll." Sheamus moaned as Randy started to work more of his cock into his mouth. Randy moaned with a faint growl as he was feeling the heat wanting to rush his body, but knew he had to try not to let himself grow aroused at all. How did he let John talk him into this. "So...ye missed being fi...mmm filled by cock...an-and he missed tasting it? OH fuck!" He cried out as Randy did nearly gag himself with how enthusiastic he was becoming with it.

"Yeah, Randy used to love sucking my cock but sadly he can't right now so you're making him really happy right now." John looked at Sheamus with hopeful eyes. "Will you pound my ass good? I've ached to be filled for so long."  
"If ye boy leave enough for me to be working with." Sheamus moaned as Randy grabbed around his legs. "Ho-hope ye have something we can use for lube...no-not sure ye mans spittle be enough."  
"Don't worry, I do." John went to his dresser and opened a drawer, pulling out a tube of lube. He bit his lip, seeing Randy devouring Sheamus' cock. "Leave some cock for me, Baby."

Randy pulled back with a devilish grin. "Sorry Baby...you know I just lose myself over a good hunk of meat...and trust me his is good." Randy told him as he was still slowly pumping him. "You want to get on your knees & let him see how good that ass of yours really is?" He then swiped his tongue over Sheamus glistening head getting a moan from the larger man.  
"Fuck yeah." John breathed as he got on his knees on the floor, spreading his legs a little so that his ample ass was on full display and open to be used. "Please fill me, Stud. I need this."

Randy let go of Sheamus & practically crawled to John taking the lube from him. "You may want to be slick some...but trust me...he don't take much stretching...he just loves the feel of a nice hard cock doing it for him." Randy opened the tube. "Allow me." He put some on one hand & rubbed it from base to tip over Sheamus' cock. He smiles seeing Sheamus shutter. Feeling someone else touch you is so different then with you touch yourself. Once done Randy crawled back to John's head. Sheamus walked over to where John was on display. He knelt behind him. taking his cock running the slick flesh between John's cheeks.

"That what ye wish doll? Ye wish this filling ye up in one good go?"  
"Yes, please." John begged, loving the teasing. "Fuck me good and hard."  
Sheamus pushed the tip against John. Randy turned John's head towards him to kiss him the same time Sheamus plunged into John in one swift motion giving no time for him to adjust.  
"Fuck you hot doll." Sheamus told him as he pulled back only to fill John's ass again with his cock. "Damn you a hot piece alright." John moaned against Randy's lips as heat and a little pain swept his body. He wondered if he was the world's biggest masochist for doing this to himself. His warming body tingled with need and unfulfilled want. Randy broke the kiss & took his hand brushing John's flush looking face & head.

"This what you wanted Baby?" Sheamus kept a tempo of slowly pulling out only to quickly fill John each time with a deep heated groan.  
"Feels so damn good." John moaned out as he looked into Randy's stormy eyes. A small wince of pain crossed his face as Sheamus' big cock delved in deep, sending his body on overdrive. "I'm losing it, Daddy." John whispered with a groan. "I feel like I'm going to lose my mind. He's driving me insane."

"If it becomes too much Baby tell me...you know I won't mind pleasing him for you." Randy still lightly stroked John's head. "I'm right here with you Baby." Sheamus could be heard moaning with his own pleasure. Feeling John at war with his own body over the feeling of need & lust versus the inability to get aroused without pain.  
"Okay, Daddy. I want to do this. Just stay here with me." John whispered, his body all but screaming out for release of his prison. The Irishman's cock brushed over his prostate and John's eyes almost rolled from the mixture of pleasure and pain as his cock wanted to stir . "Oh, fuck!"  
"OK Baby...I have you..." Randy encouraged him.  
"Damn you feel good doll." Sheamus huffed out in heavy pants. "Where...ye...want me to...finish?"

"Randy, do you care if he fills my ass? Umm...I missed it." John pretended to ask Randy for permission. "P-Please."  
Randy nodded. "Go ahead...fill him good...I'll make sure the boss doesn't discover it."  
"Good..." Sheamus answered as he already felt himself near his end after feeling Randy's mouth before he even got near John's ass. He started a deep moan as he started to pound John's ass with now quicker & shorter strokes. "Aye...almost there...Oooooo damn..." He cried out as he buried himself deep filling John's ass.

John felt his body flooded with Sheamus' seed and his body trembled with need. "Thank you, Master." He said, almost collapsing to the floor. "The role play was fun."  
Sheamus helped support John as he pulled out. "Glad ye enjoyed Angel."  
"I think that was one of the...if not the first one that was all of us." Randy commented.  
"I thin so too."  
"You were wonderful, Master." John smiled. "You played your character so well."  
"Thanks...think ye can make it into the bed...I am surprised over the control of ye both."

"Yes." John stood slowly to his feet. "I'm trying, Master. I want you to be proud of me." Sheamus walked over wrapping his arms around John.  
"I am always proud of ye Angel...but I know that is not an easy task to learn so quickly." He stepped back enough to glance down over John's imprisoned cock. "At least from here I see no ill effects." He look back up at John's face. "How do ye feel?"  
"Fine, Master." John replied, almost blushing at the praise. "I'll admit it's hard at times but I'm learning to control myself. Randy's encouragement was a big help."  
"Glad I could help you focus Baby." Randy told him standing up. He looked at Sheamus. "So John said you started the role play?"  
"I guess a little...he asked me about a lap dance & it went from there I guess."

"It was wonderful, Master." John smiled. "You know how much I love my role plays. We should do another one sometime."  
"We will see Angel...that one just sort of happened. Interesting it almost being on thee fly like that." He pecked John's cheek again before letting go moving to Randy. "And what ye thin of the little play?"  
"Was interesting, unexpected when Johnny just walked over out of the blue & said he wanted me to play with you two. I saw you both, but didn't want to interrupt."


	211. Chapter 211

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

**(Happy Halloween here your treat a third chapter for today.)**

"Well ye leaving soon Love...of course we want to spend time with ye. Ye seemed to handle it well."  
"Of course...well I love doing that you know Sir...and yes it turns me on, but yes I remember some of my control." Randy wrapped his arm around Sheamus leaning to give him a kiss. "I am sure you two could use some rest now."  
"And what of ye?"  
"Oddly not really. Of course I will lay with you two if you wish it."  
Why wouldn't we Love?"  
"Of course then...even if for just a bit."  
"Good...ye two wish to shower or nap first?"  
"What you think Baby?"

"Can we shower so I can have my collar back?" John asked, yawning a little.  
"Ye two go shower...I believe ye collar was left in thee office aye?" Sheamus asked not fully sure of his memory at this point.  
"Yeah. I think so. Ready, Daddy?" John asked, feeling suddenly exhausted.  
"Yeah Babe. Shea did the bags have a cleaning tool."  
"I honestly don't remember."  
"OK." Randy walked over to John. "Come on babe."  
"Be right back boys." Sheamus told them leaving the room heading downstairs.

"Cleaning tool?" John asked in confusion as Sheamus left them.  
"Yeah..." Randy turned heading for the master bath. He pulled a couple of towels from the storage closet before heading for the shower to set the water. John shrugged his shoulders, still totally lost. He followed Randy into the bathroom. Randy saw the slightly confused look on his face still. "Didn't you wonder how you clean something when it's in the cage?"

"I guess I never thought about it." John admitted. "How do you clean with it on?"  
"Well one but not the best is water from the shower hose. It can get some of it...but better is a small tool not exactly sure how to describe it besides like a cloth like swab. It can be time-consuming to do a full job, but that is the price we pay." Randy stepped into the water, pulling the head off the holder to adjust the spray to something slightly harder. "I'll show you since you will have access to this. I guess I will need to think of something since most hotels have stationary shower heads."

"Thank you." John almost blushed as he felt so inexperienced. "I'm glad you know about these things, Ran."  
"No problem Baby...come on." John stepped into the shower and felt the warm water touch his body. He thought it felt amazing after his workout and their impulsive role-playing session.

Randy reached around John swinging the door closed. He took a hold of the shower head again. "Yeah you more of less try to aim the spray into the openings on the sides & top of the cage." Randy explained demonstrating on himself. "Of course if you use any kind of soap you need to makes sure you rinse the best to can even if it takes a while. You leave soap or don't clean it as often as you can...well I am sure you can imagine."  
John nodded as he watched Randy carefully. "Makes sense."  
"Here Baby...That first then we can wash the rest...I have a feeling Shea got you real good that time." He almost smirks.  
John took the sprayer to clean himself off. "Yeah, He filled me up good, Daddy."  
"And I know you enjoyed every moment Baby. Just hope he is ok."

"What? You think he did too much?" John asked, a little worried.  
"Hard to say Babe...we know the warning signs, just keep an eye on him is all." Randy reached for a wash cloth & a thing of body wash lathering it up.  
"I will. I worry about him." John replied. "Can I get some body wash?"  
"Sure Babe, want to turn so I can clean you out? I'll try not to tease you too bad."  
"Okay, Daddy." John turned and bent forward a little so that his ass was exposed.  
Randy took some of the soap rubbing it between John's cheeks to start cleaning him. "You just love the feel of being filled by us both don't you Babe? If you weren't made for the ring you would be just the perfect porn star, just aching to feel something filling that big ass of yours."

"Only if you two were my costars." John told Randy with a laugh before his voice grew lower, almost sweet sounding. "You know, Daddy...after our training is over. I'm still dreaming of that DP."  
"Kinky thing." Randy smacked John's wet ass. "We may need to remind Master of that idea."  
John gave a small groan of approval at the slap. "I fucking love it when you spank me, Daddy. And the idea of being filled by both of your big cocks at once makes me shiver."  
"I know you like it hard & rough Baby Boy...but no point either of us getting worked up, for now it would just cause pain. Then again why I think a twisted part of you would get turned on even more at the thought of your cock being squeeze incredibly hard from the cage constricting you."

"You know me so well, Daddy. Sometimes I think almost better than anyone." John turned to look at Randy. "I'm gonna miss you like hell."  
"I'll miss you both Babe. I wonder how much Master will tease me by watching the two of you on camera."  
"Oh, God, can you imagine him teasing the hell out of me on camera while you watch?" John's blue eyes grew lustful. "I'm sure he would enjoy it."  
"And I can't do a single thing besides watch. Growing hot hearing your hot cries...both our cock forced not to react to it not matter how good it feels or looks. By the time Master is done with us...we can resist growing hard until his gives us permission. We can feel so hot, so much pleasure...but our cock remain still till he tells us we may react.

"Fuck, Daddy. I don't know if I'll ever have that much control." John admitted now that Sheamus wasn't around. "I'm honestly afraid that I'm going to let him down."  
"I doubt you could ever really let him down Baby...and you had done it once or twice even before today. If you really want to focus just on him & his pleasure your mind will focus back on the feeling you have right now with the cage on. Just like Master, I am surprised you have not had more trouble adjusting to it."

"I'm really trying." John told Randy with sincerity. "I know I act like a selfish, impulsive child at times. I'm really trying to do better and focus more on him."  
"I know you are Babe & I am he sees it too." Randy wrapped an arm around John pulling him closer. "The focus you had today...just keep working on it & you can continue even after the 'training' is over." He leaned down kissing John lightly.  
"I love you, Randy." John said with love in his eyes. "You are so good to me."

"We are to each other...Same with Shea. He just need to have faith he will get better Baby Boy. Just remember I am just a phone call away if you need to talk...and we seen how understanding Hunter is trying to be. So if you need me back here let me know."  
"Okay." John nodded, burying his head in Randy's chest, kissing the wet tanned chest. He licked one of the perfect nipples on display to him.  
Randy gave a shaky breath. "Damn Baby...didn't Master tire you?"

"Yeah but I can't help it...You are so damn sexy, Daddy." John whispered, wrapping his lips around the other nipple to suck.  
Randy gave a groan fighting the heated feeling wanting to hit him. "You gonna be the death of my Johnny..." Randy tried to control his breathing hoping to control other parts of him as well. John gave no answer only wrapped an arm around Randy's back, pulling him closer as he sucked the hardening nipple, flicking his tongue. An almost uncharacteristic sounds passed Randy's lips. A strained groan of some kind as he could feel his cock wanting to press the confines of its prison. "Baby!...Ne-neck pl-please..."

John took pity on Randy and trailed his lips up to Randy's neck, tilting it to kiss the mark their Master had made. "Oh Yeah..." Randy moaned out as the strong sense of pleasure became that of pure strong energy instead of physical need. Randy grabbed on to John to prevent himself wanting to collapse to the floor of the shower. John continued licking and sucking the mark, wanting to draw out the pleasure for Randy as long as he could. Randy trembled in John's hold as he continued to feel the tremors. He buried his head against John's body to muffle his heated cries.

John finally let up after a few minutes. "God, I love hearing those sexy moans. Will you kiss my neck now?" Randy panted as John freed the hold on his neck. His steely eyes almost the color of molten iron as he slowly came from his high. A smirk brushed his lips at John's request. "Sure Baby...come here."  
John walked toward Randy, baring his neck. "Please, Daddy. I need a little release so bad." Randy wrapped an arm around John before lowering his lips against John's neck sucking lightly on the tinted flesh of their Master's natural mark.

"Oh, God!" John moaned as he felt tingles of pleasure run through his body, like an almost explosive orgasm even though his cock was unaffected visibly. "Feels so fucking good!" Randy continued to hold John his tongue gliding up & down over the mark before moving to his lips. Feeling John so swept away & breathless Randy practically glided his tongue inside the smaller man's mouth to taste every part of it. John almost melted into the kiss, his body slumping against Randy's, trembling with the after effects.  
Randy broke the kiss looking at John's flush face.  
"Better Babe?"

"Y-Yes." John gasped as he looked up into Randy 's eyes, his head swimming. "Thank you, Daddy. I needed that."  
"I think the time away will be hell." Randy slowly let John go once he felt he had his footing to him.  
"We always have Skype." John said, trying to stay optimistic. "I hope Master doesn't torture me too badly."  
"Hopefully Baby...because I won't be there to help you with these releases." He kissed him lightly again. "Think we better rinse down I am surprised Shea hasn't come in after us yet."

"Yeah, we'd better." John tried to gather himself as he went to rinse off. "I hope he's okay." Randy looked for the dropped shower hose. He reached for it pulling it back up to rise himself off before holding the shower for John.  
"Thanks." John said gratefully, taking it to rinse off. "I want to find Sweets and get my collar back."  
"Well he should be in the room waiting , he was just getting it & coming back up wasn't he?"  
"Yeah." John jumped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, drying off. "I feel naked without my collar." He laughed. "Well, technically I am naked."  
"Well not fully." Randy joked as he stepped out after John. he grabbed the other towel to begin drying off.

"Very funny." John laughed as he wrapped a towel around his waist. "I'm going to find Master."  
"OK Babe I'll be right out."


	212. Chapter 212

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

**(Happy Halloween here your treat a third chapter for today.)**

John left the bathroom and headed into the bedroom to see Sheamus was nowhere in sight. "Master?" He called out, growing concerned.  
Randy stepped from the bathroom seeing just John in the room. "He's not back yet?"  
"No, I'm a little worried." John admitted, looking around. "It shouldn't take that long to grab my collar."  
"OK let's throw something on & go look for him Babe...you're right he should have been back before now."  
"Okay." John hurried to pull on a pair of shorts. "I'm going to head down and look for him."  
"Want me to come with you?"  
"Of course. Come on, Ran." John led the way out of the room.

Randy quickly threw back on his shorts from he work out before following John from the room & heading downstairs towards the office. As soon as John reached the top of the steps his heart started pounding, fear and panic hitting him like a kick in the stomach. "Master!" John almost shouted as he ran down the stairs, adrenaline sweeping through his body. Randy worked to keep up with him.  
"What's wrong?" He called after John.  
"I don't know!" John shouted as he ran through the house, heading for the office. "Master! Where are you?"

As they got closer to the office Randy heard the distressed sound of Sheamus screaming for someone "In 'ere...put it out...Help!" and variations of the phrase that urged him to quicken his own steps.  
"SHEA! WE COMING!" John burst into the office, his chest heaving. He saw a very distressed Sheamus.  
"Master! What's wrong?" He panted as he glanced around the room.

Sheamus was on his knees partly curled over as if trying to make his large frame as small as he could as he was still crying for help, unaware of his two boys within the room. Randy headed over towards him. "Shea...Put what out?" He looked around the office nothing seemed out-of-place. John dropped to the floor, pulling Sheamus against his body.  
"Master, you're okay. We're both here for you." It took a few moments that must have felt longer to both men than it really was when Sheamus quieted down & relaxed in John's hold.  
"Shea?" Randy called to him. "Hey?"  
Sheamus slowly moved his arms wrapping around John. "An-Angel...Lo-Love?" His voice sounded sort of horse sounding even to the point of coughing.  
"Yeah it's us Love." Randy assured him. "We had you Sir, you're safe." Sheamus almost feared moving his head away from John looking around the room while still holding him. "No..." He croaked out in disbelief.

"What is it?" Randy asked. Sheamus just shook his head before burying it again John chest crying from the mental drain & toll it was taking on his body. John blinked his own eyes to hold back the tears as he cradled the weeping Irishman. "Shh...It's okay, Master." He soothed, running his fingers through the fiery hair. "Please...it's okay." He knew that Sheamus had been through mental hell and would do anything to spare him if he could.  
"I...sho-shouldn't be...here..." Sheamus mumbled not leaving John's protective touch despite his words.

"What do you mean, Master?" John asked, his heart sinking. "You don't want to be at my house with me?"  
"I'm sick...I mu-must be...Wh-what if I hu-hurt one of ye?"  
"You won't." John said with absolute conviction. "You would never hurt us, Master. I know it."  
"I can't even tr-trust myself Angel...wh-what if..." He started to shake a little shaking his head not even wanting to finish the thought.  
"What if what?" Randy asked, he wanted to be sure he could trust leaving them alone.  
"Pl-please." Sheamus voice sounds so small from his throat being sore & from fear.

"It's okay, Master. Let's get you to bed." John soothed, pulling Sheamus to his feet. Sheamus slowly stood up feeling shaky on his feet.  
"Ra-Randy grab John's collar please." The larger man feared being away from John's touch. He didn't know why, but whatever was happening to him somehow John helped keep it away. John bent to scoop up Sheamus in his arms, carrying him toward the elevator leading to the Master bedroom.  
"I'll get you in bed, Sweets."

Sheamus made hardly a sound or protest to John carrying him, when John lifted him he wrapped both arms around John's neck burying his head into John chest. Randy could not help but be worried as he went to the desk grabbing the collar before following after them. John carried Sheamus inside the elevator and waited on Randy. "I'm going to put you in bed and take care of you, Master." Randy caught up to them & hit the button to go up to the bedroom. Randy tried what he could to hide to look of worry in his face, they had no clue what Sheamus had experienced.

"Would you mind getting the covers Daddy?" John asked while trying to comfort their scared Master in his arms.  
"Sure Baby." Randy moved to set the collar on the nightstand before pulling the blanket down. It worried him that Sheamus had hardly made a sound since John had lifted him. John laid his Master in bed and covered him up with a blanket, kissing his forehead.  
"There you are, Sweets."  
"Aye." His voice sounded strained a little.  
"Anything we can get for you Shea?"  
"Water?"  
"Of course." Randy walked into the bathroom rinsing the small cup before filling it & bringing it back to him. "Babe want to help him sit up?"  
"Sure." John helped Sheamus to sit slowly. "There you are, Master."

Sheamus kept one arm around John while taking the water with the other hand trying to sip it slowly. He gave a violent cough when the water first hit his throat. "Careful Shea." Randy told him moving on the bed near him. He tried to rub his back to calm down. Sheamus tried to take a second sip doing better the second time. John waited until Sheamus had drank to speak again.  
"Sweets, what happened?" Fear faint ran through his body & shimmered in Sheamus' eyes as he turned to look at John. His voice slightly shook as he spoke.  
"I...I ..." He gulped. "I am ge-getting worse. Wa-wasn't just voice this time..." The fear was replaced by a feeling of shame lowering his eyes & head.

"Tell me about it." John coaxed gently. "It's not your fault, Sweets. None of this is." Randy reached to steady Sheamus hand seeing the water in it moving from his hand shaking.  
"It's ok Shea...You are not going to lose us."  
"I went to thee office...went to get John's collar, before I could get it there was a bang behind me. When I looked I saw the door slammed closed. I went to check, I didn't think this the ty-type of place to have...to have door closing by drafts." He stopped & with great hesitation pulled his arm from around John looking his hand over, slowly flexing his fingers with a confused look to his face.

"What is it, Master?" John asked, looking down at Sheamus' hand.  
"I...I gr-grabbed the handle...wa-was hot...bu-burnned..." He gulped. "But it gone now."  
"Sir ." John tried to keep his voice soothing and soft. "The door was open when we got there."  
"Nay...wa-" Sheamus took a shaky breath. "How can ye two stand me?"  
"It's not your fault Shea." Randy told him.  
"Aye it is..." He went to move away but Randy still held his hand with the glass. "Let me go."  
"NO." Randy told him pointedly, maybe a little louder than planned. "Never Shea, Sir...Love. I am not letting go of your hand so you can try to run away from us."

John took Sheamus' other hand, kissing it. "We're not going anywhere, Master."  
"I'm nay any good for ye two." His hands shook in both of their grasp. "I caused this!" His head stayed low not standing to look at either one of them.  
"Why you saying that? You did what you had to do to fight them. It's not your fault Shea."  
"Ye bo-both be so much better wi-without me...wh-what if it...what if it was a prem-premonition?"  
"Of what? Have you had them before?"  
"Fi-fire...and no...ju-just those gut feelings I have had before."

"I am NOT better off without you!" John almost snapped, his blue eyes on fire with conviction. "Don't ever say that again, Master. It's not true." His voice shook a little with the intensity of his emotions. "You make me a better man...You make me so happy."  
"Ju-just worried...shouldn't need...br-bring ye both do-down with me."  
"It wasn't real Sir..." Randy told him moving the glass away, he set it on the nightstand before moving closer to Sheamus. He took his other hand to lift Sheamus head looking at the tearful blue eyes & the tracks that ran his face. "You are not losing us...we are not leaving you." Randy leaned in kissing his cheek before kissing his trembling lips. Sheamus shook from the feeling of love & devotion, could he really place them at risk. What if it was a premonition? Did he see John's house burning around him? Where were they in the fire? Was it their screams he had heard?


	213. Chapter 213

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

**(Happy Halloween here your treat a third chapter for today.)**

John could feel Sheamus' fear and guilt and it tore at his heart but he had no idea what to do to help him. He just leaned his head on Sheamus' shoulder, gently rubbing his back to calm him. Randy broke the kiss cupping Sheamus' face. "What can we do to show you we are always with you."  
"Wh-what if I had seen so-something that will happen?"  
"We will deal with it Love...We are not running. Right Baby?"  
"Right." John ran his hand up and down Sheamus' back. "You're stuck with us, Master."

"Sorry...ju-just tired..."  
"It's ok Sir...we can rest for now, it is late." Randy told him. "You're safe with us."  
"Come on, Randy. Let's get Sweets tucked in with us." John said as he went to lay down. "Middle again, Master?"  
Sheamus lightly nodded slowly feeling a sense of comfort with his two loves. He went to relax & Randy helped him lay down never fully letting him go. "We have you Love."  
John snuggled close to Sheamus, wanting his Master to feel at ease. "Just rest, Sweets. We both love you." Sheamus' eyes slowly closed feeling the comforting warmth of both men trying to wash away the sensation of the scorching heat he thought he was feeling a short time ago. Randy lightly held him till he felt the larger man relax. He then slowly moved to shut the light in the room. He then made his way back into his place on the bed under the blankets.  
"Sleep well, Master." John mumbled, resting his head on Sheamus' chest.

Luckily rest of the night was quiet. Randy slowly stirred seeing light filling the room. He tried to careful pull from Sheamus to get up from the bed. He leaned over kissing Sheamus' shoulder before moving around to John. He saw John was facing Sheamus so he just lightly kissed his shoulder as well before turning to leave the room. John stirred, hearing Randy awake. He yawned before planting a gentle kiss on Sheamus' pale chest, nuzzling it with his face.

Randy heard the movement & looked back a moment before leaving to room to go get dressed for the day. John decided to stay with Sheamus while he slept, wanting to be a protective barrier for him. He kept planting soft kisses all over his Master's chest, his hand stroking the Irishman's hair. Randy got dressed & moved to peek in on them again. He saw John's faint movements so he walked over to whisper near him. "Stepping out babe for some groceries for the day...be back soon." He then kissed John's cheek.  
"Okay, be careful, Ran. I would go but want to stay with Master." John whispered, turning his head toward Randy.

"I would have suggested that anyways Baby." Randy gave a faint smile before heading downstairs & for the garage. He slid the key off a rack for his SUV he had stored there taking off for the store.

* * *

John kissed Sheamus lightly, loving their one on one time. "Morning, Master."

* * *

Randy as he drove debated going to Sheamus house to work on a few things, but knew a good meal could help maybe raise Sheamus spirits. The house could wait a few more hours, but he knew something would need to be accomplished before his flight that night. He got to the store hoping not to have too much trouble grabbing what he wanted & getting back out.

* * *

It was maybe about 30 minutes of John lightly kissing his chest & playing with his hair before Sheamus slowly began to stir. "Morning...Angel...ye still here." It was hard to tell if it was a statement or a question. At the moment the larger man's eyes remained lightly closed, was is from sleep or fear it was a dream he didn't wish to wake from.

"Of course I'm here, Master. I'm always here for you." John replied, kissing him softly. "Randy went after groceries for us." After the kiss broke Sheamus slowly opened his eyes to take in the sight of his Angel still laying next to him, touching him. Tears wanted to fill his eyes it was hard to say if it was from joy or guilt. He was happy John was there, but how could it not begin to take a toll on the other man in time.

John saw the tears and tenderly ran a finger under Sheamus' eye. "Happy?" He whispered, his eyes full of love. Sheamus tried to lightly nod, even if not fully true.  
"Scared." Sheamus almost whispered. John cupped Sheamus' face in his hands .  
"I know you are, Sweets...I'm sorry. I love you and I'm here for you."  
"I know ye do Angel...I know ye are...ye have no reason to be sorry...I'm the one that messed up...wh-what if they never stop? Ye career? Ye life? Hate feeling I am taking so much from ye..."

"Stop worrying, Master. I only do what I want to do. You are my everything." John kissed Sheamus again lightly. Sheamus tried to relax as John's wishes, it was so hard though. How could he not worry about John's well-being knowing how much the older man love to immerse himself in his task of tending to him.  
"Are you hungry, Master?" John asked, stretching. "I may have some eggs in the fridge."

"When ye get eggs?" Sheamus tries to joke. "If they are from last time ye were here...um...?" He didn't know maybe there was eggs on the bus.  
"Yeah, I guess they would be old." John laughed. "Sorry. I wasn't thinking. We could order something."  
"Ye said Randy went shopping didn't ye? Neither of us are really safe in a kitchen right now...so let's wait till he gets back. Sound good? Besides I like laying with ye Angel."  
"I like it too." John said, nuzzling Sheamus' chest. "I would like my collar back when we get up."  
"Of course Angel..."  
John raised his head, studying Sheamus carefully. "Do you know how happy wearing your collar makes me?" He whispered, his eyes full of devotion.  
"Tis an outward sign of what ye feel in ye heart Angel...tis one reason ye wish for one ye may wear all thee time. The sign of belonging to me."

"Exactly." John smiled, happy that Sheamus understood so well. "I never want to be without your collar gracing my neck, Master . A constant reminder of who I belong to."  
"Ye wish to help me shower Angel? I never did get one after our playing...then there be no rush in removal of ye collar later."  
"Sure, I'd be glad to help you. Whenever you're ready." John replied with a smile.  
"I think I am now...we can always relax more when we are done if Randy has not returned yet. Sounds good?"  
"Sure." John sat up before offering a hand to Sheamus . "May I wash you?"

"Aye Angel." Sheamus moved over on the bed before taking John's hand. He cringed as he stood closing his eyes a moment. "Tis nothing." He tried to quickly assure John.  
"You sure?" John asked as he looked in Sheamus in concern. "You aren't lightheaded are you?"  
"Nay...ju-just a little tender...but my breathing is just fine." He tried to give John an assuring smile leaning to lightly kiss him.  
"Good. I've got shampoo and body wash in the shower. Want me to run downstairs and grab a pouf out of your bag?" John asked as they walked toward the bathroom.  
"Nay..." His voice may have snapped just a little. " Sorry...a cloth is just fine Angel." John couldn't help shrinking back a little at the tone of Sheamus' voice. "Okay, a Sir. I know how you love your poufs."  
"I di-didn't mean to snap Angel. Fo-forgive me?"

"Of course, Master." John gave Sheamus a hesitant smile. "Let's get you cleaned."  
"Aye Angel." Sheamus walked with John into the large Master bath. "A Shower should be fine."  
"Okay." John grabbed a few towels and sat them on the sink before heading to the shower to turn on the water. "Step into the shower when you're ready, Master." Sheamus moved over stepping into the stall.  
"I will love feeling ye hands upon my flesh my sweet Angel."

"My pleasure, Master." John said, his voice soft and submissive as he climbed in behind Sheamus after grabbing a cloth. He added some body wash and began washing his Master 's back. Sheamus gave a relaxing sigh, he loved feeling John around him. He could not explain how or why his Angel seemed to shield him from the troubles of his own mind. John washed down Sheamus' body, gazing at the Master he adored in worshipful admiration. "Your body is incredible, Master. Like sculpted marble."

"Thank ye Angel, ye are so kind. I love ye tending to me...I know I don't let ye do it often...I just know there is other things ye could be doing. I can nay help but wonder how I am so blessed to have such fine creatures in my life."  
"The feeling is mutual, Master." John bent to wash his boyfriend's ass and legs. "I am honored to serve you."  
Sheamus widened his base for John. "Thank you Angel. Wish I could be better for ye...but there must be a reason fate does as it does...aye?"

"Yes. We'll get through this, Master. Can you please turn around for me?" John asked, adding more body wash.  
"Of course." Sheamus turned to now face John. His eyes scrolled over the toned body of his Angel. Something he always admired yet in some way envied. It was his though, his to use & enjoy as his wish, it would just take a word. He closed his eyes briefly trying to clear his head.  
John began to wash Sheamus' chest and noticed the taller man had his eyes closed. "Are you okay, Sir?"  
"Aye...just relaxing." He smiled opening his eyes.  
"Okay...Good." John knelt to wash his lover's stomach and soft cock, making sure to clean the entire area well.  
A shaky moan passed Sheamus' lips feeling John's touch on his cock. "God Angel." He husked out. "Ye cause my body to tingle." He lowered his head to look at John as he was on his knees. "Ye look so good."

"Thank you." John whispered almost shyly as he washed Sheamus' legs. "I'm glad I still affect you that way."  
"Always. Ye so good to me. Stand for me...I need a kiss."  
John stood up with an almost timid smile. "I like kisses." He grinned, looking up at Sheamus expectantly. Sheamus slipped a hand behind John's head to almost cradle it before leaning down to capture his lips. It was soft & brief.  
"Wish I had thee words to explain all ye mean to me...do for...things I am not sure ye even fully know at times." He leaned in again kissing John a little deeper & longer that time. his rich voice a deep whisper. "Thank ye John...thank ye for ye love & ye strength as times I feel weak. Ye keep me standing at times I feel I just want to fall."

John could not prevent a tear from falling at Sheamus' loving words. "Thank you, Master." He spoke softly. "I love you so much. My greatest fear is not being enough to please you. You know everything I know about the leather community I read online or saw on videos. I don't want to disappoint you."  
Sheamus lightly brushed John's face. "How often must I tell ye...to not measure us to those things ye have read...we are our own couple."  
"I know, Master." John said turning to shut the water off. "It's only that Randy has so much more experience in the life...I feel so ignorant sometimes."

"But remember something else Angel...aye he has more experience in that life before..." He lightly runs his hand over John's cheek & under his jaw. "He was not happy in that life before...that is why he feared opening himself again to it...if we are happy who cares if we fit others mold of the life or not?"  
John nodded slowly. "You're right, Master. I just never want to disappoint you. I would do anything to make you happy."


	214. Chapter 214

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"Ye do make me happy." Sheamus stepped out grabbing a towel. "So am I getting actual clothing today?" He asked with a chuckle.  
"Yes, if you want, Sir." John took the towel from Sheamus. "Let me do that for you, Sir."  
"Thank ye John." He let John take the towel to dry him off. "Well how would ye like me Angel? Since it is just us & Randy today I will let ye pick how ye wish me dressed...or undressed." Sheamus chuckled.  
"Since I guess those tight black leather pants are out I guess just shorts." John grinned as he dried Sheamus. "I like you bare-chested."  
"We do still need to get the leather cleaned don't we, and aye shorts are fine Angel." He took a hand under John's jaws when he was dry. "Thank ye." Then kissed him lightly before lowering his hand.

"You're welcome." John smiled, his head swimming from their sweet kiss. "Want me to run downstairs and grab your shorts?"  
Sheamus looked to debate it a moment. "How about ye just quickly bring one of my bags up & we can sort it up here...most of my stuff should be clean from what James did while I was in the hospital aye?"  
"Sounds good." John kissed Sheamus. "Be right back, Sweets." He raced out and downstairs to grab the bag. Sheamus moved to sit on the bed to wait for John. He knew John shouldn't be to long & just tried to relax.

John grabbed the bag and hurried back upstairs to his bedroom as quickly as he could seeing Sheamus sitting on the bed. "Back, Master."  
"OK Angel." He got up walking over to John. "Do ye have room in here for me to put anything? I noticed Randy had things in a different room."

"Yeah sure, Sweets. I have three whole empty drawers. Ran just liked keeping his clothes in the guest room." John answered. "Plus I have a damn big closet."  
"Oh? Sure that will work..." Sheamus was going to head for the bag. He then looked at John. "Shall I place ye collar before we get side tracked Angel?"

"Yes, please, Master." John smiled brightly. "Where did Randy leave it?"  
"I don't remember." He slowly looked around the room. "He did grab it didn't he?" He spotted it on the one nightstand. "There it is Angel." John retrieved his collar and knelt before Sheamus, holding his collar up.  
"Master." Sheamus took the collar looking down at it in his hands. He opened it, rubbing his thumbs over it before his slid it around John's neck. He leaned down to kiss John lightly as he fastened it around his neck. He smoothed his hands over it as he stood back up.  
"Happy Angel?"

"Of course, Master. You know how happy your mark makes me." John answered as he stood . "Shall I dress or stay naked for your viewing pleasure, Master?"  
"I may wish to keep pushing ye if I keep ye in the buff." Sheamus smirked. "I would suggest at least briefs Angel to give ye some more support. But ye may dress how ye wish, I am sure ye have things to tend to such as ye workouts." Sheamus didn't wish to disrupt John's life more then needed.

"I'll put on some boxers and gym shorts, Master." John said as he went to his dresser, sifting through. Sheamus now moved to begin sorting his suitcase wondering how much could be hung up verses needing to go in drawers. John dressed and looked over at Sheamus. "Need help unpacking, Master?"  
"Aye...not even sure where to put anything." He picked out a pair of long grey shorts before standing up.

John took the shorts from Sheamus. "Let me help you, Master." He knelt to help the Irishman to step into them.  
"OK Johnny." He balanced himself as he stepped into the shorts & waited for John to pull them up. "OK so ye need to show me which drawers & this closet of yours." John stood and walked over to his dresser, opening the bottom three drawers to show they were empty. "There you go, Sweets. And the entire left side of the closet can be yours."

Sheamus picked up a few of his polos carrying them to the door he guessed was the closet. He was expecting sliding doors for something bigger. He opened the door wondering where it would fit, his paused mid-movement when instead of a small closet he saw it opened into a full walk-in that was by his guess at least half the size of the bedroom. "Damn Angel!" He exclaimed as he walked into the large space looking around. Three walls outfitted with rods & shelves, the center space had benches for dressing & also additional drawers & cubicles for shoes. Sheamus couldn't help but be a little nosy and look over John's extensive shoe collection.

John grinned as he walked behind Sheamus. "Like my closet, Master?"  
Sheamus jumped at first, getting caught snooping. "It's massive."  
"I told you it was big enough for us both." John chuckled. "There is even room enough for us to fool around in here."  
"Aye I see that Angel...hmm imagine ye tied down on one of the benches." He gave a faint smile.  
John shuddered at the thought. "Kinky, Master."  
"I am sure a few of ye ties would work nicely for that use."  
John gulped hard as he looked at his collection of ties hanging up. "I like that idea, Master. So fucking hot."

"I figured you would Angel...you would love the idea of me grabbing one to tie your hands behind your back & lower you on your knees to either suck me cock or fill ye ass...I still remember the first time ye tasted me...ye just want to make me feel good." Sheamus closed his eyes with a faintly shaky breath at the idea. "Aye...I defiantly say ye two are corrupting me. I remember not partaking of carnal needs for years...now I be lucky to go a day."

John's breath hitched as excitement flooded his body. "Please, Master. I want that. Restrain me and force me to my knees to suck your cock." He had no idea why he kept asking for more torture but he couldn't stop it if he tried. Sheamus looked over at John running a hand along his jaw, icy blue gazing as rich ones. His tone low & captivating.  
"Go pick one out Angel. Then bring it to me."

John went to his tie collection and chose a navy blue silk one. He walked over to his waiting Master and handed it to him with his eyes lowered. "As you requested, Master."  
Sheamus took the tie feeling the soft fabric in his hands. A faint smile tugged his lips as he walked behind John. "Hands behind ye back pet."  
John followed the order obediently, his body humming with anticipation. "Yes, Master. Please use me."'

Sheamus moved John's arm so they were almost stacked lashing them together securely. He then wrapped his arms around John's body. "How bad ye want to be pushed my pet." Sheamus husked in his deep rich voice near John's ear, his warm breath dancing across John's neck & shoulder.  
"Push me hard. I need it." John begged, Goosebumps forming from anticipation.  
"Ye know all ye need to do to get me to stop." Sheamus moved to press his lips to John's neck already sucking on his sensitive neck, he kept his arms wrapped tight around John's body.  
"Yes, Sir." John moaned out. "I don't want you to stop."

Sheamus pulled his lips away briefly "Ye want to fly between pleasure & pain don't ye?" He went back to tasting John's neck with hungry growls rumbling his chest.  
"Yes, Master." John gasped, his eyes rolling a little. The feeling of being restrained and helpless only added to his sense of anticipation. Sheamus' hands trailed John's body as he spoke again.  
"God Angel...what I would love to do to you...such thoughts...but I can't...not now..." He freed John. "Turn & on your knees before I lose control of myself. Make your Master feel good."

John turned and dropped to his knees, his eyes meeting Sheamus'. "Use my mouth, Master." Sheamus moved to pull his shorts down. There was a faintly dark glint to his eyes as he gazed at John. His cock was already fully hard as he hand wrapped around it. He stroke it slowly looking as John.  
"Lick it...taste how hot you make your Master." John began to lick up and down the hard cock before wrapping his lips around it to suck. He enjoyed the saltiness of his Master's pre-cum. Sheamus gave a low moan. "That it my sweet pet...ye make me so hot to feel ye..." He took a hand brushing the top of John's head. A faint sneer to his lips. "I hate how frail I am right now...Part of me just want to throw ye to the ground & fucked the hell out of ye as I bite ye neck so hard ye wouldn't even know yeself if ye scream was that of pain or pleasure."

Sheamus bent so his hand could graze the back of John's head allowing him to push his cock into John's mouth. "Oh pet..." He moaned feeling more of John's mouth surrounding his cock. "I can almost feel ye trembling with anticipation of that thought. It heats ye blood thinking of that doesn't ye? The idea of me ravaging ye like the wild beast ye stir up from deep inside me." John looked at Sheamus as he moaned around his Master's cock at the teasing words. Indeed his body almost trembled with need at the images that flooded his mind, feeling his growing cock being squeezed in its plastic prison, the discomfort somehow only heating him further. A deep groan fell from Sheamus lips as he pushed even deeper into John's mouth. "Such a sinful creature...lustful being. Thee way ye crave to be taken & filled." He pulled back before pushing his cock back in. "Pain turns to pleasure in ye mind, that ye can't help but crave more can ye my pet?"

John was shaking as he took as much of his Master's cock down as he could, being bound and used always turned him on like nothing else. He hollowed his cheeks as he sucked harder, eager to feel Sheamus flood his mouth with his unique flavor. Sheamus groans became more of howls of pleasure as he felt not only his own lust but that which was building deep within John. He kept the one hand behind John's head and started to rock his hips to drive his cock in & out between his lip. "Aye me pet...aye...Ooooo" He moaned his lips parting as he panted heavily. "Oh god Johnny...oh God...Ahhhh Johnnnyyyy" He cried out driving his cock deep he would be surprised if it didn't nearly choke John as he came hard.


	215. Chapter 215

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John was caught so off guard by his Master's hard release that he sputtered a little, his throat flooded with cum, trickles of it leaking from the corners of his mouth as he tried to swallow quickly. Sheamus pulled back, heat still in his eyes as he lowered to his own knees in front of John. He mind almost in a sexual trance as he cupped John's face. He leaned in licking one side of John's jaw to his lips & then the other before kissing John hard & possessive. His tongue plundering John's mouth with or without permission. He held John tight as he groaned against John's mouth at the taste of himself nestled there & the heated feeling that just did not want to leave his body.

John kissed Sheamus back with passion, moaning as his Master's tongue forced its way inside of his mouth. When the kiss finally broke he looked at the Irishman with love. "Thank you, Master. You always give me exactly what I need."  
"Aye...Angel." Sheamus huffed out. His chest still heaving, His body wobbled as he tried to stand lowering back to his knees. "Tu-turn for me...so I can free ye..." If looked at closely enough it could be seen his eyes seemed faintly unfocused as he worked to focus himself.

John looked at Sheamus in concern before he turned around. "Are you okay, Master? You didn't push too hard did you?"  
Sheamus tried to focus his thoughts as he worked to untie John's arms. "Not...ye Angel...least I do-don't think..." He tried to stay focused as he rubbed each arm. "Th-these strong thoughts..."  
"Try to relax and calm your mind, Sir." John encouraged as he rubbed his wrists lightly. "I think you need a break. Ran and I have been working overtime to wear you out it seems."  
Sheamus lightly nodded. "He-help back to be-bed? Mi-Mind wa-washing me off in there?"

"Of course not, Master." John helped Sheamus to his feet feeling guilty. Even caged he was being selfish, pushing his Master too far. "I'm sorry, Sweets. I love being with you so much I forget you are injured."  
Sheamus shook a little in John's hold. "It...it not the ribs..." Sheamus knew something was off but he could not place it into words to get John to understand. He felt almost like what he would joke to his pets about...he felt like a fiend that just wanted to devour his sweet Johnny. He couldn't understand why the idea of causing John discomfort if not pain was exciting to him at the moment. It was like he just could not feed the feeling enough.

"Okay. Just take it easy, Master." John wrapped his arm around Sheamus' waist as they headed for the bed. "Thank you for humoring me and my crazy ass ideas I beg for. You are just so hot, Sweets."  
"As are ye Angel...I feel nearly on fire wanting ye." Sheamus admitted with a faint sense of shame as his admittance as he moved with John to the bed. "Wh-what is going on with me." He whispered almost to himself.  
"You want me, Master?" John asked in shock. "I'm flattered I turn you on so much."

"Why wouldn't I want ye Angel...ju-just at the moment it is like that is all I can think of...but...but it is not just love...even sex...it is...like a carnal desire to sexually consume...feeling not safe for either of us..." Reaching the bed Sheamus sat down trying to focus himself. John felt flush at Sheamus' admission. He had always desired to be used and consumed but knew it could hurt his Master. He suddenly felt almost in a fog, his mind clouded by burning desire. He felt drawn to the Irishman like a moth to a flame.  
"Fuck." He whispered, the pain from his straining cock almost unbearable.  
Sheamus felt the conflict within his Angel, the desire but traces of the pain.

"So-sorry Angel...I...I won't talk more of it..." He moved he head seeing how the flesh of John's cock pressed against the inside of the cage tried to take more space than offered. He heated gaze moving to John's face seeing the flushness as it fought between the desire of pleasure against the pain of his prison that seemed to turn the old man on even more. "Fuck Angel...ye are addictive." his whispered out before he could even think to stop himself.

John shuddered, knowing his resolve was crumbling. "Master, I may need to step away a few minutes. Otherwise I'll be begging for you to use me again."  
"Ye & I both Angel...go..." Sheamus lowered his head back to his hands. "Go...dress see of Randy had returned wh-while we were busy..."  
"Okay, Master." John rushed back to the closet to slide his boxers on before heading back to Sheamus. "Be back soon, Sweets."

"OK Angel...I will try to relax..." Sheamus moved to lay down on the bed, it was clear even if he didn't wish it that whatever was running through his head was making his grow hot again for the feel of his Angel. He rolled to his side in a feeble attempt to hide the fact. John walked back to the bed to give his Master a parting kiss.  
"Try to rest, Sir." His eyes widened as he noticed how painfully hard Sheamus appeared. "Master, you're so heated..."

"Aye...don't know why...ye felt so good in there...I don't know why I...why I am feeling like this..." He closed his eyes trying to pull his thoughts to anything but the sexual feelings burning inside him.  
"I can't leave you like this, Master." John spoke softly. "Lay back and let me take care of you."  
"Nay..." Sheamus whispered trying to calm his racing heart. "Ju-just go...was like our pl-play only made my want of ye to grow more..." Sheamus feared letting his Angel try to feed his desire would only continue both their torment until one if them if not both passed out of exhaustion.

John looked at Sheamus' face and rock hard cock. "Are you sure, Master?"  
"Aye...need own...se-sense of control...if I le-let ye try I don't see it helping...tis li-like an unending hunger."  
"Okay, Master." John stepped back reluctantly. "I'll be back. I hate leaving you like this."  
"Just a lil while Angel...ye...ye just so...delectable...sorry." Sheamus mentally cursed himself for his lack of control.  
John smiled at the compliment and headed downstairs for the kitchen to see if Randy had made it back yet. "Ran?" He called. "You there?"

Randy was in the fridge putting some of the food away. "Hey Baby." He peeked his head out. "I was gonna make some breakfast in a moment." He looked around. "Where's Shea?"  
"Up in bed. He was a little tired." John answered as he walked up to Randy, kissing him on the cheek. Randy returned the kiss.  
"I didn't get you much...mainly enough stuff for me to cook for you guys before I leave...well & stuff for your grilled cheeses. Also some snack things. I know you plan on ordering out or hiring someone after I leave." He puts a few more things away. "I was thinking of going to his place to pack up his collection. Maybe a few other things."  
"Sounds good, Ran." John paused a moment, thinking. "He's uh...having a little problem upstairs."

"Problem? What sort of problem?" Randy stopped what he was doing looking over at John. "If it the voices...you seem to be the only one to get through to him...quiet whatever it is."  
"No, not the voices." John tried to explain, blushing. "His body was so heated for me. He used my mouth...He came so hard I almost choked. Then he was hard again. Said I needed to leave for a bit because he wanted to consume me...He didn't trust himself." John took a deep breath. "Damn, I hated to leave him like that."

Randy walked over to John. "Besides not waiting to leave him like that...how did it make you feel? I wonder if he will feel that way if I went up there?"  
"Damn horny as hell to be honest." John admitted. "Maybe you should go check on him. Maybe it would be different for you."  
"Maybe that is what he is reacting to Babe. He reads, almost feeds off our energies at times...me and you can't do something right now. Maybe he is experiencing that sexual frustrations himself?"

"Maybe." John said, thinking. "You could be right, Ran."  
"So we need to think of a solution." Randy admitted kissing John again. "Well besides actually living our punishment out & refrain except when he wants us. We have been trying to find ways around it."  
"You're right." John said slowly. "I'll be a good boy."  
"Is his bag with his teas still down here Babe."  
"Yes." John answered. "Should we brew some for him."'

"I couldn't hurt any. The brew from his aunt is in a different tin from the others. Still want me to check on him while you do that. Then I can cook afterwards or should I cook first and we can go together?"  
"No, you better go check on him." John said quickly as he headed to grab the tea. "I'm worried."  
"OK Babe be back in a bit." Randy left the kitchen heading for the steps.


	216. Chapter 216

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John got the tin with the tea and went into the kitchen to brew some for his Master, hoping it would help. Randy got to the master bedroom & headed inside he saw where Sheamus was curled on the bed. "Sir? Shea? Love?" He called out but not too loud in case sleep claimed him again.  
"Mo Ghrá?...shouldn't be...up here." Sheamus replied from where he still laid curled slightly on the bed.  
"Johnny told me...the two of you played, you're still in need though."  
"Aye...worried he feel he failed me?"  
"No Shea." Randy shut the door walking closer. "He doesn't feel he failed, he just wished he could help you. I may have an idea...if you would humor me."

"What is it Mo Ghrá?"  
"Allow me to try to please you Love...I want to try an idea that may help these feelings at least for a while."  
"OK...What ye need?"  
"Just lay on your back for me." Randy looked around the room. He spotted Sheamus suitcase. "Is that the bag you keep...you buddy in?"  
"Aye..." Sheamus almost whispered as he rolled to his back, his cock was already hard before Randy's gaze.  
"You mind?"  
"Wh-what ever ye wish Mo Ghrá."  
"You want to feel filled?"  
"Don't know...bu-but will be first someone used so-something on me since then."  
"OK...Shea don't think of them...don't even think of John...just think of you...and me."  
"I'll try Ghrá."

"Good." Randy walked to the bag opening the main compartment searching for the hidden flap that covered the handle remembering Sheamus slipped one time it was his hiding spot. He pulled out the slim vibrator walking back to the bed, he set it down as he looked Sheamus over the thin-film of sweat the still clung to his body, the smell of his & John's play clung to him. "I will help you Shea." He moved to the nightstand removing the lube. "You trust me to tend to you?"  
"Aye...please..."  
"Of course."

Randy leaned down & started to kiss Sheamus, there was something soothing in it. It wasn't lust & hunger, but caring & comfort. It allowed Sheamus body to begin to relax slightly. Randy slowly trailed his lips down over Sheamus body taking in the faint salty taste of the sweat. Sheamus gave a shaky pant. Randy continued to work down his body till he reached the top of the V on his pelvis. 'His joy is my joy...his pleasure is my pleasure' Randy slowly repeated the mantra in his head as he nose picked up the rich scent of Sheamus' coated cock. He would repeat the same quote when he would remotely begin to feel his own cock wanting to stir to life. Sheamus was a captivating person in his own ways.

After a pause he lifted his head looking at Sheamus' face. Seeing it already more peaceful than before. "Spread your legs for me Shea. Open them so I may lay between them. Let me enjoy one last taste of my Love for who knows how long." He watched as Sheamus slowly moved as requested. Randy moved, setting the vibe & lube down on the bed. He then placed himself to lay down with one arm hooked over Sheamus' one large thigh, that is he wanted to he could lay his head down on the larger man's body near the object of his desire. He lowered his mouth to the head wrapping his lips around it. Sheamus gave a rumbling moan.

Randy took his other hand & ran it along his paled lovers abs as he took down more of the good-sized cock. Slowly Randy would repeat his words of focus, rules of a good submissive to himself as he focused on the taste of his lover...his Master fully. He loved how after a few moments he could feel Sheamus abs flexing under his touch. He hummed as he took in all the tastes & sensations of his act. Sooner than either man may have expected Sheamus was reaching his end again crying out as he came. Randy swallowed every drop Sheamus had to offer him, including a few extra sucks to drain anything hiding.

Randy only fully stopped when he felt Sheamus fall nearly limp under him. Randy moved back up the body looking over the flushed face of his drained Master. "Better Love?" Sheamus just barely nodded licking his lips with hardly energy to speak. "Good...rest. I still need to cook breakfast & then we will be back up." Sheamus weakly nodded his eyes drifting close. Randy put the unused items away before heading back down to the kitchen hoping it was still standing after John's attempt to brew tea.

John moved about the kitchen waiting for the tea to brew. Just as he was about to check on his two lovers Randy came back into the kitchen. "How did it go, Daddy?"  
"Good Baby, I think he is calmed back down for now. So I think my theory was correct." Randy moved to the fridge to remove the eggs & bacon before looking for the pans.  
"What theory, Daddy?" John asked curiously. "What was on your mind?"  
"The fact that Shea may have been feeling sexual frustrated because of our own inability to get pleasure, well satisfied pleasure anyways. I am sure you were worked up & were just dying for release...how close am I Baby Boy."

"Close I admit." John sighed. "My cock was squeezing the hell out of that cage."  
"That is the impulse you need to work on Baby...you need to learn to feel satisfied & content in the pleasure & joy you can bring Shea. He is our Master his satisfaction & need come first, take the pleasure & joy from that. Not from physical gratification of yourself. Understand?" He turned the burner on the begin frying the bacon before scrambling the eggs.  
"Yes. I thought I was doing well. Master said he was impressed with my show of control." John said quietly.

"You did Babe...it is just a matter of maintaining that focus & control. It is not a one time thing. In time it should be that no matter what is done to you, you do not grow hard unless permitted. The fact you admitted you got aroused to the point that the cage grew painful shows you lost that focus. When I tended to him I just had to remind myself that him feeling joy brings me joy...the pleasure he feels is my own pleasure...his feeling sated is the same as me being sated. It is only his own needs that matter." He started to heat another pan moving to pull out the butter for it.

"I don't know if I can do that." John admitted. "I want to...but then he touches me and my body is on fire. God, the way he makes me feel."  
"I know it will take time John...fuck I didn't learn it overnight. Sort of like you did today...focus on calming yourself back down & then him. He feeds of our energies...if we get worked up so does he." He placed some butter in the pan & poured the eggs in. "Mind doing some toast & plating them baby?"  
"Sure." John went to grab the bread. "Toast I can do." He laughed.  
"OK so we gonna eat with Shea, then I will go to his house & begin working on things. You will try to work more on your control...anything else?" Randy joked as he stirred the eggs.  
"I guess whatever Sweets wants to do." John answered as he put the bread in the toaster oven.  
"True." Randy flipped the bacon before shutting the eggs off so they didn't burn.

John took the toasted bread out before heading to the fridge for butter. "Will you be okay at Sweet's house by yourself, Ran?"  
"I should be...I know the access for his security. I am packing the stuff from the guest room, then I will see what I can fit in the Rover...I guess I can catch a cab over & drive his Rover back."  
"I would go with you, Man, but you know how Master has been." John said as he lightly buttered the toast.

"Yeah Baby I know...his mental state seems better with you around. Just watch how long you stay away from him. Like now it is fine to be way for a little...and over time you may want to make it longer to test him." Randy began to plate up the rest of the food.  
"Yeah." John looked at the food. "That bacon smells amazing, Ran. Want me to go tell Master breakfast is ready or should I just take him a plate?"  
"You have a bed tray Babe? We can all go up & eat together before I need to head out."

"Yeah, I do. Just a minute." John went to pull a tray out from the pantry and carried it over. "Let's go eat, Ran."  
Randy placed the two plates on the tray. "I'll grab a few bottles of the juice." He headed for the fridge & pulled three bottles of juice out before grabbing the last plate. "OK Babe."


	217. Chapter 217

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John grabbed the tray and he and Randy headed upstairs. When he reached the bedroom, he saw Sheamus laying on the bed. "You awake, Master?" He whispered softly. Sheamus faintly mumbled as he was still stretched out on his back on the bed.  
"Sir breakfast is ready." Randy called out.  
"Hmmm." Sheamus hummed slowly starting to sit up. He oddly felt exposed & vulnerable in front of his two guys. He moved to hide under the covers. "So what we have?"  
"Egg bacon & toast." Randy told him. "Oh yeah & apple juice to drink."  
"Sounds good."

John sat the tray on the stand by the bed. He took a juice and a plate over to Sheamus, handing it to his Master along with silverware. "Here you go, Sir."  
"Thank ye both." Sheamus thanks them taking the plate. "Looks good." He looked seeing the other plates & waited for them. Randy sat on the end of the bed with his food.  
"Thanks Shea we try."  
"Damn!" John cursed as he looked at the tray. "I forgot your tea, Master. Be right back." He ran from the room and downstairs to get it.  
"Tea?"  
"Yeah I suggested that maybe a cup of your aunts brew may help you stay focused."  
"Well it couldn't hurt. She said she gave me enough to drink it daily if I wished."

John poured some of the brewed tea into a coffee mug once he reached the kitchen. He grabbed some honey from the pantry and hurried back to the bedroom where Sheamus and Randy were eating. "Here you go, Sweets." John said, handing Sheamus the tea.  
"Thank ye Angel." He took the offered cup taking a few slow sips. His eyes drifted closed lightly at the taste. He gave a light nod before moving to set it on the nightstand closest to him. He felt his stomach tighten slightly as he moved, he guessed just from not eating much.

"You are welcome, Master." John took his own plate and juice and sat on the bed to begin eating. " The food's great as always, Ran."  
"Aye I agreed Love." Sheamus told him after finishing a bite of egg.  
"Thanks...I will make something you can reheat before I head out since I don't know if I will have time before my flight."  
"Head out to where if not ye flight tonight?"  
"Um...your old house Shea. I am going to start packing some things to come back here. I know a lot will be going into storage for now."  
"Oh." His face fell slightly.  
"Shea don't focus on the past...think of this as a new future."  
"Aye...I guess so." Looking at his plate Sheamus suddenly didn't feel hungry. He set it aside taking the mug again to just sip the heated brew slowly.

John felt the shift in his Master's emotions and reached over to pat his shoulder. "I'm so happy you are here living with me. It's a dream come true."  
Sheamus just nodded. "Shea do you not want me to go work on your belongings? Do you think I am invading your privacy?" Randy asked seeing Sheamus change of body langue.  
"Go..." He almost whispered. "It...It needs to be done either way." He tried to down more of the drink trying to stop the tears that wanted to form in his eyes, but even the special tea did not seem to offer much comfort.

John felt helpless to make his Master feel better so he just rubbed his back soothingly as he ate his breakfast.  
"I'm sorry fellas."  
"For what Shea?" Randy wondered setting his own plate down to focus on him better.  
"I ju-just seem to bring ye guys down so much. It stupid I am getting down over this. I knew it was coming."  
"It's ok Shea...I do understand."

"I can't imagine how you must feel, Master. We're here for you." John reassured Sheamus.  
Sheamus just lightly nodded. "Sorry Love...I'm not hungry right now."  
"It's ok Love...I'll save the bacon for you, maybe Johnny can add it into your sandwich later. Turkey & bacon go good together.  
"Aye...maybe." He just leaned over setting the mug down. Randy moved the plate before Sheamus tried to pull himself under the blankets more a part of him just felt cold at that moment.

John lost his own appetite as he felt waves of sadness coming from Sheamus. He sat his food down on the tray and crawled into bed next to his Master, holding the man close. Sheamus couldn't tell if he wished John's comfort or to be just left alone. He decided to turn to hold John. While he was still feeling depressed John was still a comforting force to him. Randy got up & just combined the plates stacking them to take everything except Sheamus' tea mug downstairs.

John felt his Master's body tensed with stress and depression. "You wish me to go, Sir?"  
"May...not be wise to be alone...need Angel's protective wings..." Sheamus tried to snuggle more again John's chest. "Lay on back for me?"  
"You want me behind you?" John clarified as he stroked Sheamus' hair.  
"Just...on ye back...want to rest me head on ye chest...let ye heart beat sooth...me..." He sighed. "Silly hmm?"

"No, Master. It's romantic." John grinned as he shifted to lay on to his back. "Come rest on me, Sweets."  
Sheamus moved back over & positioned himself so his head rested on John's chest. He closed his eyes lightly rubbing one hand over John's abs. "Thank ye Angel...ye so patient...understanding..."  
John kissed the top of Sheamus' head with a smile. "It's easy when you love someone so much. You make me so happy, Sweets."  
"As ye do me...I just hate feeling I am pushing Randy away...bu-but ye just bring a calm to me most of thee time Angel...I know everything is in me head...yet somehow ye being near shields me from them."

"I'm glad I can help you." John wrapped his strong arms around the larger man. "Just relax. Your Angel has you...and Randy knows how you feel about him." Sheamus nodded faintly turning his head enough to lightly kiss John's chest before laying it back down. It was a few moments before Sheamus' body slowly began to relax.

* * *

Randy was down stairs cleaning up the mess from cooking as promised he wrapped any left over bacon up putting it in the fridge before tossing the eggs out. He started to gather the ingredients for a meatloaf. He knew it was something that would reheat well for the two guys upstairs, he planned on making one big enough that it could last few meals if needed.

* * *

John closed his eyes with a sigh of relief as he felt the Irishman finally relax.

* * *

Once Randy was done mixing the loaf & had it in the oven he washed his hands moving to the office to research moving companies. He knew he had to find one that was reputable, honest, & fast. He also knew more than likely he may need to talk to the head of the homeowners of the complex Shea's house was in. He knew he had at least an hour before the food would be ready.

* * *

John slipped into a light sleep, lulled by Sheamus' regular breathing and the warmth from his body.

* * *

After some research Randy found a company that came quite highly based on reviews, a plus was they also worked with a storage company so that was not something he had to find as well. He placed a call but sadly got a voice mail. "What you expect on a Sunday?" He told himself as he got up to check on the food. He pulled a few pans to work on reheatable side dishes like mixed vegetables & mashed potatoes. When the time was up he checked the loaf glad to see it was done. He pulled it from the pan to let it drain & cool while he searched for storage containers knowing John used to have some from take out places. While John had a lot of the finer things in life, other times he still reminded someone of a colleague frat boy.

* * *

John laid quietly after waking up sometime later allowing Sheamus to rest. He looked up at the ceiling as he ran his fingers through his boyfriend's hair thinking about the road he had traveled the past few months with his two lovers.

* * *

Randy found enough containers & divided the food enough to get six servings, so three meals. One everything was clean & away he went up to check on John & Shea. Stopping in the door way he could see by John's movement he was awake. He slowly walked over. He leaned to whisper. "Need anything before I head out Baby?"

John turned his head to look at Randy. " No, I'm good. Thanks, Daddy." He whispered. "Be careful."  
"I will Baby Boy...I'll make sure everything it secured when I head out. I left six servings of meat loaf packed in the fridge." He leaned to lightly kiss John's lips before lightly stroking Sheamus' head before turning to head out.  
"Thanks, Daddy. You're the best." John whispered in parting as he felt so blessed to have such a great man in his life. Who could say for sure how long it was went Sheamus slowly stirred feeling John almost absent-mindedly playing with his hair.  
"Ye wake?"  
"I've been awake, Master." John answered, yawning. " Just relaxing."  
"I fell sleep didn't I? Sorry I am sure was quite boring."

"No, it was fine. I like resting with you." John gave Sheamus a sweet kiss. "Randy cooked us some meat loaf for later and went out."  
"OK Angel...will need to call to thank him later & wish him safe travels." He moved to he kissed the under side of John's jaw before shifting up on the bed to get his lips. "I love ye both so much...who knows where I be without ye two."  
"Same with me, Sweets. I guess we all need each other." John replied as he moved to sit up and stretch.  
"Aye...did ye want to get a work out in or something?"  
"That might be nice. But what would you do, Sweets?" John asked as he stood up.  
"If I promise to take it easy I can at least get some walking done on the treadmill."

"Sounds good, Sweets. My last workout was interrupted by my lap dance." John joked as he walked toward the door. "Ready?"  
"Um...may help if we get better dressed...ye are just in boxers...well and I even less." Sheamus worked his way from the bed before looking for a pair of his shorts.

"What? Afraid of a repeat, Master?" John teased as he went for a pair of gym shorts.  
"Well at least in my case I don't think it best to be bouncing around on the treadmill." Sheamus pulled the shorts up. "I forget did I have sneakers in my bag?"

"Bad enough ye got me in ye shorts yesterday." Sheamus laughed. "I can get mine from the foyer Angel when we go down."  
"But I thought you liked getting into my shorts." John teased as they headed down.  
"Almost any chance I get Angel." Sheamus joked following after John heading for their left bags in the foyer scanning them over to spot the one he thought should have his sneakers in them.


	218. Chapter 218

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"Here, Master." John grabbed the sneakers and handed them to Sheamus. "Will feel good to work out again."  
"Thanks I'll use the chair in the room...think ye can behave?" He chuckled as he made his way through the house.  
"I'll try my best." John laughed as they walked. "It will probably feel good for you to walk again."  
"I hate feeling cooped Angel...and I hate thinking I am making ye feel cooped." Sheamus explained as he sat down slipping the shoes on.

"Stop it!" John said sternly. "You're not allowed to feel guilty." He leaned to kiss Sheamus on the lips. "I'm going to go get back on the weights. Do you mind some music?"  
"What ever helps ye focus Johnny." Sheamus got up heading for the treadmill set up. John walked over to the stereo and kicked on some upbeat rock music. He walked over to the weight bench and picked his weights to begin. Sheamus gave a light smile as he set the machine for a brisk pace without being too fast feeling he hasn't worked out in ages. John laid down and began lifting, starting a little faster than normal as he was pumped by the music.

Sheamus stopped after about ten minutes. He wanted to curse himself actually feeling winded. He made his way from the gym heading for the kitchen he wanted a glass of water hating to waste bottles. His hand started to shake when he went to stretch. "DAMN IT!" He actually pounded the counter in a burst of rage. John saw Sheamus leave the room and was worried. He kicked off the music and headed for the kitchen. He saw Sheamus looking frustrated, his chest heaving. You okay, Master?"  
Sheamus nodded his head lowered. "Wa-was just trying to get a glass...for some water." His voice sounded almost defeated that he couldn't even do what should be such an easy task. Between lack of working out & his ribs it made him feel of feeble.

John walked behind Sheamus, wrapping his arms around the Irishman's waist. "Liar." He whispered. "Tell me what's wrong."  
"Just feel useless...can't trust me to cook for us...can't lift too much if anything...barely a walk & I got winded...I...I can't even do something as simple as getting a drink of water." His hand clenched wanting to punch something again. John took the clenched fist and raised it to his lips, kissing gently .  
"You'll get better, Sweets. You are a strong man. Give it time."  
Sheamus calmed a little feeling John's lips on his hand relaxing it some. "Just feels like it been so long...bu-but it has only been a week...right? I am not even sure anymore."

"About that, Sweetheart. You are an impatient stubborn SOB just like me. You'll be better before you know it." John rested his head on Sheamus' back.  
"I know ye want to take care of me...I just feel so useless. I know if you stay around me I will just make ye stir crazy."  
"Stop it. Just stop it, Sweets." John's voice was almost harsh as he glared up at his boyfriend. "You are NOT useless or making me stir crazy! It's only been a short time. You are my world." His blue eyes flashed with conviction. "Don't ever say it again."

"But ye are always running around being active...before us ye were non-stop...even after us, ye were still very busy with charities & media work...I know ye Angel...ye will want to be so focused on me, but it will get to ye after while."  
"No it won't so fucking stop it!" John almost snapped, he was so upset by Sheamus' words. "I love taking care of you, Master, and you'll be better soon."  
Sheamus turned to face John. "I wish I had ye enthusiasm Angel. Ye knew me, know me...the spark I had." He sighed his eyes lowering. "I...I just don't feel it." He pulled away from John his head still low as he just wandered from the room.

John followed Sheamus, his heart breaking. "Please, Shea. That Irish firecracker is still there. I need that guy. The one that carried me over his shoulder and threw me on the bed like a sack of potatoes. Don't give up, Sweets. You're still him... You've just had a bad time lately." Sheamus didn't even seem to hear John, he doesn't know why but he reached the pool room. He didn't know what drew him there of all places. He moved sitting under a palm tree the faced the waterfall. Closing his eyes listening to the rumble of the water as tears ran from under his lashes. He just felt a deep despair in his heart. John was so sure he would recover, he just could not share his views. Even if his body healed would his mind ever recover. Here he was in the closest thing to a hidden paradise...but all he could wonder is did he belong better in a white room locked away?

When Sheamus didn't respond John felt more scared than he had in a long time. His boyfriend seemed so depressed and it reminded him of when Randy had threatened to take his own life. John did not know what to do or say to reach him...He had tried so hard already. He walked to kneel in front of Sheamus, his heart feeling like it was being torn from his chest. "Please, Shea...Master. I need you. Please..." The anger was gone from the older man's voice as he pleaded brokenly through his tears.

Sheamus' normally almost youthful face appeared almost older, weathered. Tears fell from his eyes over his face into his facial hair. "I never...I never should of fooled the doctor..." His voice low, almost hallow. "Should of let them run their tests...lock me away. I...I just can't do this. Ye have so much life...I will just suck it from ye..."  
"Master, it's not true. You couldn't help you were attacked. There's nothing wrong with you. I would never let them lock you away...I would die first." John clung to Sheamus like a lifeline. "Please listen to me."  
Sheamus opened his eyes, the icy blue looked dulled, near lifeless. "I'm not worth it...there is something wrong...ye deluding yeself...hearing voices...seeing things...and not like my aunt or some other gift. I am loosing my mind...can't help but wonder if it is already there...is it so far gone I don't even know?"

John Cena felt his world crumbling around him and he felt powerless to stop it. He held Sheamus close, unable to voice his love and concern. "I love you, Master." He whispered. "I love you."  
"As I do ye...th-that is why I hate to see ye pulled down with me. There so much ye can do...should do." His eyes drifted closed again. "I am no good for ye...for Randy. Wasting ye life taking care of me."

"Master, it's only been like a fucking week! You haven't been an invalid for years or something. You were attacked and injured. It is going to take time." John kissed Sheamus almost out of desperation. Sheamus return of the kiss was faint almost chaste in nature. Parts of him knew John was telling the truth, it just felt much longer. "Just tired."  
"I know you are, Sweets. I know you are." John cradled the man in his arms, trying to comfort him. Sheamus finally relaxed more in John's hold, moving to snuggle more against him.  
"I want to give ye your dreams...I fear I will only cause nightmares."  
"Never. " John said firmly. "Life without you is a nightmare, Sweets. You could never cause them."  
"If it was like last time...it should have ended already. What if they never go away?"  
"Then we'll deal with it then. Let's just enjoy each other, Sweets." John stroked Sheamus' hair.

"I'll try Johnny...my dear sweet Angel...ye to good for me..."  
"As you are to me, Master." John smiled, wiping his eyes. "You mean everything to me."  
Sheamus can't help but give an odd chuckle wanting to shake his head. "I must really be loosing it Angel." There was a hint of the lightheartedness to his voice again when it wasn't muffled by John's body.  
"Why is that?" John asked, relieved Sheamus seemed to be coming out of some of his funk.

"Just picturing how hot ye would look in that cool blue water. The water washing over ye body...naked." He moved to look up at John. "In here we wouldn't need to worry of any prying eyes." He moved from snuggling against John, to him straddling his lap. "How can I go from sad feeling I am no good for ye, that I will be the ruin of ye...to wanting to see every inch of that perfect body of yours on display for me?"

"You think my body is perfect, Master?" John blushed as he grinned. "I could strip and swim naked."  
"Why wouldn't I think that of ye?" He cupped John's face before leaning to close the small space to kiss him.  
"Thank you." John whispered when the kiss broke. John somehow wiggled away from Sheamus to teasingly strip out of his clothing. "This what you wanted, Master?"  
Sheamus looked up at him. "Aye Angel...ye so stunning."

"And I'm all yours. Master while I hate it...if you please?" John brushed the leather gracing his neck. Sheamus got up & walked over lovingly removing the collar. John kissed Sheamus before he winked and ran to dive into the water naked. Sheamus gave a faint chuckle before he moved for a better view of John in the water. Looking through the skylight roof he could make out the evening sun. He then focused his gaze back at John as he moved around the water. As he swam a little of course Sheamus could not help but watch how John's round ass popped faintly out of the water. He decided to join John & removed his sneakers & slip off his shorts before jumping into the water to join John in the fun.

John swam lazily through the water , enjoying the feel against his skin. He couldn't help but be reminded of the evening in Sheamus' pool, the first time he had told his Master and boyfriend that he loved him. Sheamus made his way closer to John seeing he seemed lost in thought. He was debating alerting him of his presence or not. For now he decided to float on his back & close his eyes to relax. John spotted Sheamus & swam by him giving him a soft smile. "Enjoying, Master?"  
"Aye...very tranquil." His voice slightly soft. "Sorry of my outburst Angel...we both in a way know it is doubtful it will be thee last. Enough of it for now though."  
"It's understandable, Sweets. Don't apologize." John gave a contented sigh as he floated. "Sometimes it's damn nice to get away from the public eye."

"Aye." A faint sigh passed his lips. "Will ye still feel that way in a month?"  
John's smile faded as he felt the depression radiate from Sheamus' body. "Please, Master." He almost whispered. "Can't we just enjoy this time?"  
"I will try." Sheamus moved so he was now standing up trailing water when he noticed they were floating in a deeper section. "Come here me Angel...let me feel ye lips." John floated over to Sheamus and wrapped his arms around the Irishman's neck, softly pressing their lips together as their eyes locked.  
Sheamus wrapped on arm around John's body the other cradling the back of his head. The kiss began soft, but slowly grew heavier. Sheamus parted their lips so he may trail his along John's jaw to his neck kissing along the toned flesh. "So sweet...so hot..." He whispered in a husky tone as he felt John's hot body pressed flush with his in his grip. "And mine." he moved the hand from John's head more to the neck itself as he latched more onto the sensitive skin of John's neck sucking on it.

"M-Master." John's body shuddered from the impact. "When you touch me...oh, fuck." His eyes wanted to roll from Sheamus' attention on his neck.  
Sheamus trailed the hand around John's body down to his ass cupping a handful. His lips grazed up to John's ear. "Ye wish me to stop Angel...or can ye handle my hunger for ye?"


	219. Chapter 219

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"I can handle it, Master." John almost whispered. "I need to learn control...How to get my pleasure from your pleasure alone."  
"Good...very good." He trailed his lips back to John's neck a low growl rumbled from his body as he let his teeth scrap lightly on the mark he had already created. He then pulled his lips back to brush John's face. "I don't know what it is of ye Angel I just can't get enough of ye."

"Or I you, Master." John replied, their blue eyes studying each other. "You light a fire in me I can't explain."  
"I have such wicked thoughts in my head Angel. Part of me knows I shouldn't...but part of me doesn't care..." He leaned in burying his nose against the pulse point of John's neck breathing in deeply with a grunt like moan at his heated arousal.  
"Tell me about them." John encouraged, his voice sounding deeper than normal. "Tell me about all your wicked thoughts." He felt goosebumps forming on his body from their close contact. Sheamus licked his lips brushing them along John's neck to his ear. His heated breath brushing the flesh.  
"Take ye hand & touch me my sinful Angel & I will spill my dark thoughts to ye."

John trailed his hand down under the cool water to take his Master's cock in his hand, stroking it slowly as he looked into Sheamus' icy blue eyes. Sheamus eyes looked faintly blown by his arousal. "Mmmm" He moved his head back to John's shoulder, still holding him but not as tight so John had space to touch him. "A dark part of me...that beast ye seem to stir in me...mmm would love to just throw ye...throw ye to thee ground & fuck ye so hard...so...mmm so brutal...then have me biting into ye neck much like the bus. To have me consume every part of ye." He moaned against John's shoulder & neck. "I sho-shouldn't wan-want to be so br-brutal with ye Angel...I don't know what stirs these thoughts...Tis like ones I had up in...in ye closet. I just wanted to push ye on ye back & fill that sinful ass of yours...not caring the pain either of us might feel."

"Master. Oh God.." John's body shuddered as lust fogged his mind. He continued to touch the hardening member of his boyfriend, his body aching to feel the firm cock filling him, uniting them as one. "That sounds so fucking hot. If only you knew how much you affect me." Sheamus could not help but wonder if John fully understood his words or was his 'sweet' Angel really that much of a masochist? He groaned as John still pleasures him by his touch. The older man didn't even miss a beat as he spoke. "Ye want to be ravaged...feel the beast ye awaken in me...feed it with ye cries...maybe even ye blood to try to sate it?"

John felt his submissive side almost shudder in delight at his Master's harsh words. "Yes, Master. I want to feel used...consumed by you." He answered without even thinking.  
"Then me pet...me morsel..." He pulled his head back to look at John's face as he brushed his cheek. His icy blue were faintly darker like stormy waters. "Me willing sacrifice..." A smirk on his lips were of a faintly dark nature. "Tis growing dark outside...can ye set the lights to be dim in here?"

"Sure." John reluctantly broke the hold and swam to the edge to climb out and set the lights. His body hummed in anticipation. Sheamus swam to the edge before climbing out. He slowly surveyed the area. He didn't knew why the idea popped in his head & he caused a laugh in his body to start to come out. He watched as the main lights dimmed down. A few faint accent lights came from around some of the oasis like displays. He then called out in the large space.  
"Little Pig...Little Pig come out and play." Something in his deep tone amplified in the space giving it a booming & almost chilling quality.

John felt adrenaline flood his body as the almost chilling voice called out to him. He never realized how sinister that Irish accent could sound. He walked toward the voice, his eyes lowered in submission. Sheamus couldn't explain it he knew the emotional bond he shared with John, but he almost felt like at that moment his senses in general were keener like he could sense the direction John was approaching. He crept onto the grass near by trying to block himself from his prey's view. John looked but saw no one. He felt his heart pound in his chest as he sensed the Irishman hiding from view. He could not help shrinking a little as he looked for somewhere to hide.

Sheamus saw John still on the path, this game in his mind just cause his heated desires to rise. trace memories of the bus, how hot he was actually tasting his sinful Angel's blood as he claimed him. He could feel the odd mix of fear yet excitement that seemed to almost want to pour off the older man. He slowly licked his lips as if tasting that strong essence. John hunched down, now realizing the younger man's game. He than hid behind a tree, hunkered down hearing only the sound of the water and his own pounding heart.

Sheamus saw as John moved, he was having fun & wished to stretch it out, know the anticipation was half the fun for John. He moved from the one tree keeping tabs on where John had gone before. He moved to a spot closer to John. "Little pig...Little pig...come out to play." Part of him even if he didn't try to was masking his presence from John, while he could read his even more. John felt the hairs raise on the back of his neck as the teasing, cold voice grew closer. He crept from his spot to escape the voice, anticipation causing his body to feel so alive. The game went on for a few more times till a misjudgment on John's part grew him closer to Sheamus instead of farther away. As John passed Sheamus hiding spot the larger man moved in a fluid motion wrapping his strong arms around John's body. One his waist the other covered his mouth as he yanked him back against him. His hardened cock pressing against John ass. His lips pressed near John's ear. A deep raspy growl to his tone "I have ye know little piggy...tasty morsel...I'm going to eat ye all up..."

John felt delicious heat spread through his body as he made small whimpers behind the hand covering his mouth. He could feel his body trembling from the hardness pressing against his ass and the warm breath tickling his ear. Sheamus growled in John's ear as he grind against John's ass. He wanted to just shove into that tight space. "Down on the ground for me little piggy...on ye belly so I can feast on ye ass...ye run...I will catch you & fuck your ass raw." He slowly released John to see which choice he would make.

John immediately made a run for it, wanting to see his Master case him down and devour him until he felt there would be nothing left. Sheamus just shook his head a moment, the smirk becoming almost a sneer as he was denied his meal. Then he made chase after the shorter man. He knew it was only a matter of time before he would corner him. He decided to head for the rock structure having a feeling John may try to head for higher ground & planned to catch him there.

Just as Sheamus had predicted, John headed for the rock structure himself, thinking he could hide there. John was busy checking behind him to notice what was in front of him as he ran right into a wall of muscle. Strong arms grabbed a hold of his arms before he could fall back. "Got ye now piggy...ye made me chase ye...now ye pay..." Without thought he wrapped his arms around John before briefly lifting him from his feet to muscle him to the ground on his back. The only light back there was lights that lit the path up the rocks. The lighting cause odd shadows to be cast around them & across Sheamus' face as he worked to try to restrain John's arm & using a knee to try to push his legs apart.

John felt helpless and excited as his legs were forced apart. His chest heaved as he looked up at Sheamus towering over him. "What are you going to do to me now?"  
"Need ye ask that piggy?" His teeth faintly bared as he was panting from his own excitement. He moved so he was fully between John's legs. He let go of John's hands so he could grab his legs forcing John's hips off the ground. Moving one hand to support John's lower back while the other stroked his cock a few times the tip brushing over John's ass. "I am going to fuck ye hard & raw...just like I told ye I would..."

John could not believe Sheamus was actually going to fuck him that way but it only served to heat his blood more. "Use me." He groaned, holding his legs apart in submission. "Make me scream." Sheamus groaned with burning need seeing his prey just begging to become his feast. He raised on his knees to line with John's new position. He head rubbed the exposed hole & he gripped John's legs pushing them back more as he drove his cock hard & deep. The pain it wanted to cause him felt strangely erotic...more arousing. He left little time to adjust as he just fucked John hard. He leaned his body over John as hard grunt like pants left his body with every thrust.

"Oh God!" John felt a heady mixture of burning pain and heated pleasure course through him as his Master fucked him hard. He didn't know whether to scream for mercy or plead for more as his senses were assaulted with the twin sensations at once. Sheamus released John's legs allowing him to pin John's shoulder. "That's it pet...cry out for it..." He voice mixed with the deep snarled like tone. "Such a bad thing running...aren't ye?" If anything his movement seemed to grow even harder.

"Yes, Master! Oh, God! I was a bad boy! Fuck me!" John's face was flushed as he took Sheamus' cock, sweat running down his body.  
"Bare ye neck..." Sheamus licked his lips a burning hunger seen in his eyes even in the dimmed lights. He gave a grunt of pleasure at how good John felt wrapped around him. "Ye love the burning pain, ye are a sinful thing that craves the feeling of being used..." John obediently turned his head to expose his neck, giving a deep moan as the Irishman's cock brushed over his prostrate. He was hurting so bad he felt like it was ripping him apart inside but the agony was mixed with so much erotic energy flowing between them that John only craved more. Sheamus leaned down latching his mouth over John's neck. He move the hand on the other side the hold John's head tilted to the side as he let his teeth scrap the flesh. Something in Sheamus mind & body just craved to devour John as he felt his climax approaching. Slowly his bite grew even stronger growling around it.

No words could form from John's mouth as Sheamus feasted on his tender neck, only deep panting moans. He had never felt more ravaged in his entire life. It was as though the younger man desired to suck every last drop of life from his vulnerable body. Slowly that forbidden taste graced Sheamus tongue, it was his undoing as he climax hit the feeling sweeping his senses if not his whole body as he came. He stayed joined to John's body even after he was done. His bite weakened & let his tongue graze the bite, focusing just tiny flecks of energy to heal it over slightly. He lifted his head to looking down at John. "Ye...ok Angel?" He slowly pulled out cringing from his own discomfort that was forming as he then collapsed next to John on the ground. Sheamus' heated fog lifting he felt maybe a hint of regret & maybe even worry. He would not be the least bit surprised if blood was mixed in with his seed that now coated his cock.  
"Yes, Master." John tried to ignore the pain in his ass as he moved to get up. He had asked for it, even craved the feeling. Now he would have to deal with the consequences of his fun.


	220. Chapter 220

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"Take ye time Angel." Sheamus was surprised John moved at all so soon...was he not as brutal as he thought he was in his own mind or was John just more resistant then he thought. "Should we shower down here...or up stairs...ma-maybe a nice bath." Sheamus slowly shook his head at an image in his head. "I am one sick dude." The thought in his head partly thrilled yet almost disgusted him.

"Why, Master?" John asked as he tried not to wince as he walked. "An upstairs bath would be nice."  
Sheamus slowly moved to stand up himself. "Well one a piece of me thoroughly enjoyed our game of cat & mouse, then even taking ye like that...part of that dark feeling is more than sure I caused ye to rip & bleed...I would love to have ye exposed to me. Then have me lick & suck to taste the taste of my seed tinted by ye crimson essence." It sounded so hot to his ears as it came from his lips. Once he was done he blushed lowering his head. "Told ye I was sick."

John was sure his mouth was hanging open in shock. Here he thought he and Randy were kinky and here was his sweet Master saying such dark things to him. "You can if you wish, Master." He almost whispered.  
"God I do...Move to the wall & brace yeself, bent over for me...slow don't wish ye to aggravate ye anymore then needed."  
"Yes, Master." John walked slowly to the nearest wall and braced the palms against it, bending over and spreading his legs to expose his abused hole.

Sheamus walked over to John lightly rubbing his hand along John's back. He then moved to lower to a knee behind John. The sight in it's own way was beautiful to him. He took his hands to slowly part the cheeks, in the dim light he could see traces of the tinting to the exposed hole. He leaned closer he slowly ran his tongue from the bottom near John's balls up over the hole to the tail bone. He gave a light satisfied moan at the faint taste. "Good me pet...my Angel...Wish me to clean ye fully? Think ye can handle that?"

"Yes, Sir. I'll try. I want to make you happy and let you experience this." John answered, closing his eyes. He hoped his Master's tongue wouldn't be too painful with how sore he was already feeling. Hearing John just wishing to try for some reason took some of the joy of the idea away. Sheamus stood back up.  
"I got a small taste...it was good...but it is ok Angel...let's make our way upstairs & get the bath filled." He rubbed John's back. "Come on Angel." He knew he was a sick being and he didn't feel he could blame his injuries on this...he was just sick in the head. He turned to head for the door but waited for John.

"No, Master. I want you to taste me if you want." John bit back a groan of pain as he moved from the wall to walk. It reminded him of how he had felt after his burglar fantasy with Randy...like his insides were on fire. "C-Can I take a nap first then shower?" He asked as he limped for the exit that led to the rest of the house, trying to hide his pain from Sheamus. "I'm a little tired."  
Sheamus stopped letting John catch up. "I want to Angel...but only if ye want...I know ye would normally wished to be cleaned...I thought my tongue would be more soothing. Let's get ye to the bed...maybe ye will let me clean ye of me seed on the bed...then ye can rest for a while. I won't push ye either way." He hooked his arm around John's back walking slowly with him towards the elevator.

"That sounds good, Master." John spoke quietly as he leaned on the taller man as he walked. Sheamus tried not to focus on his own condition as he got on the elevator with John & up to the bedroom. He moved John to the bed.  
"Lay on ye belly Angel...up on ye knees for me." John obeyed his Master's instructions, for some reason feeling so weak and exposed even though Sheamus had seen all of him many times over. He closed his eyes as his body fought sleep, feeling ravaged and exhausted.  
"I will help ye feel good Angel." Sheamus moved & paused a moment the light in the room showed more of the damage he had cause John. The darkness in him was faintly thrilled, yet repulsed. He leaned in licking over the red tinted flesh. His tongue slowly & carefully pressed against the abused flesh to push it slightly open to draw out his seed from inside his pet's body. His head swam from the taste causing a moan fall from his lips. He tried to be as careful as he could yet clean as much as he could.

John hissed a little at the intrusion, the warm, wet tongue soothing him from the burning pain. "Thank you, Master." He said softly. Sheamus finished what he could without being harder. He pulled back.  
"Ye may lay down & rest Angel...I suggest ye stay on ye belly for now."  
"Yes, Master. Thank you." John lowered himself to the bed and closed his eyes. Within a few moments, his body slipped into an exhausted sleep dead to the world around him.

Sheamus slowly made his way to the master bath. He was unsure if he wished a bath or a shower, he opted for the bath in case his own body felt like giving out on him as John's had. it felt like such a rush, but the pain was beginning to creep into his thoughts. Along with the pain was guilt knowing his sweet Angel's pain had to be worse than his own. He moved to start filling the tub before pulling down a towel. He sat on the edge watching the flowing water, his eyes drifted to his lap & he had to cringe wanting to feel sick at the condition of his skin. Streaks of pink & red marred the paled flesh, he was nearly physically shaking as he glanced at the door leading back to the bedroom. Why did he cave to his impulses this time? Why did he permit it to go that far? He resisted before...maybe he was a beast...a monster. He slowly stood up walking gingerly to the door to check on John to make sure he was still resting as well as he could.

He stomach wanted to turn as the taste he just recently craved now felt vile. Why did he wish that of his Angel...of the man who would give his life to keep him safe & happy? He opened the medicine cabinet pulling out mouthwash doing what he could to free his mouth of the taste. He fought as much as he could to prevent from hurling worried it may stir John. He knew John needed his rest, he had gone too far. After rinsing his mouth he moved to the tub shutting it off before stepping in not even concerned over the soothing jets. He gave a faint hiss as the injured flesh hit the nearly hot water. He grabbed a cloth with some soap to begin washing, almost scrubbing despite causing himself more pain, he just needed to feel removing the traces of his Angel's blood from himself.

Exhaustion started to hit his body, not even realizing how raw he worked his skin, not just his cock, but also the top of his thighs that were also tinted from his act. The longer he sat in the water the harder it was to tell if the tint to his flesh was from scrubbing or the heat turning his skin a deep pink tint. At some point his head lulled back & he slid down that only his head remained out of the water as he just passed out from the mental strain.

John woke a short time later feeling like a pole had been shoved up his ass. He groaned as he looked around, not seeing his Master anywhere. "Master?" Climbing from the bed, John winced as he hobbled toward the bathroom. He saw Sheamus all but passed out in the tub and gasped, hurrying to the tub to shake him. "Master? Are you okay?"  
Sheamus groaned when John touched him. "Hmmm?" He opened his eyes. "Th-thought ye were resting...I wa-wasn't out that long was I?"  
"I don't know but the water is damn hot, Master. Want to get out and rest with me awhile?" John reached for a towel. "I'll dry you off, Sir."  
"I...I can handle it...just go lay down...please." He just knew he would be berated if John was permitted to see the state his body was in.

"You don't want me to help you, Master?" John was surprised as Sheamus always enjoyed the help. "Did…I do something wrong?" His blue eyes were hesitant and unsure.  
"Ye did nothing wrong Angel...ye ju-just need to watch yeself." Without thinking Sheamus shifted a little & cringed at the movement, the part of his body that slipped out of the water was a deep inflamed pink. His cheeks soon matched it with embarrassment.  
"Master!" John's eyes widened as he saw the abused flesh. "Did I do that to you?" Tears blurred in his baby blue eyes, his voice low. "I'm so sorry."  
"Not ye..." Sheamus' voice lowered. "I did..."

"Fe-felt di-dirt what I did to ye Angel. Ju-just wa-wanted to feel clean." Sheamus feared what John would think seeing his skin once the redness of the hot water faded. If not for his accelerated healing he knew his thighs & cock would look raw for days. A part of him would of wanted to stop it so he could endure the punishment he felt he deserved.

"Master, it hurts me so much that you did that to yourself because of me. Please, get out of the water and let me dry you." John begged with urgency.  
"It will fade once my skin cools." Sheamus was reluctant to stand hoping John didn't realize the full extend for now. He cringed at he moved. His gaze stayed low as he stepped from the tub, Heat radiated off his body were it was immersed in the water. John fell to his knees, wincing and grasped the poor abused cock of his Master gently. Tears trickled down his cheeks as he kissed the raw member.  
"I'm so sorry, Master."  
Sheamus gritted his teeth to not cry out guessing his self-punishment was more visible than he realized. "Not ye fault...pl-please get up. Ye are hurt enough...ye need rest."

John buried his face in the floor, his body shaking with sobs. "It is my fault. I was supposed to take care of you. I let you down. I knew you weren't up for such harsh play but I went along with it...I'm not worthy of you."  
Sheamus was almost grinding his teeth. "Get Up!" John rose to his feet, his eyes lowered and face burning in shame. Randy had only left a few hours and he could not even protect their Master that long. He was a failure.

"Go eat...or go lay down, Those ye only two options." He walked out not seeming to care he was still wet from the bath or naked, the pain not even fully registering in his head...that or he welcomed it. He headed for the steps heading down stairs & for the kitchen. He saw where the pot of tea was from before. He turned the stove on to reheat the tea.


	221. Chapter 221

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John's jaw trembled as he stood alone in the empty bathroom. He had heard no warmth in his Master's words, only a detached coldness. He walked to the bedroom and sat on the bed, crying out in frustration as his ass came into contact with the bed. He laid in a curled ball on his side, the pain in his ass nothing compared to his heart-break. John closed his eyes, his hand brushing over the spot on his neck where his collar normally rested.

* * *

Sheamus just stood there for a while before going for a mug from a rack near the coffee maker. Once heated he poured the tea. He drank a big part down not taking into account the near scorching liquid as it poured down his throat. He finished the first mug pouring a second one. Setting the pot down he shut the stove off before closing his eyes, something was off but he couldn't place the what...he felt like a beast...a monster...it was him yet it wasn't him. He went to drink part of the second mug feeling his stomach lurch. He went in search for a bathroom he faintly remember seeing off the sitting/family room. He got there just in time to loose the contents of his stomach.

* * *

John drifted in and out of a restless sleep, his heart aching. He only wanted Sheamus to hold him but he was still left alone. Randy would be so disappointed in him.

* * *

Once Sheamus felt he could move again he tried to stand only to fall to his knees his body feeling drained. He worked to even pull himself from the bathroom not wanting to be found in there. Sheamus' mind was so out of it he didn't see the stuff expelled from his body was a sickly dark color almost a black. He practically collapsed outside the room. He thoughts were only on how he abused his power...abused his Angel, failed him...how sorry he was. His head swam more as darkness tried to claim his vision & mind.

* * *

As John tossed he suddenly felt a rush of pain and guilt that he knew was not his but his Master's. Forgetting all about the pain he was in, John pushed himself from the bed and headed downstairs to check on him. The kitchen was empty and John began to get worried as he searched around. "MASTER!" John cried out as he saw Sheamus collapsed outside the door of the guest bathroom. He rushed to his side, kneeling down. "Master! Are you okay?"

The heat was cooled from Sheamus' flesh only highlighting the damage he caused himself to his groin & thighs. Sweat coated his face & chest, his skin clammy from whatever was affecting him. He made no sound or movement to show he was aware of John or remotely awake. He was at least had signs of breathing. "Master." John cried, cradling the man in his arms. He felt so helpless not knowing what to do. He gently laid his Master down and ran to the kitchen to call Randy on the nearest phone. John's call went unanswered by Randy & was forwarded to voice mail. Randy was resting on his flight to the next Raw city. John hung up the phone, his heart pounding in the quiet kitchen. He debated calling an ambulance but knew how Sheamus felt about hospitals.

He walked back to his Master, bending to pick the Irishman up into his arms and carried him up to the nearest guest room, laying him on the bed. Sheamus made a faint sound of discomfort as he was lifted up. In the light traces of something black seemed to coat Sheamus' lips. He groaned as he hit the bed. "Jo-Johnny?" His voice sounded rough. He felt dizzy, disoriented, almost separate from himself.  
"Yes, Sweets. I'm here." John looked concerned as he wiped the traces of black from the corners of his Master's mouth. "Do you want me to call an ambulance? I found you passed out on the floor."  
"Do-don't know...wa-wasn't myself." He eyes opened, something in them didn't seem right. "So...so so-sorry Angel." He cringed feeling his stomach turn again resting his arm over it.  
"It's okay, Master. We were only playing." John crawled next to Sheamus on the full size bed "I'm sorry that I let you play knowing how sick you have been. Forgive me?"

"Not...my ribs...oddly even that much...not sore...didn't feel...myself...da-dark thoughts..." He cringed again. "Fe-feel si-sick..."  
"Is there anything I can do for you, Master?" John asked as he stroked his hair. "I don't know how to help you."  
"Ba...worried ill...again." Sheamus closed his eyes trying to calm his turning stomach.  
"Want me to help you to the bathroom?" John asked, his eyes wide and filled with worry. Sheamus lightly nodded. John helped Sheamus to stand and walk toward the bathroom. Once they reached it he gave his Master a little space for some privacy

Sheamus leaned on the sink, his stomach kept turning as if he could lose it any moment. Nothing happened for a while wondering if his mind was playing games. He then thought something, but hoped he was wrong. He shifted his way to the door. "An-angel?"  
"Yes, Master?" John answered, looking.  
"Kitchen...tea...bring me cup?"  
"Sure, Master. Be right back." John fetched the cup from the kitchen and brought it back, handing it to Sheamus. "Here you are, Sir."

Sheamus took the cup walking back into the bathroom. He dreaded what his mind was already telling him. If he was right though...why? He took a slow sip feeling his stomach lurch after a few moments. He managed to set the cup down before covering the short distance to the toilet before coughing violently his stomach emptying again. He groaned bracing an arm across it. It was the same sickly results. John watched Sheamus' actions in horror. "Master, did your aunt give you tainted tea?"  
He pushed himself up to move to the sink to rinse his mouth. "Ca-can't be...I drank some at breakfast. It was from the same pot. I ca-can't explain it."

"No more tea, Master. At least not that. I don't trust it." John wanted to groan as he shifted. "Can we both go lay down and rest? Please?"  
Sheamus hated the thought that John was now untrusting of his aunt. It didn't make sense. He drank the tea already, even the same batch. "OK Angel...for now...I'll call Lee-Lee tomorrow sometime. Ye sure ye don't want food? Ye not eaten since breakfast." If asked he would need to admit he was not hungry himself.

"Honestly, Master. I'd rather rest. " John replied. He was so exhausted from the stress and in pain although he tried to hide it. "Can't we eat a little later?" Sheamus nodded Moving to flush the toilet.  
"Ca-can ye fetch me some mouth wash...th-then we can go."  
"Of course , Sir." John took a bottle of mouthwash out of the cabinet and handed it to Sheamus. "There you go."  
"Thanks." Sheamus really felt dumb that he didn't even think to look himself in that bathroom. He opened the bottle using the cap to swish a swig, He tried to be careful not to hit the back of the throat in fear of anther trip to the toilet. He had no clue how he had anything left in his body. "Hopefully...th-that make me more...tolerable." He tried to crack a joke, but who know if it came across that way as he braced himself back on the sink.

John smiled although it felt a little forced . He wanted to collapse himself from all the worry, mental strain and the hard pounding his body had endured. "I'm sorry. Just so tired, Master."  
"We go rest now...th-think I can now." Something still seemed off in his eyes as Sheamus turned to leave the bathroom to head back to a bed. "Wh-where to?"

"Just the closest guest room. Follow me, Master ." John led the way to a small but well furnished guest room. He pulled down the bed covers. "There you go, Master. Climb in." Sheamus followed John trying to keep his mind focused, which slowly seemed to become a daunting task. He looked when John lowered the blankets. "I...I think it best I lay on...on top of them An-Angel."

"Okay, Master. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." John apologized.  
"No need Angel." Sheamus slowly climbed in the bed laying down on his side. "Ho-hold me...if ye wish." Sheamus voice low & unsure again. John climbed in behind Sheamus, fighting to repress a small groan of pain that passed his lips. He wrapped his boyfriend in his arms and closed his eyes.  
Sheamus lightly placed his hand over John's. His eyes drifting closed, it tore him apart the pain he was feeling himself & the pain he knew he caused John. He tried to focus himself to ease John's discomfort if not pain...he knew John would push himself to take care of him, the least he could do to make the task easier for him. As more pain began to creep into his own body he fought the urge to scream. He breath grew ragged from the pain. Memories of his own past assaults wanted to fill his mind. How could he have done that to John? Yes part of John seemed to welcome it...but it was still uncalled for...he could have still been hard like his Angle likes without being so brutal causing him to rip inside. While not screaming out loud his body just reacted accidentally squeezing John's hand hard as the pain he felt...their now joint pain wanting to rip through him.

John was almost asleep when he felt Sheamus squeeze his hand hard. Some of the pain seemed strangely to be lifting from his own body. "Master, are you okay?" He whispered in concern. Sheamus body was practically shaking from the pain, it felt so intense. He breath coming out in hard pants between clenched teeth. He could not even part them to try to form words to answer John with. John was now beyond worried as he could feel the pain Sheamus was in. He shifted a little and realized that the pain in his ass was all but gone. "Master, did you try to heal me?" John asked, feeling a mix of guilt and love. "I told you not to keep doing that! It's too hard on you."

Sheamus just shuttered tears falling from his eyes his mind plagued by haunting memories & his body by their joint pain. "Pl-please An-angel...pl-please." His voice strained from the pain & tears. His grip lightened on John's hand but he tried to pull John's arm over him more to hold him more despite the pain it may cause him. He needed John's comfort...not the ridicule he was feeling.  
"Shh...it's okay, Master. I've got you." John took the hint and held Sheamus close, trying to comfort the Irishman. "Just rest, Sweets." Sheamus tried to calm himself down, the pain made him feel even more ill. He was so drained mentally & physically that soon his grip on John grew even weaker as his body just gave up fighting it was hard to tell at first if he fell asleep or had passed out again from exhaustion. John kissed Sheamus' head, feeling the man finally relax in his hold . "Rest Master." He whispered before drifting off himself.


	222. Chapter 222

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Who could tell how many hours has passed aside from the sun trying to drench the room in its warm light. The light hitting the bed cause Sheamus to stir, sadly the movement caused him body to begin to feel the pain gain. Not ready for it that time, he cried out in near agony before he could stop himself. John was awakened with a start as he heard Sheamus cry out. He cursed under his breath, feeling helpless to do anything to comfort him. "I'm here, Master. Can I do anything to help you?"

"So-sorry Angel." He lightly panted out. "Pain...an-and feel so sick still..."  
"I'm sorry you're sick, Master. Can I do anything to help you feel better?" John asked, stroking Sheamus' hair.  
"I...I know ye not tru-trusting Lee-lee's brew...bu-but maybe some mint tea? Al-Also the drapes...bright."  
"Of course, Master. Anything that will help." John climbed from the bed and went to close the drapes. "I'll go brew you some tea, Master."

"Thank ye Angel." Sheamus slowly tried to open his eyes more now that the light was blocked from outside. He still dared not to move his body more than needed.  
"You're welcome. Be right back." John left and headed for the kitchen where he always kept an assortment of teas and coffees for company. A short time later, he returned to the guest room with a steaming cup in his hand. "Feeling any better, Master?"  
"No-not really.." Sheamus tried to move to sit up on the edge of the bed. "Feel like I been in a hell of a Donnybrook & I...I be on...on thee losers side." His lower reign still raw & red from where he scrubbed, there was no sign of it healing yet. His icy blue eyes still had a strange look to them, almost flecks of a darker shade moving through them.

"I hope you feel better soon, Master." John bent to hand Sheamus the cup. "Please be careful. It's still hot."  
Sheamus nodded taking the mug glad to not feel his hands shaking at the moment. "Ye...ye need to find som-something to eat Angel...it going on a day." Sheamus tried not to be leery of the tea as he lifted it to take a small sip, He had no clue how his body was going to react. Luckily nothing...if anything the warmth & mint felt like it tried to sooth his stomach encouraging him to take a second sip.  
"Okay, Master. I think I'll go heat up one of the meatloaf meals Randy cooked for us." John bent to kiss Sheamus' cheek. "Can you handle any food right now?"  
"Do-don't think so..." Sheamus sipped more of the tea slowly. "So-sorry things went so far last night."  
"It's okay, Master. I never asked you to stop did I?" John answered, trying to reassure Sheamus. "Yes, there was a little pain...But it was mixed with pleasure and I was more than willing to take it."

Sheamus turned his head to look at John better. "Why though? Why were ye so willing to? I was a monster...I...I never should have taken it that far...the thought alone scare me..." He looked away turning his head. "That fact I acted on them..." The thought made him feel even more sick.  
"Because I love you, Master. All parts of you." John bent to look into Sheamus' eyes. "I love your gentle caring side...And the hidden beast I seem to bring out in you at times. I pledged myself to you to use any way you see fit and I meant that. My body is yours."

"But I should treat it as a temple...not thee desecration of it...I know ye like to play...li-like things rough at times...bu-but it went past rough...I harmed ye."  
"Maybe it was a little hard." John admitted. "But I could have said to stop at any time. It's not as if you took me against my will."  
"I...guess...Though sometimes I wonder if ye even know that word around me?" He drank a little more before setting the mug on the nightstand. "He-help me lay back down...please."  
"Of course Master." John helped Sheamus get comfortable before looking at him with sympathy. "Ill go grab a cold meat loaf sandwich and eat in here with you, Master. I'm not leaving you alone."

"Go eat..." Sheamus cringed as he tried to find a comfortable position. "I...I won't be much company."  
"No, I don't care. I'm not leaving you alone, Master." John said heading out. "I'll be right back." Sheamus just closed his eyes he knew there was no point arguing with John, nor did he feel he had the energy to do it either. He was still trying to wrap his mind around John thinking Lee-Lee's tea was tainted. Why would she though? Plus he drank it at breakfast yesterday.  
_'You ever think he did something?'_ "What?" Sheamus eyes shot open. "Who?"_ 'He made it for you, you so sure he didn't do something?'_ Sheamus tried to move his head without too much pain. "Whose there?"_ 'You know I make a good point...who knows what he threw in the pot? Plus his games, you played into his hands.'_ "No...he wouldn't have."_ 'You believe your Aunt would do something to you after all this time?'_ "Of course not...John wouldn't do that either...no...stop it...just stop it...I am not listening anymore."_ 'scared to face what is in front of your eyes.'_ "SHUT UP!" Sheamus cringed as he raised his voice.

* * *

John walked into the kitchen. He grabbed some of the cold meatloaf out of the fridge and put it on bread he kept in the fridge to make it last longer. He then grabbed a bottle of water and walked back to join Sheamus in the bedroom. "Back, Master." John sat on the edge of the bed and took a big bite of the sandwich. "This meatloaf is amazing. Ran is a good cook." He noticed Sheamus seemed agitated. "You okay?"  
"Nay Angel...I'm not ok...I...I was hearing them again." He sighed.

"I'm sorry." John swallowed his mouthful. "Anything I can do for you?"  
"Ju-just need to re-remind myself...it isn't real."  
"Yeah." John took another bite of his food. "Shall I make you a sandwich, Master?"  
"I don't know if I can..." Even if he didn't want to the words hit him...the doubt floating in his head.  
"Okay, Sir." John worked on finishing his food when he remembered something. "Hey, I have canned chicken noodle soup in the pantry." He gave a laugh. "I always keep it on hand because it's one of the few things I can actually do. That might be good for your stomach. Would you like some, Sweets?" Sheamus was debating the choices. It wasn't as loud but it was still there…_'if he could taint tea, what could he do to soup?'_  
Sheamus covered his head with his one arm. "Stop...stop..." He mumbled under his breath.

"Master." John put his drink and sandwich down and cradled the Irishman's face in his hands. "Whatever they are saying to you isn't true. Don't let them torture you. It is an illusion." Sheamus eyes still had the strange coloring to them, but the emotion behind them & in his face was sadness, guilt, worse of all a hint of uncertainty. His lips parted as if ready to speak but then stopped himself. "What is it, Master?" John studied Sheamus' face closely. "You can tell me. I want to help you."  
"It...They...tr-" Sheamus sighed. "I...I can't say it..."  
"Tell me, Master." John pleaded. "I want to help you."  
"They...bl-blame...ye..." His voice was a strained whisper that John had to almost strain himself to hear his Master's unbelievable words.

"They blame me?" John's heart sank a little as his feeling of guilt returned. "Because I didn't stop you from playing when I knew you were injured?"  
"No-not exa-exactly...or just that." Sheamus felt bad admitting this to John.  
"What then?" John asked, totally stumped.  
"Th-that ye al-altered the drink..." Sheamus wanted to move, turn way from the gaze he felt he was receiving from John even if he really wasn't. "Also the fact ye...ye ran after I cau-caught ye...I...I had to do what I did...to ye...or seem...we-weak for not go-going through with my words."

All the color drained from John's face as he looked at his Master with wide, wounded eyes. "You t-think I would put something in your drink, Master?" He choked out, his voice a harsh whisper. "I would die to protect you...I only ran because I was playing...having fun."  
"I...I..." He cringed as it felt something was constricting his chest. "I...know An-Angel." He practically gasped. "Tr-trying no-not to listen...sc-scares me...nothing...makes sense."

John was beyond scared by this point. What was he supposed to do if Sheamus in his mental state couldn't even trust him? "Master, I'm here for you. I want to help." He whispered, wishing Randy was around with all his heart.  
"I know...Ne-need to ta-talk to Lee-Lee...or ye...ye seen what go-going on...ma-maybe she kn-know wh-why I reacting to the...tea like I am?"  
"That's a good idea. Shall I get your phone for you, Master?" John asked quietly.  
"Sure Angel..."  
John left the room and headed for the Master bedroom where Sheamus had left his phone. The sadness pounded in his head and tore at his heart until he felt he could stand it no longer. Reaching the Master bedroom, John collapsed on the bed, his body shaking with his sobs. He had tried so hard to be positive but it seemed his poor, sweet Master only drifted farther from him. Seeing his own message light blinking on his phone, John wiped his eyes and checked to see it was from Randy. John typed a brief message in return._ #Hope you are okay. I miss you. Sweets is having trouble and I'm worried sick about him. Love you.#_


	223. Chapter 223

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Randy was between interviews when his phone went off. He looked the message over before replying. #Same things? Just so you know I left the stuff I packed from Shea's in the garage. By the time I was done I had to rush to the airport for my flight.#

* * *

John read Randy's reply and typed an answer before going for Sheamus' phone. #No, worse. He said the tea made him sick and he vomited and it was black. The voices told him I tainted his tea and now he acts like he doesn't trust me. We were playing and he got rough with me and the voices blame me.#

* * *

Randy read the message shaking his head. He wasn't sure what to say, he didn't want to berate John already having a clue he felt bad as it was. #OK so he sick...just do what you can Baby...rough play? Is he hurt?#

* * *

John gulped, almost picturing Randy's intense gaze before typing. #We were in the pool. Master said he had an urge to take me dry and brutal and I agreed. He seemed different, almost cold during. I ripped a little and he felt so guilty after he scrubbed himself raw. I feel like such a failure.#

* * *

Randy lets out a sigh shaking his head. #Just cause you slipped doesn't mean you're a failure Baby. Just help him however you can. If it gets too much & seems he is not improving. We may need to do something neither of us would like.# Randy shook his head after sending the message.

* * *

Tears burned John's eyes as he read, knowing Randy spoke the truth. #Take care of yourself, Daddy. I have to go check on him. I love you.#

* * *

#Love you both Baby.# After Randy sent the message he cleared his chat log, A habit he had gotten into when any questionable texts took place between him & John anymore.

* * *

John took Sheamus' phone and headed back to the guest room where he saw his Master still in the bed. "Sorry I took so long. Randy had messaged me. He sends his love."  
"Glad he is ok."  
John walked over to hand Sheamus the phone. "Master...You don't honestly think I would put something in your drink do you? Why would I want to do that to the man I love?"

"I di-didn't think that Angel...I hated telling ye..." Sheamus took the phone. He placed it on speaker before dialing his Aunt. It took a few rings before the call was answered.  
"Ello?"  
"Lee-Lee?"  
"Sheamus dear, was nay specting to 'ere from ye so soon...everythin ok?"  
"Nay...sick..."  
"OK tell me what tis wrong dear & I see what I can do."  
"Is there a reason ye brew would make me sick?"  
"Sick? Nay any I know of dear. What happened?"  
"I had not been acting myself...da-dark vile thoughts...al-also voices...I th-thought the voices were fr-from the injury. The thoughts though...wa-wanting to hurt Johnny. I...I drank some of ye tea after I shamefully caved to some of those thoughts."  
"Is he ok?"  
Sheamus looked at John. "Wo-would ye consider yeself fine Angel?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Sweets." John assured his Master quickly.  
"Glad to hear it John." Shaylee told him over the connection. "Tell me in ye words what has happened since we last spoke. Maybe from a different view it may shed more light on the situation.  
John blushed at Sheamus' aunt's words. "But, Ma'am. I don't know how to explain it without bringing up our...personal times and I don't want to embarrass you."

"I need not know ever detail deary...skim what ye feel ye must. What be these...episodes of me nephew's he mentioned?"  
"He's been hearing voices and seeing things." John explained carefully. "He thought he saw fire in my study. Then he heard voices telling him that Randy and I don't love him...that I put things in his tea to taint it...and lots of other things that are lies. They torment him."  
She was quiet for a few moments. "I see...And ye feel ye are nay acting yeself Sheamus dear?"  
"Nay...Wh-what I did to John...ti-tis not like me. I do-don't remember ever even having thoughts like I did let alone acting on them."  
"The tea ye sure made ye ill & black ye said?"  
"Aye Auntie."

"John ye sure ye brewed it as I instructed ye both? Not saying a strong brew would cause anything as ye describe...just weeding choices."  
"Yes, Ma'am I did ." John reassured the woman. "I was very careful to follow all your directions."  
A faint hum like sound was heard over the phone as the woman tried to think. "The tea is a balancer...something in ye must be off Sheamus dear...black so would think some sort of negative force, thee question is from where. Ye have no ties to any circles over there do ye?"  
"Nay...of course not."  
"Ye know of any who may?"  
"Nay." One name popped in his mind...well actually two, but one he hardly deals with...hardly anyone does anymore & the other he sees no reason they would try to harm him.  
"Any names come to mind John?" Shaylee asked.

"No, Ma' am." John looked at Sheamus with questioning eyes. "What about those people after you in the UK?" He whispered.  
"Unless they tr-traveled over here...scary thought...I am not sure what tis scarier the thought they followed me stateside...or…or them strong enough to not need to."  
"Ye think Dahlia is doing this to ye?!"  
"I...I...I..." Sheamus suddenly seemed fearful of his aunt's suddenly raised tone.

"Answer me! Ye think she part of this?"  
"Ye kn-know her ties Auntie...pl-please I am sorry...ye...ye know what they trying to do...tis not right...even if I not have me boys it isn't right..."  
"Do ye agree with ye mates assessment?"  
"I...I don't know...is that ra-range achievable?"  
"Who knows...only suggestion I can offer is to brew more of the tea. brew it strong & mix it into a bath. See if the water turns dark...if so something is polluting ye energies. Keep doing it till the water no longer changes."

"Yes, Ma'am. Thank you for the help." John said gratefully, ashamed he had ever doubted her.  
"Of course boys...I shall try to check the best I can into that..." She gave a faint sigh. "Including my girl. See if there any whispers of them messing with ye."  
"Thank ye Lee-Lee. Till next."  
"Till next Sheamus." The line then went dead. Sheamus sighed as he hung up the phone.

"Shall I go prepare the bath now, Master?" John asked, eager to see Sheamus taken care of.  
"Aye...even if I am worried the results."  
"Okay. I'll hurry, Master." John left the room and went to brew a large pot of the strong tea. After it was finished, he carried it to the tub in the guest bathroom and prepared his Master's bath. John then went back to the room where the Irishman waited. "It's ready for you, Sir. Whenever you are ready."  
"No point delaying is there Angel?" Sheamus winced with a hiss as he tried to move.

"No, let me help you, Sir." John gave Sheamus a hand to get off the bed. "The tub in the guest bathroom is ready for you."  
"OK Angel." He hooked his arm with John's to help lift himself from the bed & allowed John to lead him to the bath. He could not help but wonder if John would have any questions about some of what Lee-Lee had said. John helped Sheamus to the bathroom and gave him a hand to lower him into the tub.  
"Master, who was the girl who your aunt spoke of talking to?" Sheamus looked over the faintly tinted water before stepping in. He slowly lowered down with a hiss of pain as he hit his injured flesh. He heaved a big sigh as he tried to find a good position. He looked over at John at his question. His eyes then lowered wondering how fully he should answer it. The full story always gave him cold chills.

John could tell that his question made Sheamus uncomfortable. "It's okay, Master. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."  
Sheamus lightly shook his head. "I need to...ye..." He paused a moment, then looked back at John. "The guys...af-after me...trying to get me...fo-for each one of them, there is a fe-female equivalent. Da-" He closed his eyes taking a deep breath feeling the tightening to his chest again. His hands clenched trying to push past it.  
"You mean, you have a female mate out there somewhere? Or one they chose for you at least." John asked in shock.

Sheamus nodded huffing a breath. When he opened his eyes again he grumbled a "Damn it." Even if faint he could already see were the barely seen brown tint was already growing more noticeable. He moved his eyes to John again. "I don't want her...I never wanted her...That tis why the hate over the fact I am gay...if I was remotely attracted to her and stayed with them, I doubt they would have cared."

"Oh." John stayed still a moment, letting it all sink in. "So, what, now they are tired of waiting on you to come over there so they are coming here after you?"  
"I honestly have no idea Angel." He closest his eyes again leaning his head against the back of the tub. "Last I knew...all nine member were being watched...ba-barred from tr-travel like that. Last I knew...tw-two were connected to IRA type activities and were under watch as much as safely possible." He face twisted faintly from the discomfort he was feeling.

"Just let them try to come over here!" John warned, his blue eyes shooting fire. "I would fucking love to see them try!"  
"I love ye fire Angel." His voice sadly betrayed him of the pain he was feeling as the color of the water continued to change. "Be...careful...re-remember not no-normal people...Would pain me to see either of ye...harmed by them."

"I realize that, Master...Damn, the water is changing." John commented as he looked down at the murky water.  
Sheamus lightly nodded. "Wh-which only add to the th-theory it is them...I know of no one else connected with these sort of things...not personally anyways. Of course we both know...rumors."  
"At least this shows you nothing is wrong with your mind, Master." John tried to stay positive. "It's just those SOBs messing with you."

"But how...un-unless the attacked ch-changed something...we...we were...were...damn what the word...immune to each other...th-that's why they went after people connected to me...al-almost in my head...th-" His voice lowered a sadness to it where there seemed almost rage a moment before. "That means Dahlia is do-doing this...at least has a hand in it." Why did it seem he held angry towards the group as a whole, yet when speaking of her there was a sadness. Was something hidden there?


	224. Chapter 224

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John caught the sadness in his Master's voice when he spoke of her name. Almost like the regret of a lost love. Did Sheamus carry more feelings for her than he cared to admit? "I guess you'll be taking a lot of tea baths, Sir."  
Sheamus opened his eyes to see how bad it looked. "Aye seems that way." He gave a faint sigh already feeling wiped. "Wa-warning ye An-Angel I will be weak...this may so-sound odd...ye know any be-beaches near by that are open at night?"  
"Yeah, there is one that Randy and I used to sneak off to. Why? You think it would help, Master?" John asked.  
"If we near a spring it would be nice...but the ocean will work...nothing against ye pool Angel. Just the natural water would be better to cleanse...once the tea soaks do the bulk of the work." He looked. "Let me drain this one...help me out & try again in an hour?"

"Sure, Master." John bent to help Sheamus stand to his feet before going after a towel. "You just want to go back to bed and lay down?" Sheamus first reached to lift the plug for the tub so John wouldn't need to touch the vile liquid more than needed. If he had to guess he was in there maybe an hour if lucky & the water was nearly opaque. Even as he stood the darkness of the water showed on his alabaster flesh. "Laying may be best for now." He already felt unsteady on his feet. "I fear ye may be carrying me by the time we are done this." He had his hand braced on a wall when John went to grab the towel. "Sorry Angel...I know ye never expected anything like this wh-when we st-started months ago."

"I don't care to carry you any time, Master. Just let me know." John wrapped the towel around Sheamus' shoulder and led him back to the bed.  
"I know Angel...ye like showing off ye big muscles for ye Master." Sheamus gave a light chuckle as he dried off carefully before laying back down, still on top of the blankets for now. Some of the redness was already fading from his injuries. "Wake me in hour please...wi-wish to make another call before me next bath."  
"Yes, Sir." John stood by the bed a moment. "What do you want me to do?"  
"My mind seems calmer when ye around...wo-wonder if ye some how shield what they are trying to do to me." He reached for John's hand. "Stay Angel...I regret making ye wings heavy with me burdens."  
"Never, Master. It makes my day to spend time with you." John climbed into bed next to the younger man, nestling his face in Sheamus' chest. "What makes my heart heavy is being away from you."  
Sheamus wrapped an arm over John & lightly stroked his head. "Aye my sweet Angel...ye both mean so much to me."

John enjoyed the sweet attention from his Master. "And you mean so much to us, Sweets. Try to rest and I'll wake you soon."  
"OK Johnny..." He leaned his head enough to kiss the top of John's head before relaxing himself slipping off into a light sleep. John did not really sleep, only rested lightly until he figured around an hour had passed then he gently nudged Sheamus.  
"Master?"  
"Aye?" He gave a low groan. "Time already?"  
"I think it's been about an hour, Sweets." John replied, wiping his eyes. "You need a little more time."  
"I know the tea can take a lil time Angel..." He felt his stomach rumble. "Ma-maybe heat me some of the food while I make me call? That or the rest of the hoagie before it goes bad?"

"Yeah, come into the kitchen with me and I'll heat you some of Randy's meatloaf. It's amazing, Master." John stood from the bed, stretching.  
"OK Angel." Sheamus moved from the bed still a little sore, but it could be seen there was some improvement already. He grabbed his phone. "Ready."  
John led the way into the kitchen where he pulled a plate of meatloaf from the fridge. "Do you want any of these sides Randy made too?"  
"Nay...and just a little of the loaf...something to put in my system, but not too much to be heavy." He moved to sit then stopped not thinking till now. "Um Angel...ye have something for the seat?"

"Oh, Damn...I don't think so, Master." John looked around the room. "I could grab you some underwear or a towel to sit on."  
"Up to ye Angel...I didn't know ye opinion on bare skin on furniture."  
"I don't mind if you don't, Master." John gave Sheamus a sly grin. "I'm honestly kind of enjoying the view and I can always wipe the chair off after." He put a little of the meatloaf in the microwave. Sheamus tried not to blush feeling the view was not all that great, even more so at the moment. He pulled himself up on the bar stool before he scrolled his contact list. He found the number & dialed.

"Ello Detective Ferguson please...oh, do ye know when he will be back in...WHAT?!...sorry sir...if he, um if he checks in pl-please have him call, Sheamus Shaunessy." He gave them his phone number. "Th-thank ye sir." After his outburst Sheamus voice & energy read of shock as he hung up the phone, resting it on the counter his hands were shaking as his head was low. What appetite he had now gone, but he knew he had to eat. He just want to go off somewhere alone...but if it was connected he felt that would of just been laying into their hands.

"What's wrong, Sir?" John asked, as he heard pieces of Sheamus' conversation and the tone of his voice. Sheamus blinked a few times lifting his head to look at John. A deep sorrow showed in his icy eyes, he parted his lips to speak but the words just could not be found. He moved from the stool his head lowered as he left the room. He needed a moment to clear his head, or at least try to. He knew what he felt he needed, but it was not there as far as he knew...it was at the other house. He was not even sure where he was wandering to. The pain radiating from Sheamus' eyes shook John to the core. He didn't know if his Master wished to be left alone or not.  
"Damn." He left the heated food in the microwave and went in search of the Irishman.

Sheamus didn't know why, but his blind wanderings lead him to the garage. He opened the door stepping in, he was drawn to a small pile of boxes stacked near by, they had his name scrolled on them. "Cou-could it be here?" He whispered to himself his vision wanting to blur with tears as he reached for the first box to search the contents of it. "Please...please be here...why else would I be brought here..." He voice racked with the mental pain he was feeling with the recent news he heard, his words must of sounded like crazy wild ranting.

John looked all over the house, not finding his boyfriend anywhere. He began to really worry. "Damn, where did he go?" He spoke out loud. Reaching the third box Sheamus spotted the items from the shift robe. He tore through it till he came across the carved box. He pulled it out opening it to look at the contents. His fingers brushing the metal pieces inside it felt like his heart wanted to shatter & crumble. A sorrow filled cry filled the air as he fell to his knees. The box clenched to his chest as he wept openly.

John stopped cold as he walked, hearing a piercing wail inside his mind that chilled his very soul. It sounded so painful it broke his heart. "Master!" John frantically looked around and tried to follow the cry. He thought it came from the direction of the garage. "Can't be." John mumbled but went anyway. Upon entering he immediately saw his boyfriend kneeling and crying brokenly. He rushed to the Irishman's side and knelt beside him, seeing the box. "Master, what happened?"  
"Sé imithe, tá sé imithe tá mo chroí imithe." _(He is gone, it's gone my heart is gone.)_ Sheamus whispered still clutching the box. He was practically rocking as he spoke his head lower. "Mo chroí ...mo chroí cén fáth...cén fáth?"_ (My heart ... my heart why ... why?)_

John remembered Sheamus showing him the box when telling him about his past. He stroked his Master's hair, trying to calm him. "Talk to me, Sweets. Tell me what happened." John's touch slowly calmed Sheamus down enough to even think again. He moved his head & eyes enough to look at him. His eyes & face show of pain & torment. "He's...gone." He lowered his eyes back to the box. His voice a harsh whisper from his tears "He's...gone."

Understanding finally dawned as John heard the pain filled words. "What happened to him, Master?" He rubbed Sheamus' back soothingly.  
"Do-don't know." Sheamus moved closer to John, his body not feeling the cold of the cement or the physical pain of his body, he just needed his Angel's touch. "I...it was his fa-father I tr-tried to call...I don't know if th-they were suppose to tell me or not. they just said he was out on bereavement...th-that his son had passed...Finn was their only son."

"I'm sorry, Master. I know he was your first." John said quietly as he held Sheamus close. "Tell me if there is anything you can do."  
"We...we should he-head back in sh-shouldn't we...I" He looked down. "I didn't even know my th-things were here."  
"Yeah, sorry, Ran left your stuff here for you." John helped Sheamus to his feet. Sheamus got up Looking at John, then the box.  
"Something isn't right...I hate feeling these event...connected."


	225. Chapter 225

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"You think the circle had a hand in Finn's death?" John asked, dread sinking in.  
"Aye...I do...just feeling...if...if they are still all there...th-they would need something of mine to even try the range they are...it scares me greatly to think their power has grown that much."  
"Me too, Master. But what could be done about it?" John asked, his fear growing by the minute. "And if they could cause Finn's death what could they do to you?"  
"Being part of them...once...I don't even know how they are doing what they already are. Prior to my injury...they shouldn't of even been able to pull the mind games. It must have weakened me to their influences. Let's head back in Angel.

"Of course, come in, Master." John helped Sheamus to his feet. "Anything that will help you feel better."  
"At the moment...that is ye Angel...just such a blow." He walked with John slowly into the house & back to the kitchen. He couldn't help the dry laugh. "Good thing ye garage is enclosed hmm? Still don't know why or how I was drawn there. I had no clue Randy brought anything for sure."  
John barely heard Sheamus as he was too busy thinking. "D-Did you still love him, Master?" He wondered what words the Irishman had spoken in the other language.

"A part of me...aye...sure to a point I always will." He looked at the box. "Ma-maybe that is why I always tried to guard this so much. After given his token back, I built such a wall around me Angel...I don't think we every really had our closure we needed. Maybe that is why he made the comments he did to Randy the one time they met...about did he know the real me. I can't help but wonder if the taunts towards others was because he still wanted me despite the pain I caused." He looked at John. "Do-does it bother ye Angel I had such deep feelings still?"

John thought about trying to hide the truth but decided to be honest. "Honestly, Master, I guess it makes me a little jealous. But I know he was your first love and a big part of your life a long time before you loved me. I'm sorry you both never got the closure you needed."  
Sheamus set the box down before turning to John cupping his face. "Thank ye for ye honesty." His thumbs brushed his cheeks. "Ye right he was way before either of ye. The pain I felt would be only sliver of the pain that would consume me if anything was to befall ye or Randy..."

"I didn't mean to sound jealous, Master. I just love being yours so much." John explained. "I am truly sorry about Finn from the bottom of my heart."  
"Thank ye Angel. Ye are mine...aye being me first, Finn will always hold a small part. Ye were me first collared though...I was his."  
"That must be so hard to lose your Dom. I can't even imagine your pain." John moved to busy himself to brew another big pot of tea.

"Thank ye Angel." He looked at the phone were he had left it before debating making another phone call.  
"Your welcome, Master." John stood back and watched the water heat. "The tea will be ready shortly, Sir."  
"I think I will try that sandwich first." Sheamus suggested looking away from the phone.  
"Sure, Master. I'll make you one." John walked back to the microwave and hit a few minutes to reheat the meat.  
"Do ye have any of that mint still made? It don't need be hot Angel, just want something to drink."

"Sure, Master. There is at least a cup left." John said. He walked over to open the microwave when it beeped. "Damn." He mumbled, looking at the meat on the plate. "I think I dried it out a little."  
Sheamus couldn't help but give a faint chuckle. "So-sorry Angel...ye think it still eatable?"  
"I'm sorry, Master. It was such good meatloaf too." John looked crushed as he looked down at the plate. "Want me to get another portion out of the fridge?"

"Well that was only part of a serving aye?"  
"Yes, Sir. Let me get you a few more pieces." John went to the fridge and pulled out two large slices of the meat. "This time I'll be careful how I heat it, Sweets."  
"OK Angel...I distracted ye last time...and just a little for now." He rested his arms on the island leaning on them.  
"Sure."  
He just watched John as he worked. "I think ye can cut the brew off too & just let it seep for the bath."  
"Okay." John turned off the tea and took out the warmed meat. He took two slices of bread from the fridge and made Sheamus a sandwich. "You want cheese or condiments, Sweets? Randy always loved pickles on his."

"If ye have spears I'll try a couple on side...and mayo on it. Oh don't forget the mint tea please."  
"Sure, the spears were Randy's favorite." John took out a jar of pickles and removed a few, sitting them on the plate. He then added some mayo to the sandwich, put the top on it and cut it in half. "Here you are, Master." John said, handing the man the plate. "I'll warm up the mint tea for you."  
"Thanks Angel...I'll wait on the tea to eat." He moved to the stool carefully sitting again.

John poured a cup of the cold tea and placed it in the microwave to warm. "Randy is an awesome cook. Almost as awesome as he is in bed." John joked. Sheamus couldn't help a chuckle.  
"Who would think that the cold-blooded Viper was Mr. Domestic."  
"Yeah, surprising I know." John laughed, pulling out the warm tea and carrying to Sheamus. "Here you go, Master. Be careful it's hot."  
"Thanks Angel." He picked up the sandwich taking a bite. His licked his lips of the Mayo that clung to them.

"Good isn't it?" John picked up a spare piece of the meatloaf, taking a bite. "I've always loved Randy's cooking." Sheamus hummed with a nod taking a few more bites oddly having more of an appetite then he realized.  
John munched on the meatloaf, going to the fridge for a juice. "You want anything cold, Master."  
He shook his head. "Nay I'm good." he sipped the tea. "But I am picturing Randy in that apron again."  
"Damn, that is a hot mental pic." John replied, taking a drink of his juice. "Randy bent over the kitchen sink, wearing only an apron as you drill into him."

A smirk brushed Sheamus' lips. "Nice one isn't it Angel...don't get too worked up now...ye know isn't good for ye right now."  
"I know, Master. Just a hot distraction." John patted Sheamus on the shoulder.  
"Maybe buy him one as a gag gift...just to wear once." Sheamus chuckled he looked as if he was about to open his mouth again then stopped. He just focused back on eating.  
"Would be fun." John agreed as he thought. "We could role play. Randy could be the horny, neglected housewife and you the plumber come to...clean his pipes." He gave a chuckle.

Sheamus swallowed before giving a hardy chuckle. "Ye have seen too many movies Angel. Then again my mind isn't much better at times."  
John just laughed, taking a drink. "You are so right, Master. I've seen one too many porns."  
"Ye wish to hear one of mine?"  
"Sure, Master. Share with me." John answered, looking at Sheamus.  
"Using the showers of the changing room for a little wet play. I am sure it looks like some of the open shower rooms at the arenas. Picture showering in a steam filled room when you feel hands on your body when you could swear ye were alone moments before." Sheamus gave a faint moan but then wince closing his eyes to take a deep breath.

"That's hot." John breathed. "Feeling your hands roaming all over my body. I ask who is there but you just silently play with me." The older man's face lit up. "Or you play an opponent pissed off because Super Cena won again."  
"Either way would be nice." Sheamus picked up one of the spears sucking on it before eating it. John gulped as he watched Sheamus sucking on the pickle.  
"The month can't end fast enough." He grumbled although with a smile.

"Feeling a little constricted Angel?" Sheamus couldn't help a faint smirk as he did the same action with the second pickle.  
"Fuck yeah." John almost moaned, watching Sheamus. "You look so hot teasing me, Master."  
Sheamus gave a faint chuckle. "Even if a test ye know ye like being teased Angel." Sheamus decided to try to finish his sandwich.  
"Sadly I do. I am a glutton for punishment." John sighed with a smile.  
"I noticed Angel. I think I am ready for the second bath."

"Okay, Sir. Let's go when you're ready." John said, getting the tea.  
"Aye Angel...go ahead & start it I'll be right behind ye. I am steady for now."  
John headed up the stairs and for the master bathroom this time. Once he reached it he began to prepare Sheamus' bath.


	226. Chapter 226

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Sheamus followed him, a little surprised he went to a different room. "Why the change?"  
"The master bath is a little roomier with a nicer tub." John explained. "Thought you might like it better."  
"OK Angel...and it is nice, just don't use the jets."  
"Of course, Sir." John went to add the tea to the tub and then turned on the warm water. "Hopefully, this won't be too hard on you."  
"We can hope & also hope there will not be too many more treatments needed..." He sighed at a thought.

"What is it, Master?" John asked , looking up at his lover. He had heard the sigh from Sheamus.  
"I don't know if these tr-treatments will ever fully end and I am sure Lee-Lee didn't give us enough for such a large amount. Even if I try to clean their influences, what is to stop them from placing more? Well besides the strain I am sure this is placing on them."  
"I don't know, Master." Worry flooded John's eyes as he thought it over. "Could your aunt possibly mail is some more tea?"

"I can ask...or maybe even my own mix...aye drinking it, it didn't work as well, but it still worked. Just the thought of doing these daily...frustrating. Why can't they just leave me alone. Will they keep chasing me till I give up or die...um…sorry Angel."  
"Please don't talk that way, Master." John turned off the water and stood to his feet. "I can't lose you. You mean everything to me." His baby blue eyes narrowed in determination. "I'll never let those bastards win."

"I spoke before thinking Angel...forgive me." He moved over closer to John & the tub. "Hopefully this bath won't turn as dark as the last, or if it does it will take longer to do so."  
"I hope. Let me help you in, Master." John offered a hand to Sheamus so he could climb in the tub. Sheamus took John's arm stepping up in to the large tub & then slowly sat down. He realized the size of the tub alone it better take longer this time. He tried to relax back in the tub, stretching his body out some. His injuries by this point already seemed mostly healed the skin was still tinted a slightly bright red, but the rawness didn't seem visible anymore.

John stood back and allowed Sheamus to relax. "Shall I leave you in peace, Master?"  
"That's up to ye Angel...aye ye act as a shield somehow...but the soak is drawing out those influences. If ye have other things ye wish to tend to go ahead."  
"Okay, Master. I may go online and check my Twitter in the next room. I'll be back in shortly to check on you." John said, heading out.

That reminded Sheamus he had to check his mail later, see if any replay about the new collar for John. For now he just relaxed, his eyes drifting closed as he allowed the soak to do its work. John took his phone and relaxed on the bed as he went to his Twitter account. He smiled as he saw how many fans were missing him. It was nice to know all his hard work was appreciated, at least by some.

As time passed Sheamus felt himself being pulled into a deeper form a rest. A part of him wanted to fight it, but the other told him to relax. He was just growing tired from the drain it was having on his spiritual energies. The water as they had guessed was still turning from the tainted energies still trying to flow through him. John updated his account to thank the fans and headed back to check on his Master. He was glad to see the Irishman appeared to be resting. "How are you doing, Sweets?" He asked softly.  
"How's it look?" Sheamus faintly asked with slightly deep breaths. He was unsure how far to push things in one sitting.

John looked down at the murky water. "Dirty, Sweets. How are you feeling?"  
"As bad as before yet?" He gave a faint sigh before trying to draw a deep breath. "Feel like...I could pass out."  
"Almost. You need to get out now, Master." John said almost firmly. "Let me help you."  
"OK Angel." Sheamus went to push himself up to sit more before standing with John's help. He body felt almost limp. "Aye...ne-need ye help."

"Stay still, Sir." John went to grab a towel and wrapped Sheamus in it. He scooped the taller man up in his arms and carried him to the master bedroom. "Up you go, Sweets. I've got you."  
"Thanks Angel...took so much out." His eyes fighting to stay open.  
John took Sheamus to bed and laid him down slowly. "You just rest, Sweets."  
"Aye." He eyes drifting closed, his breathing light. When looking him over there was no sign of the injuries anymore to his alabaster flesh, once again near flawless in appearance aside the few stray freckles the dotted it.  
It made John's heart feel light as he saw his Master's body healed. He kissed Sheamus' for head. "Shall I go or stay, Master?"  
"Not much...company...but honest...ne-need ye Angel."  
"Then I'm here, Master. Want me in front or behind you." John asked.

"Behind, pl-please hold...tired."  
"My pleasure, Master. I'll hold you like our Viper does." John crawled behind Sheamus and snuggled close, wrapping him in his arms. Sheamus seemed to almost sink into John's hold, a sense a calm waving over him as he drifted off into a slumber. John closed his eyes, smiling as he held his Master. Sheamus slept what felt like the best sleep in ages. It was such a deep sleep it might of even started to worry John if not for the fact he could sense the calm from the larger man and also feel his light breathing.

John laid quietly, just glad to feel Sheamus so at peace and resting well. Sheamus was unsure how long it was till he stirred from his deep slumber. He smiled feeling John's arm around him still. "Th-thank ye Angel..." He saw the room was growing dimmer. "Dusk already?"  
"Must be." John yawned, stretching. "Feeling better, Sweets?"  
"Some...still drained...that swim I mentioned sounds really good." He stomach rumbled. "Maybe some food first?"

"Sure. We have more of Randy's cooking, your hoagie or we could order out?" John offered as he climbed from the bed.  
"I think hoagie for now Angel, ye should eat too who knows how long we will be out for." Sheamus suggested as he slowly moved from John's hold to sit up.  
"I'll just have a grilled cheese and a few pickles." John said as he waited on Sheamus. "Then neither of us will be hungry."  
"OK Angel. Think I should get dressed before we head down and ye changed?"

"Yeah, we might as well dress now. Want to wear board shorts and t-shirts out since we are going swimming?" John replied, heading to his dresser drawer.  
"Aye." Sheamus stood up "I don't remember unpacking trunks yet so I will need another pair from ye."  
"That's fine, Master. I have a whole drawer full." John pulled out a pair of emerald-green shorts. "These would look amazing with your skin and red hair."  
Sheamus walked over to take them from John. He wrapped his hand over John's hold it a moment. "Angel..." His tone a hushed whisper as a faint tingle ran between their hands.

"Yes, Master?" John breathed, looking up into the icy blue eyes he adored, feeling the electricity between them. Sheamus leaned in lightly kissing John. It was almost as soft as a feather before he pulled back. "I didn't think I got one of those before now today." He smiled lightly before letting go of John's hand taking the trunks before moving to the bed to dress.

John felt his body give little trembles of delight from their exchange. He grabbed a pair of dark blue shorts to put on himself, trying to shake the blissful fog from his head. Sheamus moved to one of his drawers pulling out a grey tank top slipping it on. He then ran his hand through his hair a few times working a few tangles out. "Hmm I know I should have sandals somewhere."

"Want to borrow a pair of mine?" John asked, slipping on a tight, white tank top and the his beloved dog tags he always wore out.  
"Are we the same size shoes?" He looked down wiggling his toes. "I think me feet are bigger?"  
"What size are you, Sir? I'm a 12." John said, heading for the closet.  
"Um...aye they wouldn't fit...I think I know which bag they in." Sheamus headed for the door & down the steps heading for the foyer. John slid a pair of his own sandals on before following Sheamus downstairs. Sheamus was pulling a pair of shower shoes slipping them on. "These work."

"Okay, let's go eat, Sweets." John headed for the kitchen to fix the food. "You just eating your hoagie cold?"  
"Aye...I think I still have a half & those were big." Sheamus followed after him grabbing a seat. "I think I'll just drink some water."  
"Okay, I'm having grilled cheese and a beer." John said, pulling out Sheamus' food, cheese, butter and bread.  
"No problem Angel..." Sheamus hung his head as he started debating. A sense a doubt filtered through his head.

John looked as he plated the hoagie and noticed the Irishman's troubled expression and his head lowered. "What's wrong, Sweets? You want a beer too?"  
"Nay..." He looked up. "I just remembered ye don't have ye license yet...just wondering if I trust myself to drive."  
"Oh." John thought over that a moment. "I can forget the beer and drive us. If we were pulled over I could always have them look me up."'  
"I guess that will work Angel. Will you need to get it replaced down here or back in Mass? It will just be easier with it replaced."

"I can get it here. I'll take care of it soon." John answered as he handed Sheamus his water and the hoagie then went to go grab a skillet for his grilled cheese.  
"OK John." Sheamus took a few bites of the hoagie & washed it with the water.

John buttered his bread and put together a sandwich as the skillet heated. "I was craving grilled cheese and pickles. It's a combo Randy got me hooked on."  
"Enjoy..." He kept eating his meal, he realized he needed to slow down some.  
John removed his sandwich and plated it, going to the fridge for some pickles. "No, I won't suck on the pickles and torment you, Master."

"Sorry Angel...if I bothered ye that much..."  
"It's okay. You know how insatiable I can be." John laughed as he took a bite of his food.  
"True Angel I do...I may of been wrong to sort of tease ye before...my emotions are all over the place today."  
"It's okay. I need to learn control." John ate his food slowly.  
"True, that the point of the training."

John finished his food and took a drink. "I'm ready when you are, Master."  
"Just about hun." Sheamus finished the last couple bites of his sandwich. "OK we can go."  
John grabbed and pocketed his keys. "Okay, let's head to the garage and I'll let you choose what car we take."  
"You know I know nothing about your muscle cars Hun." He headed with John towards the garage.


	227. Chapter 227

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Once they reached the garage, John decided on a deep red Mustang. "Let's roll, Sweets." He said, sliding into the driver's seat.  
Sheamus gave a faint chuckle at a thought as he slipped into the passenger seat. "What's so funny, Sweets?" John asked as he started the engine.  
"Just remembering something...or I think I am anyways. That or I am picking up your wild imagination again." Sheamus buckled up. "Hold on...towels, and do we need a change of clothing? Didn't know how ye will feel of wet clothing on ye seats."  
"Oh, Damn. You're right. Hold on." John turned off the car and headed back inside at a run.

Sheamus just gave a sigh, since he was told to hold on he guess that meant John would grab stuff for him as well. He couldn't help but wonder if he had another memory return & would need to ask John later. John returned a few minutes later with a change of clothes for them both and two large, fluffy towels. He threw the items in the trunk before getting back into the driver's seat. "Thanks for reminding me, Sweets. Now we can go."  
"Aye that should be all."

John headed out and before long they were traveling down the road headed for the beach. "So what was you chuckling over earlier, Master?"  
"Angel did we ever...have fun with one of ye cars?" Sheamus asked watching out the window. John felt happiness as he heard Sheamus' question. "Yes we did , Sweets. We went to go visit my family in Mass. After we left we parked in an old abandoned parking lot." John smiled at the memory. "You had me kneel in the parking lot and suck your cock...then you tasted my ass and took me in the backseat."  
"Damn sounds hot."

"It was, Sweets. Do you remember any of it well?" John asked hopefully.  
"Tis faint...sorry Angel...that is why I was not sure if it was a dream or memory." John looked at the road silently as he drove. It hurt him deeply that some of their most precious memories had been robbed from them. "What wrong Angel?" Sheamus turned his head & rested his hand on John's that was on the gear shift.  
"Nothing you can help, Sweets." John spoke quietly. "Just so many memories we made that I know you don't remember."  
"I am remembering fragments...sorry th-they seem more dream then memory."

Sheamus sighed looking back out the window "Do-does it bother ye ke-keeping my hand there?"  
"Of course not, Master. I like your touch." John gave a faint smile. "This beach we are going to is very nice and private. Ran and I used to go there all the time at night to swim and play."  
"I am just sure to some they would think it would hinder them shifting gears properly. As for play...maybe another time." He lightly patted John's hand.

"Yes, Master." John's mind began to wonder as he thought of Randy at the beach. "We actually went skinny dipping once in the moonlight. The place was deserted and it was during off-season." He paused, remembering. "Randy would kick my ass for saying this...But he was gorgeous in the moonlight."  
"Well I don't think we dare risk that...tis the start of the season...aye?"

"Right. No, it wouldn't be wise, Master. Just remembering good memories." John grinned. A short time later they pulled up to a secluded beach. John cut the engine. "Here we are, Sir."  
"Looks nice." Sheamus stepped out looking at how the beach & rolling water was washed in the pale moonlight. "He moved to the trunk waiting for John.  
John climbed out and went to open the trunk. He grabbed out their towels. "Can you grab our clothes, Sir?"  
"Of course." Sheamus grabbed the small bag that John had jammed their change of clothing into.

John led the way to the small beach, stripping off his top as he neared the water, sitting the towels down within reach.  
Sheamus set the bag down near the towels. "I will try to keep the shore line within sight Angel...the waters look calm at the moment. He walks over to grab John in a light hug giving him a kiss.

John kissed Sheamus back before walking into the water slowly, enjoying their time of peace and quiet. Sheamus stripped off his shirt before heading into the water himself. He swam out a little bit before he moved to float on his back to float just closing his eyes. John swam out in the water, enjoying the exercise after a lot of sleeping and resting lately. Sheamus was not sure how long he was out there for, but he knew he was feeling better from it. After a time he moved so he could look around him for the shore line & started to swim back in looking round for a sign of John, it was hard to see anyone in the darkness. He didn't feel he had had any reason to worry so he just swam near the shore line.

John swam awhile until he began to feel tired and then he swam for shore. He saw movement in the water ahead of him. "That you, Sweets?" He called moving toward it.  
Sheamus thought he heard a voice but wasn't sure. "Johnny?"  
"Yeah, it's me." John answered, swimming up behind Sheamus. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend playfully. "Look. I've captured a Great White."  
"And what would ye do with ye catch?" Sheamus asked as his body shivered faintly against John's warm body in contrast to the cool water.

"Eat him up." John growled playfully as he began to nibble the side of Sheamus' neck. Sheamus groaned as John's action.  
"Damn Angel..." Sheamus moved his head to expose his neck more. "Trying to behave Angel...ye make it so hard."  
"Sorry." John panted into Sheamus' ear as he pulled away some. "I just can't keep my hands to myself around you, Master."  
"It ok Angel...felt good." He turned in John's hold. "I am just...restraining myself."

"Okay, Sweets." John looked up at the moonlight reflecting on the water. "You ready to call it a night?"  
"Aye I think it don't it's job for the night."  
"Okay as long as you're sure you don't want some hot action in the ocean." John teased as they moved toward shore . "Or you could just lay me down in the sand and make sweet, romantic love to me." Sheamus took a deep breath picking up the image of John being 'made' to bounce up & down on his cock in the open ocean. He gave a faint groan that he hoped was hidden by the sounds of the soft waves. John felt a rush of Sheamus' heated feelings and he thought he heard a groan as well. "Tell me what's going through your head, Master." John whispered seductively.

"Just things Angel...some naughty things...but I am refraining myself." Sheamus started to head towards shore again.  
"Come on, Sweets. Share with me." John pleaded as he followed Sheamus. "You're picturing us making love in the sand aren't you?"  
Sheamus stopped & turned facing John in the water. "Nay Angel...not the sand...but I don't want to hurt ye again...OK." He turned heading for the shore. John bit his lip, more curious than ever as he moved toward the shore as well. Sheamus reached the shore & headed for the towels grabbing one to wrap up in it, He tried to focus on something beside the sexual images in his mind of John moaning over the crashes of water.

John was right behind Sheamus, grabbing his own towel. "Last call for hot beach sex." He offered with a hopeful tone in his voice.  
Sheamus looked over at John. "Why ye testing me Angel...what pleasure ye gain from it?"  
"The pleasure of serving you, of feeling you, Master." John replied. "If I didn't enjoy it, would I go back for more?"  
"I hurt ye last time Angel..."  
"It doesn't have to be rough this time, Master. We can make love in the sand if you want." John suddenly felt sad as he remembered the guilt he had felt last time. "I'm sorry, Sweets. I know you are injured and I'm pushing again."

"I hardly even feel the ribs already Angel...it is just till I know I can fully trust myself again...I fear hurting ye again. I pictured actually claiming ye in the water, remember when I held ye against me in my pool when we were just floating in the middle of it. How I held ye..." Sheamus stopped closing his eyes. "So-sorry Angel I'll shut up."

John shuddered at the memory, tears springing to his eyes as he remembered how the beautiful moment was tainted and broadcast to the world. "O-Okay…Let's go, Sir. I'm ready."  
"Let's go?" Sheamus thought he saw John's eyes shimmer in the moonlight unsure the reflection of the light or were they growing wet.  
"Yeah, if you're done swimming. We might as well go." John swallowed hard as he wrapped the towel around him. "We should change into our dry clothes first."  
"Where can we change?" He looked around not seeing any buildings in sight. He felt a fool realizing he misheard John.

"It's so dark out here we could change behind my car." John offered, walking toward the vehicle. Sheamus grabbed the bag following after John back to the car, he couldn't help but watch how John's wet trunks clung to his ass & back of his legs as he walked. Sheamus cursed himself as his licked his lips. Sheamus turned so his back was to John so he could try to ignore the arousing sight that had already gotten a rise from him. He tried to be careful as he stripped down. He fought a moan when his heated cock was brushed be a faint breeze blowing by.

John heard a faint sound and turned to look at Sheamus. "Are you okay, Sweets?"  
"Aye...fine." He bent over to reach in the bag for his change of short. He then turned to hand John the bag not realizing John was looking right his way & could now see his heated state. He quickly turned back around & get dressed.  
John saw his Master's hard cock in the moonlight. He walked close and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sweets, if you need something from me all you have to do is ask." He whispered.

Sheamus breath was shaky. Why was John's such willingness to please...to serve such a turn on to him. Part of him would have loved to get John on his knees & give him a hell of a blow job. He tried to push those thoughts from his mind as he finished pulling the dry shorts on trying to work a hard cock into clothing was not an easy task. "Want & need are to separate things Angel...but I do know thank ye." He worked to draw from his own training to try to force the reaction away even if by this point he felt there would be discomfort. He managed to finish, taking the towel his quickly dried his hair some before wrapping the trunks up in it.

John turned Sheamus so they were close and facing each other. He looked up into his Master's need filled eyes. "Master, you should never have to go unfulfilled. It's my job to serve your every need." He slowly lowered himself to his knees, taking hold of his lover's shorts to pull them down, seeing the hard member spring free.  
"Ye longed to taste or feel me most of the day haven't ye?" His breath shaky when he felt John's hand brushing his legs as he lowered his shorts.

"Yes, Master but I didn't want to push you with your injuries." John breathed, looking at the other man's hard cock. "Now just relax and let me take care of you." He leaned forward, wrapping his eager lips around the object of his desire. Sheamus leaned back toward the car, bracing his hands behind him.  
"Damn Angel..." John's mouth felt good. The feeling of being exposed was thrilling yet scary. He was unsure which feeling was stronger. He fought the loud sounds that wanted to leave his body having no clue where the nearest person could be,

John bobbed his head up and down as he took the hard cock eagerly. The flavor of the man he loved was such a big turn on for him. A small part of him felt like a big slut for servicing a man out in a public place but the other part fed off the thrill of it. "God Angel." Sheamus husked out trying to keep it down. He head leaning back as he panted feeling so close already. John sucked and licked Sheamus' cock, cupping the heavy balls to give them a gentle squeeze. His eyes stayed raised to look up at his Master in submission as he worked. Feeling the slight pressure to his balls was Sheamus undoing, fighting not to cry out as he started to cum for John. "Ohhh Johnny..."

John swallowed every bit of what Sheamus had to offer before removing his mouth. "God, you are so hot, Sweets." He looked up with slightly swollen lips from his services, traces of cum in the corners of his mouth.  
Sheamus lowered his head looking down at John. "As are ye Angel...Now fix me & stand up...I want a kiss then head back."

"Yes, Sir." John took hold of Sheamus' shorts, raising them as he stood to his feet. Once they were back in place he raised his face for a kiss. Sheamus lightly braced John's chin as he lowered his head to kiss him lightly at first, The took his tongue linking the corners of John's mouth, before kissing him a little deeper. John's tongue gently caressed Sheamus' as they shared the deep kiss, his body thriving on their close connection. Sheamus slowly broke the kiss. "OK Angel finish changing." He peeked John's cheek before moving away from him & around to the passenger side of the car getting in.

John hurried to finish before tossing his wet clothes and towel in the trunk and getting into the driver's side. "Feel better now, Sweets? Did the water help?"  
"Aye, I think quite a bit. We will just need to play things by ear."  
"Yes, Sir." John started the engine and pulled out to head back home.


	228. Chapter 228

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"That swim felt amazing. It's always great exercise."  
"Thank ye Johnny...for everything." Sheamus just look as the scenery as they headed back. He couldn't help but wonder between them who had a harder time saying no to something.

John took his hand off the gear shift to give his boyfriend's hand a squeeze. "You're welcome. I couldn't just leave you like that. I want to take care of you, Master."  
"I know Angel..." He looked over giving John's hands a light squeeze back. "Just I need to learn some of my own control. Aye we are pretty sure this dark influences had a partial hand in it...but I still hurt ye."  
"I know it was all them, Master." John said with conviction as he drove. "Even giving me a good pounding you were never rough before...Also I never asked you to stop."  
"I know you didn't Angel...ye wanted me to get all that pent-up energy out...I just worry...wh-what if I had hurt ye even worse?"

"Well, you didn't and I'm fine." John reassured as he drove, nearing the house. "I'm a pretty tough SOB. Remember I asked Randy to play a burglar and assault me. I'm not going to break easily. If I ever felt you crossed that line I'd let you know."  
"OK Angel...thanks." John reached his home and pulled into the garage a bit later. He cut the engine and noticed his boyfriend had grown quiet.  
"You asleep, Sweets?" He asked softly. "We're home."  
"I'm awake..." Sheamus enjoyed their time out he couldn't explain the weight that slowly seemed to be pressing on him over the events of the day. He got out of the car. "Ye think ye can grab the stuff? I want to grab a shower to wash the salt water off."

"Sure, go ahead, Sweets." John climbed from the car and went to grab their stuff. Sheamus made his way inside & headed for the master bath. Shutting the door he actually locked it, something any of them rarely did, he just needed the time alone. He knew & felt John was being such a big lifeline to him, but he needed the time. He moved & set the shower to a warm spray before stepping in to begin to wash. So much seemed to be weighting on the larger man. He wanted to refrain from sex, yet he caved to John's wish to taste him. He felt the guilt of the bottled feelings for his now departed friend. Worry for his currently loves, the owners of his heart. What would become of them if this spiritual fight over him continues? At some point during this internal struggle tears started to fall from his eyes.

John followed a little ways behind Sheamus, sitting their wet clothes and towels aside to wash later. He went up to the master bath to check on Sheamus but found the door locked. John decided his Master wished a little alone time so he went to the bedroom to wait on him. Sheamus leaned forward bracing his hands on the wall of the shower as the water fell over him & down his back. He body nearly shaking as different emotions bubbled up inside him. He breathe wanted to freeze in his throat when he thought he smelled something. "Nay...I..."

His body tensed feeling a hand touching his shoulder. The scent grew stronger as it seemed to want to surround him. He swore he locked the door...plus why would John have that scent to him. He wanted to turn his head to look, but something scared him from doing so. "Scíth a ligean mo daor. Ní bheidh mé dochar a dhéanamh leat." _(Relax my dear. I will not harm you.)_ The voice he could not miss, even with an odd whisper soft quality to it as was spoke near his ear.  
"Finn..." Sheamus spoke in a hushed whisper.  
"Maith dom, mo chroí." _(Forgive me, my heart.)_ Tears fell from his eyes more. He started to collapse to the floor of the shower, he actually swore he felt arms hold him, support him, lowering him slower to the ground.

"There nothing to forgive my dear. Ye had no control of their actions...set ye mind at ease, my spirit will be at rest as long as me dear one be safe...ye know I had no others after ye?" He heard the voice tell him. His eyes partly open, but he could not see the source of the voice, touch & the rich scent of heather.  
"Nay...ca-cause of ye injuries?"  
"Maybe some...but also cause I wished no one else after ye..."  
"Bu-but the cuff?"  
"My family's choice not mine. I was still in a comma when they had it given to ye. By the time I was released & saw ye again, I saw the pain it had caused ye...I did nay wish to reopen those wounds our 'buddies' had caused us by chasing after ye. Ye done so well for yeself me dear...sorry the trouble I caused ye. I see what they cause now...the harpy after ye soul...she has the signet. Sorry I could not guard it better. I just could never part with it."

"Nor mine yours...di-did ye le-lead me to thee box today?"  
"Aye...felt ye needed it...I must go now..." Sheamus eyes drifted closed as he felt feather soft lips pressing to his. The touch of fingers running along his neck causing him to shutter, before a darkness claimed his body into a resting state. His body laid curled on the tiles floor as the unseen force shut off the water. The lock to the bathroom opening & the door swung open slightly the scent of heather wafting into the bedroom before vanishing. Wet footprints could be seen from the shower stall to the door.

John was waiting on the bed when he saw the bathroom door open. An unfamiliar scent floated from the bathroom. "All finished, Sweets?" John called and frowned when he received no answer. He stood and walked to the other room, surprised to see footprints on the floor but no Sheamus. "Master!" John rushed to the shower as he saw his boyfriend laying silent on the tiled floor. He bent over him. "Are you okay?"

As John bent closer the scent of heather was stronger clinging to parts of the Irishman's skin. "Fi-Finn? Ye...st-still here?" Sheamus slowly move his hand to run his fingers over his neck, the motioned faintly reminiscent of the same action John has done time & time again. Tears could not help but form in his eyes as John heard Sheamus' words and saw his actions. His poor Master thought that he had seen his old Dom. He could only imagine the pain that the Irishman must be feeling. John could not imagine losing his gentle Irish Master. He would be lost without him.

"No, Master. It's John. Your Angel." He answered quietly. Sheamus eyes opened looking at John, then turning his head looking.  
"My god...Angel..." He looked back at John. "He…he was here...I swear...I-I-I didn't imagine him...Did I?" He took a deep breath trying to still his racing heart worried he was loosing it again already. He was greeted by that familiar scent. "Nay...Nay...he was here...Ye...ye believe me don't ye? Can ye smell it too?"

"Yeah I do smell an unfamiliar scent." John answered, looking around. "What is it?"  
"Hi-his cologne...thee main scent tis heather...He...he always wore it." He moved to rub his arm were he remembered being held.  
"You mean he was actually here? You spoke to him?" John looked around the empty bathroom. "Damn, I saw footprints."  
"I spoke...fe-felt him...co-couldn't see him though..."  
"I'm glad, Master. I know you must miss him like hell." John bent to help Sheamus stand in the shower. "What did he have to say?" Sheamus slowly stood with John's help wrapping an arm around his shoulder to help support him, such an emotional event left him feeling drained, "He...he doesn't blame me for anything...th-that has happened...our parting was not by his choice...he di-didn't even know of it at first."

Sheamus lowered his head as they walked to the bed sitting. "He...he always wanted me...even after all these years. I am touched yet saddened...he...he just...he just always wanted me..."  
"I'm so sorry, Sweets." John touched Sheamus tenderly on the face. "Had we known of his feelings before he passed he could have joined us. I w-would have not minded sharing you. I know you loved him and he was your Dom."  
Sheamus leaned lightly into John's touch. "Who knows Angel...If...If I had stayed his...who knows if I ever would have gotten into wrestling & met ye or Randy...I...I just need to remember things happen for a reason. "He closed his eyes a tear trialing down his cheek."

"That's true." John wiped Sheamus' tears away with his hand. "I am truly sorry though. But at least you got some closure."  
"Aye...oh...I-I think I know how th-they are affecting me...An item taken from him...Twas a token I gifted him when we were together."  
"Damn, that's not good." John frowned, thinking. "We have to get it back!"  
"Just nay fully sure how...We aren't even due there for a few months. Plus doubt we can just walk up & tell them we want it back." Sheamus shivered. "Al-also the closer we get the stronger they will be...I would be a fool to not be scared Angel."  
"I know but there has to be a way." John said, refusing to give up. "We just have to think and form a plan, Sweets. Randy and I can take those SOBs out."

"NO!" Sheamus eyes shot open. He moved to look squarely at John. "Ye two will stay away from them...They already trying to hurt ye through me...I can't lose either of ye." He stood up fear shimmering in his eyes as he cupped John's face in both of his hands. "Promise me."  
John sighed, knowing he had to do as his Master wished. "I promise...But I don't like it." Sheamus leaned in to kiss John lightly, it felt a little odd to him slowly pulling back.

"Ye know I only request it of ye cause I love ye. What they pulled with Randy & I...I feel was just child's play...Ye don't understand. Ye see the torment they are trying to put me through...I wish I could put it a way ye understand."

"I do understand, Master, or at least I'm trying to." John looked up into Sheamus' eyes. "I know it won't be easy to outsmart them. But I love you and want to get revenge for all they have done to you." His eyes narrowed in anger. "I know I could find a way."  
"Maybe together so-something can be thought of...I just don't know what." He lowered his head letting go of John's face. "I ju-just remember a nightmare I had once..."  
"I'm sorry, Master. What happened in the nightmare?" John asked.  
"Ye both...Ye both were being controlled by Dahlia...used as her puppets to hurt me..."

"That was a bad dream, Master. Neither of us would ever hurt you no matter what that bitch tried to make us do. You are our everything." John tried to reassure his Master. "I would die before I would hurt you."  
"Ye can't say that 100%..." Sheamus clenched his hands. "Look at what they try to get me to do. They have NEVER been able to effect me before. My own resolve is failing against them. What thee bloody hell ye think they can do to the two of ye!" Sheamus' head lowered again raising his clenched hands. How could he get John to see this was not just some simple fight?

"Look, I'm not saying that they aren't powerful, Master. Just that no matter how much they may try to mess with my head, my heart will always know I belong to you. I could never hurt you." John sat on the bed to get comfortable.  
"I wish I had ye faith Angel...I don't know which of ye two were worse...Th-they had ye two hurt me...be-because I would not join them...I would not join them or manipulate ye two..." He sighed lowering his hands some looking at him seeing where his nails bit faintly into his hands. "I just know how heartless they can be...I don't think that bomb was set to go off...They wanted me to sweat...they wanted to see what I would have done to protect Randy."

"How do they know about Randy?" John asked curiously. "Your relationship is a secret. Do they know about me too?"  
"I don't know how they knew of him...except seeing him with me...ta-taking him to my ch-childhood home...they were there watching...at least a few of them. Two of them watched us in the lot of the pub...that was when I got that bad feeling & realized the car was ta-tampered with. I guess they knew of ye the same way everyone else does...th-that or for all I know they know...ca-cause at least Dahlia is in my head."

"Oh." John hated feeling weak and powerless. He was used to taking any challenges head on but had promised his Master to do nothing. "Do you want to try to rest now, Sweets or do something else? A movie maybe?"  
"We can try to sleep...mi-mind all over the place." He walked over sitting next to John. He then turned wrapping his arms around him hold him tight, remembering the dream, thoughts of what the group could do, it scared him. John stroked Sheamus' hair as he held the scared man close. "Want me to hold you while you sleep, Master?"  
"Aye...um...we nay talked to Randy all day...wish to check on him...or ye think it may be too late, not even sure thee time...Damn it Monday so he would either be at show or if after show crashed? Sorry angle I know I'm rambling again."  
John glanced at his phone. "I can try, Sweets." He sent Randy a text. #Hey D. If you're free to chat wanna Skype? We love and miss you.# John set the phone aside & just waited.


	229. Chapter 229

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.**

**Warning I see this scene ran away with us.)**

Randy was finishing going over his schedule for the next day when his phone went off. He looked at it # Give me 10.# He went to grab his laptop & moved to the couch in the suite setting it on the coffee table booting it up.

* * *

"Randy's going to Skype with us, Sweets. Let me go grab my laptop." John jumped out of bed and ran out of the room. Sheamus gave a light chuckle at John's bursts of youthful enthusiasm. They both have walked such different paths in life, yet some odd twists of fate have made their paths cross. John came running back in the room a few minutes later with his laptop. He jumped on the bed, bouncing a little as he powered it on. "I can't wait to see Ran." He grinned as he got ready to log into his Skype account.

"Calm down Angel..." Sheamus still chuckled. "Maybe I should give ye a spanking to simmer ye down." He tried not to laugh having a feeling it would do the opposite.

* * *

Randy loaded up & logged in waiting to see one of the two names pop up. He was still dressed in jeans & t-shirt from after the show.

* * *

"If you feel like giving me a spanking wait until Randy's watching." John teased as he logged in. "Randy's on!" John's dimpled smile grew wider. He typed. #Hey, Daddy! We are both here. Wanna video chat?#

Randy reached over hitting the call button.  
"Well that was a quick answer." Sheamus joked.  
John answered the call and saw Randy's face on his laptop screen. "Hi, Daddy! How are you ?"  
"Good Baby...hey Sir...um...was something being planned?"  
"I just got out of the shower Love...though I was talking of giving your baby a good spanking, his jumping like a jumping bean, I wouldn't be surprised if he had knocked the laptop off." OK Sheamus knew that might have been a slight exaggeration, but sounded good.  
"Oh? Is that right Baby? You being a handful for our Master?"

"I guess I am." John grinned his goofy smile into the monitor . " I was so excited to see you on Skype, Daddy."  
"The way you grinning Baby it doesn't look like you are sorry about it at all."  
"Well to be honest Randy...ye Baby for the most part has been helpful today...but we know how he loves having his big butt tanned by a good spanking or whipping."  
"True he does...makes it hard to really dish punishment when the one punished likes pain doesn't it Sir."  
"Aye...I guess the punishment would be to not inflict pain."

"Come on, Master. Just a small spanking?" John almost whined. "Now you got me all excited for one."  
"I think you found the key Sir to controlling your Angel. If he really need punishment without the standard punishments." Randy gave a smirk with a faint chuckle. "But you said he has been of help today. Has he helped you enough to warrant you granting his wish?"  
"You want to see that Love...see me spanking ye Baby's round butt."  
"I do love watching you work Sir...I will try to keep control of myself."  
"Very well. Strip for us Angel."

John sat the laptop down to stand, stripping down naked and looking at Sheamus expectantly. "Where do you want me, Sir?"  
Sheamus grabbed the lap top moving it up the bed some. "Bend over braced on the bed so ye Daddy can see ye face, every jump, every twitch of ye face as I warm ye ass nice & good...the whole time fighting not to let ye body grow heated." He moved off the bed, starting to walking towards the foot of the bed were John was standing. He looked over John's bound cock then back at the screen. "Any problems with ye added equipment Viper?"  
"Um...no Sir...I had a private locker room & bathroom tonight."

John bent over, bracing his hands on the bed, his body almost trembling in anticipation. "I wish you were here, Daddy."  
"You need to weather this one along more or less Baby." Sheamus rubbed his hands together before bringing one hand across John's ass with a reverberating smack.  
"Damn." John jumped, letting out a shaky breath. "Thank you, Master. Please, give it to me hard."  
"Hmm like that Baby." Randy asked. Sheamus warmed his hands before smacking the other cheek.  
"I love ye ass Angel...so nice & firm..." A third hit. "With just the right amount of bounce."

"You know I love it, Daddy." John told Randy as he clutched the bed sheets in his hands. "Thank you, Master. I'm glad my ass pleases you, Sir."  
"So much about ye pleases me Angel..." He lightly ran his hand over the faintly tinted flesh. "This just one small part. Ye wish to feel more stings of my hand?"  
"Yes, please more, Master!" John begged his face flushed, heat spreading through his body.  
"You sound so good begging Baby."

"I agree Love." Sheamus moved his hand bringing it back to land a sounding smack across the fullness of his cheeks. "Sounds & looks so good." Sheamus commented.  
"Fuck...Yeah, thank you, Master!" John grunted as he felt the slight pain mix with pure adrenaline. He fed off the attention of being watched by both men, being the object of their lust and desires. Sheamus ran his hands over the slightly more heated flesh.  
"Why I think I could spank ye ass till it bright red...my hand sore & ye still be begging for more." He moved his hand up over the top of Johns ass & up over his lower back. He then took his nails running them slowly back down to the tops of his cheeks & then across them.

"Yessss." John hissed, his back arching as the nails scraped over his sensitive flesh. "Feels so good. Fucking amazing."  
"Any discomfort yet Baby?" Randy asked, partly to tease John, but also curious. Sheamus continued to let his short nails lightly scratch along the muscles of John's lower back & ass.  
"I love how ye react to me Angel. Feels so good...heats me own blood so much."

"A little, Daddy. My cock feels like it's being squeezed in a vice but I kind of like it." John admitted, moaning at Sheamus' attentions. "The pain reminds me that my body is at Master's mercy ...and that thought makes me hot as hell."  
"Good Baby...but remember let him know if it becomes unbearable. Though your straining is oddly hot itself." Randy admitted. He moved so he could remove his shirt setting it to the side. "Having fun Sir?"

"Always, I like making me boys feel good." He swatted John's ass. "Ye baby was slightly bad tonight...he took me to the beach near here. I was worked up & he would not have us leave till he took care of things." Sheamus swatted John's other cheek. "So not only is ye baby a Masochist but I think a bit of a closet exhibitionist."  
"Oh I know he is I am sure."

"Damn...it made me so hot servicing you out in public like your eager slut." John moaned out, the feeling in his cock was blurring the lines of pain and pleasure.  
"Aye ye so eager to make he fill that mouth of yours, weren't ye Angel?" Sheamus ran his hand over John's ass groping a full handful.  
"My Baby taking up the slack in my absence Sir?"  
"Aye Love...he sucked me nice & good..." A slight moan to Sheamus voice.  
"Heated again at the idea of it Sir. My Baby Boy dropping to his knees to suck that thick cock of yours." Randy let faint groan of his own slips as he lost a bit of his own control.

"Damn, you two are making me so hot." John almost cried out, his mind a lust filled blur. "Fuck, you are both so sexy."  
"Isn't this what you wanted BB...put on display for your Daddy when he can't do anything. Having us push you more & more till you feel you can't take it any more?"  
"I must admit even if tight on him...Ye Baby still has good control. The pressure never got to a point he thought it would loose circulation."  
"Well as far as you know Sir...I still remember the time he wrapped his own wrist bands around his cock before coming to see me...I got him so worked up he was worried it would cut the circulation because it was so tight. I didn't even know what he had done till he begged me to try to remove the band. Remember that Baby?"

"Yeah, you feared you couldn't trust yourself so I had Master tie my hands behind my back after I wrapped up my cock. Kind of my way of saying I trust you with all things." John remembered. "Now that did hurt like hell."  
"Trust me Baby...so can the cage if you lose too much focus." Randy warned John. "I bet you would be begging to be let out if Master tried to fuck you...well more like the love making...that nice & slow, drive us wild screw, you know baby the one that has him rubbing over that sweet spot in your body over & over again." Randy took a deep breath trying to calm himself before he was dealing with unwanted pain.

"He has fucked me in the cage."'John boasted almost proudly. "Not the slow love-making but he has fucked me and more than once."  
"Nice one." Randy then tried to lightly joke. "You sure you bought him the right size Sir?"  
"Honestly no..." Sheamus admitted.  
"Well would you mind teasing my Baby for me?"  
"Hmm." Sheamus acted as if he was debating...he would then be going against himself again. Was he that weak? "I don't know."

"What, Randy." John joked, his ego rising. "You can't admit that I may have way more control than you? I can take a pounding and not beg. Remember our recent dancer role play? Master fucked me good."  
"More than me...no...as much...Maybe." Randy slightly admitted. He remembered John's own words but also remembered they were told in private. "I guess it slipped my mind...sorry. OK Maybe I just wanted to hear you moaning like the cheap slut I know you can." Randy told him with a smirk hoping he knew it was all in good fun.

"Yeah " John gave Randy a small smile. "I miss you, Daddy. So damn much already."  
"I miss both of you as well...but who knows how soon I will be back Baby." Randy sadly had to admit.  
"Does me Angel wish to be pushed a little tonight for his Daddy?" Sheamus asked as he kneaded both cheeks.  
"Next time you guys need to have the camera pulled back some so I can see you both."

"Yes, I would like that, Master. My Daddy will enjoy it." John answered knowing he would put on a great show for Randy.  
"Good Angel." Sheamus leaned over planting kisses along John's spine working towards his tailbone. He used his hands to part John's cheeks before kneeling. "Ye got ye taste before...now my turn." Sheamus swiped his tongue between John's ample cheeks from the bottom to the top before moving it back to the center over the slighter darker flesh of his puckered hole.

John closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of feeling his Master's tongue on his warmed ass. He decided to play it up a little to tease his Daddy who was watching. "Mmmm." He gave a small moan. "You feel so good, Master."  
"That's good Baby." Randy told them with a faint pant seeing John's face. "I will love the day our Master lets me feel those lips wrapped around me again. Fuck." Sheamus let his nails graze John's cheeks as they kept them spread to allow his tongue to press against the hole. Pushing a little harder to cause it to slowly open to the moist assault, allowing a richer taste for him. A low growl of his building hunger rumbled deep inside. "Hmmm seems you're making Master hungry Baby."

"He is always hungry for us, Daddy." John panted out gripping the sheets. His body tingled as he felt Sheamus' tongue delve in deeper inside him. "Oh, s-shit."'  
"Oh yeah Baby..." Randy released a moan of his own. "I see the sweat on your brow already." Sheamus pushed even deeper his lips pressed against the flesh. Moving them against the sensitive flesh as he then starts the dart his tongue on & out of the slowly stretched hole. The hungry sounds growing like a beast feeding on it's freshly caught prey.

"M-Master." John felt tingles travel through his body. Sheamus' sheer hunger for him was exhilarating. "You sound so good...so hungry for me." John looked toward the computer, his ocean blue eyes hazed with his lust. "Enjoying the view, Daddy?"

"Yeah Baby...though a slightly sadistic part of me want's to see how tight that cage really is on you..." Randy shifted in his seat as he licked his lips before chewing on the top. Sheamus wanted to test John even more & lowered any walls between them, allowing John to fully feel the sexual desire & hunger that was growing inside of him. He removed one hand from John's ass, turning his head slightly to the still open side so he could breathe. He took a hold of his cock stroking it.

John's eyes widened as he felt waves of sexual energy sweep his body. All of his control went out the window as his cock became almost painful as it squeezed the confines of its cage. "Master, what did you do!" He groaned, his face contorting.  
"Seems he hit some sort of button for you Baby." Randy oddly cooed over the screen, even if it held a slightly dark ring to it. Sheamus stopped his hungry feast. He moved to start trailing kisses up John's back that sent jolts of pleasure in their wake.

John had his eyes squeezed shut as every ounce of his concentration was being used not to be swept up in the heated feelings. His body trembled as his mouth was slightly parted, small breathy moans escaping with each of Sheamus' kiss. Sheamus was near flush with John his hard cock pressed between his moist cheeks. His hot breath brushing John's neck & shoulders.  
"Damn...now that is a hot sight...now he really does look like a hungry breast ready to pounce you Baby." Randy commented. Sheamus lifted his eyes towards the screen, the look actually sent a shiver through Randy who could not even tell himself if it was fear or exhilaration as Sheamus eyes were darkened from lust & the way they gazed at the screen with his head still lowered held a dark vibe to it.

John felt like a small animal about to be attacked by its prey much like he did with Randy at times . He could feel Sheamus' hot breath on him and the submissive side of him thrived on the feeling. "Claim me, Master." He begged, his cock straining. Sheamus pulled back a little so he could get ready to fill his Angel. He had his lips pressed to John's back as one hand parted the cheek & his other guided his cock pressing the head against the hole. He pressed against John's body, giving a deep moan feeling as it willingly opened for him. He knew for some reason John got hot when Randy trash talked him...yet with Sheamus it seemed hotter when he hardly spoke words & just gave sounds like the wild creature his seemed to stir up in him. He continued to be slow letting John's walls slowly open to adjust.

"How I wish I was there Baby...you free of your cage. Your aching cock between my lips. Fuck!" Randy gritted his teeth as a hand moved to cup he own uncomfortable situation. Sheamus had moved back up to look at the screen over John's shoulder.  
"Open your pants for us Viper...Let us see how hard ye own struggle is." Sheamus voice that rich almost hypnotic rumble that caused Randy to give a shuttered gasp licking his lips.  
"Yes, Daddy. Let me see how hot we make you." John panted as he felt himself being filled. He loved talking dirty with Randy. "Let me see that big cock squeezed so tight for me!"

"Damn Baby...Sir..." Randy slouched down in his seat to unbuckle his belt his eyes glue to the screen seeing both pairs of eyes glued on him. He lightly kept licking his lips that felt continually dry as he popped the button on them & then trialed the zipper down slowly. He made it a slow teasing show for both men. A moan passed his lips seeing the heated look to his Baby's face & the hungry one of his Master feeling his next day off he would become the large man's feast. While Sheamus kept his head near John's shoulder to watch Randy, he slowly rolled his hips to keep his Angel stimulated.

John licked his lips as he watched Randy's slow strip tease. "Damn, Daddy. You are a sex god. I want to touch you so damn bad." He felt his Master's cock moving inside him. "Fuck, Master. You both are so good."  
"Ye doing so good for me Angel." Sheamus praised thickly in John's ear. "Many a men I am sure would be begging by now to either stop or be let free...so very good." His eyes trained on the screen as he spoke to John. Both men watching Randy as he lifted his hips to slide the jeans down to expose his own plastic prison. his cock could be seen pressing the walls, even slightly into the gaps in it. "We did get ye worked up haven't we Viper?"  
"Yes...Sir." Randy huffed out. You two are such a hot sight...I-I'll be sore for hours I am sure Sir."  
"Part of ye both enjoy this pleasurable torture don't ye?"  
"He-helps me remember my place Sir...my body...my pleasure...both yours to command." Randy's rich voice trembled at the words.

"So hot, Daddy. You look so good all hot for us." John felt a sense of pride at his Master's praise. "Thank you, Master. I'm trying so hard." He bit his lip as he fought for control.  
"So do you Baby...the sweat dotting your face, across your shoulders. Such a hard workout fighting control isn't it Baby?"  
Sheamus pulled back a little more before stuffing John again. "He feel so good straining too Love...his hot ass flexing around me, pulsing with his racing heartbeat." Sheamus moaned out as he focused back on claiming John. Still going slowly but long strokes pulling most of the way out before sliding back in. "Such a nice hot ass."  
"Oh yeah I know that one well." Randy moan his legs spreading exposing his tightened balls also slightly swollen & red from the strain to his body from the sexual stimulation.

John shuddered as Sheamus' cock rubbed over his prostrate, his own balls swollen as the pain intensified. A small part of him wanted to beg Sheamus to stop but he couldn't stand the thought of disappointing his Master after he had praised him. Sheamus moved to roll his hips again to lean near John's ear whispering, he hoped below the level of the microphone. "I feel ye struggles Angel...ye done so good...no shame in it becoming too much. Ye wish me to ease ye torment? Just nod if ye wish it...I will still get my pleasure...I just don't wish ye in agony over it."  
Randy saw the look to John's face "What wicked things he telling you BB?"

John nodded slowly at Sheamus, a little disappointed in himself but his caged cock crossing the threshold to painful and the pleasure getting lost in the agony. Not wanting to lie or answer Randy John just closed his eyes and ignored him. Defeat was not easily admitted by the stubborn Cena. "Ye have nothing to be shamed of my pet." Sheamus whispered to him. He moved both hands to John's shoulder rubbing them. He moaned deeply as he pulled some of John's sexual tension into his own body. "Oh god Angel." He cried out, his hands gripping a little harder feeling that strong essence wanting to flood his own body. He pulled out & thrust back in a little harder with a moan. "Gonna fill ye so good..." Sheamus took to fucking John a little faster feeling all that energy bubbling up inside him. His moans filled the air. A groan came from Randy as he couldn't help but take a hand to try to sooth his aching balls.  
"OH fuck Master, yeah claim my Baby's ass nice & good..."

John felt some of his tension leave his body and relaxed a little, opening his eyes. He saw Randy touching himself as he tried in vain to gain relief. "Damn, so hot, Daddy."  
"You both are driving me crazy Baby...sadly...un-unless I push it...I don't see a break for at least two weeks..." Randy closed his eyes a moment his head going back as he purposely squeezed his balls hoping the discomfort it would bring would deflate his straining cock some.

John was strangely aroused by the sight of Randy squeezing his aching balls. "Damn, I want to kiss you, Daddy. To muffle my cries with your sweet lips as our Master takes me hard."  
"Damn that does sound good Baby." Randy groaned as he kept alternating from squeezing, almost twisting the delicate flesh & massaging them.  
"Oh god Angel..." Sheamus moaned as he buried his head near John's neck as he gave a few last quick short thrust before his seed shot forth flooding John's ass. Randy lifted his head looking at the screen.  
"Damn Master he wore you good..."

Sheamus panted lifting his head up. "Aye...ye...Baby did a good job tonight..." He released John's shoulder & slowly pulled back actually sinking to his knees on the floor behind John. Even wiped he couldn't help but lean forward to lick the traces of himself that lightly coated John's crack. Feeling Sheamus withdraw from him, John's body almost went limp as he crawled up to lay on the bed, the strain of trying to control himself finally catching up to him. "Damn, that was good." He mumbled, his eyes fluttering to close. Sheamus didn't know to laugh or be disappointed when John crawled away from him & onto the bed, seemingly unaware of his actions. He slowly got up & saw how close John already was to visiting the sand man. "Guess that is all for tonight Love."

"Yeah...looks that way...I need to calm myself down if that is ok?"  
"Just no opening the packaging." Sheamus joked.  
"Of course not Sir...good night you both." Randy was unsure if John even heard him as he ended the call. Sheamus moved to grab the lap top shutting it down & set it on the dresser before moving to lay behind John in the bed wrapping an arm around him. "Rest angel...ye did well tonight." Sheamus whispered to him before sleep soon swept him away as well.


	230. Chapter 230

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.**

John never even heard Randy or Sheamus, already slipping into a deep sleep, oblivious to his surroundings. Sheamus mumbled on & off during the night in his sleep, His body in such a swirl of feelings it was hard to stay within a deep slumber too long. Some time during the night Sheamus rolled onto his back, his head just rolling to the one side. John felt Sheamus shift and moved to rest his cropped head on the Irishman's pale chest, nuzzling it a little.

Hours later once again it was the morning light that stirred Sheamus. Opening his eyes he felt John resting against him. He lightly rubbed the smaller man's back knowing the strain his body was placed in last night. John slowly woke as he felt his back being rubbed. " Is it morning, Master?" He asked with a yawn.  
"Aye...nay rush though...Ye were good last night Angel...so good."  
"I'm sorry...I must have fallen asleep, Master." John apologized as he woke a little more. "Damn, I never even told Ran goodbye."  
"It's ok Johnny...it happens. I took a lot out of ye last night, Ye did very well."  
"Thank you, Sweets. I tried." John kissed Sheamus' chest as he laid. "Guess I need a shower soon."  
"Aye...we both could use one I am sure..." Sheamus spoke while still rubbing John's back. "Ye feel so good Johnny..."

John closed his eyes, basking in his Master's touch. "That feels so good, Master." He sighed happily. "I love feeling your touch."  
Sheamus moved to rub the top of John's head. "How about we each catch a quick shower alone...then order breakfast from one of those places ye told me of? I only say alone cause we both know together it won't be quick."

"Sounds good." John said, nuzzling his head against Sheamus' hand.  
"Go grab yours first Angel." Sheamus told John, patting his head before moving his hand away.  
"Yes, Sir. I hate to leave you when you're touching me like that." John chuckled, standing from the bed. "Be back soon, Sweets." He headed for the master bath, shaking his round ass a little as he left.

Sheamus chuckled & waited till John left before he got up from the bed heading for the kitchen. He saw where his phone & the keepsake box was left the night before. He picked up the phone making sure he still had a charge before bringing up his contacts.

* * *

John hopped into the shower, rapping a random Eminem song as he soaped up his body. After he was clean, John stepped out and sprayed on some body spray before heading to the bedroom for clean boxers. "Sweets?" John called, seeing Sheamus was not in the bed.

* * *

Sheamus called the needed number waiting for it to pick up. As he waited he pulled the box over reaching in it searching for an item. "Lee-Lee?...Aye it me Auntie...I may need ye help with something. Tis part of the same situation...I think I know how Dahlia is able to tap into me energy...I found out Finn is dead." He took a deep breath pulling out a silver ring, a plain band that had a small Celtic knot design raised on the top of it. "I know they are connected Lee-Lee. Auntie I heard him last night before I went to bed...I know it wasn't one of their games. I smelled heather, a scent he always wore...He told me the banshee had his signet I gave him...You know she hasn't spoken since the wreck it has to be her...Lee-Lee I know you always wish to see her in the best light, but please...I know..." He turned the ring in his hand giving a faint sigh. "Aye there is another half that I have...Aye I figured that part already. I just don't fully know how...the top opens it has a few tuffs of hair and drops of blood...Well I never expected it to be stolen...just be careful...she may not, but who can say of the others...I will as well...till next Lee-Lee...I won't..." He hung up the phone looking down at the ring.

John stood in the doorway to the kitchen, his fists clenched as he heard the last part of the conversation. He had come down seeking his Master. "Your aunt likes this bitch that's been messing with you?" John asked as he walked in, his voice low and enraged.  
"John." Sheamus jumped dropping the ring. "Ye don't understand." He turned towards him. "Just calm down."

"Calm down?" For once John talked back to Sheamus, angry tears burning in his eyes. "What the fuck is going on, Sweets? I walk in to hear how much your aunt thinks of this...this woman that is out to destroy us all! Do you have feelings for this Dahlia? Is there something going on I should know about?"  
"Not feelings like ye think." Sheamus moved to pick up the dropped ring looking down at it. "She's blood." He set the ring back on the counter before going to get some water.

"What do you mean?" John asked, his voice confused and sad. "Blood?"  
"She...She's Lee-Lee's..." He took a big gulp of the water, before nearly blurting out the next statement. "She's her daughter."  
John's eyes widened in shock. "So they wanted you to take your own cousin as a mate?" He sounded disgusted. "That would be like me and Marc. That's sick."  
"Aye...exactly." He downed more of the water wishing it was something stronger. John was beginning to like Sheamus' aunt less by the moment.  
"And your aunt...She is for this?"

"Of course not...she just feels Dahlia is being misguided & can be made to see the error of her ways." He looked at John. "If she was in favor of what they are doing why would she have told us how to help free me from the same influences?"  
John began to calm down a little. "Sorry, the conversation upset me. Ready for your shower, Master?"  
"Aye...I am sorry I kept that detail from ye...but ye can understand it isn't exactly something I like to even think of. Can ye research something for me while I wash?"  
"Sure, Master. Just name it." John said, going to the fridge for a juice.

"See if ye can research a place that buys metal...that they have their foundry in shop." Sheamus sighed picking up the ring. "I need this melted down."  
"Not your ring, Sweets." John said sadly as he looked at it. "I'm sure that's special to you."  
"It is." Sheamus admitted sadly. "Finn had one like it...it's what they are using as the bridge to me...I can destroy part of the link without destroying the ring...but some would still be there. Granted destroying the ring may not fully break it either..."

"Okay, Master. I'll do that for you." John said, patting Sheamus' shoulder. "You go enjoy your shower, Sweets."  
"Thanks Angel." He just could not hide the sadness he felt as he set the ring down leaving the room & headed upstairs for his shower. John picked up the ring, his heart twisting at the pain he had seen reflected in the Irishman's eyes. He headed to the office to look up a place on his desktop computer.

Sheamus tried to calm himself as he showered including washing his hair. He had not even dealt with the ring in over ten years, it was just an object. It had no tie to the memory of them. He finished & got out drying off. He went to look for clothing for the day opting for royal blue shorts & black tank top. He then headed down to check on John. John sat at his desktop looking for a place that would melt down Sheamus' ring. He found a place within driving distance that would buy the ring and sighed, hoping it would not hit his Master too hard. Sheamus walked into the office seeing John was looking something over. "How goes it Angel?"  
"I think I found a place." John said, pointing at the screen. "This place would buy and melt down your ring...Plus they are a short driving distance away."  
Sheamus looked at the screen. "Aye Angel. Ye have a candle? White if ye have it."

"Yes, Sir." John got up and walked out of the room. A few minutes he reappeared with an unused white candle and a lighter. "Here you go, Master." He said, handing them to his boyfriend.  
"Thanks Angel." He moved to set the candle on the desk lighting it. "This will smell ye may wish the crack a window."  
"Yes, Sir." John went to open the locked window.  
Sheamus picked up the ring where he saw John had it laying on the desk. He twisted something on the top of the ring, it popped open on a hinge. He looked around grabbing a piece of paper placing it under the candle. He dumped the contents of the ring into his hand. setting it back down he then sprinkled the contents over the flame, faint sizzling sound was heard as well as popping. The unmistakable scent of burn hair filled the air around the space. Sheamus even brushed his hands over the flame to make sure he got it all, even gathering any bits that landed on the paper. He picked the ring up even dousing the inside of the compartment with the fire before snuffing the flame.

John watched everything Sheamus did, hoping somehow it would help to protect him from the circle's influence. "OK Angel...all that is left is the ring itself..." He sighed slipping it into a pocket. "How bout ye finish dressing & we go out to tend to that...then out for breakfast?"  
"Sounds good. I know a cozy little diner close by. Be right back." John headed upstairs where he put on a pair of his signature tan shorts and a simple grey t-shirt. He threw on a hat, grabbed his phone and met Sheamus downstairs in the office. "Ready when you are, Master."  
"OK Just need my sneakers...then go do that...then DMV to get your license replaced."


	231. Chapter 231

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.**

"Damn...the DMV." John groaned. "I hate that fucking place. Okay, Master. I'll do it." He sighed in resignation.  
"Not like I told ye to go alone...I need to change ...damn I can't yet I have no mail yet for here."  
"I guess we'll be making two trips there." John sighed. "I know I need to go but just keep putting it off."  
"Most people do Angel...maybe it won't be bad since ye just need a replacement & not new photo?"  
"True, I hope not." John went to shut off his computer after writing down the address of the shop that would buy Sheamus' ring.  
Sheamus walked with John to get his shoes on. "OK Angel let's go."

John locked up the house and led the way back to the garage. He looked carefully over his collection of cars, smiling as he neared a blue Camaro. "This is one of my favorites. I've only got to drive it twice. It's extremely rare."  
"Third time thee charm hmm?" Sheamus lightly joked.  
"Damn straight, hop in, Sweets." John laughed as he unlocked the doors and climbed inside.

Sheamus got a smile as he slid into the passenger seat. He was slowly getting used to John's muscle cars over his Rover. John started up the vehicle, grinning at the sound of the engine. His excitement over driving it resembled a kid at Christmas playing with a new toy. "This car is the shit! I knew I had to have her the moment I laid eyes on this baby. She runs like a fucking dream for being a 1962."  
"Ye would up to ye elbows in grease if ye could Johnny."  
John grinned at Sheamus as he pulled out of the garage. "My three passions in life...Wrestling, loud muscle cars and hot, dirty sex with my two studs."  
"And if ye can ever combine any of them together all thee better." Sheamus joked as he relaxed in his seat. "Speaking of combining ye passions...why didn't ye use that custom car yet for a show?"

"I plan on it have just had so much going on lately I haven't gotten a chance yet." John replied as they drove down the road. "So, it seems the DMV comes first then the shop. Do you want to eat before or after our chores?"  
"I would say food first...we both know the DVM can be 10 minutes or 5 hours."  
"Sounds good, I'm starving." John looked at the road as he drove. "I know this great private diner Randy and I used to always go to. The owner knew us by name we went there so often when we were off."

"Sounds good Angel." John drove awhile until they reached the diner, pulling up to park. He then killed the engine.  
"Kiss before we go in, Sweets?"  
"Sure Angel." Sheamus unbuckled his seat belt to turned & reach across to pull John in for a kiss before letting go. John kissed Sheamus slowly, their lips pressing together in a gentle caress.  
"Thank you." He smiled when it ended. "I needed that. Let's go eat."  
Sheamus smiled back. "Me too hun...let's go." He got out of the car & waited for John before heading inside since John said he knew the place so well. John got out and the two men headed inside. It was a cozy little diner and they were met immediately by a smiling older woman. "John! It's good to see you again." The waitress grinned at John. "Two for breakfast today?"  
"Yes, Mary. It's great to see you too." John replied, returning the smile. Mary led them to a corner table close to a window. "You want your regular milk, John?"  
"Yes." John answered as they sat down. "What do you want to drink, Shea?"

"Hot tea please, some honey if ye please." Sheamus addressed the woman.  
"He's cute." Mary winked at John. "I heard all about you two. The accent is adorable." She gave John a motherly pat on the shoulder when he blushed. "I'll be right back with your drinks and to take your orders."  
Sheamus lightly scrubbed his hand over his mouth & jaw to try to hide the blush he felt coming on from the compliment. "She a sweet lady, I see what ye mean by them knowing ye like family."

"Yeah, I wouldn't go anywhere else for breakfast." John picked up the menu, looking it over. "Just so you know they have amazing rib eye steaks here, Sweets. They are amazing."  
"Hmmm." Sheamus picked up the menu looking it over. "So ye saying we may be coming here a lot thee next few weeks? Well ye said ye had two places that deliver as well aye?"

"Yeah if you like the food we can come here and order out whenever we don't feel like leaving home." John answered, looking at the menu. He wanted to order his beloved breakfast but had promised himself not to indulge in it again.  
"I guess play each day by ear." Sheamus smiled before taking a sip from the water-glass on the table. Mary returned with the drinks, sitting them on the table. She pulled out a pen and pad to write on.  
"John, you want your usual? Pancakes with chocolate and steak medium rare?" "Uh…no. Actually I think I'll have a western style steak omelet and a piece of the whole grain toast." John answered. Mary looked at him in surprise as she wrote his order down, then turned to Sheamus. "And you, Hun?"  
"Hmm I'll have thee same, can ye also add a side of home fries, browned well with onions?"

"Sure, Hun." She wrote it down and walked off to put in their order. John took a drink of his milk and leaned back to relax. Even Sheamus was surprised when John didn't enjoy his sweet treat remembering him even saying this place knew his regular, like he was proud of the fact. He then changed it. "Ye ok Johnny?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine." John smiled at Sheamus. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering." He starts putting his tea together. Sheamus was sure he was just over reacting, John was entitled to change his food choices. John took another drink of milk as he looked around the familiar room.  
"With my lack of cooking skills this place has been like a second home to me."  
"Tis nice, have a faint cozy charm to it." He took a sip of the tea.  
"Yeah and not crowded and filled with crazed fans." John reached across the table, giving his boyfriend's hand a squeeze. "I'm glad we were outed, stressful or not."  
"Aye, does have advantages." Sheamus squeezed John's hand back.

Mary returned a short time later, sitting a platter in front of each guy. "Enjoy, Boys." She smiled before walking away. John eyed the plate and began to put butter on his toast. "Looks good."  
"Aye." Sheamus took his fork from the napkin & digging into the crispy home fries. He took a good bite savoring them. "Who knew ma & pop type places existed in communities like this one."  
"This is honestly the only one I know of." John said cutting his omelet. It was delicious with steak, peppers, onions and cheese inside. "This is pretty damn good. The first time I've tried it."  
"Good...tis nice to expand ye choices. I am sure the same gets boring after a while. The home fries are good too." He tried part of the omelet next agreeing with John about the taste. He then tries to joke. "I think we will need a few mints after this."

"I honestly didn't get tired of my usual." John admitted as he cut more pieces of his egg. "The last time I ordered it Randy made a comment about my gut matching my ass if I kept eating sweets like that. It hurt at first but then I started thinking about it and he's right. With me not wrestling right now especially I have no business eating pancakes all the time. I...want you both to think I'm sexy not flabby."

"I would never think that of ye Angel...ye have one of the most toned bodies I know. It was mean of him to say that." Sheamus looked down as his own plate. While it seemed John & Randy both hardly had any body flaws...he did. He started to move the potatoes around the plate thinking they may not have been the best choice either. He moved the fork back to the eggs taking a smaller bite. If Randy thought John could start getting a gut, what did that say about him? He felt he was already getting one & this time away was not going to help any. John noticed Sheamus' body language and regretted saying anything. He reached across the table to pat the Irishman's hand. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I was just trying to be honest and explain why I didn't order my usual."

"Nay...it fine Johnny..." Sheamus lifted his head trying to give him a comforting smile. "Just ye got a point...beside the pool what can I do? Even that I need to be careful until I am cleared. Ye still have ye full gym when ye aren't fawning over me."  
"True, but I want you to eat, Sweets. I worry about you." John told the man with concern in his eyes.  
"I am Johnny...I just need to start making smarter choices." Sheamus went to take another bite of the eggs, he was actually hungry. The last day he has had an appetite for the first time since the first attack. He just realized maybe he was taking his reawaken want for food for granted.

John was not convinced. He eyed his Master to be sure he was eating as he ate his own breakfast. Sheamus ate his food, just maybe not with the same zeal he was when the meal first began. He focused more on the eggs then the added home fries. John felt bad as he watched Sheamus. He pointed at the home fries. "Those look amazing...can I steal some of those?"  
"Sure Angel." Sheamus spun his plate around so the home fries were closer to John. "Help yeself or did ye want me to put some on ye plate for ye?"

"We can share some on your plate." John speared a few with his fork, tasting them. "Mmmm...good."  
"Aye they are." Sheamus admitted taking a small bite of them before returning to the eggs before he had to stop about 3/4 through it. John speared more of the home fries and finished his meal. Mary came back with the bill and to check on them. She noticed Sheamus had a bit of food left on his plate.  
"You need a to go box, Dear?"  
"Nay thank ye Ma'am...twas good, we just have running today." He told her with a smile.

"Okay. It was nice to meet you. See you around, John." Mary left and John picked up the bill. "I'll go pay Dan, Sweets, and we can head out." He pulled out his wallet and pulled out a bill, leaving a tip for Mary on the table.  
Sheamus got up following John up front to pay the bill before they headed back out to the car. "OK so ye said DVM first, then thee metal shop aye?"

"Yeah, that's the plan, Sweets." John went to open the car door for Sheamus.  
"Thanks hun." He kissed John's cheek before slipping into the car buckling up. John walked around to jump in the driver's seat. He started up the car and headed to the DMV.  
"God, I hate the DMV."  
"It is a Tuesday, maybe it won't be so bad." Sheamus tried to help John see the bright side of things.  
"Yeah, maybe. Only annoying thing is the last time I went there it was crowded with people and I got mobbed by fans for over an hour." John grumbled.

"We can just hope...who knows how it may be with us both."  
"True." John drove until they reached the DMV building. "Time to go and face the music." He teased, killing the engine.  
"Aye, might as well get it over with." Sheamus looked before stepping out headed inside.


	232. Chapter 232

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.**

Luckily for them John didn't need to wait long for his replacement card. He just had to fill a form requesting a duplicate & paid the small fee. The two guys then were able to head back to the car. "See Angel that wasn't so hard...maybe the luck thee Irish rubbing off on ye."  
"Yeah, could be." John chuckled as they headed for the metal shop. Sheamus just gazed out the window as they drove to the shop. He just need to remind himself it was just an object...most if not all the energy in the item was already destroyed, this was just a precaution. When they finally reached the shop John parked and took Sheamus' hand. "You ok, Sweets?"  
"Maybe a touch sad...Finn & I bought them together...tis just an object..." Sheamus gave a faint sigh.  
"I know, Sweets. I'm sorry." John opened the car door. "Ready to do this?"

"Aye." Sheamus opened the door & headed inside the small shop looking around. An older gentleman looked over from behind a counter.  
"Can I help you?"  
"Hopefully Sir." Sheamus walked over. "I was told ye buy silver jewelry to melt it down."  
"Yes..."  
Sheamus reached in his pocket wrapping his fingers around the ring pulling it out. "This is from a past relationship. I would like to know it was destroyed."

"I see bad memories you wish behind you...though none of my business really."  
"Something like that."  
"I can place it in the crucible."  
"Thank ye." Sheamus set the ring down for the man to inspect. He grabbed a scale to weigh it & quoted a price which Sheamus agreed not even fully hearing it. He was paid & looked at John who was looking over the cases of work. He was looking at the cases of jewelry, admiring some of the rings in the case. He was not much for jewelry but it gave him something to do while Sheamus talked. "See anything good?" Sheamus asked as he walked over to him.  
"Not really." John admitted. "I was never much a jewelry guy. Well, other than what you gave me." John said, touching his neck.  
"True." Sheamus rubbed his thumb over the back of his new ring. "So ready to head out & figure what else we are doing today?"

"Sure." John led the way out of the store. "So, what can we do today?"  
"I feel ok for now so what ever ye wish love."  
"We could see about getting your stuff put into storage." John offered. "Or look for my new collar ."  
"We can go to my place. I should have an email waiting from the artist I wrote."  
"Okay, to your place we go." John started the car after they were both inside.  
Sheamus just tried to relax in the seat on the drive to the community. When they got to the gate Sheamus gave John the pass code to get on the property before heading down the road to his house. He looked up at house as John parked. "Is it just me or does it feel cold now?"

"It's okay, Sweets. Let's go check on it." John tried to comfort his man.  
"Aye Angel." Sheamus got out of the car & headed for the front door pulling the keys out.  
John followed Sheamus to the front door. "This brings back memories." He flirted, trying to lighten the situation. "When you and Ran plotted to bring me here all unsuspecting and keep me tied to your bed to have your wicked way with me."  
"Well wicked ways were not part of the original plan." Sheamus chuckled. He opened the door & punched in the security code to disable the alarm. He walked in looking around. "Nothing looks touched in here...maybe it was all upstairs stuff."

"Yeah, he got mostly upstairs stuff I think." John said looking around.  
"I know ye talking a playroom...another bedroom...what else is being built? May give me a clue of what to try to tag to have stored & what can be sold off." Sheamus started to walk through the house.  
"Well that's partly up to you." John said as he looked. "Anything you want, Master, you take. Would you like your own private bath built?"

"Well it may be nice to have one in the play space for after care, The bedroom may just be another guest space since I share the master with ye, true Angel?" He reached the office which like many other wrestlers had a wall of different moments on it like copies of his belts & different figures. He walked to a closet, opening it there was different boxes & totes inside. "Most of this room will be packed. Keepsakes of the past..." He chuckles. "My robe & shillelagh from King of the Ring is in here somewhere."

"Yes, don't forget the robe. We need it for that hot role-play." John teased as he looked around. Sheamus laughed.  
"Well basically this closet & wall will need to get packed & moved. Also the computer...oh yeah speaking of which." He moved over to sit at the desk turning the computer on.  
"We need boxers to pack your stuff, Sweets." John said as he gathered a few items.  
"OK guess we need a list of what we want packed...cause most movers will do that for ye won't they?" Sheamus asked John as he accessed his e-mails.

"Yeah, they will take care of all that." John looked at the computer. "I can set you up with your own office if you wish."  
"Ye just don't wish me to take up ye desk space." Sheamus faintly ribbed John. John blushed at the comment, thinking of the stained desk.  
"No...I'll share. But maybe you would like having your own."  
"True Angel...I could set up my display wall again. So I guess this whole room would be packed then? Ah here it is." He looks over a letter before sending a response. He then starts shutting it back down. "OK let's see what else."

John began looking through Sheamus' action figure collection, smiling as he held up a twin pack of Randy and Sheamus. "The Celtic Vipers. I miss that sexy tag team."  
Sheamus chuckled. "Aye...if nay for that, who knows if us three would have ever been." Sheamus got up from the desk walking over to John wrapping his arms around his chest. "Tis funny...WWE never officially called Randy & I a team...but the fans so kindly named us...that package even proves in a way we were seen as a team,,," He then gave a sigh. "But than broke us apart like it was nothing...no big split...we just faded...oh well."

"True." John leaned back into Sheamus' embrace. He smiled seeing his newest action figure, the one with his tan shorts and Ten Years Strong wrist bands. "Three John Cena figures. If I didn't know better I'd say you have a celebrity crush on a certain Superstar."  
"So I may be a tad bias to a few guys..." Most of his wall was merchandise based on him like most other wrestlers seemed to have, but as John pointed out a few others guys make an appearance dotted in it as well. He rested his head on John's shoulder. "I wonder how long till they try to make a twin set of us...ye know being WWE's newest power couple & all. Then again maybe not...who knows what is still going through their minds with us." He turned his head lightly kissing John's neck. He made a light sound enjoying the feeling of holding John as his lips brushed his skin.

John tilted his head to give his Master better access to him. "I would definitely buy one if they did." He shuddered. Sheamus wrapped his arms a little tighter around John as he lightly scrapped his teeth along his neck.  
"Ye feel so good against me Angel." A faint groan to the Irishman's tone.  
"Thank you, Master." John felt goosebumps form as he was a big fan of neck play. If he was truly Superman, having his neck toyed with by Sheamus was his Kryptonite. "Feels so good."  
Sheamus moved up towards John's ear. "Shame our Viper packed my upstairs treasure chest." His hands run over John's chest. "I would have loved to reenact part of that one night...damn...couldn't anyways. God sometimes ye training aid is a punishment to me as well." He went back to kissing John's neck.

"Still the hottest day of my life." John moaned out as his mind wandered. "Damn...the best hand job I ever had."  
"This time I would of liked to reenact it with me doing what I almost did that night...having ye chained to the bed ye legs spread & me taking ye ass like the savage ye both claim me to be." He bit John lightly then pulled back. "OK time to put the breaks on or we won't get anything else sorted."

"Y-You're such a tease, Master." John moaned out, heat flooding his body at the Irishman's words.  
"Would ye rather I not tell ye what I on my mind Angel?" Sheamus grabbed a notebook from the desk before leaving the office. He used it to make notes of what he wished packed by the company & placed in storage, what could be brought right to John's & what could be auctioned off.

"Yes." John mumbled almost annoyed as he was teased by the heated images in his head.  
"Remember that charity I told ye about before?" Reaching the next room Sheamus looked behind him when John didn't answer & saw he wasn't followed. He went back to the office seeing John milling something over in his head. He sat the book down walking over. Standing in front of John he took both of his hands. "What is it Angel?"  
"Nothing, it's silly." John said looking away from Sheamus. "I feel childish to mention it."

Sheamus released one of John's hands so he could brush his cheek & guide his head back to look at him. "Tell me."  
"You know what playing with my neck does to me." John spoke quietly, looking down. "You tease me mercilessly and whisper the heated things you want to do to me until I feel I'm on fire with longing for you...Then you just pull away and walk out like you never said a thing." John bit his lip. "I know it's not my place to complain. I'm sorry."

Sheamus lowered his head slightly. "Ye right...I am sorry...ye just stir all these thoughts in my head. I am trying to control myself, but failing & in doing so failing in caring for ye. I keep telling ye I don't want to treat ye like some object...bu-but that is what I am doing at times. Forgive me."

"Yes, I forgive you." John raised to kiss Sheamus on the cheek. "It's forgotten, Sweets."  
"OK...I am thinking of auctions or flat selling the stuff I'm not keeping & donate it to that shelter I used to help out."  
"That's a good idea. I like the idea of helping a good charity." John smiled.  
"Aye...you know this will more than likely take few days Angel...did we want to go back & forth...or did ye just want to stay here?"

John thought a moment. "Guess it makes more sense to just stay here, Sweets instead of running back and forth all the time."  
"True. Ye will need clothing unless ye just want to barrow some of mine, we are close enough I believe."  
"If you don't mind I can just borrow a pair of shorts from you and I'd be good." John replied with a smile.  
"Know I just need figure out what goes & what stays."  
"It's whatever you want, Sweets." John said looking through stuff. "I'm just your errand boy. You tell me what to do and I'll be your muscle to help."  
"Well how well ye know ye video collection? The TV & players I am sure we don't need."

"I think I know it pretty well. Want me to look over yours, Master?" John asked.  
"Sure Angel. I'll take a look around some...I'll be careful."  
"Okay." John went to go look through Sheamus' movies. He had a lot of those John didn't have.  
Most of the night was spent sorting the contents of the house. Ordering dinner then crashing for the night in the master bedroom enjoying the large bed one last time.


	233. Chapter 233

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.**

Randy was relaxing in his suite, he just hung up the phone getting no answer from John when there was a knock on the door. "What the hell?" He got up from the bed heading for the door. He cracked it open to see Miz there. "Hey Mike what's up?"  
He held up a case of beer, giving a humorless laugh. "Can I come in man?"  
"Yeah sure." Randy opened the door more. He should learn Mike+beer=bad news. Well they weren't going out this time. He shut the door as Mike sat down in one of two easy chairs in the room. "OK so why the peace-offering?" Randy walked over grabbing the offered beer before grabbing the other chair. "We ain't fighting are we?" Randy tried to joke.

"Naw…but Reese & I am."  
"Fuck man now what?"  
"Same shit." Mike told him as he tipped his beer back.  
"Come on…you can't help being on the road."  
"Fuck the road Randy! Even off the road I can't do shit & you know that…or have you forgotten our problem?"  
"Problem?" Randy asked as he drank some of his beer, he then remembered he had nearly forgotten feeling a cold chill. He lowered the beer looking at Mike. "Of course I remember. There are ways around it."

"No way…there still a risk." Mike stated. His mouth then fell open. "Fuck you telling me you guys still…well?"  
"Um…yeah." Randy drained more of his drink. "Just call it a feeling…we are fine."  
"Fine…yeah right…I haven't been right since." Mike drained his first & went to grab the next. "Public appearances I try not to go into a cold sweat. My hand shakes when ever I try to drink from a glass." He pops the second can open downing a good portion. "Even a bottle if the seal was broken before I got it." He lowered his head shaking it. "How the hell you do it?"

"Just a day at a time. That's all either of us can do. I had a few rough times, but I had people there to talk to."  
"What Shea & John?"  
"Yeah…We all have had issues in the past. Maybe you need someone to talk to that may understand."  
"What besides you?"  
Randy gave a dry laugh. "Yeah maybe…a different view may help." He finished his & signaled to Mike for the next. "How many nights you do this alone?"  
"Since then…too many. I normally tip some bellhop to get it for me."  
"Well watch it."  
"Don't worry…hasn't effected my work if that what you're worried about."  
"Well and your health."

"Right." Mike raised a brow before raising the can draining a good portion of the next can.  
"I mean it man."  
"Thanks glad someone cares."  
"Hey now…just cause she is being stupid about this doesn't mean Reese doesn't love or care about you."  
"Yeah…" Mike sucked on his teeth starting the next drink.  
"Why I have a feeling you going to stay here tonight."  
Mike gave a brief chuckle. "Why?"  
"I am seeing how fast you pounding those down…that's why."  
"Whatever man, I'm fine."  
"We will see." Randy told him as he tries to find a subject to talk about that won't send Mike into an even deeper funk. He knew the signs too well in himself. Yeah Randy already decided that Mike was not leaving the suite that night.

Randy lost track of time & number of beers when it was felt best both men try to get some sleep. He was just glad that neither of them had to get up in the morning. It was one of the few morning he didn't seem to have some sort of media event since he took the belt from John. He walked to the bed, more so slightly stumbled before he removed a pillow & the top blanket.  
"Here you go." He started to bring them over to Mike for the couch.  
"Awe what…I can't share with you?" Mike chuckled with a goofy grin.  
"Really?" Randy asked.

"Hey that my line." Mike laughed at the bad joke. "You know how uncomfortable those things can be to sleep on."  
"Not all of them."  
"Then you sleep on it."  
"It's my room, plus I'm taller…no."  
"Meanie." Mike pouted. Randy couldn't help but sigh, it was a big bed after all.  
"Fine…come on." Randy headed back for the bed & climbed in on one side still dressed in the black shorts he was in when he answered the door that night.

Mike grabbed the pillow carrying it back over to toss on the other side of the bed before he started to undress. Randy was laying on his side with his back to Mike not seeing him strip down to his briefs before he climbed into the bed. "Comfy?" Randy asked after he felt the bed move.  
"Hmmm" Mike answered before Randy reached over shutting the light off.

* * *

Some time during the night Mike moved closer to Randy an arm wrapping around him. Randy still in a sleep filled & slightly drunken daze moved closer snuggling closer to the warm body in the bed. Mike leaned closer letting his lips brush the edge of Randy's upper back tattoo. He paused when Randy made a faint sound. When he quieted down Mike started again kissing across the dark marking.

A content sigh passed Randy's lips shifting in Mike's grasp. "Must you start Babe?" Randy grumbled in a sleep filled haze. Mike froze hearing Randy. "Pl-playing those games again? What are you this time Babe?" Randy voice deep & slurred with sleep. He started to move & Mike grabbed a hold of his shoulder to stop him. "So you not talking…and you don't want me looking at you? This is odd even for you." Randy sighed his eyes drifting closed. "Fine babe you can have your fun. I won't peek." Mike moved his hand to slowly roll Randy to his back seeing the taller man did have his eyes closed. He moved to plant a kiss along Randy's collarbone & towards his neck.

"Being a tease tonight Babe." Randy asked as Mike's lips brushed the roughness of Randy's beard. Mike pulled back looking at how the moonlight filtered into the room & hit Randy's face, the light barely showing his features that have captured many a woman & man alike. He leaned down timidly brushing his lips over Randy's. There was something captivating in those lips, before his could decide to break the kiss or capture more of them Randy had grabbed the back of his head pulling him in even deeper. He felt Randy's tongue brushing his lips causing him to gasp. In that gasp Randy's thick tongue plunged into his mouth & began to ravage it.

Mike's mind torn between pleasure & panic. He knew surely he had to be caught at this point as his hair was not like John nor Sheamus. Oddly Randy made no sign of wanting to end his assault. He moaned as he felt Randy's other hand grope his manhood through his briefs. Randy's lips finally left his. Both men looked at each other with a questioning expression. "You want to know the other side Mikey?" Randy asked him his voice slightly breathless. He hand moved from Mike's hardening cock around to grabbing his ass. "You want the feel of being taken…wonder how good it feels to be filled up by me?"

Mike had a sheepish look but gulped & nodded his head. "Lay back." Randy ordered & Mike obeyed. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. Randy got up from the bed removing his shorts. Climbing back up Mike could not help but admire his tanned flesh. Randy climbed over & proceeded to strip Mike of his briefs. He felt so small under Randy's gaze.

Randy gave a lick of his lips as his hand trailed down over Mike's body till he could take a hold of his cock. Wrapping his fingers around it he slowly pumped it, causing welcoming sounds from Mike. "Oh fuck Randy."  
"You never had another guy touch you?" Mike shook his head. "But you want me to?"  
Mike nodded. "And more…I want to feel how you…mmm" He moaned when Randy gave a slightly firm squeeze.  
"Don't worry of anyone else." Randy told him.  
"OK…" Next he watched as Randy slipped between his leg to allow his lips to join his hand on pleasuring Mike's cock. "Oh fuck man!" Mike's focus was draw away a moment by a faint sound. A sound that seemed out of place but he couldn't place what it was.

He was pulled back to Randy as one of his legs was pushed back allowing Randy access to brush his fingers across his ass with a couple fingers wet by his saliva. Mike's body gave a shutter at the odd feeling. He was starting to second guess his wishes. His heart wanted to race as he was again torn between pleasure & panic. The kiss felt good as does Randy's lips around his cock, but could he really deal with something going into his ass? Randy pulled back. "Turn over & relax."  
"Ra-Randy I don't know…"  
"Relax…you wanted to know how good it was."

Mike didn't know why but he slowly obeyed as he rolled onto his belly. He was moved so he was on his knees. The strange thing is, it didn't feel like Randy's hands. He felt those pulling his cheeks apart. His heart raced as he felt Randy shifting closer to him, something was off. He heard the sounds again. There was a clicking sound…hushed whispers. A scream wanted to pass his lips when Randy pushed into him. "STOP!" He screamed & he heard unseen laughter. Randy kept going till he was all the way in. He started to pull out only to go back in. "Randy please…" Mike begged only to hear more of those out-of-place sounds. After a few slowly strokes Randy grabbed Mike's waist to go faster, Mike buried his head in the mattress wondering what he caused. He hated when Randy's angle changed causing his torment to bring pleasure to his sore body. He couldn't help the sound that left his body. He was aroused, but scared & confused as he started to hear the laughs again, now feeling those strange hands on his body. The touched him all over, holding his shoulders down to the bed, running along his back, even grabbing his cock jerking him off in time with Randy thrusting in & out of his body until it could take no more. He screamed this time in pleasure as he climaxed.

Suddenly his body fell limp face down on the bed. As he felt ready to pass out, not even sure when Randy moved he heard the laughs along with more of the clicking sound. His opened his eyes to not see Randy's suite…but that dingy rat hole of a motel they were taken before. "No…"

**(Yes I know I'm a rat fink for not formatting the dream...as a dream)**


	234. Chapter 234

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.**

"NO!" Mike screamed as he sat up in the bed drenched in a cold sweat only moments before running to the bathroom growing ill.  
"What the fuck?" Randy mumbled as he was rudely woken by Mike's scream. He got up from the bed to find out what was wrong with him. Something in the back of his head told Randy it was more than just too much to drink last night.

He stood in the doorway watching Mike on the floor hunched by the toilet still. "You ok?" Part of Mike couldn't help but shutter at Randy's voice. He flushed before trying to stand moving to the sink. "You going to talk to me?" Mike raised a hand lifting one finger up. "Fine I'll be out here when you ready." Randy turned moving back to the bed sitting down. Hearing Randy walk away Mike rested both hand on the sink hanging his head taking a few deep breaths. He knew he had to tell Randy something when he went back out there…but what? If he is honest how honest does he be? He rinsed his mouth out with some water before looking at his reflection in the mirror. Was it a dream or was it parts of a repressed memory from their attack? He didn't know if he should tell Randy anything if he didn't even know. He was sure the beginning was a dream & he couldn't believe it…he was the one to actually start something with him.

Randy was one of his best friends though. Did he harbor some sort of hidden feelings for him? No…he's married…happily…ok, for the most part, but still he isn't into guys. Why the hell would he dream of kissing & touching that fine…_'STOP IT!'_ He mentally yelled at himself. Damn maybe there was something, but what can he do? Randy already has someone…shit two someones for that fact. He has someone, he should not be thinking this shit. Was he thinking it because of what happened to them? Did something hidden get created from the attack that instead of being fearful from it…he became intrigued? It didn't matter though…does it? If he tell Randy everything would Randy hate him? Would it wreck their friendship?

He slowly walked out of the bathroom looking around the suite. He saw Randy sitting on the bed looking his way, worry seen in the normally stoic eyes. Why couldn't he be sitting in one of the chairs. Mike walked over to where he undressed the night before. He moved to grab his pants needing some sort of cover. "You want to just tell me it was a bad dream & leave it at that?" Randy asked making Mike freeze. Could he take that easy out or did Randy deserve to know? What if Randy began to remember himself?

Mike finished putting his pants on before he moved to sit in one of the chairs in the sitting area of the suite. "I want to….but I can't."  
"Why? What happened?" Randy asked standing up walking over towards him.  
"Yeah it was a dream…but it wasn't…all bad. I'm also worried you may hate me."  
Randy looked puzzled. "Why would I hate you because you had a dream, bad or other wise?"  
"Because it was about us." Mike told him in an almost shy tone.  
"So what if you had a dre…hold on a dream about us…as in…" Randy took one finger & mentioned between them. "As in us…" His eyes widened. "Together?"

Mike gulped with a nod. "Trust me man…I…I don't remember ever really thinking of you…like that."  
"But yet somehow you dreamed we did something…what about Reese? John? Shea?"  
Mike shook his head. "It started with just the two of us…"  
"Started? Who else?"  
"I do-I don't know…but I think what started as a confusing and I am ashamed to admit heated dream…I think became a hidden memory." Mike lowered his head wringing his hands.

Randy slowly walked closer putting one hand on the arm of the chair so he could crouch to Mike's level. "Hey man, I'm not mad if you had a dream about us…I know you respect your wife too much even if you having a rough patch right now. I know you hold too much respect for our friendship & for John & Shea to really do anything right?" Randy lost track of the number of times John would make a joke of Randy being like a sex god & the subject of dreams for fans…who was he to condemn a friend if they had the same as long as it remained just that a dream. He would be a fool to not be slightly flattered & knew just to watch what he may do around Mike…no big deal.

"Of course." Mike answered him lifting his eyes to Randy's face.  
"See no harm done." Randy told him as he went to stand.  
"Did you not hear what I said? I am sure I remembered something…when we were drugged…yo-you may not like it."  
Randy froze in place looking at him. "Like what? Did you see who they were?"  
Mike shook his head. "Sounds & touches…I…I just saw you in it…" Mike took a deep breath trying to calm his racing heart. "I heard beeps & clicking sounds…along with fe-female laughter." Mike had to look down again shaking his head. "I…damn I…I can't Randy…"  
"Can't what? What happened? You said you saw me in it…what happened to us?" Randy could not help the slightly pleading tone to his deep voice.

Mike shook his head. "Yo-you don't want to know."  
"Mike, don't I deserve to know what we did?"  
Mike's shoulders slumped. "You fucked me…" Mike nearly mumbled it that Randy had to swear he didn't hear him right. Both men knew they were sore the next day & had taken part in some sort of sexual activity.  
"Say that again."  
"No…"  
"Mike…come on."  
"NO…"  
"Mike?"

Mike's head shot up the same time he stood up to look right at him. "THEY HAD YOU FUCKING RAPE ME OK!"  
"Wh…no…Mi-Mike…" Randy's voice shook with disbelieve. "I…I couldn't have been th-that out of it could I?"  
"Yeah." Mike told him, his tone dropped as the burst of anger was leaving him. "Someone…or more then one person moved me so I was lifted up on my knees…an-and ye took me…" Mike lowered his head a little. "I am not blaming you Ran…we were both drugged…you were not yourself. Neither of us were…"  
"Do-do you remember anything else?" Randy didn't know why he asked, his tone faintly shocked & numb.

"It hu-it hurt, but at some point you changed something &…god no matter how embarrassing it sounds now…it started to feel good…but I then felt unseen hands touching me…they held my shoulders to the bed & others feeling over my body…in-including my cock that had become hard again. I…god I must be sick…I came…I came so hard I collapsed…th-that's the last I remember." Mike moved to sit down again.

"Mike you said it yourself…we were drugged…we were not in our right minds. You're not sick man."  
"Yeah I am…" Mike gave a weak laugh. "Don't worry Randy I would never…but a deep part of me does wonder…but I will leave it as just that. Pl-please tell me that fact doesn't change anything between us."  
"No…but…just to make sure you are never sharing my bed again."  
"Deal…" Mike gave dry laugh. "I guess I better finish getting dressed & take off." He got up moving to his shirt throwing it on before looking for his shoes.

"Catch you around."  
"Of course I'm your ride remember? Un-unless you want to look for someone else?"  
"No…just no wandering hands in the car." Randy actually laughed to try to show Mike no hard feelings.  
"I promise man I'll behave."  
"Then we cool."  
"Good….later man." Mike headed out before anything else awkward could take place. After the door closed Randy went around the suite cleaning it from last night.


	235. Chapter 235

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John stirred the next morning, yawning as he stretched out in the big bed. He noticed his phone light was blinking. "Damn." He mumbled, pulling away from Sheamus to reach for his phone. He saw Randy had called so he hit call back.

* * *

Randy heard his phone ring & went to pick it up hoping he wasn't being called for a last-minute media run. "Hello?" His voice hinted of his still slight buzz.  
"Hey, Ran." John answered, his voice heavy with sleep. "Sorry I missed your call. I am at Shea's helping him go through his things."

"It ok Baby...I take it he is feeling better than?" Randy moved to sit down.  
"Yeah. His aunt told him to take a few baths in her tea and it's really helped." John answered. "We found out it's the circle from the UK messing with him again."  
"Hold on what? What you mean they are messing with him again? Th-they came over?"

"No." John climbed from the bed and headed toward the bathroom not wanting to wake Sheamus. He shut the door behind him, leaning on the sink. "Ran, do you remember Finn? Shea's first boyfriend that was his Dom in the lifestyle?"  
"Yeah...What he one of them?" He closed his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose feeling a headache.

"No, Ran." John sighed. "Are you drunk, Man?"  
Randy sighed. "Why you think that man...just...oh yeah he was attacked with Shea by them...I may have a slight buzz still. My books were actually clear most of the day & Mike swung by to hang last night."  
"Oh...okay. That's cool. Just tell Mike not to be trying to steal you away from us." John joked with Randy.

Randy coughed faintly as John's joke. before huffing a breath out. "No Baby...th-that won't happen." Randy cursed when he stuttered like a fool.  
John had known Randy a long time. His best friend never stuttered unless he was hiding something from him. "Ran, did something happen with you and Mike?" He asked, his joking tone disappearing.

"No...but yet yes..." Randy bit his bottom lip. "I am not even sure how to explain it...before you ask you don't have any reason to want to kill him."  
John forgot all about Sheamus with Randy's words. His blood began to boil and at the same time he felt incredibly sad. "I told you he wanted you, Ran. What happened?"  
"Nothing happened last night. He had a dream...bu-but it became a memory or at least he thinks it was a partial memory of our attack." It was hard to tell the tone of Randy's voice as Randy himself still was not fully sure what to make of the discovery. "He...he admits so-something in him ma-may be well...curious, but he has too much respect for our friendship, you & Shea...well and of course his wife."

"I knew it!" John exploded, his normally easy-going nature gone. "I knew he was curious. He wants you, Ran. How can I relax when I know you are getting drunk with another bottom cutie that wants your body?"  
"Hey I never said he was the bottom...and cutie? You think Mike if cute?"

"Come on, Ran, Mike is such a bottom type...And I n-never meant to call him cute." John stammered, blushing as he remembered his fantasy.  
"But you did...and why you assume he a bottom type? Just cause he helped us out before? Dude he married to a female."  
"I know that, Ran." John tried to calm himself. "I don't know...his body language just screams bottom. He...uh has this cute little ass." John mentally cursed himself. "I mean...uh..."  
Randy tried not to laugh. "Relax Baby Boy...Daddy isn't mad as you...So what if you look."

"So Mike is a little cute." John relented at last. "Just as long as you don't go dumping me for him or something. Honestly, he was a bystander in one of my fantasies one time."  
"I am not leaving you or Shea Baby...I just feel bad for the guy...I-I...I don't know if I really want to remember or not." Randy shivered a bit feeling a cold chill. "Wh-what he told me...ma-makes me sick."

"Do I want to know?" John asked, feeling sick himself not knowing.  
"You may not want to know Baby...it's your call." Randy got up to set up the coffee maker feeling he could really use a cup.  
"Go ahead and tell me...I don't want to know but I need to." John said, feeling a lump of dread forming in his throat.

A sigh could be heard over the phone as Randy moved to sit down on the bed running his free hand over his head. "Mike said...th-that..." He gave a small cough. "Well th-that I...th-that I took him."  
"You mean, those women put you two together while you were both drugged?" John asked, feeling sympathy for his boyfriend and Mike.  
"Yeah...at least that is what Mike thinks he remembers. I don't know what makes me more sick...being drugged & sexual used be females...or the same...the same females so-some-" Randy closed his eyes taking a few deep breaths. Mikes voice ringing in his head when he told him he basically raped him.

"Ran, it was not either of your faults." John spoke soothingly, hearing Randy's guilt and pain. "You couldn't help that those crazy bitches drugged you and used you to fulfill their perverted fantasies. You are both innocent in the situation."  
"Maybe Baby...Maybe..." Randy voice had that eerie stillness to it. "I feel sick Babe...I feel so bad for Mike...he...he's so confused now Baby."

"Understandable, Daddy." John said, feeling like a heel for thinking badly of Mike. "Poor guy. Is there anything I can do?"  
"Nothing I can think of Baby..." Randy gave a dry laugh. "What is there really to do except humor these thoughts of his?"  
"What thoughts?" John asked, unable to help himself from asking.  
"The sexual confusion...I-I was joking Baby...it's not going to happen."  
"Okay...I trust you, Ran." John said. "Do you want me to explain about Sweets now?"

"If he is still sleeping let him rest...besides I don't even know what there is for you to explain...nothing happened & nothing will."  
"No, Ran." John sighed in exasperation. "I said explain about Sweets. What is happening to him with this circle."  
"Oh...I misheard you Baby...yeah what's going on now?"

"Well, long story short Finn was killed...The circle got a hold of a ring that belonged to him and used it to mess with our Master. His wanna be mate is Sheamus' aunt's daughter and they are trying all they can to get to him. The tea seems to help. He has taken baths in it."  
Randy was silent trying to take it all in, if his head was not pounding before it was now. "OK so he doing better...that's the big thing we need to worry about..."

"Yeah he is doing better. I...I miss you, Daddy." John said with longing in his voice. "I just want to hold you."  
"It's only been a few days Baby...I miss you both as well. Being held sounds real good right now."  
John was taken back by Randy's words. "You okay, Daddy? I'm worried about you."  
"I would be lying if I said I was ok Baby...but don't worry I won't do anything dumb. Just that discovery was...unnerving."

"I'm so sorry, Daddy. Please don't blame yourself...You didn't do anything wrong. You were a victim as hard as it is to admit that." John felt scared regardless of Randy's words. "Please don't get depressed, Ran. I'm worried about you."  
"I am sure it sounds stupid Baby...I wished the position was reversed...but you're right it is hard to see myself as a victim in the act...wh-when I was the top...I sexually took advantage of one of my best friends..." Randy got up to pour his coffee. "Sorry to make you worry Baby...you have enough on your plate with Shea I am sure."

"You did not take advantage of Mike, Randy. You would never do that. You were drugged...Used as a pawn in those bitch's schemes. You were no more at fault than Mike was." John tried to make his lover understand.  
"Yeah...I know you're right Baby...I feel bad for him too..." Randy scratched the back of his head. "Damn it Babe."  
John looked at the tub in the bathroom and it all came back to him. Randy planning on taking pills and the tub filled with water during a moment of weakness. He began to shake, tears springing to his eyes. "Please, Daddy. Don't do anything to yourself. I'm not there to look out for you. P-Please."

"Baby, I already promised you I wouldn't." Randy almost snapped at John. He then took a deep breath. "I won't do anything dumb...stop worrying about me."  
"I can't." John almost shrank back from Randy's tone, his body still trembling. "I love you too much. I can't help but worry."  
"Don't worry about anything I will do to myself...ok...I won't do anything."  
"Okay." John almost whispered, still worried almost to the point of being sick. "You take care of yourself, Daddy. I l-love you."

"I love both of you too Baby...I would be a fool to try anything...believe that Baby." Randy picked up his coffee again sipping it.  
"Okay...If you need anything please call me. I'm sorry about not believing you...I just couldn't live with myself if I let you make a mistake." John explained. "Why don't you go lay down and rest?"  
"I may for a little bit...got some time to myself. Mike crashed here last night after he got done drinking & sobbing about his wife."

"Tell Mike I'm thinking about him. Talk to you later, Daddy." John said into the phone. "I hope to hear from you soon."  
"Yeah Baby I'll try to talk to you guys later...sure you be busy with more of the packing...Bye Babe." Randy hung up the phone feeling a good long shower was in order.


	236. Chapter 236

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John looked at the phone, his hands shaking slightly. The last time had not been the only time that Randy had thought of taking his own life when depressed. He tried to relax taking deep breaths before walking back in the bedroom to rejoin Sheamus. Sheamus rolled in the bed when he heard the door open. He was surprised to see John still in the boxers he wore to bed the night before & fully dry. He mentally shrugged it off that John must have tended to other business. He then saw the look of worry in his eyes. "Ye ok Angel?"

"No." John answered honestly as he walked to sit on the bed. "I just got off the phone with Randy and I'm worried."  
Sheamus moved to sit up patting the bed next to him. "Come...what troubles ye with our missing Love?"  
John scooted to sit next to Sheamus. "I guess Mike had a memory of when he and Randy were drugged by the girls. Randy 'took' him sexually while they were both out of it and now Mike is having confused feelings and Randy feels like it was somehow his fault." John looked down at his shaking hands. "I'm scared...Randy promised not to try anything stupid...but he sounded so numb and empty." Sheamus reached over taking John's hands between his own.  
"Deep breath Angel. Do ye have any real reason to think he will break his word Angel?" He looked puzzled a moment. "What ye mean Mike tis having confused feelings?"

"Randy said Mike had some kind of a sexual dream about him. I guess Mike's having trouble with his wife from all this stress. His encounter with Randy must have made him curious about guys." John tried to explain.  
"Aye...poor guy thinks he may still be sick I am sure. Randy loves us both he has no reason to stray...and aye Mike may be a goofball & maybe even a touch of an airhead at times...we both know deep down he is a good guy. He wouldn't do anything to Randy."

"I know...I..." John hung his head as his voice broke, tears forming in his eyes. "I'm foolish...sorry."  
"Shhh" Sheamus urged John as he moved to wrap an arm around John. "I know ye worried about him Angel...but ye also need to believe him if he says he won't do anything."  
"I know. You don't know about Randy's past. How many times I talked him out of doing crazy shit to himself. I just get flashbacks when I hear him sound so sad and depressed. I worry about getting a call...That someone found him dead somewhere." John choked out, burying his face in Sheamus' chest.  
"Well I had heard tales Angel." Sheamus just lightly rubbed John's back. "Just check on him on & off...but don't be smothering about it. Ye love him it is OK to be worried."  
John nodded calming some. "Thanks, Sweets...You're the best."

"I do what I can Angel."  
John gave Sheamus a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Sweets. Did you sleep well?"  
"I guess as well as can be expected Angel...part of me is still trying to wrap my head around all of this. Thinking this could be my last night here." He breathed a faint sigh. "I need to stop focusing on the why...and just focus more on the outcome of it." He smiled at John before moving to kiss him lightly.

John kissed Sheamus back with a smile. "I know losing your home was a big blow...But I love having you with me, Sweets. I've always hated living alone."  
"And what a wonderful place it is Angel...I know tis just a house, a physical place...the things in it just objects & I shouldn't be so focused on them." His eyes lowered some feeling slightly choked up. "Ju-just if ye saw where I came from...wh-what I had struggled with..." He gave a faint sniffle despite how he tried to hide it. "I know it silly."

"It's not silly, Master." John remembered hearing of Sheamus' childhood on a Be A Star commercial. "I know you struggled a lot as you grew up, Sweets. But look at you now. You are a WWE wrestling star and have money, great fans, and two men that adore you. Don't let a few haters bring you down."  
Sheamus lightly nodded. "I remembered I bought me parents their home first...I was still in a small apartment over 'ere. I just wished a better place for them. Tis nothing grand, but fits their needs...I knew me ma wouldn't want anything grand...but then I bought this place. I knew some thought it silly a man who can't even really enjoy the sun buying a home in Florida."

"I don't. Florida is a beautiful place, Master."  
"It is Angel...I just need to watch how much of it I enjoy during the day...but it has an interesting nightlife as well."  
"It does, Master." John rested his head on Sheamus' chest. Sheamus wrapped his arm around John rubbing his back.  
"OK So I guess today is call the moving company & confirm when they can come...then contact the home owners group & let then know I am complying with the request of my moving from the property as requested."

"Sounds like a plan, Master." John closed his eyes in bliss as Sheamus rubbed his back, soaking in the attention. "Feels so good, Master."  
"I guess we don't need to rush yet Angel." Sheamus moved to lay back down with John holding him close to still rub his back while peppering him lightly with kisses. He tried not to chuckle at one point.

"What, Master?" John asked, hearing his lover's almost hidden amusement. "What's funny?" Sheamus gave John a smile the kind the lit his eyes & gave his face the appearance of youth.  
"Just holding ye...the little kisses...remembering us joking that if Randy saw us he would think we were such chicks."  
"True but I don't care what he or anyone else says or thinks." John laughed, snuggling closer. "Just having you touch me...rub my back and kiss me or pet my head feels so damn good." He gave a sigh of contentment. "Sometimes better than sex."  
Sheamus lightly chuckled as he still rubbed John's back. "So ye are learning a little."

"Yes, Master. I'm learning." John knew his hunger for sex had cost them both dearly in the past. "I'm truly sorry that my obsession with sex has hurt you when I acted so selfish. I don't see you as a sex object. I love you."  
"I am guilty of the same at times Johnny...I love ye as well I don't want ye to think I treat ye as a sex toy...well unless that is what ye want at times." He tried to chuckle again, knowing at times the older man like the feeling of just being used & manhandled.

"I do like it at times." John admitted, his face flushing. "In fact most of my fantasies are me being used and taken by you and Randy." He suddenly felt like such a slut. "Does that make me a bad person? You both love me...yet I crave to be used."  
"Bad...no Angel...some may see it as a little odd...but we humor ye requests of these things as ye do ours. Plus ye also enjoy 'sweeter' times as well."  
"Yes, Master. I do. And when I was actually seen as a sex object by Dave I fucking hated it." John told Sheamus quietly. "But knowing how much you and Randy care for me I long to be used at times...To be your faithful pet...Collared and led on my lead you bought me. To feel totally yours."

"We never did get to try that on ye yet have we?"  
"No, Master and I would like it very much." John answered quickly. "To be led from room to room at your will like your faithful pet. It would make me very happy."  
Sheamus lightly nodded. "Something we will need to rectify." He kissed John softly but at the same time rolled him on to his back. The kiss not breaking between them as Sheamus' hand massages John's define chest. John's body gave little tremors of delight as the Irishman's hand roamed his chest. He continued to enjoy the kiss, their bodies pressing against each other.

Sheamus finally broke the kiss & took his hands to lightly brush John's cheek. "Ye are so handsome John...such a big heart inside such a fine body..." He gives a brief chuckle. "I know ye two work so hard at times...yet I still envy ye two."  
"Envy us, Master?" John asked, blushing faintly at Sheamus' words of praise. He had been told for years how attractive he was but somehow hearing it from his Master seemed different.

"Aye...Envy...I know ye are mine Johnny...and I should be happy I have two wonderful & sexy men to call me own...Ye two though...seems as if hardly an ounce of fat clings to ye sculpted forms..." Sheamus just laid his head on John's chest not saying more knowing John would not want to hear him once again ripping into himself.  
"Master, you are gorgeous. Believe me you have nothing to envy." John said as he stroked Sheamus' hair. "Your body is perfect just the way it is. That red hair, those blue eyes...Forgive me, but hell that ass of yours." John gave a chuckle. "There's a reason why so many women love the Great White."

"Maybe Angel...Maybe." It was easy by his voice to tell he just was not feeling the truth behind John's words.  
"No maybe about it." John tried to convince Sheamus. "Look, we've already agreed that Randy is pretty much a sex god. You guys weren't in love when you met and he was insanely attracted to you. Face it, Sweets." John laughed. "You are a hottie."  
"I guess I just have a hard time seeing it...Sorry Angel..."  
"Damn, Master, when you carried me over your shoulder that time at your house I was thinking what a strong, sexy SOB you are even if I was pissed as hell." John said honestly. "These blue eyes on fire with Irish passion. Damn."


	237. Chapter 237

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"I was just determined to keep me word to Randy. Was an interesting scuffle we had even if I had to watch ye ankle. I am still trying to figure how ye searched me shorts without me waking up at first."  
"You were sound asleep watching that boring soccer, Master." John laughed. "I was bound and determined to get the hell out while Randy was away. Instead I ended up tackled by an alpha male with Irish determination."

"Soccer is not boring...at least it isn't golf."  
"It's a little boring, Sweets." John teased Sheamus. "It put you to sleep didn't it?"  
"Hey I worked a hard schedule myself. I was just relaxing & zoned out."  
"Fair enough." John smirked as he looked at Sheamus. "I was a fool for trying to escape from you. I should have pleaded for you to tie me to the bed and have your wicked way with me."  
"Well ye didn't know back then." Sheamus chuckled as he moved to practically climb on John. He grabbed John's wrist pinning them to the bed. "Ye had no clue the wicked fun things could lead to." He leaned down planting kissed & small nibbled along John's exposed collar-bone. "If ye had not ran...who knows if ye ever would have found out." He went back to planting the small nibbles to John's tanned flesh.

John closed his eyes, his body shuddering. "God, the adrenaline rush when you pin me, Master." He panted, his chest heaving.  
Sheamus hot breath brushed John's ear. "I know...lovely isn't it." He then traced John's ear to his neck & back to his collarbone. "Ye so lovely to toy with me pet...ye training aid tis really a bother...but a deal tis a deal." He started planting kissed down John's chest. He kissed one nipple then the other.  
"F-Fuck!" John moaned out, bucking his hips as his sensitive nipples were kissed. "Master, I hope time passes soon." His face with flushed with desire. "I don't know if I can bear it."  
"Well that thee point of it...to train ye to learn to bear it." He swirled his tongue around the one nipple. "Ye wished a whole month of this..."

"Yes, Master." John almost whispered, licking his dry lips as he fought for control. "I'm t-trying. Just so hard."  
"Ye are so good me pet...relax...I will nay make ye go a whole month with no release." He moved his mouth to now lick & tease the other nipple.  
"Thank you, Master." John moaned out. "I know I need to learn control. Forgive me for my selfishness."  
"Ye will learn my pet...a month may be a bit harsh for ye first time anyways..." He moved his lips back towards John's ear. "I plan on releasing ye...at least for thee night when Viper is off thee road again. I am sure ye Daddy will enjoy the treat of tasting us both. How do ye like thee sound of that Angel?"

John felt a little better by Sheamus' words. It gave him a goal to look forward to. "That sounds perfect Master. I love my Daddy's enthusiasm for me."  
"I figured ye would like it Angel...then I can decide afterwards if the cages go back or not." Sheamus moved off of John & released his wrists. "OK so...Hmmm...I guess we make the calls needed & go from there."

"Yes, Sir." John climbed from the bed, stretching.  
Sheamus went to find clothing for the day along with clothing for John. They spent the day making phones calls finding how soon the company can come as well as the shelter for the donations. The next week or so was much of the same pattern of phone & video calls. Randy was pleased when he could get a couple of days off. Sheamus was going over a menu with John for a dinner that night. Since the mess started Sheamus had continued the soaks, they never became as dark as the first day & decided to try cooking.

Sheamus was standing in the kitchen with John. "OK so we agreed lobster tails, t-bone steak, and baked potato right Angel?"  
"Right." John answered, excited to see Randy soon. "We all love steaks and lobster."  
"Did we want to include some sort of garden salad?"  
"That would be nice. I want a nice dinner for Randy." John replied, trying to keep the eagerness out of his voice.

"OK I'll send ye to the store to get the items...I will even have ye make the salad since I know ye can cut stuff up. Plus this way ye can tell Randy ye helped cook." Sheamus started the write down the full list.  
"Sounds good." John said, going to put on his shoes. "You guys want dessert? I could buy some fresh strawberries and melted dark chocolate."  
"How about a nice cheesecake? well unless you want to do like a fondue thing? Melting chocolate to dip can be a little time consuming."

"Cheesecake sounds good." John smiled as he put on a ball cap. "I know a place that sells delicious desserts near the store."  
"Cool Angel." He took the page from the notebook giving it to John. "How dressy do we want to be Angel? Remember Randy may be a bit tired who know how much he will even pay attention to all this trouble."

"I don't care. I'm doing it for him." John grinned, his dimples popping. "I'm going to greet Ran dressed in my black dress pants and maroon dress shirt with the top buttons undone. I want him to find me irresistible."  
"OK Angel...I will go pull them out while ye go shopping."  
"Thanks, Master. You are the best. I'm going all out even wearing that cologne Randy loves." John sighed. "Sadly Ran and I never had very many romantic dates if any."  
"Ye will need to pick that out I really don't know which one it is. Now go so ye can get back in time to clean up." Sheamus walked over giving John a kiss.

John kissed Sheamus back and took the list. He pointed to the collar gracing his neck. "I hate to say this but you'll have to remove my collar, Master."  
"Aye hopefully that will change soon Angel." Sheamus moved to remove the collar kissing John gently as he did. "See ye soon Angel."  
John returned the kiss before heading out to take care of filling their list.

Sheamus took the collar upstairs with him as he prepared for his own shower. He took his time relaxing. Once he was done he dried & dressed in a robe before pulling out John's choice of outfit. Sheamus figured since John was dressing up he would as well going with dark grey trousers & an emerald-green silk dress shirt. He then headed down stairs deciding a cup of the tea would help to make sure his system was still flushed of the dark energies & shield from any mishaps.

John returned a few hours later, carrying in bags of groceries and a large cheesecake in a white box. "I'm back!" He called out, sitting the items on the kitchen counter.  
"Ello Angel." Sheamus came in from the sitting room finishing his tea. "OK questions for ye. Ye think Randy would take pleasure in removing the cage for ye...or should I remove it now so ye can fully clean? If I do...ye must promise me ye be a good boy till he gets here and is released from his."

John thought the question over. "I think Randy would enjoy freeing his Baby himself." He finally decided. "Of course I want it off now but I want to make him happy."'  
"OK Angel...I laid ye clothing out...go shower but put a robe on for now so ye can work on the salad." Sheamus went to unpack the bags.  
"Okay, Master. You look gorgeous by the way."'John headed up the stairs to shower and spray on his cologne. Sheamus shook his head at John's comment since he was just in a robe. He went to start some of the prep work on the food, except for the salad since that was going to be John's work on dinner.

John showered and put on his own robe after spraying his body liberally in Randy's favorite cologne. He headed downstairs to the kitchen. "Ready for me to work my salad magic?" He teased.  
"Sure Angel." Sheamus placed the potatoes in the oven. John gathered his cutting board, a sharp knife, a glass salad bowl, and the veggies he had purchased. He started on cutting the lettuce.  
"I hope Randy enjoys his dinner."  
"He better." Sheamus chuckled. "Or I'll beat his ass." He started to season the steaks.  
"Is that a promise?" John joked as he moved on to cutting up the carrots.  
"Cute Angel...when ye done don't dress it yet. Ye can set it in the fridge."

"Sure, Master." John finished the salad, tossed it, and sat it in the fridge. "I'm done, Sweets."  
"OK Angel." Sheamus put the steaks on the indoor grill & checked the boiling water for the tails.  
Sheamus chuckled as he flipped the one steak. He checked the clock. "Ye remember how long till he should be getting in?" Sheamus asked when John came back in.  
John looked at the clock himself. "Damn. He should be here in around an hour. I need to go get dressed."  
"Go ahead hun. I'll get ready as soon as everything is in the warmer tray."


	238. Chapter 238

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John headed upstairs wanting to look sexy for his coming Daddy. He put on the deep maroon dress shirt, leaving the top three buttons open to expose his tanned chest. He then put on his black dress pants, leather belt, and dress socks and shoes. He sprayed on more of the cologne and even brushed his teeth again, using mouthwash. When he was finished John walked back downstairs to the kitchen. "Finished, Master."  
Sheamus was sliding the last part of the food into the warming box. "OK Angel be right back." Sheamus headed upstairs to get dressed himself. He took the time to try to make his hair somewhat neat. Everything in order he headed downstairs. "Now we just wait for the man of thee hour." Sheamus joked.

"You look great, Sir." John smiled. "Green is definitely your color."  
"Thanks Angel. Thee rich red looks good...Hmm ye missing something. Where did ye put ye tags? Ye nay wear them much cause thee collar...be nice ye wear them for Viper's return."  
"Oh just a moment." John raced back upstairs. He reappeared a few minutes later wearing the tags. "Okay, now I'm ready, Sweets." John said with a laugh.  
"Aye better." Sheamus walked over kissing john lightly careful not to crease his shirt. He then hooked a finger around the tags to bring them up so he could kiss them lightly. "I know ye nay wear then much cause of me collar Angel...but they so still look good on ye." Sheamus looked at the clock. "I'll go open the wine to let it breathe. Go get comfortable & wait for Randy." Sheamus turned heading back for the kitchen.

"Thank you, Master." John headed into the sitting room off from the kitchen to wait for Randy. He sat down on the couch, turning on the TV to pass the time. A short time later Randy pulls in, he felt wiped being gone from his guys over a week. He would be glad when Sheamus would be cleared & they were back on the road. He was dressed in his normal blue jeans & strike first shirt. Grabbing his main bag that needed washing he headed inside. He looked around coming through the door, he sniffed a little thinking he smelled food. He also heard sound from the sitting room. Choices...choices, he headed for the sitting room spotting the back of John's head watching one of his car restoration shows. "Hey Baby Boy." He called out setting the bag down.

John turned to look at Randy, a bright smile lighting up his face. "Daddy! Great to see you. We've been waiting." He stood up from the couch and walked over to give Randy a hug. Randy returned the hug getting a good whiff on the cologne John was wearing. A low growl came from him as he almost buried his nose against John's pulse point. "Fuck Baby." He composed himself to pull back. "You look hot Baby, but where's Shea?"

"He's in the kitchen." John gave Randy a squeeze before letting go to turn off the TV. "Let's go see him."  
"OK Baby." Randy walked with John to the kitchen. He saw as Sheamus was pouring three glasses of red wine. "What's all this?" He could see where dishes remained in the sink. "You two cooked?"  
"We wished to surprise ye Love. I have been doing better so we decided I would try to cook for the three of us tonight."  
"You know you didn't need to go to all this trouble."  
"It wasn't that much & we wanted to."  
"I made a salad, Daddy." John said proudly. "We have steak and lobster tails...Your favorite."

"Nice...hmm I seem a bit under-dressed compared to you two." Randy commented.  
"Ye are just fine Grá." Sheamus told him as he brought a glass of wine over for each of his boys. "Angel why don't ye & Viper go to the dinning room I will be there shortly." John led the way to the dining room, pulling out a chair for Randy to sit. He wanted to be romantic for once with his boyfriend. The table was set in John's best dishes, folded napkins at his place.

Randy followed John after taking his glass from Sheamus. "You two went all out didn't you?" Randy was used to the three chilling around take out most of the time or a small home cooked me by him or Shea by the pool or something.  
"We wanted to, Babe. We wanted to have a nice meal waiting on you to show you how much we love and miss you." John rubbed Randy's shoulders as he sat. "I'm sorry at times I haven't treated you like the special guy you are."

"We all are busy Baby...lucky when we even have a night off to eat in & not have to run to the arena."  
"Yeah. So how's it going, Champ? Enjoying being heel again?" John asked as he went to sit himself.  
"Yeah it is fun...I just think it's funny how much fans seem to like to cheer the bad guy almost as much as the underdog. I don't know if I should be happy or scared."

"They just love you regardless, Ran. You are damn irresistible." John winked as he took a sip of his wine. "Although I honestly prefer you as a heel."  
"Who knows what they are planning with you two...maybe since they had me jump you it can lead to a feud again...Super Cena coming for revenge against the big bad Viper." Randy smirked sipping his wine.  
"I like that. You know you are powerless against me." John teased as he leaned back in his chair.

"Cute Baby...Cute...Just remember this Viper likes to bite." Sheamus came into the room with a rolling cart.  
"Angel any good chef would love ye kitchen." He carried the plates to each guy setting it down before grabbing his own & his wine.  
"This looks wonderful Shea." Randy commented looking over the full plate.  
"Thanks...and there dessert as well."  
"Wow."

John looked down at the juicy steak and plump tail. "Amazing job, Sweets. It all smells delicious."  
"Thanks guys...now dig in..."  
Randy broke a piece of the lobster enjoying it first. "You looking better Love...good."  
"Thanks feeling better most of the time. What ever I picked up from...'him' must of passed now just the current issue which we seem to keep under control."

John cut into the steak first to taste it. "Delicious, Sweets." He looked around. "Damn, left the salad in the fridge. Be right back." He stood up and took off for the kitchen.  
"Damn forgot about it..." Sheamus gave a faint sigh.  
"Relax Shea...you are doing good, I am sure it was a simple oversight if it was in the fridge still." Randy assured him. "Damn you two treating me like a king tonight."  
"We try...ye mean alot to us."

John returned a few minutes later with the bowl of salad, three small bowls and two bottles of dressing. He placed a small bowl at each man's place before serving them all some salad. "You guys want French dressing or vinaigrette?"  
Both men opted for the vinaigrette. "I told Shea you two are treating me like a king tonight...all dressed up, a nice meal, even mentioned dessert."  
"You deserve it, Ran." John smiled as he handed him the dressing. "You are important to us both and we missed you so much, Daddy."  
"Thanks Baby." He topped his salad before passing it to Sheamus. "So anything else being planned?"  
"I guess that will partly depend on how tired ye are Viper." Sheamus commented.

"I am never to tired for some fun Sir."  
"Well I was thinking of a few things maybe. After the meal ye boys can remove thee cages...I am sure ye missed the taste of us both."  
Randy's eyes drifted closed with a faint gasp. "Best dessert of all Sir." John was turned on by Randy's enthusiasm to taste him.  
"Damn, you are so sexy, Ran." John commented as he tasted the lobster.  
"And you both look smoking dressed up, both clean up good."  
"Thanks Love."  
"Thanks, Daddy." John winked at Randy as he ate. "You know that bakery we love? I bought a white chocolate strawberry cheesecake for dessert."  
"Nice pick Baby. So filling meal & then some fun to burn it off." Randy chuckled as he enjoyed more of the meal.

"Thanks, Ran." John smiled as he ate some salad. "Hopefully some day I'll be able to do more than just make salads."  
Randy gave a chuckle. "Shea can you picture Johnny 'floating' around the kitchen cooking in a pink frilly apron while singing?"  
"But I thought ye were suppose to be the one in the apron."  
"Hey now?"  
"Come on ye in the apron, bent over washing dishes & have me slipping up behind ye." Sheamus smirked while Randy groaned.  
"That would be so hot." John added as he took a drink. "Ran taking a pounding from you, Master while he is bent over moaning for more dressed in only an apron."  
"What is it with you two & the damned apron." Randy wondered. It was annoying, maybe a touch intriguing but he would never share that.  
"Ye brought it up first about Johnny...ye more domesticated then he is."  
"Damn you make me sound like I'm a damned pet."  
Sheamus gave a faint smirk. "Ye forget Viper...when I wish it...ye two are my pets."

Something in the energy Sheamus just projected, along with tone of voice sent an exhilarating chill though Randy. "Ye-yes Sir...of course." The way that Sheamus said the word Viper sent shivers down John's spine. He ate silently, getting more excited by the moment for their reunion later. The three focused on the main meal. Sheamus waited till near the end to really speak again.  
"So since the night be yours Randy...Ye with a sweet dessert now...or ye other treat?"  
"Hmmm, I think I am full from food right now...so if it is ok I would like to indulge other things."  
"I gave ye the option...Ye & Johnny may head upstairs while I tend to the dishes."  
"We can help Sir." Randy voiced.  
"No...go, go...ye Baby had already voice his feelings that ye would like to be the one to unwrap him. Isn't that right Angel?"

"Yes, Daddy, I told Master I wanted you to set me free." John told Randy as he wiped his mouth.  
"OK Baby...well if you done eating you can come help me wash from the road." Randy finished his wine.  
"Yes, I'm done." John pushed back his plate and stood up. "Lead the way, Daddy."


	239. Chapter 239

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Randy smiled heading from the room & heading upstairs. "How about you gather things for the shower Baby while I grab a change of clothing...then again knowing Master who knows how soon I'll be in them. No undressing though...I want to unwrap my present."  
"Yes, Daddy." John walked into the bathroom where he gathered clean towels, body wash and wash cloths, fearing Randy would laugh at Sheamus' pouf. He then walked back into the bedroom to wait for Randy to be ready.

Randy came back into the bedroom with a pair of his black shorts. "I figured I wouldn't need much else, Baby Boy." his tone dropped slightly as his name for John passed his lips. He moved to sit them on the dresser before walking towards John. As he moved he was already pulling the t-shirt up over his head. "This will be fun." John almost trembled in anticipation as he watched Randy slowly pull off his tight t-shirt, revealing his toned chest. He watched Randy's every move, realizing how much he had missed his sexy boyfriend.  
Randy stood before John looking him over. "May I unwrap my gift now Baby?"

"Yes, please do." John answered, looking up into Randy's steely eyes. "I dressed up for you. I even put on your favorite cologne."  
"I noticed Baby...smelled so good." Randy reached over letting his fingers brush the already exposed skin before working on the rest of the buttons. "Wonder if Master will remain dressed till we are done showering."  
"I honestly don't know. He looked amazing in that green shirt." John's breath quickened as Randy worked on his buttons. "I wore the dog tags for you, Daddy."

"I have almost missed seeing them on you Baby...but I know Master's collar has more precedence while home." He took both hands running them up John's chest to his shoulders to push the shirt off of John's body & down his arms. "So nice as always Baby Boy."  
"Thank you." John's voice sounded deeper as he kicked off his shoes to help Randy. Randy leaned down kissing John. He looked a moment.  
"I see no marks. Darn." He joked before kissing John's chest & trails his lips lower over John's abs before working on his belt.

"Master has been busy with going through his things. He has been easy on me lately." John answered, closing his eyes as he enjoyed Randy's kisses.  
"I see Baby." Randy slowly began to unzip John's trousers. "You did look so hot Baby... His eyes focused as John's briefs came into view. "I don't know if you're hotter with clothes on or off." He started to pull the trousers down John's tone legs.  
"Thank you. Same with you, Daddy. So sexy." John gave a small moan as he stepped out of his pants. "Fuck, it feels like it's been so damn long."

"I know Baby..." Randy slid his hands back up to cup John's ass pressing his lips to the skin just above the waistband of his briefs. "Almost two weeks with no release must have felt like hell."  
"It did, Daddy." John bit his lip as his felt Randy touching him. "You're going to feel so damn good. I'm so fucking horny right now...I wanted it to be romantic for you."  
"I know Baby...which is why I am taking my time & savoring this...you don't know how bad I wanted to grab your shirt & just rip the buttons." Randy ran kisses along John's waist, his facial hair faintly scratching the smooth flesh.

John was oddly touched by Randy's care for his feelings. "Thank you, Daddy." He whispered, enjoying the gentle caresses. Randy looked up at John.  
"Now to finish unwrapping my gift though." Randy moved to grab the waistband pulling them down to leave John bare except for his tags & bound cock. He pressed his lips to the top of one thigh & then the other.

John widened his legs, moaning softly as Randy's beard scratched his exposed skin. "Free me, Daddy." He begged. "Please."  
"You need to hold still Baby, ok..." Randy smoothed his hands over the backs of John's legs.  
"Okay." John breathed, trying to hold still as he could and relax. Randy reached into his pocket & removed a small pair of manicure scissors. He carefully snipped the plastic tab that locked the cage in place. He set the scissors to the side. "You are going to be real sensitive Baby...ready?"

"Yes, go ahead." John braced himself, excited to be free once again.  
Randy slowly slid off the main part of the cage, carefully cradling John's balls to slid off the back piece. "God baby." He leaned his lips down kissing the very base of John's cock nuzzling into John's groin. "Can't wait till get you clean & hope you don't lose it before I can taste you." He grabbed the scissors standing up. "Ready to return the favor Baby?"

"Yes, Daddy." John sucked in a breath at the feeling of his freed cock. He took off Randy's jeans before taking the scissors and cutting the tab to set Randy free. "Such a perfect cock." He flirted, touching it in wonder. "Shame it had to be caged." Randy drew in a sharp breath with a moan as the newly freed flesh twitched as his Baby Boy's touch.  
"A small price Baby...We needed reminding who we belong to."

"Yes, it was hot in its own way." John answered fighting for control without the cage.  
"OK Babe..." Randy bit his lip with a groan. "Let's get in the shower...I want to wash you properly. I'm sure I can use it too."  
"Okay, Daddy." John said heading for the shower. Randy followed after John watching him, he wasn't sure which thought was stronger...Giving his Baby Boy a hell of a blow job after being caged so long, or fucking the hell out of him till he begged to cum. John entered the bathroom and started the water in the shower, adjusting the temperature.

Randy moved behind John, resting his hands on John's waist before leaning in to smell John's neck. His hands squeezing lightly taking in the scent of the cologne. Mixed with it was the lingering scent of leather. "Damn Baby." Randy husked out against John's skin. John leaned back to rest his head on Randy's shoulder. He shivered at the sexy deep baritone of the younger man. "God, I missed you." He moaned.  
"I missed you to Baby...you know you lived in Master collar so much...it has permeated your skin...I swear more of a turn on then the cologne alone." He pressed a kiss to John's neck & shoulder. He then bit lightly.

John did not answer. His body shook as he bared his neck, moaning out a little louder. "Fuck yeah...bite me, Daddy."  
Randy wrapped his hands around John's body pulling him closer. "Just our little pain slut aren't you Baby?" He brought his lips back to John's shoulder area biting again with a deep groan as the scent filled his senses.  
"Y-Yes, only for you two. I crave whatever you both give me...Pleasure or pain." John's back arched as he craved more. "Please, spank me, Daddy. Spank your Baby Boy."  
Randy moved his lips from John's shoulder "Maybe after I get my treat Baby..." He slowly let John go. "Now get in the shower so I can wash your cock, make it nice & ready for your Daddy to suck it all down."

"I'd rather have you spank my ass until it's warm and then fuck me until I explode." John moaned as he got into the shower.  
"You gonna deny your Daddy his treat? Bad Baby." Randy stepped into the shower behind John. He pushed him against the wall pinning his arms. He voice ringing right by John's ear. "Maybe being a bad boy you shouldn't get your release tonight...Remember I still have our Master to feast on...you told me he been taking it easy on you...so I am sure he is just aching for nice strong release himself."

"I'm sorry, Daddy." John almost whimpered at the idea of being denied yet another night. "Please...I can't take it. I've been looking forward to our fun every since Master told me we could play tonight."  
"Then be a good boy...let me wash you...you better keep enough control to not blow before I get you nice & clean...then my lips wrapped nice & good...I have two days Baby...I am sure Master will let me fill that ass of yours nice & good at least once."  
"Okay...I'll be good." John shuddered. "I can't promise you how long I'll last though. I'm about to lose it now just thinking about it."

"Just try Baby." Randy spoke a little softer as he released John stepping back a little. "Let me handle you first BB...then you can help me clean." He reached for the washcloth & soap, lathering it. He took one hand placing it under John's jaw to look into his eyes. "Just focus on me Baby...try not to focus on my touch while I clean you ok? Remember we talked about the joy of others? Well if you are worried you will cum from my touch...just remember that will take away the joy of my tasting you...my joy of feeling you release all that pent up energy Master has made you hold back for over a week."

All the I Quit matches John had ever wrestled in could not hold a candle to how badly he wanted to give in to his body's desires now. He looked deep into Randy's piercing gaze, trying with all his might not to let his Daddy down and deny him his pleasure. "Okay, Daddy. Go ahead."  
Randy kept his gaze on John's face as he took the cloth & gently began to wash down John's cock & balls of all the sweat & grime that could not be cleaned from the rough cleaning John was capable of while it was imprisoned. "Good Baby."

John gritted his teeth, his cock hardening from the contact. It was an odd feeling to be able to grow hard without pain. "Please try to hurry, Daddy."  
"OK Baby...relax. Just relax" Randy lowered to a knee so he could see what he was doing. "Relax Baby...soon..." He lifted the hardened cock to wash John's balls. He then rinsed the cloth off the rinse his work down. "Can't have you soapy." John made no reply, only stared ahead as every muscle in his body strained not to lose control, his cock rock hard and already leaking a little pre-cum. "Damn Baby." Randy voice held a faint moan to it. Once he felt the soap was gone he leaned in swiping his tongue over the weeping head giving a moan. He swiftly took the head between his lips knowing John was in no condition to be teased. His lips slid down the hardened length.

"RANDY!" John screamed out as he felt his lover's talented lips wrap around his needy member. His balls tightened and he knew this was not going to last long. "Please! Fuck, can't last..." Randy placed his hands on John's ass squeezing both cheeks as he slid his mouth up & down the full length. He moaned at the taste dotting his tongue from John's already leaking head. John felt hands on his ass and he toppled over the edge, bucking his hips as he shot his load down Randy's throat. "Oh, fuck yeah! Yessss!" He hissed, his body wracked with jolts of intense pleasure.

Randy moaned deep in his throat feeling his mouth flooded. He worked to take every drop his baby had to offer him. Once John's pleasurable convulsions stopped Randy removed his lips. He wrapped one hand around John's cock lightly stroking him & taking his tongue to lick any stray drops. He looked up at his face. "God I missed tasting you Baby...and having all that built up...damn..."

John suddenly felt remorse that he had climaxed in a few minutes like a young teenager on a first date. "I'm sorry I was so fast, Daddy...I wanted it to be romantic. I couldn't help it."  
Randy slowly stood up looking John in the eyes. "It's ok Baby...downstairs was romantic...even undressing each other was romantic...we both knew once our nearly neglected cocks were touch...romance was out the window. You did good by holding as long as you did for me Baby."

"Thank you, Daddy." John looked hungrily at Randy's tanned cock. "Can I wash you now?"  
"Sure Baby." Randy handed John the cloth. "Remember be gentle."  
John took the cloth and kneeled to look at Randy's cock as he cleaned it gently. "Your cock is a fucking work of art, Daddy."  
"Thanks Baby." Randy tried to control his breathing. "I cleaned the best I could...ho-hope it's not too bad." John bit back a moan as he cleaned Randy's cock and balls.  
"I'm sure it's fine, Daddy." Randy closed his eyes as he gave a few cleansing huffs of breath.  
"Fuck that feels so good after feeling nothing for what felt like a long time."  
John rinsed off Randy's large member. "Do you want me to help you out, Daddy." He asked, looking up at him.

"You would like that wouldn't you Baby...even though I am sure Master will get me hard again."  
"Yes, please, let me help you out, Daddy." John replied, looking up with pleading eyes.  
"Go ahead Baby...help Daddy feel all better." John eagerly swallowed as much of Randy's thick cock as he could, gagging himself as he took the large member down all the way to the base, bobbing his head as he kept his blue eyes locked on Randy in submission. "OH FUCK!" Randy cried out he had an idea that John was going to return the favor, but how quickly & enthusiastic he was with it caught Randy off guard. Randy gave a deep moan after the initial shock.

John swirled his tongue over the glistening tip, tasting Randy as he sucked and licked. He took a hand to massage his Daddy's swollen balls. "Oh yeah Baby...just like that...fuck..." Randy lowered his head to look at John seeing those eyes in full submission. Randy moan before panting. "God Baby you look so hot...not gonna last." John gave small moans of approval himself as he kept working to bring his love his much needed release. It was only a few moments more before Randy lost it, crying out his own climax flooding John's mouth. He had to brace himself against a wall to prevent falling. "Damn Baby."

John swallowed all Randy had to give, licking the spent cock clean before releasing it and standing to his feet. "You tasted so good, Daddy. Thank you."  
"Thanks Baby...so did you. Let me finish washing & we can check on Master."  
"Okay, yeah he was so good to allow us to play." John tried to rinse off his cock again.  
"Yes he was...surprised he did not want to join us in some way. He did say I would be enjoying him as well didn't he?" Randy took the cloth back & lathered it up to began washing the rest of his body.

"I think so. I'm sure our Master will have his fun too." John answered as he took some body wash to lather himself up.  
Randy finished soaping & took the hose to rinse down. "OK I'll dry & wait for you Babe."  
John hurried to wash himself before moving to rinse and then shut off the water. "Okay, let's go dry and find Master."  
Randy stepped out grabbing one towel before handing the other to John. "Here you go Baby."  
"Thanks." John wrapped the towel around his waist. "Should we go to Master like this or put on some shorts?"

"You think he is still downstairs waiting for us?" Randy dried himself off more.  
"Yeah, I think so." John answered. He grabbed some lotion and rubbed it on his bare chest.  
Randy's eyes just watched John. "I never realized you primped yourself after showers."  
"I don't usually." John laughed. "I want tonight to be special for you both." He rubbed some lotion into his biceps.  
"Cute Baby. We can decide when you get in the room. " Randy moved to head into the bedroom.

**(I apologize for any big mistakes. FF Grammar check is down.)**


	240. Chapter 240

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Randy stopped just inside the bedroom. Sheamus was laying on the bed, he was in just a robe, a cloth tied around his eyes. Various items rested on the nightstand near by. Randy had mixed feeling about the sight before him. John finished up and followed Randy into the bedroom. "Done, Da..." He stopped mid-sentence seeing Sheamus. "What's going on?" John asked, his eyes wide at their Master in a vulnerable position.

Sheamus heart wanted to start pounding in his chest when he felt his two lovers enter the room. He knew he had to keep reminding himself of that fact. They were his lovers...parts of his heart. He needed this, he would not push John...but Randy he hoped he could. "I want ye two...to...use me?"  
"What Sir?" Randy moved closer looking the larger man over.  
"Use me...push me..." His chest was heaving slightly from his breaths.  
"I can't...I don't need the link you two share to see you're scared Sir." Randy admitted flatly.  
"Do it..." Sheamus nearly pleaded.

"I can't." While it was almost hot to him seeing his Master so willing to pass control to him. At what cost would it bring?  
"Why not?"  
"Cause I love you."  
"And that why ye should...I NEED THIS!" Sheamus yelled out almost snapped. Randy turned to look at John, he felt slightly lost. He wanted to obey, but feared for Sheamus' physical & mental state.

John could feel the need and urgency behind Sheamus' words. He looked at Randy hoping his boyfriend could let the Viper out to play. "He needs this, Ran. I can feel it." His eyes shifted to Sheamus. "He needs the Viper right now."  
"He said the two of us...means he wants something from you as well Baby." Randy looked back towards the bed. "Damn he been through so much recently..." Randy almost whispered.

John sighed, hoping he would not be asked for what he could not give easily. "I know but he needs this...for whatever reason. I'm willing to help you. I just will need you to guide me, Ran. You know it's not usually in my nature."  
"I am not even sure what to ask you to do Babe...he brought in restraints...toys...even one of the floggers...I am not going to flog him...the others I don't know." John swallowed hard, his body almost shaking from his nerves. He wanted to help his Master. He just prayed that he would not let him down. He walked closer to the bed to address the waiting Irishman. "What do you want me to do, Master?" He asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Wh-what ever ye two wish...I need that fear of me past erased."  
Randy walked closer himself. "Shea You said anything?"  
"Aye..."  
"Babe remove his blindfold...Make sure his eyes are clear. I remember you told me when he seem to be under their influence his eyes change." He slowly licked his lips. "I want to make sure we are being a tool for Master's recovery & not a toy to cause him more torment."

John bent to pull off the cloth covering Sheamus' eyes. He studied the icy blue eyes carefully. "They're clear." He told Randy after a few minutes.  
Randy nodded, moving to the other side of the bed to look over what their Master laid out for them. "Blindfold him again Babe...you can do what you want with him...as much or as little as you want." He dropped his towel behind him.

"Okay." John picked up the cloth and looked deep into Sheamus' eyes. "We love you, Master. We will help you...Give you what you need." He whispered before once again taking away his Master's ability to see. Sheamus swallowed a lump in this throat once he was thrown back into the darkness. Randy grabbed a set of the restraints from the table looking them over. "I am going to stretch this out...He wants to be pushed. "Randy licked his lips. "I'll push him. I was thinking restraining him to the bed...but that may limit movement. Help me sit him up Babe." Randy worked to remove the tethers off the two cuffs. John helped Randy get Sheamus into a sitting position. He was so grateful that Randy was present to take charge of the situation.

Randy passed one cuff to John "Put this on & bring his wrist around back." Randy took the arm near him placing the one cuff on before bringing it behind Sheamus' back. The larger man worked to remain calm. John followed Randy's lead, cuffing Sheamus' wrist and pulling his arm behind him. He could sense his Master's inner struggle but knew it was necessary to help him to heal from his past. Randy worked to link the two cuffs together he felt Sheamus' hands tremble, he didn't know if it was strain of the position or fear. "We are doing what you need...you know how to end it." He looked at John. "OK help lay him back down." John laid Sheamus back down on the bed, trying to get into the mindset he knew would be needed.

"Relax Shea." Randy voice held that slightly cold ring to it...you know the kind that would normally make someone do anything but relax. "While they only brought pain & torment..." He took a hand reaching into the gap of the robe over Sheamus chest running his hand slowly down causing the larger man to tremble. "We may still cause you some torment..." he reached near Sheamus' waist where it was tied & pulled the belt cord. "I promise it will be of a pleasurable nature." Sheamus breath was in faint pants fighting to calm down.

"Just say if you ever think it's too much." John tried to reassure Sheamus. "Our Viper is going to help you."  
Randy tried not to be nervous seeing Sheamus' fully soft state. "Seems someone isn't quite in the mood to play. Guess I'll need to work on that." He opened the robe fully. He moved to run his hand over Sheamus' leg closest to him. "What a nice strong...toy he will be for us right Baby." He ran his hand back up & ran his fingers along Sheamus' waist. "Keeping us locked up like he did...while he denied our release...I think it will be fun to see how many was can get from him." Sheamus actually gave a faint gasp. He could feel the heat to his Viper & behind his words.

"Yes." John's voice took on an almost cool tone as he ran a hand over Sheamus' chest, teasing one of the pink nipples. "He is a strong, sturdy stud. I look forward to seeing how much fun we can have with him." Sheamus body tried to twist from John's touch as a louder gasp passed his lips.  
"Seems he liked that one. Let's see about this" Randy lowered his hand to brush his fingers over the softened length, but did get a faint jump from it. "Hmmm there is some life to it." He wrapped his fingers stroking down till he was by the head.

It felt odd to Randy toying with Sheamus like they were...parts of him seemed turned on by it, but fear prevented him from really enjoying. He tried to block his own feeling to focus back on his Master & his needs. He took his other hand & sucked on his index fingers to make is nice & wet before using it to rub the tip of Sheamus' cock. The faintest hint of a moan came from Sheamus' lips as the moist & teasing feeling. "That's it...oh yeah...such a nice piece our toy has..." Randy commented feeling Sheamus cock growing plumper in his grasp. John was getting turned on himself and a part of him was feeding on Randy's dark words. He loved and cherished his Master but if Sheamus desired to be used then he could use him.  
"That's it." John cooed as his fingers moved to tease the other nipple. "Get our toy nice and hard for us to play with." He bent his cropped head to lick the hardened nipple he had teased first.

Sheamus moaned a little more John's lips were like fire on his skin. "Oh trust me Baby...I plan on getting him nice & hard...over & over..." Randy moaned himself before his licked his lips with a smirk over an idea in his head. He moved so he could flick his wicked tongue over the head as his hand continued to work the pale shaft. "Oh yeah Baby I plan on our toy cumming at lest twice for us tonight." Flicking his tongue getting a gasp from Sheamus. Randy own cock was hard again as the fun he seemed to be having & was planning on having.

John flicked his tongue over the nipple before smirking at how heated their lover was becoming. "Sounds delicious, Daddy. Make him cum so fucking hard." John purred before trailing kissing along the side of Sheamus' neck. Sheamus pants grew heavier, but it was from heated arousal & no longer fear. Hearing their voices helped their pale Master focus on the now & not the past. His head moved to the side exposing the porcelain like flesh to John's hungry lips.

"I plan on it Baby." Randy told him just before he moved to take his Master's now hardened cock passed his lips.  
"Oh god...me pets...so...good..." Sheamus moaned out feeling both men's touches on his flesh made his body tingle. Not seeing who was where or exactly what each was planning only heightened the sensation. John kissed up and down their Master's exposed neck, licking and sucking the pale skin in turn. When he reached Sheamus' lips, he kissed him hard and passionately, thrusting his tongue deep inside his Master's mouth to taste him.

Sheamus moaned as he felt his normally submissive Angel ravage his mouth. He shook a little trying to fight against the cuffs that kept his hands pinned under his body as he ached to touch him. His hands ached to grab John's head keeping him in place as he lightly brushed his tongue against John's giving another moan. Randy worked to suck up & down his Master's cock he loved the sounds Sheamus was making for them. His own cock hard & needy, but if the night went as he pictured he would get his own relief in time.

John had never kissed Sheamus the way that he was kissing him now. It was hard and demanding, his tongue asking no permission as it tasted every inch of the restrained man's mouth. Randy gripped Sheamus' thick thighs to help still the larger man's struggling movements. Sheamus moaned deeply as he finally came. He body slightly shaking from the intensity caused by the restraints. Randy moaned as he sucked every Sheamus had to give him.


	241. Chapter 241

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John broke the kiss, panting as he could feel his Master's arousal as he came. "That's it...You're doing so good for us." John whispered into the shuddering Sheamus' ear. Sheamus could only nod as he panted, unable to form words right now from his swollen lips. Randy slowly moved to spread Sheamus' legs. Sheamus shivered faintly wondering what Randy was planning now. He remembered Randy talked of playing with him to make him come twice...but wouldn't he get a breather first? Randy brought one hand up to his lips. He let a little of his Master's own cum spill onto his fingers before he swallowed the rest. He pushed one leg up when taking the cum coated fingers & rubbing them between Sheamus' cheeks. "Oh god Viper..." Sheamus husked out.

"That feel good...does our toy like the feel of my fingers rubbing your hole. Feel the slickness of it?"  
"Aye..." Sheamus panted out.  
"That is your own seed slicking you for me." Sheamus moaned at the thought...so dirty yet so erotic. John was incredibly hot as he watched Randy work.  
"God, Daddy. Our toy looks so sexy all spread out for you." He panted, unable to resist touching his own needy member briefly.  
"I know...doesn't he..." Randy smirked as he pushed two of the slicked fingers into Sheamus. The Larger man groaned at the intrusion but made no attempt to push Randy away. "That's it stud...going to get you nice & worked up for us." He slowly pumped his fingers. "Going to get this ass of yours stretched good to get filled by my cock. Pound you good...get you dying with need as my cock massages your walls." Randy moaned from his own heated talk.

"Baby why don't you find some lube & take one of the toys...stretch yourself open so you can ride our fleshy toy once his cock is nice & hard again." Sheamus moaned bucking a little hearing Randy's words, the images in his head & Randy's fingers working his body was growing him heated again.  
"Damn, that sounds so hot." John almost moaned as he walked over to the toys to pick his poison. He chose a blue gel dildo and went to lube it up. He then laid beside Sheamus on the bed, bending his knees as he slowly worked the toy into his ass. "Fuck...feels so good."

Randy's eyes shifted over to John watching him. "Fuck Baby..." Randy released Sheamus' leg & spit on his hand so he could start stroking his cock. "I am going to fill him so good Baby." He removed his hand from Sheamus' ass to fill him with his aching cock. "Damn he is hot & tight Baby." Sheamus moaned feeling Randy fill him so much & fast. His hands clenching under his back.

"Get him begging and hard for me, Daddy so I can ride the hell out of his cock." John encouraged Randy as he stretched himself with the toy. Randy moved slow to begin.  
"Oh yeah Baby...it will look so good."  
"Oh god..." Sheamus cried as his sweet spot was massaged, his untouched cock twitching. Randy took a hand & started to fondle Sheamus' balls granting both guys a heated moan from the bound man his hips bucking.  
"That's it...just let go & enjoy our toying with you...You get us so hot...I'm going to pump you so full of my cum...all the while my Baby riding this thick cock of yours till you are made to fill him so full yourself.

"God Viper Aye...Aye. Fuck me, use me my pets." Sheamus cried out, his cock plumping again in Randy's grasp.  
"That's it...so good...and you know how good my Baby's ass will feel squeezing you don't you."  
"Aye..." Sheamus moaned out. His head pressing against the pillow, part of him wanted to beg for the blindfold to be removed. John pulled the toy out of his stretched hole, tossing it aside. He straddled Sheamus, looking down at the hardening cock of his Master. "Guide his cock inside me, Daddy. Fill me up." John begged as he waited.

"Face me Baby. I want to see your face as you fuck yourself so hard." John turned to face Randy, his legs spread and ready to take their Master's cock. Randy rested one hand on John's waist the other moved from Sheamus' balls to his cock. "OK Baby." He stroked Sheamus a couple of times as he lightly pressed down to guide John lower. John sank down, groaning as his loosened ass accepted the large cock all the way down to the base. "Fuck, you feel so big." John cried out as he raised up only to slam back down again.  
"That's it me pets." Sheamus moaned out feeling them both assaulting his body in their own ways. Randy worked in tandem with John once he got a good rhythm. As John would raise up Randy would thrust in hard & fast. Then pulling out as John would sink down onto their Master length.  
"You feel so good Sir." Randy cried out. "You look so hot Baby." Randy panted watching John's face as he was drawing his own pleasure from their Master.

"You too, Daddy." John moaned at all the sexy sights and feelings assaulting his body. After his two weeks of celibacy it was almost too much. Sweat trickled down his chest as he rode his Master's cock with all his might.  
"God my pets..." Sheamus moaned feeling the energy between all three of them.  
"Damn Sir...you feel so good to us." Randy moaned his head going back as he pounded into Sheamus. "Gonna fill you so much." He took his hand wrapping it lightly around John's cock to stroke it as he bounces up & down on their Master's cock.

"Fuck, Daddy! Fuck!" John moaned as Sheamus' cock brushed over his prostrate, sending fresh jolts of pleasure to his throbbing cock. "Gonna cum so damn hard!"  
"Go ahead Baby...You know you squeeze your ass real tight when you cum.."  
"Of god...oh god..." Sheamus moaned over & over.  
"Think he is almost there himself Baby." Randy moaned & decided to fuck Sheamus a little fast.  
"OH GOD...AYE VIPER...Angel!" Sheamus cried out as he climax hit again shooting into John. Randy groaned at how tight Sheamus became.  
"Almost there Sir...Almost there." Randy encouraged Sheamus to hold off for him as he pounded away & stroked John harder.

John felt himself being flooded and hit his own climax, his cum shooting out to coat Randy's hand. "Fuccck! So good, Master!"  
"Aye An-Angel." Sheamus panted. Randy brought the coated hand to his lips licking it clean. He moaned at the taste as his own climax was reached.  
"Fuck Baby...still taste good...even second time around." Randy joked as he pulled out of Sheamus. "Babe need help to get up so we can free our Master? I am sure his arms are getting sore by now."

"I'll get him." John replied, pulling off Sheamus' spent cock and rolling off him. He helped his Master to sit up and went to work on the cuffs. "You enjoy yourself, Master?"  
"More th-then I thought I would Angel..." Sheamus huffed out still out of breath. Once his hands were free he pulled the cloth from his eyes looking between the two men. "Th-thank ye both."  
"Of course Shea..." Randy gave a faint smirk. "It was fun, having you helpless & at our mercy. I am glad you handled it so well."  
"Aye...me too...ca-can we just rest now."  
"What ever you wish Sir...we can wash again later. Right Baby?"

"That sounds good to me." John yawned in agreement as he crawled to lay in front of Sheamus. "I came hard as fuck twice after two weeks of nothing. I'm exhausted too." Sheamus gave a weak chuckle as he wrapped his arm around John, Randy went to cut the light before climbing behind Sheamus on the bed falling asleep himself. John was sound asleep within a few minutes his head resting against Sheamus' chest.


End file.
